Challenge of Fatherhood
by Foxzet
Summary: Gatomon dies after giving birth to the child of Patamon and her. Patamon is forced to raise the baby on his own until Gatomon reborns. However, life isn't easy even after Gatomon comes back... PataGato. Rated T to be safe. NOTE: FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1: Patty is born

Chapter 1: Patty is born.

"Okay, Gatomon, just relax." Kari tried to calm her Digimon companion. "T.K. called Joe,and he will be here in a minute. Everything is going to be alright." "But... It hurts..." Gatomon said. She was completely exhausted. "I'm not sure if... I am ready for this. I mean, I know it... Has been nine months already, but... Giving birth to a baby is still a huge... AAH!!"  
Gatomon had a contraction. "Uuh... It HURTS!! I'm not gonna be able to make this!" Patamon grabbed her arm and rubbed it gently. "Don't worry, honey. It'll be all right." "Easy for YOU to say." Gatomon said bitterly. "You're not going through all this-OUUCH!!"

Gatomon squeezed Patamon's arm. "Ow!" Patamon yelled. "So...Sorry." Gatomon said. "Oh, don't be sorry. I should be the one who's sorry..." Patamon replied "What do you mean?" she asked. "Well, after all, it is because of me that you are pregnant..."  
"Oh, don't be silly Patamon!" Kari said to him. "Try to look at the light side: You're going to have a child!" "Yeah..." Gatomon said. She looked relieved, however, yet another contraction made her scream again. "God, this is painful!" Gatomon sounded desperate. Suddenly, someone knocked the door.

"That's probably Joe." T.K. said and went to open the door. "Do you want anything, honey?" Patamon asked Gatomon. "Nothing, expect for this pain to end..." she said. "Don't worry, it will soon." "Hi there." Joe said as he and T.K. stepped into the room. "Everything okay?" "Well, I'm just going through the most painful experience in my lifetime, that's all." Gatomon replied in a rather sarcastic tone. "The first child is alwayst the hardest one." Joe said. "So... You ready?" "Ready." Patamon and Gatomon said together. "Good.  
Now, try to push when I say 'now', okay?" "I... I'll try." Gatomon said.

"Do you guys want to be here?" Joe asked T.K. and Kari. "Of course. Gatomon's my best friend." Kari said. "Yeah. It s her and Patamon's first child. We don't wanna miss it." T.K. said. "Besides, it gives us good practice if we ever decide to have a baby, right Kari?" Kari blushed a little. "I, I guess so..." she said and sounded a little nervous. "Fine." Joe said, and turned back to Gatomon. "Okay, Gatomon.  
NOW!" Gatomon tried to push hard. "HNNNNGH!!!" she panted a lot. "Okay, push again, now." Joe told her. Gatomon tried to push as hard as she could, but the baby still stayed inside. "Try to push a little harder, okay?" "What do you think I'm trying to do?!" Gatomon yelled at him. "I'm pushing as hard as I can, and- OUCH!!" Yet another contraction. "I'm not gonna be able to do this, I'm gonna die!!" "No you're not,  
Gatomon." Patamon tried to calm her down. "Just push don't give up. Look, it's nearly out. One good push will do it." Gatomon nodded, and tried to push one more time. She collapsed. "I can't do this. I just can't. It's over for me and the baby..." Patamon looked extremely worried. Then,  
he got an idea.

"Listen. Close your eyes." Patamon told her. After Gatomon closed her eyes, Patamon continued. "Think about Myotismon returning. He comes here,  
and tortures and kills me and Kari." Patamon tried to provoke her. Gatomon suddenly started to look extremely vigorous. "No... I'm not gonna let that happen..." "Your only chance is to digivolve into Angewomon and strike him down with Celestial Arrow. Gather all your strength." Gatomon took a deep breath. "Okay. What now?" "Now, just as you shoot him, push as hard as possible. Only when the baby comes out, Myotismon is gone for good."  
Patamon kept going with his story. "Okay. One, two, three... NOW!!" "AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Gatomon pushed extremely hard. "Good, the baby is almost out."  
Joe said. "Good job, Gatomon. Just one more Celestial Arrow, okay? NOW!" "HNGGGGH!!!" Gatomon pushed once more, and...

"Congratulations. It's a girl." Joe said with a smile. Patamon and Gatomon took a look at their baby. It looked like a Patamon, expect whereas normally a Patamon would have orange, this one had white with purple stripes. "It's... It's a girl..." Patamon said. A tear dropped from his eye. "Patamon, you were a genius!" T.K. said and patted Patamon's back. "It's all over now, Gatomon." Kari stroke Gatomon's head. Gatomon still looked painful. "Where's our girl?"  
"Joe went to the bathroom to clean her." Kari told her. Patamon walked next to Gatomon. "You did great, Gatomon." "Thanks. But I couldn't have done it without you." Gatomon replied to her, as the two kissed. Joe stepped into the room. "Here's your baby." he said as he handed the baby digimon to Gatomon.  
"She's... Beautiful." Patamon said. "She looks just like you." Gatomon said to Patamon. "Maybe a little. But she's got your eyes." Patamon said. "Well, looks like my job here is done." Joe said with a smile. "Thanks a lot, Joe." Kari thanked him. "No problem." Joe said as he walked into the staircase.

"Looks like a happy ending to me." T.K. said to Kari. "Yeah. Gatomon was brave." Kari replied. "So... Do you think you want to ever have a baby?" T.K. asked her. "Hmm... Perhaps." Kari replied to him with a mischievous tone, as the two kissed. "Do you want to hold the baby, Patamon?" Gatomon asked Patamon. "Sure.  
Hand her over." Gatomon gave the baby to Patamon. "Here's our little princess of both Hope and Light..." he said, but suddenly stopped. "Are you okay, Gatomon?"  
"I... Dunno. I still have a lot of pain..." Gatomon said. Suddenly, she nearly passed out. "GATOMON!!" Patamon and Kari yelled. "Uh... I feel... Cold..." Gatomon said in an extremely weak tone. "Joe! Come back here!!" T.K. yelled as he rushed into the staircase. "Gatomon, please, open your eyes..." Patamon said to her, while still holding their baby.

"I feel kinda dizzy..." Gatomon said quietly. Kari grabbed her arm all of a sudden. She gasped. "What's wrong?" Patamon asked worriedly. "Her... heart..." Kari said.  
"What?" Patamon asked, grabbed Gatomon's other arm, and put his thumb on her wrist. "Oh no, it's not, it's not beating!!" Patomon sobbed. "Patamon..." Gatomon whispered.  
"What's going on around here?" Joe asked as he came back from the staircase. "Gatomon collapsed suddenly, and-" T.K. tried to explain, but was cut by Patamon. "Her heart is not beating." Patamon sobbed. "What?!" Joe looked shocked. "Pata...mon... Please..." Gatomon said in a quiet tone. "What is it, honey?" Patamon asked her. "Please... Take care of... Our... Daughter... While I'm gone..." she whispered. She felt cold. "Joe, please do something, she is going to die!!" Kari begged Joe. "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. I'm... Sorry." Joe said, and looked kinda upset.

"Gatomon, please don't die..." Patamon begged her. "You can't leave me, I love you!" "I... I love you too, Patamon..." Gatomon whispered. She gave Patamon one last small kiss. "Take care of... yourself." Gatomon said. She closed her eyes, and faded into digital bits. "Gatomon, no... NOO!!!" Kari screamed, and started to cry. T.K. rushed to her. "Don't worry, Kari, it'll be alright..." He tried to comfort her has she cried to his shoulder. T.K. gently patted her back, however he did not know which was worse:  
Kari s crying or Patamon's complete devastation. "Gatomon..." Patamon said in a quiet tone, and started to cry himself. The baby was still sleeping in his arms. "She is... gone..."  
"Don't worry, guys." T.K. said, while also looking sad. "Remember, she'll be back. After all, she's a digimon. She'll be reborn back at File Island. We'll just have to wait a while."

"You're right..." Kari said, while she wiped her tears. "Don't worry, Patamon. You'll have to raise the baby on your own just for a while, and aftet Gatomon comes back, you three can be together for the rest of your life." "I... Think so..." Patamon said quietly, however, she was still heartbroken. His sweet Angel of Light... Gone. "So, uh.  
I guess I'll get going." Joe said. "Thanks for your help, Joe." T.K. said to him, as he left. "So, um... Have you decided a name for your baby yet?" T.K. asked Patamon. "We never got to talk about that..." Patamon looked at the little baby digimon sleeping in his arms. "She's basically a female Patamon, so... I'll call her Patty." Patamon said. "Patty... It suits her just fine." Kari said. Patamon smiled, as he craddled his daughter in his arms. The baby opened her eyes a little. "She's got Gatomon's eyes..."  
Patamon siad, and a tear formed to his eye. "Will you be alright?" T.K. asked him. "Yeah. I... I'll get back at our house." Patamon replied. "Are you sure you don't want to stay at my house tonight?" T.K. asked Patamon. "No thanks, I want to be alone right now. Just me and, and Patty..." Patamon said. "Okay. I'll open you a portal to Digiworld.  
T.K. pointed his Digivice at Kari's computer's monitor. "Well... Bye guys!" Patamon said as he stepped through the portal with Patty in his arms.

"Poor Patamon." Kari said in a sympathetic voice. "Yeah. I hope he'll be okay." T.K. replied. "So... I guess I'll just get going then." "Oh, right..." Kari said. "What s wrong?"  
T.K. said to her. "Could... Could you stay here tonight?" Kari asked. T.K. smiled at her. "Okay, why not." he said. "I guess it'll be better for you to have someone right now." "Thanks, T.K." Kari replied to him, and looked at his eyes. "No problem, honey." T.K. said to her, as the two kissed.

Patamon reached his and Gatomon's house. He carefully opened the door so he wouldn't wake up Patty. He sneaked into the bedroom, and placed Patty into a craddle. "My sweet Patty..."  
He said to her. "I want you to be strong, both physically and mentally." Patamon placed Patty into a bed, and went to living room. He looked at a picture of him and Gatomon, and collapsed. "Oh, Gatomon..." He began to cry. Why to bother to stop crying: His loved one was dead. "Honey, why did you have to go?" he kept crying, until he heard a faint baby cry from the bedroom. "Darnit! I woke her up!" Patamon cursed as he went to the bedroom. Patty was in her craddle, crying loudly. "It's okay, Patty..." Patamon said as he grabbed Patty,  
and patted her back. "It's alright- Yuck!" Patty burped on him, and started crying again. "Oh no, what am I going to do?" Patamon said in a worried tone.

This was going to be a challenge for him. A challenge... Of Fatherhood.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Night as a Father

Chapter 2: The First Night as a Father

"Hey guys!" Veemon ran to Hawkmon, Armadillomon and Wormmon. "Hi Veemon!" Hawkmon greeted it. "Have you guys heard the news yet?  
Veemon asked them. "What news?" Armadillomon asked confusingly. "Well, there are both good news and bad news..." Veemon replied.  
"And what might they be?" Wormmon asked politely. Veemon grinned a little. "Good news first, okay? So... Patamon's and Gatomon's baby was born last night." Both Hawkmon and Armadillomon looked amused. "Really? That's great!" Armadillomon stated. "What does it look like?" Hawkmon asked. "Well, it's a she. She looks like a female Patamon, but white instead of orange, purple stripes,  
and Gatomon's eyes. She was named Patty." Veemon replied. Wormmon looked a little worried. "So, what are the bad news then?" Veemon's smile faded away. "Oh, right..." He took a deep breath, and took a very serious and rather sad look. "Gatomon... She died after the childbirth."

Both Hawkmon and Armadillomon looked sad. "Oh, dear, how horrible..." Armadillomon said and looked rather sad. "Yeah. Patamon was devastated. He is forced to raise Patty on his own." Veemon looked a little happier all of a sudden. "That is, until Gatomon is reborn." The four digimon looked a little happier. "Yeah, at least she'll be back sooner or later." Hawkmon stated optimistically.  
"How did you hear these news, Veemon? Did Patamon tell you?" Wormmon questioned the blue digimon. "Naah, Davis heard from Kari, and he told me then. But I'm about to visit Patamon now. He probably needs a lot of support now..." Veemon replied. "Are you guys coming?"  
"Sure! Patamon's our friend, after all." Armadillomon said, and the four started to walk at Patamon's house.

Veemon knocked the door. "Hey Patamon! Are ya there?" "Shh!" Wormmon said to Veemon. "Patty might be sleeping..." The door was opened.  
"Hi-*YAWN* Hi, guys..." Patamon greeted them. He looked very tired. "Come on in." "Thanks." Veemon said. Wormmon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon and he stepped into the house. "Please be quiet." Patamon whispered. "I don't want-*YAAWN*-want Patty to wake up..." "Of course." Armadillomo replied. "My, Patamon, you look very tired." Hawkmon said. "Have you slept at all?" "I have-*YAAAAWN*-I have had no time to sleep. It took me whole night to-*YAWN*-to get Patty to sleep." Patamo replied. He looked like he was going to pass out soon. "Ah, I understand." Hawkmon said.  
"But how did you manage to get her to sleep?" "Well..."

*****FLASHBACK*****

Patamon went to wash his shoulder atfer Patty had threw up on him. "Eww..." He said. "I really shouldn't have patted her back... But at least she's sleeping now-" Patty started to cry again. Patamon rushed back into the bedroom. "Oh, do not cry, sweetie. There's nothing to worry about..." Patamon gently rocked Patty back and forth in his arms, but the baby digimon still kept crying. "Just try to sleep now, so daddy can get some rest, okay?" Patamon said to her with a soft voice. Patty kept crying. "This isn't working... I've got to figure something else out." Patamon thought to himself. He looked around to see something he could use to calm Patty down.

"AHA!" he said. "I totally forgot that Gatomon and I bought all these stuff for the baby..." Patamon closed his mouth. Saying Gatomon's name was extremely painful. He sighed, and went to a cardboard box, with Patty still crying in his arms. "It's okay Patty. Daddy will give you something so you can calm down."  
Patamon whispered to her. With Patty in his left arm, he took a pacifier from the box with his right arm. "This should do the trick..." Patamon said. He put the pacifier into Patty's mouth. "Here you go, sweetie." he said. Patty started to gently suck the pacifier. "Hey, it worked!" Patamon thought to himself. "Finally, I can get some-" Patty spat out the pacifier and started crying again. "Ah, for Azulongmon's sake!" Patamon cursed. He picked the pacifier from the floor. "It's all dirty now... I need to figure something else out."

Patamon grabbed a baby bottle from the box. "Maybe she's hungry... Patamon thought to himself. "But there's no breast milk for her since Gatomon is..." Patamon sighed again. He opened a closet, and saw a lot of baby bottles filled with milk. "Hey! How convenient!" Patamon said. He spotted a message in the closet. "What's this?" He took the message and read it.

'Patamon,  
Just in case something happens to me I decided to put some breast milk here.  
Take care of our child!  
I love you.  
-Gatomon'

A tear dropped from Patamon's eye after he read the message. "Gatomon..." he whispered quietly. "You're a genius." He took a baby bottle from the closet, and put it in Patty's mouth. "Here you go, Patty." Patamon said. Patty drank all the milk pretty fast, and she burped a little. Patamon chuckled and smiled. "Well, looks like this worked. Now I guess I can-" Patty started crying yet again. Patamon started to lose his mind. "For all that is good and holy, couldn t you just fall asleep, pleaase Patty?" He begged the baby digimon, who didn't understand and just kept crying. Patamon laid Patty in a craddle, and started rocking it gently,  
but with no avail. Patamon grabbed a teddy Monzaemon from the cardboard box. "Hey, look at this Patty! It's a teddy bear for you!" He said to Patty, and handed the teddy to her. She looked at the toy and stopped crying. "Well? Do you like it?" Patamon asked her. Apparently, the answer was no, as Patty threw the toy away,  
and it accidentally hit Patamon's head. Patty started crying again.

"OUCH!" Patamon said as the Monzaemon teddy hit his head. He rubbed his head, and focused his attention back at Patty. "Oh, come on, Patty! Try to sleep a little,  
please, so Daddy can have some peace and quiet..." Patamon begged her again, but Patty didn't listen. Patamon grabbed a book from the cardboard box. "Hey, would you like to hear a story, sweetheart?" He asked Patty.

Three books later, and Patty was still crying like there was no tomorrow. "COULDN'T YOU JUST SLEEP?!" Patamon yelled at her. He was enraged due to lack of sleep.  
Patty started to cry even harder. "I've tried to do my best to get you to sleep, AND YOU JUST KEEP CRYING!!" Patamon collapsed to the floor. He was crying hard.  
"Gatomon..." He sobbed. He felt like he was going insane. "Gatomon...Please come back... I can not handle this myself... Please... HELP ME..." Patamon suddenly realized something. "Of course..." He thought to himself. "Why didn't I think about this earlier?" Patamon took Patty from the craddle, and placed her in his arms.  
"From Kari to Gatomon, from Gatomon to me, from me... To you." He said softly to Patty, who was still crying. He took a deep breath, and started singing.

"Lullaby, and good night. Patamon loves this sweet Patty."

Patty stopped crying. Patamon smiled, and kept singing.

"Lullaby, and good night. Snuggle close within my arms."

Patty closed her eyes. Patamon kept on singing.

"Close your eyes, rest your head, time to go nighty-ni~ight.  
Let your heart be at peace, as you slee~ep within Azulongmon's sight!"

Patty was snoring in Patamon's arms. "YES!!" Patamon thought to himself. Carefully, he placed Patty into her craddle. "Finally." He whispered. "Now I can finally sleep..." He looked at the window. He saw that the sun was rising. "What?!" Patamon thought to himself again. He quickly grabbed an alarm clock, and took a look at it. "7:48 AM..." Patamon whispered. If it wasn't for Patty's presence, he would've screamed. "It took me whole night to get her to sleep..." Patamon suddenly stopped, as he took a look at Patty. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, not counting Gatomon of course. "But it was sure worth it." He finished with a smile. He sneaked back downstairs.

*****END FLASHBACK*****

"Oh..." Veemon, Wormmon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon said. "Well, do you want to-*YAWN*-see her?" Patamon asked them. "Umm, we don't want to wake her up..."  
Veemon started, but Patamon interrupted him. "Don't worry. Just don't be too loud so she won't wake up." Patamon sneaked back upstairs. "Man, Patamon sure looks tired..." Veemon stated. "Yeah, but babies do take a lot of responsibility." Armadillomon said to him. Patamon snuck back downstairs, with Patty in his arms. "Here she is!" he whispered. The four digimon took a look at her. "Whoa, she's beautiful..." Armadillomon said quietly. "She looks a lot like you, Patamon."  
Hawkmon whispered. "Yeah, but she's got her mothers' eyes." Patamon replied. "I'll take-*YAWN*-take her back upstairs." He said, and snuck back to the bedroom.  
After placing Patty to her craddle, he returned.

"So, why did you guys come-*YAAWN*-come here at the first place?" Patamon asked others. "We just wanted to make sure that you're okay, and stuff." Veemon replied.  
"Will you be okay, Patamon?" Wormmon asked him. "Yeah, I, I guess so..." Patamon said quietly. He stared at the floor. Suddenly, he started sobbing. "What s wrong?"  
Hawkmon asked him. "Gato... Gatomon..." Patamon sobbed. Veemon stepped next to Patamon and patted his back. "Don't worry, Patamon, she'll be back." He tried to comfort Patamon. "I know, but-*YAWN*-but it is still horrible to see your loved one dying..." Patamon sobbed. "I understand." Veemon replied. "We all do."  
Armadillomon said. Hawkmon and Wormmon nodded. "Just tell us if you want anything, okay pal?" Veemon said to him. "O-Okay. Thanks Veemon. Thanks guys. I just... I..."  
Patamon felt asleep. "Whoops. Well, it's been a rough night for him." Hawkmon said. Veemon placed Patamon on a couch. "Maybe we should get going." He said. The other three nodded. As Wormmon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon walked out of the house, Veemon took a last look at the sleeping Patamon. "Good luck to you..." He said as he closed the door. 


	3. Chapter 3: Patty's first words

Chapter 3: Patty's first words.

During the next three days, Patamon had already gotten somehow used to the fathernity. He had learned a lot of new things. First, diapering a baby is something you have to learn fast.  
Patamon had completely forgot this little fact, and as a result, it took him the first day to clean Patty's craddle. Next thing was that you should NEVER leave the front door open if there's a baby in your house. Patamon looked for Patty the next day, being extremely worried, but it turned out that she was just sleeping on the couch. Patty had brought a lot of joy to Patamon's life, however he was still really tired all the time. It wasn't because of Patty: Patamon can easily calm her down by singing Gatomon's song. No, it was that he couldn't really sleep anymore. Because he was missing Gatomon so badly, he had to cry himself to sleep, and when he did, he saw nightmares of Gatomon dying in his arms.

"Mmmmmh..." Patamon muttered asleep, nervously. "Noo, don't kill her, please, you can have me..." he said quietly. Another one of these dreams, however this time it was a familiar figure that was going to kill Gatomon. "She is still pregnant, you'll kill them both..." Patamon continued muttering. "Heh heh heh..." there was a really familiar voice that Patamon hadn't heard in years. "So what? At least you can be free..." "NO!! Please don't do this!!" Patamon yelled. "I'll do anything, anything you want!" Suddenly, there was nothing but silence. The voice started talking again. "Fine then." It said in a happy tone. "Digivolve." Patamon digivolved to Angemon. "Okay. Now what?" "Stand still. Or else, this little kitty is doomed." The voice replied. "Patamon, don't fall for this! It is a trap!!" Gatomon tried to yell, but her mouth was covered. "What do you want?" Angemon asked impatiently. "Oh, so you didn't recognise me yet?" The voice taunted him. "I'm disappointed. After all, YOU killed me years ago!" The voice said angrily, as it raised it's hand. Angemon gasped. "It's you!!" "You're a bit too late, Angemon!"  
"TOUCH OF-"

CRASH! Something crashed downstairs, and Patamon woke up. He was sweating. "No..." Patamon uttered. "No, he can't be back, it'd be ridiculous-" He just realised what woke him up. He took a look at Patty's craddle. It was empty. "Uh-oh..." Patamon said as he climbed out of his bed and rushed downstairs. "PATTY!" Patamon yelled. "ARE YOU HERE?!" He got no reply, however. "Oh no, what if something's happened to her?" He said anxiously. He checked the kitchen, and saw a broken plate on the floor. "Oh, Patty..." Patamon said. "Okay, young lady, playtime is over!  
Come from your hiding pla-" He spotted Patty sitting on the floor with a picture of Patamon and Gatomon in her hands. "Oh, there you are!" Patamon said with a relieved tone. "How did you manage to drop the plate and grab the potrait?" Patamon asked the baby digimon, who seemingly didn't understand a word. She was just observing the picture. She opened her mouth.

"Pa...pa..." She said quietly. Patamon was aghast. "Patty..." he muttered quietly. "What did you just say?" "Papa..." Patty said and pointed at Patamon in the picture. Then she looked at Patamon.  
"Papa." she said again. Patamon was filled with joy. He ran to Patty and hugged her tight. "Oh, Patty! That was your first word!" he said. A tear of joy formed in his eye. He smiled. "You're smart."  
He said. Patty smiled back at him. "You're just like your mother..." Patamon closed his mouth, and looked sad suddenly. Patty was also clearly upset. She looked at the picture again. Patamon noticed this, and decided to test her a little. "Hey Patty," he said, and pointed at Gatomon in the picture. "Do you know who this is?" Patty looked closer. She thought for a while, until she said "Ma...Ma?"  
Patamon was amazed again. "Yeah. That's your mother." "Mama..." Patty said, and hugged the picture.

Tear dropped from Patamon's eyes: He didn't know whether he was filled with joy or sad. "But Patty." He said to the baby digimon. "Please don't disappear like that again, okay?" Patty looked confused,  
and Patamon realized something. "Oh, of course, you don't understand a word about what I am saying to you..." Patamon said, but then, Patty nodded. Patamon was still amazed. "You've gotta be the smartest baby ever, Patty!" he stated. Patty hugged Patamon a little. "Papa." She said. "Aww, that's so sweet, honey." Patamon said with a soft voice. "Now, do you want to go back to sleep? It's 6.45 in the morning-" "PAPA!!" Patty screamed. Patamon was shocked by her loud voice. "Yes, what is it sweetie?" Patamon asked. Patty pointed at her diaper. "Oh..." Patamon said. "Okay, we'll change this first, okay?" he said to Patty. The baby digimon yawned and nodded again.

However, Patamon didn't notice that someone was spying he and Patty through the window. "Hmph... I always get the lousiest duties..." The spy said. "Even back at the times when I was working for lord Myotismon, I always got the cheapest jobs, while Gatomon was oh-so-second-in-command... OW!!" He fell from the window ledge. It was Demidevimon. "I hope Patamon didn't spot me..." He whispered. Suddenly,  
a shadow emerged from the ground. "AAH!" Demidevimon yelled. "Oh, it's you milord!" He greeted the figure. "Is everything under control?" The voice asked. It sounded dark and rather angry. "Y-yes, sir!"  
Demidevimon replied. "I've been spying on them for the last five days. I'm just waiting your command." The voice sniggered. "It's not the time yet. We'll wait a little... Longer. I want to have my vengeance on that spoiled brat, too..." It said. "O-of course, sir!" Demidevimon replied and did a salute. "Just keep spying on them. I want to make sure Patamon hasn't gotten any ideas about my plans..."  
The voice said. "Oh, why I can't just go in and use my Demi Dart on him?" Demidevimon asked anxiously. "Because then it wouldn't satisfy ME..." The voice said angrily. Demidevimon gulped. "Just get back to work. I've already got a puppet to lure him to my trap..." The voice said, laughed a little and disappeared. Demidevimon gulped again, and focused his attention back at Patamon and Patty.

"There you go." Patamon said after he had changed Patty's diapers. "But I still wonder how you managed to break the plate and grab the potrait..." Patty flapped her wings a little, and flew a couple inches from the floor. "Hey!" Patamon said amusedly. "You... You can already fly!" However, Patty fell on the ground. She started crying loudly. "Oh, oh, don't worry Patty." Patamon said, as he grabbed Patty into his arms. "It's okay..." Patamon said and hugged her. She sobbed, and started crying again. Patamon sighed, and began to sing.

"Lullaby, and good night. Patamon loves this sweet Patty.  
Lullaby, and good night. Snuggle close within my arms.  
Close your eyes, rest your head, time to go nighty-ni~ight.  
Let your heart be at peace, as you slee~ep within Azulongmon's sight!"

Patty felt asleep. Patamon smiled. He looked pretty smug. Carefully, he sneaked to bedroom, and placed Patty back to her craddle. He sighed again. "She's beautiful. Just pure beautiful." Patamon whispered. He kissed Patty's forehead, and returned downstairs. "I gotta admit; For a baby, she's awfully developed." He thought to himself. "It probably comes from her mother's side..." Patamon took a look at the floor.  
"Gatomon... Please come back soon." He whispered. He took a look at the clock: 6:52 AM. "Well, at least I don't need an alarm clock anymore." He said and chuckled a little. He looked back at the kitchen, and saw the broken plate still on the floor. "Oh, right... I've still gotta clean this." Patamon said to himself, and sighed again. He grabbed a dustpan and a brush, and began cleaning the mess. He smiled. "My own daughter flied. She actually flied..." He thought to himself.

Back in the real world, the Junior Digidestined, plus Izzy and Joe, were having a meeting. "Why didcha call us all here, Izzy?" Davis asked. "I've come to an interesting conclusion in my research about Digimon."  
Izzy said. "Prodigious!" Yolei said, and everyone laughed, apart from Joe, who looked kinda sad. "So, what is it, Izzy?" T.K. asked. "Well, first of all... I'm sorry about what happened to Gatomon, Kari." Kari looked a little down. "Thanks. I... I miss her. She's my best friend..." She said quietly, as T.K. hugged her a little. "It's okay, honey." He tried to comfort her. "Anyway, Gatomon's actually a key part in my research, along with Patty." Izzy continued. Everyone looked at him. "So what's your theory?" Ken asked. "Well... It seems that all my theories about digimon being solely data has been cancelled now." Izzy stated.  
The Junior Digidestined looked at him curiously. "It seems that when Digimon step into the real world, they actually become organic beings. Once they go back to the Digital World, they're data again." Everyone looked surprised. "But... Does that mean... Does that mean that if they die..." Kari began. She was rather scared. "Unfortunately, it would seem so." "What?" Cody asked. "If Digimon die in the real world... They will not reborn." After Izzy stopped, everyone looked shocked, however, Kari was about to cry. "So... Does that mean..." She sobbed. "I'm sorry, but... It would seem that Gatomon is... Dead." Izzy said. Kari began to cry uncontrollably. T.K. hugged her again. "Don't worry, Kari..." He said quietly. "No..." She sobbed. "She can't... She can't be gone... It can't be... I'm not gonna let her go!!" She screamed.

As Kari began sobbing again, T.K. noted Joe's sadness. "Hey," T.K. whispered to Yolei and Ken. "What's wrong with Joe?" "Well," Ken started. "Apparently he considers it's his fault that Gatomon died." "What?" T.K. replied.  
"But that's just stupid!" "I know." Yolei replied, as she tried to calm T.K. down. "But as a doctor, he considers it as a personal failure. He's lost all his self-confidence." Kari had also started to listen at the conversation.  
She wiped her tears. "Oh..." She said, and looked rather sorry. "We've got to cheer him up, then." "We've tried pretty much everything, but he's just totally down." Cody replied. "Well, looks like you haven't tried everything out." Kari said. She smiled kinda deviously. She walked to Joe, and sat next to him. "Hi." She said. "H-hi..." Joe replied quietly. "Listen, I... I am sorry that I couldn't save Gatomon..." "Oh, snap out of it Joe!" Kari said with a loud voice. Everyone looked shocked. "There was nothing you could've done. Women die during or after the childbirth all the time." Kari patted his back. "You, you probably hate me now..." Joe said quietly. "No, I don't!"  
Kari said. "Joe, you're my friend. I respect you a lot. We all do. After all, you're the oldest one of us, right?" "I, I guess so..." Joe said. He started to look a little more self-confident. "There you go! Don't blame everything on yourself." Kari cheered him up and patted his back. Joe started to smile. "Thanks, Kari." He said. "No problem." Kari said with a smile, and returned to the Juniors. "There. Problem solved." She said with a smile. "Come on, T.K."  
"Uuh... Where?" T.K. asked. He looked pretty confused. "Oh, you fool!" Kari teased him. "Don't you remember that we were supposed to go and meet Patamon?" T.K. suddenly realized. "OH! Right, that... We'd better get going, then."  
T.K. replied. "Take care!" Davis said. "You too." Kari said, as she and T.K. went to the Digital World. 


	4. Chapter 4: Arguments and apologies

Chapter 4: Arguments and apologies

After putting Patty to sleep and cleaning the broken plate from the floor, Patamon thought that "Heck, this whole place needs some cleaning!" and decided to tidy his house.  
While working, the doorbell rang. "Who could it be?" Patamon wondered. He went to open the door, and was surprised to see T.K. and Kari. "Hiya Patamon!" T.K. greeted the mammal digimon. "Oh, hi." Patamon said, while little surprised. "We decided to came here to see if you're okay, after all that's happened..." Kari stated. "Thanks..." Patamon said. Suddenly, a faint cry came from upstairs. "Uh-oh..." Patamon said. "Patty, right?" T.K. asked. Patamon nodded. "Sorry." T.K. said to Patamon. "Looks like we woke her up..."  
"Oh, don't worry, I can handle this." Patamon said and grinned a little. "I'll be back in a minute!" He said. "Wait!" Kari said after Patamon was going to go upstairs. "Umm... Could you bring her here, please?" She asked quietly. "I, uhh, I would like to see her." "Yeah, me too." T.K. said. Patamon nodded again. "Poor Patamon..." T.K. whispered.  
"What do you mean?" Kari asked him. "Oh, you didn't see it, right?" T.K. replied. "I have some sort of ability to sense when people are sad from the inside. And let me tell you, Patamon's REEEEALLY sad." Kari looked a little sorry. "Aww, poor Patamon..." She said quietly. Nobody noticed Demidevimon spying behind the window. "I can't believe it!" He said.  
"They're both in the same place! I'd better tell my master!" Demidevimon took off.

"Here she is!" Patamon yelled in order to make sure T.K. and Kari would hear, thanks to Patty's loud crying. Both T.K. looked excited. "Whoa, she's still beautiful..." Kari said quietly. "She really looks like you, Patamon..." "Apart from her eyes." T.K. replied. "She's got Gatomon's eyes." Patamon shuddered a little. "I'll just put her to sleep, then..."  
Patamon said. He looked at the crying Patty, and started to sing the song again.

"Lullaby, and good night. Patamon loves this sweet Patty."

Kari looked shocked. "What is it, Kari?" T.K. asked her.

"Lullaby, and good night. Snuggle close within my arms."

"This... Song..." Kari said. "My mom used to sing it to me when I was just a little kid..."

"Close your eyes, rest your head, time to go nighty-ni~ight."

A tear came from Kari's eye. She decided to join the song.

"Let your heart be at peace, as you slee~ep within God's sight!"

After hearing another voice, Patamon stopped singing the last verse. Nevertheless, Patty was sleeping "Oh, right... You knew the song, right?" Patamon asked Kari. "Y-yeah... Sorry."  
Kari said and blushed a little. "Where did you hear it yourself, Patamon?" T.K. asked him. "Well..." Patamon started, but stopped suddenly. He couldn't tell he personally asked Gatomon to sing it to her. "Well, I... I heard Gatomon singing this song once." Patamon said. "She said she had heard the song from you." "Yeah. I used to sing it to her myself after the night Wizardmon died..." Kari said quietly. "OH..." Patamon said surprisedly. He felt embarrassed about only telling partially the truth. "Yup. She was seeing nightmares about Wizardmon getting killed, so I just decided to ease her pain a little." Kari stated. Patamon felt even more embarrassed. "I'll take Patty back upstairs, okay?" He said quietly. "You do that." T.K. said.  
After putting Patty back to her craddle, Patamon stayed upstairs a little while. "So... Gatomon wanted to hear the song for the same reason as me..." He thought to himself. Suddenly, he felt like he was going to be sick. He sighed, and returned back downstairs.

"So, you wanted to see me, right?" Patamon asked. "Yeah. I'm sorry we couldn't come earlier, we've been kinda busy..." T.K. apologized. "It's okay. I've been busy myself, too." Patamon replied. "We are... We are both sorry about what happened to Patamon." Kari said with a sad tone. Patamon looked like he was about to collapse. "We, we miss her too. A lot." T.K. said.  
Patamon started to cry quietly. T.K. stepped next to him. "Hey, it's okay, Patamon..." T.K. comforted him. "No..." Patamon sobbed. "No, it's not okay. Nobody... Nobody can understand my sorrow." T.K. gently patted his back, and Kari stepped closer to Patamon. "Listen, I feel just as bad as you do-" "NO!!" Patamon yelled. "You don't... You CAN'T understand! I, I have nightmares about it, I feel like I want to die, and if it weren't for Patty, I wouldn't even BE here anymore!!" Patamon had to let it all out. Both T.K. and Kari looked shocked,  
and a little hurt, too. "Patamon, there's nothing to worry about..." T.K. tried to comfort him. "Oh really..." Patamon sobbed. He sounded rather cold. "Yeah, you can say that all you want. How many times YOU have lost a loved one?!"

T.K's anger was rising. "Oh, let's see... For Kari, just about five days ago, and for me... About at the time when SOMEONE decided to save my life by killing a big, old, evil Devimon!"  
T.K. said in a sarcastic tone. He looked vigorous. "I cried... I still have nightmares about it... I was 8 years old, and I was forced to see my best friend sacrificing himself! So don't you even DARE TO SAY THAT NOBODY UNDERSTANDS YOU!!" He screamed. Patamon looked up. He looked both sad and extremely angry at the same time. "Do you think THAT'S the same thing?! Losing a friend and losing your girlfriend are two totally different things, T.K!" He yelled. "Hey guys, cut it out..." Kari tried to calm the two. "CUT IT OUT?! Kari, he's acting like we don't have feelings at all! Like we're just cold machines..." "He never said such a thing, T.K. Right, Patamon?" Kari said gently. Patamon looked cold. "No, I didn't." He replied. "But I meant it." Kari was shocked, but T.K. snapped. "FINE!!" He yelled outrageously. "If you want to be on your own, fine for me. But don't you dare to come and cry us that 'oh, I lost Gatomon, I want to die, nobody understands me!!'"

Patamon looked like he could blow up any second. Kari was terrified. "Okay then." Patamon said angrily. "If you truly want to understand my pain, what if I kill HER?!" He screamed and pointed at Kari, who was shocked. "Maybe that'll teach you a lesson. BOOM BUB-" WHAM!! T.K. punched Patamon right into the face. "T.K!!" Kari yelled. T.K. was panting out of rage. "If you dare to touch her, I swear, I'll hunt you down, and obliterate you." He said quietly. Patamon was angry, but looked very calm. "Fine." He said. "If that's your attidute, SO BE IT!!" He screamed, ran upstairs, and slammed the bedroom's door shut loudly. It was a miracle that Patty hadn't woke up. "Fine!" T.K. yelled at him. "Just flee, you stupid little-" SLAP! Kari had slapped T.K's cheek. "Snap out of it already, T.K!!" She screamed. T.K. rubbed his chin, and was shocked. "There was no need to hit him, and you know it!" "B-but..." T.K. started. "He was going to hurt you, what else could I have do?" T.K. asked. Kari didn't reply. "Come on, Kari, let's get going." Kari grabbed T.K's arm and looked at his eyes. "T.K." She said. "If you now dare to step through that door before apologizing Patamon, I'll swear I will never talk to you again."

T.K. sighed. "You're right." He said. He looked sad. "I shouldn't have yelled at him." "Don't worry. It was good for him to just let it all out." Kari replied gently. "It's good for everyone to be a little mad sometimes. Now go there and talk to him!" T.K. was about to go upstairs, but he stopped at the first step, and looked at Kari. "Could... Could you come, please? For mental support..." "Yeah, and in order to stop you from hitting Patamon again." Kari replied. The two chuckled, but Kari nodded, and the two went upstairs. T.K. knocked on the bedroom's door. "PATAMON?"  
he asked. "Are you there?" He heard nothing but faint sobbing. He decided to open the door quietly. He saw Patty sleeping in her craddle and Patamon lying on his bed, crying on a pillow. "Go on."  
Kari cheered him. Carefully, T.K. walked next to Patamon's bed, and sat on it. "Hi." He said quietly. Patamon looked up, saw T.K, and all of a sudden hugged him. T.K. was surprised about his sudden movement, thinking that Patamon might hit him. "Oh, I'm so sorry T.K!!" He apologized and cried against T.K, while still hugging him. "Hey, it's okay pal." T.K. comforted him. "Listen, I'm sorry about shouting at you and... And hitting you."

"No, I deserved all that." Patamon sobbed and looked at him. Kari was standing next to Patty's craddle, and looked happily at this heartwarming moment. She showed thumbs up at T.K. "I'm sorry at not understanding you." Patamon continued. "And Kari, I'm TERRIBLY sorry about trying to harm you." "No hard feelings." Kari said with a smile, and Patamon looked relieved. "Friends again?" T.K.  
asked him. Patamon just nodded. "Listen, I... I want to make sure that you understand how much you mean to me." T.K. said quietly. Kari started to look rather curious. "What... What do you mean, T.K?" Patamon asked and sneezed. "Well..." T.K. said. He sighed a little, grabbed Patamon and kissed him. Kari's jaw dropped. Patamon was utterly stumped. "Uh... Just so that you know, I love you."  
T.K. said, and quickly added "As a friend." after he saw Kari's and Patamon's shock. "T-th-thanks, T.K." Patamon stuttered. "Well, I guess we should leave you and Patty in peace. C'mon Kari. We've got a lot of work to do." T.K. said "What? Oh, right!" Kari exclaimed. "See ya later." T.K. said to Patamon. "S-see ya..." Patamon muttered, as T.K. closed the door.

"Err... Looks like I overdid it a little." T.K. said to Kari after he and Kari left Patamon's house. "You KISSED him." Kari said shockedly. "I can't believe it. You actually KISSED him!!" "So...?" T.K. asked. "I kiss you all the time, and nobody sees anything wrong about it..." "Do you think that's the same?! I'm your GIRLfriend, and HE is your FRIEND!!" Kari yelled. "Well, is there any kind of law that prevents you from kissing your best friend?" T.K. asked him deviously. Kari looked a little upset. "I, I guess not..." she muttered. "Hey, do I sense that SOMEBODY might be jealous?"  
T.K. asked her. Kari started to look happy and angry at the same time. "WHAT?! No I am not!!" she yelled. "Well, we'll just see about that..." T.K. said, and kissed her. At first, Kari was surprised,  
but then she closed her eyes and kissed him back. "I love you." T.K. said to her as they stopped kissing. "I love you too." Kari replied as the two stepped through the portal to real world.

"Oh, hello there master!" Demidevimon greeted someone in a dark cave. "What is it?" A voice asked. "Well, I just so happened to see both Patamon AND T.K. at the same place! You might execute your plan now, boss!" Demidevimon replied. "We'll see about that..." The voice asked. After a moment of silence, the voice growled. "Wh-what is it, master?" Demidevimon asked nervously. "YOU IDIOT!!" The voice yelled. "He's gone already! Why didn't you just SUMMON me?!" "S-summon you?" Demidevimon was stumped. "I, I totally forgot!" "Well, THIS should better be a reminder!!" The voice growled, and approached Demidevimon. "NOOOO!!!" Demidevimon screamed in agony. After his torture was over, he was completely exhausted and scared. "Next time, make sure to do everything right..." The voice warned him. "O-of course, sir!!" Demidevimon replied, saluted, and flew off. 


	5. Chapter 5: Babysitting

Chapter 5: Babysitting

T.K, Kari, The Junior Digidestined and their Digimon decided to visit Patamon from time to time in order to make cheer him up. However, nobody mentioned anything about Izzy's theory:  
Kari simply because she didn't believe Gatomon was gone for good, others because they didn't want Patamon to lose all his hope. T.K. and Kari had nevertheless asked Elecmon to inform them if Gatomon reborned.

Patamon was busy as ever: It was not an easy job to take care of an infant, especially when the mother passed away. After putting Patty to a nap, Patamon took a look at refridgerator:  
Nothing there. "Oh no." Patamon sighed. "I really wouldn't want to go to the shop. What if Patty wakes up all of a sudden and notices that there's nobody here..." Patamon sighed again.  
"Looks like I've got no chance but to get someone to babysit her..." Patamon grabbed telephone from the table, and dialed a number. "T.K. Takaishi here." T.K's voice came from the another end of the phone. "Hi T.K! It's Patamon here." Patamon replied. "Oh, hi Patamon! How are you doing?" T.K. asked. "Oh, I'm fine. Listen, I'd need to go to the shop, but I can't leave Patty here on her own. Could you possibly-" "Sure!" T.K. replied before Patamon could finish. "I'll come there as soon as I can, okay?" "Okay. Thanks T.K." Patamon said and closed the phone.

15 minutes later the doorbell rang. "That's gotta be T.K!" Patamon said and went to open the door. "Hi. Sorry I'm late, but Kari insisted to come with me..." T.K. said. "I'd figure he would need some help." Kari said. "Okay. Thanks guys." Patamon said. He heard some noise from upstairs. "Oh, looks like Patty woke up. I'll bring her here." Patamon said and went upstairs. He came back with Patty in his arms. "I'll get going now." Patamon said, and handed Patty to Kari. "Listen, Patty, I'll be back soon. T.K. and Kari will take care of you while I'm gone, okay?"  
He said to Patty, who didn't seem to understand. "Just be nice, okay?" He continued. Patty nodded, and Patamon smiled. "Good. I'll be back soon." He said, kissed Patty's forehead, and left.

"Whewe Papa go?" Patty asked from Kari. "Uhh... Your dad has to go and get a few things." T.K. said to the baby digimon, who didn't understand. "Papa come back?" She asked. "Yes." Kari said and smiled to her. "Who you?" Patty said curiosedly. "We are friends of your father." T.K. answered, however Patty looked confused. "Fwiendth?" She asked. "What a fwiend?" "Well, how should I put it..." Kari started. "Friends are persons that like each other and are usually together." T.K. finished. Patty seemed to understand a little. "You fwiendth Patty?" she asked. "I, I guess so." Kari replied, and Patty smiled. "Who you?" Patty asked. "My name is Kari." Kari said to Patty. "And this is T.K." She continued and pointed at T.K. "Kawi..." Patty muttered. "T.  
K..." "Yeah." T.K. replied. Patty still looked confused.

30 minutes later T.K. and Kari had gave Patty milk and played with her. "Whoa... She's full of energy!" T.K. exclaimed as Patty crawled on the floor and laughed. "Yeah." Kari replied. "And she's awfully advanced for a baby. She's barely two weeks old and she can already talk and fly a little." "Well, it looks like Digimon age faster than humans." T.K. said. Patty continued crawling on the floor, but then she butted her head on a wall. Kari gasped. "PATTY!" She screamed, and ran to the baby digimon. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly, however Patty just rubbed her head and laughed. "That fun! That fun!" she yelled. Kari sighed in relief. "Looks like she's hard-headed. Just like her parents." T.K. stated and Kari chuckled a little. "Did it hurt?"  
Kari asked Patty. "A little. But fun!!" Patty replied. "Well, just don't do that again, okay? It's not good for your head..." Kari said quietly to Patty, who looked a little upset, but nodded anyway.

"Eww..." Kari said, and sounded a little disgusted. "What now?" T.K. asked her. "Looks like she needs new diapers..." Kari replied. "Oh... I'll do it." T.K. said. "Are you sure you can? Most men either faint or throw up when they try to change them..." Kari asked, however T.K. grinned. "If Patamon can do it, so can I." He replied, and took Patty in his arms. "Okay, Patty, we ll change your diapers, okay?" T.K. said to the baby digimon. "OKAY!!" She yelled, and both T.K. and Kari were surprised. "Whoa, she has a loud noise for someone so small..." Kari thought to herself after T.K. went to the bathroom. "It must come from Patamon. Gatomon was usually rather quiet..." she felt a sad wave in her body after saying Gatomon's name. "It s so unfair... What did she do wrong to deserve this? She was always so kind..." Kari muttered quietly.

Patty and a rather sick-looking T.K. came into the living room. "Okay... Done." T.K. muttered. "What's wrong?" Kari asked him, as he gave Patty to her. "Nothing. I just-" T.K. suddenly gagged.  
"I think I'm gonna throw up..." He said weakly. "I told you that you couldn't do it!" Kari said rather amusedly. "Yeah, you were right..." T.K. replied quietly. "Are you okay?" Kari asked a little worriedly. "Yeah. It passed by." T.K. said and looked a little better. "Good." Kari said and smiled. She looked at Patty who was in sleeping in her arms. "She's so... Beautiful." She sighed. "I've got to admit, she really is." T.K. stated, and gently rubbed Patty's head. Kari went upstairs, layed Patty in her craddle, and went back downstairs. She sighed again. "What is it,  
honey?" T.K. asked her gently. "Nothing. I just..." Kari started. She sounded a little nervous. "I've been thinking about what you said. About having a baby." "Well?" T.K. asked her. He looked excited. "I... I think I'd like to have one." Kari said. "But, then again, after Gatomon died... What if the same thing happens to me?" As they were talking, Patty jumped out of her craddle and flew downstairs without T.K. and Kari noticing. "Papa..." She muttered, flew a little higher, and opened the door quietly.

"Oh... I understand." T.K. replied to Kari. "You're scared, right?" "No, I just don't want you to experience the pain Patamon's going through... Especially since I am not a digimon." Kari said.  
T.K. was going to mention about Izzy's theory that Gatomon wouldn't reborn, but he decided it would just be a waste of time to argue with Kari about it, and closed his mouth. "Listen, Kari. You are a strong girl. There's no way you could possibly die-" T.K. started, but Kari interrupted him "Gatomon was strong, and look where she's gone now." she said quickly. T.K. looked a little uneasy.  
"Well, I can't argue with that. But maybe she had some sort of disease or-" "So how could I know that I haven't got one?" Kari said. She looked like she could start crying at any second. "My point is... How can I be sure that nothing would happen to me if I give a birth to a child?" T.K. was about to answer, but he suddenly noticed something. "Is it... Is it WINDY here?" He exclaimed. They turned back, and saw the front door open. "Uh-oh..." T.K. said. Kari rushed upstairs, and screamed. "SHE'S GONE!!" T.K. ran upstairs. "What?! There's no way she could ve-" He stopped after he saw Patty's empty craddle. He looked really serious. "Kari. I'll check the yard around the house. Call everyone here just in case she's gone somewhere else." He said. Kari nodded, and took out her D-Terminal as T.K. rushed outside.

As T.K. went to check the left side of the house, Patty stepped from the right side, and went inside. "No Papa..." she said sadly, flew onto a couch, and felt asleep. T.K. was desperately searching for her. "Oh no, she's not here..." He thought to himself worriedly. "I'll never forgive myself if something's happened to her... And neither will Patamon." He continued searching around the house,  
but went back inside. Kari was standing in the hallway. "Well?" She asked him. "She's gone somewhere else." T.K. said sadly. "I've called others to help. Don't worry, we'll find her." Kari said to T.K. and tried to cheer him up. "Yeah, I hope so..." T.K. said quietly. Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody, Raidramon, Stingmon, Halsemon and Ankylomon appeared. "They arrived!" Kari said, as she and T.K. went back outside.

"We came as soon as we got your message." Ken said. "What's the situation?" "Well..." T.K. started, but couldn't get the words for it. "Patamon asked us to babysit Patty, but she somehow managed to sneak past us and run away..." Kari said. "Man, you've gotta be the worst babysitters ever!" Davis joked, however after noticing that T.K. was clearly sad, he apologized. "Sorry. Don't worry, we'll find her. Right guys?" "You can count on us!" Raidramon stated, and T.K. smiled a little. "Thanks, everyone." "I guess we should split up and go look for her." Cody suggested. "Good idea. I'll go with Cody. Kari, you go with Yolei, and Davis and Ken are the third team." He said, and the others nodded. "Umm... Do you know what she looks like?" "Easy. She's a Patamon with Gatomon's eyes and color scheme." Yolei replied. "Good." T.K. said. "Okay, let's go find her!" Stingmon said, and the 3 teams took off.

They returned at Patamon's house's front yard a half hour later. "Any luck?" T.K. asked the. He looked upset. "Nope, sorry T.K. We only encountered a herd of wild Mammothmon's that nearly crushed us."  
Ken said and looked sorry. "What about you?" T.K. asked Kari and Yolei. "We found a Dokugumon's net and got nearly got ourselves killed when the Dokugumon spotted us." Yolei replied sadly. "And we only found a pack of Garurumon..." Cody said. T.K. was heartbroken. "I'm sorry T.K." Kari said to him, and a tear dropped from her eye. T.K. hugged her. "It's not your fault. I should have been more careful..."  
Davis, Ken, Yolei and Cody looked sad. "Thanks for the help, guys." T.K. said to them quietly. "We... We hope you'll find her." Davis said as the four Digidestined left. "So, what are we going to do?" Kari asked T.K. "We just have to tell Patamon." He said, even thought it was the last thing he wanted to do. "We should have been more careful..." Kari sobbed a little. "Patamon will hate us for the rest of our lifes..." T.K. opened the door and turned the lights on. "What a lousy babysitter I am..." He thought to himself.

"Wait..." Kari said suddenly. "What's wrong?" T.K. asked her. "Do you hear..." "SNORING?!" The two said together. After a while, Kari saw something. "T.K! I found her!" She yelled. T.K. was relieved beyond belief. "Where?" He asked excitedly, and Kari pointed at the couch, where Patty was sleeping peacefully. "Whew... I'll go place her in her craddle." T.K. said, and grabbed Patty from the couch. He gently sneaked upstairs and placed Patty in her bed. Just as he was about to go back downstairs, he heard the door opening. "Hi guys!" Patamon greeted. "Sorry it took so long: I had to visit all of the shops in the Digital World to find a new pacifier for Patty. Has she behaved well?" "Ye-yeah..." Kari replied. "What's wrong? And where's T.K?" Patamon asked her. "I'm over here!" T.K. said from the staircase. "I just went to put Patty to sleep." He lied. They decided to not tell Patamon about their search of her. "Aah, good, she's sleeping. Thanks for the help, T.K. and Kari!" Patamon thanked the two Digidestined.  
"It was nothing." Kari said and smiled.

Demidevimon had fallen asleep, but suddenly awoke when he heard Patamon talking. He looked at the window, and saw Patamon, T.K. and Kari. "I don't believe it! Another chance!" He thought to himself, and grabbed something from a bag. "I'd better summon master here..." He said to himself, and pushed some buttons on the device, which looked like a black cog. "I think Kari and I should go. The portal to real world will shut down soon, and we'll have to wait for tomorrow if we miss it." T.K. said. "Oh, I understand. But you can sleep here, too, if you want." Patamon offered. "No thanks, we've got a lot of work to do. Teachers seem to give us more and more homework all the time..." Kari replied. "A pity. Well, see you later!" Patamon farewelled them. Demidevimon was shocked. "Oh no! They're leaving!!" He thought worriedly. "Master's not gonna like this..." Just after T.K. and Kari had used the portal to return to real world, a figure appeared. "I got your message. Are they here?" A voice asked him. "Well, umm, you see..." Demidevimon muttered.  
"Let me guess... They went back to the real world?" The voice asked anxiously. "Well, y-you could s-say so..." Demidevimon stuttered. "Right. And you numbskull didn't think about holding them back?!" The voice yelled at him. "I-I'm sorry master! Please, I'll make up for this-" The figure grapped Demidevimon, and strangled him with one hand. "If you dare to fail one more time, I'll guarantee it's the last failure you'll ever do!"  
The voice warned him. "O-of course, sir!" Demidevimon said quietly as the figure disappeared into darkness. "Oh, just you wait, Patamon..." Demidevimon whispered. "Once my master executes his plan, he will so execute YOU TOO!!" 


	6. Chapter 6: Patty's Boom Bubble

Chapter 6: Patty's Boom Bubble

It was a beautiful, sunny day in the Digital World. Patty insisted to go outside, and Patamon agreed, because he thought it'd be good for the baby digimon to go get some fresh air.  
Patty was tingling with joy. "Be careful then, sweetie." Patamon said to her. "Don't go too far so you don't get lost, okay?" Patty nodded. "Thankth, papa!" She said with a sweet tone, and hugged Patamon. "I love you, papa." she said quietly. Patamon smiled, and hugged her back. "I, I love you too Patty." he said to her. A tear dropped from his eye. "What wlong, papa?" Patty asked her curiously. "You thad?" "What? Oh, no, I'm just happy, that's all." Patamon replied. Patty looked confused, but nodded and started to run around.

"Wheeee!!" Patty screamed in excitement as she ran around. "Patty like out!" she said. Patamon observed her from the front yard, as she suddenly tumbled over. "Are you okay?" Patamon asked worriedly, but Patty just stood up and laughed. "FUN! FUN! FUN!" she yelled. Patamon sighed in relief. "She's rather impulsive..." Patamon thought to himself. "Must come from her mother..." A slightly painful wave went through Patamon's body, and he only barely seed as Patty ran into the forest. "HEY!!" He yelled. "Patty! Come back!!"

Patamon ran after her to the forest. "Oh no... PATTY! Where are you?!" He yelled in order to find her. He heard nothing but silence. "Where is she?" He asked himself worriedly. suddenly,  
he heard a scream. "PAPA!!" It was Patty. Patamon quickly rushed into a clearing, and saw Patty harassed by 3 Kunemon. "PAPA!! HELP!!" She screamed. Just as one of the Kunemon was about to attack her, Patamon interfered. "BOOM BUBBLE!! PAH!" he attacked the Kunemon. He also blasted at the other two Kunemon, and ran next to Patty. "Patty, are you okay?" He asked her, and looked extremely worried. Patty just shrugged and said "Patty fine". Patamon turned his attention at the three Kunemon. He looked extremely vicious. "Leave my daughter alone." He warned them quietly, and the three digimon fled.

"Thankth papa." Patty said to Patamon, but he looked very serious. "Patty. Promise me you'll never run away like that, okay?" He asked her. Patty looked a little sorry, but nodded slowly.  
Patamon smiled at her. "Good." He sighed a little. "Looks like it is time to teach you some combat skills. I might not always be here to protect you from everything-" "Papa going thomewheve?"  
Patty asked him and looked worried. Patamon was surprised at first, but smiled, and replied. "No. I'm not going anywhere. But you see, there might be times when I'm not here with you. If you never learn to defend yourself, you'll never survive out there." Patty looked a little confused. "The world is a large place, Patty, and I want you to survive there." Patamon finished. Patty still looked confused. "Why Papa no be hewe?" "Err, I don't mean I'm going anywhere, but you'll have to live on your own some day..." Patamon replied a little nervously. "But why?" Patty asked.  
"Well, it's hard to explain..." Patamon started, however, he couldn't find the words for it. He decided to put it in another way. "I just want you to be strong, so I can be very proud of you."  
Patty seemed to understand a little better, and nodded. Patamon looked happy. "Alright then, I guess we can begin." He said.

Patamon had built a dummy out of a pillow. "Okay, Patty. This is your target." He said. Patty looked at the dummy, and looked a little amused. "First, I think I should teach you the most basic technique." He continued. "Okay Patty, when I say now, try to gather as much air in your mouth as you can." Patamon said, and Patty nodded. "Okay... Now!" Patamon yelled. Patty started to suck air inside her mouth. His cheeks inflated. "Good job!" Patamon cheered. "Okay, when I say 'now' again, blow all the air out from your mouth. Understood, Patty?" He said, but he noticed that Patty had let the air out already, and she was breathing hard. "Patty no air!" she panted. "It's okay, sweetie. Let's try again, shall we?" Patamon said to her gently. "Okay, NOW!" He said, and Patty blowed.

"No, no, no!" Patamon said. "You were supposed to suck air first..." "But Papa thay Patty blow aiv out when Papa thay now." Patty replied. Patamon chuckled a little. "Oh right, sorry. I completely forgot..." He said. He thought for a while. "Okay: If I say 'now', you'll start to suck air, and when I say 'again', you'll blow it out." He suggested, and Patty nodded again. "Good. Now!" Patamon said, and Patty started to suck air again." "Great. Now then-" Patamon started, but Patty opened her mouth and started to suck again. "No, I didn't mean it as a mark that you should start sucking air again..." Patamon said. He didn't know whether to be amused or upset. "Okay... AGAIN!" Patamon said, however as Patamon was talking, Patty was forced to swallow the air she had in her mouth and breath.  
She burped a little, and looked sorry.

"Okay, one more time..." Patamon said. "NOW!" He yelled, and Patty started to suck air once more. "Great! AGAIN!" Patamon said once more, and Patty blew the air out, however the bubble was so small that the dummy didn't even budge. Patamon sighed a little. "Well... Now you at least know the basics of doing a Boom Bubble." He said optimistically. "However, that couldn't possibly harm anyone. You need to make it a little bigger, okay?" He said to Patty, who nodded. Patamon smiled at her. "Good. Do you want to try again, Patty?" He asked the baby digimon, who didn't listen: She was taking deep breaths because she had held her breath a little too much. "Well, it's bedtime anyway. Let's go back inside." Patamon said to Patty, who first protested by yelling "No! No! No! No! No!" however, then she yawned,  
looked at Patamon, and nodded. Patamon took her in his arms and took her inside.

Patamon fed Patty with breast milk, took her upstairs, placed her in her craddle, and sang the lullaby to her. He looked at sleeping Patty, and smiled. "At least she knows the basics. But I guess I'll have to provoke her a little..." He created a plan to make Patty's Boom Bubble a little more effective, however he yawned himself, and decided it was time for him to go to sleep, too. He went to the bathroom to wash his teeth. He looked at a mirror, and saw himself. Patamon thought he had grown a little more mature. He smiled a little smugged, went back upstairs, and fell asleep.

Patamon dreamed about walking on the File Mountain for some reason. He felt that there was something here. Something that he must see... He turned around, and saw a dark cave right next to him. He felt that the thing he had to see was in the cave, and went in. It was completely dark in there. As Patamon went deeper into the cave, torches on the walls lit suddenly. He noticed that he was in a circular room. "Welcome." A dark voice greeted Patamon. He knew he had heard this voice somewhere, but couldn't recognise it. "Who are you?" He asked. The voice didn't reply. "I'm giving you a choice." The voice said to him. "What is it?" Patamon asked. The voice sniggered evilly, and a cage raised from the left side of the room. Patamon was shocked: Gatomon was in the cage.

"GATOMON!" He yelled. "It seems that this little kitten is very dear to you." The voice said to him. "I love her more than anything." Patamon admitted. "Really..." The voice replied quietly. It sounded rather amused. "We'll just see about that..." A cage raised from the left side of the room. Inside it was Patty. "PAPA! PAPA!!" she screamed. "PATTY!" Patamon yelled worriedly. "Do you really love Gatomon more than your daughter?" The voice asked him. However, it didn't wait for Patamon to answer. "You'll get to pick one: You can either save your loved one or your daughter. Choose well..." Patamon hesitated: He didn't know which one to choose. "Patamon, don't care about me: Save our daughter!" Gatomon said to him. "Papa! Help!!" Patty screamed. Patamon was about to choose Patty, but he was still unsure. "Gatomon... I love you way too much. I've already lost you once, I don't want to lose you again!" Patamon said worriedly. "If you don't choose soon, they're both gonna die." The voice said. Patamon thought for a while. "If you.  
If you spare them both, you can have me." He said. The voice sniggered. "Is that your choice?" It asked. Patamon looked at Gatomon, then at Patty, and nodded. "Very well..." The voice said. It grabbed Patamon,  
who gasped a little. "You've chosen well..." The voice said, smirked a little, and stabbed Patamon with it's claws.

"NO!!!" Patamon yelled, and woke up. He panted a lot. "Another... Nightmare..." He stuttered, and calmed down a little. "It was just a dream." He whispered to himself. He looked at Patty's craddle, and saw that the baby digimon had just woke up, too. Patamon climbed out of his bed. "Morning, dear." He said to Patty softly, and helped her out of her bed. "HI PAPA!!" she yelled. Patamon covered his ears. "Hey, there's no need to yell, I'm not deaf..." He replied, and Patty laughed. "Do you want to try Boom Bubble again?" Patamon asked her, and she nodded. "Good. Now, wait here for a while, I'll be back in a minute." He said to her. "Wheve Papa go?" Patty asked him and looked a little sad. "Papa has to do one thing. But don't worry, I'll be back right away. Just stay here, okay?" Patamon asked her, and she nodded.

Patamon was talking with Agumon and Gabumon. "So, do you guys think you can help?" He asked them. "Anything for an old friend, Patamon!" Gabumon replied. "Yeah, if you think it helps her." Agumon said, and Patamon grinned. "Don't worry. When she sees her dad is in trouble, she'll be able to make a proper Boom Bubble in notime!" He replied. "Well, it worked with Digivolving..." Agumon said. "But shouldn't you really be in danger?" Gabumon asked him. "Yeah. Remember what happened to Davis and Veemon when Davis tried to get Veemon to digivolve by setting everything up..." Agumon said. "Don't worry, she's just a baby. She's still very naive-" Patamon said, but then he heard Patty yelling for him. "Uh-oh, I'll have to get going... Well, do you two remember what to do?" Patamon asked the two, who nodded. Patamon smiled, and flew back to his house.

"Okay Patty, let's continue training!" Patamon said to Patty, who smiled and said "YEAH!". "Okay, aim at the dummy-" Patamon started. Agumon and Gabumon jumped out of a bush. "Eek!" Patamon yelled, and acted surprised.  
"Who are you?" "We are the notorious Digimon criminals!" Agumon said. "We've come here to eliminate you!" Gabumon stated, and grabbed Patamon. "PAPA!!" Patty yelled. "Let's start with this Patamon, shall we?" Agumon said. "No! No!!" Patamon yelled. "Patty, help!! NOW!" Patamon yelled at her, who understood what Patamon meant. She started to suck air. "Do you think that your little baby could possibly save ya?" Gabumon asked Patamon.  
"Say goodbye!!" Agumon yelled, and raised his claws. "AGAIN!!" Patamon yelled. Patty shot the air from her mouth, and hit Agumon right in his head. "OUUUCH!!" He yelled and fell down. Gabumon let go of Patamon. "Oh noes!"  
Gabumon yelled and acted scared. "She's too strong for us! Let's scram!!" Agumon yelled, and the two ran away.

"Patty!" Patamon said to her daughter, and hugged her. "You saved me!" Patty smiled a little. "No pwoblem, Papa!" She said, and Patamon smiled. "I knew you could do it." Patamon said to her quietly. "Now, if someone ever dares to attack you, you can protect yourself!" Patty nodded. "Looks like we did well." Agumon said to Gabumon. The two were standing behind Patamon's house. "Yeah. Patty sure is pretty strong for a baby digimon." Gabumon replied. As the two started to walk away, Agumon heard some noise, and turned around. "What's wrong?" Gabumon asked him. "I thought I heard something..." Agumon replied, and took a closer look. "But I guess it was nothing."  
He said, and the two left. "Phew!!" Demidevimon sighed in relief. "I thought Agumon spotted me... Good thing I managed to hide behind this bush-" However, he felt something touched his shoulder. As he turned back, he saw the three Kunemon that Patamon had attacked. "Uh-oh..." He said, and the Kunemon attacked him.

Demidevimon screamed in pain, however Patamon thought the noise came from the TV and didn't spot him. However, Patty looked out of the window. "Papa, thewe a bat out thewe!!" She said, but Patamon thought she was just imagining.  
"Of course. It's umm... It's a guardian bat." Patamon replied. Patty looked outside again. "Bat attack thwee bugth!!" She said, but Patamon didn't look. "Yeah. The guardian bat keeps intruders out of our house-" "PAPA!! LOOK!!!"  
She screamed. Patamon fell from the couch, and decided to look out of the window. "Umm, there's nothing there Patty." He replied. "But thewe a bat, bat, BAT!!" Patty insisted, but Patamon just smiled. "Of course. I think it's your naptime. What do you think?" he replied. Patty yawned, rubbed her eyes and nodded. As Patamon took her upstairs, Demidevimon flew back to the window, and was rather angry. He looked at the three Kunemon, who were laughing.  
"How dare you attack me!! DEMI DART!!!" He said angrily, and destroyed the three. Demidevimon sighed. "I want a raise..." He said quietly to himself. 


	7. Chapter 7: Patamon the Hero

Chapter 7: Patamon the Hero

After feeding Patty with the last bottle of breast milk, Patamon decided it'd be time for her to start eating solid food. He had bought some baby food, grabbed a spoon, and started feeding Patty.  
She licked her lips and smiled. "YUMMY!!" She said in a loud voice, and Patamon smiled. Patty ate it all pretty fast, and burped a little afterwards. "That good!!" She yelled happily "Patty want mowe!!" "Well, if you're still hungry..." Patamon replied, and fed Patty another can of baby food. And another one. And another. And another...

"Patty no hungwy now!" Patty said after eating eight cans of baby food. Patamon was amazed by her appetite. "Papa?" Patty asked him. "Yes, sweetie?" Patamon replied. "Can you tell thowy?" she asked.  
"A wha- OH! A story! Of course." Patamon replied. "What do you want to hear?" "Papa tell adventuweth!!" Patty yelled. "Oh, you want to hear about my adventures when I was young?" Patamon asked, and Patty nodded. "Okay then..." Patamon started. He told everything up until he got to the point where he fought against Devimon. "...And Devimon was about to kill T.K. I had to protect him, so I flew right next to him. Devimon held us both in his grasp, and then..." Patamon told the story to Patty, who was clearly amazed. "...Then I digivolved to Angemon. I gathered all my strength, and attacked Devimon with Hand of Fate. Even though it costed my own life, I managed to save the Digital World." Patamon ended his story. Patty was amazed. "WHOA!!" She yelled. "PAPA A HEWO!!" "Well, I don't want to boast, but I guess I am some sort of a hero..." Patamon replied and blushed a little.

Patamon had put Patty to sleep, and was now sitting on a couch. "My daughter thinks I'm a hero..." He thought to himself, and smiled. Suddenly, his eyes closed, and he fell asleep. "PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANGEMON!!" "I'll stop you! AIEEEE!!!" Angemon was about to hit Devimon. Devimon raised his hand. "What?!" Angemon yelled surprisedly, as his attack stopped. "It... It didn't go like this..." Devimon smirked. "Fool..." He said, and reflected the attack back at Angemon, who dodged. "ANGEMON!!" Young T.K. yelled, as Devimon grabbed him. "T.K!! NOO!!" Angemon yelled, as Devimon eliminated him.  
He started destroying the Digidestined and their digimon, one by one, until only he and Angemon were left. "No... This can't be..." Angemon muttered. He was horrified. Devimon just smiled. "You're a fool." He said to Angemon. "The darkness will now take over the File Island, and soon, it will conquer the ENTIRE WORLD!!!" Devimon yelled, and let an evil laughter as Dark Gears popped out of everywhere.  
"But first... I guess I should get rid of you." He said. Angemon was devastated. "I... I failed..." he muttered quietly. Devimon was about to strike him. "Say goodbye." He said, and hit Angemon.

"NOOO!!!" Patamon yelled, and found himself on the floor. He was panting fastly. "A... A dream... It was a dream..." he tried to calm himself down. He saw Patty sitting on the kitchen floor. She was holding crayons and a piece of paper in her hands. "Oh, hi Patty!" Patamon greeted her. "Did you sleep well?" He asked her. "YEAH!!" Patty replied loudly. "What are you doing?" Patamon asked Patty, who showed a picture she had drawn. "Look papa!!" she said. Patamon looked at the picture: There were him, Patty and Gatomon standing and smiling. "It is beautiful." Patamon said, and a tear dropped from her eye. "You've got some great drawing talents." He said, and stroked Patty's head. "Papa like Patty pictuwe!!" Patty yelled happily. "Yes. I like it very much." Patamon replied, and put it on the refridgerator door. "I never knew you were this good at drawing." Patamon muttered to Patty, who didn't listen because she was drawing another picture.

"Look papa!" She said to Patamon after drawing another picture. "Patty make guawdian bat!!" Patamon looked at the another picture. "It looks familiar..." he said in a contemplative manner. "It ith guawdian bat!"  
Patty replied, and pointed at the window. "Patty thaw guawdian bat!!" "Oh, right..." Patamon said, but was still wondering where he had seen the bat before. However, as he couldn't remember it, he decided that he had seen it in a dream. Demidevimon was spying through the window, and was afraid. "Darn... That little brat saw me yesterday!" He thought to himself. "Well, at least Patamon doesn't know I'm over here-" "Man, it s kinda musty here, don't you think Patty?" Patamon said, and slammed the window open, flattening the poor Demidevimon. "Aah..." Patamon said as he breathed some fresh air. "This is a lot better. Say Patty, do you want to go and play outside?" He asked Patty, who just yelled "YAAY!!" and nodded.

Patty was roaming outside, pretending that she was an airplane and making funny noises, while Patamon was sitting on the porch and reading a book called "Of Mice and Digimon". "WHEEEE!!!" Patty yelled in excitement as she ran around. "PATTY AIWPLANE!!!" She screamed and laughed. Patamon smiled and chuckled a little. "She's full of energy..." He thought to himself as he looked at Patty running around. Demidevimon managed to squeeze himself behind the window, and was panting. "Ow..." He whispered and looked painful. "Oh, just you wait Patamon, I'll get you for this!!" He flew into a tree, and continued his spying duty from there until Patamon and Patty would return inside. "WOHOHOHOO!!!" Patty yelled. She started to flap her wings as she ran around. Patamon focused his attention on her now. "PATTY AIWPLANE WEADY TO TAKE OFF!!" She yelled and started flying. "PATTY!!" Patamon yelled at her. "COME BACK HERE!!" However, Patty didn't listen because she was flying so high. "WHEEEE!!" She yelled as she flew further. "Oh no..." Patamon said and flew after her.  
"What?!" Demidevimon exclaimed. "I didn't expect this..." He muttered as he flew after Patamon and Patty.

"PAA-TTYY!!!" Patamon yelled as he searched for Patty. "COME BACK HERE!!" He tried to look around, but didn't see her. "Where did she go?" Patamon thought to himself worriedly. However, he suddenly spotted Patty flying below him. "AHA!!" He exclaimed and flew down. "PATTY!! OVER HERE!!" He yelled to get her attention, but Patty didn't hear him. "WHEHEHEEE!!" She yelled and did a barrel roll. "FUUUN!!!" She yelled in excitement. "PATTY!!"  
Patamon tried to yell at the baby digimon, to no avail. Suddenly, he heard a loud buzzing sound. "What the-" Patamon said, as a Flymon flew past him quickly. He nearly fell, but managed to maintain his flight. "Phew... That was a close one-" "EEEK!!!" Patamon screamed as the Flymon tried to attack him. "PATTYYY!!!" He yelled. "PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANGEMON!!!" He suddenly digivolved. He struck the Flymon down before it could harm Patty. "Are you okay?" Angemon asked Patty, who nodded scaredly. "P-P-Papa..?" she stuttered as she looked at Angemon, who nodded. Patty's fear turned into amazement. "WHOA!!" She yelled. "PAPA LOOK STWONG!!"

Flymon was about to attack again. Angemon escorted Patty to ground. "Stay over here, and DON'T go anywhere." Angemon told her. "But what Papa do?" Patty asked him. "I'll drive it away." Angemon said, and looked back up, but the Flymon was gone. "Where'd it go?" He wondered, but the Flymon attacked from behind. "PAPA!!!" Patty warned him. Angemon managed to avoid the attack just in time. "ANGEMON!!" He heard someone yelling at him. He looked back down, and saw T.K. out there, holding his Digivice. "T.K?" Angemon asked rather surprisedly. "What are you-" "It's back!!" T.K. said to him. "Attack it's back!!" Angemon nodded, and flew around the Flymon in circles in order to confuse it. "There..." Angemon said, as the Flymon was dizzy. He looked at it's back, and saw...

"A Dark Gear?" Angemon muttered shockedly. "Okay. HAND OF FATE!!" Angemon held back his attack so he wouldn't accidentally delete the Flymon. After destroying the Dark Gear, Flymon fled to the woods. "Thanks T.K." Angemon thanked him as he de-digivolved back to Patamon. "What were you doing here?" "We decided to have a picnic, now that we've got free time." T.K. replied. "I heard your voice, and saw the Flymon. I thought you could use some help." "Thanks. You saved Patty." Patamon thanked him. "No, you saved her. I just helped a little." T.K. replied, and Patamon chuckled. "I wonder where that Dark Gear came from... Didn't we eliminate Devimon ages ago?" Patamon asked T.K. He looked rather serious. "Yes we did. But I guess we didn't destroy all the Dark Gears then." T.K. said. "I think I should return. Others are waiting for me." "Okay. See ya!" Patamon farewelled him.

"Thankth Papa." Patty said to Patamon as the two returned to Patamon's house. "Oh, it was nothing." Patamon replied. He was rather serious. He looked at Patty. "Don't ever do that again." Patamon said to Patty, who looked a little sorry. "O-okay..." She replied quietly. "For a moment there I... I thought I would lose you. I couldn't possibly take it. You see..." Patamon sighed. "There has happened a lot since you were born. I've lost the person who meant the most to me. The person I... loved." "Mama?" Patty asked him. Patamon was stumped. "Yes. Mama..." He replied quietly. "Until she comes back, and perhaps even after she comes... You mean the most to me, Patty. I don't want to lose you,  
okay?" Patty nodded, and hugged Patamon. "Patty no want lothe Papa too." She said quietly. Patamon hugged her back. "I think it is time for you to go to sleep. The sun is going down already..." Patamon said to Patty, who nodded. Patamon placed Patty in her craddle, and gently rocked it back and forth, until he started singing the lullaby again.

"Lullaby, and good night. Patamon loves this sweet Patty.  
Lullaby, and good night. Snuggle close within my arms.  
Close your eyes, rest your head, time to go nighty-ni~ight.  
Let your heart be at peace, as you slee~ep within Azulongmon's sight!"

Patty fell asleep. Patamon kissed her forehead, whispered "I love you.", climbed to his own bed, and fell asleep himself. Demidevimon was still spying on them. He yawned. "I think I've earned a little nap..." He closed his eyes, but a shadowy figure raised from the ground, and Demidevimon abruptly. "Oh, h-hi master!!" He greeted the figure. "Are things under control?" It asked. "O-of course! I'm just rather tired, I'd like to have some sleep-" Demidevimon started, but the figure grabbed him. "You'll sleep when I tell you to do so." It said to Demidevimon. "My plan is almost ready. Only three more days, understood?" "Sir yes sir!!" Demidevimon replied and did a salute, as the figure disappeared into darkness. 


	8. Chapter 8: Patty gains New Friends

Chapter 8: Patty gains New Friends

After noticing Patty's artistic talents, Patamon had bought her a colouring book. However, she had coloured every page in just five minutes. "Man, Patty." Patamon said amazedly. "You sure are pretty fast for your age." He took a look at the book. "And you've coloured these pretty well." He continued, and Patty blushed a little. "For someone so loud and impulsive, she's awfully good at drawing and colouring." Patamon thought to himself: It was interesting how Patty was usually loud and over-energetic, but when she was drawing, she was quiet and calm. Patamon looked outside: Yet another sunny day. "Hey Patty." he said to Patty. "Do you want to go outside?" To which Patty replied "YAAAAY!!!" and rushed out. Patamon chuckled a little and followed her.

Patamon was relaxing on the porch while Patty was playing in her new sandbox Patamon had built for her yesterday. She build a sandcastle. "Look Papa!!" Patty yelled. Patamon looked at the sandcastle Patty made. "Hey, that's a good one!" Patamon praised.  
Patty suddenly got an idea. "BWAAAAH!!" she roared. "Patty come and cwush town! GWOAAW!!!" Patty stomped her sandcastle as she pretended to be a big monster. After crushing her sandcastle, Patty laughed evilly, tumbled over, and laughed happily. "FUN!"  
She yelled. Patamon was reading a book, and Patty got another idea. She build a sand sculpture of herself, and she snuck away without Patamon noticing. After a while of walking, Patty started to play an airplane. "ZOOOOM!!!" She yelled and ran around in circles. She came to a pond in the middle of a forest, and saw 4 other baby digimon: A Motimon, a Demiveemon, a Pagumon, and a Blackgatomon. Looking curiously at the four digimon, she flew next to them.

"Hello!!" She greeted them in some sort of dialect. "Hi!" Motimon greeted her. "Who are you?" "My name's Patty!" Patty replied. "And who are you guys?" "I'm DeeDee." Demiveemon said to Patty. "This is Moshi." she said and pointed at Motimon. "And these are Paguya and Neko." she finished and pointed at Pagumon and Blackgatomon. "So, you're a girl?" Patty asked DeeDee, who nodded. "The rest of us are boys." Neko said, and Moshi and Paguya nodded. "Where are your parents?" Patty asked the four babies. "Dunno." Neko replied. "We sneaked away from them, and met each other here." "We've been playing here all day long!" Moshi stated, and Patty looked happy. "Can I play with you guys, too?" she asked. "Sure!" DeeDee replied. "YAY!!" Patty yelled in excitement.  
"Okay, where were we?" Paguya wondered. "Oh, now I remember. Mwahahahaa!!" He laughed. "I am Lord Etemon! Kneel before me!!" "No way!" Neko said. "For I am the mighty Devimon himself!!" Patty looked a little scared as Neko said this. "D-D-Devimon?" She stuttered.  
"Yeah." Neko replied. "That's my Champion form." "But I thought you were a Champion already, Neko." DeeDee asked him, as Patty looked worried. "Naah, I'm a rookie." Neko replied, and looked a little upset. "But my Mom is a champion!" She's-" "What's wrong,  
Patty?" Moshi asked Patty. "It's just that my... My papa fought a Devimon once." Patty replied, and looked at Neko a little uneasy. "Oh, I understand." Neko replied. "Who's your father, Patty?" DeeDee asked Patty. "Oh, he's Patamon." Patty replied, and Paguya chuckled. "What's so funny?" she asked him. "Nothing. Just that everybody knows Patamon's are just weak crybabies." Paguya replied and laughed evilly.

"Okay, Patty, I think it's your naptime!" Patamon said, and looked at the decoy Patty. "Patty?" Patamon asked. "Do you hear me?" Patamon looked curious. "Something's wrong..." He thought to himself, and walked next to 'Patty', and noticed it was just a sand sculpture.  
"Oh NO!!" Patamon exclaimed. "Not this again. PATTY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Patamon shouted. "EEEEEEK!!!" He heard a loud scream from the forest. "Patty?" Patamon asked anxiously. "PAPAAA!!!" It was Patty. Patamon rushed into the forest, and came near the pond. There he saw Patty being held upside-down by a mother Gazimon. "So you dare to attack MY son?!" She yelled at Patty. "PAPA!! HEEEELP!!!" Patty screamed. "Time for you to-" "BOOM BUBBLE!!!" Patamon attacked the Gazimon, who let go of Patty. Patamon looked vicious. "Leave my daughter alone." He warned the Gazimon, who snorted angrily. "You teach your daugther some manners." She replied. "Come on Paguya. Let's go." She said to Paguya, who nodded, and the two left. "Thankth, Papa!" Patty said, but Patamon looked upset. "Haven't I told you to NOT run away?"  
he asked Patty seriously. "Y-yeth, Papa..." Patty replied quietly. DeeDee, Moshi and Neko looked at Patty and Patamon. "What did you do to that Pagumon?" Patamon asked Patty. "Patty bonk Paguya head." She replied. "Why did you do that?" Patamon asked her. "Paguya thay Papa a weak cwybaby!!" Patty yelled, and looked angry. "Papa no weak! Papa thwong! Papa beat evil digimoN!!"

As Patamon looked a little nervous, he finally noticed DeeDee, Neko and Moshi. "Oh, are these your friends Patty?" He asked Patty, who nodded. "How nice!" Patamon said. "What are your names?" "I am Neko." Neko replied. "These ale DeeDee and Moshi." He said and pointed at the other two. "We tlied to save Patty, but Paguya's mothel was too stlong." "Well, there's really nothing you could've done. You're only babies, after all." Patamon said, and looked at Patty. "Listen Patty, I want you to promise me this one last time: Do NOT run away like that, okay?" Patty nodded, but Patamon didn't believe her. "Patty, you've broken your promise about three times. If you don't start to obey me and run away yet again, I have no other choice but to not let you ever go outside again." Patamon felt bad about reproaching Patty,  
but he thought there was no other way to make her listen to him. "I'm just doing this because I care about you." Patamon said to Patty, who looked sad. "You're the dearest person I have left anymore, I couldn't take it if something bad happened to you." Patty felt sorry about letting Patamon down. "Papa no wowwy." She said. "Patty no wun away anymowe. Pwomise!!" Patamon smiled a little.

Suddenly, a pack of Seadramon surfaced from the pond. The baby digimon were scared. "Don't worry." Patamon said. "Seadramon are not evil-" One of the Seadramon's had used Ice Arrow, and Patamon just barely managed to dodge it. "Hey!!" Patamon shouted. "Why are you attacking us?" However, Patamon quickly realized why, as he noticed a Black Gear in one of the Seadramon's neck. "RUN!!" Patamon yelled at the other four digimon. Patty, DeeDee and Moshi managed to run to safety, but Neko tripped. "Neko!!" Patty yelled, turned back and helped him up.  
"Patty, escape!!" Patamon yelled at her. Patty grabbed Neko's arm and fled with him. "BOOM BUBBLE!!" Patamon attacked at one Seadramon's Black Gear, but missed. "HA!!" Seadramon yelled. "ICE ARR- "NOVA BLAST!!" A fireball hit the Seadramon before it could attack Patamon. Patamon turned around and saw Greymon with Tai in his back. "PATAMON!!" He heard a familiar voice, and saw T.K. running at him. "T.K?" Patamon asked surprisedly. "Patamon, you okay?" T.K. asked Patamon, who nodded. "What are you doing around here?" He asked. "We've been fighting digimon that have been taken over by the Black Gears all day long." T.K. replied.

"What?" Patamon asked shockedly. "There are more?" "Yeah." T.K. replied as Kari rushed to him and Patamon. "Hi guys." She greeted and panted a little. "Is everything under control?" Patamon asked worriedly. "No worries. We've split up so we can free digimon more effectively."  
T.K. said. "How many digimon have been taken over then?" Patamon asked. "Wait a moment... A pack of Gizamon, a herd of Unimon, a herd of Mammothmon, Joe's Ikkakumon, a pack of Monochromon and... One tried to take control over Davis." T.K. said and Kari chuckled a little at the end. "Tai, Matt, Davis and Ken were one team, but now that the digimon with Black Gears seem to gather over here, a second team consisting of Sora, Yolei, Izzy and Cody joined too." "We decided to come here to make sure you and Patty are alright." Kari said. The pack of Monochromon came to the fighting zone, too. One tried to attack Patamon, T.K. and Kari, but was stopped by Garurumon. Paildramon was effectively destroying Black Gears from the herd of Mammothmon, and Kabuterimon, Greymon and Digmon fought the Seadramon. "These gears are differend from the ones we used to destroy." T.K. said. "They seem to be a lot more organized, for one thing." Patamon was terrified. "Guys..." He muttered. "Do you... Do you think he could be back?" Both T.K. and Kari looked a little serious. However, T.K. smiled sudddenly. "Don't worry." He said to Patamon.  
"That would be impossible. We KNOW you defeated him." "Yeah..." Patamon said quietly, but was still worried. "By the way... Where's Patty?" Kari asked Patamon, who looked stumped. "Oh no." He muttered worriedly. "I told her to escape over there-" Patamon said and pointed at the direction to his house, but was stopped by a scream. "PAPAA!!!" "Patty!!" Patamon yelled and ran to the direction along with T.K. and Kari. A Monochromon stepped in their way, but the Black Gear was destroyed by Halsemon, and the three were able to continue.

"PATTY!!" Patamon shouted in order to find her. "Patty, where are you?!" Kari yelled. "EEEK!!" Patty screamed. Patamon saw Patty being harassed by an Ogremon with a Black Gear. Neko was lying on the ground, knocked out by the Ogremon, and DeeDee and Moshi were hiding behind a tree.  
"PAPA!!!" Patty screamed. "HEEEELP!!!" Ogremon was just about to slam Patty with it's club, but T.K. shouted "DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!!" "Patamon armor digivolve to... Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!!" Ogremon turned around before it could strike Patty. Patty covered her head with her arms,  
but was surprised to notice that nothing had happened to her. She turned her head up and saw Pegasusmon. "Equus Beam!!" Pegasusmon attacked Ogremon with a green beam. Ogremon froze. "Where's the Black Gear?" Kari wondered. T.K. spotted the Gear on Ogremon's right horn. "Pegasusmon!"  
He said, and pointed at the horn. "Okay. Star Shower!!" Pegasusmon destroyed the Black Gear. Ogremon looked confused, and walked away. "Papa!!" Patty yelled, as Pegasusmon de-digivolved to Patamon. Patamon hugged Patty tight. "Are you okay, sweetie?" Patamon asked her. "Yeah, but it attack Neko!!" Patty replied just as Neko woke up. "Ow..." He said and rubbed the back of his head. "It hit me hald on the head!" "Neko okay?" Patty asked Neko, who nodded. "I guess they managed to destroy all the Black Gears." T.K. stated. "Let's go back!"

"See ya!" T.K. farewelled Patamon as he and Kari stepped through the portal to real world later on. "Well, it has been quite a day, eh Patty?" Patamon said to Patty after they returned inside, however Patty was concentrated on drawing her picture. "Look Papa!" she said to Patamon after she finished her picture. "Papa a howthe!!" She had drawn a Pegasusmon. "Whoa... It is really good." Patamon said with a smile, which made Patty blush. "I guess it is time to go to sleep." Patamon said as Patty yawned. Patty nodded, and Patamon carried her upstairs and placed her in the craddle. "Well, master, I think you lost your chance." Demidevimon said to a figure outside. "What do you mean?" The figure asked. "Well, both T.K. and Patamon were here today-" Demidevimon started, but the figure raised it's hand, and Demidevimon stopped. "I Know. But if I tried to attack them, I would've most likely got Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon and Imperialdramon after me." The figure chuckled a little. "Patience, my friend. My plan begins soon enough..." 


	9. Chapter 9: Digimon Fever

Chapter 9: Digimon Fever

Patty was again playing with Neko, DeeDee and Moshi, however this time under the watchful eye of Patamon. They were playing the yesterday's events: Moshi was Ogremon, DeeDee was Patty, Neko was himself and Patty was Pegasusmon.  
"EQUUTH BEAM!!" Patty yelled, and Moshi 'froze'. "THTAW THOWEW!!" Patty shouted, and waved her hands rapidly. Moshi looked confused, and 'walked away'. All the four babies laughed, and Patamon smiled. "YAAAY!!" Patty yelled. "Papa thaved the day!!" You have a blave fathel, Patty." Neko stated, and both Patamon and Patty blushed a little. "Yeah, he thaved you fwom that evil Ogwemon!" DeeDee said. "Papa my hewo." Patty replied, and looked at Patamon.  
Patamon blushed a little more. "Oh, cut it out Patty." Patamon said quietly. "You're making me embarrassed." "Emballassed about what, mistel Patamon?" Neko asked him. Patamon was a little uneasy. "It's just that... I don't feel myself too heroic. Sure, I may have defeated a lot of evil Digimon, but so have all of my friends too!"

"Fol example?" Neko asked him. Patamon was just about to answer, but he noticed that Patty was wobbling and looking dizzy. "Patty?" Patamon asked her. "Are you okay?" "Patty feel... funny..." she replied quietly, and suddenly she fainted. "PATTY!!" Patamon, Neko, DeeDee and Moshi yelled. Patamon rushed next to her. "Patty, are you-" He started, but suddenly flinched. "What'th wwong?" DeeDee asked. "She's... She is burning hot!!" Patamon said worriedly.  
"Maybe she's sick?" Neko suggested. "I'll take her to our house." Patamon said. "Umm... Do you guys know the ways to your homes?" He asked the three baby digimon, who all nodded. "Oul homes ale not fal away." Neko stated. Patamon nodded and rushed to his house, with Patty sleeping in her arms.

Two hours later, Patty woke up. "Morning, sweetie." Patamon greeted her gently. "Are you okay?" "Patty feel... bad." Patty replied weakly. "I called a doctor. He said that you've got a digimon fever." Patamon said to her. "Digi- what a digimon fevew?" Patty asked confusedly. "It's a disease that digimon usually get." Patamon replied, but Patty was still confused. "What a ditheathe?" She asked. "It's, umm, kinda hard to explain..." Patamon said nervously. "Patty no like ditheathe." Patty said, and coughed a little. "The doctor said that you'll be well by the end of the day." Patamon stated, and Patty smiled a little. "Weally?" she asked. "Yes. But for now, you should just stay in the bed and try to sleep well." Patamon said. "And take your medicine!" "What a medithine?" Patty wondered. "It makes the disease go away." Patamon replied, and Patty looked happy. "YAY!! GIVE ME MEDITHINE!!" She yelled. Patamon smiled a little, and grabbed a vial full of medicine, and poured some of it on a spoon. "Open your mouth." he said to Patty. She opened her mouth wide open, and ate the medicine. She looked queasy "YUCK!!" She yelled loudly, and spat around. "YUCKYUCKYUCKYUCK!!"  
"I forgot to mention that medicine might taste bad." Patamon said amusedly. "Now Patty know why medithine make ditheathe go away..." Patty said.

"Now that you've taken your medicine, I think you should take a little nap." Patamon said to Patty, who closed her eyes. "I'll wake you up in two hours." Patamon said, kissed the sleeping Patty on the forehead and went downstairs. "She might be hungry when she wakes up... I guess I should make her some food." Patamon thought to himself. He decided to make some vegetable soup for her. An hour later, just as he had finished making the soup, he heard Patty throwing up in the upstairs. "Oh, crud..." Patamon cursed in his mind and went upstairs. He saw a sick-looking Patty hanging her head outside her craddle, and a pool of vomit directly underneath her head. "Thowwy, Papa..." Patty apologized weakly. "Patty feel like Patty thwow up-" "It's okay, Patty." Patamon replied to her. "I'll clean this up. I've made you some food, if you're hungry." "Thankth, Papa." Patty said quietly and smiled. Patty went downstairs, grabbed the plate and went back upstairs. He gave the plate and a spoon to Patty, who immediatly started eating. "I'll go grab a mop and a bucket so I can clean this." Patamon said to himself, and went back downstairs. He returned upstairs with some cleaning tools, and saw that Patty had ate all her soup. "Mmm... good food." Patty said, and burped. Patamon smiled, and started cleaning the multicolour yawn.

"Oh, come on Patty!!" Patamon tried to make Patty take her medicine an hour later. "You'll need this so you'll get better-" "PATTY WANT NO MEDITHINE!! MEDITHINE TATHE BAD!!!" Patty protested, and shook her head rapidly. "Fine then." Patamon replied. "But just so you know, you won't be able to play with your friends ever again if you don't get better." After saying this, Patty immediatly ate the medicine. She forcefully swallowed it, and looked a little sick afterwards. "That worked." Patamon thought to himself and smiled. "When Patty get bettew?" Patty asked Patamon. "Soon enough. I promise." Patamon said, and Patty smiled. "Now then, is there anything you want to do?" "PATTY WANNA MAKE PICTUWETH!!" Patty yelled loudly. Patamon brought her a paper and crayons, and she immediatly started drawing. "What are you drawing, honey?" Patamon asked her. "Papa thee thoon enough..." Patty said and smiled cunningly. Five minutes later, she yelled "DONE!" and showed the picture. There was a happy-looking Patty, blasting away some balls with angry faces with a Boom Bubble. "Umm... What are these things?" Patamon asked and pointed at the balls. "They ditheathe cweatuweth!!" Patty replied. "They made Patty thick!  
Patty make them go away! Thewe need no medithine!" Patamon chuckled a little as Patty gave her explanation. Patty suddenly looked a little worried. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Patamon asked her. "What if Papa get digimon fevew, too?" Patty said. Patamon was surprised at first, but then he smiled. "Don't worry." He replied in a gently tone. "I've already ailed the disease, so I can't get it anymore." Patty looked a little relaxed when Patamon told this to her.

During the rest of the day, Patty regurarly woke up and took her medicine. Most of the time she was asleep, but would wake up and either draw something or throw up. At first she protested to take the medicine, but after remembering Patamon's words,  
she quickly, although rather relucantly, took her medicine. Both T.K. and Kari and Neko, Moshi and DeeDee visited her during the day. "I hope she gets better..." Kari said a little worriedly. "Don't worry." Patamon calmed her. "It s just a mere fever-"  
However, he quickly stopped after remembering how Kari nearly died due to her fever when she was a little kid. "Patty's gonna be all right." T.K. assured. "Patamon's taking good care of her, aren't you Patamon?" "Well, I guess so..." Patamon replied quietly. "I'm really not so good at taking care of sick children, but at least I've got this disease once, so I know how to cure it." "Is Patty taking her medicine?" Kari asked. "Well, she's rather unwilling to take it, but I've got her motivated." Patamon said and smirked a little.

"Are you alright, Patty?" Neko asked her as the three baby digimon were visiting her this time. "Yeah. I still feel a little bad, but at least my fever's gone." Patty replied and smiled. "I just hope that none of you will catch this..." "Don't worry. Even if we do, our parents will take good care of us!" DeeDee said, and Moshi nodded. "Is there anything you need?" Neko asked her. "No thanks. I'm just happy that you guys visited me." Patty said. "It was nothing." Moshi replied, and the other two nodded. "I hope you'll be better by tomorrow, so we can play again!" DeeDee said to her. "Don't worry. Papa promised me that by tomorrow, I don't even have a trace of this digimon fever!!" Patty said to them. "Well, we've gotta go now. Our parents might get worried if we stay too long." Neko said. "See ya!" DeeDee said to Patty. "Take care!" Moshi said. "Thanks, guys. See you tomorrow!!" Patty farewelled her friends. After they had left, Patamon stepped into the room. "The one last dose of the medicine, okay?" he said to Patty, who nodded. She opened her mouth and took the medicine. "Patty no thick anymowe. Patty feel good!" she stated. "That's great." Patamon said softly. Patty yawned a little. "Patty go to thleep now." "Okay then. I guess I'll just-" "Wait! Thing Patty the thong!!" Patamon stopped by the door, and turned around. He rocked Patty's craddle.

"Lullaby, and good night. Patamon loves this sweet Patty.  
Lullaby, and good night. Snuggle close within my arms.  
Close your eyes, rest your head, time to go nighty-ni~ight.  
Let your heart be at peace, as you slee~ep within Azulongmon's sight!"

Patty fell asleep. "Good night." Patamon whispered to her, and left the room. Demidevimon was still continuing his spying. "Meh... I'm getting sick of this!" He muttered angrily. "Why couldn't master give me any kind of better job-" "Because you're such an idiot you would probably fail everything tougher." A voice said behind his back. "OH!! H-hello, master!!" Demidevimon greeted the voice. "Don't worry. You'll get some action soon enough." The voice said, and laughed a little. "What do you mean, milord?" Demidevimon asked confusedly. "My plan to eradicate Hope begins tomorrow. You know your mission, right?" The voice said to him. "Of course. After our puppet lures Patamon out, I'll go in and kidnap her." "Good. You don't seem to be a total moron after all."  
The voice replied, laughed deviously, and disappeared. 


	10. Chapter 10: Angel of Light returns

Chapter 10: Angel of Light returns

As predicted, Patty was completely well tomorrow. She was lying on the floor, drawing pictures, while Patamon was sitting on a couch and reading a magazine. "Whatcha drawing, dear?" He asked Patty after he noticed she was drawing again. "Papa thee thoon!" Patty replied and continued drawing. After she finished her drawing, she said "Look, papa!!" and showed her picture to Patamon. "Oh, that's so nice..." Patamon said. He felt a little pain in his heart as he looked that her daughter had drawn Gatomon. "Thith mama!" Patty said. "Yes, I know that." Patamon replied, and sighed. "What wwong Papa?" Patty asked him. "Nothing. It's just that I miss her a lot..." Patamon replied and stared at the floor. A tear dropped from his eye.  
"Gatomon..." He muttered heartbrokenly. "Oh Papa, no cwy..." Patty said and hugged Patamon. He was a little surprised at first, but smiled and hugged her tight. "Thanks, Patty." He whispered into her ear. Patty's tummy rumbled a little. "Oh, you're hungry?" Patamon asked her, to which she nodded. "Okay. I'll make you some food." Patamon said and smiled.

Patamon was sitting on the other end of the table and looked as Patty ate gluttonously. "Papa make good food!!" She yelled and kept eating. Patamon chuckled and said "Thanks, honey." After Patty was finished, she took a look at Patamon "Papa?" she asked him. "Yes, dear?" Patamon replied. "When Mama come back?" she asked and looked curious. Patamon was a little nervous. "I'm sorry Patty, but I... I don't know." He replied quietly. "Whewe Mama ith?" Patty asked. "She's in a.  
A good place." Patamon replied. "Somewhere bright and warm and safe." Patty looked confused. "Why mama thewe? Mama no like Patty and Papa?" she asked. Patamon looked a little tense. "Oh, no no no, Mama loves us both. A lot." He replied. "But why mama go?" Patty asked again. "It's, uh, kinda hard to explain..." Patamon replied. He didn't know how to tell a baby that her mother was dead, especially when it was extremely painful to the father, too. "But mama will come back. I promise." Patamon said, and Patty looked happy.

Demidevimon was yet again spying behind the window, and grinned. "Oh, yes she will, Patamon... Yes she will..." he whispered quietly, and laughed a little. "But after my master executes his plan, you'll hope she didn't!!" He whispered again. A figure raised from the shadows behind his back. "Oh, hello master!" Demidevimon greeted it. "Everything under control here?" It asked from him. "O-of course, sir!" Demidevimon replied quickly. "Great. I was worried that stupied babysitter would slow down our plans..." "Well, at least you managed to take our puppet before he could bring her to Patamon, right?" Demidevimon asked the figure, who didn't reply. "But... Are you sure Patamon will fall for our trap?" "Affirmative." The figure replied. "If there's one person that works, it's her." The figure looked alarmed. "What's wrong, master?" Demidevimon asked. "Someone's coming this way... You remember your mission?" The figure replied and asked Demidevimon. "Of course,  
sir!" Demidevimon said and saluted. "Good. I'll have to hide for now. Remember, when you see her, that's your mark, okay?" "O-okay!" Demidevimon replied as the figure disappeared.

DING-DONG! The doorbell rang. "Strange... I didn't expect any guests." Patamon said surprisedly. "Did you invite your friends to come over here and play?" "No, fwiendth have othew planth." Patty replied, and looked surprised, too. Patamon went to open the door, and saw... "Elecmon?!" Patamon exclaimed surprisedly. "*Pant*... Hi, Pa...*Pant*...Patamon..." Elecmon greeted him. "Whoa, you seem exhausted!" Patamon said. "Come on in!" "Thanks..." Elecmon said wearily. "I ran... *Pant*  
the whole trip f-from...*Pant*...Primary Village to here..." "Can I give you anything?" Patamon asked him. "A glass of...*pant*...really cold water would be nice." Elecmon replied. "Okay. You can sit on the couch, if you like." Patamon said, went at the tap, and brought some cold water to Elecmon. "Thanks..." Elecmon said exhausted. He drank the water in one gulp. "Whew!! Thanks." He said, and handed the glass back to Patamon. "Now, what are you doing here then?" Patamon asked. "Oh, right!  
Listen, I've got some good news and some bad ones." Elecmon replied

"The good news first, okay?" Patamon requested. "Well, that makes more sense. So, the good news is... Gatomon's reborn." Both Patamon and Patty, who was listening the conversation while drawing, looked stumped. However, Patamon's shock soon turned into an overjoyed frenzy. "YEEES!!!" He yelled happily, hugged Elecmon, and practically was dancing around. "My sweet Angel of Light is coming back..." He muttered to himself, and he dropped a tear. "Did you hear that, Patty? Your mama is coming back!!" Patamon said to Patty. "M-mama?" Patty muttered. Patamon nodded, and Patty yelled "YAAAAAY!!!" "Well, I must admit it, I was surprised when she was born in her Champion form, rather than beginning from Baby..." Elecmon said. "Oh! I'm sorry,  
Elecmon." Patamon apologized, and blushed a little. "So... What are the bad news then?" Elecmon took a deep breath. "The bad news is... I would've called you at first, but the phone wasn't working. And when I returned she was gone." Patamon looked a little worried now. "G-gone?" "Not like dead, but she just disappeared." Elecmon replied. "So, if she comes over here, let me know, okay?" He said to Patamon, who nodded. "I'll have to go back to the Village now." "Okay... Bye!" Patamon farewelled him.

"Who that?" Patty asked Patamon. "He's Elecmon. An old friend of mine." He replied. "He takes care of baby Digimon." Patty nodded, and continued drawing. Patamon sat back on the couch. "Gatomon's coming back..." He muttered quietly. "I've waited so long..." he thought to himself, and smiled now. "Papa, ith Mama okay?" Patty asked. She looked worried. "What did you say?" Patamon asked her. "Elecmon thay Mama gone. Ith Mama okay?" Patty said. "Oh... I, I'm sure she is." Patamon replied. "I wouldn't count on that if I were you..." Demidevimon whispered quietly and smirked as he continued spying behind the window. The figure came out of shadows. "Did he leave already?" It asked. "Yes, it's Patamon and Patty alone now." Demidevimon replied. The figure grinned. "Well then... Time to begin my master plan! MWAHAHAHAA!!!" It laughed evilly. "Our puppet's going to be here any minute now. All we have to do is to just wait patiently, and both Patamon and T.K. will end up right in my hands..." "Y-yes, milord!"  
Demidevimon said, as the figure disappeared yet again.

Patty was going to start drawing a new picture, but she couldn't get any inspiration. "PAPA!" She yelled. "Yes, Patty?" Patamon asked her. "Patty no know what pictuwe to make!" She said. "Oh... Well, why don't you look out of the window to see if you can get any inspiration?" Patamon suggested. Patty looked out of the window. "Papa, a pewthon ith walking hewe. Look!" She said and pointed at the window. "Hmm?" Patamon muttered, and looked out of the window. "That's a familiar figure..." He said, and tried to look closer. Suddenly, he looked shocked. "What wwong, Papa?" Patty asked confusedly. "It... It is..." Patamon muttered. "Gatomon...?" He was stumped. "She's okay... She's coming this way..." "That Mama?" Patty asked. Patamon nodded, and looked like he could burst in joy. He opened the door and quickly rushed outside.

"GATOMOOOOON!!!" Patamon yelled. "Pa...Patamon..." Gatomon muttered, as Patamon hugged her and gave her a big kiss. "Hey, hey, cut it out Patamon!" Gatomon said after they stopped kissing. Patamon was practically crying on her shoulder. "I... I missed you..."  
He muttered quietly. Gatomon gently patted his back. "Don't worry. I'm here now." Gatomon whispered to her ear. "Okay, waiting for the signal..." Demidevimon whispered to himself as he looked at Patamon and Gatomon. Gatomon raised her thumb while Patamon wasn't looking. "Okay... NOW!!" Demidevimon said and flew into Patamon's house. "GUAWDIAN BAT!!" Patty loudly exclaimed as she saw Demidevimon. "SHH!!!" He said to her. "Don't be so loud! I don't want Patamon to-" "No Patamon, I really have to talk to you outside."  
He heard Gatomon's voice. "Oh no, they're coming over here!" Demidevimon said. "I've got to hide! Listen Patty, can you not tell Patamon that I'm here?" He asked Patty, who just nodded. "GREAT! We, um, we're gonna play a game soon, okay?" "YAAY!!" Patty yelled happily.

"Oh, come on Gatomon, I know you want to see our daughter!" Patamon said as he tried to drag Gatomon into their house. "Boy, I just can't wait to tell everyone! Kari's missed you a lot, too..." "Oh, okay then..." Gatomon muttered and gave up. Patamon didn't notice that her eyes were empty. "HEY PATTY!! Here's your mom!" Patamon said and introduced Gatomon to Patty. "Mama...?" Patty whispered. "Y-yes." Gatomon replied. Patty looked like she could cry. Then, she hugged Gatomon. Gatomon looked shocked. "What is it, Gatomon?"  
Patamon asked her. "I... I think I... Have a headache... UNGH!!" Gatomon collapsed on the floor. "GATOMON!!" "Pata...mon... Please... I have to... warn you..." Gatomon muttered "Warn me about what?" Patamon wondered. Gatomon suddenly stood up. "Whew. It went over already." She said, and smiled a little. "Patty." Gatomon said to Patty. "Could you please go and play upstairs? I'd like to talk to your father privately..." "Okay, mama!" Patty replied and flew upstairs. "So what do you want to tell me?" Patamon wondered. "Just how much I love you." Gatomon replied, grinned a little, and kissed Patamon. As they both closed their eyes, Demidevimon flew upstairs.

"Hi again, Patty!" He said to Patty. "Hi, bat!" Patty replied. "Patty and Bat play a game?" "Yes, a game... We'll play hide and seek with your father, okay?" Demidevimon asked Patty, who nodded. "Okay. Close your eyes now." He said to her. Patty did as she was told.  
"Good. Now, don't be scared..." He continued, and grabbed Patty. "HEY! What Bat do?!" Patty yelled loudly. "Oh, you'll see..." Demidevimon replied and laughed evilly. "PAPA!! MAMA!! HEEEELP!!!" Patty yelled. "What was that?" Patamon wondered worriedly. "Oh, nothing.  
She's probably just playing a game-" Gatomon started, but was stopped as Patamon ran upstairs. He saw Demidevimon opening the window with Patty in his claws. "HEY!!" Patamon growled. "Uh-oh..." Demidevimon said. "What are YOU doing here?!" Patamon asked angrily. However,  
he didn't wait for a reply, as he yelled "Let her GO!!" He leaped at Demidevimon, who managed to open the window and flee with Patty. "PAPA!!!" Patty yelled. "PATTY!" Patamon shouted. "Don't worry, I'm coming-" THUD!!" Someone hit him hard in the head. He nearly passed out. "UNGH! What the..." He muttered. He managed to see a glimpse of Gatomon. "I'm sorry." Gatomon said coldly, and leaped out of the window. "Gatomon... why..." Patamon muttered quietly. "Pat...ty..." He whispered with his last strength before he passed out. 


	11. Chapter 11: The Fallen Angel revealed

Chapter 11: The Fallen Angel revealed

Later on, Patamon finally woke up. He stood up slowly and rubbed the back of his head. "Ungh..." He moaned quietly. "What happened..." He tried to remember what happened yesterday. "OH!" He suddenly rememebered everything. "Demidevimon took Patty away! Then I got knocked out by... by..." Patamon sighed a little. "By... Gatomon..." He muttered. "Why would she do this?" Patamon looked a little worried. "Maybe she was taken over by a Black Gear..." Patamon thought to himself. "But if Demidevimon's back, does that mean... That Myotismon is back too?" He looked slightly more worried. "No, it couldn't be. I know we defeated him for good."  
He said. "But Demidevimon's gotta be in league with someone-"

"PATTY!!" He remembered again. "That's right, I have to rescue Patty!" Patamon flew out of the window that was still open, and tried to look for any clues that would lead him to Demidevimon's whereabouts. "Hmm..."  
He wondered. "Where could he possibly be?" Patamon flew around to see if he could find anything. "Hmm..." He said, and looked at Infinity Mountain. "He could be over there... It's full of empty caves and good hiding places." Patamon thought to himself. "Don't worry Patty, I'm going to rescue you soon enough." He said and started flying at the Mountain.

"EEK!!" Patty screamed as she was thrown into some sort of jail. "Ow! Why Bat do thith to Patty?!" She asked angrily from Demidevimon. "Sorry." He replied and sniggered deviously. "You see, you're a part of my master's plan to get rid Patamon and his human companion for good!" Demidevimon said and laughed. "LET PATTY GO!!!" Patty protested and shaked the bars. "Sorry kid, no can do." He said with a grin and flew away. "Papa..." Patty muttered. She looked around, and saw someone in the jail next to her. The figure looked weak and sick: It's hands and feet were chained to the walls. "M..." Patty started. "M-Ma-Mama?" She muttered quietly as she looked at the figure. "Ngh..." It let out a weak grunt, and the figure was turned out to be Gatomon. Patty walked right next to her. "What... do you want..." Gatomon asked Patty. "Awe you Mama?" Patty asked. "I... Don't know what... you're talking about..." Gatomon whispered and smiled weakly.

"What's your name..?" Gatomon asked Patty. "PATTY!!" She said loudly. "Patty... That's a very... sweet name." Gatomon replied and smiled. "Who Kitten?" Patty asked at Gatomon and looked a little curious. "I'm... Gatomon."  
She replied. "Gato...mon?" Patty said, and Gatomon nodded. Even though she was chained to the wall, she still smiled when she looked at Patty. "You look... Familiar." Gatomon whispered. "Whewe Gatomon know Patty?" Patty asked. "I don't... Know... Sorry." Gatomon replied. She chuckled a little. "What funny?" Patty asked her. "Nothing..." Gatomon replied. "You're just... awfully optimistic... considering we're... in a jail..." "Patty happy becauthe Patty know Papa thave Patty!" Patty replied and smiled cheerfully. "Really..." Gatomon said. "Who... is your father..?" "Papa named Patamon!" Patty replied. Gatomon looked shocked. "What wwong, Gatomon?" Patty asked her. "N-nothing." Gatomon replied, and gulped a little. "She IS my daughter..." Gatomon thought to herself.

"My master wants to see you..." Demidevimon replied, and opened the door. A figure stepped into the room. Gatomon looked angry, while Patty was scared. "Papa..." She muttered, and nearly started crying. "Well, well..."  
The figure said and sniggered. "Who do we have here? Patamon's daughter AND girlfriend at the same time..." "What are you talking about?" Gatomon asked. "She's not our daughter." The figure was surprised. "What?" It asked. "Yeah. I've never seen her in my life." Gatomon replied. She had to lie in order to protect Patty. "Is that so..." The figure asked. "Well then." The figure grabbed Patty. "EEEK!!!" She screamed. "If you don't know her, then I guess you don't matter if I kill her-" "NOO!!" Gatomon shouted. The figure let go of Patty. "What? If she's a stranger to you, why I shouldn't eliminate her?" The figure smiled deviously. "Or, maybe she IS your daughter, but you're just trying to cover it..."

"What do you WANT from us?!" Gatomon yelled angrily. She gave the figure the same angry look Myotismon used to hate. "Patience, my friend. You'll find out soon enough..." The figure said. "Milord, our scouts have informed that Patamon's coming this way." Demidevimon said. "Shall we stop him?" "No." The figure replied. "I've already got someone to do it..." The figure slammed it's hand to the ground. "Eek!" Patty screamed and leaped back. "What are you-" Gatomon asked, but then she felt claws impaling her back. "AAAGH!!" She screamed, and fell unconcious. She woke up, and her eyes were empty. "Now then, Gatomon..." The figure said. "Do you know your mission?"  
"Defeat... Patamon..." Gatomon said. She sounded like she was in a trance. "Good. And after that?" The figure asked. "Bring him... Here..." Gatomon replied. "Very good. Now go!" The figure ordered her, as her chackles opened and she left. Patty looked scared. "Papa..." She muttered.

"Okay, Infinity Mountain..." Patamon said and landed. "Whoa, there really ARE a lot of caves over here... Where could they be?" He wondered and looked around. However, he was still worried. "Why did Gatomon attack me..." He asked himself. "No. She couldn't be evil. Maybe she was taken over by a Black Gear or something..." Patamon looked around carefully. Suddenly, he saw a group of Vilemon flying away. "Uh-oh..." Patamon said and hid in a cave.  
"Phew..." Patamon sighed in relief. "I thought they spotted me-" He felt someone was behind his back, and turned around. He saw Gatomon. "Gatomon!!" Patamon said surprisedly. "Are you okay? Where's our daughter-" "She's fine."  
Gatomon replied. "I've got orders to knock you out and bring you over to my master..." "What are you talking about?!" Patamon asked him. He was anxious. "Gatomon, I know you're not evil! What's wrong with-"

He barely managed to dodge as Gatomon had tried to use Lightning Claw at him. "Whoa!" He said. Gatomon tried to attack Patamon again, but he flew away. Gatomon did a back flip and landed right in front of him. "CAT'S EYE HYP-"  
"BOOM BUBBLE!!" Patamon managed to strike her first. "I'm sorry, honey..." Patamon muttered and fled again. Gatomon was getting angry. She did a giant leap, and landed right on Patamon's back. "There's no way to run away now..."  
Gatomon said victoriously. She raised her claws, but Patamon did a barrel roll, and she fell down. She landed right on her feet. "Evasive manouver's aren't going to help you here, Patamon..." Gatomon said. "Come here and fight!"  
To Gatomon's surprise, Patamon landed. He thought that he should try to bring Gatomon back to her senses with the only weapon he had left...

"Gatomon." He said. He sounded sad. "What?!" Gatomon asked anxiously. "I need you to know something." Patamon said. A tear dropped from his eye. "Well, hurry up so we can finish-" Gatomon started. Patamon snapped, and started crying uncontrollably." Oh, wake up already Gatomon!!" He yelled at her. "I KNOW that's not you! I don't care whether you've been taken over by a Black Gear or not, I know that something's wrong with you!!" Gatomon smiled deviously. "How do YOU know about it? I worked for Myotismon a long time, you couldn't possibly tell if I am evil or not..." "I can." Patamon replied. "I can, because I... I love you." Gatomon was shocked and angry at the same time, but also speechless.  
"Ever since I lost you, I... I missed you more than anything. If it wasn't for Patty, I probably wouldn't even be here now. She and you are the things that matter me the most." Gatomon looked at her feet. "I... Ever since we first met,  
at Myotismon's base, I... I knew you were the one." Gatomon admitted. "But, it has to be over now. My master ordered me to-"

Patamon rushed next to her and kissed Gatomon. She was utterly shocked. "Gatomon, I... I want you back. I love you. I still know you love me. And no matter what happens, we both love each other, and always will." Patamon said softly. She started crying, and was finally freed from the control of the figure as she went and hugged Patamon. "Oh, Patamon, I'm sorry, he... He took me over, I had no other choice..." Gatomon sobbed. Patamon gently rubbed her back. "Don't worry, dear.  
It's over now. If He wants to get rid of me now, he has to come and get me himself-" "Oh, maybe I will." Patamon and Gatomon looked behind. They saw the figure standing in front of the cave Gatomon came from. "Oh, how cute..." It said coldly.  
"Two puny mammal digimon's hugging each other and stating how much they love each other... How PITIFUL." The figure took a few steps forward, and was revealed to be Devimon. 


	12. Chapter 12: Devimon's evil plan

Chapter 12: Devimon's evil plan

Devimon smirked as he stepped closer to Patamon and Gatomon. Patamon stayed in front of Gatomon in order to protect her. "Devimon..." He whispered. "I should've known. So they weren't any leftover gears at all..."  
Devimon chuckled. "Aah yes, my dear nemesis." He said to Patamon. "I'm back, and I'm stronger than ever!" "But... How did you manage to return? I thought I had defeated you..." Patamon asked him. "Patience, Patamon.  
You'll find out." Devimon replied. He snapped his fingers, and a pack of Vilemon surrounded Patamon and Gatomon. "There's no way for you two to escape." Devimon said. "I suggest you'll just surrender, so no harm will be done." "Patamon, maybe we should..." Gatomon said. "What? He's going to kill us!" Patamon replied. "But... He's got our daughter." Gatomon said. Patamon looked a little worried, and nodded. "Fine, Devimon, you got us." He said to Devimon. "Very well." Devimon replied. "SEIZE THEM!!"

The Vilemon grabbed Patamon and Gatomon and took them into the cave. "This looks familiar, somehow..." Patamon muttered. "What? You've been here before?" Gatomon whispered to him. "I'm not sure..." He replied. "Well.  
What do you think of my new base?" Devimon asked. "At least it suits you." Patamon said coldly. "It's just as dark, lonely and cold as you are." "Thank you." Devimon said and laughed. "Where's Patty?" Patamon asked. "Oh, don't you worry about her." Devimon replied. "She's save... For now, that is." Patamon's and Gatomon's hands were tied behind their backs. "Now then..." Devimon said, and sat into a demonic throne. "I bet you're just DYING to know my plan, am I right Patamon?"

"Actually, yeah." Patamon replied. "But first, I want to know where's my daughter." "Very well." Devimon said. He snapped his fingers again, and a cage raised from the floor. "PAPA!!" Patty yelled from the cage. "Patty!"  
Patamon said. "I decided she would be perfect bait so you would come over here." Devimon replied and grinned. "Now then... Where should I begin? What do you want to know?" He asked Patamon. "First of all, why all the bad guys want the good ones to know their plan? Don't you know how many plans have backfired because of that?" Patamon replied, and Gatomon giggled a little. However, Devimon was still grinning. "I just want you to know what you're going to be up against, so it won't be a complete surprise when I disintergrate you." He replied. "Okay then..." Patamon said. "How did you manage to survive?"

"Aah, that's a rather interesting story..." Devimon replied. "After you defeated me, instead of being deleted for good like many other evil digimon, I managed to resurface. However, I ended up in the vortex, where Ken found me years later. There was no way for me to escape: First of all, I didn't have enough power, and even if I did, I wouldn't have been able to match six Ultimate digimon's and two Megas... So I decided to become a part of Kimeramon,  
after finding out that you're unable to digivolve. But alas, that poor fool Davis managed to find the Digi-Egg of Miracles, and Magnamon defeated me."

"However, yet again instead of dying, my spirit managed to leave Kimeramon before he was destroyed. But I was merely a shadow of my former self. It took me a long time until I could find a host for my spirit: Demidevimon." He pointed at Demidevimon, who was standing next to him. "How did YOU manage to survive then? I thought Venommyotismon ate you..." Patamon asked Demidevimon. "You fool!" Demidevimon replied and laughed. "He didn't eat me at all:  
he just send me back to the Digital World in order to continue his plans in case he is defeated. But unfortunately, as a mere Rookie, there really was little I could possibly do. I just decided to go hiding, and keep an eye on you guys, until I met lord Devimon." "So that's what happened..." Patamon wondered. "Well, why didn't you attack us right away, then?" He asked Devimon.

"I would've, but I knew I was too weak." Devimon replied. "So I decided to look for a power source. Something that would give me power above all, and give me a chance to rule the Digital World... One day, I finally found the right power source, but it wasn't enough for me: I wanted to have my vengeance on the Digidestined and Digimon of Hope, the ones who destroyed me. You see, I personally engineered everything, starting from Gatomon's death." "WHAT?!"  
Patamon yelled enragedly. "YOU KILLED HER?!" "Aah yes, I wanted to make you mentally weak, so you would be easier prey. But unfortunately, I didn't manage to kill the baby along with her, which meant you still had hope. So, I ordered Demidevimon to spy on you, in case there was an opportunity to get both T.K. and you. But that didn't happen, which means I had to lure you over here first. I'm pretty sure that if T.K. knows you're over here, he's coming too. And I'll get you both..."

"Well, he doesn't know I'm here, so your plan's failed!" Patamon said. "True. He doesn't know you're here... For now." Devimon replied. "Demidevimon, you know what to do." He said to Demidevimon, who nodded and took off. "Now, is there anything else you want to know?" He asked Patamon. "One thing. What's your power source you said you could use to destroy me?" Patamon asked. "Oh yes... I managed to locate one more crest that's been hidden here for eons." Devimon replied.  
"The Crest... Of Darkness." Gatomon was shocked. "The Crest of what?" Patamon asked confusedly. "Patamon, that thing has the power to destroy the entire universe!" Gatomon said to him. "Oh, you've heard about it?" Devimon asked her. "Yeah.  
It was Myotismon's plan B. In case we couldn't find the Eight Child, he would've located the Crest himself and take over all worlds." "Well, no wonder. The Crest of Darkness is really that powerful..."

"But why was it created in the first place?" Patamon wondered. "It was created by the Digimon Sovereigns to make sure that the world is in balance. You see, without evil there is no good, and vice-versa. However, after finding out how much power it has, the Sovereigns decided to hide it. And it stayed hidden and was long forgotten... Until now." Devimon said. Demidevimon came back. "Whew! I barely managed to escape..." He said. "Anyway, T.K's coming." "Great... I can finally have my vengeance..." Devimon replied. "We're gonna stop you!!" Patamon said. "And how do you suppose you can do that, may I ask?" Devimon asked sarcastically. "After all, you're all tied up..." "You forgot one thing." Patamon said victoriously.  
"And what might that be?" Devimon asked. "That cats..." Gatomon started. Patamon showed that his hands were freed. "...Have claws!" He finished.

"WHAT?!" Devimon was shocked. "Come on, Gatomon, let's go!" Patamon said. "But... Patty." She replied. "Oh, right..." Patamon said. "You'll go and warn T.K. I'll go and rescue Patty." Gatomon nodded. "GET THEM!!" Devimon shouted at his Vilemon.  
"Do you think you've got any match against me? LIGHTNING CLAW!!" Gatomon struck down some Vilemon and managed to flee. "Grr... Go and get her back!" Devimon ordered another team of Vilemon. However, then he focused his attention on Patamon, who was struggling to get Patty free. "I'll have to break the lock. BOOM-" He was grabbed by Devimon. "Too late, Patamon..." Devimon said. He was about to strike Patamon with his claws. "PAPAA!!!" Patty said. She shot a Boom Bubble at her cage, and managed to bust the door open. "PAPA!! NO!!" Patty said. Devimon let go of Patamon. "Patty... Go..." Patamon muttered to her. "Patty no leave Papa hewe!!" Patty replied, and nearly cried. "Please, Patty... Before he gets you." Patamon said. "Too late for that now!" Demidevimon said. "Bat no hawm Papa!!" Patty said, and stood in front of Patamon. "Oh, of course I'm not going to kill HIM. Master Devimon wants to have his vengeance on him. But YOU, on the other hand..." Demidevimon said. "DEMI DART!!!" He attacked at Patty. "NOOOOOOO!!!" Patamon yelled.

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANGEMON!"

"HAND OF FATE!!" Angemon destroyed the Demi Darts that were aimed at Patty. "Thankth, Papa!" Patty said. "Patty, go and flee now!" Angemon ordered her. Patty nodded and decided to flee. "Hey, you're not going anywhere!" Demidevimon said. "DEMI-"  
"HAND OF FATE!!" Angemon attacked Demidevimon. "OH NOOAAAGH!!!" Demidevimon yelled as he was destroyed. "Where did Devimon go..." Angemon wondered. "ANGEMON!!" T.K. shouted. "T.K, what are you doing over here?! Angemon replied. "This is a trap set up by Devimon-" "Sorry. Gatomon told me, but I had to come." T.K. replied, and looked sorry. "But we've gotta defeat him!" Angemon nodded. "That's true..." He admitted. "Now, let's go!" T.K. said. "Hi guys!!" Kari and Angewomon came into the cave. "We're gonna help, too." Kari said. "Kari, this is going to be dangerous..." T.K. said. "Do I look like I care?" Kari asked him. "I'm not gonna let you go over there on your own. "Angewomon, please. You should go." Angemon said to Angewomon.  
"I'm not just going to stand here and do nothing. I'll help you out!" Angewomon replied. "Listen. I already lost you once, I don't want to lose you again..." Angemon said. "Don't worry. We'll do this together." Angewomon said and held Angemon's hand.  
He smiled a little. "Where's Patty?" Angemon asked. "Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken are taking care of her." T.K. replied. "Okay then... Let's go." Angemon said.

The four started walking deeper into the cave. Soon, they came into a massive, circular room. Devimon was standing in the middle. "Aah, you're here." He greeted the four. "I was only planning to kill T.K. and Angemon, but if you two also want to die that much..." "We're going to stop you for good, Devimon!" T.K. said. "Well, you may try. But I warn you: I'm not playing around this time!" Devimon replied. "You see this rock behind me? That is the Crest of Darkness." Angemon and Angewomon looked shocked. "What's that?" Kari asked. "I'll explain later." Angewomon said. "We'll have to destroy him before he manages to harness it's power!" Angemon said. Angewomon nodded. "HAND OF FATE!!" "CELESTIAL ARROW!!" The two angel digimon attacked at Devimon.  
However, their attacks stopped, and were reflected back at them. "UNGH!!!" They yelled, and dedigivolved back to Patamon and Gatomon. "Are you okay?" T.K. asked worriedly. "I'm fine..." Patamon replied. "Me too..." Gatomon said worriedly. "YOU FOOLS!!"  
Devimon scolded them. "YOU WERE TOO LATE! THE POWERS OF DARKNESS ARE UNDER MY CONTROL!!" He turned at the Crest of Darkness. "Oh, you allmighty Crest of Darkness! Give me the power, TO SURROUND THE DIGITAL WORLD WITH DARKNESS!!!" The Crest of Darkness started glowing, and so did Devimon. T.K, Kari, Patamon and Gatomon looked in awe.

"DEVIMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ARCHDEVIMON!!" 


	13. Chapter 13: The Devil Himself

Chapter 13: The Devil Himself

"DEVIMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ARCHDEVIMON!!"

Patamon, Gatomon, T.K. and Kari were shocked. "He... Digivolved..." T.K. muttered. ArchDevimon looked a lot like VenomMyotismon, but with some key differences: It was completely crimson coloured, it had a pointy tail, and Devimon's head.  
"MWAHAHAHAHAA!!" ArchDevimon let out an evil laughter. "FINALLY!! I have the powers of darkness on my side! I am unstoppable!! AHAHAHAHAA!!" "No..." Patamon said. "This can't be..." The four looked in awe. "We're all dead..." Gatomon said scaredly. "Let's run!!" Kari said. ArchDevimon looked at them, and swiped it's claws at the four, who barely managed to escape. "We've gotta do something!" Patamon stated. "Okay..." T.K. replied, and raised his Digivice. "Let's go!!"

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANGEMON!!"  
"ANGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MANGAANGEMON!!"

MagnaAngemon blocked an attack from ArchDevimon. "Do you think you can stop me?" ArchDevimon scolded him. "We'll see soon..." MagnaAngemon replied. "GATE OF DESTINY!!" MagnaAngemon opened a gate, and went out of the way. "NOOO!!!" ArchDevimon yelled, as he was sucked into the gate. "You did it!!" Gatomon yelled. MagnaAngemon smiled, but was shocked suddenly. "What's wrong?" T.K. asked him. "He's not gone..." MagnaAngemon replied. Soon, a portal opened behind MagnaAngemon and a claw impaled him. "MAGNAANGEMON!!" T.K. and Gatomon yelled. ArchDevimon stepped out of the portal. "Did you think you could get rid of me THAT easily?" He asked them. "I have the powers of darkness on my side! I am the Devil himself!!" T.K. and Kari looked scared. Gatomon went by MagnaAngemon's side. "Are you okay?" She asked him worriedly. "It's just a scratch." MagnaAngemon replied.

"HELL'S BLAST!!" ArchDevimon attacked Gatomon with a black and red shockwave. "WATCH OUT!!" MagnaAngemon yelled, grabbed Gatomon and barely managed to dodge out of the way. "Thanks..." Gatomon said. "You can't defeat him on your own. KARI!!"  
"What?" Kari asked at first. "OH!" She said, and raised her digivice.

"GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANGEWOMON!!"

"CELESTIAL ARROW!!" Angewomon shot ArchDevimon right in his head. "All right!!" Kari cheered, but ArchDevimon just grabbed the arrow and crushed it. "You little insects! You've got no chance against me!!" ArchDevimon yelled. "INFERNAL FLAMES!!"  
Flames raised from the ground. MagnaAngemon and Angewomon grabbed T.K. and Kari and flew away. "So, you think you can escape me, then?" ArchDevimon said. He created a portal, and stepped into it. "Phew, we're safe." T.K. said after the four managed to get out of the Infinity Mountain. "This is strange..." Kari said. "What?" T.K. asked. "He didn't come after us..." Kari replied. "You're right..." Angewomon said. "Over there!!" MagnaAngemon said and pointed at a portal that he saw in the sky. ArchDevimon stepped out of it. "You can run... BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!!" ArchDevimon said and blasted a shockwave at T.K, Kari, MagnaAngemon and Angewomon.

"EEEEK!!!" Kari screamed as Angewomon had accidentally let go of her. "KARI! NOO!!" Angewomon yelled. "Gotcha!" Someone said, and grabbed Kari's arm. "D-Davis?" Kari wondered. "Are you okay?" Ken asked her. "Y-yeah, thanks... Where are we?" She replied. "We're riding on Imperialdramon!" Davis replied. "We decided to come over here to fight him..." Ken stated. T.K, MagnaAngemon and Angewomon landed on top of Imperialdramon. "Thank heavens you're safe." T.K. said to Kari and hugged her.  
"Thanks Davis." "Hey, it was nothing!" Davis replied and grinned. "Do you think you can beat him, Imperialdramon?" MagnaAngemon asked Imperialdramon. "I'm not sure..." Imperialdramon replied. "If he's only an Ultimate, and you two lost to him..."  
"Hey Imperialdramon, I think you should let us go on foot so you can change to Fighter Mode." Davis suggested. "Good idea." T.K. said. MagnaAngemon and Angewomon carried T.K, Kari, Davis and Ken to safety.

"IMPERIALDRAMON MODE CHANGE... FIGHTER MODE!!"

Imperialdramon transformed to Fighter mode. "You'll have to deal with me now!" He threatened ArchDevimon. "Okay, I guess a little warm-up would be nice..." ArchDevimon replied and grinned. "HELL'S BLAST!" "POSITRON LASER!!" The two attacks collided.  
"Whoa, he's tough..." Imperialdramon thought to himself. "We'll go help him!!" Angewomon said to T.K. and Kari. "Okay. Be careful!" Kari replied, as the two angel digimon went to fight ArchDevimon yet again. "Is Patty safe?" Kari asked Davis and Ken.  
"Yeah. We left Yolei and Cody to take care of her." Davis replied. "Don't you think Yolei's worried about you?" T.K. asked Ken. "Well, she was quite hesitant to let me go, but I promised her I would return safely." Ken stated. "CELESTIAL ARROW!! Angewomon attacked ArchDevimon. "POSITRON LASER!!" Imperialdramon attacked. "Okay, your turn! He said to MagnaAngemon. "EXCALIBUR!!" MagnaAngemon slashed ArchDevimon.

"HA! Your attacks merely tickle me!!" ArchDevimon said. "HELL'S BLAST!!" He attacked the three digimon, who were slammed against the Infinity Mountain. "That's more like an attack, don't you think?" He asked them and laughed. "Darn it... We've got no match against him!" Imperialdramon cursed. "We've got to keep trying!" MagnaAngemon said. "We can't let him take over the Digital World!" However, even their best efforts had no effect on the mighty ArchDevimon. "This is impossible..." Imperialdramon said. "How can he be so powerful?" "The Crest of Darkness is immensively powerful..." Angewomon replied. "We've just gotta do our best!" "They don't have a chance..." Kari said, and took out her D-Terminal. "What are you doing?" Davis asked her. "We need the strongest possible help we can get... So I'll call Tai and Matt. If WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon along with Imperialdramon, MagnaAngemon and Angewomon can't take him down..." Kari replied, and sighed a little. "We're all dead." She sent a message to Tai and Matt. "Please come soon... We need help to defeat our oldest foe..." She muttered, and sent the message.

"SPLENDOR BLADE!!" Imperialdramon attacked ArchDevimon, who easily blocked the attack. "There's no need to even try to dodge your miserable techniques!" He scolded them. "EXCALIBUR!!" MagnaAngemon slashed ArchDevimon. "You're really stubborn... Haven't you realized that I am invincible?!" "CELESTIAL ARROW!!" Angewomon struck his back with an arrow, but he didn't even flinch. "Fine then... DARKNESS FLARE!!" The battle area was surrounded by black flames that did heavy damage to Imperialdramon, MagnaAngemon and Angewomon. "He's too strong..." Angewomon muttered. "Hey guys!!" Someone yelled to T.K, Davis, Ken and Kari. "TAI!!" Kari replied. Tai, Agumon, Matt and Gabumon were running at the Junior Digidestined. "You okay?" Tai asked Kari. "We're fine, but our Digimon..." Kari replied. "I see. Devimon, eh?" Matt asked, to which T.K. nodded. "He's gotten a lot stronger." T.K. said. "Well, looks like we've got some job to do!" Agumon said. "Right. Let's go!" Gabumon stated. "Okay. You ready, Matt?" Tai asked Matt.  
"Of course!" Matt replied. The two took out their digivices.

"AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... WARGREYMON!!"  
"GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... METALGARURUMON!!"

The two Mega digimon's took off to attack ArchDevimon. "Well, I guess I should begin with you..." ArchDevimon said, as he grasped MagnaAngemon's throat. He raised his claws, and was about to attack MagnaAngemon. "TERRA FORCE!!" WarGreymon had attacked ArchDevimon's back. "What the-?" ArchDevimon wondered, and let go of MagnaAngemon. "METAL WOLF CLAW!!" MetalGarurumon froze ArchDevimon's left arm. "NGH!!" ArchDevimon said. "Thanks guys." Angewomon said. "Okay, let's take care of him, shall we?" Wargreymon asked the other four digimon, who all nodded. "I guess teamwork's the key here..." Imperialdramon said. ArchDevimon shattered the ice around his hand, and looked at the five digimon angrily. "Okay... MagnaAngemon, Angewomon, you go and halt his movement.  
MetalGarurumon and I shall strike his chest, and Imperialdramon finishes the job with his strongest attack. Okay?" WarGreymon suggested. "Sounds good to me." MagnaAngemon said and looked at Angewomon, who nodded. "Let's go!" Imperialdramon said.

Angewomon and MagnaAngemon flew at ArchDevimon. "Oh, I'm against you two now?" He asked and chuckled. "This shouldn't be too much problem... HELL'S BLAST!!" He attacked Angewomon, who just jumped out of the way. "You've got terrible aim. CELESTIAL ARROW!"  
She attacked ArchDevimon's left palm, and was struck against the Infinity Mountain. "What the-?" ArchDevimon asked angrily. "Is this some sort plan?" "Correct. SOUL BANISH!!" MagnaAngemon struck at ArchDevimon's right palm. He was stuck against the Infinity Mountain. "What do you think you're doing?!" He yelled at the Angel Digimon. "You'll see..." Angewomon replied. "Take this! TERRA FORCE!!" WarGreymon struck at ArchDevimon's chest. Surprisingly, he yelled out of pain. "METAL WOLF CLAW!!" MetalGarurumon struck at his chest. "Great!" WarGreymon said. "Imperialdramon, finish him!!" Positron Laser emerged from Imperialdramon's chest-mouth. "Watch out, guys. This is going to be one heck of a blast!" Imperialdramon said at the four digimon, who stepped out of the way.  
ArchDevimon managed to set himself free. "You're a bit too late! GIGA CRUSHER!!" Imperialdramon fired white spheres of dark matter straight at ArchDevimon's chest. "NOOO!!!" He yelled in pain "THIS CAN'T BE!! I AM IMMORTAAAL!!" The battlefield was covered in smoke.

"YOU DID IT!!" Kari yelled victoriously. "That should do the trick." T.K. said. "Let's go!" The Digidestined and their Digimon agreed. "HELL'S BLAST!!" A shockwave came out of the smoke, and was directed at T.K. However, MagnaAngemon jumped in it's way. "MAGNAANGEMON!!" T.K. yelled. Angewomon landed next to him. "Urgh... What was that-" MagnaAngemon asked, but stopped when he saw the ArchDevimon's figure in the middle of the smoke. "Hehehe..." ArchDevimon laughed deviously. "You thought that would actually work?" He scolded the digimon. "Oh no... He's still alive?!" Davis said. They were in utter shock. "Even our best efforts did nothing to him..." MagnaAngemon muttered. Tai looked at Matt. "Hey, old fella?" He asked Matt. "Yes, Tai?" Matt replied. "I think it's time for a little... Team-up." "I agree." The two Digidestined raised their Digivices. They started glowing, and so did WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.

"WARGREYMON..."  
"METALGARURUMON..."  
"DNA-DIGIVOLVE TO... OMNIMON!!"

The Digidestined looked in awe as Omnimon went to fight ArchDevimon, alongside Imperialdramon. "But I still don't think they're strong enough..." Kari said. "Kari?" T.K. asked her. "Yes?" She replied. "Do you remember how Agumon and Gabumon digivolved to Mega?"  
He asked her. "Umm... Wasn't it something like Angemon and Angewomon shot arrows at Matt and Tai... Wait. Do you mean...?" Kari looked. She was shocked. "Yes. That might be our only chance." T.K. replied. "MagnaAngemon! Angewomon! You know what to do!" T.K. and Kari shouted at their Digimon. "But... That's too dangerous." Angewomon said. "Don't worry. We'll be fine." Kari replied. She held T.K's hand. "Okay then." MagnaAngemon replied. He grabbed his Excalibur like a spear, and Angewomon formed a Celestial Arrow. "Are you scared?" T.K. asked Kari. "Of course not." Kari replied. "Because I'm... with you." T.K. smiled a little. The two kissed each other as MagnaAngemon and Angewomon struck them with their arrows. Tai, Matt, Davis and Ken were shocked. Soon, both the two Digidestined and the Digimon of Hope and Light started to glow in a glorious light. Soon, T.K's and Kari's Digivices also started to glow.

"MAGNAANGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... SERAPHIMON!"  
"ANGEWOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MAGNADRAMON!" 


	14. Chapter 14: The Desperate Struggle

Chapter 14: The Desperate Struggle

The Digidestined looked as the Mega forms of Patamon and Gatomon went to fight ArchDevimon. "Whoa..." Kari said in awe. "It actually worked... T.K, you're a pure genius!" "Well, I don't know..." T.K. said and blushed.  
"No, you really were!" Tai said. "How did you come up with that, T.K?" Davis asked T.K. "Well, actually I... I felt that it could work." T.K. admitted. "I just suddenly got this feeling..." "HALLOWED KNUCKLE!!" Seraphimon struck ArchDevimon's head. "FIRE TORNADO!!" Magnadramon blasted at ArchDevimon, who dodged it by flying upwards. "Ha! You missed!" He scolded Magnadramon. "Maybe I did that on purpose..." She replied, as Omnimon struck his Transcendent Sword right through ArchDevimon's head. "Grrr..." ArchDevimon groared as he was getting angrier. "POSITRON LASER!!" Imperialdramon attacked ArchDevimon's back. "I have to admit..." ArchDevimon said. "Your attacks are starting to hurt me... A little." He let out an evil laughter. "INFERNAL FLAMES!!" Flames rose from the air and damaged Omnimon and Imperialdramon. "He's way too strong..." Omnimon stated. "You're right..."  
Imperialdramon replied. "There's only one thing we can do." "I agree." Omnimon converted his body into data, and released Agumon and Gabumon. Omnimon's data formed into a sword, which Imperialdramon wielded. Soon, he started to glow, and transformed into Imperialdramon Paladin Mode.

Back at Patamon's house, Yolei and Cody took care of Patty. Patty looked really worried. "Mama and Papa okay?" She asked Yolei and Cody. "Of course." Yolei replied and tried to cheer up the baby digimon. "Your mom and dad are one of the strongest digimon's I've ever met." Cody said, and Yolei nodded. "Yeah. They'll be fine." Patty still looked a little worried, but so did Yolei. "What's wrong?" Cody asked her. "Nothing. It's just that..." Yolei started, but couldn't find the words for it. "You're worried about Ken, right?" Cody asked her. Yolei nodded a little carefully. "You may go if you want." "R-really?" Yolei asked. "Sure. Armadillomon and I can look after Patty on our own." "Th-thanks, Cody." Yolei replied, and hugged Cody a little before leaving with Hawkmon. "Wheve Yolei go?" Patty asked. "Err, she... She went to look after a person she loves." Cody replied. "Like Papa mithed Mama when the wath gone?" Patty asked. "Precisely." Armadillomon said. Patty looked out of the window, and saw colourful explosions in the sky. "They're all fighting over there..." Cody thought to himself. "Yeah. I hope they'll be okay." Armadillomon stated. "Papa... Mama..." Patty muttered.

"OMNI SWORD!!" Imperialdramon struck his sword into ArchDevimon's chest. Even though the three Megas were barraging their attacks, no obvious damage could be made to the devil digimon. "HELL'S BLAST!!" ArchDevimon attacked Imperialdramon at a point-blank range, and he nearly passed out. "Take that!!" ArchDevimon yelled. "SEVEN HEAVENS!!" Seraphimon fired seven spheres of light at ArchDevimon. Even though they hit him right into his back, he didn't even flinch. "This is impossible!" Seraphimon yelled. "And he's a mere Ultimate... If he has a Mega form, I'd hate to see it." Magnadramon stated. ArchDevimon slashed Seraphimon with his claws, and he nearly fell to the ground.  
"Darn it!!" Imperialdramon swore. "He must have SOME sort of weakness!!" "We've been trying to attack him every possible point we could..." Magnadramon said. Suddenly, ArchDevimon's army of Vilemon flew into the scene. "Oh, come on! We don't have time to deal with them..." Seraphimon said. However, the Vilemon were heading towards the Digidestined. "Uh-oh, they're coming this way!" Davis yelled. The Digidestined tried to flee, but the Vilemon surrounded them. "This doesn't look good..." T.K. muttered, as the Vilemon were about to attack them.

"DOUBLE STARS!!" A shuriken came from behind the Vilemon, and destroyed three of them. "WING BLADE!!" A flaming phoenix-like entity destroyed a second group of Vilemon. "VULCAN'S HAMMER!!" An arrow-shaped energy wave destroyed the rest of the Vilemon. "Hi, guys!!" Sora greeted them as she and Joe stepped in from the woods. "Thanks. You saved us." Kari said. "Hey, it was no big deal!" Joe replied. "KEEEEN!!" Yolei yelled and rushed to Ken, and hugged him. "Y-Yolei?" Ken asked her. "What are you doing here?" "Umm... I was worried about you. So I decided to come over here to see if you're all right..." Yolei replied. "So, Cody's taking care of Patty on his own, right?" Kari asked Yolei, who nodded. Shurimon leaped at ArchDevimon to help Imperialdramon, Seraphimon and Magnadramon. "Should we go, too?" Zudomon asked. "Well..." Joe said, and looked at Sora, who nodded. "Why not. But first, let's show our friends our secret weapon, okay?" "Sure." Sora replied. Garudamon and Zudomon de-digivolved back to Biyomon and Gomamon. "You ready?" Sora asked Joe, who nodded. They raised their Digivices.

"BIYOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... HOUOMON!!"  
"GOMAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... PLESIOMON!!"

T.K, Kari, Tai, Matt, Davis, Ken and Yolei looked in awe as they saw the two new Megas taking off to aid the others in fighting ArchDevimon. "Whoa... When did they manage to warp digivolve?" Tai asked Sora and Joe. "We're not sure.  
We noticed it a couple days ago, when we were freeing Digimon from the Black Gears." Joe replied. "Well, this shouldn't be a bad thing..." T.K. said, but Kari looked sceptical. "I don't know..." She muttered. "I don't think they have enough power to defeat ArchDevimon." "CRIMSON FLAME!!" Houomon attacked ArchDevimon. "SHAKING PULSE!!" Plesiomon blasted a supersonic at ArchDevimon. "DOUBLE STARS!!" Shurimon struck ArchDevimon's back. "I don't belive this..." Houomon said. "How can he fight against five Megas and an Armor Digimon?" "Beats me." Imperialdramon said. "He doesn't even look that strong..." However, ArchDevimon heard Imperialdramon's comment, and got a little angered. "Oh, really..." he said. "Well, how about NOW?!" ArchDevimon raised his hands into the air, and grew rapidly into an enormous size. "MWAHAHAHAHAAA!!" He let out an evil laughter, as the digimon fighting him looked stumped. "This is not good..." Magnadramon stated.

"EEK!!" Patty screamed and looked scared. "What's wrong?" Cody asked here. "Patty thee a big beatht!!" Patty said and pointed at the window. Cody looked out, and saw the enormous ArchDevimon. "Uh-oh..." He muttered in shock. "PAPA!! MAMA!!"  
Patty screamed, and nearly cried. "Don't worry, Patty." Armadillomon tried to comfort her. "They'll be fine." Patty was extremely worried. "I want to know that Papa and Mama are okay..." She thought to herself. As Cody and Armadillomon were not paying attention, Patty quietly opened the door and ran outside. "PATTY!!" Cody shouted, and he and Armadillomon ran after her. "Patty, come back here!!" Armadillomon yelled, but they couldn't catch the baby digimon. "She's fast for a baby..." Cody admitted, and looked worried. "Where is she going?" "Most likely to the battlefield." Armadillomon replied. "She's worried about her parents... And to tell you the truth, I'm worried too." Cody looked upset. "You're right..."  
He whispered. "ArchDevimon is immensively strong." "Don't worry. Others will take him down." Armadillomon said. "In the meantime, let's go after Patty!" He said, and Cody nodded.

In his new, gigantic form, ArchDevimon easily outmatched the digimon fighting him. A single flick was enough to badly damage Shurimon and knock him unconcious, de-digivolving him back to Hawkmon. He blowed away Seraphimon and Magnadramon with a single swipe, and when he stomped the ground, only the shockwave was enough to knock Plesiomon against the Infinity Mountain. Imperialdramon fired a barrage of Giga Crusher's at ArchDevimon, but to no avail. "YOU MISERABLE FOOLS!!"  
ArchDevimon yelled and laughed deviously. "YOU CAN NEVER DEFEAT ME!! DO YOU HEAR ME?! NEVEER!!!" He fired a Hell's Blast at Houomon, which nearly killed her. He grabbed Imperialdramon's sword and crushed it, causing Imperialdramon to de-digivolve to Fighter Mode. Seraphimon and Magnadramon fired Hallowed Ascension and Dragon Fire at ArchDevimon simultaneously, but he didn't even flinch. The Digimon were getting exhausted, while ArchDevimon showed no marks of even gettng the least bit tired. The digimon went near the Digidestined. "We're sorry..." Seraphimon said. "We... We can't defeat him. He's too strong." "You'll have to do your best!" T.K. said. "We've tried, but nothing works on him. He's invincible."  
Magnadramon stated. "PAPA!! MAMA!!" Seraphimon and Magnadramon immediatly turned around, and saw Patty flying at them.

"Patty, what are you doing around here?" Seraphimon asked her. "Patty want to know Mama and Papa alwight!" Patty replied, and hugged Seraphimon. "Patty, we're fine. You just go now, before anything happens to you." Magnadramon said to her.  
"NO!!" Patty protested. "Patty, Papa and Mama finally togethew now, Patty no wanna go!!" "Patty, your parents don't want you to get hurt." Kari said to her softly. "*PANT PANT*... Sorry." Cody said as he and Armadillomon rushed into the scene. "She... Ran away..." "It's okay. She was just worried about us." Seraphimon said. "Patty. You can stay here, but do NOT to try follow us or fight ArchDevimon. Just stay here with T.K. and Kari, okay?" He ordered Patty. "But, but..."  
"Patty, please." Magnadramon said and looked at her eyes. Patty gulped and nodded. "Good. Now, let's take care of-" "SERAPHIMON, LOOK OUT!!" T.K. yelled, as ArchDevimon grabbed him. "Heh heh heh..." ArchDevimon chuckled. "After all, you are the one I want to have my vengeance on. Prepare to-" ""POSITRON LASER!!" "FIRE TORNADO!!" Imperialdramon and Magnadramon attacked ArchDevimon simultaneously, causing him to get distracted and let go of Seraphimon. "Why you..." He said, and let out a red shockwave, that seemingly knocked the two out. Seraphimon was looking in awe, and ArchDevimon focused his attention back at Seraphimon. "PREPARE TO DIE!! HELL'S BLAST!!" ArchDevimon blasted at Seraphimon, who covered his head with his arms. "NO!!!" Magnadramon yelled, pushed Seraphimon out of the way, and her body was pierced through by ArchDevimon's attack. 


	15. Chapter 15: The Battle Ends

Chapter 15: The Battle Ends

All of the Digidestined and Digimon were shocked. "MAGNADRAMON!!" Kari and Seraphimon yelled. Magnadramon closed her eyes, nearly fainted, dedigivolved back to Gatomon, and slowly started falling towards the ground. Kari managed to catch her just in time, however she was crying hard. "Gatomon..." she sobbed. "Hehe... sorry..." Gatomon apologized quietly. "I didn't... want you to... experience this... pain again." "GATOMOOON!!!" The shock had been too much for Seraphimon: He had de-digivolved back to Patamon, and was crying so hard that he barely could see where he was flying to. "Gatomon, please, don't leave me again!!" Patamon begged her. "I'll be... fine." Gatomon replied, and smiled.  
"You just go... and defeat him." "M-ma-mama?" Patty asked. She went a little closer to Gatomon. "Mama okay?" A tear dropped from Gatomon's eye. "Yeah. I am now. Because... I'm with my family." "Mama no go away!" Patty yelled and started sobbing a little herself. "Patty no want Mama go away!!" "Gatomon, please, try to survive..." Kari said Gatomon. "I'll do... my best." She looked at Patamon. "Patamon, I... I am sorry-" She began, but stopped when Patamon kissed her.  
"Thanks... honey." Patamon replied, before passing out.

"She's still breathing..." Kari said quietly. T.K. and Tai went closer to Kari. "I'm sorry..." Tai said. T.K. hugged Kari a little, but focused his attention on Patamon, who had turned around, so T.K. couldn't see his emotions. "Umm.  
Patamon?" He asked Patamon. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine." Patamon replied. He turned around, and T.K. was terrified: Patamon was in a blind rage. "At least, once I rip his head off and DESTROY HIM!!!" Patamon shouted, and rushed at ArchDevimon. "PATAMON!! NO!!" T.K. yelled after him, but he didn't listen. Imperialdramon, Houomon and Plesiomon were still struggling to fight ArchDevimon, but were easily defeated. They eventually reverted to their Rookie forms because of the loss of energy. "FOOLS!!" ArchDevimon said and laughed. "This is bad..." Veemon said. "Umm... Anyone got any ideas?" "One. RUUUN!!!" Gomamon yelled. The four rookies fled, as ArchDevimon nearly stomped them. As he was laughing,  
he didn't see Patamon was flying at him.

"BOOM BUBBLE!!!" Patamon blasted his attack at ArchDevimon's eye. ArchDevimon was surprised to see Patamon, but then he smiled. "Well, who do we have here?" He said, and laughed. "Seems like someone has a death wish!" "You..." Patamon muttered. "You killed Gatomon... So I'LL KILL YOU!!!" He shouted, and blasted a barrage of Boom Bubbles at ArchDevimon, who merely laughed. "YOU IMBECILE!!" He scolded Patamon. "Do you think that your puny attacks would have ANY effect on me?" ArchDevimon grabbed Patamon. "NGH!!" Patamon grunted. "PATAMON!!" T.K. yelled worriedly. "I guess I'll end your suffering fast." ArchDevimon said and grinned. "What do you think? I'll send you to the same place Gatomon is going to go."  
Patamon was scared. "No..." He thought to himself. "I can't die yet. I must at least land one succesful hit at him..." ArchDevimon squeezed his hand, and Patamon gasped as he couldn't breath anymore. "It'll be over soon enough..." ArchDevimon said. He raised his claws, and was prepared to attack Patamon.

"PAPA!!" Patty yelled. T.K. looked both worried and angry. "DEVIMON! LET HIM GO!!" He shouted at ArchDevimon. "Don't you worry..." ArchDevimon replied. "After I've finished Patamon, YOU are the next one to die!" "I... Can't breath..." Patamon thought. "Is this the end..." Patty was nearly crying. "Mama has no chances of surviving..." She thought to herself. "And Papa... He's gonna die too! I'll be all alone..." The thought of losing both her parents was too much for Patty. She started crying. "Patty..." Kari muttered. "Don't cry... Everything is going to be alright-" "PAPA WILL DIE!!" Patty sobbed. ArchDevimon grinned, and was about to slash Patamon. "NOOOOO!!!" Patty yelled. Suddenly, she started glowing in a bright light. ArchDevimon was distracted by this. "W-what?" He wondered. Soon, T.K's and Kari's Digivices started glowing, too. "Kari!" T.K. said to Kari, who nodded. They raised their digivices.

"PATTY WAWP DIGIVOLVE TO... CHERUBIMON!!"

Everyone at the battlefield looked at Cherubimon in awe. "W-w-what is this?!" ArchDevimon asked angrily. "P...patty...?" Patamon gasped. Cherubimon took off, and punched ArchDevimon hard in the face. "URGH!!" ArchDevimon yelled, and let go of Patamon. "Patty?!" Patamon was shocked to see that the big Angel Digimon was actually his daughter. "Is... Is it really... our daughter...?" Gatomon muttered as she woke up. "Gatomon!" Kari was surprised to see her awake. "Is that... Patty?"  
Gatomon asked Kari, who nodded. "You..." Cherubimon said angrily. "You nearly killed my father... I shall never forgive that!" She launched a thunderbolt at ArchDevimon. Patamon couldn't believe his eyes: Four Megas, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode and Shurimon couldn't do any damage to ArchDevimon, but Cherubimon harmed him easily. "How dare you!!" ArchDevimon shouted, and launched a Hell's Blast at Cherubimon, who blocked it simply by raising her hand. "Do you think that your puny attacks have ANY effect on me?" She taunted ArchDevimon. "Why you..!!" ArchDevimon slashed Cherubimon viciously, but she used her telekinetic abilities and made ArchDevimon harm himself instead.

"Whoa..." Veemon said in amazement. "Patamon, your daughter is strong!!" Agumon stated. "I have to admit... None of us could do any damage to ArchDevimon, but Patty is more than a match for him!" Patamon replied. "FINE!!" ArchDevimon yelled, and raised his hands. "You're asking for this!!" Black Gears flied all around File Island towards Cherubimon. "LOOK OUT!!" Patamon warned her, but the Black Gears evaporated when they even touched her skin. "Sorry." Cherubimon said to ArchDevimon.  
"But I have too much good inside my heart. Something that YOU... can never have!" ArchDevimon looked angry at first, but then he smirked. "Maybe that's true... But powers of Darkness are always stronger!!" He stated. "Wrong." Cherubimon replied.  
"Don't you ever learn? Light is more powerful than Darkness. Good will always prevail!" "NO!!!" ArchDevimon said, and blasted Infernal Flames at Cherubimon, who didn't even flinch. "Is that the best you can do?" She taunted him. "Actually, no..."  
ArchDevimon replied. "I have yet to use my most powerful technique..."

"GATES OF HELL!!!" ArchDevimon yelled, and raised his hands once again into the air. A gigantic portal appeared right above him, and the sky turned blood red. "Wh-wh-whats this?!" T.K. said scaredly. "It's... An enormous portal!!" Davis said. All of the Digidestined and Digimon looked scared. "Hehehe..." ArchDevimon laughed. "There's no way for you to dodge this. If you try, the portal will suck the whole File Island inside it, and your friends will suffer for all eternity!!" "I see... So I have no other choice than take your attack." Cherubimon replied. "PRECISELY!!!" ArchDevimon said, and threw the enormous portal at her. "PATTY!!" Both Patamon and Gatomon yelled. However, Cherubimon just raised her arms, and blocked the portal.  
"WHAT THE-" ArchDevimon said, but was interrupted when the portal sucked him in. "ALRIGHT!!" Veemon cheered, however ArchDevimon made another portal, and returned. "Grr..." He growled. "You see?" Cherubimon said. "Darkness can never win!" However,  
ArchDevimon didn't listen: He was bent to annihilate Cherubimon.

"RAAAAAARGHHH!!!" He growled and slashed Cherubimon viciously, but she just stood there. Gatomon closed her eyes, as she couldn't watch her daughter getting assaulted like this. "Don't worry." Patamon comforted her and held her arm. "She's going to be all right." Cherubimon just smiled. "Aggression is not the best way to win a fight. You should learn to calm down if you want to defeat me-" "SHUT UP!!!" ArchDevimon roared, and tried to slash Cherubimon. Cherubimon grabbed his arm. "I'm getting tired of this." Cherubimon stated. She slammed ArchDevimon to the ground, causing an earthquake. "If powers of Darkness are really that strong, you should survive this..." Cherubimon stated. She summoned a thunder cloud right above ArchDevimon.  
"What are you-" "Take this! HOLY HUG!!" Cherubimon yelled, as a number of lightning bolts dropped from the cloud. "AAAAAAARGH!!!" ArchDevimon screamed in pain. "NO!! THIS CAN'T BE!! I AM IMMORTAAAAL..." He faded into digital bits.

"YES!!" Patamon said victoriously. "Good thing." T.K. stated. "Now the only thing is to stop Patty." "What?" Kari asked him. "She's just a baby. Having so much power could get her a bit over-excited..." T.K. replied, and a lightning bolt nearly hit them. "I want to play!!" Cherubimon said, and tried to grab the Digidestined and Digimon, who ran away. "Oh no!! We've got to stop her!!" Yolei said. "But how?" Davis asked. "She defeated ArchDevimon, we're never going to get enough power to defeat her!!" Patamon got an idea. "Violence is not the only solution..." He said, and turned back. "PATAMON!!" T.K. yelled, and nearly ran after him. "T.K, he knows what he's doing! Let's go!!" Kari said, and grabbed T.K's arm. "Hey, Patty!!" Patamon said to Cherubimon. "Papa..." Cherubimon said. "I WANT TO PLAY!!" She yelled loudly. "You will! But I think it is your bedtime!" Patamon replied. "NO!!" She protested, and nearly attacked Patamon. However, he started singing.

"Lullaby, and good night. Patamon loves this sweet Patty.  
Lullaby, and good night. Snuggle close within my arms.  
Close your eyes, rest your head, time to go nighty-ni~ight.  
Let your heart be at peace, as you slee~ep within Azulongmon's sight!"

Cherubimon's eyes closed: She de-digivolved back to Patty, and started sleeping. Patamon caught her as she started to fall. "Gotcha!!" Patamon said, and flew to others. "Patamon, that was genius!!" Veemon said to Patamon. "I knew it would work..." Patamon replied. However, he looked sad when he looked at Gatomon, and walked near her. "You okay?" Patamon asked her. "I... I don't think I'm gonna make it. With a wound this big-" "You're fading away!!" Kari exclaimed. "Well... I'll be back before you know it.  
Until then... Take care of our daughter, okay?" Gatomon asked Patamon, who sneezed and nodded. "Thanks. I... Love you." Gatomon said, and kissed Patamon one last time before fading completely. "Gatomon..." Patamon muttered. Kari was sobbing herself too,  
but suddenly noticed something. "LOOK!!" She said. Gatomon's data had reformed into a Digi-Egg. Patamon held Patty in his left arm, and grabbed the Digi-Egg with another. "I'll take care of her..." Patamon said. "Is it okay for you?" He asked Kari, who nodded.  
"Perhaps she'll reborn faster this time. You know, she died here and not in the real world..." T.K. said to Kari, who looked a little happier. "Yeah..." She replied. Patamon smiled, but his heart ached when he was forced to watch his dear Gatomon dying... Again.  
The battle against Devimon was won, but the cost was big... 


	16. Chapter 16: Patty's day at the Beach

Chapter 16: Patty's day at the Beach

Patamon returned to home with sleeping Patty and Gatomon's Digiegg in his arms. Even though Gatomon's death wasn't as bad as it was before, it still was bad enough to make Patamon heartbroken. He sighed, opened the door to his house, went upstairs, and placed Patty in her craddle. "My sweet Patty..." Patamon sighed. "I hope all this doesn't affect her too much. She's still just a baby..." Then he suddenly smiled. "But I'm damn proud of her!" He kissed Patty's forehead, and looked at Gatomon's Digiegg. "Come back soon..." Patamon muttered to it, and kissed it gently. He placed it on a pillow, and decided to go to sleep himself. "Gatomon..." He muttered one last time, before falling asleep. "Patamon..." Someone muttered to Patamon in his dream. "Patamon..." The voice was really gentle and soft. Patamon turned around to look and saw Gatomon. "Gatomon..?" He said surprisedly. "Yes." Gatomon replied. "I have to warn you..." "About what?" Patamon asked her. "That he's not gone for good." Gatomon said and looked serious. "H-he isn't?" Patamon asked. "No. There's one little part of him left." Gatomon said. "And if that one part isn't destroyed, he might come back." "Well, where is it?" Patamon asked Gatomon, who was quiet for a while. "It... It is inside Patty." She replied. Patamon looked shocked. "Wh-what?!" He asked. "Unfortunately, that is so." Gatomon stated. "D-do I need to... K-K-KILL her?" Patamon asked worriedly. "You silly!" Gatomon said and giggled. "Of course not! Just get rid of the part!" "B-but-" Patamon started, but stopped when Gatomon kissed him. "I think it is time for you to wake up." Gatomon said, and snapped her fingers.

"Whoaaa!!" Patamon shouted, as he fell out of the bed. "OUCH!!" He yelled after the back of his head hit the floor. "Urgh... Oh, morning Patty!!" Patamon greeted Patty after seeing her awake. "Did you sleep well?" He asked her, but to his surprise, Patty shook her head. "Really? What's wrong?" Patamon said and climbed out of his bed. "Patty... Patty thaw Devimon come hewe and defeat Papa and Mama and Patty be alone..." Patty said worriedly. Patamon hugged her, and smiled at her gently. "Listen." He said. "It was just a bad dream. I'm still here with you." He paused, and took a look at Gatomon's Digiegg. "And so will be your mom." "Weally?" Patty asked, and Patamon nodded. "Whewe Mama ith?" Patty said. "Even though she wouldn't be here physically, she's always with you, right here." Patamon replied, and pointed at Patty's heart. "Mama... Mama inthide Patty?" Patty asked surprisedly. "Yes." Patamon replied. "And so am I." Patty just looked confused, but nodded eventually, signifying that she understood somewhat. "Now then... Do you want some breakfast?" Patamon asked Patty. Her stomach growled, and then she yelled "YAY, BWEAKFATHT!!!" before going downstairs with Patamon.

Patamon was still amazed about two things in Patty: Her appetite and her drawing skills. After eating eight platefuls of cereals, she just said "Thank you!!" and quickly went to draw a picture. "You're welcome..." Patamon said, and chuckled a little. It seemed to him that Patty had two personalities: One side of her was the loud and energetic one, which seemed to be her natural personality, and the other side was a quiet and calm one, which occurred whenever she was drawing something. Patamon just shrugged, and started to wash the dishes. He looked at Patty, who was only concentrated on her drawing. "What are you drawing, Patty?" Patamon asked her, but she didn't reply. After a while, she yelled "Look, Papa!!" and showed her picture to Patamon: There were Patamon, Gatomon and Patty together, fighting ArchDevimon. "Papa, Mama and Patty defeat evil bat!!" Patty said. "Huh?" Patamon asked, but then realized that she was talking about Devimon. "Yeah, well, actually YOU were the one to defeat him. None of us were able to do any damage to him, but you handled him easily." Patty grinned a little, looked at the picture, and looked at Patamon again. "When Mama be back?" she asked Patamon. "Umm... I'm not exactly sure, but I think soon enough." Patamon replied, and looked a little nervous.

The doorbell rang. "Hey!! They'we hewe!!" Patty said, and went to open the door. "Who?" Patamon wondered, but then he saw Neko, DeeDee and Moshi, and understood. "Hi thewe!!" Patty greeted her friends. "Hi, Patty!" Neko replied. "Hello, mistel Patamon!" He greeted Patamon. "Uh, hi..." Patamon replied. "Umm... Papa?" Patty asked him. "Yes, sweetie?" Patamon replied. "Can... Can Patty go to beach with Neko, DeeDee and Mothti?" Patty asked him. "Err..." Patamon said. "I dunno... Where is it?" "Ovel thele." Neko said and pointed at the direction of the beach. "It is not too fal away." "Hmm... If you promise to be careful." Patamon said. "I would come with you, but I have to take care of Gatomon's digiegg, so she won't be alone when she reborns..." "Can Patty go?" Patty asked him one more time. "Euuurgh... Okay." Patamon replied, and Patty looked extremely joyful. "But just remember to be careful!" Patamon ordered her. She nodded, and went to the beach with the other baby Digimon. Patamon sighed a little. "I hope nothing happens to her... She usually has gotten herself into trouble." He muttered, and went upstairs. He went next to Gatomon's digiegg, and carefully hugged it so it wouldn't break. "I love you." Patamon whispered to the egg, and could've sworn that he heard "I love you too." from the inside.

"We're going to the beach, we're going to the beach!!" Patty sang as she and her friends went to the beach. "By the way... What is a beach?" "It's a place with lots of sand and water." DeeDee replied. "Yeah. You can either swim in the water or play in the sand!" Moshi stated. Patty looked excited. "Sounds like fun!!" she stated "It is." Neko said. After a while of walking, the four reached the beach. "Whoa..." Patty said in awe. "It's beautiful..." She muttered. "Sure is." DeeDee said, and grinned. "Last one there is a Numemon!!"  
She shouted and ran at the beach. "That ain't me!!" Moshi said, and ran after her. "Neither me- OUCH!!" Patty said, and tumbled over. "You okay?" Neko said and helped her up. "Yeah. Thanks..." Patty replied, and the two stared at each others' eyes. Patty blushed a little, and so did Neko. "Umm... Shall we go then?" He asked Patty. "What? Oh, right!" Patty said. She smiled deviously. "Hey, look! It's a flying Cowmon!" She yelled and pointed at the sky. "Where?" Neko said, and turned his head behind. "Hey, I see no-" "HAW HAW!!"  
Patty taunted, and ran at the beach. "HEY!!" Neko exclaimed, and ran after Patty, but was too slow. Patty, DeeDee and Moshi were laughing. "Okay, looks like I'm the Numemon then." Neko stated, and the four babies laughed.

The beach seemed to be a lot of amusement for the babies: Moshi was building a sandcastle, and Patty and DeeDee were splashing each other with water. DeeDee accidentally crushed Moshi's sandcastle as she ran away from Patty, who was chasing after her. "Hey!!" Moshi said,  
and looked a little angry. "Payback time!" He said, leaped at DeeDee and tickled her armpit. DeeDee was laughing hysterically. "HAHAHA-No, Moshi-HAHAHA-Please stop!-HAHAHAHA!!!" She was practically crying. Moshi finally stopped tickling her. "That should teach you a lesson!"  
He said to DeeDee, who smiled cunningly. "It sure did..." She said quietly, and started to tickle Patty. "HEY!!" Patty said, and started laughing. "HAHAHA-DeeDee, stop-HAHAHAHA!!" she continued laughing, but looked at Neko, who was just standing on the pier and leaning on a railing. After DeeDee stopped tickling her, she suddenly looked serious. "What's wrong, Patty? Did I hurt you?" DeeDee asked Patty worriedly. "Oh, no, no you didn't." Patty replied quickly. DeeDee ran to build a big sandcastle with Moshi, and Patty walked next to Neko.  
"Hi." She greeted him. "Hi..." Neko replied, and sighed. "Umm... Are you okay?" Patty asked him. "Yeah, I'm fine." he replied, but Patty wasn't convinced. "Hey, if you have a problem, you can talk to me-"

Neko glared at Patty, and she jumped a little backwards. "Sorry." Neko apologized, and sighed again. "Please, tell me." Patty said. Neko looked at her eyes, and saw her smiling. "Fine." he replied, and took a deep breath. "I... I don't have a home." Neko said. "Why? Did your parents abandon you or something?" Patty asked. "Actually, I... I don't even have parents." Neko replied, and Patty gasped. "Oh no. What happened?" Patty asked him. "I don't remember exact details..." Neko said. "I was just a baby then. I remember hearing a female digimon screaming, I guess she was my mom. Then I remember seeing a flash of red light, and..." Neko flinched a little. "I remember a pair of eyes. One eye was blue and another one was green." Neko took another deep breath. "I don't really know how I am alive if my parents really were killed. Anyway, I've lived my whole life on my own, as an orphan. Even though it hasn't been a long time..." Patty was utterly shocked. "How... Horrible..." She muttered. Suddenly, she hugged Neko. "Oh Neko, why didn't you tell this to us?" "I... I didn't want you to think I'm creepy or anything..." Neko replied. "Why would we think that you're creepy?" Patty asked him after she let go of him. "I dunno..." Neko replied nervously.

"Hey, stop!!" Moshi yelled. Patty and Neko looked around, and saw DeeDee and Moshi being harassed by a Pagumon, a Kapurimon, a DemiMeramon and a Yaamon. "Why did you destroy our sandcastle?!" DeeDee asked angrily. "You're on OUR territory now!!" Pagumon said, and Neko and Patty immediatly identified him as Paguya. "Hey, cut it out!!" Patty yelled at the four babies as he and Neko rushed over there. "Hey, I know you! You're the one who attacked me back then!" Paguya said angrily. "Pitty, or Pudding or something like that, who cares!" "Her name is Patty!!" Neko said, and glared at Paguya. "Oh, get lost already!" The Yaamon said. "This is our beach! Go find your own!" "I don't see any sign that says this is the beach of the stupid digimon!" DeeDee replied harshly, which made Moshi and Patty chuckle. "Listen, you get out of here, or else..." Kapurimon warned them, but was cut by Moshi. "Or else what, tinhead?" He replied. "Grr..." Paguya said, and attacked Moshi, who jumped out of the way. "Hey, there's no need for violence!" Patty said, which made the four 'evil' babies laugh. "Oh,  
right, I forgot that you're a weakling who can't even stand seeing violence, let alone fight on your own-" Paguya scolded her, but was grabbed by an extremely angry-looking Neko. "Gah... ghah..." Paguya gasped, as he tried to get air. Neko threw him away. Demimeramon caught him. "Leave." Neko said quietly, and glared so evilly that Paguya's gang ran away. Patty, DeeDee and Moshi looked a little shocked.

"See ya tomorrow!!" DeeDee farewelled the other babies as they left the beach in the evening. "Bye, DeeDee!" Patty said, and waved at her. "Goodbye, Patty! Goodbye, Neko!" Moshi said as he left also to his home. "Byebye!!" Patty farewelled him. "So... I guess I better get going."  
Neko said. "Where?" Patty asked him. "I live in this cave I found a while ago." Neko replied. "Well, see ya tomorrow-" "Wait!!" Patty said, and grabbed Neko's arm. Neko was surprised by this. Patty blushed and let go of his arm. "Umm... I just wanted to say thanks." she said. "It was nothing." Neko replied, and smiled. "Uhm, do... Do you want to sleepover at our house?" Patty asked carefully." That'd be nice, but I'm not sure if your father accepts it..." "Oh, he will." Patty said and grinned. "Papa is a nice person, trust me." She rang the doorbell, and Patamon went to open the door. "Oh, hi Patty!" He greeted Patty and hugged her. "So, how was your day at the beach?" "Fun!" Patty replied. "Umm, Papa... Can Neko thleep with Patty and Papa tonight?" She asked Patty, who looked surprised at first, but then he smiled. "Sure, why not."  
He replied, and both Patty and Neko looked excited "YAY!! Thankth Papa!! Patty said and hugged Patamon. "Umm... Neko, you can sleep in my bed if you want." Patamon said to Neko. "It's right next to Patty's bed, so you can sleep alongside..." "But... Whele will you sleep then, mistel Patamon?" Neko asked him. "I can sleep on the couch tonight." Patamon replied. Both Patty and Neko yawned. "I guess it is bedtime already." Patamon said.

"Good night, sweetie." Patamon whispered to Patty, and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Neko." He said to Neko. "Good night, Papa!" Patty said. After Patamon had went downstairs, Neko looked relaxed. "Mmm... My first night in a real bed... So soft." Neko said. "Good night, Patty."  
"Good night, Neko." Patty said. Neko had fallen asleep already, but Patty couldn't: Devimon was still in her mind. "What if he returns..." She thought in her head. She couldn't go downstairs and ask Patamon sing to her, because she didn't want Neko to find out. Suddenly, she quietly jumped out of her craddle, went to Patamon's bed where Neko was sleeping, looked at Neko, smiled, and fell asleep with her hand holding Neko's paw.. 


	17. Chapter 17: Reunions and rematches

Chapter 17: Reunions and rematches

Next morning, after Neko woke up, he spotted Patty sleeping in the same bed. "Umm... Patty?" He asked her. "Mmm... yes..?" Patty replied, as she wasn't completely awoken. "Whatcha doing in the same bed with me?" Neko asked. "Whaaat?" Patty yelled, fell from the bed, and blushed deeply. "O-oh... I, I'm sorry Neko!!" Patty said, and looked nervous. "I just... Couldn't sleep, so..." "It's okay." Neko said to her quietly. "Sorry that I woke you up." "It's okay." Patty said and smiled radiantly. They both stared each other in the eyes. Now Neko blushed a little. "What's wrong?" Patty asked him. "N-nothing." Neko replied quickly. "I... Just have this funny feeling in my tummy." Patty looked surprised. "How strange. So do I!" She stated. "Really?" Neko asked, and Patty nodded. "What could it be?" "I dunno..." Patty said, but then her stomach growled. "Uurk... I definetly know what THAT means!" She stated, and they both laughed as they went downstairs. However, Patty stopped before going down the steps, and looked at Gatomon's egg. "Are you coming?" Neko asked her. "Oh, yes..." Patty replied, turned her head around, and went downstairs.

"Good morning, sleepy heads!" Patamon greeted Patty and Neko. "It's 10:15 PM already!" "What?!" Patty yelled. "Hmm... Patty and Neko thleep LONG!" She stated. "Yeah." Neko replied. "You hungry?" Patamon asked the two. Both nodded. "Okay. I'll get you something." Patamon said, and stood up. "Okay... You'll probably want cereals, right Patty?" He asked Patty, who nodded. "And what for you, Neko?" "Umm... Nothing big, thanks." Neko replied. "I'll take some celeals, too." "Okay then." Patamon said. "Thank you." Neko said as Patamon handed him the plate. He started eating slowly, but Patty emptied her plate fast. "YUM! CEWEALTH GOOD!!" She yelled, ate five more platefuls, and burped a little afterwards. "Well, at least you have some table manners, Neko!" Patamon said and laughed. Neko chuckled a little nervously. "Thank you!" Patty said after she had finished her eating. "Come on, Neko!" she hurried her friend. "Oh, are you going somewhere?" Patamon asked them. "Yeah! Patty go play with Neko, DeeDee and Mothti again!" Patty replied. "T.K. and Kari are also coming today... But if you want to go play with your friends, that's fine." Patamon said, which made both Patty and Neko happy. "Just take care of yourself!" He added. "Will do, mistel Patamon!" Neko replied. "Thankth Papa!" Patty said, and gave Patamon a hug. "Come on Neko, let'th go!" Patty said, and she and Neko rushed outside.

"Kids..." Patamon muttered to himself and chuckled lightly. "And I'm left with the dish-washing duty again..." He said, and looked at the dirty plates on the table. He grabbed the plates, went to the sink, and started cleaning them. Patamon still wondered the message Gatomon gived him in his dream. "Devimon is inside Patty..." Patamon thought to himself. "But how? I just... I just hope that I don't have to... to..." Even thinking about it gave him creeps. "...Have to... kill her." He finished his thoughts, and looked worried. "No. I could NEVER do that."  
He said aloud, and accidentally broke a plate. "Oh, nuts." He swore, and started cleaning the pieces of the plate. "Gatomon..." He muttered. "Please come back soon. You barely even returned..." Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Who could it- AH! T.K. and Kari, of course!" Patamon said,  
and went to open the door. "Hi Patamon!" The Digidestined of Hope and Light greeted him. "Hi, guys!" Patamon replied. "Come on in!" "Thanks." T.K. said, and he and Kari stepped into Patamon's house. "So... Where's Patty?" Kari asked. "It's awfully quiet here..." "Oh, Patty went to play with her friends." Patamon replied. "One of them had a sleepover here." "That's nice." T.K. said and smiled. "Yeah. Good to know that Patty has friends." Kari stated.

"So... Have you been alright?" T.K. asked Patamon. "Yeah, I guess..." Patamon muttered. "We're sorry about what happened to Gatomon." Kari said, and looked a little sad. "I'm sorry, too." Patamon said and looked at Kari. "If I hadn't let my guard down, she wouldn't have had to push me away to block ArchDevimon's attack, and she wouldn't... She wouldn't..." Patamon said, and sobbed a little. "Oh, it's not your fault." T.K. said and tried to comfort him. "It was Devimon who did this." "I, I think you're right..." Patamon said, and sniffled. "It's still amazing how me, Magnadramon, Houomon, Plesiomon, Shurimon and Imperialdramon Paladin Mode couldn't do a single scratch on him, but Patty on the other hand wiped ArchDevimon out easily." "Yeah, we've been wondering that, too." Kari stated. "She might have some sort of hidden powers none of us has been aware about." "But... I still wonder of she reacted to your Digivice..." Patamon said quietly. "That's easy to explain." T.K. replied. "You see... You are my Digimon companion, and Gatomon was- I mean, IS! IS Kari's companion, and since Patty's the daughter of you two,  
she reacts to the Digivice of both of us." "Now that you mentioned it... That actually makes perfect sense." Patamon muttered. "Maybe Patty will become the partner digimon of YOUR child!" He stated, which made both T.K. and Kari blush lightly. "Y-yeah..." Kari muttered.

"Oh, don't be so shy!" Patamon said. "I know you're both scared about what happened to Gatomon, but it was all engineered by Devimon! I know that you two," Patamon said and linked T.K's and Kari's hands together." You two are made for each other." "Err... Thanks, Patamon." T.K. replied.  
"So... Where is... Umm, you know..." Kari asked Patamon a little nervously. "Oh. She's here." Patamon said, and went upstairs. Kari and T.K. followed him. "Here." Patamon said, and pointed at Gatomon's digiegg. "Be careful so you won't break it!" He added. Kari went a little closer, and picked the digiegg up. "Hi." She whispered to it. "I'm not sure if you can hear me, but..." Kari started. "I hope you'll be back soon. I, I miss you. And so does everyone else." she whispered to the digiegg. Kari looked surprised all of a sudden. "What's wrong, Kari?" T.K. asked her.  
"Strange... It's almost like I could hear Gatomon saying 'Thanks.'..." Kari muttered. "What a coincidence..." Patamon said, and both T.K. and Kari looked at him. "I could also swear that I heard her saying something-" CRACK! The digiegg cracked a little all of a sudden. "Huh?" Patamon,  
T.K. and Kari said oud loud. "Oh, it's happening already!" T.K. stated. The egg cracked a little more, and soon, a YukimoBotamon came out of the egg.

"Yay!!" Kari yelled, and hugged the YukimiBotamon a little. "Eek!" She screamed suddenly. "What's wrong?" Patamon asked her. "She's just a little cold." Kari said, but still hugged the YukimiBotamon. "YUKI! YUKI!!" It said, and was overwhelmingly happy to see Kari. "Hey, calm down, old fella!" Kari said, but a tear of joy dropped from her eye. "Whoa... She's adorably cute." T.K. said, and gently stroke YukimiBotamon. However, she suddenly spotted Patamon, and jumped out of Kari's arms and went towards him. "You're back..." Patamon whispered to YukimiBotamon, who just nodded. "Promise me... Promise me that you will NEVER leave me again!" Patamon said to her. YukimiBotamon nodded again, and said "YUKI!!" "She really is cute..." Kari said. "Yeah." Patamon replied. "I hope she digivolves back to Gatomon soon enough..." He muttered, and looked at YukimiBotamon,  
who just smiled in his arms.

Meanwhile, Patty, Neko, DeeDee and Moshi were playing in the forest. "Tag!" Patty said and touched Moshi. "Urgh... I'm gonna getcha!!" Moshi said, and ran after them. "You can't catch me, you can't catch me!!" DeeDee taunted, and ran behind a tree. "Where'd she go?" Moshi wondered, and looked around. DeeDee threw a pine cone at him. "Hey!!" Moshi grunted a little angrily. DeeDee laughed as she ran away. "Okay then..." Moshi muttered, and quickly turn around. "Eek!!" Patty screamed, and ran away. "You can run, but you can't hide!!" Moshi said. "Oh, really?" Patty said, and started flying. "HEY!!" Moshi yelled. "That's unfair, I can't fly!!" However, he suddenly stumbled, as Neko had tripped Moshi with his leg. "Ungh!!" Moshi grunted as he fell to the ground. "Sorry." Neko said, and offered his paw. "Here. Let's make this a little easier for ya." He said. Moshi looked a little surprised, but touched Neko's hand, yelled "You're it!!" and started running away. Neko started running after DeeDee, while Patty was just flying in the air. "Hahahaa, you can't catch me from here!!" She taunted, and did a loop. However, she was suddenly hit by a rock. "OW!!" She yelled, and started falling towards the ground. "EEEEEK!!" She screamed. Neko noticed that Patty was falling, and managed to leap under her just in time to catch her.

"Nice catch!" DeeDee said. "Are you okay?" Neko asked Patty, and looked a little worried. Patty rubbed the back of her head, but nodded. "Yeah. It's just a scratch-" "Good shot, Paguya!" they heard a voice coming from behind. They turned around, and saw Paguya holding a slingshot, Demimeramon, Yaamon and Kapurimon behind them. "Thank you, Yaamon." Paguya replied. "Oh, it's you guys again." Neko said with the most disparaging tone he possibly could. "Why'd you do that?!" DeeDee asked angrily. Demimeramon, Kapurimon and Yaamon just laughed, while Paguya smiled. "Why not? It was fun."  
He replied. "Patty could have hurt herself!" Moshi said worriedly. "It's okay, guys." Patty tried to calm her three friends down. "Well, that was exactly my purpose." Paguya said and smirked. DeeDee and Moshi were shocked, while Neko looked enraged. "WHAT?!" He yelled, which made Paguya and his gang jump a little backwards. "That's it: You're SO DEAD!!" Neko shouted, and tried to leap at Paguya. It took Patty's, DeeDee's and Moshi's full strength to hold him back. "Hey, hey, easy now Neko." Moshi said to him. "Yeah, try to calm down." Patty said. "Calm down?! Patty, this... this.  
this FILTH tried to hurt you!!" Neko replied. "I'm okay." Patty replied. "Hmph... Violent and short-tempered." Paguya snorted. "Well, I wouldn't expect anything else from a Digimon who's lived his whole life in a cave alone."

Neko looked shocked, and stopped trying to get out of Patty's, DeeDee's and Moshi's grip. "Wh-what..." He muttered quietly. "Yeah. I've seen you." Paguya said, and grinned. He was clearly happy to see Neko's reaction. "You're just a poor kid with no parents, no education, no nothing!" "Oh,  
boo hoo!!" Yaamon said, and taunted Neko. Demimeramon and Kapurimon started laughing evilly, and soon did Paguya and Yaamon, too. Neko looked like he was going to cry. "Stop it..." Patty tried to warn Paguya's gang, but they didn't listen and just continued taunting Neko. "How about it,  
cavemon!" Demimeramon scolded him. "Come over here and fight if you dare!" "Yeah, you monster!!" Kapurimon said, and they kept laughing even louder. "How horrible..." DeeDee muttered. Neko collapsed, and started sobbing a lot. "Oh, what a sensitive weakling!!" Paguya laughed. "A COWARD!!" That was the last straw for Patty: She rushed at Paguya, and viciously slapped him. "HEY!!!" Demimeramon yelled, and tried to get Patty away from Paguya, but she just tossed him away. "OW!!" Paguya grunted. "What was that-" BAM!! Patty punched Paguya right in the face. "HEEELP!!" Paguya yelled,  
and tried to run away from Patty, but she just grabbed him and threw him to the ground. "DON'T!!" She yelled, and slapped Paguya. "YOU-EVER-CALL-NEKO-A-COWARD!!!" She yelled, and slapped Paguya on every word, before blasting him with a Boom Bubble and sending him rolling towards a tree.  
Paguya's head hit the trunk, and he fell unconcious.

"P-Patty..." Moshi muttered, as he and DeeDee went to prevent Patty cause any more damage to Paguya. Demimeramon, Kapurimon and Yaamon arrived to carry Paguya to safety. "Let's get outta here..." Demimeramon muttered, as the gang fled. "Patty..." DeeDee said to Patty, who was still panting,  
but then she catched her breath and went next to Neko, who was amazed by Patty's actions. Suddenly, she hugged him. "Listen." Patty whispered to his ear. "None of us thinks you're a coward. And we don't care where you live." "Yeah, we're always gonna be your friends!" DeeDee stated, and Moshi nodded. Neko wiped his nose and eyes, and nodded. "T-thanks..." He muttered. "It was nothing." Patty replied and smiled cheerfully. She looked at the sky: It was getting dark. "Uh-oh..." She muttered. "I've gotta go." Patty was going to leave, but turned around and looked at Neko. "Will you be alright?" She asked him. "Yeah, I'm fine." Neko replied, and smiled. Patty smiled back at him, and went back to her home.

"Hi, Papa!!" She greeted Patamon. "Oh, Hi Patty." Patamon replied. "Did you have a nice day." "Yeah." Patty replied, and yawned. She suddenly spotted YukimiBotamon sleeping in Patamon's arms. "Who that?" She asked Patamon. "Oh, she's your mother..." Patamon replied. "Mama?" Patty said and looked surprised. "But Mama no ball! Mama a cat! Meaow!!" Patty said. "Well... She just had to start from the beginning. You see, when Digimon die-" Patamon began, but stopped when he saw Patty yawning. "I'll explain later. I think it is your bedtime." He said. Patty nodded, and the two went upstairs. Patty placed YukimiBotamon in Gatomon's bed, and placed Patty in her craddle. Patty closed her eyes, and Patamon started to rock the craddle gently back and forth. He started to sing the lullaby yet again.

"Lullaby, and good night. Patamon loves this sweet Patty.  
Lullaby, and good night. Snuggle close within my arms.  
Close your eyes, rest your head, time to go nighty-ni~ight.  
Let your heart be at peace, as you slee~ep within Azulongmon's sight!"

After Patty had fallen asleep, Patamon kissed her forehead, climbed into his bed, and started sleeping himself. 


	18. Chapter 18: The Quarrel gets worse

Chapter 18: The Quarrel gets worse

In the next morning, Patamon woke up when he spotted that someone was sitting on his tummy. He woke up, and saw Nyaromon lying there. "Morning, Patamon!" She greeted Patamon. "Whoa!!" Patamon yelled because he was surprised at first. "Err... Good morning, Nyaromon!"  
He replied. "So, you digivolved during the night?" "Yeah, I guess so." Nyaromon said. "Is Patty awake?" Patamon asked. "Yeah. She's drawing some pictures downstairs." Nyaromon said, and hopped from top of Patamon's stomach. Patamon climbed out of his bed and went downstairs with Nyaromon. He saw Patty lying on the floor with crayons in her hand. "Good morning, Patty!" Patamon greeted her. "Hi Papa!!" Patty replied quickly, and focused back to her drawing. "Whatcha drawing there?" Patamon asked, but Patty didn't reply. "Are you hungry or anything?" Patamon asked her, but she just shook her head and continued drawing the picture. "Has she always been like this?" Nyaromon asked Patamon, who nodded. "Yeah. She likes to draw a lot." He replied. "In fact, it seems that normally, she's active and loud, but when she's drawing, she's calm and quiet."

"Done!!" Patty said, and put the crayons away. "Good. What is it?" Patamon asked, but Patty just hid her picture. "Patty no thow!!" Patty replied. "Well, if you don't want to, that's fine." Nyaromon said. Patty went upstairs, and hid her picture under her pillow.  
"Are you hungry?" Patamon asked Nyaromon. "Well, I wouldn't mind a nice little snack..." She replied. Patamon handed her some rice balls. "Thanks, Patamon." Nyaromon said. "You're welcome." Patamon said quietly. He just stared Nyaromon when she was eating. She noticed this, and looked at Patamon herself. "What's wrong?" She asked him. "Nothing. Nothing..." Patamon replied. "It's just that..." He started, and sighed a little. "I missed you so much." "Patamon..." Nyaromon said. "Ever since you died after giving birth to Patty, I thought that I had lost everything." Patamon continued. "Patty is the only reason why I kept on going." Nyaromon looked a little sad. "Then, you finally returned. But because of Devimon, I had to see you die... Again." Patamon looked calm, but Nyaromon looked like she was going to cry. "P-Patamon..." She muttered. "Nyaromon... I need you to promise me one thing." Patamon said, and looked at her eyes. "Anything you want." She replied, and Patamon smiled a little. He gently stroke her head. "Promise me that you will never leave me alone again."  
Patamon said. Nyaromon looked surprised at first, but then she smiled and said "Of course."

Patty returned downstairs, and saw her parents looking at each other. "HI!" she yelled, and both Patamon and Nyaromon turned around to look at her. "Oh, hi there Patty." Nyaromon greeted her daughter. "Hi, Mama!" Patty replied. "Papa, Patty hungwy!!" She said to Patamon,  
and rubbed her tummy. "Well, we'll do something about that." Patamon replied and smiled. "What do you want?" "CEWEATLTH!!!" Patty said loudly, and Patamon grabbed a plate, a box of cereals and some milk. Five minutes later, Patty had already ate six platefuls of cereal.  
"THANK YOU!!" She shouted. "Well... She seems to have a rather big appetite." Nyaromon said to Patamon quite amusedly. "She's always been like that." Patamon replied, and looked at her daughter. Patty had started to draw something again. "Umm... Can I now ask what you're drawing?" Patamon asked her. "Oh, thith ith fow my fwiendth." Patty replied quickly, and focused back to her drawing. Patamon was reading a magazine, while Nyaromon was just rolling on the floor back and forth. "Done!" Patty said ten minutes later. "Papa, Mama, look!"  
she said to Patamon and Nyaromon. They looked at the picture: There were Patty, Neko, DeeDee and Moshi standing together inside a big heart. On the top of the picture, there was some text that most likely said "FRIENDS".

"Oh, that is so sweet." Patamon said. "You really seem to care a lot about your friends." Nyaromon said to Patty, who nodded. "Yeah! Patty like Papa, Neko, DeeDee, Mothti and Mama the betht!!" Patty stated. "Really..." Nyaromon muttered, and looked a little upset.  
"What's wrong?" Patamon asked Nyaromon. "Oh, nothing." she replied. "Patty go now!!" Patty said, and went to open the door. "Where are you going?" Patamon asked her. "Patty go play with fwiendth!!" She replied, and opened the door. "Be careful!" Nyaromon said to her.  
"Patty will, Mama!" Patty replied, and went outside. Nyaromon sighed a little. "Listen, if you have any kind of problems, you can tell me." Patamon said to her. "Fine." Nyaromon replied. "I'm just afraid that... that Patty will alienate from me." She stated, and Patamon nodded. "I understand..." He said. "But that's just because you missed the first couple weeks from her life. Now that you're here, she will most likely start to like you a lot." "You think?" Nyaromon asked him. "I'm sure about that." Patamon said, and looked at Nyaromon.  
"At least I would." "Thanks..." Nyaromon said. They looked at each other, and suddenly, without a hesitation, Patamon kissed Nyaromon. However, in the middle of the kiss, she started glowing, and digivolved to Salamon. "Thanks, Patamon." She said quietly to Patamon.  
"No problem, love." Patamon replied.

"HEY GUYS!!" Patty said as she run at Neko, DeeDee and Moshi. "Hi, Patty!" DeeDee replied and waved. "Hey, whatcha having there?" Moshi asked and pointed at the picture in Patty's hand. "Oh, this... is for you guys." Patty replied, and showed the picture to them. "Whoa..."  
DeeDee said in awe. "Hmm... You're really good in drawing, Patty." Neko said. "Thank you." Patty replied, and tore the picture into four pieces. "Hey, what are you-" Moshi asked, but Patty gave a piece of paper to each of her friends, and kept the fourth one herself.  
"Just in case we might never meet again... This will always remind us that the four of us are friends." Patty said. "When we're adults, we can meet here and unite the pieces together." "Hey, that sounds like a good idea!" DeeDee said. They all put the pieces of pictures into safe places. "Okay, now that you're here, I guess we can start." Neko stated. "What shall we play?" "Hmm... How about Hide and Seek?" Moshi suggested. "That would be fun. Anything else?" Neko asked Patty and DeeDee. "Well... We played Tag yesterday, so..." "How about we play Hide, Seek and Tag?" Patty suggested. "How does that work?" Moshi asked. "Well, first we hide, then the seeker has to BOTH find us AND tag us." Patty explained. "That actually sounds pretty good." Neko said. "Yeah! Let's do that!" DeeDee said. "What's good for you is good for me!" Moshi stated. "Okay, who's it?" Neko asked. However, nobody could decide. "How about we draw straws?" Moshi said. "Good idea." Patty said, and grabbed four straws nearby. "Here." Everyone pulled the straws, and Neko got the longest one. "Well, looks like I'm it. Okay, hide." He said to the other three. "I'll count down to ten. ONE..."

Everyone went on hiding. Moshi hid inside a bush, while DeeDee climbed on a tree. "FOUR..." Neko counted. Patty still couldn't find a good hiding place, but soon, she got an idea: She grabbed a straw nearby, and hid in the lake. "He'll never guess I'm over here." Patty thought to herself. "...and TEN!!" Neko said, and started looking for his friends. "Hmm... AHA!" He said as he saw something blue in the trees. "I found you, DeeDee!" "Well, the question is, whether or not you can CATCH me!!" DeeDee replied, and laughed. However, she didn't notice that Neko had already started climbing the tree. Still laughing, she didn't spot Neko behind her back. Neko touched her shoulder, and said "Tag!" "Hey, how did you get up here?" DeeDee asked indignantly. "You forgot that I'm a cat." Neko replied, and DeeDee slapped her face. "Of course..." She muttered. Five minutes later, Neko spotted something pink in a bush. "Hmm..." He said, and started sneaking towards the bush. "BOO!!" Moshi yelled as he jumped out of the bush. "AAA!!" Neko yelled as Moshi had scared him. Moshi laughed,  
and started running away. "Why you..." Neko muttered, and ran after him. However, Neko decided to use a little more clever tactic: He climbed into a tree. He spotted Moshi. "Phew..." Moshi panted. "Well, he seems to have gotten lost-" "BANZAAAAAI!!!" Neko said, jumped out of the tree, and managed to tag Moshi. "AA! W-where did you come from?" Moshi asked, and Neko pointed on a tree. "Okay... Now I only need to find Patty..."

Forty minutes later Neko still couldn't find Patty. "Man..." Neko said. "Where the heck could she be?" Because DeeDee and Moshi were worried, they decided to look for Patty, too. "PAA-TTYY!!" DeeDee yelled. "COME OUT!! THE GAME IS OVEEER!!" Moshi yelled. "Where is she-"  
However, Neko suddenly stopped. "What now?" Moshi asked. "Shh! I hear something..." Neko whispered, and tried to hear. "That's... laughter?" "EVIL laughter!" DeeDee said scaredly. "Let's go. Patty might be in trouble." Neko said, and he, DeeDee and Moshi went to the direction where the laughter came from. After arriving at the site, they saw something horrifying: Patty was lying on the ground and tied up while Paguya and Demimeramon poked Patamon with sticks and Kapurimon and Yaamon where laughing. Neko, DeeDee and Moshi hid in a bush.  
"OUCH!!" Patty screamed, as Paguya poked her again. "Why are you doing this?" She sobbed. "This is your punishment for what you did to me yesterday!!" Paguya said, and poked hard, which made Patty scream even louder. "There. I think that was enough." Paguya said, and he and Demimeramon threw their sticks away. Yaamon and Kapurimon were still laughing, while Patty sobbed weakly.

"Hey Paguya," Yaamon said. "What shall we do with her now?" "I dunno. Do you guys have any ideas?" Paguya asked his friends. "How about we toss her into a volcano?" Demimeramon said and licked his lips, while Patty gasped in fear. "Naah, that could be potentially dangerous to US." Paguya replied. "Well... How about electrifying her?" Kapurimon suggested. "Naah, boring." Paguya stated. "Umm... How about we throw her into a Mammothmon herd?" Yaamon suggested, but Paguya looked angry. "No, no, NO!!" Paguya said. "Try to think about something a little more CREATIVE!!" "Hmm... How about tossing her into the waterfall nearby?" Yaamon suggested again, and Paguya smiled. "Hey, that sounds good. Waterfall it is!!" He walked next to Patty, and hit her head. "I hope you're prepared for a little ride..." Paguya said and laughed. SCRATCH!!!" Neko had jumped out of their hiding bush, and slashed Paguya's face. "OOOOUCH!!!" Paguya screamed. "Eek, it's the wild cave digimon!!" Yaamon said, and ran away. After beating Paguya nearly unconcious, Neko did a backflip and attacked Demimeramon. "HEEELP!!" Kapurimon said, and tried to run away, but was tripped by DeeDee. "Sorry." She said coldly. After knocking Demimeramon out, Neko cut Patty's ties out. "You okay?" Neko asked her, and looked worried. "Yeah, I'm fine." Patty replied a little weakly.

Neko walked next to Paguya, and grabbed him. "I swear, if I ever see your ridicolous face anywhere near Patty, I... I..." However, Neko couldn't get the right words for it, and just let go of Paguya, who coughed a little. "This... This isn't the end..." Paguya muttered, and fled along with Kapurimon, who was carrying Demimeramon. "Patty, you okay?" DeeDee asked Patty, who nodded and gave a little smile. "Yeah. It didn't really hurt at all, but I worried that they would poke me harder if they found it out." However, Neko suddenly hugged Patty,  
which made Patty, DeeDee and Moshi look a little surprised. After letting go of her, Neko blushed a little. "Well, you really taught him a lesson." DeeDee said to Neko, and Moshi nodded. "Thanks, Neko." Patty whispered to Neko's ear. "So, you're really okay?" Moshi asked her.  
"Yeah, I'm totally fine. Just a little scared, that's all." Patty replied, and grinned. Neko sighed in relief. "Hey, it got dark all of a sudden..." Moshi said. "Whoa, looks like it's pretty late. See ya!!" Patty said, as she went back to her home. "Well, I guess we should go home, too." DeeDee said, and Moshi nodded. "Yeah. See you tomorrow." Neko said, and the three babies returned to their homes.

"Patty, where have you been?" Patamon asked a little worriedly after Patty had returned home. "Thowwy." Patty said and looked apologetic. "It's okay, sweetie." Salamon said, and Patty looked a little surprised. "M-MAMA?!" She asked loudly. "Yeah. What's wrong?" Salamon replied.  
"Mama no dog! Mama a cat!!" Patty insisted. Patamon and Salamon looked at each other, and started laughing. "What fun? What-" Patty said, but was cut short by an enormous yawn. "Patty go thleep now. Good night, Papa and Mama." Patty said, and hugged both Patamon and Salamon.  
"Good night, dear." Patamon said to Patty, while Salamon gave her a little kiss to her forehead. "She really is our daughter..." Salamon said quietly, to which Patamon nodded. Before sleeping, Patty took the picture she had drawn earlier today from under her pillow, and looked at it: There was Neko inside a heart. Patty kissed the picture lightly, before putting it and the piece of the other picture under her pillow, before falling asleep. 


	19. Chapter 19: A Picnic in Digital World

Chapter 19: A Picnic in Digital World

Patamon and Salamon both suddenly woke up in the middle of the night, as they heard a loud scream. "Patty?" Salamon asked. Patamon climbed out of his bed, and went to Patty's craddle, and saw her sobbing. "Hey, are you okay Patty?" Patamon asked quietly. "Papa..."  
Patty sobbed. "Devimon come and kill Papa and Mama and Patty live alone in the dawk..." She muttered quietly. Patamon looked at Salamon, nodding a little, and then looking back at Patty. He hugged Patty in order to comfort her. "It's okay sweetie." Patamon whispered to his ear. "It was just a dream." "No!!" Patty shouted. "Dweam no bad! It not a dweam!!" She insisted. "That's true." Salamon said. "You see, there are such things as bad dreams. They're called nightmares." Patty seemed to understand. "Mama and Papa thee nightmaweth?"  
Patty asked Patamon and Salamon. "Umm... Yes, actually." Patamon said. "Me too. There's nothing to worry about: They're not going to happen for real." Salamon said, and Patty looked a little better. "Are you okay now?" Patamon asked Patty, who nodded. "Umm... Can Patty thleep with Mama and Papa tonight?" Patty asked. "Well..." Patamon started, and looked at Salamon. She nodded in an understanding matter, and Patamon said "Yeah, why not." Patty looked happy all of a sudden. Salamon joined hers and Patamon's beds together as Patamon took a joyful-looking Patty out of her craddle. Soon, the whole family started sleeping together.

As Salamon woke up in the morning, she noticed that Patty was still sleeping there, but no Patamon. "Where is he..." She thought to herself as she climbed out of the bed and sneaked downstairs. "Patamon?" She asked quietly. "I'm over here!" A voice replied from the kitchen. "What are you-" Salamon started. "You'll see soon enough." Patamon replied quickly. "Is Patty still sleeping?" "Yeah. I decided to let her sleep a little more: she had a hard night..." Salamon replied. Suddenly, they both heard a scream coming from upstairs.  
"PAPA!! MAMA!! NOOOO!!!" Patty screamed. Both Patamon and Salamon rushed upstairs. "What's wrong?" Patamon asked worriedly, and Patty stopped screaming. She rushed out of the bed and deeply hugged both Patamon and Salamon. "Patty... Patty thee no Papa ow Mama... Patty think Papa and Mama gone..." Patty sobbed. Patamon and Salamon looked at each other, and both chuckled lightly. "Don't worry. We are here now." Salamon stated, and gently stroke Patty's head. "Yeah..." Patty muttered, and started smiling. "Umm... Do you have any kind of plans today, Patty?" Patamon asked. "Nope." Patty replied. "Why Papa athk?" "Nothing. I just planned a little... surprise." Patamon said, and smirked a little. "Okay then. Let's go downstairs." Salamon said, and Patty nodded.

Things seemed to be normal: Patty was lying on the floor and drawing. Salamon was watching the TV. However, Patamon was just sitting next to the telephone. "Are you waiting for a call?" Salamon asked Patamon, who just nodded and hemmed. Salamon continued watching TV.  
"Okay, newscast..." She said quietly. "Everything normal in the Digital World so far..." She thought to herself, but gasped soon. "Oh no!!" She screamed, which made both Patamon and Patty look at her. "What's wrong?" Patamon asked her. "This... This is awful..." Salamon muttered. "What?" Patamon said, and looked at the TV himself. "...Our top prisoner managed to escape last week. All digimon should be cautious, and stay inside during night. Keep your doors locked, and do your best to avoid him-" The broadcast suddenly ended. "Who, who is this prisoner?" Patamon asked Salamon, who gulped. "I... I don't exactly know his name, but he's completely insane." "Well, why is he so dangerous?" "He did something... Something horrible." Salamon replied. "I can't tell you right now, because..." She pointed at Patty,  
who was now focused back to her drawing. "I'll explain to you later. But we have to be careful from now on: He is truly dangerous." "O-okay..." Patamon muttered, and looked out of the window.

RING-RING!!" The phone rang. "Finally!" Patamon said, and answered the call. "Hi, T.K!" He said. "Is everything ready?" He asked, and seemingly got an answer. "Great! We'll be there soon enough. Okay, bye!" Patamon said, and hung up. "Does this have something to do with your 'surprise'?" Salamon asked, and Patamon grinned. "Could be." He said cunningly. "Patty, do you want to go outside?" He asked Patty, who smiled and nodded. "Good." "What on Earth are you planning?" Salamon asked a little anxiously. "You'll see." Patamon said, and handed her a cloth. "Here. Tie this around your eyes." Patamon said. Salamon looked a little sceptical at first, but then did as she was told. "Good. Patty, are you coming?" "Wait!" Patty said, finished the picture, and said "Done!" "Good. Now, grab my hand. I'll guide you to the right location." Salamon handed her front paw, which Patamon grabbed. He opened the door, and said "Carefully now, then." The three started walking. "Where are you taking me..?" Salamon asked quietly. "Don't be so impatient." Patamon replied. After a while, Salamon heard him greeting someone. "Hi guys!" Patamon said. "Hi there." Salamon heard T.K's voice replying. "You can open that now, Salamon." She heard Kari's voice. Salamon opened the cloth above her eyes.

"Ta-da!!" Patamon said, and Salamon looked in awe: They were in a flowery hill that had a beautiful view. "We, umm, we decided to have a little picnic to celebrate your return." Kari explained. "This... I... Thank you, guys." Salamon replied, and a tear dropped from her eye. "Well, it was Patamon's idea." T.K. stated. "Well, the location was. But we planned this together-" Patamon started, but was cut when Salamon kissed him. "Thank you." She said quietly. "Well, Patty, what do you think?" Patamon asked her daughter. "WHEE!!" She yelled excitedly as she looked at the view. "NICE!! FLOWEWTH!!" "Do you recognise this place, Salamon?" Patamon asked her. "Umm..." She muttered. "Well, I guess it would be a lot easier if it were nighttime." Patamon stated. "Wh-what do you mean?" Salamon asked, as T.K. and Kari set up the picnic site. "This is the place where you asked me what I think about when I look at stars." Patamon stated. "Now that you mentioned it..." Salamon said, and looked around. "You're right..." Salamon hugged her love. "Thanks, Patamon." She muttered, and nearly cried. "You're welcome, honey." Patamon replied, and kissed Salamon one last time.

They had a really fun day. T.K. and Kari had brought a lot of food("Yolei helped a little." Kari explained), and they discussed about pretty much everything: The weather, their adventures in the Digital World, what they had been done lately, and Patamon even cracked a couple jokes. "...and then Elecmon says to Frigimon 'Thanks, you're an ICE guy'!" Patamon says, and everyone laughed. "Good food!" Patty says as she ate a rice ball. "Why, thank you." Kari thanked. "I made them myself." "Really?" Salamon asked. "Yeah. You've got a problem with that?" Kari questioned her. "No, I'm just glad that your cooking skills have improved." Salamon replied. "I still remember the first time you tried to ramen yourself..." she chuckled lightly, and Kari blushed. "What happened then?" Patamon asked curiously. "Well, let's just say that SOMEONE forgot to turn off the stove and nearly burnt their home..." "What do you mean 'nearly burnt'?!" Kari asked a little angrily. "It was nowhere near burning-" "Well yeah, but there was A LOT of smoke, anyway." Salamon said. Patamon laughed, while T.K. chuckled lightly. Kari blushed a little more, and decided to pay back. "Look who's talking: I still remember the first time YOU tried to make milk shakes yourself!" She said, and grinned a little. "Mom blamed ME for messing up the kitchen, but me and Tai knew PERFECTLY well who did it..." She said, and T.K. and Patamon continued laughing. Salamon blushed, and said "Okay, I guess we're even now."

A little later, they were still having fun. Suddenly, Patamon heard something. "What's wrong?" T.K. asked him. "I got a bad feeling all of a sudden..." Patamon replied, and suddenly a pack of Gazimon jumped from the sides of the hill. "Uh-oh..." T.K. said. "Looks like our picnic's over- EEK!!" Kari screamed: A Gazimon tried to attack her, but Salamon attacked it. "We'll have to get rid of 'em." Patamon said, and looked at T.K, who nodded. Patty looked a little worried. "Who did this..." She thought to herself. "DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!" T.K.  
shouted.

"PATAMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO... PEGASUSMON, FLYING HOPE!!"

"STAR SHOWER!!" Pegasusmon attacked the surrounding Gazimon. "Good, they're in one pile." T.K. said. "EQUUS BEAM!!" Pegasusmon fired a green beam from his forehead, and froze the Gazimon. "We'll go take these guys away." T.K. said. "Who did this..." Patty thought again, and saw a familiar figure running away. "Paguya..." She muttered angrily, and flew away after Kari and Salamon were not looking. "There he is..." Patty muttered, and fired a Boom Bubble at Paguya. "OW!!" He yelled. Patty landed, and looked really angry. "You..." She said quietly.  
"You did this..." "Yeah... and?" Paguya said and laughed. "Why are you doing these kinds of things?!" Patty asked him. "It's your own fault." Paguya replied. "None of this would have happened if you hadn't hit me-" "None of this would've happened if you didn't call my dad a weakling!!" Patty replied quickly. They both glared each other for a while, until Patty felt that someone grabbed and lifted her. "EEK!" She screamed. "Gotcha..." A voice said. "Good job, mom!!" Paguya said and grinned. "No problem, Paguya." Paguya's mom replied. "I'll just dispatch this filth and then we can go home." Gazimon raised her claws, prepared to attack Patty. "HEEEEEELP!!!" Patty screamed. "PAPA!! MAMA!! HEEEELP!!!" Salamon and Kari had arrived at the scene. "HEY!!" Salamon shouted angrily. "Let go of my daughter!!" "Sorry, no can do."  
Gazimon replied. "She already dared to fight with my son, she deserves a punishment." "Why you..." Kari said, and her Digivice started to glow. "MAMAAAA!!" Patty screamed, as Gazimon was about to strike her. "PATTY!!" Salamon yelled.

"SALAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GATOMON!!"

"LIGHTNING PAW!!" Gatomon hit Gazimon hard on the head. "MOM!!" Paguya screamed scaredly. "Mama..." Patty said quietly, as Gatomon hugged her. "Mama a cat now...?" She wondered. "I'll explain later." Gatomon replied. She glared at Gazimon. "I'll give you this final warning.  
If you ever, EVER, dare to even graze her, I'll swear you'll wish you were never born." She said quietly. Paguya and her mom fled quickly. "You did it." Kari said, and Gatomon smiled. "Hey, what's going on over here?" T.K. asked as he and Patamon arrived. "Nothing special."  
Kari replied. "Hey, you've digivolved!" Patamon said to Gatomon. "You noticed?" Gatomon asked, and the four of them laughed. However, Patty looked confused. "Patty no get it... How Mama a dog and then a cat?" She asked. "Well, err..." Patamon said. He and Gatomon looked at each other. "Well, you see... It's a process called digivolving." "Digi-whut?" Patty asked. "When it is necessary, Digimon can evolve into a stronger form." Gatomon explained. "It usually happens when someone's in danger." "Oh..." Patty said. "But why Mama a dog back then?"  
"Well... Digimon can also digivolve backwards when they lose a lot of energy, or their conciousness." Patamon said. "Okay." Patty said, and yawned. "Patty feel dizzy..." "No wonder, it's been quite a day." Kari said, and T.K. nodded. "Let's go home." Patamon said, and Gatomon nodded. "Well, see you later!" T.K. farewelled his and Kari's digimon companions. "Bye!" Patamon and Gatomon said, before leaving.

"Looks like we got the packing duty..." T.K. said, and Kari chuckled. "Yeah." She replied. As they started packing their picnic stuff, T.K. looked at Kari. "What?" Kari asked after she noticed this. "Nothing. You just... For some reason, you look even more beautiful than usually.  
" T.K. replied. "Oh... thanks..." Kari replied, and blushed slightly. "Oh, the heck with it!" Kari said, rushed next to T.K. and kissed him. T.K. kissed her back. "So, um... You've got any plans for tonight?" T.K. asked her. "No, not really." Kari replied. "Why did you ask?" "  
It's just that mom's gone for the whole weekend, and I was wondering if you would like to, well, you know..." "Sure. I'll just call mom and see if it's fine." Kari replied. "Thanks." T.K. said. "You're welcome... love." Kari said, and kissed him again, before the two left the Digital World.

"Good night, Patty." Patamon said and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. "Good night Papa!" Patty replied, closed her eyes, and fell asleep soon. "She's asleep." Patamon said to Gatomon after returning downstairs. "Good." Gatomon replied. "You asked me once about what do I think when I look at stars." Patamon said. "Yes..." Gatomon replied. "What about it?" "Well, it's changed a little." Patamon replied. "I don't only think about you anymore. Now, I think about you and Patty." Gatomon looked at Patamon. "I understand." She said and smiled.  
"So... I know you don't want to talk about that, but... What exactly did the evil digimon that escaped the prison do?" Patamon asked Gatomon, who flinched a little. "Well... I just hope Patty really is asleep. I don't want to scare her or anything." She replied. "Well.  
This digimon was completely insane. One day he... He attacked a village of Gatomon and BlackGatomon, and killed nearly everyone there. It was horrible: He tortured them with the most twisted ways imaginable..." Gatomon said, and sobbed a little. "How exactly you know all this?" Patamon asked. "Well... My sister managed to be one of the few to escape, but she's in an uncurable mental condition. Now" Gatomon replied. "So... Do you think he's coming over here?" "Most likely. He seems to have a deep hatred for Gatomon and BlackGatomon alike..." Gatomon replied.  
"Oh... Well, don't worry: I'll protect you if he comes over here." Patamon stated "Thanks..." Gatomon said quietly, and kissed Patamon one more time before the two went to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20: Darkness inside Her

Chapter 20: Darkness inside Her

Everything seemed to be normal right now: Patamon, Gatomon and Patty were finally together. Patty had asked Neko, DeeDee and Moshi to play in the garden of Patty's home to make sure that Paguya won't ruin everything again. Patamon and Gatomon decided to go outside themselves, too, and looked upon their daughter and her friends playing together. "She seems to be happy..." Gatomon stated. "Well, why wouldn't she?" Patamon replied. "I mean, she has a family and friends, what else could she possibly need?" "I guess you're right..."  
Gatomon said. "Whee!!" Patty said as she tagged DeeDee. "Oh, jutht you wait..." DeeDee said, and ran after Patty. "DeeDee can't catch me!!" Patty said and took off. "Hey, no faiw! I can't fly!!" DeeDee said resentfully. "Too bad!!" Patty replied, and did a backflip.  
"Fine..." DeeDee muttered, sneaked behind Moshi's back, tagged him, and ran away. "Hey!!" Moshi said, and started running after her. Everyone was laughing: even Patamon and Gatomon couldn't hold it anymore.

"Ooh..." Patty moaned. "What's wlong, Patty?" Neko asked her after he saw this. "Patty feel... funny..." Patty replied. She closed her eyes, and started slowly descending to the ground. Patamon caught her. "Hey, you okay sweetie?" Patamon asked. "Ungh..." Patty groaned. Everyone looked serious. "Patty..." Gatomon said quietly. "No... No... He coming... No... NOO!!" Patty muttered. "Don't worry, Patty." Patamon tried to comfort her. "NO!! DON'T DO THAT!!" Patty screamed. "What's wlong with Patty?" DeeDee asked. Patty was gasping air in Patamon's arms. "Calm down, Patty..." Patamon whispered to her. "No... Don't take them... Evil can have Patty... Leave Papa and Mama and fwiendth alone!!!" Patty yelled. "Patty..." Gatomon sobbed. "What are we gonna do?" She asked Patamon. "I..."  
Patamon muttered. "I... I don't know..." He stated. "Patty..." Neko muttered. "Is she okay?" Moshi wondered worriedly. "We've gotta do something." Gatomon said. "And quick, or else... Or..." She couldn't finish the sentence, but Patamon knew all too well what she meant. "Patty, please, everything is alright..." He tried to comfort his daughter, who didn't listen. "NO!! THTOP!! LET THEM GO!!!" Patty screamed. Patamon tried one more way.

"Lullaby, and good night. Patamon loves this sweet Patty.  
Lullaby, and good night. Snuggle close within my arms.  
Close your eyes, rest your head, time to go nighty-ni~ight.  
Let your heart be at peace, as you slee~ep within Azulongmon's sight!"

Patty sobbed quietly, before falling asleep. "It worked." Gatomon whispered, and smiled. "Okay, I guess you'd better go home." Patamon said to Neko, DeeDee and Moshi. DeeDee and Moshi nodded and went away, but Neko just stood there worriedly. "Umm... Can I be hele until Patty is fine?" He asked Patamon and Gatomon, and blushed as they stared at him. "I... I just... Want to make sule that she is... okay..." Neko stuttered. "Sorry Neko, but I'm not sure if that's a good idea. If Patty has a disease or something..." Patamon said.  
"But we will inform you right after everything's fine, okay?" Gatomon said. Neko gulped and nodded, before leaving himself. "Patty... You can make it." He thought to himself before leaving. "So, what shall we do?" Gatomon asked. "I... I think I know what is going on."  
Patamon stated. "Really?" Gatomon asked. "Yes. After the fight against ArchDevimon, I saw you in my dream." Patamon stated. "You said to me that... That a part of Devimon is still inside Patty." Gatomon was shocked. "Hmm... Do you think that-" "Exactly. I think Devimon is causing all this." "So... What can we do about it?" Gatomon wondered. "I dunno. But I think we both know someone who does..." Patamon replied. "Here, hold Patty for a while, okay?" He handed Patty to Gatomon.

"She's unbearably cute..." Gatomon thought to herself as she looked at sleeping Patty. "My... daughter..." She muttered, and suddenly realized: she really was a mother. "Okay, let's get going." Patamon said. "Who did you call?" Gatomon asked him. "You'll see. But let's go to the Portal: T.K. and Kari are waiting for us over there." Patamon replied, and the two started walking, with Gatomon still carrying Patty. "Hey, guys!!" Patamon yelled. "Hi, Patamon!" T.K. greeted him. "Is everything okay?" Kari asked. "Yes, she's sleeping now."  
Gatomon replied. "Well, I guess we'll get going, right?" T.K. asked Kari, who nodded. T.K. pointed his Digivice at the portal. "Where are we-" Gatomon asked, but was cut by Patamon. "You'll see." He replied. "Greetings." Someone said, as T.K, Kari, Patamon and Gatomon went through the portal. "Hi, Izzy!" T.K. replied. "Is she alright?" Izzy asked Patamon and Gatomon. "Yeah, just sleeping, that's all." Patamon replied. "Good. It'll be easier to examine her." Izzy stated. Gatomon handed Patty at Izzy. "So... Do you have any guesses about what's happening?" Izzy asked. "Umm... I, I think that a part of Devimon is inside her." Patamon replied. "I see. That could be possible." Izzy said, and opened his laptop. After a while, he said "Yes..." "What is it?" Kari asked him. "Patamon was right: See this black area?" Izzy said and pointed at the screen. "THAT is Devimon."

"Well, is there any way to rid him away from Patty?" T.K. asked. "Like, can you delete him or something?" "That would be too dangerous. I could accidentally even delete parts of Patty if I tried." Izzy replied. "Oh, no thanks then." Patamon said. "We would like to have our daughter in one piece." "Well, there is one that would be not-so dangerous, at least for her..." Izzy said. "What is it?" Gatomon demanded. "Well, I could send somebody to her dreams to defeat Devimon-" "Great!" Patamon said. "I'll do that then!" "Not so fast." Izzy said. "There is one huge risk in this: If Patty wakes up before you manage to get out of her dreams, you're stuck there for good." Kari gasped. "At least it wouldn't affect Patty PHYSICALLY, but..." "I'll do it." Patamon stated. "No!!" Gatomon yelled, and everyone looked at her. "I mean, um... I, I don't want to lose you." "Don't worry. If she tries to wake up, you know how to make her sleep." Patamon replied as he held Gatomon's hands. "I'm going too." T.K. said. "T.K!" Kari said surprisedly. "Patamon might need help over there. He can't Digivolve without me, even if he was in a dream." "Well, that is true..." Izzy said. "Just come back before she wakes up, okay?" Kari asked T.K. worriedly. "I promise." T.K. replied.

Five minutes later, some cables were connected to Patty, Patamon and T.K. "This will make you go to her dreams. "Izzy explained." "Just be careful, you two." Kari said, and T.K. grinned and raised his thumb, while Patamon and Gatomon kissed one last time. "Okay, you ready?"  
Izzy asked. "Ready." T.K. and Patamon said together. "Good. Okay, 3...2...1..." Izzy turned on a program, and T.K. and Patamon both fell asleep. "Patamon... Save our daughter." Gatomon whispered. "Whee!!" Patamon yelled in Patty's dreams. "Cool, we can glide! Reminds me about the time we were in the Internet, remember that T.K?" "Yeah. This is a little similar: we're about to fight against evil in a place where nobody has gone before!" T.K. replied. "I think we should find Patty first." Patamon stated. "I think that where's Patty, there's Devimon." he added since T.K. looked a little confused. "Found it." T.K. said after a while of gliding. "Huh?" Patamon wondered. T.K. pointed at a castle. "Think she's over there?" He asked T.K. "I'm pretty positive about that." T.K. replied. After they land in the castle courtyard, Patamon noticed something. "It's... made out of marshmallow?" He said quite amusedly. "Patty sure has a lot of imagination. Let's go in." T.K. replied, and opened the front door. He and Patamon stepped into the castle.

"Whoa... It's pretty amazing here." T.K. said as he looked around the castle. "PATTY!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Patamon yelled. "Hmm... We'd better go look for her." T.K. said. "That takes too long..." Patamon replied. "I'll try something..." He said, and closed his eyes. "What are you-" T.K. asked, but was interrupted by Patamon. "Hey... guys..." He said concentratedly. Patamon's motionless body spoke in the real world. "Hey... Can you hear me..." Patamon muttered. "P-Patamon?" Kari asked. "What is it?" Gatomon whispered to his ear. "Try to... make Patty dream that... we are with her..." Patamon replied. "What?" Izzy asked confusedly, but Gatomon nodded. "Psst... Patty..." Gatomon carefully whispered to her daughter. "M...Ma...Ma...?" Patty muttered. "Can you imagine that Patamon and T.K. are near you?" Gatomon whipered.  
"O...kay..." Patty replied while still asleep. Back in her dream, Patamon and T.K. warped next to Patty. "Papa!!" Patty said excitedly. "Why Papa hewe?" She asked. "We came to get rid of your nightmares." T.K. explained. "Is Devimon here?" "No Devimon hewe!" Patty replied.  
"Could you, could you imagine that he's here?" Patamon asked her daughter. "But... why?" She replied a little worriedly. "We're going to defeat him, so you'll see bad dreams no more!" Patamon said. "O-okay then..." Patty replied, and closed her eyes.

"Fools!" They heard a voice behind them. "Do you really want to die that bad?" It was Devimon. "What do you mean?" Patamon asked him. "Well, why did you come here then if you didn't want to get yourself killed?" Devimon taunted. "We're here to defeat you!" T.K. stated. "Very well... If you can do that." Devimon replied, and snapped his fingers. The castle started to collapse. "Eek!!" Patty screamed. "Go away! Go away!!" She tried to shoo Devimon. "It won't work, Patty." Patamon said. "He is real, and not your imagination." "Patamon, are you ready?"  
T.K. asked him. "Bring it on!" Patamon replied, and T.K. raised his Digivice.

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANGEMON!!"

Angemon started fighting Devimon. "Alright! Get him, Angemon!!" T.K. cheered. "Go, Papa!!" Patty said. "HAND OF FATE!!" Angemon attacked Devimon, who easily dodged the attack. "Is that best you can do?" Devimon scolded him. "You see, in the Dream World, I am pretty much invincible!"  
"Hmm... I admit, this is going to be tough." Angemon said. Back in the real world, Kari looked a little confused. "I don't quite understand... Patamon is fighting Devimon right now, right?" She asked Izzy. "Yeah, I can see it from here." Izzy replied and pointed at the screen. "Well, he must have digivolved to Angemon, right?" Kari asked again. Izzy nodded. "Well, why is he still a Patamon?" She wondered. "Well, that's a little hard to explain... You see, he's really not an Angemon: he just thinks he is." Izzy stated. "So, it's just his thoughts then?"  
Kari asked. "Well, you could say so..." Izzy replied a little nervously. "Why did T.K. have to go with him, then?" Kari questioned. "Well... Um, you see, Patamon probably thinks that he can't digivolve without T.K, which is true, but..." Izzy replied, but looked a little confused himself, too. "Nevermind." Kari replied. "How are they doing?" Gatomon asked. "A little bad." Izzy admitted. "Devimon's too fast for him." "I see..." Gatomon said, and walked next to Patty. "Hey sweetie," she whispered into Patty's ear. "Do you think you can imagine that there are like, fifteen more Angemon or so?" "Patty... Patty can twy..." Patty muttered. In the Dreamworld, Angemon was getting a little angry. "Darnit, he's too fast!" He cursed. "I can never defeat him like this- huh?" He noticed that he had suddenly multiplied.

"Hey, it worked!" Izzy said. "You're a genius, Gatomon!" Kari said, and Gatomon grinned. "What?!" Devimon said in awe. "Take this!! The Angemon said at the same time. "HAND OF FATE!!" Angemon attacked Devimon from sixteen different angles. "NOOOOOO!!!" Devimon yelled as he was destroyed. "THIS CAN'T BE!!" "Angemon, you did it!!" T.K. said to Angemon, who raised his thumb. "Good, Papa!!" Patty cheered and clapped her hands. "Weiwd... Patty feel Patty go to thleep..." She said. "Uh-oh." Izzy said. "She's waking up!!" "What! Oh no!!" Kari said nervously,  
however Gatomon remained completely calm, and sang the lullaby before Patty could wake up. "Good, she's asleep." Izzy said. "Okay, you can come out now guys!" He said to sleeping T.K. and Patamon. "How do they get out?" Kari asked him. "I've set up a portal for them. They'll wake up soon enough." Izzy replied. "Well Patty, see you soon!" Angemon said to Patty. "Whewe Papa and T.K. go?" Patty asked them. "We're, umm... We'll have to go and see your mom and Kari." T.K. replied. "Okay then. Bye!!" She farewelled Angemon and T.K. before the two entered the portal.

"Welcome back!" Izzy greeted them. "Well, that was fun." T.K. said and yawned a little. "Strange... I was Angemon two seconds ago." Patamon said a little confusedly. "No, you just thought you were." Kari said, and they all started laughing. "Should we wake her up?" Patamon asked and pointed at Patty. "I think we should let her sleep. She's had quite a day." Gatomon replied. "I guess you're right." Patamon said, and took Patty in her arms. T.K. opened the portal to Digital World. "See you later!" Kari farewelled the two. "Bye!" Gatomon replied, and the three of them went back to the Digital World. Back at their house, Patamon placed Patty in her craddle and sneaked back downstairs. "You did an excellent job back there." Gatomon said to him. "It was nothing." Patamon replied and grinned. "Is she sleeping?" Gatomon asked him.  
"Yup." Patamon replied. "At least, I think so..." The two of them laughed lightly. Then, Gatomon sighed. "What's wrong?" Patamon asked her. "Nothing." She replied, but didn't manage to convince Patamon. "It's just that... I, I think I want more of them." She said. "You mean.  
another baby?" Patamon asked Gatomon, and to his surprise, she nodded. "Err, I'm not sure if I'm ready yet..." Patamon said nervously. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna die again. Devimon's gone, thanks to you." Gatomon replied. "But still, I think it might be a little too soon..."  
Patamon said. "I understand." Gatomon said and smiled. "Great. Thanks." Patamon said. "You're welcome, honey." Gatomon murmured to his ear. The two kissed one last time before going to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21: Lifesaver Patty

Chapter 21: Lifesaver Patty

After Patamon and T.K. defeated Devimon for the last time, Patty seemed to be as cheerful as ever. She was playing in the woods Neko, DeeDee and Moshi. "Here comes Kabuterimon!" Moshi said, and flapped his hands like wings. "Well, ExVeemon is stronger than Kabuterimon! Vee Laser!!" DeeDee stated. "You wish: Devimon can take both of you over! HA!!" Neko said, and grinned. "Well... Umm..." Patty muttered. "What's wrong?" Moshi asked her. "I... I dunno what I'm gonna digivolve into..." Patty admitted. "Hmm..." DeeDee wondered. "You're a son of Patamon and Gatomon, right?" "Y-yeah." Patty replied. "So, maybe you'll digivolve into an angel digimon, too!"  
DeeDee stated. "Yeah, I think you're right..." Patty said. She got this strange feeling suddenly. "Well... CHERUBIMON defeats Kabuterimon, ExVeemon AND Devimon!! Tee hee!!" She yelled. "Hey, unfair! Cherubimon's a mega!"  
Moshi said. "Well, who said you couldn't digivolve into a mega?" Neko asked him. "Umm..." Moshi said, but didn't reply. "Where didcha get that idea, Patty?" DeeDee asked Patty. "I dunno... I just got this strange feeling."  
Patty replied. "Have you ever digivolved before?" Neko asked. "No, I'd remember that myself. I think..." Patty stated.

However, she was unsure about what happened during the fight against ArchDevimon: The last thing she saw was Patamon being nearly crushed by ArchDevimon, and then she fell unconcious. Or so she thought... "Okay, Patty won."  
Neko said, and Patty forgot about what she was thinking. "What shall we do now?" "How about... TAG!" Patty replied, tagged Neko, and ran away. "HEY!!" Neko shouted, and started running after her, while DeeDee and Moshi were laughing. "Fine..." Neko said, and turned around. "Uh-oh, he's coming over here!!" Moshi said, and ran away. "Huh?" DeeDee wondered, but was tagged by Neko before she realized what was going on. "Gotcha..." Neko said, grinned,  
and started running away himself. "Ooh, I'll get you for this!!" DeeDee said. The four babies were roaming around and laughing. But little did they know that they had been watched...

"This time, I'll have my vengeance on Patty!!" Someone hiding in a tree said. "Howcha gonna do that, Paguya?" Another voice asked. Paguya, Yaamon, Demimeramon and Kapurimon were hiding in the tree. "You'll see..." Paguya replied and grinned. "If I'm lucky, I'll get rid of them all, and the whole Digital World will be our playground, and OUR ONLY!" "Gee, why are so bent on defeating those four, boss?" Demimeramon asked. "They're irritating me... Plus, Patty hit me, so she has to be punished!" Paguya replied. "But I think you're tad overdoin' it, boss..." Demimeramon said quietly, and Yaamon glared at him. "What's the matter? Wanna go play with the wusses?" Yaamon taunted him.  
"No, I just... I don't like anything too harsh, like, you know, killing them or-" Demimeramon stated, but was cut by Paguya. "Well, you may go away if you want. I don't need you anyway." He said a little irreverently. "Oh, fine then, I'm with you..." Demimeramon muttered. "I'll just have to wait for the right moment..." Paguya said, and continued spying on the four.

"*pant*...Okay, you win...*pant*...I can't continue anymore, I'm...*pant*...too tired..." DeeDee said exhaustedly. "Fine, we can do something else then." Moshi said, and walked next to DeeDee. "Looks like the game's over..." Neko said as he and Patty went next to DeeDee. "Okay, what now?" Patty asked. "Well... GOTCHA!!" DeeDee said, and tagged her three friends. "HAH!!" She yelled victoriously. "I won! I won! I- HAHAHAHA!!" Patty, Neko and Moshi started tickling her together. "HAHAHAHA-unfair, it's-HAHAHAHA-three against-HAHAHAHA-one!" DeeDee giggled uncontrollably. After Patty, Neko and Moshi stopped tickling her, she was gasping a lot. "There's a lesson for ya!" Neko stated.  
"Yeah, you shouldn't trick others." Patty said and grinned. "You're asking for it..." DeeDee muttered. "What did you say-HAHAHAHAHA!!" Patty said, but DeeDee started now tickling her. "STOOOP! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Patty laughed. After DeeDee stopped, Patty was still giggling a little, before she fell backwards to the grass. "I like you guys." She said to her friends. "We like you, too." Moshi said, and DeeDee and Neko nodded. Patty smiled.

"Hmph, they're just acting friendly..." Paguya muttered. "How could anyone possibly like HER?" "Looks like they're having fun..." Kapurimon said. "We can soon have fun, too. All the fun in the whole Digital World!!" Paguya said and laughed. "I'm still not sure if this is a good idea..." Kapurimon stated. "What if her parents find out what we're doing?" "Hmph. So you're a coward, just like Demimeramon." Yaamon said. "Hey, who are you calling a coward?!" Demimeramon asked angrily. "Oh, shut up!!" Paguya yelled. "We don't wanna get caught, do we?" "Nope!" The three answered. "Hey, how about we go to the waterfall nearby?" DeeDee suggested. "I don't know... I think that's a little too dangerous..."  
Patty said. "Oh, what could possibly happen?" DeeDee asked. "Paguya could happen." Patty replied. "Don't worry. If he comes anywhere near us, we'll kick his butt!" Neko said. "Just you wish..." Paguya muttered. "Well, what do you say guys?" DeeDee asked. "Sounds good to me!" Moshi replied. "Okay, why not?" Patty said. "Fine." Neko stated, and the four started walking towards the waterfall. "Great!" Paguya said and sniggered. "Now, let's get going!" He said, and the four other baby Digimon fell from the tree, and started following Patty, Neko, DeeDee and Moshi.

"Here it is!" DeeDee said after she and her three friends appeared at the waterfall. Patty and Moshi looked in awe, while Neko just said "Nice..." and grinned. "Whoa... It's beautiful." Patty muttered: the view was fantastic. "It was worth coming over here, right?" DeeDee asked. Moshi and Patty were just staring in awe, while Neko nodded. "We should always come over here to play!" Moshi stated. "I dunno... It's a little dangerous here." Neko said. Even though the waterfall was massive, it didn't make much noise. "So, what shall we play?" Neko asked. "Tag?" Moshi suggested. "Naah, how about something different..." Neko replied. "How about an all-new game?" DeeDee said. "What?" Patty asked. "One of us goes to the other side of the waterfall, and others have to reach it." DeeDee stated. "And no flying!" She added and looked at Patty. "Sounds fun!" Moshi said. "Okay, who's first?" Neko asked. "I can go." DeeDee said. "Patty, can you give me a lift?" "Sure." Patty replied, grabbed DeeDee, carried her to the other side, and went back.

"So, how are we gonna get there?" Moshi asked. "How about we'll build a bridge?" Patty suggested. "Hmm... Or a catapult?" Moshi said. "Neko, do you have any- Neko?" Patty wondered. "I'm over here!" Neko replied. He had climbed into a tree. "Neko, what are you doing?" Moshi asked him. "You'll see..." Neko replied, and grabbed a vine from the tree. He jumped from the tree, and swung himself to the other side. "Hey, you did it!" DeeDee said. "That was cool!" Patty stated. "Shall we follow his example?" Moshi asked Patty, who nodded. "Great, here's our chance..." Paguya said, and climbed into a tree. "You ready?" Patty asked as she grabbed the vine. "R-ready..." Moshi replied, and closed his eyes.  
"One-two-THREE!!" Patty said, and jumped out of the tree. However, at the same time Paguya shot the vine with a slingshot, and it cut. "PATTY!! MOSHI!!!" DeeDee yelled. Patty had managed to swing herself to the other side. "You okay?"  
Neko asked her. "I, I'm fine." Patty replied. "MOSHII!!" DeeDee yelled desperately as Moshi fell into the water.

"MOSHI! NO!!" Patty and Neko yelled. "Darn, she made it to the other side..." Paguya cursed in his mind. "Bhlub-HEELP!!-bhlub..." Moshi yelled as he tried to stay on the surface. "Hang in there, Moshi!!" Patty yelled. "Patty, what are you-" Neko asked, but then Patty took off. "Moshi!!" DeeDee yelled. "Bhlub-Patty?" Moshi said as Patty grabbed his hand. "Hang on!" Patty said. "I'll carry you to the other side- OW!!" Paguya tried to hit Patty again, and this time he managed to do so. Patty had accidentally let go of Moshi. "Ouch..." She said and rubbed the back of her head. "Moshi!!" Neko yelled: Moshi tried to swim to the other side, but the flow was too strong. "Bah, she didn't fall!" Paguya said,  
and loaded his slingshot one more time. However, as he picked up another rock from the ground, he lost his balance and fell to the water himself. "PAGUYA!!" Yaamon, Kapurimon and Demimeramon yelled. "HEEELP!!" Paguya screamed. "MOSHI!!"  
Patty shouted. "Grab that branch over there!!" Moshi did as he was told, and held the branch securely.

"Good!" Patty said. "Now, just don't let go, okay?" "Do I have any other options?" Moshi asked a little sarcastically, but also worriedly. "I'll carry you to the other side!" Patty said, and started flying at Moshi's direction, but then she heard another scream. "Huh?" Patty said and turned around. "HEEEELP!!!" Paguya screamed. "PAGUYA!! NOOO!!" Yaamon yelled. "HELP HIM!! SOMEBODY HELP HIM!!" Demimeramon shouted. "Hmph, like that jerk deserves to be saved..." Neko said and snorted contemptuously. However, he was shocked to see that Patty was flying at Paguya. "Patty, what do you think you're doing?!" Neko shouted at her. "He's an enemy! He deserves-" "You should never do something to somebody that you wouldn't want to be done for you." Patty replied. "Plus, maybe he shows a bit of respect after this." She grabbed Paguya's arm, and carried him safely to Yaamon and others. "PAGUYA!!" Yaamon yelled. "Is he okay?" Kapurimon asked worriedly. "He's fine." Patty said, and flew to help Moshi. "MOSHI!! HANG ON!!" She yelled. Moshi gulped and replied "O-of course-" SNAP! To Patty's, Neko's, DeeDee's and Moshi's horror, the branch cut in half. "MOOOSHIIII!!!" Patty screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Moshi yelled, as he fell down the waterfall.

Heartbrokenly, Patty returned back to the other side. "Are you okay?" Neko asked her. "Moshi..." She sobbed. "He is... he is..." "I know." Neko said. Both Patty and Neko were shocked, and Patty was crying, however DeeDee was utterly devastated. "DeeDee..." Neko muttered. "Are you alright?" "Moshi..." DeeDee said quietly. "He is gone... He was my best friend..." On the other side, Paguya was squirting water from his mouth and coughing. "You okay?" Yaamon asked. "Yeah.  
Thanks, guys." Paguya replied, but Yaamon, Demimeramon and Kapurimon looked a little uneasy. "What's wrong?" Paguya asked them. "Well... Let's just say that... WE didn't save you." Kapurimon replied. "Really?" Paguya asked, and Yaamon nodded. "Then who did?" He asked. "Well, it's a little hard to explain..." Yaamon said nervously. "Oh, come on!" Paguya said, and Demimeramon pointed at Patty. "Oh, she's still here- ...No." Paguya said and looked shocked. "Oh no. You don't mean that... SHE saved ME?!" Paguya asked, and all his three friends nodded. "Okay, I guess I'll hop back into the waterfall. See ya!" Paguya said, and was going to jump, but was held back by Demimeramon and Kapurimon. "Let's go home now." Yaamon said. "My pride has been destroyed..." Paguya muttered as the four of them left.

"Well..." Patty said and wiped her tears. "We'll better get going. Someone has to tell Moshi's parents..." "I'll do that." Neko replied. "Thanks." Patty said. "Are you coming, DeeDee?" "Sure..." DeeDee muttered sadly. As the four of them was leaving, Neko suddenly stopped. "What is it, Neko?" Patty asked him. "I think I heard something..." Neko replied. "Heeeeeelp!" "It's Moshi!!" Neko replied, and rushed back at the waterfall. "What?!" Patty said amazedly, and she and DeeDee followed Neko. "HEEEEEELP!!" Moshi yelled. "It IS Moshi! HANG ON!!" Patty yelled. "SURE!!" Moshi's voice replied. As Patty took off, she saw that Moshi had grabbed a small ledge sticking from the waterfall. "I'm coming, Moshi!!"  
She shouted. "I... I can't hold any longer..." Moshi replied. "I'm running out of strength... I'm gonna..." He closed his eyes, gulped, and let go of the ledge. However, that exact moment Patty had managed to grab his arm.

"YOU DID IT!!" Neko yelled victoriously as Patty carried Moshi to safety. "You okay, buddy?" Patty asked Moshi. "How do you feel?" "Wet." Moshi said, and sneezed. "And I think I caught a flu, but other than that, I'm- HACHOO!!" Moshi sniffled once, and was soon hugged tight by DeeDee. "You're alive..." DeeDee sobbed. Her eyes were filled with tears of joy. "Hey, calm down! You're crushing me!" Moshi said a little irritatedly but also amusedly. "I thought that you.  
you were..." DeeDee said. "Well, I had luck- HACHOO!" Mozzi sneezed. The four laughed together for a while. "Hey, the sun is setting. I'd better go home!" Patty stated. "Why so?" Neko asked. "Dunno, but Mama asked me to come home before it gets dark, and I don't want to let her down!" She replied and smiled. "I think we should go home, too." DeeDee stated. "You're right- ACHOO!" Moshi said, and sniffled once more. "See ya later!" Patty farewelled her friends. "Bye!!"  
DeeDee replied. "Take care!" Neko said. "Bye, and thanks!" Moshi said, and the four babies went to their homes. 


	22. Chapter 22: Challenge of Motherhood

Chapter 22: Challenge of Motherhood

The next two days went completely normally. Gatomon woke up in the morning, and yawned. "Hmm... Patty's already awake." She thought, and looked at Patamon's bed. "Morning, Patamon." She said softly. "Morning..." Patamon replied weakly, and coughed. "Are you okay?" Gatomon asked and climbed out of her bed. "I feel horrible..." Patamon replied, and coughed again. "I feel cold, my throat is sore, I've got a headache... and I think I'm going to puke soon..." "Let's see..." Gatomon said. She pulled out her left glove, and placed her hand over Patamon's forehead. Patamon felt a little bad after seeing the scar in the back of Gatomon's hand. "Oh my, you're really cold!" Gatomon exclaimed worriedly. "I guess it's just some common cold..." Patamon said weakly and smiled before coughing again. "You'll have to stay in the bed until you get better." Gatomon stated. "Where's Patty..?"  
Patamon asked. "She's downstairs." Gatomon replied. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you both." "T-thanks..." Patamon replied, before falling asleep.

"Morning, Patty." Gatomon greeted her daughter. "Hi Mama!!" Patty replied. "Whewe Papa?" She asked. "Oh, he's a little sick." Gatomon said. "Oh, Papa now thick too..." Patty said and looked a little sad. "What do you mean?"  
Gatomon asked her. "Well, Patty had Digimon fevew one time, and Mothi ith altho thick..." She replied. "Don't worry. Unless it's a serious disease, people always get better after they get sick." Gatomon said and smiled.  
"It just might take a while." "Yeah, Patty know." Patty replied. "So... Looks like it's just you and me now." Gatomon said. "Do you want any breakfast?" "CEWEAAALTH!!!" Patty yelled excitedly. "Of course." Gatomon replied,  
and soon handed Patty a plateful of cereals. And another one. And another. And another. And another, until Patty was finally full. She burped a little, and said "Thank you!" before getting up from the table and started drawing something.

"She's got one heck of a personality..." Gatomon thought to herself and chuckled lightly before she started washing the dishes. However, Patty's attention was caught by Gatomon's whistling. "Mama! Hewe'th a biwd!!" She said surprisedly. "Huh?" Gatomon asked. "I don't see any bird..." "But Patty heaw biwd noiceth!!" Patty insisted. "Aah, it was just me." Gatomon said, and whistled. Much to Gatomon's amusement, Patty looked completely stumped. "Mama... MAMA A BIWD?!" she yelled confusedly. "No, Patty." Gatomon replied softly. "It is a thing called whistling." "What ith whithtling?" Patty asked. "Well, how should I put it..." Gatomon wondered. "You make a shrill, high-pitched sound by pressing your lips together and blowing air through your mouth. Do you understand?" "Maybe..." Patty replied. She pressed her lips together, and tried to whistle, but only managed to blow. "Mama, it not wowk!!" She said upsetly. "Don't worry." Gatomon replied, and smiled. "You're still a baby, you've got a lot of time to learn!" "Okay." Patty said, and focused back to her drawing.

"Done!" Patty said, and put her crayons away. "So soon? My, you're awfully fast for your age, Patty!" Gatomon said, and Patty smiled. "Might I see what it is?" "Thowwy, but Mama no look!" Patty said and grinned, and rushed upstairs. She hid the picture under her pillow, and looked at Patamon. "Hi Papa." She whispered to him. "H-hi, Patty..." Patamon replied quietly and smiled. "Papa feel ill?" Patty asked him and looked a little worried. "Yeah, but I'm sure it will go away..." He replied, and coughed. "Patty go down now. Bye!!" Patty said, and rushed back downstairs. "Mama! Papa awake!!" Patty said to Gatomon. "Did you wake him up?" Gatomon asked and looked a little serious. "No! Papa awake when Patty go up!" Patty replied. "Oh, good then." Gatomon said. "I'll go and give him some medicine." "Yuck! Patty no like medithine!! No no no!!!" Patty said, and shook her head as Gatomon went upstairs.

"Hi." Patamon greeted Gatomon. "Hi." She replied. "Did you sleep well?" "Yeah." Patamon said, and looked at the bottle in Gatomon's hand. "Is that what I think it is?" "Patamon, I know you don't like medicine, but you'll never get better if you don't take it." Gatomon stated. "Fine..." Patamon muttered. Gatomon opened the bottle, poured some medicine to a spoon, and gave the medicine to Patamon. "Ick!" Patamon gagged. "Tastes like a mix of liver and cabbage casserole!!" "I know. But if it tasted good, it wouldn't do anything to the disease." Gatomon said and smiled. "Are you hungry?" "A little." Patamon replied, and coughed again. "I'll get you something, okay?" Gatomon said, and Patamon nodded. "Thanks." He said. "I would kiss you, but I'm afraid you would catch whatever I've got..." "You know what?" Gatomon said, and playfully patted Patamon's nose. "I don't care." She said and kissed Patamon.  
Patamon was surprised at first, but soon kissed her back. However, they soon had to stop. "Damn lack of oxygen..." Gatomon muttered, and she and Patamon laughed. "I'll go back downstairs now. I'll bring you some food soon." Gatomon said. "Thanks, honey." Patamon said, and fell asleep as Gatomon went downstairs.

"How Papa ith feeling?" Patty asked after Gatomon returned. "He's okay. I gave him some medicine..." Gatomon replied, and showed Patty the bottle. Patty giggled a little. "Papa no like medithine eithew?" She asked Gatomon, who nodded. "Nope. Then again, who does?" Gatomon stated. "Mama, Patty have nothing to do now!!" Patty said. "Why don't you draw something?" Gatomon asked. "Patty no want to dwaw now!" Patty replied. "Well, I'll make Patamon some food,  
and then we can do something together, okay?" Gatomon said to her daughter, who looked a little hurt. "Oh, Mama love Papa mowe than Patty?" She said bitterly. Gatomon looked a little shocked at first, but then understood: Patty had never spent time with only Gatomon, she was always either with Patamon and Gatomon or Patamon alone. Gatomon sighed a little, and then she looked at Patty. "No. I love you just as much as Patamon." She said, and hugged Patty slightly. "To tell you the truth... I think Papa's sleeping right now, so I guess we can do something together now, right?" "YAY!!" Patty shouted in joy.

An hour later, Gatomon went upstairs with a plateful of soup to give to Patamon, who had just woke up. "Hi." She said to him. "Hi..." Patamon replied and yawned. "Thanks." He said after Gatomon had handed her the plate and a spoon.  
"Eat carefully, it's still hot." Gatomon warned him. "Will do." Patamon replied, and started eating the soup. "Delicious..." He muttered, and Gatomon blushed slightly. After eating the soup, Patamon placed the plate on a table right next to his bed, and said "Thanks." to Gatomon. "You're welcome." Gatomon replied. "So... What have you and Patty been doing?" Patamon asked her. "We've had so much fun." She stated. "We built a big house out of bricks, we played with Patty's dolls, we finished three colouring books... Right now, we are compiling a big jigsaw puzzle." "Nice." Patamon said. "It's a good thing that you're spending time with her." "That's what I think, too." Gatomon said, sat down to Patamon's bed, and huffed happily. "I'm glad that we have her." "Me too." Patamon said. "Even though it hurt much, and even if it costed my own life... Seeing our daughter being born was the second happiest moment in my whole life." Gatomon explained. "What was the happiest then?" Patamon asked her. "Silly, you know the answer yourself!" Gatomon teased him. "It was the moment you told that you loved me... and when we kissed the first time."

"MAMAAAA!!" Patty yelled from downstairs. "MAMA, COME!!! PATTY AND MAMA FINITH THE PUZZLE!!" "I'm coming!!" Gatomon replied. "Sorry, but duty calls." She said to Patamon, who chuckled and coughed at the same time. Gatomon went downstairs, and together she and Patty finished the jigsaw puzzle. "YAY!! We did it, Mama!!" Patty said victoriously. "Yes. We did it together." Gatomon replied. "Umm... What ith thith, Mama?" Patty asked as she looked at the jigsaw puzzle confusedly. "Don't you know? It's the Digital World." Gatomon explained. "Oh..." Patty said and nodded. She looked at Gatomon, and hugged her. "Patty loveth Mama." Patty whispered to her ear. "Mama no leave Patty again, ow Patty be thad." "Patty... I..." Gatomon sobbed. Tears of joy filled her eyes. "Why Mama thad?" Patty asked worriedly. "Patty huwt Mama?" "What? Oh, no no no! I'm just... Happy." Gatomon replied, and wiped her tears.  
"People cwy when they happy?!" Patty exclaimed surprisedly. "Yes. People cry when something truly shocking happens. You can cry when you're happy, sad... Even when you're really angry." Gatomon said. "Why Mama cwy then?" Patty asked. "You... You said that you loved me. You have no idea how much that means to me." Gatomon stated.

The rest of the day went pretty normally: Gatomon occasionally gave Patamon medicine, but otherwise she was spending time with Patty. They had taken a walk outside(Patty saw Paguya, who felt embarrassed and turned around when he noticed Patty was there), drawn pictures(Gatomon had 'ruined' Patty's picture of herself by drawing it a moustache; Patty avenged by drawing Gatomon herself a moustache), read books(Gatomon told Patty a story about a brave Cherubimon who had saved the world from an evil Devimon; Patty felt that the story was familiar somehow), eating ice cream and sitting on the porch(due to the hot weather, Patty had placed her ice cream on her forehead, which resulted in Gatomon forcing to wash her), and even baked cookies(Patty had made a cookie that had a Patamon, a Gatomon and a smaller Patamon holding hands, which made Gatomon feel really happy). Gatomon and Patty were sitting outside and watching the sunset. "Beautiful..." Patty said in awe. "I agree." Gatomon said. Patty yawned after the last rays of the sun had disappeared. "Looks like it is your bedtime." Gatomon said. Patty rubbed her eyes and nodded, and the two went inside. Gatomon carried Patty upstairs, placed Patty in her craddle, and started singing.

"Lullaby, and good night. Gatomon loves this sweet Patty.  
Lullaby, and good night. Snuggle close within my arms.  
Close your eyes, rest your head, time to go nighty-ni~ight.  
Let your heart be at peace, as you slee~ep within Azulongmon's sight!"

Patty fell asleep, and Gatomon gently stroke her head. "Good night..." She whispered to Patty's ear. "She's sleeping already?" Patamon asked. Gatomon nodded, and then she sniggered. "What's so funny?" Patamon asked her. "I just remembered the first time I sang the lullaby to Patty: she hadn't fallen asleep because I had replaced your name with mine." Gatomon explained. "W-what?" Patamon asked amusedly. "Yeah. It wasn't the 'right' version in her opinion.  
But now, things have changed..." Gatomon looked at sleeping Patty, and a tear dropped from her eye. "Are you feeling any better?" She asked Patamon. "Yeah, I think I'm totally well now." He replied. "Thanks to you." "Oh, knock it off!" Gatomon said and blushed slightly. "I'm just telling the truth." Patamon stated. Gatomon went next to Patamon, and kissed him again. "So, are you sure you don't want any more babies?" Gatomon asked him. "Well, I just.  
I mean, we still have Patty and all..." Patamon said. "You're avoiding my question." Gatomon said with a demanding voice. "Just say yes or no." "B-but-" "Patamon!" "YES!! I do!! I do want more babies!!" Patamon yelled. They glared at each other for a small while. "There. Are you happy now?" Patamon asked. "Actually, yes I am." Gatomon replied coldly. They stared at each other for a while, and both started laughing quietly. "My sides ache..." Patamon said. He looked at Gatomon, and smiled radiantly. "I love you." He said. "I love you too." Gatomon replied, and the two kissed one more time before going to sleep. 


	23. Chapter 23: Neko's cave

Chapter 23: Neko's cave

Just like he said yesterday, Patamon was feeling totally well today. He was making breakfast while Gatomon watched the news and Patty was drawing, as usual. "Anything interesting?" Patamon asked Gatomon. "Not really." She replied. Something about inflation and stuff... Oh my god!!" Gatomon screamed. "What is it?" Patamon asked worriedly. "Patamon, you have to see this!!" Gatomon said. Patamon went to the living room and looked at the TV. "...the caretaker of Primary Village was brutally attacked yesterday." The news anchor said. "He's in a critical, comatose state. The identity of the attacker is unknown-" "Elecmon..." Patamon muttered shockedly. "Yes." Gatomon replied quietly. "I hope he's okay..." "Who did this to him..." Patamon wondered. "I think we both know all too well." Gatomon whispered to him. "Oh, right." Patamon replied. "But what did he want from Elecmon? He's not a Gatomon, as far as I know-" "He probably attacked the Primary Village, and Elecmon was defending the babies." Gatomon suggested. "That's possible..."  
Patamon said. "I hope Elecmon is alright..." "You can go to see him if you like." Gatomon said. "Really?" "Sure. I'll watch after Patty." Gatomon said and smiled. "Okay. Thanks." Patamon replied and kissed her to the cheek before leaving.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me again, Patty." Gatomon said and smiled. "Yup!" Patty replied, but Gatomon wasn't sure if Patty was listening or not because she was drawing. "May I ask what you are drawing?" Gatomon asked politely. "Mama thee thoon!" Patty replied. "Okay, I can wait." Gatomon said. "Hmm... Looks like Patamon forgot to finish making the breakfast..." Gatomon stated, and get up from the couch. "What Papa making?" Patty asked Gatomon. "You'll see soon." Gatomon replied, and Patty nodded. "Done!"  
Patty said, and looked at the picture. "Good. Do you come to eat?" Gatomon asked her. Patty nodded, and sat down. "Eww!!" Patty said as she looked at the food. "Mama, what thith?" "It's called porridge." Gatomon replied. "It might not look too good, but believe me, it tastes good." Patty sniffed the porridge. "Yuck! Thmellth bad!" She said. "Well, how about tasting it?" Gatomon said. Patty grabbed a spoon, and carefully took a small sample and ate it. "Mmmm... Powwidge good!!" She said, and quickly ate the whole plateful.  
"I knew it..." Gatomon thought to herself and smiled.

"Thank you!" Patty said, and get up from the table. "Mama want to thee Patty'th pictuwe?" "I would like to." Gatomon replied. "Look!" Patty said. There were Patty and Gatomon hugging each other and smiling. "It's... That's... Beautiful." Gatomon said. "Thankth Mama." Patty said, and smiled. "Umm... Can Patty go play with Neko, DeeDee and Mothi?" "Hmm... Okay then, but promise me to be careful and be here before it gets dark." Gatomon replied, and Patty looked happy. "Thank you Mama!" Patty said and hugged Gatomon. "Patty go get one thing fiwtht." "As you wish." Gatomon said. Patty rushed upstairs, and grabbed a picture from under her pillow. "Patty go now! Bye!" She said as she opened the door. "Bye sweetie!" Gatomon said. "Be careful!" "Yeth!!" Patty replied and went outside.  
She felt a little bad about lying to Gatomon, because she wasn't going to go play with her friends. Patty had asked Neko if she could come over to his home, to which Neko agreed. However, Patty didn't want Patamon or Gatomon to know, because she wouldn't be sure whether they agreed or not. "I'm sorry, Papa and Mama." Patty thought to herself.

"Hi, Neko!!" Patty greeted her friend after walking for a while. "Hiya." Neko replied. "Did you told your parents?" "Naah, they'd just fuss about it." Patty stated. "So... Where's your home?" "This way." Neko said, and started walking with Patty. After a while of walking, Neko said "Ta-daa!" and pointed at a cave. "Whoa... It's pretty big." Patty said. "Isn't there dark over there?" "Not really. I've got candles and torches, and I even made a hole to the ceiling." Neko replied. "Ladies first." He said as they went into the cave. "Thank you." Patty replied. She was surprised to see how bright the cave was. "Well, what do you think?" Neko asked her. "It's kinda beautiful..." Patty replied quietly, as she looked around. "Who made these cave paintings?" "Dunno. They were here when I first moved over here." Neko stated and shrugged. "Here's the kitchen." He said. There was a big, circular stone in the center of the room, and a couple of smaller ones around it. "Here's where I heat up my food." Neko said, and pointed at a geyser-looking thing.  
"Nice." Patty said. "You've got all the mod cons over here." She stated, and they both laughed for a while.

"Here's the bathroom." Neko said, and brought Patty to a new room. "How does it work?" Patty asked. "Turn around." Neko replied. Patty did as she was told, and Neko pulled a rope. Water started coming from the ceiling. "What the-" Patty wondered, and looked up. "I've installed it myself." Neko stated, and grinned a little. "Here's also a bathtub." He said, and pointed at a rock that had been hollowed. "Cool!" Patty said. "Don't ask me about that hole in the middle: it was like that all the time." Neko stated. "Now, shall we continue our cave tour?" "Of course." Patty replied. As the two went out of the bathroom, Patty's attention was caught by a room that was covered by a rock. "Hey Neko, what's over there?" Patty asked Neko. "It's my secret room." Neko replied, and looked a little serious. "Can I have a look?" Patty asked Neko. "Absolutely not." Neko said a little harshly. "Sorry. But the contents of the room are important to me. That's all I can say." "Okay." Patty said, and took one last look at the room before they started walking again.  
"Here's a toilet." Neko said and pointed at a room with a curtain made out of leaves acting as a door. "Umm... May I use it?" Patty asked. "I really have to-" "Be my quest." Neko said. Patty looked relieved, and went in.

"Feeling better now?" Neko asked Patty after she came out of the toilet. Patty blushed nodded and blushed a little. "Now then... Here's the bedroom." Neko said as he led Patty to a new room. There were four beds, made out of leaves and moss with a rock acting as a matress. "Hmm... Why there are four beds over here?" Patty wondered. "Well, they're here in case I have visitors." Neko replied. "Which I don't have too often..." He sighed. Patty felt sorry for him. "Well, maybe I can have a sleepover here one day." She said and smiled encouragingly. "Really?" Neko asked, and smiled as Patty nodded. "Thanks. You're a true friend." He said, and Patty blushed slightly. "Well, I guess that's about it. What do you think about Chateau Neko?" Neko asked her. "It's actually really nice." Patty said.  
"You've made this cave look really homely." Patty replied. "Must have taken a lot of work." "Well, maybe a little." Neko said, and smirked. "Well, umm... What shall we do now?" "We'll figure something out." Patty said.

Neko and Patty had a fun day: They had eaten dinner cooked by Neko, played together, chatted, and just laughed with no apparent reason. In the evening, Patty and Neko were drawing pictures. As Neko had no paper or crayons, they used leaves and coal, instead. "Hey,  
that's Angemon!" Neko said as he looked at Patty's drawing. "Have you ever been told how good you're at drawing?" "Well, maybe once or twice, heheh..." Patty replied, and blushed. "What did you draw?" Patty asked him. "Umm..." Neko muttered nervously, and showed his picture. There was Patty and Neko together, playing and laughing. "That's really good." Patty said. "Y-you think?" Neko asked her. "Yeah. You're really good at drawing yourself, too." Patty replied. "Thanks..." Neko said quietly. He and Patty looked each other in the eyes. Their hearts started beating fast. Both blushed slightly, but continued to look at each other. Suddenly, outside came a loud crash. "What was that?" Patty wondered and turned around. "I don't know." Neko said, and stood up. "You stay here. I'll go outside to see what it was." "O-okay. Be careful." Patty replied. However, the moment Neko set foot outside the cave, Patty rushed in front of Neko's secret room, carefully rolled the rock away from the doorway, and went in.

Inside, there were a lot of pictures, both drawn and photographs. They all had Blackgatomon in them. "Wow..." Patty whispered quietly. She looked at a picture in the center of the room. "This must be Neko's family..." Patty thought to herself, and grabbed the picture.  
Now she understood why Neko hadn't let her in: He was afraid Patty would damage the pictures. "Neko has drawn these himself..?" She whispered as she looked at the hand-drawn pictures, that looked similar to the photos. Patty saw a piece of paper on a table-like rock.  
It was a letter. Patty carefully took the letter, but didn't understand what it was at first because she couldn't read. She closed her eyes, read it with her heart, and finally understood.

"Neko,  
I might not always be there for you,  
but remember, that whatever happens,  
me and your father will always love you, and while not bodily present,  
we will always be in your heart.  
~Mom."

A tear dropped from Patty's eye after she finished reading the heartwarming letter, and it landed right on the letter. However, the letter was taken from Patty's arms. Patty turned around, and saw a furious-looking Neko. "You came in here." Neko muttered angrily. "I told you there was one room you should not go inside, and what did you do." "Neko, I... I'm sorry..." Patty sobbed, but Neko didn't listen. "Do you know what these pictures mean to me?! Do you have ANY idea how important they are?!" He yelled. "Neko... Please..." Patty muttered quietly. "And this letter." Neko said. "This... This is the only thing I have left from my parents. This is more important than all of these pictures combined. And what do you do?! YOU MESS IT WITH YOUR DIRTY FINGERS!!" Patty looked at her hands: they were still black because of the charcoal. "Neko, please, I'm sorry-" "DO YOU THINK THAT 'I'M SORRY' CAN FIX THIS, HUH?!" Neko yelled outrageously. "DO YOU THINK THAT I GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR APOLOGIES?! GET OUT!! NOW!!" He yelled. "Neko, please..." Patty begged him. "I, I can-"  
"I SAID GET OUT!!!" Neko yelled, and hit Patty's left cheek.

Patty fell to the ground, and rubbed her left cheek. Tears filled her eyes. Neko had just realized what he had done, and was shocked by his own actions. "Oh my lord... Patty, I, I am sor-" He started and tried to help Patty up, but Patty pushed his arm away, and stood up. "No." Patty replied coldly. "You were just being sincere. That's how much I mean to you as a friend." "No, it's not that!" Neko stated. "I just snapped. Patty, please forgive me-" "FORGIVE YOU?!" Patty screamed. "After I tried to apologize, you didn't care, so what makes you think I would care about YOUR apologies?!" She hadn't been this angry since Paguya had called Neko a coward. "Fine. If these pictures mean that much to you, I might as well leave for good." "Patty, no!!" Neko sobbed. "Please, don't leave-" "SHUT UP!!" Patty yelled. "I HATE YOU!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!" She cried as she left the cave. "PATTY!! WAAAIT!!" Neko shouted, and ran after her, but too late: Patty had already managed to take off. She had accidentally dropped a piece of paper from her hands. Neko caught it,  
and looked at it: there was him and Patty together, hugging and kissing. In the top of the page, there was a text that said "TO NEKO" and a heart right next to it. "I'm a monster..." Neko sobbed, as he went back inside his cave.

Patty wiped her tears, because she didn't want Patamon or Gatomon know what had happened. "So, how was Elecmon?" Gatomon asked Patamon. "He's alive. Just shocked, that's all." Patamon replied. "I would've come home earlier, but it took me two hours to get in." "Why?"  
"The authorities are being cautious." Patamon stated. "They're trying to make sure that the today's incident won't happen again." "I understand." Gatomon said. "Who's taking care of the Primary Village now?" "It's protected by some sort of barrier." Patamon replied.  
"That's what Elecmon told me-" "Patty home now!!" Patty said. "Hi, Patty!" Gatomon greeted her. "Where have you been?" Patamon asked. "Play with fwiendth." Patty replied. "What's that on your cheek?" Gatomon asked her, and looked worried. "Patty play tag and hit a twee." Patty replied. "Are you alright?" Patamon asked her. "Yeah. Patty go to thleep now." She replied, and yawned. "Okay. Good night." Gatomon said to her. "Good night..." Patty muttered, and went upstairs.

She jumped to her craddle, and started crying uncontrollably. "Neko... Why..." She thought to herself. She took a picture of Neko inside a heart she had drawn earlier, and glared at it. "You're a jerk..." She muttered, and tore the picture to pieces. She opened the window, and threw the pieces outside, where wind took them away. "I hate you..." Patty muttered, and cried for a short moment before falling asleep. The pieces of the picture were caught by a figure in the trees. The picture was suddenly intact. "Gatomon..." The figure muttered, destroyed the picture with an energy blast, and growled angrily. 


	24. Chapter 24: Tearful Apologies

Chapter 24: Tearful Apologies

Patty woke up the next morning, yawned, and smiled for a second. However, then she remembered what had happened yesterday, and her smile turned into sadness and anger. She also felt a little sorry, but could she possibly forgive Neko after all that happened? However, even with her hatred, Patty still had this strange feeling towards Neko. She herself didn't exactly know what it was, but it felt nice. Or would have, if she hadn't hated Neko that moment. Patty sighed, and get up from the craddle. "Papa and Mama are already awake..." Patty thought, and went downstairs. "I have to tell DeeDee and Moshi." She thought. "Morning, sleepy head!" Patamon greeted his daughter. "It's 11:27 A.M. already." "Oopth..." Patty said, and looked innocent. "It's okay." Gatomon said and smiled. "Are you hungry?" "N-no." Patty said. "Umm... Can Patty uthe phone?" She asked. "Who you gonna call?"  
Patamon asked. "DeeDee and Mothi and..." Patty said, but remained silent. "Of course. Do you have their phone numbers?" Gatomon asked. "Yeah. They gave them to Patty one day." Patty replied, and grabbed the phone.

Patty dialed a number. Couple seconds later, there came a voice from the other end of the phone. "Hello. DeeDee here." "Hi, DeeDee!" Patty greeted her friend. "Listen, could you come and meet me at the secret spot?" "Oh,  
nearby the wat- I mean, of course." DeeDee replied. "Thanks. See ya!" Patty said, and hung up. She dialed another number. "Hello, this is Moshi." Moshi's voice replied from the phone. "Hiya Moshi!" Patty said to him. "Do you think you can come to the secret spot?" "Sure. By the way, I... I would want to thank you for what you did to me. I owe you a lot." Moshi stated. "It was nothing, old fella!" Patty replied. "Okay. But we'll see there."  
"Thanks. Buh-bye!" Patty said, and hung up the phone. "Patty go thee fwiendth now, okay?" Patty said to Patamon and Gatomon. "Are you sure you're not hungry?" Gatomon asked her. Patty thought for a moment, but then she grinned. "Well, Patty could eat thome cewealth..." She said, and grabbed a plate.

"Hi, guys!!" Patty greeted DeeDee and Moshi as she arrived to their 'secret' spot, the waterfall. "Sorry I'm a little late, but Mama insisted me to eat something-" "That's okay. We just arrived here ourselves." DeeDee explained, and Moshi nodded. "Where's Neko?" Moshi asked, and Patty looked both sad and angry. "Yeah, Neko... That's why I called you guys over here." She stated. "What's wrong?" DeeDee asked her. "Well, I went into Neko's home yesterday, and..." Patty started explaining what happened yesterday. Both of them were shocked when Patty told her story. "...then I yelled that I hated him, and I never wanted to see him again." Patty finished, and started sobbing. DeeDee walked next to her, hugged her carefully, and patted her back. "It's okay, Patty..." She whispered to Patty. "Just let it all out. It feels a lot better." "Yeah..." Patty muttered. "Thanks for listening."  
"It was nothing." Moshi said. "Don't you think you should forgive him?" "I dunno..." Patty muttered. "He HIT me, and yelled at me for just looking at some pictures and a letter. Is that how much I mean to him?" "Err..." Moshi replied, and looked at DeeDee. "At least you guys are true friends." Patty stated, and smiled.

For the next three days, Patty was playing with DeeDee and Moshi alone. Whenever Patty saw Neko or vice versa, Patty acted like Neko was just air that smelled bad, and Neko blushed and ran away. DeeDee and Moshi were both worried by this, as they knew the bond between Patty and Neko. "We have to make them get on again." DeeDee stated. "I agree. I can't stand looking at them like this." Moshi replied. "Do you think we should go and see Neko?  
He might be lonely..." "Good idea." DeeDee said. However, halfway to Neko's cave, she suddenly yelled "I got it!!", which made Moshi scream. "Sorry about that." DeeDee said. "But I've got an idea how to make Patty and Neko be friends again." "You do?" Moshi asked joyfully. "Yeah. Listen..." DeeDee said, and whispered her plan to Moshi's ear. "So what do you think?" DeeDee asked him. "That's perfect!" Moshi stated. "But... Do you think he's going to agree to help us?" "Don't worry. I know how to do that. But let's go see Neko now." DeeDee said, and she and Moshi continued to walk.

"Hiya, Neko!!" DeeDee yelled from the cave's mouth. "Come on in." She heard a miserable, sad voice replying. "Hi, Neko." Moshi greeted him. "Where are you?" "Over here." Neko's voice came from the bedroom. "...Hi guys." He sobbed. "Good to see ya." "You too." DeeDee said. "Did we interrupt you?" "Not really." Neko said, and sniffled. His eyes were red, and extremely wet from all that crying. "I've just been crying for three days now, what with occasionally stepping out to see if Patty has forgiven me, but..." "We've got a plan to make you to get on again." DeeDee stated, and Moshi nodded. "R-really?" Neko asked. "Yup. Now, listen carefully..." DeeDee and Moshi told the plan to Neko, who looked doubtful. "Are you sure HE is going to agree with your plan?" Neko asked. "Err-" Moshi started, but DeeDee interrupted him. "Yup. I already know how." She stated, and grinned. "Don't worry Neko,  
everything's going to be alright." Moshi said. "T-thanks, guys." Neko sobbed, and hugged them both before they left.

"Now for the second-hardest part..." DeeDee said and gulped. "Are you SURE you can make him to help us?" Moshi asked. "He's a big jerk, after all..." "Don't worry." DeeDee replied. "If I want something, I'm also going to get it." The two were hiding behind a tree and looking at Paguya and his gang playing together. "It is time." DeeDee said, and started walking towards them. "DeeDee, wait!!" Moshi said and ran after her. The four other babies stopped laughing as they saw DeeDee and Moshi walking towards them.

"What do you two nincompoops want?" Paguya asked harshly. "Clean your mouth." DeeDee replied pertinently. "We need your help." "What?!" Paguya yelled. "Listen..." DeeDee said, and she and Moshi told their plan. "And why the heck do you think we're going to help PATTY?!" Paguya asked and laughed. "Show some respect. She saved your life, remember?" DeeDee replied. "Hmph..." Paguya grunted. "Anyone else could have done that, too. So if you expect me to HELP-" "Well, as you wish." DeeDee said and grinned. "But if you don't help us, we'll tell everyone how you've tried to eliminate both Patty AND Moshi." "WHAT?!" Paguya, Yaamon, Demimeramon and Kapurimon yelled. "Are you blackmailing us?!" "Let me think for a while." DeeDee replied sarcastically. "Yes, I think I am. Well, it's up to you. See ya!" "Wait!" Paguya shouted. "Fine. I'll do it then." "Boss..." Demimeramon muttered. "Thank you."  
DeeDee said, and she and Moshi left the scene.

The phone was ringing in Patamon's house. "Hello, this is Patamon." Patamon said as he answered the phone. "Hello, mistel." DeeDee said. "Can I talk to Patty?" "Sure, hang on. PATTY!" Patamon shouted. "Yeth, Papa?" Patty asked.  
"It's DeeDee here." Patamon said, and gave the phone to Patty. "Thankth. Hello?" Patty said to the phone. "Hi, Patty!" DeeDee replied. "Wouldcha come to the woods and play with us?" "When you say 'us', do you mean me, you and Moshi or me, you, Moshi and Neko?" Patty asked sceptically. "Me, you and Moshi." DeeDee stated. "Fine. I'll be there soon enough!" Patty said. "Thanks. See ya!" DeeDee said and hung up. "Patty go play with DeeDee and Mothi!"  
Patty said. "Okay. Be careful!" Patamon replied. Patty nodded, and went outside.

"I'm here, guys!" Patty said after arriving at the forest. "Guys? Where are you?" She wondered. Paguya, Yaamon, Demimeramon and Kapurimon jumped out of a bush. "Gotcha!!" Paguya yelled and caught Patty. "HEY!!" Patty screamed.  
"What are you doing?! Where are DeeDee and Moshi?!" "Ha! You fell right into our trap!!" Kapurimon said, and Demimeramon chuckled. "Tie her up!" Paguya said, and Demimeramon, Yaamon and Kapurimon tied her. "What are you doing?"  
Patty asked angrily. "We're gonna toss you into a volcano." Paguya said evilly. "Demimeramon managed to convince me that it's the best thing to do." "YOU JERK!!" Patty shouted. "I SAVED YOUR LIFE!!" "Did I ASK you to save my life, huh?" Paguya asked. Patty was both angry and scared at the same time. "HEEEEEELP!!" She screamed as Demimeramon and Paguya grabbed her and started to carry her away. "PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP MEEEE!!!"

"Graaargh!!" Neko shouted as he leaped from a tree and landed right in front of Paguya and Demimeramon. "Eek! It's that cave cat! Run!!" Yaamon shouted, and he, Demimeramon and Kapurimon fled. "Hey! Come back, you cowards!!"  
Paguya yelled, and was grabbed by Neko. "Leave her alone." He said quietly, and pretended to punch Paguya. "N-Neko?" Patty muttered surprisedly. "Owowow..." Paguya whined and rubbed his head. Neko glared at him. "I'll give you this one last warning." He said quietly. "If you dare to bully her one more time..." He crossed his finger through his neck. "You don't want to know what's going to happen." Paguya said "I'll be back one day!" and ran away.  
Neko used his claws to cut the rope and free Patty. "Are you okay?" Neko asked her and looked worried. However, she just looked at the other direction and didn't reply. "Patty..." Neko muttered.

"Why did you save me?" Patty asked coldly. "I'm not a letter someone wrote a long time ago, why are you so concerned about-" However, she stopped when she heard sobbing. Neko had collapsed to the ground and was crying uncontrollably. "Neko..." Patty muttered. "Patty, I... I am sorry." Neko sobbed. "I shouldn't have yelled at you, I shouldn't have hit you, I'm a monster..." "Neko, I..." Patty muttered, and looked sad. "You have the right to hate me, but I'm begging you, please... Please forgive me." Neko cried, and Patty slapped him. "Ow!" He groaned. "Snap out of it already!" Patty yelled, and Neko looked shocked. "Sorry." Patty muttered. "But I can't stand seeing you crying. That was the reason I attacked Paguya that one time." She explained. "You're right." Neko said quietly, and sniffled. "I'm a crybaby." "No you're not!!" Patty shouted. "You're brave, and smart, and handsome, and-"  
Patty blushed slightly. "So... Do you... Do you forgive me?" Neko asked. "Of course. I forgave you the moment you saved me." Patty replied, and Neko smiled.

"And do... Do you forgive me about going into that room without your permission, and ruining your letter?" Patty asked Neko. "Of course." Neko stated. "It was no big deal anyway." "Thanks..." Patty said quietly, and softly hugged Neko. Neko was surprised at first, but then he hugged her back, and showed thumbs-up to DeeDee and Moshi who were both hiding behind a tree. "Yes!" DeeDee said victoriously and high fived with Moshi. "We did it!" Moshi said and smiled. "I guess we should let the two be alone for a moment." "You're right." DeeDee said, and they walked out of the woods. Now there were just Patty and Neko alone. "Umm... You dropped this when you left my home." Neko said,  
and handed a drawing to Patty. "Oh no, you saw it, right?" Patty said, and blushed deep red. Neko gulped and nodded. "Do you really like me that much?" He asked Patty. "I... I..." She stuttered, blushed even harder, and nodded slowly. "I see." Neko said. "Guess we're even then." "Huh?" Patty asked, but Neko kissed her to the cheek. "I like you." Neko whispered. Patty stroke her cheek, and felt her heart beating rapidly. "I... I like you too." She said quietly.

The sun was setting once again. "I, I have to go." Patty explained. "Not that I would like to right now." "I understand." Neko said, and smiled encouragingly. "See ya." "S-see ya..." Patty muttered, took off, and cried. However, this time it was tears of joy. "He likes me." Patty thought to herself, and did a loop in the air. Neko smiled, and sighed a little before going back to his cave. "Good night, Patty." He thought to himself while going to sleep.  
However, right before falling asleep, he could've sworn he heard Patty's voice in his head saying "Good night, Neko." 


	25. Chapter 25: Lips met Lips

Chapter 25: Lips met Lips

Everything seemed to go just fine after Patty and Neko reconciled. However, Patamon and Gatomon were a little worried by Patty's sudden overjoyfulness. "My, you seem to be happy today, Patty!" Patamon stated. Patty just nodded abd hummed a tune. "Do you know why she's so happy?" Patamon asked Gatomon. "I have no idea." She replied. "But isn't that a good thing?" "Yeah, but she seemed to be rather sad three days ago." Patamon stated. "I don't like it. Is she hiding something from us?" "Perhaps." Gatomon said. "But if it makes her happy, I don't think we should intervene." "You've got a point..." Patamon said and chuckled. "Hi Papa! Hi Mama!" Patty said as she arrived near Patamon and Gatomon. "Oh, err.. Hi, Patty." Gatomon said. "Listen... Is there anything you would like to tell us?" Patamon asked. "Umm... Nope." Patty replied. "Are you sure?" Patamon asked, and Patty just nodded. "Very well. But if you've got any kind of problems, you can always tell me and Gatomon, okay?" "Okay!" Patty replied, and went away. "No use..." Patamon muttered, and Gatomon giggled a little.

"Patty go play with Neko, DeeDee and Mothi now. Ith that okay?" Patty asked. "Sure." Gatomon replied. "Just remember to-" "Be caweful and come home befowe dawk." Patty said a little irritatedly. Gatomon laughed, and nodded. "Yeah. Be careful and come home before it gets dark. Okay, bye!" She said and kissed Patty's forehead. "Thankth. Bye!" Patty said, and looked at Patamon. "Bye, Papa!" "Bye..." Patamon muttered. After Patty went outside, Gatomon looked at Patamon. "Listen, she's not just a little baby anymore." She said to Patamon. "She'll be fine." "I know. But is it still wrong to be concerned about your daughter's safety?" He asked. "You just worry too much." Gatomon stated. "And for a good reason!" Patamon yelled unintentionally, which made Gatomon jump back a little. "Sorry. It's just that... I've already lost you TWICE, I... I don't think I could handle it if either you or Patty ever die again." "Oh, Patamon..." Gatomon said softly and hugged him. "You don't have to worry anymore. Devimon's gone, and we'll be with you for the rest of your life." "Thanks..." Patamon said quietly, and kissed Gatomon.

"Hmm... I just got this strange feeling." Patamon said. "What is it?" Gatomon asked. "I dunno. It's as if I had forgotten something..." Patamon replied, and looked at the calendar. "Oh no... Oh no no no no no!!" Patamon shouted, and ran at the calendar. "What's wrong?" Gatomon asked. "DAMNIT!!!" Patamon cursed. "I completely forgot..." "You forgot what?" Gatomon asked. "That today... Today is T.K's birthday." Patamon replied quietly. "Oh..." Gatomon said. "And I forgot to get him a present!!" Patamon said, and slapped his head. "Stupid me!" "M-maybe it's not too late." Gatomon said. "You can still go get him something." "Hey, you're right..." Patamon said. "I'll have to hurry now." He stated and went out of the door. "Be careful!" Gatomon said to him. "Poor Patamon..." She said quietly.

"Hi guys!" Patty said as she saw Neko, DeeDee and Moshi. "Oh, and DeeDee." She added, which made her three friends laugh. "Hi Patty." Moshi replied. "So, what's the plan?" Patty asked. "Neko found this cool place he wants to show us." DeeDee replied. "Well, I don't know whether it's that cool or not..." Neko muttered. "Oh, come on! I'm sure we'll like it." Patty said and smiled encouragingly. "Thanks. Well, let's get going then. It's gonna be quite a walk over there." Neko said, and Patty, DeeDee and Moshi nodded. Fifteen minutes later, they had a break. "Man... My feet ache!" DeeDee said. "*PANT*... It really IS...*PANT*...going to be a long walk...*PANT*" Moshi said exhaustedly. "Fine, let's take a small break." Neko stated. "Is it still far away?" Patty asked him. "Naah. Only five more minutes, and we'll be there." Neko replied. "Come on, guys! Let's hurry up!" Patty said. "Easy for you two to say. Neko's the oldest one of us, and the most athletic at that, and Patty can fly, and when her wings get tired, she can walk." DeeDee said. "And Moshi and I are neither athletic nor we can fly!"

Meanwhile, in the real world, the Junior Digidestined and Matt were all celebrating T.K's birthday. "Happy birthday, T.K!" Kari said, and handed him a present. "Thanks." T.K. replied, and accepted the gift. He opened the present. Inside, there was a small box. "What's in the box?" T.K. asked. Kari giggled, and said "Open it." T.K. did as he was told. Inside, there was a necklace with the Crest of Hope in it. "Whoa... It's pretty cool. Thanks." T.K. said to Kari, who just smiled. "Here ya go, squirt!" Matt said, and handed T.K. a guitar. "Is... Is this your-" T.K. asked, but was cut by Matt. "Yeah. I bought myself an electric one, so I thought you might like it." "I do. Thanks, big brother." T.K. thanked him. "This one's from me, T.B!" Davis said and said T.K's name wrong on purpose. "Hey, it's a digital watch!" T.K. said happily. "Thanks, Davis!" "No problem. I thought you might need it, so you won't be late from school anymore!" Davis replied and grinned. "And you've got one yourself, too?" Yolei asked, and they all laughed.

"Hey T.K, catch!" Ken said, and threw a ball-shaped object to T.K. "I probably know what's in here..." T.K. said, and tore the wrapping paper. "A basketball. I knew it! Thanks, Ken." T.K. said, and Ken just grinned. "You're not gonna believe what's in here..." Yolei said, and handed her gift to T.K. "Is it a book?" T.K. asked. "Nope." Yolei said. "A DVD?" "Nope, but you got a little closer." "Uhm..." T.K. said, and opened the present. "Hey, a video game!" He exclaimed. "Wait. What the heck is this? Digimon World 4?!" "Yeah." Yolei said and smiled. "After people saw Digimon back in 2002, they made a whole bunch of merchandise about them!" "Really..." T.K. said. "Umm..." Cody muttered. "This is from me." He handed his present to T.K. "Thanks." T.K. said politely. He opened the present: inside, there was a clay statuette of a Shakkoumon. "Wow... Did you make this yourself?" T.K. asked amazedly. Cody nodded slowly. "It's really nice." "Y-you think?" Cody asked, and T.K. nodded, which made Cody smile.

"Hmm?" Kari said, and looked at T.K's computer. "What's wrong?" Yolei asked her. "I thought I saw something..." Kari replied. "Patamon?" T.K. wondered, and pointed his digivice at the computer screen. His orange digimon companion flew from the screen. "H-hiya T.K!" Patamon greeted him. "Hi, Patamon." T.K. replied. "How are Gatomon and Patty doing?" Kari asked. "They're fine." Patamon said, and looked at T.K. "I... I forgot to buy you a present. I'm really, really sorry, I just totally forgot what day it is today and-" "It's okay." T.K. said and smiled gently. "Only thing that matters to me is that you remembered it's my birthday." "R-really?" Patamon asked, and T.K. nodded. "I, I would have bought you something nice, but it is Sunday, and all the stores in Digital World were closed..." Patamon stated. "It's okay." T.K. said. "So... How are things in the Digital World?" Davis asked. "Quite peaceful, actually." Patamon replied. "But... Elecmon..." "I heard about it." T.K. stated. "Is he okay?" "Well, he's really shocked, but he'll be fine." Patamon replied. "Good to know." Kari said.

"Now, are you guys hungry?" T.K. asked his friends and Matt, who all nodded. "You go into the kitchen. I'll blow the candles from the cake soon. Patamon, do you want to stay here, or go back to Digital World?" "Well, I don't think Gatomon will mind if I stay here." Patamon replied and smiled happily. Now, there were only T.K. and Kari in the room. "That was really nice." Kari said to T.K. "Well, I couldn't be mad at him." He replied. "He's my best friend. And now that he has Patty and all-" "You would have complained if one of US had forgotten to bring you a gift." Kari said, and smiled cunningly. "That's why, I've got two gifts for you." "Really?" T.K. asked. "Yes. But you'll get this one... Later." Kari said, giggled, and gave a sly look at T.K. "You mean..." T.K. said, and blushed slightly. "You deserve it." Kari said quietly, and gave T.K. a big kiss. "T.K, are you coming?" Matt yelled from the kitchen. "We're starving!!" Davis complained. "Coming!" T.K. said rather irritatedly. He and Kari stood up and went to the kitchen.

"Okay folks, the break's over." Neko said five minutes later. "Whew. I feel a lot better now!" Moshi said. DeeDee nodded and said "Yeah, me too." "Good. Let's get going." Neko said, and the four started walking again. "Okay, only to the top of that hill, and we'll be there!" Neko stated. "Cool!" Patty said. DeeDee and Moshi rushed to the top, and were amazed. "Patty! You've got to see this!!" DeeDee shouted. "It's amazing..." Moshi said in awe. "Go on, Patty!" Neko said. He and Patty started walking up the hill. "Ta-da!" Neko said as they reached the top: There was a big, verdant valley. Digital butterflies were peacefully flying around. The hill they were standing on was full of flowers. In the valley, there was also a big lake, and lots of other digimon roaming peacefully. "What do you think?" Neko asked. "I... I've never seen anything this beautiful..." Patty muttered. "Me too." DeeDee said. "Well, me, uhm, three?" Moshi stated, and the four laughed.

"Last one there's a rotten digiegg!!" Moshi said and started running down the hill towards the valley. "Hey, no fair!! You took a false start!!" DeeDee said angrily, and ran after Moshi. "Hey, wait up!!" Patty shouted, but the two didn't listen. "I don't want to be a rotten digiegg..." She said quietly. "Me neither." Neko replied. "Well... Tag!" Patty said, touched Neko and ran down the hill. "HEY!!" Neko shouted, and ran after her. However, halfway through he tripped to a bulge, and flied towards Patty. "WATCH OUT!!" He yelled, but too late: Neko collided with Patty, and the two started rolling down the hill. After finally reaching the bottom, they decelerated, and suddenly, their lips met each other. Patty felt like time stopped. Everything around them disappeared: there were just her and Neko, kissing each other.

Three seconds later, it stopped. Patty got off from Neko, and her face turned to the deepest shade of red. Neko was utterly dumbfounded, but was blushing just as hard as Patty. "Err... Sorry..." He muttered. "It's... Okay..." Patty replied quietly, but was still blushing hard. "Are you okay?" Neko asked her. "Yeah, I'm, I'm fine." Patty replied. "And you?" "Yeah, it didn't hurt at all." Neko stated, and grinned. "Uhh... That was... Strange." Patty muttered, referring to their unintentional kiss. Or was it unintentional? Had Neko planned this all along? Or was it just pure coincidence. Patty wasn't sure. "Yeah... Sure was..." Neko muttered shyly. "Are you guys okay?" DeeDee asked as she and Moshi were walking towards the two. "We saw you rolling down the hill." Moshi said worriedly. "Don't worry, we are okay." Patty replied and smiled. "What's wrong? You're all red." DeeDee asked. "Well... It's just hot over here." Patty stated nervously. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking, too." Neko said and chuckled nervously. DeeDee and Moshi looked at each other, but then nodded. "Fine." Moshi said. "What shall we do now?"

The four little Digimon spent the whole day in the valley. They swam in the lake(more like Neko swam; Patty, DeeDee and Moshi didn't know how to swim), played tag, hide and seek and other games, climbed in the trees, and were just having fun and laughing for no apparent reasons. By the evening, the four were both tired and really joyful. "Thanks for showing us this place, Neko." DeeDee thanked Neko. "No big deal." He replied. "That's what friends do, right?" "Right!" Moshi said and nodded. "Well... I think we should go home now." DeeDee stated, and the other three nodded, and stood up. Twentyfive minutes later, they arrived at the forest area. "Thanks guys. I had a really nice day. See ya!" DeeDee said, and walked away. "Bye!!" Patty said and waved to her. "I've gotta go, too." Moshi stated. "See you later!" "Bye, Moshi!" Patty farewelled him. "So... You're going home now?" Neko asked Patty. "Yeah, Mama and Papa will nag if I'm not home before it gets dark." Patty replied. "Thanks. I had an amazing day." "Me too." Neko said quietly. They looked at each others' eyes, blushed slightly, and went closer to each other. Their lips were one inch away from meeting...

Suddenly, a figure jumped out of the trees, scaring both Neko and Patty. "Eek!" Patty screamed, while Neko looked worried. The figure had dark blue armour covering it's head, upper body and hands. Otherwise, it was coloured dark green, apart from it's nails, which were dark red. It had two red spikes sprouting from it's back. On the sides of it's head, it had two small horns, and also an orange hair. However, Neko's attention was caught by one small detail. "It's eyes..." He muttered. "What about them?" Patty asked. "They... They are coloured differently. One eye is blue and another one is green... Wait..." Neko gasped. "Gato...Mon..." The figure muttered. "I, I am-" Neko said, and was grabbed by the figure from the troath. "NEKO!!" Patty yelled horrifiedly, and blasted at the figure's head with Boom Bubble. It let go of Neko, who was coughing. "Are you okay?" Patty asked. "I'm fine." Neko replied. "Who are you?!" Patty asked angrily. "Diaboro...mon..."  
The figure replied.

"A Diaboromon?" Patty asked. "I've never heard about one." "I have." Neko said. "He's a mega. And darn strong one at that." "Yes... I am Diaboromon..." Diaboromon muttered. "Or... Am I?" It grinned. "CRIMSON LIGHTNING!!" Diaboromon whipped at Patty and Neko with a red stream. "Red... Red flash..." Neko muttered.

*****FLASHBACK*****

_"I remember hearing a female digimon screaming, I guess she was my mom. Then I remember seeing a flash of red light, and... I remember a pair of eyes. One eye was blue and another one was green. I don't really know how I am alive if my parents really were killed. Anyway, I've lived my whole life on my own, as an orphan. Even though it hasn't been a long time..."_

*****END FLASHBACK*****

"No... It couldn't be..." Neko muttered. "EEEEK!!" Patty screamed, as Diaboromon nearly hit her. "Female digimon screaming... A flash of red light... A pair of eyes... No... NO... NOOO!!!" Neko shouted. Suddenly, his whole life went through his eyes. This was too much for him: He fell down, and nearly fainted. "Neko!!" Patty said worriedly, and rushed next to Neko. He was pale, frightened and he panted a lot. "Patty... You have to run..." He muttered. "But... Who is this guy?" Patty wondered. "Patty... It's the Digimon who murdered my parents three months ago."


	26. Chapter 26: Neko's Story

Chapter 26: Neko's Story

Over 3 months ago...

There was a small house in Digital World. Inside, there were two BlackGatomon; one male, one female. The female one was laying on the floor, and was in pain. "Everything is going to be alright, honey." The male BlackGatomon said "But... I'm worried." The female replied and panted a lot. "I've been... I've been trying to... to do this for ten hours, but... nothing is- AAAUGH!!" She had a contraction. "Are you okay?" The male asked her. "I... I am fine..." The female said. "This'll be all over soon." He comforted her, and gently rubbed her paw. "Okay, try to push." The female did as she was told, but nothing happened. "Okay... Let's try again." The male said. She pushed even harder, but to no avail. "One more time. Put your all strength to it." The female pushed one more time, and finally, the baby was out.

"You did it!" He said to her. She smiled weakly, but was relived to see their newborn son. "He's beautiful." She said in awe. "He looks just like us..." The male said. "What are we going to call him?" The female thought for a moment, until she finally said "Neko." "Neko... That's a perfect name." The male said, and looked at their baby. "I hope he becomes strong. Even under all these conditions..." Neko's mom said. "Don't worry. He's going to be the strongest Digimon this world has ever seen." Neko's dad stated "Perhaps..." She said, and stroke Neko's head. "Our baby..." She muttered, while Neko was sleeping in her arms. "It's strange how he hasn't cried at all." Neko's dad wondered. "What with him being a baby and all..." "Maybe he's got extraordinarily high willpower." Neko's mom replied, and looked at her baby, still sleeping peacefully. "We did it." She said quietly to her lover, who nodded.

Four days later...

"I've gotta go." Neko's dad said, and looked serious. "Diaboromon has been seen at the border of our city." "NO!!" Neko's mom yelled. "Don't you know what he is capable of?!" "I do. And that's exactly why he must be stopped." Neko's dad replied. "But... I don't want to lose you!" Neko's mom said quietly, but Neko's dad placed his arms over her shoulders. "Listen." He said. "I can't just sit here and wait for him to come over here and kill us. He has slain so many Gatomon and BlackGatomon alike, I can't stand it anymore. Do you understand?" Neko's mom gulped and nodded. Neko's dad smiled, and gave her a small kiss. "If I... If I don't make it, tell Neko that I am sorry for leaving him." He said. He stroke Neko's head, and left to fight Diaboromon.

Diaboromon was roaring on the border of the city. There were many other BlackGatomon at the area, preparing to fight him. "Let's go!!" One of them yelled, and they all - Neko's dad included - leaped at Diaboromon. However, even many simultanious Lightning Paw's didn't have any effect on the Mega Digimon. "YOU FOOLS!!" Diaboromon yelled, and destroyed the BlackGatomon with a single blow. At that exact moment, Neko started crying uncontrollably. "Don't cry, Neko..." Neko's mom said, and craddled him in her arms. "It's okay..." She whispered to him. It's as if Neko had somehow knew that his father had died. Suddenly, Neko's mom heard Diaboromon growling nearby. "He... He has died." She sobbed. She opened a hatch in the floor, and placed Neko there. "Stay here, and don't come out until he's gone, okay?" Neko's mom said to him. Neko looked confused, but nodded. Neko's mom grabbed a piece of paper, and started writing a letter.

"Neko," She started. "I might not always be there for you, but remember, that whatever happens, me and your father" At this point, Neko's mom cried even harder. "Will always love you, and while not bodily present, we will always be in your heart. Mom." Many tears landed on the letter, but Neko's mom finished it, and gave it to Neko. "Here." She said. "Whenever you feel lonely, read this letter." She looked at the direction where Diaboromon's growling came from, and glared angrily. "Payback time..." She muttered, close the hatch where Neko was in, and ran to fight Diaboromon. "YOU!!" She yelled when she reached him. "Gato...Mon..." Diaboromon said, and growled. "You killed my love!" Neko's mom shouted. "You'll pay for that!!" "CRIMSON LIGHTNING!!!" Diaboromon whipped Neko's mom, who screamed loudly. Neko saw a flash of red light, and heard the scream. Soon, it stopped. Diaboromon looked at the house where Neko was hiding,  
and started walking towards it.

After opening the door, Diaboromon looked around to see if any Gatomon had escaped his persecution. For a split second, Neko saw his face: He had one blue eye, and one green eye. "Nothing here..." Diaboromon muttered, and took off. Neko still hid inside the floor for two hours, until he finally opened the hatch, and carefully looked around. Diaboromon had rampaged inside the house. Neko opened a closet, and saw a photo album. Curiously, Neko took the album, and opened it. Inside, there were many pictures of different Gatomon and BlackGatomon. He looked at a picture where was him. Over it, there was reading "Neko, 1 days old." "Ne...Ko..." Neko muttered. "Me?" He said. "Mom...?" He said loudly. "Dad?" He said again. However, he got no reply. Neko fell on the floor and started crying.

Ten minutes later, Neko finally got up, and wiped his eyes. He opened the door, and carefully snuck away from the house. Outside was a total wasteland: Diaboromon had turned the once mighty city into a dead wilderness. Neko snuck away, with the letter and the photoalbum in his hands. Later, he encountered a Gatomon. "There's nobody there, kid." She said when Neko was walking to the city. She was pale, and looked devastated. "Just run away while you still can. He'll return, and kill us all!" She screamed, and was... Laughing?! Disturbed, Neko walked away from her, and eventually got lost. "Where... Am I?" He thought to himself. He was in a forest. "Help!!" He yelled. It was getting nighttime. "I'm scared..." Neko muttered. He hid inside a bush, and tried to sleep. However, a dark forest was not the best place to sleep for a baby who had just lost his entire family.

After waking up the next morning, Neko was still lost in the forest. "I'm never gonna find my way out..." He thought. After walking for two more hours, he started getting hungry. "I'm starving..." He whined. Neko looked up a tree: There were lots of apples up there. Dying of hunger, Neko tried to walk up the tree, but immediatly slid down. Neko jumped into the tree again, but couldn't get a grasp. One more time, Neko walked backwards a little, started running, and jumped into the tree. This time, he managed to get a grip with his claws. Neko quickly jumped up the tree, grabbed an apple, and took a bite. "Mmm..." He said at first, but then spit away the piece he had bitten. "Yuck! Sour!" Neko said. However, as there were no other food around, Neko had to eat the apples.

After eating, Neko jumped down the tree, and landed right on his feet. "I have to find a place to sleep in..." Neko thought, and started walking again. Later on, he encountered a cave. "Spooky..." He said. He looked inside, and saw nobody there. Neko slowly snuck inside. He saw cave paintings on the walls. "Someone has lived here before..." Neko thought. He explored around in the cave, and saw that someone else had used this cave as a house before. "I hope the previous inhabitant isn't coming back..." Neko muttered. After finding a bedroom, he walked next to a bed made out of leaves and moss. "So soft..." Neko said as he layed on the bed and fell asleep. He saw a strange dream: Red flashes, a woman screaming, a pair of eyes...

Neko woke up in the next morning, and was sweating. "Man... That was a weird dream..." He thought to himself. Being a baby, Neko had no clear memories about what happened back then. These weird dreams repeated every night during the next week. One day, his stomach growled. "I wonder if there's any other food here, other than apples..." Neko wondered, and went outside the cave to find something else. Soon, he came across a small pond in the middle of the forest, and saw a fish jumping in there. "Hmm..." Neko said, and jumped into the lake himself. For a baby, Neko had learned how to swim pretty well. He saw a fish, and managed to catch it bare-handed. "Hmm... Ick!" He said after eating a raw fish. "Maybe I could cook them, somehow..." After catching three more fishes, Neko went back to the cave. "I need to find some wood..." He said, but suddenly a geyser spouted hot water, which made Neko scream. "Whew... It was just a, a... Hot water?" He wondered. Neko got an idea: he pierced a fish with a stick, and placed the fish right over the geyser. After it erupted the next time, the fish had heaten up. Neko ate hot fish, said "Delicious!" and did the same thing to the other two fishes.

Nothing exceptional happened for two and a half months, other than Neko being extremely lonely. He had found a secret room in the cave, and hung all the pictures in the photo album to the walls. Neko had also found sheets of paper, and had drawn pictures, using the photos as models. However, the letter from his mom was the most important thing he owned: Neko usually read it before going to sleep, and often cried because of his loneliness. One day, Neko walked out of his cave to see if he could find any friends. But then, his stomach growled, and he went to the pond to fetch some fish. However, Neko was surprised: he saw a Motimon and a Demiveemon, who were playing and laughing. "Hey, look Moshi!" The Demiveemon said. "A new friend!" "Oh boy, oh boy!" The Motimon said excitedly. "Hi!" Demiveemon greeted Neko. "Uhh... Hi." Neko replied quietly. "I am DeeDee." Demiveemon said. "This is Moshi." She said, and pointed at Motimon. "Nice to meetcha!" Moshi said. "What are you two doing?" Neko asked curiously. "We're just playing here." DeeDee replied. "It's nice and peaceful over here. Wanna join us?" "M-me?" Neko asked. "Sure. Moshi and I would like a new playmate, right Moshi?" "Right!" Moshi said and nodded. Neko smiled, and started playing with Moshi and DeeDee.

Neko spent the next week with mostly playing with his two new friends. In the third day, a Pagumon came along. He introduced himself as Paguya. However, Neko doubted about letting him join them, but eventually accepted. However, during the seventh day, something that would completely change Neko's life happened: A new digimon, a white Patamon with purple stripes and the eyes of a Gatomon arrived at the pond. Neko's heart started beating: There was something weird about this female Digimon. "Hello!!" She greeted them. "Hi!" Moshi greeted her. "Who are you?" "My name's Patty!" The Patamon replied. "And who are you guys?" "I'm DeeDee." DeeDee said to Patty. "This is Moshi." she said and pointed at Moshi. "And these are Paguya and Neko." she finished and pointed at Paguya and Neko "So, you're a girl?" Patty asked DeeDee, who nodded. "The rest of us are boys." Neko said, and Moshi and Paguya nodded. "Where are your parents?" Patty asked the four babies. "Dunno." Neko replied. "We sneaked away from them, and met each other here." "We've been playing here all day long!" Moshi stated, and Patty looked happy. "Can I play with you guys, too?" she asked. "Sure!" DeeDee replied. "YAY!!" Patty yelled in excitement. Neko was overjoyed when he looked at Patty. Little did Neko know, that not only would Patty be his future best friend, but he would also kiss her one day...


	27. Chapter 27: Not quite Diaboromon

Chapter 27: Not quite Diaboromon

"W-what?" Patty asked horrifiedly from Neko. "Are you sure about it?" "Yes. I could never forget those eyes." Neko replied. Diaboromon chuckled evilly, while Patty helped Neko up. "Patty... You've gotta run." Neko said seriously. "B-but-" Patty started, but was cut by Neko. "Patty, he's going to kill us both." He glared at Diaboromon. "Besides, I need to avenge my parents." "Neko..." Patty muttered. "Don't you worry." Diaboromon said. "I'm not going to do anything to her. But YOU, on the other hand..." He grabbed Neko by his throat. "NEKO!!" Patty screamed. "Now then... How should I finish you?" Diaboromon wondered and grinned. "WAIT!!" Patty yelled, which made both Diaboromon and Neko look at her. "I am the daughter of a Gatomon." Patty said. "Patty... No..." Neko said while trying to breath. "Really..." Diaboromon asked, and Patty nodded. "Well, that truly DOES change things a little bit, hehhehheh. CRIMSON LIGHTNING!!" Diaboromon struck Patty. "EEEK!!" She screamed. "PATTY NOO!!!" Neko yelled. "LIGHTNING PAW- urgh!" He tried to attack Diaboromon, but was slammed aside.

"Don't you worry." Diaboromon said to Neko. "Once I've destroyed her, you'll be the next one in line." Patty stood up, and blasted a Boom Bubble at Diaboromon's head, but it did absolutely nothing. "Do you think a mere baby could defeat a Mega-level Digimon?" Diaboromon taunted. He blasted an energy wave at Patty, who just barely managed to dodge it. While trying to fly away, Diaboromon managed to catch her. "Gotcha..." He said victoriously. "Do you have any final words? No? Fine." Diaboromon raised his claws. "Say goodbye." "Mama... Papa..." Patty thought. "Somebody... please help..." "BUBBLE BLOW!!" Small bubbles blasted at Diaboromon. "What the-" He said and turned around. "POP ATTACK!!" DeeDee hit Diaboromon with a body tackle, which made him let go of Patty. Neko leaped under Patty and caught her.

"Patty, you okay?" He asked worriedly. "I'm fine." Patty replied. "PATTY!!" Moshi shouted. "Moshi?" Patty said surprisedly. "Looks like we were just in time." Moshi said and smiled. "Yeah, thanks. You saved me." Patty replied. "That's what friends do, right?" Moshi said. "EEK!!" DeeDee screamed, as Diaboromon nearly hit her. "DeeDee!" Patty yelled. "Oh, you four all want to die that much?" Diaboromon said. "So be it!" "RUN!!" Neko yelled. The babies tried to run away, but Diaboromon was too fast. "You can run, but you can't hide!!" He said, and blasted an energy wave. "HEEEEEEELP!!!" Patty screamed loudly. "No use..." Neko muttered. "We can't run away from him. We have to fight." "Oh, do you think that four babies can defeat ME?" Diaboromon said and laughed. "I can at least try." Neko stated. "You already killed my parents. I've got nothing left." "Neko, NO!!" Patty, DeeDee and Moshi yelled. "Very well. I'll promise to make it not hurt too much." Diaboromon stated. "PAPA!! MAMA!! HEEEEEELP!!!" Patty screamed.

Gatomon was reading a book inside Patamon's house. "It's boring with no Patamon or Patty around here..." She said and yawned. "Hmm... It's getting late. I wonder where Patty is-" She heard a scream from the woods. "Patty?" Gatomon wondered, and stood up. "MAMAAAA!!!" Gatomon heard a faint cry. "Patty's in trouble." She thought, and was about to rush outside. "Wait... Better call some backup." Gatomon said, and grabbed the phone. She dialed number to T.K's house. "They've gotta be there..." Gatomon said. "Takaishi residence, Kari Kamiya speaking." Kari's voice said from the other end. "Kari, come quick. Patty's in danger!" Gatomon said anxiously. "What?!" Kari said. "We'll be there right away!"  
"Thanks." Gatomon said, hung up, and rushed outside.

Patty, DeeDee and Moshi looked in fear as Diaboromon constantly whipped Neko with Crimson Lightning. "Now, I guess that's about it. Do you finally want to die?" Diaboromon asked. Neko just spat blood, and stood up. "I'm... I'm not gonna give up." He muttered. "Neko, stop!!" Patty shouted. "He's going to kill you!!" "I don't care!" Neko replied. "I don't care what's gonna happen to me, but if I can't be in peace until I've destroyed him." "Being a baby digimon, you speak awfully large words..." Diaboromon said. "However, I'm getting tired of playing with you. GRISLY WING!!" Diaboromon sent a swarm of bats after the four. "EEK!!" DeeDee screamed. "Get away!!" Patty yelled, and tried to shoo the bats away. "There's too many of them..." Moshi said, and tried to blast a bubble blow, but every Alpha Bat they managed to destroy, ten new ones came to replace it. "This is the end..." Neko muttered.

"HAI-YAA!!" A voice shouted, jumped out of a bush, and attacked Alpha Bats. "Go away!" The voice said. "No-one else is allowed to bully Patty except me!!" "P-Paguya?" Patty wondered, and turned around. Yaamon, Demimeramon and Kapurimon also came to the scene. "What are you guys doing around here?" Moshi asked. "Well..." Yaamon started. "Boss felt like he owed a favor to Patty for saving his life, so..." "Now we're even." Paguya stated, and helped Patty up from the ground. "Paguya..." Patty muttered. She was shocked: Her own enemy had saved her life. "Oh, come on!" Diaboromon said annoyedly. "How many of you babies are going to want to die?!" "Uhh... I guess we should go, guys." Paguya said to his friends nervously, who all nodded. "You're not going anywhere." Diaboromon stated "GRISLY-" "LIGHTNING PAW!!" Gatomon hit Diaboromon in the head.

"Mama!!" Patty yelled. "Patty!" Gatomon said, and hugged her daughter. "Are you okay?" "Patty fine." Patty replied. "So... A Diaboromon." Gatomon muttered. "Grr..." Diaboromon growled. "You'd better run. I'll handle him. "Mama, no!"  
Patty said. "He too thwong!!" "Don't worry, I'm not going to die." Gatomon replied, and smiled. She turned around, and looked at Diaboromon. "Wait... I've seen those eyes before." Gatomon muttered. The scar in the back of her hand started aching, and she gasped a little. "No... That would be ridiculous..." Gatomon muttered. At the same time, Diaboromon blasted an energy wave at the babies. "EEK!!" Patty screamed. "HEY!" Gatomon yelled, and glared at Diaboromon. "Those eyes..." Diaboromon muttered. "Haven't I told you to not look at me like that?! CRIMSON LIGHTNING!!" He tried to whip Gatomon, but she jumped out of the way. "So it IS you..." She said quietly. "How did you come back?"

"Aah, it seems you finally found out." Diaboromon replied, and grinned. "Well, it is actually rather easy to explain. You see, the last time you destroyed me, it happened in the Digital World. This Diaboromon managed to absorb my data, and gained some extra powers." He chuckled lightly. "However, it cost him his self-consciousness. First, he gained my techinques, then my eyes, then my hatred towards the likes of you, until now... I am finally in charge of his body." "I see." Gatomon said. She looked very concerned. "Patty, you've gotta go." She said to her daughter. "I know this Digimon, and he's really powerful." "B-but..." Patty muttered, as she didn't want anything happen to her mom.  
"Do you think I'm going to let her escape?" Diaboromon asked. "She's YOUR daughter, after all..." He said, and leaped at the babies. "LIGHTNING PAW!!" Neko hit Diaboromon in the face. While it did not hurt him, it distracted him long enough for DeeDee, Moshi and Paguya's gang to escape. However, Patty stayed there.

"Patty, what are you waiting for?" Neko asked her, and sounded a little irritated. "But... I don't want to go without you." Patty replied. "Listen, I'll help your mom to fight Diaboromon, okay? You just run away. I'll be fine." Neko stated, but Gatomon looked serious. "Neko, you go too." She said. "No, I have to fight him!" Neko insisted. "He... He killed my palents, he-" "I know what he's capable of a lot better than you do." Gatomon said. "Okay." Patty said. "Let'th go, Neko!" She said, and she and Neko started running away. However, Patty quickly stopped, turned around, and said "Good luck, Mama." before she started running away again. "Do you think that running away is going to do any good?" Diaboromon asked Gatomon. "After I've annihilated you, I'll go after them of course!" "That is, IF you can annihilate me." Gatomon replied, and attacked Diaboromon.

"You fool..." Diaboromon said, as Gatomon hit him in the stomach. "Haven't you learned anything? You alone can't defeat me." "Don't you remember it was ME who killed YOU in the first place?" Gatomon said, and blasted a Cat's Eye Hypnotism at Diaboromon. "True." Diaboromon replied and smirked. "But you did it with the help of others. You on your own couldn't possibly have outmached me." As the battle continued, things were seemingly getting bad: Gatomon had attacked Diaboromon all the time, and had gotten exhausted, while Diaboromon showed no signs of either being injured or tired. "You're running out of power, it seems." He scolded her. "CRIMSON LIGHTNING!!" Diaboromon attacked Gatomon, who covered her face with her hands. The attack landed straight to the backs of her hands. Gatomon flinched a little, and she had a flashback about the time when she received the scars to her hands. "You'll pay for that..." She muttered, leaped at Diaboromon, and kicked him to the face. However, the attack had no effect, and Diaboromon grabbed her. "Time for you to die..." Diaboromon said, and raised his claws.

"HAND OF FATE!!" A golden energy blast hit Diaboromon's back, and he let go of Gatomon. "DESPERADO BLASTER!!" "GOLD RUSH!!" "BLAST RINGS!!" "WOLF CLAW!!" Four more attacks hit Diaboromon from different directions. "GATOMON!" Kari yelled, and rushed to her partner. "Looks like we arrived just in time." T.K. stated. Paildramon, Digmon, Aquilamon and WereGarurumon were all battling against Diaboromon. "Are you okay?" Angemon asked Gatomon. Gatomon looked at the backs of her hands; they were aching a little. "I'm fine." She replied. "Thanks. You saved my life." "It was nothing." Kari said and smiled. "Great, get him Paildramon!" Davis shouted. Diaboromon slammed Aquilamon and Digmon aside. "Aquilamon!" Yolei exclaimed worriedly. "Digmon!" Cody yelled, and ran to his partner. "Hmph... GRISLY WING!!" Diaboromon blasted Alpha Bats at Paildramon and WereGarurumon. "What the-?!" Matt said surprisedly. "How did he do that?" T.K. wondered. "I, I think I know the answer." Gatomon said quietly. "Well?" Kari asked. Gatomon sighed a little, and replied. "He has absorbed the data of Myotismon."


	28. Chapter 28: Cherub's Comeback

Chapter 28: Cherub's Comeback

Everyone on the battlefield was surprised. "M-Myotismon?" Kari asked incredulously. "Are you sure?" Angemon asked, and Gatomon just nodded. "Yes. He admitted it himself, and-" Gatomon said, but gasped as she felt a painful tremor in her hands. "Are you okay?"Kari asked worriedly. "I... I think my scars have reopened." Gatomon replied. As she took her gloves away, it was revealed that her hands were soaking with blood. Kari gasped, T.K. said "Ouch...", and Angemon enragedly looked at Diaboromon. "You are going to pay for this..." He said quietly. "HAND OF FATE!!" Angemon blasted another energy wave at Diaboromon, who easily reflected the attack back at him. "ANGEMON!!" T.K. yelled. "I'm fine..." Angemon replied. "Looks like it's time for Mega digivolution." Ken stated. "I agree. PAILDRAMON!" Davis shouted. "I understand." Paildramon replied. Davis and Ken took out their D-3's.

"PAILDRAMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO-" Diaboromon had shot an energy wave at Paildramon, interrupting his digivolution. "Hey!!" Davis yelled angrily. "Do you think I'm going to let you take care of me?" Diaboromon asked, and chuckled evilly as Paildramon de-digivolved to Veemon and Wormmon. "Are you guys okay?" Ken asked Wormmon after he and Davis rushed to their partners. "Sorry, Davis..." Veemon muttered. "Hey, don't blame yourself." Davis replied. "WOLF CLAW!!" WereGarurumon attacked Diaboromon, who blocked the attack easily. He warped behind WereGarurumon's back, and knocked him out. "GABUMON!" Davis shouted, as WereGarurumon de-digivolved. Now it was only Diaboromon and Angemon in the battlefield. "We need some backup..." T.K. muttered. "No." Angemon replied. "I'll handle him myself." He stated, and stood up. "Angemon, no!" Gatomon said worriedly. "You can't defeat him, he's too strong and-" "I don't care how strong he is!" Angemon said. He looked at Diaboromon. "You hurt Gatomon. I'm never going to forgive you for that." "Fine."  
Diaboromon replied. "Bring it on then."

"HAND OF FATE!!" "GRISLY WING!!" Angemon's and Diaboromon's attacks clashed together, causing a small explosion. "Impressive..." Diaboromon said. "CRIMSON LIGHTNING!!" He whipped Angemon's head, causing him falling to the ground. "Angemon!!" T.K. exclaimed. "Heh heh heh... Not so strong, eh?" Diaboromon taunted Angemon. "Why you..." Angemon muttered, and Diaboromon whipped him again. "ANGEMON!!" Gatomon screamed. "Leave him alone, you, you..." "Don't worry." Diaboromon said to her. "After I've taken care of your little boyfriend here, you're next!" "No..." Angemon thought. "No... I can't die now... I have a partner and a daughter... I need to stay alive for them!" He suddenly stood up. "My, my..." Diaboromon said. "So you didn't die yet. Well, too bad for you. I would have eased your pain, but if you want to suffer more before dying, so be it." "I don't have any intentions to die now." Angemon replied. "HAND OF FATE!!" He and Diaboromon started fighting again. "Darn it... Diaboromon's too strong." T.K. muttered. "Hey Gatomon, you said that Patty was in danger, but... Where is she?" Kari asked, and looked a little concerned. "Don't worry." Gatomon replied. "She's safe." She looked a little worried, and added "I hope." in her thoughts.

"Whew..." DeeDee said after she, Moshi, Neko and Patty stopped after running away. "I don't think he followed us." "Great." Moshi said, but Patty turned around, and started running the other way. "Patty, where are you going?" Neko shouted. "I have to go. Mama might be in danger!" Patty replied. "B-but..." Neko muttered, but Patty didn't listen. "Oh, for crying out loud... I'll go after her, two return to your homes." "B-but-" Moshi started, but got a glare from Neko, and shut his mouth. "That's an order." "O... Okay then." DeeDee said. "Come on, Moshi, let's go." "But... Oh, okay then." Moshi said a little irritatedly. "Neko... Be careful." DeeDee said quietly. "Will do." Neko replied, and he and the other two ran at different directions. "Patty... Please don't do anything stupid." Neko thought to himself. "I... I don't want him to kill you, too."

"GRISLY WING!!" Diaboromon sent a swarm of bats at Angemon. "Angemon, you've gotta digivolve!" T.K. said. "I agree." Angemon replied. "How... How does he attack with Myotismon's techniques?" Kari wondered. "What do you mean?" Davis asked. "When... When we defeated him, he was MaloMyotismon-" "Oh, did I ever say I couldn't use those techniques?" Diaboromon asked. "Y-you don't mean..." Gatomon said quietly, and gasped. The cannon in Diaboromon's stomach opened. "CRIMSON MIST!!" The cannon spewed thick red mist that everyone in the battlefield knew all too well. "ANGEMON, LOOK OUT!!!" T.K. shouted. Remembering what happened to Mummymon... No. It couldn't happen to Angemon. T.K. wouldn't let it happen. "HAND OF FATE!!" Angemon tried to destroy the mist, to no avail. "NO!! ANGEMON!!" Gatomon screamed, as the mist wrapped around Angemon. "Why you..!" She shouted, leaped at Diaboromon, and punched him full force.

Suddenly, the mist disappeared around Angemon. "How dare you! VENOM INFUSION!!" Diaboromon fired rainbow-coloured energy beams from his eyes. Gatomon barely managed to dodge the blast. "Watch out!!" Angemon warned her. "Whew... That was a close one!" Gatomon said as she landed to the ground. "It's not over yet." Diaboromon said and grinned. "CRIMSON LIG-" "ANGEL ROD!!" Angemon whacked Diaboromon with his staff, effectively preventing Diaboromon from harming Gatomon. "Thanks!" Gatomon said. "Angemon, it's time to digivolve!"  
T.K. stated. "You too, Gatomon!" Kari said, and raised her digivice. Angemon and Gatomon both nodded.

"GATOMON DIGIVOLV-" Diaboromon had struck Gatomon before she could digivolve. "GATOMON!!" Kari and Angemon yelled. "Damn... What a cheater!!" Davis cursed. "That's how he's always been." Matt stated. "Not to mention, he's in a body of Diaboromon, so he's capable of interrupting digivolution." However, because Diaboromon had only focused on attacking Gatomon, Angemon had a chance to digivolve.

"ANGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MAGNAANGEMON!"

"All right, let's turn the tables!" T.K. said excitedly. "Do you think you can match me?" Diaboromon taunted. "GRISLY WING!!" "You fool..." MagnaAngemon said. "GATE OF DESTINY!!" MagnaAngemon formed a gate in the air that sucked all the Alpha Bats inside it. "Looks like your tricks won't work on me anymore." MagnaAngemon stated. "We'll see... I've got many aces up my sleeve!" Diaboromon replied, and teleported behind MagnaAngemon. "Look out!!" T.K. yelled. "Too late..." Diaboromon said, and latched onto MagnaAngemon with his arms. "I... Can't move..." MagnaAngemon said. Diaboromon started sucking his energy, and soon he de-digivolved back to Patamon. "Uh oh..." Patamon said, and sounded a little afraid. "Your time is up..." Diaboromon said and grinned. "CRIMSON LIGHTNING!!" He tried to lash Patamon, but was hit again by Gatomon. "You know, you're starting to get on my nerves." Diaboromon said to Gatomon a little irritatedly. "Oh, what a shame." Gatomon replied coldly, and glared at Diaboromon. "THAT'S IT!!!" Diaboromon yelled angrily. "If I can't make you to stop look at me like that, I have no other choice than this! CRIMSON LIGHTNING!!" Diaboromon created another stream of blood, and landed a direct hit on Gatomon's eyes.

Gatomon screamed as she leaped backwards by the impact, and covered her eyes. "GATOMON!!" Patamon yelled, and was practically crying. "Gatomon, are you okay?" Kari asked extremely worriedly, but Gatomon just moaned in pain and held her hands over her eyes. "My... My eyes..." She sobbed. "Ga-Gatomon..." Patamon muttered. "Let me see." "O-okay..." Gatomon replied, and wailed a little as she moved her hands aside. "Your... Your eyes... They're blood red..." Kari muttered. "No... They're not blood red." Patamon said, and was nearly crying. "Huh?" Kari wondered. "They... They're bleeding!!" He said, and cried. Kari gasped loudly, while T.K. looked both worried and also a little sick. "H... How many fingers?" Patamon said, as he placed her arm over Gatomon's eyes, and raised two fingers. "I don't know." Gatomon replied weakly. "I can't see." Patamon and Kari gasped. "Why you..." Veemon muttered, and leaped at Diaboromon. "Veemon, no!!" Davis yelled. However, Wormmon, Gabumon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon all stood up, and started attacking Diaboromon. "You fools..." He scolded them. "What's going on..." Gatomon asked. "They... Veemon, Gabumon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon and Wormmon all attacked Diaboromon." Kari replied. Tears filled her eyes, but Gatomon looked now extremely vicious.

"P-Patamon, what are you..." T.K. asked, but Patamon raised his hand as a signal for T.K. to be quiet. Diaboromon shoved all the other rookies aside, but now Patamon was slowly flying at him. "You... You..." He muttered: he couldn't even find the right words to describe Diaboromon. "You ruined her eyes. Her blue, beautiful eyes." He said quietly. "Patamon, don't..." Gatomon tried to warn her lover, but Patamon didn't hear her. "Yeah... And?" Diaboromon asked, and chuckled evilly. "I've told her over a hundred times to not look at me like that, and-" "SHE'S NOT YOUR LACKEY ANYMORE!!!" Patamon yelled outrageously. "You've got NO power to say what she should or should not do!!" "Don't you dare to tell me what I've got power over, you little batpig!" Diaboromon scolded Patamon. "You've sealed your fate the moment you hurt Gatomon." Patamon warned him. "BOOM BUBBLE!!" He blasted an air bubble at Diaboromon, but it had no effect whatsoever. "You poor fool." Diaboromon said. "You don't realize that you can't defeat me. Prepare to-"

"PAPA!!" A loud scream came from the edge of the battlefield. Everyone except Gatomon turned their heads, and saw Patty. "Patty..." Patamon muttered. "Papa!! Mama!! Don't fight!!" Patty shouted. "P-Patty..." Gatomon said quietly. "Patty no... Patty no want Mama ow Papa to die! Patty love you!" "Aah, so you're his father then." Diaboromon said, tossed Patamon aside, and focused his attention on Patty. "Well, young lady, what can you do to prevent your parents fighting?" "Patty... Patty have to defeat Diabowomon!" Patty replied. "Patty, no..." Gatomon muttered. She suddenly flinched a little. "Are you okay?" Kari asked. "I... I regained my vision." Gatomon replied. "Well, sort of. Everything now has a shade of red..." She added, and looked unhappy. Diaboromon sniggered, and walked closer to Patty. "Well then... If you want to defeat me, you have to fight me." He said. "If you dare to touch her..." Patamon started, but was interrupted by Patty. "Don't wowwy, Papa." She said. "Patty defeat him!" However, Diaboromon did a mere flick, which send Patty flying and she slammed against the nearest tree.

"What a pig!!" Yolei yelled enragedly. "She's just a baby, you freak!" "She openly declared she could defeat me." Diaboromon replied. "I'm just finding out whether she can do so or not. CRIMSON LIGHTNING!!" He tried to whip Patty, but she managed to dodge, and the tree she got slammed against was destroyed instead. "What's the matter? Is it that you can't fight me after all, can you?" Diaboromon scolded her. "Patty... Patty defeat you!!" Patty replied, and blasted a Boom Bubble at him. "Oh, you are so mighty, I am scared! HAH!" Diaboromon shouted, and laughed evilly. "I guess the playtime's over. GRISLY WING!!" He sent a swarm of bats at Patty. This was the end, she knew it, she could never dodge them all in time. Patty covered her head, and was prepared for death... Suddenly, someone leaped right in front of her, and stood in front of the attack. "N-Neko?" Patty wondered, and looked at the person who had jumped in front of her, and indeed, it was Neko who had effectively saved her life.

Neko fell down to the ground, and was gasping loudly. "Neko... Why..." Patty muttered, and tears filled her eyes. "I... I couldn't let him get you..." Neko muttered. "What happened?" Gatomon asked, as she hadn't seen the incident. "Umm... Diaboromon tried to use Grisly wing on Patty, but she was saved when a BlackGatomon jumped in front of her." Kari explained. "Neko..." Patamon muttered. "I... I didn't ask for your help, you idiot!" Patty yelled both angrily, but most of all sadly. "S-sorry..." Neko muttered. "Well... Take care, Patty." Neko said, smiled peacefully, and closed his eyes. "He... He was Patty's friend?" T.K. asked Neko, who nodded. "No... Neko... Please... No..." Patty muttered. "NOOOOOO!!" She screamed loudly. T.K's and Kari's digivices started glowing. "Huh?" Kari wondered, and took her digivice out. "It's happening again..." Ken stated. "Y-you think?" Davis asked. "I see... You ready, Kari?" T.K. asked the Digidestined of Light, who nodded. They both raised their Digivices, and soon Patty started glowing.

"PATTY WAWP DIGIVOLVE TO... CHERUBIMON!!"

Everyone looked in awe as Patty digivolved into the mighty Angel Digimon again. "Neko..." Cherubimon said, and raised her arm. Soon, Neko woke up. "W-what's going on?" He wondered, and looked at his paws. "Who's that?" He wondered, and looked at Patty. "Mother..." Cherubimon muttered, and placed her arm over Gatomon's eyes, effectively recovering her vision. "Whoa..." Gatomon said, and looked around. "I... Thanks, Patty." "Wait a minute!!" Neko exclaimed. "That is PATTY?!" He asked. Patamon nodded, and Neko nearly passed out.  
"Now then..." Cherubimon stated, and looked at Diaboromon, who looked rather worried. "Let's go, Cherubimon!" Kari said excitedly. "Yeah! Crush him, and save the Digital World!" T.K. yelled encouragingly. Cherubimon nodded, and was prepared to fight Diaboromon.


	29. Chapter 29: Victory or Not?

Chapter 29: Victory or Not?

"No... This isn't the end..." Diaboromon muttered. "I am not going to be defeated by the likes of you! CRIMSON LIGHTNING!!" He whipped Cherubimon with a stream of blood, but Cherubimon easily grabbed the whip with his hand, and started spinning Diaboromon around, until he eventually let go. "Why you..." Diaboromon said angrily, and fired an energy blast at Cherubimon, who easily deflected the blow back at Diaboromon. "All right, Patty!" T.K. cheered. "If I remember correctly, you were asking for a fight." Cherubimon stated. "However, would it be a fight if I didn't attack at all? LIGHTNING SPEAR!!" She threw a lightning bolt at Diaboromon, which almost killed him. "Aaaagh!!" Diaboromon screamed out of pain. "Darnit... How is she so strong?!" He looked around, and noticed T.K. and Kari holding their digivices. "I see..." Diaboromon muttered, and leaped at T.K. and Kari.

However, Cherubimon blocked his path before he could attack the two DigiDestined. "I thought you were supposed to fight against me." She stated. "I don't care about you anymore! After I've killed these two, there's no-one who can stop me!!" Diaboromon stated. "Oh, so you don't want to fight anymore?" Cherubimon asked. "Well, fine by me. TERMINAL JUDGMENT!!" She summoned a massive storm cloud that dropped a number of lightning bolts at Diaboromon. "NOOOO!!" Diaboromon yelled. "THIS CAN'T BE!! I CAN NOT DIE YET!!" Diaboromon finally faded into bits of data. "All right!!" Kari yelled victoriously. "Great job, Patty!" T.K. cheered. "That's... Our daughter." Gatomon muttered, and smiled. "Yeah. She sure is strong." Patamon stated, and smiled too. However, Cherubimon soon fell asleep, and de-digivolved back to Patty. Neko leaped under her and caught Patty before she could fall to the ground.

"Hey, my cell phone's ringing..." T.K. wondered, and took out his phone. "Hey, it's Izzy!" He stated, answered call, and turned out the loudspeaker. "Hiya, Izzy!" T.K. greeted. "Hello." Izzy replied. "First, I'd like to congratulate on your victory over Diaboromon." "Well, it was nothing." Kari stated, and everyone laughed. "However, I'm afraid I've got some bad news." Izzy stated, and everyone went serious. "Well, what kind of news?" Davis asked. "Well... It appears that Diaboromon had used the Internet to install some sort of program into the Digital World." Izzy said. "W-what kind of program?" Kari asked. "I think we all know too well..." Gatomon said and sighed. "Yup." Izzy stated. "Well, what is it then?" Yolei asked. "He... He installed a program that is going to delete every single Gatomon and BlackGatomon from the DigiWorld."

Everyone gasped. "That FREAK!!" Matt cursed. "Well, what can we do?" T.K. asked. "There's one thing." Izzy replied. "You've gotta-" "Go to the Internet and destroy the program, right?" Kari said. "Well, it's not that easy..." Izzy replied. "Because Diaboromon had multiplied himself, and one of his clones IS the program." "Uh-oh..." Matt said. "Well, looks like there's some job for me and Tai! That's how we defeated him the first time-" "I'm afraid that we'll need something else." Izzy stated. "Well, what would it be?" T.K. asked. "Do you guys remember how we defeated Myotismon the first time?" Izzy asked. "Yeah. When I shot Celestial Arrow at his- Oh..." Gatomon said. "What is it?" Patamon asked. "I got it... Okay, I'm ready for it." Gatomon said. "But how do we know what is the real program?" "There's one key difference between the program and the clones." Izzy replied. "However, I'm not sure what that is... But I'll try to track down the real thing!" "Okay, thanks." T.K. said. "And... Please hurry up." Izzy added. "Not only will the program destroy all the Gatomon, but Gennai and Azulongmon are afraid it would eventually collapse the entire Digital World!" "Okay, we'll be there as soon as possible." Kari stated, and T.K. hung up.

"So... What exactly do we need to destroy the program?" Patamon wondered. "I... I've got to shoot a Celestial Arrow through it's chest." Gatomon replied. "Well, I guess we should get going." Kari said, and Gatomon nodded. "Wait!" T.K. exclaimed. "Umm... I'll come with you." He stated. "And me too!" Davis said and stood forth. "And me!" Yolei said. "We'll all come." Matt said. "B-but..." Kari started, but was cut by the looks others gave her. "Fine then. I guess you can help eliminate the clones." She said. "Good. Now, let's get going!" T.K. said, pointed his Digivice at the portal, and the DigiDestined and their Digimon warped into real world. "Okay, my house." T.K. stated. "I'll turn on the Internet..." He accessed his computer, and turned on the Internet. "Okay, but how do we go in there?" Ken asked. "It's like going to the Digital World." Matt explained. "Hold your Digivices." Everyone took out their Digivice. "Let's go!" Patamon said, and everyone was sucked into the computer.

"Whoa..." Wormmon said. "So THIS is the Internet!!" Veemon yelled excitedly. "I guess we should Digivolve before going in." Kari said, and everyone nodded. Soon, Angewomon, MagnaAngemon, Imperialdramon, WereGarurumon Digmon and Shurimon were battling against millions of Diaboromon. "Good, get 'em guys!!" Davis cheered. "Yeah! You can do it!!" Yolei stated. "This doesn't look too good..." Kari said worriedly. T.K. placed his hand over her shoulder, and said "Don't worry. They're going to succeed." "Y-yeah." Kari replied, and smiled. "Let's speed up things a little." MagnaAngemon said. "GATE OF DESTINY!!" He created a large gate in the air. "Blast them in!!" He said. "Good idea. The one that doesn't get sucked in is the real one!" Imperialdramon said. "POSITRON LASER!!" He blasted a group of Diaboromon in the portal. "DOUBLE STARS!!" "HEAVEN'S CHARM!!" "GOLD RUSH!!" "WOLF CLAW!!" After a couple minutes, only one more Diaboromon was left. "That's the real one..." Angewomon muttered.

Back in the Digital World, Patty finally woke up. "Good morning." Neko greeted her with a soft voice. "Uhh... I feel a little dizzy..." Patty said, but then she noticed who was there. "What?" Neko asked as Patty stared at him, and soon, Patty hugged him hard. "Oh, Neko, I... I thought he had... He had..." She sobbed. "Don't worry." Neko comforted her. "You were-" He paused for a moment. Should he tell what Patty had done? Would it be too much for her? "What even happened back there?" Patty asked, and wiped her tears. "I remember you nearly dying, and then I fell unconcious." "Well..." Neko started. "This... This Cherubimon came, and saved my life and defeated Diaboromon." "Really?" Patty asked, and Neko nodded. "Whoa. Must've been a strong Cherubimon!" "Yeah. She was." Neko admitted. "So... Where are Mama and Papa?" Patty asked, and looked around. "They've got some unfinished business to take care of." Neko explained. "They'll be back soon."

"How is he so fast?!" Angewomon wondered. Every time she got near Diaboromon, he teleported to the other end of the battlefield. "Oh no!!" Izzy shouted, as he was monitoring the battle from his own computer. "What is it, Izzy?" T.K. asked. "The... The program has executed!" Izzy said worriedly. "WHAT?!" Kari screamed. "Angewomon, you... You are..." MagnaAngemon said anxiously. "You're fading away!!" "Neko, what's happening to you?" Patty exclaimed worriedly. "I'm..." Neko replied, and looked at his feet: they were slowly fading away. "Uh-oh..." He muttered "Damn... If I could only make him stop!!" Angewomon said. "Is there anything we can do?" Shurimon wondered. "Hmm... Of course!!" MagnaAngemon replied. "GATE OF DESTINY!!" He made a gate, and went there himself. "What are you-" Imperialdramon wondered. Soon, another portal formed in the air, right behind Diaboromon. MagnaAngemon restrained his movement. "ANGEWOMON! NOW!!" MagnaAngemon yelled. "B-but... If I do that, I'll kill you, too!!" Angewomon said worriedly. "Don't worry!" He replied. "Just do it! I'll be fine." "O-okay." She gulped a little. "I'm sorry, Patamon..." She thought. "CELESTIAL ARROW!!" Just as she shot the attack, MagnaAngemon let go of Diaboromon's limbs, and went back to the gate himself. The arrow hit Diaboromon, and impaled his chest.

"You did it!!" Kari exclaimed victoriously. "Good job." MagnaAngemon stated. "But... It didn't stop!" Angewomon said. "I'm still fading!" "Oh no..." T.K. said worriedly. "Neko... What's going on?" Patty asked him. "Looks like Diaboromon had one more ace up his sleeve..." Neko stated. His lower half had already disappeared. "Damnit!!!" Kari cursed, and punched a wall next to her. "This can't be!! We just won!!!" "Angewomon..." MagnaAngemon muttered, and flew next to her partner. "Well... I hate to say this, but... Goodbye." Angewomon said. "No... Please don't go yet... I don't ever want to lose your again..." MagnaAngemon said desperately. "I'm sorry..." Angewomon muttered. "Well... Looks like this is it, Patty." Neko said, as he was still fading away. "No, Neko... Please don't leave me..." Patty sobbed. "See you in the afterlife..." Neko replied. "Neko..." Patty sobbed. Neko kissed her one more time, before it would be too late.

Soon, everything stopped. "Huh?" Angewomon wondered. Her fading process had stopped, and started going backwards. "You're... You're coming back..." MagnaAngemon said, and looked extremely relieved. Soon, all the Digimon de-digivolved back to their Rookie forms, while Angewomon de-digivolved back to Gatomon. "You did it..." Patamon said quietly, and kissed Gatomon. "Phew... I was scared for a moment." Davis stated. "Well, I think we should get going, now that everything's under control." Matt said. "Yeah." Kari replied and nodded. "Neko... You're back..." Patty said. "Well... Looks like I won't be going anywhere after all." Neko stated, and smiled. "Oh, NEKO!!" Patty said loudly, and hugged him. Soon, Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon, Gabumon, Wormmon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon came through the portal. "Well, see you guys!" Veemon farewelled, as every one of them went into different directions, apart from Patamon and Gatomon. "Papa! Mama! Neko fiwtht go away and now no mowe!!" Patty stated happily. "Good." Patamon said and smiled.

"Well, I guess we should go home now." Gatomon stated, and Patamon and Patty nodded. As they started walking away, Patty looked back, and turned around. "Patty, where are you going?" Gatomon asked. She came back holding Neko's hand. "Umm... Can Neko thleep ovew at ouw home today?" Patty asked. Patamon and Gatomon looked at each other, and nodded. Both Patty and Neko looked excited, and the four walked away, with everyone feeling victorious.


	30. Chapter 30: Now it Snows in DigiWorld

Chapter 30: Now it Snows in DigiWorld

After Diaboromon was defeated, life in the Digital World was peaceful again. One and a half months went without anything unusual happening. One day, Patty was sitting on the floor and drawing a picture, while something caught her attention. She looked outside through a window, and looked surprised. "Whoa..." She muttered. "Papa?" Patty asked. "Yes, sweetie?" Patamon replied. "Why outthide wainth white thtuff?" Patty asked. "Huh?" Patamon said and looked outside. "Well, look at that. It's called snow, Patty." "Thnow?"  
Patty asked. "Yeah. You see, when it gets cold, instead of raining water, comes snow. It is cold and wet, but it is also very soft." "Whoa..." Patty said in awe. "Can I go outthide?" "Well... Sure, why not." Patamon replied, and Patty looked excited. "But how about eating first?" Gatomon said from the kitchen. Patty's tummy rumbled, and she nodded.

After eating, Patty was rushing outside, but Patamon yelled "Hold on!!" before Patty could open the door. He tied a red scarf around her neck. "This is so that you won't catch cold." "Thankth Papa!" Patty said, and rushed outside. "I don't even remember the last time I saw snow." Gatomon said quietly. "Yeah, it hasn't snowed for a while." Patamon replied. "I hope she doesn't get sick or anything..." Gatomon said worriedly. "Don't worry, she'll do fine. She's our daughter, remember?" Patamon stated. "Right..." Gatomon said and smiled, but suddenly frowned. "I'm just... I'm worried about her." She stated. "I don't even know why, but I just feel that something's wrong." "I know how you feel." Patamon said, and sighed a little. "Sometimes, I'm also a little worried about her." "Do you think we should talk with her?" Gatomon asked. Patamon was quiet for a few seconds, until he eventually replied. "Naah. I don't think we should pressure her." "B-but..." Gatomon started, but was cut by Patamon. "Gatomon, she is not a baby anymore, she's strong and-" "She's always my baby in my eyes." Gatomon stated, and Patamon closed his mouth. "Fine. We can try to talk with Patty, but if she doesn't want to tell us anything, we shouldn't force her to do so." He stated. "Thanks." Gatomon said, and smiled.

Patty was roaming outside. "Whee!!" She yelled. "Snow is fun!" Patty noticed that her footsteps were left in the snow. She suddenly tripped, but the snow cushioned the impact, and she was unharmed. "Brr... Snow is also pretty cold!" Patty said. "Hmm... I wonder if anyone else is over here-" "Hey! Patty!!" Patty heard a voice behind her. She turned around, and saw DeeDee waving at her. "Hi, DeeDee!" Patty replied, and walked next to her. DeeDee was wearing a green woolly hat and blue mittens. "How you've been doing?" Patty asked her. "I've been fine." DeeDee stated. "And you?" "I've been fine, too." Patty replied. "Is anyone else outside?" She asked. "Yeah, Moshi's right over there." DeeDee replied, and pointed at a direction. "Oh... And no-one else?" Patty asked, and sounded a little disappointed. "Nope. Were you expecting someone?" DeeDee asked. "Err, no..." Patty replied a little nervously.

"You were thinking about Neko, right?" DeeDee asked, and Patty blushed slightly. "What... I... How did you know?" Patty asked quietly. "Girls know these kind of stuffs." DeeDee said and smirked. "Not to mention Moshi and I have both noticed that there's clearly something between you two." "R-really..?" Patty asked, and blushed even harder. "oh, come on, you don't have to be so shy about it!" DeeDee encouraged her. "You should never suppress your feelings, but confess them instead." "Y-you think?" Patty asked. "Sure. If you never realize your feelings, it will make you suffer, and-" They heard a loud scream. "Moshi?" Patty wondered. DeeDee nodded, and they both rushed to the direction where the scream came from. "Moshi, are you okay?" DeeDee asked. "Watch out!" Moshi warned them. "There's a ghost in here!" "A ghost?" Patty asked. "Yeah. I was just walking over here, until a snowball fell from the skies and nearly hit me!" Moshi stated. "Oh, don't be a fool, Moshi!" DeeDee said. "There's no such thing as-"

THUD!" A snowball hit the ground right behind them, scaring the three a lot. "Eek! A ghost!!" Patty screamed. "I told you!" Moshi said scaredly. "Don't be silly. Ghosts do not exist." DeeDee said, and looked up. Third snowball fell, and nearly hit DeeDee. "Although I admit, there is SOMETHING fishy going around here... Hm?" She looked at the tree. "What's wrong?" Patty asked. "I think I saw something up there..." DeeDee said, and started climbing the tree. "DeeDee, no!!" Patty said worriedly. "The ghost will get you!!" Moshi exclaimed. "Hmm... Nothing here." DeeDee muttered, and looked around. "But I'm sure I saw something-" She heard a rustling, and checked the other side of the tree. "BOO!!" Someone yelled and leaped in front of her. "EEK! A GHOST!!" DeeDee screamed, and fell down the tree, however the snow cushioned her fall. "DeeDee!!" Moshi shouted worriedly. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine." DeeDee said, and stood up. "Who the heck was it?" Patty wondered, and looked up.

"Hello, guys!" Neko greeted, and jumped down from the tree. "Scared ya, didn't I?" "So YOU were the ghost!" Moshi said a little resentfully. "You should have seen your faces when I scared you." Neko stated and laughed. DeeDee chuckled a little, but Moshi and Patty looked serious. "That wasn't funny." Patty stated. "Yeah. DeeDee could've hurt herself when she fell down the tree." Moshi said. "I'm okay, Moshi." DeeDee stated. "Oh, you're just jealous because you didn't come up with such a clever idea." Neko said and giggled. "You looked like you saw a Diaboromon!" He said and bursted out in laughter. "Oh, so scaring others to half-dead is funny?" Patty muttered coldly, and grabbed some snow from the ground. "Well, YOU're a jerk!!" She yelled, and threw the snowball at laughing Neko, who fell down to the snow. "Hey Patty, that really wasn't necessary..." DeeDee said quietly, but was cut by Neko. "No, I deserved that. I'm just a jerk..." He muttered, and now looked sorry. At first, Patty looked at the other way, but then she noticed how sorry Neko, was, and smiled. "It's okay." She said. "At least nobody got hurt." "Yeah." Moshi said and nodded. "Thanks..." Neko said quietly and smiled.

"Hey Moshi, catch!" DeeDee shouted, and threw a snowball at Moshi. "Hey!" Moshi yelled angrily. "You'll pay for that!!" "Whatcha building, Neko?" Patty asked. "Just a little snow fort, that's all." Neko replied. "Can I help?" Patty asked. "Sure. Grab a snowball, and roll it in the snow for a while, and then plant it next to another snowball." Neko stated. A half hour later, Patty and Neko were finished. "It's pretty neat." Patty said. "All thanks to you." Neko stated, and Patty blushed a little. "Where are DeeDee and Moshi?" Patty asked. "Dunno. I guess they're playing a snowball fight somewhere." Neko replied. "So... It's just the two of us now..." Patty muttered. "Yeah..." Neko replied. "Your cheeks are red." He said, and pointed at Patty's cheeks. "Umm, I guess that's because of the coldness." Patty replied quickly. "You look cute when they are." Neko stated, which made Patty blush. "Oh, knock it off..." She muttered, but couldn't stop smiling. "I don't mean that you don't look cute usually." Neko added. "Oh, stop it already!" Patty said loudly and hit Neko's arm. "You're making me embarrassed!" "Sorry..." Neko muttered. "It's okay." Patty replied and smiled. They stared at each others' eyes for a while.

"I... I feel kinda funny..." Patty said. "Funny good or funny bad?" Neko asked. "It feels good, but I'm not sure if it is or is not..." Patty replied. "My tummy feels all tingly..." "Oh, that..." Neko said. "I know how you feel. Don't worry, it's not dangerous." "You think?" Patty asked, and Neko nodded. For some reason, Patty blushed every time she looked at Neko. What was wrong with her? She usually acted like normal when Neko was around... However, during the month and a half, she had started feeling that there was something between her and Neko. After they had accidentally kissed the first time, Patty got this feeling that Neko meant a lot more to her than usual... Suddenly, she sneezed. "Brr... It's cold over here." Patty stated. "Yeah, it is a little." Neko said. "I know what makes us warmer." "You do?" Patty asked. "Sure. Give me your hand." Neko said. Patty hesitated a little at first, but lent her hand to Neko, who gently started stroking it. "Hey, that does make me feel warmer." Patty said. "Thanks." "No problem." Neko said. "But I'm still a little cold..." Patty added. "Well, there's one thing that can make your entire body feel warm..." Neko stated. "Yeah, I know that too." Patty said, and giggled a little as she suddenly hugged Neko and gave him a huge kiss.

"You were right..." Patty said quietly. "That DID make me feel a lot warmer." "I told you..." Neko said and smiled. Suddenly, Patty hugged him again. "I like you, Neko." She muttered. "I like you too." Neko replied. "Promise me that whatever happens, we will always be together." Patty said. "I promise." Neko replied, and Patty smiled. "Neko?" She asked. "Yeah?" He replied. "Do you know what is the name of the thing that makes us feel warm now?" Patty asked. "I'm not sure..." Neko said. "I believe it is a thing called love." "Love..." Patty muttered. "Yeah. From what I've heard of, love is both the most beautiful thing in the world... But also the most cruel." Neko said. "Well, then I don't think I like you anymore." Patty said suddenly. "W-what?" Neko said shockedly, and quickly stood up. "I don't mean like that, silly!" Patty said. "I don't LIKE you, because I... I think I am... I..." Patty muttered, but couldn't say it. "Nevermind. I like you." She stated, and sighed a little. "Fine..." Neko muttered, but looked a little disappointed.

"WATCH OUT!!" They heard a loud scream. "What was that?" Neko asked. "I'll check." Patty said, and started flying upwards. "Oh no!!" She yelled. "What is it, Patty?" Neko asked. "Neko, get out of there!!" Patty screamed. "Huh?" Neko said, and looked out. A massive snowball was rolling towards their snow fort. "Uh-oh..." Neko muttered, and tried to rush out of the fort, but was too late: the snowball already collided with the fort. "NEKO!!" Patty yelled horrifiedly. "Patty! Are you okay?" Patty heard someone yelling behind her. She turned around and saw DeeDee and Moshi running down the hill. "I'm okay." Patty said. "But... Neko..." She sobbed. "He's... Inside..." DeeDee and Moshi gasped. DeeDee started digging the snow, while Moshi started crying. "It was all my fault..." He said. "I was building a snowman on top of the hill, and it suddenly started rolling down the hill and-" "It's not your fault." Patty said, and patted his back. "I found him!!" DeeDee exclaimed. Patty and Moshi went to help DeeDee. "Is... Is he..." Patty sobbed. "He's alive." DeeDee replied, and gulped. "For now. We've gotta take him to a hospital." "Well, what are we waiting for?!" Patty asked restlessly. "Let's get going already!!" DeeDee and Moshi held Neko's arms and legs, and started walking with Patty following them. "Neko..." Patty thought to herself. "Please... Please don't die."


	31. Chapter 31: Patty the Nurse

Chapter 31: Patty the Nurse

Neko woke up to someone speaking right next to him. He noticed that he was sleeping in a bed, and every muscle in his body was aching. "Man..." Neko thought. "Where... Am I?" He tried to listen to the ramble right next to him. "...At least he's alive." Neko heard a familiar female voice saying. "DeeDee?" He thought. "Yeah. I hope he wakes up soon..." Neko heard another female voice saying. "Patty?" He thought again. "Gosh, he's going to be so mad at me after he wakes up!" He heard a boy saying. "Moshi?" Neko thought. "It wasn't your fault." DeeDee comforted Moshi. "Yeah. There was no way for you to know that the snowball would start rolling down." Patty said. "Thanks..." Moshi muttered. Patty looked at Neko, and gently stroke his head. "Wake up soon, Neko..." Patty said quietly. Suddenly, she yelled out of surprise. "What's wrong?" DeeDee asked. "He... He opened his eyes!" Patty said, first sounding surprised but then cheerful.

"Hi, guys..." Neko greeted weakly. "Oh, you're alive!!" Patty said, and hugged Neko tight, which made him groan a little. "Ow..." He said quietly. "Sorry." Patty said and let go of Neko. "How do you feel, Neko?" DeeDee asked. "Well... Every part of my body is painful, and... I CAN'T FEEL MY FEET?!" Neko yelled worriedly. "Oh no, please don't tell me that I'm paraly-" "It's not that, silly!" Patty replied quickly. "You've just been plastered, that's all." "P-plastered?" Neko asked. "Yeah. The doctor said that it's a white, hard stuff that helps your mending your bones." DeeDee explained "Doctor?" Neko asked. "Where am I?" "You're in a hospital." Patty replied. "But... How did I end up here?" Neko asked. "The last thing I remember is Patty yelling something to me, and then it gets dark..." "You, um... You were hit by a massive, rolling snowball." DeeDee said. "It was my fault..." Moshi muttered. "I was making a snowman, and suddenly my snowball started rolling down the hill and-" "It's okay." Neko said and smiled. "Don't worry, I don't blame you." "T-thanks." Moshi said and smiled. "You scared us." Patty said worriedly. "For a moment I thought that you... You were..."

"Don't worry." Neko replied. "I'm here now." He looked around, and spotted a calendar. "Wait... What day is it?" He asked. "Oh, you were unconscious for three days." DeeDee explained. "Man... So, has anything unusual happened during my absence?" Neko asked. "Naah, it's been all normal." Moshi stated. "We've been visiting you every day." Patty said. "Oh man, I hope it wasn't any trouble for you guys..." Neko said and sounded a little apologing. "Don't you worry." Patty said and smiled. "So... When do I get out of here?" Neko asked. "The doctor said something about two weeks..." DeeDee replied. "He said you'll have to wait until your injuries recover-" "WHAT?!" Neko yelled incredulously. "Two weeks?! That's ridiculous!" He said and stood up. "Look, I already feel better- OWOWOWOWOWOW!!" Neko yelled. "You're not all right yet." Patty stated, and laid Neko back to the bed. "Meh... Two boring weeks..." Neko muttered. "Actually, it's just eleven days now." Moshi corrected. "Whatever." Neko said in a bored manner. "Don't worry, we'll come over here and keep you company!" Patty said, and DeeDee and Moshi nodded. "Thanks, guys." Neko replied and smiled. "You are true friends.

Just like they promised, Patty, DeeDee and Moshi kept Neko company during the eleven days, however Patty spent time with Neko a lot more than DeeDee or Moshi, only going home to sleep because she wasn't allowed to so at the hospital. While DeeDee and Moshi mostly only chatted or played with Neko, Patty was acting like a nurse: feeding him, reading him a book, even singing to him, and so on. However, Patty's constant absences had her parents worried, especially Patamon. "There she goes again..." Patamon muttered during the fifth day as her daughter rushed back to the hospital. "I find it cute how she takes care of a friend of her..." Gatomon said and smiled. "Yeah, a FRIEND of her..." Patamon said sarcastically. "What's that supposed to mean?" Gatomon asked. "Oh, don't tell me you haven't noticed!" Patamon replied. "I... Haven't noticed what?" Gatomon asked. "Patty seems to be spending a LOT of time with that Neko boy..." Patamon stated. "No wonder." Gatomon replied. "They're best friends, after all."

"Hmph... 'Best friends'... I feel that they're something a little more than just friends." Patamon stated. "Do you think she could be-" Gatomon asked, but was cut by Patamon. "Precisely." Patamon replied. "And that's exactly what worries me." Patamon stated. "If she really is... Dating Neko, don't you think we should do something about it?" "Well..." Gatomon started. "Isn't it normal? I mean, it would make a difference if she was a human baby, but Digimon mature a lot faster-" "That's true, but I'm still worried about it." Patamon stated. "I mean, I don't have anything against Neko, but I just don't think Patty's ready yet to have a relationship..." "I understand you perfectly well." Gatomon stated. "Even though she's not a baby anymore, you still act like she is. It's completely normal for parents to have such worries." "It is?" Patamon asked, and Gatomon nodded. Patamon smiled, and hugged his partner. "Thanks." Patamon said. "I'll promise not to baby her or worry about her so much anymore." "That's good." Gatomon said, and gave Patamon a small kiss. "Things will settle down on their own." She stated. "One day, Patty is most likely going to have a proper relationship with Neko anyway, so it's good practice for them." "Yeah..." Patamon said and smiled.

However, even though he promised to Gatomon that he wouldn't worry about Patty so much, Patamon still had huge concerns about what she did in the hospital. However, he didn't mention this to Gatomon, and he didn't talk with Patty either. "What if... What if Neko is doing something to her?" Patamon thought before going to sleep. During the eleventh day, Patty seemed to be happier than usual. After eating the breakfast, she said "Thank you!" And stood up. "To the hospital again, eh?" Gatomon asked, which made Patamon chuckle a little. "Yeah. Neko getth out tomowwow!" Patty said, and took off. Patamon sighed a little as he looked her daughter going out yet again. "Oh, cheer up Patamon." Gatomon said to Patamon after she noticed his frowning face. "I'll cook some spaghetti today." "Yum, my favorite food!" Patamon stated. "Well, looks like Patty has inherited something else from you, other than looks." Gatomon replied and smiled. "She also loves spaghetti and tomato sauce." "Really? I had no idea..." Patamon said.

"Come in!" Neko said after he heard a knock behind the door to his room. "Hi, it's me." Patty said and opened the door. "Hi." Neko replied. "How do you feel?" Patty asked. "I'm fine, but I'm still not allowed to get up and go home..." Neko said, and both he and Patty laughed. "I brought you some food..." Patty said, and handed Neko a couple sandwiches. "Thanks." Neko said, and started eating one. "He food in he hohpital ih not he beht pohhible." He said with mouth full of food. "Sorry, I didn't get that..." Patty said and giggled a little. "I said that the food in the hospital is not the best possible." Neko explained. "I, umm... I appreciate that you take care of me." He said quietly. "It's not a problem." Patty replied and smiled. "I just want you to be alright." "But... I can never pay you back." Neko said, and sounded a little sorry. "I owe you so much-" "You don't owe me anything." Patty stated. "I'm doing this because I care about you. It's much like how parents take care of their children-" However, Patty closed her mouth when she noticed the sad look on Neko's face, and decided to change the subject. "So... You'll get out of here tomorrow?" She asked. "Yeah." Neko replied. "And then we can finally play together again."

"The dinner's ready!" Gatomon said. "Bon appetit." "Thank you." Patamon said, and started eating. "Mmm... Delicious..." He muttered. "I still remember those times when we adventured in the Digital World and all we ate were fruits and vegetables and fish..." "Things have changed, eh?" Gatomon asked, and Patamon nodded. "Yeah. Now I'm living with the most beautiful entity in the entire Digital World, and I have a charming daughter." He said, which made Gatomon blush. "Uhm... Do you like the food?" Gatomon asked. "It's delicious."  
Patamon replied, and Gatomon blushed a little more. "No wonder Patty likes this." "Yeah..." Gatomon muttered. "Err, I've been wondering... Have you been thinking about having another baby?" She asked. Patamon didn't reply for a while, until he eventually said "Yeah, I've been thinking about it." "Well?" Gatomon asked. "I dunno. It's just..." Patamon said. "I just don't feel myself to be ready for another one." "Why not?" Gatomon asked. "You have been a great father for Patty." Patamon blushed slightly. "Well, maybe a little. But even so..." "It's okay." Gatomon said. "If you're not ready yet, it's fine." "Thanks..." Patamon muttered, and started eating again, but he could've sworn that he heard Gatomon sighing a little.

"Strange..." Patamon muttered in the evening after he took a look at the clock. "What's wrong?" Gatomon asked. "It's 20:15 P.M..." Patamon replied. "Patty should've been back by now." "Do you think she is lost?" Gatomon asked worriedly. "I'm not sure... I'll go to the hospital to see whether or not she's over there." Patamon stated. "Okay. Please find her." Gatomon said. "Will do." Patamon said and kissed Gatomon before taking off. "Man... It sure is snowing a lot..." Patamon muttered as he tried to look if Patty was outside, but couldn't find her. At the hospital, Patty was reading a story for Neko. "...and so the little Patamon managed to defeat the evil Piedmon and save the Digital World." She finished her story. "Nice." Neko said. "I like stories with a happy ending." "Me too." Patty replied and smiled. "Do you think our story will have a happy ending?" "What do ya mean?" Neko asked. Patty was about to reply, but she looked at the clock. "Oh no..." She muttered. "What's wrong?" Neko asked. "I'll have to go. Papa and Mama might be worried." Patty replied. "Couldn't you stay for a little longer?" Neko asked. "Well..." Patty muttered, looked at the clock, then at Neko, then at the clock, and then at Neko again, until she turned around. "Fine." Patty said and smiled. "I guess I can stay here for a little longer." Neko smiled, and said "Thanks."

"Phew..." Patamon said after he arrived at the hospital lobby. He shook the snow from his shoulders, and walked to the reception. "Umm, excuse me?" He said. "Yes, how can I help you?" A Swanmon, who acted as a receptionist, asked. "Umm, I'm looking for a BlackGatomon called Neko. He was took here two weeks ago..." Patamon explained. "I see. Are you his relative or a friend?" Swanmon asked. "Ehh, my daughter is his best friend." Patamon replied. "A white Patamon with purple stripes and-" "The eyes of a Gatomon." Swanmon said. "Yes, I've seen her here before. Room 42, third floor." "Okay. Thank you." Patamon said. He went to the elevator, but noticed that it was already reserved. "Meh, you can never trust elevators..." Patamon thought, and went into the stairway. "I would still want to thank you about taking care of me during this whole time..." Neko said to Patty, and held her hand. "It was nothing. Honestly." Patty replied, and stroke Neko's head. "But I still feel like I owe you something, no matter how much you insist that I don't." Neko said. "So, I would like to pay you back." Neko said, and slowly approached Patty. They both closed their eyes as the two kissed.

"Patty, are you here-" Patamon asked as he approached the room where Neko was being taken care of, and saw his daughter and Neko kissing. "Patty?!" Patamon asked loudly. Patty and Neko soon stopped kissing, and both looked at Patamon. "Papa..." Patty muttered. "What on EARTH WERE YOU DOING?!" Patamon asked. "Umm, I... I..." Patty stuttered nervously. "So you've been playing this kind of game all the time, huh?!" Patty asked Neko, and started slowly walking towards him. He grabbed Neko, and slammed Neko's back against the wall. "PAPA!" Patty screamed. "How DARE YOU KISS MY DAUGHTER!!" Patamon yelled, and Neko gasped. "PAPA!! NEKO ITH HUWT!!!" Patty shouted, and Patamon let go of Neko, but still glared at him. "I swear, if I ever see you around my daughter again, I'll tear you to pieces." Patamon threatened Neko. "Understood?!" "Y-yes..." Neko said quickly. "And you..." Patamon said, and looked at Patty. "Gatomon and I asked if everything was okay, and you said 'yes'. Does THIS look okay to you?!" "P-papa..." Patty sobbed. "You're grounded." Patamon stated. "W-what?" Patty asked. "No playing with friends, no going outside. You'll stay inside, and do EXACTLY what Gatomon and I tell you to do. Understood?" Patamon said, and Patty nodded. "Good. Now lets get going." Patamon said, and grabbed Patty's arm. He took one more angry look at Neko before leaving with Patty.


	32. Chapter 32: What to do while Grounded?

Chapter 32: What to do while Grounded?

Grounded. Patty couldn't believe it. She was grounded. Even though she didn't understand the term as a whole, it meant that she had to stay inside, and couldn't play with her friends. Patty had never hated her father so much. Fine, she never even did hate Patamon: He had been there for her whole life, taking care of her and saving her life. But right now, other than allowed to play with her friends, the biggest wish Patty had was that Patamon would go away. She decided to suppress her anger by drawing, but it didn't help much, because every time she saw Patamon she tore the picture to pieces, turned around, and after Patamon had left the room, she started crying. She only spoke with Gatomon, because Patty thought she could understand her better. On some level, Gatomon did: She understood that Patty missed her friends, especially Neko, and tried to do her best to comfort Patty. However, at the same time she also tried to make Patty forgive Patamon, but Patty acted like she was deaf every time Gatomon told her this.

Meanwhile, Gatomon also kept Patamon company. After hearing what Patamon did at the hospital, she was shocked at first, but understood that Patamon really was sorry for his actions. "I just... I overreacted too much." Patamon stated. "Yes you did." Gatomon replied. "You shouldn't have threatened Neko." "I know..." Patamon muttered. "Patty probably hates me, right?" "Well... Yes, she does." Gatomon replied, and looked a little apologetic. "But, I'm sure that on some level, she does still like you." "You think?" Patamon asked, and Gatomon nodded. "Don't you think you should take back grounding her?" She suggested. "I would like to, but... I can't." Patamon replied, and soon looked more like serious than sad. "But that's what causing Patty hating you!" Gatomon stated. "I know. But the problem is, if I let her off the hook, do you think she's ever going to obey me?" Patamon asked. "If I now let her slide, who knows what she might do after she finds out that she doesn't get punished." "Well..." Gatomon started, but knew that Patamon was right. "You probably don't like my decision," Patamon said." "But I just want to be a respected father..." "You are already." Gatomon stated. Patamon smiled, and hugged her.

Neko was let out of the hospital. At first, he was happy to go, but then he remembered Patamon's words, and looked afraid. At first, Neko thought whether or not visit Patty, but eventually decided to stay hidden in the forest. He looked for DeeDee and Moshi, and after finding them, he told the whole story about what happened. "...and now Patty's grounded, all because of me." Neko finished his story. Both DeeDee and Moshi looked shocked. "My... I didn't know Patty's father could get that angry." DeeDee said quietly. "What exactly did you do to her, Neko?" Moshi asked. "Err, I..." Neko muttered, and blushed a little. "I, uhm... I, I..." "Oh, come on, you can tell us!" DeeDee said. "Yeah, we're your friends, right?" Moshi stated. "R-right..." Neko muttered. "Well, I wanted to thank Patty for taking care of me all that time I was in the hospital, so I... I ended up...umm... Ikissedher." Neko uttered the last three words extremely quick, but DeeDee and Moshi seemed to get it. "You WHAT?" DeeDee asked. "Yeah, I know I shouldn't have done that..."  
Neko muttered.

"But why did Patty's dad react like that?" Moshi wondered. "Maybe his paternal instincts are oversensitive." DeeDee suggested. "Whatsa that mean?" Neko and Moshi asked. DeeDee sighed a little, and shook her head. "It means that he cares too much about Patty. You see,  
from what I've understood, Patty's mom died right after Patty was born, which made Patty's dad really sad. The only thing he had left was Patty. During that time when there were just the two of them, maybe Patamon had tried to do his best to protect Patty, because he didn't want her to die, too. Maybe he still feels that he has to protect Patty from anything." DeeDee explained. "Hmm... It sounds very likely, actually." Moshi said. "Well, what are we gonna do now?" Neko asked. "Well, we'll have to wait until Patty is un-grounded." DeeDee replied. "And, I think maybe you should apologize Patty's father for kissing his daughter..." "Well, I would like to, but..." Neko replied and gulped. "I'm afraid what might happen if I go anywhere near him..." "I understand." Moshi said. "So, what shall we do now?" "Dunno. I don't want to play anything without Patty." DeeDee stated. "Me neither." Neko said. "And me." Moshi said, and they all sighed.

This week would have been a lot worse for Patty if it hadn't been for one thing. During the next day, she looked at the window. "Hmm..." Patty wondered. "Could it be? No, I don't dare... I don't want to let Papa or Mama down..." However, the voices of her friends in her head prevailed, and she tried to open the window. Patty smiled: No-one had remembered to lock the window. Patty jumped in joy, but noticed that someone was coming upstairs, and quickly shut the window. "Patty, are you here?" Gatomon asked and knocked the door to bedroom. "Y-yeth." Patty replied quickly. Gatomon opened the door. "Hi." She said. "Hi..." Patty replied. "Umm... I was wondering if you're hungry, because the dinner's ready." Gatomon said. "Thankth. I'll come thoon." Patty replied, and sighed a little. However, after Gatomon closed the door, and Patty heard her going downstairs, Patty said victoriously "YES!!" and giggled a little.

Fifteen minutes later, Patty went downstairs. "Hi, Patty." Patamon greeted her. "Hi..." Patty replied in the coldest tone possible. "What food do we have?" She asked Gatomon. "Some leftover spaghetti and tomato sauce from yesterday." Gatomon replied. "Yummy." Patty said, and smiled a little. After eating, she stood up, said "Thank you." and was heading upstairs. "Patty, I-" Patamon started, but got a nasty glare from Patty, and closed his mouth. After Patty had returned upstairs, a tear dropped from Patamon's eye. "Are you okay?" Gatomon asked him. "She hates me for the rest of her life, I just know it." Patamon sobbed, and started crying. Gatomon quickly rushed by his side, and patted his back. "Don't worry, honey..." She tried to comfort him. "No... I can't cry in front of Gatomon..." Patamon thought, sniffled and wiped his tears. "Things will get better." Patamon said quietly. "I, I hope..." "That's the spirit." Gatomon said, and smiled.

During night, Patty suddenly climbed out of her bed. She looked at her parents, who were in deep sleep. She carefully snuck next to the window, and quietly opened it. She scrupled for a while, but eventually decided to go. After flying outside, she quietly shut the window, and started flying. "YES!!" Patty exclaimed after she had flied away to a safe distance from her home. "Now then... I hope I remember where Neko lives..." She muttered, and looked around. "Man... It's pretty dark during the winter." Patty said quietly. "Hey... Over there!" She exclaimed after finding a cave. She quietly snuck inside in case she was wrong. She heard snoring coming from a room. She snuck to a room with four beds made out of moss and leaves. In one of them, there was sleeping... "Neko?" Patty whispered. She pushed him a little, and said a little louder "Neko!!" Neko abruptly woke up. "P-Patty?!" Neko asked, and looked stumped. "Hi." Patty greeted him and smile. "How are you doing?" "F-fine..." Neko muttered. "Am I sleeping- OW!!" He shouted as Patty had pinched him. "Looks like you're not." Patty said and giggled. "What are you doing around here?" Neko asked. "Well, I ran away." Patty replied and smiled. "You- WHAT?!" Neko asked. "Just temporarily." Patty added. "I wanted to see you..." "Hmm... What time is it?" Neko wondered, and looked at a clock. "1:22 A.M..." He muttered. "Yeah. We can play all night long!" Patty stated. "That is, if you want to..." She added. Neko smiled, and replied "Of course I do."

The two babies played all night long, practically laughing at everything in sight due to sleeplessness. "Phew... My sides ache..." Neko said and guffawed quietly. "Me too..." Patty stated, and giggled a little herself, until she took a look at the clock. It was 6:47 A.M. "Uh-oh..." Patty muttered. "I've gotta go home." "But I thought you said you ran away..." Neko stated. "And I thought I told you it was temporary." Patty replied. "But listen, I'll be back the next night, okay?" Patty asked. "Okay. See ya." Neko replied, and waved at his friend as she took off. Patty managed to quietly open the window and sneak to her bed before Patamon or Gatomon woke up. "It worked..." Patty thought before falling asleep.

"Hey Patty, wake up!" Gatomon said and pushed her daughter. "But...*YAWN*...I need thleep..." Patty muttered as a reply. "Hey, it's 1:11 P.M. already!" Gatomon said. "Well, I feel thleepy..." Patty muttered, and fell asleep again. "Fine, it's your choice..." Gatomon stated, and went downstairs. "How is she?" Patamon asked after seeing Gatomon. "She claims that she needs more sleep." Gatomon replied and shrugged. "No wonder." Patamon said. "She doesn't want to see me..." "Oh, it's not that." Gatomon stated. "Kids just need a lot of sleep..." "Perhaps..." Patamon muttered, and sighed. Patty repeated her routine during the whole week: She escaped through the window and went to Neko to play. During the third night, Neko had asked DeeDee and Moshi to come along. Patty was overjoyed seeing her friends again. "I missed you guys..." She muttered, and hugged DeeDee and Moshi. "We missed you too." DeeDee replied, and Moshi nodded. "So, what shall we do?" Neko asked. "How about... TAG!!" DeeDee said, and touched Patty. "Hey!!" Patty said, and Moshi and Neko ran away. "I'll getcha!!" Patty exclaimed, and managed to tag Moshi. "Gotcha!" Patty said, turned around, and flew away. "Hmph..." Moshi grunted, and saw Neko's tail coming under a table. He pulled it, and said "Tag!!" Before running away. "GRAAARGH!!" Neko roared, jumped on Moshi, and tickled him. "Hey, tickle fight!!" DeeDee exclaimed, and she and Patty rushed at Moshi. "HAHAHAHA-This is unfair-HAHAHAHA!!" Moshi laughed.

During the seventh day, Patty seemed to act happier than usual. She even politely said "Good morning." to Patamon, but soon looked a little angry. After eating dinner, she returned upstairs. "She's been acting unusually happy today..." Gatomon stated. "I've been thinking about ending the grounding." Patamon stated. "Really?" Gatomon asked. "Yeah. Maybe she doesn't hate me anymore after that..." Patamon muttered, and smiled weakly. During night, Patty once more snuck out of her bed and opened the window. However, she hadn't noticed that there was a blizzard going on before she went outside. "Can't... Close the window..." Patty muttered. She tried to push the window, but the wind blew too hard. "EEEK!!" She screamed as the wind blew her away. "HEEEELP!!" She screamed, but it was blowing too hard for anyone to hear. "I, I think I'm lost..." Patty muttered after flying for a while. "It's cold over here..." She stated. Soon, Patty hit her head against something, and started falling down. "Help... Help..." Patty thought, before falling to the snow and falling unconscious.


	33. Chapter 33: Lost in the Snowfall

Chapter 33: Lost in the Snowfall

Patamon woke up early in the morning. He spotted that something wasn't right. "The room's awfully cold..." He thought, and climbed out of his bed. Patamon noticed that the window was open. "Hmm... I don't remember leaving the window open before going to sleep. He looked at Patty's bed. There was a big lump under a blanket that he thought was Patty. "Morning, sweetheart..." Patamon greeted, but she didn't reply. "I would like to say that you... You're not grounded anymore." He muttered, but still got no reply. "Hey, Patty?" Patamon asked, and pulled the blanket away. He was shocked: instead of Patty, the lump was a pillow and a teddybear. "Oh no..." Patamon muttered, and looked at the open window. "Oh, no no no no no!!" He yelled. "Gatomon!! Wake up!!" Patamon said, and tried to wake up Gatomon. "Mmh... What is it?" Gatomon muttered. "Patty has... Patty has run away." Patamon replied. "What?!" Gatomon exclaimed, and looked at Patty's bed. "Oh no..." She sobbed, and looked at the open window. "Oh no..." She started weeping. Patamon quickly hugged her. "Don't worry..." Patamon tried to comfort her.

"This is all my fault..." He muttered. Gatomon looked at him, and asked "What do you mean?" "Well, if I had never grounded Patty, she wouldn't have run away, and..." Patamon said, but took a look at the window, and looked serious. He stood up, and opened the window more. "Where are you going?" Gatomon asked. "I'll go look for her." Patamon replied. "If she's alive, I'll find her." He said confidently. "Okay. Be careful." Gatomon said. "Will do." Patamon replied, and was about to take off, but was interrupted when Gatomon grabbed his arm and kissed him. "Please... Please find her." She sobbed. "Will do." Patamon replied, and hugged her. "If I'm not back in three hours, send some help. And... If Patty happens to come back, will you tell her that... She's not grounded anymore." Patamon asked. "Will do." Gatomon replied. Patamon smiled, said "Bye, love." and took off.

When Patty woke up, the first thing she noticed was that she wasn't outside anymore. She opened her eyes, and noticed that she was inside a cave. "Where am I- ouch!" Patty said, and rubbed her forehead. "We need a fire." Patty heard someone saying from a distance. "I'll handle this." Someone else said, and light a fire. "Hey, Patty!" The first voice said. "You're awaken!" "N-Neko?" Patty asked. "Yeah. Are you okay?" Neko asked her. "Yeah, I guess..." Patty replied, and rubbed her head. "Where are we?" "Well, this is some sort of cave..." Neko replied. "Thanks. Couldn't have figured that out on my own." Patty said sarcastically, and they both laughed. "What happened?" Patty asked. "You were in the snow, knocked unconscious." Neko explained. "Oh, now I remember. I hit my head on something..." Patty muttered. "Yeah. I came here to look for food, and instead, I found you." Neko stated. "Thanks." Patty said quietly. "You saved my life." "No problem, Patty." Neko replied and grinned.

"So... Are there anyone else here?" Patty asked. "Well... Come here." Neko replied. Patty stood up, and followed Neko. "Hi, Patty." A fireball-like Digimon greeted. "Demimeramon and Yaamon?" Patty asked. "Yeah. They got lost in the blizzard, and eventually ended up here." Neko said. "Well, boss is gonna rescue us soon enough!!" Yaamon stated confidently. "Yeah right. Was he around here when you got attacked by those Vilemon?" Neko asked. "Fine, you saved us from a couple Vilemon's, but remember, we pushed you away when that stalagmite nearly pierced you!" Yaamon replied. "Of course I remember." Neko said. "We've saved each others' lifes, so now we're even." "Well, you could say so..." Demimeramon said quietly. "I hope Mama and P... Papa are not worried..." Patty muttered. "How long was I unconscious?" "Err, about six to seven hours." Neko replied. "Oh no..." Patty said quietly. "I hope I haven't worried them..."

"PATTY!!!" Patamon yelled. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" He tried to look out, but there was too much snow. "This is no use..." He thought. "I'm never gonna find her... But I can't give up." "PAAATTYYY!!!" He yelled again. Soon, he was caught by a blow of wind and was nearly knocked down, but managed to keep his flight. "I hope she's not outside... If she's hurt, or... or... gone, I'm never going to forgive myself..." Patamon muttered. Another blow came, but Patamon still managed to maintain his flight. "Darnit... PAAAATTTYYYYY!!!!" He shouted so hard that his mouth and lungs hurt. He had to take a deep breath, and that exact moment wind blew so hard Patamon was caught by it. "Uh-oh..." He muttered, and tried to fly away, but the wind was too strong. He soon couldn't maintain his flight anymore, and started falling down. Patamon yelled, but managed to fly again right before he fell to the snow. "Phew!" He sighed in relief. "That was a close one-" WHAM! Patamon flew right against a tree. "Ouch..." He muttered, lost his consciousness, and fell to the snow.

Patty's ears trembled, and she soon looked confused. "Are you okay, Patty?" Neko asked. "I think I heard something..." She replied. "Man, how hard did you hit your head?" Yaamon taunted, but Neko glared at him and he shut his mouth. "What did you exactly hear?" Neko asked. "I... I think I heard Papa calling me..." "Man, you really DID hurt your head hard!!" Demimeramon said, but Neko glared at Demimeramon, too. "Shut up." He said, but Patty replied "No, they're right. Papa would never come and look for me, I've caused too much problem to him." "Don't say that!" Neko said loudly, but Patty looked sad. "I'm just telling the truth. Papa doesn't love me anymore..." She muttered. "Yes he does!!" Neko stated. "I wouldn't be so sure about that..." Yaamon whispered to Demimeramon, who sniggered a little. Neko glared at the two again. "He attacked you at the hospital." Patty said. "And he grounded me. He just hates me-" "Knock it out!!" Neko said, and slapped Patty a little. "Ow!!" Patty screamed. "Sorry." Neko started. "But open your eyes already! He yelled at me and grounded you because he LOVES you!!"

"H-he does?" Patty asked. "Yes!!" Neko said. "Listen, your mom died right after you were born. Patamon had no loved one in his life anymore, except you. He acted to you as a father and a sort of mother, he took care of you, and protected you from everything. Even now that Gatomon's back, he still feels he has to protect you!" "R... Really..." Patty muttered. "A-are you sure?" She asked Neko. "I'm positive about it." Neko replied. Patty started sobbing quietly. "Oh man, here she goes again..." Yaamon whispered. However, this time they were tears of joy. "He loves me." She said quietly and smiled. "All this time he was just worrying about and taking care of me." "Nice that you realized it." Neko said and smiled. "Thank you Neko." Patty said. "You opened my eyes." "No problem, Patty." Neko replied and smiled. "Well,do you think we should find a way out?" She asked the three of them. "Well... We've been trying to search the whole cave, but we've found nothing." Demimeramon stated. "Don't worry. We'll be found soon enough." Neko said. "In the meantime, are any of you hungry?" "Yeah, I'm starving." Yaamon replied. "Me too." Patty said. "Err, me three." Demimeramon said. "Well, we don't have much food..." Neko started. "But if any of you wants to eat snow-" "I will!" Patty said loudly. "Me too. You should never be too picky about food." Yaamon stated. "That's true. I'll go find us some food." Neko said, and went outside.

"So... How have you been?" Patty asked Demimeramon and Yaamon after a moment of silence. "Well, okay-ish." Demimeramon replied. "Do you guys like snow?" She asked. "Well, me, Demimeramon and Kapurimon find it okay." Yaamon started. "But boss doesn't like it, so-" "You shouldn't call Paguya your 'boss' all the time." Patty stated. "Really?" Demimeramon asked, but Yaamon looked a little angry. "Don't you tell us what we should or shouldn't do!!" He said loudly. "Sorry. It was just a suggestion." Patty said and smiled. "But why do you call him 'boss', anyway?" "You haven't heard about his mighty adventures?!" Yaamon asked, and looked stumped. "Nnnnope." Patty replied after thinking for a while. "Paguya's amazing." Demimeramon said and sounded adoring. "He defeated a bunch of Tyrannomon with a stick and a wooden plate!!" "Not to mention, he once saved an entire city of Gazimon from a flood!" Yaamon stated, and smiled. "And he also-" "Okay, okay, I get it..." Patty said, and tried to hold her laughter. "PATTY!!" She heard Neko shouting. "COME OVER HERE!!"

"What is it-" Patty asked, but then she gasped: Neko was carrying a nearly frozen Patamon. "I found him outside, unconscious much like you." Neko explained as Patty helped Neko carry him inside. "Is he... Is he..." Patty muttered, and looked sad. "He's alive." Neko replied, and Patty sighed in relief. "But we'll have to get him all warmed up." "We'll do that." Patty said, and flew back to Yaamon and Demimeramon. "Well, did Neko find anything?" Yaamon asked. "Yeah. We need a fire." Patty explained. "Huh?" Demimeramon asked. "Fire! Quickly!!" Patty ordered. "Oh, of course." Yaamon said, thinking that Neko had brought some food. He gathered wood and branches from the cave floor, and handed them to Demimeramon, who soon made a fire. "So, what are we gonna eat?" Yaamon asked, but Neko just dragged Patamon closer to the flames.  
"Err, no thanks, I'm not THAT hungry." Yaamon stated. "And what now?" Patty asked. "We'll have to wait until he wakes up." Neko replied. "And by then, I'll have to go far, far away-" "No you don't, I'll explain the whole situation to him." Patty stated, and Neko smiled. "Umm, could we get some food?" Demimeramon asked. "What? Oh, right!!" Neko exclaimed, and went back outside. "I'll help you." Patty said, and went outside herself.

After eating a snowy cuisine, the babies just tried to kill time. Eventually Patamon finally woke up. "Urrrrk..." He muttered. "PAPA!!" Patty shouted excitedly. "P... Patty?" Patamon asked. "Papaaa!!" Patty shouted, and hugged her father. "Papa! You awe alive!!" She sobbed. "So are you..." Patamon replied and smiled. "Where are we?" "Thith ith a cave." Patty replied. "We got lotht, tho we ended up hewe!!" "Who 'we'?" Patamon asked, and looked around. He saw Yaamon, Demimeramon and... "Neko..." Patamon muttered. "Yeah! Neko thaved ouw lifeth!" Patty stated, but Patamon stood up and started walking towards Neko. "Papa, what awe you-" Patty asked, but Patamon didn't listen "You..." He muttered to Neko. "Didn't I told you what would happen if I ever saw you anywhere near my daughter again?" Patamon looked furious. "PAPA, NO!!" Patty screamed. "Y-yes." Neko stuttered. "Y-you'll t-tear m-me to p-p-pieces." Neko closed his eyes, and was prepared to face whatever would happen to him. "PAPA!!!" Patty shouted. Patamon raised his arm, and placed it on Neko's shoulder.

Neko opened his eyes two seconds later, as he spotted he was still alive. "Neko." Patamon said, smiled, and hugged Neko slightly. "You saved Patty's life. And you even saved my life..." "I-it was nothing." Neko replied, but Patamon looked at him. "No, it wasn't 'nothing'. I owe you so much..." Patamon muttered. "What I can do to pay you back?" "Well, i-if you could f-forgive me about k-k-k... Doing that to Patty, I would be pleased." Neko replied. "I already have." Patamon stated, and smiled. "Oh, and Patty..." Patamon said and went to Patty. "You are not grounded anymore." "P-papa..." Patty muttered. Patamon hugged her, and she started sobbing again. "It's okay." Patamon said to her. "Y-you do love me..." Patty muttered with her face leaning to Patamon's chest. "Of course I do." Patamon replied. "You are my daughter..." His attention was caught by Yaamon and Demimeramon. "Oh, are these your friends Patty?" He asked. "Well..." Patty started. Saying 'yes' would be a lie, but she didn't want Patamon to know that Yaamon and Demimeramon were part of Paguya's gang, and said "Yeth." Demimeramon and Yaamon looked surprised. "Well... We'll have to wait over here until the blizzard ends." Patamon stated. "Yeth." Patty muttered, and looked outside. "If it evew endth..."


	34. Chapter 34: The Only Hope

Chapter 34: The Only Hope

Gatomon was sitting next to the telephone, and looked extremely concerned. "Patamon... Patty... Where are you?" She thought. She looked at the clock, and remembered Patamon's words: "If I'm not back in three hours, send some help." "It has been two hours and fiftyeight minutes..." She muttered. "What if they are... They are..." Gatomon couldn't even think about it. Two hours and fiftynine minutes. "Patamon... I don't want to lose you... Or Patty, for that matter..." Gatomon thought. "Please be alright..." She sighed, and looked at the clock. Three hours. Gatomon immediatly grabbed the phone, and dialed Kari's number. However, she was shocked. "The phone... Isn't working..." She muttered. "Must be because of this blizzard. What am I gonna do now?" Gatomon looked a little sad. She closed her eyes, and thought about Kari. "Kari..." She thought. "If you can hear me... Please come and help!! Patty and Patamon are in danger!!"

In the Real World, Davis, T.K. and Kari were in the same group in the chemistry class. While T.K. and Davis were measuring liquids, Kari was writing down notes from the chalkboard. Suddenly, she stopped, and looked surprised. "What's wrong, Kari?" T.K. asked her. "Strange..." Kari whispered. "For a moment, I... I thought I heard Gatomon's voice in my head." "No way!" Davis stated. "Yeah. She said that Patty and Patamon are in danger..." Kari replied. "Do you think you should go and see her?" T.K. asked. "Our teacher's not gonna let any one of us go in the middle of the class even if a bomb blew up!" Kari stated. Davis took out a firecracker, said "We'll see about that...", lighted it, and rolled it to the other end of the classroom. "What are you-" Kari, asked,  
but was cut when the firecracker blew up. Everyone in the class started screaming. "What was that?!" The teacher asked angrily. "Go!!" T.K. whispered to Kari, who nodded, and left the room. "Great shot, Davis!" He said to Davis, who grinned. "Thanks, T.B!"  
Davis replied, and they high-fived.

Patty, Neko, Yaamon and Demimeramon were sitting around a fire. Soon, Patamon flew next to them. "Did you find anything, Papa?" Patty asked, but Patamon looked sad. "No..." He replied. "I checked the entire cave, and there's no sign of any kind of exit..." "Which means we're stuck..." Neko muttered. "Don't wowwy!!" Patty said. "We'll get out of hewe!!" "I hope so..." Patamon said, and sighed. "None if this would have ever happened if I hadn't overreacted like that..." "It wath not youw fault, Papa!!" Patty stated. "Yeah. And besides, Yaamon and Demimeramon would've been here alone if we hadn't ended up here." Neko said. "Well, at least we're together..." Patamon muttered, and looked up. "Hey... Is there LIGHT coming out?" He wondered. "What?" Patty, Yaamon, Neko and Demimeramon asked. "I'll go and see!" Patamon said, and took off. "Be caweful, Papa!!" Patty said to him.

"The computer class, the computer class... Here!!" Kari said, and opened the door. She first made sure that there was no-one there, and snuck inside. "Kari!!" She heard a voice calling her, and startled. "Y-Yolei?" Kari asked. "What are you doing over here?""Well, I've got a free period." Yolei replied and smiled. "Is anyone else with you?" Kari asked, and looked behind Yolei. "Naah, I came here alone." Yolei replied. "Good. Can you help me?" Kari asked her. "S-sure!" Yolei replied "What is it?" Kari explained the situation to Yolei. "...and I think that it really WAS Gatomon who called me." She finished her story. "So Patty and Patamon are in danger?" Yolei asked, and Kari nodded. "Okay, I'll come with you." "Thanks." Kari said and smiled. "No problem!" Yolei replied. Kari turned on a computer. "Good, the gate's open..." She muttered. "You ready?" Kari asked Yolei, who just took out her Digivice and nodded. "Good. Let's go!!" Kari exclaimed, and pointed her Digivice at the computer screen. Soon, they were both sucked into the Digital World.

"Hey, I found an opening!!" Patamon exclaimed, and the four babies looked up. Patamon tried to squeeze through, but couldn't fit in. "Man... I'm way too big." He said, and landed. "Well, there goes that chance. No-one else can fly, and I'm not small enough..." Soon, Patty looked up, nodded, and took off. "Patty?" Neko asked. "What are you doing?" "I can fly and I am thmall enough!!" Patty replied. "Don't wowwy, Papa! I'll take cawe of mythelf!!" "Patty, wait!" Patamon yelled, but Patty flew out of the opening. "Well, looks like our lifes are in Patty's hands..." Neko muttered. "Which means we awe doomed..." Yaamon muttered, but Neko glared at him. After Patty got outside, the first two things she noticed that there was cold and there was still snowing hard. "Oh no... I can't see..." Patty muttered. The wind nearly caught her, but she managed to maintain her flight. "HEEEEEELP!!!" She shouted. "THERE ARE DIGIMON TRAPPED IN A CAVE!! PLEASE HELP!!"

"Brr... It's freezing over here!!" Yolei whined and rubbed her arms. "Let's get moving!" Kari said, and the two started walking. "Man... It's snowing so much!" Yolei exclaimed. "How will we ever locate Gatomon?" "Well..." Kari muttered. She suddenly took out her Digivice. "Could it be..?" She thought. She pointed her Digivice in front of her, closed her eyes, and muttered "Gatomon..." Soon, the Digivice started glowing. "What did you do?" Yolei asked. Kari's Digivice shot out a beam of light that formed into a ball and hovered right in front of them, going into a certain direction. "Looks like that's the way..." Kari said, and she and Yolei followed the light. After a while of walking, they finally arrived at Patamon's and Gatomon's home. "Kari... You're a pure GENIUS!!" Yolei stated. "Well, if you can't solve a problem, try holding your Digivice!" Kari replied and smiled. She knocked the door, and soon, Gatomon opened it. "Hiya, Gatomon." Kari greeted her with a soft voice. "K-Kari?" Gatomon asked. "W-what are you doing over here?" "I'll explain it soon." Kari replied. "Can we come in?" "Sure." Gatomon said, and stepped aside so Kari and Yolei could come in.

"Mmm... Warm..." Yolei muttered as she sat in front of a fireplace. "So how exactly did you know to come over here?" Gatomon asked Kari. "Well... You'll probably think that I'm insane if I tell you, but..." Kari replied, and sighed. "I... I heard your voice calling me in my head." "W-what?" Gatomon asked. "I knew you wouldn't believe me-" Kari muttered, but was cut by Gatomon. "What did I say?" She asked. "You... You said that Patty and Patamon are in danger." Kari replied. "Whoa..." Gatomon muttered. "Actually, I... I did call you, but I only pictured you in my head and asked you to come and help in my thoughts... Can you read minds, Kari?" She asked. "Maybe the bond between us is just so strong." Kari replied. "So, where exactly are Patamon and Patty?" "Well, I'll have to tell you a lot of backstory. Listen..." Gatomon told Kari everything that happened during the week. "...so Patty eventually ran away. Patamon woke up in the morning, noticed that she was gone, and went after her." Gatomon finished her story. "Whoa. So, Patty and Patamon are out there?" Yolei wondered, and looked outside. "Yeah." Gatomon replied. "I hope they're fine..."

Patty was half-frozen: It was blowing so cold that her cheeks hurt a lot. "Too... Cold..." She muttered. "Must... Find... Help... Soon..." Patty nearly fell unconscious, but tried to stay awake. "I... Have to... Save... Everyone else... Because... I am... the only hope..." Soon, Patty started shining. Every muscle in her body felt suddenly warm: she felt like she was safe. "Am I... Am I in heaven?" Patty wondered, but still saw the blizzard around her. "I guess not... What happened?" She thought. However, the warm feeling and glowing suddenly stopped. "Oh no..." Patty muttered. "It felt so nice..." She continued her trip, but didn't notice that she was flying too high: Patty's wings started to freeze. "No!!" She screamed as she started falling to the ground. Even though the snow cushioned her fall, she was still nearly unconscious. "Papa... Neko... Sorry..." Patty managed to mutter before passing out.

"Patty..." Patty heard a voice calling her in her dream. "Who... Who is there?" Patty asked. "Don't give up yet..." The voice said. "You're nearly there. Just try to wake up..." "I can't." Patty stated. "It is way too cold, I'm never gonna make it..." Soon, her dream was surrounded by a dark cave. "W-what is this?" She wondered. "This... This cave symbolizes your Desperation and Darkness." The voice replied. "To get out of it, you need to let your Hope and Light become stronger." "B-but how?" Patty asked. "I'm just a little kid, what can I do?" "You need to figure it out yourself..." The voice replied. Patty looked sad: Why to even bother going on? It would be easier to just give up... Soon, Patamon's voice spoke to Patty. "Patty." He said. "All you need now is Hope." "But... I'm never gonna make it..." Patty muttered. "Yes you will!" Patamon stated. "You are MY daughter. Even when you don't realize it yourself, you'll always have hope inside you." "P-Papa..." Patty muttered. "You're right. There's always Hope." Half of the cave disappeared. "That's my girl." Patamon said and smiled. But the other half of the cave still remained.

"Patty, you need to overcome your Darkness." Patamon stated. "How?" Patty asked. Soon, Gatomon also appeared in front of her. "Patty." She said. "You're not only Patamon's daughter: You're MY daughter, too. Wherever you go, there's always going to be Light with you." "Mama..." Patty muttered. "Come on. Show us your Light." Gatomon cheered her. "O-okay." Patty replied, walked closer to her parents, and hugged them. Soon, the other half of the cave was surrounded by light, and it evaporated. "But... I'm still here?" Patty wondered. "There's one more thing for you to realize." Patamon and Gatomon explained, and disappeared. "Don't go!!" Patty said loudly, but too late. "What... What is it that I haven't realized yet?" Patty wondered. "Hey, Patty." She heard yet another voice calling her. "Neko?" Patty asked, and Neko nodded. "C'mon, you do know what you're still missing!" He stated. "I... I'm not sure..." Patty said, and looked hesitating. Neko grabbed her hand, and looked into her eyes. "Patty." He said. "We are always gonna be together." "Neko..." Patty said, and a tear dropped from her eye. "I know it now." "Well?" Neko asked. Patty blushed slightly, went closer to Neko, and kissed him. "Love." She said eventually. Neko smiled, and nodded. "Well, it is time for you to wake up!" He stated, and snapped his fingers.

Patty woke up, and noticed that she was laying in the snow. "I... Have to keep going..." She muttered, and sneezed. "Don't give up, Patty... Don't give up..." She soon came across a light. "What is that?" Patty wondered. She looked at it, and after approaching the light, she noticed what it was. "Home." She said, and knocked the door. "Who is it?" Kari wondered. "I dunno..." Gatomon said, and went to open the door. "Patty?!" She screamed. "H... Hi, Mama..." Patty replied weakly, and collapsed. "Patty, no!!" Gatomon exclaimed, and looked at her daughter's face: it was completely blue. "Oh no... Get me some hot water! Quick!!" She said. Kari stood up, and soon brought Gatomon a bucket of water and a towel. Gatomon soaked the towel, and placed it on Patty's forehead. She placed Patty in front of the fireplace, and gave her a blanket. Patty soon opened her eyes. "Are you okay, sweetie?" Gatomon asked. "P...Papa ith in a cave..." Patty muttered. "And Neko thewe too. Mama, pleathe wethcue them!" She begged. Gatomon looked surprised, but then she nodded. "Don't worry, I will. Let's go, Kari!" Gatomon said to Kari, who nodded. "Yolei, will you-" "I'll take care of Patty." Yolei said and raised her thumb. "Thanks." Gatomon thanked her. "Let's go!!" Kari said, and the two went outside.


	35. Chapter 35: Rescued

Chapter 35: Rescued

Kari and Gatomon rushed outside. "Don't worry, Patamon..." Gatomon thought. "We're coming." "Are you ready?" Kari asked. Gatomon nodded, and Kari took out her Digivice and D-Terminal. "DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!" She exclaimed, and Gatomon digivolved into Nefertimon. "Let's go!" Nefertimon said. Kari nodded, and climbed on her back. "As they took off, Kari asked "Do you know where we should start looking for?" "I'm not sure..." Nefertimon replied. "But if Patty was able to return alive, and she knows where Patamon is, that must mean that she and Patamon were somewhere safe." "Good thinking." Kari said. "But... I still wonder how Patty managed to find her way home in this blizzard..." "Maybe her heart guided her." Nefertimon suggested. "Yeah, maybe..." Kari muttered. "I hope Patamon's alright..." Nefertimon said and sighed. "Don't worry." Kari comforted her. "He knows what to do, he can take care of himself."

"I wonder if Patty made it..." Neko said back at the cave. "No worries." Patamon replied, and smiled. "Patty's strong." "But it's freezing out there..." Neko muttered. "What if she has..." "Let's not think about that." Patamon suggested. He looked sad: If Patty really didn't make it, it would be all Patamon's fault. "Brr... It's not too warm over here, either." Yaamon said quietly. Demimeramon lighted another fire. "I'm getting hungry..." Neko muttered, and his stomach growled. "Don't worry." Patamon said. "We'll be found soon enough." He looked at the hole where Patty flew through, and took off. "What are you doing, mister Patamon?" Neko asked. "I'll check if I could go through." Patamon replied, and tried to squeeze through the opening, to no avail. "I'm too big..." He muttered, and gathered air. "BOOM BUBBLE!!" He blasted at the opening in order to enlarge it, but didn't manage to do so. "Darn..." He cursed, and blasted another Boom Bubble, but this time, a stalagmite fell from the ceiling. "WATCH OUT!!" He shouted at the three babies, who dodged the stalagmite. Patamon landed, and looked sad. "Patty's our only hope..." He thought.

Back at Patamon's house, Patty was sleeping in front of the fireplace, with Yolei sitting right next to her. "You're a brave little fella..." Yolei whispered and smiled. She placed her hand on Patty's forehead. "She's still cold..." She muttered. "Mmmm..." Patty grunted. "Hey, are you awake?" Yolei asked. "I... mutht... help..." Patty muttered. "You already have." Yolei replied. "Gatomon and Kari went to help Patamon." "Mama... Kawi..." Patty uttered quietly. "Yeah. No worries, your dad is going to be safe soon." Yolei stated. Patty closed her eyes, and suddenly opened them. Yolei screamed as she looked into Patty's eyes: they were completely white. "Patty!" She exclaimed. "Are you okay?!" "They're in danger..." Patty muttered with a monotonous voice that scared Yolei even more. "W-what did you say?" Yolei asked. "The cave... Is going to collapse..." Patty replied. "They're all... They're all gonna die!!" She screamed, and fainted. "Patty!!" Yolei exclaimed. She looked a little confused: Was Patty just raving, or was she actually having a flash-forward?

In the Real World, the chemistry class had ended, and T.K. and Davis rushed into the computer class. "Hurry up, Davis!!" T.K. shouted. "Just hold on a minute!!" Davis replied, and crouched. Ten seconds later, he got up, and said "My shoe was untied." T.K. laughed a little, but then they started running again. "Okay, is any computer open?" T.K. wondered. "Hey!!" Davis exclaimed. "Over here!" T.K. ran at the computer: It was open. "Good. You ready?" He asked Davis, who took out his Digivice. "Let's go!!" T.K. shouted, and they were sucked into the computer. "Brr... Is it snowing here?" Davis wondered. "Yup..." T.K. replied, and looked around. "Where exactly are we going?" Davis asked. "Kari was going to see Gatomon..." T.K. muttered. "Gatomon said that Patamon's in danger, so. Davis, you go to Patamon's house." "O-okay, but what about you?" Davis asked. "I'll go and find Patamon." T.K. replied. "Okay. Be careful." Davis said as T.K. started running. "Hmm... Where is Patamon's house, exact- AHA!" Davis exclaimed: he found Kari's footsteps. "How convenient..." He said, and started following the footsteps.

"It's snowing too hard..." Kari muttered. "Nefertimon, we have to turn back!" "No!!" Nefertimon protested. "I'm not going anywhere until Patamon's safe!" "But we're both gonna freeze to death!!" Kari yelled. "I... I can't turn back..." Nefertimon muttered. "I love him too much to give up now..." "Nefertimon, I understand, but..." Kari muttered. "If T.K. was out there freezing to death, would you go and save him, or just give up?" Nefertimon asked. Before Kari could reply, they suddenly started falling. "EEEK!!" Kari screamed. "What's going on?!" "My... My wings are frozen..." Nefertimon replied. Kari gasped, and screamed again as the two hit the ground. Nefertimon de-digivolved back to Gatomon. "Ow, my head..." Kari muttered. "Are you okay?" She asked Gatomon. "I, I'm fine..." Gatomon replied. "What about you?" "I think I'm- ACHOO!" Kari sneezed. "Oh no, you've caught cold..." Gatomon muttered. Kari sniffled, and replied "It's nothing. Now let's go find Patamon, shall we?" She asked. "Kari..." Gatomon muttered, smiled, and nodded.

"Have you been exploring the cave?" Patamon asked. "Yeah. On the other side, it's a dead end, and over there, the passage is now blocked because of the snow." Yaamon replied. Neko soon fell to the ground. "Neko, are you okay?" Patamon asked. "Hungry..." Neko replied weakly. "Don't worry, you'll get some food soon." Patamon replied. "Cheer up. We'll be found soon enouh." "I... Hope so..." Neko muttered. "Just don't give up." Patamon said. "Patty's going to be heartbroken if you do." Neko opened his eyes, and looked shocked. "No... I can't let Patty down..." Neko muttered. "I must keep going..." "That's the spirit." Patamon said and smiled. "I wonder if Patty managed to find any help..." Demimeramon said. "Yeah, it ith freezing out there!" Yaamon stated. "She's my daughter." Patamon replied. "She's not going to die that easily." "Yeah... Patty's strong..." Neko uttered, and smiled before closing his eyes. "Hey Neko, wake up!" Yaamon shouted. "Let him be." Patamon replied. "The boy needs some rest..."

After a while of walking, Davis finally arrived at the house. He knocked the door, and was surprised to see Yolei opening the door. "Davis?" She asked. "Yolei?" Davis replied. "What are YOU doing around here?" They asked each other. "I came here with Kari." Yolei stated. "She said that she-" "Heard Gatomon's voice in her head." Davis said. "I know, Kari, T.K. and I were in the same class together. So where is she now?" "Kari and Gatomon went to find Patamon." Yolei replied. "So, is Patty safe?" Davis asked. "She's sleeping over there." Yolei replied, and pointed at Patty, who was sleeping in front of the fireplace. "She came all the way over here in that blizzard?" Davis asked incredulously. Yolei nodded. "Man... She's awfully brave for a baby." Davis stated. "Could she by my Digimon companion?" "Davis!" Yolei said and laughed. "Hmm... I'm a little scared... Patty said something that a cave is going to collapse and they're all gonna die." "Who?" Davis asked. "I'm not sure..." Yolei replied. "But if she was talking about Patamon..." "That can't be good." Davis finished.

"PATAMOOON!!" T.K. shouted. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" "Maybe he's in a shelter or something..." He thought, and took a deep breath. "PATA-MOOOON!!" He yelled. "ARE YOU OKAY?! PLEASE ANSWER TO ME!!" T.K. soon tripped over, but stood up. "It's cold... But I can't give up." T.K. muttered. Soon, his Digivice started to glow. "Hmm? My Digivice..." T.K. wondered, and took out his Digivice. "Maybe Patamon's close..." He thought, and raised the Digivice. Soon, a ray of light came from the Digivice, and formed into a ball. "Could this lead me to Patamon?" T.K. wondered, and started following the light. After a while of walking, he came across an enormous lump. "What is this?" T.K. wondered, and touched it. "It's... A rock?" He thought. "No... Not a rock..." "A cave!!" He exclaimed. "Could he... Could he be here?" T.K. wondered, took a deep breath, and shouted "PATAMON!!!"

"Hmm?" Patamon wondered. "What ith it?" Yaamon asked. "I... I think I heard something..." Patamon muttered, and raised his ear. "I'm getting hungry..." Demimeramon said. "Is it... T.K?!" Patamon asked incredulously. He tried to listen harder, and finally heard a very silent voice. "Patamon!!" It said. "T.K?!" Patamon shouted. "IS THAT YOU?!" "P-Patamon..." T.K. muttered from the other side. "YES, IT'S ME!! ARE YOU OKAY?" "I'M FINE!!" Patamon replied. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" "I'M OUTSIDE!!" T.K. replied. "GREAT!! CAN YOU GET US OUT OF HERE?" Patamon asked. T.K. didn't say anything for a second. "I... I AM NOT SURE!! BUT I'LL TRY!!" He replied. "THANKS! YOU'RE THE MAN, T.K!!" Patamon replied. "Who ith it?" Yaamon asked again. "It's a friend of mine." Patamon replied. None of them had noticed that small rocks had fell from the ceiling. "What am I gonna do..." T.K. wondered.

"Hey, Gatomon?" Kari asked her digimon partner. "Yeah?" Gatomon replied. "Did you hear anything?" Kari asked. "I... I think I did." Gatomon replied. "Someone was yelling-" She was cut by a loud noice. "PATAMON!!" Someone shouted. "It's T.K!" Kari exclaimed, and ran to the direction from where the voice came from. "Hey, wait for me Kari!!" Gatomon said and ran after her. "HEY! T.K!!" Kari yelled. T.K. turned his head, and saw Kari running at him. "Kari?" T.K. asked. "Yeah. We're looking for Patamon." Kari replied. "He's over there." T.K. said, and pointed at the lump. "What is that, a monster?" Kari wondered. "No, it's a cave." T.K. replied. "So... Patamon's in there?" Gatomon asked, and T.K. nodded. Gatomon gathered air. "PATAMON!!" She yelled. "HONEY!! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" "G...Gatomon?" Patamon asked. "YES!! IS THAT YOU, GATOMON?" "It IS him!!" Gatomon said excitedly. "YEAH!! ARE YOU OKAY?" "I'M FINE!!" Patamon replied. "BUT WE CAN'T GET OUT OF HERE!!" "HANG ON!!" Gatomon said. "Lightning Paw!!" She punched the cave wall, but nothing happened. "EEK!"  
Neko screamed. "Gatomon, no!!" Patamon shouted. "The cave is going to collapse!!" However, Gatomon couldn't hear his words, and hit the cave again. In that exact moment, the cave collapsed. "LOOK OUT!!" T.K. yelled, and the three ran away. "PATAMOOON!!" T.K. shouted, and a tear dropped from his eye. The cave ceiling started falling on Patamon and the babies. "NOO!!" Neko yelled, closed his eyes, and covered his head. Patamon looked determined. "I'm not gonna give up..!" He thought.

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANGEMON!!"

"Hand of Fate!!" Angemon blasted the ceiling, effectively saving their lifes. "Huh?" Demimeramon wondered. "Are we... Are we still alive?" Neko asked. Angemon grabbed the three babies, and carried them out from the remains of the cave. "Angemon!" T.K. shouted victoriously. "Are you alright?" Angemon asked the babies. "Yeah, just scared..." Neko replied weakly. The blizzard suddenly stopped, and the sun started shining. "We made it..." Angemon said, smiled, and de-digivolved. Gatomon immediatly hugged him. "You're alive..." She muttered.  
"Of course." Patamon replied. "It takes more than a cave to kill me." Gatomon giggled a little. "Hey, our hometh are nearby!!" Yaamon stated. "well, we'll go home." Demimeramon said. "Umm... Thanks for saving our lifes, mister." He thanked Patamon. "You're welcome. Patamon replied. "Let's get going." Yaamon said to Demimeramon. "I guess we should go, too." Kari said, and everyone nodded. "What's wrong with Neko?" Gatomon asked worriedly. "Did you-" "He's just tired and hungry." Patamon replied, and took Neko in his arms. "Let's go home now."

"Hey, they're coming!!" Yolei exclaimed, and opened the door. "You did it!" Davis shouted as he saw Patamon. "Papa... Mama..." Patty muttered, and went to hug her parents. "I... I'm thowwy about wunning away, I'll nevew do that again-" "It's okay, Patty." Gatomon replied. "The point is that you're still alive." Patty sniffled a little, and looked at Neko. "Awe you okay?" She asked. "I'm fine." Neko replied quietly. "Hey guys, would you come here for a minute?" Yolei whispered to T.K, Kari, Patamon, Gatomon and Davis, who followed her. "What is it?" Kari asked. "Listen... Did the cave where you found Patamon collapse?" Yolei asked. "How did you know-" Gatomon wondered, but was cut by Yolei. "After you left, Patty acted a little... Weird." Yolei stated. "Her eyes turned all white, and she said that a cave would collapse, and 'they' are all gonna die... Is everyone alive?" "Yeah, thanks to Patamon." T.K. replied, but Patamon looked worried. "What could it mean?" He wondered. "Maybe Patty's not-all-there..." Davis suggested as a joke. "Maybe she's special, somehow."  
Kari said. "Well, only time will tell." Gatomon stated.

"Well, we'll be going now. See ya!" Kari said in the evening. "Take care!" Gatomon farewelled the DigiDestined. "And thanks!" Patamon said, and Davis, T.K, Yolei and Kari left. Patty and Neko were in kitchen; Neko was eating, and Patty was sitting next to him. "Neko..." Patty muttered. "Yeah?" Neko asked. "Thank you." Patty replied. "You saved my life." "I don't understand what you-" Neko started, but Patty hugged him. Soon, Neko had eaten enough. "Aah... I've never eaten this well..." He said. "Well, I must get going. See ya." He said to Patty, Gatomon and Patamon. "And thank you, mister Patamon." "Hold on." Gatomon said before Neko could open the door. "Patamon and I talked for a moment, and decided that it would be good for you to stay here tonight." She explained. "It must be freezing in your cave." Patamon stated. "Papa... Mama..." Patty muttered. Neko smiled, and said "Well, I guess I can't turn down that offer." Patty smiled.

"You two can sleep on our beds." Gatomon stated. "Patty's craddle is getting too small for her, anyway." "But... Whewe awe you going to thleep?" Patty asked. "Gatomon can sleep on the couch, and I can sleep on the floor." Patamon replied. Patty yawned a little, and so did Neko. "Well, it's been quite a day..." Patamon stated. "Good night, Patty." Gatomon said, and kissed Patty's forehead. "Good night, Neko." She said to Neko, and kissed his forehead too. Neko blushed a little, and the two babies went upstairs. "Can we sleep together?" Patty asked. "What do you-" Neko said, but stopped when Patty pushed the beds together. "Oh..." Neko said, and jumped into the bed. "Good night, Neko." Patty said. "Good night, Patty." Neko replied. They looked at each others' eyes for a few seconds, until Neko shrugged, and gave Patty a kiss. The babies blushed a little before falling asleep.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep on the couch?" Patamon asked as he was setting up his bed on the floor. "Naah, I'll rather sleep next to you." Gatomon stated. Patamon smiled, and they kissed a little. "They're sleeping..." Gatomon whispered when she heard snoring coming from upstairs. Patamon fell on his bed. "Man..." He muttered. "It's been quite a day..." "I'm glad that you're all safe and alive." Gatomon said and layed on her bed right next to Patamon's. Patamon looked a little worried. "What's wrong, honey?" "When I just think about what possibly could have happened today..." Patamon replied, and sighed. "I'm not sure if I'm able to sleep at all." "oh, poor Pata..." Gatomon said sympathetically. Then, she smiled deviously. "I know a way that'll make you forget every bad thought." "Really?" Patamon asked. "Yup." Gatomon said, and poked Patamon's nose. "Gatomon!" Patamon whispered. "Patty and Neko are upstairs-" "SLEEPING upstairs." Gatomon correcteded. "Trust me, they're never gonna find out." "Why you naughty, you, you..." Patamon teased, chuckled a little, and started kissing Gatomon hard. "This is going to be one heck of a night..." He thought and smiled.


	36. Chapter 36: Heartbroken

Chapter 36: Heartbroken

Winter came and went. Two months later, the snow had completely melted away. "Yay! Grass!" Patty exclaimed as she went outside. "Now it isn't cold anymore..." She looked at the sky, and smiled. "Although I must admit, snow was kinda fun..." Patty thought. But then she remembered what happened to Neko and getting lost, she added "Well... KINDA." and ran around. Patamon looked at his daughter from a window, and smiled. "There she goes again..." He muttered. He heard someone in the bathroom throwing up. "Gatomon?" He asked. "You okay?" "I'm fine..." Gatomon replied weakly. "I think I ate too much the last night-" She was cut by another vomit. Patamon looked suspicious, but shrugged and read a magazine. "Hi there." Patamon greeted his partner as she came out from the bathroom. "Coffee?" "No, thanks..." Gatomon replied. "Are you okay? You're starting to look a little..." Patamon muttered, but stopped: If there was one thing you shouldn't say about a woman, it's their weight. "You look a little... Large" He said. "I know." Gatomon replied. "Listen, I need to tell you something..."

"Hey, guys!" Patty greeted Neko, DeeDee and Moshi. "Hiya, Patty!" DeeDee replied. "Looks like the snow's all gone." Patty said. "It appears so..." Neko replied. "Well, now it isn't cold anymore!" Moshi said excitedly. "Yeah! So, what shall we do?" Patty asked. "Hmm..." DeeDee muttered. "Gosh, I dunno..." "Me neither..." Moshi said. "Err... I'm completely out of ideas..." Neko muttered. "Well, we could play some of our older games, like Tag or Hide 'N Seek or-" Patty suggested, but they heard a scream. "What was that?" Moshi wondered. "Someone's in trouble!" Patty exclaimed, and the four rushed to the place where the scream came from. They saw something horrifying: Paguya and his gang had tied a strange, yellow digimon into a tree, and were poking her with sticks. "Ow!!" She yelled. "That jerk never learns, does he..?" Patty muttered, however Neko had already leaped at the scene. "Hey, you!" He yelled. "What are you doing to her?!" Patty, DeeDee and Moshi came down, too. "She came into OUR territory without permission!" Paguya stated. "How many times we must tell you: You do NOT own the Digital World!" DeeDee said angrily.

As Moshi blew bubbles on Kapurimon and DeeDee hit Paguya with a bodyslam, Patty was left with facing Yaamon and Demimeramon. Neko untied the yellow digimon. "Listen, I don't want to hurt you two." Patty whispered to them. "So how about I fake I'll knock you out?"  
"Never!" Yaamon stated befor Demimeramon could say anything. Patty sighed, muttered "I'm sorry." and blasted a Boom Bubble at them. "Let's get outta here!" Kapurimon shouted, and he, Demimeramon and Yaamon ran away. "Hey, wait!!" Paguya exclaimed and ran after them.  
"Are you okay?" Neko asked the yellow digimon, who backed out a little. "Don't worry. We're friends." Neko stated. The yellow digimon looked unsure, but eventually stepped forward. "Thank you..." She muttered. "What's your name?" DeeDee asked. "...I, I am Wendy."  
The yellow digimon replied. "Well, hello Wendy!" DeeDee replied and shook her front paw. "I'm DeeDee, and these are, Neko, Moshi, and Patty." She said and pointed at Neko, Moshi and Patty. "Hello..." Wendy said shyly. "You look a little different, Wendy." Patty stated. "What kind of Digimon are you?" "I... I'm a Viximon..." Wendy replied quietly.

"A Viximon, eh?" Moshi asked. "Y-yes." Wendy said. "What happened here?" Neko asked. "Well... I was just walking peacefully, until those four digimon came, tied me into a tree, and started poking me with sticks..." Wendy replied, and sobbed a little. "Don't worry, you're safe now." Patty said and smiled. "Y-yes, thanks to you..." Wendy replied. "It was nothing." Moshi said and smiled. "Umm... Are you busy right now?" Neko asked. "N-not really..." Wendy replied. "Well, would you like to come and play with us?" Neko asked. Patty looked a little worried, but DeeDee and Moshi just smiled. "Yeah! The more the merrier, right?" DeeDee asked. "Right!" Moshi said and nodded. "Yeah..." Patty muttered. "M-me?" Wendy asked. "T-to come and play with you? I... I've never had any friends..." "Well, looks like that changed now, eh?" Neko asked. Wendy looked very touched, Neko, DeeDee and Moshi looked happy, and Patty for some reason looked upset. "How does she get along so well with Neko so soon?" She thought, and looked a little angry.

"Tag!" DeeDee exclaimed, and touched Wendy. "S-so what shall I do now?" Wendy asked. "You'll have to catch one of us!" DeeDee said, and ran away. "O-okay..." Wendy replied, and looked around. She ran after Moshi, who seemed to be slow. However, just when she was about to catch him, he took a super fast sprint. "Eek!" Wendy screamed, and tripped over. Neko quickly ran next to her and helped her up. "Are you okay?" Neko asked. "I-I'm fine..." Wendy replied. "I'm never gonna catch anyone..." However, Neko offered his hand. "Here." He said. Wendy looked confused at first, but then she tagged Neko and ran away. "Okay, let's see..." Neko muttered, and looked around. "Aha! DeeDee..." He thought, did a backflip, landed right in front of DeeDee, and tagged her. "HEY!!" DeeDee yelled. "I nearly had a heart attack!" She ran around, and was about to tag Wendy, but then she looked up a tree, and saw a shade of white over there. "Patty?" She wondered, and climbed up.

"Umm... Remember the day when you were trapped in the cave?" Gatomon asked Patamon, who nodded. "Sure. I'm never gonna forget it." He replied. "Well... Do you replied what we were doing after Patty and Neko went to sleep?" Gatomon asked. "Yeah... Wait." Patamon muttered. "You've been throwing up about every morning... Your belly has inflated... Are you telling me that... That..." "Yes." Gatomon replied. "Patamon... I'm pregnant." Patamon looked shocked at first. Then, he laughed. "That's great!" He stated. "We're gonna have a second baby!" "Yes." Gatomon said, and a tear dropped from her eye. "I'm... I'm gonna be a father... Again." Patamon said. "So... How many months left?" "Umm... I guess about seven." Gatomon replied. "This is great..." Patamon said. "It is?" Gatomon asked. "Yeah! Patty's gonna have a sibling, and..." He soon looked sad. "And... You can possibly die again..." "Don't be silly!" Gatomon teased him. "The last time it was all set up by Devimon. The chances of that happening are extremely low." "Yeah..." Patamon said and smiled. "But... I'm surprised." Gatomon said. "You said that you weren't ready, and now all of the sudden you are." "Well, you wanted another baby so bad, I couldn't take it anymore." Patamon replied, and kissed Gatomon.

"Hey DeeDee, where are ya going?" Moshi asked. "There's nobody up there!" However, DeeDee didn't listen. "Hi." She said to Patty after reaching the top of the tree. Patty sniveled, and said "Hi..." "Hey DeeDee, are you coming?" Moshi yelled from the ground. "Wait a sec..." DeeDee said to Patty, and threw a cone at Moshi. "Ow!" Moshi grunted. "Tag!" DeeDee stated, and looked at Patty. "Now you can talk." "Talk about what..?" Patty asked. "Oh, come on!" DeeDee replied. "I know you're sad about something, Patty. Wouldn't you mind to share?" Patty hesitated for a moment. "It's... That Wendy girl... We met her today for the first time, and Neko already gets along with her so easily that..." Patty sobbed. "Oh, I see." DeeDee said. "You're worried that you might lose Neko to her, right?" Patty sniveled again and nodded. "Oh, come here." DeeDee said, and hugged Patty. "You've got nothing to worry about. You're such a beautiful, nice girl that Neko would have to be out of his mind to ever dump you for someone else." "Really..?" Patty asked. "Yeah, trust me." DeeDee replied. "Feeling better?" Patty nodded, and smiled. "Yeah. Thanks." "No problem." DeeDee replied. "Let's go down, shall we?"

DeeDee climbed down the tree while Patty flew to the ground. "Where have you been?" Neko asked. "Patty had something important to say to me." DeeDee replied. "What is it?" Moshi asked. "Sorry, girls' stuff." Patty stated. "Who's it?" "Me." Neko replied. "Okay, shall we continue?" DeeDee asked. "Fine. Tag!" Neko yelled and tagged Patty. "Hey!" Patty exclaimed, and took off. "Hey, that's not fair!" Moshi shouted. Patty flew around, and was thinking who to tag. "Hmm..." She flew behind Wendy. "Hey, Wendy!" She said, and tagged her. "H-how did you..." Wendy asked. "I've got a thing called wings!" Patty replied, and flew away. "Whoa..." Wendy said in awe. "I wish I could fly... I can only do this..." She closed her eyes, and disappeared, leaving leaves behind. Moshi appeared in her place. "What the-" He wondered. "How did you do that?" DeeDee asked Wendy, who appeared right next to her. "I'm not sure... My parents can do this." Wendy replied. "Oh, and by the way: tag!" She added, and tagged DeeDee.

"I want to thank you guys." Wendy said in the evening, as the babies stopped playing. "I had a fun day." "See you later!" DeeDee said, and farewelled her. "Bye!" Moshi said, and he, Patty and DeeDee started walking away. "Are ya coming, Neko?" DeeDee asked. "Umm, I'll escort Wendy to home, okay?" Neko replied. "T-thank you..." Wendy said, and blushed. Neko smiled, and Patty bit her teeth together, and looked angry. As Neko and Wendy walked away, Patty turned around, and took off. "Where are you going, Patty?" Moshi asked. "I want to know what they're doing..." Patty muttered, and quietly followed Neko and Wendy. "So... Do you live far away?" Neko asked Wendy, who shook her head. "Not quite." She said. "I hope mum or daddy are not worried... They baby me too much, even though I'm not an infant anymore." They remained silent for a while. "So what about your parents?" Wendy asked. "I don't have them anymore." Neko replied. "They died when I was a little baby..." "Oh, I'm sorry." Wendy said, and Patty frowned. "Don't you dare to even think about it, you... Fox!"  
She thought.

"I live over there." Wendy stated, and pointed at a house in top of a hill. "Well, I had a nice day, and..." She blushed a little. "Thank you for saving me..." "Hey, it was nothing, Wendy." Neko replied and grinned. "It's just a pleasure to kick Paguya's butt..." Wendy giggled a little, and Patty angrily imitated it, and hissed quietly. "Well, good night, and stay out of trouble!" Neko said. "Will do. Good night..." Wendy said quietly, and gave Neko a kiss on the cheek. "What?!" Patty thought. "How dare you..!" She blasted a Boom Bubble at Wendy. "Eek!" Wendy screamed. "Wendy!!" Neko said loudly. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine... My head's just spinning..." Wendy replied. "Well, see you!" "Bye..." Neko muttered, and waved at her. Patty started sobbing uncontrollably, and flew away. A tear dropped from her eye as she flew away, and landed right on Neko's head. "Huh? Is it starting to rain?" Neko wondered, and looked up. He saw Patty flying over him. "HEY! PATTY!" Neko tried to call her. Patty eventually landed in front of Neko.

"What do you want?!" She asked angrily. "I just wanted to see you..." Neko replied. "Well, I don't want to see you! Ever again!!" Patty yelled, and cried. "W-what's wrong?" Neko asked. "Don't you try to fool me! I saw you and Wendy!!" Patty stated. "I was just trying to be nice to her-" Neko started. "Oh, excuse me, I didn't know that being nice to someone means breaking a person's who cares about you heart!!" Patty screamed sarcastically. "Listen, she was the one who kissed me, I didn't ask for it-" Neko tried to explain, but Patty just laughed. "Oh, please, you were trying to flirt with her the whole day!!" She said. "I'm leaving. And if you ever dare to cross my path, I'll destroy you!" "Patty, no!!" Neko yelled, but Patty took off. "Patty, I... I love you..." Neko muttered, and fell to the ground. "Neko... I thought you cared about me..." Patty thought and cried. "I'm a complete idiot..." Neko stated, and kicked a tree.

Patty reached home, and wiped her tears. She opened the door, and went in. "Hi, Patty!" Patamon greeted her. "Did you have a fun day?" "It was okay." Patty replied quickly. "I'm going to sleep, I'm feeling dizzy..." "Good night, sweetheart." Gatomon said to her. "When should we tell her that she's gonna have a brother or sister?" Patamon asked. "She's still a bit too young to understand... Let's wait for a while." Gatomon replied. Patty jumped into her bed, and cried herself to sleep. "Neko... Why... I loved you..." She thought. "If I ever see Wendy again, I'll swear she's doomed..." Patty thought and looked angry before falling asleep.


	37. Chapter 37: Unavoidable Kisses

Chapter 37: Unavoidable Kisses

Patty was sitting under a tree with Neko. She grabbed his hand, and smiled. "Neko?" She asked. "Yeah?" Neko replied. "I like you." Patty said, and looked at Neko. "Do you like me?" Neko didn't say anything, just looked away. "Hey, Neko? Do you like me?" Patty asked again. Neko snapped his fingers, and a rope was thrown behind the tree that wrapped around Patty. Paguya and his gang stepped from behind the tree. "Like you?" Neko asked, and sounded a little disgusted. Wendy stepped from behind the tree, too, and Neko wrapped his arms around her. "Of course I don't. I never liked you anyway. You were merely a tool." Neko stated, smiled, and kissed Wendy. "No!!" Patty screamed, and began to cry. "Neko, please..." She sobbed. "To tell you the truth, you're only a nuisance. Boys!" He ordered Paguya's gang, who grabbed Patty. "Toss her away." Neko said. "What?" Patty asked, and looked shocked. "See ya!" Paguya said, laughed evilly, and threw Patty down to a ravine.

"NOOOO!!!" Patty screamed, and woke up. Both Patamon and Gatomon also woke up. Patamon quickly climbed out of his bed, and walked next to Patty: She was pale, sweaty and panting, and most of all, sobbing. "Are you okay, Patty?" Patamon asked, and hugged her. "I... I had a nightmare..." Patty explained. "About Devimon?" Patamon asked, and looked worried. "No... Not about him..." Patty muttered, and sniffled. "Diaboromon?" Gatomon asked. "No... But it was... It was horrible..." Patty sobbed, and buried her face into Patamon's chest. "It was only a dream, sweetie." Patamon tried to comfort her. "It was only a dream." "Y...Yeah..." Patty muttered. She would have liked to tell her parents about what happened yesterday, but the part of her that still cared about Neko didn't want to do so, mostly because Patty feared their reaction, and that they would do something to Neko. "Are you feeling better?" Patamon asked, and Patty nodded. "Great. Now try to sleep a little, okay?" He said. Patty nodded again, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

The next morning, Patty went outside in hopes of seeing DeeDee and Moshi. "Urrgh... These mornings are going to kill me!" Gatomon whined, but shut up when she noticed Patamon's worried look. "I don't mean in the literal sense." She added. "I'm just feeling horrible..." "Don't worry, it'll pass soon." Patamon replied and smiled. "I hope so." Gatomon said. "Man... I'm so hungry, I could eat a Whamon!" "Sorry, we don't happen to have one in the fridge." Patamon joked, and Gatomon chuckled. "Can I cook you anything?" "Yes please..." Gatomon replied. "So... Do you know is it a girl or a boy?" Patamon asked. "I dunno. It's only been about nine weeks..." Gatomon replied. "We should go see a doctor soon." Patamon suggested. "Yeah..." Gatomon muttered, and looked a little sad. "What's wrong?" Patamon asked. "How are we gonna pull through this?" Gatomon wondered. "Our house is getting small, and we've already got Patty..." Patamon came over to Gatomon, and hugged her. "Don't worry." He whispered to her ear. "We handled Myotismon, the Dark Masters, Apocalymon, Digimon Emperor and MaloMyotismon. And we did it together." Gatomon smiled weakly and nodded.

"Hi, Patty!" DeeDee greeted Patty when she saw her. "Hi..." Patty replied sadly. "Oh no, what's happened? Has someone died?" DeeDee asked, and looked worried. "Yes. I have." Patty replied, and sighed. "Err... You look pretty lifelike to me." DeeDee said and looked confused. "From the outside, yeah." Patty said. "But from the inside..." A tear dropped from her eye. "Does this have something to do with Neko?" DeeDee asked, and Patty nodded. She told DeeDee everything what happened after DeeDee and Moshi had left. "...And then I said to him that 'if you ever dare to cross my path, I'll destroy you!'" Patty finished. DeeDee looked thoughtful. "Hmm... You said that it was Wendy who gave Neko a kiss, right?" She asked Patty. "Yeah!" Patty replied. How dares she kiss MY Neko-" "I wouldn't be worried if I were you." DeeDee stated, and Patty looked confused. "Huh?" She asked. "If Neko didn't try to kiss her, that means he's not in love with her." DeeDee explained. "B-but... I saw the smug look on Neko's face!" Patty insisted. "Listen, boys always look smug when a girl kisses them." DeeDee stated. "If I went over there and kissed Neko-" "I would come and obliterate you." Patty stated. "Hey, it was just an example, okay?" DeeDee said quickly.

"But I think you should forgive Neko." DeeDee stated. "And Wendy. Tell her that Neko loves you, and she'll promise she'll leave him alone." "But... But..." Patty said nervously. "Neko didn't even TRY to avoid Wendy kissing him!" "Kisses can sometimes come completely unavoidable." DeeDee replied. "I think you're now being paranoid." "Well, EXCUSE ME if I'm worried that I might lose the 'mon I love the most-" Patty rambled, but before she could finish her sentence DeeDee kissed her to the cheek. "Wha...What did you..." Patty muttered. "I WAS KISSED BY A GIRL!!" She screamed, and started rapidly rubbing her cheek. "ICKICKICKICKICKICK!!" "See what I meant?" DeeDee asked. Patty stopped, and blushed a little. "You're right..." She muttered. "I AM paranoid. What should I do now?" "Go over there, and talk with Neko." DeeDee replied. "You'll need to make things clear." "I-I'll do that." Patty replied. "Where's Neko?" "Over there playing with Moshi and Wendy." DeeDee replied, and pointed at the forest. "I'm going over there, too. Well, see ya!" "Y-yeah, I'll go there." Patty replied. "See ya, and thanks!"

Patty hid in a bush, and watched her friends playing. DeeDee, Moshi and Wendy were playing Tag, while Neko was sitting on a rock, wiggling his tail around and looking at his feet. Patty felt a little sorry as she saw the look on Neko's face: he was clearly heartbroken. Then she looked at Wendy, and glared a little, but then she shook her head. "I'm gonna getcha!" DeeDee shouted, and leaped on Moshi. "Ungh!" Moshi grunted as he hit the ground. "Hey Neko, why don't you come over and play with us?" Wendy asked. "Oh, don't you go anywhere near-" Patty thought, and shook her head again. "I don't want to right now..." Neko muttered and sighed. DeeDee looked at the bush where Patty was hiding, and spotted her there. "Hmm..." DeeDee thought. She walked over to Neko, and tried to cheer him up. "C'mon, Neko," DeeDee started and patted his back. "Patty would want you to play with us." "You think..?" He asked and raised his head. DeeDee nodded. "Fine. I'm in then." Neko stated. "Who's it?" "YOU!" Moshi shouted, tagged Neko, and ran away.

"Hey, I wasn't ready yet!" Neko exclaimed. "Too bad!" DeeDee replied, and she and Wendy ran away too. Neko did a big jump, landed on his feet, and ran after DeeDee "Great!" She thought. She ran by the bush where Patty was hiding, and gave her a thumbs up. Patty nodded, and as soon as Neko reached the bush, Patty pulled his tail. Neko immediatly turned around, took his claws out and hissed. "What's wrong?" Wendy asked. "Somebody pulled my tail..." Neko replied, and looked a little angry. "Yes! I knew his weak point!" Patty thought, and escaped from the bush to the other side. "Someone's in there!" Neko said, and ran into the bush himself. After a while of running, he had to stop to get air. "*pant*...Man... Where the heck...*pant*...he or she is-" "Boo!" Patty shouted, and Neko turned around. "P-Patty?" He asked. "Hi." Patty said, and pretended to be angry. "So, how's your relationship with Wendy been?" She asked, and tried to sound pungent.

Now Neko looked a little angry. "Fine, thanks." He replied sarcastically. "We've already married, and soon we're gonna have five kids. I can't think of any kind of better ways to purposefully break your heart." A tear dropped from his eye. "Neko, I-" Patty started, but Neko didn't want to hear. "You what? More insults to how much of a pig I am? How I broke your heart?" He asked coldly. "I-it's not that, Neko-" Patty tried to explain, but Neko still didn't listen. "One question: How do you think I am feeling?!" Neko asked loudly. "It's always me who have to apologize YOU everything first, before you do anything about it!!" "Neko, please listen to me-" Patty practically begged him. "Why?" Neko asked. "Why should I? You don't care about me anyway! Once I do the slightest mistake, you're already hating me-" "FINE!!" Patty bawled. "DON'T LISTEN TO ME THEN!! BUT REMEMBER, I WAS TRYING TO APOLOGIZE, YOU, YOU DUNDERHEAD!!" She stormed off, leaving Neko stumped.

"W-what did she say?!" He wondered. "Oh, you made the wrong move, Neko." DeeDee stated, and stepped in with Moshi and Wendy. "Did you guys follow us?" Neko asked. "We wanted to make sure that you play it right." DeeDee replied. "But... Was she really going to apologize me?" Neko asked, and Moshi nodded. "Darn... I'm an idiot. I guess it's too late already..." "It's never too late for you and Patty." DeeDee stated. "You guys are meant for each other." "T-thanks." Neko said. "I'm going after her!" He stated, and ran after Patty. "I'm confused... What is going on?" Wendy asked. "Well... Patty got a little angry when you gave Neko a kiss yesterday, because Patty likes Neko a lot, and Neko likes Patty too." DeeDee explained. "Oh no..." Wendy said worriedly. "Don't tell me I've completely ruined their relationship..." "No worries." Moshi said and smiled. "Patty and Neko like each other too much to break up!"

After a while of walking, Neko eventually found Patty sitting under a tree, sobbing. He picked up a flower from the ground, and carefully approached Patty. "Err, hi..." He said softly. Patty sniffled, and said "Hi..." "Listen, um, I'm sorry about yelling at you, and not listening to you." Neko said. "I know I don't deserve it, but I hope you'd forgive me." He offered the flower to Patty. "Thanks." She muttered, and took the flower. She stood up, and hugged Neko. "Of course I do. And I'm sorry about yelling at you, too." "It's okay, Sweetcheeks." Neko replied and smiled. "And I'm really sorry about doing nothing to Wendy kissing me..." "Hey, there was no way for you to know that she was going to give you a kiss." Patty stated. "Kisses can sometimes come completely unavoidable."  
"No, I should have been more careful-" Neko insisted, but was cut when Patty kissed him. "Just like that." Patty said, and smiled. They both sat under the tree. "Neko?" Patty asked after a moment of silence. "Yeah?" "I like you." Patty stated. "Do you like me?" She asked. After Neko didn't reply, Patty asked again "Hey, Neko? Do you like me?" Neko looked at her, and smiled. He said "Of course I do." Patty smiled and kissed Neko, and the two spent the rest of the day peacefully sitting under the tree, holding hands.


	38. Chapter 38: Desperate Crush

Chapter 38: Desperate Crush

Everything seemingly returned to normal the next day: Patty, Neko, DeeDee and Moshi were playing together. Wendy approached Patty a little shyly. "Umm... P-Patty?" She asked. "Oh, Wendy!" Patty greeted her. "What is it?" "Listen, I... I'm s-sorry about k-kissing Neko." Wendy explained. "I meant absolutely nothing by it, I just wanted to thank him-" "Hey, no need to be sorry!" Patty stated. "I just overreacted a little." "S-so I didn't ruin your relationship?" Wendy asked, and Patty shook her head. "It takes more than that to make me and Neko stop liking each other." Patty stated. "Well, I'm glad to hear." Wendy said, and smiled a little. "No hard feelings, right?" Patty asked, and offered her hand to Wendy. Wendy looked confused at first, but then she said "Right..." and shook Patty's hand. "Friends?" "Friends." Patty replied.

"Hey, are you two coming?" Moshi asked, and Patty and Wendy turned their heads. "S-sure!" Patty replied quickly. "Come on, Wendy, let's go!" "Y-yeah." Wendy replied, and followed Patty. "So, what's the name of the game?" Patty asked. "DeeDee suggested a new idea." Neko replied. "Would you mind to explain, DeeDee?" "Sure." DeeDee replied and smiled. "It's called 'Capture the Flag'. Ever heard of that?" Moshi, Patty and Wendy all shook their heads. "Well, there are two teams. Both of them have a flag in the team's base. The idea of the game is that the opposite team must capture the other team's flag, and carry it safely to their base. However, if an opposite player touches you at their own territory, you'll go to jail, and the only way to get out of there is by having a player from their own team touching them." "Hmm... Sounds like fun!" Patty stated. "How are we gonna form the teams?" Moshi asked. "If there's two teams and there's five of us..." "Don't worry, we can be a team." Neko replied, and patted Moshi's shoulder. "So boys versus girls it is." DeeDee said.

"We need some sort of border to know what is our side and what is yours." Patty stated. "Hmm... Let's say that these two trees could be the border." Neko said, and pointed at two trees. "Okay, let's mark them somehow." DeeDee said, grabbed a sharp rock, and carved two X's on the both sides. "Okay, let's settle the rules." Neko said. "Number one: The flag must be in sight. That means not hiding it in a top of a tree or under a rock. Number two: If the player in jail hasn't been rescued in fifteen minutes, he's free to go. And number three: NO flying OR teleporting." He finished, and looked at Patty and Wendy, who both smiled shyly. "Good. Now, you've got one minute to hide the flag." DeeDee stated. "GO!" She shouted, and Neko & Moshi and Patty & Wendy ran at opposite directions. "Okay, where should we hide this?" Patty asked. "Umm..." Wendy wondered, and looked around. She spotted a big hole under a rock. "Hey, how 'bout over there?" She suggested. "Let's see..." Patty wondered. "Hold the flag." She said, and gave the flag to Wendy. She looked at the hole. "Well, that looks like a good place-"

THUD! Someone pushed Patty's back, and she fell into the small cave. "EEK!" She screamed, and hit the ground. "Ow! What the-" She wondered, and turned her around. Patty saw Wendy standing in the mouth of the cave. "Wendy, what are you doing?!" Patty wondered. "I'm sorry." Wendy said quietly. "It's okay." Patty replied and smiled. "Can you help me out?" "No," Wendy started. "I'm sorry that it had to come to this." "W-what do you mean?" Patty asked, and looked confused. "I'm sorry, but I've lost my heart to Neko." Wendy stated.  
"And I can't have him if you're around. I wished that I could've ruined whatever you two had by kissing him, but apparently the bond between you two is too strong." "Wendy," Patty started. "You're not completely in your senses. Now, step aside from the cave mouth, and we can talk-" "What good does talking do?!" Wendy asked, and looked like she was going to cry. "There's no way to get over that fact that Neko likes you and not me by talking." She sighed a little. "I really wished I wouldn't have to do this... But I've got no other choice..." Wendy muttered. Patty quickly tried to fly out of the cave, but Wendy rolled a rock over the cave mouth.

"OUCH!!" Patty screamed as her head hit the rock. She rolled back down to the cave. "WENDY!!" She shouted. "STOP THIS MADNESS AT ONCE!! WENDYY!!!" However, the cave appeared to be soundproofing. "Don't worry." Wendy said from the outside. "I'm sure someone will find you... In a week or a two." She giggled evilly, and walked away. "NOO!! WENDY!! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!!!" Patty yelled, to no avail. She fell to the ground, and started crying. "Why you..." She sobbed. "I thought you were a nice digimon..." "TIME'S UP!!" DeeDee shouted.  
Wendy came from the other side of the forest. "Hey, where's Patty?" Moshi asked. "Uhh, Patty had some family matters to deal with." Wendy replied and smiled. "Oh... Well, at least the team's are now even." Neko said. "Okay, let's begin, shall we?" DeeDee asked. "Yeah!" Moshi exclaimed. "Okay... Ready, set, GO!!"

"Urrk..." Gatomon whined. "It wasn't this horrible when I had Patty..." "Maybe Patty was more peaceful inside your tummy." Patamon replied. "Well, judging by her impulsive nature, I seriously doubt it." Gatomon replied. "Maybe you ate paper and crayons..." Patamon joked. "Speaking of..." Gatomon said, and started eating. "Aren't you hungry?" She asked Patamon, who just looked outside the window. "No, I'm just... I'm just worried about Patty." Patamon replied. "Huh? What for?" Gatomon asked. "I dunno, I just got this feeling that she's in trouble again..." Patamon replied, and sighed. "Hey, Patty's brave and smart." Gatomon stated. "She can take care of herself." "Not necessarily..." Patamon muttered. "Diaboromon would've killed her, had it not been for Neko, T.K. and Kari." "Well, she's in the woods playing with her friends." Gatomon said. "If you're worried about her, you can go see her if you want." "Thanks, but maybe later." Patamon replied. "She'll sulk if I interrupt their games." He looked at Gatomon's stomach. "It's a boy." He said suddenly. "Huh?" Gatomon asked. "The baby. It's a boy, I'm sure about it." Patamon replied. Gatomon looked a little suspicious, but started eating again.

"BOOM BUBBLE!!" Patty tried to blast the rock away from the cave mouth. "Not... working..." She panted. "Gotta... try... again... BOOM BUBBLE!!" Another blast at the rock, but it didn't budge. "Oh man... I'm stuck here for the rest of my life!" Patty sobbed, but wiped her tears. "No... I'm not gonna give up..." She muttered, and tried to push the rock herself. "Hngh..!" She grunted. "No use... I'm not strong enough..." Patty muttered. "Papa... Mama... Neko... Anybody... Please save me..!" "HA!" Neko said victoriously, as he carried DeeDee's and Wendy's flag to their side. "We won 2-1!" Moshi stated, and high fived with Neko. "Phew... Well, you won." DeeDee admitted. "So, what next?" "I dunno. Tag?" Moshi suggested. "Let's rest for a while, first." DeeDee replied, and sitted in the ground. "Whee, I've had a really fun day..." Wendy stated and smiled. "All thanks to you." "No problem." Neko replied and smirked. "Though it's a shame that Patty had to leave so early..." "Maybe she still hates me a little..." Wendy said and sighed. "Don't worry, Patty usually isn't unforgiving." DeeDee replied and smiled. "Y-yeah..." Wendy said nervously. "Maybe I shouldn't have locked her there... But this is the only way I can have Neko..." She thought.

Patty was weeping on the cave floor. "It's dark and scary and..." She muttered. "Please, someone help, I don't want to stay the rest of my life here..." She closed her eyes, and a picture of Neko appeared. "Neko... Please help..." She thought. Neko looked surprised. "Are you okay, Neko?" Moshi asked. "Strange... I, I think I heard Patty's voice in my head." Neko replied. "She asked me to... Help." "Are you sure?" DeeDee asked. Wendy looked nervous, and gulped quietly. "Shh!" Neko whispered, and closed his eyes. "Patty..." He thought. "Where are you?" Ten seconds later, he opened his eyes. "Umm, Neko?" Moshi asked. "Patty's in trouble..!" Neko muttered, and ran to the forest. "Come with me. And make sure to bring her, too." He added, and pointed at Wendy before running again. "Wendy, did you do something to Patty?" DeeDee asked. "N-no..." Wendy replied quietly. "We'll see." DeeDee replied, and grabbed Wendy's left arm. Moshi grabbed Wendy's right arm, and they together followed Neko. "PATTY!!" Neko yelled. "ARE YOU HERE?!" "It's Neko..." Patty thought.  
"I'M INSIDE THE CAVE!!" "She's close..." Neko muttered.

"NEKO!! OVER HERE!!!" Patty yelled. Neko turned around, and saw a big rock covering the cave. "Wait a sec!!" Neko exclaimed, and rolled the rock away. Patty quickly flew out of the cave. "Patty, thank goodness, you're okay..." Neko said quietly, and hugged Patty. "Now, what's going on around here?" Moshi asked, as he, DeeDee and Wendy arrived. "Well, umm..." Patty started, and looked at Wendy's eyes. "Paguya came over here, pushed me into the hole and rolled-" "Tell us the truth, Patty." Neko said with a demanding voice. "B-but I'm telling the-" Patty started, but was cut by Neko. Wendy looked shocked: Patty had tried to save her... "Listen, I know who did this." Neko stated. "Just tell us-" "FINE!!" Patty yelled, and nearly cried. "Okay, okay, it was Wendy!!" She exclaimed, and pointed at Wendy. "Wendy?!" DeeDee exclaimed. She and Moshi let go of her, but instead of running away, she looked terrified. Neko, DeeDee and Moshi all glared at her. "I should've known all along..." DeeDee muttered. "Hey guys, it's okay..." Patty muttered. "Shall we throw her down there, too?" Neko asked Patty. "Just let her go home." Patty replied, and looked at Wendy. "Fine. Leave, and never come anywhere near us again." Neko said quietly. Wendy sobbed, and ran away.

"Hey, there's no need to be so harsh..." Patty said after Wendy had left. "Patty, she tried to get you out of the way." Neko stated. "If we hadn't found you, who knows what could've happened-" "Wendy was not alright." Patty replied. "She did this, because... She's got a crush on you, Neko." Neko, DeeDee and Moshi looked shocked. "What?" DeeDee asked. "Yeah. That's why she tried to get rid of me; so she could be with Neko." Patty stated. "B-but that's crazy!" Neko exclaimed. "Digimon do crazy things when they're desperately in love."  
Patty said. Wendy finally stopped running, collapsed to the ground, and started crying. "I'm a complete moron..." She sobbed. "I never should have tried to do such things to Patty... They're never gonna forgive me..." Wendy sniffled, and looked extremely sad. "Neko. He really seems to love Patty." Wendy stood up, and wiped her tears. "I should try to apologize. Even when I don't deserve forgiveness-" Suddenly, a rope wrapped around Wendy. "EEK!" She screamed, and fell to the ground. "Gotcha..." Someone said, laughed, and stepped behind a tree. "Remember me?" Paguya asked. "W-what are you d-doing?" Wendy asked. "Paying back..." Paguya stated and grinned. "C'mon, boys," He said, and his three friends stepped in. "Let's take this lady for a ride..." Wendy looked terrified as Paguya and Demimeramon started carrying her away.


	39. Chapter 39: Volcano Erupts

Chapter 39: Volcano Erupts

Neko, DeeDee and Moshi prepared to go home, but Patty hesitated. "What's wrong?" Neko asked Patty. "Poor Wendy..." Patty sighed. "I need to find her." "Patty, she tried to get rid of you!" DeeDee exclaimed. "I know." Patty replied. "But I want to talk with her. I think you guys were a bit too harsh." "Us?" Moshi asked. "Yeah. She had only a big crush on Neko." Patty replied. "You guys can go home if you want. I'll go look for Wendy and talk with her." "I'm not gonna let you go anywhere near her on your own." Neko stated. "Who knows what she might do-" "Patty?" DeeDee asked, as Patty looked dizzy. "Are you okay?" "I feel... Weird..." Patty replied weakly, and fell unconscious. "Patty!" Neko shouted worriedly. "Patty, are you okay?" He asked. Patty suddenly opened her eyes, revealing them to be completely white. "Eek!" Moshi screamed. "Danger..." Patty muttered with a monotonous voice. "Volcano... Eruption... Wendy... Paguya... Must be saved..." "Is she alright?" DeeDee asked worriedly. Patty closed her eyes, and fell asleep again. Neko, DeeDee and Moshi looked all worried.

"W-where a-are you t-taking me?" Wendy asked carefully as she was dragged by Paguya and Demimeramon. "Yeah, boss." Yaamon wondered. "You haven't revealed whatcha gonna do with her..." "Simple." Paguya replied and smiled. "Not only did you enter our territory without permission, you also got us into trouble." "I-I d-didn't ask N-Neko or a-anyone else to h-help." Wendy stated, but Paguya didn't listen. "So what are we gonna do with her?" Kapurimon asked. "I was fascinated by Demimeramon's idea when he once suggested what we should do with Patty." Paguya replied and smirked. "Y-you mean..." Demimeramon started. "Exactly." Paguya said. "We'll toss her into a volcano!" Wendy gasped. Demimeramon suddenly let go of her, and stopped. "What's wrong?" Kapurimon asked. "I'm not gonna do this." Demimeramon replied. "What?" Paguya asked angrily. "You heard me. Paguya, this is totally getting out of hand." Demimeramon said. "I don't want to be accused of murder, so I'm leaving." "Hmph... You were always a softy." Paguya scolded him. "I'm not coming either." Kapurimon stated. "Demimeramon's right, Paguya, this is getting way too far." "Grr... Fine, you two wusses!" Paguya yelled angrily. "Come on, Yaamon!" He said to Yaamon. "Err, I... I dunno..." Yaamon replied nervously. Paguya looked angry, shouted "Fine!", and left with Wendy.

"Mmmh..." Patty grunted, and opened her eyes. "Are you okay?" Neko asked her. "I'm fine..." Patty replied. "What happened?" "You... You passed out." Moshi replied. "You were muttering... Something." "What exactly?" Patty asked. DeeDee, Moshi and Neko looked at each other. "Nothing important." DeeDee stated. "You were just rambling." "Oh..." Patty muttered. "Well, I'm gonna go find Wendy. Do you want to come with me?" "I can go with you." Neko replied. "Umm... Moshi and I have some other matters to deal with. Come, Moshi." DeeDee said, grabbed Moshi's arm, and the two left. "What are you doing?" Moshi asked. "We'll go see Patty's parents." DeeDee replied. "Maybe they know what happened to Patty..." "Good idea." Moshi said. "Let's go, Neko." Patty said, and stood up. "Fine." Neko replied. "But if Wendy tries to harm you, I won't be responsible for my actions..." "It's okay, she's not gonna harm me." Patty said confidently, and the two started looking for Wendy.

"Hmm... I've still got this feeling that Patty's in trouble..." Patamon muttered. "Maybe I should go check if she's okay-" "Hey, aren't those DeeDee and Moshi?" Gatomon wondered, as she spotted two figures running at their house. "You know what, they are!" Patamon said surprisedly. He went to open the door. "*pant*...Hi, Mister...*pant*...Patamon..." DeeDee greeted. "Hello there." Patamon replied. "I thought you were playing with Patty and Neko... Is she alright, by the way?" "Patty's fine..." Moshi replied, and fell to the ground. "However, we'd like to ask you something." "What is it?" Patamon asked. "Has Patty ever had any kind of, you know, seizures?" DeeDee asked. "She acted kinda weird today... Her eyes turned completely white, and she was muttering something." "Hmm... Yes, that actually HAS happened once..." Patamon replied, and looked at Gatomon. "What exactly did she say?" "Umm... Something about volcano eruption and someone must be saved..." DeeDee muttered. Patamon looked serious. "This is bad..." He said. "Where is Patty?" "She's in the forest with Neko." Moshi replied. "Good. Lead me the way." Patamon said. "If she really had another one of those, it... It can't be good." He said to Gatomon, who nodded. "Be back soon!" She farewelled Patamon before he left with DeeDee and Moshi.

"WEEN-DYY!" Patty shouted. "WHERE ARE YOU? IT'S PATTY HERE! I WANT TO TALK WITH YOU..." "Maybe she's not here anymore..." Neko said. "She couldn't have gone too far away." Patty stated. "WEEN-DYY!" "Why do you want to alk with Wendy so bad?" Neko asked. "I... I just can't blame her." Patty replied. "Love can make Digimon act like they're crazy. Once I talk with her, I'm sure we can settle everything..." "Well, as you wish." Neko replied. "WENDYY!" Patty shouted again. "WHERE ARE- wait..." She spotted a coil of rope in the ground.  
"What's this?" Patty wondered. "Look!" Neko exclaimed, and pointed at the ground. "Looks like some sort of footprints..." "Not footprints." Patty replied. "BODYprints!" "Paguya..." Neko muttered. "Do you think that-" "Exactly." Patty replied. "He must have done something to Wendy." She looked up, and was prepared to take off. "I'm gonna look for her from the air." Patty said. "Okay. I'll try to track her down on land." Neko replied. "Okay. Be careful." Patty said to him. "Thanks. You too." Neko replied. "Will do." Patty stated, and took off. Neko looked at the "footprints", and followed them.

"Why are you doing this?" Wendy asked Paguya as he carried them. "Because you were on MY territory!" Paguya replied. "No. I mean, why do you do these kinds of things?" Wendy asked. "What kinds of things?" Paguya asked angrily. "You tied me into a tree and poked me with a stick." Wendy started. "You're preparing to toss me into a volcano. And from what I've understood, you've been bullying Patty since the first time you met each other. Why?" "I...I..." Paguya muttered nervously. "It's... I... SHUT UP!" He shouted, and slapped Wendy. "I don't need an explanation to do things, this is how I was born!" "Nobody's born evil." Wendy said gently. "Not even you. As disgusting as you can be at times, there's still something good inside your heart." Paguya didn't say anything for a moment. "You can still redeem yourself-" Paguya slapped Wendy again. He dropped her to the ground. Wendy noticed that his eyes were covered with tears. "Shut up already!" He yelled. "You're just trying to get yourself saved, you don't care about my feelings at all! Nobody does..." Paguya collapsed to the ground, and started crying.

"WEEN-DYY!" Neko yelled. "LISTEN, I'M SORRY ABOUT SAYING SUCH THINGS TO YOU! YOU CAN PLAY WITH US ANY TIME YOU LIKE!" "Hey! Neko!" DeeDee shouted from behind him. Neko turned around, and saw DeeDee, Moshi and Patamon running at him. "H-hello, Mister Patamon." Neko greeted Patamon. "Hi, Neko." Patamon replied. "Have you seen Patty?" "She's up there." Neko replied, and pointed at the sky. "She's looking for Wendy." "Who?" Patamon asked. "Well, umm..." DeeDee started, and looked at Moshi and Neko. They both nodded. "She's... She's our new friend." She stated. "Yeah. She got into an argument with Patty, and now Patty wants to find her and resolve things." Moshi explained. "Why are you looking for her?" Neko asked. "Well... It appears that Patty had foreseen that the cave would collapse back there during winter when we were trapped." Patamon replied. "From what Yolei told me, her eyes turned white, her voice became monotonous, and she said that the cave would collapse." Neko looked surprised. "So... A volcano is going to erupt?" He asked, and Patamon nodded. "Uh oh... Paguya has kidnapped Wendy..." "Patty mentioned Paguya and Wendy!" DeeDee exclaimed. "Which means..." Patamon started, and looked at a mountain nearby. "They're over there!" "Let's hurry!" Moshi said, but Patamon stopped them. "Things can get dangerous. You guys go home." He said. "O-okay." DeeDee replied. "I'm going with you." Neko stated. "I want to make sure Patty's gonna be alright." Patamon hesitated for a moment, but eventually nodded, and he and Neko rushed at the mountain.

"I... I never had any friends..." Paguya sobbed. "One day, I wandered in the forest, and met Neko, DeeDee and Moshi. Patty came along later. I thought I could finally have some friends... But I ruined everything by insulting Patty's dad..." Wendy listened to his story, while trying to untie the rope around her. "I was alone for a long time, until... I met Yaamon, Demimeramon and Kapurimon." Paguya continued. "At first, they didn't seemed to be interested about me, but then, I made up a story about being a brave adventurer, and... They became my friends." Paguya wiped his tears, and now looked angry. "And look! They dumped me so easily because they're afraid about what might happen to THEM!" Wendy finally managed to untie the rope. However, even though she intented to leave, she looked at Paguya. "I... I've got no friends..." He sobbed. Wendy sighed a little, walked next to him, and patted his back. "It's okay..." She whispered. "There's a way you can have some." "R-really?" Paguya asked, and sniveled. Wendy nodded. "Well, what is it?" "You need to start being nicer to digimon." Wendy stated. "Stop being a bully, and try to do something good!"

"WENDY!" Patty shouted again. "This is no use... I'm never gonna find her." She thought. However, she spotted two rather familiar figures near the mountain. "There she is!" Patty thought. "Hang on Wendy, I'm coming!" "So, how about it?" Wendy asked Paguya. "We'll go back to home, and from now on, you'll start becoming nice." "I... I can try..." Paguya muttered. "...Thanks." "For what?" Wendy asked. "For listening to me." Paguya replied. "You have no idea how much it means to me." "You're welcome." Wendy replied, smiled, and gave Paguya a hug, which made him surprised. "HAI-YAA!" Patty exclaimed, and kicked Paguya away from Wendy. "P-Patty?" Wendy wondered. "Are you okay, Wendy?" Patty asked, and Wendy nodded. "Good. Now then..." She said, and glared at Paguya. "How dare you try to throw Wendy into a volcano! BOOM BUB-" "Stop!" Wendy screamed, and tackled Patty. "Don't hurt him!" She said. "I'm trying to make him a better 'mon!" Paguya glared at Patty. "R...Really..." Patty muttered, but sounded incredulous. "Listen, we'll have to get out of here, it's gonna be dangerous-"

At that same moment, the volcano erupted.


	40. Chapter 40: Teamwork

Chapter 40: Teamwork

"W-what's going on?" Patty wondered. ""The... The volcano was supposed to be inactive..." Paguya muttered. "What do we do now?" Wendy asked worriedly. "There's one thing..." Paguya started, as lava started flowing towards them. "RUN!" He exclaimed, and the three kids started running away. Patty took off, but suddenly Wendy tripped over. Patty quickly turned around and helped her up. "Are you okay?" Patty asked. "I-I'm fine..." Wendy replied, and stood up. "This is bad..." Paguya thought. "Mum told me that the last time the volcano erupted, the Digital World was nearly completely destroyed..." "Jump on my back." Patty ordered Wendy, who quickly nodded and climbed on her back. "Hold on tight!" She said to Wendy, and took off. Paguya had to pause, being too exhausted from running away. "It's... Too hot..." Paguya stated, and nearly fainted. "Paguya!" Wendy yelled worriedly. "Patty you have to save him!" "B-but..." Patty protested at first, but closed her mouth when she saw the look on Wendy's face, and flew over Paguya. "Grab my arms!" She shouted to him. Paguya quickly did as he was told, and Patty prepared to carry him, Wendy and herself to safety.

"W-what was that?" Neko wondered. "An earthquake?" "No..." Patamon muttered, and looked at the direction of the volcano. "The volcano erupted." "Oh no! Patty might be still there!" Neko said worriedly. "We'll have to hurry." Patamon stated. Neko nodded, and ran at the volcano. Patamon quickly took off, and flew at the volcano himself. "If... If she's gonna... Gonna die..." He thought. "No... It can't happen... It just can't..." "Hang on, Patty!" Neko thought. "I'm coming!" Meanwhile, DeeDee and Moshi were running at their homes, while DeeDee suddenly stopped. "DeeDee, come on!" Moshi hurried her. "Moshi," She started. "You'll go home, and tell our parents what's going on." "B-but what about you?" Moshi asked. "I'll go help Patty." DeeDee replied. "B-but-" Moshi started, but the serious look on DeeDee's face was enough to shut him up. "O-okay." He said. "I want you to... B-be careful." "Thanks, I will." DeeDee replied. For a couple seconds, they looked at each others' eyes, and blushed slightly. DeeDee shook her head, thought "No time for this..."  
and ran at the same direction as Patamon and Neko.

"*Pant*...Hang on...*pant*...We're almost there...*pant*" Patty said exhaustedly: carrying two other Digimon was too much for her. "Patty, why are you landing?" Wendy asked. "I... I'm too... Too tired..." Patty replied, and nearly passed out. "Don't you dare to drop me down!" Paguya yelled, and gulped as he saw the lava flowing closer. "Patty, hurry up!" "Too... Hot..." Patty muttered, closed her eyes, and fell to the ground. "Oof!" Wendy grunted as she hit the ground. "You okay?" She asked Paguya. "Good." She said, and grabbed Patty. "Now let's go-" CRASH! A nearby tree was hit by a flaming rock and it fell on Patty and Wendy. "EEK!" Wendy screamed. Paguya hesitated for a moment: He could run away and safe himself, or he could try to save Wendy and Patty... Paguya gulped, said "I need to be a man..." and started pushing the tree. "Hngh... Hngh... It's too heavy..." He panted. "Don't give up!" Wendy cheered him. Paguya tried to push the tree again, but no use. "I... I can't do this on my own..." He thought. "I'll go get some help-" "PATTY!" Patamon shouted. "Patty! Are you okay?" Neko asked.

"N-Neko..." Wendy muttered and smiled. "Are you okay?" Patamon asked. "Well, I'm fine, but Patty's unconscious..." Wendy replied. "Hang on, we'll move the tree aside!" Patamon replied. "Can you give me a hand, Neko?" He asked. Neko nodded, and started pushing the tree along with Patamon. It budged a little. "Uh-oh... And the lava's coming closer..." Patamon muttered. "LIGHTNING CLAW!" Neko split the tree trunk in half, setting Wendy and Patty free. "Hey, Patty! Wake up!" Patamon said to his daughter. "P...Pa...pa..." Patty muttered.  
"Yes, it's me." Patamon replied, and took Patty to his arms. "I... I knew you'd be here..." Patty stated and smiled. "I... I counted on you..." "Now, let's get going!" Paguya exclaimed, and started running away with Wendy. Patamon was prepared to take off, but Patty shouted "Neko!", and he turned around: Neko's claws had gotten stuck in the ground. "Papa, please save him!" Patty begged her father, who nodded, and lowered Patty to the ground. "I'll take care of Neko, you just run to safety." He replied. "B-be careful, the lava is getting closer..." Patty muttered worriedly.

"PATTY!" DeeDee shouted, and Patty turned around. "DeeDee? What are you doing around here?" Patty asked. "I wanted to help you..." DeeDee replied. "Where's Wendy?" "She's safe." Patty replied. "There!" Patamon exclaimed as he managed to pull Neko's claws from the ground. "Let's get going!" Neko said. "You'll have to go." Patamon replied. "I need to do something about the lava..." "Papa, no!" Patty shouted. "It's too dangerous!" "I'll be fine." Patamon stated. "You just return home." "I, I want to help you-" Neko started, but was cut by Patamon. "Neko, please. You're still just a kid. Just escort Patty and DeeDee to safety, okay?" He said. Neko gulped and nodded. "Good. Now, go!" Patamon told the three kids, who all nodded. "Papa... Be careful..." Patty muttered before taking off. Patamon turned around and looked at the lava. "This is bad... I still remember the last time this thing erupted..." He thought. "Wait... There's a river nearby! If I could somehow change the flow of lava..." Patamon took a deep breath. "BOOM BUBBLE!" He blasted at the lava, but the bubble disintegrated on impact. "Well, this is bad..." Patamon muttered.

"*Pant Pant*...PHEW!" DeeDee panted after a lot of running. "I guess...*PANT*...This is far enough..." "Yeah..." Neko replied, and sat to the ground. Patty landed next to them, and looked really concerned. "Patty, what's wrong?" DeeDee asked. "Papa..." Patty replied sadly. "Don't worry." Neko said. "He'll be fine." "I, I hope..." Patty muttered. "I need to go back." "Patty, no!" DeeDee said loudly. "I can't just leave him there to die." Patty replied. "Listen, your father stayed behind so we could get away safely." DeeDee stated. "Do you think how upset he's gonna be if you go back there?" "B-but I-" Patty started, but was cut by Neko. "Patty, DeeDee's right." He stated. "There's nothing you could do to help him, you're still just a kid." Patty hesitated, but nodded. "Papa... Please... Please don't die..." She thought. "Say, where did you leave Moshi?" Neko asked DeeDee, who grinned. "Well, let's just say that he's gonna get some help." She replied. Neko and Patty looked confused.

"Patamon... Patty... Where are you..." Gatomon thought. She looked outside the window. "That... Is that fiery glow coming from..." She gasped. "The volcano!" Gatomon exclaimed. "It has erupted... Patamon and Patty could be still there!" She quickly stood up, and was about to leave, but then she remembered. "No... I can't do anything..." Gatomon muttered. "It would... It would endanger our baby..." However, she opened the door. "But I can't just let my lover and my daughter die that easy..!" She stated, and rushed outside. "I just hope they're not doing anything stupid... Patamon's stubborn and Patty's hyperactive, That's not the best possible combination..." Gatomon chuckled a little. She patted her stomach. "Don't worry, little one." She whispered. "I'll be careful so you'll be okay." She patted her stomach again, looked at the direction of the volcano, nodded, and rushed over there.

"Damnit..." Patamon muttered, and did another Boom Bubble. "I can't do this on my own! I should've asked Patty to bring some-" He soon heard a noise coming from the air. "...Help?" He wondered, and looked up. A Kabuterimon and two ExVeemon were flying at the volcano. "W-who are you?" Patamon asked. "I'm Moshi's dad." The Kabuterimon replied. "We're DeeDee's parents." The female ExVeemon stated. "Ah, of course, I should've known... So you know the situation?" Patamon asked. "Let's see... The volcano erupted, and unless we do something about it, the whole Digital World is doomed, right?" The male ExVeemon stated. "Yup." Patamon replied. "Now, I've got a plan. See that lake over there?" He pointed at the nearby lake. "If we manage to change the lava flow's direction-" "It'll flow at the lake and cool down." Moshi's dad finished. "Good thinking. So what are we gonna do?" "We need a barricade to stop the lava from flowing, and something to change it's direction..." Patamon muttered. "Okay, let's get going!" DeeDee's dad said, and everyone nodded. "There should be a big pile of rocks nearby, this shouldn't be too hard..."

"Moshi, you did it!" DeeDee said victoriously, and slapped Moshi's back. "It was nothing." Moshi replied and smiled. "Hey, those are your parents?" Patty asked. "Yup." DeeDee and Moshi said, and looked proud. "However, I'm not sure if they're gonna make it by themselves..." Neko muttered. "There's only four of them, after all-" "Four?" A voice asked from behind. They saw entire Paguya's gang, plus Wendy. "What are you guys doing around here?" Patty asked. "We thought you could use a hand." Demimeramon replied. "Look!" Paguya said, and pointed at the volcano: A Gazimon, two Impmon, two Guardromon, a Meramon and two Renamon showed up. "Y-you guys asked your parents..." Patty muttered in awe. She didn't believe her eyes: Paguya, the digimon who she hated the most, and his gang had asked their parents to help Patty's, DeeDee's and Moshi's parents. ""Well, we had to do SOMETHING..." Yaamon replied. "We can't let that volcano destroy our homes." Kapurimon stated. "I... We... You... Thanks a lot." DeeDee muttered. "No problem." Demimeramon replied and smiled. Wendy looked a little shy. Then, Neko smiled at her, and said "Nice job, Wendy." Wendy blushed deep red.

"Okay, nice job everybody!" Patamon cheered as they finally managed to build the barricade. "So, what's the next phase?" Paguya's mom asked. "We'll change the flow of the lava at the lake over there." Moshi's dad stated. "Sounds simple enough..." Wendy's dad said. "Okay, everyone over here!" Patamon ordered, and everyone went at the left side of the barricade. "Let's blast everything we've got at the lava!" He said, and after the lava reached the barricade, he shouted "NOW!" and everyone blasted at the lava flow, however it didn't manage to change it's course. "Okay, one more time!" Patamon said. The digimon blasted at the lava flow again. This time, the flow changed it's direction, and flowed at the river. "WE DID IT!" Everyone shouted victoriously as the lava flowed into the lake and cooled down.


	41. Chapter 41: The Aftermath

Chapter 41: The Aftermath

"They did it!" The kids shouted victoriously. "Our parents did it!" "Phew..." Patamon sighed in relief. "We made it just in time." "Thanks, guys." Kabuterimon said to Paguya's gang's and Wendy's parents. "You came here just in time." "Well, we couldn't just stay home and let the volcano destroy the Digital World." Paguya's mom stated. "Yeah, this was for greater good, after all." Demimeramon's dad said. "True that." DeeDee's mom said and nodded. "Are our kids safe?" Wendy's mom asked. "No worries." Patamon replied. "They're safe." "PAPA!" Patamon heard a voice calling him. The digimon turned around, and saw their offspring running at them. "Patty..." Patamon muttered, and hugged his daughter. "You did it, Papa!" She said. "I knew you would!" "I couldn't have done it without help." Patamon replied and smiled. "Hey! Patamon! Patty!" Someone shouted. "Gatomon?" Patamon wondered. "What are you-" "I wanted to make sure that you two are okay." Gatomon replied, and panted a little. "So you stopped the volcano?" She asked, and Patamon nodded. "Good." Gatomon said, smiled, and hugged her entire family.

"Mum, dad, you were AWESOME!" DeeDee exclaimed. "It was nothing." DeeDee's dad replied and grinned. "You were brave, father." Moshi said to his dad. "Mother and brothers would be proud..." He looked a little sad. Patty noticed this, and looked at Moshi. "It's okay, Moshi." Moshi's dad said, and held his son closer. "Mommy, that was great!" Paguya said to his mom. "Well, I did most of the work." She replied and grinned. "AHEM!" Patamon coughed. "Well, those guys helped a little." She added. "I knew you could do it!" Yaamon said to his parents. "I counted on you this whole time." "Thanks, sonny." Yaamon's dad said, and Yaamon's mum smiled. "Pops..." Demimeramon started. "Don't say anything." His dad said quietly. "There's no need for words." He said and smiled, and so did Demimeramon. "Thank you, mother and father." Kapurimon said to his parents and bowed a little. "There's no need to be so formal all the time, Kapurimon." His mom said gently. Kapurimon blushed a little. "When I grow up," Wendy started. "I want to be just like you." She said to her parents. "You're already a lot greater than us." Wendy's mom said, making Wendy blush.

Neko was leaning against a tree, looking all the other kids celebrating with their parents, and sighed a little. Patty noticed this, and walked next to Neko. "Come." She said, grabbed his arm, and brought him to her family. "I don't want you to be alone." Patty stated. "B-but I'm not-" Neko started, but was cut by Patamon. "Neko, you're like son to me and Gatomon." He stated. "Yeah. You can come and visit us any time you like." Gatomon said and smiled. Neko smiled a little, and hugged Patamon and Gatomon. "Okay, I guess now that we've settled everything, we can go home." Patamon said. "NO!" The kids protested. "I mean... Couldn't we stay here for a while?" Patty asked. The parents looked at each other, and they nodded. "YAY!" The kids yelled victoriously. "Well, I guess we could use a small break ourselves, too." DeeDee's dad said and smiled. "Good idea." Moshi's dad said.

"GOTCHA!" Patty yelled, and tagged Moshi. "You're it!" "Oh, just you wait..!" Moshi muttered, and ran after Yaamon and Kapurimon. The two groups had united: there were no more hostilities between Patty and her friends and Paguya's gang. However, Wendy was sitting under a tree, and sighed a little. "Wait a moment, guys." Patty said. "I've got one more thing to do." She flew next to Wendy. "Hi." She greeted. "...Hi..." Wendy replied quietly. "You know, I wanted to talk with you." Patty stated. Wendy suddenly started sobbing. "I... I'm sorry about trapping you into that cave..." Wendy said and sniffled. "I was being a jerk, I never should have-" "Hey, it's okay." Patty interrupted. "You had a perfectly rational reason to do so." "Y-you think..?" Wendy asked, and Patty nodded. "Sure. Love can make Digimon act like crazy." She stated. "And... I'm sorry that Neko loves me..." "Hey, there's no need for you to apologize." Wendy stated. "I noticed immediatly that the bond between you two was way too strong for me to do anything..." "Right. So... Friends?" Patty asked, and offered her hand. Wendy was about to shake it, but Patty took it back. "For real this time." She added. Wendy looked surprised, but giggled and said "For real." Patty smiled, and shook Wendy's hand.

"So, it's the second one?" Moshi's dad asked Patamon and Gatomon. "Yup." Gatomon replied. "A boy or a girl?" Yaamon's mom asked. "We don't-" "It's a boy." Patamon interrupted Gatomon. "I can feel it is." "Hey Pata, it's just your thought." Gatomon said. "He could be right." DeeDee's mum said. "I had a feeling that DeeDee would be a girl." "Yeah, parents usually sense these kinds of things." DeeDee's dad stated. "Then I must be a lousy parent..." Gatomon muttered. "No you're not!" Patamon exclaimed. "You're an excellent mother!" "Thanks..."  
Gatomon muttered, smiled, and kissed Patamon. "Say... I remember Moshi saying something about his mom and brothers... What exactly he was talking about?" Patamon asked Moshi's dad, who looked a little sad. "Well..." He started. "You see... Moshi wasn't the only child. He was one of the triplets..." Moshi's dad paused for a while. "Then... An accident happened, and Moshi's brothers and mom... They died." Gatomon gasped a little. "How... How terrible..." Patamon muttered. "However, it hasn't affected Moshi a lot." Moshi's dad said and smiled.  
"Even though his mum and brothers are not present, he still manages to be a cheerful and optimistic kid."

"Haa, I'm gonna get you Wendy!" Moshi yelled, and leaped at Wendy, who quickly switched places with Neko. "A!" Neko exclaimed. "Well, you're fine too!" Moshi stated. "You're it now!" "Fine..." Neko muttered. He leered at Paguya, did a backflip right in front of him, and tagged him. "Eek!" Paguya screamed. "Gotcha..." Neko said, smirked and did another backflip before running away. Paguya grunted a little, and tried to tag somebody, but was too slow. "Man..." He panted. "I'm...Too slow... I'm never gonna... Catch anyone..." Patty heard his words, and decided to help Paguya a little. "Mmm, what a beautiful flower." She said loudly, and pretended to focus on a flower nearby. She stopped dead on her tracks. Paguya quickly snuck behind Patty, and tagged her. "WOHOO!" He shouted victoriously. "Nobody can escape the mighty Paguya!" "Oops..." Patty said and smiled. "Let's see..." She muttered, and flew around. "Hmm... I have to be careful..." She flew behind Wendy as quietly as possible, and quickly tagged her. "Whoa!" Wendy exclaimed. "I did it! I tagged Wendy!" Patty shouted happily. "You're good, Patty." Wendy stated.

"I wish I could fly..." She said. "We all do." DeeDee replied. "Well, someday, maybe some of us actually can fly." Neko said confidently. "You've just gotta believe in yourself." "Right..." Wendy muttered and smiled. "By the way... Tag." She added, and tagged DeeDee. "Hey, I wasn't ready!" DeeDee said angrily. "Too bad." Neko replied and ran away. "Mrr..." DeeDee growled before rushing after the others. "It's nice to see our kids playing together happily..." DeeDee's mom stated. "Yeah. A lot of things have happened lately..." Gatomon muttered. "But they just manage to maintain their happy mood... I wonder how they do it." "Maybe it's something in their DNA." Kapurimon's father suggested. "Maybe they're just so relaxed because they're still very young." Moshi's dad said. Patamon sighed a little. "If that's so... Then I hope Patty will never grow up." He stated. "I want her to keep her sweet and optimistic attitude, rather than becoming bitter and cynical." "Don't worry." Gatomon comforted her. "Just because she's eventually going to grow up doesn't mean she's going to become an all different digimon." "Yeah..." Patamon muttered and smiled.

"I guess it's time for us to go home." DeeDee's mom said. "It's getting dark already. Hey! DeeDee!" "Yes, mum?" DeeDee asked. "We're going home." Her dad said. "Aww... Well, see you later guys!" DeeDee farewelled her friends as she went back to her home with her parents. "Bye, DeeDee!" Patty said and waved at her. "Yaamon, we should be leaving ourselves too." Yaamon's dad said to his son. "But I want to play!" Yaamon protested, but yawned and eventually nodded. "See ya!" Demimeramon said to him. One by one, the kids and their parents left the area, until only Patty, Neko, Paguya and Wendy and their parents were left. "Let's go home, sweetie." Paguya's mom said. "Oh, okay... Patty, can I talk to you for a second?" Paguya asked Patty. "Huh? O-oh, sure." Patty replied, and went a little further with Paguya. "What is it?" "I just... I have been a... I... We... I'm sorry." Paguya muttered. "About what?" Patty wondered. "About... About being such a jerk." Paguya said quietly. "I just tried to cause you harm, and... And even... Get rid of you. I'm sorry." "It's okay." Patty replied and smiled. "I just wonder what made you realize that you've been doing wrong?" "It was her..." Paguya replied, and pointed at Wendy. "She showed me the light. And... I'll promise I'm never gonna cause you harm again."

"Great." Patty said and smiled again. "And... O-one more t-thing..." Paguya muttered nervously. "What is it?" Patty asked softly. "I... I w-wonder... C-could we b-become f...f-f-friends?" Paguya stuttered. Patty didn't say anything for a while, but smiled and shook Paguya's hand. "Of course." She said. "Me, Neko, DeeDee, Moshi, you, Yaamon, Demimeramon, Kapurimon and Wendy can all be friends together." "G...Great..." Paguya said and smiled. "T-thank you... For forgiving me..." "No problem." Patty replied and smiled. "Now, I think you should get going." "I-I'll do that." Paguya replied, and quickly turned around and started walking towards his mum. "Well, see you later." "Bye!" Patty farewelled him. "Looks like everything's resolved now, eh?" Neko asked. "Yeah." Patty replied. "Paguya didn't turn out to be so bad after all." "Wendy, it is time to go home." Wendy's dad said. "B-but... Alright." Wendy muttered. "Well, see you later!" "Bye, Wendy!" Patty farewelled her. "Take care." Neko said to her. "Well, I need to go home too." Neko said to Patty. "Well, good night." "Good night..."  
Patty said quietly, and gave Neko a kiss to the cheek.

"Bye, Neko." Patamon said to him. "Bye." Neko replied. "Well, I guess we should go home ourselves too." Gatomon stated. "Come on, Patty." "Yes, Mama." Patty replied, and stood up. She grabbed Gatomon's arm and walked home with her parents. "We had quite a day..." Patamon stated. "Yeah. But we made it." Patty said and smiled. "Umm... Mama?" She asked Gatomon. "Yes, sweetie?" Gatomon replied. "Please don't get angry, but... Have you been eating lately? I mean, your tummy looks larger than usual..." Patty asked. "Well umm..." Gatomon started, and looked at Patamon, who nodded. "Well, I guess it is time for you to know. Patty... You're going to have a sibling." "Sib-what?" Patty asked. "A little brother... Or sister." Patamon explained. "Really..?" Patty asked, and her parents nodded. "Whoa..." She said in awe. "Can I..?" She asked. "Go on." Gatomon replied. Patty placed her hand on Gatomon's stomach. "It is still very small, so it might not hear you." Patamon said. "Hi..." Patty whispered, and smiled. "So he or she's really there?" "Yes. That makes me a mother." Gatomon explained. They reached their house, and Patamon opened the door. "So I was in there, too?" Patty asked, and Gatomon nodded. "Well... What makes Papa my father, then?" She asked. Patamon and Gatomon both blushed a little. "Well... We'll explain it later." Patamon replied quickly.

"I think it's time to go to sleep." Gatomon stated. Patty and Patamon both yawned and nodded, and they all went upstairs. "Good night, Patty." Patamon said to his daughter. Gatomon kissed her forehead. "Good night." Patty replied. As she climbed in her new bed, Patamon started singing to her:

"Lullaby, and good night. Patamon loves this sweet Patty.  
Lullaby, and good night. Snuggle close within my arms.  
Close your eyes, rest your head, time to go nighty-ni~ight.  
Let your heart be at peace, as you slee~ep within Azulongmon's sight!"


	42. Chapter 42: Love Blooms

Chapter 42: Love Blooms

Two months after the volcano incident, Patty, DeeDee, Moshi, Wendy and Neko were playing together. Even though they were now friends with Paguya's gang, they still didn't have too strong bond between each other. Apart from Wendy, that is: She seemed to fit well in both groups. "I got the flag!" Patty exclaimed, and DeeDee and Wendy cheered. "We won! The score is 2-1, and the Team PaDeWe wins!" DeeDee shouted. "In your face, boys!" "Hmph... You were lucky." Neko stated. "We couldn't have won without Patty." Wendy stated, and Patty blushed a little. "Well, I don't know about that..." Patty muttered. "Anyway, what about now?" Moshi asked. "How about good old... TAG!" Patty shouted, and tagged Wendy. "Hey!" Wendy exclaimed. "Hmph..." She switched places between Neko and herself, and tagged Moshi. "Boo!" She said, and switched places with DeeDee this time. "Eek!" DeeDee screamed, and ran away. "I'm gonna getcha..." Moshi muttered. DeeDee screamed in excitement as she ran away from Moshi, but soon, her leg hit a tree root, and she tripped. "DeeDee!" Everyone shouted, and rushed next to her. "DeeDee, you okay?" Neko asked. "My... Ankle..." DeeDee wailed. "I... I think it's sprained..."

Meanwhile, Patamon and Gatomon were in a hospital, seeing a doctor. "Hello." The doctor greeted them. "How are we today?" "Fine, thanks." Patamon replied. "How about you, Gatomon?" The doctor asked. "Well, I haven't been any morning sick lately..." Gatomon replied. "That's normal, the symptoms usually subside after the twelfth week." The doctor explained. "Have you felt the baby kicking yet?" "No... And actually, I'm a little worried." Gatomon replied. "Patty started kicking during the 16th week, and now it is 19th and there's still no movement..." "Don't worry, it can occur any time between the 16th and 22nd weeks." The doctor comforted her. "Okay, let's see the ultrasound images... Well, I can now clearly tell you what sex it is." "Really?" Patamon asked, and sounded excited. "Yes. Do you want to know?" "Hmm... No." Gatomon replied. "That'd ruin the surprise." "But it would also make deciding a name easier." Patamon stated. "You only want to know it to see whether you were right or wrong." Gatomon said, and Patamon blushed a little. "Well, maybe." He admitted. "If you don't want to know, it's alright." The doctor said.

"Oh no, her ankle HAS sprained..." Neko stated. "I'm okay, it's just a scratch." DeeDee said and smiled. She tried to stand up, but she screamed and fell back to the ground. "You've gotta go to a hospital." Patty stated. "I'm completely okay-" DeeDee protested, but screamed again when Moshi poked her ankle. "Okay, I'll go to a hospital..." She muttered. "I'll come with you." Moshi said. "You can't walk on your own, I can support you." "T-thanks..." DeeDee said. Moshi helped her up, and she raised her left leg. "We can come with you." Wendy said. "No thanks, I think we can handle this ourselves." DeeDee replied. "Well, let's go home then." Neko said. "Bye!" Wendy farewelled as she left to her home. "Take care, DeeDee!" "Thanks. Well, see ya later." DeeDee said to Patty and Neko. "Umm... Can you come over to our place?" Patty asked Neko. "Mama and Papa are in hospital, and I wouldn't want to be alone..." "Of course I can." Neko replied, and Patty smiled. "Thanks, Neko." She said. "No problem, Sweetcheeks." Neko replied and gave Patty a small kiss. Patty blushed slightly, and the two went over to Patty's home.

"...Thank you." DeeDee said to Moshi after a while. "Thank you for what?" Moshi asked. "For helping me out." DeeDee stated. "You have no idea how much it means to me." "I-it's nothing." Moshi replied. "Patty or Neko or Wendy could have all done the same-" "And yet you were the first one to do it." DeeDee interrupted. Moshi blushed a little, and looked other way. "Well, it's a pleasure to help such a beautiful 'mon..." Moshi stated before even realizing himself what he had just said, making them both blush. "Umm, thanks..."  
DeeDee muttered. "You've... You've always been like a sister to me." Moshi said. "Oh..." DeeDee replied, and looked a little sad. "What, what do you mean?" "Well... We've known each other about our whole lifes, and you've always been there for me when I've had problems..." Moshi stated. He didn't notice that DeeDee was a emotionally little hurt. "Are you okay, DeeDee?" He asked. "I'm fine..." DeeDee replied, and sighed a little. They didn't say anything anymore until they arrived at the hospital.

"Oh, hello DeeDee and Moshi!" Gatomon greeted the two. "Oh, Patty's parents!" Moshi exclaimed. "What are you doing around here?" DeeDee asked. "We spoke with a doctor about our baby." Patamon explained. "But what are you doing over here?" "DeeDee's ankle sprained."  
Moshi replied. "Aww, too bad." Gatomon said sympathetically. "Hey, I'm completely fine." DeeDee stated, and lowered her left leg to the ground, but quickly raised it back up and grunted a little. "Okay, it still hurts..." She said. "You're so sweet by escorting DeeDee all the way over here." Patamon said to Moshi. "Well, you've gotta help your friends." Moshi replied and smiled. DeeDee frowned a little as she heard the word "friend". Was that all she meant to Moshi? A mere friend? She wanted to be something a lot bigger... "Where are Patty and Neko?" Gatomon asked. "They went to Patty's home." DeeDee replied. "Well, looks like we should get going, too." Patamon stated, and Gatomon nodded. "Well, see you later." "Have a good day, Mister Patamon and Miss Gatomon!" DeeDee and Moshi said at the same time before going inside the hospital.

"Aah... It's so peaceful and quiet around here." Patty stated. "Yeah. Maybe even a little too quiet..." Neko replied and smirked. Patty looked at him a little confused. "What do you mean?" "You know what I mean." Neko stated. "We could, you know, do something." "Do what?" Patty asked. "Well, SOMETHING." Neko replied. "Like, umm... We could play Tag, or Hide 'N Seek or-" "I don't feel like playing when there's only two of us." Patty said. "Oh..." Neko muttered and sighed a little. He noticed a pillow on the couch, and got an idea. He grabbed the pillow snuck behind Patty's back, and whacked her with it. "Ow!" Patty yelled. "Gotcha!" Neko exclaimed. "Oh, so you want to play a pillow fight, eh?" Patty asked and rubbed the back of her head. "Well..." She quickly grabbed a pillow from the floor, and threw it straight at Neko's face. "Now we're even." "This means WAR!" Neko said, and ran after Patty. "EEEEK!" Patty screamed excitedly. After a while of running in circles, Neko tripped on a mat, and collided with Patty. They both fell on the floor, and the pillows literally erupted, with feathers raining on them. Patty and Neko laughed until their sides ached. Suddenly, Patty looked at Neko, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

At that same moment, Patamon and Gatomon stepped in. Patty immediatly let go of Neko. "Patty, we're home... What the heck's going on?" Patamon asked. "Patty, are you alright?" Gatomon asked. "Y-yeah, but I guess that the pillows are not..." Patty replied, and she and Neko giggled a little. "Sorry..." "Well, I guess I'd better start cleaning this mess up- Eek!" Gatomon said. "What's wrong?" Patamon asked. "The... The baby..." Gatomon muttered. "It... it kicked..." "R-really?" Patamon asked, and placed his hand on Gatomon's tummy. Soon, he felt a small kick. "It... It really kicked..." He muttered, and looked really happy. "What does that mean?" Patty asked. "It means that the baby's alive and kicking." Patamon stated, and Gatomon giggled a little. "Oh, by the way, we saw DeeDee and Moshi at the hospital." "Yeah, DeeDee's ankle sprained." Neko stated. "We were playing Tag, and she tripped on a tree root." "Hey honey, you just take a break." Patamon said when Gatomon tried to clean the mess Patty and Neko caused. "B-but I can..." She started. "You should not wear yourself now that you've got the baby." Patamon stated. "...Okay, fine. Thanks, Pata." Gatomon said. "No problem." Patamon replied and smiled.

"Urrgh..." DeeDee grunted as she and Moshi got out of the hospital. DeeDee was given a cane so that she could walk. "Don't worry." Moshi cheered her up. "The doctor said that you'll be back on foot in two weeks." "Two lousy weeks..." DeeDee muttered. "Don't worry, we can keep you company." Moshi said and smiled. "...Why are you still following me?" DeeDee asked after a while. "Your home is over there, right?" "I just want to escort you home to make sure nothing worse happens." Moshi replied. "Oh... Thanks." DeeDee muttered. "No problem. It's a pleasure to help you." Moshi stated. "Well... See ya." He said after they arrived at DeeDee's house. "Wait." DeeDee said, and Moshi turned around. "Come closer." She said. Moshi did as he was told, and DeeDee gave him a kiss to the cheek. "Thank you." She said. "Y-you're w-welcome..." Moshi replied nervously, and blushed deep red as DeeDee went inside her house. Moshi rubbed his cheek one more time before going to his own home, smiling pleasedly.

The next day, Patty, Neko, Moshi and Wendy all visited DeeDee. "Hi, guys!" DeeDee greeted them as she opened the door. "Welcome to my stronghold! Come on in." "Where are your parents?" Neko asked. "Dad's working and mum is shopping." DeeDee replied. "So we've got the whole house by ourselves!" "Nice." Patty said and smiled. "Let's try not to mess too much. Mum will get furious, she's been cleaning the whole week..." DeeDee stated. "We'll do our best." Wendy replied. "So... What shall we do?" Moshi asked. "Well, we've got a lot of board games and stuff..." DeeDee replied. "Hey, cool!" Patty said. They spent the day playing board and also other games. "Okay, I need a six..." Patty muttered, and rolled the dice. Everyone looked as the dice landed. "YES!" Patty exclaimed victoriously. "One, two, three, four, five, six, and I WON THE GAME!" "Congrats, Patty!" DeeDee said. "Whoa, Patty's awfully good at board games..." Wendy stated. "Well, I just got lucky." Patty replied and grinned. "You've won about half the games we've played..." Moshi reminded her. "I doubt that it's just luck." Patty blushed a little.

In the evening, the kids finally returned home, apart from Moshi. "Father said that he'll call me when he's back at home." He stated. So, it was now just DeeDee and Moshi alone. "So... Yeah." DeeDee started. "I still want to thank you from helping me out." "Hey, it was nothing, really." Moshi replied. "But... It still meant a lot to me..." DeeDee said. She and Moshi looked at each others' eyes, and blushed a little. Then, the phone rang. "Hmph..." DeeDee grunted angrily. "Hello, this is DeeDee." She greeted. "Oh, hello! Moshi, it's for you." DeeDee said and handed the phone to Moshi. "H-hello, Moshi here." He said. "Oh, hi father! What's wrong?" "Hi, Moshi." Moshi's dad said in the other end. "Listen, I've got some bad news. I've got a lot of work to do now, so I doubt I can return home today. So, could you ask DeeDee's parents if you could sleep over at their place?" "O-okay, will do." Moshi replied. "Good night." He said, and hung up. "What is it?" DeeDee asked. "Umm... Can I spend tonight over here?" Moshi asked. "Father can't return home today, so I need a place to stay in for tonight-" "Yay!" DeeDee exclaimed. "Err, I mean... Of course you can." She added as she saw Moshi's confused face. "I'll call dad to make sure that it's alright." "Great. Thanks." Moshi said. "No problem..." DeeDee replied and smiled.

"Mmm..." Moshi hummed. "What a soft bed..." "Only best is good for our guests." DeeDee stated and smiled. "Well then... Good night." Moshi said. "G... Good night..." DeeDee said a little down. As she climbed on her own bed, Moshi heard her sobbing a little. He climbed out of the bed, and walked next to DeeDee. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Go away." DeeDee said quietly and sniffled. "Oh no, I've been acting like a jerk, haven't I?" Moshi asked and sounded sad. "What have I done then?" "You... You don't care about me..." DeeDee sobbed. "I'm just a friend to you... like Patty or Neko or Wendy..." "No you're not." Moshi replied. "You're a lot more than that." "Yeah, a sister..." DeeDee said sarcastically. "No, even more than that." Moshi stated. "You see, I... I like you. I really, really like you. Just like how Neko likes Patty." "Really?" DeeDee asked and sniffled. "Yes. I've liked you ever since we first met. You're charming, cute, caring-" Moshi said, but was cut by DeeDee. "Then prove it." She said. "If you really like me that much, you've got to have something to show it to me-" Moshi kissed DeeDee right on the lips.

"Enough proof?" Moshi asked, and blushed a little as DeeDee was stumped and blushing deep red. "I-I t-think that w-was..." She stuttered nervously. Moshi smiled, and said "I like you." "I, I like you too." DeeDee replied, and smiled herself. Moshi was about to climb back to his bed, but halfway he turned around and climbed into DeeDee's bed. "I don't want to sleep alone right now." He explained. "Neither do I." DeeDee replied, and gave a kiss to Moshi before the two fell asleep.


	43. Chapter 43: The Great Race

_**Author's notes: **Whoa. Just, whoa. One hundred reviews, I'm stunned. Thank you, everyone. Thank you so much. Dedicated readers like you keep us writers busy ;) For now, a little bonus for the unregistered readers: as you may have noticed, you're unable to review my stories, am I right? Well, worry no more: I have(perhaps temporarily) enabled Anonymous reviews! _:D  
_On to the next chapter, but before that... Thank you so much. I owe you a lot.  
-Foxzet_

Chapter 43: The Great Race

As predicted, DeeDee's foot had been healed two weeks later. Other than limping a little when she walked, she was completely okay now. She really didn't care about limping, now that she was with Moshi. Unlike Patty and Neko, who tried to keep their relationship relatively hidden(although Patty's parents and friends knew everything), DeeDee and Moshi did their best to show everyone that the two were a couple. Other than their parents, that is: DeeDee wasn't really afraid of her parents' reactions, because they respected her opinions, but Moshi's dad was a little too overprotective about his son because of what happened to Moshi's mom and brothers. Actually, when it comes to his son's safety, Moshi's dad was prone to violence: He had killed two Kunemon that bullied Moshi once. That's why Moshi was afraid what his dad would do to DeeDee if he found out that the two were a couple. Other than that, DeeDee and Moshi were really happy together. However, this made Wendy feel lonely, because she didn't have anyone. Patty was with Neko, DeeDee was with Moshi, but Wendy was just alone.

"Don't worry, I bet you'll find someone someday." Neko comforted Wendy. "You're such a charming digimon, after all." Wendy muttered "Thanks." and blushed. "So, what are we gonna do today?" Moshi asked. "How about... A race?" Neko suggested. "Huh?" Patty asked. "Yeah. You know, running around in a course and being the first one to cross the finish line." Neko explained. "But DeeDee can't run..." Wendy said. "Well, I can watch." DeeDee replied and smiled. "Naah, it wouldn't be fun if one of us was left out..." Moshi said. "Well, that crosses that out." Neko stated. "Got any better ideas?" "Well, we could..." Patty started, but was cut when they heard a scream. "What was that?" DeeDee wondered. When they heard the scream again, Wendy worriedly asked "Paguya?", and rushed to the direction where the screaming came from. "Hey, wait for me!" DeeDee shouted as Patty, Neko and Moshi started running. Moshi immediatly turned around, and supported DeeDee. "Let's get going." He said. DeeDee nodded, and the two followed Patty, Neko and Wendy.

They saw Paguya's gang being harassed by a Vilemon, a DemiDevimon and an unknown digimon that looked like a black Patamon. "Still wanna play here?" The blue Patamon asked Paguya. "This is OUR territory, and you'd better remember that now." "What shall we do with 'em?" Vilemon asked. "Dunno. Maybe we could give them a good old beating..." The Patamon replied and grinned evilly. "HEELP!" Paguya yelled. "There's no-one to help you now..." DemiDevimon said. As they approached Paguya's gang, Patty blasted a Boom Bubble at them.  
"What the-" The blue Patamon wondered, and turned around, seeing Patty, Wendy and Neko. "More kiddos?" Vilemon asked. "Let them go!" Wendy said. "No can do." The blue Patamon replied. "They're in our territory." "You don't own the Digital World!" Demimeramon said, but backed off a little as the Patamon glared at him. "He's right, you don't!" Neko said. DeeDee and Moshi stepped into the scene. "Watch it, brats." The DemiDevimon warned them. "You've got no rights to tell us what we do or do not have!" "Who do you think you are?"  
DeeDee asked angrily.

"I know what those two are." Patty stated, and pointed at DemiDevimon and Vilemon. "But I don't know what YOU are supposed to be. Are you just a badly burnt Patamon, or have you been eating too much blueberry pie?" Neko, DeeDee and Moshi giggled a little, but the blue Patamon was smiling for some reason. "Did you hear that, guys?" He asked his two friends. "These ignorants don't know about the almighty Tsukaimon!" "Tsukaimon?" Neko asked. "Do you know him, Neko?" Wendy asked. "I've heard about them." Neko replied. "From what I've understood, Tsukaimon are cowards who prefer to leave fighting to everyone else." He said and smirked. "Hmph... Those are just some jealous rumours." Tsukaimon replied. "So, in a nutshell, he's a dark blue, cowardly Patamon, right?" DeeDee asked. "How dare you!" Tsukaimon shouted angrily. "I'm not a pitiful weakling like Patamon!" Patty gathered air, and blasted a Boom Bubble at Tsukaimon. "Don't YOU call my dad a weakling!" She shouted angrily. "He's stronger than the three of you combined!" "I seriously doubt that..." DemiDevimon replied. "He'd.... He'd beat you all in a race!" Patty stated. "Prove it." Tsukaimon said quickly. "Huh?" Patty asked confusedly. "If that's true, then prove it. Or were you lying to me?" Tsukaimon said "N, no." Patty replied. "Just a sec..." She took off.

Patamon was sitting outside, reading a book, while Gatomon was watering flowers. "Aah... This is the life..." Patamon said and smiled. "So, how are you and the baby?" He asked Gatomon. "Fine." Gatomon replied. "Except that it kicks a lot. It's not the most pleasant feeling..." "Well, try to look at the light side: It's going to be a marvellous boy... Or a girl." Patamon said and smiled. "Yeah..." Gatomon muttered. "Hey! Papa!" Patty shouted, and landed next to Patamon. "Hi, Patty." Patamon greeted his daughter. "Umm... Could you do me a favor?" Patty asked. "Anything for my little sweetheart." Patamon replied and smiled. "Great! Come with me, please." Patty said, and took off. Gatomon looked confused, but Patamon just said "I'll be back." and took off himself. "Where are we going, exactly?" He asked Patty. "You'll see..." Patty replied and grinned. After they arrived back at the scene, Tsukaimon looked at Patamon, and laughed. "So this is your daddy-o?" He asked Patty, who nodded. "Err, what am I supposed to do?" Patamon asked Patty. "Teach 'em a lesson!"  
Patty replied.

"Your little daughter here said you could beat us in a race." Tsukaimon said. "But I most sincerely doubt it." "What's that supposed to mean?" Patamon asked angrily. "You look like a slug." Tsukaimon replied and smiled, while Vilemon and DemiDevimon laughed. "A slug, eh?" Patamon muttered, and glared at Tsukaimon. "I'll show YOU who's the slug!" "Fine." Tsukaimon replied. "We'll race around the File Island. The loser will be shamed for all eternity." "Fine." Patamon replied. "Shall we begin?" "Patty, is this a good idea?" DeeDee whispered to Patty. "I'm not sure." Patty replied. "But there's no turning back now." "But first, let those smaller kids go." Patamon said. "Fine." DemiDevimon replied. "We'll be punishing 'em later." "Punishing for what?" Patamon asked. "For coming to OUR territory, of course." Vilemon replied. "Hmph... Looks like someone's gotta teach you brats a lesson." Patamon said disparagingly. "That someone's not gonna be you." Tsukaimon replied. "Okay then, let's race. On three, okay?" He asked Patamon, who nodded. "Okay. One... Two... THREE!" Tsukaimon shouted, and took off. DemiDevimon and Vilemon grabbed Patamon's legs.

"HEY!" Patamon shouted. "That's cheating!" "Oh, too bad." DemiDevimon said and smirked. Patty blasted a Boom Bubble at him, while Neko kicked Vilemon away. "Go, Papa!" Patty shouted, as Patamon took off. "Grr... This isn't the end..." Vilemon muttered as he and DemiDevimon took off theirselves. "I hope your dad's gonna win..." Paguya said. "Don't worry, he will." Patty replied confidently. "I hope..." She added in her thoughts. "Well, there's no turning back now..." Patamon thought. "Patty's counting on me, I can't just let her down..." Patamon accelerated, and soon spotted Tsukaimon flying at a distance. "There... Now all I have to do is go faster-" "Do ya think you can do that?" A voice scolded him. Patamon turned his head, and saw DemiDevimon and Vilemon. "Remember, if one of us wins, you lose." "Which means we've got to get rid of you." Vilemon stated. "Bah, what do you think you can do?" Patamon asked, and speeded up. "You'll see... DEMI DART!" DemiDevimon blasted a Demi Dart at Patamon, who barely managed to dodge it. "Oh, if you really want to play dirty..." Patamon muttered, did an aerial loop, and tackled DemiDevimon. DemiDevimon lost his balance, and fell to the ocean.

"One down, two to go..." Patamon said and grinned. "Don't think you can beat us so easily..." Vilemon said. "Tsukaimon's the fastest Digimon in the entire universe!" "Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Patamon replied, and accelerated. "Darn... I'm not gonna let him win!" Vilemon thought. "Nightmare Shocker!" He blasted a supersonic wave from his mouth right at Patamon. "Aha!" Patamon exclaimed, and did a barrel roll. "What the-" Vilemon shouted. Patamon blasted a Boom Bubble at Vilemon, effectively knocking him against a tree. "That should teach you some manners!" Patamon yelled. "Now I've got to beat only Tsukaimon..." He thought, and took a huge sprint. "I wonder how Papa's doing..." Patty said. "Don't worry." Neko said to her. "Your dad's one of the greatest Digimon I know, he's not gonna lose to a bunch of bullies..." "Still..." Patty said quietly. "It is my fault that he accepted the challenge. Those three seemed quite ruthless. Oh no, I'm never gonna forgive myself if something's happened to Papa..." "Hey, look!" Paguya said, and pointed at the sky: Vilemon and DemiDevimon were flying at them.

"Ha, looks like you guys lost!" Yaamon exclaimed victoriously. "Hmph... Tsukaimon's not gonna lose to that orange batpig." DemiDevimon stated. "He has never lost in a race. Your dad was a fool when he accepted the challenge." "Don't you dare to call him a fool..!" Patty said angrily, and was trying to attack DemiDevimon, but was restrained by Neko and Wendy. "Let me go!" She shouted. "I'll teach that furball a lesson!" "Calm down, Patty." Neko said softly. "Patamon wouldn't be happy if he saw you like this..." His words comforted Patty, but she still glared at DemiDevimon and Vilemon. "Papa's gonna kick Tsukaimon's butt." She stated. "That should teach you a lesson or two about bullying kids smaller than you." "Don't you lecture to us, you little brat!" DemiDevimon shouted, and threw a Demi Dart at Patty. Neko pushed Patty away, and grabbed the Dart in midair, shattering it with his bare claws. "You just sealed your fate, bat boy..." He muttered, leaped at DemiDevimon, and punched him. "OOOW!" DemiDevimon yelled as he hit a tree. "Nobody," Neko started. "And I mean NOBODy is going to hurt Patty when I'm around!" "Neko, please." Patty said to him. "You don't need to harm him. Their pride is going to be shattered anyway, after Papa wins." She smiled confidently.

"Aha!" Patamon exclaimed as he spotted Tsukaimon. He radically speeded up, and flew right past Tsukaimon. "W-what was that?" Tsukaimon wondered and nearly lost his balance. "Nothing, just a little slug." Patamon replied and grinned. "I thought DemiDevimon and Vilemon would take care of you..." Tsukaimon stated. "It takes more than two rascals to get rid of me!" Patamon replied. "Well, I never thought I'd have to resort to this..." Tsukaimon said. "But you're giving me no choice." He was covered by a black forcefield, and soon digivolved into a Devidramon. "Mwahahahaa... Do you now see why I've never lost in a race?" He asked Patamon. "Uh-oh..." Patamon muttered. As he tried to take off, Devidramon grabbed him. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked Patamon. "You'll meet the fate of hundreds of other Digimon who were foolish enough to challenge me!" He raised his claws. Patamon closed his eyes. "No..." He thought. "I... I can't die... I can't leave Patty and Gatomon and our unborn child... Patty's counting on me... I have to win... I HAVE TO!" Soon, Patamon started glowing. "Aargh!" Devidramon shouted, covered his eyes, and let go of Patamon, who had just digivolved into Angemon.

"Still think you can win?" Angemon asked Devidramon, who just growled. "Why you..!" Devidramon muttered, and tried to slash Angemon. "We've still got a race to do." He replied. "HAND OF FATE!" Angemon blasted the golden beam at Devidramon, effectively knocking him unconscious and reverting him back to a Tsukaimon. Angemon de-digivolved himself, and grabbed Tsukaimon's arm before he would fall into the ocean. "Someone's coming!" DeeDee exclaimed. "Is it Papa?" Patty asked quickly. "I'm not sure..." DeeDee replied, and looked closer. "It IS Papa!" Patty yelled victoriously. "But why's he carrying Tsukaimon?" Paguya wondered. Patamon landed right next to Patty, and smiled at her. Then, he tossed the unconscious Tsukaimon at Vilemon and DemiDevimon. "Take him away." Patamon said. "And never bully my daughter or any of her friends ever again!" DemiDevimon ad Vilemon quickly fled. "Papa, you did it..." Patty muttered, and hugged Patamon. "I did it for you." Patamon replied and smiled. "Thank you, mister Patamon!" Paguya said. "We know you could beat those jerks!" "Really..." Neko said, and everyone laughed. "Well, I guess everyone should go home." Patamon stated. "Yeah. Well, see ya later!" Paguya said, and left with his gang. "Bye, Paguya!" Wendy farewelled him.

"Hey Moshi, you okay?" DeeDee asked Moshi. "I feel... Dizzy..." Moshi replied, and passed out. "MOSHI!" DeeDee shouted. "H...His arm..." Patty muttered. "Oh no... It's the tip of the Demi Dart I shattered." Neko said worriedly. "We've gotta take him to a hospital." Patamon stated. Everyone nodded, and Patamon and Neko started carrying Moshi, with Patty, DeeDee and Wendy following them. "Moshi..." DeeDee thought worriedly. "Moshi... Please... Please don't die..."


	44. Chapter 44: DeeDee and Moshi

Chapter 44: DeeDee and Moshi

Eight and a half months ago, in a small house in the Digital World, there were two ExVeemon inside, a male and a female. The female one's stomach was large: She was sitting on the floor, panting exhaustedly. "Don't worry." The male one comforted her. "Everything's going to be alright." "I, I hope so..." The female replied worriedly. "Don't worry..." The male said. "Easy for YOU to say." The female said angrily. "It's ME who's going through all this pain, Rex!" The male ExVeemon, called Rex, didn't say anything for a moment. He just looked at his pregnant partner, until thirty seconds later, he finally opened his mouth. "Listen." Rex started. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. Not you, not the babies, not anybody." "W-will you promise me?" The female asked. "I promise, Angela." Rex replied. Angela gasped a little, as she had a contraction. "Hngh... I think they're coming..." She stated. "Okay, are you ready?" Rex asked, and grabbed her hand. Angela nodded. "Okay... PUSH!" Rex shouted. Angela pushed full force, and one of the babies came out. "Okay, one more time. PUSH!" Rex said. Angela pushed again, and the another one came out. Angela fell to the floor on her back, and was panting a lot.

"We did it." Rex stated and smiled. "Y... Yeah..." Angela replied and smiled. "I... Want to s-see them..." Rex handed the two babies to Angela. They were two female DemiVeemon: One blue one, like her father, and one pink one, like her mother. "They're... So cute..." Angela said, and a tear dropped from her eye. "What are we going to call them?" Rex asked. "She..." Angela started, and nodded her head at the blue baby. "She's Vera. And..." She nodded her head at the pink baby. "She's DeeDee." "Vera and Deedee..." Rex repeated. "Those are perfect names." "Hi, Vera..." Angela said to Vera, who was sleeping in her arms. "Hi, DeeDee..." She said to DeeDee, who opened her eye, but fell asleep too. Rex placed his hand on Angela's shoulder, and smiled. "You did great job." He stated. "T... Thanks..." Angela muttered, and kissed Rex.

The next day, Angela was feeding the babies while Rex was at work. After eating, Angela placed DeeDee and Vera into a craddle. DeeDee fell asleep with a pacifier in her mouth, but Vera couldn't, for some reason: She just layed in the bed and cried. "Shh... It's okay..." Angela whispered, and craddled Vera in her arms. "It's alright." She gave Vera a rattle, which Vera looked at curiously. She shaked the rattle once, and started giggling a lot. After shaking it for a while, Vera eventually yawned, and rubbed her eyes. "Try to sleep now, dear." Angela said to her, and carefully placed Vera into the craddle. Suddenly, the phone rang. "Oh, who is it?" Angela wondered, and went to answer the call. "Hi, Angela here." She said. "Hiyas, honey." Rex's voice replied from the other end. As Angela turned her back, Vera suddenly looked out of the window. She quietly climbed out of her craddle, but oofed a little when she hit the ground. Vera shook her head, and snuck at the door. She tried to reach the handle, but was too short. After jumping a couple times, she eventually managed to open the door, and went outside.

Vera was roaming around with the rattle in her left hand. After a while of walking, she spotted a truck. It was loaded with boxes. Out of curiosity, Vera wanted to know what's inside the boxes, and snuck into the truck. Suddenly, the truck started moving. Vera screamed a little, but the driver didn't hear her. She turned her head, and looked as her home disappeared out of vision. "Mum... Dad... DeeDee..." Vera thought. "EEEE!" She screamed. Later, the truck stopped, and the driver got out of the car. Vera didn't want to get spotted, so she hid inside one of the boxes. A Moyamon and a WereGarurumon went at the boxes. "Man... Wouldcha believe that these are going to the other side of the Digital World?" Moyamon asked WereGarurumon. "These are some lucky boxes..." WereGarurumon replied, and sealed the boxes shut with tape. Vera tried to open the box she was hiding in, but couldn't do anything. WereGarurumon and Moyamon grabbed the boxes, and started loading them inside a Whamon that worked as a cargo ship. "Man, you got the best job, Whamon!" Moyamon stated. "You'll get to see the World!" "Well, this is pretty tough job..." Whamon replied. "Well, see ya later!" He said, and took off.

"So how are our little babies?" Rex asked Angela. "Fine." Angela replied. "They're sleeping-" She turned around, and spotted that the door was open. "That's strange... Why is the door-" Angela muttered, but suddenly screamed: She saw that only DeeDee was in the craddle. "What's wrong, Angela?" Rex asked worriedly. Angela looked at the craddle, then at the door, then at the craddle and one more time at the door. "Please come quick!" She yelled. "Vera... VERA HAS RAN AWAY!" "What?" Rex asked out of shock. "I,  
I'll be there right away!" He hung up, and rushed home. Angela ran outside, and started looking for Vera. "VERA!" She shouted. "VERA! ARE YOU HERE? VERAA!" Angela looked outside the house, but couldn't find Vera. "Oh no... Where is she..." She wondered. "I'm here!" Rex stated as he landed. "Have you seen her?" "No." Angela replied. "She must've gone somewhere else..." "We'll have to check everywhere." Rex said. "I'll go look for her in the air, you call some help." "O-okay." Angela said, nodded, and rushed outside. However, even after a week of searching, Vera was never found. "Oh no..." Angela muttered. "What are we gonna tell DeeDee?" "Nothing right now." Rex replied. "Maybe she doesn't even remember she has a sister. We'll let her know when she's older. Maybe Vera will even come back one day." "Yeah... I hope." Angela said.

One week later, in another house not too far away from Rex's and Angela's home, were living a Kabuterimon couple, a blue male one and a red female one. "Are they... Are they okay...?" The female asked. "They're fine, honey." The male replied. "All three of them." "I... I want to see them." The female said. The male went into another room for a while, and returned with three Motimon sleeping in his arms. "They're all boys." He stated. "You did a great job, Mona." "I couldn't have done it without you, Kabuto." The female, introduced as Mona, replied. Kabuto, the male Kabuterimon, smiled a little. "So... What are their names?" He asked. "Got any suggestions?" Mona didn't reply for a while. Then, she lifted one of the Motimon that was light blue in colour. "He shall be Umushi." Mona stated. "And... He could be Gamushi." She continued, and nodded her head at the light green Motimon. "And he... His name is Moshi." She finished, and lifted the 'normal'-coloured Motimon. "Umushi, Gamushi and Moshi... I like it." Kabuto stated. "They rhyme." "Hi, my little boys..." Mona said to her three sons.

The life would have been peaceful, had it not been for an incident that happened one week later. "Mom... Me feel bad..." Moshi said. Kabuto placed his hand on Moshi's forehead. "You've got a fever." He stated. "You'll need to stay inside." "B, but Mom faid me can go outfide with bwof!" Moshi sobbed. "Don't worry, I'll promise you can go outside with us after you get better." Mona said and smiled. "Try to rest for now." She grabbed Umushi and Gamushi, and placed them in a baby carriage. "Well, we'll go now."  
"See you later." Kabuto said, and kissed Mona before she left with the two babies. "Well, it's just you and me now, Moshi." He said to Moshi, who tried to sleep. "Me... Me twy to fleep now..." Moshi muttered, and closed his eyes. "As you wish, Moshi." Kabuto replied, and sat down. "I'll just read a book then."

Mona was pushing Umushi and Gamushi's carriage in a park. "How do you like it?" She asked. "Yay! A pawk!" Umushi yelled excitedly. "Me want to go on fwing!" Gamushi stated. "A little patience, boys." Mona said gently. Suddenly, the sky turned dark. "What's going on?" She wondered, and stopped on her tracks. "Mum, me fcawed!" Gamushi said worriedly. "Me too!" Umushi said loudly. "Looks like it's going to rain soon." Mona stated. "We'd better go home-" Soon, an explosion happened nearby, knocking Mona and the two babies away. "EEEEEK!" Umushi and Gamushi shouted. "Urrgh..." Mona grunted. "What was that..?" She looked around, and spotted a Diaboromon standing nearby. "Gatomon..." He muttered. "Where?" "I... I don't know what you're talking about..." Mona replied. Diaboromon growled, and shot an energy blast from his hand. The blast hit the place where Umushi and Gamushi landed, killing the babies instantly. "NOOOO!" Mona screamed. "MY BABIES! NOO!" Diaboromon laughed evilly, while Mona looked at him outragedly. "You'll pay for this..." She muttered, and leaped straight at Diaboromon.

"Uh-oh..." Kabuto said, and stood up. "Dad, me fcawed!" Moshi stated worriedly. "I'm going outside to see if your mom and brothers are okay." Kabuto replied. "B... Be caweful!" Moshi said and coughed. Kabuto nodded, opened the door, and took off. After a while of flying, he eventually spotted the destroyed park. "Oh no..." He muttered as he saw the remains of a swing. "MONA! UMUSHI! GAMUSHI! ARE YOU HERE?" Kabuto shouted. He got a weak grunt as a reply from nearby her. He rushed over there, and was shocked: Mona was laying there, with the lower half of her body completely destroyed. "MONA!" Kabuto yelled out of shock. "Mona! What happened?" "They... Umushi and Gamushi..." Mona sobbed. "They... They're gone..." "No!" Kabuto gasped. "K... Kabuto... Please..." Mona whispered. "Take... Good care of... Of Moshi..." She kissed Kabuto one last time before gasping, closing her eyes, and fading into digital bits. "MONA! NOOO!" Kabuto cried, and collapsed to the ground. Fifteen minutes later, he finally returned to home, devastated. "W...Whewe awe Mum, Umufhi and Gamufhi?" Moshi asked. "They.... They are gone..." Kabuto stated. "No... No... NO!" Moshi yelled, and started crying. Kabuto himself also sobbed for a moment, until eventually Moshi fell asleep. Kabuto stood up, and stroke Moshi's head. "I'll protect you." He whispered. "Whatever it takes, I'm not going to let you die, ever."

Three days later, DeeDee was roaming outside, with her parents observing her: losing Vera had been a painful experience for them, and they didn't want DeeDee to go away, too. Rex was sitting in a chair with sunglasses on, while Angela was just standing on the porch, watching DeeDee running around. Suddenly, the phone rang. "I'll get it." Angela said, and went inside. "Thanks." Rex said and smiled. He quickly fell asleep while sitting in the chair. DeeDee spotted a butterfly nearby, and tried to catch it with her bare hands, but didn't manage to do so. She followed the butterfly deep into the forest, where she eventually found a small lake. "Where am I?" DeeDee wondered worriedly. At the same time, Moshi was also playing outside, spotting a small path that led into the forest. Out of curiosity, Moshi followed the path when his dad wasn't looking, and after a while of walking, eventually encountered the lake and DeeDee

"Hello." Moshi greeted DeeDee, surprising her a little. "H-hi." DeeDee replied quickly. "Who are you?" "I'm Moshi." Moshi stated. "And you are..?" "My name's DeeDee." DeeDee replied. "Nice to meet you, DeeDee." Moshi said. "What are you doing around here?" "I followed a butterfly, and soon I noticed I was here at the lake." DeeDee replied. "What about you?" "I found this small path near my home." Moshi stated. "I followed it all the way here." "Hmm... You look like a nice guy." DeeDee said after observing Moshi for a while. "Want to play with me?" "P-play?" Moshi asked. "With you?" "Yeah. Sure." DeeDee replied and smiled. "I don't really have any friends to play with, so..." "Of course I can!" Moshi said excitedly. "Yay!" DeeDee exclaimed, and started playing with Moshi. Soon, a BlackGatomon came at the lake. "Hey, look Moshi!" DeeDee said. "A new friend!" "Oh boy, oh boy!" Moshi said excitedly. "Hi!" DeeDee greeted BlackGatomon. "Uhh... Hi." He replied quietly. "I am DeeDee." DeeDee said. "This is Moshi." She continued, and pointed at Moshi. "Nice to meetcha!" Moshi said. "What are you two doing?" BlackGatomon asked. "We're just playing here." DeeDee replied. "It's nice and peaceful over here. Wanna join us?" "M-me?" BlackGatomon asked. "Sure. Moshi and I would like a new playmate, right Moshi?" "Right!" Moshi said and nodded. BlackGatomon smiled, and started playing with Moshi and DeeDee.

"So what's your name?" DeeDee asked him. "I'm Neko." The BlackGatomon replied. "Neko... That's a nice name!" Moshi stated. "T-thanks..." Neko muttered. "DEEDEE! WHERE ARE YOU?" DeeDee heard her father calling. "Uh-oh... Wait, I'll have to go for now." DeeDee said, and started running at the voice of Rex. "DAD! HEWE!" DeeDee yelled. "Oh, DeeDee..." Rex muttered, and hugged DeeDee. "Promise that you'll never EVER sneak out again like that!" "I pwomife." DeeDee replied and smiled. "Umm... Can I go? I met two fwiendf..."  
"Oh, sure!" Rex replied. "But come back home before evening, okay?" "Okay." DeeDee replied and nodded. Soon, Moshi's dad stepped in. "Oh, hi Kabuto." Rex greeted him. "Have you seen my son?" Kabuto asked quickly. "Umm... No, not really. Is he lost?" Rex asked. "That's what I'm thinking..." Kabuto replied worriedly. "Oh no... I can't lose him-" "What he lookf like?" DeeDee asked. "Well, he's a Motimon." Kabuto stated. "A pink blob with two hands-" "I know whewe he if!" DeeDee stated. "Y-You do?" "Yeah! Mofhi if at the lake ovew thewe!" DeeDee said. "We awe playing togethew!" "Oh..." Kabuto muttered. "Well, tell him to come home soon!" He said to DeeDee, and took off. "Do you know the way home?" Rex asked, and DeeDee pointed at the right direction. "Good. Well, have fun then.

And so she did: DeeDee, Moshi and Neko played together the whole week. During the third day, a Pagumon called Paguya showed up, and during the seventh day, they met a strange white Digimon, who looked like a Patamon with purple stripes and Gatomon's eyes. She was introduced as Patty, and one day she, Neko, DeeDee and Moshi would become a team.


	45. Chapter 45: DeeDee the Nurse

Chapter 45: DeeDee the Nurse

Moshi was sleeping peacefully in a hospital bed. "How is he doing?" DeeDee asked worriedly. "He'll get better." The doctor replied. "But I'd like to know how that needle ended up in him in the first place." Neko gulped a little. "E-err, I guess it is kinda my fault..." He said nervously. "We encountered a DemiDevimon that tried to shoot the Dart at Patty. Out of anger, I grabbed the dart in midair, shattered it, and... I think that the needle hurled into him." He finished his explanation. "Does his father know yet?" Patamon asked. "We called him just a minute ago, and he said he's coming." The doctor replied. "I guess we're needed no more, Papa." Patty stated. "Right. Let's go home." Patamon replied. "Neko, are you coming?" "Y-yes." Neko said quickly, and left with Patamon and Patty. "I'm staying with him." DeeDee said to the doctor. "As you wish." The doctor replied. Suddenly, they heard loud running noices, and Kabuto stepped into the room. "My son!" He shouted. "Moshi! Are you okay?"  
"He's fine." DeeDee replied.

"Oh, hello DeeDee." Kabuto said after he noticed she was there. "Your son is completely fine." The doctor stated. "He's just a little sick, that's all. He'll get better in three days." "Good." Kabuto said quietly, looked at Moshi, and gently stroke his head. "So Moshi's not in danger." "Nope." DeeDee said and smiled. "I was... I was afraid when I got the call from hospital." Kabuto admitted. "I've already lost my wife and two of my sons, Moshi's the only thing I have left. If he dies... I don't think I could handle it." "He's not going to die." The doctor assured him. "The toxin inside the cyringes of a DemiDevimon is lethal only to humans." "I know..." Kabuto muttered. "How exactly did this happen to Moshi, DeeDee?" "Well, um..." DeeDee started. He didn't want Moshi's dad to find out that it was partially Neko's fault. "We... We were playing in the woods, and all of a sudden this DemiDevimon arrived, and started bullying us. I told him to get lost, and he threw a Demi Dart at me. Moshi pushed me out of the way, and was hit by the dart." She replied. "We tried to pull it off, but I accidentally shattered it..."

"I see." Kabuto said. "So he was protecting you, eh?" "Yeah." DeeDee replied. "I didn't know Moshi was so brave..." Kabuto said quietly. "Anyway, thank you for taking care of him, DeeDee." "Naah, Patty, Neko and Patty's dad helped, too." DeeDee stated. "You can now go home." Kabuto said to her. "I'll take care of Moshi now." "I want to stay with him, too." DeeDee insisted. "DeeDee, you've already done enough." Kabuto stated. "Just go home for now. I'll inform you after Moshi wakes up." "O... Okay." DeeDee said and sighed. "See you soon, Moshi." She whispered to Moshi before leaving. "My son..." Kabuto said quietly and smiled as he observed the sleeping Moshi. "You're a brave little 'mon." He felt somehow relaxed to see that even though Moshi was unconscious, he was smiling. "Wake up soon, Moshi..." Kabuto muttered.

Two hours later, Moshi mumbled something, and opened his eyes. "Mmm..." He said quietly. "You're awake." Kabuto stated happily. "Where... Am I?" Moshi asked weakly. "You're in a hospital." His dad replied. "How do you feel?" "A little sick..." Moshi stated. "I feel like I've got cold..." "Just try to rest." Kabuto said to him. "Your friends are gonna be happy to hear that you've woken up." Soon, DeeDee arrived at the hospital. "Hiya!" She greeted Moshi. "How you doing?" "I'm fine." Moshi replied. "Just a little ill." "Umm... Excuse me, Mr Kabuto?" DeeDee said. "May I talk with Moshi privately?" "Oh, sure." Kabuto replied, and left the room. DeeDee looked at Moshi, and smiled. "I'm glad that you're okay." She stated. "For a moment, I was really worried about you." "Really?" Moshi asked, and DeeDee nodded. "Yeah. You... You are so close to me that I don't think I could make it if I lost you..." DeeDee said, and sighed a little. "Don't worry." Moshi comforted her. "I'm here, and I'm not planning to go anywhere for a long time." DeeDee giggled a little, and the two kissed.

Patty, Neko and Wendy all also visited Moshi later on. "How are you doing, old buddy?" Patty asked him. "Well, I've been better, but at least I'm alive." Moshi replied optimistically. "You seem to be awfully happy, considering that you're laying in a hospital bed..." Neko stated. "Well, I've got nothing to be sad about." Moshi said. "The doctor said I'll be let out in three days." "Good, then we can play together again." Wendy said with a smile. Somebody knocked the door. "Come on in." Moshi said. The door opened, and DeeDee came in. "Hi." She greeted everyone in the room. "I came to make sure you'll take your medicine." "Hey, you don't have to baby me, I can take care of myself-" Moshi started, but was cut by DeeDee. "I didn't say so. I just don't think that you'll willingly take the medicine." She said. "What do you mean by that?" Patty asked. "I mean that the last time Moshi hid the medicine inside a plant pot instead of taking it himself." DeeDee replied. Neko and Wendy laughed a little.  
"Hey, I don't need any-" Moshi started, but DeeDee forced the spoonful of medicine inside his mouth. "Ick..." Moshi grunted.

"Listen, you can go home already DeeDee." Moshi said to her. "I'm not sick anymore, really, I can take care of myself." "Not so fast." DeeDee replied. "You'll get out of here tomorrow, and until then, I'm gonna take care of you." Moshi sighed a little, but in fact he really didn't mind DeeDee taking care of him: at least the two could spend time together. "I remember when Patty took care of Neko after he was hit by the snowball, and ended up here." DeeDee stated. "Yeah, me too. Neko nearly died because of me..." Moshi said sadly. "Hey, it wasn't your fault." DeeDee said to him. "It was an accident, no-one blames you." "Yeah..." Moshi muttered. DeeDee looked at the clock. "Oh my, is it so late already?" She wondered. "Well, I have to go home." "See ya tomorrow." Moshi farewelled her. "Bye..." DeeDee said quietly, and gave Moshi a good night kiss before leaving and closing the door behind her. "She's one amazing girl..." Moshi thought and smiled before falling asleep.

"Hey, Patty." Patamon said to his daughter. "Can you come over here for a second?" "Sure!" Patty replied. She was sitting on the floor, drawing a picture. "What is it, sweetie?" Gatomon asked. "It's my brother... Or sister." Patty replied. "Look!" Patamon and Gatomon both took a look at Patty's picture: There was an orange Gatomon sleeping in a craddle with a pacifier in it's mouth. "Oh, that's so cute." Gatomon said. "Yeah... But there's no way to know what he looks like yet." Patamon stated. "Or she." He added when he saw the look on Gatomon's face. "Nuh-uh, I know that he or she is gonna look like this." Patty stated. "I saw it in a dream." "Really..." Gatomon said quietly. "But... What did you want me to do?" Patty asked. "Umm, yeah... We're wondering what we're gonna call your sibling." Patamon explained. "Do you have any good names?" "Hmm..." Patty muttered. "BIRDIE!" She shouted. "Err, I don't think Birdie's a good name..." Gatomon said and laughed a little. "Beats Kari's suggestion." Patamon stated. "I still can't believe she suggested the name 'Hieronymus'..."

"What's wrong with that?" Gatomon asked. "I find it a good name." "It's... A little too long." Patamon said nervously. "Well... How about Lil' Bro or Lil' Sis?" Patty suggested. "Those aren't really any kind of true names." Gatomon replied. "Well... I can't think of anything." Patty said. "Hey, look at the clock." Patamon stated. "Time for you to go to sleep, am I right?" Patty yawned and nodded. "Good night, Mama and Papa.... And you." She said, and looked at Gatomon's belly. "Man... How hard it is to name a baby?" Patamon wondered. "Well, we hadn't decided a name for Patty until she was born, right?" Gatomon reminded him. "That's true..." Patamon replied. He suddenly yawned. "Phew... I think I'm going to sleep, too." "We feel a little sleepy too, don't we?"  
Gatomon asked, and looked at her belly. "Good night." Patamon said to her. "Good night." Gatomon replied, and kissed him. "Good night to you, too." Patamon added, and looked at Gatomon's belly.

The next day, Moshi was let out of the hospital. DeeDee was waiting for him outside the hospital with a bunch of flowers in her hands. "Hi, Moshi!" She greeted him. "These are for you." "Oh, thanks." Moshi replied, and DeeDee handed him the flowers. "So how do you feel right now?" She asked. "Well, it's good to be outside again..." Moshi replied. "But I still feel a little dizzy." "That's probably because you've been staying in bed the whole time." DeeDee suggested. "Yeah." Moshi said. "I want to thank you about taking care of me for this whole time." "No problem, Moshi." DeeDee replied, and smiled at Moshi. "Aah, this is where I live." Moshi stated as they arrived at his home. "Oh my, I had no idea." DeeDee replied sarcastically, and they both laughed. "Wanna come over to my house?" Moshi asked her. "I, I'd like that." DeeDee replied. "Great!" Moshi said happily. "Aah, Moshi!" Kabuto greeted him. "They finally let you out. Are you hungry?" "Naah, I just ate this morning-" Moshi started, but then his stomach growled. "Well, I guess I'm a little." He added. "Hi, DeeDee." Kabuto said to DeeDee. "Hello." DeeDee replied. "What would you like to eat?" Kabuto asked the two. "Pancakes!" Moshi replied. "Yay!" DeeDee exclaimed.

"Aah... That was yummy." DeeDee stated after they had eaten. She and Moshi went into Moshi's room. "So, what would you like to do?" He asked DeeDee. "Well, how about this?" She replied, and kissed Moshi. "Hee, that was nice." Moshi stated, and blushed a little. DeeDee and Moshi spent the whole day together, doing different kinds of things: playing games, building a castle from building blocks, building a slide in the stairway , and drawing pictures. "I'm done." DeeDee stated, and put her crayons away. "Me too." Moshi said. "What did you draw?" DeeDee showed her picture to Moshi: It was a view from a hill top, and the sun was setting. "Whoa... It's beautiful." Moshi said with admiration. "Thanks." DeeDee replied and blushed a little. "What did you draw, then?" Moshi hesitated for a moment, but eventually showed his picture to DeeDee: There was him and DeeDee hugging each other and smiling. "Oh, it's so cute..." DeeDee said and smiled. She hugged Moshi in the same way they were hugging in the picture. "Thanks, Moshi." She said to him. "No problem, Deeds." Moshi replied.

"Phew... We've had quite a day!" DeeDee stated. "Yeah. And a fun one at that." Moshi added. DeeDee climbed into her bed, and closed her eyes. "Mmm... Soft." She said peacefully. "But, it's missing one thing." "What?" Moshi asked. DeeDee climbed out, and jumped into Moshi's bed instead. "Come here." She said. Moshi looked confused, but climbed in his bed anyway. "Now it's better." DeeDee stated and smiled. "Oh, I get it." Moshi said, smiled deviously, and kissed DeeDee. "I love you." "I love you too." DeeDee replied. "Promise me that you'll never leave me." "I promise." Moshi replied quietly, and they looked at each other before falling asleep. Kabuto, who had been spying on the two, went downstairs to his own bedroom, and smiled. "Well, looks like my son gets more mature day by day..." He thought before falling asleep himself.


	46. Chapter 46: The F word

Chapter 46: The F-word

Everyone has a bad hair day sometimes, and it seemed that this was one of them for Patty. She really looked like she woke up on the wrong side of bed: She was angry, and muttered something. "Grr... That stupid sun..." She mumbled as the sun was shining right at her eyes. "Go away!" She shouted. Patty eventually got up from the bed, but she stepped on one of her toys, and slipped. "Grr..." She growled as she stood up from the floor, and rubbed the back of her head. "Why you little..!" Patty muttered, and tossed the toy away. "What a stupid day..." Patty thought as she went downstairs. "Good morning, Patty." Gatomon greeted her when she stepped into the kitchen. "Mstrfghlbrts..." Patty mumbled angrily. "Well, looks like someone's not in the best possible mood..." Patamon said and smiled, but Patty just glared at him. She opened the closet, and grabbed a box of cereals, only to find out that it was empty. "Mrr..!" Patty snarled, and grit her teeth as she threw the box on the floor and stepped on it repeatedly.

"Hey, let's not be so hotheaded, shall we?" Patamon said calmly. "I'll buy some cereals today, okay?" He said to Patty, who just nodded angrily. Patty went into the living room, and accidentally hit her foot on the couch. "OW!" She screamed. She glared at the couch, and hissed. Patty tried to turn on the TV, only to find it not working. "What on Earth is going on?" Patty asked angrily. "I dunno. Must have been that storm last night." Gatomon replied. Patty literally shook in anger: She wanted to do nothing else than scream as loud as she could and throw stuff around. "I need a shower..." Patty muttered, and yawned a little. "EEEK!" She screamed. "IT'S COLD!" "Whoops... I forgot I had to call the plumber: the shower's been malfunctioning for the whole week." Patamon said. "Patty, stop!" Gatomon yelled, and went to hold Patty back because she was banging her head against the wall. "That'll just cause you a headache." Patty was panting because of her anger: she looked like she would blow up any second.

After eventually calming down a little, Patty decided to draw a picture. Of course, she accidentally dropped the box containing the crayons on the floor, breaking every single crayon. Patty did her best to not go berserk, and eventually just sighed. She took the pieces of the crayons, and drew a picture of herself with a giant mouth and an angry expression. Patty was unsatisfied with the result, so she tore the picture to pieces and threw them into a trash can. "Clearly not the best day to draw anything." Patty thought. "Of course, everything's been going wrong today..." Patty grabbed a colouring book and the crayon pieces and started colouring. "Mmm... This is relaxing..." She muttered and smiled peacefully. "Maybe this isn't the worst day ever after all-" RRIP! The page she had just coloured ripped as she turned the page. This was the last straw for Patty: She took a deep breath, and yelled as hard as she could "OH F*CK!"

Gatomon dropped a glass she was holding, and gasped. "PATTY!" Patamon exclaimed angrily, and stood up. He walked next to Patty, and pinched her ear very hard. "OWOWOWOWOW!" Patty screamed. "That hurts-" "How dare you," Patamon started. "How DARE you say such a word under the same roof with me! Go to your room!" He pointed at the stairway. Patty slowly stood up, glared at Patamon, and started walking up the stairs. "And no TV for a week!" Patamon added. Patty grit her teeth again, and after arriving at the bedroom, she jumped into her bed, screamed with her face buried deep inside her pillow and threw a tantrum. "I... I don't believe it..." Gatomon uttered shockedly. "I can't believe she said it." "Neither can I." Patamon replied, and sighed. "Where did she learn it from, anyway?" Gatomon wondered. "Television is a very, very dangerous thing, Gatomon." Patamon stated. He still couldn't believe his ears: His daughter, his sweet, innocent daughter had said the worst curse there is. "After what happened during winter... I hoped I would never have to make Patty grounded again." Patamon sighed. "I hope you didn't hear what she said..." Gatomon whispered to her belly.

Patty didn't come out of her room until tomorrow. Gatomon tried to comfort her, and managed to do so, but she didn't want to eat or go downstairs. The next day, Patty was allowed to go outside again. The first thing she did when she went downstairs was to hug Patamon and Gatomon, and say "I'm sorry." before going outside. She found Neko, DeeDee, Wendy and Moshi playing together in the forest. "Hey, look!" Wendy exclaimed after seeing her. "It's Patty!" "Hi, Patty!" DeeDee greeted her. "Hiya, Sweetcheeks." Neko said to Patty. "Hi..." She replied, and sighed. "We were wondering where you were yesterday." Moshi stated. "I... I was grounded." Patty admitted. "Oh no... What did you do?" DeeDee asked. "Did Patamon find you and Neko kissing again?" "No. He doesn't care about that anymore." Patty replied. "I... I had a bad day. A really, really bad day. And eventually, I said... I said this word that made Mama and Papa really shocked." "What word?" Neko asked. Patty gulped a little, and repeated what she had said yesterday.

Neko looked shocked, Moshi and Wendy covered their mouths and gasped. DeeDee was horrified, and covered her ears and eyes. "Eeek!" She screamed. "Don't say that! Don't say that!" "What's so bad about that word?" Patty asked a little irritatedly. "It's just a curse-" "Just a curse?" DeeDee asked furiiously. "Just a curse?" "P-Patty..." Moshi started. "T-that's n-not j-just a c-curse w-word." "Huh?" Patty wondered. "Moshi's right." Neko said. "I can't believe Patty actually said It..." Wendy muttered. "I said what?" Patty asked. "IT!" DeeDee exclaimed. "T-t-the F-word!" "F-word?" Patty asked. "Listen, Patty." Neko started. "There are lots of different curse words. Some of them are not bad at all, and some can cause parents look at you angrily, or even yell.  
But the f-word... It isn't a mere curse Patty, it is the worst swear word there is!" "R-really..?" Patty asked, and Neko nodded. Patty felt extremely embarrassed. "Oh know, I... I had no idea..." "It's okay." Wendy said. "Where did you hear such a word, anyway?" DeeDee asked. "Umm, I... I heard someone saying it in the TV once..." Patty replied. "It's ALWAYS the television!" DeeDee said resentfully. "What kind of obsession they have to say it in TV all the time, anyway?"

"So you didn't know it was a bad word?" Moshi asked. "No, I never even knew about it..." Patty stated. "And you're not lying to us, eh?" DeeDee asked sceptically. "DeeDee, why on Earth would I lie to my best friends?" Patty asked. DeeDee didn't say anything, but then she sighed and smiled. "You're right, I'm sorry..." She said quietly. "There's no need to be." Patty replied and smiled. "I promise I'll never say the f-word again!" "Good." Neko said. "Now then, where were we?" "Umm..." Moshi started. "We, err..." Wendy muttered. "Now I remember." Neko stated. "We were playing Tag, and now we were supposed to head to the beach." "Oh, right!" DeeDee said. "Can I come too?" Patty asked. "Of course." Neko replied and smiled. The five started walking towards the beach. "Neko?" Patty asked Neko. "Yeah?" "Do you still like me?" She asked. Neko stared at her for a while "Huh?" He asked. "Do you still like me, even when I said such a horrible word..?" Patty asked worriedly. Neko smiled, and nodded. "Of course I do." He stated. "I know you didn't mean to say it." Patty smiled relievedly, and grabbed Neko's hand.

"Here, back at the beach again." DeeDee said after they arrived at the beach. "We sure had fun the first time we came over here." Moshi stated. "Yeah, until we encountered Paguya's gang..." Patty muttered. "Let's go!" Wendy said excitedly, and jumped into the water. "Last one in the water is a rotten Digi-Egg!" DeeDee stated, and they all quickly ran into the water. They spent the whole day at the beach. "I have to go, mum and dad are probably worried about me." Wendy stated. "See ya." "Bye, Wendy!" Patty farewelled her. "I think I should go home, too." Moshi said. "Father's been worried about me since I ended up in the hospital..." "Okay. See you later." Neko said. "Bye, Moshi!" Patty said. "Bye." DeeDee said, and gave Moshi a kiss before he left. "Well, I should get going too." Neko said. "Wait!" Patty exclaimed. "Uh, I was wondering if you'd like to sleep over at our place..." "Sure." Neko replied and smiled. "Well, I'm going home too." DeeDee said. "See you tomorrow." "Bye, DeeDee!" Patty and Neko said as DeeDee left. "Well, shall we get going too?" Neko asked. "Yup." Patty replied and nodded. "...Thank you." "No problem, Patty." Neko replied and smiled. Patty blushed a little, and gave Neko a kiss.

DeeDee arrived at her home, and opened the door. "I'm home!" She said. "Mom? Dad? Are you here?" She wondered when she got no reply. DeeDee snuck into the living room, and saw her parents sitting on a couch. "It's been over nine months since she got lost..." Angela said, and sighed. "Do you still think she's alive?" "Well, you should never give up, right?" Rex stated. "Yeah... Do you think DeeDee knows?" Angela asked her partner. "I'm not sure..." Rex muttered. "DeeDee's a smart girl, really smart, but I don't think she does..." "What are they talking about?" DeeDee thought. "Maybe we should finally tell her." Angela said. "She's almost one year old, she deserves to know." "That's true." Rex started. "But it's going to be a huge shock for her..." "Yeah, I would be shocked too to hear such information..." Angela replied, and sighed. "I'm never going to forget the day when we lost her..." "Me neither. The day when we lost DeeDee's sister..."

"I HAVE A SISTER?" DeeDee exclaimed shockedly. Rex and Angela immediatly turned their heads, and saw DeeDee standing in the doorway. "Oh, hi DeeDee." Rex greeted her. "Is that what you said true?" DeeDee asked with a demanding voice. "That I have a sister?" "Y... Yes." Angela admitted. "Her names was Vera, and she just all of a sudden disappeared a day after you were born..." "I don't believe this." DeeDee uttered, and looked angry. "I seriously don't believe this. You knew it all this time tha I have a sister, but never told me?" "DeeDee, you were way too young." Rex replied. "You wouldn't have understand it-" "Oh, so I'm too dumb to be told anything?" DeeDee asked angrily. "Or you don't trust me, your own daughter?" "I-it's not that, DeeDee." Angela said. "We know we should have told you earlier, we're so sorry about that, but-" "Stop." DeeDee said. "I don't want to hear any more excuses. Are there any other secrets you're hiding from me? Am I adopted, or something?" "No!" Rex replied. "DeeDee, please listen to me-" "I'm going to bed." DeeDee stated, and glared at her parents one more time before going to her room, and slamming the door shut. "Oh no..." Angela muttered. "This went totally out of hand..." Rex stated.


	47. Chapter 47: In Search of my Sister

Chapter 47: In Search of my Sister

Rex woke up early in the morning. "Man... I wonder if DeeDee's still angry at us..." He thought. He climbed out of the bed, and knocked on the door to DeeDee's room. "DeeDee, sweetie? Are you still mad at us?" Rex asked. "Listen, I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier, but we... We were just trying to protect you, DeeDee." When he got no reply, he knocked the door again. "DeeDee? Please wake up, I want to talk with you!" Rex said. When he still got no reply, he eventually opened the door. "DeeDee, listen to me-" Rex started, but was shocked. "ANGELA!" He yelled. "WAKE UP!" "Mmmh... What's wrong, honey?" Angela asked, and yawned. "DeeDee's not in her room!" Rex replied. Angela immediatly climbed out of her bed and rushed upstairs. "What did you just say?"  
She asked. "DeeDee's not here..." Rex muttered. "D-do you think that she has..?" Angela asked worriedly. "That she has ran away?" Rex asked, and Angela nodded. "I'm afraid so..." "NO!" Angela sobbed. Rex gently hugged her. "Don't worry." He whispered to her ear. "We'll find her."

"I'll check around the yard, you should look for her inside the house." Rex stated. "Check her room in case you find any clues, okay?" "O-okay." Angela replied. "Don't worry." Rex said, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "We'll find her." "Yeah, I hope so..." Angela sighed. Rex smiled encouragingly, and rushed outside. Angela checked around the whole house, until she finally went into DeeDee's room. "Darn... Nothing here." She muttered. "Where could she be?" As Angela sat down and rested for a while, she spotted a letter on the table. "Huh? What's this?" She wondered, and grabbed the letter. "REX!" Angela screamed after she finished the letter. "COME HERE!" "Did you find her?" Rex asked as he arrived at DeeDee's room. Angela shook her head, said "Look." and handed the letter to Rex.

Dear Mom and Dad,  
Don't worry about me. I'll be back soon enough.  
In the meantime, I'm on a journey to find my long-lost sister.  
I understand why you never told me, and I actually thank you about that.  
Hopefully I'll be back soon, and we can settle everything.  
One of your daughters,  
DeeDee.

"She... She went to find Vera." Rex muttered. "We've gotta go after her before it is too late!" Angela exclaimed worriedly. "The world isn't a safe place for a small kid like her-" "Angela." Rex started. "I've had this feeling that Vera's alive ever since she disappeared, and DeeDee is her twin sister. She's gonna be fine." Angela gulped, and nodded. "We're gonna find her." Rex stated. "Everything's going to be alright." "You're right..." Angela replied. "We will find her. I don't care how long it takes, I'm not gonna allow her to disappear out of our lifes like Vera!" Rex nodded, and the two took off and started searching for DeeDee.

Meanwhile, DeeDee was walking around in the Digital World. "I need to follow Vera's footsteps in order to find her..." She thought. "Let's see... If I were still a baby digimon, where would I go?" Soon, DeeDee spotted a truck loaded with boxes. "Hmm..." She thought. "Umm, excuse me?" DeeDee asked a Moyamon and a WereGarurumon, who were loading the boxes. "Where are these boxes heading to?" "Dunno." Moyamon replied. "Somewhere in the other side of the Digital World." "Other side of the Digital World... Boxes... Could it be?" DeeDee wondered. "I, I'd like to see where you're taking these boxes." She said. "Well... Sure. Hop aboard." Moyamon replied. DeeDee climbed inside the truck. "Mind you, this isn't the most interesting job." WereGarurumon stated. "Whamon gets the best part, he gets to sail around the entire Digital World!" "I see..." DeeDee muttered. "What if she's in the other side of the Digital World?" She thought. "That would explain why Mom and Dad were never able to find Vera..."

Moshi was walking towards DeeDee's house in hopes of seeing her. He picked up a flower he spotted nearby. "Hiyas, Moshi!" Patty and Neko greeted him. "Oh, hi guys." Moshi replied. "You're going to see DeeDee, right?" Neko asked, and Moshi nodded. "We're going there ourselves, too." Patty stated. "R-really..." Moshi muttered. He was slightly irritated: he would've wanted to be with DeeDee and DeeDee alone, but he didn't want to say that to Patty and Neko. "Hey, are those DeeDee's parents over there?" Neko wondered as he looked up. "You know what, they are!" Moshi replied. "Where are they going?" "I'll go ask them." Patty stated, and took off. "Patty, wait!" Neko said. "Hi, Mr Rex and Ms Angela!" Patty greeted them. "Patty?" Angela wondered. "We were going to see DeeDee." Patty stated. "Err, I think there's something you should know..." Rex stated, and landed with Angela and Patty. "Hi, Moshi. Hi, Neko." He said to Moshi and Neko. "We, um, have something to tell you." "Is it something about DeeDee?" Moshi asked. "Well, yes..." Angela replied. "You see..."

"Hiya, Whamon." Moyamon greeted Whamon after they arrived at the docks. "Hello, guys." Whamon replied. "Oh, who are you?" He asked DeeDee. "Umm, my name's DeeDee..." DeeDee replied. "I came here to see what exactly you're doing here." "Well, DeeDee, we are shipping the contents of these crates all across the Digital World." Whamon explained. "Hey, cool!" DeeDee said excitedly. "Umm... What is in the boxes, anyway?" "We're not sure..." WereGarurumon replied. "Oh. Well, it was nice seeing you, but I've gotta go home." DeeDee stated. "Bye, young one!" Moyamon said and waved at DeeDee, who started walking away, but as soon as she was out of sight she turned around and snuck at the truck. She saw WereGarurumon and Moyamon taking a lunch break. "Good..." DeeDee thought. She climbed into the truck, and quietly opened one of the boxes. "If she really is on the other side of the Digital World..." DeeDee muttered, and closed the box lid after hiding in one of them. "Okay, back to work." WereGarurumon stated, get up, and grabbed one of the boxes. "We need to hurry." "Yeah, I know." Moyamon said, and grabbed the box where DeeDee was hiding in. "I hope they don't spot me..." DeeDee thought.

"DeeDee's gone?" Moshi, Patty and Neko asked shockedly. "Yes." Angela admitted. "B... But why did she run away?" Neko asked. "Well..." Rex started, and looked at Angela, who nodded. "The thing is... DeeDee has a sister." "WHAT?" Patty, Moshi and Neko asked. "Yes. We had never told her, because we... We thought it would've been too painful for her." Rex stated, and sighed a little. "We planned to tell her soon, but she... She heard our conversation about it yesterday, and got really mad at us." "And now she's out there somewhere looking for her sister!" Angela finished worriedly. "Oh no..." Patty muttered. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Moshi asked hastily. "Let's go get her!" "R-right!" Patty and Neko said and nodded. "Don't worry, we'll find her." Moshi said to DeeDee's parents. "W-wait!" Rex yelled, but Patty, Neko and Moshi didn't hear him. "DeeDee..." Angela muttered. "She's one lucky girl to have such good friends." "Yeah..." Rex replied. "Well, we'll have to do something ourselves, too." He stated. Angela nodded,  
and the two took off.

"Urrgh... I'm getting seasick..." DeeDee whined. "How long I've been in this crate, anyway? I hope Mom and Dad are not too worried... Maybe I should've wrote a note about where I'm going or something." Suddenly, DeeDee felt that Whamon had stopped. "...Looks like we're there." She thought. She felt that someone had lifted the box she was hiding in. After feeling that the box was put down, DeeDee carefully opened the lid. She quickly jumped out of the box before anyone even noticed she was there. "Okay... So this is the other side of the Digital World." DeeDee thought. "Looks a little different..." Instead of being foresty, like DeeDee's home, this side was a little more jungly. "This'd be good place to play Hide 'N Seek..." She muttered. "No time for playing! I need to locate my sister..." DeeDee took a quick look at her surroundings: There was jungle, beach, mountains, and a city. "She could be over there..." DeeDee thought as she looked at the city. However, as she started walking towards the city, she tripped on a rock, and started rolling down a hill. "OOF!" She grunted as she hit the ground. "Man..." As DeeDee stood up, she heard a loud buzzing sound. A Flymon.

"Uh-oh..." DeeDee muttered, and started running away as she saw the Flymon. The Flymon soon flew over DeeDee, generating a loud, high-pitched sound from it's wings, causing DeeDee to cover her ears. "Ow..." She whined, looked around, and spotted the Flymon at a distance, turning around. DeeDee tried to run away again, but Flymon was too fast, and it quickly cornered DeeDee. "Oh noes..." DeeDee muttered worriedly. "Mom... Dad... Moshi... I'm sorry." She thought. As the Flymon prepared to fire stingers from it's abdomen,  
it suddenly stopped. DeeDee wondered why she wasn't dead yet, and opened her eyes. She screamed: The Flymon was impaled by a sharpened stick. It quickly faded into digital bits. "Phew... That was a close one..." DeeDee uttered relievedly. "Hey, you!" DeeDee said. "Come out! I want to thank you for saving-" She quickly felt a painful sting in her left hand. She spotted a dart in it. "Oh, great..." DeeDee muttered, felt a little dizzy, and fell unconscious. A mysterious figure stepped out from the bushes, looked at DeeDee,  
and started carrying her away.

"We've been looking all around the place, Moshi!" Patty stated. "She's not here!" "Well, tell me where she is then!" Moshi replied angrily. "Hey, fighting doesn't do any good." Neko said. "You're right..." Patty muttered. "I'm sorry." "I'm sorry too." Moshi said, and fell to the ground. "Hey! Are you okay?" Neko asked, and he and Patty rushed next to Moshi. "DeeDee..." Moshi sobbed. "Where... Where could she be?" "Don't worry, Moshi." Patty said softly, and hugged Moshi. "We'll find her." "What if... What if something has happened to her..." Moshi asked worriedly "Hey, she's DeeDee." Patty replied. "She'll be fine. Now, let's look for clues on where she could be-" "Hey! Look!" Neko said, and pointed at the ground. "Footprints..." Patty muttered. "DeeDee's been over here!" Neko said excitedly. However, soon they lost the track. "Nothing..." Moshi wondered. Neko sniffed the ground. "A truck has passed by not too long time ago..." He stated, and started following the lead. "Let's go!" Patty said. After arriving at the docks, they found nothing. "She's been here..." Neko stated. After sniffing for a little more, he said "Uh-oh..." "What?" Patty asked. "She... She has gone across the sea..." Neko replied.

"Urrk..." DeeDee grunted, and woke up. "Where... Am I?" "You're awake." A voice said. "Good. Now tell me..." A figure stepped from the shadows, and slammed DeeDee against a wall. "Are you a friend or an enemy?" "A friend, a friend!" DeeDee replied quickly. The figure leered at her for a moment, before letting go of her. "Good." It said. "Then I did the right thing by saving your life." "T-thank you." DeeDee said. "No problem..." The figure replied, and lighted a fire. As it did this, DeeDee noticed something what it looked like: A blue DemiVeemon, with some sort of weird red facial markings. "Umm, who are you?" DeeDee asked. "...The name's Vera." The figure replied. "Nice to meet you." "V-Vera?" DeeDee asked stumpedly. "Yeah. Got a problem witht that?" Vera replied, but DeeDee suddenly stood up, and hugged her. "Hey! What are you doing?" Vera asked angrily. "I... I found you..." DeeDee muttered. "What are you talking about?" Vera asked. "Vera, I'm DeeDee." DeeDee replied. "I... I'm your sister."


	48. Chapter 48: Vera's Ventures

Chapter 48: Vera's Ventures

"M-my sister?" Vera asked, and looked stumped. DeeDee just nodded. "Y... You're lying." Vera said, and glared at DeeDee. "I don't recall having a sister... Or even parents." "That's because you got lost when you were just a baby." DeeDee explained. "I'm sure you'll remember me somewhere deep inside you." Vera looked suspicious. DeeDee sighed a little. Then, she got an idea. "Give me your hands." She said. "Huh?" Vera asked. "Gimme your hands." DeeDee repeated. "Trust me." Vera eventually gave up, and showed her hands to DeeDee. DeeDee immediatly grabbed them. For a split-second, Vera felt this strange connection between herself and DeeDee: Like a sister she never had... Or she never knew she had. Vera gasped a little. "What's wrong?" DeeDee asked.  
"I... I think we've met before..." Vera muttered. "See?" DeeDee asked and smiled. "You ARE my sister." "I... I guess that's true..." Vera muttered. She looked at DeeDee, smiled, and hugged her tight. "I... I never knew I had a family..."Vera sobbed. "It's okay." DeeDee said quietly, and stroke her head.

"Now... I, umm, would like to know what you've been doing this whole time." DeeDee stated. "Really?" Vera asked, and DeeDee nodded. "Well, if you really ARE my sister, I guess I can trust you." DeeDee looked a little thoughtful. "What's wrong?" Vera asked. "Oh, nothing." DeeDee replied. "I'd just like to ask you something... But that can wait for a while." Vera looked suspicious, but eventually nodded. "Fine." She said. "Now, tell me about your brave adventures." DeeDee said, and they both giggled a little. "Okay then..." Vera started. She tried to recall everything she's been through...

*****FLASHBACK*****

"Oh... Where am I?" Vera thought. She had been inside the box for hours, and had no idea where she was. She felt that someone lifted the box she was stuck in, and soon put it down. After hearing footsteps going away, she carefully opened the box lid, and looked around. "I wonder what this place is..." Vera thought. "This doesn't look like home." She crawled around for a while, exploring the coast. "Let's see... trees, sand, and... Buildings!" She thought excitedly. "Mom! Dad! Whewe you?" She shouted. "Maybe they're not here..." Vera thought. She started sobbing a little. "I... I'm alone and lost... I want to... I want to go..." "HOME!" She screamed, and started crying. After weeping for a while, she wiped her tears, and sniffled. "Maybe Mom and Dad will come look for me..." She thought. However, one week passed, and Vera was still stranded on this strange new continent. "Maybe... Maybe they don't know that I'm lost... Or care." Vera thought, and sniffled a little. "Maybe they've completely forgotten about me..." Vera started sobbing again when she thought about this.

Three days later, she finally decided to explore the jungle nearby. She had spent ten days waiting on the beach for her parents to come. "Maybe I can find a way home from here..." Vera thought, and went into the jungle. However, five minutes later, she was completely lost. "Uh-oh..." She muttered. "Maybe I should turn back..." However, Vera had no idea where she came from. "Oh no... Everything looks the same!" She said worriedly. "HEEEELP!" She screamed, but nobody came to help her. After wandering in the jungle for hours, she came across a small cave. "Huh? What's in there..." She wondered. Being still a small baby, her curiosity was enough to lead her inside. As Vera explored in the cave, she spotted that it hadn't been in use for ages. "Hey, this looks like a good place to sleep for tonight..." She stated. As night fell, Vera went deeper into the cave, and spotted a small bed. "Mmm... Soft..." She murmured, and fell asleep.

Vera finally found a way out of the jungle two weeks later. "All right!" She exclaimed happily. "I'd better mark my way so I know how to go back..." Vera grabbed a pile of rocks, and dropped them as she walked back to the cave. "There, that should do the trick." She stated. Her tummy rumbled. "Man, I'm starving..." She whined. Vera looked up a tree, and saw bananas up there. She started climbing the tree, but slid down instantly. "Gotta try again..." She muttered. After many failed attempts to climb the tree, Vera sighed. "No use..." She uttered, and her tummy rumbled again. "I've gotta find SOME food, or else I'm gonna die of hunger..." Vera looked around, and spotted a bush... With berries growing from it! She quickly picked one of the berries, and tasted it. "Mmm... Delicious!" Vera said, and ate the rest of the berries. However, her tummy still rumbled a little even after eating all the berries. "I need to find a way to climb trees." She stated. Vera looked around, and spotted two small, sharp rocks on the ground. She picked them up instantly, and tried to use them to climb the tree. She smiled satisfiedly as she managed to climb to the top.

During her time in the new continent, Vera had became a lot more athletic than babies usual around her age. She had now been on the continent for three months, mostly exploring the jungle and the coast. But she had yet to visit the city around... Vera was sitting under a tree, trying to break a coconut. "Man, this is one tough cookie!" Vera said as she hit the coconut with a rock. Suddenly, it started rolling down a hill. "HEY!" Vera exclaimed, and started running after it. After the coconut stopped rolling, Vera noticed that she had arrived at the border of the city. "Whoa..." She said in awe as she saw high-rises. "Those are some tall buildings." Vera looked around, and spotted a lot of digimon walking on the streets. Soon, she heard a loud beep behind her. "Huh?" She wondered, and turned around: A car was driving right at her. "EEEK!" Vera screamed, and jumped out of the way. She was sitting on the ground, gasping hard. "W-what was t-that?" She wondered. She stood up, and shook her head. "Looks like the jungle's the safer place for me..." She stated.

Vera headbutted a tree, making fruits fall. "Handy." She said with a smile. It had been five months since she arrived on the continent, and she had already given up all hopes of being rescued ages ago. She actually didn't even care about being rescued anymore: The continent had became a home for her. However, she was suffering from deep loneliness because there was no-one else living in the jungle with her. Her time in the wild had also toughened her a lot: She was very mature considering that she was still a little kid. After eating all the fruits, Vera decided to rest for a while. "Hrmph... What's that?" She wondered irritatedly. She heard a very loud buzzing sound nearby. "Hey, you!" Vera yelled. "Shut up! I'm trying to sleep here-" A stinger came from the direction of the noise, nearly impaling Vera. "That was a close one..." Vera said. "Hey, what is the big idea-" Two more stingers were fired from the same direction, which Vera dodged, too. "Come out, whoever you are!" She demanded. A figure flew right over her. "Aak!" She screamed scaredly. She turned around, and saw a Flymon.

"W-who are you?" She wondered. The Flymon didn't reply, but instead shot yet another stinger at Vera. "Are you trying to harm me on purpose?" Vera asked angrily. However, the Flymon generated a loud, high-pithced buzzing sound, forcing Vera to cover her ears. "Oow..." She groaned. As Vera opened her eyes, she noticed that the Flymon was gone. "Where'd it go?" She wondered. However, Vera turned her head, and leaped out of the way just in time to avoid Flymon's stingers. "Oh, so you wanna play dirty?" She asked. "As you wish then!" Vera quickly climbed up a palm tree. As the Flymon flew after her, Vera shouted "CATCH THIS!" and threw a Coconut at Flymon, knocking it out. "There." She said. She climbed down the tree, and approached the half-unconscious Flymon. "If you ever, EVER dare to cross my path again, I swear you'll not get away with it so easily, understood?" Vera said to the Flymon, who recovered, quickly nodded and took off.

Vera was climbing trees and gathering food for herself. She had now been on the continent for nine months. "Dum-di-dum-da-dam..." She hummed. "This should be enough for a while..." She thought, and went back to her cave. After storing the food into a safe place, Vera went back outside. "Aah, this is the life..." She murmured, and smiled. "The sun is shining, and there is a small, peaceful wind... I hope things would always be like this-" Suddenly, Vera heard a loud scream. "Huh? What's that?" She wondered, and stood up. "Someone's in trouble..." She thought, and ran at the direction where the scream came from. She soon heard a very familiar buzzing sound. "That Flymon never learns..." She muttered. Vera grabbed a blowgun, a sharpened stick and some small darts covered with blue goo. "There he is..." Vera thought, and saw Flymon harassing someone. "Don't you remember what I said if I ever crossed paths with you?" She muttered, and threw the stick at Flymon, killing it instantly. "Hey, you!" Vera heard someone saying "Come out! I want to thank you for saving-" Vera had loaded her blowgun, and shot a dart at the figure, knocking her out.

"Okay, let's see now..." Vera muttered, and went next to the figure. She was a small, pink DemiVeemon. "Strange... She looks a little like me." Vera muttered. "I wonder if she's a friend or foe... Well, let's find out!" She grabbed the body of the unconscious digimon, and dragged her into Vera's cave.

*****END FLASHBACK*****

"...And that's about all." Vera finished. "Whoa..." DeeDee said in awe. "You've been going through a lot!" "Well, I don't know about that..." Vera muttered. "It's been quite lonely here, actually. I haven't had any friends or family..." "Well, it changed now." DeeDee stated and smiled. "Y-yeah." Vera said. "Now then... You said you'd like to ask me something, am I right?" She asked DeeDee. "Oh, yeah..." DeeDee replied. "I, uh... I was wondering if... If you'd like to go home with me." Vera looked stumped. "I... I don't know..." She muttered. "This... This place has been home for me for my whole life." "But you would be able to be with your family." DeeDee stated. "With your parents... With me." "I, I'm still not sure..." Vera muttered. She had to choose: Family or home... Family or home... "Please." DeeDee begged her. Vera was shocked: DeeDee was practically on her knees. Vera sighed a little, offered her hand to DeeDee, and nodded. "Fine." She said and smiled. "I'm going with you." "Vera..." DeeDee uttered, and smiled herself. "We are going home." Vera stated.


	49. Chapter 49: Across the Sea

Chapter 49: Across the Sea

"What do you mean she has gone across the sea?" Patty asked Neko. "I mean that DeeDee's not on our island anymore." Neko replied. "She's used a boat or something and gone through the ocean." "Well, let's go get her!" Moshi said anxiously. "We need to build a raft or something." Neko stated. "That takes too long! We don't have time!" Moshi replied. "Well, what do you suggest we'll do, just sit down and wait DeeDee to come back here? Or SWIM through the ocean?" Neko asked sarcastically. "Hey guys, no fighting okay?" Patty calmed the two down. "We'll figure something out." "Hey Patty, you can fly, right?" Moshi asked. "Uuh, yeah." Patty replied. "Well, you could fly across the sea, and go get DeeDee back!" Moshi suggested and smiled. "Err, I don't think that's such a good idea..." Neko said. "Why not?" Moshi asked. "The ocean's very, very, VERY big." Neko stated. "I don't think Patty's able to fly such a long trip. No offense." "None taken." Patty replied and smiled. "But Neko's right, I'm not strong enough to fly such long distances..." "Well, what are we gonna do?" Moshi asked. Patty and Neko looked at each other, worried.

"So how are we gonna go home?" Vera asked. "Well, there was a Whamon nearby, but I think he's already left." DeeDee replied. "We could always build a raft." "Hey, good idea!" Vera said and smiled. "You're clever, DeeDee." DeeDee blushed a little "Well,  
I don't know about that..." She said with a humble tone. "However, there's one little problem: We've got nothing to chop down the trees..." Vera headbutted a tree, causing it to fall down, effectively causing a small chain reaction and about ten trees fell. "How about that?" Vera asked. "W-whoa..." DeeDee said, and looked shocked. "You... You're strong..." "Thank you." Vera replied, and blushed a little. "Okay, now we need some rope." DeeDee stated. "Hold on a sec." Vera replied, and left. Five minutes later, she returned with coils of rope. "Where'd you get those?" DeeDee asked. "I found them once when I explored the city." Vera stated and grinned deviously. "O-kay..." DeeDee uttered, and chuckled nervously. "Now then, let's get to the business."  
"Right." Vera replied, and the two started building a raft.

"Huh?" Patty wondered, and her ear flinched a little. "What's wrong?" Neko asked. "I, I think I heard something..." Patty replied. "Something's coming from underwater!" She gasped. Patty, Moshi and Neko looked at the lake, and saw a Whamon surfacing. "Eek!" Moshi and Patty screamed. "Oh, hello young ones." Whamon greeted them. "I hope I didn't scare you." "No, not at all." Neko replied. Patty and Moshi gulped and nodded. "Well, what brings you here?" Whamon asked the three. "We, umm, are looking for our friend DeeDee." Moshi replied. "She's gone somewhere across the ocean, and-" "Is she a pink DemiVeemon?" Whamon asked. "Yeah." Patty replied. "How did you know?" "I saw her here couple hours back." Whamon stated. "But she said she went home..." "No, she's somewhere over there." Neko said. "I've got a good nose." "Could you help us, Mr Whamon?" Patty asked, and smiled in a very cute fashion. "Aaw, I can't resist offer from such sweet kids." Whamon replied. "Sure I'll help ya." He looked back. "So you said DeeDee's somewhere over there, huh?" "Yeah, I'm sure about it." Neko replied. "Well, hop aboard." Whamon said, and opened his mouth. Patty, Neko and Moshi went in a little hesitantly.

"Gee, it sure is big around here..." Moshi stated. "Hang on, we're diving!" Whamon stated. The kids' ears started hurting, and they covered them. "Oow..." Moshi whined. "Patty, you okay?" Neko asked. Patty looked really dizzy. "I... I think I've got a headache..." She muttered, and fainted. "Patty!" Neko screamed. Suddenly, Patty opened her eyes: They were completely white. "Again..." Neko muttered. "Danger..." Patty said with a monotonous voice. "Sea monster... The raft... DeeDee... Drown... Her sister..." Patty closed her eyes again, and soon regained consciousness. "Welcome back, Sweetcheeks." Neko greeted her and smiled. "Uh, what happened?" Patty asked. "We... We dived, and you fell unconscious." Moshi explained. "Oh..." Patty muttered. "Where are we?" "I dunno, somewhere deep in the ocean." Neko replied. "I hope DeeDee's okay... I wonder if she found her sister." Patty said. "Yeah, me too." Neko muttered. Moshi didn't say anything: Patty's words had worried her more than ever. "DeeDee,  
are you safe?" He thought.

"Phew... Took a long time, but here it is, finally!" Vera said. "Great! Well, let's set sail, shall we?" DeeDee said, and Vera nodded. The two pushed their raft into the sea, and hopped in. "Here." Vera said, and handed DeeDee a paddle. "In case the wind's not enough to take us home, I crafted some paddles." "Oh, thanks." DeeDee replied. "But I'm not sure if that was necessary... The wind seems to be quite strong." They didn't say anything for a small while. "I bet Mom and Dad are gonna be excited to see you again." DeeDee stated. "Yeah, maybe..." Vera replied quietly. "What's wrong?" DeeDee asked her. "Do they even care about me, DeeDee?" Vera asked. "They never came to look for me. I thought that they were either dead, or... Or... Not caring whether or not I was lost." "Hey, sis," DeeDee started. "Mom and Dad have been missing you ever since you got lost. They just never found you. I guess they didn't think about a small baby managing to get to the other side of the world..." "Right." Vera said, and smiled now.

"Hang on, we're surfacing now!" Whamon warned the three kids, who all quickly covered their ears. "Okay, here we are." Whamon stated a while later. He opened his mouth, allowing Patty, Neko and Moshi to climb on his back. "Whoa... What is that?" Moshi asked after seeing a giant island. "This is a continent on the other side of the world." Whamon replied. "DeeDee's somewhere near..." Neko muttered. "Her scent got stronger the moment we got here." "How long it takes to get over to the continent?" Patty asked. "About fifteen minutes from here." Whamon replied. "Let's hurry up, okay?" Moshi said. "Don't worry DeeDee, I'm coming." He thought. "Hmm?" Whamon wondered. "What's wrong, Whamon?" Neko asked. "I think I felt something coming..." Whamon replied. "Let's be cautious." "O-okay." Neko said. "Huh?" Patty wondered. "I think there's something over there." She took off, and looked closer. "It's a raft!" She exclaimed. "And... DeeDee's onboard!" "Really?" Moshi asked. Soon, everyone saw the raft. "HEEY!" Moshi yelled.  
"DEEDEE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"M-Moshi?" DeeDee wondered. "What did you say?" Vera asked. "I heard my friends' voice in my head." DeeDee stated. "HEY! DEEDEE!" Someone shouted above the raft. DeeDee and Vera looked up, and saw Patty. "Patty!" DeeDee said excitedly. "What are you doing around here?" "Moshi, Neko and I came to look for you." Patty replied, and landed on the raft. "Is this your friend, DeeDee?" Vera asked. "Oh, right!" DeeDee said. "Vera, this is Patty. And Patty, this is Vera, my sister." She introduced the two to one another.  
"So you find her..." Patty muttered and smiled. "Nice to meet you." "You too." Vera replied. "We came here via a friendly Whamon." Patty said. "I bet he's a lot faster than your raft... No offense." "Okay, we'll sail over to him then." DeeDee said, and Vera nodded. "DEEDEE!" Moshi exclaimed on Whamon's back when they got closer. "MOSHII!" DeeDee replied, and waved to him. "Uh?" Patty wondered, and looked down: A big, dark figure was directly under DeeDee's and Vera's raft. "LOOK OUT!" She yelled. DeeDee and Vera looked confused, and suddenly their raft was split in half.

"DEEDEE!" Moshi, Neko and Patty screamed scaredly. Patty saw DeeDee on the surface, and helped her up. An Octomon surfaced. "Climb inside me!" Whamon ordered the kids. Patty carried DeeDee in Whamon's mouth. "You okay?" Moshi asked. As a reply, DeeDee spat water. "Yeah..." She said and gasped. "Where's Vera?" "Oh no..." Patty muttered, and looked at the remains of the raft. At that moment, Neko realized something: She wasn't talking about DeeDee drowning, she meant... "I hope it's not too late." He muttered, and jumped into the ocean. "NEKO!" Patty screamed. Neko swam at the remains of the raft, took a deep breath, and dived. He soon found Vera sinking along with half of the raft. He quickly rushed next to Vera, pushed the raft away, and grabbed Vera's hand. Neko was starting to run out of air: He swam to the surface really quickly. Neko took a deep breath, and brought Vera next to Whamon, who quickly opened his mouth, allowing Neko go in with unconscious Vera. "Is she... Is she okay?" DeeDee asked. "She needs first aid, or else she's not gonna make it..." Neko muttered. "Bring her here!" DeeDee said quickly. Neko brought Vera's body over to DeeDee. "I read about CPR once, I... I think I know what to do."

DeeDee started to resuscitate Vera. She pushed Vera's chest repeadetly, and then blew air to her lungs. DeeDee repeated the process again. "You're gonna make it..." She thought. "Would someone explain me why DeeDee's kissing her sister..?" Moshi whispered to Patty and Neko. "Dummy, she's trying to revive her!" Patty replied. Five minutes later, DeeDee was still desperately trying to resuscitate Vera. "No... I'm not gonna let this happen..." She sobbed. "DeeDee..." Moshi said, and walked next to her. "You did all you could. There's nothing you can do anymore, she's-" "DON'T!" DeeDee yelled, and glared at Moshi. "TELL ME WHAT I CAN'T DO!" Moshi jumped back a little, and DeeDee kept trying to revive her sister. "You're not dead!" She said to Vera's body. "Poor DeeDee..." Neko muttered. "Step aside." Patty said to her. DeeDee looked confused, but did what Patty told her. "Patty, what are you-" Neko wondered. Patty gathered as much air as she could, and blasted a Boom Bubble to Vera's lungs. After a split-second of silence, Vera coughed up water. "VERA!" DeeDee exclaimed, and looked overjoyed. "You're alive..." "Urrgh... What happened?" Vera asked. "You were nearly suffocating... But Patty saved you." DeeDee explained. "I see. Thanks, Patty." Vera said to Patty, who smiled.

After arriving home couple hours later, the kids all thanked Whamon before leaving. "I was... Worried about you." Moshi whispered, and kissed DeeDee. "Well, thanks for saving my life, Patty." Vera said to Patty. "No problem, Vera!" Patty replied and smiled. Soon, they heard their parents arriving. "Uh oh... We were gone for long." Moshi muttered. "Vera, hide!" DeeDee whispered to her sister, who looked surprised, but jumped in a bush. "PATTY!" Patty heard Gatomon's and Patamon's voices calling. "Moshi! Are you here?" Moshi heard his dad asking. "DeeDee! Come home already!" DeeDee's parents yelled. "HEY! WE'RE HERE!" The kids shouted simultaniously. "Mama! Papa!" Patty exclaimed, and ran to hug her parents. "Oh, Patty..." Gatomon said quietly. "Don't ever run away like that, young lady!" Patamon said to her. Patty grinned, and nodded. "Well, see ya later." Neko said. "Bye, Neko!" Patty replied, and waved to him. "You're okay, Moshi." Kabuto muttered, kneeled down a little, and patted his son's head. "Of course I am, father." Moshi replied, and smiled. "It takes more than that to get rid of me!" "Thank goodness you're okay..." Angela said quietly, and hugged her daughter. "We thought you were... You were..." "Don't worry." DeeDee said, and smiled cheerfully.

"Well..." Rex started, after everyone else had left. "Did you... Did you find her?" "Umm..." DeeDee started, and sighed a little. "Hey, it's okay." Angela stated. "We've been looking for her for over 8 months, and we never found her." "I... I'm sorry about just running away like that." DeeDee muttered. "It's okay." Rex replied. "Now, let's go home." "Wait." DeeDee said. "There, err, is something I want you to see." Rex and Angela looked at each other, and nodded. "Hey! You can come out now!" DeeDee shouted. Vera stepped out of the bushes, and both Rex and Angela gasped. "You... You found her..." Rex uttered. "VERA!" Angela sobbed, and hugged her second daughter. "Mom..." Vera said quietly, and started crying a little. Rex went to hug her, too. "DeeDee, you're a brave, brave little 'mon." He said to DeeDee, who blushed a little. "Let's go home." DeeDee replied. "All of us." Everyone nodded, and the family started walking back home, reunited... As a whole.


	50. Chapter 50: Maternal Instincts

Chapter 50: Maternal Instincts

During the next two weeks, Patamon had noticed something really strange about Gatomon: The more pregnant she was, the more grumpy and aggressive she got. Patamon woke up early in the morning, and looked at his lover sleeping directly next to him. "Morning, honey." He greeted Gatomon, and placed his hand on her shoulder. Gatomon immediatly woke up, kicked Patamon out of the bed, took out her claws and hissed. "Hey, hey, it's just me!" Patamon said worriedly. "Oh... I, I'm sorry..." Gatomon muttered and blushed out of embarrasment. "I don't know why I did that." "You did it on instinct." Patamon replied, and shrugged. "Well, how's our little baby?" He asked, and placed his hand on Gatomon's belly. At that same moment, Gatomon scratched Patamon's forehead a little, and hissed again. "O... Okay then..." Patamon said, and chuckled nervously. "Darn it..!" Gatomon said, and growled at herself. "Why am I doing this? I don't want to hurt you, I love you!" "Hey, there's nothing you can do to your instincts." Patamon stated. "But, if you do love me, could you prove it?" He added and smiled slyly. Gatomon giggled a little, but as Patamon tried to gave her a kiss, she hissed again and glared at Patamon. "Okay, no kissing..." He muttered.

"Why... Why do I keep doing this?" Gatomon thought as she went downstairs. "Morning, Mama!" Patty greeted her. "Oh, you seem to have woken up early, Patty." Patamon stated. "Yeah, about thirty minutes ago." Patty replied. She was yet again drawing something. "So, how is my brother or sister?" She asked. "Oh, the baby's fine." Gatomon replied and smiled. "Good." Patty said, and focused back to her drawing. "Are you gonna go play with your friends today?" Patamon asked her. "Naw. DeeDee's family celebrated Vera's return by going to a vacation, Moshi's a little ill, Wendy's got some other matters to deal with, and I don't know what Neko is doing." Patty replied. "Well, looks like we can today spend time as a family." Patamon stated and smiled. "Just you, me, Gatomon and the little guy." "Or girl!" Gatomon said. "I'm getting tired of your confidence, what makes you think it's gonna be a boy?" "I just... I FEEL it's going to be a boy." Patamon replied. "Oh, so you're going with your instinct?" Gatomon asked mordantly. "Well, considering that you scratched my forehead... Yeah, I'm going with instinct." Patamon replied a little sarcastically.

"Hey, no fighting, okay?" Patty said a little irritatedly. "You're acting like babies." "Says you..." Patamon muttered, and Gatomon giggled a little. "I'm not a baby anymore." Patty said quietly, and glared at Patamon. "I'm big and strong!" "Err, Patty, you are smaller than me, and let me tell you, I'm SHORT." Patamon replied. Patty just stuck out her tongue, causing Gatomon to giggle even more. However, Patamon felt a little bad saying that. "Sorry, I shouldn't have called you small." He said. Patty glared at him for a couple seconds, but she had never really learned to be mad at her father, and eventually hugged him. "There we go..." Patamon said, and patted her back. "Do you feel hungry?" He asked, and Patty nodded. "I'll make some pancakes, okay?" "Yay, pancakes!" Patty exclaimed and smiled. "Do you want any, Gatomon?" Patamon asked Gatomon. "Yes, please." Gatomon replied. "I'm starving..." Patamon grabbed a frying pan, and gathered the ingredients from a closet. "Oof..." Gatomon moaned, and flinched a little. "The baby started kicking again..." "Really?" Patty asked, and placed her hand on Gatomon's belly.

The next thing Patamon heard was a loud hiss, a scratching sound and Patty screaming. He immediatly turned around, and saw Patty sitting on the floor, holding her cheek. "I... I..." Gatomon gasped. "Dear lord... I'm sorry, Patty..." "NO!" Patty screamed as Gatomon tried to approach her. Patamon quickly went next to Patty, and hugged her. "It's okay..." He whispered. "It's okay... Your mum didn't know what she did-" "Papa, Mama SCRATCHED me!" Patty sobbed. "Listen, she didn't do that on purpose." Patamon tried to comfort her. "Right, Gatomon?" He turned around, however he noticed Gatomon quickly running upstairs, crying. "Oh no..." Patamon sighed. "Patty, will you be okay?" He asked Patty, who sniffled and nodded. "Why did Mama do this to me?" She asked. "Gatomon's going through a tough time right now." Patamon explained. "The pregnancy causes her to be overprotective about the baby. What did you do?" "Mama... She said that the baby was kicking." Patty replied, and sniffled again. "I wanted to feel it, so... I placed my hand on her belly." "Don't worry." Patamon comforted her. "She acted like that when you were about to be born. She hissed at everyone who dared to approach her..."

Patamon looked at the stairway. "I'm gonna go talk with her." He stated. "You stay here, okay?" "O-okay." Patty replied and nodded. Patamon carefully walked up the stairs, and knocked on the bedroom door. "Gatomon? Honey? Are you there?" He asked. After getting no reply, Patamon carefully opened the door. "Gatomon?" He asked. He noticed that Gatomon had pushed her own bed to the other end of the room, and was sitting there with her back facing the door. "Hi..." Patamon greeted her carefully. Gatomon sobbed something. "Stay away!" She screamed as Patamon was walking towards her. "Don't come anywhere near me! I'm... I'm a monster..." "No you're not!" Patamon stated. "You just can't do anything about it." "I hit my own daughter..." Gatomon sobbed. "Doesn't that count being a horrible, horrible mom?" "Gatomon, please." Patamon said to her. "I, I remember the time when you first were pregnant. If I and Kari hadn't intervened, you would have most likely beaten Miko to death. This is nothing unusual-" "Nothing unusual?" Gatomon asked, and glared at Patamon. "NOTHING UNUSUAL? I HIT MY DAUGHTER, FOR AZULONGMON'S SAKE!" She turned her head, and cried again. "Patamon, please leave." She said. "B-but-" Patamon started, but Gatomon looked at him again. "Please." She repeated. Patamon gave up, and walked at the door. "Everything's gonna be alright, honey." He said to Gatomon before closing the door.

Patamon was a little worried about Gatomon: She just stayed in the bedroom, and didn't want to come out. "This is my fault..." Patty said sadly. "No it's not." Patamon replied. "Mothers just can't help it." He took a look at the stairway once in a while in hopes of seeing Gatomon coming downstairs. "She needs to talk with someone." He thought. "She doesn't listen to me, but maybe she listens to..." "...Kari." Patamon said out loud. "Huh?" Patty asked. "Nothing." Patamon replied quickly, and grabbed the phone. "Wait...  
I don't know Kari's number." He muttered. "But T.K. knows!" He dialed T.K's number. "Takaishi residence, this is T.K. speaking." He heard T.K's voice from the other end of the phone. "Hiya, T.K!" Patamon said. "Oh, hello Patamon." T.K. replied. "How are you doing?"  
"I'm fine." Patamon started. "But Gatomon's beside herself with sadness." "Oh no, what happened?" T.K. asked. "Well... It's that time of the pregnancy again, and... Patty touched Gatomon's belly, and Gatomon, she... She scratched Patty's cheek." Patamon explained.  
"Oh man..." T.K. muttered. "Yeah. Now she's shocked because of her actions and..." Patamon started. "I was wondering that maybe Kari should talk with her. I was wondering if you happen to know her number-"

"She's over here." T.K. interrupted. "Hang on for a sec. KARI!" "Yeah?" "Can you come over here for a minute? Patamon wants to talk with you." "Oh, of course! Hello?" Kari's voice said. "Hi, this is Patamon." Patamon said. "Listen, Gatomon's having a little hard time, and I was wondering if you liked to talk with her..." "Sure." Kari replied. "What's the matter?" Patamon explained the whole situation to Kari. "...And now she doesn't want to talk with me or come out of the bedroom. Kari, you're her best friend, you are my only hope!" "Oh, poor Gatomon..." Kari muttered sadly. "I'll be there right away!" "Great, thanks! See ya!" Patamon replied, and hung up. "Who were you talking with?" Patty asked. "Err, just with Kari." Patamon replied. "Aunt Kari's coming here?" Patty asked, and looked excited. Patamon chuckled a little: Patty called T.K. and Kari Uncle T.K. and Aunt Kari. "Yeah. You see, Kari is Gatomon's best friend, I'm sure she can comfort her." Patamon explained. "I understand." Patty replied. "I've couple times spoken with DeeDee rather than Neko or Moshi when I've been sad."

Ten minutes later, someone rung the doorbell. "I'll get it." Patamon said. He opened the door, and saw Kari. "Hi." She greeted him. "Thanks for coming." Patamon said. "You're welcome." Kari replied and smiled. "Umm... Where is she?" "She's upstairs." Patamon replied, and pointed at the stairway. "Please talk to her, Kari." "I will." Kari replied, and smiled confidently. "Hi-" Patty said loudly, but was cut when Patamon whispered "Hssh!" "Oh, right..." Patty said quietly. "Hi, Aunt Kari." She whispered, and hugged Kari. "Hiya, Patty." Kari replied. "I'm here to talk with your mum." "I know." Patty said. She let go of Kari, who started climbing up the steps with Patamon. "Gatomon, honey?" Patamon asked, and knocked the door. "You've got a visitor!" He carefully opened the door, allowing Kari to go in. "I let you two to speak privately." He said to Kari. "Okay. Thanks." Kari replied. "Good luck." Patamon said before closing the door. Kari quietly walked right next to Gatomon. She was laying on the bed sideways, and sniffled a little. "Hi." Kari said with a soft tone in her voice. Gatomon immediatly turned around.

"K-Kari?" She asked quietly. "Yeah." Kari replied. She felt a little bad after seeing Gatomon's eyes: They were red and filled with tears. "What are you doing here?" Gatomon asked her. "I, umm..." Kari started. "Patamon told me that you were having a hard time, so I wanted to talk with you." "There's nothing you can do." Gatomon replied bitterly. "Listen, I'm sure you feel awful, but this doesn't do any good to anyone." Kari stated. "Not you, not Patamon, not Patty... Not the baby." "It's good for everyone that I'm staying out of the way." Gatomon replied. "I want to protect them..." "Hey Gatomon, you acted like this when you were pregnant with Patty." Kari reminded her. "You don't understand." Gatomon muttered. "This is completely different. I-scratched-my-own-daughter!" She began sobbing again. "I... I've been away from Patty's life from the beginning... I didn't hear her first words, saw her first steps, or anything." She sniffled a little. "Then, when Patamon got sick, we decided to spend the day as a mother and a daughter. I thought that it would've brought us closer... But looks like I was wrong."

Kari sat right next to Gatomon, and stroke her head. "Gatomon..." She whispered quietly. "Kari, I want you to leave." Gatomon replied. "Before... Before I hurt you." "I'm not going anywhere." Kari stated. "Kari, please." "No." "Please." "Nope." "Kari, I'm begging you, just GO!" Gatomon screamed. "No. Not until you pull yourself together and go downstairs." Kari replied. "Well, looks like you'll be here staying with me for a long time, then." Gatomon said sarcastically. "As long as it takes." Kari replied. She stopped stroking Gatomon's head, and now lowered her hand. "Kari, what are you-" Gatomon asked, but gasped when she saw what Kari was gonna do. "NO!" She screamed, and grabbed Kari's hand. "Hey, let go of me!" Kari said. "I've already hurt Patamon, my love." Gatomon started. "And Patty, my daughter. If I hurt you, I... I..." She couldn't find the right words for it. "I'm sorry." Kari said quietly, and placed her other arm on Gatomon's belly. "Noo-" Gatomon started yelling, but only a loud hiss came out of her mouth. She took out her claws, and... She gasped. The last time she had pointed her claws at Kari was when she was going to assasinate her.

"No... I must not..." Gatomon thought. While she wanted only to hiss and scratch Kari if she didn't take her hand away from Gatomon's belly. But on the other hand... "I can't hurt her." Gatomon thought. "Without her... I would still be whipped and tortured by Myotismon. Without her, I wouldn't have Patamon, or... Or Patty." "Well, are you just gonna sit there and do nothing, or claw me and save your baby?" Kari asked after a moment of silence. "I... I can't." Gatomon said quietly. "My instincts say so, but... I can't, Kari. You've done so much good in my life, I... I'd be nothing without you." "Aaw, Gatomon..." Kari said sympathetically. "Come here." She said. Gatomon quietly sat up, and as soon as she reached Kari, Kari hugged her. A bright, warm light covered the entire room, and suddenly faded away. "Feeling better now?" Kari asked Gatomon, who nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Kari." Gatomon said. "No problem." Kari replied, and stroke Gatomon's head. "I guess it's time to go downstairs." She said. Kari grabbed Gatomon's hand, and opened the door. "Go on." She said to Gatomon, who slowly started walking down the steps.

"Patamon..." Gatomon said quietly, and kissed him. "I love you." Kari smiled happily, while Patamon looked surprised. "P... Patty..." She continued, and looked at her daughter. "Mama..." Patty muttered, stood up, and hugged Gatomon. "Patty, I promise..." Gatomon sobbed. "I'll never, ever, EVER hit you again!" "You did it." Patamon whispered to Kari, and smiled. "What did you say to her?" "Sorry, girls' stuff." Kari replied and giggled a little. "I'm sorry I made you feel bad." Patty said to Gatomon, and looked apologizing. "Hey, it was all my fault." Gatomon replied, and patted her back. "How... How is it doing?" Patty asked, and looked at Gatomon's belly. "The baby's fine- OOW!" Gatomon screamed. "Huh?" Patamon asked, and turned his head. "Are you okay?" Kari asked, and she and Patamon rushed next to Gatomon. "The... The baby started kicking a lot." Gatomon replied. "Maybe it's happy now that you've sorted everything out." Kari suggested. "Can I..?" Patty asked, and Gatomon nodded. Patty placed her hand on Gatomon's belly. "Hee, it kicks!" She said excitedly. "Well, looks like my job's done here." Kari stated. "See ya." Patamon said to her. "Bye!" Kari farewelled them. "Bye... And thanks, Kari!" Gatomon replied before Kari closed the door.

"Well, looks like the whole family's together again." Patamon stated. "Can I get you anything, Gatomon?" "Well, I'm a little hungry..." Gatomon replied. "I'll cook you something." Patamon said. "What about you, Patty?" However, Patty just yawned. "I think I'm going to sleep..." She muttered. "Good night." "Good night, Patty." Gatomon said, and kissed her cheek. "Here ya go." Patamon said. "Mmm, fish soup..." Gatomon muttered, grabbed a spoon, and started eating. "Delicious..." She said after eating. "Glad you liked it." Patamon stated. "Thanks, Patamon." Gatomon said, and gave him a kiss. "You'd make a great husband for someone." "Yeah... A husband..." Patamon replied a little nervously. Gatomon yawned, and rubbed her eyes. "I'm going to sleep." She stated. "Good night." Patamon said to her. "Good night, honey." Gatomon replied, and walked up the stairs. Patamon opened a closet, grabbed a jar that said "SUGAR", opened it, and found a small box inside it. He opened the box, and sighed relievedly. "It's still here..." Patamon thought, and looked at the circular object. "Tomorrow. I'm gonna do it tomorrow." He stated, put the object back to the sugar jar, put the jar back in the closet, and went to the bedroom. He climbed to his bed, and was happy to see Gatomon right next to him. "Good night..." He whispered before going to sleep.


	51. Chapter 51: The Big Question

Chapter 51: The Big Question

The next morning, Patamon seemed to be unusually active. He washed the dishes, cleaned the entire house and cooked a lot of food very quickly. "My, Patamon, how come you're so energetic?" Gatomon asked him. "Well, I'm just in a good mood today." Patamon replied. "For what reasons?" Gatomon asked. "Sorry, can't tell you." Patamon said and grinned. "You'll find out on your own sooner or later." "Okay..." Gatomon muttered. She was reading the newspaper, and drinking coffee. "How is he?" Patamon asked. "Well, I don't know who 'he' you're talking about, but THE BABY is fine, thank you." Gatomon replied, and Patamon chuckled a little. "I'm done!" Patty yelled from upstairs, and came down. She was wearing a backpack. "So you're going to Neko's place, huh?" Patamon asked. "Yup, and I won't be back until tomorrow." Patty stated. "Are you sure you'll be fine?" Gatomon asked. "Of course. I'm not a baby anymore, I can take care of myself." Patty replied. "Promise us to be careful, okay?" Patamon asked her. "I promise." Patty replied. "Well, bye, Mama and Papa!" She put her hand on Gatomon's belly. "And you too, little fella." She added. "Take care, Patty!" Gatomon farewelled her.

"So, it's just the two of us today..." Gatomon muttered. "Yup." Patamon replied. "Got any plans for tonight?" "Not really..." Gatomon said. "Why?" "I was wondering if you'd like to go on a, you know, a date or something." Patamon suggested. "Really?" Gatomon asked. "I would love that!" "Good, because I've arranged everything for today." Patamon replied and grinned. "But... Why did you all of a sudden suggest this?" Gatomon asked. "Well, now that it's just you and me, I was thinking that we could go out now." Patamon replied, but Gatomon looked suspicious. "Really..." She muttered. Patamon gulped a little: Did Gatomon know what he was going to ask her tonight? "Okay. When shall we go?" Gatomon asked. Patamon sighed relievedly, and said "In the evening." Gatomon nodded, and said "Right. I'll see you there then." They both laughed a little, and focused back on their chores. Patamon took a look at the box. "I need to do this right..." He thought. "We've known each other for years, but I've never got the guts to ask her. But now that we have a daughter, and another baby is coming... I need to do this."

4:30 P.M. "Okay Gatomon, I think we should get going." Patamon stated. "Hang on a sec!" Gatomon replied from the bathroom. "I need to dress up a little..." "Geez, you've been there for like fifteen minutes!" Patamon exclaimed in an annoyed manner. "You really don't have to wake up, I like you as you are-" He stopped when he saw Gatomon stepping into the living room. "Whoa..." He said in awe. Gatomon was wearing bright red lipstick and mascara. She had powdered her face a little, and behind her right ear was some sort of flower. "What do you think?" Gatomon asked. "I... You... You look astonishing." Patamon replied, and still stared at Gatomon. "Thank you." Gatomon said, and blushed a little. Patamon felt a little embarrassed: other than wearing a red bowtie and taking a shower thirty minutes back, he hadn't done anything else to tune himself up. "I look like a hideous monster compared to you." He sighed. "No you don't." Gatomon stated. "You're the most handsome digimon I've ever seen." Patamon blushed a little. "Well, shall we get going?" He asked, and offered his hand to Gatomon. Gatomon nodded, and grabbed Patamon's hand.

"My, the sun is shining beautifully..." Gatomon said. "Yup. Looks like it's gonna be a nice day." Patamon stated. "So... What have you been planning?" Gatomon asked him. "Umm... First, we'll go to a restaurant." Patamon started. "Then dancing, and finally... To a secret location." He finished and looked a little sly. "Huh?" Gatomon wondered after a while of walking. "What's wrong?" Patamon asked. "Someone's coming this way..." Gatomon muttered. Patamon looked around, and saw Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Palmon and Veemon walking nearby, talking about something. "Oh, hi guys!" Patamon greeted them. "Well, well, well..." Agumon said. "Where are you guys going?" Palmon asked. "Patamon's taking me to a date." Gatomon replied and smiled. "How's the baby?" Veemon asked. "It's fine." Gatomon replied. "Umm, can I talk with you guys for a second?" Patamon asked Agumon, Gabumon and Veemon, who nodded. "Sure." Gabumon replied. As Gatomon started chatting with Biyomon and Palmon, Patamon, Agumon, Gabumon and Veemon went a little further away. "Are ya gonna tell us where you're really going with Gatomon?" Veemon asked. "Yup." Patamon replied.

"So what are you planning?" Agumon asked. "I, well..." Patamon started. "It'll be easier to explain when I show you this." He stated, and showed the box to them. "Oh, you're gonna..?" Gabumon asked. "Yes." Patamon replied. "I'm gonna propose to her." Agumon and Gabumon looked excited, while Veemon just said "It's about time!" "Yeah, that's what I've been thinking too." Patamon replied. "We've known each other for so long, and we're having kids... I can't push this any further." "Well, good luck to you!" Agumon said. "Thanks." Patamon said, and they went back to the girls. "What were you talking about?" Biyomon asked. "Sorry, boys stuff." Veemon replied and grinned. "Well, I guess we should get going." Patamon said to Gatomon, who nodded. "Right. See you later!" She said to Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon, Biyomon and Palmon, who all waved to them. "So what are they doing?" Palmon asked. Agumon explained the whole situation. "But that's great!" Biyomon stated. "Yeah, that's what we thought too." Gabumon said. "I hope everything goes according to their plan..." Agumon said quietly.

"Here we are." Patamon stated. "The best restaurant in the Digital World!" "Are you sure we'll get in?" Gatomon asked. "Sure, I reserved a table for us." Patamon replied. "You seem to have organized everything." Gatomon said. "I want you to remember this day for the rest of your life." Patamon stated. "Umm, excuse me?" He said to a waiter after they entered the restaurant. "Yes, may I help you sir?" The waiter replied. "Umm, yeah, we have reserved a table at your restaurant." Patamon said. "Name?" Waiter asked. "Patamon." Patamon replied. "And Gatomon." He added. "Let's see... This way, please." The waiter said, and Patamon and Gatomon followed him. "Here, take a look at our menus." He said after Patamon and Gatomon sat down. "Thank you." Patamon said. "So, what do you want?" He asked Gatomon. "Let's see..." Gatomon looked at the menu. "I'll have sushi rolls, a salad, and a glass of water." "All right. And you, sir?" The waiter asked Patamon. "I'll take ramen and a glass of milk." Patamon replied. "I'll bring your orders soon." The waiter stated. "Okay, thanks." Patamon replied.

"Mmm..." Gatomon mumbled, and cleaned her lips with a napkin. "That was delicious." "Glad you liked it." Patamon said and smiled. A couple tables ahead, an Impmon, a BlackGatomon and a DemiDevimon were discussing and laughing out loud. Gatomon was caught in the BlackGatomon's eye, and he smiled deviously. "Hey guys." He started. "Check that kitty out!" "Well, she's pretty..." Impmon stated. "But I'd suggest you don't do anything, she seems to be taken." "I don't care." BlackGatomon replied and grinned. "The moment she sees me, she'll forget about him..." "Thank you, Patamon." Gatomon said to Patamon. "Anything for you, honey." Patamon replied, and grabbed Gatomon's hands. Gatomon giggled a little, but as they tried to kiss, the BlackGatomon had walked next to their table and slammed his hand to the table. "Hey, cutie." He said to Gatomon with a seductive tone. "Want an advice? Dump the batpig, and come with me!" Gatomon looked surprised at first, but then Patamon coughed a little. Gatomon snorted contemptuously, and looked at the other way. "Sorry, I'm taken." She said coldly. "And pregnant." She added when BlackGatomon was going to say something. "Listen girlie, you're coming with me or else-"

BAM! Patamon had blasted a Boom Bubble at the BlackGatomon, knocking him out. "Nobody messes with my girl." He whispered quietly. Everyone in the restaurant looked at Patamon and Gatomon, shocked. "Thanks, Patamon." Gatomon whispered. "No problem, darling." Patamon replied. As the waiter approached them, Patamon handed him some cash. "Here. You can keep the rest." Patamon stated, and exited the restaurant with Gatomon. "Umm, I'm sorry about that..." Patamon said quietly and blushed out of embarrasment. "Don't worry." Gatomon replied. "I would've sooner or later hit him myself if you hadn't intervened." Patamon smiled a little, and looked at the clock. "Well, let's go to the dance floor now." He said. "Y-yeah..." Gatomon replied, and chuckled nervously. She was a little worried: As much as she hated to admit it, Patamon was a clumsy dancer. However, she couldn't break his heart. "Rather sore feet than hurting Patamon..." She thought. After a while of walking, they finally arrived at the dance club. "May I have this dance, madame?" Patamon asked Gatomon, who giggled a little, and said "Yes." "Here goes..." She thought worriedly, and she and Patamon started dancing.

"Whoa... My feet are killing me..." Gatomon said and smiled. She still couldn't believe how GOOD Patamon had danced. "You were awesome." "Well, I've been practicing a lot..." Patamon replied and grinned. "Can you still walk for a while?" "I guess so." Gatomon replied and giggled. They finally arrived at the 'secret location'; A tree on top of a starry hill. "Sit down, please." Patamon said to Gatomon, who did as she was told. "The night sky is beautiful..." She muttered. "I know." Patamon replied. "Is there a specific reason you took me here?" Gatomon asked. "Well, we've been at a restaurant and a dance club, but I also wanted to share a moment with you and you alone." Patamon stated. "And I knew you like stars, so..." "Thank you." Gatomon said, and gave Patamon a hug. They sat down under the tree, watching the night sky. "I wonder if Patty's okay..." Gatomon said quietly. "She's fine." Patamon replied. "She's our daughter." After a moment of silence, Patamon coughed. "There is... Another reason why I asked you out." He stated. "I knew it." Gatomon thought. "Well?" She asked. Patamon kneeled down, and took out the box.

"Gatomon." He started. "We've known each other for many, many years. The moment I saw you, I instantly fell in love with you. And to this day, my feelings haven't changed one tiny bit." He paused for a moment to find the right words. "We eventually got each other. We have a charming daughter, and another baby is coming. During these years, I wanted to ask you a question... A big question." He paused again. "Patamon..." Gatomon muttered. "Gatomon," Patamon started, and opened the box, showing a ring. "Will you... Will you marry me?" He asked. "Oh, Patamon!" Gatomon sobbed, and gave Patamon a huge kiss. "Of course! Of course I'll marry you!" "Yes!" Patamon thought, and a tear dropped from his eye. Gatomon took out the glove from her left hand. Patamon felt a little bad as he saw Gatomon's scar, but slid the ring in her left hand nevertheless. "There... It's done." Patamon stated. Gatomon took a look at the ring: It had the Crest of Light engraved it in. Gatomon sniffled a little, and gave Patamon another big kiss. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you too." Patamon replied, and smiled.

Eventually, the two of them returned home. Patamon and Gatomon kissed each other passionately. "Oof..." Gatomon moaned quietly. "The baby kicked again." She explained. Patamon took a look at the clock: 0:01. "Let's go to sleep." He said. Gatomon yawned, stretched her hands and nodded. The two pushed their beds together, and climbed in them. "Good night, sweety." Patamon said to her, and smiled. "Good night, honey." Gatomon replied, and kissed Patamon. They were holding hands as Patamon fell asleep. Gatomon took out her glove, and looked at the engagement ring in the moonlight. "I'm engaged..." She thought. Gatomon smiled at the thought, and grabbed Patamon's hand before falling asleep herself.


	52. Chapter 52: Forgotten Birthday

Chapter 52: Forgotten Birthday

An ordinary day, two weeks after Patamon and Gatomon got engaged. Neko woke up in his cave. He was smiling for some reason. This was no ordinary day for him, no. It was one of the most important days in his life. His birthday. "Aah..." He mumbled. "Today, I'm one year old." Neko quickly climbed out of his bed, and went to the kitchen. "I wonder if anyone else knows..." He thought. "I've been giving them hints the whole week... Ah well, what am I worrying about? They're my friends, I'm sure they'll remember it." Neko took a cup, and drank some water. "At least Patty should remember. What with her being my girlfriend and all..." Neko was thinking about everything that had happened during the year: How his parents were slaughtered when he was just a little baby, how he first met Patty, how they together defeated Diaboromon, how he was accidentally ran over by a snowball, how he was stuck in a cave, how they rescued Wendy and Paguya while the adults blocked the volcano, how they went to the other side of the Digital World in search of DeeDee...

Neko chuckled with content. "Yeah, I've been through a lot." He stated. "But I would've never made it without my friends..." He stood up, and walked out of his cave. "I wonder if they've planned any kind of surprise party for me..." Neko took a deep breath of fresh air. "Aah..." He sighed and smiled. "Looks like it's gonna be a nice day. I wonder if Patty's home..." Neko started walking towards Patty's home. Patamon and Gatomon were both outside: Patamon was mowing the lawn and Gatomon was reading a book. "Oh, hi Neko!" Patamon said after spotting Neko. "H-hello, Mr Patamon." Neko replied. "I, uh, came to see Patty." "She went to play in the woods with DeeDee, Moshi, Wendy and Vera." Gatomon stated. "Oh, well, I'll get going then. Thanks." Neko said. "Err...  
Do you know what day is today?" He asked Patamon and Gatomon, who looked confused. "Umm..." Patamon muttered. "Let's see..." Gatomon said quietly. "No idea." They said. "Oh." Neko said quietly. "Well, see you later!" "Bye, Neko!" Gatomon farewelled him. Patamon sighed a little. "I hope everything goes according to our plan..." He said to Gatomon.

"So Patty hadn't told her parents..." Neko thought. "Well, fair enough. At least she should know what day is today." After a while of searching, he eventually found his friends, discussing about something. "Uh-oh, he's here." DeeDee whispered. They quickly started playing again. "Hi, Neko!" Patty said, and gave him a hug. "Hiya, Patty." Neko replied and smiled. "We were wondering where had you been." Moshi stated. "So what shall we play now?" DeeDee asked. "Hmm... How about good old Tag?" Wendy suggested. "Or we could go on a journey around the Digital World." Vera said. "Yeah, or..." Moshi said. "What do you think, Neko?" Patty asked. "Well, I don't really care what we play." Neko replied. "Everything's fine for me. Tag, Hide 'N Seek, Capture the Flag...  
anything." "Well, I guess Tag it is then." DeeDee said. "Fine. TAG!" Vera exclaimed, and tagged DeeDee. "Hey, I wasn't ready yet!" DeeDee said angrily. "Too bad!" Wendy replied, and everyone ran away and laughed. DeeDee decided to use her wit: She climbed up a tree. "Hey, where's DeeDee?" Patty wondered. "I dunno." Moshi replied. Everyone gathered under the very tree DeeDee was hiding in, and she jumped down.

"HA! I got you all!" She yelled victoriously. "That was clever..." Moshi stated. "Everyone, GET HER!" Patty yelled, and she, Vera, Wendy and Moshi leaped at DeeDee. "EEEEEK!" DeeDee screamed. "You're our prisoner now!" Vera stated. Neko looked from a small distance, and chuckled a little. "Hey Neko, are you okay?" Wendy asked. "I-I'm fine." Neko replied. "I'd want to ask you guys something." "Well, go on." Moshi said. "Do... Do you know what day is today?" Neko asked. Nobody said anything in a while, but soon, everyone looked very thoughtful. "Let's see... Isn't it Wednesday now?" Wendy asked. "Nope, it's Friday." DeeDee replied. "It's Thursday, you dummies!" Vera stated. "Is it the Opposition day?" Moshi asked. "What?" Patty wondered. "You know, a day when you say everything's exact opposite." Moshi explained. "Like if I said that I hate DeeDee." "Aaw, thank you..." DeeDee said. "...Not." She added, and Moshi smiled. "Naah, I don't think it's today." Vera said. "Well, I'm stumped." Wendy stated. "Me too." "And me." "Me four!" "Well, I guess me too. What day is it then, Neko?" Patty asked, and turned around. However, she spotted that Neko was running away. "Oh no..." She sighed.

Neko eventually stopped fifteen minutes later, and was crying hard. He couldn't believe it: No-one had remembered his birthday. "My friends... Even Patty... Everyone forgot..." Neko sobbed. "Is that how insignificant I am?" Neko tried to wipe his tears, but why to bother. "Nobody cares about me... Didn't I give enough clues to them? Or maybe they didn't care to begin with..." Neko sniffled, and still kept wiping his tears. "Ah, this is ridiculous..." He muttered, and stood up. "Fine. If they don't care that it's my birthday, then fine. I'll have my own party!" Neko looked a little more excited. "Yeah! I can have fun on my own, I don't need my friends for that!" He grinned deviously. "That'll teach 'em a lesson!" After coming back to his cave, Neko started to look for ingredients to bake a cake. "Let's see... Flour, sugar, milk... I'm out of eggs." Neko muttered. "Well, guess it's time to go... Shopping." He chuckled a little, and rushed outside. "Dum-di-dum-dam-dam..." Neko hummed, and climbed up a tree. "Aha, a bird nest!" He thought, and climbed right next to the nest. However, as soon as he grabbed the nest, he fell down the tree. "Whoaaaa!" Neko screamed.

"Oof!" He grunted when his back hit the ground. A second later, the eggs in the nest hatched. "Oh man..." Neko sighed. He climbed back up the tree with the nest in his hand, and placed the nest back from where he took it. "There, little buddies." He said quietly, and jumped down. "Well, looks like no eggs then." He thought. After he started going back to his cave, he spotted a berry bush. "Hmm..." Neko muttered, and picked a handful of berries. "This should be enough..." He went back to his cave, and started combining the ingredients. "That should do the trick..." Neko said, poured the cake dough into a mould and placed it over a geyser. "Now just to wait for it to cook-" However, Neko suddenly remembered something. "I haven't got any candles..." He stated. Neko went back outside, and looked up. "Maybe there's a beehive nearby..." After a while of looking, Neko eventually spotted a beehive. "Okay, here goes..." Neko thought, and climbed up the tree. He hit the beehive with a rock, and quickly hid in the leaves. As the bees angrily came out of the hive to see what disturbed them, Neko laughed and muttered "Suckers..."

Neko carefully jumped right next to the beehive, and took out some beeswax. "Here, this should be enough for me to craft my own candle-" Neko stated, however he carefully turned his head when he heard a loud buzzing soud. "Uh-oh..." Neko said quietly: The bees had returned, and were really, really mad. "AAAAAAA!" Neko screamed as he ran away from the bees. Neko took a sharp turn, and managed to mislead the bees. "Phew... That was a close one- OOUCH!" Neko yelled: A bee had stung his rear. Neko hissed and glared at the bee, and held his bottom. "Well, at least I got my candle." He said optimistically. "Now to-" He noticed that smoke was coming out of his cave. "Oh nuts!" He shouted, and quickly rushed back inside his cave. Neko coughed a little, and quickly took the cake off the geyser. "Oh man..." Neko sighed as he looked at the burnt cake. "Try to think positively, Neko..." He thought. Neko put the 'cake' on a table, and decorated it with the berries he had picked earlier. "There, now it doesn't look too burnt and distasteful..." Neko said and chuckled nervously.

"There ya go..." Neko said after he had crafted the candle. He placed it on top of the cake, and smiled lightly. "Looks really nice alright..." He grabbed a torch from a wall, and lit the candle with it. "Who wants any dull birthday parties when you can organize everything yourself, eh?" Neko asked himself. "Here you go Neko, I got you a present. Really? Oh, thank you." Neko grabbed a rock that had a ribbon tied around it. "Now, let's sing, shall we?" Neko asked himself. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Neko, happy birth... day... to... to..." Images of his friends flashed in Neko's head, and he started sobbing again. "...To you..." Neko fell on the floor, and started crying uncontrollably. He repeadetly hit the floor with his fist. "I'm... I'm so pathetic..." He sobbed. Neko stood up, went over to his secret room, and grabbed a picture of himself and his parents. Neko started crying even harder: He wished he was dead, he wished everyone else was dead... Then it occurred to him. "Of course." Neko muttered, stood up, and went back to the kitchen. He looked at the candle on top of his cake. "If wishes come true..." He started. "I... I wish I was never even born." Neko took a deep breath, and was prepared to blow the candle.

Suddenly, Neko heard a clanking sound coming from the cave mouth. "Who's there?" He asked, and took out his claws. "Show yourself!" He ordered. A small figure stepped out of the shadows, and was revealed to be "P... Patty?" Neko asked surprisedly. "Uuh... Hi, Neko." Patty greeted him. "...What do you want?" Neko asked, and glared at Patty. "I-" "Wait, I don't even want to hear." Neko interrupted. "Neko, this is impor-" Patty started, but Neko covered his ears. "I'm ignoring you..." He said and hummed a tune. "Neko, please-" "LALALALALALA..." Neko sang loudly, went into his room, and rolled the boulder over it. "Neko!" Patty yelled. "Move this boulder aside right now!" "Or else?" Neko asked. "Or else... Or else..." Patty started. "...Or else I'm gonna break up with you!"  
Neko immediatly rolled the rock away. "Fine." He said quietly. "Now tell me your business and scram." "Tie this over your eyes." Patty said to Neko, and gave him a blindfold. "What the-" Neko started, but Patty yelled "Now!", and Neko did as he was told. Patty grabbed Neko's arm, and guided him somewhere. "Where are you taking me?" Neko asked after a while of walking. "There." Patty said, and opened Neko's blindfold. "Open the door." Neko hesitated at first, but slowly opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled, and Patty turned on the lights. "Whoa!" Neko shouted. He soon noticed where he was: Patty's home. Patamon, Gatomon, DeeDee, Moshi, Wendy and Vera had all gathered together. "Happy birthday, Neko." Patty said quietly. "You... You remembered..." Neko muttered. "Patty told us that today's your birthday." Gatomon explained. "And you gave us way enough hints during the past week." Moshi stated. "Guys..." Neko muttered, and was nearly going to cry again. "Don't thank us." Patamon replied. "You should thank Patty." "Well, I dunno..." Patty said and blushed. "Hey, you organized everything, Patty!" Wendy said. "But we did all the work together." "Patty..." Neko muttered, and sniffled. He couldn't control his emotions anymore: He gave Patty a huge kiss, and hugged her. Patamon looked a little shocked, but eventually smiled. "Thanks, Patty." Neko whispered. "Anything for you, Neko." Patty replied, and smiled cheerfully. "Well, now that the birthday boy's here too, I guess we can begin." Patamon stated, and everyone exclaimed "YAY!"

This was one of the best days in Neko's life. There was cake, juice, different kinds of cookies, candy and chips("Mama did all the baking." Patty stated). Neko got plenty of presents: A music box and a kiss from Patty, a bubble blower from Wendy, a wristwatch from DeeDee, a football from Vera, and a pair of sunglasses from Moshi. However, arguably the best present Neko got from Patamon and Gatomon. "It's... A real bed..." Neko uttered. "Yup." Patamon replied. "We thought that the usual beds in your house aren't comfortable enough." Gatomon stated. "I... Thank you." Neko said, and bowed a little. They played lots of different games, such as Pin the Tail on the Donkey, Simon says, and Hide 'N Seek. Eventually, DeeDee & Vera, Moshi and Wendy were picked up by their parents. "Thank you!" Neko farewelled them. "Phew... I had such a fun day..." "You actually thought I would forget YOUR birthday?" Patty asked a little hurt. "I..." Neko started, and sighed. "I'm sorry." "It's okay." Patty replied. "Well, I think I should go home now." Neko stated. "You're not going anywhere." Patty replied and giggled. "What does that mean?" Neko asked. "It means that you're staying here for tonight." Patamon replied.

"Good night, Patty." Gatomon said, and gave Patty a kiss to the forehead. "And you too, Neko." "Thanks. Good night." Neko replied. "Good night, Mama." Patty said. "And you, little guy." She added, and patted Gatomon's belly. "...Thank you." Neko said to Patty after Gatomon had left. "Hey, it was nothing." Patty replied, and held Neko's hand. "I love you." "Love you too." Neko replied, and kissed Patty before the two fell asleep.


	53. Chapter 53: Life and Death

Chapter 53: Life and Death

Three days after Neko's birthday. Patty, Neko, DeeDee, Moshi, Wendy and Vera were playing together outside. "You can't catch me, you can't catch me!" Moshi yelled. "We'll see..." Vera muttered, and leaped right in front of Moshi. "Aah!" Moshi screamed. "Gotcha now, Moshi boy!" Vera stated, and tagged Moshi. "Mrrmph..." Moshi grumbled. "This is so unfair! Patty can fly, you and Neko are so athletic, DeeDee climbs up trees and Wendy can teleport, but what can I do?" "Oh, come on Moshi." DeeDee said. "Don't be a sore loser!" "Oh, I'll show you a sore loser..!" Moshi muttered, leaped on DeeDee, and started tickling her. "Kids..." Neko sighed. "Hey, you're only two months older than any of us!" Patty replied. After Moshi stopped tickling DeeDee, he gave her a kiss. "So, whatcha wanna play now?" Vera asked. "Well, you gave me a nice football, so..." Neko replied. "Yay, let's play football!" DeeDee exclaimed. "But I don't know how to..." Wendy sighed. "Don't worry, you'll learn when we start playing." Neko stated. "Okay, let's get playing!" Patty shouted.

"We need goals..." Neko muttered. "How 'bout those trees?" Vera suggested, and pointed at two pairs of trees . "They seem to form a proper goal..." "Good thinking." DeeDee said. "Okay, now let's form teams." Neko said. The two teams were Patty, DeeDee & Neko and Wendy, Moshi & Vera. "Okay... No flying, no teleporting, no climbing up trees, no ranged attacks. You can only use your body to move the ball, but you may not use your hands." Neko explained, and placed the ball on the ground. "You ready, guys?" He asked, and everyone nodded. "Well, let's begin then!" Neko yelled, and kicked the ball. DeeDee and Wendy worked as goalkeepers of their respective teams. Neko managed to dodge through Vera and Moshi, and shot the ball at their goal. Wendy screamed, and ducked quickly. "What's wrong, Wendy?" Moshi asked. "Yeah, why didn't you block it?" Vera wondered. "It... It came so fast..." Wendy sobbed. "Aaw, don't worry Wendy." Patty said, and went to hug her. "Okay, no more too fast balls, okay?" "O-okay." Neko and Vera replied and nodded.

"Okay, it's 2-2..." Patty muttered. "We need to do this..." Neko had changed places with DeeDee as a goalkeeper. Patty passed the ball to DeeDee. However, Vera quickly stole the football from her, and was running at the goal. Luckily, Neko managed to block the ball just in time. "Aargh!" Vera grumbled. Patty started running with the ball, and headbutted it, causing it to fly over Moshi and land straight to the opposing goal. "WE WON!" Neko and DeeDee shouted victoriously. "Aaw man..." Wendy sighed. "Hey, it wasn't your fault." Moshi said and smiled. "You got lucky..." Vera muttered. "Hey, don't you be a sore loser either, sis!" DeeDee replied. Patty heard a really silent squeak nearby, and turned her head. She saw a small creature nearby, and walked closer. "Hey Patty, what are you doing?" Neko asked. Patty went right next to the creature. "Aw..." She said quietly: It was a small, yet extremely cute little raccoon-like creature. It's hind leg was tangled in a stolon. "Poor thingy..." Patty thought,  
and untangled the stolon. She quietly grabbed the creature, and stroke it's back. "Don't worry..." She whispered.

"What you got there, Patty?" Moshi asked. Patty hesitated a little, but showed her friends the creature. "What's that?" Neko wondered. "It's so cute..!" DeeDee and Wendy stated. "It's leg was tangled in a stolon." Patty explained. "I helped the little guy out." "Oh, that's so sweet Patty." Neko said. Patty smiled a little, and placed the raccoon on the ground. "Go on." She said. "Go find your family. They're probably worried." The raccoon just stared at Patty, but didn't move an inch. "Go on now." Patty whispered, and tried to gently shoo the creature, but it started following her instead. "Hey, what are you doing?" Patty asked. "Get going, you big dummy!" "I think it likes you, Patty." Vera stated. The creature limped a little, but kept following Patty nevertheless. "Listen, I know you want to thank me for saving you, and I think you're really, really cute, but please, just go." Patty said to it. "Why don't you keep it?" Moshi asked. "What?" Patty asked shockedly. "K-keep it? I, I don't think my parents would allow it..." "If you'll explain the whole situation to them, they possibly could." Wendy replied. Patty looked at the creature, sighed, and grabbed it.

"Fine. I'll keep it then." She stated. She looked at the creature, and smiled. "It really is adorable..." She thought, and scratched it's belly. The raccoon started giggling a little. "What are you gonna call it?" Neko asked. "Err, I..." Patty started, and looked at the raccoon. "I'll call it Bob. Can't think of any better name." "Bob's nice." Vera replied. "I, I think I'm going home." Patty explained. "Yeah, me too." Wendy said. "Me three. Father's been a little worried about me lately." Moshi stated. "Well, I guess we should go home too." Vera said to DeeDee, who nodded. "Well, bye guys!" Neko farewelled everyone as they started going towards their homes. "I'll get you your own cage and bring you food and..." Patty said to the raccoon she now called Bob. She peeked carefully opened the door a little, and heard Patamon and Gatomon speaking with someone. "Uncle T.K. and Aunt Kari?" Patty wondered, and opened the door more. "It's nice that you came to see us." Gatomon started. "Well, we heard the good news, so we had to." T.K. replied.

"So you guys are really getting married?" Kari asked, and Patamon nodded. "Show them the ring, Gatomon." He said. Gatomon took out her glove, and showed the ring to T.K. and Kari. "That's great." T.K. stated. "Actually, we never thought we would get married before you two do." Gatomon stated, making both T.K. and Kari blush a little. "So when will the wedding be held?" T.K. asked. "We haven't decided yet." Patamon replied. "It's gonna be sooner or later." "Okay." T.K. replied. "So how is the baby?" Kari asked Gatomon. "It's doing great." Gatomon replied. "Although it still takes about two months before it's born..." "Don't worry, you're gonna make it." Kari cheered her up. "Thanks..." Gatomon replied and smiled. "Although there are also a few cons about another baby." Patamon stated. "Huh?" T.K. and Kari asked. "Our house is getting small." Patamon stated. "It's a miracle we managed to get Patty her own room... But I don't think there's going to be enough room for anything else after the baby's been born." Patty gasped a little. "Uh-oh..." She thought, and looked at Bob. "Maybe I'll tell Mama and Papa about you later..." She quietly snuck inside the house.

"Oh, hi Patty!" Patamon greeted her. "H-hi, Papa and Mama." Patty replied nervously. "A-and you too, uncle T.K. and aunt Kari." "You okay, Patty?" T.K. asked. "Aa! I-I'm f-fine, ehhehheh..." Patty replied. "I, uuh, I need to go to my room." She said, and rushed upstairs. "Hmm..." Gatomon thought. "What was that all about?" Kari asked. "I don't know." Patamon replied and shrugged. "Patty can be pretty mysterious sometimes." "Whoa, look at the clock." T.K. said. "We have to get going." "Why?" Gatomon asked. "There's a huge exam tomorrow." Kari explained. "Oh, okay then. See ya!" Patamon said. "Bye!" Kari replied, and waved at them. As soon as T.K. shut the door and they started going towards the portal, Kari sighed. "What's the matter?" T.K. asked. "They... They are already married..." Kari muttered. "Kari, we're still in high school." T.K. reminded her after getting the point. "How come digimon grow up so fast?" Kari wondered. "I mean, Patamon and Gatomon are acting like mature adults a lot, and Patty's barely one years old and she seems like she's 8-" "Kari." T.K. said. "I'll promise you, one day we'll get married and have kids too." "R... Really?" Kari asked. "Really." T.K. replied. Kari smiled, and kissed him.

"Okay, I need to hide you somewhere..." Patty muttered, with Bob still in her hands. "Aha!" She said, and put Bob in a cardboard box. "You should be safe over there..." Patty stated. "Oh, are you hungry?" She asked Bob when she heard it's tummy rumbling. "Hang on a sec..." Patty went back downstairs, and walked into the kitchen. "The dinner's ready soon, sweetie." Gatomon said. "Y-yes, but I'd like some snack." Patty replied. "Hmm... Hey, carrots." She thought, grabbed a couple carrots from the fridge, and went back upstairs. "Okay, now I'm worried." Gatomon thought. "Patty HATES carrots..." "Where are you going?" Patamon asked when she noticed Gatomon climbing up the stairs. "I'm going to see what our daughter's doing." Gatomon replied. "Patty? Are you there?" She asked, and knocked the door to Patty's room. "Aah! I-I'm not here! I'm somewhere else!" Patty replied nervously, realized what she had said, and slapped her face. "I'm coming in!" Gatomon said, and opened the door. "W-wait!" Patty yelled nervously. She desperately tried to hid the box, but Gatomon had already opened the door. "What are you hiding from us, Pat-" Gatomon started, but closed her mouth when she noticed Bob.

"Patty?" She asked quietly. "What is it?" "I-it's my p-p-pet." Patty replied nervously. "I-it's name is B-Bob. "When did you find it?" Gatomon asked. "T-this afternoon." Patty replied. Gatomon sighed a little. "Patamon?" She yelled. "Can you come over here for a minute?" "Mama, NO!" Patty screamed quietly. "What is it?" Patamon asked, and climbed upstairs. "Patty has a little surprise for us." Gatomon replied. "Look." She said, and pointed at the cardboard box. "Is that-" "A raccoon." Patty admitted. "What is it doing over here?" Patamon asked. "I... It's leg was tangled in a stolon, and..." Patty told the whole story to them. "...And then it started following it, I couldn't have just leave it there!" Patty sobbed. "Why didn't you tell us?" Gatomon asked. "Papa said that there's no room for anything else..." Patty replied. "Patty, it's a wild animal." Patamon said. "It can't stay here with us." "B-but it likes me..." Patty sobbed. "Please, Mama and Papa, please let me keep it..." Patty was on her knees. "I'm begging you, please..." "Well..." Patamon started, and looked at Gatomon. They both sighed a little, and Patamon said "Fine. You can keep it." "Oh, thank you Papa!" Patty said, and hugged him. "I promise I'll take care of it..."

Patty was overjoyed that she was allowed to keep Bob. She fed him with a bottle, read him stories, and even sang the lullaby to him. However, everything changed one week later. "It's all black..." Patty said worriedly when she showed Bob to her parents. "I think it is sick..." Gatomon stated. "Why?" Patty wondered. "C-can it be healed?" "I'm not sure." Patamon replied. "But I'll do my best." He added, and Patty smiled. He fed Bob some medicine, and it coughed a little. "Please get better soon, Bob." Patty said to Bob before going to sleep. Patamon spent the whole night in the kitchen, taking care of Bob. "Oh no..." He muttered early in the morning. "How... How is it?" Gatomon asked and yawned. "Get Patty here." Patamon replied. "Yes, Papa?" Patty asked, and rubbed her eyes. "Patty, I... I tried to do my best to keep Bob alive." Patamon replied. "But I... I'm sorry. It's... Gone." Patty gasped. "Oh, no, no no..." She sobbed, and looked at Bob's motionless corpse. "No no no NOO!" She started crying hard. Gatomon went to hug her, and whispered "It's okay..." to her ear. Patamon also stood up, and patted Patty's back.

The three of them went outside. Patty sniffled, and wiped her tears. "Where should we bury it?" Gatomon asked. "Not it." Patty replied, and sniffled. "Him." "Right. Where should we bury him?" Gatomon asked again. "O... Over there." Patty replied, and pointed under a small tree nearby. Patamon dug a small grave with a spade, placed Bob inside, and started filling it. "Rest in peace..." Patty muttered: she had joined her hands together, and it looked like she was praying. Gatomon did the same. "I, I'm sorry." Patamon said to Patty one more time. "It's okay." Patty replied. "There was nothing you could do, Papa. At least you tried." She looked at the grave, and sighed a little. "At least Bob's in a better place now." She carefully hugged her parents. "Promise me." Patty whispered. "Promise me that you'll never leave me." "We promise." Gatomon said quietly. Patty sniffled, and took one more look at the grave. She had finally understood the concept of life and death.


	54. Chapter 54: The Forest of Voices

Chapter 54: The Forest of Voices

Even though Bob's death had caused Patty a trauma, she still managed to maintain her optimistic and childlike nature. She was outside playing football with her friends. "Patty, get it!" Vera shouted. Patty leaped in the air, and caught the ball. "Yes!" Moshi exclaimed. "Nothing is too hard for Patty the Master Goalie!" "Well, I don't know about that..." Patty muttered and blushed a little. "Maybe I'd do best as a cheerleader." Everyone laughed a little, and Patty passed the ball to Vera. "It's 2-1, and we're winning." Moshi stated. "Just you wait, we'll make at least three more goals!" Neko boasted. "Ha! As long as we have Patty as our goalie, you don't have a chance!" Vera replied, and kicked the ball. Wendy headbutted the ball to Neko. "Thanks, Wendy!" Neko said, and kicked the ball high into the air. Neko jumped right in front of Moshi, and headbutted the ball at the goal. "Aa!" Patty yelled, and tried to block the ball, but was too late. "Oh yeah!" DeeDee shouted. "Now it's 2-2!" "No worries, guys." Vera said. "We'll win this match!"

Neko placed the ball on the ground. "Okay, here goes!" He said, and kicked the ball. However, Neko slipped, and accidentally kicked the ball too hard. "Oops..." He said when he noticed that the ball was flying far away. "I'll go get it!" Neko said, and ran at the direction of the ball. "Neko, wait!" Patty shouted, and everyone else ran after Neko. Soon, Neko came across the football. "There you are..." He muttered, and grabbed the football. However, as soon as he raised his head, he spotted a figure nearby. On a closer look, Neko spotted that it was a BlackGatomon. "Uuh... Hello." Neko said quietly, however, the BlackGatomon didn't reply. It turned around, and ran deeper into the forest. Neko ran after it, and soon spotted something odd about the woods: The trees were hollow, and contained many holes and cracks in them. "W-where am I..." Neko wondered. He spotted the BlackGatomon again, and saw another one. Neko felt this strange connection when he looked at the BlackGatomon. Then, it hit him. "Mom?" He asked quietly. "Dad?"

"NEE-KOO!" Patty shouted. "ARE YOU HERE?" "OVER HERE!" Neko replied. Soon, everyone gathered at the place where Neko was standing. "There you are..." Patty muttered. "What are you looking at?" DeeDee asked. "Don't you see?" Neko asked, and pointed at the two BlackGatomon. "Err, what are we supposed to see?" Wendy asked. "My parents!" Neko replied. "They're standing right there!" "What?" Everyone exclaimed. Patty took a closer look, but didn't see anything. "Umm, Neko, are you alright?" She asked a little concernedly. "I'm completely fine." Neko replied. "Hmm?" Moshi wondered, and turned his head. He saw a red Kabuterimon, and a light green and light blue Motimon. "A!" He screamed. "What's wrong, Moshi?" DeeDee asked. "I... I think I saw my... My mother and brothers..." Moshi muttered. "What?" DeeDee asked, and looked around. "I don't see anything..." "Mom? Is it really you?" Neko asked. One of the BlackGatomon nodded. "M... Mom..." "Who are they talking to?" Wendy asked. "I dunno..." Vera replied. "Dad..." Neko started crying a little, and he approached the figures.

"Wait." Neko's mom said, and Neko stopped dead on his tracks. "You can not touch us. We are not real." "B-but you're here, right?" Neko asked. "Doesn't that mean you're real?" "No. We may be here, but we are mere ghosts." Neko's mom replied. She smiled a little at the confused Neko. "Neko, you've grown up a lot." She stated. "We... We wished we could have been there for you." Neko's dad said. "I've been missing you every day." Neko muttered. "Neko, who are you talking to?" Wendy asked. "Mom, Dad, why they can't see or hear you?" Neko asked his parents. "This is the Forest of Voices." Neko's mom explained. "Voices?" Neko asked. "Yes. We are the ghosts of those you hold dear." Neko's dad stated. "Only you can see or hear us." "I understand." Neko sighed. "But it is still great to see you." A little ahead, Moshi was crying. "Mother..." He sobbed. "Now, don't cry Moshi." The ghost of Moshi's mom comforted him. "My brothers... I've missed you so much..." Moshi said quietly. "It's a pity we never had chance to play with you." Umushi's ghost said, and looked sorry. "It... It is good to see you." Moshi sobbed.

"Who ARE you talking to?" DeeDee asked. "They... They are ghosts of our loved ones." Neko explained. "Only Moshi and I can see those we care about that have died." "So does that mean..." Patty started, and looked around. She spotted the ghost of "BOB!" She yelled, and ran at Bob's ghost. "Oh Bob..." She cried, and tried to stroke Bob, but her hand went straight through his 'body'. "I didn't want you to leave... I liked you." She whispered. "This is unfair, how come they can see the ghosts and we can't?" DeeDee asked irritatedly. "DeeDee, please." Wendy started. "Let's leave them alone for a moment." "Good idea." Vera said, and she and Wendy left. DeeDee hesitated at first, but then followed the two. "How have you been doing after we had died?" Neko's mom asked her son. "We'd like to hear your story too, Moshi." Gamushi's ghost stated. Neko and Moshi told their parents and siblings about their adventures, while Patty played with Bob's ghost. They chatted the whole evening, until they had to go home. "It... It was good to see you." Moshi said. "Take care, my son." Mona's ghost said, and 'hugged' Moshi. "Bye, brothers." Moshi said. "Bye, Moshi!" Umushi's and Gamushi's ghost replied.

"Take care, little fella." Patty said to Bob, and stood up. "Come on Neko, let's go home." "No." Neko replied. "I don't want to go home." "Neko, it's getting dark and-" "I want to stay with my parents!" Neko insisted. "Neko, please just go." Neko's dad said quietly. "I want to be with you..." Neko muttered. "I hadn't seen you ever since I was a baby, and-" "Neko, we are nothing but ghosts." Neko's mom stated. "No-one else can see us. Would you rather stay here with us, or be with your friends?" "I..." Neko started, and looked at Patty. He sighed a little. "Couldn't... Couldn't I stay here just for tonight? Please?" Neko asked his parents. "Well... I guess that wouldn't hurt." His dad said, and Neko smiled. "Well, I'll come back here tomorrow." Patty stated. "Good night, Neko." "Good night, Sweetcheeks." Neko replied, and gave her a kiss. "And... I don't know if you can hear me, but... Good night, Neko's parents." She added before taking off. "She seems to be a nice girl." Neko's mom said. "I know. I love her." Neko replied. "Well, good night, Mom. Good night, Dad." "Good night, Neko." His parents said. Neko's mom gave him a 'kiss' before he fell asleep, and sighed. "He's our son..." She muttered, and watched the sleeping Neko. "Yup." Neko's dad replied. "He is... Special."

Patty woke up late in the morning, and climbed downstairs. "Good morning, sleepy head." Patamon greeted her. "What time it is?" Patty asked, and yawned "It's 10:35 in the morning." Gatomon replied. "Sorry, we had quite a busy day yesterday..." Patty stated, and rubbed her eyes. "I played with Bob the whole day." "Err, Patty?" Patamon said, and looked at Gatomon worriedly. "You know that Bob's dead, right?" "Yeah, but it was his ghost." Patty replied, and drank some juice. "We encountered this strange forest, where Neko saw his parents and Moshi found his mom and brothers-" "The Forest of Voices?" Gatomon asked shockedly. Patamon and Patty stared at her for a while, until Patty eventually said "Y-yes, something like that." "Gatomon, you turned pale." Patamon said. "Are you okay?" "I-I'm fine." Gatomon replied. "Patty, can you take me there?" "S... Sure." Patty replied. "But why do you want to go there, Mama?" "I've been looking for that place for so long." Gatomon replied. "Please, Patty." "Alright. If it's so important to you." Patty said and smiled. "Thank you, Patty." Gatomon replied, and looked excited.

"Let's see... It was somewhere around here." Patty stated, and looked around. "How exactly did you find it?" Gatomon asked. "Well, we were playing football, when Neko accidentally kicked the ball too hard and..." Patty explained. "It flew... Somewhere over... There!" She pointed at the direction. "Thanks, Patty." Gatomon said. "I'll come with you." Patty said when Gatomon started to going towards the direction. "Neko's over there, too." "H-has Neko died?" Gatomon asked worriedly. "Naah, he just saw his parents over there, and wanted to spent that night with them." Patty replied. However, after a while of walking, they accidentally found out of the forest. "Huh?" Patty wondered. "Are you sure this was the right way, Patty?" Gatomon asked her. "I-it was, at least yesterday..." Patty muttered. "Does the forest change it's location, Mama?" "I, I dunno..." Gatomon replied. "Well, there's one way to find out where it is." Patty stated, and gathered air. "NEE-KOO!" She yelled. "WHERE ARE YOOU?" "Over here!" A loud voice replied from a distance. "This way, Mama!" Patty said, and rushed to the direction where the voice came from.

"Hiya, Neko!" Patty greeted her friend, and hugged him. "Hi." Neko replied. "How did you end up over here? I thought that the forest was that way..." Patty wondered. "Mom said that it randomly changes it's location." Neko explained. "That's why no-one has usually found it." "That includes me." Gatomon said. "Oh, hello Ms Gatomon." Neko greeted her. "Hi. So you found your parents?" Gatomon asked, and Neko nodded. Gatomon took a deep breath. "Come out!" She yelled I want to see you!" "Who she's talking to?" Neko asked Patty, who just shrugged. "Please old friend, it has been so long..." Gatomon muttered. "Mom, who's she talking to?" Neko asked his mom, who was standing right next to him. "I'm not sure." Neko's mom replied. "Please... I've been looking for a way to meet you again. I want to... To... Apologize." Gatomon said. "What for?" A soft voice asked behind her. "Is it you?" Gatomon wondered, and turned around. "Yes." The voice replied. "But why do you want to apologize?" "You... You died because of me." Gatomon replied. "You think so?" The voice asked again, and showed itself. "I... It really is you..." Gatomon muttered, and a tear dropped from her eye. "W... Wizardmon..."

Wizardmon's ghost smiled. "It's good to see you again." He said, and smiled. "Oh, who are these kids?" He asked, and looked at Patty and Neko. "Umm, Patty's my daughter." Gatomon replied. "So you have children?" Wizardmon asked, and Gatomon nodded. "Yes. A second one is coming soon." She stated. "Well, looks like you've got a good life." Wizardmon said. "But why do you think that it was because of you that I died?" "W-well..." Gatomon started, but was cut by Wizardmon. "Was it you or Myotismon that used Grizzly Wing?" Wizardmon asked. "M-Myotismon..." Gatomon muttered. "There you go." Wizardmon said and smiled. "Who are you talking to, Mama?" Patty asked. "An old friend of mine." Gatomon explained. "I'm actually glad that you're here, Gatomon." Wizardmon stated. "Other than seeing you, I must also... Warn you." "Warn me about what?" Gatomon asked. Wizardmon turned around, and sighed. "There's a new enemy coming." He said. "A really strong one. You need to be prepared, it's coming soon." "W-who is it?" Gatomon asked. "Sorry, I can't give you any clearer details." Wizardmon said. "But... Be on guard."

"Okay. I'll give everyone the message." Gatomon said and nodded. "Thank you." Wizardmon said. The forest started shaking all of a sudden. "W-what's going on?" Neko wondered. "The forest is changing it's location!" Wizardmon exclaimed. "Gatomon, you need to get out of here." "B-but-" Gatomon started. "Eeeek!" Patty screamed. "Patty, let's get going!" Neko yelled. "Gatomon, if you stay here, you're gonna die." Wizardmon stated. "I... I understand." Gatomon said nad nodded. "Goodbye, Wizardmon." "See you in the afterlife." Wizardmon farewelled her, and sighed a little as Gatomon left. "Goodbye." He thought, and the Forest of Voices disappeared in a huge flash of light. "MAMAA!" Patty screamed. "She'll be fine." Neko stated. Soon, they heard footsteps, and saw Gatomon coming. "Mama, you okay?" Patty asked. "Y... Yeah." She replied, and turned around: The forest had disappeared. "What did he say to you?" Neko asked. "A... A new enemy is coming." Gatomon stated. "We need to be careful." She stared at Neko for a while. "What?" Neko asked. "Nothing. Let's go home." Gatomon said, and the kids nodded. However, Gatomon looked a little worried. "If Neko was over there when the Forest disappeared the first time..." She thought. "How did he survive?"


	55. Chapter 55: A Big Fall

Chapter 55: A Big Fall

After Gatomon transmitted Wizardmon's message, all the DigiDestined digimon started intense training in order to be prepared when the new enemy shows up. However, Gatomon was more worried about Neko. "How HAS he survived all those near death experiences?" She kept asking herself. "I know for sure, that staying in the Forest of Voices when it changes it's location causes a certain death. Plus, he was hit by Diaboromon's Grisly Wing, he was ran over by a huge snowball..." "Maybe Neko's just lucky." Patamon stated after Gatomon told her thoughts to him. "Nobody has that good luck..." Gatomon muttered. Patamon threw a rock in the air, and blasted a Boom Bubble at it, effectively shattering the rock. "Don't you think you should start training too, Gatomon?" Patamon asked her, but Gatomon just patted her belly as a reply. "Not until the baby's born." She said. "Right, sorry. I forgot." Patamon apologized. "No need to be sorry." Gatomon replied and smiled. "Well, we'd better hope that the baby'll be born before the enemy appears." Patamon stated, and shattered another rock.

Patty was inside the house, drawing a picture. Gatomon also came in, and went into the kitchen. "What are you drawing there, Patty?" She asked her daughter. "Look." Patty replied, and showed the picture to Gatomon. It had Patty and Bob playing together, and a text saying "ME AND BOB". "Aww, that's so sweet." Gatomon said and smiled. "You miss the little guy, don't you?" "Yeah..." Patty sighed. "Even though he wasn't here for long, he was very dear to me." "Hey, after the baby's born, we can get you a new raccoon. How about that?" Gatomon suggested. "No thanks." Patty replied, and grabbed another piece of paper. "Nothing can take the place of Bob." "I understand." Gatomon said, and looked out of the window. "Where's Papa?" Patty asked. "He's training outside." Gatomon stated. "What is everyone training for, Mama?" Patty asked Gatomon. "Wizardmon told me that a new enemy is coming." She replied. "Everyone's preparing for the moment it comes." "Okay." Patty said. She grabbed the crayons, and started drawing something again.

Gatomon drank a cup of coffee, and looked at Patty once in a while. "What?" Patty asked when she noticed this. "Nothing." Gatomon replied quickly. "Hey, if there's something you want to ask Mama, then just ask." Patty stated. Gatomon hesitated for a moment. "Umm..." She started. "Have you noticed anything... Unusual about Neko lately?" Patty was quiet for a few seconds. "No, not really." She eventually replied. "Why?" "I've been just thinking about one thing." Gatomon replied. "Huh?" Patty asked, and put her crayons down. "Well... He has been through a lot, considering that he's little more than one year old." Gatomon started. "Yet he's made through everything. He survived Diaboromon's attack when he was a baby, he was ran over by a huge snowball, he was stuck in that cave during winter, and he was in the Forest of Voices when it changed it's location." "Maybe he's just-" Patty started, but was cut by Gatomon. "Lucky, yeah." She said. "But being in Forest of Whispers when it disappears results in an instant death." "D-do you think Neko's a zombie?" Patty asked worriedly. "Don't be silly, Patty!" Gatomon replied, and laughed a little.

"Look, if it bugs you so much, why don't you just go and talk to him?" Patamon asked Gatomon. Patty had invited Neko to come over to their house, and Gatomon glanced at Neko worriedly once in a while. "Naah, I do not dare." Gatomon replied. "It's not my business anyway, it's not like Neko's MY son or anything..." "Hey, you're worried about him, and it's fine." Patamon said. "I am, too." "Really?" Gatomon asked, and Patamon nodded. "Yeah. Patty has said that Neko looks at you and me as a mother-and father figures. Like the parents he never had." "Oh..." Gatomon muttered. "Plus, I consider Neko as a son of me... Not counting the whole He-is-Patty's-boyfriend-thing." Patamon said. Gatomon giggled a little, but still kept looking at Neko once in a while. "So... I guess we should start planning the wedding soon, too." Patamon said. "Oh, right!" Gatomon said. "Sorry, I completely forgot our wedding..." "Hey, it's okay." Patamon replied and smiled. "We can have them whenever you like." "O-okay." Gatomon said. She looked a little embarrassed. "Hey, you okay?" Patamon asked. "I just... You always let me decide, you never want to be in charge yourself." Gatomon replied, and blushed a little.

"I just want the best for you." Patamon stated. "I know, but still..." Gatomon said. "I want YOU to feel alright." "I feel alright whenever you do." Patamon stated, making Gatomon blush even more. "Adults are weird." Patty said to Neko after listening to her parents' conversation. "Maybe sometimes." Neko replied. They were both laying on the floor and drawing pictures. "Hey, Neko?" Patty asked. "Yeah?" Neko asked, and raised his head. "Beep!" Patty said, and poked Neko's nose. "Hey!" Neko replied, and poked Patty's nose as a reply. "Nobody pokes MY nose and lives to tell about it..!" Patty muttered, and leaped on Neko. "Hey, cut it out!" Patamon said, when Patty and Neko started rolling across the floor. When they stopped, Neko was laying on top of Patty. "I won." He said, and smiled. Patty just stuck out her tongue as Neko got up from her. Patty looked on the ground, and saw Neko's picture. "Well, well, well..." She said quietly. "What do we have here?" "I-it's not finished yet!" Neko said, and tried to take the picture from Patty. "Not so fast." Patty said, and looked at the picture. There was Neko and his parents together in the Forest of Voices.

"Aw..." Patty said, and smiled sympathetically. "You really missed them, huh?" "Yeah." Neko replied. "It was good to see them, even if they were just ghosts-" "Suddenly, the phone rang. "I'll get it." Patamon said, and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" "Hi, Mr Patamon." DeeDee's voice said from the other end. "May I speak to Patty?" "Sure. Patty!" Patamon said, and tossed the phone to Patty. "It's DeeDee." He explained. "Oh..." Patty muttered. "Hiya, DeeDee." "Hi, Patty." DeeDee replied. "Is Neko there, too?" "Err, yeah." Patty replied. "Great! Vera, I, Wendy and Moshi are planning to go to the beach today. I was wondering if you-" "We'll be there." Patty replied excitedly. "Be where?" Neko asked. "Good. See you there!" DeeDee said. "Okay. Bye!" Patty replied, and hung up. "DeeDee asked us to come to the beach." "N-now?" Neko asked, and Patty nodded. "Of course, if it's fine for you." She added, and looked at Patamon and Gatomon. "Sure." Gatomon replied. "Great! Thanks." Patty said, and grabbed Neko's hand. "Come on Neko, let's go!" She said excitedly. "O-okay." Neko replied. Patty looked at her parents. "Bye Mama! Bye Papa!" "Bye, Patty!" Patamon and Gatomon farewelled Patty and Neko as they rushed outside. "Kids..." Patamon muttered and smiled.

Patty was humming happily, while Neko just followed her quietly. "Umm... Are you okay, Neko?" Patty asked him after a moment of silence. "Yeah..." Neko replied, and sighed a little. "I take that as a 'no'." Patty said. "What's wrong?" "Nothing. Nothing at all." Neko replied, and smiled weakly, but sighed when he noticed that Patty was not convinced. "I just... I would have wanted to spend a day with you and you alone." He stated. "I mean, we barely get to have moments together without it having something to do with our friends, and..." "Aww, Neko..." Patty said, and felt now a little bad. "Listen, I'll promise you we can spend tomorrow together. Just you and me." "Really?" Neko asked, and raised his head. "Really." Patty replied and nodded. "Thanks." Neko said and smiled. "Well, let's get going, the others are waiting." He said, and started running at the beach. "HEY!" Patty exclaimed, and took off. "Don't even think that you could beat me in a race..!" She thought, and took a quick sprint. "Gotcha!" She yelled, grabbed Neko's arms, and flew really high.

"Put me down! Put me down!" Neko shouted. "Okay." Patty replied, and pretended to let go of Neko. "NOO!" Neko screamed. "D-descend a little first, please." "What's the matter? Afraid of heights?" Patty teased him. "A-actually... Y-yeah." Neko stuttered. "Oh." Patty said, and looked apologizing. "Sorry, I didn't know-" Suddenly, wind blew hard, and Patty accidentally let go of Neko. "NEKO!" She screamed. "Aaaaaaaaaa-" Neko yelled as he rocketed down. The moment he hit the ground he fell unconscious. "Is he alright?" Neko heard someone's voice asking. "Oof..." He groaned. "He's alive!" Someone gasped. Neko opened his eyes a little, and saw all his friends gathered around him. "You alright, Neko?" Wendy asked him. "Y... Yeah..." Neko replied, sat up, and rubbed the back of his head. "Man... What happened?" "I..." Patty sobbed, and hugged Neko. "I'm so sorry, Neko!" "Patty accidentally dropped you, and you fell... Something about 85 feet." DeeDee explained. "We thought you were... You were..." Moshi started, and looked sad like everyone else. "Hey, no worries." Neko replied and smiled encouragingly. "I'm alive, at least for now."

Neko carefully stood up. "Are you sure you're okay?" Vera asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Neko replied, but flinched a little. "Actually... Strange. I've got a major headache, but other than that I feel completely fine." "You sure?" Patty asked. "No broken bones or wounds or anything?" "No, I'm fine." Neko stated. "Well, you got lucky." Wendy said and smiled. "Yeah." Neko replied, and grinned. "Death's not gonna get me so easily!" "Well, good that you're okay." DeeDee said. "But now that everything's fine, can we go swimming now?" "Yeah!" Everyone yelled excitedly, and ran into the water. Patty still looked at Neko worriedly. She had started thinking about Gatomon's words. "He fell eighty-five feet, and survived..." She thought. "We were all certain that he would be dead... Strange." However, Patty threw the thought out of her mind, and splashed water at Moshi. "Hey, why'd you do that for?" Moshi asked, and retaliated by splashing water at Patty, however Patty dove underwater, and Moshi accidentally hit DeeDee instead. "Oops, eh, sorry DeeDee." He said embarrassedly. "It's okay." DeeDee replied, but as soon as Moshi turned his back, DeeDee splashed water at him. Soon, all the kids were in a huge water fight against each other.

"I have to go, Mama and Papa are probably worried about me." Patty stated. "Okay. Bye!" DeeDee farewelled her. "I'll walk you home." Neko said, and got up from the water. "Oh, thanks." Patty said and smiled. "No problem, Sweetcheeks." Neko replied and grinned. "I'm really, really, terribly sorry." Patty said, and looked like she was going to cry. "Huh?" Neko asked. "You... You could have died because of my clumsyness!" Patty sobbed. "Hey, don't worry Patty." Neko said, and hugged her. "I've been through a lot worse stuff. Falling from eighty-five feet is nothing compared to Diaboromon." "Yeah..." Patty muttered, and wiped her tears. "I still wonder how you made it." "I dunno." Neko replied. "Maybe I'm lucky." "Lucky?" Patty asked incredulously. "Neko, LUCK can't explain how you survived from Diaboromon, a huge snowball, that enormous drop, and... And... The Forest of Voices warping! There's something more to this." "Well, I don't really care about it." Neko stated. "Aren't you happy that I'm still alive?" "I..." Patty muttered, and blushed a little. "Sorry." "It's okay." Neko replied, and smiled. Patty hesitated for a moment, but looked at Neko and kissed him. "Well, see you tomorrow." He said after he had escorted Patty to home. "Bye..." Patty muttered, opened the door, and went in. Neko whistled a little as he started walking towards his cave. He climbed into his bed, smiled, and immediatly fell asleep.


	56. Chapter 56: Happy Birthday, Patty!

Chapter 56: Happy Birthday, Patty!

Almost two months went, and the enemy didn't show up. Most of the digimon began doubting Gatomon's words, but kept training anyway. "Wizardmon should've told you a little more details about WHEN the enemy's coming." Patamon said. "He said that he didn't know even himself." Gatomon replied. "You guys DO still believe that I saw him, right?" "Of course." Patamon said. He carefully opened the door to Patty's room, and peeked in. "Well?" Gatomon asked. "She's still sleeping." Patamon whispered. "Does she even know that it's her birthday today?" Gatomon wondered. "Well, if she's been checking the calendar often, then yes." Patamon said. "Do you think we should wake her up?" "Let her sleep." Gatomon replied. "We've got more time to organize her party." "That's true." Patamon replied and chuckled lightly. "Oof..." Gatomon grunted. "You're getting excited about your big sister's birthday, aren't you?" She said to her belly. "Just wait a moment, you're gonna be born soon- Ouch!" She covered her mouth. Patamon placed his ear on the door, and sighed relievedly. "She's sleeping..." He muttered. "Let's go downstairs." Gatomon nodded, and the two quietly snuck down the steps.

Someone rang the doorbell. Patamon quickly flew on the door, opened it, and saw T.K. and Kari in front of him. "Hiya." T.K. greeted Patamon. "Can we come in?" "Sure." Patamon replied quietly. "Please be quiet, Patty's still sleeping." "It's gonna be one heck of a surprise for her..." Kari muttered and smiled. "Umm... Has Gatomon been nice?" "Yeah, all thanks to you." Patamon replied. "Hi, Kari." Gatomon greeted her human partner. "Hi, T.K." She flinched a little. "The baby's been more active today than usual..." "Maybe it's excited about Patty's birthday." T.K. suggested. "I guess it is time soon..." Gatomon stated. "Well, at least you're prepared now." Kari said optimistically. "Yeah... Although I wouldn't want to go through that pain again." Gatomon admitted. "Don't worry, I'll be there for you." Patamon said to her. "I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you, or the baby. I'm never gonna let you die again." "Thanks..." Gatomon muttered, and blushed a little. Someone knocked the door. "Oh, are you expecting more guests?" Kari asked. "They're most likely just Patty's friends..." Patamon replied, and opened the door.

"Good morning, Mr Patamon." Neko greeted Patamon. "Err, good morning." Patamon said. In front of him were standing Neko, DeeDee, Moshi, Wendy and Vera, who were all holding presents. "Is Patty awake yet?" Moshi asked. "No, she's still sleeping." Patamon replied. "Please come in." "No thanks." DeeDee replied. "Eh?" Patamon wondered. "We're planning a surprise for Patty." Wendy explained. "Oh, I got it." Patamon replied. He heard footsteps coming down. "Here she comes..." He muttered, and closed the door. "What was that all about?" T.K. asked, but Patamon just whispered "You'll see soon." "G-good morning,-*YAWN*-Papa." Patty greeted her dad, and rubbed her eyes. "A-and you too, Ma-*YAWN*-Mama." "Hi, Patty." Kari greeted her. "Huh?" Patty wondered. "Uncle T.K. and Aunt Kari? What are you doing here?" "Well, we came just for a quick visit." T.K. replied and grinned. "Oh." Patty said, yawned, and drank a glass of water. "Do you know what day is today, Patty?" Gatomon asked her. "Umm... Nope." Patty replied after thinking for a while. "Well, go open the door and find out." Patamon said. Patty looked suspicious, stood up, and opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" Her friends yelled simultaneously. "Whoa!" Patty screamed, and fell on the floor. "Happy birthday, Patty!" Neko said, and helped her up. "M-my birthday?" Patty asked, and looked at her parents, who nodded. T.K. and Kari pulled out their presents. "Happy birthday, Patty." Kari said. "We brought you a lot of presents!" DeeDee stated. "Oh, guys..." Patty sobbed, and hugged them all. "Thank you." She went to her parents, and hugged them too. "Well, now that everyone's here, I guess we can start." Gatomon said. Everyone headed into the kitchen, and sat at the table. Patty looked amazed when Gatomon brought the cake: It was round and pink, had the word 'PATTY' coloured on it, and a single candle shaped like 1. "Wish something and blow the candle, Patty!" Patamon said as Gatomon placed the cake on the table. "Hold on." Patty said, and closed her eyes. "What could I wish for? I already have a family, friends, and a boyfriend... What more could I possibly need?" She opened her eyes. "I got it." She said, and took a deep breath. "I wish that the baby'll born soon, so I can have a new playmate!" She thought, and blew the candle.

At that same moment, Gatomon yelled "OUCH!" Everyone looked at her worriedly. "Ungh... The baby just kicked hard." Gatomon replied, and smiled weakly. "Okay, who wants some cake?" Patamon asked in order to get the attention away from Gatomon. "Mmm... Delicious." Patty stated after eating the cake and licked her lips. "I've never tasted anything this sweet in my life..." Wendy said quietly. "Really?" DeeDee asked, and Wendy nodded. "Mom or Dad don't buy me any sweets ever anyway." She said. "Well, I guess it's time for the birthday girl to open her presents." Patamon said. "Great!" Patty exclaimed, and immediatly get up from the chair. "Here you go, Patty." T.K. said. "This one's from me and Kari." "Thank you." Patty replied. She opened the present, and yelled excitedly. "WOW!" She exclaimed. "A huge box of crayons and paper! Aww, thank you Uncle T.K. and Aunt Kari!" She gave a hug to T.K. and Kari. "Hold on, we've also got some invidual presents for you." Kari said. "This one's from me." "Whoa... It's pretty big." Patty said, and opened the present. "It's a... A..." "A dollhouse." Kari said and smiled. "Hey, that's cool!" DeeDee and Wendy said. "Thank you, Aunt Kari." Patty said, and gave Kari another hug.

"Here ya go, Patty." T.K. said, and handed his gift to Patty. "Thank you." Patty said, and opened the present. "Hey, it's a skip rope!" She said, and smiled. "Thanks, Uncle T.K." "You're welcome, Patty." T.K. replied and grinned. "Hey Patty!" Neko yelled, and Patty turned around. "Catch." He said, and tossed a present to Patty, who caught it. "Thanks." She said, and opened the present. "It's, uh... A calendar?" "So you'll never forget my birthday again." Neko explained and grinned. Patty giggled a little, and opened another present. "This one's from me." Wendy stated. "Hey, a diary!" Patty said excitedly. "Thanks, Wendy!" "You're welcome." Wendy replied and smiled. "Here ya go, Patty." DeeDee said, and handed her gift to Patty. "Thanks." Patty said. "Hey, a jigsaw puzzle!" "I knew you would like it." DeeDee said and smiled. "Here, Patty." Moshi said. "Thank you." Patty replied, and opened the present. "Ooh, candy, yummy! Thanks, Moshi." "You're welcome." Moshi replied. Vera handed her present to Patty, who opened it. "Hey, this looks cool!" She said. It was a necklace made out of rocks with different colours and shapes. "Thank you, Vera." "You're welcome." Vera said and grinned.

"What did you get me, Mama and Papa?" Patty asked her parents. Gatomon smiled, and Patamon said "Look outside the window." Patty did as she was told, and screamed. "Is that... Is that..." "A trampoline." Gatomon said. "You were begging for one for so long that we had to buy it." "Oh, Papa... Mama..." Patty sobbed, and hugged her parents. "Thank you. Thank you so much." "Ahem... Patty?" Neko asked quietly. "Could you come over here for a minute?" "S-sure." Patty replied, and followed Neko. "What is it?" "I have another present for you." Neko stated. "It's nothing big, but I hope you'll appreciate it." "Well, where is it?" Patty asked. "Close your eyes." Neko said. Patty closed her eyes, and at that same moment Neko gave her a huge kiss. "T... Thank you." Patty said and blushed a little. "Happy birthday, Sweetcheeks." Neko said and smiled. They went back to the living room. "Now then, I guess it's time to start playing some games." Patamon said. "Yay!" The kids yelled excitedly. They played all kinds of different games, and even tested out the new trampoline Patty got from her parents. Everyone was having fun, until Neko fell out from the trampoline and landed straight on his head. Strangely enough, he didn't suffer any injuries, making Patty and Gatomon share worried glances to one another.

While Patamon was happy to see her daughter having so much fun, he couldn't help but sigh every once in a while. "Are you okay, Patamon?" T.K. asked him. "Yeah..." Patamon muttered. "No." He said. "What's wrong?" Gatomon asked him. "I... I just can't help but keep thinking that this was the day you died..." Patamon replied. "I can still remember seeing you dying in my arms..." "Oh, Patamon..." Gatomon said sympathetically, and hugged him. "Don't worry honey, I'm not going anywhere ever again." "Yeah..." Patamon muttered, but sighed again. "Listen, I know what cheers you up." Gatomon said, and gave him a kiss. "Oof..." She groaned. "Would you stop already?" She said and looked at her belly. "It isn't the most pleasant feeling when you kick me- Ouch! Now THAT you did on purpose! Cut it out!" "Gatomon, it doesn't know that it's hurting you." Kari explained. "You're right..." Gatomon sighed. Soon, they heard a loud cracking sound from the living room: Patty had managed to shatter the pinata they had set up, and now candy was raining down from it. The kids yelled excitedly, and grabbed candy from the floor.

One by one, the birthday guests left. Wendy was picked up by her parents first. "Well, see you later." Wendy said before leaving. "Goodbye, Wendy!" Patty farewelled her. A while later, DeeDee's and Vera's mom arrived. "Well, bye for now." DeeDee said. "And happy birthday, Patty!" "Thanks, see ya!" Patty replied, and waved at them as they went home. Later still, Moshi's father came to bring Moshi home. "Goodbye, Patty! Goodbye, Neko!" Moshi said. "Goodbye, Moshi!" Patty and Neko farewelled him. "When are you going home, Neko?" Patty asked Neko. "Well, it depends on when I want to." He replied. "Or when your parents shoo me away." He added. "Don't be silly, Neko." Gatomon said. "You can stay here as long as you like." "Thank you." Neko replied, and smiled. "Well, it's been quite a year for you, Patty." T.K. stated. "Well, I guess that's true..." Patty replied, and started thinking about her past adventures. "And you still made through it all." Kari said. "I couldn't have done it without you guys." Patty replied. "You helped me during the toughest times-" "OOOUCH!" Gatomon screamed. "Gatomon!" Patamon and Kari yelled, and rushed next to her. "Are you okay?" "The baby..." She whispered. "It... It's going to be born."

"A-are you sure?" Patamon asked. Gatomon flinched a little, and nodded. Kari immediatly grabbed the telephone. "I'll call an ambulance." She stated. "Thanks. Hang on, Gatomon." Patamon said, and looked at Gatomon. "Papa, what's going on?" Patty asked. "Your brother or sister is going to be born." Patamon explained. He grabbed Gatomon's paw, and gently rubbed it. "It's okay, love..." He whispered. Gatomon was panting a lot, and suddenly screamed. "A... A contraction..." She gasped. A while later, the ambulance came. "T.K, Kari, take care of Patty, okay?" Patamon said to T.K. and Kari, who both nodded. "Thanks. We'll be back soon enough." He said, and escorted Gatomon into the ambulance. "Patty, stay here. I'll call you when you can come to the hospital, okay?" "O-okay." Patty said. "Good." Patamon looked at Gatomon. "I'll promise you, we're gonna make it." He said. Gatomon nodded, and flinched again. Patty looked outside the window worriedly as the ambulance left. "Papa... Mama..." She muttered. "And... You... Please be careful.


	57. Chapter 57: Childbirth

Chapter 57: Childbirth

Gatomon woke up, and noticed that she was in a hospital room. "Hi." Patamon greeted her. "Uuh... What happened?" Gatomon asked. "You fainted." Patamon explained. "Right... Oof!" Gatomon flinched a little. "The doctor said that it is time soon." Patamon stated. "We only need to wait a little longer." "W... Where are you going?" Gatomon asked after Patamon opened the door. "I'll call Patty and tell her not to be worried anymore." He explained. "Don't worry, I'll be back in a minute." "O-okay." Gatomon said. Patamon smiled encouragingly before leaving. "Don't worry, little buddy." Gatomon whispered, and looked at her belly. She looked at the clock. 00:01. "We're gonna make it." She thought in order to comfort herself. "Don't worry. We're gonna- OUCH!"  
The baby kicked again. "Ow ow ow ow..." Gatomon whined quietly. "Please stop, you're hurting Mama..." She whispered, and rubbed her belly. "You'll get out of there soon. Don't worry." Patamon was in the lobby, looking for a telephone. "There..." He muttered, inserted a coin, and dialed the number.

Back at Patamon's house, T.K. and Kari were sitting close to the telephone. Patty was sleeping on the couch, while Neko was sitting right next to her and brushed her head. "Neko, you can go home." Kari said. "No." Neko replied. "I want to take care of Patty." "Kari, let him be." T.K. said as Kari opened her mouth. "If Neko wants to stay here, there's nothing we can do about it." The phone rang all of a sudden. "I'll get it." T.K. said, and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" "Hi, T.K." Patamon replied. "Oh, hi Patamon!" T.K. said. "We've been waiting for your call. Is Gatomon alright?" "She's fine." Patamon replied. "She just fell unconscious for about three hours. Is Patty there?" "She's sleeping, hang on. PATTY!" T.K. shouted. "W-wait!" Patamon said, but Patty already woke up. "Wha-huh-what?" She asked. "It's your dad." T.K. explained, and tossed the phone to Patty. "Oh, hi Papa!" Patty said, and yawned a little. "Hi, Patty." Patamon replied. "Is Mama okay?" Patty asked. "Yeah." Patamon replied. "Is the baby born yet?" Patty asked excitedly. "No, but I'm sure it'll be soon enough." Patamon replied. "I just wanted to let you know that everything's fine. You can go back to sleep now." "Thanks. Bye, Papa!" Patty said, and hung up.

Patamon returned to Gatomon's room. "Well?" Gatomon asked. "Everything's fine." Patamon replied. "Patty was sleeping, but I accidentally woke her up. Well, what about you?" "I'm fine, thanks." Gatomon replied, but flinched. "Funny..." She muttered. "How Patty's sibling is born one year and one day after she herself was born." "Yeah." Patamon said and smiled. "Yeah, that's funny." Now that he thought about it, it really WAS pretty weird. His thoughts were cut by Gatomon's loud scream. "A... A contraction." She gasped. Patamon went right next to her, grabbed her hand and stroke her head. "It's okay..." He whispered. "It's okay." Gatomon smiled weakly, but flinched because the baby kicked again. "The doctor's gonna be here soon." Patamon said quietly. "It's all gonna be fine." "Y-yeah..." Gatomon muttered. "I'll promise to be there the whole time." Patamon stated. "I'm not gonna let go of you this time." "Hey, there's nothing to worry about anymore." Gatomon said. "When I died, it was all because of Devimon, but now that he's gone- OOOW!" Gatomon squished Patamon's hand hard. "S-sorry..." She muttered. "It's okay." Patamon replied.

At Patamon's house, both Kari and Patty looked extremely worried. "What's wrong?" Neko asked Patty. "Mama..." Patty muttered. "What if... What if she's gonna die again?" "I was thinking about that, too." Kari said. "I have to go." "Kari, no." T.K. said. "T.K, she needs me." Kari stated, and stood up. "Kari, please." T.K. said, and grabbed her arm. "Gatomon's there with Patamon, nothing bad is gonna happen to her." "R-right..." Kari muttered, and sat down. "Was it my fault?" Patty asked, and everyone looked at her. "Mama's death, when she gave birth to me. Was it my fault?" "Of course not." Kari replied, and went closer to her. "Devimon did that to her, but now he's gone. There's nothig that could possibly cause Gatomon's death." "I hope..." She added in her thoughts, and sighed. "Don't be afraid, Patty." Neko said to Patty. "Everything's going to be fine." "Of course I'm not afraid." Patty replied. "Because I'm with you." Neko smiled a little, and Patty hugged him. T.K. looked at Kari, and sighed. He walked right next to her, and kissed her. "No worries." He said. Kari looked a little surprised, but smiled and nodded.

Patamon was sitting right next to Gatomon's bed: She had fallen asleep again. He smiled, and stroke Gatomon's head. She opened her eyes two minutes later. "Sorry, I must have dozed off..." She muttered. "It's okay." Patamon replied. "You just sleep, you're gonna need a lot of rest-" Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. "Come on in." Gatomon said, and a doctor stepped in. "Everything under condition?" He asked, and Gatomon and Patamon nodded. "Good. Now, let's see..." He started inspecting Gatomon. "Hmm... This is the ninth month, right?" "Right." Gatomon replied. "Well, you're not completely ready yet." The doctor stated. "We need to wait for a little longer. I'll come back here every half hour, okay?" "Okay." Gatomon replied. "I'll stay here with her." Patamon said. "As you wish." The doctor replied, and left. "Did you hear him?" Patamon asked. "He said he'll come here once in a while to check." "Yeah, I heard him." Gatomon replied, and flinched a little. "Everything's going to be alright." Patamon said, and smiled encouragingly. Gatomon muttered "Yeah..." and groaned a little.

Patty couldn't sleep anymore, even if she tried to. "Patty, you really need some sleep." Kari stated. "No." Patty replied. "I'm not gonna sleep until I know that Papa, Mama and my brother or sister is alright!" "Patty, it isn't good for you to stay awake for so long." T.K. said. "Just try to sleep. Patamon will call us after the baby's born." "I WON'T sleep!" Patty insisted. "Patty, they're right." Neko said to her. They looked at the clock: 1:30 A.M. Neko himself yawned a little. "NO!" Patty yelled "What part of 'I-won't-sleep-until-I-know-they-are-alright' you DON'T get?" T.K. stood up, sat down next to Patty, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Patty." He started. "You don't need to worry about your parents or your sibling. As long as Patamon and Gatomon are together, there's nothing to worry about." "Papa and Mama were together when I was born, right?" Patty asked. "And still Mama died-" "For the hundredth time, Gatomon died because of Devimon." Kari reminded Patty, and sighed a little. "I won't sleep!" Patty yelled. Kari took a deep breath, and started singing.

"Lullaby, and good night. Kari loves this sweet Patty.  
Lullaby, and good night. Snuggle close within my arms.  
Close your eyes, rest your head, time to go nighty-ni~ight.  
Let your heart be at peace, as you slee~ep within God's sight!"

Patty immediatly dozed off. "Good thinking." T.K. said to Kari, and smiled. Kari noticed that Neko had also fallen asleep. She walked right next to him, and placed him on the couch next to Patty. Kari smiled a little. "They make a nice couple..." She whispered. "Yeah." T.K. replied. "Do you... Do you think Patty's going to have kids one day?" Kari asked him. "That seems very possible." He replied. Kari sighed again. "I know what you're thinking." T.K. said. "Kari, we're still too young-" "I know!" Kari shouted, making T.K. back off a little. "Sorry..." Kari said, and looked embarrassed. "It's okay." T.K. replied. "How come THEY get to have kids and such while we are still in high school?" Kari wondered, and sighed again. "I wish I was a digimon..." "You should be careful what you wish for, Kari." T.K. stated. "Who knows, maybe it'll come true."

"Okay Gatomon, looks like it is time." The doctor said. 3:30 A.M. "Are you ready?" He asked. Gatomon and Patamon both nodded. "Good." The doctor said. "Now listen, it's going to be all right..." "We know." Gatomon replied. "This is our second baby." "Right." The doctor said, and nodded. Gatomon was taken into a maternity, and Patamon followed. "Are you sure you want to be here, Patamon?" The doctor asked. "I was there when Patty was born." Patamon replied. "Plus, I want to make sure Gatomon's alright." Gatomon suddenly screamed. "A... Contraction..." She panted. Patamon stroke her head. "Don't worry." He whispered. "I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you." "Y-yeah, I know..." Gatomon replied, and screamed again. Patamon grabbed her hand another time, and started rubbing it again. "It's alright." Patamon said. "Try to breath slowly." Gatomon took a deep breath, and blew it out. Another breath, and she blew it out again. However, on the third breath, Gatomon screamed "OOOUCH!", and squeezed Patamon's arm. "S-sorry..." She said nervously, and looked sorry. "It's okay." Patamon replied.

"Okay, let's begin." The doctor said. "Are you ready, Gatomon?" "Uhum." Gatomon replied, and nodded. "Good. Now then, when I say 'now', try to push, okay?" The doctor asked, and Gatomon nodded again. "Good. Okay... NOW!" Gatomon started pushing as hard as she could, but failed. "It's okay, let's try again." The doctor said. "NOW!" Gatomon started pushing again, and literally roared, but the baby didn't come out. "I can't..." She sobbed. "I just can't..." "Gatomon, you can do this." Patamon cheered her. "Remember, it was hard the last time, but we did it." Gatomon nodded. "Okay, now!" The doctor said, and Gatomon pushed with all her force. She nearly blacked out, and was crying hard. "It doesn't work..." She sobbed. "The baby doesn't want to come out." "Gatomon, you need to force it out." Patamon said. "Doesn't it look like I'm trying?" Gatomon asked, and glared at him. "Gatomon, honey, please calm down-" Patamon said, but Gatomon looked like she was going to blow up. "CALM DOWN?" She yelled. "Patamon, don't YOU try to calm me down, YOU are not going through all this!" She started crying again. "No use... We're both gonna die..."

"No!" Patamon shouted. "Gatomon, don't ever, EVER say that!" He said angrily. "I promised... I'm not gonna let you die, ever again!" "P...Pata...Mon..." Gatomon muttered, and sniffled. Suddenly, Patamon got an idea. "Hey." He said. "Do you remember what we did when Patty was about to be born, but you couldn't get her out?" "Yeah, Myotismon and arrow-" Gatomon said, and looked shocked. "Oh..." "Wanna try it again?" Patamon asked. "Err, what are you planning exactly?" The doctor asked. "A little thing we did when Patty was going to be born." Patamon replied. "Sure... Anything to get the baby out." Gatomon said. "Good. Okay, you know what to do, right?" Patamon asked. "Right..." Gatomon replied, and closed her eyes. Myotismon has imprisoned Patamon, Kari, and Patty... Gatomon's the only one who can save them. She has digivolved into Angewomon. "This is your end..." She whispered. "Okay, NOW!" The doctor said. "HI-YAAA!" Gatomon shouted. "Look, it's nearly out!" Patamon said. "One more good push, okay?" "Right..." Gatomon replied. She needed to finish Myotismon. One more arrow should do it... "NOW!" "HNNNGGGH!" Gatomon pushed as hard as she could and...

Myotismon vanished out of her thoughts. "You did it." Patamon stated, and smiled. "I... I..." Gatomon muttered, and collapsed on the bed, gasping a lot. "Thanks..." She whispered, and kissed Patamon. "Congratulations." The doctor said, and showed the baby to them: An orange Gatomon kitten, crying loudly. "It's a boy."


	58. Chapter 58: Naming

Chapter 58: Naming

"I knew it." Patamon said for the hundredth time. "I knew it. It was a boy. I knew-" "I know, I know!" Gatomon said annoyedly while nursing the newborn orange Gatomon. "You were right, now stop that smug look!" "Sorry." Patamon said. "I knew it." "HEY!" Gatomon yelled. "Oh, sorry, sorry, I wasn't yelling at you..." She whispered to the baby, who started crying. "He's so cute..." "I know." Patamon replied, and smiled. He gently stroke the baby's head, and it soon started sleeping again. "So... We haven't decided about the name yet." Patamon stated. "Yeah, I've been thinking about it for a while." Gatomon replied. "But I just don't know any good names for a boy..." "Well, we could always call him 'Birdie, like Patty suggested." Patamon said and grinned. "Speaking of... Does Patty know that everything's alright?" Gatomon asked. "Darnit..." Patamon muttered, and slapped his forehead. "I completely forgot. Thanks for reminding me." "You're welcome." Gatomon replied, and Patamon left the room. Gatomon looked at the baby in her arms, and smiled. "I'm gonna take good care of you." She whispered, and kissed his forehead. He grunted something, and snuggled in Gatomon's arms.

T.K. and Kari were sitting next to the couch, watching over the sleeping Patty and Neko. They looked at the clock: 3:45 A.M. "Patamon hasn't phoned us yet... I wonder if everything is alright." Kari said. "Don't worry." T.K. comforted her. "I'm sure that nothing bad has happened." The phone rang, and T.K. immediatly grabbed it. "Is it you, Patamon?" He asked. "Yeah." Patamon replied. "Everything's alright. Gatomon managed to give birth to the baby. It's an orange Gatomon kitten, and... It's a boy." T.K. looked excited. "What?" Kari asked. "It's a boy." T.K. replied. "You knew it." He said to Patamon. "Is Patty there?" Patamon asked. "Yeah, she's sleeping on the couch with Neko." T.K. replied. "Shall I wake her up?" "Naah, you can come over here in the morning." Patamon replied. "I'll stay here and take care of Gatomon and the baby." "Okay. Well, take care!" T.K. said. "Thanks, you too T.K." Patamon replied. "Will do. Bye!" T.K. said, and hung up. "Well?" Kari asked. "It's an orange Gatomon kitten." T.K.  
stated. "That's great!" Kari said. "Shall we go there?" "Naah, Patamon said that we could come in the morning." T.K. replied. "You can try to sleep if you want." "No thanks." Kari said. "I'm too excited to sleep."

"How about Bob?" Patamon suggested. "Naah." Gatomon replied. "It would cause too much pain for Patty." "That's true... Well, how about Wagner?" Patamon suggested again. "Naah, doesn't sound so good to me." Gatomon replied. "Well..." Patamon started, but was cut when someone knocked on the door. "Come on in." Gatomon said. "Hi..." T.K. said. "Hi." Patamon replied. "Where's Kari?" "She and Patty are waiting in the lobby." T.K. explained. "I came here to see if it's okay for them to come." "Sure." Patamon replied. "So here's your new baby?" T.K. asked, and pointed at the orange Gatomon that Gatomon was nursing. "Yup." Patamon replied. "Aww, he's cute." T.K. said, and went a little closer. "Hi." He whispered to the baby. The baby opened his eye, and looked at T.K. curiously. "Unnunnun!" It said, and tried to grab T.K. "Looks like he wants to be in your arms." Gatomon said, and handed the baby to T.K. "Umm, I hope I don't break it or anything..." T.K. said a little nervously, making Patamon and Gatomon laugh. He soon handed the baby back to Gatomon, and said "I'll go get Patty and Kari." before leaving.

"Ooh..." Patty said quietly, and looked at a vending machine. "Aunt Kari, can you buy me a chocolate bar?" She asked. "Sure. Hang on a sec..." Kari replied, took out her wallet, and placed a coin in the machine. Patty pressed a button, and soon the chocolate bar fell down. "Thankth." She said while eating the bar. "You're welcome." Kari replied and smiled. "I wonder where T.K. is..." "Hey!" T.K. said, and ran at Kari and Patty. "I asked Patamon and Gatomon, you may go in." "Great!" Patty said. "Come on Aunt Kari, let's go!" "H-hang on, Patty!" Kari replied as Patty went up the stairs. She sighed a little, and said "Let's go..." to T.K. "Papa!" Patty exclaimed, and hugged Patamon. "Hi, Patty." Patamon replied quietly. "Mama!" Patty said, and gave Gatomon a hug, too. "Ooh, this is my brother?" She asked, and looked at the baby in Gatomon's arms. "Yup." Patamon replied and nodded. "Aww, he's so cute!" Patty said and smiled. "Peekaboo..." She whispered, and did a funny face in front of the baby. "Don't scare him-" Gatomon started, but was surprised to see the baby laughing. "Can... Can I hold him for a while?" Patty asked. Patamon and Gatomon looked at each other, and replied "Sure." Gatomon handed the baby to Patty. "Hi..." Patty said quietly.

"*Pant*...Sorry we're late..." Kari said exhaustedly. "Patty, you should've waited for us!" "Sorry..." Patty said, and blushed a little. "Oh, is that him?" Kari asked, and pointed at the baby. "He's adorable..." "Hey, do you want to play?" Patty asked him. "Umm, Patty, the baby is not old enough for that." Patamon replied, and laughed lightly. "Well, when is it?" Patty asked. "Maybe a couple weeks later you can play with him." Gatomon stated. "Oh man..." Patty sighed a little disappointedly. "Have you decided about a name yet?" T.K. asked. "We've been working on it." Patamon replied. "Hmm..." Kari thought, and Patamon unintentionally giggled a little. "Please Kari, 'Hieronymus' was bad enough." He said. Kari looked a little hurt. "What's wrong about that?" She asked. "It's a good name." "Well, at least it's... Original." Gatomon said. "How about Murray?" T.K. suggested. "Err, sorry." Patamon replied. "It doesn't sound too good." "Well..." T.K, Kari, Gatomon and Patamon were thinking about names for the baby for about ten minutes, until they all eventually gave up. "I'm sure you'll figure out something." Kari stated.

Patty was still holding the baby. "Coochie coochie coo..." She said, and waggled her finger in front of her baby brother, who tried to grab it, but Patty pulled it away all the time. "Too slow!" She said, and giggled. However, when the baby looked like it was going to cry, Patty quicklt said "Sorry, sorry..." and handed her finger to the baby. He immediatly grabbed it, and started sucking on it. "Yuck!" Patty said disgustedly. "Stop!" "Well, looks like the baby ain't going to need a pacifier." T.K. stated, and Kari, Patamon and Gatomon laughed. "Ugh..." Patty said after she managed to pull her finger out of the baby's mouth. "Here's my brother back." She said, and handed the baby back to Gatomon. Gatomon started nursing it again. "Uuh, what are you doing Mama?" Patty asked, and sounded slightly worried. "This is how I feed it." Gatomon explained. "EEEEW!" Patty yelled disgustedly. "Hey, you drank the very same milk when you were a baby." Patamon stated. "Bleugh..." Patty grunted. T.K. stroke the baby's head. "It's funny... The colour and the ears make him look a little like a jackal." He stated. "A jackal?" Patty asked. "Yeah, it's an animal." Kari replied. "A jackal..." Patty muttered.

They tried to think a name for the baby for another five minutes, but didn't find any good names. "We can always call him 'Son' or 'Bro' or something." Patamon cheered Gatomon up after noticing the disappointed look on her face. "But I want to give him a real name..." She muttered, and sighed. "Jack." Patty said. "Huh?" Everyone asked, and looked at her. "The baby." She replied. "What if we call him Jack?" "Jack..." Gatomon repeated, and looked at the baby. "Hmm..." "Hey, not bad!" Patamon said. "In fact, it sounds pretty good." "Jack." Gatomon said, and hugged the baby closer. "Hi, Jack." She whispered, and smiled. "Good job, Patty." T.K. said. "Yeah, that was really clever." Kari stated. Patty blushed a little and said "Well, I don't know..." "Don't be so humble." Patamon said. "You're a very smart girl, Patty, and you should know it." Patty blushed even harder, but looked at Jack and stroke his head. "Jack." She started. "Whatever happens, I'll always try to be a good big sister for you." Jack didn't understand what Patty had just said to him, he just babbled something and smiled.

Patty and Patamon left the hospital that day, but Gatomon and Jack had to stay for one more day before they were left out. "Mama and Jack are getting home to day, lalalalalaa..." Patty sung and jumped in circles. "Well, you seem to be excited." Patamon stated. "Well, let's go pick up Gatomon and Jack then, shall we?" "YAY!" Patty yelled. Patamon smiled, and they started going towards the hospital. "Here we are..." Patamon muttered, and knocked on the door. "Come on in." Gatomon said, and Patamon opened the door. "Hi." He said. "Oh, hello." Gatomon replied. She was holding Jack in her arms. "Hi, Mama!" Patty greeted her, and sounded excited. "Hi, Patty." Gatomon replied, and stroke Patty's head. "How is our son?" Patamon asked. "He's fine." Gatomon said. Jack yawned, and opened his eyes a little. "Hi." Patty said to him and smiled. "Mama, I want to hold him!" She stated. "Sure." Gatomon replied, and handed Jack to Patty. "So, are you ready to go home?" Patamon asked. "Yeah, as soon as they let us out..." Gatomon replied. Jack snuggled in Patty's arms. "You're so cute..." She whispered.

Later that day, the whole family left the hospital. Gatomon carefully carried Jack, while Patamon and Patty walked side by side. "So... We should start planning the wedding." Patamon said to Gatomon. "Right, right..." Gatomon muttered. "Papa, what's a wedding?" Patty asked. "Well, umm, it's a ceremony where people get married..." Patamon explained. "What means 'get married'?" Patty asked. "Err... It means when two people love each other really, really much, and want to stay together forever." Patamon replied. "Okay." Patty said, and looked curious. "Finally, back at home!" Gatomon stated. Patamon opened the door. "Ladies first." He said. "Thank you." Gatomon replied, and stepped in with Jack. "You too, Patty." Patamon said, and held the door open. "Thank you, Papa." Patty replied, and went in. Patamon also entered the house, and closed the door. "Phew..." He said, and jumped on the couch. "We're finally together." He said quietly. "Here." Gatomon said, and handed Jack to Patamon. "Aww..." He said, and smiled. "He's so adorable."  
"Yeah." Gatomon said. "He's our son."

Patamon and Gatomon abruptly woke up in the middle of the night when Jack started crying. "Oh, Jack, sweetheart, please don't cry..." Gatomon said quietly, took Jack in her arms, and tried to comfort him. But Jack just kept crying harder and harder. "Urrgh..." Patty grunted in her room, and placed her pillow over her ears. "How someone so small can make such a loud noise?" She thought. Gatomon tried to feed Jack, but he wasn't hungry. "Hold on a sec..." Patamon said, climbed out of his bed, went next to a cardboard box, and grabbed something from there. "Here. Patty's old pacifier." He explained, and placed the pacifier in Jack's mouth. "Hey, it worked!" Gatomon said, however two seconds later Jack spat the pacifier out, and started crying again. "Wait..." Patamon said, and took Jack in his arms. He gently rocked Jack, and started singing.

"Lullaby, and good night. Patamon loves this sweet Jack.  
Lullaby, and good night. Snuggle close within my arms.  
Close your eyes, rest your head, time to go nighty-ni~ight.  
Let your heart be at peace, as you slee~ep within Azulongmon's sight!"

During the song, Jack stopped crying, closed his eyes and fell asleep. "There." Patamon said, and handed the sleeping Jack back to Gatomon. "Problem solved." He climbed back to his bed, and started sleeping. Gatomon stared at him amazedly before placing Jack back to his craddle, and went back to sleep herself.


	59. Chapter 59: Special

Chapter 59: Special

"Hey, guys!" DeeDee yelled, and ran at Neko, Moshi, and Wendy with Vera following her. "Hiya, DeeDee." Wendy replied. "So, have you heard about the news yet?" Vera asked. "Huh? What news?" Moshi wondered. "Patty's little brother was born two days ago." DeeDee explained. "Hey, that's great!" Moshi and Wendy said. "I heard about it when he was born." Neko stated. "What, and you didn't tell us?" Vera asked angrily. "Sorry, I forgot." Neko replied. "Anyway, he's an orange Gatomon kitten. The name's Jack." DeeDee said. "Speaking of Patty's brother... Where's Patty?" Moshi wondered. "I dunno. Maybe she's still at home." Neko suggested. "Well, there's only one way to find out." Vera stated, and started walking towards Patty's house. Everyone followed her. "By the way Neko... You said you had something to show to us." Wendy said. "Oh, right." Neko replied, and grinned. "Hehe, it's gonna be super cool!" "What have you done now?" DeeDee asked worriedly. "You'll see after we go get Patty." Neko replied. "Here we are..." Vera stated, and rang the doorbell.

A drowsy Patty opened the door. "Hiya, Patty." DeeDee greeted her. "Oh, hello...*YAWN*...guys." Patty said, and rubbed her eyes. "Umm, can we come in?" Neko asked. "Sure." Patty replied, and yawned again. "You seem to be awfully sleepy, Patty." Moshi stated. "Well, Jack...*YAWN*...started crying once in a...*YAWN*...a while during the night..." Patty explained. They walked into the kitchen, where a drowsy Gatomon was nursing Jack. "Oh, hello there." She said to Patty's friends. "Hello." Neko replied. "Is that your brother, Patty?" Wendy asked, and pointed at Jack. Patty nodded and yawned, and everyone else looked curious. "Aww, he's cute." Vera said. "He seems pretty peaceful and quiet..." Moshi stated. "Well, looks can be...*YAWN*...deceiving." Patty replied. "Oh, good morning there!" Patamon said to everyone after he stepped into the room. He seemed awfully lively compared to Patty and Gatomon. "Lovely day, isn't it?" "Err, is your dad completely nuts, or what's going on?" DeeDee whispered to Patty. "Naah, he just drank eight cups of coffee." Patty explained.

"Hey Patty, do you want to come with us?" Neko asked. "I wanna show you something." "Can I go, Ma...*YAWN*...Mama?" Patty asked. "Sure." Gatomon replied, and smiled. "Thank you. Bye, Mama." Patty said. "Bye, Papa. Bye, Jack." She said, and kissed Jack's forehead before leaving. "There she goes again..." Gatomon thought. "Oh, you're full?" She asked Jack after he stopped eating. "YUCK!" She yelled disgustedly: Jack had thrown up on her. "Ick... Patamon, can you come here for a minute?" "Oh, sure!" Patamon replied, and rushed into the kitchen. "What's the matter?" "Can you hold Jack for a minute?" Gatomon asked. "I need to cleanse myself..." "Of course." Patamon replied, and took Jack in his arms. "Thanks, honey." Gatomon said, and went quickly into the bathroom. "So, what could we do now?" Patamon asked Jack. "A father and a boy." Jack just babbled something and giggled. "Oh, right, you're still just a baby..." Patamon said, and chuckled. "I'm back." Gatomon said, and stepped out of the bathroom. "Thank you." "You're welcome." Patamon replied, and handed Jack back to Gatomon.

"So where exactly are we going?" Patty asked. "You'll see soon enough." Neko replied. "I spotted something rather interesting..." "What?" Moshi asked. "I don't want to ruin the surprise." Neko replied. "Is it... Dangerous?" Wendy asked worriedly. "Well, it depends whether you look at it from my point of view or yours." Neko replied, confusing everyone else. "Neko, please don't do anything stupid." Patty whispered, but Neko didn't reply. "Ah, here we are!" He said after a moment of walking. They arrived at a small road in a grassy field. Next to them, was... "A railroad track?" DeeDee asked. "Yup." Neko replied, and grinned. "Why did you bring us here?" Vera asked. "You'll see later on." Neko replied. "In the meantime, this field looks like a good place to play in, am I right?" He asked, and everyone else looked excited. However, Patty was a little suspicious. "I wonder what Neko's planning... Sure, this place looks like a nice place to play in, but we've got so many playing areas already..." Suddenly, DeeDee accidentally ran at Patty, and knocked her over. "Oops, I'm terribly sorry Patty!" DeeDee said, but Patty just smiled. "Mmm... Soft grass..." She murmured. Soon, everyone else was laying on the grass, too.

Back at home, Patamon and Gatomon were taking care of Jack. Gatomon was nursing him, when she suddenly said "Ew..." "Huh?" Patamon asked. "What's this awful stench?" Gatomon wondered. "Eh, looks like it's diaper changing time." Patamon stated. "Okay, I'll get it." Gatomon said, and stood up. "Err, I don't think that's such a good idea..." Patamon replied. "What do you mean by that?" Gatomon asked, and glared at him. "Changing diapers shouldn't be the hardest job in the world." "Well, as you wish..." Patamon said, and sat down. Gatomon went into the bathroom with Jack in her arms, but five seconds later, Patamon heard a loud sound like someone had thrown up, and a sick-looking Gatomon walked out of the bathroom. "I knew it." Patamon said, stood up, and helped Gatomon up. "My... My sense of smell is overdeveloped..." Gatomon said weakly. "Yes, I know that." Patamon replied, and helped Gatomon on the couch. "Just rest for a while, I'll change Jack's diapers." "Thanks..." Gatomon muttered. After Patamon had left, Gatomon quickly opened the window, and took a deep breath of fresh air. "Aah..." She sighed, and smiled.

Meanwhile, at the grassy field, Neko heard a voice from far away, and suddenly stood up. "Hm?" Patty wondered: Barring her and Neko, everyone else had fallen asleep. "I guess it is time..." Neko muttered. "Time for what?" Patty asked. "You'll see." Neko replied, and started clapping his hands. "Hey! Wake up!" He shouted. "Wha-who-where-what?" DeeDee muttered after being abruptly woken up. "What...*YAWN*...is it, Neko?" wendy asked. "Yeah, we were sleeping peacefully..." Moshi said, and looked a little disappointed. "Sorry." Neko said. "But I didn't bring you here to play. I wanna show you something rather interesting..." "I knew it!" Patty thought. "Well?" She asked. "Wait a couple seconds..." Neko replied, and his ear flinched. "There..." He muttered,  
and all of a sudden jumped on the railroad. "Neko!" Patty yelled. "What are you doing? Get out of there immediatly!" "Yeah! Don't you know it's dangerous to step on the railroad?" DeeDee asked. "Look." Neko said. A train was coming towards him. "Neko, you're gonna die!" Patty sobbed. "Don't worry." Neko replied, and smiled confidently. "I'm not gonna die." That same moment, the train ran over Neko.

"NOOO!" Patty screamed. "NEKO! NOO!" She fell on the ground, and started crying. "Neko..." Wendy muttered, and looked really sad like everyone else. "Oh no, this is terrible." DeeDee said. "Ne...ko..." Patty sobbed. However, as soon as the train had passed, Neko stood up in the railroad, unharmed. "Hmm?" Moshi wondered, and looked around. "AA!" He screamed as soon as he spotted the standing Neko. "What's wrong?" DeeDee asked. "A... A zombie!" Moshi yelled, and pointed at Neko. "Nope." Neko replied, and grinned. "I'm completely alive and well." "B... But..." Vera muttered. "Sorry if I scared you." Neko said, and looked apologizing. "Oh, Neko..." Patty sobbed, rushed right next to Neko, and kissed him. "Never, ever, EVER do that again!" She said seriously. "I'll promise." Neko replied. "How on Earth did you survive?" DeeDee asked. "That's the thing I wanted to show you." Neko replied. "I don't even know myself." "Well, how did you know you would survive then?" Moshi asked. "I just know." Neko replied, leaving everyone else stumped.

"Is Patty still playing with her friends?" Patamon asked. "Yup." Gatomon replied and nodded. She was sitting on a chair, holding Jack in her arms. Jack saw a small bee flying around the room, and tried to catch it. "Do you think she spends too much time with them?" Gatomon asked Patamon, and looked a little concerned. "What do you mean?" Patamon asked. "Well, she seems to be with her friends a lot more than being home with us..." Gatomon stated. "I'm afraid that she might alienate not only from us, but from Jack too. And I don't think it would be good for Jack if his big sister only plays with her friends and doesn't pay any attention to him at all..." "I don't think you should be worried." Patamon said. "Patty loves us. She just likes to be with her friends. You should try to understand her Gatomon, she's still just a little kid. She needs to have fun." "You're right..." Gatomon said, and sighed. Suddenly, Jack started crying loudly. "Hey, what's wrong?" Gatomon asked, but soon spotted that the bee had stung Jack. "Oh, don't cry..." She whispered, and blew on Jack's wound. She rocked him in her arms, and soon Jack fell asleep.

"Umm, Patty?" Neko asked. "Can you come here for a minute?" Neko asked. "Oh, s-sure." Patty replied. "You guys can go home if you like." Neko said. "It's getting dark soon, and... I'd like to be alone with Patty right now." "Okay." DeeDee replied. "Well, let's get going then." Vera stated. DeeDee, Wendy and Moshi nodded, and started walking away. "Well, it's just you and me now." Neko said, and smiled. Patty however looked worried. "When you... When you jumped on the railroad." She started. "And when the train ran over you... I thought that you... You were... D-dead." She nearly began crying again, but Neko comforted her by giving her a hug. "Don't worry, Patty." He whispered to Patty. "I'm still alive." "Y-yeah." Patty said, and wiped her eyes. "That's the spirit." Neko said and smiled. "Now then... You said that you knew nothing would happen to you when you were ran over by that train." Patty stated. "What exactly did you mean by that?" Neko didn't say anything for a while. "This is why I wanted to be with you alone." He eventually said. "You're the only one who wouldn't think I'm insane. Okay, here's the deal..."

"I was looking for the Forest of Whispers again." Neko started. "I searched all around the File Island, until I eventually found it again. I met my parents, and we exchanged a couple words." Neko took a small break. "I spent the night there, but there was one question in my mind... How did I manage to survive all those deadly situations?" At this point, Patty looked extremely curious. "I asked my mom, 'How did I survive?', and... She told me that I... I'm special." "Special?" Patty asked, and Neko nodded. "Yes." He replied. "At first, I wasn't sure what she meant, but now... I'm pretty sure it means that I'm immortal." "I-immortal?" Patty asked. "That means, something or someone is making sure that I can never, ever die." Neko replied. "That explains how I survived Diaboromon, the snowball, and the big fall." Patty looked a little nervous. "Please don't say that you think I'm crazy..." Neko begged Patty. "Of course not." She replied and smiled. "I don't care if you're immortal or crazy or not, I love you as you are." Neko smiled a little, and Patty kissed him. "Let's go home, shall we?" "Yes." Neko replied, and the two started going home.

Someone in a nearby lake was spying on Patty and Neko. "Master." It started. "We've found the boy." "Great." A voice from far, far away replied. "Now then, capture him so we can begin. I don't care how many digimon you need to slaughter to get the boy, just bring him to me." "Will do, master." A female voice near the lake replied, and laughed evilly. "Good." The earlier voice said. "He is the key to get me away from here... And take over the Digital World."


	60. Chapter 60: Jack's first word

Chapter 60: Jack's first word

Patamon, Gatomon and Patty had many sleepless nights during the week, all thanks to Jack's constant crying. "Oh, please Jack..." Gatomon whispered to him. "Try to let us sleep for a couple hours, please..." "He doesn't understand a word about what you are saying to him." Patamon stated, and sighed a little. "Unfortunately..." Gatomon sang the lullaby to Jack, and he fell asleep. "Why to bother?" Patamon asked her. "It's 6:53 in the morning, and even if he falls asleep, he will wake up in a couple hours..." "I guess you're right." Gatomon said, yawned, and went downstairs. "I wonder if Patty's awake yet..." Patamon thought, and knocked on the door. "Patty?" He whispered. "Let her...*YAWN*...sleep." Gatomon said to him. "She's still a little kid, she needs...*YAAAWN*...a lot of sleep." "True..." Patamon replied, and went downstairs. Patamon was reading the newspaper while Gatomon was drinking coffee. Thirty minutes later, Jack woke up, and as usual, started crying. Gatomon immediatly ran up the steps, and brought Jack down. "Don't worry, sweetheart..." She whispered, and started nursing Jack.

"Okay, now I'm worried." Patamon said when it was 11:35 A.M. "Patty's still sleeping... There's something fishy going on." "Well, go wake her up then if it bothers you." Gatomon said. "But be careful, Patty can be really mad when she's woken up too early..." "I know, I know." Patamon replied, and went upstairs. "Patty?" He asked, and knocked on the door. "Wake up, sweetie! It's almost midday already!" Patamon got no reply at all. "Patty, if you haven't opened this door before I've counted to five, I'm coming in myself!" He warned. "1-2-3-4-5!" Patamon opened the door, and was shocked. "OH NO!" He yelled. "What's wrong?" Gatomon asked. "P-Patty..." Patamon started. "She... She has ran away!" "What?" Gatomon asked, and run upstairs. "Oh no..." She muttered after seeing the empty bed. "We need to go look for her." Patamon stated. "B-but... Why did she run away?" Gatomon wondered, and looked worried. "I don't know..." Patamon replied, and ran down the steps. "Hi, Papa!" Patty greeted him from the kitchen. "Sorry Patty, got no time to chat, I need to go look for-" Patamon replied, but shut his mouth when he realized who he was talking to.

"P... Patty?" Patamon asked, and Patty nodded. "W-where did you come from?" "The door was open." Patty replied, and smiled. Patamon sighed out of relief. "Gatomon, I found her!" He exclaimed, and looked at Patty. "Oh, thank goodness you're okay." Gatomon said, and went to hug Patty. "Where have you been." "Well..." Patty started. "I wanted to have some sleep, so I went to Neko's cave and asked him if I was able to sleep there, and..." "Oh..." Patamon muttered, and laughed a little. "Well, promise us not to do that again, okay?" "But Papa!" Patty said. "I want to sleep for once! Jack keeps me awake all the time, I feel like I'm going nuts!" Gatomon sighed, and said "She's right." to Patamon. "We need to find a way to keep Jack from crying anymore." "I don't think we can do anything about it." Patamon said. "He's still just a baby, and... Well, Patty did cry during the night after you died, but I managed to calm her down with the lullaby. But if it doesn't work on Jack..." "Maybe there's another way." Gatomon stated, and looked at sleeping Jack.

During the next night, when Jack woke up, Patamon and Gatomon did their best to calm him down, but to no avail: Every time they managed to make Jack fall asleep, he woke up one and a half hours later. "Jack, darling, please try to sleep..." Gatomon said quietly, and rocked the crying Jack in her arms. "Look, here's a teddy bear for you." Patamon said, and handed a toy to Jack, who immediatly tossed it away. Gatomon tried feeding Jack, but he wasn't hungry. "If this doesn't stop soon..." Patty thought.  
"Have a pacifier, Jack..." Gatomon said and placed it in Jack's mouth. Jack spat it away, and kept crying. "Give him here." Patamon said. Gatomon handed Jack to Patamon, who started singing the lullaby. They were both shocked. "It... Doesn't work anymore." Patamon sighed. Twenty minutes later, Patty was finally fed up: She climbed out of her bed, and opened the door to Patamon's and Gatomon's bedroom. "DON'T!" She yelled. "YOU EVER SHUT UP?" Jack stopped crying immediatly, and was now only sobbing quietly. "Patty..." Patamon muttered. Jack babbled something, and tried to reach Patty. "I think he wants you to hold him, Patty." Gatomon stated.

"Eh?" Patty asked quietly. Jack babbled demandedly, and looked at Patty. Gatomon approached Patty, and handed Jack to her "Err, hi..." Patty muttered, and felt a little embarrassed. Jack laughed happily, and Patty started rocking him in her arms and sing. Couple seconds later, Jack finally fell asleep. "Yes!" Patamon said victoriously. "Hssh!" Gatomon whispered. "Let's not wake him up." She looked at Patty, who had placed Jack in his craddle, and smiled. "Good job, Patty." She said. "I... I didn't want to yell at him." Patty said, and looked sorry. "It's okay." Patamon said. "He seems to like you, Patty." "R-really?" Patty asked, and Gatomon nodded. "You're a great sister." She stated, making Patty blush a little. "Go to sleep now." "Y-yes." Patty replied, and yawned. "Good night, Papa. Good night, Mama." "Good night, Patty." Patamon and Gatomon said as she left the room. "I can't believe it..." Patamon muttered. "Jack's actually sleeping." "He really seems to like Patty, don't you think?" Gatomon asked Patamon, who nodded. "Well, I'm going to sleep now." He stated. "Yeah, me too." Gatomon said, and the two climbed into their bed.

Patamon and Gatomon were as happy as ever when they woke up: It had been the first night during the whole week that they managed to sleep. "Good morning, little guy." Gatomon said to Jack as she took him in her arms, and smiled. "You let us sleep tonight. We thank you for that." "Patty?" Patamon asked, and knocked on Patty's door. "Wha-*YAAAWN*-what?" Patty asked. "Nothing. Just wanted to make sure you're in your room." Patamon replied. Patty grumbled a little as she climbed out of her bed. "How's Jack?" She asked Patamon. "Fine." He replied. "He didn't wake up at all during the night, and we thank you for that." "You're welcome." Patty said and smiled as they went downstairs. "I'm hungry..." She stated, and grabbed a box of cereals. Gatomon was sitting at the table, nursing Jack. "Hey Mama, can you give me some milk?" Patty asked, making Patamon laugh a little. "Don't be ridiculous." Gatomon said, and blushed a little. Jack heard Patty's voice, and started babbling something. "Oh, you want to be in my arms again?" Patty asked, and Gatomon handed Jack to her. "You funny little fella..." She whispered, and smiled.

"It's cute how Jack likes to be with Patty so much." Patamon stated. "Yeah..." Gatomon muttered, and sighed. "What's wrong?" Patamon asked her. "I just... I feel a little jealous how Jack likes Patty more than me... More than his mom." Gatomon replied. "Oh, I understand." Patamon said. Patty felt a little bad, and looked at Jack. "Hey Jackie?" She asked him. "Do you want to be with Mama now?" Jack babbled excitedly as a reply, and Patty handed Jack back to Gatomon. "There you go. He likes you just as much as me." Patty stated, and smiled at Gatomon. Jack snuggled gently in Gatomon's arms. "Aww..." She whispered, and smiled. "Thanks, Patty." "You're welcome, Mama." Patty replied, grabbed a piece of paper and crayons, and started drawing something. "Can... Can I hold him for a while?" Patamon asked. "Oh, sure." Gatomon replied, and handed Jack to Patamon. "My little son..." He whispered. "Yuck!" He soon exclaimed. "He threw up on me!" "Oops..." Gatomon said, and unintentionally giggled a little. Patty also started laughing, and Patamon went into the bathroom. "That wasn't very nice, Jack." Gatomon said to Jack, and poked his nose.

Patamon washed his body, and looked himself in the mirror. "Is there something about me that Jack doesn't like about?" He thought, but shook his head and smiled. "Oh, don't be a fool, Patamon! He's your own son, why wouldn't he like you?" "I'm back!" He stated after stepping out of the bathroom. Gatomon had placed Jack in a highchair, and was trying to feed solid food to him. However, Jack spat it on the floor every time she tried, so eventually Gatomon gave up. "Maybe he's still too young..." She said, and grabbed a glass of water. "Hey, where did Patty go?" Patamon wondered, and looked around. "She's in the living room." Gatomon replied, and pointed at the living room. Jack was babbling something in the highchair, and blew a raspberry. Patamon went in the living room, and saw Patty watching the TV. "Anything good on TV?" Patamon asked. "Naw." Patty replied, and constantly changed the channel: Going through sports, soap opera, talk shows, news, until she eventually stopped on a cartoon show. "Finally!" She exclaimed, and went deep into the television.

"EEEK!" Gatomon screamed, and Patamon rushed into the kitchen. "Are you okay?" He asked Gatomon. "W-where's... Where's Jack?" Gatomon asked, and pointed at the empty highchair. Patamon looked around: The front door was closed. "He must still be inside the house." He stated. "Don't worry Gatomon, we'll find her." Gatomon gulped, and nodded. Meanwhile, Jack was crawling around in the living room, babbling quietly. Patty didn't pay any attention to him, because she was watching the cartoon. Jack continued crawling on the floor, until he eventually spotted Patty's picture. Because of a newborn's curious nature, he immediatly crawled next to the picture, and grabbed it. "Hey!" Patty exclaimed, and walked next to Jack. "Give it back, Jack!" She demanded. "Did you hear that?" Patamon asked Gatomon, who nodded. The two of them rushed into the living room, and saw Patty and Jack fighting over the picture. "Why you little..!" Patty muttered, and tried to take the picture from Jack, but eventually gave up. "Fine..." She muttered, and let go. "You can have it." Jack giggled happily, and looked at the picture. There were Patamon, Gatomon, him and Patty in the picture. "Pa... Patty..." He muttered.

"Jack..." Gatomon said, and looked utterly shocked. "W-what did you say?" "Patty." Jack repeated, and looked at the picture. Patamon and Patty were just as stumped as Gatomon. "You... You said your first words, and crawled for the first time, oh Jack!" Gatomon said, rushed next to Jack, and hugged him. Patamon smiled at Patty. "He really likes you." He stated. "I-it looks like so." Patty replied, and felt a little embarrassed. Finally, the night fell. "Good night, Patty." Patamon said to Patty, and Gatomon gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Good night, Papa. Good night, Mama." Patty replied, and nodded at her parents. "Good night, Jack." "Patty!" Jack yelled, and babbled something. Patty smiled before closing the door. Patamon climbed into his bed, while Gatomon nursed Jack before placing him in the craddle. She started rocking the craddle, and sang:

"Lullaby, and good night. Gatomon loves this sweet Jack.  
Lullaby, and good night. Snuggle close within my arms.  
Close your eyes, rest your head, time to go nighty-ni~ight.  
Let your heart be at peace, as you slee~ep within Azulongmon's sight!"


	61. Chapter 61: The Beauty and the Jerk

Chapter 61: The Beauty and the Jerk

Wendy was standing in front of a mirror, brushing her hair. "My, you seem to be awfully excited." Her dad stated. "Well, a friend of mine asked me to come over to his house to play." Wendy replied and smiled. "Okay. Have fun then!" Her dad said. "Thank you, will do." Wendy replied. "See you, dad." She said and bowed a little before leaving. "Be careful!" Wendy's dad replied, and sighed. "Our daughter is growing up so fast..." He muttered. "I know." Wendy's mom said. "She isn't our shy, innocent girl anymore." "Well, maybe it's good for her not to be shy anymore." Wendy's dad stated. "I mean, even before we had moved over here, Wendy was afraid of pretty much everything, but now that she has friends, she's became brave and cheerful." "I just hope she doesn't grow out of us..." Wendy's mom said worriedly. "Hey, she's our daughter." Wendy's dad replied. "Kids can never grow out of their parents." "Yeah, you're right..." Wendy's mom muttered. "I hope..." She added in her thoughts. "Did Wendy mention anything about who she was going to play with?" "Err..." Wendy's dad replied.

Wendy was humming a small tune while walking. "Hey, Wendy!" She heard someone calling her. Wendy turned her head, and saw Patty, DeeDee and Vera. "Oh, hi there." Wendy replied. "Where are you going?" "We're going over to the beach to collect seashells." DeeDee explained. "Wanna join?" "No thanks, I've got some other plans." Wendy replied. "Like what?" Vera asked. "Sorry, can't tell you." Wendy replied. "Oh, come on." Patty said. "Friends should trust each other, right?" "R-right..." Wendy muttered. "You can tell us anything, Wendy." DeeDee stated. "Okay. Promise me not to laugh or anything." Wendy said. "We promise." Patty, DeeDee and Vera replied. "Okay..." Wendy started. "I'm going to play with Paguya." "Paguya?" Patty and DeeDee asked, and sounded disgusted. "You promised..." Wendy muttered. "Right, sorry." Patty said. "Isn't Paguya the digimon that once bullied you all the time?" Vera asked, and DeeDee nodded. "He was a complete jerk, until Wendy made friends with him." She stated. "She's still a jerk in my eyes..." "Hey, don't be so harsh!" Wendy said, and looked a little upset.

"Sure, he may wasn't very nice to you, but you need to understand him: He didn't have any friends at all." "Any friends?" Patty asked. "What about his gang? You know, Yaamon, Demimeramon and Kapurimon?" "They weren't true friends, according to Paguya." Wendy replied. "They were more like his followers or something-" "Why are you defending Paguya all the time?" DeeDee asked. "He tried to get rid of Patty, Moshi nearly died because of him, and he tried to dump you into a volcano..." "He feels remorse for doing all that." Wendy replied. "There you go again..." Vera muttered, and Wendy looked a little nervous. "You keep defending him all the time... Oh my gosh." DeeDee said, and looked shocked. "What?" Patty asked. "Do... Do you have a crush on Paguya?"  
DeeDee asked Wendy. "WHAAA?" Patty yelled, and looked just as shocked as DeeDee. "Uh, o-of course not." Wendy replied, but blushed a little. "Don't be ridiculous, DeeDee. Paguya's nothing more than a friend-" "Riiight..." DeeDee replied, but looked suspicious. "I-I need to g-go now." Wendy said. "See ya." She started running away. "So obvious..." DeeDee sighed. "She's fallen for him." "Eugh..." Patty said, and looked a little sick.

"Harrumph... What do they think they know about?" Wendy thought angrily. "I have a crush on Paguya... Ha! He's nothing more to me than a friend... A charming, handsome, cute friend... Uh-oh." She looked a little worried. "Oh no, DeeDee's right: I DO have a crush on Paguya! But... Since when?" Wendy looked thoughtful. "I really can't figure out when I started liking him that way... Maybe it was after the volcano incident." Wendy was so lost in her thoughts that she accidentally walked past Paguya's house. "Oops..." She said, blushed a little and turned around. "I... I wonder if Paguya feels the same thing about me. Maybe I should go and ask him..." "Hello, Wendy." Paguya's mom greeted her. "O-oh, hello!" Wendy replied. "Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts..." "It's okay." Paguya's mom said. "Paguya's waiting for you in his room." "O-okay. Thanks." Wendy replied, and opened the door. She looked around for a while, until she eventually spotted a staircase. Wendy started walking up the steps, and turned to the right: There was a door that had a big lock and a text that supposedly said "PAGUYA". Wendy knocked on the door.

"Hi." Wendy said after Paguya opened the door. "Wendy!" Paguya yelled excitedly. "Hi! Please come on in." Paguya opened the door more, allowing Wendy to step in. "Thank you." Wendy said, and Paguya closed the door. "So this is your room?" Wendy asked. "Yup." Paguya replied and smiled. "Watch out, I've set up a couple traps in case of unwanted guests-" "EEEK!" Wendy screamed, and jumped back. "A... A... A spider!" A spider on a spring popped out of the floor. "Don't worry, it's not real." Paguya comforted her. "R-really?" Wendy asked, and sighed out of relief after Paguya nodded. "You're afraid of spiders?" Paguya asked her. "Yeah, and bugs overall and dark and... Well, I'm pretty much afraid of everything." Wendy replied, and looked a little sad. "I'm a coward..." "No you're not." Paguya replied. "It's okay to be afraid." "Really?" Wendy asked. "Sure." Paguya said. "I'm scared of a couple things myself too, such as... Well... I can't think of anything right now, but trust me, I am." Wendy was a little incredulous, but nodded nevertheless. "Okay. Well, what are we going to play?" She asked, making Paguya look excited.

"Whee... I had an amazingly fun day." Wendy stated in the evening after they had played the whole day. "Thanks, Paguya." "You're welcome, Wendy." Paguya replied, and smiled in a smug manner. "I didn't have a bad day myself either." "That's good." Wendy said, and looked happy. "Do you want to come over here tomorrow, too?" Paguya asked. "Sorry, I can't." Wendy replied, and looked apologizing. "I promised to go to the secret valley and play with Patty, Neko, DeeDee, Moshi and Vera." "Oh." Paguya muttered. "A pity. Well, maybe sometime later." "Yeah..." Wendy said, and looked thoughtful "Don't you want to join?" "M-me?" Paguya asked surprisedly. "Yeah. You, Yaamon, Demimeramon and Kapurimon could come. The more, the merrier, right?" Wendy asked. "I, I really dunno..." Paguya started. "I mean, Demimeramon, and to some extent Yaamon, can get along with Patty and the others really well, and I don't think they would mind Kapurimon either, but me..." He sighed a little. "They all hate me. I was Patty's nemesis for a long time, I was really mean to Neko, I nearly killed Moshi by accident, and DeeDee and Vera probably don't like me either."

"Wendy, your father called." Paguya's mom stated. "He says that it is time for you to go home." "Oh, okay then." Wendy said, and looked at Paguya. "Well, bye Paguya." "B-bye..." Paguya muttered, and hesitated for a while. "Wait." He said as Wendy opened the door. "It's getting dark. I'll walk you home." "Paguya?" His mom asked surprisedly. "O-okay..." Wendy muttered. "Thanks." "No problem." Paguya replied, and smiled. "I'll be back soon, mommy." "Okay..." Paguya's mom replied. "Be careful." "Will do!" Paguya replied, and opened the door for Wendy. "After you." He said. "Thank you." Wendy replied, and walked out of the door. "Well, this is where I live." She said after they had walked for a while. "Well, good night then." "Good night." Paguya replied. However, Wendy stared at him for a while. "What?" Paguya asked. "Umm, Paguya..." Wendy started, and looked a little shy. "Yes?" Paguya asked. Wendy blushed a lot, and gave Paguya a kiss to the cheek. "I like you." She whispered to the utterly shocked Paguya. "I like you really much." "W-Wendy, I..." Paguya started, but couldn't find the words. "Good night." Wendy said, and went inside his house. Paguya started going the other way, and smiled smugly. "Paguya, you did it." He thought.

"Well, well, well..." Paguya heard a voice from nearby. He turned around, and saw Yaamon, Kapurimon and Demimeramon jumping out of a bush. "W-what are you guys doing around here?" He asked immediatly. "We decided to follow ya after seeing you with Wendy." Kapurimon replied, and smiled evilly. Yaamon was laughing a little, while Demimeramon smiled. "And looks like we got the right idea." "W-what idea?" Paguya asked nervously: He was sweating a little. "Oh c'mon Romeo, don't try to deceive us!" Yaamon teased him. "You've fallen for Wendy up to your ears!" "T-that's not true!" Paguya said, and looked angry, but the three just smiled. "Really? Well, why are you blushing then?" Demimeramon asked, and pointed at Paguya's cheeks. "Paguya and Wendy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The three of them sang. "STOOOP!" Paguya shouted after they had sang the song thrice. He looked like he was going to cry. "Oh, did our little Casanova get teary-eyed?" Yaamon asked and chuckled evilly, but Paguya just punched him. "Ow!" Yaamon groaned. Paguya was panting. "I hate you!" He shouted, and ran away crying. "Uh-oh, maybe we overdid it..." Demimeramon said worriedly, and helped Yaamon up.

Paguya stopped running away after a while, but was still crying. He had arrived near a lake. "Everyone hates me..." He sobbed. "I've got no friends at all... Wendy likes me only because I'm so pathetic..." Paguya sniffled, and wiped his tears. "I'll teach them a lesson... One day, I will become the King of the Digital World, and rule this all!" He raised his fist, and suddenly, the nearby lake started bubbling. "W-what's going on?" Paguya wondered, and looked scared. "Hello." A voice from the lake greeted Paguya. "I heard your speech. You seem to be an ambigious young 'mon..." Paguya sighed. "No... I don't want really want to be that." He stated. "The only thing I want is Wendy's love." "Yes, I know." The voice replied. "But I know how you can get both power AND Wendy's heart." "Really?" Paguya asked, and looked excited. "C-could you do that?" "Of course." The voice replied, and sounded satisified. Soon, a dark portal appeared next to Paguya. "W-what's that?" He asked. "A portal to our base." The voice explained. "If you want to get Wendy, jump in." Paguya hesitated for a moment, but gulped, nodded, and stepped through the portal. The moment he went through, the portal disappeared.

Wendy was in the secret valley, playing with Patty, Neko, DeeDee, Moshi and Vera, but looked a little sad. "What's wrong, Wendy?" Patty asked her. "Nothing." Wendy replied, and sighed. "I just... I asked Paguya to come over here and play with us, but... He apparently didn't come." "You WHAT?" DeeDee asked. "He's so lonely, and..." Wendy started. "I understand." Patty said, and patted Wendy's back. "Hey, are you coming or not?" Neko asked. "Hold on for a second!" Patty replied. "Come on, Wendy. We can have fun by ourselves, too." "Right..." Wendy muttered, and stood up. "Hmm?" She wondered, as she spotted a figure nearby. "Paguya!" She said excitedly. "Huh?" Moshi wondered, and turned his head. "Paguya! You arrived!" Wendy said, and rushed over to Paguya. "Hi, Wendy..." He said, and smiled deviously. "Umm, are you okay Paguya?" Wendy asked him. "You seem different..." "How?" Paguya asked. "I, I dunno..." Wendy muttered. "Well, looks like the King of Dorks just arrived." Neko stated, and DeeDee giggled a little. "Hey, don't be so mean to him-" Wendy started, but was cut by a scream: Paguya had launched a dark energy blast at Neko and DeeDee, who barely dodged it, and was now smiling evilly.


	62. Chapter 62: Neko's Fate

Chapter 62: Neko's Fate

"P-Paguya, what are you doing?" Wendy asked, and looked shocked. "Are you okay, DeeDee?" Neko asked DeeDee, who was gasping on the ground and nodded. "Good. Now then..." He muttered, turned around, and glared at Paguya. "How dare you..." He said. "Just when we thought about forgiving you for good." "W-what do you mean?" Wendy asked Neko. "Paguya's caused a lot of harm to us." Neko replied. "Bullying us every time he got the chance, nearly killing Patty, Moshi, and you. Even though we were supposed to become friends, we all held grudge against Paguya. Today, we were thinking about changing our minds, but..." Paguya just smirked evilly. "Neko, don't!" Patty yelled as Neko leaped at Paguya in order to punch him. However, Paguya retaliated by launching another energy blast from point-blank range, knocking Neko back. "NEKO!" Patty screamed as he rolled down into the lake. "Don't worry." Paguya said, and smirked. "He's not going to die, am I right?" "H-how did you..?" Patty wondered. "That isn't really relevant." Paguya replied. "The point is, I'm gonna need Neko for a while."

"Paguya, stop this nonsense!" Wendy begged him. "Sorry Wendy, I can't." Paguya replied. "I, I need to do this." "For what?" Moshi asked angrily. "In order to get everything I want." Paguya replied. "Paguya, someone's manipulating you." Patty stated. "Try to calm down, we can sort everything out-" "No." Paguya replied. "I promised already. I promised to bring Neko to them." "To who?" Vera asked. "None of your business." Paguya replied. "Will you give Neko to me, or do I have to kill you all before that?" "I'm not gonna give Neko up." Patty stated. "Me neither." "Or me." "Or me." DeeDee, Moshi and Vera stated. "As you wish..." Paguya muttered, and blasted an energy wave at Patty. "Ungh!" She groaned. "PATTY!" DeeDee screamed as Patty fell to the ground. "Paguya, no!" Wendy sobbed. "I'm begging you, please stop!" "I'm not gonna harm anyone if you give Neko to me." Paguya stated. "I... Will never... Do that." Patty replied, and stood up. "Well, if you want to die that bad," Paguya started and prepared another energy blast. "So be it!" As Paguya launched another blast in order to finish Patty off, Wendy quickly switched places with Patty, and took the blast instead.

"WENDY!" DeeDee and Vera screamed. Paguya's eyes enlarged out of shock. "Wendy..." He muttered, and looked at his arms. "Oh no, what have I done!" He sobbed, and ran away. "P-Paguya, wait!" Patty yelled, but Paguya had already disappeared. Patty stood up, and walked next to Wendy. "Is she..?" Patty asked. "She's alive." Moshi replied, and Patty sighed out of relief. "Wendy, are you okay?" She asked. "I... I'm fine..." Wendy replied, and smiled weakly. "W-what... About you?" "I'm okay." Patty replied. "You saved my life. Thanks." "No... Problem." Wendy said, and groaned quietly. "Are you hurt?" DeeDee asked her. "A... A little." Wendy replied, and sighed a little. "Why... Why did Paguya do such a thing?" "He was controlled by someone else." Patty explained. "How do you know that?" Moshi asked. "Easy." Patty replied. "I could tell it from his eyes, voice and overall actions." "Well, I wouldn't be too sure..." DeeDee muttered quietly. "By the way," Vera started, and looked around. "Where's Neko?" Patty gasped a little. "Oh no, Neko's still in the lake!" She exclaimed. "Wait!" Moshi said, and held Patty back. "Remember, he can't die. We'll just wait until he surfaces." "R-right." Patty replied, and looked worried.

"Ungh..." Neko grunted, and woke up. "W-where am I?" He wondered. After looking around for a while, he spotted that he was underwater. "You're awake." A female voice said behind him. Neko immediatly turned around, and saw his mother. "M-mom?" He asked. "W-what are you doing down here?" "I'm here to explain a few things to you." Neko's mom replied. "But, how did you-" Neko started. "I'm a ghost." His mom replied. "However, I can't be here for long. So listen carefully, okay?" "O-okay." Neko replied. "Good. Now, first of all, do you have any kind of pain?" Neko's mom asked him. "Well, other than my chest where Paguya shot me at, and the major headache, nope." "The headache is because of the pressure." Neko's mom explained. "Anyone else would have already been crushed to death." "Okay..." Neko muttered. "Now then... There are people looking for you." Neko's mom stated. "Really, really evil people. The ones that brainwashed that poor kid." "What do they want from me?" Neko asked. "They need you because of your ability." Neko's mom replied. "Speaking of, I think you should finally know WHY you're special."

"You see... When Diaboromon attacked, I wasn't attacking him only because he killed your father. I was desperately trying to protect you from him. So, when he killed me, the last thing I thought about was: 'I need to protect Neko...'." His mom took a small pause. "Then, it happened." "What happened?" Neko asked. "Neko." She said. "When I died... Our souls connected." "Huh?" Neko asked. "Yes. Basically, that means that I am your guardian angel: As long as one of us is dead, the other one can live." Neko looked utterly stumped. "Sorry, I'm not sure if I really understood all that." He said, and chuckled nervously. "You'll understand when you grow older." His mom said. "O-okay." Neko said. "W-what are those evil people going to do with me?" "Horrible, horrible things." Neko's mom said. "Never EVER let them get you. That'll be the end of the world." "Okay." Neko said, and nodded. "Umm, I've been wondering... One day, Patty, DeeDee, Moshi, Wendy, Vera... They all will eventually die or become older or stuff... I'd like to be with Patty for the rest of my life. Is there any way to reverse my immortality?" "Actually, there is." Neko's mom replied. "You just have to-"

"He's here..." An evil voice said. "Oh no, they're coming." Neko's mom said. "Hurry up, swim to the surface before they get you!" "B-but I don't want to leave you, mom!" Neko yelled. "Neko, you're the only one who can see me." Neko's mom stated. "I will be fine, just save yourself!" "O... Okay." Neko said, and nodded. "See you later." "Goodbye, Neko." Neko's mom said, and vanished. Neko started quickly swimming up. "GET HIM!" The voice shouted again. "There..." Neko thought, and surfaced. "Neko!" Patty yelled excitedly. "You're safe!" Moshi said. Neko swam ashore. "Are you okay?" Vera asked him. "We... We need to run." Neko stated. "Huh?" Patty asked. "There are someone evil looking for me." Neko explained. "The... The ones that did this to... To Paguya?"  
Wendy asked, and Neko nodded. "Exactly. Mom said that they're extremely dangerous, we need to go NOW!" "O-okay." DeeDee said, and they started running. "I... I can't." Wendy said exhaustedly. "Hop on." Patty said, and lowered down a little. "I'll carry you." "T-thanks..." Wendy muttered, and climbed on Patty's back. "Hang on!" Patty said, and took off.

"*Pant*... *Pant*... I, I think we... *Pant*... We managed to get away..." Neko said, and they stopped running. "Not so fast, little kiddos!" A female voice said and laughed evilly. They all turned around. "W-who are you?" DeeDee asked the woman, and sounded scared. "I am your destruction, LadyDevimon!" The woman replied, and cackled evilly. "What do you want?" Patty asked her. "Oh, you ran away from us for so long and act like you don't know?" LadyDevimon asked sarcastically. "Give me the boy." "Sorry, I'm not giving Moshi up!" DeeDee said, and stood in front of Moshi. "I don't mean that pink blob." LadyDevimon replied, and grit her teeth angrily. "Hand the BlackGatomon to me, and I'll let the rest of you go... Possibly." "No way!" Patty replied. "I love Neko too much to give him to the likes of you!" "Patty..." Neko muttered. "Aww, how cute." LadyDevimon said. "Well, looks like I have to kill you all to get him." Meanwhile, someone else was running at them from the lake. "Did... Did you get them?" He asked. "Yup..." LadyDevimon replied and grinned. "You just rest MarineDevimon, I'll take care of them." "Hey, no fair! You'll always get all the fun!" MarineDevimon whined. "Oh, be a man!" LadyDevimon replied, and turned around.

"Well, who wants to die first?" She asked the kids. "The batpig, the blob, one of the DemiVeemon's, the fox or all at once?" "Wait." Neko said. He sighed a little. "Neko, what are you-" Patty asked, but was cut by Neko. "You can have me." He said. "Just don't hurt anyone else." "You're a smart kiddo, did you know that?" LadyDevimon asked, and grinned. She grabbed Neko's arm as he walked closer. "Good. MarineDevimon?" "Yeah?" MarineDevimon asked. "Kill the kids." LadyDevimon stated. "What?" They yelled. "NO!" Neko screamed. "You, you promised-" "I promised that **I** would not kill them." LadyDevimon said. "It isn't my fault if MarineDevimon's a little bloodthirsty." MarineDevimon laughed evilly, and licked his lips. "Why you filthy liar-!" Neko said and glared at LadyDevimon, who pinched his arm. "Nobody talks to me like that." She said in a warning tone. "MarineDevimon, handle the rest of them, will you?" "Most certainly!" MarineDevimon replied, and looked at the kids. "RUN!" Vera yelled, and all the kids started running in different directions as MarineDevimon tried to struck his claws at them. However, Wendy fell down, and couldn't get up. "Come on, Wendy!" Patty said, and helped her up. However, at that same moment MarineDevimon found them.

"Gotcha..." He muttered, and was going to finish Patty and Wendy off. However, at that same moment a golden beam of light struck his back. "AAAARGH!" MarineDevimon yelled. "Papa!" Patty said excitedly. "What the-?" LadyDevimon wondered, and turned her head around. A soon as she did that, an arrow impaled her arm, and she accidentally let go of Neko. "Are you okay, Patty?" Angemon asked Patty, and landed. "Yeah, thanks Papa." Patty replied. "Patty!" Someone from behind her yelled. "Mama!" Patty shouted, as she spotted Angewomon flying at her. "Is everyone okay?" Angewomon asked. "Y-yeah, we think so." Moshi replied. "Good." Angemon said, and looked at MarineDevimon and LadyDevimon, who had recovered from their injuries. "Are you okay, Neko?" Patty asked Neko, who was panting and nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Ms Angewomon." Neko said, and looked at Angewomon. "You're welcome." Angewomon replied. "You..." LadyDevimon muttered. "You'll pay for this!" "Uh-oh..." Angemon said. "Patty, take everyone home. Angewomon and I will hold those guys back." "B-but what if you'll get hurt?" Patty asked worriedly. "No time for that. Just gather your friends and get out of here!" Angewomon said. Patty gulped, and nodded. "Good. Now, let's go!" She said, and she and Angemon leaped at the Devimon couple.

"Quick, get in!" Patty whispered to her friends as she opened the door. They all stepped in, and Patty locked the door. "Turn off the lights." She said. "We don't want anyone to know we're here." "Okay." DeeDee replied, and she and Moshi turned off the lights. Jack was sitting in the highchair, and yelled "Patty!" excitedly. "Hi, Jackie." Patty replied, and stroke his head. "Are your parents okay?" Wendy asked worriedly. "They'll be fine." Patty replied, and smiled encouragingly. "I hope..." She added in her thoughts. "But why do they want you, Neko?" Moshi asked. "Well, I..." Neko started, but couldn't find the right words. Ten minutes later, someone knocked on the door. "It's your parents!" DeeDee replied as she peeked through the window. "Open up!" Patamon said. Patty quickly rushed on the door, and opened it. "Papa, Mama, you're alive!" She sobbed, and hugged her parents. "Yeah, we managed to lead them astray." Gatomon replied, and panted exhaustedly. "Now then... Is there a reason those two wanted to kill you?" Patamon asked. Neko looked a little scared, and stood up. "Yes." He said quietly. "You see..."

He told everything his mom had said to him. "...And now they are looking for me in order to do... Something." "I know who those two are." Patamon stated. "You do?" Gatomon asked. "Yup, and so do you." Patamon replied. "I think I know what they want from Neko." "Really?" Patty asked. "Yes. They want to use Neko to release their master from imprisonment." Patamon replied. "Do our parents know that we're here?" Vera asked. "Yes, I called them beforehand." Gatomon replied. Patamon looked at Neko, and sighed. "What?" Neko asked. "Neko..." Patamon started. "Don't get me wrong from what I'm going to say now. I don't say it because I don't like you, I say it because I care about you." "What?" Patty asked, and looked slightly worried. Patamon sighed again. "Neko... If their master gets free, it'll be the end of the world. Everything we care about, this whole world will be corrupted by darkness. We can't let that happen." "Yeah, I know." Neko replied. Patamon took a deep breath before continuing. "Neko, I know your fate. You... You're gonna have to die."


	63. Chapter 63: It's All Been for Nothing

Chapter 63: It's All Been for Nothing

"WHAT?" Patty asked out of shock. "How DARE you say such a thing, Papa! How dare you!" "I know it sounds crazy." Patamon replied. "And I hate to admit it, but it is the truth." Neko fell on the floor. He couldn't even say anything. "Mom..." He thought. "Is... Is that true? Is my destiny... To die?" "NO-ONE is born to die!" Patty insisted. "Right, guys? Right, Mama?" "Well..." Gatomon started. "I, I think you're right, but-" "Couldn't we just hide Neko or something?" DeeDee asked. "It's no use to hide from them." Patamon replied and sighed. He stepped next to Neko, crouched, and placed his hand on Neko's shoulder. "Neko." Patamon started. "I, I hope you don't hate me because of what I said-" "I don't." Neko replied. "If, if I'm really meant to d... die, it's not your fault." Patamon smiled, and stroke Neko's head. "Thank you." He said. "I-is there any way we could overcome this?" Moshi asked. "I'm really not sure..." Patamon replied. "We can only try to do our best." "Yeah..." Neko muttered. Gatomon looked out of the window. "The sun is setting down..." She stated.

"I think it is time for you to go to sleep." "Good idea." Vera replied and yawned. "How are we all gonna fit?" Wendy asked. "You're all so small that two of you can fit in our beds." Patamon replied. "Gatomon and I can sleep downstairs." "Papa, I want to move my bed to your room." Patty said. "Sure." Patamon replied. The kids and Gatomon carrying Jack went all upstairs. Patamon sat down on the couch, and sighed. "I... I shouldn't have said that to Neko so quickly..." He sighed. "I know." Gatomon said after she returned downstairs, and sat down next to him. "If there's any way we can prevent Neko from dying, we have to take it." "Yeah, unless it has something to do with... Him." Patamon replied, and sighed again. "Neko's a marvellous boy." "I know." Gatomon replied. "Patty's going to be heartbroken." "I know." Patamon replied. "Don't you think we should just try to hide Neko?" Gatomon asked. "It's no use." Patamon replied. "As long as he is still alive, there's nothing we can do to help Neko." "But... Why?" Gatomon asked. "Why, out of all the digimon in the world it has to be Neko?" "Fate is a cruel thing." Patamon stated.

Patty had pushed her bed to the bedroom of her parents. DeeDee and Vera were sitting on one bed, Wendy was laying down and looking out of the window. Neko sat down on the ground and didn't say anything at all, and Moshi and Patty were looking at Jack. "Patty! Patty!" Jack said, and waved his arms around. "He's funny..." Moshi stated. "Wanna hold him?" Patty asked. "Err, I..." Moshi started, and looked a little nervous. "Here." Patty said, took Jack from the craddle and placed him in Moshi's arms. "Aww." DeeDee said. "Hi, little buddy." Moshi said to Jack, and soon handed him back to Patty. "I think it's time for you to go to sleep, Jackie." Patty said, and sang the lullaby to him. Jack yawned once before falling asleep. Patty placed him back to the craddle. She sat down on her bed, and looked at Wendy. "Wendy, you okay?" She asked after hearing a quiet sob. "Are you still hurt?" "Well, not physically..." Wendy replied, and sniffled. "I just... Oh, Paguya..." She began crying again. "Oh Wendy, don't cry..." Patty said, and patted her back. "I... I wonder... Is he okay?" She asked Patty. "I'm sure he is." Patty replied, and smiled encouragingly.

DeeDee sighed quietly. "What's wrong?" Moshi asked her. "I just..." DeeDee started. "Why do these kinds of things always happen to us?" "Huh?" Moshi asked. "There's always some sort of danger going on, we never get some peace!" DeeDee said. "I know." Patty said. "Maybe we're just unlucky..." "Luck and fate are two completely different things." Vera stated. Someone knocked on the door. "Come on in." Patty said. "Oh, you're still awake?" Gatomon asked after she had opened the door. "You should try to sleep for a while." "Maybe you're right." Patty said. "But none of us really feels sleepy, right guys?" However, Moshi, DeeDee, Vera and Wendy all yawned and rubbed their eyes. Neko didn't react in any way. "Okay, maybe a...*YAWN*... A little." Patty said. Gatomon smiled. "Well, good night then." She said, closed the door and climbed down the stairs. "I hope they won't find us..." Wendy muttered. DeeDee and Moshi climbed into one bed, Wendy and Vera into another. "Come on, Neko." Patty said, and helped Neko into her bed. "Well, good night guys." "Good night." Everyone replied, and they all closed their eyes.

Neko couldn't sleep at all. He had been awake for three hours, thinking about everything. "So I have to die..." He thought. "Everything I've got... Patty, my friends, everything... And everything I've done... It's all been for nothing." "Neko, you're still awake?" Patty muttered, and opened her eye a little. "Sorry, did I wake you up?" Neko asked. "You should try to sleep." Patty stated. "Why to bother?" Neko asked. "I'm gonna die anyway, there's no need for me to sleep..." "But you'll go cuckoo if you don't." Patty stated, and looked slightly worried. "Does it help if I sing to you?" "No thanks, I don't think you have to-" Neko replied, but Patty had already started singing the lullaby quietly. Neko felt drowsy, his eyes couldn't stay open. Eventually, he fell asleep. Patty smiled, and stroke Neko's head. "Good night, Neko." She whispered to his ear. "Remember, whatever happens to you, I will love you, and I'm gonna protect you from everything." Patty gave Neko a small kiss to the forehead. "I'm not gonna let you die." She stated, placed her head on the pillow, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

Neko was roaming around in a grassy field. He was smiling peacefully, but soon he fell down on the grass. "Aah..." Neko murmured. "This is the life." Soon, he stood up, and walked under a tree. He sat down, and looked at the sun. "What a nice day, right Patty?" Neko asked Patty, who was sitting right next to him. "Yeah..." Patty replied, and sighed a little. "Are you okay?" Neko asked her. "I..." Patty started. She pointed at the sky that turned all black. "Uh-oh..." Neko muttered. He turned his head, and looked at Patty, that had just changed into LadyDevimon. "AAA!" Neko screamed. LadyDevimon smiled. "Do you see what chaos you have caused?" She asked Neko. "W-what do you mean?" Neko wondered, and turned around: A forest nearby was burning. A city little further away was in complete disaster. Meteors fell down from the skies... "You need to die." LadyDevimon stated, and impaled Neko's body with her claws. Neko gasped a little. Suddenly, he started experiencing past events: Being run over by a train, surviving a huge fall, everyone had 'forgot' his birthday, the volcano erupted, being stuck in a cave, Diaboromon's comeback, a pair of eyes, red flashes, his mother looking at him...

"Neko." Someone said. Neko immediatly woke up: He was panting and sweating. "Man... What a... What a dream..." He muttered. Neko raised his head, and saw the ghost of his mother. "Whoa!" Neko said surprisedly. "Ssh!" His mom whispered. "Follow me..." Neko quietly climbed out of the bed, snuck down the stairs, and carefully opened the front door. It was really dark: Neko could barely see where he was going. "This way." The voice of his mother said. Neko followed her for a while, until they stopped. "Now then..." His mom started. "Why?" Neko asked. "Why do I have to die? DO I have to die?" "Neko..." His mom said, and sighed quietly. "B-but... Why?" Neko asked: He was nearly going to cry. "What have I done to not deserve to live?" "Neko, it's not that." Neko's mom stated. "Sometimes, you just need to do sacrifices for the greater good-" "Well, SOMEONE could have TOLD me that my life would be meaningless!" Neko yelled. After a moment of silence, he turned around. "W-where are you going?" Neko's mom asked. "Who knows..." Neko replied. "The thing is, I'm not gonna die until I've decided to do so." "Neko, everyone who you care about will die!" Neko's mom shouted. "Do I look like I care?" Neko asked her before running away. "Neko..." His mom muttered, and disappeared.

Patty woke up in the morning. She yawned a little, and stretched her arms. "Good morning, everybody." She greeted her friends, who had also just started waking up. "Mo-*YAWN*-morning, Patty." DeeDee replied. "Hey, looks like Neko was an early bird..." Moshi said. "Hi, Jackie." Patty greeted her little brother who had also just woken up and was babbling wildly. "Good morning, kids." Gatomon greeted them as she had came upstairs. "Did you sleep well." "Yeah." Vera replied. "Here, Mama." Patty said, and handed Jack to Gatomon. "Thank you." Gatomon replied, and smiled to Jack. "Hey... Did you noticed that it's kinda cold over here?" Wendy asked after Gatomon had left. "The window's open..." Patty muttered. As she went to shut the window, Moshi spotted a piece of paper on the ceiling. "Hey, what's that?" He wondered, and grabbed the paper. "Maybe it's one of your drawings, Patty." He stated, and handed the paper to Patty. "Let's see..." Patty muttered. "It's a letter..." She muttered, and started reading it. After finishing the letter, she screamed, and began crying a little. "Huh?" DeeDee wondered, and grabbed the letter. "It's from Neko..." She muttered, and started reading it out loud.

Patty, my friends, everyone else,  
If you read this letter, it means that I have ran away.  
Don't bother trying to find me, you can't. I'm looking  
for a way to make me mortal again. The reason I ran  
away is because I want to protect you from whoever  
is looking for me. I don't want any of you to die.  
Yours truly,  
Neko.

P.S. Patty... I'm sorry. If we ever meet again,  
I want you to know that... I love you.

"Oh..." Moshi muttered. "So, he ran away." "Well, to be honest, I'm not surprised." DeeDee stated. "I would've done the same thing if I had to die." "Oh, Neko, you... You..." Patty sobbed. "You... COWARD!" "What's going on?" Patamon asked as he came upstairs. "Umm... Here." DeeDee said, and handed the letter to Patamon. "What's this..." Patamon muttered. "Oh." He said after reading the letter. "We need to find him." "Huh? Neko?" Wendy asked. "Yes. And quick. Because if LadyDevimon and MarineDevimon find him first..." Patamon said. "Let's get going." "Yes!" The kids said, and rushed downstairs. "Patty, are you coming?" Patamon asked Patty, who wiped her tears and nodded. They all started looking for Neko, however they didn't manage to find him. "Man... Where could he be?" Vera wondered. "Did you check his cave?" Patamon asked. "I checked it like thrice..." Patty replied. "Well, we'll have to keep looking for him later." Patamon stated. "You should go home already, your parents might be worried." "Okay. See ya!" Moshi replied, and he, DeeDee, Vera and Wendy started going to their homes. "We should go too, Patty." Patamon said. "Yes..." Patty muttered. "Neko... Where are you?" She thought.

The next day, Patty was sadder than usual. During breakfast, she just waved the spoon around in the cereals, and sighed once in a while. "Patty, you should eat." Said Gatomon, who was nursing Neko. "I'm not hungry..." Patty muttered. "Listen, Neko ran away just because he cares about you." Patamon stated. "Sure, it may was a little awkward, but-" "I know..." Patty sighed. "Patty..." Jack muttered. Patty smiled a little, but soon looked sad again. "Maybe you should draw something." Gatomon suggested. "No thanks." Patty replied. "I don't feel like it right now..." "Well..." Patamon started. "We bought you a trampoline as a birthday present. How about it?" "Hmm..." Patty muttered, and stood up. "Thank you." She said, and started going outside. "Looks like it worked..." Patamon said and smiled. "Yay!" Patty yelled happily: Jumping on the trampoline managed to get Neko out of her head, at least for a while. Soon, she stopped jumping, and sobbed a little. "Neko... Please come back..." Suddenly, someone placed a hand on Patty's mouth. It was LadyDevimon. "If you want to live, don't say anything at all." She warned Patty. "Uh-oh..." Patty thought, as LadyDevimon started carrying her away.


	64. Chapter 64: Flashbacks

Chapter 64: Flashbacks

"W-what just happened?" A scared voice asked from a nearby bush. "That LadyDevimon just kidnapped Patty!" Another voice replied. "Oh no, shouldn't we tell someone?" "Hmm... If we rescued her ourselves, we would be celebrated as heroes!" A third voice stated. "Oh c'mon, don't be ridiculous! LadyDevimon's an Ultimate, and we're still just some little kids!" "B-but Patty's our friend..." "I don't know if we could say 'friend'. Maybe an acquaintance, but not a friend." "Oh, don't be silly! She, and all the others have already forgiven us from what we have done." "So what are we gonna do?" A fourth voice asked. "Maybe we should go tell Patty's parents..." "I'd say we hurry up before she gets hurt... Or even worse!" "Oh, and you called her just a mere acquaintance?" "Hmph, there's no time to argue!" "You sure you don't have a crush on her?" "NEVER! I mean, no, of course not!" "O-of course." "Oh, this is getting so ridiculous!" A figure jumped out of the bush. "W-what are you doing?" "I'm going after her. You guys can come if you like." The figure started running atfer Patty and LadyDevimon. "Paguya, wait!" A voice shouted from the bush.

*****FLASHBACK*****

_"Wendy... Oh no, what have I done!" "P-Paguya, wait!"_ Paguya was running away as fast as he could, his eyes were filled with tears. "I'm... A monster..." He sobbed. "I... I hurt... I hurt Wendy..." Five minutes later, after noticing that nobody had followed him, Paguya stopped. "I... I'm never gonna get a chance to win her heart ever again..." He cried. "She'll hate me for the rest of her life..." "Are you giving up so easily?" A dark voice taunted Paguya in his head. "I-it's you again..." Paguya muttered. "Of course Wendy will never love you if you give up so early." The voice stated. "No, she hates me for the rest of her life now..." Paguya muttered. "I nearly killed her..." "It was her own choice to spare Patty's life." The voice said to Paguya. "You can't blame yourself for that." "Get out of my head." Paguya ordered. "Huh?" The voice asked. "Now. You ruined everything. Get out." Paguya said. "You lied to me. You said that you could make Wendy fall in love with me, and now..." "Hey, Paguyaa!" Someone yelled. "Where are you?"

"W-who is it?" Paguya wondered. Soon, he saw Demimeramon, Kapurimon and Yaamon looking for him. "Meh, why are we looking for him anyway?" Yaamon asked. "Guys..." Paguya muttered. "You were looking for them, right?" The voice asked Paguya. "In order to pay back..." "Right..." Paguya said quietly, and stood up. "Hey!" Demimeramon exclaimed. "I found him! Paguya, over here!" He said excitedly. "Good job, Demimeramon." Kapurimon stated. "Hiyas, Paguya-" Demimeramon greeted Paguya, but he shot an energy blast at them. "Look out!" Yaamon yelled. "Paguya, what are you doing?" Kapurimon asked. "You..." Paguya muttered. "You dared to laugh at me. I'm gonna destroy you." "Paguya, we..." Demimeramon started. "We came here to... To apologize." "Ha!" Paguya said and laughed. "You're just trying to save yourselves!" He blasted another energy blast that Demimeramon and Kapurimon dodged. "Stop it!" Yaamon yelled. Paguya looked at him, and grinned deviously. "Fine." He said. "I'll kill YOU first then!" "No, Paguya!" Demimeramon shouted. "We're really here to apologize!"

Paguya was panting a little. "They're lying to you." The voice in his head said. "Finish them off, so you can get Wendy back." "I..." Paguya muttered. "Paguya, please..." Demimeramon said. Paguya was a little shocked: Demimeramon was nearly crying. "We should have never teased you like that." "Yeah, it was really rude." Kapurimon stated and nodded. "Guys..." Paguya muttered. "Lies!" The voice shouted in his head. "Destroy them before it is too late!" "Paguya..." Yaamon started, and sighed a little. "I-I'm s-s-sorry too." "Yaamon..." Paguya muttered: He knew how arrogant Yaamon usually was. "I, I..." He nearly began crying again. "Hey, don't be a wuss." Yaamon said. "Err, I mean... Don't cry, Paguya." "Don't fall for it!" The voice shouted. Paguya stood up, and looked angry. "Stop." He said. "W-who should stop?" Demimeramon asked. Paguya turned around. "I'll count down to three, and then you'll better be out of my head!" "Don't be a fool..." The voice said. "One..." Paguya started. "Two... And THREE!" Suddenly, some sort of black smoke spouted out of his body. "W-what's that?" Kapurimon wondered. "Whatever it was..." Paguya replied. "It's gone now."

"I... I accept your apology." Paguya stated. "And... I'm sorry about trying to... to..." "It's okay." Demimeramon replied. "You were controlled by someone else." "And... Yaamon." Paguya said, and looked at Yaamon. "I... I'm sorry about hitting you." "No hard feelings." Yaamon replied and smiled. "So... We're friends again, right?" Kapurimon asked. "Friends again." Paguya replied, and smiled. "But... What was that thing that possessed you?" Demimeramon asked a little worriedly. "I really dunno." Paguya replied. "It... It told me that he... He could help me to... To make Wendy... F-fall in l-love with me." Nobody said anything in a while. Suddenly, they heard screaming. "What was that?" Yaamon wondered. Soon, they spotted Patty, Neko, DeeDee, Moshi, Wendy and Vera being attacked by LadyDevimon and MarineDevimon. "Uh-oh..." Kapurimon muttered. "Shouldn't we go help them?" Demimeramon asked. "There's no time." Paguya replied. "I know those two, they're way too strong!" Suddenly, Angemon and Angewomon stepped into the scene. "Phew, those are Patty's parents." Demimeramon stated. "Well, let's get outta here then!" Yaamon said. They all nodded, and ran away.

*****END FLASHBACK*****

"Where do you think she was taken?" Kapurimon asked Paguya. "Their base is nearby..." Paguya muttered. "There's a lake near that spot where you found me. I'm sure that's where their stronghold is located." "Well, let's get going then!" Demimeramon said. "Who knows what they're gonna do to Patty!" "Umm..." Yaamon muttered, and looked a little afraid. "What's wrong?" Kapurimon asked him. "I... I don't wanna come." He replied. "WHAT?" Paguya and Demimeramon yelled out of shock. "Sorry, I... I'm too scared." Yaamon stated. "Yaamon, don't be a coward!" Paguya said. "Patty needs our help!" "I know!" Yaamon shouted. "Is it wrong to be a little scared sometimes?" "Yes, in times like this it is!" Kapurimon replied. "Yaamon, please..." Demimeramon said quietly. "We are all scared about them, too, but we need to stop being wusses." "I... I..." Yaamon muttered, and sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry." "Okay, let's go!" Paguya said. "Wait." Another voice said, and they all looked around. "W-who's there?" Kapurimon asked. "I thought you're gonna need some help in order to save Patty..." The voice replied, and a figure jumped out of a tree. "N-Neko?" Paguya asked.

*****FLASHBACK*****

_"Neko, everyone who you care about will die!" "Do I look like I care?"_ Neko was going towards his cave. He was panting a little out of aggression. "Everyone just thinks that I'm nothing..." He thought. "I'm just some filth that can be tossed away. I have no feelings or free will..." He rolled the rock away from his secret room, and stepped in. "You..." Neko muttered, and looked at a picture of his whole family. "None of you told me that I would have to die one day. But... Why? Did I not deserve to know it?" "Neko..." A female voice said. "Go away, mom." Neko replied. "Please, sweetie." Neko's mom said. "You were never meant to die in the beginning." Neko immediatly turned around. "What did you say?" He asked. "Yes." Neko's mom replied. "You... You could have had a chance to live a completely normal life. Only the interference of Diaboromon ruined it all..." "Wrong." Neko replied. "Diaboromon didn't ruin it all. If he... If he hadn't k-killed all of you, I would have never found my way here, and... And met Patty." "Is Patty more important to you than your entire family?" Neko's mom asked. "No." Neko replied. "She's more important to me than my life."

Neko had just realized his words, and sighed. "Alright, you won." He muttered. "What now?" Neko's mom smiled, and said "This way." Neko started following her. After thirty minutes of walking, the exhausted Neko asked. "How... Far away... Is it?" "Not long." Neko's mom replied. "There." She said a while later, and stopped. Neko raised his head. "It's a... A..." Neko started. "A well." Neko's mom explained. "Why did you bring me here?" Neko asked. "It plays an important role in order to make you mortal again." His mom stated. "When you... When you jump down there, you'll become normal." "B-but how do I get up?" Neko asked. "I don't know." Neko's mom replied. "I've never been down there." Neko looked at the well worriedly, and sighed. "No..." He muttered. "I can't do this. Not yet. I need some... Time." "I understand." His mom said, and smiled. "My immortality could be useful for the time being..." Neko stated, and started going back towards his cave. "What are you going to do now?" Neko's mom asked him. "I need to hide." Neko stated. "In order to protect my friends." "Well, where are you gonna hide?" His mom asked. "I think I know a good place..." Neko said.

After reaching his cave, Neko grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. "Patty, my friends, everyone else..." He muttered, and started writing. After finishing the letter, Neko folded it, and started going towards Patty's home. "There..." He muttered, and climbed up the wall. He carefully opened the window, and slipped the letter inside. "I hope they don't get the wrong idea..." Neko thought before climbing down. Then, he started heading towards a forest nearby. "Man... The forest looks a lot more scarier during night..." He said a little scaredly. Neko went deeper into the forest, before eventually finding a small crevice in the middle of rocks. "What is that place?" His mom asked. "A place where Patty got trapped once." Neko replied. "It was sheer luck that we found her. I'll bet they're never gonna find me from here..." Neko went into the cave, and rolled a boulder over it. Neko's mom followed his steps. "I will keep you company as long as I can." She stated. "T-thank you." Neko replied, and curled up. "Good night, mom..." He muttered before falling asleep. "Good night, Neko." His mom replied, and smiled as she watched her snoring son.

*****END FLASHBACK*****

"Where did you come from?" Yaamon asked. "I've been up that tree for a while." Neko stated. "I wanted to... To see Patty." "Well, you probably know that she's kidnapped, right?" Paguya asked. "Well, I remember offering my help to you, so... Yeah." Neko replied and grinned. "Do you have any idea where LadyDevimon could have taken her?" "Well, Paguya knows where her base is located, right?" Demimeramon asked Paguya. "R-right." Paguya replied. "Well, let's get going then." Neko replied. "I think you could use some help from Neko the Immortal." Yaamon Demimeramon chuckled a little, and said "Right." "Well Paguya, lead us the way!" Neko said, and looked at Paguya. "Of course." Paguya replied, and gulped a little. "I, umm, I have to admit, I'm a little scared-" "Don't worry, they're not interested about you." Neko stated. After a while of walking, Paguya said "There." and pointed at the lake. "Well then gentlemen... Are you ready?" Neko asked Paguya's gang, who all nodded. "Great. Let's go." "Patty..." He thought. "Don't be afraid. I'm coming."


	65. Chapter 65: The Evil is Released

Chapter 65: The Evil is Released

"Oof..." Patty groaned as she wake up. She felt extremely dizzy, almost as if someone had drugged her or hit her hard on the head. "Where am I?" The first thing Patty noticed was that she was chained onto a wall. "Hey, looks like our little princess woke up." A female voice stated, and laughed evilly. Patty looked closer, and saw that it was LadyDevimon. "Did you sleep well?" LadyDevimon asked her. "W-where did you take me?" Patty asked, and looked a little scared. "Don't worry." LadyDevimon said, and grinned. "You'll be safe... For now." "I asked you where did you take me!" Patty yelled. "Ouch!" She screamed: LadyDevimon had whipped her. "You'd better watch your mouth..." LadyDevimon warned her. "No-one speaks to me like that, especially little brats like you!" "Hey, calm down LadyDevimon." MarineDevimon said. "Don't hurt her too much, we'll be needing her in order to lure the kid over here-" "Are you talking about Neko?" Patty interrupted. "Be quiet." LadyDevimon said, and whipped her again. "T-that hurts..." Patty said, and sobbed a little. "Good." LadyDevimon stated. "You'd better shut up then." Patty gulped a little. "Oh no... What are they gonna do to me?" She thought.

"Where here exactly the entrance is?" Neko asked, and looked at the lake. "I'm not sure..." Paguya replied. "It was somewhere here when I entered it." "Maybe it can disappear or stuff." Kapurimon suggested. "Well, we'd better get looking then." Neko stated, and started searching around the lake. "Come on, we don't have much time! We need to save Patty before... Before..." Neko couldn't even think about what LadyDevimon and MarineDevimon could possibly do to Patty. "I'll bet one hundred dollars that we'll never find her..." Yaamon muttered. "Don't be so pessimistic!" Demimeramon replied. "You should never say 'never', you know." "Right, right..." Yaamon said and sighed a little. "Patty, where are you?" Paguya yelled. "Do you think she can hear ya?"  
Kapurimon asked him and sniggered a little. "It was just a test..." Paguya muttered. "I'm pretty sure she's in another dimension or something, so she can't hear us." Neko stated. "We'll just have to keep looking for the entrance." "Right." Paguya's gang said. "If they have done something to Patty... I'll never forgive myself." Neko thought, and sighed.

Patty looked around herself. "This is one big castle..." She whispered. "I wonder who it belongs to." "Hey, it's master." MarineDevimon stated, and he and LadyDevimon went at a monitor of some sort. "Is everything under control." A dark voice asked. Patty got goose bumps when she heard the voice: It was dark, deep and scary. "Yes, master." LadyDevimon said. "We managed to kidnap the kid. The BlackGatomon will be here soon enough." "Excellent..." The voice replied. "I'm going to need him in order to get free." "Yes, we know." MarineDevimon replied. "Do not worry sir, you'll get out of there soon enough, and then you can conquer the entire Digital World." "Right... But conquering is not enough for me." The voice stated. "I want... Vengeance." "We understand." Said LadyDevimon and nodded. Soon, a loud alarm started sounding. "What's that?" Patty wondered. "Aah, let's see..." MarineDevimon muttered. "Oh yes, we found him." He stated. "He's just outside the lake." "Good. Send someone to get him." The voice ordered. "Sir yes sir!" LadyDevimon replied and saluted before the transmission cut off. "Are you ready for action?" She asked a figure nearby, who nodded and stepped through a portal. "Neko..." Patty muttered and gulped worriedly.

"Man... We've been searching around the whole lake, and no trace of Patty nor the entrance!" Yaamon stated. "We'll just have to keep looking." Neko stated. "I'm not sure if we'll find her..." Kapurimon muttered. "Don't you think we should give up already, Neko?" "Never!" Neko exclaimed. "I'm not gonna give Patty up, I love her!" Yaamon snorted quietly, but looked a little afraid when Neko glared at him. "Neko, they're right, sort of." Paguya stated. "This is going nowhere, we'll never find Patty like this." "Well, have you got any better ideas?" Neko asked. "Err, not really, but-" Paguya started. "Well, let's keep looking then!" Neko said. "Neko, please." Demimeramon said. "We're all tired. Let's take a small break, shall we?" "Paa-ttyy!" Neko yelled, and didn't listen to Demimeramon at all. "You're tired too, just admit it." Demimeramon stated. "I'm not gonna rest before I've found Patty!" Neko said. "Until then... Paa-ttyy!" "He's so stubborn..." Paguya sighed. "Paa-ttyy! It's Neko here! Do you hear me?" Neko yelled. Suddenly, the nearby lake started bubbling. "Huh?" Kapurimon wondered. "Patty?" Neko asked.

"Look out!" Demimeramon shouted as someone jumped out of the lake, and nearly hit Neko. "Whoa!" Neko yelled, and dodged as the figure tried to whack him again. "W-who are you?" Paguya asked. "My name's SkullSatamon." The figure replied. "I came here to get the BlackGatomon kid." "So you're in league with LadyDevimon and MarineDevimon?" Neko asked. "Where's Patty?" "Oh, the white Patamon?" SkullSatamon asked. "She's fine... For now. But, I think she won't be living for long." "What do you mean?" Paguya asked.  
"I don't think we have any use for her." SkullSatamon replied. "So we'll be finishing her off soon." "If you dare to hurt her, I... I..." Neko started, and glared at SkullSatamon. "Well, do you come with me, or do I have to drag you?" SkullSatamon asked him. "First of all, you have to catch me!" Neko stated, and started running away. "Alright, go Neko!" Kapurimon exclaimed. "Hmph..." SkullSatamon snorted, and teleported right in front of Neko. "Uh-oh..." Neko muttered. "No use, young one." SkullSatamon started. Neko did a backflip, and landed into a tree. He started jumping from tree to tree in order to escape SkullSatamon.

"Foolish brat." SkullSatamon said. "Okay, if you wanna play tough, so be it..." He muttered, and teleported next to Paguya's gang. "A!" Demimeramon screamed. "Hey, kid!" SkullSatamon shouted. "If you don't show yourself soon, I'll kill these four!" "Noo!" Paguya yelled. Neko gasped a little. "I'm counting to three!" SkullSatamon said, and raised three fingers. "One... Two... And-" "Wait." Neko said, and jumped down. "Here. You can have me." "Nice choice, kid." SkullSatamon stated. "You're courageous and noble... And very stupid." "Neko, don't give yourself up!" Demimeramon yelled, but SkullSatamon glared at him, and he gulped and shut his mouth. "Just promise not to hurt them." Neko said. "Don't worry." SkullSatamon replied, and smirked. "I'm actually a nice guy."  
"Yeah, right..." Neko muttered, but followed him anyway. "Neko, don't do this!" Paguya yelled. SkullSatamon shot an energy blast from his scepter that nearly hit Paguya's gang. "Hey!" Neko shouted. "One more sound, and you're all dead." SkullSatamon warned Paguya's gang, who all gulped. "Now, let's get going." He formed a portal in the air. "After you." He said to Neko, who stepped in. The portal disappeared after SkullSatamon went through.

LadyDevimon sniggered evilly. "Looks like your dear Neko decided to give himself up to save the others." She said to Patty. "Neko..." Patty muttered. "He must be the stupidest kid ever." LadyDevimon said and smirked deviously. "Don't you call him stupid!" Patty yelled, and LadyDevimon whipped her again. "Didn't I tell you to be quiet?" LadyDevimon asked Patty, who weeped quietly. "Hey, be easy on her!" MarineDevimon said to LadyDevimon. "You can have fun with her later, but we need her now for the time being." "Hmph..." LadyDevimon said, and looked disappointed. "It's always later..." "If we don't do this right, master will be never released." MarineDevimon reminded her. "Oh! Right." LadyDevimon said, and looked a little shocked. "Neko... Are you okay?" Patty thought. "I hope you haven't done anything stupid... Why, oh why did you have to come look for me? You should have stayed home... Or at least told someone what happened." "SkullSatamon's coming." MarineDevimon stated. "Great!" LadyDevimon said, and looked satisfied. "Well?" She asked SkullSatamon. SkullSatamon pushed Neko forward. "I found him." He stated.

"Excellent..." MarineDevimon said and grinned. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" "I want to know where Patty is." Neko stated, and glared at him. "Now!" "Be patient, kiddo." LadyDevimon replied, and squeezed his cheeks together. "Your little girlfriend is... Well, MOSTLY okay." "What have you done to her?" Neko growled. "Nothing special." LadyDevimon replied and smiled. "Just punished her every now and then for not keeping her mouth shut." "Why you..!" Neko muttered, and leaped at LadyDevimon. LadyDevimon merely flicked him away. "Don't be a fool." She said. "One Rookie agains three Ultimates, what are the chances you've got?" "Correction." Neko started. "One IMMORTAL Rookie against three Ultimates!" "Oh, you're still immortal?" MarineDevimon wondered. "Good. We can still use him." "N-no!" Neko said, and shook his head. "I-I'm immortal n-no more." "A pity." LadyDevimon said. "Then we have to kill the Patamon girlie." "NO!" Neko yelled. He sighed a little. "Okay. You won. But, I want to see Patty!" "As you wish." MarineDevimon replied. "SkullSatamon!" SkullSatamon nodded, and cuffed Neko. MarineDevimon started dragging him while LadyDevimon followed and cackled.

"Patty!" Neko exclaimed after seeing Patty chained to the wall. "H-hi, Neko..." Patty replied and smiled weakly. "Oh, what have they done to you?" Neko asked. "Nothing really." Patty replied. "But... Why did you come here?" "This boy here wanted to save you." LadyDevimon stated. "Considering what uses we have for him, it was probably the stupidest thing he could have possibly done." "Okay..." Neko muttered. "Release her." "Fine." MarineDevimon replied. "But you need to keep your promise to us." "Fine..." Neko said. "Release the girl!" MarineDevimon ordered. LadyDevimon sighed a little as Patty was released from her chains. The first thing Patty did was running at Neko and hugging him. "Neko... Why?" She asked quietly: Her eyes were filled with tears. "Sorry, Patty." Neko replied. "But I couldn't have left you being trapped here." "You're free to go." MarineDevimon said to Patty. "And you..." He added, and grabbed Neko from his tail. "You're coming with us." "As you wish." Neko said, and sighed. "Neko, noo!" Patty yelled, and sobbed a little. "I... I love you..." "Get going now." Neko said to Patty. "Before they do something to you. GO!" Patty sniffled, nodded, and flew through the portal.

"Aww, how cute." LadyDevimon said. "Is the portal chamber ready?" "It's always ready." MarineDevimon replied. "Okay, what are you gonna do with me?" Neko asked. "We'll need you to release our master from his imprisonment." LadyDevimon explained. "Only you can do it because of your immortality..." "What happens if something goes through the portal?" Neko asked. MarineDevimon smirked, grabbed a Vilemon nearby, and tossed it into the portal. Vilemon screamed for two seconds before immediatly disintegrating. "That happens." LadyDevimon replied. "How do I... Release your master?" Neko asked. "Just make it through the portal alive." MarineDevimon replied. "Now then... Is there anything else you want to know." "If Patty made it through the portal." Neko replied. "Here. LadyDevimon replied, and clapped her hands twice. A monitor started showing what's going on outside. Patty was sobbing, while Paguya's gang looked really sad. "There." MarineDevimon replied, and grabbed Neko's tail. "Now... Get going then!" He tossed Neko into the portal. As Neko stood up, the first thing he noticed was a huge, horrible pain. He just kept screaming, he couldn't continue... This was the end, he was going to die...

Then it stopped. Neko gasped a little as he stood up again. After wiping his nose, he noticed that he was bleeding. Neko gulped a little as he went deeper into the portal. After reaching the other end, Neko fell slightly. "Where am I?" He wondered. He noticed that he was at a some sort of ocean... "Hello?" Neko asked. "Is anyone there? Hello?" Suddenly, the ground started shaking. "Uh-oh..." Neko muttered. He quickly started running back towards the portal, and leaped into it just in time. Neko was panting a little as he reached the other end again. "He made it..." LadyDevimon muttered. Soon, someone else stepped through the portal: A figure in a brown robe. "It worked..." He muttered. "I am... I am finally freed." The figure looked at it's hands, then it let out a huge, evil laughter. "FINALLY, I AM FREE! MWAHAHAHAA!" The figure yelled. MarineDevimon smiled a little. "Welcome back... Lord Daemon."


	66. Chapter 66: Return of Daemon Corps

Chapter 66: Return of Daemon Corps

Daemon looked extremely satisfied as he took the first couple of steps. "LadyDevimon..." He started. "MarineDevimon... SkullSatamon... My dear minions. Thank you. You proved your loyality by freeing me from the Dark Ocean." "It was nothing, Lord Daemon." LadyDevimon stated and nodded. "It was a pleasure to help you." Daemon chuckled quietly. "I want to see the boy." He stated. MarineDevimon nodded, and brought Neko in front of him. "Aah, yes..." Daemon said. "You were the digimon who rescued me from my imprisonment, am I right?" Neko just glared at him and didn't say anything. "You don't seem to be much of a talker." Daemon said. "Anyway, you did well by rescuing me from the Dark Ocean-" "Like I was given a choice." Neko muttered. "Don't you speak to our master like that..!" LadyDevimon said, and nearly whipped Neko. "Don't." Daemon ordered her. "You WERE given a choice." He said to Neko. "You could have not rescued me, and cause the death of your little girlfriend, or rescue me, and... Well, rescue me. Now..." He grabbed Neko from the troath. "W.. What are you..?" Neko gasped. "I want to thank you." Daemon replied, smirked, and slammed Neko against a wall nearby, shattering the wall and knocking Neko unconscious.

"Patty!" Demimeramon exclaimed after seeing Patty coming through the portal. "You're safe!" "We were worried about you." Paguya stated, and looked just as relieved as his friends. Patty just sighed quietly and looked sad. "What's wrong?" Kapurimon asked her. "Neko..." Patty muttered, and sobbed a little. "Oh." Yaamon said quietly. "He... Gave himself up in order... Order t-to save m-m-me." Patty stated and began crying. "Hey Patty, don't cry, don't cry..." Demimeramon whispered, and gave Patty a hug. "He did the same thing to save us." "R-really?" Patty asked and sniffled. Demimeramon looked at her and nodded. "Yeah. Neko's a brave 'mon." Kapurimon replied. They all looked a little sad. "He... He sacrificed the entire world just to save the lifes of us." Patty stated. "Now that the new evil is freed..." "That's true." Paguya said, and gasped a little. "Should we tell someone?" Patty turned around, and looked serious. "I'm going home and gonna tell my parents." She said. "We need to save Neko... And defeat the new evil, of course." "O-okay then." Yaamon said. "Well, good luck!" "Thanks." Patty replied, and kneeled down, preparing to take off.

Suddenly, a portal formed right in front of the five. "Uh-oh..." Kapurimon muttered. "Let's get outta here, shall we?" Paguya asked his friends who all nodded. As they started running away, Patty quickly took off. "The sky's turned all black..." She thought worriedly. Meanwhile, back at her home, Patamon was watching the TV while Gatomon was nursing Jack and writing something on paper. "Hmm, let's see..." She muttered. "What are you doing?" Patamon asked her. "Planning-*AHEM*-our wedding." Gatomon replied. "Oh, right!" Patamon replied, and chuckled nervously. Gatomon looked at her left hand, and smiled. However, she got a glimpse of the sky, and looked out of the window. "That's strange..." She muttered." "What?" Patamon asked. "The sky's turned black." Gatomon stated. "What, are you kidding?" Patamon asked, stood up, and looked out of the window. "Uh-oh..." He muttered. "What's going on?" "D-do you think that... Neko?" Gatomon asked. "He's a smart kid, he'd know not to give himself up." Patamon replied. "I wonder if Patty's alright." Gatomon said quietly. "Speaking of, where's Patty?" "She's at the trampoline-" Patamon replied, but someone knocked on the door.

"Patty?" Patamon asked after opening the door. "H-hi, Papa..." Patty replied exhaustedly. "Are you okay?" Patamon asked her. "I-I'm fine..." Patty replied. "But... They... T-they g...got Neko." Patamon looked shocked. "Where is he now?" "T... There's a... A lake nearby." Patty panted. "He's... Somewhere over there." Patamon looked worriedly at the sky. "What's going on?" Gatomon asked him. "Neko." Patamon replied. Gatomon gasped a little, and Patamon placed his hands on Patty's shoulders. "Patty." He started. "Take care of Jack, okay? Gatomon and I will go help Neko." "B-but what if something happens to you?" Patty asked worriedly. "We'll be fine." Gatomon replied. "Just protect you and your baby brother, okay?" "I-I don't want you to die!" Patty yelled. "Patty, we'll be fine." Patamon replied. "I'll go call T.K. and Kari." Gatomon said. "Good." Patamon replied, and looked at Patty. "Umm... Please, help Neko." Patty muttered. "And... And b-be careful." "We will." Patamon replied, and smiled encouragingly. "Done." Gatomon said, and stepped out of the door. "Let's get going." Patamon said. Gatomon nodded, and started running at the lake as Patamon took off. "Papa... Mama... Be careful." Patty muttered, and looked at Jack.

Daemon smirked as he looked around. "Ah, yes..." He said. "Dark and shady... Perfect." "Yes, Master." LadyDevimon replied. "It is perfect, indeed." "What shall we do with the kid, Lord Daemon?" MarineDevimon asked, and pushed Neko forward. "Well, there is no way to kill him..." Daemon started. "But, his immortality could be handy later on. Capture him." "You're not gonna get me so easily..." Neko thought, and did a backflip. "HEY!" MarineDevimon yelled as Neko started running away. "Master, he is getting-" "I know." Daemon replied, and raised his hand. The ground right in front of Neko raised, and Neko ran straight at the ground, nearly falling unconscious. "It's useless, boy." Daemon stated. "You've got to stop running away, and be a man for once." "I... I can... Can try to... To kill you." Neko said, and spat blood on the ground. "I, I can not die, I... I am immort-" "True, you can not die." Daemon said. "But, you can run out of energy. That basically counts as your defeat." "Right..." Neko muttered, and smiled. "But I can always try." "Very well." Daemon said, and pointed his arm at Neko. "Goodbye, kid." He said, and started charging an energy blast.

"Urgh!" Daemon grunted as someone hit him from behind. "What the-?" He turned around, seeing T.K, Kari, MagnaAngemon and Angewomon. "Well, well, well..." LadyDevimon said and grinned as she saw Angewomon. "Daemon..." T.K. muttered. "Oh, you do remember me?" Daemon asked. "I am so flattered right now, heh heh..." "So he's the one Wizardmon was talking about." Kari stated. "No... Something doesn't see right." Angewomon thought. "Wizardmon was talking about a new evil, and Daemon's an old face..." "Shall we take care of them, Lord Daemon?" SkullSatamon asked. "They're all yours." Daemon replied. MarineDevimon grinned, and the three leaped at MagnaAngemon and Angewomon. "T.K, Kari!" MagnaAngemon yelled. "Go get Neko, and hide him somewhere. Daemon has got some other plans for him, we can't let Neko be caught!" "O-okay." T.K. replied. "Be careful!" "Not so fast..." Daemon muttered, and launched an energy blast near T.K. and Kari. "Kari!" Angewomon screamed, and LadyDevimon slapped her. "Oh, you want some fight? Fine!" Angewomon pulled LadyDevimon's hair, and threw her to the ground. "Now then..." Daemon said, and approached T.K. and Kari. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna let him get us." T.K. said, and stood in front of Kari.

However, as Daemon came closer, someone blasted him back. "Huh?" MagnaAngemon wondered: He was fighting both MarineDevimon and Skullsatamon, but now he was careless and was whacked on the head by SkullSatamon. "Urgh!" He grunted as he hit the ground. "What was that..?" Daemon wondered, and looked up, seeing Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. "Tai! Matt! Davis! Ken!" T.K. exclaimed. Kari stood up, and smiled cheerfully. Tai and Matt rushed at their siblings, and gave them a hug. "Are you okay?" Tai asked Kari, who smiled and nodded. "Yeah. You came just in time." "Neko, go!" T.K. yelled to Neko, who nodded and ran stated. "Go get him, Imperialdramon!" Davis shouted. "Yeah! Do it, and save the world!" Ken cheered. "Hmph... You little rascals." Daemon muttered, stood up, and brushed the dust off his cloak. "I hope you're ready. EVIL INFERNO!" Daemon blasted extremely hot hellfire at Imperialdramon, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. "Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon froze the flames before they could hit anyone. "This is gonna be exciting..." Daemon muttered. LadyDevimon got up from the ground, and glared at Angewomon. Everyone was ready for a battle...

Meanwhile, back at Patamon's house, Patty was walking around in circles and looked extremely concerned. Jack just sat on a highchair and babbled cheerfully. "I hope they're alright..." Patty thought, and sighed. "Mama, Papa... Neko." "Patty, Patty, Patty!" Jack yelled, and giggled a lot. Patty chuckled lightly, but still looked sad. "Sorry, Jackie." She sighed after seeing Jack's frowny face. "I'm just... Worried about our parents." "Ba-wugh?" Jack babbled, and tilted his head a little. "They... They went to fight a bad guy." Patty explained. "A really, really bad guy. I hope nothing's gonna happen to them." Jack sobbed a little for a while before he began to cry. "Oh, don't cry, Jack, please..." Patty said quietly in an effort to calm Jack down. She sighed a little, took Jack in her arms and sang the lullaby to him. Jack calmed down, and peacefully fell asleep. Patty smiled a little as she quietly walked up the steps and placed Jack on his craddle. "Well, at least one of us can be relaxed and cheerful..." Patty thought as she went down the steps.

As MagnaAngemon and Imperialdramon were fighting Daemon together, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon battled MarineDevimon and SkullSatamon, and Angewomon had ended up in a catfight with LadyDevimon. Daemon blocked Imperialdramon's punch with a single hand,  
and kicked MagnaAngemon away. "Terra Force!" "Metal Wolf Claw!" WarGreymon knocked MarineDevimon against a tree while SkullSatamon partially froze before being knocked on the lake by MetalGarurumon. "All right!" Tai cheered. LadyDevimon scratched Angewomon's cheek, making her flinch a little. "Bitch..." She muttered before kicking LadyDevimon's belly. "Urgh!" LadyDevimon groaned, and glared at Angewomon. "Who you're calling a 'bitch', bitch?" She asked, and pulled Angewomon's hair. "Why you..!" Angewomon uttered, grabbed LadyDevimon by her troath, slammed her against a nearby tree, and punched her hard. "My... My nose..." LadyDevimon gasped as she wiped her nose and saw it bleeding. "You're SO DEAD!" She screamed, and impaled Angewomon's left hand. "Angewomon!" MagnaAngemon shouted, and kicked LadyDevimon aside. "Are you, are you okay?" "M... Mm..." Angewomon muttered, and stood up. "Move aside... from MY fight..." She glared at LadyDevimon, who just stood up, and hissed.

"Angewomon, you're hurt." Kari said worriedly. "Nothing's more hurt than my pride if I can't defeat that... That... That tramp on my own." "Excuse me?" LadyDevimon screamed as she got up, and looked enraged. "Fine, no playing anymore, this time I'm gonna kill you! EVIL WING!" LadyDevimon released a lot of bat-looking things at Angewomon, Kari, MagnaAngemon and T.K. "Kari!" T.K. shouted, and pushed her to the ground. MagnaAngemon stood in front of Angewomon, and smiled confidently. "Don't worry, I'll let you finish her off." He said. "Y-you promise?" Angewomon asked, and MagnaAngemon nodded. "Gate of Destiny!" MagnaAngemon formed a gate in the air that sucked all the bats inside it. "Grr..." LadyDevimon growled, and grit her teeth. Angewomon leaped at her, slapping her cheek. LadyDevimon looked enraged, formed one of her hands into a sharp spike and tried to impale Angewomon. "Too bad." Angewomon said, and smirked. She elbowed LadyDevimon's chest with full force, and flew into the air. She formed a bow and arrow with her hands. "Take this!" She yelled. "CELESTIAL ARROW!" The arrow hit LadyDevimon, knocking her out.

"All right, Angewomon!" Kari yelled. "Hmph... I was hoping to kill her." Angewomon muttered, but smiled nevertheless. "Good. Now then..." Imperialdramon said, and turned at Daemon. "Oh my, five against one, how unfair." Daemon said, and laughed evilly. "Do you know why it was foolish to banish me to the Dark Ocean?" Daemon gathered dark energy in his hands. "The... The powers of darkness..." Ken muttered, and looked scared. "The Dark Ocean is no more." Daemon stated. "I absorbed all of it's energy, and now..." "We're gonna stop you!" MetalGarurumon stated. "We'll see." Daemon replied, and blasted five energy blasts from his hands, knocking all the DigiDestined digimon out and dedigivolved them back to their Rookie forms with the exception of Angewomon, who dedigivolved to Gatomon. "Veemon!" Davis yelled, and rushed at his partner. So did everyone else. "Sorry... We let you guys down..." Agumon muttered. "Hey, it wasn't your fault." Tai replied, and stroke his head. "Well then..." Daemon started. "As a sign of kindness, I could show you my true form. The form that is 10 times stronger than my base form..." Daemon gathered energy, and tossed his cloak away, revealing a devil-like monster. Everyone looked scared, and Patamon gulped a little.

"Well then..." Daemon started, and smiled deviously "Are you ready for round two?"


	67. Chapter 67: The True Evil

Chapter 67: The True Evil

Neko was running as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was running, nor when he would arrive there. There was only one thing he knew for sure. "Patty's parents..." Neko thought. "And their friends... They're all fighting, because... Because of me." Neko felt bad. "If I had never ran away... None of this would have happened. This is all my fault..." "Don't blame yourself, Neko." A female voice said behind him. Neko turned his head, and saw the ghost of his mother again. "M-mom?" Neko asked. "They're not fighting BECAUSE of you." Neko's mom stated. "They are fighting FOR you." "Does that make any difference..?" Neko asked, and sighed. "Yes, it does." His mom replied. "When they fight for you, it means that they care about you a lot. They fight because of Daemon, not you." "Speaking of... Is there a way to defeat Daemon?" Neko asked. "I am not sure." His mom replied. "We just need to use all our strength." "Okay..." Neko said, and started walking again. "Where are you going?" Neko's mom asked. "I have a well to jump in." Neko replied, and started running again. "Neko..." His mom muttered, and followed him.

"This doesn't look good..."Agumon said as they looked at Daemon. "What's the matter?" Daemon asked. "Are you scared?" "C'mon, guys!" Veemon yelled. "Let's show him!" "Right!" The digimon said. "No, you're injured!" Kari protested. "Kari, we have to do this." Gatomon stated. "I-I don't want you to d-die..." Kari muttered. "Be careful, guys." T.K. said to the digimon. They all took out their Digivices, Kari a little hesitantly. "You ready?" Agumon asked everyone, who nodded. "Let's go!" Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon and Gatomon Warp digivolved into their Mega forms, while Veemon and Wormmon Warp DNA-digivolved into Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. "Let's go!" WarGreymon said to MetalGarurumon, who nodded, and they DNA-digivolved into Omnimon. "Hmm,  
interesting..." Daemon said and smiled. "We'll show you what the power of light can do." Magnadramon stated. However, even though they all launched their attacks simultaneously at Daemon, he quickly stood up with no visible damage. He chuckled lightly. "What's so funny?" Matt asked him. "The fact that I'm using only one tenth of my full powers..." Daemon replied. "H-he's bluffing, right?" T.K. asked nervously. "You'll see..." Daemon replied, and grinned.

Patty looked at the clock worriedly. "They've been gone for long..." She sighed. "I hope they're alright..." Patty tried to do something in order to get her parents out of her head, but she was dying of worry. "Papa... Mama..." She sobbed quietly. "Neko... Where are you? I shouldn't have left them go... If anyone dies, I'm never gonna forgive myself." Patty drank a glass of water. "Oof... I've been drinking too much, I need to go to the toilet..." She muttered, and quickly went to the bathroom. "Phew... What a relief!" She said after coming out. However, she was still worried about her parents, Neko, T.K. and Kari... Patty grabbed a piece of paper, and started drawing. "No... I don't feel like it..." She sighed. "I don't wanna draw, I don't wanna watch TV, I don't want to do anything until I know everyone's safe!" Then something struck Patty. "Of course." She muttered. "I need to go help them myself." She quietly flew upstairs, and made sure Jack was sleeping. "Hey Jackie." She whispered, but Jack didn't react. "I'm going out for a while, okay? Be careful, I'll be back soon enough." Patty kissed his forehead before returning downstairs, opening the front door and taking off.

"This is it..." Neko muttered after reaching the well. "Are you sure you want to do this?" His mom asked him. "Yes." Neko replied and nodded. "Even thought the past can't be changed... If I had jumped over here earlier, Daemon wouldn't have been released. At least my soul gets some peace by doing this..." "Very well." His mother said and smiled. "Neko... You're just like your father. Courageous, noble, handsome, smart..." Neko blushed a little as he looked down the well. "Are you SURE that I'm not going to die?" He asked his mom, who nodded. "I'm positive about it." She stated. "Okay then..." Neko muttered, and gulped as he looked down the well again. "It's a long drop, don't you think mom?" "Well, considering you survived an 85-feet fall..." Neko's mom reminded him. Neko laughed nervously, and uttered "Yeah, hehe..." Neko climbed on the ledge of the well. "There's still time to change your mind." His mom said. "Never." Neko replied, and closed his eyes. He tried to think about all the happy moments of his life, before taking a deep breath and jumping into the depths of the well.

"Oof!" Seraphimon grunted as Daemon slammed him to the ground. He grabbed Magnadramon by her tail, and tossed her against Omnimon. "This looks bad..." Ken stated. "Time to call some backup." "Huh?" Kari wondered. Ken took out his D-Terminal, and started typing something. "There. I sent an e-mail to the other DigiDestined." He explained. "In the meantime, we just need to keep up against Daemon on our own." "I hope the backup doesn't take long..." Tai stated. "Our digimon can't handle long against Daemon anymore." "Imperialdramon!" Omnimon yelled as he stood up. "I understand." Imperialdramon replied. Omnimon formed into a sword that Imperialdramon wielded, and he digivolved into Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. "Alright!" Davis shouted.  
"I hope you're prepared..." Imperialdramon said to Daemon. "Prepared for what? Killing you?" Daemon asked. "Very funny." Imperialdramon muttered, and hit Daemon with his sword. "There..." He said and smirked. However, Daemon looked completely unharmed. "Is that best you can do?" He asked Imperialdramon, grabbed his arm, and slammed him on the ground. "Now for you..." He muttered, and started walking towards the DigiDestined.

However, at the same time he was blasted by attacks from behind. "Urgh!" He groaned. "Guys!" Tai yelled excitedly. Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Cody and Yolei were running at them, with Hououmon, Lillymon, MegaKabuterimon, Plesiomon, Digmon and Aquilamon following them. "Looks like we came just in time." Sora stated and smiled. "Yeah, thanks." Kari said. Yolei went immediatly to hug Ken. "Oh Ken, are you alright?" She asked him. "I'm fine." Ken replied and smiled. "So it's Daemon..." Izzy said quietly. "Yup, and he's stronger than ever." T.K. replied. "Oh, the whole DigiDestined group is here..." Daemon muttered. "Hey, he's right, we haven't been all together for a long time." Mimi said. "Now I can easily finish you all off..." Daemon said, started gathering strength, and blasted an energy ball at them that Plesiomon and MegaKabuterimon blocked. "Let's go!" Seraphimon exclaimed, and they were prepared to fight Daemon again. "Wait." Mimi and Izzy said to Lillymon and MegaKabuterimon. "I think we should..." "I understand." MegaKabuterimon replied, and he and Lillymon dedigivolved back to their Rookie forms. "Ready?" Izzy asked Mimi, who nodded and they raised their Digivices.

"PALMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... ROSEMON!"  
"TENTOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... HERCULESKABUTERIMON!"

"Hey, cool!" Tai stated. "Well, after we noticed how Sora and Joe were able to do it, I thought that we would have to, too." Mimi said. "Nice..." Kari muttered as she looked at Rosemon and HerculesKabuterimon. "Alright, off you go then!" Izzy shouted, and their digimon leaped at Daemon. Even though Daemon was seemingly gaining the upper hand, he was getting weary from fighting against so many Megas for so long. "No... I'm not..." He panted. "I'm not gonna... Let you win..." "You've already lost, Daemon!" Magnadramon stated. "If you give up now, we will only banish you back at the Dark Ocean!" "No... I'm not... Going back there..." Daemon muttered. "Which means... That I... Have to KILL YOU ALL!" He released a series of dark winds from his wings, knocking the digimon out and nearly even blowing the DigiDestined away. "You fools!" Daemon roared. "Did you think you could have any chance against ME?" "This doesn't look good..." T.K. muttered. "C'mon, guys! Get up!" Davis tried to cheer the digimon. "You can do it! Just stand up one more time, and we'll defeat Daemon for good!"

Meanwhile, Patty was flying at the battlezone with high speed. "Papa, Mama, Neko..." She muttered. "Please be alive... I'm coming..." Suddenly, Patty hit a tree branch, and fell to the ground. "Ouch..." She moaned. "I was careless." Patty stood up, but she felt dizzy. "Oh, my head... No, I must keep going!" She said, shook her head and tried to take off, but was too tired. "Come on, wings..." Patty muttered. "It's not long anymore... We'll just go and help Papa and Mama and Neko and everyone else... No, I can't! I am too tired!" Patty collapsed on the ground, and began sobbing. "I'm so pathetic..." She muttered. "My parents and friends have always been protecting and taking care of me... What kind of person am I if I don't fight for them for once?" Patty stood up with sheer willpower. "Let's get going, wings..." She said quietly. "Let's help everything we care about. Let's... Let's save the world!" Patty finally managed to take off. "I'm coming, guys..." She thought. "Just hang on!"

"Urrrk..." Neko groaned, and opened his eyes a little. "Where... Where am I?" "You're alive." His mom said, and smiled. "Uh... What happened? What is this place?" Neko asked. "Umm... You jumped into the well." Neko's mom replied. "I'm not quite sure what happened down there, but a moment after you had jumped in, it was engulfed by a bright light, similar to the Forest of Voices disappearing. Well, I waited at the well for like fifteen minutes, until I thought that you were... You were... You know what I mean." She paused for a brief moment. "Then, as I started leaving, I noticed you sleeping here. I don't know how it happened, but..." "Thanks." Neko said, and raised his hand. He stood up. "Well, I think we should head back." He said. "But first..." Neko grabbed a sharp rock nearby, closed his eyes, and hit his arm with it. Neko flinched as blood started dripping from the wound. "It... Worked." Neko said, and looked satisfied. "I'm going now." "Okay. Bye, Neko." His mom said. Neko turned around, and tried to hug his mom. "Mom..." He whispered. "Thanks." After two seconds, Neko turned around, and started running.

"We... We're gonna destroy you..." Imperialdramon stated as he and the other digimon stood up. "My my, you're still going." Daemon said, and looked impressed. "This is gonna be interesting..." "Let's go!" Plesiomon shouted. "Shaking Pulse!" "Crimson Flare!" "Hallowed Knuckle!" "Gold Rush!" "Fire Tornado!" "Blast Rings!" "Beauty Shock!" "Mega Electro Shocker!" The digimon blasted their attacks simultaneously at Daemon's chest, causing him fall to the ground "AAARGH!" He growled. "Do it, Imperialdramon!" Davis and Ken yelled. "Okay..." Imperialdramon muttered. "Omni Sword!" He thrusted his sword at Daemon. Daemon flinched, and nearly passed out. "No... It can't be..." He muttered. "I... I'm not gonna... Die yet..." "Looks like we did it." T.K. stated. However, everyone was shocked about what happened next: LadyDevimon appeared behind Daemon, and impaled her claws through his chest. "La... Lady... Devimon..." Daemon muttered. "Sorry, 'Master'," LadyDevimon started. "But I have some other plans for your powers." "W-what are you-?" Magnadramon asked as LadyDevimon absorbed Daemon's data. Daemon's body disintegrated into black smoke. "I'll show Hell to you..." She muttered, and was engulfed by the black smoke. "You see... **_I_** am the true evil!"

"LADYDEVIMON DIGIVOLVE TO... LILITHMON!"


	68. Chapter 68: Versus Lilithmon

Chapter 68: Versus Lilithmon

"L... Lilithmon..." Magnadramon muttered. "The Goddess of Darkness herself." Seraphimon said quietly. Lilithmon smiled, and raised her hands: Digmon and Aquilamon gasped, fainted and dedigivolved back to Armadillomon and Hawkmon. "Hawkmon!" Yolei yelled. "Armadillomon, are you okay?" Cody asked as he rushed next to his partner. "I've been gathering this energy the whole time." Lilithmon stated. "Ever since I was defeated eons ago. As time passed by, I digivolved into BlackGatomon, and then into LadyDevimon... But I never had the energy to return to my former self." "S-so you were using Daemon this whole time?" Kari asked Lilithmon. "Yes." She replied and smiled. "You're a smart girl. But now that you weakened him enough, I could absorb his powers, and make my big comeback." "We... We are gonna destroy you!" T.K. yelled. "Yeah! We managed to defeat ArchDevimon, even though a whole bunch of Megas lost to him, we had the power to beat him!" "You don't quite understand, T.K." Imperialdramon said. "She... She's not just any ordinary Lilithmon, She truly IS the Goddess of Darkness."

"Correct." Lilithmon replied. "I am THE Lilithmon. One of the two greatest dark digimon to ever exist, along with my beloved husband Lucemon..." Lilithmon sighed a little, and looked sad for some reason. "What's wrong?" Sora asked her. "My dear husband." Lilithmon said. "When the universe was created, there were me, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, and my dear Lucemon... Because the powers of darkness had to be kept at bay, Lucemon and I were banished away to the Realm of Darkness... Lucemon eventually went insane, became sick and... Died." Lilithmon looked like she was going to cry. "From that moment on, I promised to crush the powers of light and take over the Digital World with my darkness... Just like how Lucemon wanted it to be." "Bah, crocodile tears..." Yolei muttered. "She may be telling the truth." Magnadramon said. "However, being the incarnation of darkness itself, she must be destroyed." "That is, if you are able to achieve such feat." Lilithmon said, and raised her arm, sending a dark shockwave around the battlezone. "Be on your guard!" Imperialdramon yelled. Lilithmon suddenly vanished, and appeared behind Plesiomon and HerculesKabuterimon, knocking the two Megas out.

"Gomamon!" Joe yelled. "This isn't looking good..." Matt stated. Lilithmon soon blasted a barrage of dark balls from it's hands, causing all the digimon to dedigivolve. "Oh no... They were all weakened by the fight against Daemon!" Kari said. "Exactly." Lilithmon replied and smirked. "I'm always waiting for the right moment before I strike." "What a... A... Bitch!" Yolei said angrily. "Oh, you haven't seen anything yet..." Lilithmon stated, and giggled. "Are you guys okay?" Ken asked as everyone went to pick up their digimon companions from the ground. "We're fine." Wormmon replied and smiled. "Well, not for long..." Lilithmon replied. She looked at all the digimon and DigiDestined, and posed in an extremely attractive way. "Err, what she's doing?" Tai wondered. Lilithmon winked, and blew a kiss. "Uh-oh..." Gatomon muttered. "Everyone, quick, close your eyes!" "Too late." Lilithmon said, and smiled like an 8-year-old child. Agumon, Tai, Gabumon, Matt, Gomamon, Joe, Tentomon, Izzy, Armadillomon, Cody, Davis and Wormmon looked at Lilithmon. They were basically drooling. "My lord..." Tai muttered. "So... Beautiful..." Cody stated.

"Gotcha." Lilithmon said, and snapped her fingers. Everyone who was looking at her started turning into stone. "Tai!" Kari yelled. "W-what's going on?" Ken wondered. "She did something..." T.K. replied, and looked at Lilithmon. "Release them!" "Naah, I don't feel like it right now." Lilithmon replied and yawned. "I warned you." Gatomon said quietly. "She represents Lust, which is shown by her abilities: Every men who falls under her beauty becomes stone." "You seem to be some smart kids." Lilithmon stated. "That's right. Every men who falls in love with me turns to stone. However, there are a couple exceptions: The ones that are already truly in love with someone else, and the ones that don't like women." "Well, that explains a lot." Patamon said, and looked at T.K, Ken and Hawkmon. "You'll pay for that!" Mimi yelled. Sora nodded, and looked at Biyomon. "You ready, Biyomon?" She asked. "I'm... So tired..." Biyomon replied. "Fighting against... Daemon took all our powers..." "I can't do anything without Davis." Veemon stated. "Neither can I without Wormmon..." Ken muttered, and looked at the stone figures on the battlefield.

Lilithmon giggled as she walked next to the statues. "My, my..." She said after looking at Tai's statue. "I wonder what would happen if I did something like... This." She raised her fist, preparing to destroy it "STOOOP!" Kari screamed. "What's the matter?" Lilithmon asked. "It's not like they're alive anymore, they're just statues." "Come on guys, we have to fight!" Gatomon shouted. "She's going to destroy our friends, we can't let that happen!" "Gatomon, we don't have any strength left." Veemon stated. "Oh, come on!" Gatomon said, and looked very serious. "Did we come all the way over here just to give up?" "Gatomon's right." Patamon stated, and stood up. "Patamon, you're exhausted." T.K. said. "I've got enough powers left to defeat her." Patamon replied and grinned. "True. We need to do SOMETHING!" Palmon said. "Mimi, I'm ready!" "No." Patamon said. "Gatomon and I will fight. You escort everyone to safety." "No way, Patamon!" Veemon replied. "I'm gonna fight! I'm gonna do anything to help Davis and our friends!" "Veemon..." Patamon started. "Let him fight." Gatomon said. "Okay, let's get going!" Ken said to his team, who all nodded. "You ready?" T.K. asked, and raised his Digivice along with Kari's.

"Let's go!" Seraphimon exclaimed. "Strike of Seven-" "EEEK!" Lilithmon screamed and covered her face in fear as Seraphimon prepared to attack. Seraphimon suddenly stopped attacking, and merely poked Lilithmon. However, Lilithmon blasted him away, and smiled. "Sucker..." She said and laughed. "You shouldn't be a gentlemen: She's the devil herself, she MUST be destroyed." Magnadramon stated. "Right..." Seraphimon muttered, and stood up. However, as he, Magnadramon and Veemon were fighting Lilithmon, it seemed that he could attack her the least. "This isn't working..." Seraphimon said. "I can't, I just CAN'T hit a woman." "Seraphimon, she's not a woman, she's a devil." Magnadramon stated. "Please... Help us defeat him, for our future... For Patty." "Right." Seraphimon said. "Strike of Seven Stars!" "Ungh!" Lilithmon grunted as Seraphimon's attack hit her. "That's the spirit." Magnadramon said and smiled. However, as they kept fighting, they noticed that two Megas and a Rookie couldn't possibly match the Goddess of Darkness. "I'm getting tired of this..." Lilithmon whined and yawned. "Maybe I should start killing you already."

As Veemon tried to punch Lilithmon, Lilithmon grabbed his fist. However, instead of merely tossing Veemon away, she started crushing his fist. "Veemon!" Magnadramon yelled. Seraphimon kicked Lilithmon away. "Are you okay?" He asked Veemon. "My... Arm..." Veemon groaned. "I... I think it's busted..." "You'll pay for that." Magnadramon said, and looked at Lilithmon. "Fire Tornado!" However, Lilithmon raised her hands, and reflected the attack back at Magnadramon. "Magnadramon!" Kari screamed. "Are you alright?" "Kari, stay away..." Magnadramon muttered as Kari was running next to her. "Or else she will kill you..." "Too late." Lilithmon said and giggled a little, as she started flying towards Kari. "Kari, noo!" T.K. yelled. Seraphimon stood up, and punched Lilithmon. "T-thanks, Seraphimon..." Kari said quietly, and was panting a little. T.K. helped her up. "Maybe you should get going." Seraphimon stated. "It's going to be dangerous around here." "B-but you can't fight without us!" T.K. replied. "Veemon can." Magnadramon reminded them. "No, we're not leaving you!" Kari stated. "As you wish..." Seraphimon sighed.

"Oww, my cheek..." Lilithmon groaned, and rubbed her cheek. "Eh?" She wondered, and wiped her nose. She saw blood coming out. "No... I'm bleeding..." Suddenly, she started screaming. "NOOO! My face, my beautiful face..." She glared at Seraphimon, and looked enraged. "You'll pay for this..." Lilithmon muttered, and leaped at Seraphimon. She punched Seraphimon full force, causing his armor to crack. Seraphimon gasped, and fell on the ground. "Seraphimon! Are you okay?" T.K. asked. "I... I'm fine..." Seraphimon replied, and gasped a little. "Uh-oh..." Veemon muttered. "We're complete wrecks, and she can still keep going..." "Which do you prefer?" Lilithmon asked them. "A long, painful death, or shall I finish you off quickly so you don't have to suffer?" "Neither." Magnadramon replied. "We're not going to die here." "Well, you don't really have a choice." Lilithmon said. "After all, you ruined my face. Hmm... If you can't decide, looks like I have to choose for you!" She chuckled lightly. "The rest of you I'll finish off quickly, but you..." Lilithmon looked at Seraphimon. "You deserve a punishment, I'm gonna let you suffer."

"PAPA! MAMA!" Someone yelled as Lilithmon started walking towards Seraphimon. "Hmm? That voice..." Lilithmon wondered. "No... Please no..." Magnadramon thought. "Patty..?" Seraphimon asked, and raised his head. He saw Patty landing nearby. "Mama, Papa, are you okay?" She asked worriedly. "Patty, we told you to stay at home!" Magnadramon said: She was nearly going to cry. "Why did you come here?" "I couldn't have let you die here!" Patty replied, and a tear dropped from her eye. "I love you! I love Papa, Mama... Neko..." "Neko's fine." T.K. stated. "You should go home, it is really dangerous around here." "Wait..." Lilithmon muttered. "A white Patamon with purple stripes... I remember you." "W-who are you?" Patty asked, and looked worried. "You know me." Lilithmon replied and smiled. "Is she your daughter?" "NO!" Seraphimon and Magnadramon yelled together. "I take that as a 'yes'." Lilithmon said and smirked. "Well then, little girlie... What are you doing around here?" "I-I'm here to s-stop you!" Patty stated. "You're a brave little girl." Lilithmon said. "However, being their daughter, I can't possibly let you live, so..." "NOOO!" Magnadramon and Seraphimon yelled as Lilithmon fired an energy blast at Patty.

Patty covered her face, and was prepared to die. However, a figure nearby had jumped in front of Patty, taking the attack. Patty opened her eyes a little: It was Neko. Everything around her seemed to slow down, Neko stood in front of Patty for a long time, until he fell on the ground. "NEKO!" Patty screamed, and looked at Neko. "H... Hiyas, Patty..." Neko greeted her, and smiled. "Oh, another familiar face." Lilithmon said and smiled. "Oh no..." Kari muttered, and sobbed quietly. T.K. hugged her tight as he looked at Neko and Patty. "Y-you're not g-gonna die, r-right?" Patty asked Neko, and smiled. "Y-you're immortal..." "Sorry..." Neko replied. "No... No, no, no, please, no Neko..." Patty sobbed. "Neko... You fool." Seraphimon sighed. "Patty... I want to tell you... Something." Neko stated. "Y-yes?" Patty asked, and sniffled. "I... I love you." Neko whispered, grabbed Patty's hand, and gave her a kiss. He smiled, closed his eyes and passed away. "Neko..." Magnadramon said sadly. "What a foolish little boy." Lilithmon stated and laughed. "No... No... NOOOOO!" Patty screamed. T.K's and Kari's Digivice's started glowing. "You just sealed your fate, Lilithmon!" Kari stated as they raised their Digivices. Patty started glowing, too. "What the-?" Lilithmon wondered.

"PATTY WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... CHERUBIMON!"


	69. Chapter 69: Lilithmon's Demise

Chapter 69: Lilithmon's Demise

"What's that?" Lilithmon asked. "It's the instrument for your defeat, Lilithmon!" Magnadramon replied as she and Seraphimon dedigivolved back to Gatomon and Patamon. "You..." Cherubimon muttered. "Do you realize what you have done? You've used the powers of darkness, you've lied, you've cheated, you've tortured... But the worst of all, you killed my dearest friend." Lilithmon looked a little shocked. "And that, Lilithmon, is your biggest sin." "Aah, shut your mouth!" Lilithmon replied, and shot an energy blast at Cherubimon, who reflected it back at Lilithmon. "Alright, go Cherubimon!" T.K. cheered. "Whoa... Patty's awfully strong for a small girl." Veemon stated. "She's our daughter." Patamon replied and grinned. "Why you..!" Lilithmon muttered, and blasted a barrage of energy balls at Cherubimon, who retaliated by throwing a barrage of lightning bolts at Lilithmon. "For someone with such a dark reputation, you're awfully weak." She taunted Lilithmon. "WHAT!" Lilithmon screamed. "How DARE you call me weak! HOW DARE YOU!" Cherubimon raised her arm, and smacked Lilithmon against a tree with her telekinetic powers.

"Now then..." Cherubimon muttered, and looked at Neko's lifeless corpse. She opened her palm, and sent a beam of light at Neko. "W-what are you doing?" Kari asked her. "I just fasten the process of Neko's rebirth." Cherubimon explained. Neko's body reformed into a Digi-egg. Soon, a baby digimon hatched out of it, and immediatly digivolved into a BlackGatomon. "Wha-who-where-when-huh?" Neko wondered. "Neko..." Gatomon muttered. "You're alive..." She went to hug Gatomon. "Err, Ms Gatomon, this is a little embarrassing, hehe..." Neko said, and sniggered nervously. "What happened?" "Well, you were killed by Lilithmon..." Patamon explained. "But Patty did a little magic trick." "Patty?" Neko wondered, and looked up, seeing Cherubimon. "Neko..." Cherubimon said. "T... Thanks, Ms Cherubi-" Neko started, but was cut by her. "Just call me Patty." She said. "O-okay. Thanks, Patty!" Neko yelled. "You're welcome." Cherubimon replied, and smiled. However, she was suddenly struck from behind by Lilithmon. "You should focus on fighting rather than chatting with someone else!" Lilithmon yelled.

"Okay, as you wish." Cherubimon replied, and tossed a lightning bolt at Lilithmon. "Mom, dad, take Neko to safety." "B-but we can't leave you here!" Gatomon replied. "You're our only daughter-" "Gatomon." Patamon started. "We should do as Patty says." Gatomon looked surprised at first, but then she nodded. "I... Is Jack okay?" She asked Cherubimon. "Jack's sleeping." Cherubimon replied. "You should make sure he's safe, too." "Okay." Patamon said. Gatomon helped Neko up, and started running at their home. "Patty." Patamon started. "Be... Careful." He said before taking off. "And you too, T.K. and Kari!" "Of course!" T.K. yelled after him. "Ha! You fools have no chances of stopping me!" Lilithmon stated. "Don't be so sure..." Kari said quietly. "Cherubimon's strong! Show her, Cherubimon!" "As you wish." Cherubimon replied. "Holy Hug!" She summoned a thunder cloud that dropped lightning bolts on Lilithmon. "Grr..." Lilithmon growled. "Phantom Pa-" Cherubimon slapped Lilithmon's cheek before she could attack. Lilithmon fell on the ground, screaming. "Why you..!" Lilithmon muttered, and tried to slash Cherubimon.

"You two go home." Patamon said to Gatomon and Neko after a while of running. "I'll go back and help Patty-" "Patamon, she asked us to stay out of the way." Gatomon replied. "We should respect her opinions." "I..." Patamon started. "Patty's strong,  
she can handle this herself." Gatomon stated. "Plus, you just said yourself that we should do as she says, right?" "Right..." Patamon muttered. "But she's still so young..." "She defeated ArchDevimon, remember?" Gatomon reminded him. "And she fought and beat Diaboromon, too." Neko added. "We can count on her, Mr Patamon." "Yeah." Patamon replied and smiled weakly. Soon, they reached home. The first thing Gatomon did was rushing upstairs, and seeing if Jack was okay. Jack babbled excitedly as he noticed who had stepped into the room. "Thank goodness you're okay, Jack..." Gatomon said, and took him in her arms. "Patty! Patty!" Jack exclaimed. "Umm, listen... Patty's gone for now, but she'll be back soon, okay?" Gatomon said to Jack. "Patty..." Jack said, and looked sad. "Don't worry, Mr Patamon." Neko said after noticing Patamon's sad look. "She's going to be alright."

Cherubimon kept blasting Lilithmon with lightning bolts. "Grr..." Lilithmon growled. "You've lost already, Lilithmon!" Kari stated. "Give up already!" "Never!" Lilithmon replied. "Fine... If I can't hurt Cherubimon, then... Looks like I've gotta handle YOU first." She shot an energy ball at Kari. "Look out!" T.K. shouted, and pushed Kari to the ground before Lilithmon's attack could hurt her. "T-thanks, T.K." Kari said, and gasped a little. "You're welcome." T.K. replied and smiled. "What a witch you are." Cherubimon said to Lilithmon. "Hurting innocent children is a huge crime." "'Innocent children', bah!" Lilithmon replied. "They're just as much part of the fight as you or me." "Wrong." Cherubimon said. "Are they the ones that are throwing lightning bolts at you?" "No, but... They caused you to digivolve!" Lilithmon stated angrily. "Wrong again." Cherubimon replied. "I digivolved because you killed Neko. Which reminds me of something..." Cherubimon started gathering energy. "W-what are you doing, Patty?" T.K.  
asked her. "I'm gonna finish her off..." Cherubimon replied. She used her telekinetic powers to hold Lilithmon still. "W-what are you-" Lilithmon asked.

"Be gone for good, Lilithmon!" Cherubimon yelled. "LIGHTNING SPEAR!" "I, I can't move..." Lilithmon thought, and Cherubimon's attack went straight through her chest. "NNOOOO!" Lilithmon screamed. "I am the Goddess of Darkness! I can not diiieee..." She started disintegrating into digital bits, and two seconds later, she vanished completely. "Way to go, Cherubimon!" Kari yelled. However, Cherubimon wobbled slowly before she dedigivolved to Patty. "I got him." T.K. said and caught the falling Patty before she could hit the ground. Patty was in deep sleep. "Looks like she did it." Kari stated as the sky turned clear again. "She was really brave." Veemon said. "How are your hands?" T.K. asked him. "I'll get better." Veemon replied and grinned. "Hey, guys!" Yolei yelled from behind. "You did it! Everyone's un-petrified now!" "Great!" Kari said. "You guys should go home." T.K. stated. "I'll go and take Patty home. Patamon and Gatomon are probably worried about her." "O-okay." Kari said. "Be careful." "There's nothing to be careful about anymore." T.K. replied and smiled. "Patty... You did great." He thought as he started taking Patty home. "We're all proud of you."

"Hey, look!" Neko said and pointed outside the window. "The sky's black no more!" "Huh?" Patamon wondered, and looked out. "You're right..." "Does this mean that..?" Gatomon asked. "Patty did it." Patamon stated and smiled. "Patty?" Jack wondered as he heard the name of his big sister. "Yes, she did an amazing thing." Gatomon said to Jack. "But... Where is she?" Neko wondered. "I hope she is still-" "Patty's alive." Patamon replied. "I can feel it." Suddenly, someone rang the doorbell. Patamon went to open the door. "Hi, T.K!" He greeted his human partner. "I believe this digimon belongs to you." T.K. stated and handed Patty to Patamon. Patamon laughed lightly, and smiled. "She used all her strength to defeat Lilithmon, she's gonna need a lot of rest now." T.K. explained. "Okay." Patamon said. "H-how are everyone?" "They're no more statues." T.K. replied. "All thanks to Patty." "Well, see ya later!" Patamon farewelled T.K. before he closed the door and left. "Patty!" Neko exclaimed, but Patamon hushed him. "She needs to sleep." Patamon whispered. "O-okay." Neko replied and covered his mouth. Patamon placed Patty on the couch, and smiled. "My daughter." He thought. "She's my daughter. No... OUR daughter." He added, looked at Gatomon and smiled.

"Mmmmh..." Patty grunted as she started waking up. Neko was stroking her head, and smiled. "Good morning." He said to her. "Neko... You're alive!" Patty yelled, and immediatly kissed Neko. "Oh, I thought you were... You were..." "Don't worry." Neko replied as Patty started sobbing. "I'm here now." "Neko..." Patty whispered, and Neko patted her back. "How are you?" He asked Patty. "A little dizzy..." Patty replied, and rubbed her forehead. "What happened back there?" "Well, umm..." Neko started, and looked a little nervous. "You... You were knocked out by Lilithmon, and just as she was about to finish you off... This Cherubimon came, and saved us all. S-she brought me back to life, and we managed to escape." "Oh..." Patty said, and looked a little surprised. "Hi, Patty." Patamon greeted her. "Papa!" Patty said excitedly. "You're okay!" "Yup, and so are Gatomon and Jack and everyone else." Patamon replied. "Mama!" Patty said, and hugged her mother. "Nice to see you awake again, Patty." Gatomon stated. "Patty! Patty!" Jack yelled. "Hi, Jackie." Patty said to his little brother, and stroke his head. "We're all together again." Patamon stated. "Umm, Papa?" Patty asked. "Can Neko and I go outside to play?" "Well..." Patamon started, and looked at Gatomon who nodded. "Sure." "Yay!" Patty exclaimed.

"But, you need to promise me to be back before it gets dark!" Patamon added. "I will." Patty replied. "Good." Patamon said, stroke her head and smiled. "Well, run along now then." "Yay! Let's go, Neko!" Patty yelled. "Yup." Neko replied, and stood up. "Neko." Patamon said. "Take care of our daughter." "W-will do, Mr Patamon." Neko replied and bowed before leaving with Patty. "Well, looks like things are normal now." Gatomon said and chuckled lightly as she started nursing Jack. "Aah... It's good to be out again." Patty stated. "By the way... Where are everyone else?" "Umm..." Neko started. "Patty! Neko!" Someone yelled from behind. Patty and Neko turned around, and saw DeeDee, Vera, Wendy and Moshi. "Guys!" Patty exclaimed. "We heard that you were kidnapped by LadyDevimon." DeeDee said. "We came here to help." "Thanks, but everything's resolved now." Neko replied, and smiled. "Great!" Moshi said. "Then we can go play again." "Yay, let's go!" Patty yelled, and the six of them ran at the lake again. However, Wendy looked rather sad for some reason. "Wendy, are you coming?" Vera asked her. "Yeah..." Wendy replied, and followed her friends.

"There they are now." A voice said after seeing Patty's gang playing at the lake. "Here's your chance now!" "I'm not sure if this is a good idea..." Another voice muttered. "She still probably hates me." "No, she doesn't!" A third voice said. "Go on, Romeo!" The second voice gulped a little. "Ahem... Hey, Wendy!" He shouted. Wendy turned her head, and saw a rather familiar figure. "Paguya?" She asked, and looked shocked. "Umm... C-could you come o-over here for a minute?" Paguya asked nervously. "Umm..." Wendy started. "Go on!" Patty whispered, and DeeDee pointed at Paguya. Wendy nodded, and followed Paguya. "Yes, what is it, Paguya?" Wendy asked. "I... I just wanted to... I'm sorry." Paguya said. "I, I nearly k-killed you." "Hey, it's okay." Wendy replied. "It wasn't your fault." "Yes it was." Paguya said. "I was stupid enough to fall for his tricks. Anyway..." Paguya revealed his hands, and offered a flower to Wendy. "Here." "Paguya..." Wendy muttered. "Wendy, I... I like you." Paguya stated. Wendy gave him a big kiss. "I like you too." She said, and smiled. "Way to go, Paguya!" Demimeramon whispered, and Kapurimon sniggered a little. Paguya grinned as he kissed Wendy back. "Well, looks like Wendy finally found someone." Patty stated and smiled. "Yup." Moshi said happily. "Everything's okay now."


	70. Chapter 70: Wedding Preparations

Chapter 70: Wedding Preparations

Two weeks after Lilithmon's defeat, there was a lot of hassle going on: Tomorrow, it would be Patamon's and Gatomon's wedding day. Patamon thought it was really a relief: Gatomon was starting to get on his, and everyone else's nerves. "Gatomon, honey please." Patamon begged her. "You should take some rest, you're gonna burn out soon!" "I want everything to be perfect for our wedding." Gatomon replied. Patamon sighed quietly. "Gatomon, I don't want anything special or perfectly organized or such things." Patamon stated. "The important thing to me is that we can be with each other for the rest of our lifes-" However, Gatomon was not listening. Instead, she focused on harassing the caterers and event planners. "Hey, hey, hey!" She screamed.  
"What's going on around here? There's one flower too much in this bunch than the rest! What I told you about mistakes, people?" "Damn, what a witch!" One of the planners whispered to his friend, who sniggered a little. Patamon knocked one out with a Boom Bubble, and glared at the other one. "Get back to work." He said with a warning tone, and followed Gatomon.

"Pleease, Gatomon." Patamon started after leaving the room with Gatomon. "Just a moment of rest, please..." "What do YOU care about whether I'm resting or not?" Gatomon asked, and glared at Patamon. "I'm just worried about y-" Patamon started, but covered his mouth with his hands. "I-I-I..." He started, rushed into the restroom, and threw up. "Uuuurgh..." "Patamon?" Gatomon asked with a seemingly monotonous voice, trying to supress her anger. "Tell me... HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING?" "I-I'm s-sorry-" Patamon started, and threw up again. "How DARE you!" Gatomon hissed. "I-it was m-my bachelor p-party yesterday!" Patamon said quickly. "T-T.K. and D-Davis tied me i-into a chair, and w-wouldn't let me g-go until I had drank a-about two b-bottles of booze." Patamon threw up again. "Bleeuugh... A-and I don't know anything e-else what happened t-that night." After a moment of silence, Patamon came out of the toilet. "I promise." He started. "I will never, ever, ever, ever, EVER drink again. EVER." "Good." Gatomon said. "Now then... Where are Davis and T.K?" "I-I dunno." Patamon replied. "Good for them." Gatomon said quietly. "Because if I ever see them again, I'm gonna KILL-"

Patamon suddenly kissed Gatomon. "Relax." He said. "You've been working too much. You go to sleep 4 A.M. and wake up 7 A.M. Patty and Jack are worried about you, and so am I. Please, just a brief moment of rest." Gatomon hesitated for a moment. "Fine." She sighed. "But just for five minutes." "Oh, thank you." Patamon said, and hugged her. "Umm... Still feeling bad?" Gatomon asked him. "A little dizzy, yeah-" Patamon started, but nearly hurled again. "Poor you." Gatomon said, and tried to look sympathetic. "There's a hangover cure in the medicine cabinet. I knew it would have use some day." "Gatomon, you're a miracle." Patamon said. "Always being three steps ahead of everyone else." "Umm..." Gatomon started, and blushed a little. She climbed in a bed, and laid her head on a pillow. "Mmm... So soft." She murmured. "Try to get some rest, okay?" Patamon said. "I will... If you'll try to get yourself better." Gatomon replied, and smiled a little. "I'll be back soon, okay?" Patamon said. "O... Kay..." Gatomon replied, yawned, and fell asleep. Patamon smiled as he left the building, and took off.

"Urrrgh..." Patamon groaned, and landed. "I have to-" He suddenly threw up on a nearby ditch. "Man... I'm never gonna drink ever again." He stated, and took off again. Five minutes later, Patamon finally reached his home. "Papa!" Patty yelled excitedly. "Hi! Where's Mama?" "Shh, please be quiet Patty." Patamon said quietly, and held his head. "I'm not feeling good..." "What happened?" Patty asked. "Your dad just did a really, really stupid thing." Patamon replied, and headed to the bathroom. "I'll tell you when you get older, okay?" "O-okay." Patty replied and nodded. Patamon opened the medicine cabinet, but before he could get the hangover cure he turned around, rushed to the toilet and threw up yet again. "Eew..." Patty said disgustedly, and left the bathroom.  
"And now..." Patamon said, grabbed the cure, opened the bottle and took a sip of the medicine. Three seconds later, he started feeling a lot better. "Phew!" He said. "Are you okay now, Papa?" Patty asked him. "Yup..." Patamon replied and nodded. "But... Where is Mama?" Patty wondered. "Well, she's at the wedding ceremony site." Patamon explained. "I managed to finally make her sleep. I thought she needed some rest, poor Gatomon..." "You're always so nice, Papa." Patty stated.

Gatomon woke up, and yawned. "Mmmh..." She muttered as she stretched her arms. "Strange... How a five minutes sleep can make you feel so refreshed..." Gatomon wondered, and looked at the alarm clock next to the bed: It showed exactly the same time it was before she went to sleep. "Uh-oh..." Gatomon said. She climbed out of the bed, and went to the hallway. She looked at the clock over there. "Oh no... I've been sleeping for three hours!" Gatomon stated. "Err, hi Gatomon." Patamon said and chuckled nervously. "Did you sleep well?" "Yup." Gatomon replied, but looked very anxious. "Open this door." "I, I think it's good for your own safety that you don't go in..." Patamon started. Gatomon glared at him, and he gulped a little. "Let me in." Gatomon said. "Now." She added as Patamon was about to open his mouth. "I'm counting down to three. One... Two... And-" "Alright!" Patamon yelled. "You won." He sighed quietly as he stepped out of the way. Gatomon immediatly opened the door, and looked shocked: The room was empty. "Patamon?" She asked. "Where are everyone else?" "Well, umm..." Patamon started. "Here." He handed a letter to Gatomon, who immediatly opened it.

Dear Miss Gatomon,

The whole catering staff got a busy order from  
the Continent Server. We had to cancel your  
wedding preparations. We don't charge you any  
money. Dearest apologies.  
-Digital World's Catering Service

"Well, hehheh... Awkward, isn't it?" Patamon asked. "Patamon?" Gatomon asked. "Is this... Is this true?" "Err... Yeah." Patamon replied quietly. "I see." Gatomon said. Three seconds later, she started screaming. "NOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE!" She tore the letter to pieces, and started yelling loudly. However, the stress, lack of sleep and anger finally did it: Gatomon collapsed on the floor, and started weeping. "No..." She cried. "Everything... Ruined." "Come on, honey." Patamon said, helped Gatomon up, and hugged her. "You've gotta pull yourself together." "B-but..." Gatomon started. "I don't care if we have a wedding ceremony or not." Patamon stated. "As long as I can be with you for the rest of my life, nothing else matters." "Patamon..." Gatomon said quietly. Patamon wiped a tear from her eye, and kissed her. "Okay guys, you can come in now!" He said loudly. "Eh?" Gatomon wondered. All the DigiDestined and their digimon stepped in the room. "After noticing what was going on, I made a couple calls." Patamon replied and grinned. "We will help you, Gatomon." Kari said and smiled. "Guys..." Gatomon said quietly. "Just relax, we'll take care of things from now on." Veemon said, and everyone else nodded. "Thank you." Gatomon whispered, and smiled.

Tomorrow, the day had finally came. Patamon looked rather nervous as he tied a bow around his neck. "Wow Papa, you look handsome!" Patty stated. "Thank you." Patamon replied, and chuckled nervously. "That tuxedo fits you." Patty said. "Well, put this on, young lady!" Patamon said, and tossed a dress to Patty. "I-is it really necessary?" Patty asked, and looked a little embarrassed. "Hey, you look so adorable in it." Patamon stated. Patty blushed a little as she put on the dress. "You're like a princess." Patamon stated, and smiled. "Where's Mama?" Patty asked. "She's preparing herself at the wedding site already." Patamon replied. "It brings bad luck if the groom sees the bride beforehand." "Oh." Patty said, and looked a little curious. At the wedding site, Kari was waiting outside a door. "Are you ready already?" She asked. "Yup. Come on in." Gatomon replied. Kari opened the door, and her jaw dropped as she saw Gatomon in the wedding gown. "Whoaa..." She said in awe. "You look brilliant." "My, thank you." Gatomon replied, and giggled a little. "Patamon's lucky to have a woman like you." Kari stated, and sighed a little. "What's wrong?" Gatomon asked her. "I just..." Kari started, and sobbed a little.

"I'm so... Happy for you." Kari stated, however Gatomon looked suspicious. "It's not that." Gatomon said. "Spill it out." "A..." Kari started. "I'm... I'm jealous." "About what, may I ask?" Gatomon asked. "I... Just look at you!" Kari yelled. "There you are, in a beautiful wedding gown, about to get married! You've got two kids already! And in the meantime, I'm stuck with a blondie who doesn't give a damn even if I wanted kids!" "Kari..." Gatomon started as Kari began crying. "No, just go." Kari replied. "Go on. Go to your precious Patamon! You can leave me here to suffer all you like, I don't mind." "Fine." Gatomon said coldly. "As you wish." She snorted a little as she left the room and slammed the door shut. "I hate you!" Kari screamed, and cried even harder. Gatomon rushed to the great hall. "Hi, Gatomon!" Biyomon greeted her as she stepped into the room. "Whoa, you look gorgeous!" Veemon stated. "Thanks." Gatomon replied quickly. "Where's T.K?" "Over there." Biyomon replied, and pointed at a window where Davis and T.K. were trying to place a curtain right. "Hey! T.K!" Gatomon exclaimed. "Huh?" T.K. wondered. "Oh, hiya Gatomon! What's wrong?" "Listen, Kari needs you right now." Gatomon stated. "Follow me." "O-okay." T.K. replied, and started following Gatomon.

"Kari!" Gatomon said, and knocked on the door. "Open the door! You've got a visitor!" "Go away!" Kari replied. "What's going on?" T.K. asked. "Well, you'd better find out." Gatomon replied. T.K. looked confused, but slowly opened the door. "I said get-" Kari started, but closed her mouth when she saw who was on the door. "T.K?" "Hi." T.K. replied. "Can I come in?" Kari just sniffled, and turned around. "Hey, if there's anything wrong, Kari, you can talk to me-" "YOU!" Kari screamed. "You ARE the problem!" Her eyes were red because of crying. "Kari-" T.K. started. "Every time!" Kari said. "Every time I've asked for a kid, you've replied "We're too young"! Or if I wanted to get married, you replied "We're too young"! Gatomon's about nine years old, and she's got both kids and a husband!" "Kari, that's a completely different thing." T.K. stated. "Digimon age faster than kids. Gatomon would be about 20-30 years old-" "But still!" Kari yelled, and began crying again. T.K. sighed a little. "I've been a total jerk..." He thought, and hugged Kari. "Listen." He started. "I promise you... One day, we WILL get married. We WILL have children." "Y-you promise?" Kari asked, and sniffled. "I promise." T.K. replied with a smile.

"But... Why 'one day'?" Kari wondered. "The thing is... I'm not ready yet." T.K. replied. "I'm a coward..." "No you're not!" Kari said. "Thanks. But, it just feels awkward to me if we did all this so soon... We're still in high school, you know." T.K. said. "But once we graduate, I'll promise you..." "Thanks." Kari said, and kissed T.K. Gatomon coughed quietly. "Umm, if you don't mind, I think there's a wedding going to be held soon." She said. "Oh, right." Kari replied, and blushed a little. As the three stepped into the hallway, they noticed Patty coming at them with Jack in her arms. "Hiya, Mama!" Patty greeted Gatomon. "Mama!" Jack yelled. "Hi, Patty." Gatomon replied. "My, you look beautiful." Kari said to Patty. "Thank you." Patty replied. "Can you take care of Jack, Patty?" Gatomon asked her. She nodded, and the five of them started going towards the church. "Are you feeling nervous, Gatomon?" Kari asked Gatomon. "A little." Gatomon replied in an extremely nervous tone. "It'll be fine." Kari comforted her. "Okay..." Gatomon thought, and gulped. "Here goes." She opened the church's front door, and stepped in.


	71. Chapter 71: Memories from the Past

Chapter 71: Memories from the Past

Gatomon entered the church, and started walking down the aisle with Kari. Patty and T.K. had entered the church beforehand, with T.K. waiting at the altar with Patamon and Gennai, who acted as the priest. When Patamon got his first glimpse of Gatomon, he looked stumped: He had never seen Gatomon in such a beautiful dress. As Gatomon walked at the altar, she briefly looked around: There were all the DigiDestined, their digimon companions, Patty's friends and even their parents. "Good luck." Kari whispered as she and Gatomon finally reached the altar. Gatomon looked at Patamon, and smiled nervously. T.K. and Kari walked at their seats. As Gennai started speaking, Patamon and Gatomon looked at each other, and smiled. "You look gorgeous." Patamon whispered to Gatomon. "Thanks." Gatomon replied. "You look handsome." "Thanks." Patamon replied. Gatomon gulped a little. "I can't believe it..." She thought. "I'm actually getting married." A tear dropped from her eye, but luckily no-one noticed. "No... I'm not gonna cry." She thought. Gatomon gulped a little, and she looked at Patamon again. She started going in her mind through a rather special moment in her life: Their first kiss...

*****FLASHBACK*****

Gatomon was sitting near a lake. She sighed quietly: Just one week ago, they had defeated Apocalymon, and restored peace to the Digital World. She was missing someone, two persons actually: Kari, her human companion, and Wizardmon, her best friend who had died when he saved Gatomon and Kari from Myotismon. Gomamon was swimming in the lake, while Biyomon and Palmon were chatting nearby, and occasionally giggling a little. Gatomon was pretty distant to all of them: Being Kari's digimon companion or not, she used to be Myotismon's servant, and was the first to nearly assasinate Kari. Even though the rest had forgiven her, she still felt they didn't trust her too well. Gatomon felt she was an outcast: She was a serious, mature Champion among fun-loving, cheerful Rookies. The only one out of the DigiDestined digimon she had any clear contact with was Patamon: He occasionally came to talk with her. Gatomon thought it was sort of ironic: The most childish, naive digimon out of them speaking with her. Gatomon chuckled a little, before she was lost in her thoughts again. "Wizardmon..." She sighed. A tear dropped from her eye, and landed on the lake, making the water surface wave a little.

"Hey, Gatomon?" She heard a familiar voice from behind her. "P-Patamon?" She wondered, and turned her head. "Err, hi." Patamon greeted her. "May I sit down." "Be my guest." Gatomon replied, and Patamon sat down next to him. Palmon looked rather excited, but Biyomon hushed her. "I found you here all alone, so... I came here to talk with you." Patamon explained. "Thank you." Gatomon muttered. "I wanted to speak with someone." "What is it?" Patamon asked her. "Wizardmon..." Gatomon sighed. "Oh. You're still feeling you're responsible for his death?" Patamon asked. Gatomon sniffled and nodded. "If I... If I had been strong enough to escape Myotismon, he would still be alive." She said quietly. Gatomon buried her face in her hands, and started crying. "Hey, it wasn't your fault, Gatomon." Patamon said, and patted her back. "Myotismon did this. And now, he's gone." "B-but... I'm scared." Gatomon stated. "What if he... Comes back one day?" "Hey, none of our villains have returned after we defeated them." Patamon replied. "Well, okay, Etemon did, but he was an exception. I defeated Devimon before we fought Etemon, and he hasn't returned yet, has he?" "I, I guess you're right..." Gatomon muttered.

"Feeling any better?" Patamon asked after a moment of silence. "Yeah." Gatomon replied, wiped her tears and smiled. "Well, I guess my job here's done." Patamon stated, and stood up. "You'll be fine now?" "I, I guess..." Gatomon replied. "Good." Patamon said, and turned around. "W-wait!" Gatomon said, and grabbed his arm. Palmon and Biyomon giggled a little, and Gatomon blushed. "Ah, I mean... Could you stay here for a while?" She asked Patamon. "Sure." Patamon replied, smiled, and sat down again. "Thanks." Gatomon said. "I just... Out of the seven of you, you're the only one I can really talk with." Patamon looked a little surprised. "I dunno, I just... I don't think the others trust me." Gatomon whispered so Biyomon and Palmon couldn't hear. "Hey." Patamon started. "We all know you were in league with Myotismon. But you were also the one who defeated him. Everyone's forgiven you, Gatomon." "But still..." Gatomon said. "You're the only one I can really trust." "Well, umm, thank you, I guess, hehe..." Patamon said, and looked a little nervous. "Listen, there's something I need to tell you." "Yes, what is it?" Gatomon asked. "Well..." Patamon took a deep breath, and kissed Gatomon.

Gatomon felt like she was going to melt. "Ooooh..." Biyomon and Palmon said, and giggled even harder. Five seconds later, Patamon stopped. He blushed a little, while Gatomon was completely stumped. "G-Gatomon..." Patamon started, and gulped a little. "Ever since I f-first saw you in M-Myotismon's castle, I... I felt this strange thing inside me. I asked everyone what it m-means, and... And..." "Yes?" Gatomon asked quietly. "I... Iloveyou." Patamon blurted out the last three words very quickly, but Gatomon understood what he meant. "D... Do you mean that?" Gatomon asked him. "I, I knew you don't feel the same." Patamon said, and looked heartbroken. "Well, I'd better get going now-" Gatomon suddenly kissed Patamon. Palmon and Biyomon giggled again. Gomamon had surfaced from the lake, and smiled himself. Agumon, Gabumon and Tentomon were at the other side of the lake, observing Patamon and Gatomon. "Well, looks like SOMEONE just got lucky." Agumon stated, and grinned. Gabumon and Tentomon smiled as they looked at the two digimon of Hope and Light,  
so in love with each other. "Patamon..." Gatomon started. "I love you too."

*****END FLASHBACK*****

"That was probably one of the happiest days in my entire life..." Gatomon thought. "Patty and Jack being born, Patamon proposing me, our wedding... These are all really important occasions, however, I think that by far, that day was the most important one." Gatomon glanced at Patamon, and smiled. Little did she know, that Patamon was having very similar thoughts. "Whoa... I never even imagined that we'd get to this point." He thought. "Well, after seeing Patty being born, I guess it was really inevitable... Man, everything has happened so fast! We've already got two kids, and we're getting married... It seems to me that all this has happened so soon!" Patamon smiled rather nervously, but hoped that nobody saw it. "I get to be my whole life with the digimon I love the most... Could anything get better than this?" Patamon now looked a little unhappy. "Although I've got to admit, we've had a little trouble sometimes... All these new evils getting in the way, and such." Patamon chuckled a little as he started remembering one day when everything didn't go as he had planned: Their first date...

*****FLASHBACK*****

Patamon was posing in front of a mirror in a house he had recently built inside a huge tree. He looked extremely smug. "I still can't believe I actually asked Gatomon out... And she actually said yes!" He said, and smiled. "Well, she's in love with you up to her ears." Someone stated: Agumon and Gabumon were both visiting Patamon. "Well, what plans do you have for her tonight?" Gabumon asked. "Well, the usual stuff you do when you're taking someone to a date." Patamon replied. "You know, taking her to a restaurant, watch a movie, and,  
well... To a special place of ours." "And what could that be, may I ask?" Agumon asked. "Sorry, can't tell you." Patamon replied and grinned. "Well, how do I look?" "Patamon, you don't need to worry about your looks." Gabumon stated. "Yeah, Gatomon loves you as you are." Agumon said. "Just act completely natural: Don't try to be a gentleman, but also not as blunt as a rock. Just be your usual self, and she'll fall for you." "O-okay then." Patamon said. "To be honest, I'm a little nervous..." "That's completely normal." Gabumon replied. "Just try to do your best to make her feel comfortable, and you'll have a perfect evening." "O-okay." Patamon said, and looked at the clock. "6:15 P.M..." He muttered. "She should be here soon enough-"

The doorbell rang. "Well, good luck, Casanova!" Agumon said and grinned. "It'll be fine." Gabumon said, and patted Patamon's back. Patamon gulped as he went to open the door. "Gatomon, hi!" He said. "Hello." Gatomon replied. Patamon gave her a kiss to the cheek, and smiled. "Well, are you ready to go?" He asked her. "Sure." Gatomon replied, and Patamon grabbed her hand. "Great! Well, let's get going then." He said. "Right." Gatomon said, and looked inside Patamon's house. "My, are you having visitors now?" "Well..." Patamon started.  
"We were just passing by." Agumon replied. "C'mon Gabumon, let's go." "Yeah." Gabumon said, and stood up. "You two be nice then." Agumon said to Patamon and Gatomon and smiled. Patamon and Gatomon both blushed a little. "See ya." Gabumon said before leaving. "Bye!" Patamon farewelled the two, and then looked at Gatomon. "Well, I guess we should get going." He stated, and chuckled nervously. "Yeah..." Gatomon muttered. "Well, what have you planned for tonight?" "You'll see..." Patamon replied, and smiled deviously. Gatomon looked curious as they started going. "This is going to be one heck of an evening..." She thought.

"I'm sorry." Patamon said, and looked extremely down. "Everything's gone wrong today..." "Hey, it's not your fault." Gatomon said and tried to cheer him up. True, everything had not gone as Patamon had planned: The restaurant was filled with people, and they had to wait for a half hour before they could get in. It took another thirty minutes before their orders were brought into their table, and on top of that, Patamon out of nervousness accidentally spilled his glass of water all around their table. When they left the restaurant and headed to the movies, it turned out that the movie had already started ninety minutes ago, and when they finally reached the right cinema hall, the movie had already ended. "Well, there's only one more thing left..." Patamon said and sighed. "Good. Will you then tell why I had to tie this cloth around my eyes?" Gatomon wondered. "Yeah, hehe..." Patamon replied, and walked Gatomon somewhere. "Where exactly are you taking me?" Gatomon asked. "A familiar place..." Patamon replied and grinned. "You'll see soon." After five minutes of walking, Patamon stopped. He walked behind Gatomon, and untied the cloth. "There you go." He said, and Gatomon opened her eyes.

She gasped a little. "P-Patamon..." She muttered. "Is this... Is this-" "The lake." Patamon replied and nodded. "I knew you'd recognise it. Come here." He guided Gatomon near the lake. "Do you know the location where we're standing on?" He asked her. "Umm..." Gatomon started, but eventually shook her head. "No." "Well, no wonder, it's pretty dark right now." Patamon said. Suddenly, the moon was revealed behind the cloud, lighting the place a little. A while later, the stars were also revealed, and then it hit Gatomon. "I was sitting down right here..." She stated. "You came from behind... We started talking... And you... You kissed me." "Correct." Patamon replied and smiled. "I thought it would be nice to be somewhere familiar." "Oh, Patamon..." Gatomon said quietly. A tear dropped from her eye, and she hugged Patamon. "You're amazing." "Hey, it was nothing... Love." Patamon replied, and smiled. Gatomon giggled a little before giving Patamon a huge kiss. Patamon was surprised, but didn't matter. Instead, he started kissing Gatomon back. They stayed at the lake for a while, until they decided to go home. "Good night, Gatomon." Patamon farewelled Gatomon. "Good night, Patamon." Gatomon replied, and ran off. Patamon smiled as he opened the front door to his house, and walked in. "I love you..." He thought before going to sleep.

*****END FLASHBACK*****


	72. Chapter 72: The Wedding

Chapter 72: The Wedding

"Everything turned out to be fine after all." Patamon thought, and smiled. However, he suddenly heard what Gennai was saying, and focused back on what was going on. "Do you, Patamon, take this woman as your wife, to love her and respect her, in the health and sick, in the good or in the bad, until death sets you apart?" Gennai asked Patamon. "I do." Patamon replied, and was sweating a little. Gennai looked at Gatomon. "Do you, Gatomon, take this man as your husband, to love him and respect him, in the health and sick, in the good or in the bad, until death sets you apart?" He asked Gatomon. "I do." Gatomon replied. "If someone has a good reason to refuse this union, speak now or remain silent forever." Gennai said. After five seconds of silence, he handed the rings to Patamon and Gatomon. "Are you ready?" Gennai asked the two, who both nodded. Patamon looked at Gatomon with the ring in his hand, and smiled. "I love you, Gatomon." He started. "I want to share my happy moments and sad moments, take care of you, and live with you until death sets us apart." He slid the ring in Gatomon's right paw. Now, it was Gatomon's turn. "Patamon, I love you." She said. "I want to share my happy moments and sad moments, take care of you, and live with you until death sets us apart." She slid the finger into Patamon's right paw.

"Now, I declare you as a husband and a wife." Gennai stated. "You can kiss the bride." Patamon and Gatomon looked at each other, smiled, and shared a huge kiss. Everyone in the church looked happy. "Aww..." Kari said quietly, and smiled. "I know." T.K. said. Patamon and Gatomon started walking out of the church, with Gatomon walking on Patamon's right side. However, as they reached the front door, they stepped aside for a while, waiting for everyone else to leave the church. "You ready?" Patamon asked Gatomon, who nodded, and the two stepped out of the church, into the middle of the wedding guests. The guests started cheering, and tossing rice everywhere. A couple minutes later, they started going at the banquet space. "Hey, Patty." Neko said to Patty. "Your parents seem to be happy." "Well, this is a very special day for them." Patty replied. "Do you think we'll ever get married, Neko?" "Eeh, I-I..." Neko started, and blushed uncontrollably. Patty giggled a little, and said "Silly." before kissing his cheek. "I-it's too early t-to think about t-that." Neko stated, and still blushed. "B-but... Maybe one day." "You'd make for a great husband..." Patty said quietly and giggled.

At the wedding reception, due to the caterer's being absent, self service had to be held: Snacks and drinks were put on big plates where everyone could grab them. All the guests sat at the table, with Patamon and Gatomon having their own places at the very end. Everyone chatted with each other for a while, until T.K. clanged his glass with a spoon and sat up. "Everyone, welcome." He said. "Everyone who was already present, welcome back." The guests all laughed lightly. "I propose a toast to two very dear friends of ours. And no, I am not talking about Matt and Gabumon or Davis and Veemon." This one made especially the DigiDestined chuckle. "I'm talking about Patamon and Gatomon, the two newlywed 'mons." T.K. looked at Patamon and Gatomon. "Congratulations, you two." He said. "Well, umm, I haven't planned any kind of further speech, so... I guess 'Cheers', then." "Cheers!" Everyone said, and drank their glasses empty. "Well, umm..." Patamon started. "Gatomon and I want to thank you all for coming, and, well... Remember to have fun, and err... I guess that was about it." "I'd say it is dinner time." Gatomon added. Every men in the room seemingly cheered at the idea, while all the women giggled a little at their reaction.

While there weren't too many guests, there really was too much food: Even after everyone had filled their stomaches, there still was tons of it. There was a small break after the food, and now, Patamon and Gatomon opened the door to another room. "Hey, what's in there?" Veemon asked. "You'll see..." Patamon replied and smirked as they opened the door. "Ta-da!" "Cool, a ballroom!" Yolei exclaimed. "Correct." Gatomon said and smiled. "Unfortunately, we didn't manage to get a band, but we have a CD player and-" "I can play." Matt stated. "Could you do that,  
Matt?" Patamon asked him. "Hey, I've got my own band." Matt replied and grinned. Even though Patamon and Gatomon hadn't managed to get a band, they still had the instruments in case they'd find someone. "Well, I guess everything's all set then." Kari said and smiled. "Okay, can anyone else play?" Matt asked. "Well, I'm not too lousy pianist, even if I say so myself..." Ken stated. "Good. Okay, we need one more player..." Matt said. "Well, I used to play drums once..." Tai said and shrugged. "Okay, so we have a band." Matt stated. "The Chick Magnets Matt, Ken and Tai!" T.K. chuckled a little, and looked at Patamon and Gatomon. "Well, I guess you should start." He said. "May I have this dance, ma'am?" Patamon asked Gatomon. "Of course, mister." Gatomon replied. The band started playing, and the newlyweds started dancing.

"You're as good as ever." Gatomon said to Patamon in the middle of the dance. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you." Patamon replied and smiled. Just as the dance ended, the two shared a kiss. Everyone applauded, and soon the band started playing again. This time, everyone else who wanted to dance went into the dance floor. "Hey Moos-hii..." DeeDee said, and poked Moshi's shoulder. "Huh?" Moshi wondered. "Patty and Neko are dancing... Wendy and Paguya are dancing... How about it?" DeeDee asked. "Err, I'm a lousy dancer..." Moshi muttered. "Oh, don't be ridiculous!" DeeDee said, and walked Moshi onto the dance floor. At the end of the second dance, Gatomon's ear flinched "What is it?" Patamon asked. "Jack..." Gatomon muttered, and rushed back into the great hall. As she arrived, she noticed that she was right: Jack was awake, crying hard. "Hey, don't worry Jack." Gatomon said, and rocked Jack in her arms. "Your mom is here now." "Mama..." Jack muttered and sobbed. "Food." "Of course, just wait a sec." Gatomon replied, and nursed Jack for a while. Five minutes later, Jack stopped eating, burped, and closed his eyes.  
"There. I hope you can sleep in all this ramble..." Gatomon muttered, but Jack had already fallen asleep. She smiled a little before placing Jack into a craddle and going back to the ballroom.

Two dances later, Patamon grabbed a microphone. "Okay, everybody." He started. "I guess that for now, we should return to the banquet hall. The dances will continue soon enough." As Patamon put the microphone away, the guests started going into the hall. "Time to cut the wedding cake." Gatomon stated, and everyone cheered. Gatomon grabbed a cake server, and Patamon grabbed her hand. Together, they cut a small slice from the cake. All the guests clapped their hands again, and someone took pictures. Patamon grabbed a spoon, and fed Gatomon a piece of the slice. Gatomon did the same to Patamon, and after finishing the slice, they kissed each other and took separate cake slices. "Mmm... Yummy!" Patty stated after tasting the cake herself. "I dunno... A little too sweet for my tastes." Vera said. "Well, you lived on an island for the most of your life, you haven't got used to sweets." DeeDee replied and smirked. "Yeah..." Vera muttered. After eating the wedding cake, it was time to dance again. However, as Yolei insisted to dance with Ken, they had to use the CD player this time. Nevertheless, everyone had fun dancing, even the kids. However, Vera looked a little sad. "DeeDee, Patty, Neko, Moshi, Wendy..." She thought. "They all have a partner, but I... I've got nobody."

"Not that I'd want to dance... Oh, who am I kidding? I'd LOVE to dance with someone!" Vera moaned quietly. Demimeramon, Yaamon and Kapurimon were nearby, eating snacks, when suddenly Demimeramon glanced at the sad-looking Vera. He felt a little bad looking at her, and started walking towards Vera. "Hey, where you going Demimeramon?" Yaamon asked, but Kapurimon hushed him. "He knows what he's doing." Kapurimon stated. "Err, hi." Demimeramon greeted Vera, and looked a little nervous. "Oh, hi..." Vera replied after spotting Demimeramon. "I was wondering, if you'd like to, umm, you know... Dance, or something." Demimeramon asked Vera. Vera looked both shocked and excited. "I-I'd love to." Vera replied. Demimeramon smiled, walked to the dance floor with Vera, and the two started dancing. "T-thank you." Vera said to Demimeramon after the dance was over. "No problem, miss." Demimeramon replied, and smiled before leaving. "Oh, you got to dance, Vera?" Someone asked Vera. She turned around, and saw Veemon. "Yup, Uncle Veemon!" Vera replied. Veemon smiled, and stroke her head. "U-uncle Veemon?" Patamon wondered. "So Vera and DeeDee are your nieces?" "Yup. Rex is my brother." Veemon replied. "I had no idea." Patamon said, and looked a little surprised. "Well, that explains a lot..." Gatomon said, and looked at Veemon happily chatting with Rex and Angela.

As the day went on, all the hassle seemed to tone down, mostly because everyone were so tired. Besides dancing, there were lots of more activities at the wedding reception, such as different kinds of games, and even a slideshow showing pictures of Patamon and Gatomon throughout the years. Kari chuckled a little after the slideshow. "What's so funny?" T.K. asked her. "I just noticed that... From the outside, Patamon and Gatomon haven't changed one tiny bit during all these years." Kari replied. "But from the inside... Their personality have changed so much." "I know." T.K. said. "Patamon's a mature adult instead of crybaby he used to be..." "Thanks a lot!" Patamon said behind T.K. and Kari. "Err, hi Patamon..." T.K. said nervously. "W-wonderful day, isn't it?" "Yup." Patamon replied, and looked at Gatomon. "Hey, don't worry, I'm not mad at you. I agree, I really was a spoiled brat back then. But that's all gone now." "Yeah." Kari said and smiled. "You're a brave, mature father." Patamon blushed a little, and uttered "Well, I dunno..." "Don't be so humble!" Gatomon said to him. "You're the greatest 'mon I know." Patamon chuckled a little, said "Thanks",  
and kissed Gatomon.

One by one, the guests finally started going back home. When the night fell, the only ones left were Patamon, Gatomon, T.K, Kari, Patty, Neko and Jack. "Phew... It's been one heck of a day." T.K. stated, and sat down. "Well, we've had really fun time." Kari said. "Congratulations once again,  
you two." "Thanks." Gatomon replied. "So... What plans you have for the future now?" T.K. asked. "Well..." Patamon started, and smiled. "We were planning to go on a little honeymoon." "Aww, that's great!" Kari said. "Well..." Gatomon said, and looked a little worried. "I was wondering, if you guys could, you know, take care of Patty and Jack for a while." T.K. and Kari looked surprised. "W-we would like to be alone for a while. Just me and Patamon, you know." "Err, I see..." Kari started. "But... I'm sorry, we're extremely busy in high school right now. All these exams and stuff..."  
"But we can come and watch them after school." T.K. added. "However, Patty and Jack have to be couple hours per day on their own..." "Well, thanks anyway." Patamon said. "Even if you can't take care of them for long, it still means a lot to Gatomon and me that you try." "We'll do our best!" Kari stated. "Thanks, guys." Gatomon said. "You two are true friends."

"Well, see you later!" Kari farewelled Patamon and Gatomon as she and T.K. started going home. "Bye!" Patamon replied, and the two DigiDestined left. "Well, we'd better get going home, too." "Okay!" Patty replied. "Well, see you later." Neko said to Patty, and stood up. "Bye." Patty replied, and gave Neko a kiss to the cheek before he left. Gatomon took Jack in her arms, and the four started going back home. "So, you are now married?" Patty asked her parents, who both nodded. "Yup." Patamon said, and smiled. "After you, miss." He said to Gatomon as he opened the front door. "Thank you, honey." Gatomon replied, and stepped in. Patty followed her, and Patamon followed Patty before closing the door. "Good night, sweetie." Patamon said after noticing Patty's huge yawn. "G-good night, Papa." Patty replied, and rubbed her eyes. "Good night, Mama." "Good night, Patty." Gatomon replied, and gave her a kiss to the forehead before she went to sleep. Gatomon placed the sleeping Jack into the craddle, and smiled. "Good night, Patamon." She said to Patamon, and climbed into the bed. "Good night, Gatomon." Patamon replied, smiled, and gave her a kiss. "See you in the morning." "Yeah..." Gatomon muttered, and closed her eyes. "I can't believe this." She thought, and smiled. "We... We are married."


	73. Chapter 73: Honeymoon

Chapter 73: Honeymoon

Patamon and Gatomon woke up early in the morning. Gatomon looked at Jack's craddle, and had a sad look in her face. "I, I really wouldn't want to leave him here..." She stated. "He's still just a baby, he needs me." "Hey, don't worry Gatomon." Patamon said. "I know how you feel, I wouldn't want to leave Patty or Jack here on their own, either." "C-couldn't we take them with us?" Gatomon asked. "Sorry, but we've only got tickets for two." Patamon replied as he packed his stuff. "Don't worry, we'll come back in a week." "Yeah..." Gatomon sighed,  
and looked at sleeping Jack. "He's like an angel..." "I know." Patamon said, and smiled. "Do you think we should wake up Patty?" Gatomon asked him. "She'll be sad if we don't say goodbye to her before we leave." "I think so..." Patamon replied. He stopped packing, and went to Patty's room "Patty? Sweetie? Are you sleeping?" He asked. He turned on the lights, and noticed that Patty was not in her bed. "Uh-oh..." Patamon muttered. "Where could she be?" He heard noice from downstairs. "Uhhuh." He climbed down the stairs, and saw Patty eating cereals in the kitchen. "Good morning, Papa!" Patty greeted him. "M-morning, Patty." Patamon replied. "Listen, there's something we need to tell you..."

"Y-you're going on a trip around the Digital World?" Patty asked. "A-and you're leaving me and Jack here?" "Well... Yeah." Patamon said. Patty gasped, and looked like she was going to cry. "But-but..." She muttered. "L-listen." Patamon started. "Gatomon and I just need a couple days alone. But, I promise you, that after we come back, we can go to an amusement park. "Yay! An amusement park!" Patty yelled excitedly. "...What's an amusement park, Papa?" "You'll see." Patamon replied and smiled. "T.K. and Kari will come over and watch you from afternoon onwards, but until then, you have to be on your own for a while." He placed his paws on Patty's shoulders. "Promise me that you'll take good care of Jack while we're gone, okay?" "O-okay." Patty replied, and nodded. "In case you need to speak with me or Gatomon, there's a phone number next to the telephone where you can call to us, okay?" Patamon said to Patty, who nodded again. "Good." He suddenly hugged Patty. "Take care of yourself." "T-thanks, you too." Patty replied. "Well, we should get going, the ship sets sail soon." Patamon said to Gatomon. "Bye, Patty." Gatomon farewelled Patty, and gave Patty a kiss to the forehead before she and Patamon left. "Bye, Mama..." She muttered. "Bye, Papa..."

Patty was eating cereals, and looked relatively sad. She was waving the spoon around in the milk, and sighed a little. "I hope they'll come back soon..." She muttered. Soon, Patty heard noise from upstairs. "Jack's waking up..." She thought, and rushed upstairs. "Patty! Patty!" Jack babbled, and tried to reach Patty. "Hi, Jackie." Patty greeted him, and took Jack in her arms. She tickled Jack's belly with her finger, making Jack giggle. However, Jack got a glimpse from the empty bed of his parents. "Mama, Papa, whewe?" He asked. Patty looked a little nervous.  
"Well, how should I put it..." She started. "Mama and Papa went to travel around for a while." When Jack didn't seem to understand, Patty thought for a while. "Well... They're gone for a week, and we have to be a while on our own." "Mama no home?" Jack asked, and looked shocked. Patty gulped a little, and nodded. Jack began sobbing a little. "H-hey, please don't start to-" Patty said, but was cut when Jack began to cry hard. "ME WANT MAMAAA!" He yelled, and cried. "Hey, it's okay..." Patty whispered, and gently rocked Jack in order to calm him down. When he still kept crying, Patty decided to sing the lullaby to him.

As usual, the lullaby sung by Patty made Jack calm down and fall asleep peacefully. Patty smiled as she placed Jack back to the craddle. She went down the steps, went to the living room, jumped on the couch, and turned on the TV. However, one hour later, Patty got bored with just watching the TV. "Bah... I want to do something else." She said. Patty looked around, and spotted the phone. "Maybe I could call my friends over here to play!" She thought, and grabbed the phone. She dialed a number, and placed the handset on her ear, and waited. "Hello?" Someone asked from the other end of the phone. "Hi, DeeDee!" Patty replied. "Patty here. Listen, could you and Vera come over here and play?" "Sorry, not now." DeeDee said. "We're having a major housecleaning today." "O-okay then." Patty said, and looked a little disappointed. "Well, bye then." She hung up, and dialed another number. "H-hi, this-ACHOO-this is M-Moshi." Moshi's voice said from the other end. "Hello, Moshi." Patty replied. "Can you come over to my home and play?" "I-I'm sorry-ACHOO!" Moshi replied, and sniffled. "I've got one big flu." "Too bad." Patty said. "Well, bye, and try to get better!" She hung up, and dialed yet another number. However, nobody answered the call. "Hmm... Wendy's not at home." Patty thought. "Well, there's only Neko left... But he doesn't have a phone." Patty hesitated a little, but eventually opened the door, and went outside.

Gatomon was leaning against the railing of a ship, looking at the Digital Ocean, and sighed. "I, umm, brought you a glass of water." Patamon said, and walked next to Gatomon. "I thought you were thirsty." "Thanks..." Gatomon muttered. "What's wrong?" Patamon asked her. "Are you seasick?" "It's not that." Gatomon replied. "It's just..." She sighed again. "Jack... I can't get him out of my head." "Oh." Patamon said. "He's still just a little baby... He needs me!" Gatomon stated. "Hey, Patty's taking good care of him." Patamon replied. "She knows where to call if something's wrong." "But Jack's still a baby." Gatomon said. "She needs his mother-" "Hey, Patty didn't have her mother when she was a newborn, and yet she's alive and well." Patamon reminded her. "Are you sure that it's not YOU who needs Jack rather than the other way around?" Gatomon glared at Patamon, making him back off a little and say "Sorry..." "No, I'm sorry." Gatomon replied, and sighed again. "We shouldn't be arguing right now." "That's the spirit." Patamon said. Gatomon smiled, and kissed him a little. "To be honest, I am a little thirsty in fact." She stated. Patamon handed her the glass of water. "Thanks." She said. "No problem, love." Patamon replied, and smiled.

"Hey, Nee-koo!" Patty yelled after arriving at Neko's cave. "Are you here?" "Boo!" Someone yelled behind Patty's back. "EEEEK!" Patty screamed, and fell on the ground. "Don't be afraid, it's just me." A rather familiar voice said. Patty turned around, and saw Neko. Neko helped her up, and smiled. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist..." He apologized. "It's okay." Patty replied, and smiled. "I was gathering food over there." Neko explained. "What do you want?" "I was wondering if you could come over to my home and play." Patty asked Neko. Neko was silent for a couple seconds, until he smiled, and replied "Sure." "Great!" Patty exclaimed, and looked happy. "Well, lead me the way then." Neko said. "Oh, don't be ridiculous, you've been there for like a hundred times!" Patty stated, and grabbed Neko's hand. She walked Neko all the way to her home. "Umm, are you sure this is okay for your parents?" Neko asked. "They can't be not okay with something they don't know about." Patty replied, and grinned. "Papa and Mama are on a trip." She explained after seeing the confused look on Neko's face. "They won't be back in a week, so..." "Oh." Neko said, and nodded. "Besides, they like you so much that you're always welcome here." Patty stated. "Uncle T.K. and Aunt Kari will come over here afternoon, but until then, we can have the whole house all by ourselves!" "Nice..." Neko muttered and smirked.

Patty and Neko had lots of fun: They played games, watched the TV, and drew pictures among other things. As Neko was drawing a picture, Patty's attention was caught by a nearby pillow. "Hehehe..." She thought, grinned, and grabbed the pillow. "Hey, Neko?" She said to Neko. "What?" Neko asked, and was whacked with the pillow by Patty. "Oof!" He grunted. "Pillow fight! Pillow fight! Yaay!" Patty shouted. "As you wish..." Neko muttered, grabbed another pillow, and whacked Patty with it. "You'll pay for that one..!" Patty stated, and the two started running around the house and hitting each other with the pillows, until Neko's pillow bursted, causing a massive rain of feathers. "Looks like I won." Patty stated and smiled. "Not so fast..." Neko muttered, leaped at Patty, and started tickling her. "HAHAHAHA-Stop, Ne-HAHAHAHA-Neko!" Patty yelled, and giggled uncontrollably. However,  
Neko soon stopped after noticing that Patty was laughing so hard she was almost crying. Patty was still giggling quietly, breathing heavily and holding her stomach. "Man... Hehheh... My sides ache..." She muttered. "Phew... hehheh..." "Sorry." Neko said, and felt a little bad. "It... It's okay." Patty replied, and took a deep breath. Soon, she heard crying from upstairs. "Jack..." She muttered, stood up, and rushed upstairs.

"My, my, what's wrong Jackie?" Patty asked, and took the crying Jack in her arms. "Hush hush, there's nothing to cry about..." "Maybe he's hungry." Neko suggested. "Right!" Patty exclaimed. "Can you hold Jack for a minute?" "Err, sure..." Neko replied, and looked a little surprised as Patty handed Jack to him. "Err, which way up should I hold him?" He asked Patty, but Patty had already rushed downstairs. She opened a closet, spotting bottles containing breast milk. "Mama's a pure genius..." She stated. "Papa told me Mama did the same thing when I was a baby, and she was gone..." Patty went back upstairs, with Jack happily babbling something in Neko's arms. "Thanks." Patty said, and now took Jack in her arms. She placed the bottle on Jack's mouth, and Jack started drinking the milk. "He seems to like you." Patty said to Neko, who looked a little nervous. "Eeh, y-yeah." Neko replied. After drinking the milk, Jack burped a little, looked at Patty, and yelled "Patty! Patty!" "Hi." Patty replied, and smiled. "Jack, this is Neko." She said, and pointed at Neko. "Ne...Ko?" Jack wondered. "...Hi." Neko said, and smiled at the baby. Jack babbled excitedly, and tried to grab Neko. Patty handed Jack to Neko, and smiled. "He really does like you..." She stated. Neko smirked, and rocked Jack in his arms. Jack yawned a little, and fell asleep.

Patty placed Jack back into the craddle, and covered him with a blanket. "Sweet dreams, Jackie." She muttered, before she and Neko left the room. "We'd make a good family." Patty said to Neko. "Eh?" Neko wondered. "Me as the mother, you as the father, and Jack as our child." Patty said, and smiled. Neko looked rather nervous, and blushed. "E-err, I-I don't k-know about t-t-that..." He muttered, and rapidly waved his hands around. Patty giggled a little, and kissed Neko. "Silly..." She said, and brushed his cheek. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Patty went to open the door. "Hiyas, Patty." T.K. greeted her. "Uncle T.K!" Patty said. "Can we come in?" Kari asked. "Aunt Kari!" Patty said, and stepped aside. "How are things going around here?" T.K. asked. "Everything's fine." Patty replied, and smiled. "Really..." Kari muttered, and chuckled as she noticed the feathers on the floor. "Neko and I had a little pillow fight." Patty explained. "Hi, Neko." T.K. said to Neko. "H-hello, Mr T.K." Neko replied, and bowed a little. "Just call me T.K." T.K. said. "How's Jack?" Kari wondered. "Fine. He's sleeping." Patty replied. "Good." T.K. stated. "Well, I guess we should start watching you guys then." "Thanks, but we can handle everything on our own-" Patty started, but was cut when her belly rumbled. "I'll cook you something." Kari stated and giggled a little.

Patamon and Gatomon were in a hotel room, minding their own business. Suddenly, a cell phone rang. "It's Patty." Patamon stated. "Hi, sweetie. How are you?" "Hi, Papa!" Patty said from the other end. "I'm fine. I just wanted to say good night to you." "Well, good night then." Patamon replied. "Good night, Papa." Patty said. "can you give the phone to Mama?" "Sure." Patamon replied, and handed the phone to Gatomon. "Hi. Good night, Patty." Gatomon said. "Is Jack okay?" "He's fine." Patty replied "Good night, Mama." Patty hung up, and Gatomon handed the phone to Patamon. "Where did you get a cell phone, anyway?" She asked. "T.K. borrowed me an old one of his." Patamon explained. "Well... It's night. There's just you and me in a hotel room. What shall we do?" "Beats me." Gatomon replied, giggled a little, and kissed Patamon. Patamon smirked, climbed onto the bed with Gatomon, and started kissing her back. "I love you." He stated. "I love you too." Gatomon replied. Patamon smirked a little as he aimed a very careful Boom Bubble at the switch, turning off the lights. "This'll be one heck of a night..." He thought as he started kissing Gatomon again.


	74. Chapter 74: Jack's in Danger

Chapter 74: Jack's in Danger

The next two days went completely okay with Patty and Jack. Even when T.K. and Kari were not watching them, they still managed to take good care of themselves. Patty occasionally asked her friends to come over and play, so she was by no means bored. However, on the third day, something a little unusual happened: Jack got sick all of a sudden. "Maybe he's got the digimon fever." Patty suggested as she cared Jack. Jack looked a little pale: His forehead was burning, and he coughed a lot. "No feel good..." He groaned, and coughed again. "I know, I know." Patty said. "I got the digimon fever once myself, too." "Patty no feel good?" Jack asked. "Yeah, but that was about one year ago..." Patty replied. "Jack want feel good." Jack stated, and coughed again. "Well, there's only one way to do that." Patty stated, and grabbed a small bottle. "You need to tace medicine." "What that?"  
Jack asked. "It makes the disease go away." Patty explained, and poured some medicine on a spoon. Jack sniffed it, and looked disgusted. "No eat that! No eat that!" He insisted. "Jack, if you don't take this, you'll be sick forever." Patty stated. "Noo!" Jack yelled. "No be thick!" "Well, open your mouth." Patty replied. Jack hesitated a little, but opened his mouth nevertheless. Patty placed the spoon on his mouth, and he swallowed the medicine.

Jack nearly threw up. "YUUUUCK!" He yelled, and spat around. "Medithine bad!" "I know, it tastes really bad." Patty said, and unintentionally giggled lightly. "Is there anything you want? Food? Drink? Anything?" "Thleep..." Jack muttered, closed his eyes, and dozed off. "Silly..." Patty said, covered Jack's body with a blanket, and kissed his forehead before going downstairs. "Poor Jackie... I hope he gets better." She thought, and started eating cereals. However, the phone started ringing. "Who could it be?" Patty wondered, and went to the phone. "Hello?" Patty said to the phone. "Hi, Patty." Patamon's voice greeted her from the other end. "Papa!" Patty exclaimed. "Is everything alright?" Patamon wondered. "Well, almost..." Patty replied. "Jack's got the digimon fever." "Oh..." Patamon muttered. "Have you given him medicine?" "Yup, and try to guess his reaction." Patty replied and giggled. "Poor kid..." Patamon said, but looked amused. "By the way, how is Mama?" Patty asked. "Well... She's not feeling too well." Patamon replied. "We had a wild night, and now... She's got a major headache and stuff." "oh, too bad." Patty said. "I hope she gets better soon." "Yeah. Anyway, I've got to quit now." Patamon stated. "Bye, sweetie." "Bye, Papa!" Patty replied, and Patamon hung up.

Patty put the phone back on the table, went to the kitchen, and started eating her cereals again. "Well, looks like I get to be a nurse again." She thought, and chuckled a little. After finishing her cereals, the phone rang again. "Hello?" Patty said to the phone. "Patty, hi!" DeeDee's voice said from the other end. "We're going to the beach today! Wanna join?" "Sorry, I need to take care of Jack." Patty replied. "He's got the digimon fever." "A pity." DeeDee said a little sad. "Well, we can come over there and play with you then!" "Naah, I just put him to sleep." Patty replied. "You can go to the beach without me." "Okay..." DeeDee sighed. "Well, see ya later." "Bye!" Patty said, and hung up. She sighed a little. "I'd love to go outside right now..." She thought. "Such a beautiful day... But no, I have to take care of Jack. He needs me more than my friends." Patty grabbed a piece of paper and crayons, and started drawing. She drew herself and Jack together, with the text "GET BETTER SOON" reading on the top. She smiled, and placed the card on a table. "I'll give this to Jack after he wakes up..." She stated. She looked outside, seeing the sun shining beautifully. Patty was tempted to go outside, but shook her head. "No... I need to take care of Jack." She stated.

"Uurgh..." Gatomon groaned. "How are you doing?" Patamon asked her. "A... A little better, thank you." Gatomon replied weakly. "How are... Things back at home?" "I just called Patty." Patamon replied. "Well... Jack apparently has the digimon fever." "Oh no..." Gatomon said, and tried to get up, but Patamon placed her back on the bed. "You can't get up yet." Patamon said. "Jack... He needs me." Gatomon stated, but hold her head. She flinched a little. "We need to go back, Patamon." "Patty's taking care of him." Patamon replied. "You just try to rest. Everything's gonna be fine." "O-okay..." Gatomon muttered, and moaned. "My head... What on earth happened last night?" "Well..." Patamon started. "When you ordered the glass of water... Looks like the waiter mixed your order with someone elses." "Huh?" Gatomon asked. "Instead of water, you got, err... Liquor." Patamon replied, and chuckled lightly. "Damnit..." Gatomon muttered. "I promised I would never, ever drink..." "Hey, it wasn't your fault." Patamon said, and smiled. "I... I hope I didn't act stupidly last night..." Gatomon said. "Well, you acted a lot more happier than usual, and you spoke nonsense, but I took care of you before you could do anything stupid." Patamon replied. "Thanks..." Gatomon said, and kissed him.

Patty was giving Jack medicine again. "Come on Jack, you need to take it." She tried to convince Jack. "Nuh-uh!" Jack replied, and turned his head every time Patty tried to give him the medicine. "Medithine bad!" "I know..." Patty muttered. "Hey, look, Mama and Papa are coming back!" She yelled, and pointed at the window. "Huh?" Jack wondered, and turned his head. Patty finally managed to give the medicine to Jack. "Gotcha!" She said as Jack stuck out his tongue out of disgust. "Yuck..." He muttered. "Patty?" "Yeah?" Patty replied. "Whewe Neko?" Jack asked. "Ow DeeDee, Mothi, Vewa, Wendy?" "Um, they're playing at the beach." Patty replied. "Why no Patty thewe?" Jack asked. "I have to take care of you." Patty replied. "Oh..." Jack muttered, and looked a little sad. "Hey, I can go play with them some other time." Patty stated, and smiled. "In the meantime, let's just try to get you better, okay?" "Mmmh..." Jack grunted. "Look, I made you a card." Patty said, and showed the card to Jack. Jack looked at the card, and felt bad. He started sobbing a little. "What's wrong?" Patty asked. "Patty... Patty tho nithe to Jack..." Jack muttered. "All the time... And Jack no be nithe to Patty..." "Hey, don't be silly, Jack." Patty said. "It's my duty to take care of you, you're my little brother." "Patty..." Jack muttered, and fell asleep again.

Patty spent the next two hours by watching TV, drawing pictures and eating. "Man... And still 4 more hours until Uncle T.K. and Aunt Kari come." She muttered after taking a look at the clock. "I'd love to go to the beach... But I have to take care of Jack-" Suddenly, Patty got an idea. "Yes... Yes... Of course!" She exclaimed, and jumped happily. "Why didn't I think of this earlier?" She went upstairs, and woke Jack up. "Hey! Jack!" "W-what?" Jack asked, and yawned. "Do you want to go to the beach?" Patty asked him. "YAAY!" Jack replied, but coughed a little. "Come." Patty said, and took Jack in her arms. She carefully walked down the steps, and placed Jack in a trolley. "This way, I can both go to the beach AND take care of Jack! Patty, you're a genius..." Patty thought and smirked. At the beach, DeeDee, Moshi, Wendy and Vera were happily playing in the water, while Neko sat on the pier, and sighed. "Patty..." He muttered. "Hey, don't be sad Neko." Vera tried to cheer him up. "She needs to take care of her little brother." "Yeah..." Neko said quietly. "But I feel bad when we're playing here and Patty has to be all alone." "Oh..." Vera muttered. "Hey, look!" Moshi yelled, and pointed at the road near the beach: Patty was walking towards the beach. "Hi, guys!" She yelled. "Patty?" Neko wondered. "Why did you come over here? What about-"

"Jack's here." Patty replied, and pointed at the trolley. Jack was sitting there, happily. "Do you think it was a good idea to bring him here?" Wendy asked, and looked concerned. "Hey, this way I can get two birds with one stone." Patty replied. "Well... Shall we continue?" Everyone looked excited as they rushed into the water. However, while Patty kept an eye on Jack once in a while, she completely forgot to check how he is feeling. One hour later, she finally got up from the water. "Phew... I had a lot of fun!" She stated. "Yeah, we too." DeeDee replied, and smiled. "Well, I guess Jack and I should go home." Patty said. "I'm going with you." Neko stated, and got up from the water himself. "T-thanks..." Patty said, and looked surprised. "Well, let's go home, shall we Jackie?" She asked Jack, who just layed in the trolley, and didn't reply. "Jackie? Jack?" Patty asked, and placed her hand on Jack's forehead. She gasped: Jack was practically burning. He barely breathed, and opened his eye a little. "JACK!" Patty screamed. "We need to take him to a hospital." Neko stated. Patty sobbed a little, and nodded. Neko grabbed the trolley. "Let's get going." He said. Patty grabbed the trolley too, and the two started taking Jack to a hospital. "Jack..." Patty sobbed. "Please... Please don't die..."

Patty anxiously walked in circles outside a hospital room. "Jack..." She muttered, and a tear dropped from her eye. "Don't worry." Neko comforted her. "He'll be fine." "I... I need to call..." Patty stated, and left to find a phone. Neko was sitting on a chair. "Man, poor Jack... And poor Patty." He thought. A minute later, Patty came back. "I-I let Uncle T.K. a-and Aunt Kari know that w-we're here." Patty stated. "Okay." Neko said. Suddenly, the door opened, and a doctor stepped out. "No worries." He said. "Jack's okay." Patty sighed out of relief, and Neko smiled. "You brought him here just in time. Two minutes later he would've been... Yeah." "C-can I go s-see him?" Patty asked. "Let him sleep for now." The doctor replied. "After he wakes up, you can go see him." "Okay. Thanks." Patty said as the doctor left. Soon, T.K. and Kari arrived. "Is he alright?" Kari asked worriedly. "He's alive." Patty replied, and began sobbing again. "Hey, don't cry Patty..." Neko said, and hugged him. "I-it was... My fault..." Patty cried. "H-he was... Sick, and I... I brought him outside..." Kari felt a little sad as she remembered a childhood experience of hers. "Don't worry." She said to Patty. "Jack's going to be alright." "Y-yeah." Patty said, and wiped her tears.

Thirty minutes later, Jack finally woke up. "Jackie!" Patty exclaimed, and hugged him. "Oof..." Jack whined, and Patty let go of him. "Sorry." Patty said. "Are you okay?" "Yup." Jack replied, and smiled. "No thick anymowe!" "That's great." T.K. stated. "Well, I guess we should call your parents-" "NO!" Patty yelled. "Please, Uncle T.K! Mama will kill me if she found out I brought Jack outside!" "Well..." T.K. started, and looked at Kari, who nodded. "Everything's alright now." She stated. "There's no need to worry Gatomon or Patamon with this." "Okay." T.K. said. "When do you get out of here, Jack?" "Jack no know." Jack replied, and shrugged. However, the doctor stepped in the room. "Aah, you're awake." He stated. "I'll need to inspect him one more time, and if everything's alright, he can go home." "Great!" Patty said, and looked happy. "Hmm... You seem to be completely well now,  
Jack." The doctor stated. "Yay!" Jack said and smiled. "Thank you." T.K. said to the doctor. "It's my job." The doctor replied, and left the room. Kari took Jack in her arms. "Well, I guess we should go home then." She stated. "Neko, are you coming?" Patty asked. "I wouldn't want to be alone any more..." "Of course." Neko replied, and smiled. Patty gave him a kiss, and said "Thanks." before the five of them started going home.

"Okay then. Bye." Patamon said, and hung up. "How are you doing?" He asked Gatomon. "A little dizzy, yeah, but otherwise I'm fine." She replied. "Who were you talking to?" "It was T.K." Patamon said. "He told me that... That everything's fine back at home." Gatomon raised an eyebrow: She felt that Patamon was lying to her, but shook her head. "Funny... A couple hours ago I got this feeling that Jack was in danger." She stated. "You've probably just imagined that." Patamon replied, and gulped a little: T.K. had told him what happened to Jack, but Patamon didn't want to worry Gatomon. "No, I am sure about that." Gatomon replied. "Maybe you're not completely well." Patamon stated, and grinned. "Well, heal me then." Gatomon replied, and looked rather seductive in Patamon's eyes. Patamon grinned, and started kissing her.


	75. Chapter 75: Homecoming

Chapter 75: Homecoming

During the next three days, Patty took extra much care of Jack. "I'm never gonna repeat that mistake again." She swore. "I should've never taken him outside that day..." "Hey, it wasn't your fault." Her friends tried to comfort her. During the seventh day, Patty was happier than ever: Today, her parents would finally return from their trip. "Mama and Papa are coming home, Mama and Papa are coming home..." She sang, and happily jumped in circles. "Hey, calm down a little Patty." T.K. said and chuckled lightly. It was Sunday, so T.K. and Kari were able to watch Patty and Jack immediatly as the day began. "Hey, don't ruin her fun T.K!" Kari said. "Sorry." T.K. replied and smiled. "I've missed them so much..." Patty stated. "Yeah, we know that." Neko said. "Mama come home, Mama come home! Yay!" Jack exclaimed. "Patamon and Gatomon are happy to see you two again." T.K. stated. "Gatomon's been worried about especially Jack." "I hope Papa or Mama won't mind the mess here..." Patty muttered. Her words gave Kari an idea. "Hey, speaking of mess..." She started. "How about we surprise your mom and dad one big time?" "Huh?" Patty wondered. "We could have a one big housecleaning today!" Kari suggested. "Err..." T.K. and Neko muttered. "Good idea." Patty stated. "That'd be a good surprise for them!" "Well, let's get to work!" Kari said, and rolled up her sleeves.

"C'mon, Gatomon, let's get going!" Patamon hurried Gatomon. "Just hang on a sec! I need to pack my stuff..." Gatomon replied. "Man... Why your stuff NEVER fit in the bags during the second packing?" "One of the big mysteries in life." Patamon joked. "I'll help you, or else we won't make it in time." "Thanks." Gatomon replied, and the two started packing Gatomon's stuff. Finally, fifteen minutes later, they managed to fit everything in, and were ready to go. "Finally." Patamon stated. "Let's get going." "What are we going to travel with, anyway?" Gatomon wondered. "With ai-" Patamon started, but then it hit him. "Oh, no..." He muttered. "Damnit!" "What's wrong?" Gatomon asked "Are we late?" "No... Oh no, I'm so sorry!" Patamon replied. "I completely forgot a fear of yours... The fear of travelling via airplanes!" "Let me guess..." Gatomon said and sighed. "We're using an airplane to get back home." "Yes..." Patamon said, and looked apologizing. "Well, it's not your fault." Gatomon stated, and smiled encouragingly. "But just promise me to try remembering it from now on." "I will." Patamon replied. "Don't worry, I will." "Thanks, honey..." Gatomon said, smiled, and kissed Patamon. "Well, let's get going home. Patty and Jack are waiting for us."

"Okay, I found 'em..." Kari stated, and opened a closet. There, she found a vacuum cleaner, some mops, buckets and various other cleaning tools. "Let's get down to business!" She exclaimed, grabbed a mop, and did a some sort of battle pose. Patty grabbed a handheld vacuum, and held it like it was a gun. "Yeah! Let's go teach those dust balls a lesson!" She yelled. "Well, at least the girls are excited..." T.K. muttered, and chuckled a little. "I-I've never cleaned anything..." Neko stated, and looked a little embarrassed. "It's easy." Kari replied, and tossed him a brush and a dustpan. "Just go wherever it's dirty, brush the dirt into the pan, and toss them away!" "O-okay." Neko said and nodded. "Alright, I guess we should decide who cleans which room." Kari said. "I'll clean the kitchen." "I can handle mine and Papa's and Mama's bedrooms." Patty stated. "Good. Okay, T.K. can clean the bathrooms, while Neko takes care of the living room." Kari said. "O-okay." T.K. and Neko replied and nodded. "Who cleans the hallway?" Patty wondered. "I'll handle the hallway and the staircase." Kari replied. "After we've taken care of the rooms, we'll beat all the carpets. Is everything set?" "One more question." Neko said. "What shall we do with Jack?" "Umm..." Kari started. "I'll put him to sleep." Patty said, and started singing to Jack. After Jack fell asleep, Kari smiled, and said "Okay... Ready, set, GO!"

"Phew... Looks like we made it in time." Patamon said, and looked relieved. "Well, shall we go to the plane right away?" "H-hang on a sec, I-I have to go to the toilet." Gatomon replied. "Okay. I'll guard your stuff." Patamon said. "Thanks." Gatomon said, gave him a kiss to the cheek and left. Fifteen minutes later, Gatomon returned. "Sorry it took so long." She said. "It's okay." Patamon replied, and smiled encouragingly. "Here's your stuff back." "Thanks." Gatomon replied. They went to the terminal's ticket booth. "Hello." Patamon greeted the ticket clerk. "Two tickets for the flight 424." "As you wish." The clerk replied. Patamon handed him the money, and got the tickets. "Alright, let's get going-" He started. "Oh no!" Gatomon screamed. "I-I've lost my passport! Maybe I left it at the hotel. Patamon, we need to-" "Nice try." Patamon replied, and pulled out Gatomon's passport from his bag. "Alright, let's get going-" "NO!" Gatomon yelled, and looked a little embarrassed after noticing how much attention she had caught. "Patamon, I don't want to travel with a plane, I-I'm too s-scared..." She muttered. Patamon sighed a little, and looked at Gatomon. "Honey." He started. "I know you're afraid. But you need to confront your fears. Or else, we'll never get back home, and Patty and Jack will be waiting forever-" "Alright!" Gatomon said. "You won. Let's go." "I knew it..." Patamon thought and smirked as the two started going towards the plane.

Patty was whistling a tune while cleaning her room. "Take this, dustballs!" She stated, and sweeped the floor with a vacuum cleaner. Kari was humming happily while cleaning the kitchen. "Patamon and Gatomon will be stunned after seeing what we have done..." She thought and giggled a little. Neko and T.K. weren't so interested in cleaning. Neko yawned out of boredom, and T.K. looked like he was going to fall asleep. "Man... Such a beautiful, sunny day, and we have to spend it by housecleaning." Neko said and sighed. "Well, you can't say 'no' to Kari or Patty..." T.K. stated, and chuckled lightly. "And Jack gets to sleep while we do all the work... I wish I was a baby, too." Neko stated. "There's got to be a faster way to clean this place..." "Well, we could wrap you in two-sided tape and roll you around in the house." T.K. joked and grinned. Neko chuckled lightly, and got back to work. "Less talk, more work!" Kari shouted. "Alright, alright..." T.K. muttered. "I'll bet you 10 bucks that Patamon and Gatomon have returned before we've managed to clean the whole house." "As you wish." Kari replied, and smirked. "However, you'll pay me in case we manage to do everything before they've come back." "You've got yourself a deal." T.K. replied and grinned as he got back to work.

Gatomon looked rather nervous as she and Patamon headed for their seats in the plane. "P-Patamon, really, c-couldn't we just digivolve a-and fly back h-home?" She asked. "It'd take days, possibly weeks." Patamon replied. "Just relax, everything's gonna be fine." "Easy for you to say..." Gatomon said quietly. "What's so scary about flying via airplane, anyway?" Patamon asked her. "I mean, you fly all the time as Angewomon and Nefertimon, so..." "I-it just feels uncomfortable to sit in a small metal tube for many hours while it is flying like 300 miles per hour..." Gatomon stated. "And the chances of the plane crashing-" "You've watched too much TV, Gatomon." Patamon stated. "The chances of plane crashing are 1 out of 1000." "Yeah..." Gatomon muttered, and looked concerned. "I've been wondering... Do you think I'm pregnant again?" "Huh?" Patamon wondered. "I mean, I know we used contraception the whole time, but still..." Gatomon said. "Well, everything's possible nowadays." Patamon replied. "But I wouldn't be worried if I were you." "Yeah..." Gatomon said. "Ahem... This is your captain speaking." The captain spoke via the loudspeaker. "We're preparing for the takeoff. Please fasten your seat belts." The passengers did as they were told. Gatomon closed her eyes as the plane started moving "It'll be okay..." Patamon comforted her, and grabbed her paw. "I'll protect you."

"Phew... We finally made it!" Kari said after hours of cleaning. "Now for the easy part... Cleaning the carpets and sweeping the floors." "Yeah, easy..." T.K. said exhaustedly. "I'm gonna pass out soon..." Neko panted. "Don't worry, this won't take long." Kari said and smiled. "Patty invented some ways so that we can mix fun and work!" "Yup." Patty said and nodded. "How about me and Neko will sweep the floors, and you and Uncle T.K. will clean the carpets?" "Okay." Kari replied. "Come on, T.K!" "S-sure." T.K. replied, and started carrying the carpets with Kari. "Take these, Neko!" Patty said, and tossed Neko a pair of brushes. She brough two buckets filled with soapy water. "Tie them to your feet!" She said to Neko about the brushes. "Huh?" Neko wondered. Patty tied the brushes to her hindlegs, soaked them with the soapy water, and started skating around. "Wheee!" She yelled excitedly. Neko smiled, and did the same thing as Patty. Meanwhile, T.K. and Kari were carrying the carpets somewhere. "Here..." Kari said. They had arrived at a beach. "Turn around!" She ordered T.K, who did as he was told. A moment later, Kari said "Okay, you can look." T.K. turned around, and saw Kari in a swimming suit. "Here." Kari said, and tossed him a pair of trunks. Kari dragged the carpets to the lake, and started cleaning them. "Kari... You're a genius." T.K. stated, and joined the fun.

Gatomon looked extremely nervous. "The plane's gonna crash, the plane's gonna crash, we're all gonna die, we're all gonna die..." She muttered hysterically. Suddenly, she gasped. "Did you hear that?" "What?" Patamon asked. "I-I heard a rattling sound!" Gatomon stated. "The engine's going to fail!" Patamon looked around, and spotted a sleeping Monzaemon and a Bearmon in their seats nearby. "No worries." He said to Gatomon. "It's just some Monzaemon snoring." "Hey Pops, wake up!" The Bearmon said, and pushed his father. "You're making me embarrassed!" A moment later, he pulled out a paper bag. He filled the paper bag with air, and stung it with his claw, making it blow up. Gatomon screamed, and hugged Patamon tight. The Monzaemon abruptly woke up, and the Bearmon smiled. In the cockpit, things weren't completely right. "I... I..." The captain muttered exhaustedly, and passed out. "Oh no!" A flight attendant screamed. "Hey! Wake up!" After trying to wake up the captain for five minutes, she gulped, and grabbed a microphone. "Umm, dear passengers..." She started. "We're sorry to interrupt your flight, but... Does anyone here know how to pilot a plane?" The passengers looked terrified. Gatomon gasped. "We're... Doomed..." She whispered, and passed out. "Uh-oh..." Patamon muttered. The passengers started screaming as the plane started descending. Patamon got an idea. He broke the window nearby. Patamon took off, and flew out of the plane.

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANGEMON!"

"Great, it worked..." Angemon muttered, and flew under the plane. He grabbed the plane, and started carrying towards the ground. "Come on, come on..." He muttered. "I defeated Devimon and Piedmon... What kind of a weakling am I if I can't handle a single plane?" However, things were getting harder: As the plane continued going towards the ground, Angemon felt like his back was burning. "Urrgh... I can't hold much longer..." He muttered. However, Angemon finally managed to get hold of the plane. "Phew... I think I got it now." The passengers soon looked relieved. "We're not crashing!" The Bearmon stated happily. "Hello? Miss?" A flight attendant tried to wake up Gatomon. "Ooh..." Gatomon grunted. "W... What happened?" "You passed out all of a sudden." The flight attendant explained. "W-where's Patamon?" Gatomon asked after noticing the empty seat right next to her. "Well..." The attendant started. "No..." Gatomon muttered after noticing the broken window. "Oh, no no no no no..!" "Hi, honey!" Angemon yelled from outside the plane. "Eek!" Gatomon screamed. "Your husband's a brave 'mon." The attendant stated. "He's helping us to land the plane." Thirty minutes later, the plane finally landed. Angemon panted exhaustedly, and dedigivolved back to Patamon. "You did great, honey." Gatomon stated after getting out of the plane, and escorted Patamon to the terminal.

"Well... It's been quite a week." Gatomon stated as she and Patamon were walking home. "You saved us all, Patamon." "It was nothing." Patamon replied and smiled. "Finally, back at home." "Patty and Jack will be happy to see us again." Gatomon said and smiled. Patamon opened the door. "Welcome back!" Patty, T.K. and Kari shouted. "Mama! Papa!" Patty yelled, and hugged her parents. "Oh, Patty..." Gatomon said, and hugged her back. "Mama!" Jack exclaimed from a highchair. "My son!" Gatomon yelled, and rushed to the kitchen. "Papa..." Patty muttered, and hugged her dad. "I missed you so much..." "Yeah, me too." Patamon replied and hugged Patty. "Do you notice anything different?" Kari asked him. "Umm..." Patamon started. "We had a major housecleaning today!" Patty stated. "Wow... It's so clean here..." Gatomon said in awe. "Thanks, guys." "You're welcome." T.K. replied, and smiled. "Well, I guess we should go home, Kari." "Yeah." Kari replied. "Well, see you later!" "Bye, and thank you for everything!" Patamon farewelled the two as they left. "Well, I should get going, too." Neko stated, and stood up. "Bye, Neko." Patty said, and kissed him. "Bye, Sweetcheeks." Neko replied and smiled before leaving. "Well then..." Patty started. "When will we go to the amusement park?" "Err..." Patamon and Gatomon started, looked at each other, and laughed. "Soon enough." Patamon replied. "We're finally together..." Gatomon stated, and smiled.


	76. Chapter 76: Day at Amusement Park

Chapter 76: Day at Amusement Park

Patamon decided to keep his promise that he made to Patty: Three days after he and Gatomon had returned, he finally said "Hey Patty, ready to go to the amusement park?", to which Patty replied with an excited smile and "YAY!" "Good, let's get going then." Patamon said. "Mama, what amuthement pawk?" Jack asked Gatomon. "Well... It's a big place where you can go to different rides and buy sweets and play games and such." Gatomon explained. "Yeah, and you can have tons of fun there!" Patty stated. Jack looked happy, and said "Yay! Let'th go!" "Well, I guess that let's go then." Gatomon said and smiled. "I'll check if we've got enough money so we can get in..." After checking the money, the whole family was finally prepared to go to the amusement park. Patty hadn't been this excited in a while, other than waiting for her parents returning. "You're a great father." Gatomon said to Patamon, and smiled. "Hey, it was the least I could to to cheer Patty up." Patamon replied. "We're going to amusement park, we're going to amusement park..." Patty sang and jumped in circles. "Hey, hold your horses Patty!" Patamon said and chuckled lightly.

After a while of walking, they finally arrived at the gates of the amusement park. "Well, let's go then." Patamon said, went to the ticket booth, and bought 4 tickets to enter the park. "Here." He said, and handed the ticket to Patty. "Tie it around your wrist." Patty did as she was told, and Patamon, Gatomon and Jack did the same. "This allows us to enter the park and go into the rides." Patamon explained to Patty. "Where'd you like to go first?" Patty looked around: She was mesmerized. All those big, colourful amusement rides, all those happy kids with their parents. "This is a paradise..." She muttered. "Um, I dunno where to start..." She said to Patamon. However, Patty caught a glimpse of a gigantic wheel: It was at least 100 feet tall, and it had many passenger cars attached to it. "Papa, I wanna go there!" Patty stated. "The Ferris wheel? Okay then." Patamon replied. As the wheel stopped, they showed their tickets, and entered an empty car. "I hope you're not afraid of heights." Patamon said to Patty as the wheel started slowly spinning around. She shook her head, and looked excited.

"Yay, that was fun!" Patty stated. "Although I did get a little scared after the wheel stopped for like 30 seconds... I thought it had broken or something!" "It was intentional." Gatomon explained. "That way, you could watch the view from high up." "Nice." Patty said and smiled. "Where do you want to go next?" Patamon asked his children. "Umm... I think it's Jack's turn to decide." Patty replied, and looked at her little brother. Jack looked around, and spotted a big, spiral-shaped tower. "Thewe!" He said, and pointed at the tower. "Oh, the Slide?" Gatomon asked, and Jack nodded. The four went in two pairs: Gatomon with Jack, and Patamon with Patty. "Wheee!" Jack yelled after getting out of the slide. "Again! Again!" "Hold on, let's wait for your father and sister." Gatomon replied. Soon, Patamon and Patty arrived. "Well, that was fun." Patamon stated. "Yeah..." Patty replied, but looked a little bored. "Mama, you decide now!" "Err..." Gatomon started. "How about that?" "Boat Ride?" Patamon wondered. "Well, I guess we can all fit in one boat..."

"Okay, where shall we go next?" Patamon asked after they exited the ride. "I guess it's up to you, Papa!" Patty replied. "Well... I'm getting kinda hungry." Patamon replied. "What do you say if we'd go find a nice little restaurant here?" "Yay!" Patty and Jack yelled. "Okay, why not." Gatomon said, and the four started heading towards a place to eat. "Mmm... Good!" Patty stated after taking a bite of a hamburger. "You need to be careful then." Patamon warned her. "Going to the rides after eating is not the best possible idea..." "Okay." Patty replied, but Patamon wasn't sure whether or not she was listening. Soon, Patty spotted some familiar figures in the park. "DeeDee?" She wondered. "Moshi? Vera? NEKO? Hey, guys!" "P-Patty, wait!" Patamon yelled, and ran after her. "Patty!" Moshi exclaimed. "Hi! What are you guys doing over here?" Patty asked. "We thought it was such a nice day to go here, so..." DeeDee replied and smiled. "Wait... One, two, three, four... Where's Wendy?" Patty asked. "Dunno." Neko replied. "She said she had *ahem* OTHER matters to deal with..." "Paguya?" Patty asked, and Vera nodded. Patty shook her head and smiled. "She's fallen for him..."

"Where are you guys heading now?" Patty asked her friends. "To the Mega-Coaster!" DeeDee replied. "Eh?" Patty wondered. "It's that huge rollercoaster over there..." Moshi explained. Patty looked up, and was shocked. "Whoooaa..." She said in awe. "Do you want to join?" Neko asked her. "Can I, Papa?" Patty asked her dad. "Well..." Patamon started, and looked at Gatomon. "What do you think?" "Well, if she wants to, I guess there's nothing we can do to stop her." Gatomon replied, and smiled at Patty. "Thanks, Mama!" Patty said, and hugged her. "Well, see ya later!" "Be careful!" Patamon yelled after her. "Our little Patty's so grown up..." He muttered, and sighed a little. "Well, she's always been kinda independent." Gatomon replied. "I... I think I've asked this before..." Patamon started. "But... Do you think she'll one day grow out of us?" "Doubtful." Gatomon replied. "She loves us too much to do that. We're her parents, after all." "Yeah..." Patamon muttered, but still didn't looked convinced. "Mama! Mama!" Jack yelled. "Oh, you want to go on a ride, Jack?" Gatomon asked him. Jack nodded, and the three decided to head for a ride.

"I'm so sorry..." Patty muttered. She, DeeDee, Moshi and Vera were standing outside a toilet. "For the hundredth time, Patty!" Neko said from the inside. "There's no need to apologize!" "What exactly happened, anyway?" Vera asked. "Well... Moshi started, and looked at Patty. "Patty, err... She threw up on top of a loop, and as the rollercoaster cart kept going... It landed on Neko." DeeDee said, and looked rather amused. "I... I should have held it back..." Patty said, and looked worried. "Really Patty, it wasn't, your fault." Neko said as he stepped out of the toilet. "You've gotta take a shower today, Neko..." DeeDe stated, and covered her nose. Neko just grinned, while Patty looked worried. "Patty, really, it wasn't your fault." He said. "Yes, it was..." Patty muttered. Neko decided to cheer her up, and kissed her. "Feeling any better?" He asked. Patty nodded, and covered her nose. "Eew, you REALLY need to take a proper shower!" She stated, and the five of them laughed. "I guess I should go back, Mama and Papa are probably worried." "Okay. See ya!" Vera replied. "Bye, Patty!" Moshi farewelled her. "Bye!" Patty replied, and left.

"Papa!" Patty yelled, and looked around. "Mama! Where are you?" "Oh no, I've lost them..." She thought worriedly. "PAA-PAA! MAA-MAA!" She yelled as loud as she could. "Oh no, what am I gonna do now?" However, Patty's attention was caught by a nearby ride. "Haunted House?" She wondered, and looked up. "Scary... I wonder what it looks like?" As Patty was about to step in, she stopped. "No! I need to find Papa and Mama first... No, I can't resist!" Patty showed her ticket, and was let in. She stepped into a car that was shaped like a monster's head. "Spooky..." She whispered and grinned. Patty fastened her seat belt, however she didn't notice that it didn't go all the way down. As the car started moving, Patty looked around: Different kinds of decorations of scary digimon and other monsters. However, she just merely laughed. "Ha! Is this supposed to be scary?" She wondered. However, the car suddenly started bumping back and forth. "Wheeee!" Patty yelled. Soon, the track started going up. "This is gonna be one big drop..." Patty thought. As the car started going down, Patty was flinged out of it. "EEEEEK!" She screamed, and hit her head on a wall. "Oof!" Patty grunted, and fell unconscious.

"Where on earth could she be?" Gatomon wondered as she and Patamon had started looking for her. "PATTYY!" Patamon yelled. "Where are you?" "Paa-ttyy!" Gatomon yelled. "Mama, whewe Patty?" Jack asked. "We don't know..." Gatomon replied, and gulped nervously. "We're the lousiest parents ever... How could we possibly lost our child?" "It's no use to cry over spilt milk." Patamon replied. "You should go to the information booth and make some sort of announcement in case Patty hears it. I'll keep looking around for her in the park, okay?" "O-okay." Gatomon replied and nodded. "Don't worry, we'll find her." Patamon said, and smiled encouragingly before leaving. "PAA-TTYY!" Jack yelled as he and Gatomon started going towards the booth. "WHEWE PAATTYY?" "Jack, I don't think she can hear you..." Gatomon muttered, and a tear dropped from her eye. "I hope she's okay..." "PAA-TTYY!" Patamon yelled. "Man... I've checked nearly the whole park, and haven't found even a trace of Patty. Where could she be?" As Patamon leaned against a bench to catch his breath, he noticed the Haunted House. "NEARLY the whole park..." He muttered, and decided to go in.

"Ooh..." Patty moaned as she woke up. "W... Where am I?" She heard sounds of machinery, but didn't see a thing. "I... I flew out of the car, and..." Patty's eyes soon got used to the darkness, and she could see around. She had landed below the track, in the middle of machinery. Patty was scared. "Papa... Mama... Where are you..?" She wondered, and sobbed quietly. "Sir, are you sure she's here?" A voice asked from somewhere in the House. "Voices..." Patty muttered. "I've checked the whole park apart from the Haunted House, she's got to be here." A rather familiar voice replied. "Papa!" Patty said excitedly. Patamon was searching around the House with a security guard. "Papa! I'm here!" She yelled. However, Patamon didn't hear her because of all the noise.  
"Patty, are you here?" Patamon asked. "Are you sure you've checked the entire park throughoutly?" The guard asked. "The entire park except this..." Patamon replied. Patty took a deep breath, and yelled as hard as she could. "PAAA-PAAA!" She yelled. "Patty?" Patamon wondered, and looked down. "Patty!" "Hi, Papa..." Patty replied and smiled. "Hang on a sec, I'll get you out of there!" Patamon stated, and flew down.

Gatomon and Jack were waiting at the booth. "Nothing..." Gatomon muttered. "What if... What if something's happened to her... What if she's-" "Mama!" A voice yelled from behind her. "Patty! Patty back, Mama!" Jack stated. "Patty!" Gatomon said, and hugged her daughter. "You... You're safe..." "She was stuck in the Haunted House." Patamon stated. "I was a little scared, but Papa found me!" Patty stated. "Patty! Patty!" Jack babbled. "Hi, Jackie." Patty replied, smiled, and hugged him. "Well, the park closes in 5 minutes..." Patamon stated. "Maybe we should go home." Patty, Jack and Gatomon all nodded, and the four started going home. "Well, we had quite a day..." Patamon stated as he put Patty to sleep. "Yeah..." Patty muttered. "Good night, sweetie." Patamon said, and kissed her forehead. "W-wait!" Patty yelled, and Patamon stopped. "C... Could you... Could you sing to me?" She asked. "I, I'm still a little scared, and I don't think I can sleep without-" However, Patamon had already started singing.

"Lullaby, and good night. Patamon loves this sweet Patty.  
Lullaby, and good night. Snuggle close within my arms.  
Close your eyes, rest your head, time to go nighty-ni~ight.  
Let your heart be at peace, as you slee~ep within Azulongmon's sight!"

Patty immediatly dozed off. Patamon smiled, and placed the blanket over her body. "Good night, Patty." He said before closing the door.


	77. Chapter 77: Aunt Gina

Chapter 77: Aunt Gina

The next day, everything seemingly returned to normal. Patty had loved her day in the park, even when she had gotten lost in the Haunted House. Gatomon was feeding Jack with spaghetti and tomato sauce, Patamon was sitting at the table and reading a magazine, while Patty was laying on the floor, drawing pictures. "Be a good boy now, Jack!" Gatomon said as Jack didn't want to eat. "No! Jack no like!" Jack protested and turned his head around. "Okay, fine." Gatomon replied. "But don't expect to get any dessert!" Jack looked terrified by Gatomon's words, and quickly took a large spoonful of spaghetti. However, he ate it too fast, and one strand of spaghetti got stuck in his throat. Jack started coughing hard. "Jack?" Gatomon wondered. "Are you... Oh no, he's choking!"  
Jack tried to breathe, but just kept coughing. Patamon immediatly stood up, and rushed right next to Jack. "Patamon, please do something, he's gonna die!" Gatomon screamed hysterically. Jack's face had literally turned blue. Patamon quickly slammed his back, making him spit the strand out. Jack was gasping hard. "Thank heavens..." Gatomon muttered, and tightly hugged Jack. "Is he okay?" Patty wondered. Patamon nodded, and smiled.

"There you go." Gatomon said, and handed Patty and Jack ice cream cones. "Thank you." Patty replied. "Thankth Mama!" Jack said, and started licking the ice cream. "Yay, I got strawberry!" Patty said and grinned. "Thanks a lot, Mama!" "You're welcome." Gatomon replied. She looked at Patamon, who was reading the magazine again. "You did great." She stated. "Huh?" Patamon wondered, and raised his head. "I... I was in complete panic, while you managed to retain your calmness and... You saved Jack's life." Gatomon said. "Hey, it was the least I could do." Patamon replied. "He's my son too, after all." "But still..." Gatomon started. "You're always the one who saves them or protects them... Doesn't it bother you?" "Hey, they're my children. Of course I'll protect them from everything I can." Patamon stated. "I never get to do anything..." Gatomon muttered. "You're their guardian angel..." She sighed quietly. "Hey, don't feel sad." Patamon cheered her up. "They love you just as much as they love me. You're their mother, after all." "Yeah..." Gatomon muttered. Patamon decided to cheer her up, and kissed her lightly. "Feeling any better?" He asked. "Yeah. Thank you." Gatomon replied and smiled.

"Oh my, I need to get going." Gatomon said, and went to the front door. "Okay. I'll see you later." Patamon replied. "Huh? Where's Mama going?" Patty wondered. "Mama go whewe?" Jack asked. "I, umm..." Gatomon started. "I'm... I'm going to visit my sister... Your aunt." "Nice! Where does she live?" Patty asked. "Well..." Gatomon started, but was cut by Patamon. "Listen, Gatomon's in a hurry now. Let's not hold her back, okay?" "Why can't we go with Mama?" Patty asked. "I, I don't think that's such a good idea..." Patamon started, but Gatomon didn't say anything. "Why not?" Patty asked. "She's... She's not doing really well." Patamon explained. "Jack go with Mama!" Jack begged her mother. "Uuh..." Gatomon muttered nervously. "Mama, please..." Patty said. "We want to see her. We really do." "Well..." Gatomon started, looked at Patamon, then at her kids, and sighed. "Alright. BUT-" She started as Patty and Jack yelled "Yay!" "You need to promise us to A. You behave well, and B. You will NOT go out of our sight. Okay?" "Okay!" Patty and Jack replied and nodded. "I'm coming, too." Patamon stated. "I want to make sure nothing happens to them." "Okay." Gatomon replied, and they all stepped out.

"I'm still not sure if this is a good idea..." Patamon said to Gatomon as they started going. "Why?" Gatomon asked. "You're afraid that my sister will harm them, or something?" "I-it's not that." Patamon replied. "I'm not as much afraid of her as I am about the other people there... Gatomon, the building's filled with lunatics! It's not the best possible place where we could take Patty and Jack..." "I've set up everything." Gatomon stated. "There are guards all over the place. Besides, we won't be staying there for long." "Mmmh..." Patamon grunted as they kept on walking. "Hey Mama, what's your sister like?" Patty asked. "Well, she's quiet, calm... And relatively sad." Gatomon replied. "You really need to behave well, she's been through a lot of painful experiences in her life." "Okay." Patty replied. "There..." Gatomon said after a while of walking. In front of them was a massive, white building "Whoa... She lives there?" Patty asked, and Gatomon nodded. "Now, Patty, Jack..." Patamon started, and looked at his children.  
"Whatever you do: Do NOT go wander around on your own, okay?" "O-okay." Patty and Jack replied, and gulped. "Good." Patamon said and smiled. "Now, let's go in..."

"Wait here, I need to go set up a few things..." Gatomon said as they entered the lobby. "Okay." Patamon replied, and grabbed Patty's and Jack's hands. "Hey!" Patty exclaimed out of surprise. "Sorry, I just want to make sure you're not going anywhere." Patamon explained. Patty looked a little upset, but didn't try to resist nevertheless. "Papa, whewe Mama go?" Jack asked. "She has things to take care of." Patamon replied. Gatomon was walking down a hallway, until she came across a door. "Come on in." A voice replied after Gatomon had knocked on the door. "Hello." She greeted the digimon inside. "Aah, Ms Gatomon!" He turned out to be the head of the asylum. "Welcome. Did you come here to see your sister?" "Yeah, but the plans changed a little." Gatomon replied. "My kids insisted to see her, and Patamon wanted to guard them, so..." "Of course, of course." The head replied. "You wait in the lobby, I'll arrange your meeting." "Thank you." Gatomon said, and stood up. "Umm... How is she feeling?" "Well... She's started to recover a little." The head replied. "I even saw her smiling couple days ago." "That's great." Gatomon stated and smiled before leaving.

Five minutes later, the family were allowed to meet up with Gatomon's sister. They walked into a small room with five chairs and a table. Patamon, Gatomon, Patty and Jack all sat down. Patty's attention was caught by something. "Strange..." She thought. "It's almost as if I had heard Wendy's voice nearby..." Suddenly, another door opened. Two guards stepped in, and in between them was a Gatomon. She looked nearly identical to her sister, but her face was darker, and she had constantly a sad look. The guards stepped aside. "Hi." Gatomon greeted her sister. "...Hello." The other Gatomon replied. Gatomon stood up, and hugged her. "How are you doing, Gina?" Gatomon asked her sister, who's name was revealed to be Gina. Gina, however, didn't reply, but curiously looked at Jack and Patty. "...Who are these?" She asked. Patty got chills from her voice: It was sad, quiet and in a way morbid. "Well, I suppose you already know Patamon..." Gatomon replied, and chuckled a little. "These are Patty," She pointed at Patty. "And Jack. They're-" "Your children?" Gina asked, and Gatomon nodded. Gina smirked, and said "Nice..."

Gatomon and Gina started chatting, with occasionally Patamon or one of the kids saying something. "Take a look at this." Gatomon said, and removed the glove from her right hand. "...A wedding ring?" Gina asked. Gatomon nodded and smiled happily. "Yup. Patamon and I are married." She stated. "I knew it." Gina said quietly. "I always knew it that you'd be the one of us to get married first." "Yeah, I remember!" Gatomon replied and giggled a little. "You kept saying that all the time-" However, she stopped after seeing Gina's sad look, and sighed a little. "Well, enough about me." She stated. "What about you?" "Well, there's really nothing to tell..." Gina stated. "There's not a lot going on in the asylum... Although..." "What is it?" Gatomon wondered. "I..." Gina started, and began sobbing a little. She looked terrified. "I think he's going to return!" She whispered. "Hey Gina, he's dead. Don't worry." Gatomon replied, as Gina started crying. "No... You don't... Understand..." She sobbed. "He will... Will hunt me down, and... And..." "Gina, I understand how you feel, but-" Gatomon started, but was cut by Gina. "Diaboromon's gonna return!" She screamed.

"Huh? Diaboromon?" Patty wondered. Gina looked at Patty, seemingly surprised. "Mama, is she talking about-" "Yes." Gatomon replied. "Oh." Patty said, and giggled a little. "Don't worry, Aunt Gina!" She said to Gina. "Diaboromon's toast!" "...How do YOU know that?" Gina asked her. "Neko told me that this Cherubimon came and kicked Diaboromon's butt!" Patty stated, and looked excited. "Yeah, we even saw it ourselves." Patamon said, and Gatomon nodded. "He's... He's gone... Really?" Gina asked. Gatomon smiled, and nodded. "I've been telling you this whole time." She stated. Gina looked shocked at first. Then, she smiled. "MY nightmare's over..." She stated, and began crying again. "Thank you, Sis... Thank you, everyone." "You're welcome." Patty replied and smiled. "We need to get going." Gatomon stated. "Will you be okay?" "Y-yeah." Gina replied, sniffled and nodded. "See you later." "Bye." Gatomon replied, and the four left. "Thank you... Patty..." Gina thought as she was taken away from the room. However, as Patty and her family started going back home, she noticed a familiar figure in the lobby. "HEY!" She yelled. "Wendy! Hi!"

"P-Patty?" Wendy wondered, and looked surprised to see Patty there. "Oh, hello." Patamon said to Wendy's parents. "Hi." Wendy's mom replied. "Whatcha doing around here, Wendy?" Patty asked Wendy. "Umm, I..." Wendy started, and looked at her parents. "We were seeing my brother." Wendy's dad explained. "What a coincidence." Gatomon said. "We came here to see my sister." "Hey Wendy, you've never told me about your uncle." Patty stated. "Well, umm..." Wendy said, and looked a little nervous. "What happened to him?" Patamon asked. "It's a sad story..." Wendy's dad stated, and sighed a little. "When Wendy was two to three months old, she was playing with her uncle in a forest. Suddenly, a wild Mammothmon started rampaging through the forest. My brother told Wendy to hide, and tried to fight Mammothmon on his own. The Mammothmon stomped the ground, and... Well, they were standing on a cliff. They both fell down. Mammothmon died, but my brother... Well, he hit his head hard on a rock, and... He got major brain damage." "Oh no..." Gatomon said. Patty gasped a little. "We were told that he's never going to recover, but hey, you can always have hope." Wendy's mom said. "That's true." Patamon stated and smiled.

"Poor Wendy..." Patty thought as they started going home. "I never knew she had such a hard time, too..." "Are you okay, Patty?" Patamon asked her. "I-I'm fine." Wendy replied, and smiled nervously. "How did you like to see Aunt Gina?" Gatomon asked. "She was nice." Patty stated. "Gina nice!" Jack said. "Mama, will she ever get out of there?" "Well... Maybe one day." Gatomon replied. "Only time will tell." "Papa and Mama?" Patty asked her parents. "Yeah?" They replied. "Promise me that you will never end up in that place." Patty said. Patamon and Gatomon looked at each other, and laughed. "We promise, Patty." Patamon stated, and smiled. In the evening, it was time for Patty and Jack to go to sleep. "Papa?" Patty asked her dad before he left. "Yes?" Patamon replied. "Do you... Do you think that Diaboromon's going to return?" Patty asked. Patamon didn't say anything in a while. "No." He eventually replied. "He was destroyed for good." "Good..." Patty said, and yawned. "Good night, Patty." Patamon said, and left her room. Patty closed her eyes, and began sleeping.


	78. Chapter 78: Jack meets New Friends

Chapter 78: Jack meets New Friends

Being such a sunny day, Patamon, Gatomon, Patty and Jack decided to spend the entire day outside. Patty was jumping on her trampoline, Gatomon was managing the garden, Patamon was nearly sleeping due to the hot climate, and Jack was sitting in a sandbox. "Dadadaa..." He babbled as he built a sandcastle. "Hey Jackie, nice castle you built there!" Patty stated as she jumped high in the air. "Patty!" Jack yelled as he noticed Patty, and waved at her. However, he accidentally hit his sandcastle, breaking it. Instead of crying, Jack started giggling a lot, and began building a new castle. "Silly..." Gatomon muttered as she looked at Jack, shook her head and chuckled lightly before she began watering flowers again. "Wheeee!" Patty yelled as she jumped high up in the air. "Uh-oh..." She muttered as she had jumped too high: She was going to fall to the ground. However, Patty started flapping her wings, and laughed as she did aerial loops. "Whoa... I wish I could fly..." Jack thought as he looked his big sister flying. Soon, Jack's attention was caught by a strange-looking bug. After making sure that nobody was looking at him, Jack stood up, and ran after the bug.

"I'm gonna getcha!" Jack stated as he followed the bug. "Come here..." The bug suddenly landed on the ground, and Jack immediatly stopped moving. He crouched to the ground and waved his tail, preparing to jump. However, as he leaped, the bug started flying again. "Oof!" Jack grunted as he hit the ground. As he stood up, he noticed that the bug was gone. "Hmph... It fooled me." Jack thought. He looked around, and gulped. "Uh-oh... Where am I?" "Mamaa! Papaa!" Jack started yelling, and hoped that one of his parents would come to look for him. "Oh no, I'm lost..." He muttered. "MAA-MAA! PAA-PAA!" Jack looked really worried. Suddenly, he began crying. "BWAAAAH! I WANT MAMAA!" He sobbed. However, Jack heard some voices from nearby. "W-who's there?" Jack asked. After getting no reply, he rushed to the direction where the voice came from. "Maybe it's Mama and Papa and Patty who came looking for me..." Jack thought and looked excited. However, as he got closer, he noticed that the voices were happy, and didn't belong to either of his parents. Jack arrived at a meadow in the middle of the forest, and spotted three baby digimon: A Minomon, a red Tanemon, and a pink Patamon.

"Hey, look!" The Tanemon said as she spotted Jack. "There's someone else around here!" "Err... Hi." Jack greeted them. "Hello!" The Patamon replied. "Who are you?" "I-I'm Jack." Jack replied. "Nice to meet you." "Well, hello Jack." The Minomon said. "My name's Morty. These are Rose..." "At your service!" The Tanemon said and smiled. "...And Kira." Morty continued, and pointed at the pink Patamon. "'Ello!" Kira said to Jack and nodded. "Well, hi everybody." Jack said. "What are you guys doing around here?" "We're just playing all day long." Rose replied and grinned. "Do your parents know where you are?" Jack wondered. "Naah, but our homes are near." Morty stated. "Hey, maybe my home's near too!" Jack said. "Well, it was nice to see you guys. Bye!" As Jack started walking, he looked a little sad "Hey!" Kira yelled after him. "Umm... Would you want to join us?" She asked. "Yeah! The more the merrier, right?" Rose said. Jack smiled, and rushed back to the three other babies. "Well, okay then!" He replied. "What shall we play first?" "Well, I know this one good game..." Morty stated. "What?" Kira asked him. Morty giggled, yelled "TAG!", and tagged Kira. Soon, everyone started running away, and Kira tried to catch them.

"Gotcha!" Kira yelled, and tagged Jack. "Phew... Let's... Let's take a small... Break, shall we?" Jack said, and sat down on the ground. "Good idea..." Rose panted. "We've been playing for like 15 minutes..." "Well, we could play something else." Morty stated. "Like, umm..." "How 'bout Hide and Seek?" Kira suggested. "Fine by me." Rose replied and smiled. "Who counts first?" "I'll do that." Jack said. "I'll count down to ten." "Okay. Everyone, hide!" Kira yelled. "One... Two... Three..." Jack started counting. "...And TEN! I'm coming!" Jack started looking around the forest. "Hmmm..." He muttered after spotting something red in a bush. "I found you, Rose!" "Aah!" Rose groaned. "Gotcha." Jack said and grinned. "Now to find Kira and Morty..." He continued looking around,  
until he heard some noise coming from a hollow tree trunk. "AHA!" He yelled and looked inside. "Eek!" Morty screamed. "You found me..." "Yup!" Jack said and smiled. "Now to find Kira..." However, after ten minutes of looking around, he finally gave up. "Okay, Kira, you won!" He yelled, and Kira flew down from a tree. "H-how did you get up there?" Rose wondered. "Like this." Kira replied, and took off.

"Whoa..." Morty and Rose said in awe, however Jack wasn't impressed. "My dad and big sister can fly, too." He stated. "Oh yeah?" Kira wondered. "Well, can they do THIS?" She flew at Jack, and started tickling him. "AHAHAHA-S-stoop!" Jack begged and laughed. As Kira let go of him, Jack fell on the ground, panting and giggling quietly. "N... No tickling..." He muttered. "As you wish." Kira replied and smiled. "So, what shall we play now?" Morty wondered. "Beats me." Rose replied. "Do you guys have any good ideas?" "Eh, not really..." Jack said. "How about we just explore the forest then?" Kira suggested. "Good idea!" Jack stated, and stood up. "Well, why not." Morty said and shrugged. "Yay, an exploration around the Digital World!" Rose said and looked excited. "Okay, let's do it!" Jack said, and everyone else yelled excitedly. "Hmm... I hope Mama and Papa are not worried..." Jack thought, and looked slightly concerned. "Maybe I should've told them where I am-" "Hey Jack, are you coming?" Kira asked Jack, interrupting his thoughts.  
"Y-yeah." Jack replied, and rushed to his new friends.

"Mmm... The flowers are in good shape." Gatomon stated and smiled in a satisfied way. "Mamaa!" Patty yelled from the trampoline. "Could you make me some lunch? I'm starving!" "Why don't you ask your father?" Gatomon wondered. "He's sleeping!" Patty replied. Gatomon turned around, and saw Patamon sitting on a chair, snoring. "Okay, I'll make you something." She said to Patty. "Hey Jack, are you getting hungry-" Suddenly, she screamed. "What's wrong?" Patty asked, and got off the trampoline. "J... Jack..." Gatomon muttered. "He... He's gone!" "Huh?" Patty wondered, and looked at the empty sandbox while Gatomon was trying to wake Patamon up. "Patamon! Honey! Wake up!" She said "Whaa?" Patamon wondered. "Oh, Gatomon, what's wrong?" "Jack's disappeared!" Gatomon replied. "What?" Patamon asked, and looked at the sandbox. "Uh-oh..." "We need to go look for him." Patty stated. "R-right." Gatomon said. "Where could he possibly be?" "Don't worry, we'll find him." Patamon replied, and smiled encouragingly. "If we haven't found him in two hours, we'll call some help, okay?" "Okay." Gatomon and Patty replied, and the three started looking around for Jack.

"We're exploring around the Digital World, lallalaa..." Jack, Kira, Rose and Morty sang together while walking. "Do you guys think we'll encounter a monster of some sort?" Rose wondered "A-a monster?" Jack asked, and looked a little afraid. "Yeah! Some evil digimon with sharp teeth and claws. That'd be exciting!" Rose stated, and grinned. "I-I really d-dunno..." Jack muttered, and gulped. "Hey, she's just kidding, Jack." Kira stated. "Right, Rose?" "Shh!" Rose hushed them. "Did you hear that?" "W-what?" Morty asked. "I heard some sound of growling noise." Rose stated and smirked. Jack, Kira and Morty all looked a little afraid. "I heard nothing..." Jack stated. "And I've got good ears-" "GRRROOOAAARR!" "Eek!" Jack, Kira and Morty yelled. Morty ran behind a tree, while Jack and Kira hugged each other out of fear. However, as soon as they noticed what they had been doing, they let go of each other, and blushed. "Ha!" Rose said, and giggled. "That was only me roarring!" "Very funnaAAAAH!" Kira screamed, and took off. "Uh-oh..." Jack muttered. "Huh?" Rose wondered, and turned around, seeing a wild Monochromon. "ROSE, RUN!" Jack yelled, and the four babies started running away from the Monochromon.

Kira quickly flew up a tree. "Here it can't find me..." She muttered, and looked down. Morty had jumped into a bush, while Jack and Rose were still running away. "The good news is that Monochromon aren't too fast..." Jack stated and grinned. However, Rose suddenly stumbled on a rock, and fell down. "Help!" She screamed. Jack quickly turned around, and helped Rose up. "Hide somewhere." He said to her. "I'm gonna mislead it." "B-but..." Rose started, but Jack jumped in front of the Monochromon, and blew a raspberry, making the Monochromon even angrier. Jack started running on all fours as the Monochromon started charging towards him. "Jack, what are you doing?" Kira yelled. "It's gonna crush you!" Morty stated. Jack kept running forward in case the Monochromon would get tired, but being a baby, he was starting to get completely exhausted himself. "I... I can't..." He panted, and didn't notice the cliff in front of him. "JACK, LOOK OUT!" Kira, Morty and Rose yelled together. "Huh?" Jack wondered, looked behind, and fell off the cliff. "JACK!" Kira screamed as the Monochromon fell down the cliff, too.

Kira, Rose and Morty all rushed to the cliff. "Jack..." Kira muttered, and looked down the cliff. However, she smiled suddenly. "He's alive!" "What?" Morty wondered, and he and Rose looked down the cliff, too: Jack's tail was tied around a tree branch that was sticking from the cliff. "Eh, could you guys give me a hand?" Jack asked, and chuckled nervously. "Hang on a sec!" Kira replied, and took off. She flew right next to Jack, grabbed his arm, and carried him to safety. "Thanks." Jack said, and wiped his forehead. "That was a close one..." "Yeah, we thought that you were going to die." Rose stated, and looked sad. "You got lucky." Morty said and smiled. They walked back into the meadow, with Kira looking at Jack worriedly. Jack noticed this, and asked her "What's wrong?" "N-nothing." Kira replied, and turned her head. Jack was suspicious, but just shrugged and kept walking with everyone else. "Uh-oh, it's getting dark..." He stated after seeing the sun getting down. "I need to go home, my parents are probably worried. Thanks guys, I had a really fun day." "Well, see ya later!" Rose farewelled him. "Bye, Jack!" Kira and Morty said as Jack started going back home.

"I hope Mama and Papa and Patty are not worried by me..." Jack thought as he arrived at home. He heard someone crying. Jack took a look at the porch, and saw Gatomon crying, with Patamon hugging her and Patty looking at the ground. "Don't cry, Gatomon..." Patamon tried to comfort Gatomon. "J-Jack's gone..." Gatomon sobbed. "Oh no..." Jack thought, and felt bad. "W-what if something's h-happened to him..?" "Don't worry, I'll go call some help." Patamon said, and patted her back. "We'll find him." "Mamaa! Papaa!" Jack yelled as he started crying at the porch. "Jackie!" Patty shouted excitedly. "Jack!" Gatomon screamed, and hugged her son as he arrived. "Mama!" Jack replied. "Oh, thank goodness you're okay Jack..." Gatomon muttered, and Patamon smiled. "We were worried about you. Where have you been?" Patamon asked Jack. "Jack go to fowetht and meet new fwiendth!" Jack stated, and smiled. "That's great!" Patty stated. "Listen, don't EVER run away like that, okay?" Gatomon said to Jack, who nodded. As they all looked at the sunset, Jack yawned. "Well, I think it's time to go to sleep." Patamon stated. "You've had quite a day." Jack nodded, and Gatomon carried him to his craddle. Jack thought about his day and gaining friends and smiled as he fell asleep.


	79. Chapter 79: Operation

_A/N: Whoa. WHOA. WHOOOA! 200+ reviews! This just blows my mind. I want to thank all you dedicated readers and reviewers out there for reading this story. There'd be no point to ever write fanfics without you. Thanks! I'll see you again at 300 reviews _:)_ But enough talk, **on to Chapter 79!**_

Chapter 79: Operation

During the next three days, Jack was playing with Kira, Rose and Jack. However, Jack had scared his parents so much when he disappeared that they asked Jack to bring his friends over to their house to play. "It's nice that our son's got friends." Patamon stated and smiled. "Yeah..." Gatomon replied, but looked sad for some reason. "You okay?" Patamon asked her. "I'm just worried about him." Gatomon replied. "I mean, Patty spends half her time to play with her friends, we don't get to interact with her too much... And now the same thing's happening to Jack. In about three to four years, they both have started a new life somewhere else and we're left in the dust." "Gatomon, honey, I know I've said this like a hundred times, but... There is ABSOLUTELY no reason to be worried about Patty or Jack forgetting about us!" Patamon stated. "We're their parents, they're never going to forget us!" "You're right..." Gatomon sighed. "I'm pathetic." "No you're not." Patamon said. "You're just worried to be left alone. But don't worry." He gave a kiss to Gatomon. "I'm with you forever." "Thanks, honey." Gatomon replied, and smiled.

The next day, the whole family decided to spend the day themselves. Patty and Jack weren't too excited about the idea, but agreed nevertheless. They were playing a board game with two teams: Patamon and Jack in one team, and Gatomon and Patty in the other. Patamon was slightly worried about Gatomon: She looked pale and somewhat tired. "Umm, did you sleep well last night, Gatomon?" Patamon asked her. "I dunno..." Gatomon replied, and yawned. "I don't remember having any kind of sleeping disorders, but I'm feeling extremely tired..." "Hey Mama, it's your turn! Roll the dice!" Patty stated. "Yeah, Mama, woll dithe!" Jack said. "Well, okay then..." Gatomon replied, and rolled the dice. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, NINE! We won!" "Hooray!" Patty exclaimed, and high fived with Gatomon. "You got lucky..." Patamon stated. "Oh, is someone here jealous?" Gatomon asked and smirked. "Hmph, I'll show you who's jealous..!" Patamon replied, leaped at Gatomon, and tickled her. "Papa!" Patty yelled and laughed as she looked at her parents acting like three-year-old kids. "S-s-stooop!" Gatomon yelled and giggled uncontrollably. "As you wish." Patamon replied, and backed off.

"Phew..." Gatomon panted, and still giggled a little. "M-my sides ache..." "Sorry if I went too far." Patamon said, and looked apologizing. "Naah, that was... Kinda refreshing, actually." Gatomon replied. "Well, I'm getting hungry. How about it, kids, do you want some tacos?" "Yaaay!" Patty and Jack yelled as Gatomon went to the kitchen. She still felt like she was going to fall asleep any second. "Man... What's going on?" She wondered. As she turned on the oven, she suddenly started having flashbacks in her mind. She was merely a Salamon... She encountered Myotismon... Myotismon constantly whipped her because of her eyes... She gained the X-shaped scars... At this point, Gatomon started screaming. Suddenly, her flashback skipped nine years forward... She met Myotismon inside Diaboromon's body... Her scars got reopened... Diaboromon whipped her eyes, momentarily blinding her... "Gatomon! Gatomon!" Patamon screamed, and shook Gatomon. Gatomon suddenly realized what was going on. "P... Patamon..?" She muttered. "Wh... What happened-" "You fell on the floor, and started screaming." Patamon explained. "You go and sit down, I'll make the tacos, okay?" "O-okay..." Gatomon replied, and stood up. Her feet were shaking a little as she walked to the living room.

"Okay, the dinner's ready!" Patamon yelled in ten minutes. Patty and Jack both quickly rushed into the kitchen. "How are you now?" Patamon asked Gatomon. "Fine, but..." Gatomon started. "I just... I feel like I just received my scars." "Maybe it's because what just happened." Patamon suggested. "Yeah..." Gatomon said, and smiled. "Here you go." Patamon said, and handed Patty and Jack some tacos. "Thank you!" Patty replied, and started eating it. "Mmm, good." Jack stated. "Gatomon, do you want some?" Patamon asked his wife. "Gatomon?" "I... I..." Gatomon muttered, and suddenly started screaming. "Mama!" Patty yelled. "Gatomon, what's wrong?" Patamon asked worriedly. "My... Scars..." Gatomon sobbed. Patamon removed the gloves from Gatomon's paws because she couldn't do so himself, and gasped. Patty and Jack both screamed: Gatomon's scars were green, as if they were inflamed. "Eh, Gatomon, I don't think you should look-" Patamon said as Gatomon opened her eyes. "Well, this doesn't look good..." Gatomon said, and chuckled weakly before she fainted. "GATOMON!" Patamon yelled. "I'll go call some help." He stated, and rushed off. Patty was holding Gatomon, and looked concerned. "Mama..." She muttered.

The next thing Gatomon noticed was that she was laying in a bed. "Are you alright?" She heard Patamon's voice asking. "I... I feel a little... Dizzy..." Gatomon muttered as a reply. "Where-" "You're upstairs." Patamon explained. "I asked Joe to come over, he's an expert in treating digimon diseases." "Thanks." Gatomon said. Patamon placed his hand on Gatomon's forehead. "Man, you're burning!" He stated. Gatomon just looked at the roof and didn't say anything. "I... I want to see my hands." She said after a moment of silence. "Err, that's really not a good idea..." Patamon replied, and restrained Gatomon's hands. "You fainted after seeing them just once, and... To be honest, they really don't look good." Gatomon tried to struggle a little, but didn't have enough strength and eventually gave up. "Fine..." She muttered. "How are the kids?" "They're fine, just worried about you." Patamon replied. Gatomon tried to get up from the bed, but Patamon put her back. "You're not going anywhere yet, you're not in good condition." He stated. "I..." Gatomon started, but closed her mouth. "Thanks." "You're welcome." Patamon replied, smiled, and kissed her.

"Well, how's everything going around here?" Joe asked after stepping into Patamon's and Gatomon's bedroom. "Fine. Thanks for coming." Patamon replied. "Okay, now let's see what's wrong..." Joe said, and looked at Gatomon. He started inspecting Gatomon. "Hmm... There doesn't seem to be anything wrong, other than your fever..." He stated. "Now, let's see your hands." Gatomon closed her eyes as she slowly took her hands out from under the blanket. "Ouch... They seem to be inflamed." Joe said. "I... I haven't taken my paws out of my gloves in ages, I don't know what caused this." Gatomon stated. "Have they reopened lately?" Joe asked her. "Well, once, during our battle against Diaboromon..." Gatomon replied. "Uh-huh." Joe said. He took out a small jar filled with white foam in it. "What's that?" Gatomon wondered. "This should heal the inflammation." Joe explained, He poured some foam into his fingers, and started brushed it on Gatomon's wounds. Gatomon flinched a little. "Just come to show me the next week, I'll make some closer inspections." Joe said. "O-okay." Gatomon replied. "Thanks, Joe." Patamon said and smiled. "Well, see you later!" Joe replied, and left.

Even though Gatomon's fever passed by, her scars were still green and sore, and they felt like they were burning. "Well, this is strange..." Joe stated as he inspected Gatomon. "I need to take some x-ray photographs." Gatomon gulped a little. Patamon said to her "Don't worry." "Hmm..." Joe muttered as he looked at the pictures. "I r-really don't like x-ray..." Gatomon stated. "It makes me feel like I'm naked." "Err, you don't wear any clothes..." Patamon reminded her. "You know what I mean." Gatomon replied. "Well, this isn't looking good..." Joe thought. "Have you figured it out yet?" Patamon asked him. "I'm afraid so. Take a look at this." Joe replied, and showed one of the x-ray photos to them. "W-what's that black lump in Gatomon's back?" Patamon asked worriedly. "Looks like it's some sort of tumour." Joe sighed. Patamon gasped, and Gatomon looked utterly stumped. "I-I'm g-g-gonna d-die?" She asked quietly. "It's not that kind of a tumour." Joe replied, and Patamon sighed out of relief. "I think it's the cause of this inflammation." "Well, c-can you operate it?" Gatomon asked. "I can try, but there's a risk that I'll do it wrong. In the worst case of scenario, you could die." Joe replied. "Come back here in two days, okay?" "Okay." Patamon and Gatomon replied, and left.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Patamon asked as they walked towards a hospital. "Well, I'm not gonna make it anyway if this thing doesn't get removed, so..." Gatomon replied. "Well, Joe said that it wasn't bad." Kari said and smiled encouragingly. "Papa, what's gonna happen to Mama?" Patty wondered. "Well, there's this... Thing inside her that causes her scars to look green." Patamon explained. "We're going in a hospital to get it removed." "Okay." Patty said. "Mama be okay?" Jack asked. "Don't worry, I will. Gatomon replied and smiled at him. "Well, you've fought and survived against Myotismon, Diaboromon and Lilithmon. Compared to those, this should be a piece of cake." T.K. stated. "But I died when... Yeah." Gatomon replied. She didn't want to talk about it when Patty was near. "Okay, are you ready?" Joe asked Gatomon, who nodded. "Alright then. This can take a while." "We'll wait right here." Kari replied, and Patamon nodded. "As you wish." Joe replied. Gatomon was laying on an operating table. "Are you ready?" Joe asked her. "Bring it on." Gatomon replied. As she was anesthetized, Joe took a deep breath. "Okay, here goes..." He muttered, and began the operation.

Patamon was anxiously walking in circles outside the operating room, with his hands behind his back. He looked at the clock once in a while. "Papa, do you think Mama'll be fine?" Patty wondered as she was sitting in a chair, waving her legs back and forth. "Yes. She has to." Patamon replied. He was nearly crying. "Don't worry, she'll make it." Kari said to Patty, although she looked sceptical. "She has to..." Patamon muttered. He couldn't even think what would happen if Gatomon didn't make it: She had already died twice in his arms, he couldn't stand it to see her dying the third time. "Hey, Joe's a professional, he can heal Gatomon." T.K. comforted his digimon partner. "Jack want Mama no get huwt..." Jack stated. "She's going to be alright." Kari assured him. "She's my... She's my wife." Patamon stated. "She can't die now..." "Relax." T.K. tried to calm him down. "RELAX?" Patamon asked. "T.K, my wife is over there, with her back being opened, and you're telling me to RELAX?" "Papa, please..." Patty said quietly. "Oh... Sorry..." Patamon muttered, and sighed a little. Thirty minutes later, Joe stepped out of the room. "She's alive." He stated. Kari and Patty smiled widely, Patamon fell backwards on a chair. "Thank heavens..." He muttered. "Yay, Mama okay!" Jack said happily.

"Ummmh..." Gatomon grunted. "Morning, honey." Patamon's voice greeted her. "W... Where..?" Gatomon wondered. "You're in a hospital." Patamon replied. "Joe did it. Your tumour's gone." "Great..." Gatomon muttered, and smiled weakly. "How are you feeling?" Patamon asked her. "Well, my back hurts and I feel a little dizzy, but other than that, I'm fine." Gatomon replied. "You should let her rest for now." Joe said to Patamon, who nodded and left the room. Two days later Gatomon was finally let out of the hospital. "Yay, Mama's back!" Patty exclaimed, and jumped for joy. "MAMAAA!" Jack sobbed, and hugged his mother. Gatomon smiled as she stroke Jack's head. After putting the kids to sleep, Patamon and Gatomon were sitting on the couch. "How are you feeling now?" Patamon wondered. "Well, my scars are okay, but my back still hurts..." Gatomon replied. "Let me help you. Turn around." Patamon said. Gatomon turned around, and started rubbing Gatomon's back. "Mmh... Aah, yes..." Gatomon moaned out of pleasure. Patamon smirked, and started kissing her nec. "You know you want it." He whispered to her ear. Gatomon giggled, and started kissing Patamon back...


	80. Chapter 80: Terrorist

Chapter 80: Terrorist

Patty woke up early in the next morning. She rubbed her eyes, and slowly climbed down the stairs. She went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As she walked past the living room, she spotted her parents sleeping together on the couch with a blanket covering them. "Morning, Papa!" She said. "Morning, Mama!" Patamon and Gatomon both woke up quickly. "Aa! P-Patty!" Patamon exclaimed. "H-how long have you been standing there?" "About fifteen seconds." Patty replied and shrugged. "I just woke up to get a glass of water." "O-okay..." Gatomon muttered. She soon spotted the blanket covering her and Patamon, and sighed out of relief. "Thank Azulongmon..." "Yeah. Well, I guess we should wake up." Patamon stated, and got up from the couch. "I'll rest for a while..." Gatomon said, closed her eyes, and fell asleep again. As Patamon looked at Patty taking a glass of water, he looked upstairs. "Hmm... I wonder if Jack's okay." He thought, and walked up the stairs. "Aah..." Patty said after drinking the water, and put the glass on a table. "Hmph, Mama's sleeping on the couch, I can't watch TV... Well, I just gotta do something else!"

Two hours later, Patamon and Gatomon were outside hanging up the laundry. Jack was eating porridge in a highchair, while Patty was watching the TV. She yawned, and grabbed the remote. "Boring..." She muttered. "I wonder if there's anything good on the other channels..." She channel surfed for a while, spotting a sports channel, a soap opera channel, a comedy channel, until the remote ran out of batteries. "Oh man..." Patty muttered as she stood up to switch the batteries. She had stopped at a news channel. "Good evening." The news anchor said. "The waging war between the two countries of Deji and Poketo has been going on for half a year. Last week, the things really stirred up when Poketo's soldiers bombed the capital of Deji." Patty stopped to look at the TV: digimon soldiers shooting at each other, explosions, homeless families in agony... "Oh no..." She gasped. "This... This is... Horrible..." She kept looking at the TV for a while. "No... No... NOOOOO!" She screamed, and began crying. "What was that?" Gatomon wondered. "Patty..." Patamon replied, and rushed inside.

"Patty, are you-" Patamon asked, but closed his mouth when he saw Patty, then the TV, and then he looked at Patty again. "Uh oh... Patty, sweetie? What did you see in the television?" "D... Digimon getting hurt..." Patty muttered. "E... Explosions a-and families w-with... No home..." Patty sobbed. Patamon sighed quietly out of relief, as he had thought that Patty had seen something a lot worse. But then he noticed the horrified look on Patty's face and hugged her. "It's okay." Patamon muttered. "W-why do digimon hurt each other like that, Papa?" Patty wondered. "Well, umm..." Patamon started, and shut off the TV. "There is... Some sort of a grudge between Deji and Poketo. The war's been going on for a while, but I don't think I remember it right away what it was all about." "War..." Patty muttered. "Papa, do you think there'll ever be a war over here?" "Ehh..." Patamon started, and looked at his daughter. Then he smiled. "No." He replied. "File Island's a peaceful place. There's never going to be a war around here." "Good." Patty said quietly, wiped her tears and smiled. "Feeling any better?" Patamon asked her. "Good." He said as Patty nodded. "Well, how would you like an ice cream?" "Yay!" Patty replied, and followed her dad.

Gatomon opened the front door. "Is Patty-" "She's okay." Patamon replied. "Just shocked, that's all." "Oh." Gatomon said. "I'll explain it later." Patamon whispered to her as she handed Patty an ice cream cone. "Jack want ithe cweam!" Jack stated. "Oh Jack, you're covered in porridge!" Gatomon said, and took him from the highchair. "First take a bath, then you can have an ice cream, okay?" Jack looked a little upset, but went to the bathroom nevertheless. "Babies can never eat without making a huge mess..." Patty stated, and licked her ice cream. "Now, look who's talking! I still remember your first time eating spaghetti..." Patamon said and chuckled as Patty blushed a little. "W-well, I was a baby myself back then..." She muttered. "Hey, don't take that too seriously, I'm just teasing you." Patamon said and grinned. Patty stuck her tongue out. "Clean!" Jack yelled. "Jack now have ithe cweam?" "Of course, sweetie." Gatomon replied, and handed Jack an ice cream cone. "Yay, thank you Mama!" Jack said, and started licking his ice cream. Patty giggled as Gatomon cleaned Jack's face from the ice cream.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot..." Gatomon said. "I need to go to the bank today. We're running out of money soon..." "Mama, what is a bank?" Patty wondered. "It's a building where you can get money if you've got some in your bank account." Gatomon explained. "The bank in File Island though is a huge office building." "Wow... I wanna see it!" Patty stated. "Jack too!" Jack exclaimed. "Well... Okay, why not." Gatomon replied and smiled at her children as they yelled "Yay!" "Are you coming, Patamon?" "Well, someone's gotta watch after the kids, so..." Patamon replied and grinned. "Okay. Well, let's get going then-" Gatomon started. "Patty?" Patamon wondered, as Patty's eyes closed, and she fell unconscious. "Patty!" He helped Patty up, and she suddenly opened her eyes, revealing them to be completely empty. Patamon and Gatomon shared worried glances. "Danger... Tower... Blast... Death... Papa..." Patty muttered in a monotonous voice, closed her eyes, and reopened them. "Oof... W-what happened?" She asked after returning to normal. "N-nothing." Gatomon replied to her, and looked at Patamon worriedly. "Umm, listen, how about we'll go to the bank later?" "O-okay." Patty and Jack replied.

One week later, no sort of 'blast' had happened in the bank. "Maybe her ability's not working right..." Gatomon suggested. "Anyway, I guess it's better for you to stay home." "B-but-" Patamon started, but was silenced by Gatomon's worried look. "I don't want to lose you." She said quietly. Patamon sighed a little. "Fine..." He said. "You go to the bank, I'll stay at home." "Thank you." Gatomon replied, smiled and kissed him. "We'll be back soon enough." "Okay." Patamon said and nodded. "Hey Patty! Jack! Let's get going!" "Okay!" Patty and Jack yelled from upstairs, and rushed downstairs. "Let's get going!" Patty said excitedly. "Well, see ya later." Patamon farewelled them. "Bye, honey." Gatomon replied, and closed the door. "Why's Papa not coming, Mama?" Patty asked. "Are you mad at each other or what?" "I-it's not that." Gatomon replied quickly. "Patamon just has other business to take care of." "Oh, okay." Patty said. "Mama?" Jack whispered to Gatomon. "Why Patty weiwd befowe?" "Well..." Gatomon started. "We're really not sure. She's just special." She looked at Patty slightly worriedly. "But please don't let her know what happened, okay?" "Okay." Jack replied and nodded.

"Here it is." Gatomon stated, and pointed at a building. Patty and Jack were both stunned: It was a massive high-rise building, with at least 30 floors in it. "Whoa..." Patty muttered in awe. "That's gotta be the biggest building in the entire Digital World!" "It is." Gatomon replied, and the three stepped in. "It's not really only a bank: Pretty much the whole financial stuff in the entire Digital World is handled here." "Wow..." Jack said, although Gatomon thought he didn't understand. "Let's see... The bank's somewhere in the 11th floor." Gatomon stated, and the three stepped into an elevator. "Mama, why there's no floor 13?" Patty wondered. "Well, 13 is the number of misfortune." Gatomon explained. "Some digimon think that it brings bad luck to have a 13th floor. Ah, here we are." The three stepped out of the elevator. "We'll have to wait for a while." Gatomon stated. "In the meantime, you can look at the view." Patty and Jack looked out of the window excitedly. "Finally..." Gatomon muttered fifteen minutes later as one of the desks got empty. "This won't take long..." She said to Patty and Jack, who both nodded and kept looking out of the window.

"Everyone, freeze!" A SkullMeramon who was in the same floor yelled and took out a gun. Some of the Digimon started screaming. "SHUT UP!" He roared. "W-w-what do you w-want, sir?" A clerk asked. "First of all, all your money." SkullMeramon replied. "And second... I want someone to call the cops." Everyone looked completely stumped. Patty and Jack pressed themselves against a window, and gulped. "D-d-done." A Gotsumon said, and carefully lowered a phone. "I-I c-called the police." "Good." SkullMeramon said, grinned, and shot the Gotsumon, killing him instantly. Gatomon gasped, someone else screamed. "Now that I've got attention, all I need is money." SkullMeramon stated. "W-why are you doing this?" A Digitamamon asked. "For my country." SkullMeramon replied. "A-and what country do you come from?" Gatomon asked. "Poketo." SkullMeramon said and smirked. Patty gasped. "No..." She thought. "This... This is looking bad..." "Your war has nothing to do with us!" A Mushroomon said. "Go back to your-" SkullMeramon shot her. "You'd better keep your mouths shut." He warned everyone. "I don't want to waste anymore bullets." "Mama..." Jack muttered. "Papa..."

Patamon was reading a magazine, and yawned. "Man... It's so boring with no Gatomon or Patty or Jack around." He stated. "They've been gone for almost an hour now... I wonder if everything's okay." He took a glass of milk, and shrugged. "Maybe there's a lot of digimon over there. Or maybe they met someone familiar." He thought, and jumped on the couch. "Maybe I should call someone over here, like T.K. or Veemon or something..." Patamon grabbed the remote, and turned on the TV. "Meh, nothing good on the TV today." He muttered as he drank the milk. He stopped at the news channel. "Now, for the breaking news." The news anchor said. "A terrorist from the country of Poketo has taken over the File Island's high-rise building." Patamon spat his milk from his mouth out of shock. "Whaaaaa?" He yelled, and turned on the volume. "We have just been told that he has planted a bomb in the building. His goals are yet unknown, but-" Patamon turned off the TV. "Gatomon, Patty and Jack are over there..." He muttered. He grabbed the phone, and quickly dialed a number. "Hello?" T.K. replied from the other end. "T.K. Come here, now! I need your help!" Patamon yelled, hung up, and rushed outside. "O-okay..." T.K. replied, and put the phone down.

All the hostages were quietly sitting down. Patty and Jack leaned against the window, and nearly cried. Gatomon was sitting in front of a desk, looking at her children. She wanted to be close to them, but was afraid to move. SkullMeramon was still standing, keeping his finger on the trigger. "What's your plan, anyway?" Gatomon asked him. Everyone else gasped a little. "Huh?" SkullMeramon asked. "You've got yourself a lot of money." Gatomon started. "Yet you let police to know your whereabouts. What's your goal?" "Hmph, none of your business." SkullMeramon replied harshly. "Well, what are you doing this for?" Gatomon wondered. "For the well-being of my country!" SkullMeramon said proudly. "Nice cover story..." Gatomon muttered. "You're probably just a sad, lonely 'mon with-" BANG! SkullMeramon shot at Gatomon, but just barely missed her head. "MAMA!" Patty and Jack screamed, and rushed to her. "I, I'm fine..." Gatomon replied, and gasped a little. "You're evil!" Patty yelled, and glared at SkullMeramon. SkullMeramon looked utterly shocked. "What?" Patty asked annoyedly as SkullMeramon kept staring at her. "I... Is it you?" SkullMeramon wondered. "P-princess?"


	81. Chapter 81: I'm Sorry

Chapter 81: I'm Sorry

"Err, princess?" Patty asked. "I don't know what you're-" "Shut up!" SkullMeramon yelled, and pointed his gun and Patty. "I know perfectly that you're the ruler of Deji, princess Nadia!" "Y-you're mistaking me with someone else!" Patty screamed. "Please, p-put the gun down!" "Nice try..." SkullMeramon said, and grinned. "You look completely identical to Deji's little princess. Well, our king's going to be happy after I've shot you..." Gatomon stood right in front of Patty. "She's my daughter." She said quietly, and glared at SkullMeramon. "And I swear, if you dare to hurt her one tiny bit, I will-" "MAMA!" Jack and Patty screamed as SkullMeramon shot at Gatomon's shoulder. As all the hostages started rambling, SkullMeramon shot twice at the roof. "I told you to be quiet..." He stated. "Mama... Mama..." Patty sobbed. "I, I'm okay..." Gatomon replied, and smiled. She flinched a little as she took the bullet out, and glared at SkullMeramon. "You're not gonna get away with this." She said in a warning tone. "Once my husband finds out what's going on, he's going to tear you to pieces." "Ooh, scary..." SkullMeramon replied and cackled.

Patamon was flying towards the high-rise building. "I hope they're alright..." He thought. "If anything's happened to them, I... I..." "HEEY! PATAMOON!" Someone yelled from behind him. Patamon turned his head, and saw T.K. running at him. "S... Sorry it took so long... What's the situation?" "Someone has taken over the File Island's high-rise building, and Gatomon, Patty and Jack are one of the hostages!" Patamon explained. "Uh-oh. Let's get going!" T.K. said, and the two started going at the bank. "Whoa, it's huge..." T.K. stated after they arrived at the building. "HEY! Patamon and T.K!" A familiar voice shouted. "V-Veemon?" Patamon wondered, and looked surprised. "W-what are you doing around here?" "I heard the news." Veemon replied. "I was visiting Rex and Angela when Rex got a call-" "Wait... Rex is a police?" Patamon interrupted him. "Yup." Veemon replied. "I wanted to see what's the situation, so... But what are you doing here?" "Gatomon and the kids are over there." T.K. explained. "Oh... Are they alright?" Veemon asked. "Uuh..." Patamon started. "Well, at least I hope so-" Suddenly, SkullMeramon shattered a window.

"Hello, dear police officers and citizens." SkullMeramon said via a megaphone. "Looks like I finally got your attention. You have no ways of stopping me: Try it, and I will kill everyone in this building. I've got weapons, and I've planted a bomb in here!" "What do you want?" A police digimon asked. "I want all the military support of your country to help Poketo fight against Deji!" SkullMeramon stated. "If you do that, I might consider leaving these digimon go!" "Uh-oh..." Patamon muttered. "We can't do that!" "He's right." Rex stated. "If we do what he says, we'll end up in the war ourselves." "We need a plan." T.K. said. "You guys try to negotiate with him. As long as none of the hostages is dead, everything's alright." "We need a plan of some sort..." Patamon said as he and T.K. started going somewhere. "Can I help ya?" Veemon asked them. "I want to help Gatomon and Patty and Jack, too." "Well, alright then." T.K. said after a small pause. "Three heads are better than two, right?" "Yeah. We need to get in there without SkullMeramon noticing..." Patamon muttered. "Any ideas?" "Let me handle this." Veemon replied and grinned.

"I'm telling you: She's my daughter!" Gatomon yelled at SkullMeramon. "She's not the princess of any country, she's my sweet little angel!" "Hmmh..." SkullMeramon grunted, and looked at Patty. "Fine. There might be a few differences between her and Nadia. But that doesn't change your situation one tiny bit." "Why can't you just let us go?" Patty asked. "Patty, stop-" Gatomon said, but flinched: Her shoulder still hurt. "You could go back to your home, and live a nice life with your family-" Patty was cut when SkullMeramon shot right in front of Patty. "Patty!" Jack screamed. "A brat like you has no rights to tell me what to do or not in my life." SkullMeramon warned Patty. "Don't you dare to speak to my daughter with such a rude-" Gatomon started, but closed her mouth as SkullMeramon pointed his gun at her again. "I'll give you one last warning." He said quietly. "If you don't be quiet, I'm gonna kill every last one of you. Understood?" All the hostages gasped. Patty, Gatomon and Jack hugged each other tight. "Mama..." Patty whispered. "We'll be alright." Gatomon said to her. "Patamon's going to save us, I know that."

"Hey, Rex?" Veemon asked his brother. "Could you give me a hand?" "Hmm?" Rex wondered. "Try to catch his attention. We're going in." Veemon stated. "T-that's too dang-" Rex started, but was cut by Patamon. "My wife and children are over there. I'm not gonna let them die!" Rex sighed a little, said "Fine..." And turned on the megaphone. "Hey, SkullMeramon!" He yelled. "Let's go." T.K. said. "T.K, you'd better stay outside." Patamon stated. "It's gonna be dangerous inside." "B-but-" T.K. started. "We'll be fine." Veemon stated and grinned. "B-but... Oh, fine." T.K. said, and gave up. "You ready?" He asked Patamon, who nodded. T.K. raised his Digivice up into the air, and soon Patamon digivolved into Angemon. "Let's get going." He said to Veemon, who nodded and the two entered the building from the side. "Be careful..." T.K. thought. "The bank's in the eleventh floor..." Angemon muttered. "We'd better take the stairs so we won't be spotted." "Yeah..." Veemon replied, and they rushed to the staircase.  
"Ninth... Tenth... Eleventh!" Veemon said. "They're behind this door!" "Okay, let's go..." Angemon muttered, and prepared to open the door.

"Hai-yaa!" Veemon shouted as he shattered the door with a Vee Headbutt. "What the-?" SkullMeramon wondered, and Veemon and Angemon stepped into the room. "Papa!" Patty and Jack exclaimed. Angemon punched SkullMeramon and knocked his gun off his hands before he could pull the trigger. "Are you alright?" Angemon asked his family. "We're fine, but Mama..." Patty replied. "It's just a scratch." Gatomon stated and smiled as Angemon looked at the wound in her shoulder. "I knew you would come. I KNEW." "You..." Angemon muttered, and glared at SkullMeramon. "You did this. You could have killed my wife, or my children." "Oh, shut up!" SkullMeramon yelled, and blasted a fireball at Angemon, leaving him no choice but to retaliate. "HAND OF FATE!" He yelled. The blast struck SkullMeramon's chest and blasted him out of the building and into the Digital Sea. The hostages looked both relieved and shocked. "Gatomon, can you guide everyone to safety?" Angemon asked her. "B-but what are you guys gonna do?" Gatomon wondered. "We've got a bomb to disarm." Veemon stated. Angemon de-digivolved back to Patamon. Gatomon gave him a kiss. "We'll be alright." He stated. Gatomon nodded, and left with the hostages.

"Papa..." Patty muttered. Patamon hugged her tight, and smiled. "Just run, sweetie." Patamon said. "I'll be back soon enough, okay?" "O-okay..." Patty replied, nodded, and left the building a little hesitantly. "Okay, now for the bomb... Do you have any idea where it could be?" Veemon wondered. "Well... It could be on the top." Patamon replied, and the two went to the top of the high-rise building. "I hear a beeping sound." Veemon stated. "Here!" Patamon yelled. The timer was in 0:38. "It's gonna blow up... We need to defuse it!" "It has some sort of code..." Veemon stated, and looked at the numbers. "There's no time..." Patamon stated, and grabbed the bomb. "W-what are you-" Veemon wondered, but Patamon knocked him out. He lifted the bomb. "Man... It's heavy." He stated. "There's only one choice..." He took off, with the bomb in his hands. "M-Mama, look!" Patty yelled after seeing a figure flying from the building. "It's Papa!" "Huh?" Gatomon wondered, and looked up. "He's... Holding-" She gasped. "No... Patamon..." T.K. muttered. "Gatomon... T.K... Patty... Everyone..." Patamon thought as he carried the bomb as far as he could. "I love you." He gulped a little. "I'm sorry." That exact moment, the bomb blew up in his arms.

"NOOO! PATAMOOOOOON!" T.K. yelled. His eyes were filled with tears. "Patamon..." Gatomon sobbed, and fell on the ground. "No... It... It can't be... Papa..." Patty muttered. "He... He can't be... No..." Something fell from the sky. Gatomon grabbed it, and noticed what it was: Patamon's wedding ring. "My... Angel..." She cried. "You... Liar..." T.K. muttered: He was shaking because of anger and sadness. "You promised you'd never leave me again... You LIAR!" "Papa..." Patty muttered. She finally realized it: Her father was dead. "No..." Patty muttered. The shock was too much for her: She fainted. "Patty!" Jack yelled. "Gone..." Gatomon sobbed. She finally understood how Patamon felt when she had died. "Oof... My head..." Veemon muttered on the top of the high-rise building. "What happened... Oh no." He spotted that the bomb and Patamon were gone. "He... He sacrificed himself..." Veemon felt a sad wave going across his body as he went down to the ground level. "Veemon... You're alive..." Gatomon muttered after seeing Veemon. Veemon smiled weakly, and helped her up. "Let's go home." He said. T.K. grabbed the unconscious Patty, and nodded.

"How is she?" Veemon asked Kari. They were back at Patamon's house. "Devastated." Kari replied, and looked sad. She sat on the couch right next to T.K. "W-what about you." "Fine..." T.K. muttered. "This is harder for Gatomon than me." "Well, she was his wife and all, but you were his best friend." Veemon stated. "Gatomon really loves him. I do only in a friendly way." T.K. replied, and sniffled. "But... I bet this is the toughest to-" They heard someone coming down the steps. "Hi, Gatomon." Kari greeted her digimon companion. Gatomon's eyes were wet and red because of crying. "H-hi..." Gatomon replied, and sniffled. Her voice was depressed and broken. "A... Are you okay?" Veemon asked her. "I'll be fine." Gatomon replied, and smiled weakly. "T... T.K, is that-" "Yup." T.K. replied, and raised the object he had in his hands. "Patamon's digiegg. It formed in my arms right before we left." "Oh..." Gatomon muttered. "Well, at least he'll be back." "So... You were saying something, T.K?" Kari asked after a moment of silence. "O-oh, right..." T.K. replied. "It's just... I think this is the toughest for Patty."

Patty was laying on her bed with her face buried in a pillow. Tears were coming from her eyes, but she wasn't sobbing or anything. "No..." She thought. "Papa... No... He, he can't be... He can't..." Patty was heartbroken: Her mother had died once, Neko had died once... But Patamon was always there when she needed her, nursed her when she was a baby, protected her from the dangers... "Gone..." Patty weeped. She suddenly remember what caused her father to die. "War..." She said, filled with anger. "The war between Deji and Poketo... It caused Papa... To die..." She stood up. The pain of her father dying had drained almost all her energy, but she managed to stand still with sheer willpower. Patty snuck at the staircase. She saw Gatomon, T.K, Kari and Veemon, all looking sad. She looked at her parents' bedroom: Jack had cried himself to sleep. Patty had made her decision. "I... Don't care if Papa returns soon or not." She thought. "I'm gonna do this anyway." She returned to her room, used her toys to create a decoy of herself, covered it with a blanket, opened the window, and took off. She landed, and looked at a direction. "I..." She started. "No matter what... I'm going to stop the war."


	82. Chapter 82: Arrival at Deji

Chapter 82: Arrival at Deji

Patty decided to walk for a while: flying was too tough for her right now. "I hope Mama doesn't get worried..." She thought. "I left a letter for her to explain where I am, but-" She heard some noise coming from the bushes. "W-who's there?" Patty asked extremely cautiously. "Calm down, it's just me." A familiar voice replied. "N-Neko?" Patty wondered as Neko walked out of the bush. "W-what are you-" "We saw you going somewhere." Another voice replied. Soon, DeeDee, Moshi, Wendy and Vera all stepped out of their hiding places. "Where are you going, Patty?" Moshi asked. "T-to Deji and Poketo." Patty replied. "Why?" Wendy asked worriedly. "Well..." Patty sighed. She told the whole story to her friends, and when she got to the part where Patamon died, she collapsed. "Patty..." Neko muttered, and walked right next to her. He hugged her tight. "It's okay..." "Papa... Gone..." Patty sobbed. She managed to pull herself together a moment later. "And now, I'm gonna go to Deji and Poketo and stop the war for good! Well, bye." Patty said, and prepared to take off. "Wait." DeeDee said before she could leave.

"We're going with you." "W-what?" Patty asked, and looked shocked: She hadn't expected this. "We're going with you." Neko replied. "B-but... No!" Patty said. "I need to do this alone-" "Patty, we're your friends." Vera stated. "Yeah, we can't let you go alone." Wendy said. "I... It's going to be dangerous." Patty stated. "I don't want any of you to get hurt-" "And we don't want YOU to get hurt." Neko cut her. Patty sighed a little. "This is going to be a dangerous journey." She said. "Very, very, very, VERY dangerous one. I might not make it alive. So please don't come with me. I don't want any of you to... To d-die." "Patty..." Moshi muttered. Neko walked right next to Patty, and grabbed her paw. "I'm not gonna let you go." He said quietly. "We're going with you even if we had to harm you." DeeDee stated. "Guys..." Patty muttered, sniffled and nodded. "Fine. But at your own risk!" "Sure." Moshi replied and smiled. "Do your parents know you'll be gone?" Patty wondered. "Well, does your mom and d- I mean your mom?" Vera asked. Patty smirked a little. "Fine. Let's get going then." She said. "Yay!" Her friends yelled together.

"Y-you guys should go home." Gatomon stated. "I'm not going anywhere until Patamon hatches." T.K. replied. "We're here to support you." Kari said to Gatomon. "...Thanks." Gatomon muttered, and looked at the clock. "Patty and Jack are probably already asleep." "Poor Patty..." Kari said and sighed. "Patamon's always been there for her, and now..." "I should have known." Gatomon muttered. "Patty... Had one of those experiences. She said something about Patamon dying..." "Wait... If Patamon heard what Patty said, why did he come over to the building?" Veemon asked. "Maybe... He knew he couldn't cheat fate." T.K. suggested. "He thought he... He had to die, or something..." "Gatomon?" Kari wondered, as Gatomon started to wobble a little. "I... I..." Gatomon muttered, closed her eyes, and fell asleep. "Poor Gatomon." Kari said. "The weight of Patamon's loss and tiredness did it." "I'll take her to her bed." Veemon stated. "Naah, I'll do that." Kari replied, and Veemon sat back down. Kari could imagine Patamon's face if he saw Veemon carrying a sleeping Gatomon to their bedroom... "I hope he returns soon." She thought. "It's not fair for him to leave like this."

"Whoa, it's getting dark..." Patty stated. They had been walking for couple hours. "Any ideas about where we are gonna sleep?" However, her friends all grinned. "What?" "Well, there's a reason why our parents won't be so worried about our absence..." Vera replied and giggled a little. "Didn't you notice our backpacks?" "We were supposed to go camping this evening." Neko explained. "That's why we were going to come over at your house and we met each other." "So... You guys have..." Patty started. "A tent, and a sleeping bag for us." Moshi finished and smiled. "B-but I've got no-" Patty started, but was cut by Neko. "I brought an extra one in case someone needs it." He said. "You can have it." "Aww, you're an angel." Patty said, and kissed him. "Hey lovebirds." Vera started. "How 'bout we build the tent first, and then you two can kiss all you want." "O-okay..." Patty said as she and Neko stopped kissing, and they both blushed deeply. "Umm, where does this stand pole go..?" Moshi wondered. However, after 15 minutes of work, they eventually managed to build the tent. "Well, I guess it's good night then." Neko said. "Good night." Everyone else replied.

However, Patty couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, a picture of her father exploding formed into her mind. "Neko?" She asked quietly. "Are you sleeping." "Nuh-uh." Neko replied, and Patty could tell from his voice that he indeed had been awaken this whole time. "What's wrong?" "Noth..." Patty started, but decided not to lie. "Papa..." "Oh. You're still sad about his death?" Neko asked. Patty sniffled, and nodded. "Hey, don't cry Sweetcheeks." Neko said, got out of his sleeping bad, and went to hug Patty. Patty cried quietly while Neko patted her back. "Just let it all out." He whispered to her ear. "Papa..." Patty sobbed. "I... I never... I never thought that he... He'd be gone one d-day..." "That's how life is sometimes." Neko stated. "I know it by the hard way." "R... Right..." Patty muttered, and looked at Neko. "Y-your parents both are... Oh, Neko!" She hugged him again. Suddenly, she got a strange feeling in her heart? "What's wrong-" Neko started, but was cut when Patty kissed him. They both felt something strange about this: It was deeper than usual. They weren't playing around anymore, this time they were really making out.

"I love you." Patty whispered to Neko as the two fell on Patty's sleeping bag. "I like you too." Neko replied teasingly, and poked Patty's nose. "Done already?" DeeDee's voice asked from her sleeping bag. She and Moshi were also awake. Patty just blew a raspberry as a reply. "Hey Moshi." DeeDee said to Moshi. "I can't sleep. Can you give me a good night kiss?" "As you wish, lady." Moshi replied, and DeeDee giggled as he started kissing her. Wendy moaned quietly as she looked at DeeDee and Moshi. "What's wrong, Wendy?" Patty asked her. "I just... Paguya..." Wendy replied, and sighed. "Oh..." Neko muttered. "Well, you can go back home if you like." "Naah, I promised to help Patty." Wendy replied. "Besides, it's not that big deal. I just miss him when I see DeeDee and Moshi kissing-" "WOULD YOU GUYS CUT IT OUT?" Vera screamed from her sleeping bag. DeeDee and Moshi stopped kissing, and they all stared at her. "Love this, kissing that, would you just stop? There's someone here who would like to sleep!" "Hmph, I sense that there's someone here who's just jealous because she's got nobody." DeeDee said coldly. Vera glared at her, muttered "Why you..!", and leaped at DeeDee.

"Hey, stop!" Wendy yelled. "Cut it out!" Moshi said as DeeDee and Vera brawled. While they were twins, Vera however was much stronger because of the time she spent alone on an island. She managed to get the upper hand, and was now sitting on top of DeeDee. "Givin' up already?" Vera asked and smirked. "NEVER!" DeeDee replied, and started brawling with Vera again. Soon, the ground rumbled. "W-what was that?" Patty wondered. "Guys, cut it out already!" DeeDee and Vera stopped fighting after noticing the earthquakes. Neko snuck out of the tent. "Hmm..." He mumbled. "I don't see any-" "NEKO!" Patty screamed. Neko barely managed to dodge a Tyrannomon that tried to slash him with it's claws. "RUUUN!" Neko yelled at his friends inside the tent, who all rushed out of the tent just before Tyrannomon stepped on it. "Oh no, father's not gonna like this!" Moshi said sadly. "It was our best tent!" "There's more things to worry about now!" Wendy yelled as a reply as the six ran to different direction in order to confuse the Tyrannomon. "No..." Neko thought, and stopped. "Neko!" Patty yelled. "I'm the oldest... I must protect the rest of 'em." Neko muttered, closed his eyes, and leaped on Tyrannomon's back.

"Neko, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Vera screamed. "You'll see!" Neko replied and smirked as the Tyrannomon walked around, trying to find Neko. "You can't catch me, you ugly thing!" Neko yelled from it's back, and blew a raspberry. "Guess twice where I am... If you've got enough brains to do so, that is!" The Tyrannomon seemed to understand Neko's insults, as it rampaged around the forest they were in. "Neko, stop!" Patty screamed, and was practically crying "You're gonna die!" "I'll be fine." Neko shouted from the Tyrannomon's back. "He either has a plan or he's gone completely insane..." A worried Moshi muttered from a bush. "I know!" DeeDee yelled from a tree. Suddenly, Neko jumped out of the Tyrannomon's back and landed on a tree. "Neko?" Patty wondered. "Hey, ugly face!" Neko shouted. "Bet you can't catch me!" As he stuck out his tongue, the Tyrannomon rammed at the tree. However, it hit it's head too hard, and fell unconscious. "Just as I planned..." Neko said, and jumped down from the tree. "C'mon, guys!" He said after climbing on it's back. "This is our ticket to Deji and Poketo!" "Neko..." Patty started. "You're either a lunatic or a genius." "Thank you." Neko said and smirked as they all climbed on Tyrannomon's back. "Hi-ho, Silver" He shouted as the Tyrannomon started running.

The first thing Gatomon noticed when she woke up was that she was laying on a bed. "Mmmmh..." She grunted. "How are you feeling?" Kari's voice asked gently. "W... What happened?" Gatomon wondered. "You just passed out." Kari explained. "I carried you here." "Thank you..." Gatomon muttered, but looked extremely sad. She didn't want to do anything else but to sleep. However, every time she closed her eyes she thought about Patamon: His face, his eyes, his voice, his wings, his kisses... "How are the kids?" She managed to ask quietly. "Well, Jack's awake." Kari started. "He's still saddened by this, but he'll do fine. Patty, on the other hand..." "She's completely devastated." Gatomon finished for her. "She doesn't get out of her bed, she doesn't say anything, she doesn't eat... This is getting worrying." Kari stated. "How's T.K. doing?" Gatomon asked her. "Well, he dozed off on the couch with Patamon's egg in his arms." Kari replied and giggled a little. "But he'll get better. T.K's strong." "Yeah, I know." Gatomon said. After a moment of silence, she stood up. "I'll help." Kari said, and walked the wobbling Gatomon downstairs. "...Thank you." Gatomon muttered, and hugged Kari slightly. "Don't worry. Everything's going to be alright." Kari whispered.

Patty and her friends had been traveling on Tyrannomon's back the whole night. "Are you sure it's going to the right direction?" Patty asked Neko, who nodded. "Yup. I can FEEL it." Neko replied. Patty stared at him for a while. "How long do you think it takes until it notices that we're riding on it?" Wendy wondered. "Well, we've been on it's back the whole night, and it hasn't noticed, so..." Moshi replied, and DeeDee giggled a little. "Yeah..." Patty said, and chuckled lightly. "Don't worry guys." Neko started. "As long as it doesn't throw us out of it's back, we'll be fine-" Suddenly, the Tyrannomon made a sharp turn, tossing all the kids out of it's back. "Oof!" Patty grunted as she fell on the ground. "Are you okay?" "Yeah..." Vera replied. "Good thing there's sand here." "Whoops." Neko said, and wiped the sand out of his arms as he looked at the Tyrannomon running away. "Well, looks like we have to be going on foot-" Suddenly, his ear flinched. "Huh?" Wendy wondered. "GET DOWN!" Neko yelled, and they all ducked. At that moment, an explosion hit from far away. As the shockwave passed by, the kids raised their heads. "Hey, a town!" Patty said excitedly. They all looked at a gigantic sign in front of them.

WELCOME TO THE KINGDOM OF DEJI.  
LONG LIVE PRINCESS NADIA.

"Well..." Patty started, and smiled at her friends. "Looks like we made it."


	83. Chapter 83: Double Princess

Chapter 83: Double Princess

"Whoa..." DeeDee said in awe while staring at the sign. "We truly made it this far." "Well, now we only gotta stop the war-" Patty started, but a building exploded nearby. "EEEEK!" Wendy, Moshi, Vera and DeeDee screamed. "Looks like it's going to be harder than it looks..." Patty sighed. "Don't worry." Neko said, and patted her back. "We'll help you out." "Yeah!" DeeDee stated. "Thanks." Patty said and smiled. "Well, I guess we should start by researching the history of Deji and Poketo to find out what the war was all about." "In that case, I think we should go find a library then." Wendy said. "Alright, let's go!" Moshi replied. "Hmm... It's unusually quiet around here..." Neko muttered. "From what I've heard of, there's supposed to be constant gunfights going on..." "Maybe there's a break or something." Patty suggested as they entered Deji. "Hey!" A digimon yelled at them. "Your passports, plea-" He stared at Patty. "E-excuse me, Your Majesty." He said, and bowed deeply. "P-please welcome back to our country." They all looked rather surprised, but entered nevertheless. "What was THAT all about?" DeeDee wondered. "I, I dunno-" Patty started.

Then, she remembered. "You look completely identical to Deji's little princess." SkullMeramon had said in the high-rise building. "Maybe... They're confusing me over the princess of Deji..." They noticed that all the civilians looked at Patty whenever she walked by. "It's as if they've never seen a white Patamon with purple stripes..." Moshi muttered, and they all giggled a little. "Well, I hope this doesn't bring any kind of confusions-" "P-princess Nadia!" Someone shouted. "Uh-oh..." Patty muttered, and they turned around. A Kokatorimon was walking towards them. "Your Majesty," He started, and bowed deeply in front of Patty. All the civilians were kneeling down. "What are you doing here on the city streets? You were supposed to stay inside the palace for your own safety!" "Err, I..." Patty started. She had to come up with something, and quickly. "I was planning to go... Shopping, when I fell down a, a pit, and then... These 5 brave warriors rescued me." "Oh." Kokatorimon said. "We all thank you. Well, Your Majesty, it is time to return to the palace! This way, please." "This is going easier than expected." Vera whispered to Patty, who grinned and nodded as a reply.

"Here we are..." Kokatorimon said as they arrived at the palace gates. "Whoa..." Wendy said in awe. "Now then," Kokatorimon started, and looked at Patty. "Your royal highness, I want you to swear me, that you will NOT leave the palace under ANY circumstances. Understood?" "Y-yes." Patty replied, and nodded. Kokatorimon smiled at her, and said "We're only doing this for your own good, you know. Your guests may enter the palace, too." He added, and looked at Patty's friends. "Thank you." They said in unison and bowed. "Good. I will lead you to your chamber, Princess." Kokatorimon said. "Halt! Who goes there?" A Starmon asked after they reached a door. "Relax, it's just me." Kokatorimon replied. "Put the gun down, it's our princess here." "W-what?" Starmon asked, and looked at Patty, dumbstruck. "What's wrong?" Kokatorimon asked. "Err... Princess Nadia hasn't exited her chamber at all today." Starmon replied, and scratched his head. "The windows are locked, and the only wait out of there is via the door, which I've been guarding." Kokatorimon looked at Patty and Starmon skeptically. "Open the door." He ordered Starmon, who did as he was told.

"Princess Nadia?" Kokatorimon asked. "Yes?" A figure asked from a bed in the room. The figure was covered by a curtain. "Would you mind to explain why there's 2 of you?" Kokatorimon asked carefully. "What?" The figure yelled, and jumped out of the bed. When Nadia was revealed, she looked almost identical to Patty. Only two things were different: Nadia had a small red dot in her forehead, and she wore a purple veil over her face. "Who are these people?" She asked Kokatorimon angrily. "B-but sister Nadia!" Patty yelled, and walked closer towards her. "Don't you remember me, oh my..." She hugged her. "What the-" Nadia started. "Shh!" Patty whispered to her ear. "I'll explain later, just play along!" "Yes, it has been a long time since we've seen each other." Patty said out loud. "When we were born as twins, but I got lost when I was just a little baby, remember?" Vera blushed a little as she listened to Patty's cover story. "Aah, now I remember!" Nadia said, and smiled. "You can go, Kokatorimon. I want to exchange a couple words with my... Sister." "As you wish, princess Nadia." Kokatorimon said and bowed before leaving the room.

"Now then..." Nadia stated, and walked around Patty and her friends. "I really hope you have an explanation why a clone of me and five of her friends come here impostering as my friends. Otherwise, I have to call the guards-" "We're here to stop the war!" Patty stated. Nadia raised an eyebrow, but remained silent. Then, she giggled a little. "What's so funny?" DeeDee asked. "There are dozens of different resistance movement's all around Deji and Poketo." Nadia stated. "Most of the citizens, and even I want to stop the war, but nothing happens. What chance do you think six kids are going to have?" "Well, if you wanna end the war, how about getting up your lazy butt and DO something?" Patty said angrily. "Patty..." Neko muttered. "Don't you speak to me in such a fashion, young lady!" Nadia warned her. Patty felt the blood boiling in her veins. "YOUNG LADY?" She shouted. "You can't be any older than I am!" As Patty's friends looked at the two glaring at each other, they noticed that they were identical in size, too. "I told you not to speak to me in such a way!" Nadia yelled. Patty snapped: She leaped at Nadia, and started brawling with her.

"Patty!" DeeDee shouted. "Are you trying to get us executed? She's THE PRINCESS OF THIS COUNTRY-" "I don't care!" Patty yelled back. "My father was killed," She said to Nadia while holding her against a wall. "Because of the war of your country." "That has nothing to do with me." Nadia replied and smiled. Patty knew it was right: The SkullMeramon who had planted the bomb was a citizen of Poketo. "Why you..!" Patty muttered, and pinned her to the ground. "Patty, stop!" Moshi yelled. "I'm gonna teach her some manners!" Patty replied. "How dare you!" Nadia shouted, and managed to get enough power to push Patty away. "I am the princess of Deji! Show some respect!" "Well, maybe you should EARN it!" Patty yelled, and the two started brawling again. "Gotcha!" Nadia said, and pulled Patty's ears. "Ow! Ow!" Patty grunted. However, she retaliated by biting Nadia's arm. "Ouch!" Nadia screamed. Patty's friends couldn't hold back any longer, they all bursted out in laughter. Patty and Nadia looked at each other, smirked, and started laughing, too. "Ooh, we look like babies..." Nadia said, and sighed a little. "Well, looks like you guys are okay after all." "Thanks." Wendy said and smiled. "Maybe we should introduce ourselves?"

"Oh, right... I'm Patty." Patty said, and shook Nadia's hand. "This is Neko," "Hi." Neko replied. "DeeDee," "Nice to meetcha!" DeeDee said and smiled. "Moshi," "Good day, Your Majesty." Moshi said and bowed. "Wendy," "We're honored to meet you, princess Nadia." Wendy stated and bowed herself, too. "And Vera." Patty finished. "'Ello!" Vera replied. "Well, hi everybody." Nadia said. "I'm princess Nadia. I welcome you to our country." "Thank you!" Patty's gang said in unison. "Now then... What can I do for you?" Nadia wondered. "Well, your highness-" Patty started, but Nadia cut her. "Just call me Nadia." She said. "Well... We're here to find a church to find out the history of this country." Patty said. "Yeah, we want to know why the war started." DeeDee stated, and Wendy nodded. Nadia sighed a little, and turned around. "It... It's not historical reasons." She said. "This conflict started only recently." "Could you fill us in, Nadia?" Neko asked. Nadia sighed a little. "I dunno... How can I know to trust you?" She asked. "Nadia, we want to stop the war." Patty said gently. Nadia sighed a little. "Fine..." She muttered.

"It all began 6 months ago." Nadia started telling. "Our king... My father... was discovered to have an uncurable disease. Before dying, he named ME as his successor and the ruler of Deji." She paused for a moment. "But, how does this cause a war?" Vera wondered.  
"Everyone else," Nadia continued. "Expected Poketo's king Mephisto to become the next king. It appears that he even thought so himself." "You're not saying..." Moshi sighed. "Yes." Nadia replied, and looked sad. "He declared a war to our country." Everyone else looked shocked. "He wanted to show me how tough it is to rule a country... And to take over the throne of Deji." "What a meanie!" DeeDee growled. "Why don't you just try to negotiate with him or something and end the war?" Patty asked. "Like, give up your crown or something-" "I've tried." Nadia replied. "However, there are 2 problems: I'll get shot if I try to go anywhere near Poketo, and I'm not allowed to go out of my room. Kokatorimon and Starmon, among others, are basically on Mephisto's side: They're keeping me locked in my room and telling that it's for my own protection. In reality, they're basically keeping me as a prisoner." "Hmm..." Patty said, and looked thoughtful.

"There's a way." Patty stated. "Huh?" Nadia wondered. "Gimme your veil." Patty said. "Now." "Patty, what are you doing?" Moshi asked. "Do you have any make-up, princess?" Patty asked as she wore the veil on her face. "Wait a sec..." Nadia replied, and opened a cupboard. "Thank you." Patty replied. She took some powder, and covered Nadia's red dot on her forehead. "Good. And now..." She grabbed a red marker, and painted a red dot on her forehead. "There. A perfect change." "Patty, you... Are a pure genius." Neko stated. "Well, I've been around with DeeDee, so..." Patty replied and grinned as DeeDee blushed a little. "What are you planning?" Wendy wondered, and looked confused. So did Moshi and Vera. "Okay, Your Majesty." Patty said to Nadia. "You go to Poketo, and try to speak with king Mephisto." "Patty... If Mephisto's subordinates are trying to kidnap me..." Nadia started. "I'll do whatever it takes to stop the war, even if I had to die." Patty replied. "I'll stay here to guard her." Vera stated. "O-okay." Neko said. "Patty... Be careful." He gave Patty and kiss. "Okay, go guys!" Patty whispered to them.

"Well, it was nice to see you again, but we've gotta go." Nadia said out loud. "See you later, sis!" "Thank you!" Patty replied, and opened the door. Starmon looked in the room. "She's staying as a quest." Patty explained as he looked at Vera. "O-okay." Starmon replied, and locked the door. "Okay, how are we gonna sneak into Poketo?" Wendy asked as they left the palace. "Hmm..." DeeDee thought. "I guess we should split up, and try to find ways out of here." "Look!" wendy said, and pointed at a Mammothmon. "Those are shipping stuff to Poketo." Nadia explained. Neko leaped on the Mammothmon. "C'mon, guys!" He said. They looked stumped as they climbed on Mammothmon. "Well, Nadia." Neko started. "Ready to stop the war?" Nadia nodded as Mammothmon started moving. Later that night, Patty and Vera went to sleep. "I wonder if Neko and others made it safely to Poketo..." Patty thought worriedly. "No worries." Vera replied, and smiled. "They're strong, they can take care of themsel-" Suddenly, a hand was placed on her mouth. "Vera-" Patty started, and she was put into a bag. "Great." Kokatorimon said. Vera was also put into a bag. "King Mephisto's gonna be happy." Starmon said and smiled. "Yup. Let's go!" Kokatorimon said, and the two started carrying the bags.


	84. Chapter 84: Return of the Orange Hero

_**A/N:** Don't expect any updates too soon. I'm taking an 8-days long break, and I've got no access to computers, so... I'll return after 20th July, okay? In the meantime, enjoy chapter 84!_

Chapter 84: Return of the Orange Hero

"Okay guys, I think it's time to get down." Neko stated after they arrived at Poketo on the Mammothmon he and the rest of his friends were in. "Okay!" DeeDee replied, and she, Moshi, Wendy and Vera all climbed out of the Mammothmon. "Be careful, princess!" Neko said as Nadia was preparing to take off. "Please, call me either Patty or Nadi-AAAAAAH!" Nadia screamed as she fell out of the Mammothmon. However, she managed to fly before she hit the ground, and landed safely. "Whew!" DeeDee said, and sighed out of relief. Neko jumped on the ground, and smirked. "Okay, here we are..." He muttered, and looked at a sign that said "Welcome to Poketo." "Where should we start?" Neko asked the others. "I guess we should head to Poketo's palace and try talking with King Mephisto..." Wendy suggested. "Hmm..." DeeDee muttered. "What's wrong?" Moshi asked her. "I wanna go see a library." DeeDee stated. "I want to check the history of the two countries. Maybe I can find something that helps stopping the war." "Well... Okay then." Neko replied. "I'll come with you, DeeDee." Moshi stated. "As you wish." DeeDee replied. "Well, see you guys later!" Wendy farewelled them. "Good luck!" DeeDee replied. "Well, let's get going Moshi!"

"Mmmhh..." Patty mumbled. The first thing she noticed was that she was tied on a table. "Well, looks like you woke up, Your Majesty." Kokatorimon's voice said and chuckled evilly. "W... Where am I?" Patty thought. "We finally got you." Starmon stated. "And now, we can finally give King Mephisto the thing that belongs to him!" "W-what are you talking about?" Patty wondered. "Princess Nadia," Kokatorimon started. "Give up your crown and name King Mephisto as your successor, or else..." "Or else what?" Patty asked. Starmon snapped his fingers, and two guards brought Vera closer. "Or else, we'll do horrible things to your little friend here." Kokatorimon replied, and placed a knife over Vera's throat. Patty looked shocked. "Y-you don't dare." She said quietly. "We'll see about that." Kokatorimon said, and brought the knife closer to Vera's throat. "WAIT!" Patty screamed. "I... Will think about it." She stated. Kokatorimon smirked, and let go of Vera. "You've got three hours to decide." He said, and left the room. Patty looked at Vera, who was gasping a lot. Patty gulped. "Once they find out I'm not Nadia..." She thought, and sighed.

Back at home, Gatomon looked at the staircase worriedly. "I'm really starting to get worried." She said. "Patty's been in her room for too long." "Devastation can do horrible things to digimon and people alike." Kari stated. "But if she's not gonna eat anything, she will die!" Gatomon said. "Maybe she's just not hungry." Veemon suggested. T.K. didn't say anything: He just held Patamon's egg in his arms. "Hey, it's okay." Kari comforted him. "He'll be back, we know he will." "Yeah..." T.K. muttered, and smiled weakly. "Now that's it!" Gatomon said angrily. "Patty thinks that just weeping in her room will bring Patamon back, she doesn't care how much T.K. and I are suffering!" "G-Gatomon, wait!" Kari yelled as Gatomon went up the stairs. "Patty!" She said and knocked on the door. "Open this door up right now! I'll count to three! One... Two... And-" T.K. heard a small cracking sound. "Huh?" Veemon wondered. "T... The egg..." T.K. uttered. "Gatomon, he's hatching!" Kari yelled. Gatomon immediatly rushed downstairs, and managed to see the egg bursting open, revealing a Poyomon. "Pata...Mon..." T.K. muttered, smiled, and hugged Poyomon tight. "He's back..." Gatomon said, and fell on the floor. "Welcome back, old fella." T.K. said and smiled.

"How are we gonna get in the palace?" Neko wondered. "If Mephisto's soldiers spot you, we're doomed!" "Don't worry, I look just like Patty." Nadia comforted him. "I know, and that's exactly the problem..." Neko replied. "People were confusing Patty over you back at Deji, so I wouldn't be surprised if the same thing happens here-" "Freeze!" Someone yelled. "Put your hands up in the air!" Neko, Wendy and Nadia raised their hands quickly. "Well, well, well..." A Nanimon said. "Looks like we got the princess of Deji-" "No, she's not." Neko said quickly. "She's my girlfriend, who just happens to be a white Patamon with purple stripes." "Really..." Nanimon said quietly. "Well then, prove it. Kiss." "E-eh?" Nadia asked. "You probably do that kind of stuff all the time." A Veggiemon said and grinned. "Umm..." Neko said, blushed, and looked at Nadia. "Sorry, Patty..." He thought, and slowly approached Nadia. However, Nadia placed her hands on his cheeks and her thumbs on his lips and kissed them. Neko looked shocked: So did Wendy. "I love you, Neko." Nadia said and smiled. "Looks like we were wrong..." Nanimon said, and the soldiers backed off. "Nadia..." Neko started: He looked dumbstruck. "Is it just you and Patty, or do all white Patamon with purple stripes happen to be geniuses?"

"Any luck?" Moshi asked DeeDee. "Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing!" DeeDee replied angrily. "I've been reading these books for about an hour, but I've found nothing even relatively helpful!" "Well, I find it kind of interesting to research the history of Deji and Poketo." Moshi said and smiled. "Did you know that Poketo's 3rd king was afraid of bugs? Or that Deji's 9th queen had the largest make-up collection in the entire Digital World?" However, DeeDee just mumbled something as she checked the books. "Or that Poketo's 13th king was actually Deji's 13th king's half-brother?" "What?" DeeDee asked, and raised her head. "Lemme see that!" "Whoa, looks like I got you interested..." Moshi muttered as DeeDee read the article. "They've only got the same mother... Moshi, who was the 12th ruler of Poketo?" "I, I think it was king Myo..." Moshi replied. "So it was a king?" DeeDee asked quickly, and Moshi nodded. "This... This could be our big lead... Moshi, you're brilliant! I can never thank you enough!" DeeDee said excitedly. "Well, there's one thing..." Moshi said and grinned. DeeDee smirked as she gave Moshi a huge kiss. "Now we only gotta find Neko, Wendy and Nadia, and we can stop the war entirely!"

"Well, princess Nadia." Kokatorimon said and grinned. "You've got only 2 hours left. You'd better enjoy your last moments as the ruler of Deji!" "I will." Patty replied. "Could you bring me a glass of ice water, and the same thing to my little friend? I'm dying of thirst..." However, Kokatorimon just cackled, and squeezed Patty's cheeks together. "If I were in the same situation as you, I wouldn't be making fun out of it." He said and smiled evilly. "I'm being serious." Patty replied and smiled. "Too bad, because we're giving you nothing." Kokatorimon said. "Have you considered about giving up your crown yet?" "Not really." Patty replied and shrugged. "Too bad..." Kokatorimon said, and snapped his fingers. Patty heard a whipping sound, and Vera screaming. "Stop!" Patty screamed. "Right after you give up." Kokatorimon replied and smiled evilly. "Pa... Princess!" Vera said, and panted a little. "Don't do this- EEEK!" Another whipping sound. "Stop! I can't give you the crown, I don't have the right authority to do so!" "Yeah, right..." Kokatorimon said, snorted, and left the room. "Vera... Sorry I got you into this mess." Patty apologized. "It's okay." Vera replied and smiled. "At least we're still alive."

"Poyo! Poyo!" Poyomon said as Gatomon fed him rice balls. "How long do you think it takes before he digivolves?" Kari wondered. "Well..." Gatomon started, but was cut by a flash of light. "Not too long, apparently." She finished her sentence and looked at Tokomon. "How do you feel?" T.K. asked him. "A little young, but other than that I'm okay!" Tokomon replied. "Umm... How are Patty and Jack?" "Well..." Gatomon started. "While T.K. and me were heartbroken, Patty... She was completely devastated." "Oh..." Tokomon said, and looked sad. "I'm sorry, guys... I never wanted to leave any of you." "It's okay." T.K. replied and smiled. "You can't change destiny." "Yeah..." Tokomon muttered and smiled. "Umm, I think Gatomon and Tokomon need a moment alone." Veemon stated, and left the room. T.K. and Kari did the same. "I... I missed you." Gatomon muttered, and grabbed Tokomon's paw. "I really, really missed you." "Hey, it's fine now love." Tokomon replied and smiled. "I'm here now." "Yeah..." Gatomon said, smiled, and gave a small kiss to Tokomon. "Try to hurry up with your digivolving, I want to see Patty's face when she sees that you're back..."

"Here we are..." Neko stated, and looked at the palace in front of him, Wendy and Nadia: It was dark, and covered with spikes. "Has it always been like that, or does Mephisto have something to do with it?" "I dunno." Nadia replied. "I'd take a wild guess and pick the second option." "Well then... Shall we go in?" Wendy asked. Nadia gulped: She had been planning to do this for ages, and now, she was panicking. "It's okay." Neko said to her, and stepped in. "Halt! What do you want?" A Tankmon asked them. "We're here to deliver a letter to King Mephisto." Wendy replied. "Aha." Tankmon grunted, and stepped aside. "Where do you think we're gonna find him?" Neko asked Nadia and Wendy. "I bet that the throne room is in the highest tower." Nadia replied, and they started climbing up the castle. "Hmm..." They heard a voice saying from behind the door. "Uncle Mephisto..." Nadia muttered. "So you got her?" Mephisto asked someone via the phone. "Excellent! Bring her here, I want to see her personally-" "Hey, 'Your Majesty'!" Neko said, and opened the door. "Who are you?" Mephisto asked the three. "Mephisto, I'm the REAL Nadia!" Nadia said. "We need to settle things down for good!"

Kokatorimon put a phone down. "Well." He said to Patty, and smiled. "Now our king knows that we've got you as a prisoner, Princess Nadia! We're giving you this one last chance to give up your crown, or else we're going to execute you both!" Patty gulped a little. Then, she started giggling all of a sudden. "What?" Kokatorimon asked angrily. "You still don't get it..." Patty said and laughed. She took off the veil, and wiped the red dot from her forehead. "I am NOT Princess Nadia!" She stated. "So I do not have the authority to give King Mephisto the crown of Deji. In your face!" Kokatorimon looked shocked at first, but then he grinned. "Well, well, well..." He started. "You have a plan?" Starmon asked him. "Looks like these six kids made friends with Nadia." Kokatorimon started. "Just the fact that this girlie here tried to help Nadia out of the palace is a testament of that. So now that we've got two of her friends..." He looked at Patty and Vera, and grinned. "We can use them to... Persuade Nadia and make Mephisto the king of Deji and Poketo, the way it's supposed to be!" As they left the room, Patty and Vera shared worried glances. "Uh-oh..." Vera muttered. "Neko, Mama... Papa..." Patty thought. "Please... Help..."

"Good morning, Jack." Gatomon greeted Jack as he came down the steps. "Look who's here." Jack stared at Tokomon for a while. "Mama, who that?" He wondered. "That's Patamon." Gatomon said and smiled. "No! Papa owange!" Jack insisted. "You'll see..." Tokomon muttered. T.K. raised his Digivice, and Tokomon digivolved into Patamon. "PAPAAA!" Jack cried, and hugged him tight. "Relax." Patamon said and smiled. After Jack let go of him, he walked next to Gatomon, and kissed her. "Umm... Here." Gatomon said, and handed Patamon's wedding ring back to himself. "Thanks. By the way... Where's Patty?" Patamon wondered. "In her room." Kari replied. Patamon climbed up the steps. "Patty?" He asked, and knocked on the door. "Patty? It's me!" However, he opened the door after getting no reply. He spotted that the window was open. "Hmm?" He wondered, and spotted a message on the bed.

Mama,  
I'll be gone for a while. I'm gonna  
stop the war between Deji and Poketo...  
It was the reason why Papa d... Went away.  
Say hi to Jack, and Papa when he comes back,  
from me.  
-Patty

"No..." Patamon muttered. "It... It can't be..." "PATTY'S GONE!" He yelled. "What?" Everyone screamed. "She... She has gone... Gone to Poketo and Deji to... S-stop the war." Patamon stated. "Oh no..." Kari muttered. "We gotta go get her back!" Gatomon stated, and Patamon nodded. "Veemon, can you watch Jack for a while?" "Yup." Veemon replied and nodded. T.K, Kari, Patamon and Gatomon rushed outside, where the two digimon digivolved into Pegasusmon and Nefertimon. "Let's go!" Pegasusmon said, and they took off. "Patty..." He thought. "Try to stay alive, okay? I'm coming."


	85. Chapter 85: In search of Patty

_**A/N:** Mwahahaa, Foxzet's back at business! I had a nice little vacation, but enough talk: Enjoy chapter 85!_

Chapter 85: In search of Patty

"Nadia?" Mephisto asked surprisedly. "My, my, what a pleasant surprise. What do you want, my dear niece?" "Mephisto, we need to settle down this pointless conflict!" Nadia replied. "Do you know how many digimon have lost their homes, or their lifes, all because of your jealousity?" Mephisto just stared at her, Neko and Wendy, until he soon started sniggering a little. "What's so funny?" Neko asked. "POINTLESS conflict?" Mephisto asked Nadia. "You stole my crown. It is I who should be the ruler of Deji, not some small brat!" "Was it MY fault that dad named me as his successor after his death? Or was it my fault that you're a madman?" "Me, a madman?" Mephisto repeated. "Your stubbornness led to thousands of civil casualties." Nadia stated. "Not to mention how cruel you've been to your own country-" "I DID EVERYTHING IN ORDER TO HELP MY COUNTRY!" Mephisto yelled. "Just because I made slight mistakes doesn't make me a bad ruler!" "Yeah, but torturing criminals and enslaving little kids does." Nadia said quietly. Mephisto's eyes were filled with anger and hatred, but he smiled nevertheless. "Fine." He started. "Maybe your father didn't trust me... But it'd be better for your friends if you just gave up."

"What are you talking about?" Nadia asked. "Kokatorimon just called me." Mephisto replied. "I've got two of your friends as prisoners, one who happens to be an exact replica of you." "Patty..." Neko thought. "So... Unless their lifes are meaningless, I think you should give me the crown of Deji." Mephisto said, and smirked. "I... I..." Nadia started. "You rotten..!" Neko muttered, and leaped at Mephisto, however Mephisto easily tossed him aside. "Neko!" Wendy screamed. "Fools..." Mephisto said. "I'm at least hundred times stronger than the three of you combined, what chances do you think you have?" "Give Patty and Vera back, NOW!" Neko shouted, but Mephisto just laughed. "Do you think that yelling at me is going to do any good?" He asked Neko. "Well then Nadia, I'm giving you 30 minutes to decide whether or not you want to give me the crown." "And what if I don't?" Nadia asked. "well..." Mephisto started, and snapped his fingers. Four guards rushed in the room, and arrested Wendy, Neko and Nadia. "It's going to be death... To all of you." Mephisto finished. "Take them away." "You're not gonna get away with this!" Neko shouted. "Who's going to stop me?" Mephisto asked and smirked as the three kids were taken away.

"Are we there yet?" T.K. asked Pegasusmon. "I'm not sure!" Pegasusmon replied. He and Nefertimon were flying at high speed, so T.K. and Kari had to hang on tight so they wouldn't fall. "I hope Patty's alright..." Kari muttered worriedly. "Do not worry." Nefertimon replied. "Patty's a strong girl, she can make it." "Yeah, I hope so-" Kari said and screamed. "Kari! Nefertimon!" Pegasusmon and T.K. yelled: Nefertimon had been shot at by a cannon. She fell unconscious, and dedigivolved back to Gatomon. "EEEEEK!" Kari screamed as she fell. "T.K! HEEEEEELP!" "Let's go, quickly!" T.K. said to Pegasusmon, who took a rapid spurt. "Kari! Grab my hand!" He said to Kari. Kari grabbed Gatomon's tail, and then T.K's hand. "Are you alright?" T.K. asked her worriedly. "I'm fine, but Gatomon..." Kari replied. "Ooof..." Gatomon muttered, and opened her eyes. "You alright?" Pegasusmon asked her. "Ow... My head hurts." Gatomon replied. "Watch out!" T.K. yelled: They had ended up in a rain of bullets. Pegasusmon managed to dodge them all. "WE'RE GONNA DIIIE!" Kari screamed. Pegasusmon spotted a small forest nearby, and landed there. "Here we should be safe..." He muttered as he dedigivolved back to Patamon. "Well... Looks like we made it." T.K. stated, and pointed at a sign nearby.

Patty sighed quietly. "I, I hope Neko and others are alright..." She muttered. "Maybe... Maybe this whole idea about stopping the war was stupid..." "No, it was really brave!" Vera replied. "Everything just didn't go as planned." "What do you think they're gonna do to us?" Patty asked after a moment of silence. "I, I wouldn't wanna think about that-" Vera started, but suddenly, the door opened. "Ouch! He bit me!" Starmon yelled. "Let me go, you... You..." A familiar voice said. "Get in there!" Kokatorimon said, and he and Starmon pushed three figures inside the cell: Neko, Wendy and Nadia. "Neko!" Patty exclaimed. Neko leaped at the door, but Kokatorimon managed to quickly shut it. "You guys alright?" Wendy asked Patty and Vera. "We're fine." Vera replied as Patty rushed to Neko, and kissed him. "Are you okay, Patty?" He asked, and looked slightly concerned. "I am now." Patty replied and smiled. "Did they do anything to you?" "Naw, we're fine." Vera stated. "So they got you, too?" "Yup." Nadia sighed. "Well, looks like I have to finally give up..." "Don't say that." Neko said to her. "DeeDee and Moshi are still out there."

"Hey... *pant* DeeDee... *pant* Wait..!" Moshi yelled exhaustedly. "Could... Could you... *pant* Tell me where... *pant* We're going?" "No time to explain, just hurry up!" DeeDee replied as the two kept on running. "I, I... Can't..." Moshi panted. DeeDee stopped and turned around as she heard a small thud: Moshi had fallen to the ground. "C'mon, Moshi!" She said as she helped him up. "I... *pant* Let's rest for... A while..." Moshi said, and breathed heavily. "I've been... Carrying this book... *pant* All the time..." "Fine, give it to me." DeeDee said, and took the book from Moshi. "I'll just catch my... Breath." Moshi said, and after ten seconds he stood up. "Okay. Let's go... Wherever we're heading." "To King Mephisto's castle." DeeDee explained. "Nadia, Neko and Wendy are all probably there by now, and... I heard from the news that Nadia and 'a DemiVeemon' were captured." "Patty and Vera?" Moshi asked, and DeeDee nodded. "We need to save 'em somehow." She said. "I got this feeling that Neko and the rest are imprisoned, too, because otherwise the war would've ended by now." "Well, let's get going!" Moshi stated, and started running. "W-wait!" DeeDee yelled, and ran after him. "Man... This book weights a ton... Moshi, wait!"

"Well, where should we start looking for?" Kari asked T.K, Patamon and Gatomon. "I dunno. She could be anywhere." T.K. replied and shrugged. Gatomon was resting against a tree, and Patamon gently stroke her head. "You sure you're alright?" He asked her. "I'm fine." Gatomon replied, and smiled a little. "Just dizzy, that's all." "Good." Patamon said, smiled, and gave her a small kiss. "Hey lovebirds, we're looking for your daughter!" T.K. yelled at the two. "T.K!" Kari said a little angrily as Patamon and Gatomon both blushed deep red. "Man... What was going on in her head to come over here, anyway?" Patamon wondered, and looked upset. "She's a little kid, and she honestly though she could stop the war-" "Patamon, she was devastated." Gatomon said. "She came here to avenge your death... And to be honest, I think she's rather courageous to come all the way over here and trying to stop a waging war." "I... You... You're right." Patamon said, and sighed. "Sorry. I'm just... What if something bad happens to her?" "Patty's gonna be okay." Kari cheered him up. "She's your daughter, after all." "Right..." Patamon and Gatomon said and smiled. "Well, let's go look for her. Patamon and I'll go to Deji, while you and Gatomon will go to Poketo, okay?" T.K. suggested. "Okay." Kari replied, and nodded. "Let's get going!"

"Hai-YAAH!" Neko shouted, and kicked the door hard. "Neko, you've been trying to break that door for like thirty minutes." Vera said. "Just accept the fact that you can't shatter it and give up." Neko panted exhaustedly, and looked around. "The window..." He muttered, leaped at the window, and tried to claw the bars. "Steel bars." Patty said as Neko yelled "OW!" "You could've said that a little earlier..." He muttered, and rubbed his claws. "Sorry." Patty said. "There's gotta be a way out..." Neko said, and continued looking around. "Well, at least the two of you get to share your final moments together." Nadia said and sighed. "W-what do you mean?" Wendy asked her. "I know what kind of cruel things Mephisto can do." Nadia started. "He'll most likely execute the four of you, and me after I've named him as my successor. Looks like all hope is gone..." "Don't say that!" Patty yelled, making everyone stare at her quietly. "Sorry," Patty started. "But if there's one thing you should never do, it's giving up hope. From my own experiences, I can say that whether in big or tiny quantities, there's ALWAYS hope!" "Patty..." Neko muttered. Suddenly, Patty started glowing. "W-what's this?" Vera wondered. "Light..." Patty muttered.

"PAAT-TYY!" Kari yelled as she and Gatomon searched around Poketo in order to find Patty. "Where are yoou?" Gatomon looked extremely concerned: She had still remembered SkullMeramon's words. "She looks like Deji's princess..." She thought. "What if they thought Patty was the princess, and kidnapped her? What if she's... She's..." Gatomon didn't let her thoughts to be finished. "PAAT-TYY!" She yelled alongside Kari. "Man... Where could she be?" Kari wondered. Suddenly, she spotted two figures running nearby. "Wait... Aren't those Patty's friends?" Gatomon turned her head. "They are! HEY! DEEDEE! MOSHI!" "Huh?" DeeDee wondered as she and Moshi turned around. "I-it's Patty's mom!" Moshi stated. "Hi, kids." Gatomon greeted them. "Listen, we've been looking for Patty. Do you know where she-" "I believe we do!" DeeDee interrupted. "We think that she has possibly taken as a prisoner, and Vera too!" "Oh no... Well, where are them?" Kari asked. "Over there." Moshi replied, and pointed at King Mephisto's castle. "Poketo's king resides there. He plans to take over Deji's throne and become the ruler of both countries! That's what caused this war." "Well, we'd better go look for Patty." Gatomon stated. Kari, DeeDee and Moshi all nodded, and they sneaked inside the castle gates.

Patty looked extremely sad. "Hey, what's wrong?" Neko asked her. "I, I just... Papa and Mama and Jack..." Patty started, and sobbed a little before she began crying loudly. "BWAAAAAH!" "Hey, Patty, don't worry..." Wendy tried to calm her down. "PAPAA! MAMAA!" Patty cried. "Huh?" Gatomon wondered as her ear flinched. "I, I think I heard Patty!" "Really?" DeeDee asked. "This way..." Gatomon muttered, and rushed at the direction she heard the voice coming from. She soon spotted a bright light coming out of a window with bars. "Patty!" Gatomon yelled. "Are you there?" "M... Mama..?" Patty asked, and was completely stumped. "Y-yeah, it's me!" "SHE'S HERE!" Gatomon yelled at Kari, DeeDee and Moshi. Kari took out her D-Terminal, and typed a message while DeeDee and Moshi ran excitedly at the place Gatomon was standing at. "Is Vera there, too?" Gatomon asked. "Yeah, and Neko and Wendy and princess Nadia, too!" Patty replied. "Hang on, we' ll get ya outta there!" DeeDee stated. "You ready, Gatomon?" Kari asked her digimon companion, who nodded as Kari took out her digivice, and she digivolved into Angewomon. "Watch out!" Angewomon shouted as she shattered a wall with a barrage of Celestial Arrows. "MAMA!" Patty yelled, and was about to go hug her. "What's going on?" Kokatorimon asked as he stepped into the room.

"Nighty night!" Vera said as she knocked him out with a tile. "Oh, Patty..." Angewomon said as Patty hugged her tight and cried against her belly. "Mama..." Patty sobbed. "I... Is Papa-" "He's coming." Kari stated, and pointed at the sky, where Angemon carrying T.K. appeared. "Papa..." Patty muttered as Angemon landed. "Hi, Patty." Angemon said and smiled. Patty was completely overwhelmed by her emotions: She flew at Angemon with high speed, nearly knocking him to the ground, and hugged him so tight it hurt. "PAPAAAAA!" Patty cried. "YOU CAME BACK!" "Hey, relax Patty." Angemon replied. "I'm not going anywhere anymore-" "What is going on around here?" A dark voice asked. "M-Mephisto..." Nadia muttered, and gulped. Everyone looked at the door: Indeed, King Mephisto was standing there. "Starmon gave me an emergency call after hearing some noise here. Looks like I came here just in time." He took out sword. "NADIA!" Patty and Neko screamed: Nadia was pinned against a wall, and Mephisto approached her. "HAND OF FATE!" Angemon struck his attack at Mephisto. "Urgh!" Mephisto grunted as he hit a wall. "Kids, you go somewhere safe." Angemon instructed them. "Angewomon and I will handle him." "P-Papa..." Patty started, but Angemon's look was enough to shut her mouth. "He... He is evil. Kick his butt!" She said as she prepared to take off. "You're going nowhere!" Mephisto stated, and was going to shoot an energy blast at them, which was blocked by Angewomon. "Get him!" T.K. and Kari shouted. "You ready?" Angemon asked Angewomon, who nodded, and the two prepared to attack Mephisto. "I think I'll be enjoying this..." Mephisto said and smirked as the three prepared to fight.


	86. Chapter 86: End of War

Chapter 86: End of War

"Come on, guys!" Neko said to the rest of the team. "We need to get going!" "D-don't you think we've gotten far away enough?" DeeDee asked. "We're not safe until we arrive back at Deji." Nadia replied as they kept on running "By the way... Did you guys managed to find something useful?" "Oh!" DeeDee said, and stopped. "Y-yeah, we did actually." "Really?" Patty asked excitedly. "Yup. If everything goes as planned, Nadia's probably gonna be able to stop the entire war." Moshi said and smiled. "Me?" Nadia asked. "But how?" "You'll see." DeeDee replied and smirked. "We just need to set up a news broadcast for Deji and Poketo, and..." "Patty, are you alright?" Wendy asked Patty, who was looking rather sad. "I-I'm just worried about Mama and Papa..." Patty muttered. "Papa just barely returned, and..." "Listen, Patty," Neko started. "We all know just as well as you do that your parents are extremely strong. They can handle a weakling like Mephisto-" "I, I don't think you can call him a weakling..." Nadia interrupted. "He's got a lot of power: Due to a conflict with a neighbouring little town nearby, he completely obliterated it with one blow." Vera and Wendy gulped. "Well, let's get going!" Neko said. "Mama... Papa..." Patty thought.

"Angemon!" T.K. yelled as Mephisto blasted Angemon against a wall. "Urgh!" Angemon grunted and fell on the ground. "Fools..." Mephisto said as he swiped Angewomon aside. "Do you insects know who you're fighting with?" "The only things we need to know is that you're the reason of this conflict, and you kidnapped our daughter." Angewomon replied, and helped Angemon up. "I am the ruler of this country." Mephisto stated. "By attacking me, you've declared a war against our country yourself!" "Not necessarily." Angemon said. "If we manage to wipe you out, there's nobody left to rule your country." "Hmph..." Mephisto grunted. "Do you even know whether or not your daughter and her friends are safe?" "What do you mean by that?" Angewomon asked, and Mephisto smirked. "A few of my subordinates went after them." He said, and generated an energy ball in his right hand. "Even if you did manage to defeat me, they're not gonna get away." "Why you..!" Kari said, and Mephisto hurled his energy ball at Angewomon. However, Angemon deflected the blast. "Angewomon, you go protect the kids." He said to her. "B-but... He's an ultimate, you can't beat him on his own-" "We'll go!" T.K. said. "C'mon, Kari!" "Yeah!" Kari replied. "W-wait!" Angemon yelled after them, but too late.

"Angemon, look out!" Angewomon screamed. "Uurgh!" Angemon grunted: Mephisto had punched him from behind. "Foolish insects..." Mephisto muttered. "Dark Cloud!" He generated a cloud of darkness and sent it after Angemon, who barely dodged it. The cloud hit the wall, and it immediatly started to decay. "Uh-oh..." Angewomon muttered. "Angewomon." Angemon started. "You go and make sure T.K, Kari and the kids are safe. I'll hold him off for the time being." "B-but..." Angewomon started. "I... I can't leave you now, you just barely returned!" "Don't worry." Angemon replied, and his right hand started to glow. "I'm not gonna die. Just go!" "She's not going anywhere." Mephisto stated, and generated an energy ball. "HAND OF FATE!" Angemon shouted, and blasted a golden energy beam at Mephisto. "Honey, please..." He said to Angewomon, who gulped and nodded. "B... Be careful..." Angewomon muttered. "I'll be. Don't worry." Angemon replied, and smiled encouragingly as she took off. "Ungh... What happened?" Mephisto asked. "It's just you and me now." Angemon replied. "Hmm... A man against a man." Mephisto said, and smirked. "I think I'm going to enjoy this..."

"Are... We... There... Yet..?" DeeDee panted exhaustedly as they kept on running. "Just a few more steps..." Nadia replied. "There, Deji's border! We're gonna make it!" "Huh?" Neko wondered as his ear flinched, and he looked up. "LOOK OUT!" The kids quickly jumped into different directions as meteors rained down. "What was that?" Patty wondered, and looked around: She spotted two rather familiar digimon. "Gotcha now..!" Starmon said victoriously. "Oh no!" Wendy said. "We were so close..." "I thought you guys blacked out!" Moshi stated. "We faked it." Kokatorimon replied as the two Champions approached the kids. "All went right according to our plan: We're gonna get Nadia again, and then..." "No way!" Patty yelled. "We're not giving her up!" "Fine, we'll finish you off first." Starmon replied. "No use..." Neko muttered, and stepped in. "N-Neko?" Patty asked. "I'll hold these guys back." Neko replied. "You guys go into the palace." "N-Neko-" Patty started, but was cut by Vera. "I'll helpcha out." She said. "I've got some unfinished business with these jerks..." "O... Okay then." Nadia said, and they tried to pass the border. "Hold it right there-" Starmon started, but was interrupted by Neko hitting him. "You ready, Vera?" He asked Vera, who nodded.

"Papa..." Patty thought. She had a rather sad look on her face as she flew. "Mama... Neko... They all are staying behind... Putting their own lifes at risk... Just so I can get out of there safely..." Patty suddenly stopped, and landed. "I need to turn back." She thought, and looked behind her back. "No... They're doing this so that we can stop the war... I am NOT gonna give up now-" "Patty, come on!" Moshi rushed her. "Yeah, we don't have much time!" DeeDee stated. "R-right." Patty said, and went after her friends. "I... I wonder if Neko and Vera are alright." Wendy muttered. "They'll be fine." DeeDee replied. "Neko and Vera are the strongest ones among us-" "We made it!" Nadia stated. "Huh?" Wendy wondered, and they all looked up: A gigantic TV station was rising in front of them. "Okay, let's go in!" Nadia said, and they entered the station. "So, DeeDee, Moshi... Do you have the evidence you were talking about?" "Yup." DeeDee replied, and showed Nadia a book she was carrying. "Good. Hey!" Nadia yelled. "H-hello, Your Majesty!" A digimon who was working at the station replied. "We need to do a broadcast, ASAP. Understood?" Nadia said, and the digimon nodded. "Okay, you guys ready to put an end to this war?" Nadia asked the other kids, who nodded. "Let's do this." Patty replied.

"Man... How can kids with such small feet run so fast?" Kari wondered, and panted exhaustedly. "We... Let's take a small break, okay?" "Fine, but we've gotta hurry up." T.K. replied. "Thanks..." Kari muttered, and fell on her bottom. "Do you... Do you think they made it safely to Deji?" "Probably yes." T.K. replied. "And... Do you think Angewomon and Angemon are gonna make it fighting against Mephisto?" Kari asked worriedly. "I mean, I know they've been through a lot during the past few years, but still-" "Huh?" T.K. wondered, and looked around. "What?" Kari asked. "I, I think I heard something..." T.K. replied, and went to the direction of the noise. "W-wait!" Kari yelled, and ran after him. The two DigiDestined saw Neko and Vera laying on the ground, with Kokatorimon and Starmon smiling victoriously. "Well, I guess we should take out the trash..." Kokatorimon said, and Starmon nodded. "Damnit..." Neko thought. "Patty... I'm sorry..." However, before Kokatorimon and Starmon could finish the two kids off, they were distracted by something else. "What the-?" Kokatorimon wondered, and looked around. "Something hit me on the head..." "Hey!" Kari yelled from nearby, picking up a rock. "How about picking on someone your own size?" "Fine..." Starmon replied, and the two digimon approached T.K. and Kari.

"Urgh!" Angemon grunted as he was slammed against a wall. "Looks like you're not so though, are you?" Mephisto taunted him. "Damnit..." Angemon muttered. "I can't land a single hit on him... But he's wiping the floor with me!" "Do you know what's the first thing I'm going to do after eliminating you?" Mephisto asked, and pulled Angemon's hair to see his face. "I'm going after your wife, your daughter, and even your human partner. Your humiliation will be perfect. You won't be able to save anyone." "No..!" Angemon thought, but couldn't get up. "Looks like... This is the end... No... I can't... I won't give up!" Suddenly, as Mephisto was about to impale Angemon with his sword, Angemon suddenly started to glow. "What's this?" Mephisto asked. "You..." A voice said in Angemon's head. "You seem to be strong... Your hope is overwhelming. Do you think you can handle my brother?" "Y-your brother?" Angemon asked. "Yes, I was the king of Deji." The voice replied. "Until, well... An accident happened. I am willing to give you my strength so that you can defeat Mephisto. Will you accept?" "Bring it on." Angemon replied in his head. Angemon started glowing even harder: The light covered both Poketo and Deji. "Aaargh!" Mephisto yelled, and covered his eyes. Angemon started to digivolve.

"ANGEMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... GUARDIANGEMON!"

"W-what's going on?" Mephisto wondered. "Prepare yourself..." GuardiAngemon muttered, and leaped at Mephisto. Meanwhile, T.K. and Kari were still being chased by Starmon and Kokatorimon, while carrying Neko and Vera at the same time. "Oh no!" Kari exclaimed after they ended up in a corner. "Dead end!" T.K. said. Kokatorimon and Starmon were at the other side of the alley. "Well, looks like this is the end of two stupid kiddos and two foolish digimon." Kokatorimon stated as he and Starmon slowly walked towards the four. "Don't worry." T.K. whispered to Kari, and approached her. "I'm with you." As they both closed their eyes, preparing for their doom, a rather familiar voice yelled "Celestial Arrow!" "Huh?" T.K. wondered, and opened his eyes, seeing Kokatorimon and Starmon falling on the ground. "Angewomon!" Kari exclaimed and smiled. "Are you okay?" Angewomon asked the two, who nodded. "Ummmh..." Neko grunted. "They're waking up." Kari stated, and watched as Vera opened her eyes a little. "You okay?" T.K. asked Neko. "W... Where..?" Neko mumbled. "Don't worry, it's over now." Kari replied, and smiled gently. "You... Saved us... Thanks..." Vera muttered. "You're welcome." T.K. replied. "Thanks Angewomon, you came just in time." Kari said. "It was nothing." Angewomon replied. "Now for the war to end..."

"We interrupt all broadcasts around Deji and Poketo, because Deji's princess Nadia has something very important to say." The news anchor stated. "Your Majesty, please." "Ahem..." Nadia coughed, and stepped next to a microphone. The broadcast was seen all around Deji and Poketo. "People of Deji and Poketo," She started, and cleared her throat again. "I have come to bring you a message... Well, these people have. Please, Miss DeeDee and Mister Moshi." "Thank you, Your Majesty." DeeDee said, and bowed. She and Moshi stepped in, with Moshi carrying a book. "We've come here to announce breaking news." DeeDee said, and Moshi opened the book. "As you all know, Poketo's 12th ruler died completely unexpected. His cousin, the 12th king of Deji was supposed to take over the throne. However, as his wife was pregnant at the time, Deji's king decided that one of the babies would eventually become Poketo's ruler, and the other one Deji's. HOWEVER, it appears, that the queen had cheated on his husband with a poor old peasant, however being ashamed of this, she never told her husband about it. One of the twins happened to be the son of the queen and the peasant. Which means, that all of Poketo's rulers, from that point on, weren't royal blooded. That means princess Nadia is the truthful ruler of BOTH Deji AND Poketo!"

"NOOOO!" Mephisto yelled as he and GuardiAngemon heard the broadcast, too. "Looks like your plan failed." GuardiAngemon said, and smirked. "Begone. HEAVEN'S RIPPER!" GuardiAngemon cut Mephisto in half. "AAAAAAARRRGGH!" Mephisto screamed as he disintegrated into digital bits. "Thank you..." The spirit of Deji's king said as he exitted Angemon's body, and he dedigivolved back to Patamon. "Now then, Your Majesty." DeeDee continued. "You've got both Deji and Poketo under your rule. What shall you do first?" "First of all, I shall end this pointless conflict." Nadia replied. "The war between the countries of Deji and Poketo has now officially ENDED!" Civilians around Deji and Poketo cheered, so did Patty and her friends. Neko and Vera smiled while resting in T.K's and Kari's arms, and so were Kari, T.K, Angewomon and Patamon. Soon, Patty's gang stepped into the camera, and bowed down in front of Nadia. "Aaaaaaand cut." Nadia said, and the broadcast ended. Patty immediatly hugged Nadia. "We did it..." She muttered. Nadia smiled, hugged her back, and replied "Yes, we did." "Well, I guess we should return home." Wendy stated. "Yeah, it's gonna be a long trip-" "Wait." Nadia said. "I'm holding a feast in my palace to celebrate the occasion. You - and your parents, Patty - are all welcome as honored guests." "HOORAY!" Patty, Wendy, DeeDee and Moshi all cheered.

"Yummy... This is delicious!" Patty said. She, all her friends, her parents, T.K. and Kari were all sitting in a long table full of different foods. "For peace!" Nadia said, and raised her glass to the air. "For peace!" Everyone repeated, and drank their glasses empty. The feast ended in the midnight, when Gatomon said it was finally time to go home. "You're free to visit here anytime you want." Nadia said as she farewelled her new friends by hugging each of them. "Thanks... And you come and visit File Island sometimes yourself, too." Patty replied, and they shook hands before departing. Pegasusmon was carrying Patty, T.K, Neko and Wendy, while Nefertimon carried Kari, DeeDee, Moshi and Vera. "BYE BYE!" They all farewelled Nadia as Pegasusmon and Nefertimon took off. "See you later!" Nadia replied and waved at them. "Friends..." She thought and smiled before going back inside her palace. "Let's hurry up, Jack's probably worried to death." Nefertimon stated, and Pegasusmon nodded. Everyone else was sleeping in their backs. "Patty..." Pegasusmon thought, and smirked. "You never stop surprising me with your actions." He chuckled happily as he and Nefertimon flew towards File Island.


	87. Chapter 87: Amnesia

Chapter 87: Amnesia

One month after Patty and her friends had managed to stop the war, everything seemingly returned back to the way they had always been. Patty was in the woods, playing with all her friends while Jack played with his friends in the front yard, since it had been enough of a shock when he disappeared in the forest for the first time. Gatomon was also outside, standing on the porch and watching her son playing with his new friends. she sighed all of a sudden. "My little Jackie..." She thought. "He's already so grown up... Oh no, not these thoughts again!" Gatomon shook her head. "I think I've gotten paranoid or something. Always thinking that our children will grow out of us... But no, as Patamon keeps reminding me, that's not going to happen. Our children loves us just as much as we love them." However, her thoughts were interrupted by Jack yelling "Gotcha!" and tagging Kira. "Whoa!" Kira screamed, and fell on the ground. "Oh, did I scare you?" Jack asked Kira as he helped her up. "I'm okay." Kira replied, and smiled. "Oh, by the way... Tag!" "Hey!" Jack yelled as Kira took off. "Just you wait, I'm gonna get you again!"

"Hmm?" Gatomon wondered. "What's going on? The sky turned all black..." Rose said, looking up. "Oh no, looks like it's going to rain." Gatomon stated. "Hey Jack! You should come in!" "Why, Mama?" Jack asked. However, a loud boom followed by a flash of light and Kira screaming and hugging him, he started rushing in the house. "Can my fwiendth thtay hewe?" Jack asked her mother. "Well, we can't let them walk all the way to their homes in this storm, so... Yeah, why not." Gatomon replied and smiled. "Thank you." Morty said, and he, Rose, Kira and Jack all went inside. "Just in time..." Gatomon muttered, as it soon started to rain. "Hello." Patamon greeted the four babies. "Hi, Papa." Jack replied. "Kiwa, Wothe and Mowty awe thtaying hewe becauthe it ith going to wain thoon." "Uh-huh." Patamon said, and looked outside the window. "AAAAAH!" Rose and Kira screamed as another bolt of lightning struck. "Mama?" Jack asked Gatomon as she closed the door. "Yes?" Gatomon replied. "Whewe ith Patty?" Jack wondered, and looked around. "Darnit..." Gatomon muttered, slapped her forehead, and looked ouside. "She's still over there..."

10 minutes earlier, both Patty's and Paguya's gangs were playing water fight in the woods. One team consisted of Patty, DeeDee, Wendy, Demimeramon and Kapurimon, while the second team had Paguya, Neko, Moshi, Vera and Yaamon. Patty sniggered as she peaked from behind a tree, spotting Neko. "Got you now!" She yelled, and soaked him from behind before hiding behind the tree again. "What the-?" Neko yelled and turned around, only to be soaked by DeeDee from behind. "Grr..." Neko growled, and listened carefully. "There..." He muttered after hearing a noise from the bushes, and threw a water balloon there. "Ha!" However, the one who had been hiding in the bushes was Paguya. "Hey, what's the big idea?" Paguya asked Neko and looked rather angry. "Err, sorry." Neko replied nervously. "Don't worry guys, we're gonna win this!" Yaamon stated. "I wouldn't necessarily say so." Someone yelled from the tree, and dropped three water balloons. Neko and Paguya both managed to dodge them, but Yaamon got hit by one of them. "That's it, this means war!" He shouted, and pulled out a trolley with water balloons. "Our secret weapon, guys." Yaamon stated, and Neko and Paguya both grabbed a balloon and smirked. "Ready... FIRE!"

"Take this!" Paguya shouted, and threw a water balloon at Patty, however instead of just getting wet, Patty also turned green. "Wha-what happened?" Patty asked. "Tee hee hee, they're filled with paint!" Yaamon replied and laughed. "Hey, that's not fair!" Wendy said, however Neko replied by throwing a balloon at her, making Wendy turn blue. "Ick!" She screamed. "Alright!" Paguya said, and high-fived with Neko. However, someone threw a couple of those paint balloons at them. "You shouldn't leave your weapons lying on the ground!" Kapurimon stated, and grinned deviously. "You'll pay for that!" Neko said, and went slowly closer to him. "Whatcha gonna do, eh?" DeeDee asked. "Do a rain dance-" "EEEEK!" Patty screamed: First, a lightning struck a tree nearby, and then it started to rain hard. "Well, this was unexpected." DeeDee said, and chuckled a little. "We need to go find a shelter!" Kapurimon stated. "Who's home is nearby?" "I think it'd be my cave." Neko replied. "Well, let's get going before we catch pneumonia!" Paguya said, and everybody else nodded. "But wait!" Patty said. "Vera and Demimeramon are still missing-"

"EEEK!" She screamed and hugged Neko tight as another bolt of lightning struck. "It's okay, it's just a minor storm." Neko comforted her. After a while of running, they finally arrived at Neko's cave. "ACHOO!" Moshi sneezed and sniffled. "Are you alright?" DeeDee asked him. "I'm fine." Moshi replied, and smiled. "I just- ACHOO!" Neko lit some torches around the cave, and built a small fire in the center of the living room. "Mmm, nice and warm..." Paguya said as he warmed himself. "You two should take a shower." Neko suggested to Patty and Wendy, who both agreed. After cleaning herself, Patty looked outside a cave, and was slightly worried. "I hope Vera and Demimeramon are alright." She said quietly. "Yeah..." DeeDee muttered. "I need to go find her." "Don't be silly, DeeDee!" Moshi said and grabbed her arm. "She's my sister!" DeeDee insisted, and tried to make Moshi let go of her. "I can go look for 'em." Neko said all of a sudden. "N-Neko, no!" Patty exclaimed. "It's a huge storm over there, it's not safe-" "They won't be safe either." Neko replied, and the look on his face made Patty let go of him. "J... Just be careful." She whispered. "Hey, what could possibly happen-" Neko asked as he took a few steps outside. At that very moment, he raised his hands to the air, and a lightning struck directly at him. "NEKOO!" Patty screamed as Neko fell on the ground. "NO! NEKO!"

The seven kids looked at unconscious Neko, who Patty had brought back in the cave a moment ago. "Is... Is he..?" DeeDee asked, but couldn't finish her sentence. "Well, he's still alive." Moshi replied as he placed his hand on Neko's chest and felt Neko's heart still beating. Patty remained completely silent, she just stroke Neko's head and sobbed every now and then. "Looks like the storm finally ended." Yaamon stated as he took a look outside. "I still hope Vera and Demimeramon are okay..." Wendy muttered. "Urmmmh..." Someone mumbled. "Neko?" Patty asked immediatly. "He... He's waking up!" Everyone immediatly ran around Neko. "Whow... That was one heck of a blast..." Neko said and rubbed his head. "Are you alright, Neko?" Patty asked him. "Neko? Who's Neko?" Neko wondered. "Hehe, that's a funny one." Wendy said and giggled. "W... Where am I?" Neko asked. "Umm, your home perhaps?" Paguya suggested sarcastically. "Wha? No way, I can't possibly live in a cave..." Neko muttered. "By the way... Who are you guys?" "Please tell me you're joking, Neko..." Patty said, and looked at her eyes. "Don't you recognize me?" "Nnnnnope." Neko replied after a moment of thinking. "Oh no, he's lost his memory!" Moshi exclaimed.

"So, how is he doing?" Patamon asked a doctor. He, Gatomon and Patty had brought Neko into a hospital for a doctor to inspect him. "Well, the lightning didn't do any kind of physical damage to him." The doctor started, and looked at his notepad. "What about his amnesia?" Gatomon wondered. "Can his memory be recovered?" "Yes, but it can take some time." "How long?" Patty asked him. "It could take anywhere from a half hour to three years." The doctor said. "There's even the smallest chance he'll never recover." "No!" Patty yelled. "He has to get his memory back! He has to!" "Well, for now he has to stay here for further inspections." "We understand." Patamon said. "Thank you." Patty looked at Neko, and patted his head. "I'll come visit you every now and then." She stated. "Thank you, umm, miss..." Neko started. "Just call me Patty." Patty replied, and smiled gently. "...Patty." Neko finished his sentence. "Nice to meet you. I'm, err..." "Your name is Neko." Patty replied. "Neko... I kinda like it." Neko said. "Don't worry, we'll get your memory back." Patty stated and gave him a kiss to the cheek before she and her parents left. "Hmm... She seems familiar, somehow." Neko thought, and looked rather confused.

Meanwhile, the rest of Patty's friends and Paguya's gang finally found Vera and Demimeramon after searching for them for hours. "Oh, Vera..." DeeDee sobbed, and immediatly hugged her sister. "I... I thought you were lost for good..." "Hey, pull yourself together, sis." Vera replied, and smiled. "Where were you guys, anyway?" Kapurimon asked Demimeramon. "We were lookin' for you for a long time." "Well, umm..." Demimeramon started. "We were about to soak each other, when suddenly, it started to rain hard. We wandered around to find a shelter, and spotted a small cave nearby... So we decided to stay there and wait for the storm to end-" "Oh, cut me a break!" DeeDee said. "Eh?" Vera wondered. "Like you thought I didn't notice, what with me being your sister and all?" DeeDee said, and looked mischievous. "What are you talking-" Demimeramon started, but was cut by DeeDee. "I'm talkin' about you two being in LOVE." DeeDee replied, and everyone else looked shocked. "Whaaaa-?" Paguya, Yaamon and Kapurimon all exclaimed, while Vera and Demimeramon blushed hard. "H... How did you..." Vera asked quietly. "Since the wedding of Patty's parents." DeeDee replied. "Oh, I remember it." Moshi said. "You two were dancing together." "Yup, and since then you two seem to have been a little close to each other." DeeDee stated. "Well... Err..." Demimeramon and Vera looked at each other. "Wait a minute... Where are Patty and Neko?" Vera wondered, and looked around. "Uh, well..." Wendy started.

"BOO!" Patty yelled, and jumped right in front of Neko. "Aaa!" Neko screamed, and fell on the ground. "Do you remember me now?" Patty asked. "No... Should I?" Neko wondered. "Darnit..." Patty muttered. "I thought that some sort of shock would get your memory back..." Neko just sat quietly in a chair that was in the middle of the room. "I really didn't want to do this..." She thought, and took out a baseball bat from a plastic bag she brought with her. "But maybe an impact ti his head will do it." "How do you feel?" She asked Neko. "Fine, but I don't remember a thing." Neko replied. "I'm sorry." Patty whispered, and hit Neko with the bat. "Ow! What's the big idea?" Neko asked angrily. "H-how do you feel now?" Patty wondered. "Now I don't remember a thing AND I've got a headache..." Neko stated. Patty became pretty desperate with her attempts to bring back Neko's memory: She popped a balloon behind his back, she told him a scary story and screamed at the end, and even decided to tell him that his parents were dead. "Oh... That really bites." Neko said, and looked sad. "Well, thanks for telling me... Pudding, was it?" "Patty." Patty corrected and sighed.

Patty still tried to return Neko's memory, but after hours of fruitless effort she finally gave up, and began crying. "Hey, what's wrong?" Neko asked her as she lied on the floor crying. "Nothing... Works..." Patty sobbed. "Y-you still d-don't remember anything... L-like how we are i-in a relationship..." "Really?" Neko wondered. "A-and how you have s-saved my life countless t-times..." Patty continued. "Y... You jumped i-in front of me t-to protect me f-from Lilithmon... A-and before that, y-you did the s-same thing for D-Diaboromon..." "Wait... I think I... Remember something..." Neko said and scratched his head, but Patty didn't listen. "Oh, I want my old sweet Neko back!" Patty said, placed her paws on Neko's shoulders and shook him a little. "Please, Neko, turn back to your older self!" "I..." Neko started. "Sorry... Patty." "It's okay." Patty replied, sniffled and smiled. "I... I still remember o-our first kiss..." She slowly approached Neko, and gave him a kiss to the lips. "Eh?" Neko wondered after the kiss. "Patty? Where are we?" "Neko..?" Patty muttered. "What happened? The last thing I remember was staying outside, and then-" Neko started, but was cut when Patty hugged him tight and pasionately kissed her. "You came back..." She whispered. "Came back from where?" Neko asked. "Nothing." Patty replied, and smiled. "Let's go see our friends, they're probably worried." Neko looked confused as Patty dragged him out of the hospital with a big smile on her face. "Sometimes, I just don't understand her." Neko thought, and chuckled a little.


	88. Chapter 88: Once Upon a Time

_**A/N:** I want to apologize for the delayed release of this chapter, there was some problems with our computer, but now that it's back and all okay, I can finally publish Chapter 88 ^^_

Chapter 88: Once Upon a Time

It was a dark, stormy night. Moshi was in his bed, reading a storybook. The book was entitled "Sir Simon: The Story of a Courageous Little Knight", and it held a special place in Moshi's heart for being the first bedtime story he ever heard, and the one reading it when he was a baby was her mother. After Moshi was done reading, he placed the book on a nightstand, covered himself with a blank, and smiled. "What a charming story..." He thought. However, Moshi barely closed his eyes when he get out of the bed. "That stupid bird..." He mumbled, and went to close the window. Moshi returned back to his bed, but awoke when he heard his father snoring. "Grrrmhb...!" He growled. Moshi turned on the lights, walked next to a closet, and found a pair of earplugs. "Ah, much better." He thought after hearing no more noise. "Maybe I can finally get some sleep..." However, after turning off the lights, Moshi couldn't find his bed anymore, and accidentally slipped on a toy car that was lying on the floor. "Whoaa!" Moshi yelled, hit the nightstand next to his bed, and fell on the ground. The storybook fell hard on his head, and he fell unconscious. "Oof..." He muttered, and began to dream about the events of the book...

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far far away, there lived a small Motimon called Simon. His father was a poor peasant. Despite them being poor, Simon managed to be cheerful and optimistic. He was working at the stables of the Royal Army, and he had a dream: To become one of the Royal Knights that protected the kingdom. However, Simon's not that good as a knight: He falls off the horse's back, he can barely lift a sword, his arrows miss their target by many yards, and overall he's not that brave. Nevertheless, Simon keeps on training, hoping that one day he'll be worthy. He has also another dream: He's in love with princess Ilana, and wishes to marry her. "Oh, who am I trying to fool?" Simon thought. He was at the stables, sweeping the ground and feeding the steeds of the Royal Knights. "I'm too weak, too small, too young... Too cowardly to ever become a knight!" Simon had gotten different nicknames from the knights, such as Sir Shorty and Sir Shy. "And... What chances do I ever have to gain Ilana? She's a princess, and I'm... The son of a poor peasant. She's never going to fall for someone like me." He sighed as he left the stables.

"Hey, look, it's Sir Shorty!" Crusadermon exclaimed as he noticed Simon, and everyone else laughed, except Omnimon, who smiled and walked next to Simon. "How are you doing?" Omnimon asked, and crouched down. "F-fine, Sir Omnimon!" Simon replied, and gulped a little. "Listen, don't let their teasing sadden you. They don't mean to harm you." "I-it's not that." Simon said quickly. "I just... Do you know what it takes to be a knight, Omnimon?" "Well, it's not all about being tough or brave or anything like that." Omnimon started. "Really?" Simon asked, and looked confused. "Yes. It's all about what's in your head," Omnimon said and poked at Simon's head. "And what's in your heart." He pointed at Simon's chest. "My... Heart..." Simon muttered as Omnimon walked back to the other knights. "Say, we've been wonderin'; why do you give the little guy advice?" Gallantmon asked Omnimon. Omnimon smirked, and replied "I just like the kid. You know... Nothing lasts forever. One day, all of us are going to die, and that day, kids like Simon are going to become the new hope for our kingdom." Suddenly, they heard someone blowing a horn in the castle. "That's from our king. Let's go." Alphamon ordered the rest of the knights.

"Hello, Your Majesty." Alphamon greeted the King, and kneeled down along with the rest of the Royal Knights. "Welcome." The king replied. The king was a small male BlackGatomon, while the queen, his wife, was a white Patamon with purple stripes all over her body. "I see you heard my call." "Yes we did." Omnimon replied. "What's the matter, Your Majesty?" The king stood up from his throne. "We have bad news." He started. "The troops of the evil wizard Darkheart are approaching our kingdom from the eastern lands. Judging from the information we got, there are thousands and thousands of soldiers." "We understand." Alphamon said. "You want us to go there and take them out." "Affirmative." The king replied. "Well, this should be fun! At least nobody is left without someone to beat!" Dynasmon said excitedly. "We'll be going right away." Alphamon stated, and the rest of the knights nodded. "Please be careful." The queen warned them, and looked slightly concerned. "Don't worry, Your Royal Highness, we'll be okay." Omnimon replied as the knights left. However, nobody knew what would be coming up later...

The next morning, Simon woke up to a loud beeping sound coming from the castle. "Umph... What's going on?" He wondered. "Something's wrong at the castle..." His father replied. "We'd better go see what's the matter." Soon, the whole kingdom arrived at the town square. A messenger was standing in the middle, holding a scroll. "Terrible news!" He started, and opened the scroll. "The daughter of our king, princess Ilana, has been kidnapped." Everyone gasped. "Oh no..." Simon thought. "Who did this?" Someone asked. "We believe it was Darkheart, the black wizard himself." The messenger replied. "Well, the Royal Knights will surely rescue her!" Another villager said confidently. "Unfortunately, the Royal Knights had other matters to deal with, and they're all gone!" The messenger stated. "We need someone to find them and inform them about the situation before it's too late! Who will give them the message?" "Hmm..." Simon thought, and stepped in. "I'll do it!" "S-Simon!" His father started. "One of the Royal Knights trusts me." Simon started. "If I'll explain the situation, at least one of them should come back." "Fine." The messenger said. "They're somewhere in the east. Good luck to you, umm..." "Simon." Simon said. "Yes, Simon." "Be... Careful." Simon's father said, and hugged him. "Don't worry." Simon replied. "I'll be back soon enough." "Okay, the eastern side..." He thought, and started going.

However, little did he know that he was actually going west. "Hmm, it's gonna be a long trip..." Simon thought. He was walking down a small path he spotted. However, few moments later, he arrived at a dark forest. "Uh-oh..." He said. "W-where am I?" Simon looked around, and spotted something shiny on the ground. "Hey, a sword!" He exclaimed after picking it up. He also found a small shield and a helmet the size of his body. "This gives me a knightly feeling..." He thought and smirked. Luckily, the helmet had holes on the sides, so he could stick his hands out. "Not bad at all!" He thought after seeing his reflection on a pool of water. "Hmm... I wonder what's the way out. I need to hurry, the wizard could do horrible things to Ilana!" After wandering for a while, Simon finally found a way out of the forest. He spotted something big right in front of him. "Huh? A castle?" Simon wondered. "Maybe the Royal Knights are over there... But how am I going to get in?" He searched around the outside of the castle, but couldn't find an entrance. "Man, it's no use..." Simon sighed, and leaned on something. "Hmm?" He wondered. "Is it..." He looked at the object, and smiled. "A catapult..."

"Muahahahaa!" The evil wizard Darkheart was observing the Royal Knights via a crystal ball. Anyone who hadn't ever seen him would be quite surprised by his looks: He was a Pagumon with a black wizard's hat and a magical sceptre. "My plan has gone perfectly. The Royal Knights are gone, and I managed to kidnap you, young princess." He said to Ilana, who he was holding in a cage. "Nobody knows that I'm just a small kiddo with a magic wand... Now that I have you, I can finally become the king of your little kingdom!" "Just you wish." Ilana said quietly. She was a pink Demiveemon, wearing a golden dress. "No-one's ever going to find us from here-" Darkheart started, but was cut when something crashed through the window. "Ow..." Simon moaned. "W-who are you?" Darkheart asked. "How did y-you get in here?" "I, I found a catapult lying outside-" Simon replied. He spotted Ilana. "YOU! You kidnapped her!" Darkheart smirked. "Yes." He replied, and raised his sceptre. "But you're not going to do anything with that information. I will turn you into my mindless slave!" He cackled, and fired a spell from his sceptre. Simon covered himself with the shield, and closed his eyes. However, when he opened them, he spotted something strange about Darkheart: The look on his face was empty. "I...  
I-will-do-whatever-you-want." "His spell reflected from your shield!" Ilana said happily. "Oh..." Simon said, and smiled. "You'll be a good wizard from now on, and you'll send Ilana and me back home, okay?" "As-you-wish." Darkheart replied, and waved his wand.

Simon and Ilana were both standing inside a castle. Simon kneeled down in front of the King and Queen. "Don't be silly, you can stand up!" Ilana whispered to him. "So..." The king started. "You are the one who saved our daughter, am I correct?" "Y-yes, Your Majesty." Simon replied. "We can never thank you enough." The queen stated. "If there's anything you want, just name it." "Well..." Simon started, and looked at Ilana. "I... I've been i-in love with y-your daughter for a l-long time now-" "I understand." The king said, and smiled. "Well, it is fine for us. I couldn't think of a better husband for Ilana than you." "Yeah." Ilana said, and curled her arms around Simon's back. The Royal Knights were standing around the room, and Alphamon stepped forward. "Simon." He started. "You did a brave thing for someone so young. Because of that," He placed his hand on Simon's shoulder. "I shall proclaim you as an honorary member of the Royal Knights." The other knights clapped their hands, and Simon fell on the floor. "Whoa..." He muttered. "This... Is what I always dreamed of." Ilana giggled and helped him up. Simon smirked, and gave her a kiss. This would start a series of adventures for Sir Simon, A Courageous Little Knight.

"Oof..." Moshi grunted. "W... What happened? Where am I?" He opened his eyes, and looked around. "Huh? Why am I lying on the floor?" He saw the book right next to him. "Oh, now I remember... I had a funny dream-" Moshi looked at the alarm clock. "Oh no!" He exclaimed. "It's 10:45! I was supposed to be at the beach at 10:30!" Moshi quickly rushed downstairs and went outside. "Bye, father!" He said to Kabuto before leaving. "Hmm... He's in a hurry?" Kabuto thought, chuckled and took a sip of his coffee. Five minutes later Moshi finally arrived at the beach, and spotted all his friends playing in the water together, all except DeeDee, who was sitting on the pier. She looked a little upset. Moshi snuck behind her, quickly placed his hand on her eyes, and yelled "Boo!" "Aaaa!" DeeDee screamed, and fell into the water. "Hey, Moshi!" Patty exclaimed. "Where have you been?" "We thought you weren't gonna come here at all." Wendy said. "Umm, I-I overslept." Moshi replied. "Why you..!" DeeDee muttered, jumped on the pier, and pushed Moshi to the water. "Whee... You got me there, DeeDee!" Moshi said, and climbed back on the pier. "Umm... Sorry I'm late." "It's okay." DeeDee replied, smiled, and kissed him. They spent the whole day playing on the beach.


	89. Chapter 89: Nightmares

Chapter 89: Nightmares

Patty, Neko, DeeDee, Moshi, Wendy and Vera were walking up a mountain. "Are you guys sure this is safe?" Wendy asked worriedly. "Sure, why not?" Vera wondered. "I-I just... I-it'd be u-unpleasant to f-fall from this h-high..." Wendy muttered, and gulped as she looked down. "Don't worry, as long as we're careful, nothing bad's gonna happen!" DeeDee cheered her up. "You'll be amazed by the view." Neko stated and grinned. "You could see the entire Digital World from up the top!" "How long is it, Neko?" Patty asked him. "Not long, Sweetcheeks." Neko replied, and everyone else except Patty chuckled lightly. "There you go." He said. "Whooaa..." Moshi said in awe. "So... Beautiful..." Wendy muttered. "It really is amazing view from up here." "Well, do you like it?" "It's great, Neko." Patty replied. "Gee, you really can see everything from up here..." Vera stated. "Trees look like grass, cars and digimon look like ants... Hey, I think I can see your home from here, Patty!" "Really?" Patty asked, and went closer. "Let me look-" "PATTY!" Neko yelled: Patty fell off the cliff. "WAAAH!" Patty screamed. "Noo! Pattyyy!" Her friends yelled. "EEEEEEK!"

"EEEEK!" Patty screamed, and sat up. She was sitting on his bed, sweating and gasping. "Patty, are you alright?" Patamon was standing at the doorway. "My, you look pale..." "I... I..." Patty whimpered. "A... N-nightmare..." "Oh, sweetie..." Patamon said, walked next to Patty and hugged her. "It was just a dream." "It... It felt real..." Patty said, and sniffled. "A-and I... I've s-seen it like t-three times..." Patamon patted her back, and looked at the alarm clock on Patty's nightstand. 6:34 A.M. "Well, I guess there's no point trying to sleep anymore now." He stated. "Let's go downstairs, I'll make you some breakfast, okay?" "O-okay." Patty nodded, and wiped her eyes. As Patamon left her room and went downstairs, Patty looked at her bed in a worried way. "You..." She whispered. "Why... Why are you doing this?" Her imagination was going wild: She saw her bed having a scary face, and it laughed evilly. Patty jumped backwards, left her room, quickly closed the door and rushed downstairs. "I..." She thought. "I... I can't sleep anymore..."

"Feeling any better?" Patamon asked Patty, who was sitting at the kitchen's table. Patty didn't know what to say, so she just nodded shortly. "Good. What do you want for breakfast?" Patty didn't answer, as she felt she was going to puke. Patamon seemingly understood this, as he suggested different foods to Patty. "Porridge? Pancakes? Cereal?" At this point, Patty nodded again. Patamon smiled, took out a plate, cereals and milk, and handed the bowl of cereal and a spoon to Patty. "You're welcome." He replied to the look on Patty's face, which basically said "Thank you", and she began to eat the cereals. However, Patty wanted to ask her father a question. "Papa?" She started. "Why do we have nightmares?" "Well..." Patamon tried to think how to put it in words. "Well, if you're going to sleep, and you're sleeping in an awkward position, or if you're sick or stressed, or traumatized, that's when I think nightmares occur." "So... It has nothing to do with your bed or anything?" Patty wondered. Patamon laughed a little, and said "Well, if it's really uncomfortable, then I'd say yes, but otherwise your bed has nothing to do with it." "Okay. Thanks, Papa." Patty said, and finished her cereals.

"Where are Mama and Jack? Are they still sleeping?" Patty wondered. "Jack's a little ill, so Gatomon is taking good care of him." Patamon answered. "Poor Jackie..." Patty muttered, and stood up. She grabbed a piece of paper and her crayons and started drawing. "It's been a while since I've seen you drawing..." Patamon stated. "I've just been busy lately." Patty said. Patamon smiled and did the dishes while Patty focused on her drawing. However, the picture scared her: There was Patty lying on her bed with a scared expression while some scary-looking hands tried to grab her. Patty gulped, crushed her drawing into a paper ball and tossed it away. "You drew something wrong, eh?" Patamon asked. "Y-yeah..." Patty replied, grabbed another paper, and started drawing a new picture. However, this one didn't go quite as Patty planned either: There was Patty falling off a cliff while her friends watched and cried. "No, no, no, no, NO!" She screamed, and crushed the other drawing too. However, five pieces of crushed paper later she said "I-I need some f-fresh air." and quickly rushed outside. "Man, Patty's having a bad day-" Patamon said and opened one of the paper balls. "Oh..." He thought, and sighed. "Poor Patty..."

"No..." Patty thought. She was running blindly at a random direction. "I don't want those things to happen... Why am I having so many nightmares? What if one of them turns real..." Patty shook her head, and accidentally ran against a tree. "Ow!" She moaned, and fell on the ground. "Oh, my head..." "Are you alright?" Someone asked from behind her. "EEK!" Patty screamed, turned around and covered her face. "Hey, relax, it's just me." The voice said. Patty opened her eyes, and saw Neko. "O-oh..." Patty muttered, and blushed. Soon, she saw the rest of her friends coming. "H-hi, guys..." "Are you okay, Patty?" Wendy asked her. "You look a little pale." "I-I'm fine." Patty replied, and chuckled nervously. "Listen, Neko said that he's gonna show us something cool." DeeDee started. "Wanna come with us?" "NONONONOO!" Patty yelled. Her friends just stared at her worriedly. "Are you sure you're okay?" Moshi wondered. "Sorry, I just..." Patty muttered. She didn't want to worry her friends by telling about her nightmares. "O-oh, I remembered something! Jack's sick, a-and Papa and Mama asked me to t-take care of her." "Oh, a pity." Neko said. "Well, I'll show it to you later, okay?" "O-okay. See ya." Patty replied, and quickly returned back home.

Patty was still awake at 2:00 A.M. She was afraid to sleep because of her recurring nightmares. "I-I'm not gonna let them happen anymore..." She thought, but her lassitude eventually led to her falling asleep. However, she immediatly woke up after hearing a weird noise in her bedroom. "W-who's there?" Patty asked. "Hehehehe..." Somebody laughed in the dark. An arm appeared behind Patty, and pushed her out of her bed. "Waah!" She screamed. The walls on her room were engulfed with flames. "Papa! Mama! Heelp!" Patty screamed, and tried to open the door, but it was locked. Her bed turned into a freakish mixture of a Devimon, a Diaboromon, a Lilithmon and a Mephistomon. "There's no-one to help you out anymore..." The monster stated. dozens of Devimon's arms sprouted all across the room, and held Patty still. "WAAAAAH!" She cried. The monster grabbed Patty, grinned, and ate her. "NOOOO!" Patty screamed, and woke up. She immediatly jumped out of her bed and rushed out of her bedroom. "Patty, you okay?" Patamon asked her. He and Gatomon were standing in the hallway. Patty was just hiding in a corner and crying. "It..." She sobbed. "It was the scariest nightmare ever..." "Patty..." Gatomon whispered, and she and Patamon hugged Patty. "I'm never gonna sleep again. Never." Patty thought.

Patty did her best to keep the promise she made to herself: She stayed awake at night, and drank coffee all the time. "Patty, you have to sleep." Gatomon stated. "If you don't, you will eventually die!" "That's a better option than having nightmares all the time..." Patty muttered. She avoided her friends on purpose, even Neko. "What's wrong with her?" Neko asked Patamon and Gatomon after Patty locked herself in her room and refused to come out or speak to anyone. "Well..." Patamon started. "She's had nightmares for the past ten days, and she's afraid to sleep anymore." "Oh... But that doesn't explain why she's avoiding us." Neko said, and looked slightly confused. "This is getting ridiculous..." Gatomon thought after the second day Patty stayed up all night. "Patty! I want to talk with you!" "About what..?" Patty asked weakly. Her eyes were red, and she looked both extremely tired and extremely nervous at the same time. "Running away from your nightmares is not the right solution." Gatomon stated. "You need to confront and defeat them in order to make them go away!" "Confront them..." Patty repeated Gatomon's words. She soon looked a lot more relaxed. "Yes." Gatomon replied. "Staying up all night isn't going to do any good. Just go out and have some fun with your friends, and remember to sleep!"

"Confront them." Patty thought. She had never thought of that. However, she quite misunderstood the words of her mother. She phoned all her friends to come and meet her. "So... What do you wanna say, Patty?" Vera asked. "I... I wanted to apologize." Patty muttered. "I've been a total dummy by trying to avoid you... And, I-I'd like to go see what Neko has to show us." "Alright!" Wendy and Moshi yelled happily. "Fine. Come this way." Neko replied, and led the others somewhere. "Are you sure you're fine, Patty?" He asked Patty. "I'll be soon." Patty replied, and Neko looked at her worriedly as she giggled. "You'll be amazed by the view from up there." Neko said to the rest of the gang. "Is it gonna be a long walk?" DeeDee asked. "Not too long." Patty stated. "How do you know about that?" Neko wondered. "I just know." Patty replied. "Come on, guys!" "Is it just me, or is Patty acting a little... Weird?" Moshi asked Neko, DeeDee, Wendy and Vera. "Here we are." Neko said as they arrived at the top of a mountain. "Whoa... You weren't kidding about the view, Neko!" Vera said. "Amazing..." Wendy muttered. "My most recurring nightmare..." Patty thought, and started walking. "Here I come." "Patty?" Neko asked as Patty was standing at the edge. "See ya!" Patty said, and jumped off the mountain. "PATTY!" Her friends screamed in unison.

However, Patty just flapped her wings, and did a couple loops and barrel rolls before landing back on the top. "Sheesh Patty, you nearly scared us to death!" DeeDee said angrily. "I... I did it..." Patty mumbled. "I confronted my nightmare... I can finally sleep again!" "Err, what she's-" Moshi started, but was cut by Neko. "I'll explain." Neko told the gang the whole story about Patty having nightmares(with Patty helping him). "...So you were avoiding us because you didn't want to worry us." Wendy recalled the entire story. "Yup!" Patty said and smiled. "Mama told me to confront my nightmares and defeat 'em, and now I finally did it!" "Err, Patty?" DeeDee started. "She might have meant something a little different." "Really?" Patty asked. "Yeah." Moshi replied. "She meant that you were supposed to defeat your nightmares in your dreams, not in real life." Patty looked surprised. "Really? She meant that?" She asked, and her friends nodded. "Well, my way's more effective!" She stated, and everyone laughed. "You bet." Neko said. "Come on, let's go back home. You need some rest."

"A... Are you sure this is safe?" Patty asked Neko. He, Patamon and Gatomon were standing around Patty's bed. "Sure. Go ahead, try to sleep." Neko replied. "O... Okay..." Patty yawned, closed her eyes, and dozed off. "She really jumped off the mountain?" Gatomon asked the same question from Neko for the fifteenth time, and Neko always answered in the same manner. "Yup." He said. The look on Patty's face was scared at first. "Looks like a nightmare..." Patamon whispered. However, Patty soon began to smile. "Hey, it worked!" Neko said quietly. "I did it!" Patty shouted as she woke up. "I was having this nightmare about a big, scary Devimon trying to destroy me, but I just tickled his sole and beat him!" "Great job, Patty!" Patamon stated. Patty was sleeping for a long time during the next day due to the time she had spent awake, and she easily defeated every single nightmare she had: Flying when she fell off a cliff, turning monsters into cute toys and tickling the bad guys. Two days later, there wasn't a single trace of her nightmares left, and Patty was completely happy with that.


	90. Chapter 90: DigiSisters in Real World

Chapter 90: Digi-Sisters in Real World

Every kind of relationship seems to have their thorns, whether it be a romantic one, a friendly one, or a sisterly one. DeeDee and Vera were a perfect example of the last one: While they usually got along very well, they sometimes bickered about very trivial things, such as the ownership of a certain item, what TV show to watch, and what to have for dinner. Their parents didn't really matter, since they thought that squabbles are a part of sisterhood. It was one of those occasions again: DeeDee was sitting at a computer, playing her favorite video game, Digimon Detectives. "Aah, yes, I'm gonna find the final clue..." She thought, and looked really excited. "What the-?" The computer had turned off all of a sudden. "You've been playing the whole day." Vera stated: She was holding the power plug, and now inserted it back to the wall socket. "Now it's my turn." "Why you..!" DeeDee muttered. "You ruined my game!" "Whacha gonna do about it?" Vera asked, and smirked. "This means WAR!" DeeDee roared, leaped on Vera, and the two began to brawl. However, as they hit the table the computer was on, the monitor fell off the table and hit the two Demiveemon. Suddenly, they both were sucked inside the monitor.

"Whoaaaa!" DeeDee screamed as she and Vera were falling. "W-what's going on?" Vera wondered. After a while of falling, they finally ended up somewhere. "Oof!" DeeDee grunted when she hit the ground. "Where are we-" "Shh! Someone's coming!" Vera whispered. They quickly spotted an open window, and climbed outside. "*GULP* We're pretty high..." Vera looked rather scared. "Come on, I climb up trees all the time!" DeeDee encouraged her sister. "I'll help you." They soon climbed down the wall of the highrise. "Where do you think we are?" DeeDee asked Vera, who shrugged as a reply. "I just remember that we were sucked into our computer..." "Wait... Does that mean that we're INSIDE the computer?" DeeDee asked. "I dunno." Vera said. "I think we'd have some sort of new video game hero-like powers-" "EEK!" DeeDee screamed. An angry dog spotted the two Digimon, and ran after them. "RUUUUN!" Vera yelled. The sisters ran away from the dog, but soon got cornered between the dog and a fence. They quickly climbed up the fence and landed on the other side. "Phew, we made it..." DeeDee said relievedly. "What do you think that thing was? It sure didn't look like a Garurumon..." "I dunno." Vera replied. "Maybe we're in a different dimension or something..."

Back in the Digital World, Rex and Angela had just finished repainting their house. "Phew..." Rex sighed in relief. "We finally did it!" "Yeah, it was about time." Angela said. "The old paint got slightly worn out, and that storm just a few weeks ago definetly didn't help it." "Yes. But now, it looks better than new." Rex replied with a smile. "Strange, though... I heard DeeDee and Vera fighting just a couple minutes ago, and now it's completely silent." "Maybe they're just moping in their rooms." Angela suggested, and they both laughed. "Hello." Said Moshi as he walked towards the house. "Oh, hi Moshi." Angela greeted him. "You came here to see DeeDee?" "Yes." Moshi replied and smiled. "Is she home?" "Well, she should be..." Rex started. Moshi carefully knocked on the door. "DeeDee?" He yelled. "It's me, Moshi! Are you there?" After getting no reply, Moshi carefully opened the door and went inside. "DeeDee?" He asked. While he walked towards the staircase, he noticed the computer monitor lying on the floor. "Something doesn't seem right..." He thought, and went up the stairs. He knocked on DeeDee and Vera's door. "Are you there, sweetie?" He asked with a gentle voice. He peeked through the door, and saw no DeeDee. "Huh? They're not here...?" Moshi searched the whole place, but couldn't find DeeDee or Vera. "DeeDee's gone!" He exclaimed. "And so is Vera!"

"Nice job, DeeDee." Vera mumbled angrily. She and DeeDee had climbed up a tree and were hiding there. "What's that supposed to mean?" DeeDee wondered, and glared at her sister. "Nothing." Vera said sarcastically. "Just the fact that you got us transported into a different world without any clue how to get back home, if we ever do that is." "Oh, excuuuuse me." DeeDee was getting angrier. "Of course, it was ME who pulled the plug off the computer, of course!" "Hey, you were the one hogging it!" Vera shouted. "Yeah, just as much as I was hogging 'your' mirror and 'your' doll and 'your' sandwich!" DeeDee replied. "THOSE BELONGED TO ME!" "Yeah right..." DeeDee muttered. "They did!" Vera insisted. "Did not." "Did too!" "Did not!" "DID TOO!" "DID NOT!" "You ignorant little BRAT..!" Vera growled, and jumped on DeeDee. "Why you-!" DeeDee gasped, and punched Vera. They kept hitting each other until they noticed a flock of birds flying away from the tree. DeeDee used this momentarily distracion to push Vera away from her. They both snorted and looked at opposite directions, occasionally glaring at one another. "...I hate you." DeeDee muttered. "I hate you too." Vera whispered coldly.

"So, how are things going over here?" T.K. asked Patamon. He and Kari were visiting Patamon and Gatomon. "Fine." Patamon replied. "Patty had been suffering from nightmares, but they're over now." "Poor Patty." Kari said sympathetically. "What about Jack?" "He had a minor fever a couple days back." Gatomon stated. "However, he's all fine now too." "Glad to hear that." Kari said. "Oh, hello Patty." She added when Patty stepped into the room. "Hello, Aunt Kari, Uncle T.K." Patty replied quickly. "How's my goddaughter doing?" T.K. asked, and stroke her head. "Fine." Patty said. "Sorry, I'm in a hurry right now." "What's the matter?" Gatomon wondered. "Moshi just called me." Patty started. "DeeDee and Vera have suddenly disappeared, he asked me to help look for them." "Okay. Good luck finding them." Patamon said as she left outside. "Do you think they could've been kidnapped?" Kari asked, and looked a little worried. "Hey, they're friends of Patty. They'll make it through anything." Patamon stated and smiled confidently. Suddenly, T.K's cellphone started to ring. "It's Izzy..." He muttered. "Hi, T.K. here." "T.K, come over here quick, There's something serious going on!" Izzy said. "How serious?" "'The boundaries between the Real World and the Digital World have broken'-serious." Izzy replied. "Okay, we'll be there." T.K. replied, and hung up. "Let's go." He said to Kari.

"What do you think those things are?" Vera asked DeeDee after a long moment of silence. While still hiding in the tree, they observed kids playing in a nearby park. "Definetly don't look like digimon-" "I think they're called 'humans'." DeeDee said. "Like Patty's godparents." "Humans..." Vera mumbled. "Deeds, does that mean... We're trapped on EARTH?" "Well, unless there's any other parallel dimension that humans inhabit, I'd say yes." DeeDee replied bluntly, and Vera gasped. "Mom's told me about the dangers of Earth." She whispered. "Humans are the most dangerous creatures you could ever find." "Really?" DeeDee asked, and Vera nodded. "They're warlike in nature, and pure evil from head to toe. They have different kinds of powerful guns and explosives." DeeDee looked terrified, but Vera kept on talking. "During the history of humans, many incidents have happened that have led to millions of them getting killed." "Oh no!" DeeDee shrieked. "Vera, we need to get out of here, quick!" "I agree." Vera said. "Let's go find a way home." "Yeah, and quick, before we end up dead... Or worse."

"What's exactly the whole deal, Izzy?" T.K. asked. He, Kari, Patamon and Gatomon had rushed over to Izzy's apartment. "I spotted a portal between Digital World and our world opening very briefly." Izzy began to explain. "However, something from the other side managed to make it here." "You mean that there's digimon here in Japan?" Kari gasped. "Exactly." Izzy replied. "How many of them are here?" Gatomon asked him. "I'm not sure yet. At least two." Izzy stated. "We need to find them and bring them back to the Digital World before they cause any trouble." Kari looked a little worried. "You okay, Kari?" Patamon asked her as they all looked at her. "Just an idea that hit me..." Kari muttered. "Well? C'mon Kari, say it!" T.K. encouraged her. Kari took a small breath before speaking. "Two digimon have appeared in our world. Patty told us that DeeDee and Vera had disappeared. Coincidence?" Everyone looked at her, stunned. "You mean DeeDee and Vera are somewhere here in Japan?" Gatomon asked her. "Well, basically... Yeah." Kari replied. "Makes sense." Izzy said. "Well, we'd better go look for them!" Said Patamon, and everyone else agreed.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Vera wondered as she and DeeDee navigated through the city. "Do you remember what got us here in the first place?" DeeDee asked her. "Sure, we were brawling, and the computer monitor fell on us..." Vera recalled the events. "Correct." DeeDee said. "I think that in order to make it back, we need to do exactly the same thing." "Deeds, you're a genius!" Vera stated. "Well, you could've figured it out yourself, too." DeeDee muttered, and blushed a little. "Hey, don't be so humble!" Vera said to her. "You're the smarter one of us, you've always been that!" "Well, I dunno..." DeeDee said quietly. "Anyway, we need to find the same apartment where we came from. That's what brought us here, right?" "Right..." Vera replied. "How do we recognise the right building?" "I remember what the neighbourhood looked like... A swing attached to a birch, five phone booths nearby, a crossroad just up ahead... There it is!" DeeDee exclaimed. "This is it, I'm positive about it!" "Okay, let's get going then." Vera said, and DeeDee nodded. She launched DeeDee over the fence, and climbed herself through the fence. "Phew! We made it-"

A loud growl came from behind them. "Oh no, it's that beast again!" DeeDee screamed. "I completely forgot it, I'm sorry Vera-" "Well, looks like there's now only one way to get rid of it." Vera stated, and turned around. "VERA!" DeeDee yelled. "What are you doing-" "Just run!" Vera cut her. "I'll handle this fella..." As the dog approached Vera, she grabbed it's paw, and slammed it to the ground. She leaped in the air, and knocked the dog unconscious with a punch to the head. "Be a good boy from now on!" Vera said to it. "Whoa Vera, you're so strong!" DeeDee said admiringly. "Well, I dunno, someone else could've defeated it too..." Vera muttered. "Hey, you've always been the stronger one of us." DeeDee stated. "You always beat me in arm wrestling and such." "Well..." Vera mumbled, and shook her head. "No, we've gotta focus on getting back home, right?" "Right." DeeDee replied. Vera gulped as they began scaling the building. "Okay, this is it..." DeeDee whispered, and looked inside the residence.  
"Good, the coast is clear... OK, let's climb in!" Luckily, the window was still open. "I'll turn on the computer. You go near the door and listen if someone's coming." "Okay, boss." Vera replied sarcastically. DeeDee pressed the power button. "It's on! Okay, come over here..." She said to Vera, who quickly rushed over to the computer. "Ready?" "Ready." DeeDee suddenly grabbed Vera's hand. "I, eh, I'm a little scared..." "Someone's coming!" Vera whispered. They quickly jumped towards the monitor.

They returned back to Digital World just in time: Someone had just arrived in the room. It was Izzy. "Strange..." Izzy muttered. "I thought I heard some voices... Huh? My computer's open... But I swear I shut it down. Oh well..." He sat down, and looked quite surprised. "Hey, looks like the two digimon returned back to the Digital World! Good, better inform T.K. and Kari about this..." He took out his D-Terminal, and sent a message to T.K. and Kari. "Everything's okay, the digimon returned. There, that should do the trick. But this is serious... If portals keep up opening like that, who knows what'll eventually show up here in our world." "We made it! Yeah!" DeeDee and Vera shouted together as they arrived back at home, and they high fived. "DeeDee!" "Vera!" Moshi and Demimeramon exclaimed. "Oh, you're okay..." Angela muttered, and hugged her daughters. "Where have you been? We've been looking for you the whole day." "Well..." DeeDee started. She told their parents and boyfriends about their adventures in the real world. "Whoa... What a story. Well, we're glad that you're fine." Rex stated. "Boy, can't wait to tell Patty, Neko and Wendy!" DeeDee said excitedly. "What do you think, Vera?" "Vera's having some other matters to deal with now." Moshi chuckled: Vera and Demimeramon were kissing deeply. "I... I was worried about you." "I missed you too." DeeDee replied, smiled, and gave Moshi a kiss. In the evening, DeeDee looked and Vera, and smiled. "We were a good team." She stated. Vera smirked, and replied "Yeah, we were." "Vera... I'm sorry what I said earlier. I don't really hate you." DeeDee whispered. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean it." Vera replied. They both smiled and shook hands before going to sleep, having learned the importance of teamwork.


	91. Chapter 91: Wendy's worries

Chapter 91: Wendy's worries

Wendy moaned quietly. She, Patty, Neko, DeeDee, Moshi and Vera were in the woods, and while the rest of them were playing, she was just quietly sitting on a rock. "Hmm..." Patty thought as she looked at her. "What?" Moshi asked her. "I think that there's something wrong with Wendy." Patty whispered. "She's been just sitting there with a sad look." "Maybe we should go ask her." Vera suggested. Patty looked at Wendy, felt a little bad for her and walked next to her as the rest decided to continue playing. "Hi." Patty greeted her. "Hi..." Wendy replied quietly. "Listen, are you alright?" Patty asked. "You've been sitting here on your own the whole day." "Sorry..." Wendy muttered, and sighed. "I've just been lost in my thoughts, that's all." "Mind filling me in?" Patty asked gently. "Come on, you can trust me." "Fine..." wendy sighed. "It's just... Paguya..." "Oh no... Did he do something to you?" Patty wondered. "I-it's not that." Wendy replied quickly. "It's just that..." She sighed again. "Come on, spill it out!" Patty encouraged her. "I..." Wendy started. "I'm starting to think he doesn't care about me anymore."

"Why?" Patty asked. "He just... He pays no attention to what I'm doing or saying, he's completely ignoring me." Wendy stated. "Well, maybe not COMPLETELY, but still..." "Oh... Well, maybe he's had something else on his mind." Patty suggested, but Wendy just chuckled gloomily, and shook her head. "Yeah, something else like shooting others with a slingshot." She muttered. "Do you remember the Tortomon incident?" "I've been doing my best to try forgetting it." Patty sighed. While no more a bully, Paguya had became more of a mischief-maker, whether it meant pulling pranks, fooling others or shooting stuff with his slingshot. He once managed to anger an old Tortomon that started chasing our heroes. Eventually, it cornered Moshi, Kapurimon, and Wendy herself, and it was just sheer luck that Rex and Kabuto were nearby and managed to save them. The worst thing was that Paguya didn't even apologize for nearly causing Wendy's death. "Hey, I'm sure he didn't mean to cause any harm." Patty eventually said to Wendy. "Maybe you should go talk with him. I'm sure it'll help." "Yeah..." Wendy muttered. "Right... I'll get going. Thanks, Patty." "Good luck!" Patty said to her as she left.

"Hope Wendy manages to solve everything..." Patty thought as she watched Wendy go. "Well?" DeeDee asked. The rest of the gang had stopped playing and instead went to Patty. "Wendy's just having some problems with Paguya." Patty explained. "Apparently, he doesn't seem to notice Wendy anymore, and Wendy's getting worried." "Oh, poor Wendy..." Vera said. "Hmph... I don't understand what she even sees in Paguya." Neko stated. "He has always been, and he always will be, one big jerk." "Hey, don't be so harsh Neko!" Moshi said. "Fine, maybe he's done some stupid things, but he at least apologized. Everyone deserves a second chance." "Yeah, and Paguya got a third one..." Neko muttered. "Hey, Wendy's coming back!" Patty stated, and pointed at Wendy, who was walking towards them with a sad face. "Well? How did it go?" She asked Wendy. "He wasn't home..." Wendy sighed. "Oh... Well, you'll talk with him later on then." Patty said and smiled encouragingly. "I'm just worried... What if she has another girl?" Wendy suggested terrifiedly. "No way, even Paguya's not THAT big jerk!" DeeDee replied. "Yeah, maybe..." Wendy sighed.

"Why do you think he doesn't like me?" Wendy asked her friends. "Hey, he never said he doesn't like you, did he?" Vera said, but Wendy didn't listen. "Maybe I'm just not pretty enough." Wendy suggested. "Or maybe I'm not his type. Or maybe-" "Or maybe," Patty said out loud. "You're being a bit paranoid." The rest of them giggled slightly, but Wendy didn't laugh. "Maybe he only likes girls who can do something special..." She mumbled. "I'm not good at anything." "Wendy, this is getting ridiculous!" DeeDee yelled. "Yeah! We all think you're really pretty." Moshi said, and carefully looked at DeeDee, who just smiled. "Yeah, and Paguya'd be insane to not like such a sweet and innocent girl like you." Neko stated. "Not to mention," Patty added. "You can do stuff the rest of us can't." "Yeah, like your teleporting!" Vera said. "But... But..." Wendy started. "You should just go and look for him, Wendy." Patty stated. "I, I guess you're right..." Wendy said, sighed, and smiled. "But what should I do?" "Well..." "I have a suggestion." Vera said, and raised her hand.

"You should tell Paguya how much you love him in some special way." "Yeah, I think that'd work." DeeDee stated. "I-in a special way?" Wendy asked. "What does that exactly mean. "Well, if I wanted to tell Patty how much I loved her," Neko started. "I'd give her a huge kiss." "Prove it." Patty said, and smiled deviously. "Fine." Neko replied, and Patty giggled as Neko gave her a big kiss. "And if I wanted to tell Moshi how much I love him, I'd hug him tight." DeeDee said, and hugged Moshi. "Ark..." Moshi gasped. "DeeDee, you're crushing me!" "Sorry." DeeDee apologized, and let go of him. "B-but I can't think of anything special..." Wendy said, and looked sad. "Well... You could switch places with Paguya." Patty suggested, and everyone laughed. "Hmm... How about singing a song?" Moshi said. "S-sing?" Wendy asked. "But I can't sing-" "Hey, don't try fool us Wendy!" Neko interrupted. "We've heard you sing, and we can safely say you have the best singing voice ever." "Yeah! Even better than Mama's!" Patty stated, and Wendy blushed slightly. "Well, I'll think about it..." She muttered. "Good. Now, go and find Paguya!" DeeDee said to Wendy, who nodded and left.

Wendy soon came across Yaamon, Demimeramon and Kapurimon. "Hi, guys!" She greeted them. "Oh, hi Wendy!" Demimeramon replied. "Whacha doin' here?" Yaamon wondered. "I, I came to see Paguya." Wendy explained. "Do you know where he is?" "Yeah, he's over there." Kapurimon replied, and pointed at a direction with his tail. "Thank you." Wendy said, and rushed away. "Finally!" Wendy thought as she spotted Paguya. "Paguyaaa!" She yelled, and ran at Paguya. "O-oh, hi Wendy..." Paguya greeted her. He sounded rather nervous. "Hi, Paguya!" Wendy said and smiled. "I've missed you-" "Shh!" Paguya hushed. "Tee hee hee..." A Frigimon was walking nearby. Wendy spotted a shovel resting next to a tree Paguya was hiding behind. Suddenly, the Frigimon fell down a hole on the ground. "Oof!" He grunted. "Ahahahaha!" Paguya laughed evilly. "Hmph, you little rascal!" Frigimon yelled. "Phew... It was worth it..." Paguya sighed and chuckled. "Wasn't that funny?" "You... You..." Wendy muttered. "Paguya... You JERK!" She screamed. Paguya was suprised by Wendy's scream, and fell on the ground. "You don't love me! You never even did! You just kept on making your stupid jokes instead of listening what I have to say! You know what, I'm sick of this! I HATE YOU!" Wendy slapped Paguya, and turned away. "W-Wendy, wait!" Paguya yelled as Wendy ran away, crying.

"Oh no, I've been horrible..." Paguya thought, and sighed. "I've gotta go apologize her-" However, night fell all of a sudden, and Paguya was left with no choice but to go home. "What have I done?" He asked himself while going home. "I pulled stupid pranks on others instead of caring about my girlfriend... I've been horrible." "Finally!" Paguya's mom said when Paguya arrived. "I was wondering where have you been. Oh, by the way, Wendy was looking for you earlier today." "O-okay." Paguya replied. "I'm feeling kinda tired, I think I'm going straight to bed. Good night, Mom." "Good night." Paguya's mom replied as Paguya climbed up the steps. Paguya felt worse second by second: He rubbed his cheek, and couldn't get Wendy's words out of his head."You know what, I'm sick of this! I HATE YOU!" "Wendy..." Paguya muttered. His eyes began to form tears, but he quickly wiped them away. "No... I'm not gonna cry... I'm not weak..." However, after a couple seconds of silence, Paguya collapsed on his bed, and sobbed rampantly. "Wendy..." Paguya sniffled. He eventually cried himself to sleep.

"I need to go find her." Paguya thought. He was looking for Wendy in order to apologize. Finally, he found entire Patty's gang... Apart from Wendy. Paguya sighed, and approached them. "Hmph, look who's coming." DeeDee said coldly. "Well, what do YOU want?" Neko asked him. "I... I..." Paguya started, and gulped. "H-have you seen Wendy?" "Oh, we sure have." Vera replied. "She's locked herself in her room and refuses to come out. Oh, and she cries all the time." "Oh no..." Paguya muttered. "Yeah. She said she never wants to see you again." Patty stated. "Uh-oh... I-I've gotta go!" Paguya said, and ran away. "Wendy..." He thought. After finally arriving at Wendy's home, he knocked on the door. "H-hello." He greeted Wendy's mother. "Oh, hello Paguya." Wendy's mom replied. "I-is Wendy home?" Paguya asked. "Yes..." Wendy's mom said and sighed. "I-I'd like to speak with her." "Go ahead. Maybe you can get her out of there." Wendy's mom said. "Thank you." Paguya closed the door, and carefully went at Wendy's door. He gulped slightly, and knocked on the door. "Go away!" Wendy yelled: Paguya could clearly tell she was crying. "Wendy, it's me." Paguya said. "Open up, I want to speak with you."

Wendy opened the door so fast it nearly knocked Paguya on the ground. "Err, hi..." Paguya said, and smiled carefully. "C-can I come in?" Wendy glared at Paguya, and nodded slightly. "Thank you." Paguya said, and stepped in. "Well." Wendy started as she closed the door. "Tell me what you have to say, then leave and never come back again." "Wendy, I... I..." Paguya started, fell on the grounds, and cried on her forelegs. "Wendy, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" "Paguya..." Wendy whispered. "I was an idiot, a heartless dork, a... A... A JERK!" "Hey Paguya-" "Please, please forgive me, I treated you horribly wrong-" "PAGUYA!" Wendy yelled, and Paguya stopped crying, but still sniffled a little. "Hey, I just overreacted a little yesterday, okay?" "No, you were right..." Paguya said quietly. "I should've payed more attention to you..." "Hey, it's okay." Wendy replied, and helped him up. "But there's one thing I want to know. Why did you keep avoiding me all the time?" "Huh? I thought it was all clear." Paguya said, and wiped his eyes. "I thought you hated me because I nearly got you and Moshi and Kapurimon killed, and I... I didn't want to hear what you said to me yesterday." "Oh, silly you!" Wendy said. "Of course I wasn't angry, I know you didn't do it on purpose."

They both stood there quietly. "So..." Wendy started. "I... I made a song for you." Paguya looked surprised. "Really?" He asked, and Wendy nodded. Wendy cleared her throat, and began to sing.

_"Oh Paguya, you're nice,_  
_And really handsome, too._  
_I think it'd be wise_  
_If I said 'I love you'."_

Paguya smiled a little. "You sing like a chour of angels." He whispered. "Thank you." Wendy said and smiled herself. Paguya hesitated for a brief moment before saying "Oh, what the heck!" and kissed Wendy like he had never kissed before. "I love you." "I love you too." Then they hugged for a while before eventually going outside. "Well, I'm glad that you guys got everything fixed up." Patty said happily. "Well, see you later Wendy." Paguya said to Wendy. "Bye." Wendy replied, and gave Paguya a small kiss before he left. "Okay, shall we continue from where we left off yesterday?" "Alright!" Neko, DeeDee, Moshi and Vera shouted, and they began playing again.

"Hmph..." Two figures were observing the kids, a male and a female. "So... Is everything going as planned, my love?" The male asked. After a loud thud, the male groaned "Ow..." "Silence." The female ordered him. "Yes, everything IS going according to plan. Soon, this will all belong to me..." She chuckled evilly as they continued watching the kids.


	92. Chapter 92: Friendship Aflame

Chapter 92: Friendship Aflame

When Patamon woke up in the morning, the first thing he spotted was that it was rather dark. "Hmmh?" He wondered. "Where's the sunlight?" Patamon climbed out of his bed quietly so he didn't wake up Gatomon, and went to the window. "Uhhuh, the curtains." He muttered. However, as he tried to pulled back the curtains, he spotted that there were no curtains: The light was blocked by something from the outside. "What's that?" Patamon opened the window, and had a closer look at what was blocking the window. "Uh-oh..." He thought. He rushed over to Gatomon, and tried to wake her up. "Gatomon, wake up!" Patamon said quietly. "Mmmh... What *YAWN* is it, hon?" Gatomon asked. "Look outside." Patamon said. Gatomon climbed out of the bed, and gasped when she saw what was outside. "That's... That's..." "A web." Patamon replied. "B-but... Who?" Gatomon wondered. "The important question isn't who," Patamon stated. "But why." "T-the thing who made it has to be rather big..." "Or there's a lots of them." Patamon said. "Patamon... Does this web mean that we're trapped inside?" Gatamon asked. Patamon looked slightly shocked at first, then he rushed downstairs.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" He cursed after failing to open the door. "Well?" Gatomon asked as Patamon returned upstairs. "It won't budge." Patamon replied. "Oh no... What are we gonna do?" "I'll go call some help. You stay here with the kids." "O-okay." Gatomon said. "Listen, just in case we'll get stuck here forever, I just want to say I love you." "Hey, there's no need for that." Patamon said and smiled. "We'll make it, I promise you." Gatomon nodded, and Patamon returned downstairs. "Mama..." Jack yawned, having just woken up. "Good morning, Jack." Gatomon said, and smiled at him. "Whewe ith the Thun?" Jack wondered while rubbing his eyes. "Ow Papa?" "Papa's downstairs." Gatomon started. "We're having a little trouble now, and he's calling some help." "EEEEEEK!" She heard Patty screaming in her room. "Patty, what's wrong?" Gatomon asked as she rushed into Patty's room. "Another nightmare?" "G-g..." Patty started. "G-gigantic s-s-spiderweb!" Patty cried. "Hey, don't worry." Gatomon whispered, and hugged her. "There's no spider out there, only the web." "R-really?" Patty asked and sniffled. "Yes." Gatomon said. "However, the bad news is, we can't get out of our house..."

Patty gasped. "B-but why?" "That web outside is covering our entire house." Gatomon replied. "Oh no... Where's Papa?" Patty asked. "Over here." Patamon replied. He had just arrived upstairs. "I called T.K for backup, he'll be here in a minute." "Good." Gatomon said and smiled. "Papa, who did this?" Patty asked her father. "Yeah, who?" Jack wondered. "I dunno-" Patamon started. Suddenly, they heard a loud slicing sound, followed by sunlight entering Patty's room. "Well, that was faster than I expected..." Patamon said and chuckled slightly. As the whole family went downstairs, someone rang the doorbell. "Hi." Patamon greeted T.K. after opening the door. T.K. was wielding big garden scissors. "Sorry it took so long." T.K. apologized. "I called a little more backup..." He pointed at Kari, who waved to them. She was also wielding scissors. "Stingmon and Flamedramon are handling the rest of the web." "Thanks, guys." Gatomon said. "Hey, that's what friends are for." Kari replied and smiled. "So... Do you have any idea who could have possibly done this?" "Not yet." Patamon stated. "But I'm more interested in WHY someone did this..."

"Yay, we're freed!" Patty exclaimed. "Thank you, Uncle T.K. and Aunt Kari!" "You're welcome." Kari replied. "So I guess everything's alright now..." T.K. said. "Must've been a huge spider to do this kind of web." "Or spiders." Gatomon said. "Tee hee, I can't wait to tell my friends about this!" Patty giggled, and took off. "P-Patty!" Patamon began, but sighed and shook his head. "She's always on the go..." "Well, you weren't the calmest digimon around when I was a kid either." T.K. stated, and they both laughed. "Okay, that should do it..." Stingmon said after he and Flamedramon got rid of all the web. "Good job, guys!" Davis said to them. Ken looked rather worried. "You okay, Ken?" Kari asked him. "I just... I didn't have good times with spiders." "Aah, I understand." T.K. said. "You're talking about HER, right?" Ken nodded carefully. "Don't worry Ken, she's gone now." Gatomon stated. "But I still want to know the motive of all this..." "Maybe we're having a new enemy." Patamon suggested. "Not again! Man, I'm gonna retire soon!" Davis whined jokingly, and they all bursted out in laughter.

"Do you understand your role?" The two figures that spied on Patty and her friends yesterday were having a conversation. "Yes, I must turn the six against each other." The male replied and grinned. "Good. Tell me after you're finished; I shall begin part B of our plan afterwards." The female said, and the male nodded as she left. "Whee! I'm flying fast today!" Patty yelled, and did multiple loops in the air. "Hey, you!" Someone yelled. "Wha?" Patty wondered, and landed quickly. "Could you give me a hand?" The figure asked. He was a human-like figure dressed in a royal blue coat and a rather strange hat with golden buttons all over his suit. "My cane got stuck between rocks, and I can't get it out..." "Sure I'll help." Patty replied. He grabbed the old man's cane, and managed to pull it out. "Oh, thank you, Young One." The man thanked her. "You're welcome." Patty said with a smile. "Well, time for me to go. Bye bye!" "Wait, Patty." The man interrupted her. "Huh? H-how do you know my name?" Patty wondered. "Don't be deceived by my looks." The man warned her, and smirked. "I am among the wisest of digimon out there." "Well, what do you want, Sir?" Patty asked. "I want you to sit over here and talk with me." The man requested. "It's been a while since I've had a good old talk."

"Well, I'm not in a hurry, and you seem like an okay guy..." Patty started, and sat down. "What do you want to talk about." The man smiled, and said "You." "Me?" "Yes, you, Patty." He started, "I know what sort of digimon you are. Brave, adventurous, cheerful, optimistic, and kind." "Well..." Patty mumbled, and blushed nervously. "I've also heard of your adventures, from fighting Devimon all the way to ending the war between Deji and Poketo-" "I-I didn't fight Devimon myself." Patty interrupted. "It was my parents who fought-" "No, it was you." The man said, and Patty looked puzzled. "You have a loving family, a big group of friends..." "Yeah." Patty said and smiled. "They've been with me all this time." "Have you ever considered your friends betraying you?" The man asked. "W-what?" Patty asked. "O-of course not-" "Don't lie to me." The man started. "I can see deep inside your heart, Young One. You're afraid that your friends would one day turn their backs to you." "N-no!" Patty yelled. The old man smiled, and continued. "Neko has already broken your heart, not only once, but twice." "I... I..." Patty muttered. She felt like she had an army of frogs hopping in her stomach. "Looks like I was right." The man said, and smirked when Patty didn't look.

"W-what are you trying to say?" Patty demanded to know. "Do you want to trust your friends?" The man asked. "You need to confront them, and tell them straight-out not to mess with you." "...No, I can't!" Patty said. "They're my friends, they'd hate me forever if they found out I don't trust them." "Fine." The man said, and stood up. "If you can't be honest with your friends and want to live with insecurity and anxiety, it's your choice. However, don't blame me about it." He took his cane, and started slowly walking away. "Okay!" Patty shouted. "I... I'll do that." The man chuckled quietly. "Very well." He said, and started walking again. "You've made a wise choice, Young One." Patty looked slightly concerned as she took off. "He's right..." She thought. "My friends have done some bad things in the past... But I've always forgiven them. But that's not enough... I must be strong!" The man watched as Patty flew away, and grinned. "Ahahahaha!" He cackled. "This is going easier than I expected! Now then..." He saw a small flower on the ground. After a while of staring at it, he stepped on it and crushed it. "I'm off to handle the rest of those meddling kids... To sow as much seeds of discord between them as I can!"

Patty eventually met up with her friends on their gathering place, a hilltop in the woods. They all had rather serious looks on their faces, with both DeeDee and Vera looking pretty angry. "So..." Patty started. "We need to talk-" "About what? The constant lies of your guys?" Vera asked sarcastically. "Knock it off." Neko said immediatly, but was cut by Patty. "No, she's right." She stated. "We need to settle some things down-" "Ha! I knew it!" DeeDee yelled. "Patty doesn't trust us at all!" "Hey, it's not that!" Patty insisted. "I just-" "Don't keep making any excuses, young lady!" Vera said and snorted. Patty felt a black fire burning inside her soul: She hated all those five digimon that were around her, even Neko. "H-hey guys, this is getting out of control-" Moshi started. "Oh, shut up Moshi! You don't understand anything!" Wendy stated. "Hey, how dare you speak to him in such a way!" DeeDee yelled at her. "DeeDee, calm down..." Moshi whispered. "Talk louder, you pink putz!" DeeDee yelled. "Hmph, look who's talking..." Neko mumbled. "You got a problem with that?" Vera asked. Eventually, all but Moshi were in a huge quarrel.

"STOOOP!" Moshi yelled. "What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be friends!" "Tell it to THEM!" Wendy said, and pointed at the rest of the group. "FINE!" Patty roared. "Fine them! If this is your attitude, I'm leaving! For good!" "P-Patty!" Moshi gasped. "Well, if that's how much we mean to you, then go ahead. Leave." Neko muttered. "Neko..." Patty started, but the flame inside her kept burning hotter and hotter. "Okay then! I HATE YOU ALL!" And she stormed off, being angrier than ever. "Good. Come, DeeDee, I don't want to hang out with this filth." Vera stated, and grabbed DeeDee's hand. "Hey, watch it buddy!" DeeDee yelled, and they began brawling. "W-what's happening to you?" Moshi asked. "I don't know," Neko started. "And neither do I care." And he walked into the opposite direction from where Patty went. Wendy just glared at Moshi before leaving. "Something's not right..." Moshi thought, and gulped. "Mwahahaa!" The man and the female were hiding somewhere again. "It's working, my dear! They're all bickering and fighting, they won't be a nuisance anymore! Although the Motimon doesn't seem to be effected that much..." "Doesn't matter." The female replied. "We'll handle him later. Now, we shall begin Plan B..."

It looked like the old friendship between Patty's gang could never been restored again. For the past three days, five of them were staying inside their houses, refusing to speak with one another while Moshi was all confused why they had been acting like this. However, Patty began to miss her old friends, and especially Neko. "Neko..." She sobbed. "And the rest of my friends... What have I done?" She tried to grab the phone, but the newborn flame inside her burned hotter every time she did this, and she angrily put it back. "No!" She thought. "If they're not gonna apologize first, I'm not gonna do anything at all!" "W-what are you saying, Izzy?" T.K. and Kari were visiting Patamon and Gatomon again, and Izzy had called T.K. "O-okay, we'll get there as soon as we can." "What's going on?" Kari asked. "The Control Spires..." T.K. started. "They've been appearing all across the world again." "Oh no!" Patamon and Gatomon yelled. "But... How?" "There's only one way to find out." T.K. stated, and Kari nodded. "Right. Let's get going!" "Patty!" Gatomon said to her daughter. "Patamon and I have some things to do, can you take care of Jack for a while?" "O-okay." Patty replied. "Good." Patamon said and smiled. "We'll be right back." The DigiDestined and their Digimon left.

"Well then..." Patty thought. She looked at Jack, who was sitting in the living room floor, playing with blocks. "He's adorable..." Patty smiled a little: The black flame inside her seemed to have burned out, and she took Jack in her arms. "Huh?" Jack wondered, as Patty rocked him in her arms. While she knew he wasn't a baby anymore, she still began to sing.

_"Lullaby, and good night. Patty loves this sweet Jack._  
_Lullaby, and good night. Snuggle close within my arms._  
_Close your eyes, rest your head, time to go nighty-ni~ight._  
_Let your heart be at peace, as you slee~ep within Azulongmon's sight!"_

Jack fell asleep, and Patty placed him on the couch. "My little Jackie, growing up so fast..." She whispered. "I want to have kids some day... With N... Neko..." A tear dropped from Patty's eye. She immediatly grabbed the phone, but then she remembered that Neko doesn't own a phone. "Well... I'll go visit him!" Patty though. She didn't notice the figure dressed in blue behind her, who hit Patty's head with his cane. "GGGA!" Patty gasped, and fell on the floor. "Thanks for putting him to sleep." The man said and smirked as he grabbed Jack. "W... What are you..." Patty muttered. "He's going for a little ride." The man stated, and Patty fell unconscious as he left the house with Jack sleeping in his arms.


	93. Chapter 93: Spider and Mummy Strike Back

Chapter 93: Spider and Mummy Strike Back

Kari, Gatomon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Ken and Wormmon were trying to destroy the first Control Spire that was found in Indonesia. However, everything didn't go as planned: A Knightmon, a SkullMeramon and a Mojyamon were standing in their way, protecting the Spire. "C'mon guys, get out of the way!" Yolei asked for them to leave. "Looks like there's only one way..." Ken said as he took out his Digivice. Kari and Yolei nodded and did the same thing. "Gatomon, you ready?" Kari asked Gatomon, who wasn't listening. "Patty... Jack..." She thought. "Maybe we shouldn't have left them on their own-" "GATOMON!" Kari yelled. "Wha! O-oh, right..." Gatomon said, and chuckled nervously. After a quick digivolution, Stingmon, Shurimon and Angewomon were fighting the other trio. "Alright, go get him Shurimon!" Yolei cheered. "Remember not to harm them, we just need to get them out of the way and send them back from where they came from." Ken stated. "Right..." Stingmon began attacking the Moyamon. However, Knightmon easily tossed Shurimon aside. "Shurimon!" Yolei screamed. "Why you..!" Shurimon muttered. "Double Stars!" However, as the attack hit Knightmon, they noticed something. "A... A..." Ken gasped. "A... Control Spire Digimon..?" Kari wondered.

"Oww... My head..." Patty mumbled as she finally regained consciousness. "What happ- OH! Jack was kidnapped! I've gotta tell Papa and Mama-" But then she remembered that her parents were in the real world. "Oh no, what am I going to do? Jack might get hurt... Or even worse..." Patty tried to remember what happened before she got knocked out. "I was going to call Neko..." She thought. "When something hit my head... Someone dressed in blue came and took Jack away-" She finally realized it. "His voice sounded familiar too... It was HIM!" Patty felt both enraged for being fooled, and embarrassed for not being able to take care of Jack. "I don't believe this, he seemed like a nice old man..." Patty started walking in circles. "What am I going to do? Papa or Mama don't have a telephone, and by the time they make it back to the real world, Jack might be..." Patty gulped as she thought about it. "My friends!" She exclaimed. "They'll help me-" But then she recalled what happened. "They're never gonna help me... Oh no, what have I done? Moshi was right, we were acting completely-" Patty stopped moving. "Moshi." She thought. "Of course... Someone did something to us... Expect Moshi! Maybe he'll help!" However, Patty found out that the telephone didn't work. "Well then,  
looks like I need to go over at Moshi's house!" And so Patty rushed outside.

In the Real World, T.K, Angemon, Tai, MetalGreymon, Matt and WereGarurumon were fighting against a WaruMonzaemon, a MegaSeadramon and a ShadowWereGarurumon while also trying to destroy a Control Spire that appeared in Egypt. "Hand of Fate!" Angemon struck WaruMonzaemon with a beam of light, but it didn't seem to have much effect on him. "What's going on? Normally Angemon could match Ultimates..." T.K. thought. "Huh? I got mail!" "Yeah, we too." Tai and Matt replied. "It's from Kari! She says... 'Do not hold back, they are Control Spire Digimon.'" T.K. read the message out loud. "Eh?" Angemon wondered. "B-but how?" Matt asked. "Nevermind, this makes things easier." Tai said and smirked. "MetalGreymon! They're not real! Fight them with all your might!" "Yeah, you too WereGarurumon!" Matt cheered his digimon. "Well then..." T.K. thought, and took out his Digivice. After Angemon digivolved to MagnaAngemon, they easily overpowered the three artificial Digimon, and destroyed the Control Spire. "Hmm, this is strange..." Agumon said. "Yeah, how did the Control Spire Digimon come back?" Gabumon asked. "I dunno." Patamon replied. "Unless..."

Patty arrived at Moshi's home, and knocked on the door. "Oh, hello Patty." Kabuto greeted her after opening the door. "Hello." Patty replied. "Can I speak with Moshi? This is urgent..." "Fine," Kabuto started. "But would you mind telling me what is going on between you six? From what Moshi told me, you're friends no more..." "It's a long story." Patty stated. "Please, I need to see Moshi now!" "Okay, okay." Kabuto said, and let Patty in. "Thank you." Patty knocked on Moshi's door. "Moshi, please, open the door!" "Eh? Patty?" Moshi wondered, and immediatly opened the door. "It IS you! Hi!" "H-hi..." Patty replied. "Listen- ...Umm, first of all: Are we still friends?" Moshi smiled, and said "Of course." "Oh, thank you..." Patty muttered, and gave Moshi a small hug. "So, did you have something to tell me, or what?" Moshi asked. "Oh! Right!" Patty said quickly. "Jack was kidnapped by this man dressed in blue, you've gotta help me!" "Oh no!" Moshi exclaimed. "Of course I'll... Wait. A man dressed in blue?" "Yeah, like I said, and he kidnapped Jack!" Patty replied. "Why?" "Well..." Moshi started.

"A-are you sure they were Control Spire Digimon?" Joe asked. The DigiDestined had managed to destroy all of the Control Spires, and were now gathered in a park. "We saw black underneath Knightmon's armor." Kari replied. "Besides, I'd recognise those things any day." Ken added. "Do you guys realize what this means?" Davis asked the rest of the DigiDestined. "She's returned." "That's impossible, we saw 'em gettin obliterated." Veemon replied. "Please don't remind me..." Gatomon sighed, and closed her eyes. "Well, that's the only explanation I have. She was the only one capable of creating artificial Digimon." Izzy stated. "Well, maybe someone else found out how to do that, too." Tai suggested. "And by any chance also learned how to create Control Spires?" T.K. asked sarcastically. "Well, if Ken was able to do it..." Tai said and smirked. "Ken's a genius, that's why he could do that!" Yolei stated angrily. "Yolei, please..." Ken muttered. "Well, we've gotta solve this mystery!" Mimi said, and everyone else agreed. "Uh-oh." Gatomon said. "I just remembered, Patty and Jack are on their own!" "Right... Guys, will you do without us for a while?" Patamon asked. "We need to get going..." "T.K. and I will come with you." Kari said. "Okay then." Gatomon replied. "Bye!" The rest of the group said to the four.

"He WHAAAT?" Patty asked Moshi with a loud voice. "Yes, he told me that you didn't trust us one tiny bit, and that nobody trusted me and vice-versa." Moshi stated. "That... That... Meanie!" Patty yelled. "Anyways, we need to go get Jack back." "Do you think that just the two of us can do any good?" Moshi wondered. "Well, who else are left?" Patty asked. "How about the rest of our gang?" Moshi suggested, but Patty just turned around. "They... They all hate me, a-and... And each other..." She muttered. "Hey, after we've explained the whole situation to them, I'm sure everything will be fine." Moshi stated optimistically, and patted Patty's back. "H-how are we gonna get their attention?" Patty wondered. "Well, I'll just call DeeDee, Vera and Wendy and tell them to meet me at our gathering place." Moshi replied. "What about Neko? He's got no phone..." Patty replied. "Well... You're his girlfriend, after all. How about you go tell him to get there?" Moshi suggested. "I, I dunno..." Patty muttered. "Hey, I'm sure everything will be alright." Moshi replied. "Well, I... I guess I'll get going then." Patty stated. Moshi opened his window. "Good luck!" He said as Patty took off and he himself went downstairs.

"I hope Patty and Jack are alright..." Gatomon said. "Hey, they'll be fine, they're our children." Patamon stated and smiled. "Okay, it won't take long until we arrive at my place." T.K. said. "Then we can go back to the Digital World and-" "LooK!" Kari exclaimed: There was a Control Spire in a nearby park. "That's odd." T.K. said. "It wasn't there just a moment ago..." "Well, I guess we should quickly dispatch it." Gatomon suggested. "Yeah, let's go!" Patamon said. "Prepare your Digivices, guys!" "Wait!" Kari yelled. "Something doesn't feel quite right..." "What do you think it is? A trap?" Gatomon asked sarcastically. "Well..." Kari muttered. "Don't worry, we'll be fine!" Patamon stated. "Patamon, hold on!" T.K. yelled, but too late: Patamon and Gatomon were all of a sudden trapped in some sort of net. "Patamon!" "Gatomon!" T.K. and Kari yelled. "Whaa! W-what is this?" Patamon asked. Three Dokugumon crawled out of the shadows, two grabbing T.K. and Kari while the third one took the nets Patamon and Gatomon were trapped in. "Hey! Let us go!" Kari shouted. "Where are they going to take us..?" Patamon wondered, and looked slightly concerned as they exited the Real World via a portal.

After a small flight, Patty eventually arrived at Neko's cave. "Good... I just hope he's home." She thought. "NEE-KOO!" Patty yelled inside the cave. "ARE YOU HOME? IT'S ME, PATTY!" "What do you want?" A voice behind her asked. Patty eeped a little and turned around, only to see Neko carrying some fish. "I was gathering food." Neko said bluntly. "Now then... What do you want?" "Neko, I need your help." Patty explained. "Hmph... And why should I help you?" Neko asked. "You said you hated me, after all." "Neko, please..."  
Patty was on the verge of tears. "Not for me, but for Jack! He's kidnapped, and Moshi and I need all the help we can get. Neko, I'm begging you on my knees!" Neko hesitated for a moment, and then sighed. "Fine..." He mumbled. "But for Jack, not for you." "Oh, thank you Neko!" Patty said, and before Neko could do anything, she gave him a huge kiss. Every bit of hatred, every rancorous thought, it all seemed to melt away from him. As Patty stopped, he smiled. "Anything for you, Sweetcheeks." He whispered. "N-Neko..." Patty whispered. "I... I've been kind of a jerk lately..." Neko muttered, and sounded embarrassed. "Hey, I haven't been any kind of angel myself either." Patty stated and smiled. "Well then... Shall we go rescue Jack?" Neko smirked and nodded.

Patty and Neko soon arrived at the hilltop, where Moshi greeted them. "Hi, guys!" He said and smiled. "Hi, Moshi." Neko replied. DeeDee, Vera and Wendy all looked rather resentful. "Moshi blackmailed us to come." DeeDee muttered. "It's a long story." Moshi replied to Patty's confused look. "Well, say what you have to say so we can get outta here." Wendy said. "I-I need your help." Patty started. "J-Jack was kidnapped, and I don't know where he's taken-" "Gimme one reason why should we do it." DeeDee interrupted. "DeeDee..." Moshi muttered. "BECAUSE WE'RE FRIENDS!" Patty yelled, and fell on the ground, crying. "Hey, Patty..." Neko whispered, and tried to help her up. "P-please, guys!" Patty sobbed. "I-I'm s-sorry about w-what happened!" "Patty..." Vera muttered. A dark flame, filled with anger and hatred that had been scorching their souls seemed to extinguish as Patty's tears fell on the ground. As Wendy and Vera both looked sorry, DeeDee instead was still upset. She walked next to Patty, forced her up, yelled "QUIT IT!" and slapped Patty's cheek. "DEEDEE!" Moshi and Neko yelled out of shock. "Knock it off, Patty!" DeeDee said. "DeeDee..." Patty muttered, and rubbed her cheek.

"What has happened to my old friend?" DeeDee asked. As Patty looked into her eyes, she noticed that DeeDee was teary-eyed. "The Patty I knew was brave and strong, not a wimp who cries over stuff like this!" "DeeDee..." Vera said quietly. "D-DeeDee..." Patty said, sniffled, and tears began to form in her eyes again. "I said knock it off!" DeeDee yelled, and slapped Patty again. "Be strong!" "I... I..." Patty muttered. "You're right, this is pathetic." Patty wiped her tears and grinned. "Patty..." Neko mumbled. DeeDee smiled. "That's the spirit." She said, and patted Patty's back. Two seconds later, they both began crying hard, and hugged each other. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, about everything I said..." They cried in unison. "Hey, just calm down girls-" Moshi started, but Wendy raised her paw. "Better have them let it all out." She said quietly and smiled. "You... You... You'll always be my best friend..." DeeDee stated as she and Patty stopped hugging, but kept looking at each other. "Thank y-you..." Patty whispered. "Uhm, excuse me, but..." Neko started. "Didn't we have a mission to do?" "Oh, right!" Patty exclaimed. "Well then..." Vera said. "Let's begin the great Jack hunt!" "Yeah!" Everyone yelled.

T.K, Kari, Patamon and Gatomon had been carried by the Dokugumon for a long time. "Where on earth are we going?" Kari whispered. "Beats me." T.K. replied quietly. "We just have to wait-" "T.K? Kari? Is it you?" Someone asked from nearby. There was a fourth Dokugumon, carrying two familiar figures. "Ken?" T.K. asked, shocked. "Wormmon? They got you too?" "Yeah." Wormmon replied, and sighed. "I tried to protect Ken, but... I failed." "Hey, at least you're not trapped in a net." Patamon said and grinned. The six of them were soon dropped on the ground. "Oof!" T.K. grunted. They were in a big, mansion-like building. In another room, there were a blue figure and a small Gatomon. "Coochie coochie coo... Have a lollipop." The blue one babbled. "Yummy!" The Gatomon said. "JACK!" Patamon and Gatomon yelled. "Mama! Papa!" Jack said as he heard the voice of his parents'. "Fear not." A female voice said, and Ken gasped. "He is alright... For now." "That... Voice..." Ken muttered. "And those figures..." "Huh?" Kari asked. "I'd recognise those two even in the darkest night..." Ken muttered. The female stepped out of the shadows. She was wearing a red dress, purple gloves and boots, a red-and-purple hat, purple shades covering her eyes, and she also had long, white hair.

"A..." Ken muttered out of shock. "Arukenimon... And Mummymon..."


	94. Chapter 94: Arukenimon's Master Plan

Chapter 94: Arukenimon's Master Plan

"Good job." Arukenimon said to the Dokugumon. "You may leave now. I want to have a little talk with our visitors here..." "Visitors, or prisoners?" T.K. asked sarcastically. Mummymon chuckled slightly as the Dokugumon left. "As you can see, we've got ourselves a new house." Arukenimon started. "Not as good as the Giga House, but it will do for the time being." "Yeah, as soon we're gonna have all the space we need!" Mummymon stated and giggled manically. "You see, Arukenimon came up with a perfect plan to take over the Digital World!" "Huh?" Ken wondered. "Ah, yes..." Arukenimon said and smirked. "It involves both this child," She pointed at Jack. "And the new abilities of Mummymon and mine." "If you dare to harm Jack, I'll come and destroy you myself!" Gatomon yelled, but Arukenimon and Mummymon were not threatened. "Why did you kidnap us in the first place?" Kari asked. "Aah, yes..." Arukenimon replied. "The DigiDestined of Hope and Light play a big role in my master plan, too. As for Ken, well, we decided to have him just for the old times sake." Arukenimon grinned evilly. "I guess you're a little confused. Well, since you have no chance to stop us, let me explain everything."

"JA-ACKIEE!" Patty yelled. "WHERE ARE YOOU?" "Jack!" DeeDee shouted. "Come here, Jackie!" Moshi yelled. "Man... Where could he be?" Neko wondered. They had been looking for Jack for a half hour without a clue. "We just need to keep on searching." Wendy replied. "Hey, don't you guys think we should tell our parents?" Vera suggested. "Eh?" "I mean, it wouldn't hurt to have some adults helping us, right?" Vera said. "NO!" Patty yelled before anyone else could reply. "B-but why, Patty?" Moshi asked. "Yeah, don't you want anyone to help with finding Jack?" DeeDee wondered. "I... I..." Patty began. "If Mama and Papa found out that Jack's missing, they... They're never gonna f-forgive me..." "Oh, Patty..." Neko muttered, and went to hug her. "M-Mama's so overprotective of Jack already..." Patty stated. "S-she loves J-Jack more than she l-loves me..." "Patty, you know that's not true." Wendy stated. "I'm sure if your parents found out that he was kidnapped, they wouldn't blame you." "M-maybe..." Patty mumbled and sniffled. "That's the spirit." Neko said, smiled, and patted Patty's back. "Okay, let's continue the search for Jack!"

"I'd first like to know how did you two manage to come back." Ken said to Arukenimon and Mummymon. "Yeah, from what we've heard, Digimon dying in the real world are not coming back-" Kari started, but was cut by Mummymon. "Ah, but we weren't killed in the Real World, don't you guys remember?" He said. "Yes, MaloMyotismon slained us in that bizarre dimension, still part of the Digital World." Arukenimon stated. "However, our data was stuck and wandering there... Until recently." "Huh?" Patamon wondered. "We managed to find an alternative way to the Digital World." Mummymon stated and grinned. "That's what we've been usin' to send Digimon to your world!" "Uh-huh..." T.K. muttered. "Well then-" "So you mentioned something about having new powers, eh?" Kari interrupted. "Yes." Arukenimon replied, and smiled wider. "We're not even sure ourselves how we achieved this. My powers," She snapped her fingers, and two Vilemon dragged a Frigimon to the room. Arukenimon placed her hand on the Frigimon, and it all of a sudden disintegrated, making the DigiDestined gasp. Arukenimon then hit one of the Vilemon, freezing it. "Wha-!" Gatomon said. "Are absorbing the data from other Digimon." Arukenimon finished. "This gives me strength you insects can only dream about. As for Mummymon..." Mummymon stepped forward, and grinned.

"MUMMYMON DIGIVOLVE TO... PHARAOHMON!"

Mummymon turned into a pharaoh with golden bandage-like skin, a white cloth in front of his feet, a white cape, and a golden staff. "He learned the power of digivolution." Arukenimon finished. "H-how is this happening..?" Wormmon wondered worriedly. Pharaohmon smirked as he stepped in front of the other Vilemon. "Fist of Nile!" His fist started to glow, and he punched Vilemon, killing it. He de-digivolved back to Mummymon and laughed. "This doesn't look good..." Gatomon stated. "You see how powerful we have become? This is part of our plan how to take over the Digital World!" Arukenimon stated. "And even possibly YOUR world, too!" Mummymon added and laughed deviously. "Fair enough." Gatomon said with a calm voice, which surprised Patamon since Gatomon looked like she could blow up any second. "But I'm more interested on why did you kidnap my son." "Oh, right: What Jack has to do with your plan?" Patamon asked Arukenimon and Mummymon. Arukenimon went to Jack, picked him up, and stroke him. "Your son is... Special." She started. "Special in what way?" Gatomon asked, and sounded a little offended. "His birthday happens to be the biggest part of our plan." Mummymon replied. "His... birthday?" Kari exclaimed. Arukenimon smiled and nodded.

"Jack, if you can hear me, please respond!" Patty yelled. "He seems to be completely lost..." Moshi stated. "Don't worry, we'll find him." Wendy said optimistically. "D-do you guys t-think that... P-perhaps something ha-has happened to h-him?" Patty asked and gulped. "Hey, it's JACK." DeeDee replied. "He'll do fine, he's your sister for Azulongmon's sake!" "Well-" Patty started, but was cut by Vera. "And I find him strangely similar with Neko." "Yeah, but-" "Not to mention," Neko continued. "He is the son of your mom and dad, so I see no excuse why he wouldn't be safe." Patty looked a little unsure for a moment, before she bursted out in laughter. "W-what's so funny, Patty?" Wendy asked politely. "Phew..." Patty sighed and chuckled lightly. "I just... I realized how right you are..." The rest of the gang looked at each other, then laughed. "I really should try to be more positive." Patty thought with a smile. "Of course Jack's going to be fine, he's... He's my brother..." "You fine now, Patty?" Neko asked Patty. "Oh! Y-yeah." Patty replied and grinned. "Good." Neko said, and helped her up. "Well, let's continue looking for him before it gets dark."

"Exactly ten thousand years ago," Arukenimon started. "An immensively powerful evil Digimon was trying to take over the Digital World." "Wait... I think I know this story." Gatomon whispered to Patamon. "Huh?" Patamon replied. "I once read about this in Myotismon's library..." Gatomon explained. "He nearly succeeded in submerging the Digital World in the darkness. It took the combined efforts of all the Sovereigns to destroy him." Arukenimon stated. "What about Jack, then?" T.K. asked. Arukenimon smirked, and continued. "As the evil Digimon was in his dying breaths, he swore that the heir of all his powers would be born 10,000 years from the date of his death... Which happened to be the day Jack was born." Gatomon and Kari both gasped. "S... So you're saying that..." Wormmon said quietly. "Exactly." Mummymon replied with a grin. "Jack has the potential powers of destroying all worlds!" And he cackled evilly. "J-Jack's never going to work for you guys!" Gatomon yelled. Jack had fallen asleep during the conversation, and Arukenimon placed him in a small bed. "We'll see..." She whispered.

"Wait." Ken said. "You said that T.K. and Kari have an important part in your plan, right?" "Yes, I was getting right to it." Arukenimon replied. "Since Jack is the son of the two of you," She pointed at Patamon and Gatomon. "We realized we'd need YOU to unleash his true potential." "No way!" T.K. yelled. "We'll never work for you!" "We'll see about that." Mummymon replied quietly. "That's why we figured to kidnap more than just you two." "Huh?" Kari wondered. "Y-you don't mean..." "If you don't cooperate, we'll kill your four friends one at a time." Arukenimon stated. "Y-you don't dare!" T.K. said with a nuance of fear in his voice. "Fair enough." Arukenimon replied, and smirked. She snapped her fingers, and a Vilemon cut open the net around Gatomon. "Watch this. Mummymon!" "Yes, my dear." Mummymon said and grinned. He coiled a bandage from his arm around Gatomon's neck, strangling her. "GATOMON!" Patamon and Kari screamed as Gatomon tried to force the bandage off her neck. "Stop! She's choking!" "Well?" Arukenimon said. Gatomon was gasping: Her face gained a blue tint. "FINE!" Kari cried. Mummymon smiled victoriously as he let go of Gatomon. She fell on the ground, breathing heavily. "I-I'm sorry, guys... I just..." Kari sobbed. "Very well." Arukenimon said. Two Dokugumon arrived, and carried Ken, Wormmon, Patamon and Gatomon away. "Kari..." T.K. whispered, and hugged her tight. "I knew a little persuasion would work." Mummymon stated. "Yes, clever thinking." Arukenimon said to him. "Now then... Shall we begin?"

"Urh..." Moshi groaned exhaustedly, and sat down on the ground, along with DeeDee, Wendy and Vera. "Where Jack could possibly be? We've been searching for hours now, and we haven't found a single clue of his whereabouts..." "JAACK!" Patty yelled. "Patty, everyone's tired." Neko stated. "We should have a rest." However, Patty didn't listen. "JA-ACKIEE!" She kept on calling for her baby brother. "Admit it, you're tired yourself, too." Neko said quietly. "I just..." Patty mumbled. "The... The man who kidnapped Jack... I thought he was trying to help me-" "Well, he deceived the rest of us, too." DeeDee replied. "He did his best to make us mad at one another." "If I'll ever encounter this guy again..!" Patty muttered. "JAACK!" Moshi wiped his forehead. "It's getting dark soon..." Wendy sighed while looking at the sky. "We should get going back home soon-" "Huh?" Vera wondered. "What's that?" Neko picked up the object Vera pointed at. "Seems like a bandage or something..." He muttered. "Hey... There is something reading on it, I think!" Everyone looked excited. "Yeah, these are letters made out of dots. Hang on... P-A-T-T-Y... Patty, this must be from Jack!" Patty cheered up. "That must mean we're getting close!" She stated. The rest of the gang stood up. "Come on guys, we're nearly there!"

Patamon, Gatomon, Ken and Wormmon were locked in a cell of some sort. Ken and Wormmon were inspecting the walls to find a way out while Patamon was sitting in a corner with Gatomon, looking at her worriedly. "Are you okay?" He asked. Gatomon rubbed her throat, smiled, and replied "Yeah, I guess I am." She noticed a few tears in Patamon's eyes. "I'm more worried about Jack in the moment..." "Nothing." Ken sighed. "No secret passageways, nothing at all." "We must get out of here, and quick." Patamon stated. "I hope they haven't begun their plan yet..." Meanwhile, T.K. and Kari were standing in front of Arukenimon, Mummymon and Jack. Mummymon handed Jack a lollipop, which he eagerly grabbed and began licking it. "Well then..." T.K. said and gulped. "We... We'll do this, IF you promise to release the others." "You'll have our word on that." Arukenimon replied. Kari grabbed T.K's hand. "T.K, I'm scared..." She whispered. "It'll be over soon, love." T.K. replied and smiled. "I'm sorry, everyone..." He thought as he rose his Digivice in the air. "Please forgive us..." Kari thought, closed her eyes and turned her head as she did the same thing as T.K. Soon, their Digivices began to glow.

"Yes..." Arukenimon said and grinned as Jack started to glow, too. "Meyh?" Jack wondered, and looked at his arms. "W-what ith thith?" "Don't worry, young one." Mummymon replied. "It'll be over soon." Jack's pupils shrink: He felt immense pain throughout his entire body. "GYAAAAAH!" He screamed. "Jack!" T.K. and Kari shouted, both looking extremely concerned. Jack fell on the floor all fours, still screaming. "Is it working?" Mummymon asked Arukenimon. "We'll see any moment now. Be patient." Arukenimon replied. Soon, Jack stopped both glowing and screaming. However, when he raised his head, T.K. and Kari both jumped out of scare: Jack's eyes had turned entirely red. His face had an evil smile, and he seemed to have grown horns on his head and back. "J-Jackie..?" T.K. whispered. Jack raised one of his hands, and shot a black and red laser beam at the wall, creating a massive hole. Jack looked at his hand, and cackled. His voice sounded deep and dark.

"Yes... Yes..!" Arukenimon yelled victoriously. "We've got the most unbelievable power at our hands! The World shall be mine!"


	95. Chapter 95: Jack's Dark Powers

Chapter 95: Jack's Dark Powers

"Oh no..." Kari muttered. "Excellent." Arukenimon said. "Now then... Jack! Eliminate those two humans." Jack noticed T.K. and Kari standing nearby. "No." He said. "W-wha?" Arukenimon yelled. "I'm not in the mood right now." Jack stated. "Not again!" Mummymon said, and looked angry. "This already happened with BlackWarGreymon, not this again-" "Fear not." Arukenimon said, and smiled. She took out some sort of remote controller from her pocket. "I inserted a microchip inside Jack's head while he was sleeping. He'll do anything we want. Watch this..." She pushed a button on the controller, and Jack looked a little surprised. "Let's try that again. Jack, eviscerate those two!" "As you wish." Jack replied. He raised his hand, preparing to fire another laser. "Jack, it's us! Don't you recognise me?" Kari shouted. "Kari!" T.K. yelled, and pushed Kari and herself out of the way as Jack destroyed another part of a wall. "Watch your aim, you dolt!" Arukenimon yelled at him. "You okay?" T.K. asked Kari as he helped her up. "F-fine..." Kari replied, a little dizzy. "They're getting away!" Mummymon explained as T.K. and Kari fled to safety via a hole on a wall. "Doesn't matter." Arukenimon said. "We'll find them later. Now then..." She pushed another button. "On to World Domination!"

"Gosh, we lost the track..." Vera said. "Keep searching! I know we're near!" Patty stated. "We followed the trail of bandages this far, there's got to be a clue..." "Patty?" Wendy asked Patty. "You alright?" "I feel... Dizzy..." Patty mumbled, and fell on the ground, unconscious. "Patty!" They yelled. "It's coming..." Patty muttered: Her eyes were completely white. "The demon is returning... Powers of Hope and Light... Combined... Defeat him..." Patty closed her eyes, opened them again, and yawned. "Oops, I must've dozed off..." Her five friends looked at each other, until suddenly, Vera's ear flinched. "Shh!" Vera hushed. "Do you hear that?" "Hear what?" Moshi asked quietly. "Hey... I think I DO hear something!" DeeDee whispered. As the sextet kept on listening, Patty eventually said "Papa... Mama..." and ran off. "P-Patty, wait!" Wendy yelled as the rest of the gang ran after her. Patty arrived at some sort of hill. There was a rather small window with bars on it. "It's coming from here..." She whispered. When Patty looked through the window, she couldn't tell who were inside, but she heard voices. Someone was crying hard inside what Patty thought was some sort of jail. "Hey, it's okay dear..." Said Patamon's voice. "Papa?" Patty thought. The rest of the gang had arrived, and they listened carefully, too.

"I-I just..." Gatomon's voice sobbed. "W-we're i-imprisoned here, a-and Jack is b-being turned into a-a monster by A-Arukenimon, a-and T.K. and Kari a-are out there, and I-I don't e-even know if P-P-Patty's alive..." Patty felt great affection towards her mother all of a sudden. "MAMA!" She exclaimed. "PAPA!" "P-Patty?" Patamon and Gatomon gasped, both looking shocked. "Over here!" Patty replied. "Patty! You're okay!" Gatomon said, and Patamon laughed relievedly. "H-how did you end up over there?" Patty asked her parents. "It's a long story." Patamon replied. "But listen, we need to get out of here. Jack's been-" "Kidnapped, we know!" DeeDee interrupted. "We need you to go get some help." Gatomon said. "A-are there anyone else inside?" Patty asked her parents. "Well, they managed to capture Ken and Wormmon, too..." Patamon replied. "Listen, we'll get you out of there." Patty stated. "Patty, no-" Gatomon started. "Is there someone guarding your cell?" Moshi asked. "Yeah, a Vilemon, but-" Patamon replied. "Wendy, can you teleport inside that place?" Patty asked Wendy. "Sure, but that requires me switching places with someone..." Wendy replied. "Okay, who shall be teleported to safety?" Patty asked. "Ken!" Wormmon replied from the jail. "Eh?" Ken wondered. "Ken, if you die, you'll die permanently. If something happens to us, we'll come back." Wormmon explained. "Okay then..." Wendy said, closed her eyes, and focused. In a moment, Ken was standing outside, while Wendy appeared inside the jail.

"Good..." Patty muttered. Wendy looked around, and spotted a sleeping Vilemon outside the cell. When she spotted that he had the jail keys, she quickly switched places with him, appearing outside the cell while the guard appeared inside. "Now!" Patamon yelled. Just as the guard noticed what was going on, Wormmon had covered him in thread while Patamon shot a Boom Bubble at his chest and Gatomon had hit him hard on the head. The combined efforts of the digimon were enough to knock the Vilemon out. "There..." Gatomon muttered as she took the keys and unlocked the jail door. "Good... Now we've gotta find a way out-" Wormmon started, but was cut when the floor started to rumble. "W-what's this?" Wendy asked. "Patty, we'll meet you outside, okay?" Patamon said to her. "B-but..." Patty muttered. "I-I want to go look for-" She screamed after a loud boom sound. "Listen, we'll make it to the surface, then we'll go rescue Jack together, okay?" Patamon said. Patty gulped and nodded. "I think that Arukenimon and Mummymon managed to begin their plan..." He said to Gatomon and Wormmon. "Jack's under their control now." "Wait..." Wendy said quietly. "A-are you telling me that this rumble is caused by JACK?" "It's a long story." Wormmon replied.

"EEK!" Gatomon screamed: A giant orange paw came through the ceiling and nearly crushed them. "Please don't tell me that's Jack's foot..." Patamon said, looking rather scared. "H-how did he get so big?" Wendy wondered. "This must be Arukenimon's tricks." Wormmon suggested. "Well, let's get out of here before he flattens us!" Patamon said, and the rest of them agreed. Back at outside, the rest of Patty's gang and Ken were anxiously waiting for Patamon, Gatomon, Wormmon and Wendy to come. "What is going on inside that place?" Patty thought out loud. "They probably managed to begin their plan." Ken stated. "What plan?" Neko wondered. "They... They kidnapped Jack, because he supposedly had some sort of great powers." Ken explained. "Looks like they managed to unleash them." "So... Jack is under the bad guys' control now?" Patty asked, and gasped as Ken nodded. "Oh no... This is all my fault..." She whispered. "Patty, where are you going?" Moshi asked as Patty stood up. "I, I need to go and find Jack!" Patty stated. "Patty, no!" Ken yelled. "There's nothing you can do, you're not-"

"WHAA!" DeeDee screamed: A huge, orange Gatomon with red eyes and spikes across his body raised from the ground. "Gaah! Arukenimon, he's destroying our house!" Myotismon whined. "No matter." Arukenimon said. "We'll soon have the entire Digital World at our control." "I... Is that Jack?" Vera whispered. "I'm afraid that it is." Ken replied, and gulped. "Jack..." Patty mumbled. "JACK!" "Patty, stop!" Neko yelled while Patty ran at Jack. "JAACK!" She shouted. "It's me, Patty! Are you alright?" "Huh?" Arukenimon wondered after spotting her. "It's that brat, my love!" Mummymon stated. "Hmm... She could be potentially harmful to our plan." Arukenimon said. "Jack, annihilate her!" "Who?" Jack wondered. "That white Patamon right below you, you idiot!" Mummymon growled. Jack looked down, and spotted Patty. "Oh..." Jack muttered. "Jack..." Patty whispered. "You're... Different." "Do it!" Arukenimon ordered him. Jack slowly raised his arm, preparing to squash Patty. "JACK, IT'S ME! PATTY! YOUR SISTER!" Patty sobbed. "Fool! He's our servant now!" Mummymon said and cackled. "Patty, GET OUT OF THERE!" Neko shouted. "Jack..." Patty muttered. Jack slowly lowered his foot, and stomped the ground.

"PATTYYY!" Patty's friends screamed. However, someone landed behind them: Aquilamon and Yolei. "Ken!" Yolei yelled, jumped down from Aquilamon's back, and hugged Ken. "Y-Yolei..." Ken muttered. Aquilamon opened his beak, revealing Patty to be inside his mouth." "Patty!" DeeDee exclaimed and laughed. "T-thank you..." Patty thanked Aquilamon. "I'm sorry we're late." Aquilamon said. "After you were kidnapped, we tried to get here as fast as we could," Yolei started. "But the portal to Digital World was blocked! It took a while until Izzy managed to hack and reopen it again-" "You came just in time." Ken stated, looked at Patty, and smiled. "Ken! Yolei!" Someone yelled. T.K. and Kari were running towards them. "T.K, Kari, you're okay!" Ken said. "Phew... We managed to escape, all thanks to Jack." T.K. explained, and panted a little. "Hi, Patty..." He added after spotting Patty there. "Have you seen Mama or Papa?" Patty wondered, however her question was answered after Patamon and Gatomon were running towards her. "PAPA! MAMA!" "Patty, you're okay..." Gatomon muttered as she hugged her. "We... We're sorry..." T.K. apologized Patamon. "We had no choice-" "Hey, it's not your fault." Patamon cheered him up. "Arukenimon and Mummymon did this." "Arukenimon?" "Mummymon?" Yolei and Aquilamon asked. "Yeah, they returned..." Ken replied. "Hey, where's Wormmon?" "And Wendy?" Patty wondered. "They were here just a moment ago-" Patamon started. "EEK!" Someone screamed: Jack had cornered Wormmon and Wendy. "WENDYY!" DeeDee and Vera screamed. "Wormmon, no!" Ken yelled.

However, someone managed to distract Jack before he could kill Wormmon or Wendy. "Hey!" T.K. said: Tai, Matt, Omnimon, Sora, Hououmon, Izzy, HerculesKabuterimon, Mimi, Rosemon, Joe, Plesiomon, Davis, ExVeemon, Cody and Digmon had arrived at the scene. "You okay, Wendy?" Moshi asked Wendy as she and Wormmon fled there. "I'm fine..." Wendy panted. "So... What's the situation?" Tai asked. "Arukenimon and Mummymon returned..." Kari started. She told the whole story about Jack and how he has the powers of a dark Digimon and how he was enslaved. "...And now they're gonna take over the Digital World!" She finished. "Well, we're not gonna allow that!" Davis stated. "Ken, you re-" "Ready." Ken replied: Wormmon had digivolved into Stingmon. ExVeemon and Stingmon Warp DNA-Digivolved into Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. "Fools! You're no match for us!" Mummymon yelled from Jack's back. "We'll see about that!" The DigiDestined replied in unison. "Ready, guys?" Omnimon asked the rest of the Digimon. "Yeah!" They shouted. "Great. Okay, let's go-"

"STOOP!" Gatomon screamed. "Mama?" Patty asked. "G-Gatomon, what are you-" Kari started as Gatomon stepped in front of the team. "Don't hurt him!" "Gatomon..." Patamon muttered. "Gatomon, are you crazy?" Imperialdramon asked her. "We must-" "HE'S MY SON!" Gatomon yelled, and began crying. "Please... I d-don't... I don't want t-this..." "Ha! He's your son no more!" Arukenimon scolded her. "He's under our control now, you simpleton!" "Gatomon, I understand you." Patamon said as he helped her up. "But try to think for this: The longer Jack's under control of Arukenimon and Mummymon, the longer he'll suffer. We both know there's only one way to end this." "H-hon..." Gatomon whispered, and sniffled. "I promise you that Jack'll be fine, dear." Patamon whispered. "Mama, Papa's right!" Patty stated. "We must fight Jackie!" "P-Patty..." Neko and DeeDee muttered. "It's alright, trust me." Patamon whispered. Gatomon wiped her eyes, and smiled. "Yeah, you're right..." She said. Patamon smiled as the two hugged and shared a kiss.

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANGEMON!"  
"ANGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MAGNAANGEMON!"  
"GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANGEWOMON!"

"Grr..." Arukenimon growled. "Mummymon, we need to retreat." "Huh?" Mummymon wondered. "Don't worry, Jack has destroyed Digital World by the time we'll come back." Arukenimon stated and smirked. "Right..." They both jumped off Jack's back. "Guys, you try to fight Jack back, we're going after Arukenimon and Mummymon!" MagnaAngemon said to the rest. "Fine." Omnimon replied and nodded. "Aquilamon, Digmon, take the kids to safety, okay?" Angewomon asked. "N-no, I want to fight-" Patty started, but the look on her parents' face was enough to shut her mouth. "...Be careful." She muttered as Patty's gang, Aquilamon, Digmon, Yolei and Cody ran off. "Teach those two a lesson, MagnaAngemon!" T.K. said to his partner. "You can do it, Angewomon!" Kari stated. Angewomon and MagnaAngemon smirked as they flew after Arukenimon and Mummymon. "Well then..." Jack said, and cracked his knuckles. "Shall we begin?" "Okay, guys..." Omnimon started. "LET'S GO!" The six Megas together charged at Jack.


	96. Chapter 96: VS Arukenimon and Mummymon

Chapter 96: Versus Arukenimon and Mummymon

MagnaAngemon and Angewomon were chasing Arukenimon and Mummymon, until they eventually managed to corner them against a cliff. "We got you now!" MagnaAngemon stated, however Angewomon had flown at Arukenimon, and tackled her against the cliff. "YOU!" She screamed. "YOU TOOK MY SON AWAY!" "A-Angewomon, calm down..." MagnaAngemon muttered. "You should pay more attention!" Said Mummymon, who had transformed into his digimon form, and fired energy from his gun at MagnaAngemon. MagnaAngemon quickly dodged the blast. Meanwhile, Angewomon was more or less in a catfight with Arukenimon, who was still in her human form. However, Arukenimon easily blocked Angewomon's attacks, and kicked her in her belly. "Hmph..." Arukenimon snorted and smiled. "Why you..!" Angewomon gasped. "Fighting with anger will do you no good..." Arukenimon stated, grabbed Angewomon's throat, and slammed her hard against the cliff. "A-Angewomon!" MagnaAngemon yelled, but was then shot by Mummymon. "I told you to pay more attention..." Mummymon said and walked towards MagnaAngemon.

MagnaAngemon jumped up from the ground, and thrusted his sword towards Mummymon. "Eurgh!" Mummymon grunted as the sword pierced through his shoulder. "Fine then..." MagnaAngemon said, and raised his right leg. "I'll start paying more attention." He then kicked Mummymon hard between his legs, causing him scream in agony. "M-Mummymon!" Arukenimon yelled, however Angewomon had managed to get back up, and now pulled Arukenimon's hair. "You're not gonna win." She whispered. "We're not gonna allow it. You two will PAY for what you did to my little baby!" "You don't seem to get it..." Arukenimon muttered, and stood up. "He's not your son anymore. He's our secret weapon for world domination, and there's nothing you can do about it." Angewomon grit her teeth, but didn't say anything. Arukenimon smirked a little. "What a lousy mother you must be..." She said and chuckled. "First, you die after giving birth to your daughter, then you let your son fall under the control of us." Angewomon gasped. "No..." She muttered. "Admit it!" Arukenimon said. "You couldn't take care of your children even if you were the most loving mom ever!" "You... You..." Angewomon muttered, however she looked rather insecure.

Angewomon fell on the ground on her knees. "You... Are right..." She whispered. Her eyes began to get teary. "I'm... I'm a lousy mother..." "Angewomon..." MagnaAngemon said, looking relatively shocked. "Watch your guard!" Mummymon warned and fired at MagnaAngemon again, however even with his face looking towards Angewomon he easily deflected the blow. "Yes, you were not meant to be a mother at all." Arukenimon said. "You were supposed to be wild and free." "Angewomon, don't listen to her! She's manipulating you!" MagnaAngemon shouted. "Ha! There's nothing she can do anymore!" Mummymon stated. "Arukenimon managed to plant a seed of discord on her: She will slowly succumb to darkness for all eternity!" "What?" MagnaAngemon asked. Mummymon grinned a little. "We've learned to control others via their negative feelings." He explained. "It requires a bit of a work, but it's worth it." "Angewomon, you've got to think positively!" MagnaAngemon said. "I can end your pain." Arukenimon said to Angewomon. "I know how you can be free again. Just ask me, and I'll do it." "P... Please..." Angewomon mumbled. "Please... Put an end to this..." "Fine." Arukenimon said and smirked.

"ANGEWO-" MagnaAngemon yelled, but Mummymon placed his hand on MagnaAngemon's mouth. Arukenimon placed her palm next to Angewomon's head. "It'll be over soon..." She stated. "Your powers will be in good use." However, everything happened faster than MagnaAngemon could see: Angewomon was standing up, and she had shot a Celestial Arrow through Arukenimon's chest. "ARUKENIMON!" Mummymon screamed. MagnaAngemon elbowed him, and ran at Angewomon, who was breathing heavily. "A-are you okay?" He asked worriedly. Angewomon just smirked, and said "Yeah... You told me to think positively." "Well, what did you think about?" MagnaAngemon asked out of curiosity. "Us." She replied. "You, me, Patty, Jack... All living happily together." "Urrk..." Arukenimon groaned, and held her chest. "My love!" Mummymon cried as he ran towards her. "Are you alright?" "Idiot..." Arukenimon muttered, and stood up. "This is just a mere scratch. How about we go and handle those two?" "As you wish." Mummymon replied, and glared at MagnaAngemon and Angewomon. "How DARE you hurt my darling!" He yelled. "You'd better be prepared for the consequences!"

He digivolved into Pharaohmon, and leaped at Angewomon. MagnaAngemon jumped in front of her, and held Pharaohmon back with his sword. "Back off, Bandage Boy." He warned Pharaohmon. "I'm your opponent." "Grr... I'd suggest you to watch your mouth." Pharaohmon said. "Your plan to get rid of me failed!" Angewomon said to Arukenimon. "Looks like you have to face me a womon against a womon!" "Fine..." Arukenimon said. She generated a Meramon's Fireball from her one hand, and a Frigimon's Subzero Ice Punch in her other hand. "I really wanted to get this solved the easy way... But as you wish." She combined her hands together, and nearly punched Angewomon. "Whoa!" Angewomon yelled as she dodged out of the way. Arukenimon transformed into her Digimon form. "By absorbing the powers of different Digimon, I've acquired the power that is equal to a Mega!" She stated, and cackled evilly. "Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon fired a cross-shaped energy she fired at Arukenimon, who jumped out of the way. "You're going down..." Angewomon stated. "We'll see about that." Arukenimon replied.

Pharaohmon was trying to hit MagnaAngemon with his staff, but MagnaAngemon blocked all the hits. "This is going nowhere..." MagnaAngemon thought. "If I just keep defending myself, I have no chance of ever defeating him..." "Fist of Nile!" Pharaohmon's fist started to glow and he punched MagnaAngemon's chest. "Hngh!" MagnaAngemon groaned. "Grr... Gate of Destiny!" He created a gate in the air that started sucking Pharaohmon inside, however Pharaohmon fired a red and a green beam from his hands that managed to destroy the gate. "What the-!" MagnaAngemon gasped. "It takes more than cheap tricks to get rid of me..." Pharaohmon stated and smiled. "Soul Banish!" MagnaAngemon threw his sword towards Pharaohmon. "Digitomb Defense!" Pharaohmon hid inside a sarcophagus, effectively blocking the attack. Out of anger, MagnaAngemon started viciously slashing Pharaohmon with his sword. Unfortunately it had no effect on Pharaohmon's sarcophagus. "You done?" He asked. "Fist of Nile!" He landed another punch on MagnaAngemon, this time cracking his armour. "A!" MagnaAngemon gasped, and fell on his knees on the ground. "This... Is bad..." He thought. "What am I... What am I going to do?" "You should give up. You cannot surpass me." Pharaohmon said.

MagnaAngemon got new strength from Pharaohmon's words. "NEVER!" He shouted. "I don't care what happens to me, I'm NEVER going to give up!" He suddenly started to glow. "Gah! W-what is this?" Pharaohmon asked, and covered his eyes due to the light. MagnaAngemon stood up, and digivolved into Seraphimon. "Damnit..." Pharaohmon cursed. "Well," Seraphimon started. "I think this will make our battle a little more even." "Hmph..." Pharaohmon snorted. "I shall still be victorious!" However, this time when he tried to punch Seraphimon, Seraphimon easily grabbed Pharaohmon's fist, and started crushing it. "GAAAARGH!" Pharaohmon yelled in agony. "The powers of good..." Seraphimon muttered. "Shall banish all evil!" "Just you wish..!" Said Pharaohmon. "I'm not gonna let you get me!" He fired another red and green laser beams, however they had absolutely no effect on Seraphimon. "Hallowed Ascension!" Seraphimon called down powerful bolts of lightning that repeadetly struck Pharaohmon. "NOOOO!" He shouted. "THIS CAN'T BEEE! I'M NOT GOING TO DIIIIE..." The electricity had burned him into a crisp, and he quickly disintegrated into digital bits. "Justice shall prevail..." Seraphimon stated as he landed on the ground.

At the same time, Angewomon and Arukenimon had been in a steady battle. However, Arukenimon was right: She truly had awesome power. Angewomon had no match against the Spider Queen. "You can't beat me!" Arukenimon stated. Angewomon got up from the ground, and spat out blood. "I have to... Keep fighting..." Angewomon stated: She was wobbling slightly. "For... For Jack..." "You truly don't seem to get it, do you?" Arukenimon scolded her. "Jack is no more! He's our servant now-" "No." Angewomon said. "He's still my son. I know it." "Hah, believe in whatever you want to..." Arukenimon said. "You know the truth deep inside you. Acid Mist!" She sprayed acid from her mouth at Angewomon. However, to her surprise, Angewomon didn't dodge or block the attack, but neither did she get harmed. "Prove it." Angewomon said quietly. "Eh?" Arukenimon wondered. "Prove that he's my son no more." Angewomon repeated her words. "I dare you. I'm not accepting this without any kind of solid proof." "I don't have time for such foolishness..." Arukenimon stated. "What's the matter?" Angewomon asked her coldly. "Scared that you're wrong?" "Fine!" Arukenimon yelled angrily. "I'll prove it to you then..." She took out her remote control, and pressed a big, bright red button on it.

Jack, who had been flicking off the Megas one by one, turned his head around, and started running away. "W-where he's going?" Joe wondered. "C'mon guys, he's getting away!" Omnimon yelled, however the Digimon were barely conscious. "We... Need some rest..." HerculesKabuterimon stated. "Man... How is a little kid so damn strong?" Imperialdramon wondered. "He's the toughest enemy we've ever faced... And that's including ArchDevimon!" Plesiomon stated. "Poor Jack..." Kari whispered. "Going through all this..." "Don't worry." T.K. comforted her. "We'll make him the way he was before." "Here he comes." Arukenimon said as Jack arrived. "...You called." Jack said. "Yes." Arukenimon replied. "This foolish woman wants me to prove that you're my servant. Who's your master?" "...You are." Jack said and nodded. "Jack, no!" Angewomon cried. "You... You're my son!" "Who is this woman?" Jack asked Arukenimon. "She... She's my enemy." Arukenimon stated. "I want you to stomp her to death!" "Your wish is my command." Jack replied and nodded. "J-Jack!" Seraphimon yelled. He flew next to Angewomon. "Hmph... Mummymon, destroy him!" Arukenimon ordered, oblivious to the fact that Mummymon had been defeated by Seraphimon. Angewomon was crying hard. "Jack..." She sobbed. Jack looked rather hesitant. "We... We're your parents, Jack! Please..." "I..." Jack started. "What are you waiting for, you numbskull?" Arukenimon yelled at him. "Come on, squash them!"

However, Jack turned at Arukenimon. "Naah, I ain't feeling like it." He said. "However, I DO feel like destroying something..." He started slowly walking towards Arukenimon. "W-what are you doing, you oaf?" Arukenimon asked. "I'm your master!" Jack smirked deviously, and raised his foot. "I don't think so." Arukenimon was cornered against a cliff, unable to escape. "M-Mummymoon!" She screamed. "HEEEEELP-" At that very moment, Jack stomped her, effectively crushing and killing her. "Huh..." Jack snorted. "She was a pain anyway. But now that I'm free of her control..." He created a dark ball, and launched it in the sky. The sky turned all black. "I shall destroy the Digital World! MWAHAHAHAA!" "Darnit, it didn't work..." Seraphimon muttered, however Angewomon fell on the ground. "Jack..." She whispered. "My little Jackie..." "Well," Jack started, and cracked his knuckled. "I guess I shall begin with the two of you." "Angewomon, we... We have to do this." Seraphimon said to Angewomon as he helped her up. "For the world... And for Jack." Angewomon sniffled, and nodded. "You're right..." She said. The DigiDestined gang arrived at the battle site. "Seraphimon! Angewomon! You're alive!" T.K. and Kari exclaimed. "You defeated them." Imperialdramon said, and Seraphimon nodded. "Angewomon." Kari said, and Angewomon nodded before digivolving to Magnadramon. Seraphimon healed all the injured digimon. "Thank you." Rosemon thanked him. "We were unable to beat Jack the last time..." Omnimon stated. "Don't worry, we'll help you." Magnadramon replied.

"Okay then..." Jack said, and the eight Megas faced him. "Let's begin Round Two."


	97. Chapter 97: Jack versus the DigiDestined

Chapter 97: Jack versus the DigiDestined

"Watch out!" Imperialdramon yelled as Jack nearly stomped him, Rosemon and HerculesKabuterimon. The eight Megas were barely any match for Jack, even if Magnadramon weren't purposefully holding back in order not to harm her baby. "Crimson Flare!" "Positron Laser!" "Hallowed Knuckle!" The combined attack of Hououmon, Imperialdramon and Seraphimon merely tickled Jack. "*YAWN* Would you start FIGHTING soon?" Jack whined. "I'm getting bored..." "This is completely insane!" Davis yelled. "How eight Megas can't defeat a little kid?" "You forgot that he's controlled by a demon that required the Sovereigns to destroy it." Tai reminded him. "...Why?" Kari wondered. "Huh?" T.K. asked. "Why... Why did this happen to Jack?" Kari said. "What did he do to deserve this?" "Kari..." Tai whispered. "He did nothing wrong, he was just a little kid..." Kari was on the verge of tears. "Don't worry." T.K. said, and carefully hugged her. "Everything's going to be fine. We'll get him back, okay?" Kari sniffled and nodded. "Well, at least Patty wasn't born that day, otherwise we'd have two monsters." Davis said and grinned. "Patty..." Seraphimon thought as he heard Davis mentioning his daughter.

The kids, Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody and Armadillomon were inside Patamon's house. Patty was looking outside a window in the living room, and sighed. "Papa... Mama... Where are you?" She thought. "Patty, you okay?" Asked Neko, who had snuck behind her. "I-I'm fine." Patty replied. "Listen, Jack's gonna be fine." Yolei said positively. "He won't die, he'll just return-" "I'm more worried about Mama and Papa." Patty stated. "Y-you saw how ginormous Jack was yourself, right?" "They'll be fine." Cody replied. "Yeah, I've fought alongside your dad, and I can say he's not going down easily!" Armadillomon said. "Yeah Patty, you gotta believe in them!" DeeDee stated. Patty still looked unsure. "...I'm going after them." She whispered. "P-Patty!" Everyone yelled. "I-I have to!" Patty was basically crying. "My b-both parents and baby brother a-are over there!" "Patty, no!" Yolei and Cody shouted as Patty opened the window, and took off. "Damn!" Yolei cursed. "C'mon Hawkmon, let's go after her!" "We're comin' with you!" Vera insisted. "Too dangerous." Cody said. "Yolei, go get her back... And quick." Yolei nodded as Hawkmon digivolved to Halsemon. She climbed on his back, and they left. "Patty..." Neko sighed.

"Urgh!" Jack had tossed Omnimon against Plesiomon and HerculesKabuterimon. "Damnit!" Matt cursed. "Come on, guys!" Davis yelled. "Don't be wimps, you can do it!" "Fools..." Jack said. His voice gave the DigiDestined chills. "Do you think you can match me? Me, the lord of darkness himself?" "Stop talking like that." Magnadramon said. "Whatever's the case, you shall always be my little Jack-" Jack had grabbed Magnadramon, and squeezed her hard, nearly crushing her. "STOP!" Seraphimon shouted. "Hallowed Knuckle!" He shot an orb of light that hit Jack straight in his eye. Jack was momentarily blinded, and accidentally let go of Magnadramon. "Are you okay?" Seraphimon asked Magnadramon, who was panting a little. "Was... Was that necessary?" She asked him, and looked rather upset. "Eh?" Seraphimon asked. "What if his eyes got damaged?" Magnadramon asked worriedly. "So..." Jack said, and glared at Seraphimon. "You want to play dirty, do you?" He grabbed Seraphimon, and slammed him on the ground, full force. "GHA!" Seraphimon gasped. "SERAPHIMON!" T.K. and Magnadramon screamed. Seraphimon barely managed to stand up, and he looked like his bones were all broken. "I... I..." He began, and fell on the ground. "SERAPHIMOON!" Magnadramon cried.

"Seraphimon!" T.K. shouted, and started running towards his digimon companion. "T.K!" Kari and Matt exclaimed. "I... Urgh..." Seraphimon started. "I'm fine..." "Seraphimon..." Magnadramon cried. "Hey, old pal..." T.K. said quietly, and crouched down right next to him. "P-please... Don't d-die..." "I'll get better." Seraphimon replied. Jack was cackling evilly in the background, while knocking away the DigiDestined Digimon. "Magnadramon..." He started. "Y-yes, love?" Magnadramon asked. "Do you... See now?" He asked. "It's Jack no more... It's not your son. It's a demon that... That possessed his body. We need to defeat him, or else we'll never get Jack back. "S-Seraphimon..." T.K. said. "That means you must not hold back." "B-but..." Magnadramon started. "I know it's difficult," Seraphimon said. "But consider it this way: The longer Jack's in that state, the longer he shall suffer." Magnadramon looked shocked at first. Then, she nodded. "Yes..." She said. "I finally got it." She flew up in the air, right in front of Jack. "Jack..." She thought. "Forgive me." "Fire Tornado!" She fired a spiraling flame from her mouth that hit Jack's chest. However, instead of harming Jack, it merely caused him to wobble a little. "I shall fight now." She stated.

"Good..." Seraphimon said, and stood up. He waved his hands across his body, and two seconds later he was healed. "Wha!" T.K. yelled out of surprise. "You'd better take cover, T.K." Seraphimon said. T.K. nodded, and quickly ran back at the other DigiDestined. "Grr..." Growled Omnimon, as he and Imperialdramon stood up. "You ready?" "Ready." Imperialdramon replied and nodded. Omnimon's data reformed into a sword. Imperialdramon grabbed the sword, turning into Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. "Alright!" Davis shouted. "I don't think this'll do any good..." Ken said, and sighed. "He managed to do little to no damage to ArchDevimon, and Jack seems to be even stronger..." "Well, we haven't got any better ideas." T.K. said. "Omni Sword!" Imperialdramon tried to pierce Jack with his sword, however it didn't have any visible effect. "OW..." Jack said. "That actually hurt... A tiny bit." He formed a red-and-black laser in his hand, and shot Imperialdramon with it. "Imperialdramon!" Ken and Davis yelled. "Urrgh..." Imperialdramon groaned. "This is fun no more..." Jack whined. "Well, I think I'd better start getting rid of you and destroying the world."

He created a dark orb in his hands that grew larger and larger. "W-what is he doing?" Rosemon wondered. "This could be a trap..." HerculesKabuterimon said. "Hey, he's so concentrated that we might have a chance to land a couple hits on him!" Plesiomon said, and prepared to attack Jack. "Hey, that's true!" Hououmon stated. "Crimson Flare! "Water Tail Blaster!" However, neither of the attacks had any effect on Jack. "Maybe we can destroy that orb..." Imperialdramon thought. "Positron Laser!" He hit the orb with a laser beam, however instead of doing any damage to it, the laser seemed to disappear. "Eh?" Imperialdramon wondered. Jack smirked a little, and turned his head a bit. "I guess you already figured it out..." He stated. "Figured out what?" Rosemon asked. "Oh no..." Seraphimon muttered. "What?" Magnadramon asked. "EVERYONE, TAKE COVER!" He shouted. "Magnadramon, we have to protect the DigiDestined!" Jack released the dark orb just as Seraphimon and Magnadramon forced the DigiDestined on the ground. "W-what's going on?" T.K. asked. The rest of the Digimon were being sucked towards the orb. "Aah!" They shouted. Imperialdramon thrusted his sword to the ground and held it tight, however the suction was too much even for him.

"W-what did you do to them?" Tai asked Jack, who grinned deviously. "You'll see..." He replied. The orb shrank smaller and smaller, until it was the size of Jack's hands. Jack crushed the orb with his hands, and five seconds later, as he tossed the remains of the orb on the ground, the Digimon were thrown out of it, crippled and nearly unconscious. "NO!" Mimi and Sora screamed. "S... Sorry, guys..." Plesiomon muttered. "We... Tried..." Imperialdramon whispered. They all passed out, and reverted to their Rookie forms. "GUYS!" Everyone other than T.K. and Kari ran towards their Digimon. "MWahahahaa!" Jack laughed. "You simple fools! You have no match against the powers of darkness!" "You... You..." Seraphimon muttered. Even Magnadramon now looked extremely angry. "You monster..." She said. "We're gonna destroy you!" "Hmph... Go ahead, try." Jack replied. "We all know you're uncapable of achieving such feat." "Why you..!" Seraphimon muttered. "Magnadramon, let's defeat him together!" Magnadramon nodded. "Yeah, for Jack!" They both took off, prepared to fight Jack.

"PAPAA!" A familiar voice yelled. "MAMAA!" "No..." T.K. muttered. "P... Patty?" Seraphimon and Magnadramon asked, both looking terrified. Patty had landed nearby, with a teary face. "W-what are you doing around here?" Seraphimon asked, trying to sound angry instead of worried. "I... I..." Patty started. "I had to see that you're safe and sound! And..." She started walking towards Jack. "Patty, stop!" Kari yelled. "Huh?" Jack wondered after noticing Patty. "Jack!" Patty cried. "Please come back, I know it's you!" "Hmph..." Jack snorted. "You're just as pathetic as your parents. I'm no more-" "SHUT UP!" Patty shouted. "Even... Even with you looking like that, I know that deep inside, it's you!" Patty could see that the gigantic red Gatomon with spikes across his body had still remains of that orange Gatomon who was her brother. "JACK! PLEASE!" "You idiot..." Jack said. "I'll show you I'm not your brother." He started walking towards Patty. "Stop-" Seraphimon started, but he sweeped Seraphimon and Magnadramon aside. "...Farewell." Jack said, and raised his foot. "Jack..." Patty sobbed. She fell on the ground. "Please..." Jack closed his eyes, and stomped on Patty. "NOOO! PATTYYY!" Seraphimon and Magnadramon cried. Suddenly, T.K's and Kari's Digivices started to glow.

"PATTY WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... CHERUBIMON!"

"W-what?" Jack wondered, and fell on the ground. Cherubimon appeared in the place of Patty, and looked at Jack. "You..." She said. "You shall pay for what you did to my brother." Jack growled, and tried to hit Cherubimon, however she easily blocked all her attacks, and punched Jack a couple times, causing him to scream in pain. "Mother! Father!" She said to Seraphimon and Magnadramon. "Use your Hope and Light to hold Jack in place!" "Patty..." Kari muttered. A beam of light came out of her and T.K's Digivice, and it struck Seraphimon and Magnadramon. "Hope..." Seraphimon muttered. "Light..." Magnadramon said. They nodded, and struck Jack with the beams, holding him still. "W-what are you doing?" Jack asked. "I'll force you out of the poor child." Cherubimon said. She struck Jack with some sort of wind, and Jack started to yell. Some sort of shadow emerged from Jack, and after it exited his body, he returned to his normal self, unconscious. "W-what's that?" Magnadramon asked after looking at the shadowy creature. "That," Cherubimon replied. "Is what made Jack a monster." She charged a beam in her hands, and fired it at the shadow. It screamed as it was completely obliterated. Cherubimon smiled, revived the DigiDestined Digimon, looked at her parents, and said "Thank you." As she de-digivolved back to Patty, and Seraphimon caught her before she fell on the ground.

"You did it..." T.K. said, and smiled. Seraphimon and Magnadramon de-digivolved back to Patamon and Gatomon. Patamon smiled, while Gatomon rushed towards Jack. "JACK!" She sobbed. "Mmm..." Jack mumbled. "Ma... Ma..." "Jack, oh Jack..." Gatomon cried, and took him in her arms. "Patty did great." Tai stated. "Yup, she's definetly your son!" Agumon and Veemon said, and Patamon grinned. "Patty... Ith Patty alwight..?" A dizzy Jack asked her mom. Gatomon walked towards Patty, smiled, and said "Yes." "HEEY!" Yolei yelled. "I-I'm sorry, I let Patty escape-" "It's okay." Patamon replied, and smiled. "Well, looks like our job here is done." Gabumon said, and one by one the DigiDestined and their Digimon left. "Phew... It's been one heck of a day!" T.K. said as he and Kari walked Patamon and Gatomon home. Cody had sent the kids away, and he and Armadillomon left. "Well, see ya later." T.K. said to Patamon and Gatomon. "Thanks, guys." Patamon said. "We couldn't have done it without you." "Bye!" Kari said, and she and T.K. left. Gatomon placed Jack in his bed, and sighed out of relief. "My son..." She whispered. Patamon smiled, and Gatomon gave Jack a kiss to his forehead before she and Patamon snuck to Patty's room, and placed Patty in her bed. "As usual, Patty saved the day." Patamon said. "Yeah." Gatomon replied with a smile. Patamon stroke Patty's head, and he and Gatomon both began singing quietly.

_"Lullaby, and good night. Patamon and Gatomon love this sweet Patty._  
_Lullaby, and good night. Snuggle close within our arms._  
_Close your eyes, rest your head, time to go nighty-ni~ight._  
_Let your heart be at peace, as you slee~ep within Azulongmon's sight!"_


	98. Chapter 98: Jack's romance

Chapter 98: Jack's romance

Patamon and Gatomon still decided not to let Patty or Jack to know what had happened to them: They thought that it'd be too much of a shock for the kids to find out what kind of powers they had. Patamon and Gatomon decided to explaine everything by saying that Jack had passed out, and that Cherubimon had came and rescued him. They had made Patty to swear not to tell Jack what happened, however they still said a Cherubimon saved Patty's life and returned Jack to normal. However, Patty seemed to be rather suspicious: Since she wasn't a baby anymore, she had few, darkened images left from the fight. Nevertheless, she bought her parents' story. One week after the battle, nothing special happened other than Jack finally learning how to pronounce s's and r's properly. That day, it was raining hard. Jack looked out of the window, and sighed. "Man..." He thought. "Such a storm, can't even go outside play with Morty and Rose and... K-Kira..." He sighed even harder. During the time he had spent with his friends, he had grown clos r to Kira, the pink female Patamon. They laughed together, cried together, helped each other from trouble...

Jack's thoughts were cut by a giggle and then a sound of kissing. He turned his head a little, and saw Patty and Neko, who was visiting their house, kissing each other. "Ghrmbl..." Jack mumbled. "Go get a room." "Excuse me?" Patty said indignantly. "There are other digimon here, you know." Jack said. "Well, why can't YOU just go away then?" Patty asked. "Just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean I should always do what YOU say!" Jack replied. Patty stuck out her tongue. "Come on Neko, we can go to my room." She said. "At least there's no... Interruptions." Neko chuckled lightly and followed Patty to upstairs. Jack shook his head, and continued watching the storm. He thought about Kira: Her pink skin, her happy-go-lucky personality, her smile that could melt an iceberg... Jack moaned quietly. "I... I've gotta tell her..." He stated. "But I-I don't know how... A-and if she rejects me..." Jack shook his head again. "Oh no, what am I going to do?" Then, it hit him. "Of course..." Jack muttered. "Neko. He's an expert with girls, he knows what I should do!"

Jack carefully climbed upstairs. He arrived at Patty's door, where he heard Patty and Neko talking about something, then laughing. Jack gulped as he knocked on the door. "Come on in!" Patty said from the room, and Jack opened the door a little. "H-hi." Jack said nervously. "What do YOU want now?" Patty asked a little harshly. "Patty, don't be so hard on him." Neko whispered to her. "Don't you remember what he has been through." Patty sighed a little. "You're right..." She replied. "I mean, how can I help you, Jackie?" She asked Jack with a friendly smile. "Uh..." Jack started, looking slightly confused at Patty's sudden change of attitude. "I-I'd wanna talk with Neko, if it's okay." Neko and Patty looked at each other surprisedly. "Oh, s-sure." Neko replied, stood up, and followed Jack. "I'll come back soon enough." He assured Patty before leaving. Jack led Neko to Jack's new room, watched around, and closed the door as he and Neko entered. "So..." Neko started, and looked at Jack a little curious. "What do you wanna talk about?" Jack hesitated for a moment, and gulped. "I..." He started. "C'mon, Jack." Neko said, and smiled.

"I... I n-need your help." Jack said quietly. "Eh? My help?" Neko asked, and Jack nodded. "W-will you help?" Jack wondered. "Of course I do, but what's in it for me?" Neko replied. "U-uhm..." Jack started nervously, but Neko just chuckled. "Just kidding." He said, and put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Of course I'll help you. You've been like a baby brother for me." "T-thanks." Jack said, and laughed nervously. "Okay then, what's the matter?" Neko asked. Jack gulped, looked at the floor, and mumbled something. "Hm?" Neko wondered. "I-I n-need your h-help with..." Jack said, looked around, and lowered his voice to a whisper. "W-with girls." Neko didn't say anything for a moment, he just looked at Jack, which made Jack feel a little uncomfortable due to the fact that Neko a head taller than him. "Ooh..." Neko said, and smirked deviously. "You have your eye on somebody, eh?" "Shh!" Jack whispered. "Sorry." Neko said, but still smiled. "What exactly do you need my help in?" "I-I'd wanna know..." Jack started. "H-how do I tell s-someone how much I-I like her." "Well..." Neko started. He decided to be a little sly.

"It all depends on what the person is like, or who she is." Neko stated. "Who is she, anyway?" "I-I..." Jack started. "S-sorry, I c-can't tell..." "Well," Neko said, and started going towards the door. "Looks like I can't help you. Sorry, Jackie-" "W-wait!" Jack yelled. "P-please... Fine, I-I'll tell you." Neko smiled, turned back, and went next to Jack. "You can whisper it." He said. Jack looked around, gulped, and whispered "I... I-it's K-K-Kira." "Hm?" Neko wondered. "That pink Patamon friend of yours?" "Y-yes." Jack replied, and nodded. "B-but please don't tell a-anyone, ESPECIALLY P-Patty, okay?" "I promise." Neko said, and smiled. "W-well... What should I do with g-girls?" Jack wondered. "You're asking the right 'mon." Said Neko, and slapped Jack's back. "I'll teach you everything I know, and make a true chick magnet out of you." "T-thanks, hehe..." Jack said, and looked a little nervous. "Well then..." Neko started. "My first recommendation is to find out what is her favorite kind of flowers. Girls LOVE flowers, believe me. Also, you should use a lot of compliments, such as saying how pretty she is, and..."

Neko told Jack everything he knew about handling girls, what to do and what not to do. "...That's about it." Neko finished. "Oh, right, I forgot the most important thing!" "W-what's that?" Jack asked. "The biggest thing," Neko said. "Is to tell Kira how much you like her. Confess your true feelings, and believe me, she'll fall for you in no time!" "O... Okay." Jack said, and nodded. "Thank you, Neko. Your tips really helped." "Well, good luck then, little Romeo." Neko said, patted Jack's back and grinned before going out. "I... I can do this..." Jack thought. The next day, Jack woke up early in the morning, and quickly rushed outside, along with Patty. "Whee! Finally outside!" Patty yelled happily. "It had been raining the whole week..." "Yay!" Jack said. "Remember to...*YAWN*...Be careful." Gatomon said to her children as she watched them go outside. "Sure, Mama!" Jack replied. "See ya!" Pattty said, and took off. "Kids..." Gatomon muttered, shook her head and laughed. "Well, you can't blame them." Patamon replied. "They need some fresh air." "Yeah..." Gatomon muttered. "They'll be fine." Patamon said, and patted her back, having walked behind her. Gatomon smiled, and said "I know. They're our children."

Jack hummed happily as he strolled throughout the woods. "I wonder if Kira, Morty and Rose are nearby..." He thought. "HEEEY!" Someone yelled. "JAACK!" Jack turned around, and saw Kira, waving her hands excitedly. "There she is..." Jack thought, and gulped a little as he approached Kira. "Hi!" Jack greeted her. "Listen-" "Come, quick!" Kira said excitedly. "Morty found an extremely cool place!" "Eh?" Jack wondered. Kira said "C'mon!", grabbed Jack's hand, and guided him somewhere. Kira then realized what she had done, let go of Jack's hand, and blushed a little. "Err... This way, please." She said. When they finally arrived there, Jack's jaw dropped: There was a big lake, with water slides made out of tree trunks. There was a smaller pool nearby that was somehow bubbling. "Whoa..." Jack said in awe. "This is so cool..." "Hi, Jack!" Rose greeted Jack. "I see Kira found you." "Come on, the water is warm!" Morty said. However, before Jack could say anything, Kira pushed him into the pond, and laughed as Jack surfaced and spat out water. Jack smiled deviously, and splashed water at Kira. "This means war!" Kira yelled, and jumped into the water herself.

The four kids had a fun day in their new "water park", whether it meant swimming and diving in the lake, sliding with the tree trunks, or taking a relaxed bath in the bubbly pond. Patty and Jack were both laying on a tiny island in the middle of the lake, and Jack was smiling. "I've had a great day..." He stated. "Yeah, we all have!" Rose replied. "All thanks to Morty!" "You're welcome." Morty said and smiled. "Well then, we'll come back here tomorrow, right?" Kira asked. "Right!" The others replied and nodded. "Hmm?" Jack wondered. "I, I think I heard-" "EEK!" Rose screamed. Five Tylomon had appeared in the lake. Morty and Rose quickly fled deeper into the forest. "Jack! Kira!" They yelled when they spotted that their friends had left behind. "J-Jack, I-I'm scar-EEK!" Kira screamed: A Tylomon had nearly bit her. "W-we'll go get some help! Hang on!" Rose yelled. "Wait!" Jack replied. "I've got an idea." "Huh?" Kira wondered. "Kira, climb on my back." Jack said. The Tylomon were circling in the water. Kira gulped a little, nodded, and climbed on Jack's back. Jack jumped on one Tylomon's back, then jumped on the next one's, until he finally made it back to the beach.

"Yay, you did it!" Morty exclaimed. "Clever thinking, Jack." Rose stated. "Thanks, Jack..." Kira said quietly. "You're welcome." Jack replied with a smile as they started going towards home. "Well, see ya!" Rose said to the rest of the gang before going home. "Goodbye!" Morty replied, and went home himself. "Well..." Kira started when she and Jack were alone. "Goodbye, then." "Wait, Kira." Jack said before Kira could leave. Jack had picked Kira seven daffodils. "My... Favorite flowers..." Kira said quietly. Jack smiled as he handed the flowers to Kira. "Uhm..." Jack started. "Kira, I have to tell you something." "Hm?" Kira wondered. "What is it, Jack?" "Kira, I... I..." Jack started, trying to find the right words. "I l-like you." "What?" Kira asked. "I like you, Kira." Jack repeated. "I, I like you a-a lot." "Jack..." Kira said. She looked both happy and touched. "I... I understand if you-" Jack started, but was cut when Kira hugged him, and gave him a kiss to the cheek. When Jack looked at her, she had a wide smile and tears in her eyes. "I like you too, Jack." Kira stated. "I've liked you since we first met."

"Really?" Jack asked, and Kira nodded. "Yes." They stayed quiet for a while. "I... I t-think I have to go home, i-it's getting dark." She said, and sounded a little sorry. "Bye, Jack." "Bye..." Jack replied, and gave Kira a kiss to the cheek before she left. "I'll see you tomorrow." "Yeah... See ya." Kira said, and left. "Yes!" Jack thought, and jumped in the air. "She likes me! She likes me!" Jack happily walked towards home. "Hi, Jackie!" Patty greeted Jack. "My, someone's looking awfully happy." Patamon stated. "Well, I-I had a fun day." Jack replied, and blushed slightly. Patty's friends were there, too. He looked at Neko, who raised his thumb, and Jack carefully winked. "Well, goodbye guys." Patty said to her friends. "Bye, Patty!" DeeDee and Vera replied. "Take care." Moshi said. "We'll see again tomorrow." Wendy stated. "...Bye, Sweetcheeks." Neko said quietly, and gave Patty a kiss before leaving. "Well, I think it's time to go to sleep." Gatomon said. Patty yawned, and Jack rubbed his eyes. "Good night, Papa, Mama." Patty said when she walked up the steps. "G-good night." Jack said, went upstairs, climbed into his bed, and smiled smugly when thinking about Kira before falling asleep.


	99. Chapter 99: Happy Anniversary

Chapter 99: Happy Anniversary

During the next week, Gatomon started to be more and more concerned: Patamon seemed to be tired all the time, and she felt like he payed no attention to her anymore. "Morning, honey." Gatomon greeted him one day and gave him a kiss to the cheek, but Patamon just mumbled something and was half-asleep. Jack, on the other hand, Gatomon thought was much more happier and energetic than he used to be. "Hmm... I thought that the demon would've turned Jack into more calm and quiet..." She thought. "Oh well, it's better this way. At least he's happy now..." "Morning, Mama!" Patty greeted Gatomon. "O-oh, hi Patty." Gatomon said a little surprisedly. "Do you want some breakfast? I'm making some pancakes here." "Pancakes, yum!" Patty replied and licked her lips. "How about you, Patamon?" Gatomon asked her husband. "N... No... *YAWN* ...thanks, Gatomon..." Patamon replied, and drank some coffee. Gatomon sighed a little as she turned around and began making the pancakes. "Mama, why Papa's so tired?" Patty wondered. "I, I really don't know..." Gatomon replied quietly, and looked at Patamon. "Maybe... Maybe he's-"

"EEK!" Patty screamed: Something had broken a window in the living room. "S-sorry!" Jack yelled from outside. "I-I was just practicing f-football, and I got a-a little too excited, hehe..." Gatomon looked slightly upset, but just shook her head and laughed a little. Jack carefully went inside, fetched his ball, and quickly rushed back outdoors. "Mmm... Thank you." Patty said after eating some pancakes. "Oh, you're going somewhere?" Gatomon wondered. "Yeah, I promised to meet the others today." Patty replied. "Okay, have fun." Gatomon said and smiled. "B-bye... *YAWN* ...Patty." Patamon said when Patty left. "Honey, is there something you should tell me?" Gatomon asked Patamon. "A... About what?" Patamon wondered, and rubbed his eyes. "You've been awfully tired lately." Gatomon started. "Not to mention, I woke up last night at 4:35 in the morning when I heard you coming in the bedroom. What are you hiding from me?" "I-I'm hiding-*YAWN*-nothing, dear." Patamon said, but looked slightly nervous. Gatomon was suspicious, but decided to drop the subject and did the dishes.

"Eight... Nine... Ten!" Patty counted, opened her eyes and turned around. "Prepared or not, I'm coming!" She was playing Hide and Seek with her friends in the forest. "Hmm..." Patty thought. She spotted something deep pink in a berry bush. "That's not a berry... It's different than the rest, and it grows near the ground..." She pulled the pink object, and someone in the bush yelled "Ow!" "I foundcha, DeeDee!" Patty said and giggled as DeeDee climbed out of the bush. "Harrumph..." DeeDee grunted. "I knew I should've found a better hiding place..." "Huh?" Patty wondered: She heard a quiet giggle from behind a tree. She walked over there, and saw... "Vera?" Patty wondered. "ACK!" Vera yelled surprisedly. "H-how did I end up here?" "Heeheehee!" Someone laughed in a bush nearby. "It came from there!" Patty stated, searched the bush, and found... "Moshi?" Patty asked. "W-what happened?" Moshi wondered, and looked around. "Wendy..!" Patty mumbled, and all of a sudden appeared in a tree. "WHOA!" "Hehehehe!" Someone giggled: Patty looked down, and saw Wendy. "Got you, didn't I?" She said and giggled some more. Soon, the rest of the gang began to laugh. Patty shook her head and laughed alongside them. "Now then... Only Neko left." She said as she landed.

Meanwhile, Gatomon was outdoors, meeting up with Biyomon, Palmon and Angela. "So, what do you wanna talk about, Gatomon?" Palmon wondered. "It's Patamon." Gatomon said, and sighed. "Hum? Is everything alright between the two of you?" Biyomon asked worriedly. "I... I'm not sure, actually." Gatomon admitted. "What's wrong?" Angela wondered. Gatomon gulped a little. "He... He seems to be tired all the time, he stays up at nights and goes outside..." She said. "And I... I'm afraid that he might have another woman." "WHAT?" Biyomon, Palmon and Angela all exclaimed. "B-but that's insane, Gatomon!" Biyomon stated. "Patamon LOVES you!" "I-I know..." Gatomon said quietly. "But I-I can't think of anything else..." "Listen." Palmon started. "Patamon has loved you ever since you met. You have two charming kids. You're married. Patamon would NEVER be such a pig to cheat on you." "I know." Gatomon said. "That's why I haven't said that to Patamon, I don't want to terminate our relationship in case I'm wrong..." "Well," Angela started. "Maybe you should... Get Patamon's attention." "Huh?" Gatomon wondered, but Biyomon and Palmon both said "Ooh..." Angela smirked a little. "There's a couple ways to do that." She stated.

"NEE-KOO!" Patty yelled. "Where are you, Neko?" Moshi shouted. "We've been searching for him for two hours... Where'd he go?" Wendy wondered. "NEE-KOO!" Patty yelled again. "I'm giving up... FINE! YOU WON! THE GAME'S OV- ouch!" Something dropped on Patty's head. "What was that?" "Hmm... A cone, I believe." DeeDee said. "A cone?" Vera wondered. "But where'd it come fro- Hey!" Another cone hit Vera's head. "HEY, GUYS!" Someone yelled from a tree. They looked up, and saw a massive tree with a treehouse on top. In there, was Neko. "Neko!" Patty yelled. "How'd you get up there?" "Hang on!" Neko yelled, and soon lowered a rope ladder from the treehouse. Patty flew over there while the rest of the gang climbed the ladder. "Hi!" Neko greeted them. "Whoa..." Patty said in awe. "What is this, Neko?" "I dunno." Neko replied, and shrugged. "I found this just a moment ago, I thought it'd be a good hiding place." "Ooh, it's pretty cool I must say!" DeeDee said after arriving on the house. "But who built this?" Moshi wondered. "That's not important." Neko replied. "The important part is that we're gonna have lots of fun! What do you think if we had a sleepover here?" "Hey, that sounds cool!" Vera stated. "Yeah!" Wendy said. "Good, we'll go ask our parents then." Patty said.

Gatomon listened to Angela's, Biyomon's and Palmon's plan. "Ooh... Naughty..." She said, and giggled a little as they finished. "Well, that should get any man's attention... Or mon's." Palmon stated, and smirked. "Yeah, trust me." Biyomon said. "I tried that once on Hawkmon when I was unsure about his true feelings." "Did it work?" Gatomon asked her. "Well... Let's just say that I had the best night ever." Biyomon replied and winked. However, Gatomon wasn't convinced enough. "I dunno... I don't think I'm that kind of a girl." She said. "Hey, come on Gatomon!" Angela said. "It'll be fun, trust us." Gatomon thought about her suspections about Patamon, closed her eyes, and nodded. "Okay." She said. "I'll do this." "Alright!" Palmon and Biyomon said and giggled. "Patamon's lucky to have a womon like you." Angela stated. Gatomon just shrugged. "I just want my suspections to be wrong..." She said, and sighed again. "Hey, Patamon's been madly in love with you at the start." Biyomon reassured her. "Well, we'll find out soon enough..."  
Gatomon said and smirked.

"Hey, Papa?" Patty asked Patamon after arriving at home. "Yes, sweetie?" Patamon replied. "Can I have a sleepover at a new place Neko found?" Patty wondered. "Hmm? What kind of place?" Patamon asked. "Well, I believe it's called a treehouse-" Patty started. "No!" Patamon said quickly. "I mean... Sorry. It's just that I built the treehouse, and I need it tonight." "Oh..." Patty mumbled. "I'm sorry." Patamon said. "B-but you may use it some other time." "Yay!" Patty yelled excitedly. "Thanks, Papa!" She ran back outside. Patamon sighed a little, and shook his head. Gatomon soon arrived in the house. "Where have you been, Gatomon?" Patamon asked her. "Nothing." Gatomon replied. "Just had a little chat with Biyomon, Palmon and Angela. "Oh, really..." Patamon muttered absent-mindedly. Gatomon looked slightly unsure, before she eventually asked Patamon. "Honey?" She started. "Do... Do you really love me?" Patamon looked at Gatomon for a while, stood up, went next to her, and kissed her. "Of course I do." He replied with a smile. Gatomon was surprised at first, before she smiled herself a little while looking at Patamon.

Gatomon woke up again in the middle of the night, only to spot Patamon sneaking out of the room. "Patamon?" She wondered. After hearing Patamon going outside, she ran downstairs, and went outdoors herself. She carefully followed Patamon from a distance in order to not get caught. "Where is he going?" She wondered. "Does he... Does he really have another woman- NO! My Patamon would never do such a horrible thing! Then again, my Patamon probably wouldn't sneak outside 1:45 A.M..." Gatomon spotted that Patamon was going deep inside the forest. She looked back at her house, but decided to follow Patamon anyway. Soon, she arrived at a large tree. "Whoa..." She thought. Gatomon noticed a rope ladder, and began climbing it up. "Welcome." Patamon's voice greeted her when she arrived at the top. Gatomon gasped: She was inside a tree house, and in it was a round table, candles, two chairs, and different meals. "Well, what do you like?" Patamon asked. "W... What is this..?" Gatomon asked him. "A romantic candlelight dinner, my love." Patamon replied. "Please sit down." Gatomon was slightly suspicious at first, but then she sat down.

"Bon app tit." Patamon said, and they began to eat. "Mmm..." Gatomon said after taking a bite of some fish. "Well?" Patamon asked. "Delicious..." Gatomon said. "But... What's the point of all this?" "You'll see soon enough." Patamon replied, and smiled. "Thank you." Gatomon said after finishing the meal. "This was a... A pleasant surprise." "It's not over yet." Patamon stated, and took out a small box. He opened it, and Gatomon gasped again: Inside, there was a pair of diamond earrings. "Happy anniversary, Gatomon." Patamon said quietly. "A-anniversary?" Gatomon wondered. "Yes. Our first date was 9 years ago." Patamon stated. "I don't know if you like it or-" Patamon was cut when Gatomon gave him a huge kiss. "I love you." She whispered. Patamon smiled, and said "I love you, too." "But... I've got nothing to-" Gatomon started, but closed her mouth in the middle of her sentence. "What is it, dear?" Patamon asked. "I actually DO have something for you." Gatomon explained. "But let's go back home now." Patamon smiled and nodded, and the two climbed down the ladder.

"So this is what he was planning this whole time..." Gatomon thought as they were walking back home. "My sweet Patamon..." "Ladies first." Patamon said as they arrived at the front door. "Thank you." Gatomon said, and stepped in. After going up the steps, Gatomon stopped in front of their bedroom door. "Wait a moment, okay?" She said to Patamon. "I need to do a few preparations..." "O-okay." Patamon replied, and waited in the hallway as Gatomon went inside their bedroom. "He deserves every bit of this..." Gatomon thought. "Come on in." Patamon heard Gatomon saying five minutes later. Patamon opened the door, and was stumped: There were rose petals everywhere, especially in the bed. The room was lighted by scented candles. In the bed, there was Gatomon, looking extremely seductive. "Come on, my brave little warrior." She whispered to Patamon, and winked. "I know you want some of this." Patamon was both shocked and tempted. He climbed in the bed, and began kissing Gatomon hard. "I love you." Patamon murmured, and Gatomon smiled. "Happy anniversary, my sexy angel." She said, and began kissing Patamon back...


	100. Chapter 100: Double Birthday

_**A/N:** Chapter 100. I can't believe it. CHAPTER 100. Whoa. I'm honestly stunned! I want to thank all you dedicated readers, and I hope you'll read and review my stories in the future, too. I guess it's time for something a little different to celebrate this special occasion: The title has another meaning. Yup, this chapter is twice the length of a usual chapter! I just want to thank you one more time, and I hope you've had as much fun reading this fanfic as I have had writing it ^^ Anyways, onwards with the Chapter 100!_

Chapter 100: Double Birthday

Two months later, it was finally the time for both the birthdays of Patty and Jack. Patamon and Gatomon had been preparing for two birthday parties the whole week, with some help from T.K. and Kari. "So... Patty's already two years old then, eh?" T.K. asked. "Yeah, and Jack's one year old." Patamon replied. "I was wondering: Why are you having two birthday instead of one big one?" Kari asked Gatomon. "It wouldn't be fair to have Jack's birthday one day too early." Gatomon explained. "It'd be a different thing if he was born on the same day as Patty." "Yes, but now you have to do twice the amount of work..." Kari said, and looked sympathetic. "Hey, it's no big deal." Patamon said and smiled. "All that matters is that Patty and Jack will have a lot of fun." "Speaking of..." T.K. started. "Have you noticed anything, you know... Different about Jack after the whole Arukenimon incident?" "Well, not really." Gatomon replied. "Except that..." "Well?" Kari wondered. "He's been awfully happy lately." Patamon stated. "Not that it's a bad thing, I just wonder why." "Well, good thing that he's alright now." T.K. said. "Yeah, and Patty, too..." Kari added.

"Oh, hello Jack." Patamon greeted Jack after noticing him in the staircase. "Did you sleep well?" "Mmh..." Jack mumbled as a reply. "Wha... *YAWN* ...What are you doing?" "Oh, just preparing Patty's birthday party." Gatomon replied and smiled. "Oh." Jack said absently. "When is my birthday, Mama?" "Soon." Gatomon said mysteriously, and winked. "Hum? Is Patty still asleep?" Kari wondered. "Yeah. We can let her sleep for a while." Patamon said. "It'll be a bigger surprise for her... I'm not even sure if Patty remembers that it's her birthday." However, little did they know that Patty indeed was awake. She had placed her ear on the door, and listened what was going on downstairs. "Tee hee hee..." She giggled quietly. "It's my second birthday, yay! Cakes and presents and friends and games and everything!" Patty got away from the door, and decided to draw something for the time being. "I don't want to ruin the surprise..." She thought. "So I think I'd better just act that I had no idea what they're planning..."

"Hey, guys!" Neko yelled as he spotted DeeDee, Moshi, Wendy and Vera. "Hi!" Wendy replied. "You're going to Patty's birthday party, eh?" Neko asked. "No, we're just going to Patty's home with birthday presents for no apparent reason." DeeDee replied sarcastically. "Hmph, very funny." Neko snorted, and the five of them laughed. "So... What did you get for her?" "Sorry, can't tell ya." DeeDee replied, and smiled deviously. "Whoa... Hard to believe it's already been one year since the last time she had her birthday." Moshi stated. "I find it more hard to believe what Patty's been through even though she's just 2 years old..." Neko said. "All these villains that keep comin' out of nowhere, all that weird stuff when her eyes turn white, how she digivolves into Cherubimon, and the whole thing that happened to Jack..." "Well, that just proves how strong Patty truly is." Wendy said and smiled. "Yeah, but all that must be tough for a two-year-old." Neko said. "Sometimes, I'm a little worried about her..." "Hey, don't be afraid Neko." Moshi said. "Patty's alright. She's strong, she can handle anything." "Yeah..." Neko muttered, and smiled lightly.

Patty heard someone knocking on the front door. "Hello!" Her friends said downstairs. "Hi. Come on in." Patamon replied. "It's Neko and the others..." Patty thought, and sniggered a little. "Okay, is everything all set up?" Gatomon asked. "Yes, we're all ready." T.K. replied. "Good, I'll go wake up Patty." Patamon stated. Patty gasped, and immediatly jumped in her bed. "Patty?" Patamon asked as he knocked on Patty's door. "Wake up, sweetie." "What... *YAWN* ...Is it, Papa?" Patty asked, and pretended to be tired. "There's a surprise for you waiting downstairs." Patamon said, and smiled. "Okay..." Patty mumbled. "Papa?" "Yes?" Patamon said as he was about to leave. "What day is it today?" Patty wondered. "She knows!" Patamon thought, and gasped slightly. "E-err..." He started. "Oh, now I remember." Patty said. "It's Saturday, right Papa?" "Right..." Patamon replied, and sighed out of relief. "Well then, follow me." Patty giggled a little. "Huh? What's so funny?" "N-nothing." Patty replied quickly. "I just had a funny dream..." "Oh." Patamon said, and guided her downstairs. Patty tried to maintain a normal look, and stepped into the kitchen.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PATTY!" Her friends, parents, Jack, T.K. and Kari yelled. Patty gasped, and looked utterly surprised. "My... Birthday..." She muttered. "We've been planning this the whole week." Gatomon stated. "We wanted to keep it as much surprise as possible-" Patty hugged both of her parents. "Thank you." She whispered. Gatomon smiled, and Patamon said "You're welcome, sweetie." "We brought ya presents!" DeeDee stated as Patty turned around to see them. "Thanks guys, you're the best." Patty said and her friends all smiled. "I... I don't know how I can thank all of you enough..." Patty stated. "Just remembering to have fun today will do." T.K. replied, and Kari nodded. "I-I will." Patty said. "Well, I guess it's time to hand out the presents." Patamon said. Patty got a golden necklace in the shape of a heart from Neko, a music box from Wendy, a chess game from Moshi, different types of candy from Vera, a new colouring book and a set of crayons from Kari, a hula hoop from T.K, and a video game system and different games from Patamon and Gatomon. However, the most special present she got from DeeDee.

"Psst! Patty!" DeeDee whispered when everyone else was chatting in the living room. "Come here!" "Yes, what is it?" Patty wondered as they entered the kitchen. "Here." DeeDee said, and handed her present to Patty. "It's a special perfume. I invented it." "Umm, thanks..." Patty said. "How come it's special?" DeeDee smirked a little. "This works like a love potion. You see, when you put this on, and go near Neko, he'll go crazy for you!" "Ooh..." Patty said, and giggled a little. "But wait... Does this affect other boys?" "No, and that's the special effect of it." DeeDee replied. "It will only affect your true love." "Hmm... Thanks, Deeds." Patty said, and put the perfume alongside her other presents. "What was it?" Neko asked Patty when she and DeeDee returned to the living room. "Nothing, DeeDee just gave me her present." Patty replied and smiled. "Well then..." Patamon started. "I guess it's your day, Patty. What would you like to do?" "Hide and Seek! Hide and Seek!" Patty replied. "Yay!" Her friends and Jack all yelled. "Well, I guess we should let them play." Gatomon said, and Patamon nodded.

"Ha! I found you, Jack-" Patty started, and pulled the tip of tail that came from behind a curtain, but it was Neko she actually found. "Oops, I mean Neko!" She said, and Neko chuckled lightly. "Nice try, though." Neko said. "I know where Jack's hiding, but I'm not gonna-" "Hehehehe!" Someone giggled from behind a couch. "AHA!" Patty said as she looked there. "I found you, DeeDee and Vera!" "Aww!" DeeDee groaned. "Vera, your fault! You tickled me!" "Did not!" Vera replied. "Did too!" Did not!" "Did too!" "Did not!" "Okay, only Moshi, Wendy and Jack..." Patty mumbled, and looked around. She went inside Jack's room, and while looking around, accidentally stepped on something she thought was a rope. "OUCH!" Someone yelled from under Jack's bed. "Ha!" Patty said. "I got you, Jack!" "Harrumph..." Jack snorted as he crawled from under his bed. "Hmm..." She said while searching the house. Eventually, he found Moshi hiding in a cardboard box. "Only Wendy left!" She stated. "This is gonna be a tricky one, Wendy's usually a really good hider-" She tumbled over something as she went into her room: Wendy had been hiding underneath a carpet. "Whee..." Wendy said dizzily. "Yay, I found all of you!" Patty exclaimed. "Now it's Neko's turn to count!" "Okay then." Neko said.  
"One... Two... Three..."

Meanwhile Patamon, Gatomon, T.K. and Kari were outside sitting in the stoop, drinking coffee and chatting. "Well, looks like the kids are having fun." T.K. stated as he heard the kids laughing inside the house. Patamon sighed a little. "I wish I could be more happy myself..." He said. "Patamon..." Gatomon started. "Sorry." Patamon said quietly. "It's just... E-every time I think of what happened two years ago, I... I..." A tear rolled down his cheek. "I know..." Kari said, and felt a little bad. "Hey Patamon, you've gotta pull yourself together." Gatomon said as she hugged him. "I just..." Patamon mumbled. "You mean everything to me, Gatomon. I never want to lose you again..." "Patamon..." Gatomon said quietly. "H-hey, try to think about the light side: It's your daughter's birthday today." "Yeah..." Patamon said, and sniffled a little. He looked inside through the window, and shook his head. "You're right. I shouldn't try to ruin Patty's birthday just because what happened in the past." "There you go." Gatomon said with a smile and patted his back. "There's no need to worry anymore. I'm not going anywhere ever again." "Thanks." Patamon said, smiled, and gave her a kiss.

The rest of the day went by playing different games, and even Patamon, Gatomon, T.K. and Kari joined. They played Capture the Flag, water fight, and various different board games. Patty broke a pi ata, and even Paguya's gang dropped by to give Patty a couple presents. "Thank you." Patty thanked them, and hugged each one of them. In the evening, everyone was both tired and really amused. "Whee..." Moshi said. "You really had one fun birthday party, Patty!" "Yeah, all thanks to you guys." Patty replied. She went to the kitchen, and spotted the perfume she got from DeeDee. "Hmm..." She thought. "Neko's coming this way..." She quickly perfumed herself a tiny bit, and put the bottle away as Neko arrived in the kitchen. "Hi." Neko greeted her. "H-hi." Patty replied, and smiled. "You okay?" Neko asked her. "You seem to be shaking-" However, as he respired, he left his sentence unfinished. "Whoa..." "What is it?" Patty asked, trying to look oblivious. "You... Seem to be even prettier than usual..." Neko stated. "My, thank you Neko." Patty said, and giggled quietly. "Sorry, I just can't hold back." Neko said, and gave Patty a huge kiss. "I love you." He said. "I love you too." Patty replied, and smiled.

After all the guests had left, it was also time for Patty and Jack to go to sleep. "So, it's Jack's birthday tomorrow, right?" Patty asked Patamon after Jack had went to sleep. "Yes." Patamon replied. "Does he know about it?" Patty wondered. "Well, Jack's a smart kid, but I'm not exactly sure..." Gatomon replied. "Well, good night Papa. Good night Mama." "Good night, Patty." Patamon and Gatomon replied, and Patty went upstairs. "Umm... Gatomon?" T.K. started carefully. "We're having, ehh, a little problem here..." "What is it?" Gatomon asked. "I-it's about Jack's birthday cake." T.K. replied. "Kari had a little accident while bringing it here, and..." Gatomon immediatly rushed to the kitchen, seeing Kari on the verge of tears, and Jack's birthday cake lying on the floor. "I am so sorry..." Kari said, and sobbed quietly. "Hey, it's okay..." Gatomon replied, and gulped a little. "What are we going to do?" Patamon asked. "I'm gonna bake a new cake for Jack, even if I had to work all night!" Gatomon stated. "I'll help you." Kari said, wiped her tears, and looked determined. "I want to fix my mistake!" "Well..." Gatomon started. "If you really want to help." Kari smiled slightly. "You two can go to sleep, we'll take care of this." Gatomon said to Patamon and T.K. "Are you sure?" Patamon asked, and Gatomon and Kari both nodded. "Well, if you insist..." T.K. said and shrugged. "Good night." Kari said to T.K. and Patamon. "Well then... Let's get to work!"

Even though it took all night, Gatomon and Kari managed to bake another cake for Jack just in time. "Phew..." Kari said. "I sure hope Jack likes it!" "Well, at least we worked hard on it." Gatomon stated. "I'm sure Jack's gonna like it." "Good... *YAWN* ...morning, ladies." T.K. said as he and Patamon entered the kitchen. "So... You did stay up all night, then?" Patamon wondered. "Yeah, but it's all for Jack." Gatomon replied, looked at the staircase, and smiled. "Aren't you sleepy at all?" T.K. asked them. "Naw, we've been drinking a lot of coffee." Kari replied. She took the cake, and put it in the fridge. "There. I hope everything goes as planned..." Soon afterwards, Patty climbed down the steps. "Good morning." She greeted everyone, and rubbed her eyes. "Hi, Patty." Gatomon said. "Did you sleep well?" "Yeah." Patty mumbled. She took a look at the clock. "Oh, gee, I totally forgot: it's Jack's birthday, right?" "Yeah, and Gatomon and Kari spent the whole night making Jack a new cake." T.K. said. "Huh? A NEW cake?" Patty wondered. "What does that-" "It's a... *YAWN* ...A long story." Kari replied. "Okay, fine, I'm a little sleepy. But I'll sleep tonight, I promise."

"Papa, who are invited to Jack's birthday party?" Patty asked her father. "Well... Kira, Rose, Morty, T.K, Kari... And us." Patamon replied. "Hmm... Jack's gonna have a smaller party than I had." Patty muttered. "I hope he doesn't become jealous..." "Do you have a present for him?" Kari asked her. "I drew him a picture." Patty said and shrugged. "Oh, and I also bought him a-" She was cut when they heard Jack coming downstairs. "Good... *YAWN* ...Morning, everyone." He said in a slightly drowsy way. "Hi, Jackie." Patty replied and smiled. "How's my little angel?" Gatomon asked, and gave Jack a kiss to the forehead. "I'm feeling a little funny..." Jack stated. "Almost as if I had forgot something..." "M-my, I wonder what it could be..." Patty said, and chuckled nervously. "Shh, Patty..." T.K. whispered. Patty gasped, and quickly covered her mouth. "Hm? What is it?" Jack wondered. "Nothing, nothing..." Gatomon said quickly. "Patty's still just a little dizzy from all the partying yesterday." "Y-yeah..." Patty said. "Hmm? Someone's on the door... Oh!" Patamon said. "Jack, I think you should go open." "O-okay." Jack replied a little surprised as he went to open the door.

"Hi, Jack!" Someone greeted him: Kira, Rose and Morty were behind the door, each holding a present. "Hey, guys!" Jack replied excitedly. "What are you doing over here?" "Shall we explain?" Morty asked and looked at Patamon and Gatomon, who both nodded. The three kids handed Jack the present, and said "Happy birthday!" "Eh?" Jack wondered. "M-my birthday?" "Yes." Gatomon said. "It's today, Jackie." Jack nearly fell on his rear out of surprise. "Wow..." He mumbled. "I... I had no idea..." "We've been planning your birthday alongside Patty's the whole week." Patamon stated. "I hope you'll have fun-" "Oh, thank you, Mama, Papa!" Jack practically sobbed. "And the rest of you. You... You're so thoughtful..." "Hey, don't be a crybaby, Jackie!" Patty teased him. "Today, you're supposed to have fun, fun, and more fun!" "Yeah!" Rose said. Jack smiled a little as Kira helped him up from the floor. "Thanks, everyone." He said. "I'll do my best to enjoy all your effort." "Good to hear that." Kari said and smiled. "Come on Jack, open your presents!" Kira said as they handed Jack the presents they were carrying.

Jack got a set of yo-yos and battle tops from Kira, an Angemon action figure from Rose, a watch from Morty, a brand-new water gun from T.K, a comic book from Kari, a big RC car from Patamon and Gatomon, and a brand-new football and a picture from Patty. "Thank you, everyone." Jack said after opening the presents. "These are all great." "Glad you like 'em." Morty said, and Rose nodded. However, Kira looked slightly shy and suspicious at the same time. "Well, now that you've opened all the presents, I guess it's time for the cake." Said a little drowsy Gatomon, who winked at Kari. They all moved to the kitchen, where T.K. and Kari carefully placed Jack's birthday cake on the table: It was orange with purple stripes, and had text "HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACK!" made with purple frosting. It had a single candle that was shaped like number 1. "Wish for something and blow the candle." Patamon said to Jack. "Okay. I wish-" Jack started, but was cut by Patty. "Don't say it out loud, or else it won't come true!" She warned Jack. "R-really?" Jack wondered. "Okay then..." Jack closed his eyes, and thought of a wish. Then, he blew the candle. Everyone clapped, and Kari took a couple pictures. "Here you go." Gatomon said as she handed Jack a piece of the cake, and one by one the others started taking cake, too.

"Mmm... Delicious cake!" Jack stated. "Thank you, Mama and Aunt Kari!" "You're welcome." Kari and Gatomon replied. After the kids had ate the cake, they went back to the living room. Jack and Morty were battling with Jack's new tops, Rose and Patty were colouring pictures, but Kira just sat with them, watching Jack. Then, she walked next to Jack and Morty. "Jack?" She said quietly. "Listen, I have something to tell you. Can you come?" "Hang on a sec." Jack said. His top hit Morty's top, and knocked it on it's side. "Yes!" He said. "Well... What is it, Kira?" "Can we go to your room?" Kira wondered. "O-oh, sure." Jack replied, and went up the stairs with Kira following him. "Huh?" Patty wondered, and Morty and Rose looked at each other. Jack locked the door as he and Kira entered his room. "Sorry for the mess..." Jack apologized. "It's okay." Kira said, and smiled. "So... Happy birthday, Jack." "T... Thanks." Jack said. "I had hard time to choose what I could give to you." Kira started. "I thought of something you'd like. Then, I figured out I should give you something to remember in the future." "Huh?" Jack wondered. Kira smiled, and stepped closer to him. "I like you, Jack." She whispered, and kissed Jack on the lips.

Jack was taken aback at first, but then he closed his eyes and returned the kiss. He placed his left hand on Kira's back, and his right hand on the back of her head. Twenty seconds later, they were forced to respire. "I like you too, Kira." Jack said, and smiled. Kira blushed slightly as Jack unlocked the door and they returned downstairs. "What was that?" Rose asked Jack and Kira. "Nothing." Jack replied. "Kira just had a secret to share with me." "Oh." Morty said, and looked a little surprised. "Well, what would you like to do?" Jack asked his friends. "It's all up to you, Jackie." Kira replied. "Okay then." Jack said. "TAG!" He quickly tagged Kira, and rushed outdoors. "Hey!" Kira exclaimed. Morty and Rose followed Jack, while Patty didn't react at all. "Alright then..." Kira muttered. "Tag!" Kira tagged Patty. "Hey, I wasn't even in!" Patty protested. "Too late for that now!" Jack yelled from the outside. "Fine." Patty said. "Prepare to face the Tag Master Patty!" "EEEEK!" Kira screamed and giggled as she and Patty ran outside themselves. "I'm gonna catch all of you!" Patty stated. "We'll see!" Rose replied while running away.

"How sweet..." Gatomon said after noticing Jack's friends and Patty playing Tag outside. "What?" Kari asked. "How Patty manages to get along with Digimon who are a year younger than her." Gatomon explained. "Well, Patty can make friends out of anyone." Patamon stated. "Paguya's a living proof of that." Gatomon, T.K. and Kari all chuckled lightly. "I still have to say that Jack's kinda unfortunate..." T.K. said after a moment of silence. "What do you mean?" Patamon asked. "Y'know, he was born on this very day and all..." T.K. said, referring to the demon that was inside Jack. "Well, it's not a concern anymore." Kari said gently. "Patty took good care of that." "Yeah..." Gatomon mumbled. "What do you think what would have happened if Patty was born on that very day?" Patamon, T.K. and Kari looked at one another. "I mean, she already has a Cherubimon living inside her, what if she had that demon, too?" "I don't wanna think about it..." Patamon said, and shook his head. "She could have potentially either fought against herself or gone insane." T.K. suggested. "Patty and Jack are some lucky kids. Going through all this and survive..." "Well, we went through a lot when we were 8 years old, remember?" Kari reminded him. T.K. smirked, and said "I know..."

"Okay, throw the dice Jack!" Patty said. The kids were now playing a board game. "One... Two... Three... Four... Five! I won!" Jack exclaimed. "Hmph, beginner's luck..." Rose stated and snorted, and they all laughed. "Hey guys, what would you think about watchin' a movie?" Jack asked. "Sounds cool!" Morty replied. "What kind of film?" "We've got a whole drawer filled with films." Jack stated. "We'll just choose one who everyone agrees on." "Huh?" Gatomon wondered: She was standing in the hallway, and saw a mailmon dropping something in their mailbox. Gatomon went to see what it was, and looked slightly surprised. "Patty, Jack, come over here for a second." She said after returning back indoors. "What is it, Mama?" Patty asked. Gatomon handed them the two letters. "They're from Gina." She said quietly. "A-aunt Gina?" Patty wondered, and opened the letter. Jack did the same. Both had a birthday card in it. "Happy birthday to my beloved niece Patty. Gina." Patty read the text in the card. Jack had the exactly same text, only that it had 'Nephew Jack' instead of 'niece Patty'. "She... She knew..." Patty mumbled, and was really taken aback. Patamon, who had arrived in the hallway earlier, smiled. "Well, looks like she's getting better..." He whispered to Gatomon, who smiled and nodded.

By the evening, everyone was seemingly getting rather weary. Gatomon and Kari, who had stayed up the whole night, were especially drowsy. They had to use all their might in order to not fall asleep. "See you later, Jack." Rose said to Jack as it was time for her to leave. "Take care!" Jack replied. Soon afterwards, it was time for Morty to leave too. "Good night, everyone." Morty said, and started going towards his home. Kira was on the phone, talking to her mother. "Yes..." She muttered. "Okay. Yes, I'll ask them to see if it's okay. Goodbye." She hung up, and placed the phone back to where it was. "Erm..." She started. "C-could I possibly stay here for tonight? Mom called me, she and Dad have some important business to do, and they won't be able to return until tomorrow-" "Of course it's fine." Gatomon said and smiled. "We'll make a bed for you in Jack's room." "Yay, a sleepover!" Jack exclaimed. "Well, I guess it's time for me and Kari to leave, too." T.K. stated, and stood up. "Can't you guys stay here?" Patamon asked. "Sorry, we're having rather important exams coming soon." Kari explained. "Well, it can't be helped." Gatomon said, and nodded.

"Thank you, T.K. and Kari." Patamon thanked them as they were about to leave. "We couldn't have done this without you." "Hey, that's what friends are for." T.K. replied, and winked. "Goodbye, and happy birthday, Patty and Jack." "Goodbye, Uncle T.K!" Patty and Jack said. "Goodbye, Aunt Kari!" "Goodbye." Kari replied, and the two DigiDestined left. Kari sighed a little as they were walking towards the portal. "You okay?" T.K. asked her. "Yeah..." Kari said and smiled. "One day, when our child has his or her first birthday, I'm gonna make it perfect." T.K. smiled a little. "Yes." He said. "I'll help you." "Thanks..." Kari mumbled, and he gave her a kiss. "Mm..." Kira murmured as she climbed into the bed. "So nice and comfy..." "Well..." Jack started. "Good night, then." "Good night." Kira replied. However, after a moment of utter silence, Kira and Jack both climbed out of their beds, and kissed each other. "I like you." Kira said quietly. "I like you too." Jack replied. They kissed a little more before going back to their beds. Jack turned off the lights, and soon the two kids fell asleep.


	101. Chapter 101: Haunted House

Chapter 101: Haunted House

A couple days after Jack's birthday, Patty was in the woods playing with her friends as usual. Well, not really playing: The six of them were rather bored. "Man..." DeeDee sighed. "What should we play?" "Hmm... Tag?" Patty suggested. "Naah." Neko replied. "Well, how about Hide and Seek?" Patty asked. "No thanks..." Moshi said, and sighed. The rest of the gang sighed, too. "I wish it was your birthday today, Patty." Vera said to Patty. "At least we had a lot of fun there..." "Yeah..." Patty mumbled. Suddenly, Neko jumped up. "What is it, Neko?" Wendy asked, and yawned a little. Neko looked rather excited. "Hey guys." He started. "Have you ever been in the deep part of the forest?" "N-no." Patty replied. "Mama and Papa warned me from going there, so I don't get lost." "Yeah, the same thing here." DeeDee said, and Vera nodded. "Well, that would at least kill the boredom." Neko said, and smirked. "Hey, an exploration!" Vera said excitedly. "Well..." Moshi started. "Okay, why not." Wendy gulped a little. "Well, if you're going, I'm going too." "Yeah!" Patty and DeeDee said. "Alright, let's go!" Neko exclaimed.

"I can't understand how one could get lost here." Neko said as they walked deeper into the forest. "You can clearly see the sun shining here!" "Maybe we're not too deep." Wendy said timidly. "Do you think we should go back?" "What's the matter? Are you chickening?" DeeDee teased her and grinned. "Hmph, I'm not scared of any- EEK!" Wendy screamed. "I-I think I s-saw something..." The rest of the gang looked around, and saw a squirrel climbing up a tree. "There's your monster." Neko said and grinned. Wendy blushed, and didn't say anything in a while. "I-I really ha-have to a-agree w-with Wendy." Moshi stuttered. "M-maybe we s-should go back h-home." "Don't be afraid, Moshi!" Patty cheered him up. "There's nothing to be afraid of, as long as we're together." "Yeah." DeeDee said. She patted Moshi's back. "We'll protect each other if anything comes along." "Yeah..." Moshi murmured, and smiled slightly himself. However, the forest was getting darker and darker. "Hey, is it nighttime already?" Neko wondered. "Naw, the trees are just getting thicker." DeeDee replied.

"Huh?" Patty wondered. "What is it?" Moshi asked her. "I think I see something..." Patty muttered. "This way." They started going to the direction Patty pointed at. "EEEK!" Moshi and Wendy screamed. "Cool!" Neko, DeeDee and Vera said. There was an old, ruined mansion. The windows and front door were broken, there was spider web everywhere, the paint was really worn out. It looked like nobody had lived there in decades. "A... A..." Wendy gasped. "A... Haunted house..." "Nice find, Patty!" Neko said, and grinned. "Come on guys, let's go in." "I-in?" Moshi asked. "T-there?" "Yeah, why not?" Neko wondered. "Neko, I really don't know..." Patty said concernedly. "It could be dangerous inside there, and I'm not talking about ghosts-" "G-ghosts?" Wendy squealed. "Don't be foolish, ghosts don't exist!" DeeDee said to her. Patty, Neko and Moshi all looked at one another. "Who's courageous enough to enter?" Vera asked as she walked at the front door. "Count me in." Neko said. "Me too." DeeDee said. Patty looked worried, but nodded nevertheless. Wendy and Moshi both gulped. "M-maybe we should go home..." Moshi suggested. "Come on, guys!" Vera insisted, and Moshi and Wendy had no choice but to enter the mansion.

"Watch your step." Neko said as they stepped in. Patty coughed. "Bleugh... So much dust..." She whined. "How old is this place, anyway?" "Dunno. Must be really old..." DeeDee said. "The curtains are torn and decayed, the floor's covered with dust, the planks on the floor seem to be rotten-" CRASH! DeeDee's foot went through the floor. "DeeDee!" Moshi and Vera yelled and helped her up. "I'm okay." DeeDee said. "Just a little scared-" "AAAA!" Patty screamed. "What's wrong?" Neko asked. "I-I saw a-a SKULL!" Patty weeped, and pointed at a closet. Neko peeked through, and indeed saw a skull. "Well, that's not as scary as much as it is disturbing..." DeeDee said with disgust. "Because that means there's something dangerous out here-" "Danger..." An eery, echoing voice said. "Huh?" Patty wondered. "What?" Vera asked. "Did you guys hear something?" Patty asked her friends. "No, I heard nothing." Moshi replied and shrugged. "Hey, look, a kitchen!" DeeDee said. Patty looked around worriedly before following her alongside the others.

"Errgh..." Neko said, and covered his nose. "What a disgusting stench..." "Bleugh." Vera said. "What's here- EWWW!" Wendy said and nearly threw up as she opened a cupboard: There was an old, moldy bread covered in flies. "Quick, close that!" Patty requested, and Wendy quickly shut the cupboard. "This really has to be an old place... There's not even a fridge." Moshi stated. He looked at a table, and saw old and rusty cutlery. "Get out..." The earlier voice muttered. "GET OUT..!" "W-what was that?" Wendy asked, and quickly looked around. The other five looked around, too. "T-this is getting scary..." DeeDee whispered. "Maybe we should go home." "Oh, c'mon!" Vera said. "Yeah, we haven't even got to upstairs yet!" Neko said. "Please, let's just check it out, then we can go home." "Well..." Patty started, looked at Moshi, Wendy and DeeDee, then at Neko and Vera, and sighed. "Fine. BUT we have to be careful from now on-" "Alright, let's go!" Neko exclaimed, and he and Vera ran up the staircase. Patty, Wendy, Moshi and DeeDee looked at each other worriedly before following them.

"Hmm..." DeeDee said: There were some potraits in the upstairs hallway. They depicted some Leomon wearing a black tuxedo and a red bow. "I wonder who he is." "Dunno." Patty said, and shrugged. "Could've been the owner of this place..." "Hey, what's in here?" Neko wondered, opened a door, and went in. "AAAAAA!" "NEKO!" Vera screamed, and rushed into the room, however she instantly stopped: There was a big hole in the room right in front of the door. "Neko!" Patty screamed as the rest of the gang rushed there. "Neko! You alright?" "Yeah..." Neko replied: He had managed to grab the edge of the hole, and climbed up. "What's this room, anyway?" "Seems to be some sort of bedroom..." DeeDee thought. Patty was looking down the hole. "Man, if you had fallen there, you'd be a goner Neko!" She stated. "Well, I dunno..." Neko replied, and grinned a little. "Well, there seem to be something spiky down there..." Moshi said when he looked closely. "S-spiky?" Neko yelled, and looked down the hole. "Whoa... Is that some sort dungeon or what?" "I dunno..." Vera replied, and they looked at each other worriedly. "Run..." The voice said. "Eh?" The kids all looked around.

Suddenly, something raised from the hole behind them. It was a Leomon. "Run..." It said. "A-a-a-a-a..." Wendy stuttered, and the kids backed off slowly. "A-A-A GHOOOOOOST!" They screamed. They all ran to different directions: DeeDee and Vera climbed outdoors from the windows, and climbed down the manor. Patty took off, and flew right next to them. Neko jumped from a balcony. Wendy and Moshi ran down the staircase, however as Wendy made it to the outside, Moshi accidentally slipped on the stairs. "Whoaaaa!" He screamed as he fell down, and when his head hit the ground, he fell unconscious. The others continued running, and stopped after they couldn't see the manor anymore. "Phew..." Neko sighed, and looked at the moon: The night had fallen. "Is everyone okay?" "W-where's Moshi?" DeeDee asked, and looked around. "MOSHII!" "Oh no..." Wendy gasped. "He... He must be still in the mansion!" "NO!" DeeDee screamed, and looked behind. "I'm going back there." "DeeDee, no!" Patty said, and grabbed her arm. "It's too dark already, you might get lost in the woods! We'll go search for him in the morning-" "By then, Moshi could be either dead or scared beyond insanity!" DeeDee sobbed. "Listen, he'll be fine. Moshi's strong, he can take care of himself." Vera comforted her. "Let's go back now, before we end up getting lost, or worse, okay?" DeeDee sniffled, and nodded. The five of them returned home.

The next day, Patty, Neko, DeeDee, Wendy and Vera returned to the woods to search for Moshi. DeeDee had called Moshi's father and lied that Moshi was asking to stay at them for the night. DeeDee practically cried herself to sleep out of being afraid whether or not Moshi was okay. "Good." Neko said as they gathered. "Does everyone have a flashlight?" The other four nodded as they took out their flashlights. "Moshi..." DeeDee thought. "I'm coming, don't be afraid." They returned to the old mansion. "Moo-shii!" Patty yelled. "Where are youu?" However, after 30 minutes of searching, they still failed to find him. "M-my poor Moshi..." DeeDee sobbed. "I-if he's not o-okay, I'll n-never forgive myself-" "Shh!" Patty whispered. "I heard something." It was coming from behind a closed door. Patty and DeeDee both gulped, and screamed as the door suddenly opened. "DeeDee!" A familiar voice exclaimed. Patty and DeeDee looked: It was Moshi. "Moshi!" Patty replied while DeeDee hugged and kissed Moshi. "You're okay..." She cried. "Of course." Moshi said, and smiled. "EEEEEEK!" Wendy screamed, and quickly rushed downstairs. "T-t-the ghost!" "Aah, don't be afraid." Moshi comforted her. "Lord Leonhart's a good guy." "Who?" Patty wondered as Neko and Vera ran downstairs. "He's the ghost." "Precisely." A voice said: The Leomon ghost had arrived downstairs. "AA!" DeeDee screamed. "I think we have to do some explaining, Moshi." The ghost said to Moshi, who nodded.

"Everyone, this is lord Griswold Leonhart." Moshi introduced the ghost to his friends. "Yes." Griswold said and nodded. "I've been living here as a ghost for many centuries." "B-but how come are you here?" Patty asked carefully. Griswold sighed a little. "It's a rather dark story." He replied. "One day, when I was young and rich, I bought myself this mansion. Little did I know that the previous owner was an evil digimon who had built many traps here. One day, when I was careless, I accidentally activated a trap in the bedroom. I fell down a trapdoor, there were spikes underneath me, and... And..." He finished. "Oh, that's horrible..." Wendy gasped. "I tried to warn you from coming here." Griswold said. "I didn't want anyone to suffer the same fate I did..." "Oh, how thoughtful." DeeDee said and smiled gently. "Yeah, I had a little talk with him the last night." Moshi explained. "So... Why are you not able to go to the afterworld?" Neko wondered. "There's a curse." Griswold said. "A-a curse?" Vera wondered. "Yes." Griswold sighed. "I broke the promise I made to the last owner. I promised to restore his mansion in it's former glory. As long as it's a run-down, I must exist as a miserable ghost..." Patty could see ghostly tears forming in his eyes. "We'll do it." Patty said after a moment of thinking. "E-excuse me?" Griswold asked. "We'll repair the mansion." "Yeah!" Neko said, and smiled. "We'll all help." Moshi stated. "T... Thank you..." Griswold said, and nearly cried. "Let's go tell our parents!" DeeDee said, and everyone nodded.

Patty's gang and their parents were soon working hard to repair the mansion. Due to it being abandoned for years, this was not an easy task: Wendy's dad and Patamon both nearly fell to the bedroom trap, and Gatomon and Angela were almost crushed by a crumbling wall in the dining room. "Phew..." Kabuto panted as they finally accomplished their task. "It's brilliant." Wendy said as she looked at the mansion. "Well, there you go, Lord Leonhart." Moshi said to Griswold's ghost. "Just call me Griswold." He replied, but smiled nevertheless. "Everyone, thank you... I can now finally rest. Moshi, I how can I ever pay you back..?" "By having a good time in the afterworld." Moshi replied and smirked. "Happy afterlife, Griswold!" Patty said, and they all waved at the ghost as he slowly disappeared. "Well, one restless soul can now rest in peace." Patamon stated. "You did a great thing, young ones." Kabuto said to the kids. "Yes indeed." Rex stated. "Moshi, I'm proud of you." Kabuto said to Moshi, and placed his arm on Moshi's shoulder. Moshi smiled proudly. "Well, see you tomorrow." Wendy said to her friends. "Bye!" Patty, Vera, Neko, Moshi and DeeDee replied, and the five families returned to their homes.


	102. Chapter 102: Residential Problems

Chapter 102: Residential Problems

It was a seemingly normal, sunny day in the Digital World. Patty, Neko, DeeDee, Moshi, Wendy and Vera had been playing at the front yard of Patty's home. DeeDee, Vera, Wendy and Moshi had already returned to their homes, and now there was only Patty, Neko and Jack. "Mmm..." Jack mumbled. The three were sitting on the porch, eating ice cream. "I like chocolate ice cream!" "Meh, I find strawberry ice cream the best." Patty stated. "What about you, Neko?" "Well, liquorice ice cream has always been my personal favorite..." Neko replied, and licked his ice cream cone. Someone opened the front door behind them: Patamon and Gatomon stepped outside. "Hi, kids." Patamon greeted them. "How are you doing?" "Fine." Patty replied. "Thank you for the ice cream, Miss Gatomon." Neko said to Gatomon. "You're welcome, Neko." Gatomon replied and smiled. The five of them looked at the sky. "Aah... Such a beautiful sunny day..." Gatomon sighed, and took a deep breath of fresh air. "Hey, is that a shooting star?" Patty wondered, and pointed at an object that was falling from the sky. Patamon looked up. "No, I think it's a meteorite-" He said, but was cut by a loud boom sound.

"WAAAH!" Jack yelled, and fell on his back. "W-what was that?" "I think it hit the ground..." Patamon muttered. "Well, at least it crashed in the forest-" Neko gasped. "What?" Patty asked him. "My... Cave..." He mumbled. "I've gotta go check!" Neko stood up, and dashed to the forest like a lightning. "Uh-oh..." Gatomon muttered. Neko rushed deeper into the forest. "Please..." He thought. "Please be okay, please-" He stopped dead on his tracks. "No..." He whispered. The cave where Neko lived was hit by the meteorite. Only ruins were left of his home. "This can't be..." Neko fell on this knees, and nearly cried. However, he noticed that one part of the cave had remained intact: His secret room. Neko rolled the boulder aside, and sighed out of relief when he noticed that the pictures and photos of his family were all right. "Thank Azulongmon..." Neko said. However, Neko gulped a little. "So..." He thought. "Now I'm an orphan AND homeless. Could this get any worse-" BOOM! Lightning struck in the sky, which was followed by a rain. "Me and my big mouth..." Neko sighed.

"Gosh, I'm sorry for your cave, Neko." Moshi said the following day. "Well, it's a little sad." Neko said. "I mean, it had sentimental value to me, what with being my home for two years and stuff." "Well, at least your precious pictures remained intact." Patty said optimistically. "Yeah, that was what worried me the most." Neko replied, and grinned. "So, what're ya gonna do now?" Vera asked him. "Well, I need to find myself a new home." Neko explained. "I'm sure there's gotta be another cave in the File Island where I can live in." "Doncha think you should get yourself a proper house?" DeeDee wondered. "Naw, I'm used to living in a cave." Neko stated, and chuckled slightly. "Can we help you in any way?" Wendy asked. Patty looked a little thoughtful. "Hmm..." She mumbled. "No thanks, I think I can handle this myself." Neko replied, and grinned. "Where'd you spent the last night, by the way?" Moshi asked Neko. "In my secret room." Neko explained. "However, there was so cold and drafty I couldn't really sleep, so I stayed up the whole night." Neko had packed all the pictures into a backpack. "Well, gotta go find myself a home. See ya!" "Neko, would you want to-" Patty started, but Neko had already left.

Neko wandered around for a while, trying to find a suitable place for him to live in. "Ah, this looks like a decent place..." Neko thought, and looked inside a cave he just found. "Helloo?" He yelled inside the cave. Suddenly, bats started flying out from the cave. "WHAAA!" Neko yelled as the bats chased him away from the cave before returning. "Well, looks like I'm not going there..." He muttered, and continued his journey. Twenty minutes later, he found another cave. "Well, this looks promising..." He said after looking around. "Looks like my old cave, which had been inhabited by someone else a long time ago-" "HEY!" Someone yelled from the cave mouth. There was a Fugamon standing there, looking rather upset. "This is MY cave. Go find your own." "S-sorry, sir." Neko said, and slowly backed off from the cave. "T-that's what I've been trying to do the whole day..." Neko quickly ran away before the Fugamon could say anything. "Man... Well, just gotta keep looking." He thought. "There has to be more caves in the Digital World than just three..."

However, after two more hours of searching, Neko decided that there really was no more caves left in File Island. "Man..." He thought. "I couldn't have imagined that finding a new home would be this hard!" Neko sat down on the ground. "Well, if there's no more caves left, I have no other choice but to start finding another place to live in..." He thought for a while where to find a place to stay in. "Of course!" He exclaimed. "The treehouse Patty's father built some time ago! I think I could move in there for the time being..." Neko stood up, and started searching for the treehouse. However, when he finally found the right location, it turned out that the storm yesterday had knocked the tree down, and the treehouse was destroyed. "Oh, for crying out loud!" Neko shouted, and angrily kicked a rock nearby. "What am I gonna do now?" He took out a picture of his parents from his backpack. "Mom..." He whispered. "Dad... I wish I knew what to do..." A tear dripped down Neko's cheek. "Wait... Now I know where I could stay." Neko mumbled. "We all fixed Griswold's mansion, I bet he wouldn't mind if I stay there for a while..." Neko stood up, and headed towards the mansion of Lord Griswold Leonhart.

"Man, it sure is deep in the forest..." Neko thought. "But at least there's a lot of space there!" However, Neko had forgotten one essential thing: As soon as he opened the front door, a blade fell from the ceiling and nearly hit him. "Whoaa!" He yelled as he dodged out of the way. "Phew... That was a close one..." Neko checked out the entire mansion, and each time he encountered a different trap, managing to survive with just dumb luck. "Okay..." He panted as he went out of the house. "That was a bad idea. Really bad..." He looked at the mansion one more time. "Well, I just have to keep looking more. If everything else fails, I can always sleep underneath a boat, hehe..." Neo chuckled slightly. Then, he sighed. "I always thought of myself as a poor, unfortunate kid for being an orphan... I never realized that some day it'd actually come to this point where I'm both an orphan AND homeless..." Neko envied his friends: Patty, DeeDee, Vera, Moshi and Wendy all had both families and homes, but Neko had neither... "Maybe this is just my fate." He thought. "Maybe everything's meant to be like this..."

Neko stood up yet again, in order to find a place to stay in. After many unsuccesful attempts, such as climbing up a tree(which was filled with bird-type Digimon), a shack in the forest(where someone kept his or her gardening tools), and he even climbed to the top of the File Mountain(where it was freezing). After losing his patience, Neko decided to have a walk in the beach. The fresh scent of the sea and the sound of waves was enough to calm anyone down. Neko sat down on the beach. "Well, the sun is setting down, and I've got no place to live..." He muttered. He lied on the beach, closed his eyes, and listened to the waves splashing against the beach. Neko suddenly spotted a boat nearby. "Hmm..." He thought. "No... That'd be just downright pathetic-" The wind blew really cold, and Neko's teeth chattered. He quickly stood up, turned the boat around, and crawled under it. He took out a picture of his parents once again. "...I miss you guys." He said quietly. "Please... Give me a sign... A hint... Anything... What am I supposed to do..?" Neko cried silently, and soon fell asleep.

"Neko..." A gentle female voice whispered to his ear soon after. "Neko... Wake up, sweetheart." "Mmh..." Neko murmured. "Time to wake up, son..." A male voice said, and snapped his fingers. Neko opened his eyes, and saw the ghosts of his mother and father. "M-mom!" Neko exclaimed. "D-dad!" "Hi, Neko." Neko's mom greeted him. "How are you doing?" "Well, I've been better..." Neko sighed. "Mom, Dad, I lost my home!" "We know." Neko's dad said. "We're here to help." "Really?" Neko asked, and his mom nodded. "You need to trust your loved ones." She said. "They're the ones who can help you." "M-my loved ones?" Neko wondered. "Think about it." Neko's dad said. Neko thought for five minutes, until he understood what his parents meant. "Patty..." He mumbled. "Yes." Neko's mom said and nodded. "Patty was going to offer you her help before you left to look for a home." "Patty..." Neko muttered. "I-I'll have to ask her tomorrow. Well, good night now, Mom, Dad..." "Good night, son." His dad replied, and Neko fell asleep. Neko's mom sighed. "Poor Neko..." She said. "He has to go through all this..." "He'll do fine." Neko's dad stated. "He's our son, Tara." "Yeah..." Neko's mom said, looked at her lover, and smiled. "I love you, Hiro." "I love you too." Neko's dad replied, and the two kissed before vanishing. "Mom... Dad..." Neko murmured in his sleep.

The next day, Patty woke up early in the morning. She looked rather concerned. "Neko..." She thought. "I wonder how he is doing?" She climbed down the steps, only to see her father frying some eggs in a pan. "Morning, Patty." Patamon greeted her. "Did you sleep well." "Okay." Patty replied, and shrugged. "Do you want some eggs?" "Yes, please." Patty said. Patamon handed her a plate, a fried egg and a fork. She hesitated for a moment, before eventually asking her father. "Phapha?" She started, with her mouth full of egg. "Yes?" Patamon asked. Patty swallowed the egg before asking. "Can... Can Neko stay at us for a while?" She wondered. "How come?" Patamon asked. "Well, his cave was destroyed by the meteorite, and... And... I think he needs a new home." Patty explained. "I-if it's okay for you and Mama-" "Of course." Patamon replied with a smile. "Neko has always been like a son to me and Gatomon. He can stay at our house as long as he needs." "Yay! Thanks, Papa!" Patty said, stood up from the table, went to hug her father, and quickly rushed outside. "I'll go find Neko now." She stated. "As you wish." Patamon said, and Patty left outdoors.

"NEE-KOO!" Patty yelled while searching for Neko. "WHERE ARE YOOU?" Patty had searched the woods, the remains of Neko's cave, even Griswold's mansion, but didn't find a trace of her boyfriend. "Oh no, where is he?" She thought worriedly. "NEE-KOO!" Patty soon arrived at the beach. "NEE-KOO! IT'S ME, PATTY! COME ON OOOUT!" She shouted with all her might. "P-P-Patty..." A weak voice whispered from nearby. Patty looked around, and spotted a capsized boat. Under it, was... "Neko!" Patty exclaimed. Neko looked sick: He was literally shaking. "H-h-hi, P-Patty..." Neko said, and sneezed. "Neko, are you okay?" Patty wondered. "I-I'm... ACHOO! Fine..." Neko replied. "Listen..." "Neko, I c-can't stand to see you like this." Patty stated, grabbed Neko's hand, and pulled him from underneath the boat. "You're moving over to our house." "P-Patty..." Neko mumbled, and sneezed. "T-thank you. I-I'd kiss you, but... ACHOO! I'm afraid t-that y-y-you'd catch my c-cold..." "You know what? I don't care." Patty replied, smirked, and gave Neko a big kiss. She then walked Neko to her home. "You can sleep in the guestroom." Patty explained. "...I love you." Neko whispered to her, and went to bed, finally finding himself a home for the time being.


	103. Chapter 103: Treasure Hunting

Chapter 103: Treasure Hunting

Neko had yet to get used to living under the same roof with Patty. For one thing, Neko had never really got used to the idea of having two floors, even if he had slept over Patty's house earlier, so he fell down the stairs every morning(but luckily always landed on his feet). He also wasn't used to the bright lights that were inside the house, so he decided to spend most of the time outside. Patty, in turn, had also hard time, due to Neko snoring. Patty had never before paid any attention to this, but the last few nights she could barely sleep, even if Neko was in a different room. Neko tried to do his best to help Patamon and Gatomon with the chores. Patamon and Gatomon wanted Neko to relax and take it easy, but Neko insisted to do something helpful. However, after accidentally breaking some plates due to slipping, he decided to do what Patamon and Gatomon said and stay out of the way. Nevertheless, he was happy to finally have a roof over his head, and Patty liked to have her boyfriend living in the same house, and even Jack liked the idea, considering Neko like a big brother to him.

Patty, Neko, DeeDee, Moshi, Wendy and Vera were playing outside. While the rest of the gang were having fun, Wendy looked even more worried than usual. "I'm gonna getcha!" Vera stated as she chased Patty and Moshi in order to tag them. "Just you wish!" Moshi replied. "Wendy, you alright?" DeeDee asked Wendy, who was sitting on a rock, sighing. "Is it Paguya again?" "N-no..." Wendy replied. "I just... I'm worried about a-a thing that's not e-even sure yet." "What is it?" Asked Neko, who had joined the conversation. "Well-" Wendy started, but was cut by Patty yelling something. "Hey, look!" She exclaimed. A weak-looking digimon was walking nearby: It looked like a Wizardmon who was wearing blue-and-white robes. Suddenly, it fell on the ground. "Hey!" Patty yelled, and ran at the digimon. "Are you alright?" "Wa... Ter..." The wizard digimon mumbled. "Patty, who is he?" Moshi asked, but Patty didn't reply. "Isn't there a river nearby?" She asked. "Yeah, right over there." DeeDee replied, and pointed at a direction. "Okay. Can you give me a hand, he's unconscious!" Patty said. Neko and Vera went to help Patty, and they carried the digimon to the river.

"...Thank you." The wizard eventually said after drinking some water. "You saved my life, young ones." "You're welcome." Vera replied and smiled. "Who are you?" Wendy asked him. "I am Sorcerymon." The wizard digimon introduced himself. "Pleased to meet you." "Hi, mister." Patty said. "I'm Patty. These are Neko, DeeDee, Moshi, Wendy and Vera." She introduced her friends to Sorcerymon. "What are you doing around here?" Neko wondered. "I am a treasure hunter." Sorcerymon explained. "Whoa, that's cool!" DeeDee stated. "Is there a treasure somewhere here in File Island?" "Yes, and it could've been the breakthrough of my career... The treasure of Captain Hookmon. I've been searching for it for years, and I finally located it to File Island..." "Do you think you can find it, mister?" Moshi asked. "No... I'm too old." Sorcerymon admitted. "I can't do it without help... Well, I guess I just have to give up." "G-give up your dream?" Patty asked, stumped. "Yes." Sorcerymon said, and stood up. "Thank you for your help, children. Bye bye." He turned around, and started walking away. "Well, there he goes..." DeeDee said.

"WAIT!" Patty yelled after him. "We'll help you find the treasure!" Sorcerymon stopped, and turned around. "W-would you do it?" He asked. "For me? Really?" "Yeah! Right, guys?" Patty asked her friends, who all nodded. "Thank you..." Sorcerymon mumbled. "You should never give up your dreams." Patty stated. "Do we need anything?" "I've got the map..." Sorcerymon started. "But I guess we need some spades." "We'll go fetch 'em!" Vera stated. "Just wait here, okay?" The kids rushed to their homes, and returned back to Sorcerymon. "We're ready. Let's go!" Moshi said. "Where exactly is this treasure?" Neko asked, and Sorcerymon showed him the map. "Here." He said. "On the other side of the Island... If we hurry, we might make it back here before night falls." "Good." Wendy said and smiled. "How much treasure have you found, Mr. Sorcerymon?" Patty asked. "Well, mostly golden chalices, swords and jewelry." Sorcerymon replied. "But the treasure of Captain Hookmon is immeasurably valuable. Golden coins, gemstones, perhaps even more treasure maps... I've been searching for it since I was the size of you kids." "Really?" Neko asked, and Sorcerymon nodded.

Two hours later the team decided to take a small break after all the walking. "We've already made it halfway through..." Sorcerymon stated as he inspected the map. "Only two more hours and we're there." "*Pant*...Two more hours... *Pant*" DeeDee said exhaustedly. "Treasure hunting's no easy job." Sorcerymon stated. "Mr. Sorcerymon, do you have a family?" Neko asked him. Sorcerymon remained quiet for a while. "No." He eventually replied. "My parents died when I was a little kid... That's what caused me to travel all around the world in the first place." "Really?" Neko wondered, and Sorcerymon nodded. "Well, vagabonding has always been the right thing for me." He stated. "I've never stayed anywhere for long, I move from place to place after finding the treasure." "What happens to the treasure you find?" Neko asked. "I'll usually sell them to museums." Sorcerymon explained. "That's the right place for them: In display so anyone can see them." Neko thought for a moment, before eventually opening his mouth. "...My parents died when I was a baby, too." He said. "Really..." Sorcerymon said. "Have you ever thought of becoming a treasure hunter yourself? You seem to have potential..." "Really?" Neko asked.

Neko had never thought of what to do in the future. However, now that someone mentioned it, Neko HAS always liked adventures... And treasure hunting seemed like a fun thing to do. "Has everyone rested enough?" Sorcerymon asked, and stood up. "Yeah, I think we should get going." Patty stated. They took their stuff, and kept on the journey to Captain Hookmon's treasure. "Hope it's not gonna start to rain..." DeeDee said as she took a look at the sky. "There's no clouds over here." Moshi stated. "Yeah, but you can never know about the weather..." DeeDee replied. "We're soon there, guys." Vera stated. "Let's just keep going." "Yeah." Patty said. "...Hey, children." Sorcerymon started. "After we find the treasure, you'll get 3/4 of it." "W-what?" Patty asked. "N-no, this is your dream, we possibly couldn't-" "I want to thank you for helping me." Sorcerymon said and smiled gently. "I don't need any money, just finding the treasure is enough." "Gee, thanks Sorcerymon!" DeeDee said. "You are really friendly." Wendy stated. Sorcerymon smiled as they kept going.

"Here we are..." He said. They had arrived at some sort of expanse, with little to no trees and rocks around, and a canyon nearby. "Where should we start digging?" Patty and Moshi wondered. "Hang on..." Sorcerymon said as he looked at the map. "Hmm... 30 steps to north... Then 25 steps east... 12 steps southeast... Here!" He pointed at a spot on the ground: 4 stones were placed in a square around them. "Let's start digging!" Neko said. Sorcerymon, Patty, Vera, DeeDee and Moshi dug with their spades, while Neko and Wendy used their paws. "I think i hit something!" Patty said after a while of digging. The gang dug even faster, and soon encountered the top of a treasure chest. "We found it!" DeeDee exclaimed. "Yes... After all these years..." Sorcerymon said as they pulled the chest out of the ground. "So, the treasure of Captain Hookmon awaits, eh?" Neko said. "What are you gonna do with your money?" Vera asked the gang. "I'll buy father a birthday present." Moshi stated and smiled. "I'm gonna get myself my own house." Neko said. "I can't live with Patty's family forever." "And I'll buy-" Patty started.

"Freeze!" Someone shouted. The gang looked around, and saw a Monochromon, followed by two Gazimon. The Monochromon had a huge scar crossing over his left eye, which was completely blank. "I toldcha they'd find something, boss!" One of the Gazimon said. "W-who are you?" Sorcerymon asked. "Hmph... I'm Scar." The Monochromon said. "These are my two lackeys, Razor and Blade." "We're the Scar Treasure hunting team!" The other Gazimon, Blade, stated. "We'll wait for people to dig up the treasure 'till we rob 'em!" "Hah, treasure hunters eh?" Sorcerymon said sarcastically. "More like muggers!" DeeDee shouted angrily. "Give us your treasure chest, and we'll let you live." Scar said. "No way!" The kids yelled. "The treasure is Sorcerymon's biggest dream, we're not going to let you meanies destroy it!" Patty said. "As you wish." Scar muttered. "Razor! Blade!" "Yeah, boss?" Razor and Blade asked. "Kill 'em." Scar ordered. Razor and Blade jumped towards the kids, however Sorcerymon used some sort of magic spell to freeze them in the air. "Why you-!" Scar growled, and charged towards Sorcerymon.

As Razor and Blade unfreezed, they started fighting the kids: Patty, Vera and Moshi fought against Razor, while Neko, DeeDee and Wendy handled Blade. "You morons!" Scar yelled as the two Gazimon got knocked out. "Can't you even handle two kids!" "It's just you versus me now." Sorcerymon said gently. "I'd suggest you to give up." "NEVER!" Scar yelled, and charged Sorcerymon against a cliff. "SORCERYMON!" Patty and Wendy screamed. Sorcerymon panted a little, and raised his wand. "H-hey, what are you-" Scar started as he raised in the air. Sorcerymon slammed him against a cliff, before tossing him away. "GRAAAAH!" Scar screamed as he fell down to a canyon. "YOu okay?" Patty asked Sorcerymon. "...Fine." Sorcerymon returned. "Let's take a look at the treasure, then." He opened the chest, and inside it was... "Books?" DeeDee asked. "No... Treasure..." Sorcerymon started, and suddenly laughed. "D-did he go insane?" Wendy asked worriedly. "This is perfect!" Sorcerymon stated. "Captain Hookmon was known to be a writer, but none of his books got ever published!" "Does that mean..?" Moshi started. "Yes!" Sorcerymon replied. "These books are more valuable than any treasure!" "Alright!" Patty yelled. "Let's go back now." Sorcerymon said, raised the chest in the air with his wand and levitated it.

They sold the books written by Captain Hookmon to a museum, where they got an enormous amount of money and fame. "Thank you, young ones." Sorcerymon thanked the kids as he was about to leave. "A-are you going already?" Neko asked him. "I must." He replied. "It's my destiny. I'll find more treasures." "P-promise to come visit File Island some day, okay?" Neko asked him. Sorcerymon smiled, stroke Neko's head, and said "Of course I will." He went aboard a ship that sailed away from File Island. "Well, we're rich now!" Patty said happily. Three days later, Neko had bought himself a house, and moved it right next to the remains of his old cave. "Hey, this looks exactly like your cave!" Moshi stated as the gang were visiting Neko. "I wanted a perfect replica." Neko replied and grinned. Patty had bought herself a huge pile of toys and jewelry, DeeDee bought a large chemistry set, Moshi bought his dad a plasma-screen television and a home cinema, while Vera decided to buy her whole family a trip around the Digital World. Wendy, however, hadn't told where she had used her money: She had asked Patty's and Paguya's gang to meet up with her in their gathering place. "So, what's the problem, Wendy?" Patty asked. "Yeah Wendy, you've been awfully down lately." Paguya said, and patted her back. "I... I'm so so-sorry..." Wendy sobbed. "About what?" DeeDee wondered. "M-mom... And d-dad said..." Wendy cried. "T-t-that... That..." Everyone knew what Wendy was going to say, but hoped that they were dead wrong.

"W-we're moving out of the File Island." Wendy said, and collapsed.


	104. Chapter 104: Farewell Party

Chapter 104: Farewell Party

"WHAAA?" DeeDee, Vera, Yaamon and Neko asked out of shock. "N-no!" Patty and Moshi yelled. "No... Wendy..." Paguya muttered, and backed off a little. "I-I'm sorry..." Wendy sobbed. "B-but why, Wendy?" Patty asked, with tears forming into her eyes. "M-mom a-and dad t-think that File I-Island is too d-dangerous..." Wendy managed to say. "A-all the bad g-guys, a-and volcano and m-meteorite a-and storms... W-we're moving s-somewhere else..." "B-but that's ridiculous!" Demimeramon stated. "Yeah, File Island's not nearly as dangerous as some other places in the Digital World!" DeeDee said. "I know..." Wendy sighed. "I-I've lived in q-quite a lot places, I-I've gotten used to moving... B-but you were t-the first true f-friends I had, a-and... Paguya-" She saw Paguya walking away. "Paguya, where you goin'?" Kapurimon asked him. "...Fine." Paguya said quietly. "Fine. If that's what our relationship means to you, move away then." "P-Paguya, i-it's n-not that..." Wendy started. "I LOVED YOU!" Paguya bellowed. "And this is how you pay back, breaking my heart? FINE!" "N-no..." Wendy sobbed. "Wendy..." Patty whispered as she and DeeDee went to comfort her. "We're SO over." Paguya stated.

"Why you..!" Neko said, and punched Paguya. "N-NEKO!" Patty, Moshi and Yaamon shouted. "N-Neko, stop!" Wendy cried. "Oof..." Paguya grunted. Neko grabbed Paguya by his arms, and slammed him against a tree. "You..." Neko started, and glared at Paguya. "You ignorant pig! Do you have ANY idea what Wendy's going through?" "I-I..." Paguya mumbled. "Neko, stop, you're hurting him!" Patty yelled, but Neko didn't listen. "Do you think she WANTS to move?" He asked Paguya. "Do you think Wendy enjoys telling us this-" "N-Neko, please..." Wendy cried. Neko let go of Paguya, and backed off. "Ghh..." Paguya gasped as he grit his teeth together. "Paguya, wait-" Yaamon started, but Paguya had already stormed off. "Wendy, are you okay?" Vera asked Wendy, who sniffled. "I-I don't know..." She replied. "E-everything's so c-confusing... I-I tried to p-persuade mom and d-dad, but mom's too determined, a-and dad will d-do whatever she s-says..." "Well..." Patty started. "Is there anything we can do?" Wendy gulped a little. "We-we're having a farewell party tonight." She said. "Y-you're all welcome at our place-" "We'll be there." Vera stated, and the others nodded. "T... Thank you..." Wendy said. "I-I feel a little better n-now. Well, I-I have to go home... P-packing." She slowly stood up, and walked towards her home. "P-please tell P-Paguya, too." "We will." Moshi promised.

"So, Wendy's moving then, eh?" Patamon asked as Patty explained the situation. "Yeah..." She said and cried silently. "You must be very sad..." Jack stated. "Wendy is my good friend..." Patty muttered. "I know, sweetie." Gatomon said. "but sometimes things like this happen." "B-but why?" Patty wondered. "Why does she have to move?" "Well, Wendy's parents are right." Patamon said. "File Island can be dangerous sometimes." "File Island's nowhere near as dangerous as Deji and Poketo during the war." Patty stated. "True, but there are other dangerous things than just war." Gatomon said. "The climate can be rather unpredictable here on File Island." Nobody said anything in a while. "...They're gonna throw a farewell party." Patty eventually said. "Wendy's family?" Patamon asked, and Patty nodded. "Well, of course we're going there." "Yeah, DeeDee's & Vera's, Moshi's, Yaamon's, Kapurimon's and Demimeramon's families and Neko are all gonna be there." Patty said. "What about Paguya?" Gatomon wondered. "Is he coming?" "Well, his gang told him, but they weren't sure if he's coming or not." Patty replied. "Poor Paguya..." Jack sighed. "I'd be sad too if Kira was going to move somewhere..."

"Well then, this is your last day with Wendy." Patamon said as they were going towards Wendy's house. "I know it may sound though, but the point of farewell parties is to have fun for the last time." "I-I understand." Patty replied. "We're g-gonna make sure that W-Wendy will have s-something to remember about when she l-l-leaves..." "She surely will." Gatomon stated. "You've had so many exciting adventures around here." "Yeah... But soon it's all over..." Patty sighed. When they arrived, they also saw Neko, Moshi and Kabuto waiting there. "Hi..." Patty greeted Moshi and Neko a little faintly. "Hey, Patty." Moshi replied, and smiled in a glum manner. "You okay, Sweetcheeks?" Neko asked Patty as he gave her a hug. "I'm fine." Patty replied, looked at the front door, and sighed. "At least better than Wendy..." "Hey, guys." Someone said from behind them. Kapurimon and Demimeramon were walking towards them with their families. Soon, DeeDee's & Vera's and Yaamon's families appeared, too. "Well, I guess someone should knock on the door." Kabuto suggested. Patamon nodded, and knocked carefully on the door.

"Hello!" Wendy's father greeted all the guests. "Come on in!" "Hi." Angela said to Wendy's mom. "Nice to see you." Wendy's mom replied. "Will we all fit in here?" Gatomon wondered. "Our house is quite large." Wendy's father said and smiled. "Where's Wendy?" Vera asked. "She's in her room." Wendy's mom replied, and pointed at the staircase. "Is she alright?" Patty asked worriedly. "She's been crying the whole day..." Wendy's dad sighed. "We've lived in five different locations, but this is the one she'd like to stay... Not a wonder thought." He added after looking at the children. The eight kids quietly went up the steps while their parents left downstairs to chat. "Wendy?" Neko asked quietly. "Hello? Are you there?" "I think we should knock." Moshi said, and knocked on Wendy's door. "Hi, Wendy!" Patty said as Wendy opened the door, and smiled cheerfully. "...Hi..." Wendy replied, and sniffled. Everyone could clearly tell she had been crying just a second ago. "We, umm, brought ya presents." Yaamon stated. "Thanks, guys..." Wendy muttered, and sighed. "I-I think we should go d-downstairs..."

While the occasion they were celebrating for was a little depressing, no-one could have said that the guests were not having fun: Not only did they eat a huge dinner cooked by Wendy's mom and played all kinds of different games, they were also maintaining a cheerful attitude. This was naturally easier for the adults, who hadn't spent their childhood with Wendy's parents, but even the kids were having fun. The only one who didn't have a smile on her face was Wendy herself: She knew she had to enjoy the party, yet she was saddened about the thought of never seeing her friends again. What made matters worse was Paguya's absence: Yaamon told that he, Kapurimon and Demimeramon had visited Paguya earlier, but he just slammed the door on their face before they managed to tell him what was going on. Paguya didn't even answer any of Wendy's phone calls. "Don't worry about Paguya." Patty comforted Wendy as she cried after Paguya harshly hung up. "He's been a jerk his whole life." "B-but... But..." Wendy sobbed, and cried against Patty's shoulder. "I love him." "We know you do." DeeDee stated, and Demimeramon nodded. "He'll understand later." "You need to take a more happier personality." Neko stated. "It's not like we're never gonna contact each other again." "Yeah, we can send you letters, or even come visit you!" Moshi stated. "...Thanks, friends..." Wendy muttered, wiped her eyes, and finally smiled an honest smile. "Thanks guys. I couldn't make it through this without your support." "You're welcome, Wendy!" Vera replied with a smile.

"So... You've moved a lot in your life, eh?" Rex asked Wendy's parents. "Yes, we haven't stayed anywhere for long, until we arrived here." Wendy's dad replied. "There's nowhere safe, really." Wendy's mom stated. "Either there's vandalism, thieves, natural disasters or something else." "Well, the world is a rather dangerous place..." Demimeramon's father admitted. "Do you have found a new house already?" Patamon wondered. "Yes, a nice residence in the Continent Server." Wendy's dad said. "We've yet to buy it: We made it so that once we hand the cash to the salesman, it's ours." "Do you know what kind of house it is?" Gatomon asked. "So that there's no mold growth, leaking pipes or anything?" "We checked the place last week." Wendy's mom explained. "We just wish that there's a little more peaceful there..." "Well, in case it's not, you're always welcome back to File Island." Kabuto stated. "How did Wendy react when you first told her you're moving?" Angela wondered. "Well, she refused to do so, and..." Wendy's mom sighed. "We had... A LITTLE argument, until she finally gave up and agreed to move." "Oh..." Yaamon's mom said. "Well, good luck to you with your moving." "Thank you, everyone." Wendy's dad replied.

As the guest families left one by one, Wendy asked her friends to come into her room one at a time, so she could personally say goodbye to them. DeeDee, Moshi, Demimeramon and Kapurimon all left the room sobbing, Vera and Yaamon were on the verge of tears, and even Neko, the oldest and toughest of the group sniffled once. Patty was the final one to enter. "Come on in." Wendy said, and Patty opened the door. She had never been in Wendy's room: It was small, humble and shy, just like Wendy herself. "So..." Patty started. "I guess this is it then." "Yeah..." Wendy replied. "Umm... Here." Patty said, and handed Wendy a present. Wendy opened it, and inside was a pink book. "It... It's a new diary for you." Patty explained. "You told me that you get a new diary everytime you move, so..." "Patty... Thanks." Wendy said quietly. They stared at one another for five seconds, before they bursted out crying. "Oh, Wendy..." Patty sobbed, and hugged Wendy. "I-I'll miss y-you..." "P-Patty..." Wendy cried. "I-I'll promise t-to come back o-one day." They shared a heartwarming hug before Patty wiped her eyes. "...Goodbye, Wendy." She whispered as she opened the door and left the room.

After all the guests had left, Wendy's parents decided to clean up the mess downstairs. Wendy looked out of the window, sighed "Paguya...", and weeped quietly. "I'll get it." Wendy's dad said as someone knocked on the front door. "Hello- Oh, what a nice surprise!" He greeted the two guests who had just arrived. "Hi." The taller one of them said. "We heard that you're moving, and... He'd like to talk with Wendy." "Sure. WENDY!" Wendy's dad yelled at the staircase. "Y-yes, Dad?" Wendy asked from her room. "There's one more guest for you." Her dad stated. "Thank you." The smaller figure said and went up the stairs. He carefully knocked on the door. "C-come on in." Wendy said, and he opened the door. "Hi, Wendy." He greeted Wendy. "P... P..." Wendy started. "Pa... Paguya..." "Err... Hi." Paguya replied, and grinned nervously. "I, uhm, came to see you for one more time. Mom managed to convince me to say goodbye, and..." "Oh, Paguya!" Wendy sobbed, and hugged Paguya tight. "Oof!" Paguya groaned. "I-I was afraid that y-you wouldn't come..." Wendy stated. "I was being a jerk..." Paguya muttered. "Of course I know you don't want to move, but..."

"Please tell me your new adress after you get there." Paguya said. "I can come visit you every now and then." "Paguya..." Wendy whispered, and couldn't hold herself back anymore: She kissed Paguya like she never had kissed before. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you too, Wendy." Paguya replied, and smiled. "Well, I gotta go home now, Mom said we have to go home before it gets too dark." "I understand." Wendy replied. "Bye, Wendy." Paguya said. "Bye, Paguya." Wendy said. "I will always love you." Paguya smiled as he closed the door, and Wendy smiled herself, even if a tear rolled down her cheek. "Well then..." She started, and looked around her room. "Better start packing my stuff."


	105. Chapter 105: Wendy's Diary

Chapter 105: Wendy's Diary

Wendy took the smaller items from her room, and packed them into a cardboard box. A moving company would send a couple employees to move the furniture from their house. Wendy packed her toys, books, and other small objects. She looked around, and picked up the diary Patty gave her. Next to it, she noticed another small book. "Huh?" Wendy wondered. "Hey, my diary!" She said. It was the diary Wendy had kept during her time in the File Island. "I was wondering where it was..." She turned the book around in her hands, and out of curiosity, opened the first page, and started reading. "Dear Diary," It started. "We just moved here in File Island today. Mom has told me not to go outside yet, so I've just been fitting up my room. This is the fifth place we are living in, I hope that there's no thieves or anything here..." Wendy looked at the page for a while, until she turned to another page. "Dear Diary, I met today some of the inhabitants of the island: I was tied up and poked with sticks by this four meanies, until these four other digimon came and rescued me. They were called Patty, Neko, DeeDee and Moshi. I finally found myself friends, and... I think I've fallen in love with Neko."

Wendy gulped a little as she turned the page again. "Dear Diary, I noticed that Neko had been quite down today. I asked DeeDee and Moshi why, and my heart was broken: Patty and Neko were in love. Not only that, but they had also already made up. I can't accept this: I must do something to get Patty out of the way, and I think I know how..." Wendy didn't bother to finish the page, and instead turned the page again. "Dear Diary, this has been one of the best days in my life, even when it started out bad. I plotted to take care of Patty so that Neko would fall in love with me, but it didn't work, and Neko, DeeDee and Moshi started hating me. I ran away, and was captured by those four meanies again: Paguya, Yaamon, Kapurimon and Demimeramon. They were going to toss me into a volcano and lure Patty there! However, Demimeramon, Kapurimon and Yaamon didn't want to be part of this plan, so Paguya was alone carrying me to the volcano. We had a little chat, where I found out that poor Paguya had been without friends his whole life. I felt bad for him, and after he untied me, I decided to hug him, and then..."

"Patty's gang came out!" Wendy smiled a little as she read the page. "They knocked Paguya away, and asked if I was okay. I was stunned: They had actually came to save me! Then, the volcano started erupting, but the combined efforts of all our parents managed to block the lava from destroying our homes. I made up with Patty's gang, and they in turn forgave Paguya. Now, I've finally got four loyal friends I can have fun with." The next couple chapters of the diary weren't as detailed, just mentions of them playing, DeeDee and Moshi ending up in hospital and Patamon having a race with the mean Tsukaimon. "Dear Diary," said a page that was slightly longer. "You're not going to believe what I'm going to tell you. DeeDee just recently found out that she had a long-lost twin sister. She went across the sea, and eventually managed to find her. Her name is Vera, and she looks like DeeDee, except that she's blue and has red facial markings. Patty, Neko and Moshi went after DeeDee to get her back. I wish I could've been there, but I wasn't allowed to go outside as I was a little sick earlier today. So now, there's six of us. Yay!"

Some more minor markings, like how they planned Neko's birthday party together, how Neko had been in some serious accidents, let he survived completely unharmed, how Patty's little brother was born, and so on. Then, she came across something rather special. "Dear Diary, this has been a quite special day. I had been seeing Paguya more often lately, and I've became quite fond of him... I think I have fallen in love with him. I've been trying to avoid telling my friends, as they still don't like Paguya, but DeeDee, Patty and Vera already seem to know. I went to Paguya's home, and we chatted like usual and played. Then..." Wendy's heart started beating a little faster as she kept on reading. "When it was time for him to go, I gave him a kiss to the cheek, and told him that I liked him. Paguya was shocked, but didn't say anything. I... I think he loves me back." Wendy turned to another page, and sighed a little. "Dear Diary, the past two days have been horrible. So much have happened that it's a miracle we're still all safe and sound. Where should I begin?"

"First of all, Paguya had been controlled by some sort of dark power. He shot dark energy balls and Neko and DeeDee, and would've killed Patty if I hadn't pushed her out of the way. I was injured, but still survived to tell you this story. Then, we were ambushed by a LadyDevimon and a MarineDevimon, and Patty's parents thankfully saved us. We spent the last night there, and found out that Neko would have to die in order to save the world. However, Neko had ran away when we woke up! We had no choice but to go home. Patty looked really sad, and who could really blame her? I just hope that Paguya's okay..." Wendy turned to yet another page, and smiled. "Dear Diary, this has probably been the best day in my life. Patty's parents and others had fought some evildoer called Lilithmon, and now the Digital World's at peace again. I met Paguya today, and he told me that he liked me, and gave me a flower. I couldn't hold myself back, so... I gave him a big kiss. We're together now, yay!" "My sweet Paguya..." Wendy thought as she paused reading for a while. "I hope we'll still see each other again..."

There wasn't any kind of longer chapters in a while, other than mentions of different stuff happening to her friends. Eventually, there was a longer page. "Dear Diary, sorry I haven't been able to write in a while, I've been gone for a couple days. Here's what happened: Patty's dad was unfortunately killed in an explosion! Patty decided to go to the countries of Deji and Poketo to stop the war there for good. Neko, DeeDee, Moshi, Vera and I insisted to go with her, as we couldn't have left Patty to go on such a dangerous journey on her own. We met the princess of Deji, called Nadia, and became friends with her. Patty and Vera were kidnapped by people from Poketo, as they thought Patty was Nadia. After a lot of events, including Patty's parents saving us and DeeDee and Moshi revealing that Nadia's the rightful princess of both Deji and Poketo, we managed to stop the war. Our parents had been looking for us extremely worriedly, and Mom nearly grounded me for leaving without telling her. After I deeply apologized and promised to never do such a thing, I was fortunately left unpunished. That was quite an adventure!"

"We haven't seen Nadia since that..." Wendy thought. "I hope she's okay." The next few pages were about Neko having an amnesia, Patty having nightmares, and DeeDee and Vera ending up in the Real World. "Dear Diary," The next page started. "I've been rather worried about Paguya for a while now. He never seems to pay any attention to me, he just plays stupid pranks on other digimon. I... I wonder if he's got another girl..." Wendy shook her head as she turned to another page. "Dear Diary, sorry I didn't write you yesterday, there's been some stuff going on. First, I noticed what a jerk Paguya was, and I dumped him, however today, he came over at my house, and deeply apologized his past actions. I forgave him, and sang him a song I made. Now everything's fine again!" Wendy was a little afraid to turn to the next page. "Dear Diary," Her writing was a little shaky. "It's been really horrible lately. I met this man in a blue suit, and he told me that my friends had been plotting behind my back to get rid of me. The six of us got into a huge argument, and... And..." Wendy spotted a tear stain on the page, and sighed quietly.

"Dear Diary, remember what I told you the last time? Now everything's okay, we're all friends again! Not only that, but also everyone managed to miraculously make it alive. Patty's baby brother, Jack, was kidnapped by these two evildoers, one of them who happened to be the man in blue I told you earlier, and turned him into some sort of demon! Luckily, Patty's parents and their friends managed to save the day! Patty escaped to the battlezone though, but she was sleeping when Patty's parents brought her home. The rest of the pages were smaller stories: How they had found a treehouse Patamon built, how they helped the ghost of Lord Griswold Leonhart to the afterworld, how Neko was left homeless, and so on. "Dear Diary, I have to tell you about my worries. Mom and Dad have been worried about the atmosphere here in the File Island: I heard them talking something about moving! I don't want to move, I want to stay here: My friends and Paguya are all here, I don't want to go..." Wendy nearly cried again as she finished. She looked outside the window: It was snowing. Wendy grabbed a pencil from the table, and started writing again as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Dear Diary..." She started. "This is my final day in the File Island. We yesterday met a treasure hunter called Sorcerymon, and after finding and sharing the treasure, I told my friends that we're moving. They were all saddened because of this, and they came to the farewell party we hosted. Patty gave me a new diary I shall write to from now on... I just want to thank you. You're the longest diary I've ever had, and... I wish I could return to File Island some way. I'm going to miss this place, my friends, and... And... Paguya..." Wendy stopped writing all of a sudden. She put her diary away, looked at the door, took a deep breath, and opened the door. She carefully climbed down the steps. "Wendy, have you packed already?" Wendy's dad asked Wendy. "No." Wendy replied. "Well, you should hurry up." He stated. "We're leaving early tomorrow-" "No." Wendy said. "Mom, Dad... I don't want to move." "What?" Wendy's mom wondered. "I-I want to stay here in File Island." Wendy repeated. Wendy's mom sighed, and shook her head. "Wendy, we've talked this through already." She said. "The ship sets sail tomorrow, we've already bought the tickets-" "I'm not coming." Wendy protested. "I want to stay here with my friends and Paguya." "Wendy, you can get new friends there-" Her mom started.

"NO! Wendy yelled: She summoned some sort of shard-like object that launched on the floor next to her mother. "WENDY!" Her parents yelled out of shock. Wendy panted out of anger. "I am NOT going anywhere!" She yelled as tears formed in her eyes. "I'm staying here, and you can do nothing about it!" "How DARE you speak to your parents in that manner!" Wendy's mom shouted. "We're moving, whether you liked it or not!" "Wendy, please..." Wendy's dad said quietly. Wendy sniffled a little, and stared at her mother. "...I HATE you!" She whispered, opened the front door, and stormed off. "WENDY!" Wendy's dad yelled as he ran outside, but Wendy had already disappeared somewhere. "Honey, we need to go after her." Wendy's mom, however, had fallen on the floor on her knees. "Wendy..." She mumbled out of shock. "Please, she could freeze in there!" Wendy's dad said. His partner stood up, and nodded. "Yes. Let's go after her." She said, and the two Renamon ran outside to find their daughter.


	106. Chapter 106: Staying in File Island

Chapter 106: Staying in File Island

Wendy was running in the snow, and panted angrily. "No..." She thought. "I'm not going ANYWHERE from here. File Island is my home-" "ACHOO!" She sneezed. "I-it's pretty cold out here..." Her teeth started chattering. "M-maybe I should've taken a scarf o-or something... ACHOO!" Wendy looked behind her: She had managed to teleport into a good distance from her home. "Maybe... Maybe I should go back-" She thought, but shook her head. "No." Wendy said seriously. "I'm not going to give up. I am not going to let Mom and Dad boss me around all the time. They should listen to their daughter some times- ACHOO!" Wendy blocked her leaking nose with her right paw, and kept on going. "I-I just have to stay h-hidden until our s-ship has set sail... Then w-we don't h-have to move anywhere... ACHOO!" Wendy looked around, and saw nothing else than trees and snow falling from the sky and on the ground. "I-I just wish I-I'll find my w-way back... I-if I'm l-lost for good..." Wendy thought about what would happen if she wasn't found, but quickly shook her head. "Well, if I-I'm going to f-freeze alive, i-it's Mom's and Dad's f-fault..."

"WEEN-DYY!" Wendy's father yelled, and walked around their house. "WHERE ARE YOOU?" "Man... Where the heck could she be?" He thought as he returned back inside their house. "D-did you find her?" Wendy's mom asked. "I'm sorry." Wendy's dad said, and sighed. "Wendy..." Wendy's mom sobbed. "We can't find her on our own..." Wendy's dad stated. "You have to go get as much help as you can. I'll go look for Wendy in case I do manage to find her, okay?" "O-okay..." Wendy's mom whispered, and wiped her eyes. "P-please... Please find her, David... She's our only d-daughter..." "I will. Don't worry." Wendy's dad replied, and smiled. "She's okay, Mary. She's our kid." "I-I know..." Wendy's mom said. Her partner rubbed her cheek, and gave her a small kiss before going back outside. "...I love you." Mary whispered. "I love you too." David replied, and rushed outside. "WEEN-DYY!" Mary heard him yelling. "Alright then..." She thought. "I need to get other parents to help us find Wendy... I just hope that she's not frozen yet..." She teleported outside, and started gathering help.

"Hey, look, it's snowing outside." Patamon said. "Yeah..." Patty mumbled. "Would you want to go outside?" Patamon asked her. "No thanks..." Patty sighed. She was leaning against the kithcen table, with her face buried in her arms. "I still remember the day when you got lost outside..." Patamon stated, and smirked. "You remember, Patty?" "Yeah..." Patty replied, and sniffled. "You had grounded me, and I was desperate to go play with my friends..." Her voice was rather indifferent. "I remember what happened afterwards quite well..." Gatomon said, looked at Jack who was quietly playing with blocks, and chuckled. Jack suddenly fell on the floor, and started snoring. "Oh, looks like Jackie's a little sleepy..." Gatomon said, and carried Jack to his bedroom. "Listen..." Patamon started, and stroke Patty's head. "I know you're sad because Wendy's leaving. But you have to remember, you can go visit her any time you like, or write her letters or something. And you'll surely meet some new friends in the future." "I... Don't want new friends..." Patty muttered. "I just want W-Wendy to stay..." "Patty..." Patamon sighed.

Someone rang the doorbell. "I'll get it." Patamon stated, and went to open the door. "Oh, hello!" He greeted the guest outside. It was Wendy's mom. "H-hi." She replied. "Did I bother you?" "Not at all." Patamon replied, and let her in. "What's wrong?" "Have you seen Wendy lately?" Mary wondered. "W-Wendy?" Patty asked, and raised her head. "No... How come?" Patamon said. "Well, she ran outside after we had a quarrel, and now we can't find her anywhere..." Mary stated. "David went to find her, and I was wondering i-if you could come a-and help us." "Of course we can." Said Gatomon, who was walking down the stairs. "Patty, you stay here, okay?" Patamon said to Patty, who sniffled and nodded. "Is Wendy alright?" She asked worriedly. "I-I don't know..." Mary admitted. "Well, I'm sure she is." Patty said optimistically and shrugged. "Wendy's strong, she can handle a minor cold weather." "Well, let's go then." Gatomon said, and Patamon nodded. "Right. You two go get more help, I'll go help David find Wendy." He stated. "Oh, thank you..." Wendy's mom thanked the two. "Be careful, Papa and Mama." Patty said to her parents. "We will." Patamon replied, and smiled. "Good night, Patty." Gatomon said gently and closed the door.

Wendy sneezed again: She felt horrible. The freezing temperature hurt so much that she felt like she was burning, her nose was leaking and the mucus froze below her nose, making it hard for her to breath, and she also had a major headache. "Must... Go... On..." She thought, and coughed. "I'm... Not... Going... Back..." Wendy was scared: If she fell on the snow a single time, she wasn't sure if she could get back up. "No..." Her consciousness started to slowly fade away. "I can't... Give... Up-" "FREEZE!" Someone yelled. Wendy turned her head, and spotted two smaller figures and a bigger one. "Hey boss, I know that kid!" Said one of the smaller figures. "Oh no..." Wendy thought. It was Scar, Razor and Blade. "It's one of those kids who took our treasure!" "Precisely." Scar said, and the three walked towards Wendy, who was both too scared and too frozen to move. Razor grabbed Wendy by her leg, and held her upside down. "This is your lucky day." Scar stated. "You shared the treasure, am I right?" "Y-yes." Wendy said and gulped. "If you hand us your part of it, we'll let you live." Blade stated and grinned. "I-I c-can't..." Wendy replied, and gulped. "Well, too bad for you." Scar said. "Boys!" He snapped his fingers. "Kill her." "NOOO!" Wendy screamed.

"D-DIAMOND STORM!" Wendy summoned a small cloud of sharp objects that she fired towards Razor and Blade. "YEOOOW!" The two Gazimon yelled, and Razor dropped Wendy to the ground. "She's getting away!" Scar shouted as Wendy started running away, and he charged towards her. "W-where'd she go?" Scar looked around: Wendy had all of a sudden disappeared. She had managed to teleport herself into a nearby tree, and was panting exhaustedly. "I... I did it..." She thought. "I-I actually d-did i-it..." "B-bad luck, boss!" Blade said. He and Razor looked rather scared. "Hmph..." Scar snorted. "Doesn't matter. We'll just go find some treasure." "Hmm?" Razor wondered: A leaf had fallen from a tree just above him. He looked up. but saw nothing. "What is it, Razor?" Scar asked. "N-nothing, boss." Razor replied, and sniggered nervously. "I-I just thought I saw something." "Let's go." Scar said. Razor and Blade nodded, and followed him. As soon as the three treasure hunters were out of sight, Wendy carefully climbed down the tree. "I... I made it..." Wendy gasped. She waggled back and forth, until she blacked out and fell on the snow.

While David and Patamon were looking for Wendy, Mary and Gatomon had managed to get a lot of helpful adults: Angela, Rex, Kabuto, and the parents of Yaamon, Kapurimon, Demimeramon and Paguya all agreed to help in search of Wendy. "W-what's going on?" Asked Paguya as Gatomon showed up on their door and explained the situation to Paguya's mom. "I-is Wendy lost out there?" "Yes." Gatomon replied and nodded. "I want to go help-" Paguya started, but his mom hushed him down. "Too dangerous." She stated. "You stay here, okay sweetheart?" "O-okay." Paguya replied, and his mom gave him a kiss on his forehead before leaving outside. "WEEN-DYY!" David and Patamon yelled. "WHERE ARE YOOU?" Rex and Kabuto shouted. "Man, are we EVER gonna find her in this storm?" Angela wondered. "It's like finding a needle in a haystack." "Well, you've got to have hope." Patamon replied and shrugged. "Hey... I think I found something!" Demimeramon's father stated. "There's a trail of footprints here!" "Yup, those definetly are Wendy's!" David replied as he inspected the footprints. "But... What are these others?" "They look familiar..." Patamon said. "Any luck?" Gatomon wondered. "Yeah-" Patamon started, looked at Gatomon's pawprints, then the ones next to Wendy's, and looked like he had figured something out. "Of course." He said quietly. "D-did you find her?" Mary asked. "I think I know whose trail this is." Patamon said. "Huh?" Rex wondered. Patamon smiled a little, and said "Neko."

"Oof..." wendy moaned quietly. She opened her eyes a little, and the first thing she noticed that it was warm, really warm. It was also very bright. "I... Is this the heaven?" She thought. Wendy soon spotted that she was lying in a bed. "Hey, you're awake!" An excited voice yelled. "N-Neko..?" Wendy wondered, and coughed slightly. "Just rest." Neko said to her. "Patty, she woke up!" Someone stepped into the room. "P-Patty..." Wendy mumbled. "Hiya, Wendy." Patty greeted her gently. "W-where are we..?" Wendy asked. "We're at Neko's place." Patty explained. "What a-are you doing here?" Wendy asked carefully. "Well..." Patty started. "Mama and Papa went outside to find you, and I just begged someone that you'd be found. I thought of all our friends, and... I managed to transmit Neko a message via some sort of telepathic connection." "Huh?" Wendy wondered, and coughed again. "We're not sure even ourselves either." Neko replied. "So Patty told me that you're somewhere out there, I went to find you, and found you nearly frozen on the ground! So I brought you here, placed you in a bed and called Patty." "T... Thank you..." Wendy said, and sniffled. "You're welcome-" Patty replied, but suddenly someone rang the doorbell. "I'll get it." Neko said, and left the room.

Outside, there was Wendy's parents among others, such as Patamon and Gatomon. "Oh, h-hello." Neko greeted the adults. "Hi, Neko." Patty replied with a smile. "We-we were wondering if W-Wendy happens to be here..." Mary stated. "Yes." Neko replied, and nodded. "This way, please." David and Mary eagerly followed Neko to the guestroom. "WENDY!" They yelled after seeing their daughter laying on a bed. "M-mom! Dad!" Wendy cried, and her parents hugged her. "Oh, Wendy..." Mary sobbed. "W-we thought you were dead... Thank you so much, Patty, Neko..." "Eeh, a long story..." Patty said to her parents, and chuckled nervously. "Are you all fine?" David asked Wendy, who nodded. "Yeah." She said. "Good." Mary said, and took Wendy in her arms. "Now, if we hurry up, you might have enough time to pack before our ship sets sail-" "Mom, NO!" Wendy yelled, and jumped back to the bed. "Wendy, please, we've paid for the tickets and-" Mary started, but stopped when she saw the tears in Wendy's eyes. "Mom, please..." Wendy cried. "D-don't you u-understand h-how much p-pain this c-causes to me? M-mom, I-I'm b-begging you, please... L-let us n-not move..." "W-Wendy..." Mary mumbled. "D-dad, please..." Wendy sobbed. David sighed a little. "Honey, she's right." He stated. "If Wendy herself thinks this is the right enviroment for her, we should respect her opinion." "D-DAD!" Wendy cried even harder. "I... I..." Mary started, sighed, took out the ship tickets, and tore them apart.

"Fine." She said, and smiled. "We're staying here then." "YAAAAAY!" Patty and Neko exclaimed, and danced together. "Oh, Mom..." Wendy sobbed, hugged her mother, and cried against her belly. "It's okay..." Mary whispered. "I was thinking of your own safety so much that I forgot completely about your own opinion." "Guess we'll throw you a Stay-Here Party." Patamon joked, and they all laughed. The next day, both Patty's and Paguya's gangs were together playing in the snow, wearing woolly hats, mittens and scarfs. "Be careful that you don't catch cold!" Mary warned the kids. "We will, Mom!" Wendy replied, and the children ran off. "Wendy's stayin', Wendy's stayin'!" DeeDee, Vera and Yaamon sang. Paguya immediatly kissed Wendy, and smiled. "Looks like I did the right thing." Mary said to David as they watched the kids playing in the snow. "You sure did." David replied, and put his arm on her shoulder. "I love you." Mary whispered. "I love you too." David replied, and the two Renamon shared a kiss. "I'm staying here with my friends..." Wendy thought. The latest page on her diary read:

"Dear Diary,  
Forget what I said about moving  
out of File Island. Mom and Dad  
changed their minds, and now  
we are going to stay here! Looks  
like I'm going to have many other  
adventures with Patty, Neko,  
DeeDee, Moshi and Vera.

I don't know what to say...  
I have finally a home."


	107. Chapter 107: Jack's Winter Day

Chapter 107: Jack's Winter Day

Patty and the rest were so happy because of Wendy staying in File Island that they seemed even more energetic and loud than usual. "Man, give me a break..." Patamon muttered: Patty's gang were this time playing near Patty's home. "Hey, let them frolic." Gatomon said, and handed him a cup of hot cocoa. "At least this is better than what would've happened if Wendy had moved away: You saw how Patty was just a week ago when she heard the news." "Well, that's true..." Patamon said, took a sip of the cocoa, and smiled. "Hmm?" He noticed Jack lying on the floor, drawing pictures. "Hey Jackie, how come you're not plaing outside in the snow?" Patamon asked him. "N-no thanks." Jack replied. "I mean, I don't like snow, it's all cold and wet and-" "And white and beautiful." Gatomon said. "Yeah, just like you." Patamon said to her. Gatomon giggled a little, and gave Patamon a small kiss. "Hey, Patty was once stuck in a blizzard, and she was only three months old." "R-really?" Jack asked. "Yes." Gatomon replied. "And I bet Morty, Rose and Kira are out there playing too." "Well... Okay." Jack said, stood up, and smiled.

"Mama, please, this is embarrassing..." Jack mumbled: Gatomon had put a woolly hat and a scarf on him. "You need to wear warm clothes so that you don't get cold or anything." Gatomon stated. "See, THIS is why I don't like snow..." Jack said to Patamon, and they both laughed. "Hey, there are worse things than looking a little funny." Gatomon said. "Well, that's true." Patamon replied. "Alright, alright..." Jack sighed. "There. Now you should be all fine- AA!" Gatomon screamed: Someone had thrown a snowball at the window she was standing next to. "Sorry!" Patty's voice yelled from the outside. "Looks like they're playing snowball fight." Patamon stated. "Huh?" Jack wondered. "A game where you pelt each other with snowballs." Patamon explained. Jack looked at the front door, and gulped. "I-I d-don't know i-if I want t-to go o-outside..." He whispered. "No worries." Gatomon comforted him. "Just have fun, and be careful not to get sick or lost!" "I will." Jack replied, and carefully opened the door. He looked around, and when he saw nobody, he stepped outside really quiet.

"Gotcha!" Someone yelled, and Jack was hit in the face by three snowballs. "EEK!" Jack screamed, and fell on the ground. "We did it!" Patty laughed, and high fived with Neko and Wendy. "Wait... That wasn't your dad..." Neko said. "Bwaaaah!" Jack cried. "Oh no..." Wendy mumbled, and Patty rushed over to Jack, who was weeping on the porch with his face buried in his hands. "Jackie, you alright?" She asked worriedly. "I'm sorry, I thought you were Papa- AAAH!" Jack had jumped up, and pushed Patty to the snow. "Got you, got you!" Jack giggled, and ran to the front yard. "JACKIEEEE!" Patty yelled out of anger, and made another snowball, however she accidentally threw it at DeeDee, who was building a snowman with her sister and Moshi. "HEY!" DeeDee shouted. Jack blew a raspberry at Patty before running off. "Grr..." Patty growled, and was about to run after him, but was soon pelted by DeeDee. "Nobody throws a snowball at me without consequences!" DeeDee stated. "This means WAR! Patty roared, and threw two snowballs at Vera and Moshi. "C'mon, guys!" She said to Neko and Wendy, and the six started a snowball fight.

"Phew..." Jack sighed out of relief. "She didn't come after me." He happily strolled in the snow, and noticed that it was actually rather fun and soft. "Aah..." Jack murmured as he fell on his back on the snow. "So comfy..." After lying there for thirty seconds, his back started getting cold, and he got up from the snow. "Well then..." Jack started. "What should I do?" He looked around, but saw nothing apart from trees and more snow. "I hope that there aren't any monsters out here-" Jack spotted something nearby, and screamed. "EEK! A SNOW MONSTER!" He hid behind a tree, but as the monster didn't come after him, he took a closer look. It turned out to be just an inanimate snowman. "Phew..." Jack sighed, and wiped his forehead. He looked at the snowman for a little longer, and soon started laughing. "Whoever built that really has some talent..." He thought. "Hmm?" He noticed some footprints on the ground. "Those look familiar..." Jack decided to follow the trail, and soon heard laughing coming from somewhere. He followed the voice, and spotted Kira, Rose and Morty playing on a frozen lake.

"Hey, guys!" Jack yelled from a top of a hill. "Oh, it's Jack!" Morty stated. "Jackie!" Kira said, took off, flew at Jack, and gave him a hug. "Hiya." Jack replied with a smile. "What are you guys doing here?" "We've been ice skating!" Kira said. "What's that?" Jack wondered. "We put our feet in these shoes with blades, and move around on the ice really fast." Morty explained. "You can also use them to make pictures on the ice." Kira stated, and pointed at the ice: There was a diamond, a circle, and some sort of dragon-like digimon. "Cool..." Jack said. "But I haven't got any shoes with blades-" "They're called skates, by the way." Rose interrupted. "And I've got a spare pair just in case one of us didn't have them." "Oh, t-thanks." Jack said, and put the skates on. "How do they feel?" Kira asked. "Eeh..." Jack groaned. "They're a little tight..." "They're supposed to be." Rose replied. "So that they won't fall off." "W-what am I supposed to do now?" Jack wondered. "Just move your feet back and forth." Morty explained. Jack moved his left leg, went a couple feet forward, and fell. "Ow!" He yelled as his head hit the ice. "Oof... I'm okay." He said to Kira, Morty and Rose as they looked on him worriedly, and he got back up.

In a couple minutes, Jack learned to skate on the ice: He crashed on the piles of snow nearby once in a while, but other than that, he did real good. Jack and Kira were skating on the ice, while Morty and Rose were building a snowman together. "Wheee!" Kira yelled excitedly as she skated on the frozen lake. "Hey, Kii-raa!" Jack exclaimed. He had drawn something on the ice with the skates. "Check this out." There was a heart shape with the word "KIRA" inside it. "You like it?" Jack wondered as Kira gasped a little. "Jack, you're an angel..." She whispered, and kissed Jack. "Whaa!" Jack screamed, and jumped back. "A-another snow monster!" "You silly!" Rose replied. "It's only our snowman." Morty stated, and smiled. "O-oh..." Jack muttered, and blushed slightly. "Looks really lifelike." "Thanks." Rose said, and smirked. "Although Morty did most of the appearance of it..." "Hey, I couldn't have done it without your help..." Morty replied, and both he and Rose blushed a little. "Hmm..." Kira mumbled. "What?" Jack wondered. "Nothing." Kira replied, and smiled. "Let's go skating again." "Okay." Jack said. As the two of them went skating, Rose and Morty looked at each other, smiling.

"Take this!" Patty shouted, and threw a snowball at DeeDee, Moshi and Vera. They had built two snow forts, and were trying to defeat one another. Neko was carefully climbing up a tree. He jumped into another tree directly above the fort of DeeDee's team, grabbed some snow from a tree branch, made three snowballs, and dropped them at DeeDee, Moshi and Vera from the above. "Aak!" Moshi yelled. "What the-?" Vera wondered, and looked up. "NEE-KOO!" DeeDee roared, and threw a snowball up in the tree. Neko dodged it, but lost his balance, and fell on the ground. "Oof!" "Neko!" Patty screamed. "I'm okay!" Neko replied quickly. "The snow cushioned my fall..." "Hey Patty!" Patamon yelled from the porch. "Where did Jack go?" "He went that way." Patty replied, and pointed at the direction Jack went into. "Oh. Maybe I should go see if he's okay." Patamon stated. "Hmm..." Patty thought. She grinned a little, created a snowball, and as Patamon walked past their snow forts to go find Jack, she threw it at the back of Patamon's head. "Hey!" Patamon yelled, and turned around. "Everyone, GET HIM!" Patty shouted, and Patamon quickly followed Jack's pawprints as he got pelted with snowballs.

"I'm gonna get you!" Jack stated: He and Kira were playing Tag with the skates. "EHEHEHEHEE!" Kira screamed and giggled. She jumped and performed some sort of pirouette in the air. "You can't catch me, you can't catch me!" "Huh?" Rose wondered. She noticed that Kira had passed some sort of sign, and Jack went after him. "JACK! KIRA! STOOP!" "Whaa?" Jack said, and stopped immediatly. "Kira, STOP!" Morty and Rose shouted together. Jack looked at the sign: it said "DANGER: THIN ICE!" Jack gasped a little. "KIRA!" He yelled. "STOP!" "What?" Kira wondered, having just heard what her friends were shouting. "You're on thin ice! THIN ICE!" Morty yelled. "W-what did you say?" Kira asked, and looked around worriedly. "I-I missed the sign!" "Kira, quick, get out of there!" Jack and Rose told her, but as Kira started to skate, the ice shattered underneath her, and she fell to the water. "KIRA!" Jack, Rose and Morty screamed. "H-HEEELP!" Kira shouted. "We need to get some help!" Morty stated. "That takes too long, Kira could either freeze or drown!" Jack said: His eyes started to get teary. "I'll go help her." "Jack, no!" Rose said, but Jack didn't listen to him.

"JACK!" Someone yelled. Jack turned his head, and saw Patamon. "Papa!" Jack said. "What's going on here?" Patamon asked. "Papa, please, save Kira!" Jack said, and pointed at Kira, who was desperatly trying to get up from the freezing cold water. "She's gonna freeze to death, or-" "I'm on it." Patamon replied. He took off, and flew quickly at Kira, but didn't manage to reach her. "Jack, I need your help!" He stated as he flew back at the other three kids. Patamon grabbed Jack, and carried him to Kira. "Kira, grab my paw!" Jack said, and offered his paw to Kira. "I-I..." Kira started. "Trust me." Jack said. Kira immediatly grabbed Jack's paw, and Patamon carried the two out of the thin ice area. "Kira!" Rose and Morty yelled. "Are you okay, Kira?" Jack asked, and looked at Kira worriedly. "I... I-I'm f-fine..." Kira replied quietly: Her teeth were chattering. "I-I just... ACHOO!" "We need to take you somewhere warm." Patamon stated. "I guess our home is nearest." "Can you walk?" Jack asked Kira, who stood up, and nodded. "I-I'm just a-a l-little cold... ACHOO!" She sneezed. "We'll warm you up." Jack stated, and smiled. "Bye, guys." "Bye, Jack! Bye, Kira!" Rose and Morty replied as Patamon, Jack and Kira started going towards Patamon's house.

"Hold your fire!" Patamon ordered Patty's gang as he, Jack and Kira arrived on the front yard of Patamon's house. "We've got a half-frozen Digimon here." "Huh? Is that Kira?" Patty wondered. "Yeah, we had a little accident..." Jack explained. "We'll call your parents and explain the situation to them." Patamon said to Kira, who sneezed and nodded. "Hmm? Back so soon?" Gatomon asked Jack. "Errm..." Jack started. "C-can Kira stay here for a while?" "Sure." Gatomon replied, and smiled. "T-thank y-you- ACHOO!" Kira said. "What happened?" Gatomon asked Patamon. "Kira fell through thin ice into the lake." Patamon explained. Gatomon gasped. "Oh no... Is she alright?" "She's just a little cold." Patamon replied. "Jack and I managed to save her in time." "My little heroes..." Gatomon whispered, and gave Patamon a kiss. Jack had light a fireplace in the living room, and he and Kira were warming up. "...Thank you." Kira eventually said to Jack. "You and your dad saved me." "You're welcome." Jack replied. Oblivious to the fact that Jack's parents were watching from the kitchen, Jack and Kira shared a kiss. Patamon and Gatomon looked at each other, shocked at first, but then they both smiled. "...I like you." Kira whispered to Jack. "I like you too." Jack replied.


	108. Chapter 108: Skiing and Snowboarding

Chapter 108: Skiing and Snowboarding

The following week wasn't as fun as usual: DeeDee's and Vera's family had took a cruise around the Digital World, so Patty, Neko, Moshi and Wendy were left on their own. However, they still managed to have a lot of fun, especially when Wendy suggested them to go play with Paguya's gang. First, the eight of them engaged in a huge snowball fight, which Patty's team won(while Demimeramon, Yaamon and Kapurimon accepted their defeat, Paguya just stated that he was too hesitant to throw snowballs at Wendy). They also had a contest of who builds the best snowman, and surprisingly Kapurimon won, having managed to build a so realistic IceDevimon that Moshi, Wendy and Demimeramon all screamed and ran away when they first saw it. Patty and Neko had also built an igloo themselves, and decided to spend a night there, which raised the suspicions of Patamon and Gatomon. Paguya had spotted many opportunities for pranks because of the snow, such as dropping snowballs on others from a tree, however his plans were foiled when Wendy spotted him in the tree, and teleported Paguya to the ground and herself in the tree.

"Wheee!" Patty yelled as she went down a slope in a sled with Moshi and Demimeramon while Neko, Paguya and Yaamon were building a snow fort, and Wendy and Kapurimon built snowmen. "Watch out! We're gonna crash!" Moshi yelled, and pointed at a pile of snow directly in front of them. "Trust me!" Patty replied, and instead of crashing into the snow, they used it as a ramp and went high into the air. Moshi and Demimeramon yelled out of fear while Patty just laughed a lot. "That was fun!" She stated as they landed on the ground. "N-never again..." Demimeramon weeped as he carefully crawled out of the sled after it stopped. "Urrgh..." Moshi groaned. "I feel like my heart got stuck in my throat..." "Sorry, I should've told you earlier on." Patty apologized. "It's okay." Moshi replied. "I've never liked a thrilling life myself, that's always been DeeDee's thing-" He quickly shut his mouth, and sighed. "Oh, you miss Deeds, right?" Patty asked Moshi, who nodded. "Don't worry, she and Vera'll come back soon enough." Said Wendy, as Patty, Moshi and Demimeramon had returned to the others. "I've just gotten used to having her around..." Moshi replied.

"Hey, is your sled free now?" Neko asked. "Sure, go on ahead." Patty replied. "Alright! Hey Paguya, we can now have our race!" Neko said to Paguya, who grinned excitedly. "Okay, let's go!" He said. "A race?" Patty wondered. "Neko said that he could ride the slope down faster." Wendy explained. "Paguya claimed that he could do it faster than Neko, so they decided to have a race." "Oh..." Moshi muttered. "Hey, what's that Wendy?" Asked Yaamon, who had turned around to see Wendy's snowman. "Oh, it's a Kyubimon." Wendy replied. "A kyu-what?" Patty wondered. "It's what my parents digivolve into." Wendy explained. "Cool." Demimeramon said. "Hey, I want to make something myself, too!" "Hmm..." Moshi said, and looked up the slope: Neko and Paguya had arrived on the top with the sleds. ""What?" Patty asked him. "Nothing, I just remember that one winter day when I tried to build a snowman up there, and it started rolling down the slope and nearly crushed Neko..." Moshi replied. "Oh, I remember!" Patty said, and chuckled slightly. "I acted as a nurse to him for a couple days, and then..." "Ha! I won!" Neko yelled. "Hmph, beginner's luck..." Paguya snorted. "Well, wanna race again?" Neko asked him. "You bet I do!" Paguya replied, and the others laughed while the two of them ran up the slope again.

"Baaah..." Patty sighed while they were playing outside two days later. "We've done nearly everything already... Sledding, snowmen, snowball fights, ice fishing, skating..." "We need to come up with something new." Kapurimon stated. "Well... Naah, it's not a good idea." Demimeramon said, and shook his head. "What?" The others asked. "Well, I just thought if we'd bring some skis and snowboards and use them..." Demimeramon suggested. "But I don't think-" "Hey, that's a good idea!" Neko stated. "Yeah, not bad!" Paguya said, and stood up. "R-really?" Demimeramon asked. "I've never skied snowboarded in my life... Sounds exciting!" Patty stated. The eight of them went to their homes, and quickly returned with snowboards and skis. "Got no snowboard, but Papa let me borrow his old skis." Patty said, and grinned. "Mom bought me these just yesterday." Wendy said, and lifted her skis higher. Almost all of them seemed to have snowboard and skis, apart from Neko. However, he had found an empty wooden barrel nearby, shattered it, and got himself both skis and a snowboard. "Okay then, let's go!" Yaamon said.

While they had a lot of fun, everything didn't go without accidents: Patty slipped as soon as she put her skis on, same happened to Wendy and Demimeramon. Paguya and Yaamon crashed against a pile of snow with their snowboards, Kapurimon just rolled down the slope, and Neko crashed against a tree. Only Moshi managed to slide down the hill without any accidents, but he fell down after riding the slope. "Well, practice makes perfect..." Said Wendy, and they tried again: This time, half of them managed to make it down safely, Wendy and Yaamon crashed at each other, Demimeramon did good until he lost his balance, and Neko did an aerial somersault which led to him fall on the snow flat on his face. However, by the fourth time everyone managed to slide safely. "Yay, we did it!" Patty cheered. "Alright!" Neko and Paguya yelled, and high fived. "Wow Moshi, you're awfully good with the skis!" Said Kapurimon, to which Moshi sniggered slightly. "Well, I've trained a little with Father..." He said, and smiled confidently. "Is your dad a skier?" Patty and Neko asked surprisedly. "Well, he used to ski with Mother all the time, until..." Moshi said, and sighed. "H-hey, we can talk about something else..." Patty said quickly.

"Phew..." Demimeramon sighed. "Man... We've been skiing and snowboarding for like two hours..." "Well, at least we've had fun." Wendy said and smiled. "Can't argue with that..." Neko said. Moshi and Demimeramon looked both happier than the others for some reason. "You seem to have had a lot of fun..." Paguya stated. "DeeDee and Vera are returning today." Moshi explained with a smile. "Alright!" Patty and Neko exclaimed. "That's great, we've all missed the two of them." Wendy said happily. "It's been awfully quiet without DeeDee or Vera..." Yaamon stated, and everyone else laughed. "Boy, I can't wait to see them trying skiing or snowboarding..." Patty said with a devious grin on her face. "Hey, don't be so mean!" Demimeramon said to her. "Sorry, I just want to see DeeDee and Vera tumble in the slope..." Patty said quietly. "DeeDee said that she and Vera would bring us something nice." Moshi said, and they all looked happy. "Oh, how sweet." A gruff voice scolded them from behind. Kapurimon screamed, and the others turned around: It was Scar, Razor and Blade. "Oh no..." Wendy mumbled. "You again?" Patty asked. "Yes, and this time there's no Sorcerymon to save you!" Razor replied. Scar just chuckled evilly as they approached the kids.

Meanwhile, DeeDee, Vera, Rex and Angela had arrived at their house. "Aah, home sweet home..." Angela stated as he opened the front door. "Yes, but we had a fun cruise." Rex said. "Thanks a lot, Vera!" DeeDee said to Vera. "You're welcome, sis." Vera replied, and they high fived. "Everything seems to be okay..." Angela said as she looked around. "Well, looks like I was wrong." "About what?" DeeDee and Vera wondered. "Your mom thought that our house would either be robbed or burned down." Rex explained with a grin. "Mom, Dad, can we go see Patty, Neko, Moshi and Wendy?" DeeDee asked. "We've got to tell them about our cruise." "Sure." Angela replied. "Just come back until it gets dark, you still have to unpack your stuff!" Rex said. "We will!" Vera stated as she and DeeDee ran off. "I wonder if anything's happened here..." DeeDee said. "They would've probably told us if there had." Vera replied. "I wanna go see Demimeramon soon, I miss him-" "SHH!" DeeDee hushed her. They had arrived at the top of a hill. "What?" Vera wondered, and DeeDee pointed down: Patty's and Paguya's gangs had been ambushed by Scar's team. "Uh oh..." Vera whispered.

"We need to do something." DeeDee stated. "You go get some help, I'll come up with a plan." "B-but-" Vera started, but nodded after seeing the look on DeeDee's face. "...Alright. Be careful!" And she ran back home. "What am I gonna do?" DeeDee thought. "Please d-don't do u-us anything, sir..." She heard Moshi asking Scar. "Sorry, but we need to settle things down." Scar replied, and smirked. "ESPECIALLY with you!" Razor growled, and pointed at Wendy. "Yeah! I couldn't sit in a week after you blasted us!" Blade stated. "I-I am sorry..." Wendy whispered. "Well, 'I am sorry' is not gonna help you through this." Scar said as they walked towards the kids, who backed off. "We need to do something." Neko whispered. "Moshi... Guys..." DeeDee thought, and gulped. "Wait..." She looked at the slope: It was rather steep. "What I saw on the TV yesterday..." She took a deep breath, and yell with all her might "HEEEY! GUUUYS! LOOK OOOOUT!" "I-it's DeeDee!" Patty stated as they all looked up. "Deeds..." Moshi muttered, but they soon spotted that something was coming down the hill: An avalanche. "RUUUUN!" Paguya shouted, and the kids managed to run to safety: Scar's team, however, wasn't as lucky.

"Bleugh!" Razor groaned, and spat out snow as the three treasure hunters dag out of the snow. "Thanks, DeeDee!" Patty yelled as the eight kids ran up the hill. "Quick, get up here!" DeeDee said as Scar, Razor and Blade managed to set themselves free, and started charging towards the others. "Whoa!" Moshi yelled as he accidentally slipped. "MOSHI!" Patty and Neko yelled. "No!" DeeDee screamed as Moshi rolled down the hill, and slammed against Scar's front leg. "Well, well, well..." Scar said quietly. "Looks like we got our first victim..." He was about to step on Moshi, however something that Moshi didn't see had knocked him back. "B-boss!" Razor and Blade shouted. "F-father?" Moshi asked: Kabuto was flying in the air, glaring furiously at Scar. "Leave my son alone." He warned. "Grr..." Scar growled, and was about to charge at Kabuto, but something grabbed his tail and slammed him on the ground: Angemon and Angewomon. "Papa! Mama!" Patty yelled excitedly. "Wha- OOF!" Blade grunted. Rex, Angela, Mary and David had knocked the two Gazimon out. Soon, Scar was surrounded by Angemon, Angewomon, Rex, Angela, Kabuto, Mary and David. "You may leave now." Angewomon stated. "However, harass our children one more time, and you won't be as lucky." Angemon said. "Grr..." Scar growled. He woke Razor and Blade up, and left with them.

"Gee, thanks everyone!" Paguya and Neko thanked the adults. "Thank Vera." Angela replied, and pointed at Vera, who had just arrived and was now standing besides DeeDee. "She told us what was going on, we called some help, and... Well, you saw what happened." "Are you alright?" Asked Gatomon, as she and Patamon ahd just de-digivolved. "Yes, thanks Papa, Mama." Patty replied, and hugged her parents. "Who are those three, anyway?" David wondered. "Well..." Wendy started, and looked at her friends, who all nodded. "R-remember when we went treasure hunting? Well, after we found the treasure, those three appeared and..." She told how Sorcerymon had saved them, and how the three had later reappeared and nearly kidnapped Wendy. "...And that's what happened." Finished Neko. "Hmm... Well, they won't be bothering you now." Kabuto stated, and they all laughed. "Well, I guess we should go home." Patamon suggested. "See ya!" Paguya's gang said. "Bye!" Patty and the others replied. "Hey, DeeDee and Vera, you have to try out skiing and snowboarding!" Patty said to DeeDee and Vera. "Okay. Sounds fun!" DeeDee replied, and Vera nodded. Patty, Wendy, Moshi and Neko looked at each other, and giggled quietly as they went back home.


	109. Chapter 109: The Underwater World

Chapter 109: The Underwater World

Just like the new problems Patty and the others had faced, winter came and went. Soon, the snow had all melted, and it became warmer and warmer as the sun started to shine. To celebrate the beginning of a new spring, Patty's gang decided to meet up at the beach and play there. Patty was the first to arrive there, and for some reason was sitting on the sand, looking at the sea. "Hiya, Patty!" DeeDee said as she and Vera had arrived at the beach. "Hi..." Patty said in a preoccupied manner. "Is anyone else here?" Vera wondered, and looked around. "Dunno..." Patty replied, and sighed. "What's wrong?" DeeDee asked her. "I just..." Patty started, and stared at the sea. "The ocean's so beautiful... I've always wondered what it looks like under the sea..." "Oh..." DeeDee said, and looked at Vera. "Well, I have to admit, the ocean IS pretty beautiful... But doncha remember why we came here in the first place?" "Yeah! Look, Neko, Wendy and Moshi are already coming this way!" Vera said. Patty turned her head, and saw the remaining three Digimon walking towards them. "Hi, guys!" DeeDee greeted them, and gave Moshi a small kiss. "So, what's the plan." Neko smirked, and took out a ball. "Beach ball, anyone?" He asked. "Alright!" Vera and DeeDee yelled, and even Patty stood up and nodded. "Good. Let's start playing then."

"Alright, we scored again!" Said DeeDee, and high fived with Patty and Neko. "Bah, you just got lucky!" Vera stated. "Oh, don't be jealous Vera." Neko replied. "Just admit it, we're better than you." Vera blew a raspberry, and DeeDee tossed the beach ball in the air. Suddenly Patty's ear flinched. "Huh?" She wondered, and looked around. However, at that same moment, the ball hit her on the head. "Patty!" Everyone esle yelled. "Ouch..." Patty groaned, and rubbed her head. "I'm okay... Where did that voice come from?" "What voice?" Moshi asked. "I-I heard this little voice somewhere..." Patty stated. "You sure it wasn't just your imagination?" Vera wondered. "No... It was real..." Patty muttered. "Heeelp!" A minimal voice screamed. "I heard it, too!" Wendy and Vera said. "Over there!" Neko exclaimed: Three Crabmon were harassing something that looked like a seashell. "HEY!" Patty shouted as the six of them scared the Crabmon off. "What were they attacking, anyway?" Vera wondered. Patty picked the seashell up. "This thing..." She muttered, and placed it on her hear. "Aah! I'm choking!" Something yelled from the shell. Patty quickly took it away from her ear.

Out of the shell flew some sort of fairy-like Digimon. It had long, blonde hair, four purple wings and a green dress. However, it looked somewhat strange: It had no nose, two fins on the sides of it's head, and a blue tailfin in the place of it's legs. "Thank you, young ones." The fairy thanked the kids. "You saved my life." "Thank Patty, she was the one who heard your cry." Neko replied. "Who are you?" Patty asked. "I'm Marimon." The fairy replied. "I live underwater, but occasionally come to the surface." "What were you doing in that shell?" Moshi asked Marimon. "We gather food from inside them." Marimon explained. "Oh... Well, are you all okay?" Patty asked her. "Yeah, I managed to hide before those Crabmon could harm me." Marimon replied and smiled. "Well, off you go then." Patty said, and placed Marimon in the water. "Wait!" Marimon yelled as they were about to leave. "Patty, was it? You were the one who heard me, so... I may grant you a wish." "Really?" Patty asked, and the others looked excited. "Yes." Marimon replied, and nodded. "I can give you anything you want." "Gee, Patty, you sure got lucky thanks to your hearing!" DeeDee stated. "Hmm..." Patty murmured, and smiled slightly.

"Could I... Could I spend a day in the ocean?" Patty asked Marimon quietly. "E-eh?" Marimon wondered. "You're not going to wish for gold or cash? Or having powers beyond anyone's imagination? Or ruling the world?" "Nuh-uh." Patty replied, and shook her head. "I'm not interested in money or power, I just want to see how the underwater world looks like..." "P-Patty..." Neko muttered. Marimon smiled. "Okay then." She said. "I'll cast you a magic spell that allows you to survive in the underwater conditions. How long would you want to be there." "Hmm... Let's say until the dusk." Patty replied and shrugged. Marimon raised her wand. "Are you sure about this, Patty?" DeeDee asked Patty. "Yeah. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Patty replied with a smile. "...Be carefuly." Neko muttered, and kissed Patty. "Are you ready?" Marimon asked Patty, who nodded. "Good." She waved her wand, but nothing happened. "Oh, just a sec..." She tapped the wand against her left hand, and waved it again. Patty was covered by a bright light that came from the wand.

"Patty?" Wendy asked, because Patty didn't look any different. "You okay?" Patty smacked a couple times, almost as if she had eaten something bad. "Patty?" Neko wondered. "I... I'm okay-" Patty said, and started gasping. "Patty!" DeeDee and Moshi yelled. "A-air..." Patty whispered, however she couldn't breath. She put her paws on the sides of her head, and noticed 2 holes: She had gills. "Hey, look!" Vera yelled, and pointed at Patty: Instead of hind legs, she had a purple fish tail. As Patty nearly blacked out due to loss of oxygen, she did the only thing she could think of: Jump in the ocean. As soon as Patty had lowered her head to the water, she could breathe. "Aaaah..." Patty sighed after taking a deep breath. "Looks like it worked..." Someone said. Patty looked around, and spotted Marimon next to her. "Follow me, I'll show you my world." Patty nodded, and started following Marimon deeper into the ocean. "Well, there she goes..." Moshi stated. "I hope everything goes alright." "Hey, it's Patty we're talkin' here!" Vera said. "She'll be fine, she has always been!" "Patty..." Neko muttered, and sighed worriedly.

"Whoa..." Patty uttered in awe: Under the sea was more beautiful than she could have possibly imagined. Colorful coral, shells and fish Digimon everywhere, the deep blue colors... It was like a dream. Despite the ocean having little to no light, the digimon weren't much different, only slightly to adapt to the underwater world. Patty saw flocks of Dolphmon, Whamon and Tylomon, some Seadramon, Shellmon and Ikkakumon, Scorpiomon, Seahomon and Gesomon, and many others. Patty was surprised how well the different Water Digimon got along with each other: They ranged from different levels and attributes, but no-one was purposefully causing any fights. "This is how life should be..." Patty thought. "Simple and peaceful..." Marimon showed Patty much of her home under the ocean. "We've got a small kingdom down here." Marimon explained. "We've built everything from seashells and coral." "It's beautiful..." Patty said, causing Marimon to blush slightly. "Hey, want to race?" Marimon asked Patty, who smirked and said "Bring it on!" The two started swimming towards a large rock nearby.

"Aah..." Patty sighed. She and Marimon were lying on top of a Whamon who was slowly swimming in the ocean. "Have you had a good day?" Marimon asked her. "Yeah..." Patty replied. "Thanks, Marimon. I've always wanted to see what it looks like in the ocean..." "You're welcome." Marimon replied with a smile. She looked up: They were near the surface. "Hmm... The sun is getting down." She stated. "Well, I guess I should get going." Patty replied, and they got off from the Whamon's back. "Will we meet each other ever again?" "Sure." Marimon replied. As they were just floating there, three Dolphmon passed them quickly. "Hey!" Patty yelled as she and Marimon got knocked back. "Heeelp!" Marimon screamed: She was propelled to the bottom of the sea. "Marimon!" Patty yelled. "Marimon, you okay?" "I'm fine..." Marimon said quietly. Patty looked at her a little worriedly. "EEK!" She screamed: An angry Ebidramon had emerged from the place they were standing on. "L-looks like we disturbed it's sleep..." Marimon mumbled. "SWIM FOR YOUR LIFE!" The two started swimming away from the Ebidramon, and managed to mislead it a while later. "Phew..." Patty sighed out of relief. "I guess it's safe-" However, as Patty tried to swim, she noticed that her body was trapped in between of two big rocks. "Oh no, you're stuck!" Marimon exclaimed. "Uh-oh..." Patty mumbled, and tried to set herself free. "I-I'll go get some help!" Said Marimon, and quickly swam towards the surface.

"Gosh, Patty's been there for long..." DeeDee stated. The five of them had played together while waiting for Patty to come back. "I wonder what it looks like over there..." Wendy said while looking at the ocean. "I hope Patty's alright." Neko muttered. "It's getting dark soon-" "Look!" Moshi said, and pointed at the water. "It's Marimon!" "Marimon?" Neko wondered. Marimon was panting a little. "Hey, are you okay? Where's Patty?" Neko asked her. "P... Patty got stuck in between a couple rocks over there!" Marimon said quickly. The children gasped. "Oh no..." Wendy whispered. "Where is she?" Neko asked, and immediatly jumped up. "Neko?" DeeDee wondered. "I'm gonna go help her." Neko stated. "N-Neko, no!" Moshi and Wendy yelled. "You'll drown-" "I can hold my breath." Neko said. "Marimon, show me the way!" "O-okay then..." Marimon replied. Neko jumped in the ocean as Marimon dived underwater. "What should we do?" Moshi asked, and ran in circles. "Let's go get Patty's parents!" DeeDee suggested. "We have to tell them, just in case Patty-" She didn't finish the sentence, but Moshi, Wendy and Vera nodded, and the four ran off.

"Come on, come on..." Patty thought while trying to pull herself out of the rocks. She panted exhaustedly. "No use... Oh no, what am I gonna do? The spell wears off soon, I'll drown-" "Over there!" She heard Marimon saying to someone a little higher. "N-Neko!" Patty exclaimed: Neko was swimming towards her with Marimon leading the way. "W-what are you-" "Neko wants to help you!" Marimon explained. Neko nodded, and tried to kick the rocks: However, his attacks had no effect underwater. "Uh-oh..." Neko thought. He tried to slash the rocks, but that didn't work either. "Please, go get some-" Patty started: She gasped a little. Her gills and tailfin were gone, the spell had worn off. "PATTY!" Marimon screamed. Neko's eyes enlarged out of shock. Patty did her best to hold her breath. Neko desperately struggled to shatter the rocks, to no avail. Patty pulled his tail, making him look at her: She had formed a heart with her paws. "I love you..." Patty whispered, closed her eyes, and blew out bubbles, preparing for her death. "NOOOO!" Neko yelled, grabbed Patty's paws, pulled her with all his might, and...

Neko managed to free Patty. Without hesitation, he grabbed Patty and started swimming towards the surface as fast as he could. "Gaaah!" Neko took a deep breath after surfacing, and carried Patty to the beach. "Patty..." He whispered. "Patty... Please, wake up..." However, Patty didn't react in any way. "No..." Neko started pushing her chest, and after 30 pushes blew into her mouth two times. However, Patty did absolutely nothing. "No..." Neko thought. "This... This can't be..." He gave Patty CPR for a two more minutes, until DeeDee, Moshi, Wendy, Vera, Patamon, Gatomon and Jack arrived. "Patty!" Patamon and Gatomon cried. "No..." Wendy and DeeDee whispered. "P... Pat... Ty..." Neko sobbed. "M-Mama, i-is she..?" Jack asked. Everyone was on the verge of tears. "No..." Neko weeped. "This... Can't be..." Patamon mumbled. Gatomon was sniffling against his shoulder. "...I love you..." Neko sobbed, and gave Patty a kiss. At that same moment, Patty coughed up water inside Neko's mouth. "Bleeurgh!" Neko said, and spat the water out. "Oof..." Patty gasped. "P-Patty!" Her friends cheered. "Yay!" Jack yelled. "You're alive..." Neko whispered, and kissed her before letting go of her as Patamon and Gatomon hugged her tight. "You're alive..." Patamon whispered. "W-what happened?" Patty asked, and looked at Neko. "Well..." Neko started.

"Nothing special." He eventually said. "You just nearly drowned." "Yes..." Gatomon said, and wiped her eyes. "But why?" "Errm..." Patty started, and told about Marimon. "...Then I got stuck and Marimon went to get some help and Neko came down there and I thought I was going to drown, but then-" "Enough." Patamon said, and placed his finger on her mouth. "That's not important. What matters is that you're alive." "Yeah!" DeeDee and Wendy said and nodded. Patty smiled a little, and looked at the ocean. "Well at least the underwater world was nice..." She said and shrugged. "Let's go home. It's getting dark..." Moshi said, and everyone else agreed. "Huh?" Patamon wondered, as Patty suddenly turned around. "Patty, where are you-" However, Patty walked to Neko and gave him a huge kiss. "Thank you." She whispered. Neko smiled, and replied "You're welcome, Sweetcheeks." Patty, Neko, Patamon, Gatomon and Jack walked home together.


	110. Chapter 110: Challenge of Sisterhood

Chapter 110: Challenge of Sisterhood

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Gatomon asked Patty. "Yeah! Don't worry, Mama, I'll take good care of Jack!" Patty replied, and smiled confidently. "Gatomon, please, we're in a hurry!" Patamon exclaimed. "Alright, alright..." Gatomon sighed. She and Patamon were going into a special event with rest of the DigiDestined gang: Five years ago, they had managed to destroy MaloMyotismon, and seemingly brought peace back to the Digital World. "...Are you SURE you will be alright?" Gatomon asked again. She was really hesitant to leave Patty and Jack on their own, especially since Patty head nearly drowned a week ago. "Just go, Mama and Papa, I'll promise to do my best to protect Jack." Patty stated. "Remember to protect yourself too!" Patamon said, and the three of them laughed. "Okay..." Gatomon said. "Just call Patamon if anything goes wrong, there should be enough food in the fridge-" "I know, I know!" Patty said. "Don't go outside, and... We love you." Gatomon finished, and gave Patty a kiss to the forehead. "Be careful, Patty." Patamon said, and hugged Patty before leaving with Gatomon. "You're in charge now." "Bye, Papa! Bye, Mama!" Patty yelled, and waved as her parents left.

"Alright!" She cheered, and jumped excitedly. "I can do whatever I want! Hmm, let's see... I could watch anything I want from the TV, or I could call Neko, DeeDee, Vera, Moshi and Wendy and go play with 'em, or-" Patty stopped when she heard someone coming downstairs. "H-hi... *YAWN* ...Patty." It was Jack. "O-oh, hello Jack." Patty replied, and smiled. She heard Patamon's words in her head. "You're in charge now..." "No, I must not do anything stupid, I have to take care of Jack." "W-where's Mama and Papa?" Jack wondered, and looked around. "Umm, t-they have some sort of meeting with their friends and..." Patty started. "M-Mama told me that I have to take care of you." "Oh." Jack said. "Thanks, but I can take care of myself." "I know, but... Well, Mama's always been a little overprotective." Patty said, and chuckled nervously. Jack turned on the TV, and sat down on the floor. "Well, this shouldn't be too hard..." Patty thought, shrugged, grabbed a paper and crayons, and began drawing.

"Boo-riing..." Jack yawned as he changed the channels. "Booo-riiing..." Jack tossed the remote away, and got up from the floor. "Patty, I'm bored!" "Hmm?" Patty asked, and raised her head. "I wanna do something fun!" Jack said. "Can I go outside-" "No!" Patty said before Jack could finish. "Sorry, but Mama told me not to go outside... Let alone let YOU go there on your own." "Hmph..." Jack snorted. "You've got a lot of toys to play with." Patty stated. "Toys, toys..." Jack muttered. "It's not as fun as playing with someone... Could I call Kira, Morty and Rose to come over here?" "Sorry, but I doubt I could handle the four of you together." Patty replied. "Awww..." Jack grunted, and sat down on the floor again. "Would you like to draw something?" Patty asked him, and offered a piece of paper and her old crayons. "No thanks." Jack sighed. "Well... We could play with my video game system." Patty suggested. Jack immediatly jumped back up. "R-r-really?" He asked quietly. "Sure, as long as you won't break it." Patty replied with a smile. "T-thank you..." Jack whispered, and rushed to the living room quicker than Patty.

"Alright, I won!" Jack yelled. "Hmm, not bad..." Said Patty. "Want to play another?" "No thanks." Jack replied. "I'm all good now." "Phew..." Patty thought. "I knew it was a good idea to let him win..." "I'm starting to get hungry..." Jack stated. "Oh, me too." Patty replied. "What would you like to eat?" "Hmm..." Jack thought for a moment. "Sandwich!" "Okay, I'll make you some." Patty promised. "Say... Now that Mama and Papa are not home," She opened the freezer while Jack patiently sat in the kitchen. "Would you want ice cream as dessert?" "Yay, ice cream!" Jack yelled. "I don't think Mama or Papa will mind..." Patty thought while making a couple cheese sandwiches for herself and Jack. "Jack's been behaving pretty good today, so he deserves a small prize..." "There you go." Patty said, and handed Jack a sandwich, which he eagerly started eating. "Here you go." Patty said after they ate their sandwiches, and handed Jack a chocolate ice cream. "Thank you!" Jack replied, and started eating his ice cream. Patty chuckled lightly as she took her strawberry ice cream, and started licking it.

"Mm, good..." Patty mumbled after eating the ice cream. She lied on the couch, and muttered something in her sleep before dozing off. "Hum?" Jack wondered. "Patty? Patty? Paat-tyy!" However, Patty didn't hear his words. "Tee hee hee..." Jack sniggered. "I can do whatever I want, nobody can stop me!" Jack rushed into the kitchen. "But first... A little snack is in order." He looked at a closet that was really high up: He knew that on the very top shelf there was a jar filled with chocolate cookies. "Hnngh!" Jack tried to reach the closet, but was too short. "Harrumph... I'm gonna reach those cookies!" He grabbed a chair from the kitchen table, and jumped on top of it. However, while he managed to open the cabinet, it still wasn't enough to get the cookie jar. "Oh man..." Jack sighed. "It's so close, yet so far-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence when he noticed a smaller jar that contained some sort of white dust in it. "Hey, what's this?" Jack wondered, and grabbed the jar. He opened it, and tasted the white dust with his tongue. "Mmm... Sweet!" He said, climbed down from the chair, grabbed a spoon, and began eating the dust.

Meanwhile, Patty had just woken up from her nap, and yawned. "Huh?" She wondered, and sounded a little drowsy. "Oh, right, I fell asleep- Oh no! Jack! I have to make sure he's alright-" However, when she went into the kitchen, she found Jack, covered in dirt and ice cream stains. "Hipatty!" Jack said extremely fast, jumped up, and started running back and forth. "Eh, Jack?" Patty asked carefully. "A-are you alright?" "Iamcompletelyalright!" Jack shouted while running around the kitchen table three times. "Whoa, slow down!" Patty told him. "And how did you get so dirty?" "Oh, I ate a couple ice creams!" Jack replied, and did a somersault. Patty shook the box that contained the ice creams, and found it to be empty. "Y-you ate them ALL?" Patty asked out of shock. "You need to take a bath-" "Nowaynowaynoway!" Jack protested. "Jack, this is an order!" Patty yelled. "Fine... I'll take a bath if you can catch me!" And Jack ran off to the living room. "Hey!" Patty said. As Jack ran away from Patty, he accidentally knocked over a vase. "JACK!" Patty exclaimed as the vase shattered. "Oh no, I have to clean that up-"

"Hey Patty!" Jack yelled from behind the couch. Patty saw him raising his head, blowing a raspberry. "Why you little..!" Patty ran after Jack, but Jack jumped from behind the couch and landed on a windowsill, accidentally dropping three flower pots. "Oh no, those were Mama's marigolds!" Patty cried. "She's gonna get really mad!" "To who?" Jack wondered. He was covered in soil. "I thought Papa said you were in charge..." Patty gasped a little. "Oh no..." She mumbled. Meanwhile, Jack had rushed up the stairs, and was now ramping there. "Grr..." Patty growled: Jack's trail was easy to follow, since his feet were so dirty. He had grabbed some crayons, and was now drawing on the wallpaper. Patty snuck behind Jack, leaped in the air and grabbed him. "Gotcha now, you little rascal!" She exclaimed as Jack tried to struggle from her grasp. "You're going into a bath, whether you liked it or not!" "No bath, no bath, no bath!" Jack shouted, but the effects of the sugar rush were wearing off, and he eventually gave up. Patty dragged him to the bathroom, filled the bathtub with water, grabbed some soap and started washing Jack.

After Jack was all clean and tired, he became more calm, until eventually falling asleep. Patty carried Jack upstairs, placed him in his bed, and smiled. "Well, he's kinda cute when he's asleep..." She admitted in her thoughts, and went back downstairs. "Man, I've got a huge mess to clean..." However, Patty was getting weary herself. She looked at the couch, shrugged, and lied on it. "But maybe I'll take a little brake..." She mumbled. "Just a small nap..." Patty soon started snoring loudly. Two hours later, Patamon and Gatomon were arriving back at home. "Whee, we sure had a fun day..." Said Patamon. "Yeah, it was nice to reminisce about all the past stuff that's happened..." Gatomon replied. "But it's good to be back home. I hope Patty and Jack are all right..." "Well, the house is still standing, that's a good sign." Patamon said, and they both laughed. "Patty?" He asked after opening the door. "Jack? Are you here-" "EEEK!" Gatomon screamed. "W-what is this? Broken vase, dirty footsteps everywhere, someone's broken my flowerpots-" She was cut by a loud snore that came from the couch: It was Patty.

"Patty?" Patamon started. "Patty!" Gatomon yelled. "W-whoa!" Patty woke up abruptly from her sleep. "Explain!" Gatomon shouted, and waved her hand around the room. "What happened here?" "I-I..." Patty started nervously. She rapidly pointed at the stairs. Patty decided it was better to tell the truth. "I-it was Jack!" She stated. "Jack?" Patamon wondered. Jack had arrived in the staircase, rubbing his eyes. "Hi-*YAWN*-Mama..." He muttered. "Jackie, did you cause this mess?" Gatomon asked him. "No, I have been sleeping the whole time..." Jack replied, and rubbed his eyes. He looked rather nervous. "I-I have to l-lie, o-otherwise Mama will-" "Hmm..." Gatomon mumbled, and looked at Patty. "Patty, tell me the truth. Did you cause this mess?" "NO!" Patty yelled. "It was Jack! Why would I do such a thing?" "S-she's lying." Jack replied, and tried hard not to blush. "Oh, that's it!" Jack growled, leaped at Jack, and punched him in the face. "PATTY!" Patamon and Gatomon yelled out of shock. "ARE YOU CALLING ME A LIAR?" Patty yelled at Jack, who was holding his nose, crying. Patty had just realized what she had done. "Patty!" Gatomon shouted angrily. "There was no need to do that!" Patamon stated, and looked rather angry himself. "I-I d-didn't mean t-to..." Patty whispered, and sobbed slightly before quickly rushing upstairs. "Owowowowow..." Jack groaned, and held his bleeding nose. "By dose!" "Patty..." Patamon mumbled, and looked at Gatomon, who was also rather shocked.

A couple hours later, it was time for dinner. Jack's nose had stopped bleeding ages ago, but he still felt a little pain. "Mama?" He asked Gatomon. "I-I have to tell you s-something. I-it wasn't Patty w-who caused all t-that mess... I-it was me. I-I am sorry... I-I was afraid y-you'd get mad-" "It's okay." Gatomon replied with a smile. "I knew it already." "Y-you did?" Jack wondered. Meanwhile, Patamon was upstairs, speaking with Patty. "Patty, you should come downstairs. We're having dinner right now." Patamon stated. "I... I..." Patty sobbed. "I-I'm sorry... I-I s-should've k-kept an e-eye on Jack, b-but..." "Hey, it's okay..." Patamon whispered, and stroke her shoulder. "But it wasn't nice that you punched Jack. You should go apologize him." "Yeah, I-I'll do that..." Patty sniffled, and she and Patamon went to the kitchen. "Jack," She started after seeing his baby brother. "I am-" "I'm sorry about trying to put the blame on you." Jack whispered, and hugged Patty lightly. "O-oh..." Patty started, smiled, hugged Jack back. "It's okay. And... I'm sorry about hitting you." "It's okay." Jack said. "I deserved that." Patty chuckled lightly. Patamon and Gatomon both looked at their children, and smiled.


	111. Chapter 111: Gunshot Wound

Chapter 111: Gunshot Wound

The next day, Patty was outside, happily playing with Neko, Moshi and Wendy. They were waiting for DeeDee and Vera to come, but in the meantime they were playing tag. "I'm gonna get you!" Moshi yelled. Patty flew up in the air, Wendy managed to teleport away and Neko climbed up a tree. "Looks like you lost!" Neko stated. "Hey, no fair!" Moshi whined. "I can't fly, or teleport, or climb up trees!" "Maybe you're right..." Patty said, and landed next to him. "Here." She offered her paw to Moshi, who stared at it for a second before tagging Patty. "I got you now!" He giggled and rushed away. "Okay then..." Patty mumbled, and took off again. "Aha!" She spotted Neko's tail, and pulled it a couple times. "Hey!" Neko yelled, lost his balance, and fell on the ground. "Oof!" He grunted. "A-are you okay?" Patty asked worriedly. "Yeah..." Neko replied, and rubbed the back of his head. "Good. Oh, by the way, you're it!" Patty stated, and took off again. "What?" Neko exclaimed. "Hrmph... Fine." He rushed after Wendy and Moshi, and managed to tag Wendy before she could teleport.

"Man, Vera and Deeds are pretty late..." Patty stated. "They were supposed to bere like an hour ago!" "I wonder if they are alright..." Moshi said worriedly. "Don't worry, perhaps they have some other matters to deal with." Wendy comforted him. "Yeah, and we can have fun ourselves for the time being." Neko stated. "I just..." Moshi started. "I-I haven't seen DeeDee the whole day..." "She'll be fine." Patty said. "They both will. DeeDee's got brains and Vera has brawn, so together they can handle pretty much anything." "...You're right." Moshi sighed. "Hey, it's okay to be worried, we all know how much you love Deeds." Neko said with a grin. Moshi smiled weakly, and the four of them started playing Tag again. "I'm going to get every one of you!" Neko boasted. "Prove it!" Wendy replied as she rushed away. "Hey, look!" Patty said after five minutes of playing. "It's DeeDee and Vera!" Neko, Moshi and Wendy all looked, and saw DeeDee and Vera slowly talking towards them. Both looked rather depressed. "Hi, Deeds!" Moshi greeted DeeDee, who sniffled a little. "H-hi..." She whispered, and hugged Moshi. "What's wrong?" Patty wondered. "D... D-dad's in hospital." Vera replied. Wendy and Patty both gasped. "O-oh, what for?" Patty asked. "W-we're not completely s-sure..." Vera replied, and sniffled herself.

*****FLASHBACK*****

"Feelin' good?" Rex asked Angela as he gave her a back massage. "Mmm..." Angela murmured as a reply. "Really good..." DeeDee and Vera were in the kitchen, eating peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Hmm... I wonder if Moshi agreed to give me a back rub once..." DeeDee muttered, and Vera giggled slightly. "Nice that you didn't have go to work..." Angela said to Rex. "Yeah, it's been kinda quiet nowadays, so everyone at the station deserved a day off." Rex stated. "When will you go back to work, Daddy?" DeeDee wondered. "Whenever duty calls." Rex replied from the living room. "Hopefully not in a while..." Angela muttered. However, at that moment, the phone rang. Rex grumbled something as he stood up and answered the phone. "Hello?" He started. "...Yes, it's me. What's going on-? Oh, okay then... Yeah, I'll be there right away." He put the phone down. "What is it?" Vera wondered. "A bank robbery." Rex explained. "And they've got hostages..." "I understand." Angela sighed. "Be careful." "I promise." Rex replied with a smile, and the two kissed. "Bye, Dad!" DeeDee said before her dad left. "Teach 'em a lesson!" Vera cheered, and Rex went outside.

"Man, sometimes I wish I had another job..." Rex thought as he walked towards the bank. "Well, at least this has more action than most other jobs, and action's just what I need. Hmm... I hope Patty or Jack or their parents are hostages this time around..." He chuckled slightly, and arrived at the bank. Waiting there were five other police officers: Two Deputymon, a Starmon, a Veedramon and a Gargomon. Around the bank was more and more digimon police. "Hey, guys." Rex greeted the rest of his comrades. "What's the situation?" "There are three robbers inside, and they've got everyone inside the building as hostages." Gargomon explained. "I see..." Rex muttered. "How many digimon are in there?" "More than forty." One of the Deputymon said. "The bank was thankfully rather empty, but we still have to be cautious." "What kind of weapons have they got?" Rex wondered. "Two of them are wielding pistols, one has some sort of bazooka attached to his back." Gargomon replied. "No hidden explosives or anything?" Rex asked, and grabbed the megaphone. "Nope as far as we know." Veedramon said. "Good... Makes things a little easier." Rex stated. He started talking to the megaphone.

"Alright, come on out!" He said. "We want to talk with you!" One of the three robbers opened the front door a little. He was a Gazimon wielding a gun. "Yes?" Gazimon yelled at the officers. "We want to know what you want." Rex stated. "Errm..." The Gazimon started. He headed back inside. "Boss, maybe you should do the talkin'..." "Idiot..." The biggest robber replied. Soon, behind the door was a Monochromon with a scar above his left eye, which was completely white. He had a bazooka strapped onto his back. "Wait..." Rex mumbled. "I think I know that guy..." "What do you want?" The Monochromon asked. "We want to know what YOU want!" Starmon replied. "We want you to get the heck out of here..." The Monochromon said. "Otherwise, we'll blow you into million pieces!" "We'll leave right after you've freed all the hostages." Rex stated. "The building is surrounded, you should do as we say." "M-maybe he's right, boss." One of the Gazimon said. "Grr..." Monochromon growled. "Fine. We release the hostages, but if you haven't left after that, we'll kill all of you!" "Fair enough." Gargomon said, and Veedramon chuckled slightly. Out of the building came a lot of different digimon in a scared group. "Okay then..." Rex said. "CHAAARGE!" He yelled in the megaphone. "T-they're comin'!" One of the Gazimon yelled. "Damnit..." The Monochromon muttered, and fired from his bazooka. "Whoa!" Starmon yelled, and their team took cover. "Everyone alright-" Rex started. BLAM! BLAM! Rex felt a huge amount of pain in his chest before falling on the ground, unconscious.

"Hmm..." Angela thought. "I wonder if Rex is alright-" "Okay then, I guess we should go." DeeDee said to Vera, who nodded. "Oh, where are you going?" Angela wondered. "To go play with Patty, Neko, Moshi and Wendy of course!" Vera replied. "Okay then. Have fun-" Angela started, but was cut when the phone rang. "Hello?" She said in the phone. "Y-yes, I know him... I'm his wife. What happened-" Angela soon looked shocked. "...I-I understand. Thank you." She slowly put the phone back on the table, and was shaking. "What's wrong, Mom?" DeeDee asked. "DeeDee... Vera..." Angela started. Her eyes were getting teary. "R-Rex is in hospital." DeeDee and Vera gasped. "B-but... Why?" Vera asked quietly. "H-he was t-trying to stop the b-bank robbery, a-and got s-s-shot..." Angela managed to say. "NOO!" DeeDee and Vera cried. "S-sorry girls, I-I have to go v-visit him..." Angela said, and was about to open the door. "We're coming withcha!" Vera stated. "I-I don't-" Angela started. "He's our father!" DeeDee sobbed. Angela scrupled for a while. "Okay then." She whispered, and went towards the hospital with DeeDee and Vera.

*****END FLASHBACK*****

"...So that's what happened." Neko said as Vera finished. DeeDee was crying against Moshi's shoulder, while Moshi hushed her and patted her back. "B-but he's gonna make it, right?" Patty asked, and looked rather optimistic. "I've seen your father, he's quite strong, eh?" "I..." Vera started. "I'm afraid not... T-the doctor said he was shot in the h-heart... The chance of Dad making it a-are supposedly slim to none..." "Oh no..." Wendy gasped. "Don't cry, Deeds..." Moshi whispered to DeeDee. "I-I'm s-sorry..." DeeDee said, and sniffled. "I-I just... N-now I know how y-you guys feel... N-Neko lost his pa-parents, P-Patty lost them o-once, y-you lost your mom a-and brothers..." "It's okay." Moshi said quietly. "Even if he dies, I'm sure he'll come back soon enough." "B-but your mom a-and brothers are s-still dead..." DeeDee mumbled. "A-and so a-are Neko's p-parents..." "That was different." Neko stated. "They were killed by Diaboromon, and your dad just got shot by a minor crook." "Y-yeah..." Vera said, and wiped her eyes. "You just got to have hope." Patty stated. "I'm sure your dad will be back on his feet in no time!" "Y-yeah..." DeeDee muttered.

Meanwhile, Angela and Veemon were visiting Rex in the hospital. "Gosh..." Veemon whispered. Angela was sniffling quietly, stroking the head of her husband. "Who could do such a thing to Rex? He's a great fella..." "I know..." Angela said quietly. Rex was connected to some sort of breathing apparatus. "I-I just hope he-he makes it..." "Yeah, me too." Veemon said, and sighed. "This must be really tough for DeeDee and Vera, too." Angela didn't say anything. "Well, at least his heart is still beating..." Veemon said after taking a look at the electrocardiograph. "Y-yes..." Angela said. "H-he's rather s-strong... T-two bullets in the h-heart, and he's still a-alive..." Someone knocked on the door, and a doctor stepped in. "Hello." He greeted Veemon and Angela. "D-doctor, is he... Is he... W-will he make it?" Angela asked. "I'm not sure yet..." The doctor said, and looked at his notes. "We managed to operate his heart, but the wounds are rather pernicious... There is still a small chance for Rex's survival." "So he might survive?" Veemon asked. "Well, if he does, we'll see it by tomorrow." The doctor stated. "W-we'll come again in the morning." Angela stated, and stood up. "...Please, save him." She whispered before leaving with Veemon.

Patty, Neko, Moshi and Wendy did their best to cheer DeeDee and Vera up, however later on they were somewhat depressed themselves. "It's not fair..." Patty said to Neko and Wendy. "Why does this have to happen to DeeDee's and Vera's dad? What bad did he do to deserve this?" "I know I've said this before, but... Fate can be a cruel thing sometimes." Neko replied. Vera was sitting on the ground, while DeeDee was crying out. Moshi tried to calm her down, but was not really successful. "Deeds, you've got to pull yourself together." Moshi whispered gently. "I know this is horrible, but would your father like to see you and Vera like this?" "M-Moshie..." DeeDee said. "...Y-you are right. But s-still... Oh, DAAAD!" "Poor DeeDee..." Wendy sighed. "And poor Vera... I wish we could do something." "We can do nothing but wait." Neko stated. As Patty, Neko and Wendy returned back home, Moshi wanted to go with DeeDee and Vera. "I want to make sure you're not alone." He stated. "Moshi..." Vera muttered. "T-thank you..." DeeDee whispered, and gave him a kiss. DeeDee and Vera could barely sleep that night: In the morning, they would go back to the hospital. "Girls, Moshi, wake up." Angela said quietly. "It is time." "O-okay." DeeDee replied. She, Vera and Moshi all woke up. "See you later." Moshi said, and kissed DeeDee's cheek before departing. DeeDee, Vera, Angela and Veemon were waiting behind the hospital door. In thirty minutes, the door opened, and the doctor stepped out.

He looked at the four, and smiled. "He's alive." Angela gasped: Veemon smirked excitedly: DeeDee and Vera shouted "YAAY!" and hugged one another. They were allowed to go see Rex, who was sitting on the hospital bed. "Nice that you came to see me." He stated. Angela hugged him tight and kissed him hard. "Daddy!" DeeDee and Vera sobbed, and hugged Rex too. "...You made it." Veemon said quietly, shrugged, and hugged also Rex himself. "N-never... Ever again do such a thing..." Angela sobbed. Rex smiled, and said "I promise." Four days later, Rex was finally allowed to go back home. He decided to take a month-long break from the police duties in order to get in proper shape. "So everything's alright now." Neko said, and Patty happily nodded. "Yeah. I knew Rex would make it." She stated. "Me too." Wendy replied. "Me, umm, three." Neko said, and they all giggled. "Hey Moshi?" DeeDee asked Moshi. "Yes?" Moshi replied. "I was wondering... Could you rub my back?" DeeDee asked. "O-oh, sure." Moshi replied. DeeDee giggled in a girlish way, whispered "I love you." and kissed Moshi. "I love you too." Moshi replied with a smile.


	112. Chapter 112: Trip to Infinity Mountain

Chapter 112: Trip to Infinity Mountain

"Hiya, guys!" Patty greeted the rest of her friends. They were at their gathering place on a top of a hill. "Hi, Patty." Wendy replied. "So what's the plan today?" Patty wondered. "That's the problem." Vera stated. "We can't come up with new stuff to do." "We've played Tag and Hide and Seek to death, we've explored the entire forest... We've done pretty much everything." Neko said and yawned. "Well..." Patty started. "Hmm... We could... We could, umm... Oh no, I can't think of anything, either!" "Sometimes there just is days like this when you're really bored..." Moshi sighed. "Hmm..." DeeDee muttered. "How about..." "What?" Vera and Neko asked. "We've explored the entire forest..." DeeDee started. "But not the entire File Island!" "Huh?" Wendy wondered. "How 'bout a little exploration?" DeeDee suggested. "I know one place where we haven't really been... I'm talkin' about the Infinity Mountain." She pointed at the mountain that was in the middle of the island. "Hey, that sounds pretty good!" Neko stated. "Yeah!" Vera said and nodded. "Hmm... Okay, why not." Moshi said, and shrugged. Wendy just nodded and smiled "It's decided then!" DeeDee stated. "Infinity Mountain..." Patty mumbled.

Patty thought about what had happened two years ago. She had been kidnapped by Demidevimon, although she didn't realize it herself back then. Gatomon was also held as a prisoner, and that's when Patty first met her mother. Patamon later had arrived there, and Devimon had digivolved into ArchDevimon. "Mama died again..." Patty thought. "Then someone managed to defeat ArchDevimon... I wonder who it was-" "Patty?" Neko asked, interrupting Patty's thoughts. "W-what?" Patty wondered,n and chuckled nervously. "You just looked kinda absent..." Neko stated. "So, are we going to Infinity Mountain or not?" "W-well..." Patty started, and looked at the others. "Fine. But I think we should ask our parents whether or not it's okay." She added. "Well, that's true..." Moshi and Wendy muttered. "Hey, why to bother?" Vera asked. "It's not like there's anything dangerous up there..." "Well, at least I can go freely." Neko said with a smug grin on his face. "We'll be right back!" Patty stated, and she, DeeDee, Vera, Moshi and Wendy rushed to their homes.

"No." Patamon said sturdily. "Absolutely not." "But Papa!" Patty begged. "Please, we're dying of boredom, we want to-" "It's way too dangerous." Patamon stated. "You might as well jump into a volcano. Infinity Mountain is not the right place for little kids." "Papa..." Patty muttered. "Enough." Patamon said in a decisive way. "...Fine." Patty grumbled, and glared at her dad for a second before going back outside. Patamon sighed a little. "You did well." Gatomon stated. "I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid..." Patamon muttered. "Don't worry, Patty respects you enough to listen whatever you say to her." Gatomon stated, and smiled. "I know, but still..." Patamon said. "When Patty decides to do something, she usually does that." "Well, can't argue with that..." Gatomon said, and chuckled slightly nervously. "But I still think you did the right thing. Infinity Mountain's really not a safe place for a child." "Hmm..." Patamon mumbled. "Do you... Do you think that we should keep an eye on her, just to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid?"

"Hmph, stupid Papa..." Patty thought angrily, and kicked a rock nearby. "I know he's just looking after me, but still... I'm not a baby anymore, and I've faced so much dangerous situations already!" She arrived at the gathering place, and spotted that DeeDee, Vera, Moshi and Wendy were looking rather upset, too. "Looks like you didn't get lucky either?" Wendy asked Patty, who sighed and nodded. "Oh man..." Neko said. "Well, better luck next time-" "No!" Vera replied. "We're going there, no matter what!" "V-Vera?" DeeDee asked. "We can't let the adults boss us all the time!" Vera stated. "That's the spirit, Vera!" Neko said, and clapped a little. "Uhm..." Patty mumbled, and she, Moshi, Wendy and DeeDee looked at each other. "M-mom and Dad will ground me for a week if I do this..." Wendy said quietly. "Yeah, same thing here." Patty added. "And here." DeeDee stated. "F-father'd do the same..." Moshi mumbled. "Fine, you wussies." Vera said harshly. "Who you callin' a wuss?" DeeDee growled. "Fine, I'm comin witcha!" "Good." Neko said. "What about you?" "Errm..." Patty started, and sighed. "Alright, alright..." Wendy and Moshi nodded and gulped. "Great. Let's get going then." Neko said, and the six headed towards the Infinity Mountain.

"B-boy, it looks huge from down here..." Moshi said as they arrived at the bottom of the mountain. "Well, gotta start climbin', so we'll be back before dark!" Vera said, and rubbed her hands. "Umm, I think we could just follow the path here..." Patty said, and pointed at a road that went all the way up to the top of the mountain. "Naah, I like a little challenge..." Vera said, and started climbing, however she was had managed to climb 6 feet before falling back on the ground. "Oof!" She grunted. "Man... It's not as easy to climb up a rock as it is a tree..." "Just as I thought." DeeDee said, and helped her up. "I'm gonna try my luck..." Neko stated, and started climbing up the Infinity Mountain. "N-Neko, be careful!" Patty yelled from the ground. "Hmm, Neko's doing pretty good..." DeeDee stated. "You're doing great, Neko!" Wendy yelled. "Just remember not to look down!" "Huh?" Neko wondered, and looked down to the ground. "Whoaaaa!" He screamed, and turned pale. "I-I-I'm s-so high..." "Uh-oh..." Moshi gasped. Patty quickly took off, and carried Neko to the ground. "T-thanks, Patty..." Neko muttered. "Well, looks like we'll walk then."

"Eugh..." Patty panted. "Phew... Man..." "We're only halfway through..." Moshi said and sighed. "Well, we can have a small break." Neko stated, and they all sat down. "We... We should have taken some... Some supplies with us..." Wendy gasped. "Naah." DeeDee replied. "Our parents would've asked 'What for?', and... Well, you know." "That's true..." Patty said. She looked up, and spotted a couple caves up above. "Are those... Are those the ones I was imprisoned in?" She thought. "I-I think we should get going already." Moshi stated, and got up. "Eh? How come?" Neko wondered. "D-don't you know?" Moshi asked him. "The legend says that in Infinity Mountain, there lives an evil mountain troll digimon! He's huge, and... A-and he eats little digimon!" Wendy and Patty gasped. "Naah, that's just a hoax." DeeDee stated. "If there did live a troll up here, SOMEONE would've proved it-" "GROOOAAR!" Something roared "EEEK!" Patty, DeeDee, Moshi and Wendy screamed. "Very funny, Neko..." Vera said, and Neko sniggered. "S-sorry..." Neko apologized, and guffawed. "I-I just couldn't resist..." "Hmph... Let's get going already." Said Patty, who had blushed a little along with DeeDee. "Y-yeah, let's go." Wendy whispered, and Moshi gulped.

"Hmm..." Patty thought. They had already reached the caves that had been up above a moment ago. "Hey guys, wanna check those caves?" She asked her friends. "Well, why not!" Neko said, and Vera grinned. "Umm, P-Patty?" Moshi asked. "I-I don't know i-if this is a good idea-" "I know, but I just have to... Check out." Patty said, and the six of them stepped into the cave. Patty spotted many chains, torches and a couple windows with bars. "This IS it..." Patty mumbled. "Is WHAT, Patty?" DeeDee wondered. "I know this place." Patty stated. "It-" "Hey Neko, where are you goin'?" Vera asked. Neko was walking towards another room with his hands stretched out. "I think I know the answer..." Patty replied. They had entered a circular room, with the chunks of a large object lying all across the cave. A bigger chunk, that was emitting black light, was in the center. "This..." Neko started. "This here called me..." He tried to touch the large object, but was pulled back by Patty in the last minute. "Neko, don't." She said. "That thing is evil." "P-Patty..." DeeDee mumbled. "...You're right. I'm sorry." Neko said. "We should keep going." Wendy said, and the others nodded. They exited the cave, and went up the Infinity Mountain.

"Aah..." Vera sighed out of relief. They had finally reached the top of the mountain. "We made it!" "Alright!" Patty and DeeDee said excitedly. "Whoa, the view sure is amazing..." Wendy gasped. T-that's... One big drop..." Neko said, and chuckled nervously. "Oh, sorry, I forgot you're afraid of heights..." DeeDee apologized. "I can handle it." Neko replied with a grin. "This mountain is even bigger than the one you showed us, Neko!" Moshi stated. "Well, I admit, this wasn't any useless trip..." Patty said. "The only thing is that the air density is rather low..." Said DeeDee, as all the kids were breathing heavily. "But the view sure is beautiful..." Patty sighed. "Just like you." Neko said. Patty giggled a little, and kissed Neko. "I don't know what Papa meant with 'all the hazards', we haven't encountered anything hazardous up here." "Well, parents are always exaggerate." Vera said, and they all laughed. Two hours later, Neko got up, and said "Alright guys, I think we should return home." "Yeah, we don't want to worry anyone." Wendy said. "Let's go-" Patty said.

"Just where do ya think you're goin'?" A gruff voice asked from behind them. They all turned around, and gasped. It was Scar, Razor and Blade again. "Can't you three EVER let us alone?" DeeDee asked out of spite. "Sorry, we're not gonna leave ya, 'cause we've still got a score to settle with you meddling kids." Scar stated, and scrabbled the ground with his forelegs. Razor and Blade both cracked their knuckles, and grinned. "And THIS time..." Scar said, and looked rather threatening. "This time, there's no mommy or daddy here to save you!" "Well, looks like we're gonna fight then." Neko said. "Bring it on." "Gosh, you've gotta be kidding me!" Razor said and snorted. "Six little kiddos against three adults, what chances do ya think ya have?" "Well, we get two each..." Blade said, and licked his lips. "W-we handled you two the first time!" DeeDee said. "AFTER Sorcerymon had frozen us..." Razor said. The three of them were creeping towards the kids, who backed of slowly. Patty looked behind, and spotted that they were walking towards a cliff. "Looks like this is your end..." Scar said. "Oh no-" Wendy whispered. She lost her balance, and fell off the cliff. "WENDY!" Patty and Moshi screamed. "Noo!" Wendyyh!"

"AAAA- Oof!" Wendy grunted: Someone had saved her. "Are you alright?" A gentle voice asked her. "Y-yeah, thank you Mister-" Wendy said, and looked. It was Angemon. He flew at the top of the Infinity Mountain, and put Wendy down. "Hey, what the- AAH!" Razor screamed: He and Blade were hit from behind by something. Rex and Kabuto were both landed behind Scar. "Looks like you're trapped!" Angemon stated. "If you surrender now, we'll let you live." Kabuto said. "N-never!" Scar said. However, he accidentally slipped, and fell off the cliff. "AAAAAAAHH!" He screamed as he fell to his doom. "Ouch..." Neko gasped. "Well, he won't be causing any harm no more- Uh-oh..." Patty said. Angemon, Rex and Kabuto were looking at the six kids angrily. Patty, Neko, DeeDee, Moshi, Wendy and Vera all blushed, and hanged their heads in embarrasment. "Didn't we tell you not to come up here?" Angemon asked. "Y-yes, Papa..." Patty sighed. "Didn't I told you two to stay out of here?" Rex asked DeeDee and Vera, who both gulped and nodded slightly. "Moshi, what have you done?" Kabuto asked his son. "I-I... I disobeyed you, Father..." Moshi whispered. The three adults smiled. "Well, now that you realize it, I guess we can take you back home." Angemon said. "P-Papa..." Patty muttered, and the kids looked both happy and relieved. Angemon, Rex and Kabuto carried the kids to the land, and they all went immediatly back home, promising to never climb up Infinity Mountain without their permission.


	113. Chapter 113: Flying a Kite

Chapter 113: Flying a Kite

"Morning, Patty." Patamon greeted Patty after seeing her coming down the stairs in the morning. "Did you sleep well?" Patty mumbled something and yawned as a reply. "Want to eat something?" Patamon asked her. "J-just...*YAWN*... Cereal, please." Patty replied, and rubbed her eyes. "Yo, Patty." Someone said from the kitchen table. Patty hadn't spotted Neko sitting there until now. "N-Neko?" She wondered. "What are you doing...*YAWN*... here?" "Just visiting." Neko replied. "I was wondering if you could come outside and play with us." "Sure, I'll just eat first." Patty said. "I-if it's okay for you, Papa." She added, and looked at Patamon, who smiled. "Of course." He replied. "Just remember-" "No Infinity Mountain!" Patty said before Patamon could continue. "Good." Patamon said. "Just keep that in your mind!" "I promise, Papa!" Patty vowed, and began eating her cereal. "Thank you. Bye-bye!" She said after eating the breakfast. "Be careful!" Patamon yelled after her, and she and Neko went outside. "Oh, hi honey." Patamon greeted Gatomon, who had just come downstairs. "Hi." Gatomon replied. "Where's Jack?" Patamon wondered. "He's still sleeping." Gatomon replied, and took a cup of coffee. "He had a nightmare, so I decided to carry him to our bed." "Aah, so it was JACK who kicked me all night!" Patamon said, and they both laughed.

"Whee, it's kinda windy today..." Patty stated as they stepped outside. "Yeah, I know." Neko replied. "I've always liked wind... So cool and fast. Wind can travel wherever it wants, on it's own..." Patty looked at Neko rather suspiciously. "So..." She started. "Where exactly are we-" "HEEY!" Someone yelled. "Patty! Neko! Over here!" "Huh?" Patty and Neko wondered, and looked around. The shouters were Moshi and Wendy. "Come over here!" Wendy yelled. "DeeDee found something cool!" Moshi stated. "Let's go!" Patty said, and she and Neko ran after Moshi and Wendy. "So, what is it?" Neko wondered. "This way!" Moshi replied. They had arrived in the woods, with DeeDee and Vera standing under a tree. "Hi, guys!" Vera greeted them. "Hi..." Patty replied. "So what did you found, Deeds?" DeeDee giggled a little. "Look up there." She said, and pointed at the tree. Patty and Neko looked up, and saw some sort of bird-shaped object made out of textile. "Hey, that's a cool, uhm, err... What is it?" Neko wondered. "It's a kite!" DeeDee explained. "It's a toy carried on the wind and controlled by a line! I was wondering if we could get it down and repair it-" "I'm on it!" Said Patty, and took off.

"Nice that you guys came." Patamon said. T.K. and Kari were visiting Patamon and Gatomon again. "Yeah, now that we have some time..." T.K. said, and stretched his arms. "The exams are finally over, we finally get some vacation!" "Speaking of exams..." Kari started. "I've been wondering... What are you going to do with Patty?" "Eh?" Gatomon wondered. "What do you mean, 'Going to do with Patty'?" "I'm talking about her education." Kari explained. "Are you planning to send her to school or anything like that?" "Err..." Patamon started, and he and Gatomon looked at one another. "We... Really haven't thought of that. I, for one, weren't in any kind of school when I was young..." "Well, you were probably too busy waiting for me to come and help you save the Digital World." T.K. joked. "I was given some minor education when I was working with Myotismon..." Gatomon stated. "I don't really remember much of it, except that Demidevimon always threw paper balls from the back of the classroom..." Kari giggled slightly. "Maybe we should," Patamon started, and looked at Jack, who was watching TV in the living room. "Send Patty and Jack to school-"

Someone opened the front door. "Hey, Papa and Mama!" Patty yelled. "O-oh, hello, Uncle T.K. and Aunt Kari." "Hi." Kari replied. "What is it, Patty?" Gatomon asked. "Look what we found!" Patty said. She and DeeDee showed them the kite. "Hey, is that a kite?" T.K. asked. "Yup!" DeeDee replied and nodded. "It was stuck in a tree, and we decided to pull it down!" "Hmm, it seems to be rather broken..." Patamon muttered as he inspected the kite. "Papa, can we fix this?" Patty asked. "It's such a windy day, and... I've never seen a kite flying." "Well, I guess we could give it a shot." Patamon replied. "I'll help." T.K. stated. "I was once a kite flyer champion in my school, I know a lot about these things." "Alright, thanks Uncle T.K!" Patty said. Jack looked at the kite a little curiously. "It has some bright colours..." He stated. "What does that thing do?" "When it is windy, you take control it with a line and let the wind carry it." Kari explained. "Sounds cool." Jack said. "Okay, we need some cloth, wood, thread, perhaps some scissors and glue..." Patamon said. "And of course hope!" T.K. added, and they all laughed.

"Do you think that your dad and T.K. can fix it?" Neko asked Patty, as the kids were sitting outside. "Sure, Papa can fix anything!" Patty replied and smiled confidently. "Hmm... I wonder what it looks like when the kite is in the air..." Wendy said. "I'll bet it's fun flying it!" Vera stated. The front door opened, and T.K. and Patamon stepped outside, holding the newly-repaired kite. "Yay, you did it!" Patty exclaimed. "Thanks, Papa and uncle T.K!" "Thank Gatomon and Kari, too." Patamon said. "They gave us some help." "You still did the hard part." Kari replied. "Well, shall we go fly it then?" Neko asked. "Of course." Gatomon replied, and the kids yelled "Yay!" "Who flies it first?" T.K. asked them. "Err... Uhm..." The little digimon mumbled. "I think DeeDee should do it." Patty stated. "She was the one who found the kite in the first place." "Yeah, go DeeDee!" Vera cheered. "W-well, okay then..." DeeDee said quietly. "Just hold the line tight, start running, and let the kite go with your other hand just as it rises in the air." T.K. instructed her. "O-okay." DeeDee replied. She grabbed the kite handle, started running forward, and released the kite. Eventually it flew high up in the air.

"Alright!" The kids shouted. "So cool..." Jack mumbled in awe. "Release more of the line, DeeDee!" Neko yelled. DeeDee did as she was told, and the kite flew up even higher. "Haven't seen this happening in a while..." Kari said and smiled as she watched the kite flying. "Just be careful it doesn't fly too high!" T.K. said to DeeDee. "The wind is a lot faster up there, you might lose control!" A few minutes later, DeeDee wind the kite inwards. "That was fun!" She stated. "Okay, who next?" "I want to try!" Patty replied. "So do I!" Vera said. "Me too!" Moshi said. "And me!" Neko stated. "And me." Wendy finished. "Hold on, you will all have your turns-" Patamon replied. "I want to fly the kite, too!" Jack said. "Sorry Jack, but you're too small." Gatomon said. "The wind could possibly lift you from the ground." "Aww, but Mama!" Jack protested. "You can try when you're a little bigger." Kari stated. "Hrrmph..." Jack snorted, crossed his arms and angrily sat down. "Well, Patty said that she wants to fly the kite first, so..." T.K. said, and handed the kite to Patty. "Yay, thank you!" Patty said. She did what DeeDee had done just a moment ago, and the kite soared in the air.

"Hmph, 'Too small' she says..." Jack thought. Everyone else had already taken their turns and flied the kite, even Patamon, Gatomon, T.K. and Kari gave it a shot. "I'm big enough to handle one teeny kite... And the wind isn't even that strong!" However, Jack looked as T.K. and Kari were flying the kite together. "Hmm... Maybe I should really FLY that thing..." He sniggered quietly, and waited for the kite to land. "Okay, who wants to fly the kite next- Whoaa!" T.K. yelled. "Oops, I-I'm sorry..." Jack apologized: He had 'accidentally' ran against T.K's foot, and thanks to this moment of distraction he let go of the kite. Jack ran after the kite, and caught it. "Here." He said, and put the kite to the ground. "Thanks." T.K. replied. "Well, does someone else want to fly the kite?" "I'd wanna do it again." Neko said. As the others weren't looking, Jack quickly crawled under the kite, and grabbed onto it. Neko lifted the kite, and thought it was a little heavier, but started flying it anyways. "Yes... Yes!" Jack thought, and the kite flew high up in the air. As Jack looked around, he laughed in excitement. "Whee, I finally know how Papa and Patty feel when they fly!" He stated.

"The kite really flies beautifully..." Gatomon stated. "Whoa!" Neko yelled. "It's getting more and more windy..." "Huh?" Patty wondered. "What?" Moshi asked her. "I think I saw something on the kite..." Patty said, and pointed at the kite. "Hmm? I see nothing..." DeeDee stated. "It was something orange..." Patty mumbled. "Could've been just a piece of the kite." Vera suggested. Patty looked at the kite rather suspiciously. "Say, where's Jack?" T.K. wondered. "I don't know." Patamon replied. "He probably went back home." "Do you... Do you think I should've let him fly the kite?" Gatomon asked. "I think you're right." Kari replied. "The wind has been rather strong today. It'd been no surprise if Jack had lifted from the ground while trying to fly the kite." "They have no idea..." Jack thought while riding the kite, and sniggered. "I just hope Mama doesn't get mad when she finds out I was up here." "There it is again!" Patty said, and pointed at orange something she had seen earlier. "What is that?" Wendy wondered. "It looks like... Like..." DeeDee said. "What are you talking about?" Patamon asked. "There's something up there in the kite." Patty explained. "Hmm... Could it be a bird?" Kari wondered, however T.K. looked rather worried.

"It's not a bird..." He stated. "Well, what is it then?" Moshi wondered. T.K. gulped a little, and said "It's Jack." "WHAAAAT?" Everyone else yelled. "J-Jack?" Gatomon asked. "H-how can it be- Oh no, this is my fault, I should've let him fly the kite!" "NEKO!" Patty yelled. "Huh?" Neko wondered. "The kite!" Patty said. "Wind the kite back to the ground!" "O-okay!" Neko replied, and started winding the kite. "Uh-oh, looks like they spotted me..." Jack thought. "Well, it was fun nevertheless-" The wind started blowing harder, nearly knocking Jack off the kite. "EEEEEK!" He screamed. "Hurry up, Neko!" Patty shouted. Neko started winding the kite even faster, however the wind started blowing so hard it knocked the kite handle from his hands. "NOO!" Everyone yelled. "JAAACK!" Gatomon cried. "Whoaaaaa!" Jack yelled, and held on tight on the kite. "We need to do something!" Gatomon stated. Patamon tried to take off, but the wind knocked him back. "Ohnoohnoohno..." Jack weeped. The wind blew yet again, this time knocking Jack off the kite. "JAAAACK!" Gatomon, Patamon and Patty yelled as Jack started falling towards the ground. Kari immediatly took out her D-Terminal, and shouted "DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

"GATOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO... NEFERTIMON, THE ANGEL OF LIGHT!"

Kari climbed on Nefertimon's back, and Nefertimon immediatly took off. "Eaaaaaaaa..." Jack yelled while falling. "I'm not gonna make it... Mama, Papa, Patty, Kira, everyone... I'm sor- OUCH!" Kari had managed to grab Jack by his tail, and now took him in her arms. "Are you okay?" She asked Jack, who nodded. Nefertimon landed, and de-digivolved back to Gatomon after Kari and Jack had jumped off her back. "Great catch, Kari!" T.K. cheered, and Kari smiled as a reply. Gatomon immediatly hugged Jack tight. "Oh Jackie..." She cried. "You... You're alive..." "Mama, you're crushing me!" Jack stated. He blushed slightly. "I... I'm s-sorry I did that..." "It's okay..." Gatomon replied, and sniffled. "Just promise me to NEVER do such a dangerous thing again!" "I swear." Jack said. "Well, at least now I know what feels like to fly..." "Hey, I wanna ride the kite, too!" Patty stated. Everyone else laughed, and two seconds later Patty laughed herself, too. "Well, at least we had a fun day." Neko said. "What are we going to do with the kite?" Moshi wondered. "DeeDee and Vera can keep it for the time being." Patamon stated. "You were the ones who found it, right?" "T-thank you." DeeDee thanked. "Will we come back tomorrow?" Wendy asked. "Sure! We'll have fun with the kite for a long time!" Patty replied, and they all returned back home.


	114. Chapter 114: Body Swap

Chapter 114: Body Swap

"I found you, Wendy!" Patty exclaimed, and Wendy crawled out of a bush. "I thought that was a good hideout..." Wendy said. "It was, until I heard rustle coming from there." Patty replied and smiled. "Have you found anyone else yet?" Wendy asked. "Nope." Patty replied. "Just you-" "YEOOOOW!" Someone screamed. "Huh?" Patty wondered. Neko had jumped out of a bush, holding his tail. "...You and Neko." Patty added, and Wendy giggled slightly. "Ow..." Neko groaned. "You stepped on my tail..." "Oh, I'm sorry." Patty apologized. "Well, only DeeDee, Moshi and Vera left!" "I think I know where Moshi is..." Wendy whispered to Neko. After a moment of searching, Patty stumbled over something she thought was a rock. "Whoaa!" She yelled, and fell on the ground. However, as she turned around she spotted that the 'rock' was actually Moshi. "Well, that was a good hiding technique..." Patty stated, and Moshi sniggered as he stood up. "Hmm... Still no sight DeeDee or Ver- hey!" Patty said: something had fallen on her head. "Really..." She muttered, took off, and flew on the other side of the tree. She shot a Boom Bubble at the treetop, making Vera falling from the tree. "Oof..." Vera grunted. "Alright, only DeeDee left!" Patty stated.

However, after searching for a half hour, Patty couldn't find DeeDee anywhere. "Man... Where on earth is she?" Patty wondered. "Do you think she could be in trouble?" Moshi asked worriedly. "Naah, it's DeeDee we're talkin' here." Vera replied. "She's fine. But she's found one good place to hide..." "Hmm..." Patty thought, and smiled deviously. "Hey guys..." She whispered something in her friends' ears, who all chuckled and nodded. "Okay, but it's a little dirty..." Moshi said, but nevertheless laughed. "HEY DEEDEE!" Patty shouted. "YOU WON, I GIVE UP! COME ON OUT!" Thirty seconds later, DeeDee was running towards them, looking self-satisfied. "Tee hee hee..!" She giggled and panted. "Phew... I found one... One nice hideout..." "Where were you?" Neko asked. "Remember the cave Wendy trapped Patty in once?" DeeDee asked. Wendy blushed, and nodded. "Well, that really was a good place." Patty said. "Now then... We decided to play Tag now that you came out. However, while you were gone, we made a rule that whoever wins the Hide and Seek has to be the first it in Tag." "Hey, no fair!" DeeDee whined, and everyone else laughed. "Fine then... Get ready to run!" And they ran away as DeeDee started to chase after them.

"I'm gonna getcha!" DeeDee stated while running after Neko and Vera. "Not a chance!" Neko replied, and Vera blew a raspberry. Suddenly, they started running in opposite directions, leaving DeeDee puzzled for a brief moment. "Fine then..." She said. "Aha!" She thought, and snuck behind Moshi, who wasn't paying attention. She placed her hands over his eyes, and said "Guess who, Moshie!" "Ack!" Moshi grunted. "You could have just Tagged me, you know." "Yeah, but it was more funny this way." DeeDee replied with a smile. "Catch me if you can!" However, there wasn't much for Moshi to do, as DeeDee tripped on a tree root. Moshi walked next to her, helped her up, and said "Tag!" before quickly running away. "Harrumph..." DeeDee grumbled. "I'm never gonna catch anyone this way-" Again, she spotted someone who was off guard: Patty. "Payback time!" DeeDee roared, and leaped at Patty. "DeeDee, no-" Patty yelled. DeeDee tackled Patty, and soon the two of them started rolling down a hill that was before them. "Ow! Ouch! Ungh! Urrk! Oof! Yeow!" Patty and DeeDee groaned, until they stopped rolling when they reached the bottom of the hill.

"Patty!" "DeeDee!" Neko and Moshi yelled, and they rushed to Patty and DeeDee with Wendy and Vera. "Oh, my head..." Patty whined. "That was some rolling..." DeeDee sighed. For some reason, Neko helped DeeDee up, and Moshi was standing next to Patty. "Patty, you alright?" Neko asked DeeDee. "Huh? Whatcha talkin' about?" DeeDee asked. "Are you okay, DeeDee?" Moshi asked Patty, who looked rather confused. "Eh?" She asked. "Oh no, they lost their memories!" Vera exclaimed. "What do you mean 'Are you okay, DeeDee'? I'm PATTY!" "Huh?" Neko asked. Patty and DeeDee looked rather baffled, but Neko, Wendy, Vera and Moshi were shocked. "H... How many fingers?" Moshi asked, and raised two of his fingers. "Two." Patty answered. "If I have two hundred and twenty five apples, and I take one hundred and five from you, how many apples have you got?" Moshi asked. "Err..." Patty said nervously. "One hundred and twenty!" DeeDee replied quickly. "There is something strange going on..." Wendy muttered. "What do ya mean?" DeeDee asked. "Well... Look at each other." Neko said to Patty and DeeDee, who did as they were told. "Huh? Why am I over there?" They asked at the same time. After three seconds of silence, they both screamed.

"EEEEEK!" Patty cried. "O-our bodies got changed!" DeeDee exclaimed. Somehow, Patty had ended up in DeeDee's body, and DeeDee in Patty's. "B-but how is that possible?" Moshi wondered. "I-I have no idea..." Patty said. She looked at her hands. "Wait..." She put her hands behind her back, and gasped. "Oh no, I have wings no more!" She cried. "Whoaa!" DeeDee yelled: She had fallen on her backside. "Oof... It's not fair, YOU know how to stand on two legs even if you were in your own body, so why can't I?" "You're probably not used to being a Patamon..." Wendy suggested. "We've gotta find a way to get you two back in your bodies." Neko stated. "Any ideas?" "Err, uhm..." Patty started. "Nope." Vera and Moshi said, and shook their heads. "I don't know..." Wendy muttered. "Hmm... Can't come up with anything right now." DeeDee replied. "Well, looks like you have to stay like this for the time being." Neko said. "We'll come up with something tomorrow-" "Huh? Is it nighttime already?" Wendy wondered. "Well, looks like we have to go back home." Moshi said. Patty and DeeDee both gulped. "We can't let our parents know." DeeDee stated. "That'd be too much of a shock for them." "Guess we'll change homes for now, too." Patty said, and sighed. "Well, good night guys." "Good night." Moshi and Wendy replied, and they started going back to their homes. "This way, Deeds- I mean Patty." Vera said.

"Hi, Patty." Patamon greeted DeeDee as she arrived at Patty's home. "Hiya, Mr. Pa- I-I mean Papa." DeeDee replied, and chuckled nervously. "Did you have a good day?" Gatomon asked her. "Y-yeah, we played a lot of d-different games." DeeDee replied. "I-I am a little tired, so I think I'm going to bed right away..." She faked a yawn, and rubbed her eyes. "Good night, sweetie." Patamon said to her. DeeDee quickly climbed up the steps, went to Patty's room, and sighed out of relief. "Phew... I hope they don't suspect anything..." DeeDee looked at herself from a mirror. "Hmm..." She thought. "Patty doesn't look too bad... And hey, I've got wings!" She tried to flap the wings, but failed to do so. "Err, how do you control these- WHOAA!" DeeDee had rapidly took off, hit the ceiling, and fell on the floor. "Owowowowow..." She whined. "Patty sure hasn't got a thick skull... I think I have a headache-" Someone threw a rock at the window. DeeDee opened the window, and Neko jumped in. "N-Neko?" DeeDee asked. "Hiya, Pat-" Neko started, stared at DeeDee, and slapped his forehead. "Sorry, Deeds, I mistook you for Patty." "It's okay." DeeDee replied and smiled. "You okay?" Neko asked her. "Yeah, I think Patty's parents didn't notice anything." DeeDee said. "Good... Well, I guess I'm off to Dee- I mean your home." Neko said, and jumped back on the ground. "G'night, Deeds." "Good night." DeeDee replied, and climbed into Patty's bed. "I hope Patty's convincing enough as me..."

"Here we are." Vera said to Patty. She opened the front door, and the two stepped in DeeDee's and Vera's home. "Hiya, Mom! Hiya, Dad!" "Hi, Vera and DeeDee." Angela greeted them. "Hi- Whoa!" Patty replied: She lost her balance, and hit the back of her head on the floor. "Pa- Deeds!" Vera quickly yelled. "Ya okay, Sis?" "Y-yeah..." Patty replied. "Yes, I am." "Good." Rex said with a smile. "Would you like to eat something?" Angela asked them. "Naw thanks, Mom." Vera replied. "We'll go straight to bed. G'night!" "G-G'night..." Patty mumbled, and followed Vera upstairs to her and DeeDee's room. "W-was I convincing enough-" Patty asked, but stopped when she noticed her reflection on the mirror. "Aa! Great, I look like a geek..." "I have to agree." Vera said and giggled. They heard something small knocking on the window. "Wha?" Vera wondered, but Patty went to open the window. "Hi, Neko!" She greeted Neko. "Hi... Patty." Neko said, as she looked at her girlfriend, who looked like DeeDee. "Can I come on in?" "Sure, but be quiet!  
We don't want DeeDee's and Vera's parents to find anything out..." Patty replied, and Neko climbed in the room. "Hiya Vera." He said to Vera, who waved as a reply. "What for are you here, Neko?" Patty wondered. "I just came to say good night." Neko replied.

"I went to your home, but I forgot that 'Patty' was there, and you were here." Neko explained. "How do you feel?" "Well, I need to get used to DeeDee's body..." Patty sighed. "I have to walk on two feet, and can't fly anymore... But Deeds sure has a thick skull. I fell on my head, and felt completely okay." "It's pretty natural for us DemiVeemon." Vera explained, and slammed her head against Patty's. "I, umm..." Neko started. "I-I... Well, g-good night then." "Good night, Neko." Patty replied, but Neko backed of as Patty was about to kiss him. "What's wrong?" "I-I just..." Neko started, and sighed. "I-it feels wrong, now that you're in DeeDee's b-body..." "Neko..." Patty mumbled. Her eyes got a little teary. "I-I mean..." Neko said nervously. "I know what helps!" Vera stated. "Here." She placed Neko's hand on Patty's. "Close your eyes." Neko looked at Patty, and slowly closed his eyes. After doing so, instead of looking like DeeDee, Patty had returned to his normal body. "Much better." Neko said, and gave Patty a kiss. After opening his eyes, Patty still looked like DeeDee from the outside, but in the inside, Neko knew that it was his girl. "See ya tomorrow." He said, and jumped out of the window. "Good night, Neko..." Patty replied before going to sleep.

"Psst! Patty!" Vera whispered in the morning, and pushed Patty. "W-what?" Patty asked, and woke up. "Let's go before my parents wake up!" Vera said. "Come on!" "O-okay." Patty replied, and quickly climbed out of bed. The two carefully snuck downstairs, and Vera opened the front door. The two went outside, and Patty shut the door. "Okay, I think others are at our gathering place..." Vera said. "W-what are they doing-" Patty started. "Oh, come on!" Vera said impatiently. "We need to get you and Deeds back to your bodies!" "Oh, right..." Patty mumbled. As they arrived at the hill, Patty noticed that Vera was right: Neko, Moshi and Wendy were all there waiting for them. Moshi tried to hug Patty, but then he remembered what was going on, and just said "Hi." instead. "Hello." Patty greeted everyone. "Where's DeeDee-" "Wait!" Someone yelled. DeeDee was running towards them on all fours. She was panting exhaustedly. "Phew... Sorry I'm late..." "It's okay, we just arrived here ourselves." Wendy replied and smiled. "Good... Okay then, we need to do something to get back to our bodies." DeeDee stated.

However, nobody hadn't came up with anything yet. "Oh no, b-but there has to be SOMETHING to make us return!" Patty cried. "I-I don't want to be D-DeeDee my whole life..." "Hmm... What exactly happened before you two switched bodies?" Moshi asked. "Well, let's see..." DeeDee started. "We had played Hide and Seek... We were playing Tag... I was about to Tag Patty, and then-" She stopped speaking, and now looked shocked. "Yes." She mumbled. "I think I know what to do..." "Really?" Neko and Vera asked. "Yes. Patty!" DeeDee said. "Stand over here!" "O-okay..." Patty replied, and stood in front of the hill. "Hey, it s a nice view from up here-" "GOTCHA!" DeeDee shouted, and tackled Patty. "HEEEEEEEYYY-" Patty yelled, and the two rolled down the hill again. "Patty! DeeDee!" Wendy, Moshi, Vera and Neko shouted, and ran after them. "Did it work?" Neko asked whoever was in Patty's body, and helped her up. "I... I..." Patty mumbled. She and DeeDee looked at each other. "Hey, it worked!" DeeDee stated. "Patty's over there-" "63 minus 24?" Moshi asked her quick. DeeDee replied immediatly "39." "It worked." Moshi whispered, and kissed DeeDee. "Yay, I'm back in my body again!" Patty yelled, and did a few loops in the air before landing, and kissing Neko. "Great!" Wendy said. "So... Can we start playin' now?" DeeDee asked, and everyone else replied "Oh yeah!"


	115. Chapter 115: The Princess Returns

Chapter 115: The Princess Returns

Patty, Neko, DeeDee, Moshi, Wendy, Vera, Paguya, Yaamon, Demimeramon and Kapurimon were having fun together at the beach. Patty, Neko, DeeDee, Vera, Paguya and Demimeramon were playing volley ball while Wendy, Moshi, Yaamon and Kapurimon were playing in the beach. "Alright, 5-4, we won!" DeeDee stated after Neko had made one impressive goal. "Harrumph..." Paguya grunted. "Wanna play another game?" "No thanks." Patty replied. "I'd like to do something else, too." Demimeramon said, and left the game too. "Well, we can have a two versus two match." Neko suggested. "Okay then!" DeeDee said. She and Neko formed one team, and Paguya and Vera the other. "Hey guys, check this out!" Kapurimon said: He had built a huge sandcastle with great detail. "Whoa, that's really impressive." Moshi stated. "Whee, another wave!" Wendy yelled, and a small wave splashed against her and Yaamon. "Fun!" Yaamon stated and laughed. Patty was about to go to the water, when she noticed something on the water: Her reflection. It reminded her of something. "Nadia..." She thought.

It had been a long time since Patty, Neko, DeeDee, Moshi, Wendy and Vera went to the kingdom of Deji in order to stop the war between it and the kingdom of Poketo. They met the princess of Deji called Nadia, who bore a striking resemblance to Patty in terms of being a white female Patamon with purple stripes across her body, and became good friends with her. Patty had decided to switch places with Nadia in order for Nadia to go to Poketo and try to reason with it's king, Mephisto. However, everything did not go as planned, and hadn't it been for Angemon and Angewomon arriving just in time, and DeeDee's and Moshi's quick research, they probably would have all been killed. "It all happened so long time ago..." Patty thought. "Hmm... I wonder if Nadia's okay. We haven't seen her since-" SPLASH! Wendy and Yaamon had jumped on the water from the pier Patty was standing on, splashing water on her face. "Hey!" Patty yelled. "You'll pay for that!" "We'll see!" Yaamon replied, and Patty jumped into the water. "Ha!" She yelled, and splashed water on Yaamon and Wendy. "There! How do you like-" Yaamon had again splashed water on Patty. "Hey everybody, water fight! Kapurimon yelled. Neko, DeeDee, Vera and Paguya stopped playing volley ball, and they all jumped into the ocean.

"Heh heh hee..." Neko thought, and dove underwater. "I'm gonna get her..." He swam right below Patty, and grabbed her leg. "Eek!" Patty yelled, and soon started giggling hard as Neko had started tickling her sole. "H-heeelp!" She screamed. "S-something grabbed m-my leg a-and i-is... Hahahahaha!" "Maybe it's a sea monster digimon!" Moshi said worriedly. Neko swam back to the surface, and Patty panted a little, but stopped giggling. "Oh, it was only you..." Vera said, and Neko grinned. "Sorry, Patty." He apologized. "I just couldn't resist- Whaa!" Patty had pushed his head underwater. "There." She said as Neko swam back up. "Now we're even." An hour later, the ten digimon had got up from the water, and were now playing Tag. "Phew... I think we managed to get away..." Paguya panted: He was hiding behind a tree with Wendy. "Yeah, I think so too." Wendy replied. "Oh, by the way: Tag!" She giggled and quickly ran away. "What the-?" Paguya asked, but just grumbled quietly before running after Wendy. However, he failed to find her afterwards, but spotted Patty, who was seemingly absent. "Gotcha!" Paguya yelled, and leaped at Patty. "Eeeek!" Patty screamed.

"Hands off me!" She yelled. Paguya looked a little surprised. "Eh?" He wondered. "Paguya, what are you doing?" Vera wondered. "I-I just tagged Patty-" Paguya replied. "Paguya, I'm here." Patty stated. The others had also arrived, wondering what happened. "B-but in that case..." Paguya muttered, looked at Patty who was standing between Neko and Demimeramon, and Patty who was lying on the ground. "Then who is she?" He quickly helped the other Patty up. "E-err, I'm sorry." He apologized. "I mistook you for my-" "Hi, everyone." The other Patty said. "I... Is that..." Moshi started. "Nadia?" Patty wondered, and the white Patamon standing next to Paguya nodded with a smile. "N-Nadia?" Neko, DeeDee and Vera asked out of shock. They finally noticed the red dot on the other Patamon's forehead, and that she was wearing a purple veil across her eyes. "Nadiaa!" Patty yelled, and went to hug her. "Hello." Nadia replied, and the rest of Patty's gang hugged her too. "Uhm, who is she?" Kapurimon asked. "Oh, right..." Patty muttered. "Guys, this is Nadia. She is the princess of the countries of Deji and Poketo. Nadia, these are Paguya, Yaamon, Kapurimon and Demimeramon." "Hi." Nadia said, and waved at Paguya's gang. "A... A princess..?" Paguya asked.

"O-oh no, I-I'm so sorry, Y-Your Highness!" Paguya exclaimed, and kneeled on the ground. "I-I m-mistook you for-" "It's okay." Nadia replied. "How have you been?" Neko asked her. "I'm fine, thank you." Nadia replied. "Whatcha doin' around here, Nadia?" DeeDee wondered. "Just some boring political and diplomatic stuff." Nadia sighed. "It's not an easy job to rule two countries... Especially when things aren't going well." "How come?" Vera asked her. "Well, it turned out that Mephisto wasn't as bad king as we thought." Nadia started. "While he was an evil, insane dictator, he managed to gain a lot of power and support. For example, he provided work for the unemployed, he held back inflation, but most importantly he was an extremely good and convincing speaker. Some revolutionary groups and resistance movement have been formed in Poketo in order to take me down..." She sighed again. "Sometimes, I wish I was just an ordinary girl..." "Oh, that's bad..." Patty said, and looked sympathetic. "C-can we do anything to help?" "No thanks, you did enough by helping me stop the war." Nadia replied and smiled. "Wait... If you're here on File Island for political stuff, what are you doing around HERE?" Yaamon wondered. "Oh, my ministers are now in a meeting with yours, so I was allowed to have some free time." Nadia explained, and smiled. "Well, in that case..." DeeDee said, and smirked deviously. "Tag!" She quickly tagged Nadia, and everyone ran away. Nadia giggled a little, and started chasing the others.

"Phew..." Vera panted. "Nadia, I had no idea you were so fast..." Neko said, and Nadia just smiled as a reply. "To be honest, I've been wondering when you'd come and visit us..." Patty stated. "I'm sorry, I've had my hands full of work." Nadia apologized. "I'd still like to know how Patty, Neko, DeeDee, Moshi, Wendy and Vera helped you stop the war, Princess." Demimeramon said. "Just call me Nadia." Nadia replied. She and Patty's gang started explaining the whole story to them. "Whoa..." Paguya said in awe. "You're really lucky to get out of THERE alive!" "Well, it was worth it." Moshi said and smiled. "Yeah, especially now that we got a new friend!" Patty stated. Kapurimon seemed to glance at Nadia for some reason, and immediatly looked away when Nadia looked at him, and he blushed slightly. "Well, what ought we play now?" Yaamon wondered. "Nadia, you know how to play Hide and Seek?" Patty asked, and Nadia nodded. "Okay then. I'll count! One... Two... Three..." "Everyone, quick, hide!" Neko whispered, and all except Patty ran away. Nadia hid inside a bush. Suddenly, something hit her in the head. "A... A..." Nadia grunted, and she fell on the ground unconscious.

"Ow..." Nadia thought as she woke up a while later. She spotted that she was tied up, and that she was in some sort of cave. "We got her, boss!" Someone nearby said. "Excellent." A deep, gruff voice replied. "Are you sure this is that brat?" "Well, I haven't seen any other white Patamon around here!" Another voice stated. "She looks... Different." The gruff voice said. He stepped closer to Nadia, and Nadia gasped when she saw him. He was a Monochromon with a scar going above his left eye, which was completely blank for some reason. "W-where am I?" Nadia asked. She looked rather scared. "W-who are you?" "Very funny." The Monochromon replied. "Surprised to see me alive, eh Patty?" "P-Patty?" Nadia wondered. "I-I'm not Patty, I'm the princess of Deji and Poketo! My name is Nadia-" "A-a princess?" One of the two Gazimon who were alongside the Monochromon wondered. "You IDIOTS!" The Monochromon roared. "I told you to kidnap Patty, not-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence. "Hmm... A princess, eh? Well, 'Your Majesty', I hope your countries are rich ones." "W-what for?" Nadia wondered. "You see, they'd better be able to pay a ransom for you. Or else..." The Monochromon said, and grinned.

Nadia gulped. "W-who a-are you, anyway?" She asked the three. "The name's Scar." The Monochromon introduced himself. "These are my sidekicks, Razor and Blade. And you'd better be aware of the fact that we're not afraid to inflict pain." Nadia gulped again. "Y-you should be careful." She whispered. "I-if you h-hurt me, t-that could cause you p-problems..." "She's right, boss." Razor said after a moment of thinking. "Hmph..." Scar snorted. "Fine. But we're not gonna untie you." Meanwhile, Patty, Neko, DeeDee, Moshi, Wendy, Vera, Paguya, Yaamon, Kapurimon and Demimeramon were searching for Nadia. "Naa-diaa!" Patty yelled. "The game's over! Where are yoou?" Neko asked. "Your Majestyy! Come on out!" Paguya shouted. "Do you think she's okay?" Moshi asked worriedly. "I bet she is." DeeDee replied. "Naa-diaa!" "Maybe we should go get some help..." Wendy stated. "Hmm?" Kapurimon thought. He spotted some sort of footprints on the ground near a bush. "Two digimon..." He mumbled, and followed the trail without anyone else noticing. "Huh? A cave?" He wondered, and carefully looked in the cave.

"Enjoyin' your time here, Your Royal Highness?" Blade taunted Nadia and grinned. "Well, I have to say that I've been in better places than this dark cave..." Nadia replied. "It's Nadia!" Kapurimon thought. "W-what is she doing over there-" "You'd better start appreciating it, young princess..." Scar stated. "We could do a lot worse stuff to you-" "You wouldn't dare." Nadia said quietly. "Unless you want to start a war, that is." "Yeah, right..." Scar muttered. "I wonder how much money we'll get from you, Nadia." "I doubt much." Nadia replied. "I'm not really that popular in Poketo..." "Well, they'll be happy then if we finish you off." Blade said and grinned. Nadia and Kapurimon both gasped. "Oh no, I've gotta do something!" Kapurimon thought. "But there's three of them, and I'm on my own... Well, I have to try!" Kapurimon stepped in the cave. "Hey!" He yelled. Scar, Razor and Blade immediatly looked. "I-it's one of those kids!" Razor yelled. "Kapurimon..." Nadia muttered. "T-this cave is s-surrounded!" Kapurimon lied. "G-give up a-and let her go!" "Nice try..." Scar said, and started walking towards Kapurimon, who backed off slowly. "Whaa!" Kapurimon yelled as he stumbled over a rock. "Looks like this is the end of you..." Scar said. He raised his foreleg, and prepared to step on Kapurimon.

"Guardian Barrage!" Someone struck Scar with missiles. "Uurgh!" Scar grunted. "Mom! Dad!" Kapurimon yelled: Two Guardromon, Angemon, Gatomon, Rex, Kabuto, Yaamon's parents, and Patty's and Paguya's gangs had all arrived at the scene. "Uh-oh..." Said Razor after he and Blade stepped out of the cave to see what's going on. "Say, shall we run for our lives?" "Why not." Blade replied, and the two Gazimon left. "You're still alive." Angemon said to Scar. "Heh... None of you bothered to check whether or not I had landed on a cliff!" Scar replied. "This is our last warning." Gatomon said. "Next time, you're finished." "Grr..." Scar growled, and ran after Razor and Blade. Meanwhile, Patty and Neko had freed Nadia, and they stepped out of the cave. "You okay?" DeeDee asked her. "Yes, thank you." Nadia replied. "Looks like we came just in time." Said Angemon, and smiled. In the evening, it was time for Nadia to go back to Deji and Poketo. "Well, goodbye then." Nadia said. "Bye." Patty, Wendy, Neko and Yaamon replied. "Take care!" DeeDee and Vera said. "Farewell, Your Majesty." Moshi, Paguya and Demimeramon said. "...Bye, Princess Nadia." Kapurimon mumbled, and bowed. Much to everyone's surprise, Nadia gave him a kiss to the cheek. "Thank you." She said. "You saved me." "I-it w-was nothing, Y-Your R-Royal H-Highness..." Kapurimon replied nervously, and everyone laughed. Nadia returned back to her countries with a smile on her face.


	116. Chapter 116: Nothing Special

Chapter 116: Nothing Special

Patty woke up in the morning, as usual. She stretched her arms, yawned, and looked at her alarm clock. "8:15..." She mumbled. "I guess that is- *YAWN* -good enough." Patty climbed out of her bed, and started going towards the stairs. "I wonder if Jackie's still sleepi- *YAWN*" "Morning, Patty." Gatomon greeted Patty after seeing her coming downstairs. "Hi, Mama..." Patty mumbled, and rubbed her eyes. "Did you sleep well?" Patamon asked her. "Yeah." Patty replied, and her belly rumbled. "I'm starving..." "Well, what would you like for breakfast?" Patamon asked. "Cereal as usual, right?" Patty thought for a while. "...No." She replied. "I want something different today. Toast and hot chocolate, please!" "Let's see... Oh no, we're out of toast." Patamon said. "And I think you and Jack drank all the cocoa yesterday." Gatomon added. "Oh... W-well, pancakes then!" Patty said. "Sorry, there's no more batter." Patamon stated. "E-eggs and bacon! Something! Anything!" However, it seems that there wasn't anything, except for "...Cereal and milk then." Patty mumbled and sighed as she began eating her cereal.

Even after eating her cereal, Patty seemed to be rather tired to Patamon and Gatomon. She stretched her arms, and yawned again. "Did you stay awake at the night, Patty?" Gatomon asked her. "No, I'm just..." Patty started, trying to find the right word for the feeling inside her. "...Bored." "Bored?" Patamon asked her. "Well, in that case, you should go outside and have fun-" "No thanks." Patty replied. Patamon and Gatomon both looked shocked. "A-are you sick, Patty?" Gatomon asked worriedly. "No!" Patty said immediatly. "I don't just feel like going outside and play with my friends right now." "Really?" Patamon wondered. "Are you SURE you're all fine?" "YES!" Patty yelled. "I'm NOT going outside and play with my friends! Period!" "Well, in that case, you can help me and Patamon clean up the house." Gatomon said to her. "We're having a housecleaning today..." "O-on the o-other hand, maybe I s-should just stick to my d-daily routines..." Patty said, and quickly rushed outside. "Good job, honey." Patamon said to Gatomon. "Thank you." Gatomon replied, and the two bursted out in laughter.

"Hmph..." Patty grunted. "Well, guess I'll just go find Neko and the others and play with them..." She angrily kicked a small rock nearby. "I'm getting tired of all this... Everything seems to be going with the same pattern! Waking up in the morning, eating cereal, going outside, play with my friends... I just want to do something DIFFERENT for once!" "Hiya, Patty!" DeeDee greeted her as she arrived at their gathering place. There was DeeDee, Neko, Moshi, Wendy, Vera and Paguya's gang. "Hi..." Patty sighed. "Are you alright?" Neko asked her. "I-I'm fine." Patty replied quickly. "I'm just plain bored..." "Well, let's start playing then!" Yaamon suggested. "Yeah, like Tag, or Hide and Seek, or-" Vera started. "No no no no no!" Patty protested. "I'm sorry guys, but no more Hide and Seek or Tag for me!" "P-Patty, are you sure you're okay?" Moshi asked worriedly. "I want some variety in my life!" Patty stated. "I think we should play something different!" "Well..." Paguya started. "We could, uhm, err..." "I know one game!" DeeDee stated. "It's like a mix of Tag and Hide and Seek with it's own rules!" "Huh?" Patty, Neko and Demimeramon wondered. DeeDee smiled, and began explaining the game.

"Well, one is 'it'. He or she has to be near some object, say this tree here. You count for a while, and after you're finished you need to find the others. After finding a digimon, you race to the tree. If the It manages to touch it first, the other one is 'caught', and he or she has to wait around the tree. If the other digimon manages to touch the tree first, he or she can either yell 'All saved!' to rescue anyone who's captured, and the It has to start counting again. However, if no-one's caught, you can yell 'Own!', which means that you're safe. Once the It has managed to capture everyone, the one who managed to yell 'Own!' has a chance to hide once more, and save everyone else. That's the basic idea of it." As DeeDee finished, everyone else looked excited. "Deeds..." Patty started. "You're a pure GENIUS!" "Well, this is a pretty popular game..." DeeDee stated. "Funny though, I don't know it's name." "How 'bout we simply call it 'DeeDee'?" Moshi suggested. "Great idea!" Neko, Vera and Yaamon said, and DeeDee blushed slightly. "Alright, we'll play it then-" She stated.

"EEK!" Wendy screamed. Lightning had struck a tree far away. "Uh-oh..." Kapurimon muttered. Couple seconds later, it started raining hard. "H-how did this happen?" Moshi wondered. "It was supposed to be a sunny day!" "Guess you can never trust the weather forecast..." Neko stated. "Let's go home before we catch cold, or something even worse!" Paguya said, and everyone else agreed. "Well, we'll just play later on then..." Patty sighed, and started going towards gome. "This isn't my lucky day..." She thought while walking in the rain. "Why did it start raining all of a sudden? Oh well, I'll just spend a nice day indoors, drawing pictures, having a cup of hot chocolate..." Water started raining harder and harder, and Patty was soaking wet. She could barely see where she was going. "Hope I don't get lost..." She mumbled. Soon, she spotted two big, square-shaped lights. "A-are those windows?" Patty wondered, and after approaching the lights noticed the silhouette of her home. "Alright!" She exclaimed, and quickly opened the door. "Mm, so warm and-"

She screamed: There was an enormous amount of noise coming from the house. "Hi, Patty!" Gatomon yelled. She was cleaning the windows while Patamon vacuumed the floors. "You came back sooner than I thought!" "Papa, put that thing down!" Patty yelled at Patamon, who shut the vacuum cleaner. "How come did you come back so soon?" Patamon wondered. "W-well, it started to rain, and..." Patty replied. "C... Can I h-help you with the housecleaning?" "Well, if you insist..." Gatomon replied, however Patamon was sure he saw Gatomon smiling widely before she turned away. "Could you clean the behind of the oven? There might be a lot of work to do, but the dirt shouldn't be hard to clean." "Okay." Patty replied. There was a bucket filled with soap water and a cloth on the kitchen floor. Patamon and Gatomon moved the oven aside, so Patty could get behind there. "Eww, gross!" Patty said in disgust: There was big grease stains, lots of dust, and a horrible stench. "Well, guess I'd better get to work..." Patty sighed, soaked the cloth in the soapy water, and began cleaning the behind of the oven.

"Phew... Well, that's that." She said after finishing cleaning the corner a half hour later. "Is there anything else I could do- Achoo!" "Oh no, are you sick?" Patamon asked her. "Well, maybe I got some minor flu from standing outside in the storm- Achoo!" Patty replied and sneezed. "Or maybe I'm allergic to cleaning the back of an oven, who knows." Gatomon chuckled lightly, and handed Patty a cup of hot chocolate. "You should rest for now." She said. "You've helped a lot." "N-no, I want to do something!" Patty protested. "I want to help cleaning the house- Achoo!" She sneezed so hard that a little of the cocoa spilled on the ground. "Oh no, I'm sorry..." "Just relax." Patamon said. Patty went to the living room, where he saw Jack watching the TV. "Hi, Sis." Jack greeted her. "Hi, Jackie..." Patty replied, and sat down on the couch. She took a sip of her cocoa while watching out of the window. "I hope guys made it back home safely..." She thought. "Maybe we should have found some sort of shelter, and stayed together. Especially Paguya, and his gang... They live so far away, I hope they found their way back home and didn't get lost-"

WHAM! Jack had hit Patty with a pillow. "Hey!" Patty yelled. "Why did you do that?" "I was bored." Jack replied and shrugged. "Oh, REALLY..." Patty replied, and retaliated by grabbing a pillow from the couch and hitting Jack with it. "There. How do you like that?" "This means war!" Jack growled, and leaped at Patty with a pillow in his hands. The two siblings whacked each other with pillows and laughed, until fifteen minutes later they both lied on the ground, and panted exhaustedly. "Hee... That was fun..." Jack stated, and grinned. "Yeah, it sure was..." Patty replied with a giggle. She lied on the floor for a while, doing absolutely nothing but breathing and listening. "So... Peaceful..." She mumbled. There was little to noise in the entire room. "Hmm... You could fall asleep here..." Jack mumbled, and closed his eyes. Patty did the same, but as she nearly dozed off, Patamon turned on the vacuum cleaner again. "Waaaah!" Patty and Jack screamed and jumped up. "Oh, sorry, did I disturb your slumber?" Patamon asked his children. "Well, maybe a little..." Jack replied. Someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it!" Patty stated, flew at the front door, and opened it.

"Yo, Patty." Neko said, and gave Patty a kiss to the cheek. "O-oh, hi Neko!" Patty replied. "What are you doing around here?" "I was just wondering, now that the storm has ended: Would ya like to come outside and play with us?" Neko asked her. "We're gonna play that game DeeDee told us about." "Oh, sure!" Patty replied. "Papa, Mama, I'm going out!" "Okay. Be careful, and have fun!" Gatomon yelled after her. "I will! Bye bye!" Patty replied, and followed Neko to their gathering place. "Hi, Patty!" Wendy, Moshi and Demimeramon greeted Patty as she and Neko arrived at the hill. "Hi, guys." Patty replied. "So... Shall we play then?" "Alright!" Vera, Paguya and Yaamon yelled. "Does everyone remember the rules?" DeeDee asked the others, who all nodded. "Alright then! Who shall start?" "I'll give it a shot." Kapurimon said. "Okay then! Everyone, quick, hide!" Patty yelled, and they quickly rushed off as Kapurimon started counting. They played the game the whole day long, until the sunset when they had to return back home. "Same place, same time, tomorrow?" Neko asked. Everyone else replied "Yeah! Good night!" and returned back to their homes.

"Hi!" Patty greeted her parents after arriving back at home. "Hi, Pat- EEK!" Gatomon screamed. "D-don't come in yet! Y-you're covered in leaves and mud!" "Oh, this..." Patty said, and looked around her messy body. "Well, I accidentally slipped and fell on a muddy pool of water." Gatomon sighed a little, and took Patty in her arms. "You're taking a bath now, young lady!" She stated as she carried Patty to the bathroom. Patty first took a shower, then a small bath in the bathtub. After she was all clean and refreshed, she decided to climb upstairs and go to bed. "It's been a weird day today..." Patty said to Patamon when he was saying good night to her. "How come?" Patamon asked her. "Nothing special happened today..." Patty stated. "Nothing big or dramatic, or any kind of fights or anything... But that's not to say I was bored!" "Well, it's good that you had fun." Patamon said with a smile. "Good night, Patty. I love you." "Good night..." Patty mumbled, closed her eyes, and fell asleep. Patty kissed her forehead before going to bed himself, letting Patty sleep peacefully.


	117. Chapter 117: Football Match

Chapter 117: Football Match

Jack, Kira, Rose and Morty were playing outside together. "We haven't seen each other in a while." Kira said, and was happy to see all her friends together again. "I missed you." Jack stated, and gave Kira a small kiss. "I've missed you too, Jackie." Kira replied, and poked Jack's nose. "W-well, what should we do?" Rose wondered. For some reason, she was blushing a little. "I dunno." Jack said. "What would you like to do?" Kira asked the three. "How about a simple game of Tag?" Rose suggested. "What a good idea." Morty said with a smile, and Rose for some reason blushed even harder. Jack and Kira looked at one another, and nodded: They both knew what was going on. "We need to get them together somehow." Jack whispered to Kira. "I agree." Kira whispered back. "We both know they like each other... But we need to make them say it out loud to one another." "Tag!" Morty exclaimed, and tagged Jack all of a sudden. "Hey, no fair!" Jack protested. "Too bad, Jackie!" Kira giggled, and rushed off. Jack chuckled himself as he ran after his friends.

"You can't catch us!" Rose yelled while running away from Jack. "We'll see about that!" Jack replied. "He's coming closer!" Morty said, and he started hopping faster. "Morty, watch out!" Kari yelled. "Oof!" Morty grunted: He had hit someone's leg. "Hey!" The digimon in front of him yelled. Rose gulped a little. There was three digimon in front of them: A Mushroomon, an Otamamon and a Kunemon. Morty had hopped against the Mushroomon's leg. "Whacha think you doin'?" Mushroomon asked angrily. "I-I'm s-s-sorry..."Morty stuttered. "I-I d-didn't see w-where I w-was g-going..." "Oh look, the little baby's cryin'!" Kunemon taunted, and Otamamon laughed. "You better watch out kiddo..." Mushroomon warned Morty. "NOBODY messes with us!" "Hey! Leave him alone!" Rose yelled. "He apologized already, what else do you want?" "Don't you dare to speak to us like that!" Otamamon said. "Uh-oh..." Kira mumbled, however Jack looked just as angry as Rose. "How about picking on someone of your own size?" He said coldly. "Oh, looks like someone's actin' like a tough guy." Mushroomon said, and pushed Jack, making him fall to the ground while Kunemon and Otamamon sniggered. "Hey, quit it!" Kira yelled.

"P-please excuse us!" Morty said, and gulped. "W-we didn't mean to d-disturb you." "Ha!" Mushroomon snorted. "Looks like the little babies are chickening out!" "We'll see about that!" Jack yelled, and jumped back up. "We're not gonna let the likes of you win!" "Fine." Mushroomon said quietly. "We'll challenge you." "C-challenge us?" Kira asked. "Yes. Of course, if you're up for it!" Mushroomon cackled, and Kunemon and Otamamon sniggered evilly. Morty and Kira looked at one another worriedly, but Jack and Rose both replied "Bring it on!" "Okay then." Kunemon said, and grinned. "What's the challenge?" Morty asked, and gulped. "...Football." Mushroomon "Eh?" Jack, Rose and Kira asked surprisedly. "We'll see who's better, us or you, in a good game of football!" Otamamon stated. "I-I don't know..." Kira whispered. "Fine." Jack said. "Let's play some football then." "We're gonna teach you a lesson!" Rose exclaimed. "We'll see..." Kunemon said quietly, sniggered, and fetched a ball. He placed it on the ground, and the seven of them started playing football.

"Ha!" Mushroomon said after the game was over. "We owned you 16-0!" "Looks like the crybabies can't do anythin'!" Kunemon cackled. "No... Fair..." Kira panted. "You're... Bigger than us..." "You're total losers!" Otamamon stated. "Grr..." Jack growled. He slowly stood up, and glared at the three Virus digimon. "Calm down, Jack." Said Rose, who had mud staind and a few bruises. "We can't do anything to them." She tended Morty, who had fallen unconscious after the game. Jack glared at Kunemon, Mushroomon and Otamamon. "I want a rematch!" He stated. "'Xcuse me?" Mushroomon asked. "Jack..." Kira whispered. "I'm not gonna give up this easy!" Jack said. "We'll beat you!" "...Yeah!" Rose said confidently. Mushroomon walked in front of Jack, and grinned. "Okay then." He said in a warning tone. "If you want to be humiliated again." And he punched Jack's stomach before Jack could react. "JACKIE!" Kira screamed, and ran next to him. "Gh... Ghah..." Jack gasped. "Hmph, pitiful..." Kunemon snorted. "Same place, same time, next week." Mushroomon said, and turned around. "Let's go, guys." Otamamon and Kunemon both nodded, and the three of them left.

"Jack, you alright?" Kira asked Jack. "I'm fine..." Jack replied, stood up, and held his belly. "But my pride isn't. Gosh, I hate those guys!" "We all do." Rose said, and looked rather upset. "Ummf..." Morty grunted, and slightly opened his eyes. "Welcome back." Kira said to him and smiled. "W... What happened..?" Morty wondered. He looked at Rose, who immediatly looked away and blushed. "Umm, you got knocked out." She mumbled. "What happened in the game?" Morty wondered, and looked at Jack and Kira. "D-did we win? Did we? O-or..." He closed his mouth after seeing Jack and Kira nodding, and sighed. "Great." He muttered. "I'm sorry. This is all my-" "It's not your fault!" Jack, Kira and Rose all said. "We challenged them for a rematch." Jack explained. "W-what?" Morty asked. "The next week we'll face them again, and we're gonna beat them!" Jack said, and sounded determined. "We've got one week to train. I don't know what you guys are planning to do, but I'm gonna train the whole week!" "Me too!" Rose said, and stood up. "And me!" Kira stated. "A-and me too!" Morty said. "We'll do this, guys!" Jack said, and his friends all nodded as they returned back to their homes.

"Hai-YAH!" Jack shouted, and kicked the football hard. "Gotta get... Stronger..." He kicked the ball up, and headbutted it. "Jack's been training football for nearly three days now..." Gatomon said to Patamon as they were observing Jack from the house. "Do you think something's wrong?" "How come?" Patamon wondered. "If he wants to play football, I think we should let him do that." "I know why Jack's training football, but I promised not to tell." Patty said and smiled smugly while drawing pictures. "Really?" Patamon asked, and Patty nodded absently. Jack was about to kick the ball again, but collapsed on the ground out of exhaustion. "I can't do this..." He sobbed. "I'm too weak..." Gatomon sighed, and quickly went outside. "Gatomon, where are you going?" Patamon yelled after her. Gatomon helped the crying Jack up, surprising him. "What's wrong, Jackie?" She asked gently. "You've been intensely playing football for a couple days now." "W-well... Well..." Jack started, and wiped his nose. "I r-really wouldn't want to t-t-tell..." "Jack, I'm your mother." Gatomon stated. "You can tell me anything." Jack gulped, and began telling the story to Gatomon.

"...I c-challenged them for a-a rematch, so I've been training this whole time, but I'm way too weak, Mama, I'm done for!" Jack finished, and began crying again. "Oh, Jackie..." Gatomon whispered, and hugged him. "Don't be afraid. You've got to pull yourself together." Jack sniffled, and nodded. "Y-you're right..." Jack picked up the football. "I have to k-keep my hope up. That's what Papa would say." "And he's completely right." Gatomon replied, patted Jack's back, and went back inside. "Well?" Patamon asked her. Gatomon explained the whole thing to Patamon. "Oh..." He said. "W-well, is there anything we could do?" "There's one thing." Gatomon replied, smiled, and grabbed the phone. "Hi, Kari!" She said after dialing Kari's number. "G-Gatomon?" Kari asked. "Is everything alright?" "Yeah, we're fine. Listen, I'm asking for a favor..." Gatomon started. "...Do you think he could come over here and help us?" "Well..." Kari started. "I'll ask him to see if it's okay, but I'm pretty sure he agrees to help you guys." "Thanks, Kari." Gatomon said. "Bye!" She hung up, and put the phone back on the table. "Let's hope everything goes alright." Patamon said, and Gatomon nodded.

"Jack..." Patty said, and pushed Jack a little. "Wake up! It's the big day today." "W-whaa?" Jack asked, and woke up. "It's your football match!" Patty stated. "O-o-oh..." Jack gulped. Patty helped him out of the bed, and he walked down the steps a little shaky. "W-where's Mama and Papa?" He wondered. "They're outside." Patty explained. "They have a big surprise waiting for you." The two kids went outside, and arrived at the soccer field. Waiting there was Patamon, Gatomon, and Davis. "Yo, Patty and Jack!" Davis greeted them. "Hi, Uncle Davis!" Patty replied. "H-how come are you around here?" Jack asked him. "I heard that you're having a football match." Davis stated. "I want to see how good you play." "E-eheh..." Jack chuckled nervously. Soon, Kira, Morty and Rose arrived at the football field too. "Hi..." Kira whispered, and hugged Jack. "Well, well, well..." An evil voice taunted them: Mushroomon, Kunemon and Otamamon had also arrived. "Looks like you weren't chickening out then." Mushroomon said. "Well, are you ready for another loss?" "Bring it on!" Rose and Morty replied. Jack gulped, and placed the ball on the field.

"Hold on for a second!" Gatomon said before they could start playing. "Jack told me how talented the three of you were." "Well, thank you Miss." Otamamon said and smiled happily. "I was wondering if you allowed Davis to play in Jack's team." Gatomon asked. "I think that it'd make the game more even." "Okay then." Mushroomon replied. "It doesn't matter how many there are in their team, we beat you anyway." Davis grinned, and winked at Patamon and Gatomon. "Alright guys, let's do this!" He said, and clapped his hands together. "Bring 'em on-" Kunemon said, but Davis had kicked the ball in the goal so hard it just barely missed his head. "Goal!" Davis exclaimed. "Alright!" Jack and Rose cheered. "I knew it." Gatomon whispered to Patamon, who chuckled and nodded. "Hmph, beginner's luck..." Mushroomon grunted. He kicked the ball, however Davis managed to stop it, and kick it in the goal again. "Yeah, go Uncle Davis!" Jack exclaimed. Davis grinned, and made another goal. And another, and another, and another...

"Ha! We won 14-0!" Rose exclaimed. Kira and Morty both cheered happily. "Harrumph... Let's go, guys..." Mushroomon mumbled, and he, Kunemon and Otamamon left. "Thanks, Uncle Davis!" Jack thanked Davis. "Hey, I made only the six first goals." Davis replied. "You were the ones who did the rest." "Yeah, but you boosted our spirits." Kira stated. "It was a pleasure." Davis said. "Well, see ya later. "Bye, and thanks." Patamon replied, and Davis left. The next day, Jack, Kira, Morty and Rose all played happily in the woods. "Look!" Kira whispered to Jack. They both looked at Rose and Morty. "R-Rose, I..." Morty started, and gulped. Jack started sneaking right behind him. "Jack, what are you-" "You'll see." Jack replied. "I-I have to tell y-you s-something..." Morty stuttered. "Y-yes?" Rose asked, and blushed slightly. "R-Rose, I... I... I-" Jack pushed Morty from the behind right at Rose, making Morty and Rose accidentally kiss. However, instead of stopping, the two kissed for eight seconds before letting go of one another. "I like you." Morty muttered. Rose smiled, and said "I like you too." "Good job, Jackie." Kira said to Jack, who chuckled and kissed Kira.


	118. Chapter 118: Ghost Story

Chapter 118: Ghost Story

Patty, Neko, DeeDee, Moshi, Wendy and Vera were playing in the woods. Neko had come up with a new variation of Tag: Instead of simply running on the ground, they tried to chase one another or flee while jumping in tree branches. Patty, Neko, Vera, DeeDee and Wendy all did really good. Moshi had some minor problems, and twice nearly fell to the ground, but other than that he soon did just as well as everyone else. "Do you think he's going to find us?" Wendy asked Patty. The two were hiding in leaves. "I doubt it." Patty replied, and giggled quietly. "We're well hidden here-" "AHA!" Someone yelled, and Neko's head popped out of the leaves right behind them. "EEK!" Wendy and Patty both screamed. Neko grinned, and tagged Patty. Wendy quickly jumped out of the leaves, and Patty took off. "No flying!" Neko yelled, and jumped into another tree. "Harrumph..." Patty grunted, spotted Moshi in a tree right next to her, and leaped. "Got you, Moshi!" She said, and tagged Moshi. However, at that very moment, the tree branch the two of them were standing on cracked and fell on the ground. "Whoaa!" Moshi and Patty both screamed.

"Patty! Moshi!" Neko and DeeDee yelled, and they, Wendy and Vera climbed down the tree. "Are you alright?" "We're fine." Patty replied. "Yeah, just a little dizzy, that's all." Moshi stated, and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, Moshi's it now." Patty stated, and rushed away. The rest of the gang looked at each other before realizing what's going on. "Ah!" Moshi exclaimed, and Neko, DeeDee, Vera and Wendy quickly ran away. "Better get up, Moshi, or you'll be chasin' us for the day!" DeeDee giggled. Moshi spotted that the rest of the gang were running down a hill. "Hmm..." He smiled cunningly, curled into a ball, and started running downhill. "Watch out!" Vera exclaimed. "Whoaa!" DeeDee grunted as Moshi rolled against her. "Tag!" He yelled, and quickly ran away. "Hmph..." DeeDee snorted. "Hey! DeeDee!" Whispered Patty, who was standing next to DeeDee. She winked, and DeeDee tagged her without anyone noticing. "Vera, Wendy, I'm gonna getcha!" DeeDee blustered. "Phew..." Neko sighed. "She went the opposite direct-" "TAG!" Patty screamed, and tagged Neko. "HEY!" Neko exclaimed. "You'll pay for that-"

Suddenly, lightning struck. "Waah!" Patty and Wendy screamed. "Uh-oh..." Moshi mumbled, and it started to rain. "We need to go back home, quick!" "Yeah, but... Where is it?" Vera wondered. The six of them looked around, and gasped. "Oh no..." Patty sighed. "Well, we've gotta find shelter so we don't get sick." Neko stated, and they started finding a place to stay in. They soon came across a cave, and without hesitating went in. "Hey, isn't this the cave Scar, Razor and Blade held Nadia imprisoned?" Patty asked. "Yeah, it sure looks like it..." Neko replied. "Well, we just have to hope those three baddies aren't around here anymore..." DeeDee said and gulped. "Well, looks like we have to stay here until the storm's over." Moshi said. "I'll go get some wood, so we can start a fire." Neko stated. "I'll come witcha." Vera replied, and the two went outside. Five minutes later they came back, soaking wet and carrying wood. "There. Does anyone know how to light a fire without matches?" Neko asked. "Easy." DeeDee replied, grabbed two rocks, and struck them together repeadetly until they produced sparks. "Good job, Deeds!" Patty said after DeeDee managed to start the fire, and they all warmed up around the flames.

"Mmm... So warm..." DeeDee murmured. "That storm really did come out of nowhere..." Wendy stated. "I know. I hope it ends soon." Neko replied. "W-what if it doesn't?" Moshi asked worriedly. "What if we're stuck here and never found?" "Don't worry, we'll get out of here." Patty comforted him. "We just got to have hope." "Hmm... It's raining pretty hard." Vera stated. "I can't see a thing what's out there!" "I wonder if this causes a flood or something..." DeeDee muttered. "H-hey, let's talk about something else." Patty said quickly after spotting how worried Moshi and Wendy were. "Stupid rain... I'm gettin' bored!" Neko said. "How 'bout we tell stories to one another?" DeeDee suggested. "Stories?" Patty asked. "Yeah, to pass time." DeeDee replied. "Hmm... Not a bad idea." Vera stated. "Who shall start?" "I guess I'll give it a shot." Neko replied and grinned. "Here's how it begins-" "Patty, are you alright?" Wendy asked Patty, who looked thoughtful. "Y-yeah." Patty replied quickly. "S-sorry, I was just lost in my thoughts. Anyway, go on Neko." "Okay then." Neko said. "So, here's how it begins..."

"Man, that's one big storm!" Patamon said after looking out of the window. "Yeah. I hope Patty is alright..." Gatomon muttered, and sighed. "I-is Patty out there?" Jack asked worriedly. "Yes." Gatomon replied. "Oh no... Shouldn't we go find her?" Jack suggested. "We know, but we're never going to find her in that rain." Patamon sighed. "Patty's a smart girl, she's probably waiting for the storm to end in some sort of shelter." "What if she's lost?" Gatomon asked. "Or what if she's kidnapped or injured or something? O-or... Or..." "You're right." Patamon said. "I'll call some help and go look for her." Patamon grabbed the phone, and a few calls later he grabbed a flashlight, and headed towards the front door. "Please find her." Gatomon whispered. "I will." Patamon replied, and gave her a kiss. "Bye." "Bye..." Gatomon mumbled, and watched her husband leaving outside. "I hope he finds- *YAWN* -Patty." Jack said, and stretched his arms. "Oh, is it that late already?" Gatomon wondered, and looked at the clock. "It's time for you to go to sleep." Jack yawned again and nodded, and went to his room. "Patamon... Please find her..." Gatomon thought, and looked out of the window.

Back in the cave, Neko, Patty, Moshi, Wendy and DeeDee had all told their stories. Now it was Vera's turn: She decided to tell a ghost story in order to make the others stay awake. "It was a dark, stormy night." Vera started. Her voice sounded rather eery. Neko and DeeDee listened eagerly, Patty was normal, and Wendy and Moshi looked scared. "A group of three Digimon, a Gekomon, an Apemon and a Woodmon, were walking in the woods. It was getting darker and cloder, and they had to find shelter. Soon, they encountered a small shack in the forest. They were rather hesitant to go in at first, but after hearing a loud howling coming from nearby, they all agreed, and went inside the cabin." Suddenly, the lightning struck, and Patty jumped back. "What's wrong?" Neko asked her. "I-I saw something over there!" She stated, and pointed at the end of the cave. "Huh?" DeeDee wondered. Neko stood up, and searched the entire cave. "Nope, there's nothing there." He stated, and returned back at the fire. "W-well, go on then, Vera." Patty said and blushed. "D-does this go on for long?" Moshi whispered, and Wendy gulped. "So, where was I? Oh, right..." Vera mumbled, and continued her story.

"The three digimon went inside the cabin. It was small and slightly draughty, but it did for them for the time being. The room they were in was a living room. Despite the scent of mold they searched the room. Apemon found the skull of an unknown digimon inside a closet." Wendy and Moshi gasped quietly. "'M-maybe that's a-an old one.' Said Gekomon, and chuckled nervously. Woodmon noticed blood stains on the carpet and curtains. Gekomon spotted a switch, and turned the lights on. The couch was also old and rotten just like the rest of the shack. Apemon's leg went through the floor, but Woodmon and Gekomon helped him up. Soon, the three of them got hungry. Woodmon went into the kitchen, but he didn't come back." Wendy and Moshi weeped quietly, and now Patty and even DeeDee looked slightly scared. "Ten minutes later, Apemon decided to follow Woodmon, and went into the kitchen himself. He never came back either. Gekomon asked if the two were okay, got up, and slowly walked inside a kitchen. He opened a door, and was grabbed by his throat after seeing the dead bodies of Apemon and Woodmon. He was held by an undead ShadowWereGarurumon, holding a knife."

Vera took a deep breath. "He yelled 'I handled your two friends, and now YOU SHALL DIIIE!'" "EEEEK!" Moshi, Wendy, Patty and DeeDee screamed. Patty and DeeDee were panting, while Moshi and Wendy had covered in fear. "P-please don't hurt me..." Moshi cried. "Oh, Moshie..." DeeDee whispered. "Don't be afraid. It was just a story." "R-really..?" Wendy asked, and Patty nodded. Neko was however smiling. "That was a great story, Vera." He stated, and applauded. "Thanks." Vera replied, and bowed. "Hey, look, the storm has ended!" Patty said. "We can go home!" "Man, it's still dark..." DeeDee said after stepping out. "S-shouldn't we stay here for tonight?" Moshi suggested. "Fine, if you want ghosts to get you." Vera whispered. Wendy and Moshi gulped, and quickly ran outside. "Do you think we should comfort them?" Patty said to Neko. "Hey, Moshi and Wendy are old enough to tell truth apart from fiction." Neko replied, and smiled. "I must say, Vera's story scared me a lot..." Patty said worriedly, and they started going towards home.

"Hmm, it's pretty dark around here..." Vera stated. "Hope we don't get lost." "D-did you hear that?" Moshi whispered. "H-hear what?" Wendy asked. "I-I t-think I heard s-some sort of howling!" Moshi gulped, and Wendy gasped. "Strange, I heard some sort of voice too..." Patty muttered. "It's just our mind that's running wild." DeeDee said, and chuckled. "Hmm, cool." Neko said as he looked at the sky. "No clouds, just stars and full moon." "Yeah, beautiful..." Patty said. "It's a perfect night for ghosts and ghouls to roam in the dark." Vera said and smirked. "Quit it already, Vera!" DeeDee hissed after Moshi and Wendy weeped again. "Sorry, I just-" Vera started. They all heard a rustle nearby, and stopped. "W-what's over there?" Patty wondered. "M-maybe it was some sort of animal." Vera suggested. "Footsteps!" Wendy whispered. "Oh no oh no oh no..." Moshi cried. "Look!" DeeDee whispered. She saw a flash of light. "I-is that an e-eye?" "Eye?" Patty wondered. Neko looked completely relaxed. They soon spotted that something was coming towards them. "I-it's a... A..." Vera started. "A MONSTER!" Patty, DeeDee, Moshi, Wendy and Vera screamed.

"Patty?" Someone asked. Patty looked, and saw T.K. holding a flashlight. "U-Uncle T.K?" Patty asked. "Hey! I found them!" T.K. yelled. "Patty!" Yelled Patamon. who arrived at the scene holding a flaslight. "PAPA!" Patty said, and hugged him. Soon, Rex, Kabuto and David all appeared. "Daddy!" DeeDee and Vera exclaimed. "Father..." Moshi mumbled. "Oh, Dad!" Wendy cried. "Where have you been?" Rex asked the kids. "W-well..." DeeDee started, and they told the whole story. "...A-and then we thought you were a monster." Patty finished, and looked at T.K. "I knew that it was you." Neko stated and grinned. "I can see in the dark, you know." "Y-you could've told us..." Vera mumbled and blushed. "I thought it was more funny this way." Neko replied and shrugged. "Are you all okay?" David asked Wendy. "I-I am now." Wendy replied, and sniffled. "Well, let's go home now." Patamon said. "Gatomon, Angela and Mary are worried about you." "Y-yeah." Patty, DeeDee, Moshi and Vera replied, and they all returned back home after the rather spooky night.


	119. Chapter 119: Flood

Chapter 119: Flood

The storm that forced Patty's gang into taking cover in the cave yesterday didn't actually end. In the next morning it was raining hard again. "Uh-oh..." Patamon mumbled after looking out of the window. "P-Papa, w-will this storm end?" Patty asked him. "Of course..." Patamon replied, but looked somewhat concerned. "There hasn't been this big rain on the File Island since... Well, ever." Gatomon stated. "I hope this doesn't cause a flood or anything." "Don't worry, we've been through a lot worse." Patamon comforted her. "Remember all those enemies we've faced? I think this rain is nothing compared to Devimon, for example." "You shouldn't underestimate the forces of nature." Gatomon warned him. "A tidal wave or an earthquake could be a lot more dangerous than Myotismon or Kimeramon." Patty sighed quietly. "All those poor digimon who are forced to live out there without any kind of place to stay..." She said in a sad manner. "At least you've got still a home." Patamon said, and patted her shoulder. "Yeah..." Patty said, and smiled at him. However, after she focused back on her drawing, she looked slightly depressed again.

Three days later, everyone was getting more and more worried. "The ground's all wet!" Patty exclaimed after looking outside. "Urrgh, this stupid storm! I haven't seen any of my friends in days!" "It'll be over soon." Patamon assured her. "I hope..." He added in his thoughts. "I can't sleep because of the rain on the roof..." Jack mumbled and yawned. "Well, at least the flowers get watered..." Patamon said and smiled. "I think they're gonna drown if this rain doesn't stop soon..." Gatomon stated worriedly. "I wonder what caused this storm." Patty thought out loud. "Well, it's been kind of warm lately..." Patamon started. "The sun has vaporized so much water that the rains are really hard too." "Hmph, stupid rain and sun..." Patty grumbled. "It will be over soon." Gatomon assured her. "I'm worried of my friends..." Patty sighed. "I hope they're al- *YAWN*." "Time to go to sleep." Patamon stated. Patty and Jack both stretched their arms and nodded. "Good night..." Jack mumbled after brushing his teeth, and the two children went to bed.

"Patty." Patamon said, and pushed Patty. "Mmh..." Patty mumbled. "Patty, wake up." Patamon said again. "Whaa-*YAWN*?" Patty wondered. "We have, err, a problem." Patamon replied, and smiled nervously. "Get your stuff, open the window, and fly to the roof. Gatomon and Jack are waiting over there." "Why?" Patty asked him. "I'll explain later." Patamon said. "I want some- *YAWN* -breakfast first." Patty said, and rubbed her eyes. "Please Patty, just do what I say." Patamon asked, and looked serious. "Okay, okay..." Patty mumbled, and started gathering her important small stuff. She opened the window, and screamed. "Papa! Come here, quick!" She yelled. "What, sweetie?" Patamon asked, and returned back to Patty's room. "T-there's water!" Patty exclaimed. "T-the File Island's flooded!" "Correct." Someone yelled from the roof of the house. "Mama?" Patty wondered, and looked at Patamon. "Just go." Patamon replied, and chuckled a little. Patty grabbed her bag that contained her personal stuff, took off, and flied at the roof. She looked around, and gasped: File Island was indeed flooded.

"Hi, Sis." Jack greeted Patty, and smiled. "Did you sleep well?" Gatomon asked her. "Speaking of..." Patty mumbled, and pinched her arm. "Ow! So I'm not dreaming." "I'm afraid not." Gatomon replied, and smiled sympathetically. "Here." She handed Patty a sandwich. "What's Papa doing?" Patty wondered. "After we noticed the flood, we started moving the bigger furniture upstairs." Gatomon explained. "Patamon's still collecting the smaller stuff that's floating downstairs." Soon, Patamon flew at the roof himself. "Phew... I think I managed to save most of the stuff." He panted. "W-what happened?" Patty wondered. "Well, it looks like this massive rain caused File Island's dam to break." Patamon explained. "Oh no..." Patty gasped. "This must've caused a lot of damage!" "Well, I'm sure everyone's alright." Gatomon comforted her. "However, this causes a lot of mess..." "Do we have a boat?" Jack asked. "Well, we could build a raft from tables and stuff..." Patamon suggested, and they all laughed a little. Then,  
Patty gasped. "Oh no, Neko!" She exclaimed. "H-his cave is not really big... What if he's drowned? I have to go!" "Patty, stop!" Patamon yelled, but Patty had already took off.

"Nee-koo!" Patty yelled. "Are you ookaay?" "Hey! Patty!" Someone yelled. Patty immediatly turned around, and saw Moshi sitting in a tree. "Moshi?" Patty wondered. "Hi!" Moshi greeted her. "W-what are you doing over here?" Patty asked. "Well... You probably noticed the flood." Moshi started. "I woke up, and heard the water splashing. Father woke me up, and we decided to flee. Our house is not the biggest one, you see." "Oh, is your dad here?" Patty wondered, and looked around. "He's trying to save as much of our property as possible." Moshi explained. "He first decided to bring me here to safety, and I've been waiting here patiently." "B-but isn't he a bug-type digimon?" Patty asked worriedly. "Can he swim really well?" "Yeah, he's been training!" Moshi said proudly. "He also got some help from Wendy's parents. Since Wendy's family lives deeper in the island, the flood didn't get there, however they heard everything from the news and decided to come over here and help." "Hmm... Do you think we could do something to this?" Patty asked him. "Like what?" Moshi wondered. "I think we should let the adults handle this." "Y-yeah..." Patty mumbled.

"O-oh, right! I almost forgot!" She exclaimed. "I was supposed to go see Neko! W-well, see you later Moshi!" "Bye, Patty!" Moshi said, and Patty took off again. She flew around the forest, and noticed that the water level was getting lower when she flew deeper in the woods. "Nekoo!" Patty shouted again. "Where-" "Over here!" A familiar voice yelled right from below Patty. She looked down, and spotted Neko, who was standing on top of his cave. "Nekoo!" Patty yelled, landed, and hugged him. "A-are you alright?" "I'm fine." Neko replied with a smile. "I managed to save my pictures just in time, but I think they possibly got a little wet..." "Well, at least they're not down there." Patty said, and spotted at the cave mouth. "What are you doing around here?" Neko asked her. "I-I was just wondering if you were alright, so..." Patty replied. "How thoughtful." Neko said and smiled. "Have you seen the others?" "Moshi's over there." Patty stated, and pointed at the trees further away. "But Mama told me everyone else was fine, too. Hey, Moshi told me Wendy's house was above the flood. Do you think we should go see her?" "Why not." Neko replied and shrugged. Patty grabbed him, and took off again.

"There it is!" Neko said, and pointed at Wendy's house. "HEEY! WEENDYY!" Patty bellowed. "Hum?" Wondered Wendy, who was sitting on the porch of her home. "Yo, Wendy!" Neko greeted her. "P-Patty? Neko?" Wendy asked. "You're fine!" Patty exclaimed, and smiled. "Yeah, the water didn't get over here." Wendy sighed out of relief. "But what about the rest of you?" "Moshi's okay, he's sitting in a tree." Patty replied. "I heard your parents are helping the others on File Island?" "Yes." Wendy replied, and nodded. "What about DeeDee and Vera? Or Paguya and others?" "Haven't seen 'em yet..." Neko stated. "Doesn't Demimeramon live up there?" Patty asked, and pointed at the mountain further away. "Yeah, I think so..." Wendy mumbled. "But what about-" "HEEY! PATTY, NEKO, WENDYY!" Someone shouted. The three of them looked, and saw Paguya, Yaamon and Kapurimon paddling a raft. "Hey! You're okay!" Wendy exclaimed, and hugged Paguya as he, Kapurimon and Yaamon reached the ground. "Yeah, we built a raft, and set sail." Yaamon said and sniggered. "Thank goodness." Patty sighed. "Well, I think that the rest of us are fine. I'm gonna go search for DeeDee and Vera." "Be careful." Neko said, and gave her a kiss. "Don't drown!" Paguya warned her. They all laughed, and Patty took off.

She searched for DeeDee and Vera, but couldn't find them. She was eventually forced to return home, where Patamon and Gatomon had digivolved. "A-are you going somewhere?" She asked them. "We're going to evaporate most of the water, and rebuild the dam." Angemon stated. "We need to get everything back in shape." "The two of you ARE STAYING HERE." Angewomon said securely. "Of course, Mama." Jack replied, and Angewomon smiled as she and Angemon took off. "Guess I'm taking care of you." Patty said to Jack. "Hey, I can take care of myself." Jack protested. "I know, but I'm still keeping an eye on you, young mister!" Patty said in a bombastic way, and the two bursted out in laughter. However, a couple minutes later Patty got serious again. "I searched the whole island, and couldn't find a single trace of DeeDee's and vera's whereabouts..." She whispered. "They're fine." Jack comforted her. "You said Moshi was hiding in a tree, right? Maybe DeeDee and Vera did the same." "Yeah..." Patty mumbled, and wiped her eye. "Let's hope Papa and Mama and others can fix this damage." "They will." Jack said and smiled confidently.

"There they are." Angewomon said, and pointed at the remains of the dam: There were Rex, Angela, Kabuto, David, Mary, the parents of Yaamon and Kapurimon, Paguya's mother and Demimeramon's father. There were also other adult digimon, such as the DigiDestined Digimon and Rex's police officer comrades. "Hey." Rex greeted the two angel Digimon. "Whoa, this really was one big mess..." Veemon said as he, Agumon, Gabumon and Tentomon inspected the dam. "Yes. We must hurry." Angemon stated, and everyone else agreed. "What's the plan?" Mary asked. "Some of us must vaporize the water." Angewomon suggested. "The rest should fix the dam." "I'll handle the water." Demimeramon's father stated, and formed a fireball in his hand. "Me too." Agumon and Veemon said together. About half of the digimon agreed to do something to the water, while the other half decided to repair the dam. "Let's go!" Rex exclaimed, and they all got back to work. By the evening, both the water was gone and the dam was in proper shape again. "Phew..." Patamon panted. "We did it." David stated. "I hope our children are alright..." Angela muttered. "Let's go back home." Gatomon said, and everyone returned back to their homes.

"You did it!" Patty and Jack exclaimed after Patamon and Gatomon returned back home. "We got some help." Gatomon said with a smile. "Umm... Can we go play with our friends?" Patty asked carefully. "Maybe tomorrow." Patamon replied. "It's getting dark already... Man, I'm tired!" Tomorrow, Patty and Jack both rushed outside to play with their friends, while Patamon and Gatomon refurnished the house. "Hey, DeeDee and Vera! You're okay!" Patty said after seeing all her friends together. "We were in our gathering place, and got stuck there..." DeeDee said, and the two DemiVeemon blushed out of embarrasment. "Well, now the flood's over! We can play again!" Paguya stated, and Patty's gang started to play in the front yard of Patty's home. "I wish I was a kid again..." Patamon sighed as he watched Patty and her friends roaming outside. "Hey, you can be a kid whenever you like." Gatomon replied. "Digimon are never truly adults or children." "Well... Wanna go outside play Tag?" Patamon asked her. Gatomon looked surprised at first, then she smiled and replied "Sure." "Tag!" Patamon yelled, tagged Gatomon, and ran outside. "I'm gonna get you!" Gatomon yelled, followed him, and they both laughed hard.


	120. Chapter 120: Paguya's Father

Chapter 120: Paguya's Father

In the next week, everything was seemingly restored. All the houses that had been flooded, and all the furniture that had been ruined, it has been all fixed now. Patty's and Paguya's gangs were playing together outside. "I'm gonna get- Whoa!" Patty yelled, slipped, and fell on her bottom. "Are you okay?" Neko asked while helping her up. "Yeah, the grass is just still a little wet..." Patty replied and smiled. "Well, our parents still did a great job fixin' the island!" DeeDee stated. "Yeah, can't argue with that!" Yaamon said. "Dad managed to handle a lot of the flood while Mum helped fixing the dam!" "Yeah, same thing here." Patty, DeeDee, Vera, Wendy and Kapurimon said, and smiled proudly. "Our fathers helped too." Moshi and Demimeramon said and high fived. "And my parents, err..." Neko started. "Oh, Neko..." Patty said sympathetically. "It's okay." Neko replied with a smile. "Even when they're dead, I still know that they're with me." "Huh? Paguya?" Wendy asked. "Are you alright?" "I... I..." Paguya started. "I-I'm sorry, I just... My daddy..."

"All of you either have or have at least met your fathers once. But me..." Paguya sniffled a little. "W-what happened to him?" Patty asked. "I-I dunno..." Paguya replied. "He just d-disappeared when I was a baby... I-I've asked Mom many times what happened to him, b-but she never replies..." Paguya wiped his eyes. "I-I d-don't know if he's even a-alive anymore..." "Oh, Paguya..." Wendy mumbled, and hugged him. "Wait a sec... Didn'tcha told us once that your dad was travellin' all around the Digital World?" Yaamon wondered. "I... I'm s-sorry, I was l-lying." Paguya replied. "I-I didn't want y-you to know that m-my dad is... Is..." "E-err, let's talk about something else." DeeDee said quickly. "What should we play?" "I don't know." Patty replied. "Tag?" "Sure." Demimeramon said, and they started quickly playing Tag. Wendy, however, decided to comfort Paguya, who wasn't interested in playing anymore. "...I'm going home." Paguya mumbled, and stood up. "Thanks, Wendy." "T-take care." Wendy said, and gave him a kiss to the cheek before he left. "Poor Paguya..." Wendy thought. "Never seen his father... I wonder if Paguya meets him one day."

"Hi, Paguya." Paguya's mom greeted Paguya after he got home. "Hi..." Paguya mumbled. "Are you alright?" His mom wondered. "I-I'm fine." Paguya replied quickly. "Oh... Are you hungry? I'm cooking dinner here..." "S-sure." Paguya said, and hopped into the living room. He grabbed a photo album, and started flipping the pages. On every page, there was only pictures of Paguya, his mum, his other relatives, or his friends. "Nothing..." Paguya thought. "Nothing about Dad here- Huh?" One page was sticked against the front cover of the album. Paguya managed to carefully open the page, and there they were: 5 pictures where was his father. In two pictures there was his father and mother, with his mom pregnant, two other pics had Paguya together with her parents, and in one photo there was Paguya in the arms of his father. "Daddy..." Paguya mumbled, and a tear formed into his eye. He quickly wiped his eyes, took the last photo of the page from the album, and put the photo album back in the bookshelf. "Paguya, what are you doing?" Paguya's mom yelled from the kitchen. "N-nothing!" Paguya yelled nervously, and hid the photo he was holding in between of two books.

"The dinner's ready soon." Paguya's mom stated. "Okay." Paguya said, and sat down at the table. His mom was peeling potatoes. Paguya hesitated for a moment, before asking the question. "Mom?" He started. "Yes, sweetie?" His mom replied. Paguya gulped. "I-I'd like to know... Mum, where Dad is?" Paguya's mom pretended to not hear, and continued peeling the potatoes. "Mom?" Paguya asked again. "Mom, I want to know what happened to Dad." "I don't know." His mom replied. "And to be honest, I don't care." Her voice sounded cold all of a sudden, making Paguya shiver. "M-Mom!" He yelped. "Please, I just want to know where my father is!" "It's none of your business." His mom stated, and focused back on peeling the potatoes. "None of my business?" Paguya asked with an unintentionally loud voice. "I have the right to know, Mom! I am your son - I am HIS son!" Paguya's mom dropped the peeler from her hand, and it clanked as it hit the sink. She looked at Paguya, and her eyes were teary. "O-oh no... M-mom, I'm sorry..." Paguya apologized. "I-I didn't mean to-" "You're right." His mom whispered. "I'm sorry. You have the right to know."

"However, I was telling the truth. I don't know what happened to that bast... J-jerk." "How come?" Paguya wondered. "I only know when he disappeared." His mom whispered. "We had been living happily for a couple years, and eventually we got you. Two days after you were born, we were really short on food. Your father went for a shopping trip in order to buy us some food, and... And... He never r-returned." She began sobbing quietly. "Mom..." Paguya mumbled, and looked rather shocked. "He left me here with broken heart and a baby to raise..." His mom whispered. "And I swore, if he ever shows his face again around here, I'll DESTROY HIM!" Paguya jumped back a little. "O-oh... I-I had n-no idea." He muttered. "W-well, I'll get back to making dinner." His mom said, and shook Paguya's head before returning back at the sink, and started peeling potatoes again. "So that's what happened..." Paguya thought, and looked slightly concerned. "He just disappeared... I wonder if he's still out there somewhere." "Here you go, Paguya." His mom said, and handed Paguya a plateful of mashed potatoes, meatballs and brown sauce. "Thank you." Paguya said, and started eating.

"Mmh..." Paguya groaned, and rolled in his bed while asleep. He had many different dreams that night about a Gazimon who first acted like a father to him, then either disappeared, loathed him and ran away or died. "DAAD!" Paguya yelled, and abruptly woke up, panting and sweating. "A... A dream..." He mumbled. "A dream..." He was still panting, and tried to sleep, but was too shocked to sleep anymore. "No..." Paguya mumbled. "I... I know he's alive... I just don't know where! But I'm gonna find him, even if it took million years!" Paguya climbed out of his bed, carefully opened his door, and quietly hopped down the stairs. He went past his mother's bedroom. "Mom..." He thought. "I'm sorry... But this is just something I've gotta do." He went to living room, and grabbed the photo of his father. He quietly opened the front door, and went out. "Hmm, it's a little dark out here..." Paguya thought. Outside was misty and damp. "He's been out there for over two years... I wonder how long it takes me to find him." Paguya eventually arrived at Wendy's house. "Wendy..." He thought. "I hope I could say goodbye to her, and the rest of my friends... Who knows when I'm gonna see them again-" Someone hit him hard on the back of his head, and he fell unconscious.

"Oof..." Paguya groaned after waking up. "Ow... Where am I?" He looked around, but noticed that there was a bandage over his eyes. "I can't see a thing..." "Looks like he woke up." Someone said. "That voice sounds familiar..." Paguya thought. "Great." A deep, gruff voice stated. Paguya gulped. "And that voice sounds even MORE familiar..." He added in his thoughts. Something big stepped right in front of him. "Are you sure it's him?" The gruff voice asked. "Well, we haven't seen any other Pagumon 'round here, boss!" A third voice replied. "Great..." The bandage was removed from Paguya's eyes, and saw A Monochromon and two Gazimon: Scar, Razor and Blade. "It's him alright." Scar stated. "Good. We'll use him to lure the rest of those pesky kids." "B-boss, are you sure our plan will work?" Blade asked worriedly. "Remember when we kidnapped that lil' princess?" "Our new hideout is really well hidden." Scar replied. "If someone manages to find us from over here, it's a miracle!" "Ya sure are a clever 'mon, boss!" Razor said, and sounded adoring. "Thank you." Scar replied with a grin. "I need to go handle a few things. Will you keep an eye on the Pagumon kid?" "Sure." Razor and Blade replied, and Scar left the cave. Paguya gulped. "Oh no..." He thought. "What are they gonna do to me?"

"Hey, guys!" DeeDee yelled as she and Vera ran towards their gathering place where Patty, Neko, Moshi, Wendy, Yaamon, Kapurimon and Demimeramon were waiting. "Hi!" Patty replied, and Moshi and Demimeramon hugged DeeDee and Vera. "Are everyone here?" "Paguya's missing." Wendy stated. "Oh... Well, he comes sooner or later!" Vera said. "Yes, but I'm still worried..." Wendy sighed. "What he said yesterday... I hope he's alright." "I feel kinda bad for Paguya." Patty stated. "Yeah, poor kid has never met his parents..." Neko said, and sighed. "He'll do fine." Yaamon said and grinned. "Yeah, Paguya's strong!" Kapurimon said confidently. They soon started playing Tag as usual. "Hey! Children!" Somebody yelled. "Huh?" Moshi wondered. "I-isn't that Paguya's mom?" Demimeramon asked. "Yeah, it is!" Wendy stated. "Hello!" "Hi..." Paguya's mom greeted them. "Say, have you seen Paguya?" "N-no." DeeDee replied. "Isn't he home?" Patty asked. "No..." Paguya's mom said quietly. "When I checked Paguya's room, he wasn't there. Oh no, maybe he's lost! I need to go search for him then..." "Can we help?" Wendy asked her. "No thanks, I can handle this myself." Paguya's mom replied. "See ya." "Bye." Neko said. "Paguya's lost?" Kapurimon wondered. "Maybe we should go look for him, too." "Yeah!" Patty, Moshi and Demimeramon said. "Paguya..." Wendy mumbled.

"H-hey?" Paguya asked Razor and Blade, who were watching him. "C-could you two let me go home? I-I promise I won't tell anyone you kidnapped me-" "No way." Blade replied. "Boss would kill us if we let you escape." "Yeah." Razor grunted. Paguya stayed silent for a while. "say, why are you letting him boss you around anyway?" "'Cause he's ten times stronger than the two of us combined." Blade stated, and looked slightly scared. "He could destroy us in a flash if we didn't do what he tells us to do!" "Y-yes, but whatever he's doing right now is not wise." Paguya said. "Trust me, I was Patty's enemy once, and every time I tried to get her out of the way my plans backfired, and I got into trouble. It was Wendy who showed me that everything I did was wrong..." "Reeeally interesting." Razor said sarcastically and yawned. "Just stay quiet, kiddo, and we won't hurtcha." "Alright, alright, alright..." Paguya grumbled. "You wouldn't dare to hurt me anyway, though. My mum would kill you if you-" He looked at Razor's eyes, and stopped. "What?" Razor asked harshly after noticing Paguya staring at him. "N-nothing." Paguya said quickly. "You just look familiar-"

"Electric Stun Blast!" Someone yelled. A gaseous black gas hit Blade, paralyzing him. "Blade!" Razor exclaimed, jumped up, and looked around the cave. "Who did this?" Paguya's heart started beating a little faster. "W... What was that?" He thought, and gulped. Someone nearly scratched Razor, and he barely managed to dodge it. "Grr... Fine!" He yelled. "If ya don't show yourself, I'll kill the kiddo!" "No!" Paguya cried. "I'll give ya three seconds!" Razor warned. "One... Two... Three- URGH!" Someone kicked him hard in the stomach. "Gha... Ghah..." He gasped. Someone kicked him in the face, knocking him back. "M... Mommy?" Paguya asked, and his mom stepped out of the shadows. "Hi, Paguya." She said, untied Paguya, and hugged him. "Are you alright?" "I-I'm fine." Paguya replied, and looked at Razor. "Grr... You witch..!" Razor yelled at Paguya's mom. "You'd better watch your mouth-" She said, looked at Razor, and gasped. "What is it, Mom?" Paguya asked her. "I... Is it you?" His mom whispered. "What?" Razor asked, looked at her eyes, and looked extremely shocked. "...Razor?" Paguya's mom asked. "Sa... Sa... Sabrina..?" Razor uttered out of shock. "Mommy, do you know him?" Paguya asked his mom. "...I sure do." She replied. "Paguya... It's your dad."


	121. Chapter 121: Razor's Story

Chapter 121: Razor's Story

"D... Da-Dad?" Paguya asked out of shock. "Yes." His mom replied. "I... I don't believe this..." Razor muttered. "S... Sabrina, i-is that really you?" "Yes." Paguya's mother replied. "D-does that mean..." Razor continued, and looked at Paguya. "Is that our son?" "Yes." Paguya's mom said. Razor looked all of a sudden relieved. "You... You're alive!" He exclaimed. "E-eh?" Paguya wondered. Razor was about to hug Paguya's mom, but she punched him in the face. "Ow!" Razor groaned. "M-mom!" Paguya yelped. "Sa... Sabrina, what are you-" Razor gasped: Sabrina had grabbed him by his throat, and was holding him against the cave. "Two years." She whispered. "I've been waiting for you for two years. Two DAMN years. And what have you been doing? You've been in league with criminals! People who have tried to kill your only son!" "I... I..." Razor started. "And I promised that if you ever come back, I'll destroy you..." Sabrina said, grinned manically, and raised her claws. "Mum, no!" Paguya yelled. "P-please don't kill him! I want to ask him a question!" "Paguya..." Sabrina mumbled, and let go of Razor, but glared at him nevertheless. "W-what do you wanna know?" Razor asked, and gulped. "Where have you been all this time, and why did you never come back?" Paguya asked him. Razor sighed. "Well..." He started.

*****FLASHBACK*****

"Urgh..." Sabrina groaned. "It's okay..." Razor whispered. "Just push." "I'm trying..!" Sabrina stated. "It's not coming..." "Don't worry, I'm with you." Razor comforted her. "I've called a doctor, he'll be here soon enough." Sabrina tried to push harder. "Greuuugh! It's not... Working..." She panted. "It doesn't work, it's not coming... We're both gonna die..." "You're gonna make it!" Razor stated. "We both know this is your first childbirth. But you are strong, both physically and mentally! You can do this!" "R-Razor..." Sabrina mumbled, and nodded confidently. "Okay." "You can do this." Razor said. He grabbed Sabrina's hand, and gently rubbed it. "Come on, one more time! Put all your strength to this." "GYAAAAAH!" Sabrina screamed, and pushed really hard. "Look! It's here!" Razor said, and carefully took the baby in his arms: It was a small, crying baby Pagumon. "It's our child..." Sabrina whispered, smiled, and a tear rolled down her cheek. Someone knocked on the door. Razor went to open it, and returned with a doctor, who inspected the baby. "Congratulations," He said. "It's a boy." "He's our son..." Razor mumbled. Sabrina smiled, and Razor carefully kissed her.

Sabrina sat in a rocking chair, nursing the baby Pagumon. "How are you doing here?" Asked Razor, who had just stepped into the living room. "We're fine." Sabrina replied, and smiled. "Strange... He had been crying for like 30 minutes, until he recently just stopped." "I-is he alive?" Razor asked worriedly, but Sabrina just laughed. "Of course, don't be stupid!" She said. "So... Have you thought of a name for the boy?" "Err, not really..." Razor replied. "Neither have I." Sabrina sighed. They both looked at the baby Pagumon, who had now fallen asleep in Sabrina's arms. "Hmm... Well, he's a Pagumon, so how 'bout simply callin' him Paguya?" Razor suggested. "Paguya..." Sabrina muttered, and started smiling. "I like it." "Well, we'll just call him Paguya from now on then." Razor said and grinned. Paguya yawned a little, still asleep. "Wanna hold him?" Sabrina asked Razor. "E-err... Okay." Razor replied, and carefully took Paguya in his arms. "He's pretty darn cute..." He stated, and smiled proudly. "I know."  
Sabrina replied. Paguya babbled something in his sleep.

Two days after Paguya's birth, the family was really short on food. "There's barely anything here!" Razor stated after looking in the fridge. "Only a half empty bottle of milk that seems to be a week old..." "Oh no... And Paguya will soon grow up from here and need proper food..." "I'll go to the shop and fetch us some food." Razor stated. "C-can't it wait?" Sabrina asked. "It looks like it's gonna start raining soon..." "I'll be fine." Razor replied and smirked. "Be carefuly." Sabrina said, and gave him a kiss. "I'll be back soon." Razor stated. He stroke Paguya's head, and smiled. "Bye bye, little fella." He whispered. "Daddy will come back soon. "A... dy..." Paguya mumbled in his sleep. Razor couldn't help his smile before going outside. "Hmm, looks like it IS going to rain." He thought. "Oh well, the shop shouldn't be too far away, I'll be back right away." However, after walking for a moment, lightning struck, and it started raining so hard Razor couldn't see where he was going. "Uh-oh..." He muttered. "Where the heck am I? I gotta get back home..."

However, Razor was lost in the rain for an hour, and couldn't find a way home. "Achoo!" He sneezed. "Man... I need to find shelter or I'll die of pneumonia!" After wandering in the rain for a little longer, Razor spotted some sort of big lump with an open door on the side and a ladder below the door. "Maybe I can stay there for the time being..." He thought, and climbed in. "Phew, it's warm and dry here!" Razor shook the water of his fur like a dog, and looked around. "Hmm, it's tube-like..." He thought. "The walls are made out of metal, the windows are circular, there are wooden crates lying in here..." Suddenly, someone shut the door. "Hey!" Razor exclaimed. "W-what happened?" He started banging the door. "Hey! Can anyone hear me?" He yelled. "Let me out of here!" The tube-like room started moving, and finally Razor realized it: He had accidentally went aboard an airplane. "Oh no..." He mumbled. "I have to get out of here!" He looked around, and searched the crates, until he found a parachute. "Great..." Razor said, and strapped the chute on his back. He forced the airplane door open, and jumped. "Damnit, I forgot the storm!" He cursed, but nevertheless opened the parachute, and started slowly descending down.

"Oh man..." Razor thought after the storm ended. "The wind has probably taken me like one hundred miles away from File Island... And I'm starting to get hungry, I have to land soon-" Razor heard a cracking sound, looked up, and gasped: The rain and the wind had weakened the parachute so much that it started breaking apart. "Oh no oh no oh no oh no..." Razor mumbled, and prayed. He soon started falling towards the ground. "AAAAAA- Oof!" He grunted: He had fell on somebody. "Hey, what's the big idea?" Asked the digimon under Razor, and pushed him away. "Were ya tryin' to kill me?" "O-oh, sorry..." Razor apologized. He had fallen on another Gazimon. "You'll soon be..." The Gazimon replied, pinned Razor to the ground, and raised his claws. Razor punched him in the back of his head, and pushed him off from him. "Wanna fight?" Razor asked angrily. "Bring it on." The other Gazimon replied. They leaped at one another, and started brawling. The two of them eventually ran down a hill. "Whoaaaa!" The two Gazimon yelled. They soon hit something hard. "Oof!" Razor grunted. "Ow... What happened?" The other Gazimon wondered. "Grr..." A Mononochromon they hit growled.

"Uh-oh..." Razor mumbled. The Monochromon looked scary: It's left eye was completely blank, and there was a scar running across it. "E-eeh, e-excuse me..." The other Gazimon apologized, and chuckled nervously. "P-please don't kill us..." "Hmph... Do you two numbskulls know who I am?" The Monochromon asked them. "I am Scar, a treasure hunter. I'm known from my heartless personality, emotionless soul and not being afraid to kill." "P-p-please d-don't k-kill us!" Razor begged. "W-we'll do anything!" "Y-yeah, anything!" The other Gazimon said. Scar sniggered quietly. "This is your lucky day..." He started. "Being a treasure hunter is not an easy job. I would be in a need of two helpers. What do you say?" "O-of course!" The other Gazimon said quickly, but Razor hesitated for a moment. "Umm... I'm sorry, b-but I've g-got a family back on F-File Island..." "I understand." Scar said, and opened his mouth. "Volcanic Stri-" "N-noo!" Razor yelled quickly. "I-I'd j-just want to know w-whether or not t-they're a-alive! Please..." "Hmm... Fine." Scar said, and smiled deviously. "I'll go to File Island for you, and tell your family you're joinin' me, okay?" "T-thank you." Razor said. "The two of you are waiting here." Scar ordered. "Y-yes, sir." The other Gazimon replied. Scar turned around, and left.

"...Do you think we should run?" Razor wondered. They had been waiting there for a couple days. "If ya haven't got the least bit of dignity." The other Gazimon said. "Besides, where could we possibly go? I can't navigate at all, what 'bout you?" "Me neither." Razor replied and sighed. "...What's your name?" He eventually asked the other Gazimon. "...I'm Blade." He replied. "And you?" "Razor." Razor said. "Nice to meetcha... I guess." Blade muttered. "So... Where you from?" "File Island." Razor replied. "You?" "Server Continent." Blade said. "My whole family's been livin' there for decades." "I see." Razor said. Then, they saw Scar coming towards them. Razor immediatly jumped up, while Blade sounded both reverent and afraid. "H-hello, M-mister Scar!" He greeted Scar. "W-well?" Razor asked. "D... D-did you f... Find them?" Scar sighed a little. "...I'm sorry." He said gruffly. "They... They were d-dead." Razor gasped. "No..." He mumbled. "No, please no... Why... How..." "They... They were in some sort of accident from what I understood." Scar explained. "They were hit by a car or something. I'm sorry." Razor collapsed on the ground: Tears flowed from his eyes. "N-no..." He cried. "T-this... C-can't be..." "Guess I'll leave then." Scar said. "Well, take care, you two." He turned around, and was about to leave.

"Wait." Razor said. Scar grinned, and turned around. "What?" He asked. "...I'm comin' with you." Razor stated. "Eh?" Blade wondered. "If my wife and only child are dead, this life has nothing more to offer me." Razor said. "So... I might as well join you." "Excellent." Scar said and smiled. "Well, I-I'm coming too then!" Blade stated. "I promised to join you, so..." "Great." Scar said. "However, you have to refer to me as Boss from now on, okay?" "Yes, Boss!" Razor and Blade replied and saluted. "Good. Well, let's start our journey then." Scar said. For the next two years, Scar, Razor and Blade ventured all around the Digital World, looking for treasures or doing crime. Razor and Blade eventually turned from rivals to best friends after time passed by. One day, Scar was reading newspaper while Razor and Blade were playing poker. "Ha! I won!" Razor cheered. "Hmph..." Blade grunted, and handed some coins to Razor. "Boys, come over here for a second." Scar ordered them. "'A treasure hunter located a lost treasure to... File Island'?" Razor read the magazine article out loud. "Interested in going back to your roots?" Scar asked him and grinned. "Either way, pack your stuff, we're goin' to File Island." "O-okay, Boss." Razor and Blade replied, and packed their stuff.

*****END FLASHBACK*****

"...And so it happened." Razor finished his story. "I-I never imagined I'd meet you two again..." "Hmph..." Sabrina grunted. "Your story sounds made up-" She stopped after seeing Razor starting to cry. "T-two years..." He muttered. "This whole time I-I thought you were d-dead." "Dad..." Paguya mumbled. "P-please, Sabrina, take me back!" Razor begged. "...Pitiful!" Sabrina yelled, and kicked Razor in the face. "M-mom!" Paguya yelped. "Ouch..." Razor whined. "You're not Razor." Sabrina said coldly. "He never acted like a crybaby." "Mom, please..." Paguya whispered. "S-Sab, please..." Razor muttered. "I-I finally found y-you... My wife and my son... Please take me back..." "I dunno." Sabrina replied. "You never doubted Scar's words about me and Paguya being dead?" "H-he sounded so convincing..." Razor stated. "Mom, please!" Paguya begged. "I could finally have a father... I could finally have a family!" "Mmh..." Sabrina hesitated. While she hated Razor after he broke her heart, she still loved him somewhere deep inside her. "I... I..." "Huh? Where's Blade?" Razor wondered, and looked around. "Over here." A gruff voice replied from the cave mouth. "Well, well, well..." Scar said, and looked satisfied. "Looks like somebody found out the truth. Unfortunately," He stomped the ground, preparing to charge. "That makes you no use for me anymore."


	122. Chapter 122: Fight Against Scar

Chapter 122: Fight Against Scar

"N-no use for you?" Paguya asked, and gulped. Scar sniggered quietly, and said "Yes." "You... Liar..." Razor muttered. He was shaking out of anger. "All this time, my wife and son were alive... And you never considered telling me?" "I thought you would make a good helper." Scar replied. "However, since you found out the truth, looks like I'm gonna have to kill you... And your family." "SHUT UP!" Razor roared. "YOU are the one that's going down!" "Hmph, by who?" Scar asked. "You? I don't think so, Razor, I'm ten times stronger than you and Blade combined-" "Where's Blade?" Razor asked immediatly. "I decided to handle him later and knock him out." Scar replied with a grin. "Sabrina, Paguya, get out of here." Razor told his family. "I-I..." Sabrina started. "No way!" Paguya protested. "I finally get to meet ya, Dad! I'm not gonna letcha die right away!" "Don't worry, I'm not gonna die." Razor replied and smirked. "Sab, please, get him out of here before-" "WATCH OUT!" Paguya yelled: Scar was charging towards the three of them. Luckily, the cave was big enough for them to jump aside.

"Are you okay?" Razor asked Sabrina and Paguya. "Y-yeah." Sabrina gasped. "Good. Return back home... And quick." Razor ordered. "Don't you dare to tell me what to do or not to do!" Sabrina yelled at him. Scar had turned around after spotting that they had managed to dodge, and prepared to charge at them again. "Sabrina, please, for your and Paguya's good!" Razor begged. "D-Dad..." Paguya muttered. "Okay." Sabrina sighed. "C'mon, Paguya, let's get outta here." "...Be careful, Dad." Paguya whispered before fleeing with Sabrina. "Hmph, they think they're gonna get away..." Scar scolded, however Razor stepped in his way. "You'll have to deal with me first." Razor said. "Oh, I sure will..." Scar stated, grinned, and opened his mouth. "Volcanic Strike!" He shot a fireball from his mouth. "Whoaa!" Razor yelled, and jumped out of the way. The fireball hit the cave walls, and it started to crumble. "Uh-oh, better get outta here..." Razor mumbled, and rushed out of the cave. However, Scar was so deep inside the cave that he didn't manage to get out in time, and the cave collapsed on him.

"Dad!" Yelled Paguya, who was waiting outside the cave. He freed himself from Sabrina's grasp, and hopped towards Razor, who had made it out of the cave just in time. "Daddy, are you alright?" Paguya asked Razor, who was panting exhaustedly. "Y-yeah..." Razor mumbled. "I-is he... Is he gone?" Paguya wondered, and he and Razor looked at the remains of the cave. "Doubtful." Razor replied. "Paguya, take your mom and get out of here before-" An enraged Scar rose from below the rocks that were on him. "Grr..." He growled. "I-I can't let you fight him on his own, h-he's gonna kill ya!" Paguya yelped. "Paguya, GET OUT OF THERE!" Sabrina shouted. "Please, Paguya..." Razor said. "He's not goin' anywhere." Scar stated. "I'll get you two at the same time." "Stoop!" Sabrina screamed. "Volcanic Strike!" He fired another fireball from his mouth. Razor grabbed Paguya's arm, and jumped aside with him. "Paguya! Razor!" Sabrina yelled. "Are you alright?" Razor asked Paguya. "Y-yeah. Thanks, Dad." He thanked. "Hmph, dodging is not going to do you any good..." Scar stated. "You're gonna die anyway. Volcanic Stri-"

"Boom Bubble!" A bubble hit Scar in his functional eye, distracting him. "Urrgh!" Scar grunted. "W-what was that?" Razor wondered. Paguya looked around, and saw Patty, Neko, DeeDee, Moshi, Wendy, Vera, Yaamon, Kapurimon and Demimeramon. "Guys!" He yelled. "Oh, Paguya!" Wendy cried, ran at Paguya, and kissed him. "I-I thought you were... You were..." "Hai-yaa!" Neko yelled, and kicked Razor in the belly. "H-hey, stop!" Paguya said. "He's not bad, he's my-" "Grr... It's you meddling kids again!" Scar growled. "You're goin' down this time!" DeeDee stated. "Ghah..." Razor gasped. "Better knock him out." Neko said, and raised his hand. "D-don't!" Paguya begged. "He's not evil, he's my father!" "W-whaaat?" The rest of Paguya's friends yelled out of shock. "T-that crook's your dad?" Neko wondered. "I-it's a long story..." Paguya said, and chuckled nervously. "Watch out!" Moshi yelled: Scar was charging towards Neko, Wendy and Paguya. The three of them quickly jumped out of the way. "Whoa, he's mad..." Kapurimon said. "Hmph... You're not that important." Scar grunted. "My main victim is YOU, Razor." "Fine..." Razor mumbled. "But I want to know... What you did to-"

"Hey! Razor!" Somebody yelled. "Blade!" Razor exclaimed. "Y-you're alive!" Blade was standing next to a tree, holding his chest and breathing heavily. "Watch out..!" He warned Razor. "Scar's-" "Going to kill us!" Razor replied. "I know!" "Hmph... So you're still alive." Scar grunted. "What did he do to you?" Razor wondered. "After I was released from the paralysis, I ran off to get Scar and tell him what was going on. Well, he slammed me against a rock, tryin' to kill me!" "You traitor..!" Razor mumbled, and glared at Scar. "Err, what exactly is going on?" Vera wondered. "I didn't quite catch on..." "Scar betrayed Razor and Blade and is now gonna kill us." DeeDee explained. "Oh, and Razor's Paguya's dad." "All this happened in five minutes?" Vera wondered. "I-I think we should skedaddle before Scar attacks us." Demimeramon said and gulped. "Y-yeah, let's get going!" Patty said. "Come on, Neko, Wendy and Paguya!" "Paguya, come!" Wendy said, and pulled Paguya's arm. "I-I... Mom and Dad..." Paguya mumbled. "Paguya, just go." Razor said, still glaring at Scar. "I can handle him. "Those kids are going nowhere." Scar stated. "Volcanic Strike-"

"Hand of Fate!" A golden beam of light hit Scar before he could launch another fireball. "P-Papa?" Patty wondered, and turned her head, seeing Angemon, Angewomon, Rex, Angela, Kabuto, David, Mary, the parents of Yaamon and Kapurimon, and Demimeramon's father were coming towards the scene. "Mom, Dad!" DeeDee, Vera, Wendy, Yaamon and Kapurimon exclaimed. "F-Father!" Moshi and Demimeramon said. "Papa! Mama!" Patty cheered. "Are you alright?" Angewomon asked the kids and Sabrina. "Yeah, I think you came just in time." Sabrina replied. "Are those three bothering you again?" Rex asked, and glared at Scar, Razor and Blade. "Just Scar." Paguya stated. "Razor and Blade are okay." "How come?" Kabuto wondered. "It's a long story, I'll explain it later." Sabrina replied. The adults all glared at Scar. "Didn't we warn you what's gonna happen to you if you bother our children one more time?" Angela asked quietly. "Oh, what are you gonna do? Kill me? I'd wanna see you try..." Scar scolded them. "Leave this island." Angemon said. "What?" Scar asked. "Leave this island, and never come back. Otherwise, we'll force you out." "We'll see..." Scar muttered, stomped the ground, and charged at the adults.

"Vee-Laser!" Rex and Angela fired X-shaped lasers from their chests at Scar. "Electro Shocker!" "Diamond Storm!" Kabuto, Mary and David also fired their attacks at Scar. "GRROAAARR!" Scar roared. The children yelped, and for some reason the adults looked shocked. "This... This aura..." Angewomon mumbled. "He's no ordinary digimon." Demimeramon's father stated. "Grr..." Scar growled. "W-what is it, Mama?" Patty asked worriedly. "There's something dark inside him..." Angewomon stated. "Children, you should go home, before you get hurt... Or even worse." Angemon said. "N-no!" The kids protested. "Please, you're in the way!" Yaamon's father stated. "...Fine." DeeDee said, and nodded. "C'mon guys, let's let our parents fight him!" "Yeah!" The kids exclaimed, however Paguya just stood still, looking worried. "Oh no..." He thought. "What am I gonna do?" "Paguya, come on!" Wendy said, and pulled his arm. "B-but..." Paguya started. "You're going NOWHERE!" Scar growled. His dark aura was so strong that it knocked most of the kids and adults aside. "And YOU will be my first victim..." Scar mumbled, glared at Paguya, and charged towards him. "PAGUYA! NOOO!" Wendy and Sabrina both cried. Paguya was frozen out of fear, covered his face with his hands, and...

SHLACK! Razor was standing in front of him, with Scar's horn pierced through his body. "Da... Dad..." Paguya mumbled. "No..." Sabrina whispered. Scar pulled his horn out of Razor, leaving a huge hole in Razor's body. Scar smiled victoriously. "You..." Razor croaked quietly. "Are not gonna touch... My son..." He collapsed on the ground. "DAAAD!" Paguya sobbed. Sabrina and Blade both got up, and rushed towards Paguya and Razor. "Heh heh heh..." Scar sniggered. "Fool got what fool deserved." "Razor..." Sabrina mumbled. Her eyes were just as teary as Paguya's. "Hey Raz, please don't die..." Blade said, and sniffled. "D-daddy..." Paguya sobbed. "Y-you saved me..." "It... Was a pleasure..." Razor gasped, and smirked. "It was... nice to see you, Paguya... You've grown a lot." He looked at Blade. "see ya later... Ol' Buddy." "D-don't speak like that, Raz!" Blade replied. "You're gonna make it!" "A... And..." Razor continued, and looked at Sabrina. "Sab... I-I know I... Don't deserve-" "Please." Sabrina sobbed. "Please d-don't go... I-I-I... L-LOVE YOOU!" It took all her strength to say those three words. "L... Love you too..." Razor replied, smiled, and fainted. "Oh no..." Patty and Wendy sighed.

"Good, he's outta the way." Scar said. Paguya, Sabrina and Blade were all driven by a shaking anger. "You..." Sabrina muttered, and glared at Scar. "You killed him. I'm gonna kill YOU!" "Bring it on." Scar replied, and smirked. "GYAAAAH!" Paguya roared. "Paguya, please..." Wendy said quietly. "We must go, he'll kill us all-" "I don't care!" Paguya yelled. "Dad's not gonna make it anymore, nothing matters anymore!" "Paguya, go." Sabrina said quietly. "We'll handle him." "Fine." Scar muttered, and grinned. "If you're gonna fight me anyway, I might fight you full force." "W-what do you mean?" Angela asked. "Does any of you know what gave me my scar?" Scar wondered. "N-no..." DeeDee replied. "One day, I heard rumours that an artifact left by Lucemon himself." "The God of Chaos?" Angewomon asked him. "He himself." Scar replied, and smiled. "I searched the artifact high and low, until I finally found it years ago. When I touched the artifact, it abruptly exploded. The blast hit my face, blinded my left eye and gave me this scar. However, it gave me something else too." "What do you mean?" Angemon wondered. Scar grinned. "I'll show you my true powers..." Scar stated, and charged powers. He underwent a transformation.

He stood up on two legs; his arms became more humanoid-like with claws. Two black bat-like wings protruded out of his back. The grey part of his body darkened; His eyes turned completely red. Spikes sprouted all across his body. Two more horns grew on his forehead. Scar was two times larger than what he was before. "Uh-oh..." Neko muttered. Patty, DeeDee, Yaamon and Kapurimon gasped: Moshi, Wendy and Demimeramon yelped: Vera and Yaamon looked shocked. "Oh no..." Mary gulped. "Graaarh..." Scar growled. "Hmph... I don't like changing to this form often. It makes me somehow less sophisticated and more beast-like... However, this is the easiest way to destroy you!" He tried to stomp Paguya and Razor, but Paguya managed to pull Razor and himself out of the way. The ground trembled as Scar stomped the ground. "That... That is..." Angela gasped. "A monster." Rex stated. Scar looked at the digimon around, and grinned. "Well then..." He said, and cracked his knuckles. "Shall we begin?"


	123. Chapter 123: Scar's Downfall

Chapter 123: Scar's Downfall

"Let's go, guys." Angemon said, and all the adults charged at Scar. "Hand of Fate!" "Celestial Arrow!" "Vee-Laser!" "Electro Shocker!" "Diamond Storm!" "Badda-Boom!" "Guardian Barrage!" "Fireball!" However, even all of their attacks combined did little to no damage to Scar. "What the-" Kabuto cursed. "He he hee..." Scar sniggered. "You miserable insects! I have the power of a Mega, you can not defeat me!" "We'll see about that!" Angewomon replied. "Gosh, he's strong!" Yaamon stated. "Yeah. I never knew Scar was this strong..." DeeDee gulped. "Huh? Patty?" Neko asked Patty. "Why..." Patty mumbled. "Why is there... So much darkness... Inside him..." "Patty, you look kind of pale..." Moshi stated. "He... He is too... Evil..." Patty whispered, and fell on the ground. "PATTY!" Her friends yelled. "Patty, what's wrong?" Neko asked Patty as he helped her up. "I..." Patty mumbled. "Gyaaaah!" She screamed. "M-my head hurts!" "P-Patty..." Wendy gasped. "What is going on?" Angemon asked. "What's wrong with Patty?" "She looks kinda weak, and her head hurts!" DeeDee stated. "Patty-" Angemon mumbled.

"Urrgh!" Scar had hit him hard on the stomach. "Angemon!" Angewomons screamed. "Heh heh heh..." Scar chuckled evilly. "You should pay more attention to your enemy." "You cheating-!" Angewomon growled, and fired a Celestial Arrow at Scar. "You cannot comprehend the true powers of darkness." Scar said after easily swiping Angewomon's arrow away. "We'll see about that!" Rex yelled. "Light shall always be stronger than darkness!" Angela stated. "Really?" Scar asked. "Then tell me... How come are you losing?" "Physical strength and the strength of light and darkness are two completely different things." Angemon stated. "Hmph..." Scar said. He raised his hands in the air, causing spikes erupting from the ground. "Watch out!" Kabuto yelled. Mary, David and Demimeramon's father quickly jumped out of the way. "That was a close one!" David said. Scar smirked, and launched two red laser beams from his eyes directly at Rex and Angela, who barely dodged them. "Darnit! How is he so strong?" Yaamon's mom asked. "He's succumbed to the darkness..." Sabrina muttered, looked at Razor, who was lying next to Paguya, and looked serious. "Don't worry..." She thought. "I'll avenge you."

"You'd better watch your surroundings." Scar warned the digimon fighting him. "Huh?" Everyone wondered, and looked around. Vera looked at the sky, and yelled "WATCH OUT!" Two black bolts of lighting struck from the sky, and hit Kabuto and Kapurimon's father. "Noo!" Moshi and Kapurimon yelled. "There's no way for you to win." Scar stated, and generated a black ball in his hands. He slammed it to the ground, sucking the adult digimon towards it. "Uh-oh..." Blade grunted while trying to stay still. "Hand of Fate!" Angemon managed to destroy the black ball with his attack before it could suck anyone inside. "See?" Angewomon asked Scar. "The powers of light can defeat darkness!" "We'll see..." Scar mumbled, and raised both his hands in the air. "Look out!" Wendy screamed. Everyone looked around for spikes, but only when Demimeramon yelled "Over there!", they noticed that Scar had created even bigger dark ball in the sky. "Too late!" Scar stated, and hurled the ball in the ground. The kids had managed to take cover, but the adults took full impact of the blast created by the ball.

"Mom! Dad!" DeeDee, Vera, Wendy, Yaamon and Kapurimon cried. "Papa... Mama..." Patty mumbled, and held her paws on her forehead. "Patty, you okay?" Asked Neko. "My head aches..." Patty moaned. "W... What is that thing? Scar's no more a digimon... He's gone beyond normal darkness." "Patty..." Moshi mumbled. "I... I hate it..." Patty stated, and glared at Scar, who was laughing deviously. "Nobody... Should utilise the powers of darkness like that... It disgusts me..." "Patty, are you alright?" DeeDee wondered. "I'm all fine." Patty replied. "You just sound kinda... Mature." Kapurimon stated. "I... I..." Patty mumbled. "Urrk..." Angemon gasped while trying to get up. "That really hurt..." Mary wailed. "Do we have any chance of winning?" "Whether we did or not, I'm not gonna give up until I've seen his destruction!" Sabrina and Blade said together. "I understand how you feel," Angewomon started. "But you have to take in consideration how strong Scar is right now. He'll obliterate you." "You're damn right about that, miss!" Scar stated, grabbed Angewomon, and threw her to the ground. "MAMA!" Patty yelled. "Angewomon!" Angewomon exclaimed, and helped Angewomon up.

"U... Urrgh..." Somebody right next to Paguya mumbled. "D-Daddy?" Paguya asked: Razor had woken up. "W... What's going... On?" Razor gasped. "D-don't speak! You're in bad condition." Paguya stated. "Our parents are fighting Scar." DeeDee explained. "He turned into some sort of monster!" "Oh no..." Razor mumbled. "This is... All my fault." "D-don't say that, Dad!" Paguya begged. "If I... Had never joined... Scar, any of this... Would have never happened... Agh..." "P-please try to hold on!" Wendy said. "Dad..." Paguya weeped, and became sobbing again. "P-please don't leave me and Mum... I-I've been waiting for you for t-two years..." Razor smirked, and replied "I'll make it." He closed his eyes, and passed out again. "He'll be fine." Wendy comforted Paguya. "He-he... He's my f-father..." Paguya said and sniffled. "Don't worry." Wendy whispered, and gave Paguya a kiss to the cheek. Patty looked at the gaping hole on Razor's body, huffed and nearly threw up. "No..." She sobbed. "This is the e-end..." "Don't say that!" Neko said. "Patty, you've always told us to have hope! Don't you dare to give up yourself!" DeeDee said. "D-Deeds..." Patty said, and a tear rolled down her cheek. "We'll make it." Moshi said with a smile. "Come on, Sweetcheeks." Neko whispered. Patty smiled, and kissed him.

"Vee-Laser!" "Electro Shocker!" "Diamond Storm!" The adults were trying really hard to defeat Scar. "Ghah..." Angemon panted. "We need some help." Angewomon stated. "Agreed." Yaamon's parents said. "We'll distract him, you go get some assistance." Kapurimon's mother suggested. "Okay." Angewomon replied and nodded. "Hmph..." Scar thought. He fired a small black orb at Angewomon, slamming her against a tree and making her dedigivolve back to Gatomon. "Gatomon!" Angemon yelled as Gatomon fell on the ground. "Looks like your plan failed." Scar said with a grin. "Grr..." Sabrina growled. "Electric Stun Blast!" She created black gas from her mouth at Scar, but it didn't do anything other than minorly annoying him. "You know," Scar started, and looked at Sabrina. "Seems like your husband ain't gonna make it. Say, I could take you to the same place where he's going without it being painful." "Hmph." Sabrina snorted. "No thanks. I know Razor's gonna make it." "Yeah!" Blade yelled. "After we've beaten you, he'll be fine again!" "Your foolish little dreams..." Scar scolded. He fired spikes from his body at the adults, who managed to dodge them.

Soon, the adults were losing hope: Despite their best efforts, Scar easily pummeled them, and their attacks made no damage to him. "This... Is impossible..." Angemon panted. Gatomon, Mary, Sabrina and Yaamon's mom were nearly unconscious: They all were badly beaten by Scar. "My bones hurt..." Angela groaned. They all still stood up, and fought Scar. "No..." Patty gasped. "This... This is horrible..." "I know." DeeDee sighed. Scar struck the adults down one at a time, and cackled. "No..." Patty cried. Her head began hurting again. "I can't... I can't stand this!" She started glowing brightly, surprising everyone. "SCAAAR!" She yelled, and started slowly walking towards Scar. "Patty, no!" Neko yelled. "Huh?" Scar wondered. "Why?" Patty asked. "Why are you doing this? WE are the ones you want, leave our parents alone!" "Trust me, I would." scar replied. "However, the problem is they were the ones who foiled my plans to destroy you kids. So after I'm done with them, it's your turn." "Wait." Patty said. "Patty..." Angemon muttered. Patty took a deep breath. "You can have me." She said quietly. "N-NOO!" Everyone shouted, but Scar just smiled. "As you wish." He said, and reached Patty. "Patty, STOP!" Angemon, Gatomon and Neko yelled. "I'm sorry." Patty said. "I just want this madness to end." Scar grabbed Patty, and seemingly crushed her in his hand. "NOOOOO!" Patty's friends cried. "Patty..." Angemon muttered. "No..." Gatomon sobbed. However, Scar's fist started glowing. "W-what?" He wondered, and opened his fist, releasing Patty, who was glowing bright.

"PATTY WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... CHERUBIMON!"

"Yes!" Neko, DeeDee and Moshi cheered. "W-what is THAT?" Scar asked, and looked at Cherubimon. "The instrument for your defeat..." Angemon replied and smirked. "Patty..." Gatomon muttered, and looked relieved. "You." Cherubimon started. "Your powers of darkness are too strong to be allowed roam free on this land. You don't belong in this world." "Grr..." Scar growled, and tried to punch Cherubimon, however Cherubimon grabbed his knuckle and started crushing it. "Alright, Patty's strong!" Yaamon stated. Neko smiled, and said "She's my girl..." "Fine..." Scar said. "If I don't belong to this world, how 'bout trying to destroy me?" "There's no need to do so." Cherubimon replied. "I just need to drive the darkness away from you." "Shut up!" Scar yelled, and hurled a dark ball at Cherubimon, which Cherubimon sweeped away. "What the-!" Scar cursed. "Lightning Spear!" Cherubimon created a bolt of lightning and threw it at Scar. "AUUURGH!" Scar growled in pain. "Ha! In your face, Scar!" Vera taunted Scar. Scar glared at the children. "U-uh oh..." Demimeramon gulped. "RUUN!" Paguya yelled. "Don't... Touch our children..!" Angela mumbled at the ground. Scar prepared to rise spikes from the ground.

Cherubimon punched Scar in the chest. "Ungh!" Scar gasped. "I am your opponent now." Cherubimon said. Scar looked berserk. "Damnit..." He thought. "How the heck I can't win her? I have to retreat..." "I-is he done already?" Mary wondered. "He's just faking..." Kabuto stated. "HA!" Scar shouted, and fired two red lasers from his eyes directly at Cherubimon's face, seemingly distracting her. He spread his wings, and took off. "Not so fast!" Cherubimon yelled, grabbed Scar's arms, and slammed him to the ground. "Good job, Pa- Cherubimon." Angemon panted. "Oh, right, I almost forgot." Cherubimon said, and healed the adults who had been taken down by Scar. "Now then..." She looked at the nearly defeated Scar. "G... Ghah..." Scar gasped. "Now for the hard part." She raised her arms, and created some sort of wind from them that she fired at Scar. "EAAARGH!" Scar screamed in agony. "W-what is she doing?" Wendy asked. "Forcing the darkness out of Scar..." Neko replied. Scar tried to retaliate, but the pain was excruciating. "Look!" Gatomon exclaimed, and pointed at Scar: Some sort of shadowy figure emerged from his body. "Good..." Cherubimon mumbled. Scar lost his consciousness after the darkness left him. The darkness looked like a shadow, and it floated in the air. "Lightning Spear!" Cherubimon fired a lightning bolt at the darkness, completely destroying it.

"You did it." Angemon said proudly, and dedigivolved back to Patamon. Scar had returned back to normal, but the eye which was completely blank was normal now, even though it still had the scar going across it. "H-hey!" Paguya yelled, and Cherubimon looked at him. "M-Miss Cherubimon... C-Could you r-revive Dad?" Sabrina and Blade looked excited, but Cherubimon sighed. "I'm sorry." She said, and Paguya looked heartbroken. "Fatal wounds caused by pure darkness cannot be healed. But I can do one thing." She raised her hand. Razor turned into digital bits, reformed into an egg, and hatched. "D-Dad?" Paguya asked. "Mmh..." Razor mumbled, and slightly opened his eyes. "RAZOR!" Sabrina exclaimed, and rushed at Paguya and Razor. "P... Paguya..." Razor mumbled. "S-Sabrina-" Sabrina had gave him a kiss. Cherubimon had dedigivolved back to Patty, and Neko caught her before she hit the ground. "Are you alright?" "Urrk..." Patty whispered, and was barely conscious. "Well then," Rex started, and looked at the fainted Scar. "What are we gonna do with him?" "Let him go." Gatomon replied. "If Patty truly has purified him from darkness, he's a threat no more." Everyone looked at Paguya and his parents. "Let's go back home." Patamon suggested, and they all agreed. Gatomon took Patty from Neko's arms, and they all returned back home. "Mom... Dad..." Paguya thought as he walked back home with Sabrina and Razor, and smiled. "I have finally got... A family."

"Papa?" Patty asked Patamon while it was time to go to bed. "Yes?" Patamon replied. "Why... Why do I have memories of doing something that I didn't do?" Patty wondered. "Like what?" Patamon asked. "Well, like throwing something at Scar, and him screaming in pain..." Patty recalled. Patamon gulped a little. "M-maybe you're just exhausted." He suggested, and smiled nervously. "Yeah..." Patty yawned, and climbed in her bed. Patamon covered Patty with a blanket, smiled proudly, and began singing.

_"Lullaby, and good night. Patamon and loves this sweet Patty._  
_Lullaby, and good night. Snuggle close within our arms._  
_Close your eyes, rest your head, time to go nighty-ni~ight._  
_Let your heart be at peace, as you slee~ep within Azulongmon's sight!"_


	124. Chapter 124: The End of a Rainbow

Chapter 124: The End of a Rainbow

Two weeks later, everything seemingly returned back to normal. After Cherubimon had driven the darkness out of his soul, Scar lost his memory, became no more a threat to Patty and the others, and left File Island for good. Now, Patty, Neko, DeeDee, Moshi, Wendy and Vera could freely play in the Digital World again. After Sabrina and Razor reunited, Paguya became happier than ever, finally having both a mother and a father. Razor and Blade were forgiven for working with Scar, and were allowed to stay on the File Island. While Razor decided to live with his family, Blade thought that there's a whole world out there he hasn't been in yet, and departed from File Island. "I gotta admit." DeeDee said one day. "Razor and Blade really aren't that bad." "Well, they really weren't evil to begin with." Moshi stated. "They were just frightened by Scar and persuaded to work with him." "Well, how does it feel now that you have a full family, Paguya?" Wendy asked Paguya. "It's wonderful." Paguya replied and smiled. "I bet you're really proud of all the great deeds your dad has done." Neko joked, and they all laughed, even Paguya.

"Say, how 'bout we go to the beach?" Demimeramon suggested. "Haven't you heard the weather forecast?" Kapurimon asked him. "It's gonna start raining soon?" "Bah, that's impossible!" Said Paguya, and he pointed at the sky. "Look! Not a single cloud up there!" "But still, the weather of the Digital World can change rather quickly..." DeeDee stated. "Well, how about we go to the beach for now, and if it starts raining we get out of there?" Patty suggested. "Hey, that sounds like a good idea!" Yaamon stated. "Let's go then!" Vera said, and the ten digimon kids headed towards the beach. "Hmm..." Neko mumbled. "What is it, Neko?" Patty asked him. "I think I heard something..." Neko explained. "Some sort of rumble..." "From where?" Moshi wondered. "Up in the sky." Neko said. They all looked up, but the sun was shining and there wasn't a single cloud in sight. "Guess I just imagined it then." Neko said and shrugged. "Let's head to the beach!" After a while of walking, they finally arrived there. "Alright!" DeeDee cheered. "Let's-"

Lightning struck all of a sudden, and it began raining. "Aah, NO!" Yaamon yelled. "H-how did this happen?" Wendy wondered. "It was so warm and sunny just a second ago..." "Well, the weather CAN be unpredictable here-" DeeDee said, but was cut when Patty gasped. "What is it?" Demimeramon asked. "Look!" Patty said in awe, and pointed at the sky: While it was raining, the sun was still shining. There was a big arc that had seven different colours: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet. "Whoa..." Moshi said. "What on earth is that?" Vera wondered. "A rainbow." DeeDee stated. "A rain- what?" Yaamon asked. "It's an arc in the sky that you'll see when the sun shines through falling rain." Kapurimon explained. "It's beautiful..." Patty said quietly. "I've never seen one of those things..." Neko muttered. They stood there, looking at the colourful rainbow, until DeeDee, Wendy and Demimeramon sneezed. "Oh, r-right! It's still raining!" Vera exclaimed. "C'mon guys, let's go find some shelter." "Are you coming, Patty?" Neko asked Patty, who was still staring at the rainbow while the others had already left. "What?" Patty asked quickly, and turned around. "O-oh, yes." She said, and followed Neko.

"Hi, Patty." Patamon greeted Patty after she returned back home a couple hours later. "We've been wondering where you were." Gatomon stated. "Oh, I'm sorry." Patty apologized, and sounded somewhat absent. "We were heading to the beach, but when we got there it started raining, and..." She closed her eyes for a brief moment. "...We went to find some shelter." "Well, it's a good thing you're okay." Patamon said with a smile. "Sit down, the dinner's ready soon." "Okay." Patty said, and sat down at the kitchen table. "Where's Jack?" She wondered after looking around. "He's in his room, playing with Kira." Gatomon explained, and smiled for some reason. "Okay." Patty said. "What's for dinner?" "Nothing special." Patamon replied. "Spaghetti and tomato sauce." "Yummy!" Patty said. "Is it ready soon? I'm starving!" "It'll be in a minute." Patamon stated. "Jack! Kira!" Gatomon yelled at the staircase. "It's dinner time! Come on donwstairs!" "Okay, Mama!" Jack's voice replied, and soon he and Kira were coming down the steps. "Yummy, spaghetti!" Jack exclaimed. "Bon app tit." Patamon said, and they began eating.

"Mmm... Thank you!" Patty thanked after eating. "Thanks, Papa!" Jack said, and headed back upstairs with Kira. "Y-yes, thank you!" Kira thanked and followed Jack. "Whoa..." Patamon muttered. "I almost forgot how huge appetite Patty has!" "I know." Gatomon said and chuckled. "She ate twice as much as the two of us combined!" "Dum de di do dum..." Patty hummed while grabbing a piece of paper and her crayons. She looked outside: While the storm had ended already, the sun was still shining. Patty could still barely see the rainbow. "It's so beautiful..." She thought, and started drawing a picture. "Hmm... What are you drawing, Patty?" Gatomon asked Patty a while later. "Here." Patty said, and showed her picture to her parents. There was Patty and her friends, standing under a huge rainbow and staring at it in awe. "We saw a rainbow at the beach." Patty explained. "It was so beautiful." "Really..." Patamon muttered. "I've heard from T.K. that there's a treasure at the end of a rainbow. A pot of gold or something." "Really?" Patty wondered. "It's probably only a myth." Patamon stated. "Here." Gatomon said, and handed the picture back to Patty. Patty looked rather thoughtful.

"A pot of gold..." Patty thought while she was lying in her bed. "Hmm... It'd be neat if we found it! I bet Neko would love it, he has wanted to be a treasure hunter ever since we met Sorcerymon. And I think others wouldn't mind a nice adventure, especially when there's a treasure!" She fell asleep with her excited thoughts. When Patamon woke up in the morning, and he went down the steps, he heard Patty speaking to someone. "...Okay, we'll see there then. Bye, Wendy!" Patty said, hung up, and Patamon noticed that she was talking to the phone. "Morning, Patty." Patamon greeted her. "Morning." Patty replied, and dialed another number. "What are you doing?" Patamon wondered. "Just phoning my friends." Patty stated. "We're gonna go find the treasure!" "Treasure?" Patamon asked. "Yeah, the pot of gold at the end of a rainbow you told me about!" Patty said excitedly. "Patty, I don't even know whether or not it is true..." Patamon stated. "It could be just a myth." "Well, we're still giving it a try." Patty said, and put the phone on her ear. Patamon chuckled and shook his head. A few calls later, Patty put the phone back on the table. "Well, see ya later Papa!" She said, and rushed outside. "Be careful, and good luck with your treasure hunt!" Patamon replied.

"Hiya, guys!" Patty greeted her friends as she arrived at the gathering place. "Yo, Patty!" DeeDee replied. "So... What exactly is the plan, Patty?" Demimeramon asked. Patty smiled, and said "We're going for a little treasure hunt!" "Yay!" Neko, Vera and Paguya cheered. "Where is the treasure?" Moshi wondered. "Over there!" Patty replied, and pointed at the sky: The rainbow was still there. "Uh, in the rainbow?" Yaamon wondered. "Nope, it's at the-" Patty started. "Other end of the rainbow." DeeDee said. "I've been reading books." She explained to Patty's surprised look. "So, when are we going?" Neko asked anxiously. "Right away!" Patty stated, and everyone cheered "YAY!" Some time later, back at Patty's home, Patamon was sitting down at the living room couch, looking outside. "Hmm... That's odd." He thought out loud. "What is?" Gatomon asked him. "The rainbow's still there, even though it should be gone already..." Patamon muttered. "I wonder if Digital World has any myths about rainbows." He grabbed a book from the bookshelf. "Here..." Patamon mumbled. "Hmm... This... Oh no." "What?" Gatomon asked. "Just read this page here, I've got to hurry!" Patamon replied, and quickly rushed outside. "If that's true..." He thought, and took off. "I hope Patty's alright..."

"Man..." Paguya panted. "We've been walking for like an hour or so! How long is this rainbow?" "It doesn't look so big when it's far away..." Patty said. "Do ya guys really think there's a pot of gold over there?" Vera wondered, and pointed at the end of the rainbow that was far away. "If Patty says that there is, then there is." Neko stated, making Patty blush slightly. "Well, I hope you're right." Yaamon said, and they kept following the rainbow. "So... Whatcha gonna do with your part of the treasure?" "I dunno." DeeDee replied. "I'm probably gonna buy some books." "I'll buy the brand-new Omnimon action figure!" Paguya said and cackled. "Hmm... I haven't thought of that yet." Wendy, Moshi, Demimeramon and Kapurimon stated. "What about you, Neko?" Vera wondered. "I don't really care of money or material things." Neko replied. "The only thing I want is to find the treasure." He stated, and smiled at Patty, who blushed again. "Oh no..." She thought. "Papa said that the treasure could only be a myth... I really do hope we'll find it!" They had been walking for a little while longer. "Look!" Moshi said. "The rainbow ends behind that tree!" "Alright, let's check it out!" DeeDee cheered, and they rushed at the tree. Behind it, was a pot of gold. "Yes! We found it!" Neko exclaimed, and reached the pot.

"Hold it!" Someone yelled. A small, humanoid digimon, roughly the size of a Gatomon jumped in front of the gold pot. It was wearing green clothing decorated with clovers. It had red hair and beard. "W-who are you?" Patty asked. "I'm Chaunmon!" The digimon in green said with a squeaky voice. "I s'pose ye are lookin' for me gold!" "That's right." Paguya replied. "Umm... I suppose there's no chance we're gonna have it?" Neko asked, and looked rather down. "Of course ye are going to have it!" Chaunmon said. "However, there's one small thing." "What is it?" Patty asked him. Chaunmon sniggered, and grabbed the pot of gold. "Ye hav' to catch me first!" He giggled and ran off. "HEY!" Neko yelled. "Let's go after him!" Yaamon yelled. However, after chasing Chaunmon for nearly twenty minutes, they didn't still manage to catch him. "Man..." Neko panted. "He's too fast..." Vera sighed. "Ha! Ye can't catch me, ye can't catch me!" Chaunmon taunted them. Wendy spotted that he had dropped the gold pot from his hands. "Hmm..." She thought, smiled deviously, and switched places with him. "W-wha?" Chaunmon asked after arriving where the rest of the children were. "Good job, Wendy!" Patty cheered as Wendy grabbed the pot of gold." Grr..." Chaunmon growled, and leaped at Wendy, who barely dodged him. "I want me gold!" Chaunmon exclaimed. "Not a chance, dork!" DeeDee replied, and blew a raspberry. "Hmph..." Chaunmon snorted. "Clover Field!" He threw some clovers at the children like throwing stars. "Ye stole me gold! Ye shall be punished!" He yelled. He started rapidly growing, and soon was ten times his normal size.

"Uh-oh..." Neko mumbled. "RUUUUUN!" Patty screamed, and they started running away from Chaunmon. Chaunmon snapped his fingers, and teleported in front of the kids. "Ye can't run away from me!" He stated. "Let's split up!" Vera suggested, and the ten of them started running into different directions. "Oof!" Wendy grunted, and fell on the ground with the pot of gold. "Wendy!" Patty exclaimed, and helped her up. "Ye are toast!" Chaunmon stated, and was about to step on the two. Suddenly, he was knocked out by a golden pole that hit him in the head. "Oof!" Chaunmon grunted, and fell on the ground unconscious. "Huh?" Wendy wondered. "Papa!" Patty exclaimed: Angemon was flying towards them, and the golden pole returned to his hand. "Are you alright?" He asked the children. "Yeah, thanks, Mr. Angemon!" DeeDee thanked him. "You almost fell for his trick." Angemon stated. "Chaunmon appears every year at the end of a rainbow. He keeps the rainbow up for a couple days, tricks digimon over there, and destroys them." Moshi and Demimeramon gulped. "Look what we found!" Patty said, and showed the pot of gold. "Hmm... So it WAS true." Angemon muttered, and Neko smiled in a satisfied manner. "That was a succesful treasure hunt!" He stated. "Well, I'm glad you're fine." Angemon said, and dedigivolved back to Patamon. "Let's go back home." "Yeah!" The children replied, and the eleven of them started going back home.


	125. Chapter 125: The Devil's Ghost

Chapter 125: The Devil's Ghost

Patamon, Gatomon, Patty and Jack were walking in the woods, looking for a good picnic place. "We really chose a good day to have a picnic." Said Gatomon, who was carrying a basket filled with food. "I know." Patamon replied, and looked at the sky. "The sun is shining brightly." "This looks like a good place!" Gatomon stated. It was a grassy meadow, with a ravine ahead. "Yay!" Patty and Jack yelled. "Papa, Mama, can we play here?" "Sure, but be careful." Patamon replied. Patty and Jack smiled as they ran off. "Well, I guess we can start first." Gatomon said, and Patamon chuckled lightly. "Thank you." Patamon grabbed an apple from the basket, but dropped it and it rolled near the edge of the ravine. "I'll get it." Gatomon said, stood up, and went to fetch the apple. "Here- EEEEK!" "GATOMON!" Patamon shouted: Gatomon had lost her balance, and nearly fell to the ravine. "Hang on, honey! I'm coming!" Patamon ran at the ravine. Gatomon was hanging from a branch sticking out. Patamon offered her his paw, and she reached it. However, just as Gatomon had grabbed Patamon's paw, someone else grabbed their paws.

"Heh heh heh..." A dark voice sniggered. Patamon gasped, and looked at the hand that had grabbed his paw. "Patamon, HELP!" Gatomon cried. "De... Devimon..." Patamon mumbled, and looked at the figure whose hands were holding theirs: It was Devimon. "You cannot save her." Devimon stated. Soon, the whole area was slowly surrounded by darkness. "W-where's Patty and Jack?" Patamon asked. Devimon smirked, and nodded at the direction where Patty and Jack were. "NOO!" The two kids screamed. "PAPA! HEEELP!" They were harassed by a group of Vilemon. "N-nooo!" Patamon yelled as Jack and Patty were killed and they faded into digital bits. "No... This can't be..." He turned his teary face at Gatomon, who was horrified. "Don't worry, Gatomon." He whispered. "Just hold on to my hand-" "I'm afraid she'll be unable to achieve such feat." Devimon stated, grinned, and pulled Gatomon and Patamon's hands away from one another. "N-no, stop!" Patamon begged. Devimon cackled evilly, and dropped Gatomon into the ravine while the digital world was slowly surrounded by darkness. "NOOOOO!" Patamon shouted, and woke up.

"Ghaah!" He gasped. He was lying on his bed, sweating like a pig. "Patamon, are you alright?" Asked Gatomon, who had woken up when Patamon yelled. "I... I..." Patamon panted, and gulped. "I'm... I'm okay..." "You look awfully pale." Gatomon said worrieldy. "It was... Just a dream..." Patamon mumbled and sighed out of relief. "Must've been a horrible nightmare." Gatomon said. "You were screaming and waggling in the bed like you were going to die. What kind of nightmare it was?" "I... I..." Patamon muttered. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." Gatomon said gently. "We..." Patamon started. "We were on a picnic, and... You nearly fell into a ravine. I managed to grab your paw before you fell, but then Devimon came and grabbed mine and yours paws. His minions... K-killed Patty and Jack, a-and then he s-separated our paws a-and... D-dropped you to the r-ravine." Patamon began sobbing quietly after finishing his story. "Oh, Patamon..." Gatomon said sympathetically, and hugged him lightly. "Don't worry. It was just a dream. Devimon's not coming back, right?" "R-right..." Patamon sniffled. "I'm a fool." "We've been through this before." Gatomon stated. "There's NOTHING wrong about being afraid of something or having nightmares. You're never too old to be scared."

"Feeling better?" Gatomon asked Patamon after they had been cuddling for five minutes. "Y-yeah." Patamon replied, rubbed his eyes and smiled. "I'm fine. Thanks, Gatomon." "You're welcome." Gatomon said, and giggled as he gave her a kiss. "I'll go make you some breakfast." "Hey, you don't have to-" Patamon started, but Gatomon lightly placed her paw on his mouth. "Just take it easy." She whispered. "You need some rest now. What would you want to eat?" "Umm... E-eggs and bacon, please." Patamon replied quietly. Gatomon smiled, stroke his cheek and said "It'll come right away." Patamon looked at her as she climbed out of the bed and went downstairs. "Wow..." He thought. "She's a miracle. I don't know what I'd do without Gatomon... Or Patty or Jack." The images of Patty and Jack dying and Gatomon falling to the ravine flashed in his mind. Patamon shook his head, closed his eyes, slowly opened them again, and gasped. He rubbed his eyes, looked again, and sighed. "Ooh..." Patamon said and gulped. "F-for a moment I thought I saw Devimon there... M-maybe it was just the nightmare." He climbed out of the bed, and went downstairs. "Oh, you came just in time." Said Gatomon, who was cooking in the kitchen. "The breakfast's ready." Gatomon put the eggs and bacon on a plate, and handed it to Patamon. "Thank you." Patamon mumbled, and began eating.

"Mmm... Tasty." Patamon stated after eating the breakfast. "It's all thanks to the secret ingredient." Gatomon replied and smiled. "That being?" Patamon wondered. Gatomon giggled, and said "Love." "Ooh, that explains a lot." Patamon said, smiled, and kissed her. "Hi, Papa!" Said Patty, who was walking down the staircase with Jack behind her. "Morning, Mama!" Jack said. "Good morning, Patty and Jack." Patamon and Gatomon greeted them. "Did you sleep well?" "I slept fine." Patty replied. "Yeah, me too." Jack stated. "What's for breakfast?" "What would you like?"  
Gatomon asked. "Hmm... PANCAKES!" Patty and Jack exclaimed at the same time. "Okay, I'll get right to it." Gatomon said. "I'll help you." Patamon stated, and stood up. "I insist." He added after Gatomon opened her mouth. "Well, okay then." She said with a smile. "By the way... Papa, what happened?" Patty asked Patamon. "Huh?" Patamon wondered. "I heard you yelling something earlier..." Patty said. "Oh, it's just... I had a bad dream, that's all." Patamon explained. "Oh..." Patty said, and she and Jack looked sympathetic. "But it was just a dream." Patamon said quickly, and looked carefree, however when he turned around he was slightly worried.

"Here you go." Gatomon said, and handed Patty and Jack pancakes. "Thank you!" Patty and Jack thanked, and eagerly started eating the pancakes. "Hmm... It's a rather sunny day." Gatomon said after looking out of the window. "Say kids, how about we'd go on a picnic-" "NO!" Patamon yelled. "I-I mean... Sorry. It's just that my nightmare had something to do with a picnic..." "Oh, right, I'm sorry." Gatomon apologized. "I completely forgot." "It's okay." Patamon replied and smiled. "Mmm, good!" Patty said and licked her lips. "Thanks, Mama and Papa!" Jack thanked. The two kids got up, and went to living room. Patty started drawing pictures, while Jack turned on the TV and started watching cartoons. "I think I'm going outside for a while." Patamon said. "I need some fresh air." "As you wish." Gatomon said, and started washing the dishes. Patamon opened the door, and took a deep breath. "Aah, fresh air..." He thought, and stepped outside. "It really is a beautiful day-" "For a picnic?" A deep, cold voice that gave Patamon chills said. Patamon slowly turned around, and gasped. Devimon was standing nearby. "No..." Patamon muttered. "No... This can't be... You are dead..." Devimon smirked. "Really?" He asked. "Looks like not." "I-it can't be!" Patamon stated. "Hmph..." Devimon snorted. "Say, how about I prove it by killing your family?"

"NOOO!" Patamon shouted. Soon, somebody opened the front door. "What's wrong, Patamon?" Asked Gatomon, who had opened the door. Patty and Jack were behind her, looking worried. "Don't come out." Patamon warned them, and raised his hand. "Why?" Gatomon wondered. Devimon cackled evilly, while Patamon looked surprised. "D-don't you see him?" He asked, and pointed at Devimon. "See who?" Jack wondered. He, Gatomon and Patty looked around the yard, but saw nothing. "D-Devimon!" Patamon said nervously, and kept pointing at Devimon with his paw shaking. Devimon smirked even wider. "Umm, are you okay Papa?" Patty asked Patamon. Devimon seemed to enjoy the situation. "...I-I'm fine, I guess it's just the aftermath of my nightmare." Patamon said, and smiled in a calming manner. "I'll be okay." Patty and Jack returned back inside, but Gatomon looked around for a little longer before eventually closing the door with a concerned look on her face. As the front door closed, Patamon looked at Devimon, but he had already disappeared and appeared behind him. "Boo!" He whispered. "Whoa!" Patamon exclaimed, and jumped back. Devimon cackled deviously while Patamon was panting. "W-why they didn't see you?" "I'm the embodiment of your fear." Devimon explained. "A mere ghost. You're the only one that can see me." "B-but why are you here?" Patamon wondered. "I decided to come back from the afterlife to haunt you for life." Devimon said and smiled. "W-we'll see about that!" Patamon stated, and ran off.

During the next three days, Devimon's ghost followed Patamon wherever he went, constantly taunting him. Patamon did his best to ignore Devimon, but it was hard for him to stay cool. While Devimon was unable to touch or harm him in any physical way, he was still able to torture Patamon mentally. What's more, no-one else could see Devimon's ghost there, so when Patamon said something to him, it would always look like Patamon was talking to himself. "I'm worried about Papa..." Patty said to her friends one day. "What's wrong with him?" Neko asked. "He... He seems to be going nuts..." Patty managed to say. "He talks to himself, and he seems to lost his patience more often..." "Oh... What do you think caused that?" DeeDee asked her. "W-well, he had s-some sort of nightmare f-four days ago..." Patty recalled. "Since then he's been acting quite weird..." Even in his sleep Patamon got no rest from Devimon. He had the same picnic nightmare over and over again. "There's no way for you to run." Devimon said, when Patamon tried to lock himself in the bathroom, and Devimon just went through the door. "Wherever you go, I shall always find you." "Just LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!" Patamon bellowed. Devimon just cackled evilly, and followed Patamon as he rushed outside.

"No..." Patamon mumbled one day. "I can't take any more of this, there's GOT to be something I can do to get him away-" Patamon looked shocked. "Yes." He mumbled. "Of course! Why didn't I think of this earlier?" "What is it?" Devimon asked, and smiled evilly. Patamon glared at him, but looked rather smug. "I know how to get rid of you!" He stated, and rushed downstairs. "Hey! Gatomon, Patty, Jack!" "Huh? What is it Patamon?" Gatomon wondered. "Listen, sorry if I've been acting a little strange." He apologized. "Hey, it's not your fault-" Gatomon whispered. Patamon had told T.K. and Gatomon about Devimon's ghost, and they both seemed to believe him. "Anyway, I was thinking... What would you say about a picnic?" He asked Patty and Jack, who both exclaimed "YAY!" "Okay, we'll make some provisions and then we can go." Patamon stated. "Patamon..." Gatomon mumbled. "Hmph..." Devimon snorted. "A-are you sure about this?" Gatomon asked Patamon as they kept walking. "Yup. This is how I'll get rid of him." Patamon replied, and smiled. "Okay, this looks like a good place!" They were on a grassy meadow with a ravine ahead. "Patty, Jack, you can go play, but BE CAREFUL!" "Okay!" Patty and Jack replied, and ran off. "Well, guess we can start already." Gatomon said. "Yeah..." Patamon replied. "Are you now SURE about this?" Gatomon asked, and handed Patamon an apple. "Oh yeah." Patamon replied.

"Oops!" He accidentally dropped the apple from his hands, and it rolled near the ravine. "I'll go get it." Gatomon said. As she stood up and started going towards the ravine, Patamon stood up himself. "Here you go- WHOAA!" Gatomon lost her balance, and nearly fell down to the ravine. This was just what Patamon expected: He had quickly ran at Gatomon, and grabbed her paw. "MAMA! PAPA!" Patty and Jack screamed. "Stay back!" Patamon ordered them, and looked at Gatomon. "Don't worry sweetie." He comforted her. "I'll get you out." "Oh, will you?" Devimon taunted him. "You fell right into my trap." "E-eh?" Patamon asked. "Patamon, please hurry!" Gatomon begged. "I can't hold much longer..." "You can not save her." Devimon scolded Patamon. "She will die, and it's all your fault." Patamon gasped: The image of Gatomon falling to the ravine flashed in his eyes. "NOOOO!" He yelled, and pulled Gatomon up with all his might. "What?" Devimon exclaimed. "Yay, you did it Papa!" Patty and Jack exclaimed. "Grrr..." Devimon growled. "Are you alright?" Patamon asked Gatomon, who was panting a little. "...I'm fine." She replied, and smiled. "Thanks, honey." "You're welcome, love." Patamon replied, smiled, and kissed her. "Hrrmph..." Devimon snorted. Patamon looked at Devimon, and stuck his tongue out. Gatomon, Patty and Jack got a glimpse of Devimon as he faded in and out before disappearing. "EEK! Devimon!" Patty cried. "It's alright, Patty." Patamon whispered. "He's gone now." He looked at the sun, and smiled. "For good. Say, I think we've got a basketful of food to eat." "YAY!" Patty and Jack exclaimed, and they ran at the basket. "...Thanks." Gatomon whispered, and kissed Patamon again. "You're welcome." Patamon replied, and stroke the back of her head as they cuddled for a little while before joining Patty and Jack.


	126. Chapter 126: The Evil Lampmon

Chapter 126: The Evil Lampmon

One week later, everything was normal again. Patty was at Neko's cave, asking for him to come to play outside with her and the rest of their gang. "I-I'm sorry, Patty..." Neko apologized. "Achoo! I-I've got flu..." "Oh, too bad." Patty said. "Well, we can come over here and play with you!" "I dunno..." Neko said, and sneezed again. "I don't w-want you to- ACHOO! Catch my cold... Hey, you can play without me one day. Just remember to have fun." "Try to get better soon." Patty mumbled. "Umm, I'd kiss you, but- ACHOO! I don't want you to catch whatever I've got..." Neko stated. "You know what, I don't care." Patty replied, giggled quietly, and kissed Neko. "Well, I'm going now. The others are waiting." "Okay." Neko replied and smiled. "Have fun!" "Thanks, I will." Patty replied. "What are you gonna do then?" "I think I need some- ACHOO! Sleep..." Neko stated, and yawned. "Okay then. Good night, err, day." Patty said, and they both laughed. "See you." "Bye, Sweetcheeks." Neko replied, and Patty left his cave. Neko sighed a little as he climbed into his bed, and began sleeping.

"Yo, Patty!" Vera greeted Patty after noticing her walking towards the hill. "Hi." Patty replied. "Where's Neko?" Moshi wondered. "He's a little sick, so he didn't come..." Patty explained. "Oh, too bad." Paguya said. "Well, I guess we can have some fun on our own." Patty said optimistically. "What are we gonna play?" Demimeramon asked. "Well, I don't think it'd be fair to play anything new now that Neko's not here. He'd felt like he was left out." Patty stated. "Well... How about good old Tag?" Wendy suggested. "Goes for me!" Yaamon said. "Yeah, me too." Moshi replied. "And us!" DeeDee and Vera stated. "Well, does anyone have something against it?" Patty asked, and looked around, but everyone seemed to agree on Tag. "Great. Who shall start?" "TAG!" Paguya yelled, and tagged Patty. "You're it! You're it!" "Eek, ruun!" DeeDee screamed, and everyone giggled as Patty ran after them. "I'm gonna get all of you!" Patty boasted, and took off. "Tag!" She tagged Kapurimon, and flew away. "Hey, no fair!" Kapurimon whined, but ran after Vera and Paguya nevertheless. Patty laughed like mad while in the air, but then she felt a little bad. "I hope Neko would have this much fun..." She thought and sighed.

"Tag!" Vera tagged DeeDee. They had been playing for nearly an hour already. DeeDee leaped at Patty, who was taking a break, and started tickling her. "EHEHEHEHEE!" Patty giggled. "D-Deeds, s-stoop! Hehehehee!" "Okay." DeeDee replied, and let go of Patty, who was still chuckling lightly. "Phew..." Moshi panted. "That sure was heavy..." "Yeah, but at least it was fun!" Wendy said and smiled happily. "So, what're we gonna do now?" Yaamon wondered. "Let's... Let's take a... Small break..." Paguya panted exhaustedly, and they decided to rest for a brief moment. "Are you alright?" Wendy asked Paguya. "Yeah." Paguya replied with a smile. DeeDee and Moshi, Wendy and Paguya, and Vera and Demimeramon were sitting close to one another. Patty, and for some reason Kapurimon both sighed, but Yaamon looked the same as always: A little haughty and serious. Ten minutes later the children were all well rested, prepared to play another game. "How 'bout Hide and Seek?" Vera suggested, and the others agreed. "Okay. Who shall start?" "I guess I can start." Demimeramon said. "Good. Okay everyone, hide!" DeeDee said, and they quickly rushed away as Demimeramon began counting. "One... Two... Three..."

"Tee hee hee..." Patty sniggered quietly. She and Moshi had arrived at some sort of clearing, with trees around. For some reason, the clearing had a blue tint to it. "W-where does this blue come from?" Moshi wondered. "I dunno." Patty replied, and shrugged. "Come, let's go find a good place to hide!" Patty spotted a leafy tree nearby, and flew up there. "We're not supposed to be here..." Moshi muttered worriedly. "We're so d-deep in the forest..." "Aww Moshi, don't be a coward!" Patty said. "This place is completely safe- OH NO, A MONSTER!" "W-where?" Moshi yelped, and looked around while Patty giggled. "I was just kidding, silly!" She stated, making Moshi blush. "Hey." A quiet, deep voice said, making both Patty and Moshi gasp. "W-what was that?" Moshi asked. "I-I don't know." Patty replied. They both looked around. "Over here." The voice said. "On the ground." "Eh?" Patty wondered. They lowered from the tree, and searched the entire clearing. "I don't see anything-" Patty started, but was cut when Moshi said "Over here!" Patty quickly ran over to Moshi, who was holding some sort of weird, decorated lamp with a plug on it's nose. "A... Are you there?" Patty asked carefully. "Yes." The voice replied.

"W-who are you?" Moshi wondered. "I'm a genie." The voice explained. "Lampmon's the name." "What are you doing there, Lampmon?" Patty asked him. Lampmon sighed. "It's a long story..." He stated. "A long, long time ago, I was a powerful genie. I was doing what I could do the best: Granting wishes and helping people. It went like that for eons, until one day, an evil Alphamon tried to take over the Digital World." "B-but I thought Alphamon was the leader of the Royal Knights..." Moshi mumbled, but listened nevertheless. "I was asked to destroy him, which I did. However, before he was finished, he trapped me in this lamp, and put a seal on it, so I could never get out of here again." "How bad..." Patty said sympathetically. "I-is there anything we could do to get you out of there?" "Have you tried to take the plug off?" Lampmon asked Patty and Moshi. "Err..." Moshi chuckled nervously, and tried to take off the plug. "Hnngh! It doesn't work..." "Let me try!" Patty said. Moshi handed the lamp to Patty, who also tried to remove the plug, but failed to do so. "Man... It's really sealed tight!" She stated. Lampmon wailed quietly. "Will I ever see the daylight again?" He asked. "We'll get you out of there-" Patty started.

"FINALLY!" Someone yelled. Patty and Moshi looked around, and saw Vera, followed by the rest of their gang, standing on a slope, looking rather upset. "We had been lookin' for you for a long time!" Yaamon stated. "O-oh, we're sorry." Moshi apologized. "What is that thing you're holding, Patty?" Wendy wondered, and pointed at the lamp. "Uuh..." Patty started. "Everyone, this is Lampmon. He's been trapped there for ages, and... I-I agreed to help him out of there." "How are ya gonna do that?" Paguya wondered. "We don't know yet." Moshi replied. "Hmm... How do we know you're not trickin' us?" DeeDee asked. "Easy." Lampmon said, and the rest of the gang looked around. "If you promise to help me out of here, I will grant one wish to each of you." "Really?" Kapurimon asked, and Lampmon replied "Yes." "Alright!" Vera, Wendy, Paguya, Demimeramon and Yaamon cheered, but DeeDee looked sceptical. "I still don't know, guys..." She said. "Don't be so hidebound, DeeDee!" Wendy replied. "Well, how are we gonna get you out?" Patty asked. "It's rather simple, actually." Lampmon said. "See those four rocks over there? Once you place me in the middle, and say the magic words, I will be released." "What are the magic words?" Moshi wondered. "They're carved onto that leafy tree you two climbed earlier on." Lampmon explained. "Okay, let's do this!" Paguya said.

Patty placed the lamp on the centre of the four rocks nearby that were lying in a square formation. "I've got one question." DeeDee said. "If it really is this simple to release you, why didn'tcha find someone else to do it?" "Because it has to be done today and today only." Lampmon stated. "The clouds are aligned right this very day." "I see..." DeeDee muttered. "Here are the words!" Moshi exclaimed. "Man, there's quite a bunch of 'em!" Yaamon said. "How are we s'posed to pronounce those all?" "It doesn't really matter, as long as you say them." Lampmon replied. "What are you guys gonna wish for?" Paguya asked the rest of the gang. "A space shuffle!" Yaamon said and grinned. "Peace and light to everywhere in the Digital World." Patty said with a smile. "An endless supply of ice cream!" "A huge dollhouse!" "An airplane!" "...I just wish that Lampmon was tellin' us the truth." DeeDee said harshly. "Deeds!" Vera berated. "Are you all set?" Lampmon asked the children. "Yeah!" Demimeramon replied. "Let's do this!" Patty said. "Great. Read the magic words..." Lampmon ordered them. The kids, apart from DeeDee, looked at the engraving on the tree, and repeated the words.

"Darthklos, Lamnichas, Qrendwocx, Sendrocea!"

The clouds started gathering, and turned black. "W-what's going on?" Wendy asked. "Did we do it right?" Patty asked Lampmon. "Ghaaaah..." Lampmon bellowed. The ground started shaking. "Eek!" DeeDee and Wendy screamed. "W-what is this?" Demimeramon wondered. "Look!" Paguya exclaimed. The plug on the lamp popped out, and green smoke started rising from the depths of the lamp. "Muahahaha..." Lampmon laughed. "Muahahahahaa!" "Uh-oh..." DeeDee mumbled. Lampmon's true form was a green genie with a black beard, a purple turban, and golden bracelets and spikes on it's shoulders. "I-it's huge!" Kapurimon said. "MWAHAHAHAA!" Lampmon cackled evilly, making the children yelp. "I am free again, thanks to you foolish kids!" "E-eh?" Patty asked. "Alphamon DID seal me here... Because once I was the most powerful and evil genie ever!" Lampmon stated. "I managed to create a way in order to get myself released, and now that I'm freed, THE WORLD WILL BE MINE!" "I knew it!" DeeDee yelled out of anger. "B-but what about our wishes?" Paguya asked. "WISHES?" Lampmon replied. "There is NO wishes for you! In fact, I think I'll turn you meddling kids into stone forever before taking over the Digital World!" "EEEK!" The kids screamed in fear.

"Aah..." Neko yawned, and stretched his limbs. "Man, did I sleep well!" He got up from his bed, and walked around. It took him a while to realize that he was feeling alright. "Hmm..." Neko mumbled while eating bread. "I... I want to eat again... My nose isn't full of mucus... And I don't have to sneeze. Does that mean... I'm well!" Neko cheered victoriously, and quickly ate his breakfast. "Looks like all I needed was just a couple hours of sleep. Yay, I can go play with Patty and the others again!" Neko looked outside, and gasped. "W-what's going on?" He wondered. "Why are the clouds black? Hmm, guess it's gonna start raining soon... Oh well, at least I wanna go find Patty and tell her I'm well again!" He rushed outside, to the woods, and searched for his friends. "Man... Where could they be?" Neko wondered. "I've searched all our usual spots-" "EEEEK!" He heard someone screaming. Neko immediatly turned around, and rushed to the direction where the noise came from. There, he spotted his nine friends being cornered by Lampmon. "Uh-oh..." Neko thought. "Looks like they're in trouble! I've gotta do something... But what?" "HEEELP!" Patty screamed. "Well then, are you ready to be turned to stone for all eternity?" Lampmon asked the kids, and grinned. "This time, I shall NEVER return back to my lamp!" "Aha!" Neko whispered, stood up, and walked closer to his friends and Lampmon.

"Hey, you! Big guy!" Neko started. "Neko!" DeeDee and Demimeramon exclaimed. Lampmon turned around, and glared at Neko. "What do YOU want?" He asked. "I heard you're planning to turn my friends into stone." Neko said. "I can't accept that." "Hmph, what do you think YOU can do about it, little rascal?" Lampmon scolded him. "He's right Neko, run! Go get us help!" Patty yelled. "Yeah, save yourself!" Moshi said. "Oh no, you're right." Neko said, and looked horrified. "I guess I'll give up then. Feel free to turn me into stone as well." "Fine." Lampmon said. "But first," Neko added. "I want to know where you came from." "From inside that lamp, of course!" Lampmon yelled, and pointed at the lamp. "Huh?" Neko wondered. "No, that can't be... You're too big to fit in there." "Neko..." Patty mumbled, and finally she got it. "Y-yeah, I was wondering that too. How do you fit in there?" "I'm an all powerful genie!" Lampmon roared. "Prove it." Neko said. Lampmon glared at him, turned into green smoke, and returned inside his lamp. Neko quickly grabbed the plug from the ground, and put it on the lamp. "See? I told you!" Lampmon said from his lamp. "...W-what is this? Why can't I get out?" "Sucker." Neko said, and blew a raspberry. "GRAAARGH!" Lampmon growled. "How can this be? I fell for the oldest trick in the book!" "Yay! You did it!" The others cheered. Patty ran at Neko, and gave him a huge kiss. "Thanks." She thanked. Neko smiled, and replied "You're welcome, Sweetcheeks." "W-what are we gonna do with him?" DeeDee asked, and grabbed the lamp. Neko started digging a hole. When he thought it was big enough, they dropped the lamp into the hole, and buried it. "There. He won't bother anyone ever again." Neko stated. "So... Shall we play?" "YAY!" Everyone cheered. They rushed out of the clearing, and began playing their games again.


	127. Chapter 127: Well

Chapter 127: Well

"Oaaah..." Jack yawned when he woke up in the morning. He stretched his limbs, and looked around. "Huh?" He wondered. "This is not my room... Where am I?" "Good morning, Jack!" A familiar voice greeted him. Jack squinted, and spotted that Kira was lying in a bed next to the one he was in. "Kira?" He wondered. "W-where are we?" "We're in my room!" Kira replied. "Don't ya remember?" "Wait..." Jack mumbled, and recalled past events. Kira had asked Jack yesterday if he could come over to her home for a sleepover, to which Jack eagerly agreed. Gatomon was a little hesitant to let him go, but eventually agreed nevertheless. "Remember to be careful." She said when it was time for Jack to go, and kissed him to his cheeks and forehead. "Of course, Mama!" Jack replied. "I'm not a baby anymore." "I know." Gatomon sighed. "But in my eyes, you shall always be my little angel." "I don't think Mum's asleep anymore..." Kira stated. "Let's go downstairs, I'm starving!" "Okay." Jack replied. Kira giggled, and gave him a small kiss before they left her room and went downstairs.

"Morning, Mum!" Kira greeted her mother, who was cooking in the kitchen. "Oh, hello, Kira and Jack!" She replied. She looked a lot like Kira, but more mature, a bit more serious, and she was twice the size of Jack. "Did you two sleep well?" "Yup!" Kira replied. "Hmm... What are you cooking there?" "Oh, just some porridge." Kira's mother explained. "Yummy!" Kira said, and licked her lips. Her mother handed her and Jack a plateful of porridge each. "T-thank you." Jack thanked Kira's mother, and he and Kira started eating. "Mmm... Delicious!" Jack stated. "I've never had porridge in my life, until now..." "I'm glad you like it." Kira's mother said and smiled happily. "Thanks, Mum!" Kira thanked after eating the breakfast. "Well, what shall we now, Jackie?" "Uuh, I dunno." Jack replied and shrugged. "Hmm... How about a drawing contest? The one who draws the better picture wins." "Sounds cool!" Kira said. "Mum, you can pick the winner after we're done, okay?" "O-okay." Kira's mother replied, and chuckled lightly as Kira and Jack rushed to the living room, grabbed papers and crayons, and began drawing.

"Done!" Jack and Kira said and put the crayons away at the same time. "Mum, come over here and look!" "Okay, okay." Kira's mother replied from the kitchen, and quickly went to the living room. "Well, what did you two draw?" "I drew a palace perfectly fit for a princess!" Kira said, and showed her picture. "Hey, that's really good!" Jack stated. "Thank you." Kira thanked with a smile. "Well, what did you draw, Jack?" Kira's mother asked Jack. Jack hesitated for a moment, before showing his picture. It was a really detailed Angemon, who was fighting three Ogremon. "Hey, that's pretty cool." Kira said after taking a look at Jack's picture. "Yes, that really is one well-drawn picture." Kira's mother stated, making Jack blush slightly. "Well, my big sister's an expert in drawing..." He said quietly. "Well, looks like she has taught you a thing or two." Kira's mother replied. "I must call this a tie. Your both pictures are equally good." "Goes for me." Kira said happily. "Yeah, me too!" Jack stated and grinned. "Nice that you're both satisfied." Kira's mother said, and returned back to the kitchen. "Well, what are we gonna do now?" Jack wondered. "Hmm..." Kira smiled deviously, grabbed a pillow from the couch, and hit Jack with it. "Pillow fight! Pillow fight!" "Fine..." Jack mumbled, grabbed a pillow, and the two started a pillow fight.

"Hee hee..." Kira giggled, and panted slightly. "Whoof..." Jack said and breathed heavily. "That sure was fun..." "Yeah." Kira said. She smiled, and poked Jack's nose. Jack chuckled lightly, and gave her a small kiss. They stopped right before Kira's mom stepped into the living room. "Jack, your mother called." She stated. "She asked you to come home soon." "Aww, but I was havin' so much fun!" Jack sighed. "Well then, guess you'll have to go then." Kira said, and looked a little sad. "Hmm... Mama said I should go home 'Soon'." Jack stated, and smiled deviously. "I don't think she would mind if we'll go play with Rose and Morty for a few hours." "Yay!" Kira cheered. "Mum, can we go?" "Sure." Kira's mother replied, and smiled. "I'll call your mother and explain her." "Okay. Thank you." Jack thanked. "Let's go, Jackie!" Kira said, and pulled Jack's arm. "Okay, let's get going!" Jack replied, and the two left outside. "Jack..." Kira's mother thought, and closed her eyes. "Thank you. You've given my daughter a smile, turning her from a shy and quiet digimon to a cheerful and optimistic one." "Come on, Jackie!" Kira said. "Let's go find Rose and Morty-"

"Just where do you think you're goin'?" A voice asked. Jack and Kira looked around, and saw three familiar figures: Mushroomon, Otamamon and Kunemon. "Oh, it's you again." Jack said coldly, and glared at the three. "What do you want?" "Better watch your mouth." Kunemon warned Jack. "We're here for a payback." Mushroomon stated. "You four humiliated so bad in the football match that we want revenge." "Hmph, we're not interested." Jack stated. "Come on Kira, let's go-" "You're going nowhere." Mushroomon said, and pushed Jack. "Hey, quit it!" Kira exclaimed. "Fine." Jack mumbled, and glared at Mushroomon. "You're asking for it." He punched Mushroomon hard in the face. "HEY!" Kunemon and Otamamon yelled. "Oof..." Mushroomon whined, and held his bleeding nose. "You'll pay for that!" He headbutted Jack in the belly. Kunemon and Otamamon cheered "Fight, fight, fight!" while Kira begged "Please, stop!" The hill they were standing on had a well nearby. "Jack, please, stop this madness-" Kira said, but was cut when Mushroomon accidentally pushed her while trying to punch Jack. "Oof- EEEEK!" Kira screamed as she fell down to the well. "KIRA!" Jack exclaimed, pushed Mushroomon away, and looked inside the well. "Kira, are you alright-"

Suddenly, Jack fell down the well, too. "Oof!" He grunted as he hit the bottom. "Heh heh heh..." Mushroomon cackled. He was the one who had pushed Jack into the well. "Ow..." Jack grunted. "Kira, are you alright?" "M-my wing..." Kira sobbed, and her left wing flinched. "It hurts... I think it's broken!" "Oh no..." Jack gasped. "Hey, you three!" He yelled at the top of the well. "Can you give us a hand?" "Hmph..." Kunemon snorted. "Looks like we got our revenge." "Yup." Otamamon said with an evil smile. "Don't you worry!" Mushroomon said to Jack and Kira. "I'm sure somebody will come across this well, and rescue you... Sooner or later." "W-waait!" Jack yelled, but the three had already left. "Grr, those three meanies!" "Ow ow ow..." Kira whined. Jack immediatly turned around, and helped her up. "Don't worry." He comforted Kira. "Let me see your wing." Kira's wing flinched again, and she gasped as Jack touched it. Her wing was in an awkward angle. "Hmm... It really seems to be broken." Jack stated. "We need to get you to hospital. "I-I think we should first get out of here..." Kira mumbled. "Oh, right..." Jack mumbled, and looked up. He tried to climb up the well. However, he managed to climb only one feet before falling back to the bottom of the well on his bottom. "Uh-oh..." Jack said worriedly. "Well, we just need to hope for someone to come and look for us."

"Hmm..." Rose muttered. "What is it, Rose?" Morty asked her. "Strange..." Rose started. "Jack and Kira should have been here already by now. I wonder if they're alright..." "Maybe they're just doing something together." Morty suggested. "Like what?" Rose wondered. "I don't know. Something... Romantic." Morty said. Rose giggled, and gave a small kiss to him. However, almost one hour later, there still was no sight of Jack or Kira. "Now I'm getting worried..." Rose stated. "D-do you think something happened to them?" Morty wondered. "I dunno..." Rose mumbled. "Maybe we should go get some help." "G-good idea." Morty said and nodded. They went to get Patamon, Gatomon, Patty and Kira's mother, and they started looking for Jack and Kira. "JAACK!" Patamon and Gatomon yelled. "Jaa-ckiee, where are yoou?" Patty asked. "KII-RAA!" Kira's mother shouted. "Jack, Kira, come on out!" Rose yelled. "Kiraa! Jaack!" Morty shouted. They had been searching for Kira and Jack over two hours, until the adults went to get more help. "Don't worry." Patamon comforted Gatomon, who was on the verge of tears. "We will find him." "Y-yeah..." Gatomon mumbled, and wiped her eyes. "Man, where ARE they?" Rose asked. "W-what if t-they are... They are..." Morty started. They soon heard three devious laughs. "That sounds familiar..." Rose mumbled, and the two followed the direction of the laughters. "Tee hee hee!" Mushroomon sniggered. "We finally got rid of two of 'em!" Morty gasped, but Rose hushed him. "Let's listen." She whispered.

Jack and Kira had been trapped in the well for hours. "Brr..." Kira's teeth were chattering. Jack moved closer to her, and hugged her lightly. "J-Jack, I'm c-cold..." Kira whispered. "I know." Jack replied. "Let's stay close to one another, so we get warmer." "O-okay..." Kira said, and sniffled. "D-do you think w-we'll be f-found soon?" "Well, we've been here for hours now." Jack started. "I'm sure that our parents have noticed that we're missing, and are now searching for us." He felt slightly bad: If there was one place he would not have wanted to be alone with Kira, it was the bottom of a cold, dark well. "W-what if w-we're n-not found?" Kira asked worriedly. "We just gotta have hope." Jack stated, and patted her back. "You need to look on the bright side; Things could be a lot worse. For one thing, this could have been a well full of water." "Hehe, that's true..." Kira mumbled, and smiled weakly. "It's g-good to have s-someone as o-optimistic as you with m-me." "Well, Papa has always told me and Patty to have hope." Jack replied, and smiled proudly. "Speaking of... Where is your father, Kira?" Kira suddenly looked like someone had just died. "I... I don't know." She sighed, and a tear rolled down her cheek. "F-from what I've understood from Mum's words, he's apparently d-d-dead." "O-oh, I'm sorry." Jack apologized. Kira smiled, said "It's okay, Jackie." and kissed Jack hard. Jack returned the kiss, and the two children snuggled closer to each other.

"Jack!" A voice yelled from the top of the well. Jack and Kira immediatly let go of one another, and looked up. "P-Patty?" Jack asked. "Jack, it IS you!" Cried Gatomon. "Kira, are you there too?" Kira's mother asked. "M-Mum!" Kira exclaimed. "Are you two alright?" Patamon wondered. "I'm fine, but Kira..." Jack replied. "Her wing's broken. We have no way of getting out of here." "Hang on!" Patamon said. He flew down to the bottom of the well, and hugged Jack. "Thank goodness you two are alive." He said quietly. "Now, let me see that wing." Kira showed her broken wing to Patamon, who inspected it. "Hmm, it's just a mere strain. Just show it to a doctor, and you should be alright in two days." "O-okay." Kira said and nodded. Patamon took Jack and Kira on his back, and flew back at the surface. Gatomon and Kira's mother hugged their son and daughter, respectively. "Jackie, you're okay..." Gatomon whispered, and gave Jack a kiss to the cheek. Patty grinned, and gave Jack a small hug herself. "You're safe." She whispered, and Jack smiled as a reply. "How did you find us?" He wondered. "We couldn't have done it without Morty and Rose." Kira's mother stated, and pointed at Rose and Morty, who smiled confidently. "We heard Mushroomon, Kunemon and Otamamon boasting how they had pushed you down the well." Morty explained. "We told your parents, and soon found the well where you were stuck in." "Thanks, guys." Kira thanked. "Now then, let's go back home." Patamon said, and they all agreed.

A couple days later, Jack, Kira, Morty and Rose were back outside, playing as usual. "How's your wing?" Jack asked Kira, who smiled and said "It's fine. Just a little achy, that's all." "Well, Papa said it'd be okay in two days." Jack stated. "Yeah." Kira said and nodded. "We're glad you two are fine." Rose said. "Yes, we were quite worried about you-" Morty stated, but closed his mouth after hearing footsteps. "Well, well, well..." Jack said after spotting Mushroomon, Kunemon and Otamamon walking towards them, looking rather upset. "So." Mushroomon started. "Looks like you were saved by your Mommy and Daddy." "Yeah." Kira replied. "You got a problem with that?" Rose asked, and blew a raspberry. "Grr..." Mushroomon growled. "Now then... We've got a score to settle with you." Jack stated, and hit Mushroomon in the chest. "Hey!" Kunemon and Otamamon yelled, and were about to attack Jack, but Kira, Rose and Morty held the two back. "Why you..!" Mushroomon roared, and was about to punch Jack, but Jack backflipped behind him, hit him in the head, and knocked him out. "Here ya go." Jack said, and tossed the unconscious Mushroomon at Kunemon and Otamamon. "L-let's get outta here!" Otamamon said, and he and Kunemon carried Mushroomon away. "Ha, we beat them!" Rose said, and high fived with Kira. "Let's continue our game now." Morty said. "Okay. Tag!" Jack exclaimed, and tagged him. It took Morty a brief moment to realize what was going on, and rushed after his friends, who ran away laughing out loud.


	128. Chapter 128: Slumber Party

Chapter 128: Slumber Party

Patty was sitting at the kitchen table, eating her favorite cereal for breakfast. For some reason, she looked rather bored. "Patty, is everything alright?" Patamon asked her. "Yeah..." Patty yawned. "My, you look kinda tired..." Gatomon stated. "I am." Patty replied, and yawned again. "Some stupid Garurumon howled outside for like until 3:35 A.M, until I finally got some sleep... Not to mention I fell from my bed when I woke up." "Oh, too bad." Patamon said, and felt a little sorry for her. "Not to mention, I've been- *YAWN* -slightly bored lately..." Patty added. "It's always something like we either just play outside, or get into trouble... I'd wanna have a party of some sort. Papa, when's my birthday?" "Uhm, it's not in like 8 months or so..." Patamon stated, and Patty sighed. "Meh... I guess I'm just gonna draw something." She stated, got up from the table, and grabbed paper and crayons. However, she couldn't get any kind of inspiration. "Typical..." Patty mumbled, put the crayons away, and was about to turn on the TV.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Oh, hi Neko!" Gatomon greeted Neko after opening the front door. "Hello." Neko replied. "Is Patty home?" "Yup." Patty said before Gatomon could say anything. "What is it, Neko?" "Umm... There's a little thing I should tell you." Neko stated. "Can I come in?" "Sure." Gatomon replied, and stepped aside, allowing Neko to enter the house. Patty led Neko to the living room. "Well?" She asked. "What is it?" "Umm, you look somewhat sleepy..." Neko said. "Oh, I just didn't sleep very well." Patty explained. "O-oh." Neko said. "What is it that you wanna tell me?" Patty asked again. "Well..." Neko started. "I'm planning to throw a slumber party at my place, and I was wondering if you, uhm, would-" "I'd LOVE to come!" Patty exclaimed. "Mama, Papa, can I go?" "Sure." Patamon replied. "Just don't stay up all night!" Gatomon said. "Of course." Patty replied with a grin. "Who else have you invited?" "Well, DeeDee, Vera, Moshi, Wendy, Paguya's gang... The works." Neko said, and counted all the guests with his fingers. "Great, I'll see you then." Patty stated. "Well, I must go now." Neko said, and gave Patty a kiss to the cheek. "Bye." Patty replied as Neko left.

"I guess your wish came true." Patamon said to Patty, who smiled and nodded. "Yeah." She replied. "It's good to have friends like Neko..." "Yeah, friends..." Gatomon mumbled, making Patamon chuckle lightly. "Well then, I think I'll have to wait till the evening." Patty thought, and turned on the TV. "Do you think it's wise to let her go?" Gatomon asked Patamon. "Of course." Patamon replied. "She's our daughter." "No, I just mean that... Ten kids, without any adults guarding them... What if something bad happens?" Gatomon asked worriedly. "Hey, they've been through so much already and they're not even 3 years old." Patamon stated. "Patty needs to have opportunities like this, trust me." "Alright, alright..." Gatomon sighed. In the evening, it was eventually time for Patty to go. "Well then... Bye, Papa. Bye, Mama." Patty said, and hugged her parents. "Bye, Jackie." "Remember to have fun, and be careful." Patamon said to her. "Don't stay up all night, and if anything bad happens, call us, okay?" Gatomon said. "Okay." Patty replied and nodded. "See ya." "Bye bye!" Jack said as Patty left outside. She started flying towards Neko's cave.

"Yo, Patty." Neko greeted Patty when she arrived at his cave. "Hi." Patty replied, and gave Neko a small kiss. "Is anyone else here yet?" "Nope, you're the first one." Neko said. "Well then, I guess we'll have to spend time until the other arrive." Patty stated. "What do ya wanna do?" Neko asked. Patty giggled slightly, said "I know what we could do.", gently scratched Neko's chin with her finger, and the two shared another kiss. "Hi, Patty and Neko!" Someone greeted them. Patty and Neko let go of each other, and looked at the cave mouth, where DeeDee, Moshi, Vera and Demimeramon were standing. "Oh, hiya guys." Neko replied, and waved at them. "Umm, did we interrupt anything?" Moshi asked. "Naah." Patty said. "What do you have there?" "Oh, we just brought our own sleeping bags." DeeDee explained, and pointed at her and Vera's bags. "Oops, I completely forgot..." Patty, Moshi and Demimeramon said at the same time. "Don't worry, I've got enough beds for everyone." Neko assured. "Well then, what're we gonna do?" Vera wondered. "Well, I guess we'll first wait for the rest arrive." Patty replied. Fifteen minutes later, Wendy, Paguya, Yaamon and Kapurimon had also arrived at the cave.

"Okay, what have you planned for tonight, Neko?" Wendy asked. Neko grinned, and said "It's up to you guys. What would you wanna do?" "Anything!" Paguya replied. "Well then... How 'bout Hide and Seek?" Neko suggested. "Umm, I think it gets dark soon..." Moshi mumbled. "We can play it here." Patty stated. "Well, why not." DeeDee said and shrugged. "I'll count." Neko stated, turned at a wall, and closed his eyes. "One... Two... Three..." "Quick everyone, hide!" Vera said, and the rest of the gang quickly hid as Neko started counting. "...And twenty. Hiding or not, I'm coming!" He stated, and started searching for his friends. Fifteen minutes later he managed to find them all. "Well, that didn't take long..." Kapurimon stated. "Well, my cave's not the biggest one ever..." Neko said. "There's not that many hiding places." "Well, that sure was fun." Moshi stated happily. "Hey, it's 9:15 P.M. already." "Yeah, what about that?" Patty wondered. "I-it's just that normally I would've gone to bed fifteen minutes ago..." Moshi replied. "I feel kind of... Rebellious." "Yeah, I know whatcha mean." Vera said with a grin. "It's nice that we're allowed to stay up as long as we want!"

At 11:45 P.M, the children were still all awoke, and not sleepy at all. They had been playing different kinds of games, eating snacks and candy and drinking lemonade. "Whehee..." Patty said, and giggled dizzily. "W-what shall we do now?" Paguya wondered. "How 'bout a game of Bin the Spottle... I mean Spin the Bottle." DeeDee suggested. "How do ya play that?" Yaamon wondered. "Well, you spin the bottle, and you must give a kiss to the cheek to the one the bottle points at." DeeDee explained. "Hee, sounds fun!" Wendy said. Neko grabbed an empty lemonade bottle, put it on the floor, and the ten kids formed a circle around it. "Who shall start?" Wendy asked. "I'll give it a shot!" Vera stated. She spun the bottle, and it pointed at Demimeramon as it stopped. "Ooh, you got lucky!" DeeDee stated, and Vera gave Demimeramon a kiss to the cheek. Demimeramon span the bottle, and it pointed at Patty. "Hee, your lips are quite warm!" Patty said when Demimeramon kissed her cheek. Patty span the bottle, and it stopped at Neko. Instead of merely kissing Neko to the cheek, she gave him a huge kiss. After playing for five minutes, it was Patty's time again. This time, the bottle stopped at DeeDee. "Ooooh!" Everyone said and giggled. DeeDee approached her cheek at Patty. However, as Patty was about to gave her the kiss, Paguya had grabbed her paw, and started tickling her. "H-hehehe- P-Paguya, stoop!" Patty giggled. DeeDee looked at her to see what was going on, but that very moment Paguya let go of Patty. Patty lost her balance, and accidentally kissed DeeDee in the lips.

For a brief second, the entire world around Patty and DeeDee stopped. Everyone were completely silent. Patty and DeeDee slowly retracted their lips from each other, stared at one another for two seconds, and screamed "EEEEEWWW!" "Yuck yuck yuck yuck yuck!" Patty said in disgust, and rapidly wiped her tongue with her paws, while DeeDee just sat there, completely quiet. They had both blushed into the deepest shade of red. Wendy and Vera looked slightly disturbed, however the boys looked somewhat excited. "Well, that was... Strange." Neko said with a grin. "Uhm, g-guess we should play another game." Vera said, and Wendy agreed. "Aww, but we were having fun-" Paguya started, but closed his mouth after seeing the look on Wendy's face, and said "Y-yeah, let's do something else. "I-I need to go to the restroom." Patty stated, and quickly left the room they were in. She took out a toothbrush, and quickly started cleaning her mouth throughoutly. "I can't believe this..." She thought. "I actually kissed ANOTHER GIRL! Man, I feel so... Filthy-" She looked at herself from a mirror, and sighed. "Oh no..." She mumbled. "Why am I thinking only of myself? DeeDee must feel bad, too! I need to talk with her..." She walked out of the restroom, and returned to the room where the others were.

"Where's Deeds?" She asked the others. "She's over there." Neko replied, and pointed at another room. "Just don't do anything weird to her!" Moshi joked, and the boys chuckled lightly while Patty blushed and entered the other room. DeeDee was there, sitting at a table and looking at the other way. "Hi." Patty greeted her. DeeDee quickly looked behind, and smiled weakly. "Yo." She replied, turned her head, and sighed. "Listen, I..." Patty started, sighed, and hugged her. DeeDee was surprised by this, but didn't push her away. "Oh, Deeds... I'm sorry!" Patty apologized. "I-I should've been more careful..." "Patty..." DeeDee mumbled, patted Patty's back, and smiled. "Hey, it's okay, it wasn't your fault. I turned my head, it was my fault." "N-no..." Patty said. "Say, how 'bout it was our both fault?" DeeDee suggested. Patty giggled, wiped her eyes, and said "Yeah, that sounds good." "Now then, let's go back and join the others." DeeDee said. "...Thank you." She added, and blushed slightly. "I feel a lot better now." "Me too." Patty replied, and they returned to the other room. Before Neko or Moshi could open their mouths, Patty and DeeDee kissed them respectively. "Is everything alright?" Neko asked Patty, who looked at DeeDee, smiled, and replied "Yeah."

It was 1:35 A.M. The children finally decided to go to sleep in order to not upset their parents. "Well, g'night everyone." Vera said as everyone climbed into their beds. "G'night." The others replied. However, after thirty seconds of silence, Demimeramon asked "Are you asleep already?", to which Patty, Moshi and Paguya replied "Nope." However, thirty minutes later, none of them had managed to fall asleep. "You know," Neko started. "Maybe we should do something in order to fall asleep." "Like what?" Wendy asked. "Like... Like..." Neko started. He grinned, grabbed a pillow from the bed, and hit Moshi with it. "Hey!" Moshi exclaimed. "Pillow fight! Pillow fight!" Patty, DeeDee and Paguya yelled. Everyone grabbed their pillows, and they started a massive pillow fight. "Phew..." Kapurimon sighed after 20 minutes of fighting with pillows. "Man, I'm all exhausted..." Yaamon stated. "Yeah, but it was fun!" Patty stated and smiled. "But now it's awfully hot here..." Wendy panted. "There's cool air outdoors." Neko said and grinned. "Hmph..." Wendy snorted. The children climbed back to their beds. "Good night." Neko said. "Good night." Everyone replied, and the children finally fell asleep.

"Mmnh..." Patty yawned as she woke up. "G'mornin', everyone." Said Yaamon. "Good morning." DeeDee and Vera replied and stretched their limbs. Patty took a look at the clock. "Uh-oh..." She mumbled. "What?" Neko asked. "It's 12:35 A.M. already..." Patty stated. After everyone had woken up, they decided to go and play outdoors. "Tag!" Paguya yelled, and tagged Moshi. "Hey, look!" Vera exclaimed, and pointed at the sky: Some sort of bird-like digimon was flying at them with a message on it's foot. "I wonder what this is..." Patty said as she took the message of the bird's leg. "Hmm... It's from Nadia!" She stated. Kapurimon looked interested, and started reading the message. "What does it say?" Neko asked. "'Dear friends,'" Patty started. "'I'm in big trouble. The revolutionary groups had managed to take over the throne of Deji and Poketo, and tried to imprison and execute me. I'm currently hiding in Deji, but I am begging you: Please help me! I could never handle this mess over here myself. Yours truly, Nadia.'" "Oh no, Nadia's in big trouble!" Wendy gasped. Kapurimon looked extremely worried. "Do you guys know what this means?" Neko asked, and Patty nodded. "Yup." She replied. "We're going back to Deji."


	129. Chapter 129: Return to Deji

Chapter 129: Return to Deji

"No." Patamon said to Patty, and looked rather serious. "Absolutely not." "B-but Papaa!" Patty begged. "Please! Nadia's in huge trouble, she needs our help!" "Patty, don't be ridiculous." Patamon said. "It'd be insane to go to Deji and Poketo if there truly IS that kind trouble over there." "That's the reason we want to go!" Patty cried. "Papa, Nadia's our friend!" "Patamon, Patty's right." Said Gatomon. "We shouldn't let the poor child to be left in her countries with all that mess going on." "M-Mama..." Patty sniffled, and hugged Gatomon. "B-but Gatomon, we can't let Patty and her friends go all the way over to Deji on their own." Patamon said. "I know." Gatomon replied, stroke Patty's head, and smiled. "That's why we're going with them." "Mama!" Patty yelped, and hugged Gatomon even tighter. "Gatomon..." Patamon mumbled out of surprise, but then smiled himself. "Okay then, I guess you're right. We can't let the kids go on their own." "Oh, t-thank you Papa!" Patty thanked, and hugged Patamon. "Now, now..." Gatomon whispered. "Let's go meet up with your friends." "O-okay." Patty said, and wiped her eyes.

Five minutes later, Patamon, Gatomon and Patty had arrived at the gathering place, where much to Patty's surprise were waiting not only her friends, but their parents also. "Yo, Patty!" DeeDee greeted her. "Hi... I didn't expect you to bring your parents, too." Patty stated. "Our children explained the situation to us." Kabuto said. "We thought that since you'd go anyway, whether we allowed it or not, we decided to go with you to keep an eye on you." Rex said with a grin. "Well, looks like we all had the same idea." Patamon stated and chuckled slightly. "Well then... Shall we get going?" Neko asked. "Yeah!" The kids exclaimed. "It's gonna be one long trip..." Razor stated. "Well, if our kids made it, then so can we." Mary stated. "It's still gonna take long on foot." Sabrina said. "Who said we have to go on foot?" Patamon asked, and he and Gatomon digivolved to Angemon and Angewomon. "Those who can fly can carry those who can't." Angela suggested. "Good idea!" DeeDee and Vera said together. Angemon, Angewomon, Angela, Rex, Kabuto and Kapurimon's parents carried the children, Mary, David, Sabrina, Razor, Yaamon's parents and Demimeramon's father, and they took off.

"Hmm..." Kapurimon mumbled. "What's wrong?" Patty asked him. Patty, Neko, Vera, Demimeramon and Kapurimon were carried by Rex, while DeeDee, Moshi, Wendy, Paguya and Yaamon were being carried by Angela. "I just... I'm worried about Nadia." Kapurimon said. "Yeah, me too." Patty replied worriedly. "I really hope she's alright... What if she's injured or something?" "Don't say that!" Kapurimon exclaimed. "S-sorry, I... I just..." "You seem to be awfully concerned about her." Neko stated. "U-umm, I-I, err..." Kapurimon mumbled nervously, and blushed briefly. While Neko, Vera and Demimeramon didn't seem to pay much attention to this, Patty looked slightly curious. "Are you sure we're going to the right direction?" Angemon asked the children. "Yup!" DeeDee replied. "I'm positive 'bout it!" "Just trust Deeds, Mister." Moshi said and smiled confidently. "This place sure does look familiar..." Patty stated. "There's the ocean-" "Speaking of," Angewomon started. "How did you get to Deji and Poketo the first time?" "Oh, the Tyrannomon we used as a ride swam across the ocean." Patty explained. "Guess he was going the same direction we did."

The adults had been flying for three hours, and finally made it across the sea. "Ooh..." Angela panted. "Can we take a break, please? My wings are starting to hurt..." "I guess we should take a small break." Angewomon agreed, and they all landed. "Good, my feet are feeling kinda numb..." DeeDee said. While the adults were taking a break, the kids decided to play a game of Tag for the time being. "Phew..." Kabuto sighed. "Is it still long way to go." "It shouldn't take more than two hours." Angemon replied. "Do ya think we're gonna make it out of there alive?" Razor wondered. "Of course." Angewomon said confidently. "We managed to survive Scar, so I doubt a single conflict in another country is enough to stop us." She sighed suddenly. "I hope Jack's alright... I know I called Kari and asked her and T.K. if they could watch him, but still..." "Tag!" Paguya exclaimed. "Oh, I'm gonna get you!" Patty yelled, and ran after DeeDee, Moshi and Demimeramon, who were giggling happily. "It's good they're having fun." Mary said with a smile. "Yeah..." David muttered, and smiled himself. "Hey, no fair!" Yelled Neko. "No flying, Patty!" Patty just blew a raspberry as a reply, and flew higher.

BANG! A loud gunshot was heard, followed by Patty screaming in agony. "PATTY!" Angemon, Angewomon and Neko yelled. "EEEK!" Patty screamed as she fell down. Neko managed to catch her before she hit the ground. "Are you alright?" He asked Patty, who just sobbed. "My wing..." She cried. DeeDee and Wendy both gasped: Patty's wing had been hit by a bullet. "Ouch..." Paguya mumbled. Angemon looked around. He and Angewomon were outraged. "WHO?" Angemon yelled. "Who did this to OUR daughter? SHOW YOURSELF!" "Hang on, Patty." Neko whispered. "You'll be alright." "It hurts..." Patty weeped. "We need to take her to a hospital, and quick!" DeeDee stated. "Deeds is right, let's get going-" Moshi said, but was cut by another gunshot. "Freeze!" Someone yelled. "Uh oh..." David mumbled. "Put your hands in the air!" The voice ordered. "Now, or we'll shoot you!" The adults and the children raised their hands in the air, with all of them having a worried look on their faces. "W-who are you?" Sabrina asked. Out of the woods surrounding them came dozens of digimon soldiers wielding guns. "What are you doing around here?" A Starmon asked. "W-we're here to see P-Princess Nadia." Paguya stuttered. "SSH!"

"Wait a minute..." One of the soldiers said. "I recognise those kids!" "K-Kokatorimon?" Patty's gang asked out of surprise. "Do you know him?" Paguya wondered. "We sure do..." Angemon replied. "He was one of Mephisto's loyal followers." Wendy explained. "He kidnapped Patty and Vera, having mistook Patty for Nadia." "Really..." Kapurimon mumbled. "Guess you're surprised to see me again." Kokatorimon said with a grin. "To be honest, I thought Nadia had put you to prison." Neko replied. "She did." Kokatorimon stated. "However, due to all the riots and stuff, the prison was taken down, and I, amongst many other King Mephisto's supporters, were released." "I see..." DeeDee said coldly. Kokatorimon looked at Patty, and felt a little upset. "Hmph..." He snorted. "I was supposed to shoot you as a warning, but looks like I only gave you a mere wound." "YOU were the one that shot Patty?" Angewomon asked. Angemon couldn't hold it anymore: He fired a Hand of Fate at Kokatorimon. "SHOOT! SHOOT!" Someone yelled. Patty closed her eyes, preparing for her death, but instead of bullets, they were shot by some sort of darts. "What the-?" Neko asked, and they all immediatly dozed off.

"Ummph..." Patty mumbled when she woke up two hours later. "How are you?" Neko asked her. "W... Where are we..?" Patty asked. She sounded a bit weak. "In jail." Paguya sighed. "W-where's our parents?" Patty asked after looking around. "Oh no... A-are they-" "They're still alive." DeeDee said. Patty sighed out of relief. "Thank goodness..." She whispered. "How is your wing?" Moshi asked. "It hurts..." Patty whined, and gently rubbed her left wing. "So... If our parents are not d-d-d... They are still alive, w-where are they?" "We're not sure." Wendy replied. "I heard the guards talkin' something 'bout another prison." Yaamon stated. "Maybe they're just somewhere else." "Well, what are we waiting for?" Patty asked. "We have to find them and get out of here!" "Patty, there's dozens of guards everywhere around the prison." Demimeramon said. "We've been trying to find a way out, but there doesn't seem to be one..." Neko muttered. "B-but we can't just give up, we've gotta try!" Patty exclaimed. "I want Papa and Mama back, and I'm not gonna give up that easy!  
All we need is hope!"

At that very moment, the wall next to them shattered. "EEK!" DeeDee and Wendy screamed. "What the-?" Neko and Paguya wondered. "Nadia!" Patty exclaimed. The others looked, and saw Nadia behind a cloud of dust that was caused by the sudden collapsion of the wall. "Hi, Nad-" Patty started, but Nadia just whispered "SSH! Quick, climb out of here before the guards notice what's going on!" "B-but-" Patty started. "Please, there's no time!" Nadia begged. "Uh-oh, they're comin'!" Vera said. "...Okay." Patty mumbled, and the children escaped the prison via the broken wall. "This way!" Nadia said quietly, and the others followed Nadia. "HEY! THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!" Someone yelled, and shot at the fleeing children, but missed them. The kids ran all around Deji's streets, until Nadia turned at some sort of back alley, which was seemingly a dead end. "Here!" Nadia whispered, opened a door, and the children rushed in. "Nadia..." Wendy panted. "T-thanks..." Paguya thanked. "We owe you our life, Your Majesty." "Well, I'm not a princess no more..." Nadia sighed. Patty hugged Nadia lightly. "You saved our lifes." She whispered. "It was nothing." Nadia replied with a smile. "Now then..." Neko started. "Please tell us everything that's happened here-"

"Princess!" Someone exclaimed. The kids turned around, and saw a Hawkmon running towards them. When Patty looked around, she spotted a few other digimon in the building. "You're safe!" "Of course." Nadia replied with a smile. "These are my friends. Everyone, this is the Royal Advisor, Ducard. He's been serving our family for decades." "I'm enchanted to meet you, friends of Princess Nadia." Ducard greeted Patty and her friends. "Welcome." "T-thank you." Moshi replied. "So... What's been going on around here, Nadia?" Vera asked. "Well..." Nadia started. "It all began just a couple weeks ago. The riots all around Deji and Poketo were caused by all those who didn't want me as their ruler. They're all led by the biggest follower of Mephisto, Lucifer. He's Mephisto's cousin, a Lucemon who was a high candidate for the next king of Poketo. Well, the revolutionary troops invaded the palace. Lucifer took over the throne, and named himself as the king of both countries." "B-but how did they manage to do so?" Kapurimon wondered. "Didn't the citizens of Deji and Poketo try to do anything?" "Most of Poketo's citizens were loyal to Lucifer." Nadia replied. "He built a giant army, marched to the palace, and-" She suddenly gasped. "What?" Yaamon asked. "P-Patty..." Nadia whispered, and her paws were slightly shaky. "W-what happened to your wing?" "Oh, this?" Patty wondered, and her left ear flinched. "Well, let's just say Kokatorimon paid back for what we did the last time." "You need some medical treatment." Nadia stated, and snapped her fingers. A Swanmon stepped from the group of Nadia's followers, and started treating Patty's wound.

"Carry on." Patty said to Nadia. "O-oh, right..." Nadia mumbled. "Well, Lucifer's troops naturally tried to arrest us-" "But we managed to escape, thanks to the secret passageways in our palace." Ducard interrupted and smiled proudly. "Yes. We've been hiding here since then, trying to come up with a plan to fix this mess." "How good king Lucifer is?" Neko asked out of curiosity. Nadia weeped quietly. "He... He's even more twisted and cruel than Mephisto ever was!" She stated. "He's a total dictator, murders anyone who opposes him, treats his people like trash... He must be stopped!" "I understand." Kapurimon said, and stepped closer to Nadia. "We'll help you." "Yeah, that's what we're here for!" DeeDee said with a smile. "F-friends..." Nadia mumbled, and sniffled. "Thank you." "Hey, this is what friends do." Patty stated with a grin. "But before we try to stop Lucifer..." She looked at the door. "Our parents are still imprisoned. We need to rescue them first." "I understand." Nadia said and nodded. "I'll help you." "Oh, how heartwarming friendship!" Ducard said dramatically. "I shall also offer you my help!" "We all will." Said Swanmon. "Thank you, Your Highness." Paguya and Demimeramon thanked, and they all bowed to Nadia. "Well then," Nadia started. "Let us go get your parents."


	130. Chapter 130: Prison Rescue

Chapter 130: Prison Rescue

The children and Nadia's team spent many hours trying to come up with plans to release the parents of Patty and her friends. "We cannot simply use explosives to free them like we did with you..." Nadia stated. "Why not?" Neko wondered. "From what I've heard, your parents are somewhere deeper inside the prison." Nadia explained. "Which means-" "We have to break in." DeeDee finished. "How do you know all this?" Wendy asked Nadia, who smirked deviously and said "Well, let's just say that we've got a couple infiltrators amongst Lucifer's troops..." A Deputymon and a Frigimon in the room grinned. "Pretty clever." Kapurimon said, and Nadia blushed briefly. "Let's just hope our parents will be fine..." Moshi sighed worriedly. "Don't worry, they will." Patty replied optimistically. She slightly gasped in pain, and her wing flinched. "How is it?" Neko asked. "Fine, but it still hurts..." Patty replied quietly. "You should be okay in a couple of days." Swanmon stated. "Well then..." Paguya started. "How are we gonna break in to the prison, Princess Nadia?" "Well-" Nadia started.

Someone quickly opened the door. "Ducard?" Nadia asked. "Phew..." Ducard sighed out of relief. He was panting exhaustedly. "I... I went to get the newspaper... But I was spotted and I nearly got arrested..." "D-did they see that you were coming this way?" Demimeramon asked worriedly. "I... I doubt it." Ducard replied. "I managed to lead the soldiers astray before they could see that I was heading this way." He handed the magazine to Nadia, and bowed slightly. "Thank you." Nadia thanked, and opened the newspaper. "Anything interesting?" Vera asked. "Hmm..." Nadia mumbled. "Not really. Everyday articles about riots and- Oh no." "What?" Patty asked worriedly. "...Here." Nadia mumbled, and handed the newspaper to Patty. The rest of the children gathered around Patty, and gasped. "'Invaders to be executed.'" Patty read out loud. "'Yesterday, a group of digimon invaded the country of Deji in order to start a revolution and overthrow King Lucifer. These outlanders shall be executed in two days.'" "Uh-oh..." Neko mumbled.

"No..." Wendy mumbled. "T-this can't happen. It just can't!" Moshi yelled. "And here's nothing about us." DeeDee stated after reading the article himself. "Nothing about us escaping, nothing about Kokatorimon trying to murder Patty..." "They probably don't want to admit that we managed to escape." Paguya suggested, but Nadia gulped. "I doubt it..." She said. "How come?" Patty wondered. "I-I think that Lucifer uses this as a bait." Nadia started. "He's trying to lure you out in order to kidnap you again and force you to tell me about my whereabouts..." "Don't worry, we're not gonna blow your cover." Kapurimon comforted her. "If Nadia's right, then we're in big trouble." DeeDee said. "If we don't save our parents, they'll die, but if we do..." "There has to be SOMETHING we can do!" Patty exclaimed. "We've still got two days left!" "Yeah, let's come up with a good plan!" Vera said, and stood up. "We need to save our parents without getting caught..." Moshi said. "Sounds extremely unlikely." "Well, we gotta at least try." Patty stated, and smiled in a comforting way. "We just gotta have hope." "You're right." Neko said. "Let's start, guys."

"Hey!" Patamon yelled, and banged on the prison bars. "Let us out!" "We want to see our children!" Angela stated. "Shut up!" A Starmon soldier shouted. "Do you realize in what kind of a situation you're in?" "Nope. How 'bout tellin' us?" Razor suggested sarcastically. "King Lucifer is going to execute you invaders." Kokatorimon cackled. "Oh, goodie." Mary snorted. "Where's our kids?" Gatomon asked, and glared at the guards. "For the hundredth time, THEY ESCAPED." Starmon replied angrily. "And we have no idea where they are, because trust me, if we did, they'd be toast." "They're probably hiding somewhere with that poor excuse of a princess." Kokatorimon said and smirked deviously. "Well, they'll come back soon enough." "Eh?" Patamon wondered. A Golemon guard chuckled quietly. "Don't you fools realize?" Starmon asked. "We're using you as a bait!" "After the public announcement of your execution, I'm sure your little kiddos heard it, and are planning to save you." Kokatorimon stated. "Uh-oh..." Kabuto mumbled. Patamon just glared at Kokatorimon. "This isn't the end." He muttered. "You're gonna pay for what you did to my daughter." "Oh, reeally..." Kokatorimon snorted, and the guards started checking the other jails.

"What have they done to our children?" Mary asked worriedly. "Don't worry, I think they're telling the truth." David comforted her. "I'm sure our children are somewhere safe with Nadia." "We need to go find them." Gatomon said. "Hey, the first thing we should is get the heck outta here!" Sabrina stated. "R-right..." Gatomon said, and chuckled a little. "Well, we know that there's no way shattering these walls..." Rex said, and placed his hand on the wall. "They're made entirely out of metal. The bars are also pretty much indestructible, there's no secret passageways..." "Which leaves us with one option." Demimeramon's father stated. "We have to get the keys." Patamon said. "T-the keys?" Yaamon's mother asked. "Y'know, the ones the guards have in order to lock or unlock the prison doors." Sabrina explained. "O-oh, right..." Yaamon's mother mumbled. "I doubt it'd work." Kapurimon's father sighed. "Even if we DID manage to get the keys, what are the chances of us getting out of here unnoticed?" "That's true..." Kabuto mumbled. Patamon looked at the prison door, and sighed. "Patty..." He thought. "I hope she's alright."

"Okay then..." DeeDee started. "We need to disguise ourselves as Lucifer's soldiers in order to infiltrate the prison. We need the jail keys to free our parents. And we need an excuse to lead them out of the prison without any suspicions." "Correct." Patty replied. "We should know the location of the jail your parents are trapped in." Nadia said, and Patty pointed at a map that Deputymon and Frigimon had managed to steal. "And we've got to do this in two days." "I don't know, guys..." Demimeramon said slightly concerned. "The whole plan seems kinda unthinkable to me. Everything is dependent on pure coincidence and luck." "Yes, but we've got no time to come up with something big." Wendy stated. "Well, that's true..." Demimeramon mumbled. "Hmm..." Kapurimon said. "Okay... But we're still missing the reason how we're gonna get our parents outta there." Yaamon said. "Hmm..." Kapurimon muttered. "What is it?" Neko asked. "I just... What if we told them that Lucifer had ordered their execution earlier on? That way, nobody would suspect why we're bringing them out of the prison." "Hmm..." Nadia mumbled. "That sounds really good! I doubt they would question anything if we told Lucifer ordered us to do so!" "Yeah, clever thinkin' Kapurimon!" Vera and Yaamon said, but Kapurimon blushed slightly. "Hmm, it's getting dark..." Neko said after looking out of the window. "Maybe we should rest for a while." "Yeah..." DeeDee mumbled, yawned, and the children climbed into small beds.

Kapurimon woke up in the middle of the night. "Oof..." He wailed. "Maybe I shouldn't have drank so much before going to sleep... Ooh, I need to go to the bathroom!" He quickly climbed out of the bed, and quietly hopped towards the bathroom. "Phew..." Kapurimon sighed out of relief, and was about to return to bed. However, as he went past another room, he heard a quiet sob. "Huh?" Kapurimon wondered. He looked in, and saw Nadia sitting at a table, looking out of a window and crying. Kapurimon felt a little bad, and snuck behind her. "Err, hi." Kapurimon greeted Nadia. Nadia gasped, and quickly turned around. "S-sorry if I scared you." Kapurimon apologized. "Oh, h-hi..." Nadia replied, and sniffled. "Umm, what's wrong?" Kapurimon asked her. "I-I just..." Nadia started. "I'm sorry." "About what?" Kapurimon asked. "I-I got you a-and your p-parents into this m-mess..." Nadia weeped. "Hey, knock it off!" Kapurimon said. "It was Lucifer that caused all this, not you. And he's gonna pay for what he did to you." "K-Kapurimon..." Nadia whispered. "I-I... W-want to thank y-you one more t-time. Y-you saved me from S-Scar." "It was nothing." Kapurimon replied with a smile. They stared at one another for a couple seconds, approached each other, and shared a kiss. "I-I-I..." Kapurimon stuttered, and blushed deep red just like Nadia did. "G-good night, Y-Your M-Majesty-" "Please don't go." Nadia begged, and grabbed Kapurimon's tail. Kapurimon stopped, turned around, and smiled. "As you wish." He whispered. Nadia giggled quietly, and the two kissed again...

"Psst." Neko whispered, and pushed Patty. "Patty, wake up." "W-whaaa?" Patty yawned, and woke up. "It is time." Moshi said, and Patty immediatly jumped up. "Oh! Right!" She exclaimed. "We're supposed to save our parents before-" "Yeah." DeeDee replied. "Wait... Where's Kapurimon?" Demimeramon wondered. "A-and the Princess's gone, too!" Ducard exclaimed. "Where-" "Over here." Wendy said, and pointed at another room. Nadia and Kapurimon had fallen asleep at a table. "Aww, how cute." Patty and DeeDee said and giggled. "Umm, it is time to wake up, Your Majesty." Paguya said. Nadia and Kapurimon both abruptly woke up. "Whoa!" Kapurimon exclaimed. "Did you sleep well?" Neko asked with a grin. Nadia and Kapurimon both blushed slightly. "It's the big day today." Vera stated. "Now then..." Ducard started. "Which of us are going to infiltrate the prison?" "You're right." Neko said. "I don't think it's wise for all of us to go. Patty and Nadia are in the biggest danger, they should stay." "B-but-" Patty started. "Neko's right." DeeDee said. "Who wanna stay here?" Moshi, Wendy, Demimeramon and Paguya raised their arms while Yaamon jumped a little. "Okay." DeeDee replied. "Neko, I, Vera, Kapurimon, Frigimon and Deputymon shall go then." "Be careful." Patty said to Neko. "Don't worry, I will." Neko replied, smiled, and kissed Patty. After the children bade farewells, Neko, DeeDee, Vera, Kapurimon, Frigimon and Deputymon left.

"Put these on." Deputymon said, and handed the children four small uniforms. "We took a couple soldier uniforms, and Swanmon tailored them." Frigimon said and smiled deviously. "Cool!" Vera said as she put the uniform on. "Now then... Do you guys have the keys?" Kapurimon asked. "Yup." Deputymon replied, and showed them the key. "We managed to copy the real keys. We just have to hope this thing works." The six of them walked inside the prison, and the children gulped slightly. "Hope they don't recognise us..." Neko whispered. "You have to let us out!" Gatomon yelled at one of the guards. "We demand it!" "Oh, shut up." The guard replied, and did a really rude hand gesture. "Nobody talks to my wife like that!" Patamon bellowed. "Apologize now, or else-" "That's it." The guard said. He unlocked the cell Patamon and Gatomon were in, and pulled Patamon out. "Hey!" Gatomon yelled. "Lil' rascals like you don't talk to me like that." The guard stated, and punched Patamon repeadetly. "STOOP!" Gatomon cried as Patamon nearly blacked out. The guard tossed Patamon back into the cell, and locked it again. "That's a warning for the rest of you, too!" He yelled at the other prisoners, and walked away. "What a jerk..!" Mary mumbled angrily. "Honey, are you okay?" Gatomon asked Patamon. "...I'm fine..." Patamon mumbled, and wiped his nose. "We have to get out of here." Gatomon whsipered.

"Okay, here they are..." Frigimon mumbled as they arrived at the prison wing where the parents were. "Hmm... How come Patty's parents are in a separate cell?" Neko wondered. "Lucifer." Deputymon replied bitterly. "He despises all Patamon and Gatomon." "Okay, let's free our-" DeeDee started. "Hey!" Kokatorimon yelled. "What are you doin' around here? And who are these 'mon?" "Umm, new recruits." Frigimon replied. DeeDee and Vera looked at Rex and Angela, and carefully winked. "We got orders from King Lucifer." Deputymon stated. "The invaders shall be executed earlier on." "Huh?" Starmon wondered. "But we-" "Do you guestion His Majesty's orders?" Frigimon asked as he and Deputymon unlocked the cells and set the parents free. "Okay then, move it!" Neko ordered. Gatomon had to try hard not to laugh out of relief as they were leaded out of the prison. "Hmm..." Kokatorimon mumbled. "Thanks." Razor whispered. "We owe you our lifes." "It's not over yet." Kapurimon replied. "We have to-" "STOP THEM!" Kokatorimon's voice yelled from behind them. "THE PRISONERS ARE GETTING AWAY!" "Uh-oh!" DeeDee gulped. "RUUUN!" Neko exclaimed. "No use..." Frigimon mumbled, and he and Deputymon took out their weapons. "W-what are you guys doing?" Vera asked. "We'll buy you some time to get out of here." Deputymon stated. "B-but-" Neko started. "GO!" Frigimon and Deputymon yelled. The children gulped, and guided the parents out of the prison as Frigimon and Deputymon stayed behind to hold back the other soldiers.


	131. Chapter 131: Invading the Palace

Chapter 131: Invading the Palace

"Man, what's taking them so long?" Paguya wondered. Patty was walking in circles worriedly. No worries." Wendy comforted the others. "They'll be fine, I know it." "But they should've been back by now..." Moshi mumbled. "I bet we would know if they had been caught or killed." Swanmon said confidently. "We just have to wait." "Kapurimon..." Nadia whispered, and sighed quietly. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. "Open! Open the door!" Yelled Neko. "They're here!" Ducard said. Patty quickly stood up, and rushed to open the door. "You did it!" She exclaimed as she saw her parents, and hugged Patamon and Gatomon tight. "Oh, thank goodness you're alive..." Patamon said, and the children and the parents hugged each other. "Nadia..." Neko started, and took a deep breath. "Frigimon and Deputymon... I'm sorry." Nadia gasped. "No..." She weeped. "I-it can't be..." "They, they stayed behind to protect us..." Neko mumbled. The rest of Nadia's followers all looked sad. "We lost two great men." Ducard said quietly. Kapurimon went next to Nadia, who was on the verge of tears, and tried to comfort her.

"Well, it's a good thing you made it alive." Moshi said optimistically. "Yeah, we thought you were... You were..." Paguya muttered as he hugged Sabrina and Razor. "Hey, it takes more than bein' imprisoned and sentencin' us to death to get rid of us!" "But we've got one more mission ahead of us..." Gatomon started. "Return Nadia's leadership." Patamon said and nodded. "Well, there's only way to do so." Angela said. "We've gotta kick Lucifer's butt." Rex stated, grinned, and cracked his knuckles. "Yeah, let's go." Razor said and cackled. "I-I don't think that's such a good idea..." Ducard said, and Nadia gasped quietly. "How come?" Neko asked. "Aren't we supposed to beat Lucifer in order to make Nadia the ruler again?" "Yes, but there is one problem..." Ducard stated. "That being?" Yaamon asked. "Lucifer's powers." Nadia whispered. "He... He... He's five times stronger than Mephisto." "H-how do you know that?" Demimeramon asked worriedly. "I... I saw him... D-destroying t-thousands of o-other digimon..." Nadia whispered, and began sobbing again. "H-he truly has no heart..." "Which is why we've gotta stop him soon!" Patty stated.

The adults settled down at the hiding place of Nadia's troops, but their hideout was getting smaller because of the amount of digimon inside. They were thinking of ways to infiltrate Deji's castle in order to confront Lucifer. "How are we going to defeat him?" DeeDee wondered. "How we defeated ArchDevimon, Diaboromon, Mephisto and many others?" Patamon replied. "Attacking them straight on?" Kabuto asked, and Rex nodded. "I-I think we should just get him off guard." Razor suggested. "I mean, if Nadia's tellin' the truth, Lucifer's pretty darn strong!" "Well, Mephisto was supposed to be really strong, but I managed to defeat him." Patamon replied. "I admit, it was all thanks to the spirit of Nadia's father giving me his powers, but still... If we managed to defeat Scar, we can-" He looked and Patty, and stopped his sentence. "What is it, Papa?" Patty asked. "N-nothing." Patamon replied quickly. He shared a worried glance Gatomon. "Are ya sure Lucifer's that strong?" Yaamon asked Nadia, who sniffled and nodded. "I-it was horrible..." She whispered. "I-I can still h-hear the screams, and..." Kapurimon gently pushed Nadia with his nose, trying to comfort her.

Meanwhile, back at File Island, T.K. and Kari were babysitting Jack at Patamon's house. "Hmm..." T.K. mumbled. "What is it?" Kari wondered. "Do you think we should've gone with Patamon and Gatomon?" T.K. asked. "I mean, sure, they can digivolve without us, but still..." "I know." Kari replied. "But we promised Gatomon to take care of Jack..." The two looked at Jack, who was sitting on the living room floor, playing with blocks. "At least he should be easier to look after than Patty." T.K. said and grinned. "How come?" Kari wondered. "When was the last time Jack escaped outside and we searched the entire day lookin' for him?" T.K. asked Kari, and they both laughed. "Bah, this is boring..." Jack whined, and pushed the tower he had built from blocks, shattering it. "Uncle T.K. and Aunt Kari, can I call Kira over here to come and play with me?" "Well... Sure." T.K. replied. "We can take care of two kids." "I know." Kira said with a smile. "Yay!" Jack cheered, and grabbed the phone. "By the way... Where are Mama and Papa?" "Well..." Kari started. "They... They're helping a friend of theirs in another country. There's a big thing going on there." "Oh, okay." Jack mumbled absently, and dialed Kira's number.

"Coffee?" Swanmon asked. "Thanks." Patamon, Razor and Yaamon's father replied as Swanmon poured them a cup of coffee. "Okay, let's see..." Nadia mumbled. The children and Ducard were looking at a map of Deji's palace. "There should be a couple hidden passageways that lead to Deji, but I'm not sure if Lucifer has put guards there..." "We know for sure that Lucifer knows at least four of these secret tunnels..." Ducard said, and pointed with his finger at the place where the tunnels would be. "I've seen many soldiers guarding these." "However, there are three passageways we think Lucifer doesn't know about." Nadia started. "This one leads right to the kitchen via a fireplace, this one leads to my room, and this one... Man, I forgot where this one went, but we're pretty sure Lucifer doesn't know these passages!" "Hmm..." Neko mumbled. "I dunno... This whole passageway thing sounds kinda dangerous to me. What if they collapse right above us?" Paguya wondered. "I'm more worried about being caught by Lucifer's soldiers." Wendy said. "Well, we have to try." Kapurimon stated. "We have to do this for Nadia." Nadia blushed briefly, and Kapurimon smiled at her.

"How's your wing, Patty?" Gatomon asked Patty. "A lot better." Patty replied. "Swanmon managed to heal it pretty well." "Yes, thank you." Patamon thanked Swanmon. "It was nothing." Swanmon replied happily. "We'll show him." Neko stated. "Who? Lucifer?" Patty wondered. "Him also." DeeDee said. "But more we want kick Kokatorimon's butt!" "Yeah, he'll pay for shootin' Patty!" Yaamon stated. "Yeah!" The children cheered. "Guys..." Patty mumbled. "I-I think we should j-just focus on Lucifer-" "And if he manages to survive after we've dealt with him, Nadia can put him to prison for life!" Vera said, and Nadia nodded. "L-let's just focus on beating Lucifer, shall we?" Patty suggested. "I've been wondering," Rex started. "Is it good idea for you kids to follow us to the palace? I mean, if Lucifer IS that strong, he could destroy you in a second..." "We have to." Moshi replied. "Yeah, we have to be there in order to let the digimon know Nadia's the ruler again!" DeeDee stated. "I see." Kabuto replied. "Well, we'll fight Lucifer while you make the announcement that Nadia is back in control." "That sounds about good." Demimeramon said happily. "My, look at the time." Mary said. "I think it's time to go to sleep." "Ag- *YAWN* -reed." Vera yawned. "Good night, everyone."

Inside Deji's palace, there was a Lucemon Chaos Mode standing in front of a window, looking at the night sky. "Hmm..." He mumbled. "The stars in the sky, the moon itself... Give me your powers, and let me be the most powerful digimon in existance!" Someone knocked on the door. "Come on in." The Lucemon said, and a Gotsumon carefully opened the door. "H-hello, K-King L-L-Lucifer." "Don't stutter like an idiot, what is it?" Lucifer asked. "I-it's t-the intruders, Your M-Majesty." Gotsumon explained. "T-they... They... They escaped." Lucifer's eyes narrowed. "What," He started, and glared at Gotsumon. "Did you just say?" "T-there were i-infiltrators a-amongst our troops, t-that were working f-for-" Gotusmon said. "Nadia." Lucifer finished. "I see. Thank you for telling this information. Now then..." He raised his arm, and the Gotsumon started choking. "I don't need you anymore." "Y-Your Majesty!" Gotsumon gasped. "I-I beg you, please..." "Silence." Lucifer said, squeezed his hand into a fist, and the Gotsumon exploded. "That's your punishment for telling me bad news." Lucifer said, and looked out of the window again. "Nadia..." He thought. "That little brat thinks he can stop me... Hmph. I'll show her. She shall never be the ruler ever again!"

The children woke up early in the morning. "So..." Neko started. "This is the big day. Are you guys scared?" "A little." Wendy, Moshi and Demimeramon replied. "Don't worry Wendy, I'll protect you." Paguya said. Wendy smiled, and gave him a small kiss. "Do ya think we guys should put on disguises or something?" Yaamon suggested. "Here." Said Swanmon, and handed the children some robes. "Most digimon here wear these nowadays. We shouldn't be spotted amongst others." "Hmm, cool." Patty said as she put the robe on. "Hee, Moshi looks like a priest or something." DeeDee giggled, and Moshi just laughed alongside them. "Oh, good morning, Mom and Dad!" Kapurimon greeted his parents as the adults woke up and went to the room themselves. "Hello." They replied. "So, is everything all set?" Patamon asked. "We think so." Ducard replied. "Here, take these robes!" DeeDee and Vera said, and handed their parents a robes similar to theirs. "Okay then..." Nadia said, and gulped. "Let's go." "Good luck, Your Majesty!" Nadia's supporters said as Nadia, Patty's gang, their parents and Ducard left.

Nadia gulped as they walked down the streets of Deji. "Hope they don't recognise us..." Patty whispered. "Everyone looks so quiet and hopeless..." DeeDee said worriedly. "That's Lucifer." Nadia explained. "His evil deeds have earned him a lot of hatred, but none of the citizens dare to say it. They'd rather be hopeless than dead." "I see." Patamon muttered. "Which means the sooner we defeat Lucifer, the better." "Exactly." Ducard replied. "Okay, here we are." He said as they arrived at the palace gates. "Whoa..." Paguya, Yaamon, Demimeramon and Kapurimon muttered in awe. "You lived THERE?" "Yup." Nadia replied. "Now then, which one is the nearest passageway..." "This way." Ducard whispered, and they followed him behind a bush. There was a secret hatch on the ground. Ducard opened the hatch, and everyone went in. "Did anyone spot us?" Neko wondered. "Doubtful." Ducard replied. "Quick, move!" Rex said, and they moved up the tunnel. "Look, we're there!" Vera exclaimed, and pointed at another hatch. "Alright!" Patty cheered. Ducard opened the hatch, and they climbed out. "Huh?" He wondered. "What's this room?" "It looks like..." Nadia started. "The throne room." A voice taunted them. Suddenly, a lot of soldiers bursted in the room, alongside...

"Lucifer!" Nadia exclaimed. Lucifer sniggered deviously. "Ha." He taunted the children and the adults. "You fools fell right into my trap." "Grr..." Neko growled. "What do you mean, 'your trap'?" Gatomon asked. "Hmph, I see no reason to talk to you, filthy Gatomon." Lucifer said coldly. "Don't you dare to talk her like that!" Patamon and Patty yelled. "Quiet at my presence, you filthy animals!" Lucifer shouted, making everyone shiver. "Soldiers!" He ordered. The soldiers raised their weapons. "Kill them." "NOOOO!" The children screamed. Suddenly, Patty started glowing. The light emitting from her destroyed the guns. "Gaarh!" Lucifer growled. "This light... It can't be!" "W-what was that?" Paguya wondered. Lucifer threw some sort of smoke bomb on the ground, and the room was covered in smoke. The adults managed to catch most of the guards off guard, and knocked them out, all except Kokatorimon. "Lucifer's getting away!" Nadia exclaimed. Lucifer was running up the stairs. "We're going after him!" Patamon stated. He and Gatomon digivolved, and the adults ran after Lucifer. "Wait a sec!" Kokatorimon yelled, but Neko kicked him in the face. "You're dealing with US now!" DeeDee stated. "Hmph, fine..." Kokatorimon mumbled, and the children started fighting him.


	132. Chapter 132: Lucifer's Fall

Chapter 132: Lucifer's Fall

"Take this!" Angemon yelled, and fired a Hand of Fate at Lucifer, who lazily waved his arm and blocked the attack. "Hmph... Pitiful." He scolded. "Well, I'm not surprised, considering what kind of a creature you are." "What are you talking about?" Angela asked. "I think I know what he means..." Angewomon stated. "The old prophecy about Seraphimon and Ophanimon defeating Lucemon and Lilithmon, right?" "Hmph..." Lucifer mumbled. "You're really smart for a Gatomon." "What's that s'posed to mean?" Sabrina asked, and glared at Lucifer. "You're going down!" Rex stated. He and Angela fired Vee Lasers at Lucifer, but it had absolutely no effect on him. "Electro Shocker!" "Diamond Storm!" "Celestial Arrow!" Kabuto, Mary, David and Angewomon also attacked Lucifer, but their attacks didn't work on him. "Electric Stun Blast!" "Badda-Boom!" "Guardian Barrage!" "Fireball!" Sabrina, Razor, the parents of Yaamon and Kapurimon, and Demimeramon's father also attacked Lucifer, but no visible damage was done to him. "Are you done playing around?" Lucifer asked them. "Good. Then, I guess..." He started gathering power, and smirked. "It's my turn."

"Watch out!" DeeDee exclaimed as Kokatorimon fired an attack at Patty, Wendy and Paguya. "Yikes!" Paguya yelled and the three of them jumped out of the way. "Grr..." Neko growled, and was about to kick Kokatorimon. However, Kokatorimon managed to slam him aside, and knocking him against the wall. "Why you..!" Patty and DeeDee growled. "Kokatorimon!" Nadia yelled. "This is an order from your princess! Stop this madness at once!" "Hmph..." Kokatorimon snorted. "Who do you think you're talking to? I'm not your lackey, Nadia. I'm the servant of King Lucifer!" "I warn you..." Nadia started. "I-I'll sentence you to prison for life after Lucifer's defeated if you don't stop right now!" "Shut up!" Kokatorimon growled. "I don't take orders from little brats like you!" "Don't you talk to Nadia like that..!" Kapurimon mumbled, and headbutted Kokatorimon on the stomach. "Urrgh!" Kokatorimon gasped. "Why you-! Get ready for this! Frozen Fire Shot!" He fired beams from his eyes towards Kapurimon. "Look out!"  
Nadia yelled, and pushed Kapurimon out of the way, taking Kokatorimon's attack herself. "Eek!" Wendy screamed. "S-she turned to stone!" Patty exclaimed.

Kokatorimon cackled deviously. "Y-Your Majesty!" Ducard exclaimed. "Looks like your precious princess got stoned, eh?" Kokatorimon asked with a grin. "Y-you jerk!" Patty yelled. "You're goin' down for this!" Yaamon stated. "We'll see..." Kokatorimon said, and fired another Frozen Fire Shot at Yaamon, who dodged it. "Boom Bubble!" Patty fired a Boom Bubble at Kokatorimon's eyes. "Ourgh!" Kokatorimon yelled. "Hai-yaa!" Neko shouted, and kicked Kokatorimon in the stomach. Kokatorimon gasped, and wobbled backwards. Wendy and Paguya were crouching behind Kokatorimon's feet, and he fell over. "Oof!" He grunted as he hit the floor. "Ha, you're really bad!" Vera taunted him. "You can't even handle a bunch of kids and a Rookie!" "Grr..." Kokatorimon growled. He flapped his wings rapidly, knocking everyone on the floor. "Now then..." He muttered, and approached the petrified Nadia. "After I've shattered your little princess, I'm sure King Lucifer will surely be happy with me." "D-don't you dare to do that!" Kapurimon yelled, and tried to bodyslam Kokatorimon, but Kokatorimon just swept him aside. Kokatorimon raised his wing, preparing to shatter the stone Nadia.

"Aaaaaa!" Moshi yelled, ran at Nadia, and quickly carried her away from Kokatorimon before he could destroy her. "What the-" Kokatorimon asked. "Good job, Moshi!" DeeDee cheered. "Hmph..." Kokatorimon snorted, and was about to petrify Moshi. "Feather Strike!" Ducard threw his head-feather at the back of Kokatorimon, giving him a scar. "Uh!" Kokatorimon flinched, turned around, and glared at Ducard. "You'll pay for that!" "Try me." Ducard replied, and started fighting with Kokatorimon himself. "Is she okay?" Kapurimon asked as Moshi carefully lowered Nadia to the floor. "Well, other than being turned to stone, she didn't get a scratch." Moshi replied, and inspected Nadia. "How are we gonna restore her?" Patty asked. "Hmm..." DeeDee muttered, and looked at Ducard and Kokatorimon fighting. "I think we have to defeat Kokatorimon first." "Okay, we'll get to it then." Neko and Vera said, and cracked their knuckles. "Grrr... This is the last straw!" Kokatorimon growled. He pulled out a hidden gun under his feathers, and shot Ducard at the shoulder. "Ducard!" Wendy screamed. "Urgh!" Ducard groaned, and fell on the ground, holding his injured shoulder. Neko kicked Kokatorimon hard in the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Ouch..." Neko whined, and held his foot. "He sure has a hard head!" "Look!" Demimeramon exclaimed. Nadia was slowly turning back to normal. "Nadia, you okay?" DeeDee asked Nadia, who looked rather surprised. "W-what happened?" Nadia asked. "Nothing." Patty replied, looked at the unconscious Kokatorimon, and grinned. "That pinhead just turned you to stone-" "Ducard!" Nadia exclaimed, and rushed at Ducard. "Y-Your Majesty, you're back..." Ducard mumbled, and flinched. "Ducard, you're injured!" Nadia said. "It's just a scratch." Ducard said and smiled weakly. "I'll be fine." "You have to go see a doctor!" Nadia stated. "No time for that now." Ducard said. "We have to-" The children screamed: The ceiling above them collapsed. "Watch out!" Kapurimon yelled, and Nadia and Ducard quickly got out of the way. "P-Papa?" Patty wondered: Amongst the remains of the ceiling, Angemon had also fallen to the floor. "Urrgh..." He groaned. "Papa, are you okay?" Patty asked worriedly. "What-" "Lucifer." Angemon replied, and glared at the floor on the ceiling. "He's going to pay." He gathered all his strength, and quickly digivolved into Seraphimon.

"Hey, cool!" Paguya said in awe. "You'd better take cover, young ones." Seraphimon instructed the kids. "This might get intense." He flew back at the roof, and glared at Lucifer, but then he smiled. "You probably like this, eh?" He taunted Lucifer, who looked furious. "Seraphimon..." He muttered, and breathed heavily. "If there is one digimon I absolutely HATE..." "I guess this makes the fight a little more fair." Angewomon stated. "Yeah, you're going down now!" Rex said. "We'll see..." Lucifer mumbled, created a dark orb in his hand, and fired it at Seraphimon, who barely dodged it. "Hallowed Knuckle!" He fired an orb of light at Lucifer, but Lucifer just reflected the orb back at him. "Whoaa!" Seraphimon yelled, and blocked his own attack. "Fool." Lucifer scolded him. "Seraphimon or not, you're still just a miserable creature." "How dare you!" Angela and Mary yelled. "Silence, you puny creatures!" Lucifer bellowed. "After I've taken care of you, I think I'll begin my ultimate plan..." "Y-your ultimate plan?" Sabrina asked. "What's that?" Kabuto wondered. "Heh heh heh..." Lucifer sniggered, and smiled evilly.

"You see, I'm not completely satisfied with just controlling Deji and Poketo." He started. "With my high intellect and powers of darkness, I shall take over the entire Digital World!" "Of course..." Seraphimon muttered. "However, that's not the end." Lucifer continued. "What?" Rex, Angela, Kabuto and Kapurimon's parents wondered. Lucifer grinned, and shot some sort of black laser beam at the sky, creating some sort of rift. "Huh? What's that?" Razor wondered. Inside the reason, was a rather familiar place to Seraphimon and Angewomon. "That's..." Seraphimon started. "Highton View Terrace?" Angewomon exclaimed. "B-but that's-" "On planet Earth, correct." Lucifer finished. "P-planet Earth?" The other adults yelled. "No..." Seraphimon muttered. "We're not going to let you do that!" "Hmph, we'll see..." Lucifer said. However, after fifteen minutes of fruitless fighting against Lucifer, the adults were getting weary. Angewomon had digivolved to Magnadramnon, but still they had no match for Lucifer. "Man... How strong is that guy, anyway?" Razor panted heavily. "Look out, he's up to something..." David warned.

"Have you ever felt the most excruciating pain imaginable?" Lucifer asked. "Huh-" Magnadramon started, gasped, and began screaming in agony. "A-Angewomon!" Seraphimon yelled, and soon shouted in pain himself. "W-what's going on-" Angela started, and screamed herself. "Heh heh heh..." Lucifer cackled. He was holding his hands in the air. "This is one of his tricks- AAARGH!" Demimeramon's father shouted. "Now, tell me..." Lucifer started. "Shall I destroy you, or torture you to insanity?" "Uh-oh..." Yaamon's mother muttered. "First, shall go you two." Lucifer said to Seraphimon and Magnadramon. "Goodbye-" "STOOOOP!" Someone yelled. "N-no..." Seraphimon thought. "P-Patty..?" Magnadramon asked weakly. "What do you think you're doing?" Patty asked Lucifer, and glared at him. "...Nadia?" Lucifer wondered. "Nope, I'm right here." Replied Nadia from nearby. "I... I told you kids to run away..." Seraphimon whispered. "I'm sorry, Papa." Patty started. "But I can't let this meanie defeat you!" "Hmph... Why don't you try me yourself?" Lucifer asked. "If you hurt Patty-" Neko started, but then screamed. "NEKO!" DeeDee and Wendy exclaimed. "Hmph..." Lucifer charged a lightning bolt in his arms, and fired it towards Nadia. "LOOK OUT!" Patty yelled, pushed Nadia away, and took the lightning bolt herself. "NO!" Everyone gasped, while Lucifer just chuckled. However, Patty stood up, and began glowing bright.

"PATTY WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... CHERUBIMON!"

"Alright!" The children cheered. "W-what is that?" Nadia asked in awe. "Cherubimon..." Lucifer mumbled. "Isn't that the Supreme God of Light?" "Affirmative." Cherubimon replied. "I shall banish you from all the things you have done." She raised her hand, and cured all the adults. "T-thank you." Kabuto thanked. "Hmph... Stupid little tricks." Lucifer said. "I am immortal... I AM A GOD!" Cherubimon threw a small lightning bolt at him, causing him to yell. "You're pretty weak, considering your supposed 'godhood.'" Cherubimon said with a smile. "However, it is time for you to go." She generated a yellow orb as Lucifer created a black one. "TAKE THIS!" Lucifer shouted, and hurled the orb at Cherubimon. Cherubimon fired her own orb, blocking Lucifer's attack and hitting Lucifer. "AAAA!" Lucifer screamed in agony. "NOOO! I DON'T BELIEEVE IIIIT..." "YES!" The children cheered. "Lucifer's toast!" After Lucifer finally disintegrated, Cherubimon returned to Patty, and fell towards the ground. Seraphimon, who had returned back to Patamon, managed to catch Patty. "Is... He..." Patty mumbled, and her eyes were just slightly open. "Yes." Patamon replied, and smiled peacefully.

"Dear citizens of Deji and Poketo." Nadia started in a public announcement. "You may fear no more. Lucifer's reign of terror has finally ended. I will do my best and try to be as good ruler as all the other kings and queens before me." "Long live Princess Nadia!" Patty and her friends and their adults cheered, and they, Swanmon and Ducard, who had an arm bandage, all bowed. "I couldn't have done it without my loyal followers and friends." Nadia stated, and looked at them. She smiled slightly, and bowed herself. "Y-Your Majesty..." Ducard and Paguya mumbled. At Deji's palace, a feast was held in honor of Patty's gang and their adults. "Thank you, friends." Nadia thanked the guests. "You freed our country again." "It was an honor, Your Highness." Patty and Neko replied with a smile. In the evening, it was eventually time for them to leave. "Come on, Kapurimon." Kapurimon's father said. "Hold on!" Kapurimon replied, and looked at Nadia. "I'll come visit you one day." He stated with a smile. "I-I can send you letters or something." "Thank you." Nadia replied. They both smiled, blushed slightly and shared a deep kiss. "Bye, Nadia." Kapurimon said, and started hopping towards the others. "Bye bye, K-Kapurimon..." Nadia mumbled, and sighed happily. "Looks like I found the right one." "We know." Swanmon said, and he and Ducard smiled. Nadia grinned at them, and they returned inside a palace. "Looks like someone found his special girl." Neko said to Patty, who giggled and nodded. Kapurimon smiled happily as they returned back home.


	133. Chapter 133: Fly, Jack, Fly

Chapter 133: Fly, Jack, Fly

Everything was fine two weeks after Lucifer's defeat. Peace and order were restored in Deji and Poketo, and Kapurimon and Nadia had fallen in love with one another. While Paguya and Yaamon constantly teased Kapurimon about this, everyone else were really happy for him. All except Neko, who felt it was kind of strange because Patty and Nadia looked nearly identical. However, Kapurimon said that he had no feelings towards Patty, as he knew that from the inside, Patty and Nadia are two totally different beings. Now, the children were having fun as usual. Patty and Neko were at Patty's home, just chatting in Patty's room, cuddling and kissing. "Hmm, it's a beautiful day..." Patty said after looking out of the window. "Should we go outside?" "As you wish." Neko replied. Patty smiled, gave him a small kiss, and opened the window. Neko climbed down the wall of the house while Patty took off and landed on the ground. Jack was looking out of the window in his room, and for some reason he felt kind of jealous. "...Why?" He thought. "Why Patty, why not me? Why... Why can't I fly?"

"Jackie!" Gatomon yelled from downstairs. "It's dinner time! Come down to eat!" "O-okay!" Jack replied, and ran downstairs. "Hi." Patamon greeted him. "H-hi!" Jack said, and sat down at the table. "Are you alright?" Gatomon asked him. "I-I'm fine." Jack replied quickly. "Where's Patty?" Patamon wondered. "She went outside with Neko..." Jack explained, and sighed. "Really now Jack, what's wrong?" Patamon asked. "Come on, you can tell us, can't you?" Gatomon said. Jack hesitated for a moment. "I-I just... Mama and Papa, why Patty can fly, but I can't?" "Umm..." Patamon and Gatomon started. "Well, Patty has got wings..." "But why Patty?" Jack asked. "Why not me?" "Well... Look at Gatomon." Patamon started. "She's a Gatomon like you, and she does not have wings either." "It's all about the genes." Gatomon explained. "Hmph, stupid genes let Patty fly but not me..." Jack grumbled, and began a little angrily eating potatoes and meatballs. "Thank you." Jack thanked. "Don't worry." Patamon comforted him. "I'm sure that you'll have wings when you digivolve." "Really?" Jack asked, and Patamon nodded. Jack smiled slightly. "Well, I'm going now. I promised to meet Kira, Rose and Morty." "Okay. Have fun!" Gatomon said as Jack left.

"Tee hee hee..." Jack giggled as he roamed outside. "I bet I have two times bigger wings than Patty once I get them... I can't wait to digivolve so I can show her!" Jack eventually met his friends in the woods. They were playing Tag, and didn't notice Jack at first. "Hi, guys!" Jack greeted his friends. "Jackie!" Kira exclaimed. "Hi!" Rose and Morty greeted him, and Kira gave him a kiss. "How are you?" "I'm fine." Jack replied. "What have you guys been doing?" "Nothing yet." Morty said. "Just played Tag and waiting for you to come." "Well, now that I'm here, what are we gonna do?" Jack wondered. "Well... Tag!" Kira yelled, and tagged Jack. "Hey!" Jack yelled. "You can't catch me! You can't catch me!" Kira giggled, and took off. "Hey, no fair!" Jack yelled. "I can't-" He looked at Kira, who was flying in the air, and sighed. "C'mon Jack, you'll have to chase us for a long time if ya don't hurry up!" Rose stated, but Jack just sighed quietly. "Jack, are you okay?" Morty asked. "I'm fine..." Jack mumbled. "Listen, I remembered I have to go home. See ya later." "J-Jack, wait!" Kira yelled after him, but Jack had already left.

"Euuurgh..." Jack thought as he walked back home, and he kicked a rock. "Even Kira can fly, and I can't... It's not fair! Why my dad, sister and girlfriend can fly, but I can't?" Jack looked up in the sky, and spotted a flock of Birdramon flying high above him. Jack moaned quietly as he opened the front door. "My, you came back quick!" Gatomon said. "Is everything alright?" "Y-yeah..." Jack muttered, and faked a yawn. "I don't think I slept enough last night, I'm gonna take a nap..." "Well, sweet dreams then." Patamon said. Jack climbed up the stairs, went to his room, closed the door, and began sleeping. "Heh heh heh..." Someone cackled. Jack spotted that he was near a cliff, and behind him were Mushroomon, Kunemon and Otamamon. "W-what do you want?" Jack asked. "Nothing." Mushroomon replied, smirked, and grabbed Jack by his throat. "We just wanna see how the little kitten flies." "S-stop!" Jack gasped. "P-please, I-I can't fly-" "We know." Kunemon said, and Otamamon giggled manically as Mushroomon pushed Jack down the cliff.

"AAAAH!" Jack screamed, fell off his bed, and woke up. "Oof!" He grunted as he hit the ground. "I... I'm alive..." "Jack, are you alright?" Gatomon yelled, and soon rushed into Jack's room. "I-I'm fine." Jack replied, and smiled calmingly. "I just had a minor nightmare, that's all." "Jack, you're hiding something from me." Gatomon said, and looked serious. "Come on, I am your mother. You can tell me anything you want." "I-I..." Jack started. "I want to fly, Mama! I know I haven't got wings, but I just want to fly one time!" "Jack..." Gatomon started. "It's not fair!" Jack said. "Papa can fly, Patty can fly... Even Kira can fly!" "Jack, I know how you feel." Gatomon stated. "But you're better than Patamon or Patty or Kira in other things." "Like?" Jack asked. "Well, like... Like..." Gatomon started. "You don't understand." Jack sighed, and shook his head. "What if Kira fell down a ravine or something, and I couldn't save her because I can't fly?" "Jack..." Gatomon said, but Jack stood up, and returned downstairs. "I need some fresh air." He stated.

Jack looked up at the sky, and sighed again. There was a pack of Airdramon flying high above him. "Hmmm... How could I possibly learn to fly?" He soon spotted Patty walking back home. "Hiya, Jackie!" She greeted him. "Hi..." Jack replied. He grinned slightly. "Hey, Patty?" "Yeah?" Patty replied. "H-how do you fly?" Jack asked. "Well..." Patty started. "I just flap my wings and fly up. I'm not entirely sure how it works..." "Hmm..." Jack mumbled. "Thanks for the information." "You're welcome." Patty replied, and was about to go inside. "Hmm... What for you wanted to know that?" "Oh, no reason." Jack replied with a smile. "I just want to try flying myself!" "Umm... Jack, you haven't got any wings." Patty reminded. "I know." Jack said. "That's why I'm gonna make some. I want to know how it is like to fly..." "But you've flown a couple times already, haven't you?" Patty wondered. "Like with the kite, and such." "It's not the same." Jack stated. "I couldn't control the kite myself. I want to feel it on my own." "I see..." Patty mumbled, shook her head and chuckled lightly as she went inside the house.

"Hmm..." Jack thought. He was holding crayons and a piece of paper. "What would be the proper shape for wings?" He drew a few sketches, until he settled for the ones that looked like bird wins. "Okay, I need some material to create the wings out of... Can't bird type digimon fly thanks to their feathers? Good, I have to find myself some feathers then..." "Boo!" Yelled Patty, who had snuck behind Jack. "Whoaa!" Jack screamed, and jumped up. "Tee hee hee!" Patty giggled. "I managed to scare ya-" "Take this!" Jack threw a pillow at Patty. However, the pillow bursted open, revealing dozens of feathers. "Hey, just what I need!" Jack exclaimed, and gathered the feathers. "Thanks, Patty!" "You're welcome, bro." Patty replied, and smirked deviously. She was holding one of the feathers. Patty grabbed Jack's paw, and started tickling it "AHAHAHAHAA!" Jack giggled. "P-Patty, STOOP!" "Okay." Patty replied, and let go of Jack. Jack took a deep breath, and gathered the feathers. "Now then..." He went to his room, and cut out two wing shapes from a cardboard box. "There..." He glued the feathers to the wing shapes, and they looked like wings. Jack tied them around his arms, and opened the window. "Here goes..." He thought, and gulped. "I'm gonna fly... I'm gonna fly!" "HIYAAA!" Jack yelled as he jumped out of the window, started flapping his wings, and...

"Look! He's waking up!" Someone exclaimed. "Oomhf..." Jack groaned. His head and feet hurt really bad. "Jackie!" He heard Patty yelling. "He's alive..." Patamon sighed out of relief. "W... Where..?" Jack muttered. He flinched again as Gatomon hugged him tight and refused to let go. "You're okay." Gatomon said and sniffled. Tears were coming from her eyes. "W-we thought you were... You were..." Patty started, weeped quietly and hugged Jack herself. Patamon smiled, stood up, and also gave Jack a hug. "What happened?" Jack asked. "W-we spotted you on the ground, a-and your window was o-open..." Patty explained. "Oh, Jack..." Gatomon said. "Why did you do that? You nearly died!" "I know..." Jack mumbled. "I'm sorry, I-I just wanted to fly..." Jack sighed quietly. "Guess it's never gonna happen then." "Kira, Rose and Morty came to see you when you were unconscious." Patamon explained. "They all looked really worried, and Kira was crying quietly." "Oh..." Jack whispered. "W-where are they now?" "Probably back at their homes." Patamon replied. "They can come visit you later." Patamon placed his paw on Jack's shoulder, and Jack saw a tear in his eye. "We thought we had lost you." Patamon whispered, and wiped his eyes.

Later on, Kira, Rose and Morty came and visit Jack. "Jack, you're okay!" Rose and Morty cheered happily. Kira gave Jack a big hug and kissed him. "Nice to see you too." Jack replied, and Kira giggled slightly and wiped her eyes. "Are you alright?" Morty asked. "Yeah, other than a major headache and my feet feel a little painful." "What exactly happened?" Rose wondered. "Your parents said something about you jumping out of a window..." "O-oh..." Jack said, and blushed out of embarrasment. "I-I... I was t-trying to fly." "Huh?" Kira wondered. "But you-" "Yes, I haven't got wings." Jack sighed. "Looks like I'm never gonna fly then..." "B-but you're good in other stuff then!" Morty stated. "Like?" Jack asked. "Well, uhm..." Rose started. "Like... Like..." "Nothing." Jack said, and looked sad. Kira felt bad for Jack, and tried to hug him again. However, she accidentally slipped on the hospital floor, and fell on her bottom. "Oof!" She grunted, and Rose, Morty and Jack began laughing. "See?" Kira said to Jack. "Huh?" Jack wondered. "Even though I can fly, I am very clumsy." Kira explained. "You can't fly, but the other hand, you're really acrobatic and agile."

Jack stared at Kira out of surprise, and smiled. "You... You're right!" He stated. "Looks like I AM better in something! Thanks, guys!" "You're welcome." Kira replied, and kissed Jack. "Say, when are you let out of here?" Morty wondered. "Oh, tomorrow." Jack replied. "I'll see you guys then." "Okay. Bye, Jackie!" Rose said. "Bye." Kira whispered, and gave Jack a small kiss before the three left. Jack placed his head on a pillow, and began sleeping. The next day, after Jack was let out of the hospital, he first went back home. "You know, Mama," Jack started. "You were right. I AM better than Patty in some cases." "Really?" Gatomon asked. "Yup! Hey, Patty!" Jack exclaimed. "Yes?" Patty asked. "Tag!" Jack yelled, and tagged Patty. "H-hey!" Patty yelled, stood up, and ran after Jack. However, every time she nearly caught Jack, he managed to do a backflip and mislead her. Eventually, Patty ran out of energy, and panted heavily, while Jack just kept on going. "Hehee!" Jack giggled. "Doesn't matter if you can fly or not: I am more agile than you!" "Well... It's a good thing you're happy..." Patty panted, and smiled as Jack ran off. "Looks like Jack's all fine now." Patamon said to Gatomon, who smiled and nodded as a reply.


	134. Chapter 134: Lost Colors

Chapter 134: Lost Colors

Patty, Neko, DeeDee, Moshi, Wendy, Vera, Paguya, Yaamon, Demimeramon and Kapurimon were playing together in the woods. They were all having fun, other than Kapurimon looking slightly sad. "What's the matter?" Wendy asked him. "Umm, I just miss Nadia a little..." Kapurimon muttered, and blushed briefly. "We've exchanged letters every day, but I'd want to meet her again..." "Maybe she can come here some day again." Patty said with a smile. "Yeah, or you can go meet her yourself." Neko suggested. "Y-yeah, if Mom and Dad allow me..." Kapurimon muttered. "Well, what're we gonna play now?" Vera asked. "How 'bout Hide 'N Seek?" Yaamon suggested. "Good idea!" Patty said. "Who'll start counting?" "I can." Moshi replied. "Okay. Quick, everyone, hide!" DeeDee instructed, and Moshi began counting as the rest of the kids quickly hid around the forest. Patty flew up a treetop, where Neko was also hiding. "Hi." Patty whispered. "Hiya." Neko greeted her. "Tee hee, Moshi's never gonna find the two of us from here!" Patty giggled, and sat down next to Neko on a tree branch.

Half an hour later, Moshi had found everyone except Patty and Neko, and eventually gave up. "PAAT-TYY!" Moshi yelled. "NEE-KOO! Come on out! I give up!" "Hehehee!" Patty giggled as she and Neko climbed out of the tree. "Looks like we won." Neko said, and shared a kiss with Patty. "Great." DeeDee said and smiled deviously. "Huh? What do you mean?" Patty wondered. "Well, let's just say that after failing to find you, we decided to change the rules a bit..." Moshi replied, and DeeDee, Wendy, Paguya and Demimeramon giggled slightly. "Harrumph..." Patty snorted, but Neko was still smiling. "Well, is it fair to play Hide and Seek if there's two seekers?" He asked. "Well, umm..." Yaamon started. "Fine, we'll play somethin' else then." Vera said. "Okay, but we get to choose." Patty said. "Sure. What do you want?" DeeDee asked. Patty and Neko looked at one another, grinned, shouted "TAG!" and tagged Wendy and Kapurimon. "H-hey!" Wendy yelled. "EEK, RUUUN!" DeeDee and Vera giggled, and the rest of the children ran away as Wendy and Kapurimon began chasing them.

"You're not gonna get us!" Neko yelled as Kapurimon was approaching him and Patty. Patty grabbed Neko, and quickly took off. "Hey, no flying!" Kapurimon yelled, but Patty just blew a raspberry. "Don't be a sore loser!" Neko said, and Patty landed on a tree. "Catch me if you can!" She giggled. "Trust me, I will..." Kapurimon muttered. "Some other time! TAG!" He tagged Demimeramon, who was looking at the other way. "Hey!" Demimeramon exclaimed. "Ooh, you better hurry, Demimeramon!" Patty said. "You two come down from the tree, please!" Demimeramon asked. "Alright, maybe it's not fair..." Neko said, and jumped down. Patty landed on the ground next to him. "Thanks." Demimeramon thanked. "Oh, by the way... Tag!" He quickly tagged Neko and started hopping away. "Well, I'll have to get you then..." Neko muttered, and looked at Patty. "EEEEK!" Patty screamed and giggled. "I'm not gonna let you get me!" She quickly took off. "Hey, NO FLYING!" Neko shouted, but Patty didn't care. "You have to speed up if you wanna catch me-" Patty stated, and looked at Neko. "PATTY, LOOK OUT!" Neko shouted. Patty looked forward, and hit a tree right in front of her.

"PATTY!" Neko screamed. Patty fell to the ground, nearly unconscious. "Pattyy!" DeeDee, Moshi, Wendy and Vera yelled, and they all ran at Patty. "I-is she alright?" Demimeramon asked worriedly. Patty held her nose: it was bleeding. "Patty! Patty!" Neko cried. "Please, open your eyes!" "Oww..." Patty groaned quietly. "Patty..." DeeDee mumbled. "A-are you okay?" Paguya asked her, looking as worried as everyone else. "By dose..." Patty whined. She wiped her bloody nose once. "I-is it broken?" Moshi asked. "Naah, just a little painful..." Patty replied. "But my eyes feel a little strange, almost as if they were glued shut..." "Maybe it's just the impact." Wendy suggested. "You guys can go play, I'll take care of Patty for now." Neko said. "She needs some rest." "Thanks, but I'll do fine on my own-" Patty started, but Neko placed his paw on her mouth. The others decided to continue Tag. A little while later, Patty said "I think I'm okay...", and carefully opened her eyes. She gasped. "What's wrong?" Neko asked. "I-it is gonna rain soon..." Patty mumbled, and pointed upwards. "Look at the sky, it's all grey!" "Umm, Patty? The sky's blue..." Neko said. "Are you sure you're-"

"NEKO!" Patty gasped. "W-what happened to your eyes? They're gray instead of brown-" Patty looked around, and gasped. "O-oh no..." She whispered. "What is it?" Neko asked worriedly. "The trees, the grass, our friends... Everything's turned black and white!" Patty exclaimed. "Huh?" Neko wondered, and looked around himself. The trees, the grass, their friends; they all were as colorful as usual. "Umm, are you SURE you're okay, Patty?" He asked Patty. "Because I see everything normal." "But... That means..." Patty gasped. "NOOOO!" "What's wrong?" Kapurimon asked, and the rest of them ran back at Patty. "Patty says she sees everything black and white." Neko explained. "E-everything's so gray..." Patty mumbled. "Which one is DeeDee?" Moshi asked, and pointed at DeeDee and Vera, who were standing side by side. "That's DeeDee, but only because she doesn't have those gray facial markings." Patty replied, and pointed at DeeDee. "Oh no, this could be serious..." Wendy said. "What're we gonna do?" Yaamon asked. "We'll have to tell Patty's parents first." Neko stated. "And then we'll have to take you to hospital." Patty nodded, stood up, and they started going towards Patty's home.

"Hmm..." The doctor said as he inspected Patty's eyes. "What is it?" Patamon asked him. "Is Patty alright?" Gatomon wondered, and placed her paws on Patty's shoulders. "There seems to be something wrong with her optic nerve..." The doctor said, and took a look at his notes. "Patty's eyes were damaged by the impact when she hit the tree, causing her to see everything in black and white." "I-is there anything you can do about it?" Patty asked. "Well, we could try an operation..." The doctor said. "I doubt this will just go away by passing time. However, it is rather expensive-" "Money doesn't matter when it comes to Patty." Patamon and Gatomon said together. "P-Papa, Mama..." Patty mumbled. "We need to get your eyes back in shape, sweetie." Gatomon stated, and hugged her lightly. "If you are sure about this, come back next week." The doctor said. "We're sort of busy this week. A lot of hurt digimon and such..." "We understand." Patamon said. "Come on Patty, let's go home." "W-will you surely be able to heal my eyes?" Patty asked worriedly. The doctor smiled at her, and said "Of course." Patty sighed out of relief, and she, Patamon and Gatomon returned back home.

However, after returning back home, Patty found out that colorless life was not easy. For one thing, drawing pictures wasn't possible anymore, since all her crayons looked exactly the same. When she tried to draw a picture with blue sky and green grass, she made a red sky and purple grass. "Hehee, that looks funny!" Jack said after taking a look at Patty's picture. Patty sighed quietly, and grabbed an apple from the table. "Aww, these are green apples..." She whined. "I like red apples, not green ones!" "Umm, they are green." Gatomon stated. "Oh..." Patty mumbled, and took a bite of the apple. "Eugh... All the taste of it is gone, just like the color of it." She tossed the apple back at the table, went to living room, and turned the TV on. "Blah..." Patty yawned as she scrolled through the channels. "These cartoons look so boring... Everything's all gray!" She turned the TV off. "I'm gonna take a little nap now..." Patty said, and went up the stairs. "There's dinner soon, okay?" Patamon said to her. "Yeah, whatever..." Patty replied, climbed to her bed, and began sleeping.

"Uurgh..." She growled. "Even my dreams are all black and white!" Patty climbed out of her bed, and looked at herself from the mirror: Her eyes were now gray instead of blue. So were the purple stripes on her body, and her light brown belly. "Is this ever going to end?" Patty thought, and sighed heavily as she walked downstairs. "Hi, Patty." Gatomon greeted her. "Did you sleep well?" Patamon wondered. "Nah..." Patty mumbled, and sat down at the table. She looked around: Everything was so depressing when there was no color around. "Here you go." Gatomon said, and handed Patty a plateful of mashed potatoes and meatballs. "...I'm not hungry." Patty sighed, stood up, and went outside. "I need some fresh air..." "O-okay." Patamon said, and he and Gatomon shared a worried glance. Patty walked around the house, nearly crying. "I can't stand this anymore..." She sobbed. She took a look at some roses nearby. "Even those roses make me feel so sad..." Patty approached the roses, and carefully smelled them. Much to her surprise, the roses had a precious scent. "Mmm..." Patty mumbled, and smiled. "Smells so good!" She gently stroke the roses. "Thank you." She thanked, and returned back to the house.

"Hi again!" Patty said, and eagerly began eating the food. "My, you look really happy now!" Patamon stated. "What happened?" Gatomon wondered. "Oh, nothing special." Patty replied with a smile. "I just noticed that I can enjoy the world, even without colors! Mmm, this is delicious food, Mama!" "Well, I-I'm glad you like it..." Gatomon muttered, looked at Patamon, and smiled in a surprised way. "Thank you!" Patty thanked, and jumped out of the table. She turned on the radio, and began listening to music. "Hmm..." Patty mumbled, and grinned. "Music doesn't need any color, does it?" Two days later, Patty decided to go outside and play with her friends again. "Hiya, Patty!" DeeDee greeted her. "How do you feel?" Wendy wondered. "I'm fine, I'm fine." Patty replied and grinned. "The world without color isn't so bad after all: I can still see, smell, hear, taste and feel things!" "That's great." Neko said and smiled. "Well, what shall we do?" "Let's play Tag!" Paguya said. "Sure!" Patty replied. "Who's it?" "TAG!" Paguya yelled, and tagged Vera. "Vera's it! Vera's it!" DeeDee and Moshi yelled, and they started running away from Vera.

"I'll getcha, Patty!" Vera stated as she chased Patty throughout the woods. "We'll see!" Patty replied, and took off. "Hey, NO FLYING!" Vera exclaimed. "Who says so?" Patty asked, and giggled deviously. "PATTY, WATCH OUT-" Vera shouted, but too late: Patty had again flew against a tree. "PATTY!" Neko screamed, and the rest of the kids rushed at Patty. "Ouuch..." Patty groaned, and held her head. "A-are you okay?" Demimeramon asked. "I got a major headache... Oof..." Patty whined. "O... Open your eyes." Neko said. "Huh?" Moshi wondered. "Open your eyes, Patty." Neko repeated. Patty nodded, and carefully opened her eyes. "Well?" DeeDee wondered. "I... I..." Patty mumbled. "I-I can barely see..." "Open them a little more." Neko encouraged her. Patty opened here eyes some more, and said "Hey..." "W-well?" Wendy wondered. "T-the sky..." Patty started. "It's blue again!" Neko smiled widely, and Vera, Paguya and Demimeramon cheered "YAY!" "What color am I?" Moshi asked Patty. "Pink, of course!" Patty replied. "Alright, Patty got her vision back!" DeeDee exclaimed. "Boy, can't wait to tell Papa and Mama I'm okay again!" Patty said happily. "I'm glad you're fine." Neko stated. Patty smiled, and shared a kiss with Neko before the children began playing again.


	135. Chapter 135: Neko's Future

Chapter 135: Neko's Future

"Yo." Patamon greeted Gatomon as he stepped into the kitchen, where Gatomon was cooking breakfast. "Oh, hiya." Gatomon replied, and Patamon gave her a small kiss. "Did you sleep well?" He asked. "Yeah." Gatomon said, and focused back on the cooking. "Hmm... Patty and Jack are still sleeping, huh?" Patamon wondered, and took a look at the staircase. "Yup." Gatomon replied. "Do you think they're going to like what we're planning for them?" "I'm positive about it." Patamon said with a smile. "They sure liked it the first time." "Well, I'm not so sure about Patty..." Gatomon muttered worriedly. "What do you mean?" Patamon asked. "Well... Remember where she got stuck the last time?" Gatomon wondered. "Oh, right..." Patamon said. "Well, we'll keep a good eye on her and Jack this time." "Yeah..." Gatomon said with a smile. They heard someone coming downstairs: It was Patty. "Oh, good morning Sweetie." Gatomon greeted her daughter, who yawned and stretched her limbs. "Did you sleep well?" Patamon asked Patty, who nodded absently and sat down at the table as Gatomon handed her a plateful of fried eggs and bacon.

"Umm..." Patamon started, and looked at Patty. "Patty, I was wondering if-" "G'morning." Someone yawned. Patamon and Gatomon looked at the staircase, and spotted Jack. "Oh, good morning Jackie." Gatomon greeted him with a smile. "Did you sleep well?" "A-okay." Jack replied, and took a seat right next to Patty as Gatomon handed him some breakfast too. "So, now that you're both here..." Patamon started. "How would you like a nice day at the amusement park?" "A-amusement park?" Patty and Jack asked out of shock, and they both smiled widely. "Yeah." Patamon replied. "Well, I understand if you don't-" "!" Patty and Jack blurted, making Patamon and Gatomon giggled slightly. "Well, guess it's all settled then." Gatomon said with a smile. "We'll make sure that neither of you will get to harm's way." She stared at Patty for a little longer, making her blush. "W-we'll be careful..." Patty mumbled, and they all laughed. "C'mon Patty, let's finish our breakfast so we'll get to the park faster!" Jack stated, and the two siblings quickly finished their eggs and bacon.

"Okay, ready to go?" Patamon asked them. "Yup!" Jack replied. "Yup- OH!" Patty exclaimed. "What is it, Patty?" Gatomon wondered. "I completely forgot I was supposed to go over at Neko's place..." Patty explained. "Well, you can invite him to come with us to the amusement park." Patamon suggested. "R-really?" Patty wondered. "Yup. We'll pay for his ticket." Patamon replied with a smile. "Thanks, Papa!" Patty thanked, hugged Patamon, and rushed over at the phone. "You did the right thing." Gatomon said to Patamon, who smiled as a reply. "I figured it'd be better this way." He said. "You're a good father." Gatomon whispered, and kissed Patamon. "...Great, we'll see you there! Okay, bye Neko!" Patty finished, and hung up. "He'll be at the park gates waiting for us right away!" She said to her parents. "Well, let's get going then." Patamon said, and the four stepped outside. "Nekoo!" Patty greeted Neko as they arrived at the park. "Hiya." Neko replied, and gave her a small kiss. "Three kids and two adults, please." Patamon said to the ticket vendor. "Here." "Umm... Thank you." Neko thanked as Patamon handed him a ticket. "It was nothing, Neko." Gatomon replied with a smile. "Come on Neko, let's go explore the whole park!" Patty said, and grabbed Neko's arm. Neko eagerly nodded, and the two rushed deeper inside the amusement park.

"Wheee!" Patty screamed in excitement as they exited a rollercoaster. "Euurgh..." Neko groaned. "I knew I shouldn't have eaten all that popcorn before the ride..." "Hmm..." Patty mumbled. "Hey, a Drop Tower! Wanna go check it out?" "N-no thanks." Neko replied. "I-I don't think my stomach can handle it, and..." He looked up the tower, and gulped. "I-I'm-" "Afraid of heights." Patty finished. "I'm sorry, I completely forgot." "It's okay." Neko replied with a smile. "You go to the Drop Tower if you like, I'm gonna take a small break..." As Patty rushed at the ride, Neko sat down at a bench. However, he spotted some sort of tent nearby. "Hum? What's that?" Neko wondered. There was some sort of mysterious force that was pulling him towards the tent. He entered it, and spotted two chairs with a round table in the middle. "Welcome, Young One." Someone said. Neko spotted a Babamon sitting in the tent. "Uuh, hi." Neko greeted her. On the table was lying a crystal ball. "I know what you came here for." Babamon started. "To see your future." "E-eh?" Neko wondered. Babamon smiled gently. "I sense true potential in you." She stated. "You could become something big. A leader, a king... A god." "U-umm..." Neko mumbled. "Are you interested in seeing what kind of future could possibly lie ahead of you?" Babamon asked. "Well... Why not." Neko replied with a shrug. Babamon smiled, and waved her arms across the crystal ball. It flashed for a couple seconds, before sucking Neko inside it.

"WHOAAAAA!" Neko yelled as he was sucked inside the crystal ball. Eventually, he hit the ground. "Oof!" Neko groaned. "Ow, man... Where did she send me?" He stood up, and looked around. "Whoa... This is one big castle! Hmm, I wonder who lives in here-" "Your Majesty!" Someone yelled. "You're here!" "Huh?" Neko wondered, and turned around, seeing a DemiVeemon and a Hawkmon running towards him. "Your Majesty!" Hawkmon said, and the two bowed down to Neko. "E-eh?" Neko wondered. "W-what are you talking about?" "You're here, Your Royal Highness!" DemiVeemon replied. "Your Royal... Wait." Neko said. "Does that mean... I'm a king?" "Yes, Your Majesty." Hawkmon said. "King Neko the First. You've been our ruler for years now!" "Really..." Neko muttered. "Yes." DemiVeemon said. "Your charisma and determination managed to make you the king of File Island." "Hmm..." Neko mumbled, and smirked. "Well, could I have a small drink now? I'm dying of thirst-" "Here." Hawkmon said, and handed Neko a glass of orange juice. "Ooh, thanks!" Neko thanked, and sat down at his throne. "It was a pleasure, Your Majesty." Hawkmon said and bowed. "Well then..." Neko started, and grinned. "Let's start ruling my country then!"

Neko soon found out that he was a rather liked king. Wherever he went in his castle, everyone were always bowing down to him and otherwise respecting him. Neko enjoyed his stay at the castle. "Mmm..." He mumbled, and smiled. "If this truly is my future, I woudln't mind." "Are you sure?" A voice inside his head asked. Neko gasped, and looked around. "W-who said that?" He asked. "Me." The voice replied from behind him. Neko turned around, and saw Babamon behind him. "O-oh, hi!" Neko greeted her. Babamon smiled. "You seem to like your future." She stated. "Well, so far it hasn't been half bad!" Neko replied with a grin. "I never knew I would be a potential king!" "I could see the hidden power deep inside your heart." Babamon said. "Your ambition is strong, really strong. But... Is ambition any match for the powers of friendship and love?" "Eh?" Neko wondered. "Tell me, Neko, have you seen your friends yet?" Babamon asked him. "N-no... How do you know my name?" Neko wondered. "It's not important." Babamon said, and raised her index finger. "You should see how your friends are doing in this future, too." "O-okay." Neko said, nodded, and turned around.

"O-oh, where are you going, Your Majesty?" One of Neko's followers asked when Neko was trying to sneak outside. "O-oh, nowhere special." Neko replied and smiled nervously. "I just have to go and find a couple digimon..." "B-but you can't go on your own!" The other digimon replied. "Hey, I've lived on File Island my entire life, I know where to go." Neko replied, and smiled in a calming way. "Of course, Your Highness." DemiVeemon said and nodded. "Would you want anything before you go?" "No thanks, this is urgent." Neko replied, and rushed outside. However, as soon as he stepped out of the castle, he was shocked. "W-what is this?" Neko asked. The sky was gray: There were apartment buildings and factories everywhere. "Is... I-is this the File Island?" "Hey, it's King Neko!" One of Neko's subjects exclaimed, and his citizens started all cheering. Neko greeted them, and started searching the entire island for his friends, to no avail. "Man..." Neko panted as he took a small break. "Where could they be? I've searched- Oof!" He stumbled on something at a back alley he had just turned to. "O-oh no, excuse me-" Neko started, looked at the digimon, and gasped. "Ne... Ko..?" The digimon asked. "Pa-Patty..." Neko mumbled.

"Patty!" Neko immediatly helped Patty up. "Are you alright, Sweetcheeks-" "Don't." Patty whispered, and pushed Neko away. "W-what is it?" Neko asked. "Oh, nothing, 'Your Majesty'." Patty replied coldly, and glared at Neko, giving him shivers. "Patty, please what's wrong?" Neko asked. "What's wrong?" Patty mumbled, and stood up. "What's wrong? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG, YOU-" Patty started coughing hard, and sat down back at the ground. "Y-you're ill..." Neko said worriedly. "Of course..." Patty said weakly. "I've got no place to live, so..." "W-what?" Neko asked. "What happened to your home?" "You happened." Another voice replied from behind him. Neko turned around, seeing Moshi, Wendy and Demimeramon. "M-me?" Neko wondered. "Yes." Wendy said quietly. "You wanted to build all these factories and highrises, and you ended up demolishing the forests and our homes..." "B-but where are the rest of you?" Neko asked. "...Dead." Moshi sobbed, and Neko gasped. "So are their parents... And Patty's dad and Wendy's mom." "No..." Neko gasped. "W... What have I done... I don't believe this... NOOOOOO!" Suddenly, he was sucked towards the sky, and soon fell on the ground. "Oof!" Neko grunted.

"Well..." A familiar voice started. Neko spotted that he was back at the tent again. "It was... Just a-" Neko started. "Not a dream." Babamon cut him. "It was a possible forecast. If you go for it, you could become the mightiest digimon on the world." "No thanks." Neko replied. "If it makes my friends suffer, I don't want that." "Your friends mean more to you than power?" Babamon asked him. "Yes. Patty means more to me than anything." Neko stated, and Babamon smiled. "You truly have potential, Young One." She said. "However, I sense great darkness inside you... Why are you fighting for the light, if you have darkness?" "I-I..." Neko started. "Because being dark doesn't mean being evil. I might have darkness, but I shall ALWAYS fight for the good." Babamon still smiled. "You are something special, my boy..." She whispered. "I wish everyone were as wise as you." A little baffled, Neko exited the tent. "Hi, Neko!" Patty greeted him. "O-oh, hi." Neko replied, smiled, and gave her a kiss. "Where were you?" Patty wondered. "In that tent-" Neko said, and pointed at the tent, but noticed that it was gone. "Huh?" Neko wondered. "What is it?" Patty asked. "...Nevermind." Neko said with a smile. "C'mon, let's go to the Ferris Wheel!" "Yay!" Patty cheered, and the two left.


	136. Chapter 136: Wendy's Siblings

Chapter 136: Wendy's Siblings

"Hi, everyone!" Moshi greeted his friends as he arrived at their gathering hill couple months after Patty and Neko were in the amusement park. "Hiya, Moshi!" Patty replied, and DeeDee gave him a small kiss. "Am I late?" Moshi asked. "No, we're still waiting for Wendy and Paguya." Demimeramon said. "There he is!" Vera exclaimed, and pointed at the direction, where Paguya was coming from. "Hi, Paguya!" Patty greeted him. "Hi." Paguya replied. "Where's Wendy? I thought she was coming with you..." Neko wondered, and looked around. "Wendy's at the hospital with her parents." Paguya replied. "Oh no, is she injured?" DeeDee asked worriedly. "Oh, no no no no." Paguya said quickly. "Wendy's fine. But she can't come play with us today." "Oh..." Patty mumbled. "Well, we can have fun ourselves and play with her the next day." Neko said and shrugged. "Yeah..." Patty, DeeDee and Vera muttered. The next day, they met up at the hill again, only this time Wendy was with them. "Yo, Wendy!" Yaamon greeted her. "H-hi..:" Wendy yawned. "What's the matter?" Paguya asked her. "They kept me- *YAWN* -awake the whole night..." Wendy explained. "Who?" Patty, Moshi and Kapurimon asked. "Umm..." Wendy started. "M-mom gave birth to two babies yesterday."

"WHAAAA?" Everyone expect Wendy and Paguya yelled out of shock. "Y-your mother was with child?" Moshi asked. "Not only one, but two." Wendy replied, and blushed slightly for some reason. "But that's great!" Patty said, and smiled widely. "Yeah, you're a big sis now!" Vera stated. "Hmm... I thought your mom looked lil' big from the belly when I last saw her..." Yaamon said. "Well, congratulations then." Neko said with a smile. "Thanks- *YAWN*" Wendy thanked. "The only downside was that they won't stop crying..." "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Patty comforted Wendy. "So, are they a boy and a girl, two boys or two girls?" DeeDee wondered. "A boy and- *YAWN* -a girl." Wendy replied. "Do they have names yet?" Neko asked. "No, Mom and Dad haven't- *YAWN* -come up with any names." Wendy said. "What do they look like?" Kapurimon asked. "Well, they're- *YAWN* -both yellow Relemon, blobs with smiling faces and a tail. They're almost identical, but- *YAWN* -the boy has a small tuft of yellow hair." "Cool!" Patty said excitedly. "Well, umm... Do you want to play something?" "Sure." Wendy replied. "Tag!" She quickly tagged Paguya, and they all ran off.

However, it turned out Wendy was way too tired to play. Five minutes after playing Tag, Wendy fell on the ground, asleep. "Wendy? Wendy! WEEN-DYY!" Patty yelled, and pushed Wendy lightly. "W-whah?" Wendy asked. "YOu fell on the ground..." Neko stated. "O-oh..." Wendy mumbled. "Sorry, I'm just a little sleepy..." She stretched her limbs and yawned. "Maybe you should go back home and take a nap." Moshi suggested. "N-not home!" Wendy said quickly. "S-sorry... I-I just can't- *YAWN* -sleep in all that noise back at home..." "Just rest." Paguya said, and placed Wendy's head on the ground. "I'll stay here and guard you." "O-okay..." Wendy mumbled, and dozed off. "You guys can continue the game." "O-okay then." DeeDee said, and the rest of the gang continued playing Tag while Paguya stayed with Wendy. "She's so beautiful when she's asleep..." Paguya thought and sighed happily. He gently stroke Wendy's head. "Wendy's sure gonna be a great sister... I wish I had siblings." Paguya sighed again while Wendy just puffed quietly.

"Wendy, wake up." Paguya whispered. "Mmh..." Wendy mumbled. "It's time to wake up, Wendy!" Patty stated. "Whaat..?" Wendy asked. "It's going to rain." Moshi said. "We should head back home." "O-oh, right..." Wendy yawned, and stood up. "Well, see you guys tomorrow then." "Bye, Wendy!" DeeDee and Demimeramon said. "Be a good sister to your siblings." Neko teased Wendy, who just smiled. "Yeah." She replied, and gave a small kiss to Paguya before heading back home. "I hope she'll be okay..." Paguya sighed. "Wendy's strong, she'll be fine." Vera replied confidently. After Wendy reached home, she carefully opened the door, and snuck inside. "Hi, Wendy." David greeted her quietly. "Hi." Wendy replied. She sighed out of relief: It was quiet. "Where's Mom?" "She's in the living room with the babies." David replied and smiled happily. He led Wendy to the living room, where Mary was sitting on a rocking chair, nursing two baby Relemon. "Hey, Mom." Wendy whispered. "Hi." Mary replied, and the boy Relemon puffed something in his sleep. "H-how are they?" Wendy asked. "Well, they haven't been crying so much for the last one hour..." Mary replied.

"Do you want to hold one of them?" She asked Wendy. "M-me?" Wendy asked out of surprise. "I-I don't know-" "Hey, come on Wendy." David encouraged her. "You won't break them." "Well... Oh fine." Wendy mumbled. She stood on two legs while Mary handed her the female Relemon. It sneezed quietly, but kept it's eyes shut. "Hi." Wendy whispered and smiled. "She's so cute..." "I know." Mary replied. Wendy stroke the baby's head. "Do you want to hold him, too?" Mary asked and pointed at the boy baby. Wendy nodded, and the two switched babies. "He's pretty, too." Wendy said happily, and gently stroke the tuft of hair that was on top of the boy's head. "I have to admit, these two aren't too bad while they're asleep..." "Hehe, so true." David said and chuckled lightly. "Let's just hope-" Wendy started. At that very moment, the boy Relemon woke up, and began crying hard. "Aah!" Wendy screamed. Soon, the girl Relemon also began crying. "H-here!" Wendy said, handed the baby boy to Mary, and quickly left the room, covering her ears. She rushed upstairs, went inside her room, and locked the door.

"I'm home!" Patty said as she arrived home. "Oh, hi Patty." Patamon greeted her. "You came home early..." "Well, it started raining." Patty replied and shrugged. "Have you heard the news yet?" Gatomon asked Patty, and smiled. "Wendy-" "Got a baby brother and a sister!" Patty finished. "Yeah, she told us just a few hours ago!" "She must be really excited." Patamon stated. "Well, she was more sleepy than she was excited..." Patty admitted. "She says she can't sleep at night because the babies cry all the time!" "Oh... Well, she'll get used to it." Gatomon stated. "Yeah, that's what I said to her." Patty said and smiled. "Hiya, Jack!" She greeted Jack as she stepped into the living room, grabbed a piece of paper and crayons, and began drawing. "I would have never guessed." Patamon said to Gatomon. "That Mary and David would have more kids?" Gatomon wondered, and Patamon nodded. "Yeah. Mary didn't look pregnant at all when we were in Deji and Poketo..." He stated. "Well, maybe Renamon are somehow different when it comes to childbirth." Gatomon suggested. Patamon chuckled lightly, and said "Yeah..." They looked at Patty and Jack. "Patamon?" Gatomon started. "Do you want more kids?" "E-erm... Maybe some day." Patamon replied, and chuckled nervously.

"Euuuurgh..." Wendy growled. She had covered her ears with a pillow, but it still wasn't enough to cover the cries of her baby brother and sister. "Don't they EVER shut up? I-need-some-SLEEEEP!" Someone knocked on the door, but Wendy didn't hear it. "Wemdy?" David asked. "Sweetie? Are you there?" "Y-yes." Wendy replied, and David entered the room. "Are you alright?" He asked, and sat down at Wendy's bed. "I can't sleep..." Wendy whined, and sniffled quietly. "Dad, why babies have to cry so much and so loudly?" "Well..." David started. "Since babies are unable to do anything by themselves, they rely on someone else to provide them with the food, warmth, and comfort that they need. Crying is a baby's way of communicating one of those needs." "Really?" Wendy asked, and David nodded. "You weren't so quiet yourself when you were a baby, either." He stated with a grin, and they both chuckled lightly. "Will you be okay?" "Yeah." Wendy replied, wiped her eyes and smiled. "Thanks, Dad. You should go to Mom, I think she and the babies need you more than I do." David smiled, patted Wendy's back, and returned to his and Mary's bedroom.

However, the following two days were absolute torture to Wendy's ears and nerves. The babies were crying almost all the time, and when they weren't, Wendy managed to sleep only for a short time before they started crying again. One night, she couldn't take it anymore, and asked if she could sleep over at Paguya's house, to which her parents and Paguya all agreed. "Thanks..." Wendy yawned as she arrived at Paguya's house. "It's nothing, Wendy." Paguya replied, and smiled in a comforting way. "You need some sleep." "Well, good night then..." Wendy said. She climbed into a bed prepared for her in Paguya's room, and fell asleep immediatly. "Good night." Paguya replied, and gave her a kiss before going to sleep himself. "Mmmm..." Wendy mumbled. "I haven't slept this well since last week!" "Well, I'm glad you managed to get some sleep." Paguya said happily. "Hey, should we go play with the others?" "Sure!" Wendy replied, and the two left outside. They met up with the rest of their friends at the gathering hill. "Hi, Wendy!" Patty greeted her. "Did you sleep well?" "A-okay." Wendy replied with a smile. "So, what shall we play?" "Hide 'N Seek!" DeeDee and Vera yelled. "Okay, I'll count first." Neko said, and covered his eyes with his paws. "Quick everyone, hide!" Moshi said, and they all went to hiding.

"Whoaa!" Wendy exclaimed, and she woke up. "Oof... W-where am I?" She looked around, and spotted that she was lying in the middle of the kitchen. "Are you alright?" David asked her. "What... Happened?" Wendy wondered. "You dozed off." David replied. "Guess all the exhaustion was too much to you-" His words were cut when the babies began crying again. "AAUURGH!" Wendy roared. "Why won't they STOOOP?" "Wendy..." David muttered. The babies kept crying for fifteen more minutes, and no matter what Wendy did, she failed to block the noise they made. Their crying pierced her ears and nerves, until she finally snapped. Wendy stormed upstairs, and David decided to follow her. "Wendy what are you-" He started, but Wendy slammed the door to the bedroom of her parents' open. "Wendy..." Mary mumbled, and the two babies kept on crying. Wendy was panting heavily. "WHY?" She yelled. "WONT YOU TWO CRYBABIES _SHUUT UUP_?" "W-Wendy, calm down-" David whispered. "NO!" Wendy screamed. "_I NEED SOME SLEEEP!_ JUST FOR ONE DAY: _BE QUIEEET!_" The babies stopped crying, and looked frightened at first. "W-Wendy..." Mary muttered out of shock.

"Unnun!" The babies babbled, and nudged towards Wendy. "Eh?" Wendy wondered. "I-I guess they want to be in your arms, Wendy." David suggested. "W-what?" Wendy asked out of shock. "Unnunnun!" The boy Relemon babbled, and the girl just nudged. Mary carefully handed the two babies to Wendy. "Err, hi." Wendy greeted the babies, who started giggling hard. "Looks like they like you, Wendy." Mary said and smiled happily. "B-but..." Wendy started. "I-I was a bad sister... I-I yelled at my siblings-" "Gehee!" The girl baby giggled, and Wendy couldn't resist the smile. "You two are so adorable..." She whispered, and gave a small kiss to the babies' foreheads. "Mmm..." The babies mumbled, and fell asleep. "You did it." David said, and smiled proudly. Wendy sighed out of relief, and handed the babies back to Mary. "Yes..." Wendy whispered. "I finally... Get to... Sleep..." She dozed off again. "Oopsie..." Mary giggled. David picked Wendy up, and carried her to their bed. "She deserves to sleep with us tonight." He stated. Mary placed the two babies into a cot, and climbed into the same bed with David and Wendy. "Good night." David said. "Good night." Mary replied, and turned off the lights.


	137. Chapter 137: Ember

Chapter 137: Ember

"C'mon guys, hurry up!" Vera yelled. "Hey, we're not in a hurry! Just take it easy, will you?" Neko said. "Maybe not, but we want to get there quick!" Patty replied. "Yeah, let's speed up!" Paguya said, and the children began running faster. "W-wait!" Demimeramon yelled, took a break, and panted. Vera immediatly looked back and turned around. "C'mon Demimeramon, the others are gonna make it before us!" She said and helped him up. "I-I'm sorry..." Demimeramon apologized. "I'm just... Not physically fit like you guys... Maybe I should start a diet." "Don't be silly." Vera said. "I like you the way you are. My sweet little fireball..." She smiled, and gave Demimeramon a kiss to the cheek. While he was made out of fire, he only felt warm instead of burning hot. "Thanks..." Demimeramon whispered, and kissed Vera on the lips. "Hey, are you two gonna come, or are you having a date instead?" Neko teased them. Vera stuck out her tongue, but she and Demimeramon decided to follow the rest. "Aah, here we are!" Patty said happily. "Alright!" Moshi cheered: They had arrived at the beach. "Let's go swimming!" "YAY!" Patty, DeeDee, Wendy, Paguya and Kapurimon yelled, and they ran to the water.

"Hey Vera, come over here!" DeeDee yelled from the ocean. "The water's warm!" "No thanks." Vera replied. She was building a sand castle. "Hey, that's cool!" Demimeramon said. "Thanks." Vera replied with a smile. "I can only make glass..." Demimeramon sighed. He took some sand, and turned it into molten glass. He placed the molten glass into the ocean to cool it down, and then blew into it, turning it into a glass bowl. "Hey, that's cool!" Neko stated. "Well, I dunno..." Demimeramon muttered, and blushed slightly. "Whoaa!" He stumbled on a branch that was lying on the sand, accidentally dropping the bowl. "Oops... Better clean that up before someone gets hurt!" Demimeramon started gathering the pieces of glass. Vera looked at him, and sighed quietly. "What is it?" Patty asked her as she got up from the water. "I'm just..." Vera started. "I'm little worried about Demimeramon. He seems to be hiding something... He always seems worried and nervous, and he tries to hide it by smiling and being clumsy." "Well, he's been like that as long as I've known him." Yaamon stated. He, Patty and Vera still looked at Demimeramon, whow as now building a sandcastle himself.

"Watch out!" Neko warned the others as he ran down a pier. "Here comes a bomb!" "WHEEE!" Patty, Moshi and Wendy screamed as Neko jumped hard on the water, creating a wave. "I'll try that too!" Paguya said, and jumped into the water himself, but only managed to create a smaller wave. "C'mon Demimeramon, join us!" Vera said to Demimeramon, who was sitting on the beach. "N-no thanks, I don't like water." Demimeramon replied, and smiled slightly. "It ruins my flames." "Hmm... To tell you the truth, I've never seen you swimming before." Patty stated. "Yeah. Why is that?" DeeDee wondered. "Err, I-I..." Demimeramon started. "C'mon Demimeramon, don't be a wuss!" Yaamon said. "N-no thanks-" Demimeramon started, but Neko and Paguya got up from the water, and tried to pull Demimeramon to the sea. "S-stooop!" Demimeramon protested. "Don't be a coward, Demimeramon!" Neko said. "Come on, you can do it!" Paguya cheered. "B-but I don't want to-" Demimeramon started, but Neko and Paguya had already dragged him to the ocean. Demimeramon gasped. "No..." He thought. "No... The ocean... No..." "He looks pale!" Patty gasped. "No... No..." Demimeramon weeped.

"NOOOOO!" "Ouch!" Neko and Paguya yelped: Demimeramon had turned burning hot. Luckily, the two had managed to put their hands underwater before receiving any serious burns. Demimeramon was breathing heavily, and Vera noticed tears in his eyes. "Ow..." Paguya groaned. Demimeramon turned around, and started hopping away from the beach. "What was THAT about?" Neko wondered, and rubbed his palms together underwater. "Demimeramon..." Vera muttered, and walked to the beach. "Vera, where are you goin'?" DeeDee asked, but Vera didn't reply and just followed Demimeramon. "There..." She mumbled. Demimeramon was sitting on a rock, sobbing quietly. "Hi." Vera greeted him. Demimeramon gasped, and quickly turned around. "O-oh, hi..." He replied, and sniffled. "Umm, are you alright?" Vera asked, and sat down next to him. "Yeah, I-I just..." Demimeramon mumbled. "Demi, why don't you want to go to water?" Vera asked him. Demimeramon sniffled quietly, and gulped. "M-my..." He started. "M-my mother d-died when I-I w-was a baby... S-she d-d-drowned." Vera gasped. "Oh no..." She said. "H-how did it happen?" "Well," Demimeramon started. "D-Dad always told me t-that..."

*****FLASHBACK*****

"Come on." A Meramon said to his partner in a gentle tone. "You can do it." "I-I'll try..." The female Meramon replied. She looked like her husband, except that her flames were all pink. "It'll be okay." The male Meramon stated. "Look, he's almost out! You need only one more push, and our baby's here." "O-okay..." The female said. She looked rather tentative. "Mark," She started. "I-if something, ever happens to me... W-will you promise to t-take care of our son?" "W-what are you-" The male started, but his partner looked at him in such a way he closed his mouth. "...Of course I will." Mark promised with a smile. "I love you." His partner whispered, and pushed hard. "Hnnngh!" She grunted. "I-it's coming!" Mark exclaimed, and pointed at the baby. He lowered his hands to catch the baby as the female Meramon kept on pushing. "It's here!" Mark stated, and took the crying new Demimeramon in his arms. He cleaned the baby, and handed it to his partner. "Aww..." She sighed, and smiled. "He's adorable." "I know." Mark replied. "He's our son..." "I love you, Mark." The female whispered as she nursed the Demimeramon. "I love you too, Linda." Mark replied, and gave her a kiss.

"How is he?" Mark asked Linda, who was holding Demimeramon in her arms. "He's still sleeping." Linda replied with a smile. "He's a quiet little guy." "I know." Mark said, and stroke Demimeramon's head. "So... What are we going to call him?" Linda wondered. "Hmm..." Mark mumbled. "How 'bout just calling him Demimeramon, and nickname him Demi?" "Hmm... That sounds good." Linda said, looked at Demimeramon, and smiled. "Hi, little Demi." She whispered, as Demimeramon yawned, and opened his eyes a little. "He's so cute." "I know." Mark replied. "Bwabh!" Demimeramon babbled. His parents looked at one another, and chuckled. A week later, the family decided to head to the beach together. Linda was pushing Demimeramon in a baby carriage, and Demimeramon was shaking a rattle. "Mama! Mama!" He babbled. "Mama! Baba! Unnun!" "Yes, what is it Demi?" Mark asked him. "Whew we go?" Demimeramon wondered. "Aah, here we are!" Linda said: They had arrived at the beach. "Watew!" Demimeramon exclaimed. "Yes, lots of water." Mark replied. "Do you want to go swimming?" "Yay, thwim!" Demimeramon replied, and the three went to the ocean.

"Thwim fun!" Demimeramon said, and splashed the water. Linda was with Demimeramon, making sure he was safe, while Mark was swimming deeper in the ocean. "I hope you'll learn to swim soon." Linda said to Demimeramon, and smiled. "We could come to beach every day." "YAY!" Demimeramon cheered. "Hey, Mark!" Linda yelled at Mark. "Yeah?" Mark replied. "Could you look after Demi for a while?" Linda asked. "I'd like to swim a little myself..." "Sure!" Mark replied, and swam at his wife and son. "Thanks." Linda thanked, and swam off. "Mmm... It's been a while since I've been in the ocean..." Linda mumbled, and dove underwater. Suddenly, the engagement ring slipped from her finger, and fell to the bottom of the sea. "Oh no, my ring!" She thought, and dived after it. "There it is!" She thought after looking around for a while, and grabbed the ring. However, there was something behind her. Linda gulped, turned around, and saw a hungry MegaSeadramon behind her. "Uh-oh..." She thought, and began swimming away from the MegaSeadramon. She managed to outswim the creature. "Phew..." She sighed. "Now to surface-" However, as Linda tried to swim back to the surface, she noticed that she was stuck between 2 huge rocks. "Uh-oh..." She thought.

"Something's wrong..." Mark muttered. "Mama?" Demimeramon asked, and looked around. "Demi," Mark started. "You go wait at the beach. I'm gonna go look for your mother." Demimeramon looked confused, but hopped at the beach nevertheless. Mark dove underwater in order to find Linda. "Where is she?" Mark thought. He gulped worriedly. After a while of searching, he finally encountered a pink Meramon. "Linda!" Mark exclaimed in his thoughts, and swam at Linda in order to help her out. "Wait a sec honey, I'll get you out of there..." Mark tried to pull Linda away from the rucks, but she was stuck. "Oh no... She's gonna drown!" Mark thought, and desperately tried to free Linda. However, Linda's face slowly turned blue, as she grabbed Mark's arms. She pointed at herself, made a heart shape with her hands, and pointed at Mark. "No..." Mark mumbled. Linda gave him a kiss, and said "Take care of him." before she drowned. "NOOOO!" Mark yelled, and tried to set her free, but the lack of oxygen forced him to surface. "Pap!" Demimeramon exclaimed. "Linda..." Mark sobbed.

*****END FLASHBACK*****

"...Dad did his best to free Mom, but..." Demimeramon finished his story. "H-he has taken care of me since, all on his own." Vera looked both sad and shocked. "Oh no... I-I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I just... I-I wish I k-knew Mom better..." Demimeramon sobbed. "I-if I'd get o-one more chance to s-see her... N-nothing else w-would make me as h-happy-" "Hey, Vera! Demimeramon!" Someone yelled. "Come here, quick!" "Patty?" Vera wondered, and turned around. "DeeDee and Neko found something from the beach!" Patty stated. "Come here, quick!" "O-okay." Vera replied. "C'mon, Demi." She helped Demimeramon up, and the two rushed at the beach. "What is it?" Demimeramon asked. "Look, we found an egg!" Neko stated. "Whoa, cool!" Vera said. "Hmm... It looks nice." demimeramon stated. "All those flames and-" "Look! It's hatching!" Wendy exclaimed. The egg cracked, began shaking, and a pink baby Demimeramon was hatched from the egg. "Aww, it's cute!" Patty, DeeDee and Wendy sighed. "Hey, it's like you, Demimeramon!" Kapurimon stated. "Hmm..." Demimeramon mumbled as the pink Demimeramon hopped towards him. "What are we gonna do with it?" Yaamon wondered. "It seems to like you, Demi." Vera stated. "E-err..." Demimeramon started.

"Maybe you should take her with you." Neko suggested. "Eh?" Demimeramon asked. "She seems to want to be with you, so..." Neko explained. "Well... Okay then." Demimeramon mumbled. "Hey, how did it get so dark already?" Paguya wondered. "Uh-oh, maybe we should go home." Patty suggested. "See you guys tomorrow!" "Bye!" The children said, and they all returned to their homes. "Well," Demimeramon said to the pink baby. "I guess I'll have to take care of you." "Hi, Demi!" Mark greeted Demimeramon as he arrived home. "Hey, what do you have there?" "Err, she hatched from a Digi-Egg." Demimeramon replied, and showed the baby. "Well, we'd better take good care of her then." Mark said with a smile. They fed the baby, and Demimeramon played with her for a while. "Dad?" He started. "Could we adopt her?" "Well..." Mark started. "Please..." Demimeramon begged. "What if her family is dead or something? She couldn't make it on her own..." "Well... Alright then." Mark replied. "I guess I can take care of two kids." "Yay!" Demimeramon cheered. "I'll take a good care of you. I'll treat you like a sister!" "Sis... Ter?" The female repeated, and yawned. "Dad, what are we gonna call her?" Demimeramon wondered. "Hmm... How about Ember?" Mark suggested. "Ember." Demimeramon repeated. "That's a good name!" Ember yawned, stretched her arms, and fell asleep on the carpet. "Ember," Demimeramon started. "I'll promise to take good care of you."


	138. Chapter 138: Demi's Family Reunion

Chapter 138: Demi's Family Reunion

During the following week, Demimeramon grew closer to Ember. The rest of the children were rather excited about her, apart from Vera. For some reason, she was jealous towards Ember, because Demimeramon was so overprotective of her. "EUrgh... I know Ember's just a baby, but still... Why does Demi care about her so much?" Vera wondered in her thoughts. "She was found at the beach, sure, and she's also a Demimeramon, but Demi seems to find Ember special somehow..." Vera looked at Demimeramon and Ember playing, and snorted quietly. "She sure is kinda cute..." DeeDee said, and tickled Ember gently. "Yeah, right..." Vera mumbled. "What's wrong?" Neko asked her. "N-nothing." Vera replied quickly, but Patty, DeeDee and Wendy looked suspicious. "Well, I think it's time for us to go home." Demimeramon said to Ember. "Okay!" Ember replied, and hopped back home with Demimeramon. "Harrumph..." Vera grunted. "Vera, there's definetly something wrong." Patty stated. "C'mon, you can tell us!" DeeDee said. "Yeah, we're your friends."  
Wendy stated. "E-err..." Vera started.

"I just... Demi seems to like that Ember girl a lot, doesn't he?" She asked Patty, DeeDee and Wendy. "Well, they're both Demimeramon." Patty replied, and shrugged. "Maybe he just likes Ember because she's like him." "Hmm, I dunno..." Vera muttered. "Uh-oh..." DeeDee said. "What?" Wendy asked her. "Vera, if ya tell me what I think you're thinkin', I'll bonk you in the head!" "H-how come?" Patty wondered. "U-umm..." Vera started. "You're thinkin' that Demi's fallen in love with Ember, don'tcha?" DeeDee asked her. "Whaaa?" Patty exclaimed out of shock. "Umm... Y-yes." Vera whispered. "You dork!" DeeDee yelled, and hit Vera in the head. "Ow!" Vera groaned. "There was no need to do that, Deeds-" "Yes there was!" DeeDee replied. "You know very well that Demimeramon loves you and you only!" "Not to mention, Ember's just a little kid." Wendy added. Vera blushed out of embarrasment. "...I'm an idiot." She sighed. "No you're not." Patty said, and patted her back. "You're just worried about Demimeramon because you love him, right?" "R-right..." Vera mumbled. "Good! Now go and tell it to him!" Patty encouraged Vera. "O-okay." Vera replied.

Vera knocked on the door of Demimeramon's home. "Oh, hi Vera!" Demimeramon greeted Vera. "Come on in!" "Umm, hi." Vera replied, and went inside the house. "What are you doing around here?" Demimeramon wondered. "Well, I just wanted to see you." Vera replied with a smile. "Demi?" "Huh?" Demimeramon wondered. "D... Do you like me?" Vera asked him. "Huh? Of course I do!" Demimeramon replied. "How come-" Vera immediatly gave him a big kiss. "Thanks." Vera whispered. "Well... Do YOU like ME?" Demimeramon asked. "Of course." Vera replied quietly. "Hi, Ember!" She greeted Ember, who was in the living room, playing with blocks. "Hi!" Ember replied. "She's actually pretty cute..." Vera thought with a smile. "Shall we go to my room?" Demimeramon suggested. "Oh, sure." Vera replied, and followed Vera upstairs. Unbeknownst to them, Ember was quietly following them. Vera went in the room first, and Demimeramon closed the door, but Ember silently opened it. "So... What shall we do?" Demimeramon asked. Vera giggled, and gave Demimeramon a kiss. "Oh, that sounds like a good plan." Demimeramon stated, smiled, and attempted to kiss Vera himself.

"OOOUCH!" Vera screamed: Ember had bitten her tail. "Ember!" Demimeramon yelled out of shock, and grabbed Ember. "Ember, stop it! Vera's my friend!" He tickled Ember's armpits, making her laugh and forcing her to let go of Vera's tail. "Grr..." Vera growled, and glared at Ember. "You'd better be careful." Demimeramon warned Ember. "Vera's strong, very strong." "Take that brat away!" Vera insisted. Demimeramon led Ember out of the room, and locked the door as he came back. "U-umm... Sorry about that." He apologized Vera. "It wasn't your fault." Vera replied. "It was Ember who bit me." "I... I'm glad you didn't yell at her or anything." Demimeramon stated. "Hey, she's still a little kid." Vera replied. "So... Shall we continue from where we left off?" Demimeramon suggested. "Sure." Vera giggled, and the two kissed again. After cuddling for a while, Demimeramon asked "So... What would you want to do?" "How 'bout arm wrestlin'?" Vera suggested. "O-oh, okay." Demimeramon sighed, and two seconds later, Vera won the game and forced Demimeramon's arm on the ground. "Ha! One for Vera!" She boasted. "Too bad Demi, but you'll beat me one day!" "Y-yeah, I hope..." Demimeramon mumbled, shook his head and chuckled.

The two played for a while, until it was time for Vera to go home. "I'll see ya tomorrow." Vera stated, and gave a kiss to Demimeramon. She looked at Ember, and quickly hid her tail behind her back. "Don't worry." Demimeramon comforted her and giggled slightly. "Ember's not gonna bite you again. RIGHT, Ember?" "Rightie!" Ember replied, and smiled happily. Vera looked slightly suspicious, but nodded nevertheless. "See ya, Demi." She whispered, and gave Demimeramon a kiss to the cheek. Ember looked angry, and tried to bite Vera's tail again, but Demimeramon managed to hold her back before she could do it. "Ember, what's wrong with you?" He asked Ember, and looked serious. "It's not right to bite other digimon, especially Vera! She's my girlfriend, understood?" "Girl... Friend?" Ember wondered. "Yes." Demimeramon replied. "What's that?" Ember wondered. "Umm, err..." Demimeramon started. "It means that Vera's a digimon I love very much, and she likes me, and..." "You kiss?" Ember said, and Demimeramon nodded. "Yes." He replied. "And because Vera's that important to me, I forbid you from biting her! Okay?" Demimeramon said. "Y-yes." Ember replied, and blushed slightly.

The next day, the kids were playing at Wendy's house. Everyone wanted to see Wendy's siblings, so Wendy decided to show them. "Here they are." Wendy whispered as she and her friends entered the nursery. "Aww, they're so adorable!" Patty and DeeDee sighed. "Well, I've gotta admit, they're actually pretty nice." Neko said with a smile. "Have you named them yet?" "Yup." Wendy replied. "The girl's name is Emma, the boy's called James." "Hmm... Emma and James." Paguya repeated. "Those are really nice names." "Hi, Emma." Patty said as she picked up the girl Relemon. "Nice to meet you, James." Moshi said, and stroke James' head. "Babies sure are cute." Vera sighed. "I know." Demimeramon replied. "You know guys, one day some of us are going to have children, too." Kapurimon stated. "Y-yeah, maybe." Wendy mumbled. "What do ya think they'd look like?" Yaamon asked. "Well, Patty's and Neko's kid would probably be a black Patamon, or a Gatomon with purple stripes." DeeDee said and grinned. "U-umm, I-I think it's a little too e-early to think about stuff like this." Neko said, and blushed briefly, but Patty just smiled as she put Emma back in the craddle with James.

"Wendy sure has some cute siblings, eh?" Vera said to Demimeramon. "Yeah..." Demimeramon mumbled as a reply. "So, couldcha come over to our house to play?" Vera asked him. "Sorry, I can't." Demimeramon sighed. "Dad's away, and I have to babysit Ember tonight..." "Well, I can help ya." Vera stated happily. "Err, I don't know if that's a good idea..." Demimeramon started. "Ember-" "Hates me." Vera finished, and sighed. "N-no she doesn't!" Demimeramon said quickly. "She, well... She's just not used to you. I'm sure she'll like you once you've been around her long enough." "So I can help you look after her, then?" Vera asked. "Well... If you insist." Demimeramon replied, but clearly looked satisfied as Vera followed him home. "Hello, Ember!" Demimeramon greeted Ember after opening the door. "Hi!" Ember replied. "Since Dad is gone for a while now, I and Vera have to take care of you until he comes back." Demimeramon explained. "And NO biting!" He added, and both Vera and Ember giggled quietly. "Well, what wouldcha wanna do, Ember?" Vera asked Ember. Ember thought for a while, until saying "Hide and Seek!" "Okay, I'll count first." Demimeramon stated. "Ooh, Ember, let's hide, quick!" Vera whispered, and she and Ember ran off to find places to hide.

Demimeramon, Vera and Ember had a fun evening. They played different games, drew pictures, and even cooked dinner. Eventually, Mark returned, and Vera decided to go back home. "I'll see you later." Vera said to Demimeramon, and gave him a kiss. Ember grabbed Vera's tail, but instead of biting it, she just gently nibbled it. "Umm, I-I guess that's her way to say 'I like you.'" Demimeramon suggested. "Well, see ya later too, Ember." Vera said, and gave Ember a sisterly hug before leaving. "Bye!" Ember and Demimeramon said, and Vera left. "Did you have a fun day?" Mark asked Demimeramon and Ember, who both nodded. "Yeah, Ember's easy to take care of." Demimeramon replied with a grin. "Vera's nice!" Ember stated, clapped her hands together and giggled. Suddenly, she yawned. "Guess it's your bedtime now, Ember." Mark stated. Ember stretched her arms, rubbed her eyes and nodded. "I think I'm- *YAWN* -going to sleep, too." Demimeramon stated. "Well, good night, you two." Mark said. "G'night, Dad!" Demimeramon and Ember replied, and climbed upstairs. "Sweet dreams, Ember." Demimeramon said to Ember, climbed in his bed, and began sleeping.

"Mmm... I slept really well!" Demimeramon thought after he woke up in the next morning. He looked around, and saw that Ember wasn't in her bed. "Hmm... She must've woken up early." He said, and climbed down the stairs. "D-Demi..." Mark said from the kitchen. "Could you come over here for a second?" "S-sure." Demimeramon replied. "Dad sounds shocked... I wonder what's-" He stepped into the kitchen, and his jaw dropped. Right next to Mark, there was standing a pink Meramon: Linda, his mother. "Hi, Demi." She greeted her son. "M-Mom..." Demimeramon mumbled, and rubbed his eyes. "I-is this a dream? O-or are you a ghost?" Linda smiled, walked to Demimeramon, and hugged him tight. "Was that enough proof for you?" She asked Demimeramon and grinned. "M-Mommy..." Demimeramon whispered. He couldn't hold it back anymore: He hugged his mother tight and began crying hard. "Hey, calm down, Demi." Linda comforted him. "Y-you're b-b-back..." Demimeramon sobbed. "A-after all t-these years..." "I know." Mark said, gave a kiss to Linda, and hugged her himself. "We're finally a family."

"H-how did y-you c-come back?" Demimeramon managed to ask Linda, and sniffled. "Well..." Linda started. "After I drowned, I turned into a Digi-Egg, but I was still stuck underwater. It took a couple years until I somehow got to the surface-" "Neko and DeeDee found you!" Demimeramon finished. "They're my friends." "Oh..." Linda muttered. "But how come you didn't remember anything?" Mark wondered. "I don't know." Linda replied. "I just lost my memories after I was born, and they returned when I digivolved this morning." "Whoa, my friends are never gonna believe this!" Demimeramon said. "Mom, Dad, can I go outside? I've got a lot to tell..." "Sure." Linda replied with a smile. "Thanks, Mom!" Demimeramon thanked, hugged his mother once more, and left outside. "You've raised him well." Linda said to Mark, but Mark didn't listen. "I don't know what to say..." He muttered, and a tear rolled down his cheek. "Well, there is one thing..." Linda stated, and smiled deviously. "I love you." Mark whispered, and gave her another kiss. "O-oh, also..." He handed Linda something, making her gasp. "M-my engagement ring..." She whispered. "I think you need it more than I do." Mark stated, and slid the ring into Linda's finger. "I love you, Mark." Linda said, and they kissed once more.


	139. Chapter 139: Moshi's Surprise

Chapter 139: Moshi's Surprise

"Whoa, what are the odds of that happening?" Patty exclaimed after Demimeramon told the rest of the gang that his mother had returned. "That's some really big series of coincidences!" Moshi stated. "Yeah, I know." Demimeramon said happily. "So, you finally have a mother now, then?" Neko asked, and Demimeramon nodded. "So it was your mom who bit my tail..." Vera mumbled. "She didn't know what she was doing." Demimeramon stated. "She lost her memory during the time she was stuck underwater, and she only regained them after she digivolved." "Well, I'm glad that your family's now complete." Wendy said with a smile. "We all are." DeeDee stated. "That's still a huge coincidence..." Paguya muttered. "I know." Demimeramon replied. "We're just one lucky group of kids." Patty stated. "We've been through a lot of dangerous situations and stuff, but we've always made it through them." "I've always thought we're the most unlucky children ever..." DeeDee mumbled. "Oh, look at the time! I've gotta go home, Mom's cooking dinner. See you guys later!" Demimeramon said. "Bye!" Patty replied, and Vera gave him a kiss before he started going back home.

"So, what shall we do now?" Patty wondered after Demimeramon left. "I guess we should go home, too." Neko stated. "Yeah, it's not fun when if we leave Demi out." Vera said. "Well, bye then!" Paguya said. He gave Wendy a kiss, and started going back home himself. One by one, the children returned back to their homes. "Hey Deeds, you comin'?" Vera asked DeeDee because she was just standing there. "O-oh, right..." She muttered, sighed, and followed Vera. "Umm, are you alright?" Vera asked. "I'm fine..." DeeDee replied, and sighed again. "C'mon Deeds, there's clearly somethin' wrong." Vera stated. "What is it?" "Nothing!" DeeDee repeated. "You're not foolin' anyone with that." Vera said. DeeDee hesitated for a moment. "I-I dunno..." She whispered. "C'mon, you can tell me anything." Vera said, and grabbed DeeDee's arm. "I'm your sister, right?" "Right..." DeeDee replied, and gulped slightly. "So, what is it then?" Vera wondered. "I-It's... It's about Moshi." DeeDee muttered, and blushed slightly. "What about him?" Vera asked her. DeeDee hesitated for a moment, and took a deep breath.

"I... I'm afraid he d-doesn't like me a-anymore." She stated. "What? But how come?" Vera asked. "I-I dunno." DeeDee mumbled, and blushed again. "H-he hasn't said anything to me in a while... And I don't know why." "Well, I'm not an expert in feelings or stuff, but I can say one thing for sure: Moshi loves you." Vera stated. "I know for sure he does." "W-well..." DeeDee said. "Why don'tcha talk with him 'bout this?" Vera suggested. "That's the best way to find you whether or not he likes you." "I dunno..." DeeDee replied. "I don't want Moshi to become suspicious or anything in case I'm wrong." "Well, as I said, I'm not good at these kinds of things." Vera said. "Have you talked with Patty or Wendy 'bout this?" "No..." DeeDee replied. "Maybe you should ask them for some help." Vera suggested. "But c'mon, let's go home now, sis." "O-okay." DeeDee replied, and the two started going home. They walked past Moshi's home, and DeeDee sighed heavily. "I hope I am dead wrong 'bout this..." She thought. "C'mon Deeds, we don't have all day!" Vera hurried her. "R-right." DeeDee said, and the two speeded up.

"Oh, there you two are!" Angela said. "You're just in time, the dinner's ready." "Yummy!" Vera and DeeDee both said, and sat down at the kitchen table. "How has your day been?" Rex asked the two. "A-okay." Vera replied. Angela handed her and DeeDee a bowl of soup, and they eagerly began eating. "I heard something about Demimeramon's mother coming back..." Angela stated. "Yup!" Vera replied. "Deeds and Neko found her Digi-Egg under the sea, it hatched, out of it came a pink Demimeramon, and a couple days later she digivolved into Demi's mom." "Whoa, that's really improbable!" Rex exclaimed. "Demimeramon's one lucky kid." "Yeah, I know." Vera replied happily. "DeeDee, are you alright?" Angela asked DeeDee. "You've been awfully quiet..." "O-oh, I'm fine." DeeDee replied. "Thank you." She stood up from the table, went to the living room, and grabbed the phone. "Vera, what's wrong with DeeDee?" Angela asked Vera. "Sorry, can't tell ya." Vera replied. "Umm, Mom?" DeeDee started. "Can I go over to Patty's house?" "Oh, s-sure." Angela replied. "Thanks!" DeeDee said, and rushed outside. "See ya later!" "Bye!" Vera replied.

"'Kay, here we are..." DeeDee thought, and knocked on the door. Patty opened the door. "Deeds, hiya!" She greeted DeeDee. "Come on in!" "Thanks." DeeDee thanked, and stepped in. "Hello, DeeDee." Gatomon said with a smile. "H-hello." DeeDee replied. Patty led her upstairs. The two went into Patty's room, and Patty closed the door. "Well then..." She started. "What did you want to talk about, Deeds?" "Umm..." DeeDee started, and blushed briefly. "Go ahead and spill it!" Patty encouraged her. "I-it's about M-Moshi." DeeDee mumbled. "Oh no, have you two broken up?" Patty asked worriedly. "No, but..." DeeDee said. "I-I'm not sure if he likes me anymore or not." "How come?" Patty wondered. "Well, he hasn't said anything to me in a while, and he doesn't look at me anymore, and..." DeeDee stated. "Oh..." Patty muttered. "I'm confused myself, I dunno what to do..." DeeDee sighed. "Well, have you considered talking with Moshi about this?" Patty asked. "No, I don't want him to know in case I'm wrong..." DeeDee sighed. "Well, if you don't want to ask him face to face, maybe you should try asking him indirectly." Patty suggested. "Hmm... Indirectly, eh?" DeeDee muttered, and smirked deviously. "Yes... Now I know what to do! Thanks Patty, you've been a great help." "Bye!" Patty said, and DeeDee ran off.

After DeeDee returned back home, she grabbed the phone, and dialed a number. "Hello, this is Moshi." Moshi's voice said from the other end of the phone. "Hiya, Moshie!" DeeDee greeted him. "D-Deeds?" Moshi asked out of surprise. "O-oh, hi! W-what do you want?" "I was just wondering if you could come over here." DeeDee explained. "Umm, n-now?" Moshi wondered. "Yeah, I haven't seen you in a while, and..." DeeDee replied. "Well... Alright then." Moshi said. "Yay, thanks!" DeeDee thanked, and hung up. "Tee hee hee..." She went into her room. "Now then, let's see..." She took out a bottle of perfume. "Yes..." DeeDee thought, and grinned deviously. "Why didn't I think of this earlier? My magic perfume will help me find out whether or not Moshi loves me..." She perfumed her face, and put the bottle back on the table she originally took it from, and returned downstairs "Now I only have to wait for Moshi to come and-" The phone rang again. DeeDee grabbed the phone. "Hello?" She asked. "Umm, hey DeeDee." Moshi said carefully. "Listen, I-I'm sorry, but I can't come over there r-right now." "Aww, how come?" DeeDee wondered. "F-father and I are going... F-fishing." Moshi said nervously. "Sorry. B-but I'll see you later, okay?" "Okay..." DeeDee sighed, and hung up.

Now DeeDee was sure about it: Moshi was avoiding her. "But why?" She thought. "Why is he doing this? Moshi's hidin' something from me, I'm sure 'bout it-" "Didn't work, eh?" Vera asked. DeeDee nearly jumped and quickly turned around. "N-nope." She replied. "Moshi's avoiding me for some reason..." "What do ya mean?" Vera wondered. "Well, he phoned me, and said that he was gonna go fishing with his dad... But I could clearly tell he was lying." DeeDee stated, and looked thoughtful. "Umm, don'tcha think you're bein' a little paranoid, Deeds?" Vera asked carefully. "Maybe paranoid," DeeDee replied, and looked determined. "But also in love." "So, what're ya gonna do then?" Vera wondered. "I'm gonna talk with Moshi face to face tomorrow." DeeDee stated. "I wanna know what he's up to, if he truly is planning somethin'." "Well, today you're going to sleep." Someone said behind them. DeeDee and Vera turned around, and saw Angela. "O-oh, hi Mom!" Vera said. "It is getting dark, you two." Angela stated. "You'd better go to sleep." "Okay!" DeeDee and Vera replied, and climbed up the stairs. "G'night, Deeds." Vera said as she climbed into her bed. "G'night, Vera." DeeDee replied, and the two fell asleep.

DeeDee was in the woods, playing with Moshi. "Hehee! Moshi, I'm gonna getcha!" She giggled, and leaped at Moshi. "Oof!" Moshi grunted as DeeDee tackled him to the ground. "Now it's your turn to get me!" DeeDee stated. "Wait!" Moshi yelled. "Can... Can we take a small break?" "Sure." DeeDee replied with a smile, and sat down next to Moshi. They were near a ravine. "Whoa, it's pretty high up here..." DeeDee gasped. "Yeah." Moshi replied. "Umm... Moshie, can I ask you something?" DeeDee asked. "...Sure." Moshi replied. "D-do you like me?" DeeDee asked. Moshi smirked evilly. "...Sorry." He whispered, and grabbed DeeDee's arm. "M-Moshi!" DeeDee screamed, and Moshi pushed her to the ravine. "EEEEEK!" DeeDee screamed, fell out of her bed, and woke up. "Oof!" "What're ya screamin', Deeds?" Vera wondered. DeeDee's screaming had woken her up. "J-just a nightmare." DeeDee replied, panted heavily, and Vera helped her up from the floor. "I'm fine." She said to Wendy, and smiled in a comforting way. The two went downstairs, ate breakfast, and went outside to go play with their friends. "Yes..." DeeDee thought and smiled. "I finally get to see Moshi!"

"Hey, Deeds and Vera are coming!" Patty exclaimed. "Hi!" Wendy greeted the two, and Demimeramon went to give Vera a kiss. "Where's Moshi?" DeeDee wondered, and looked around. "Huh, don't you know?" Neko wondered. "Moshi's sick." Patty explained. "S-sick?" DeeDee gasped, and sighed as Paguya nodded. "Oh maaaan... I was so looking forward to seeing him!" "To tell ya the truth, Moshi's looked sorta tired the last couple days..." Yaamon stated. "Yeah, I've noticed, too." Patty said. "I wonder if he's alright..." "Where are you going, Deeds?" Neko wondered. "Back home..." DeeDee said and sighed. "I don't feel like playing anymore..." "Deeds..." Vera mumbled as DeeDee started going back home. In the evening, DeeDee was sobbing quietly in her bed. Vera tried to comfort her, but DeeDee wanted to be alone. "Moshie..." DeeDee thought, and sniffled. "Why... Why are you doin' this-" Suddenly, she heard a knock from the window: Someone had thrown a rock at it. "Huh?" DeeDee got up, and opened the window. "Psst! Deeds!" Someone whispered. "Down here!" "M-Moshi?" DeeDee asked out of shock, and looked down: Moshi was standing there, waving at her. "Come down!" He whispered. "I want to show you something!" DeeDee looked sceptical, but climbed down the wall nevertheless.

"This way." Moshi said, and waved his arm. DeeDee carefully followed him. "Whoa, it's pretty dark..." She mumbled. "Oh, right..." Moshi said. "Here." He handed DeeDee a blindfold. "Tie this over your eyes, please." "Umm, why?" DeeDee asked. "Please, I don't want to ruin the surprise." Moshi said. DeeDee nodded, and put the blindfold on her eyes. Moshi grabbed her hand, and led her somewhere. "Here we are..." He said, and untied DeeDee's blindfold. "Whoa..." DeeDee gasped in awe. They were nearby a ravine; The moonlight lit the area, revealing a basket and a blanket on the grass. "Well?" Moshi asked. "I... Is this what you've been planning this whole time?" DeeDee asked, and Moshi nodded. "Yeah. Sorry I haven't spoken with you, I've been busy with planning this..." He apologized. "It's okay." DeeDee said with a smile. The two sat down on the blanket, and began eating the foot that was in the basket. Moshi handed DeeDee a sandwich. "...Wait." He said. "There is one more thing." He took out a jar. Inside the jar was a group of fireflies. Moshi opened the jar,  
and the fireflies formed the following text:

I  
LUV  
U

"Moshie..." DeeDee whispered, and a tear rolled down her cheek. She gave Moshi a huge kiss, and smiled. "I love you too." Moshi smiled happily, and the two sat and cuddled there until the sun rose.


	140. Chapter 140: Paguya's Video Game Venture

Chapter 140: Paguya's Video Game Venture

"Ha!" Paguya yelled victoriously. "Master Paguya wins again!" "Aww, no fair!" Demimeramon whined. "How're ya so good in video games, Paguya?" Yaamon wondered. "Dunno. Guess it's just my natural talent." Paguya replied and sniggered. "Platformer, driving, fighting... Is there ANY genre you don't dominate?" Kapurimon asked. "Nope." Paguya said. "Give me any game, and I'll beat it!" "Really?" Demimeramon asked, and smiled deviously. "Even 'Pink Little Unimon'?" "Bleuuugh!" Paguya said in disgust. "Not THAT kind of games!" "So there's two types of games Paguya's not an expert in, then." Kapurimon said. "Huh? What's the other one?" Yaamon wondered. "Girls games and Tag." Kapurimon said and smiled. "Nobody can beat Patty in that." "We were talking about VIDEO games!" Paguya stated, but the three others just laughed. "Oh, look at the time." Demimeramon said as he took a look at the clock. "I have to go home, Mom's probably worried about me." "Yeah, same thing here." Kapurimon and Yaamon said and nodded. "Okay then. Bye!" Paguya said, and his three best friends left.

"Hmm, what could I play now?" Paguya wondered, and grabbed a game from the shelf. "Hmm... Good old first-person shooters are always fun to play-" "Perhaps, but they're not suitable for the kids of your age!" Someone said: Sabrina had snuck behind Paguya's back. "O-oh, hi Mommy!" Paguya greeted her. Sabrina grabbed the game from his hands, and put it back on the shelf. "You've been playing the entire day, Paguya." She stated. "You should do something else." "Aww, but Mom!" Paguya whined. "No excuses." Sabrina said, and looked strict. "If you play too much, you might get sucked inside the game yourself." "Mom, that's so not true!" Paguya insisted, but Sabrina turned the TV off anyway. "Why don't you go roam with your friends outside?" She suggested. "But I wanna PLAYY!" Paguya yelled. "Too bad." Sabrina said. "Harrumph..." Paguya grunted, and hopped upstairs with a grumpy face. "I'll show her..." He thought. "She can keep me out of playing video games, but not looking at them!" He grabbed a video game magazine from a box on his bookshelf, and sniggered deviously as he opened a page and began reading.

The next time, someone was knocking on the door. "Paguya, would you open the door, please?" Sabrina asked. "Sorry, I'm busy right now!" Paguya replied from the living room. "I'll get it." Razor said, and went to open the door. "Oh, hiya Wendy!" "Hello, Raz- I-I mean, Mister Gazimon." Wendy said. "I was just wondering if Paguya happens to be at home." "Sure." Razor replied. "PAGUYAA! You have a guest!" "Great, send him or her in." Paguya muttered. "Sorry, Paguya's a little engrossed with his games..." Razor said to Wendy. Wendy looked slightly worried as she stepped into the living room. "Umm... Hi, Paguya!" She said to Paguya. "Wendy, hi!" Paguya greeted Wendy, but still focused on his game. "Would you wanna play?" "Err, no thanks." Wendy replied. "I'm not that good in video games." "Well, what are you doing here then?" Paguya asked. "I just came to see you." Wendy said happily. "That's nice, but I'm kinda busy right now..." Paguya said. "Aah, NO! Game over? Eurrgh, gotta start the level from the beginning!" "Hmph..." Wendy snorted as Paguya began playing again. "See you later, Paguya." She said coldly, and left outside.

"Phew..." Paguya panted. "It's getting pretty hot over here!" "No wonder..." Sabrina said. "You've been playing video games for so long the console's overheated." "It's not that..." Paguya mombled, and wobbled slightly. He fell on the floor unconscious. "PAGUYA!" Sabrina and Razor yelled, and rushed at Paguya. "Gosh, he's burnin'!" Razor gasped. "Quick, call a doctor!" Sabrina weeped. Razor nodded, and quickly grabbed the phone. "Hang on, sweetie..." Sabrina whispered to Paguya. "You're going to make it." "Mmmh..." Paguya mumbled. Later on, he woke up on the living room couch. "He woke up!" Razor said. "Thank goodness..." Sabrina mumbled, and hugged Paguya. "What... Happened?" Paguya asked weakly. "You blacked out while you were playin' your video game." Razor explained. "Really..?" Paguya wondered. "Yes, and you were burning hot..." Sabrina said. "W-we were worried about you.. And so was Wendy." "R-really?" Paguya asked worriedly, and Razor nodded. "Better put the video games on a hiatus for a while." Razor suggested, but lightly hugged Paguya himself. "Yeah..." Paguya said, and gulped.

During the next two days, Paguya didn't even touch his video game console. He went outside, and played with his friends a little more than he did the past week, but overall he stayed indoors most of the time. While he was tempted to play video games again, he was afraid that he'd black out again, and acted rather cautious. However, Paguya soon became extremely bored, as he realized that the more video games he had played, the more he missed them now. One day, Sabrina and Razor had to go outside for a while, leaving Paguya on his own. "Be careful." Sabrina said, and gave Paguya a kiss to the forehead before leaving. Paguya yawned, and hopped on the couch. "Hmm..." He thought. His video game console was lying just under the TV. "To play or not to play..." Paguya looked around, took a deep breath, and yelled "PLAY!" He grabbed the video game controller, turned the console on, and immediatly began playing. However, as soon as he turned the game on, lightning struck outside. The TV started flashing bright. "Uh-oh..." Paguya gasped, and covered his eyes from the light as the TV sucked him inside.

"Whoaaaa..." Paguya yelled as he fell towards the ground. "Oof!" He hit the ground hard, and nearly fell unconscious. "Ow... Where am I?" Paguya wondered, and looked around. "Huh? Is this some sort of forest?" He observed his surroundings, and came across with a baseball bat. "Hmm..." He picked the bat up, and as soon as he did that, different kinds of digimon came out of nowhere and began charging at him. "EEK!" Paguya screamed out of fear: Ogremon, Vilemon, Woodmon and Meramon rushed all around from the forest towards Paguya. "B-better flee!" Paguya yelled, and tried to escape, but two Vilemon were blocking his path. "Get out of my way!" He shouted, and hit the Vilemon with his baseball bat, knocking them out. Suddenly, he flashed briefly, and felt a little stronger than what he did just a moment ago. "W-what is this?" Paguya wondered. "Why are these trying to hurt me? Hmm... I remember lighting striking outside, and the TV flashed bright, and then..." Then it hit Paguya. "Uh-oh." He whispered. "Please don't tell me... I'm inside my video game!"

"Hey Wendy, where are you going?" Patty wondered. The nine children were playing outside, but Wendy had stood up and was heading somewhere. "I'm going to go see Paguya." Wendy explained. "I haven't seem him in a while, and I want to make sure he's alright now." "Paguya must've been one big video game addict if he faints because of playing video games for too long." Neko stated. "Do you guys want to come with me?" Wendy asked. "Sure, why not." Demimeramon said and stood up himself. "We haven't seen Paguya in a while, either." "Well, let's get going then!" DeeDee said, and they headed towards Paguya's home. "I don't understand why he plays so much video games..." Moshi said. "I've never really understood the video games that much, either." "Well, they can be real fun sometimes." Patty stated. "Unless you play them too much, of course." Kapurimon said. Wendy rang on the doorbell. "Paguyaa!" She yelled. "Open up! We came to see you!" "Hmm... I wonder if he's home." DeeDee said, and peeked through a window. "Well, there's only one way to find out." Neko said with a devious smile, and opened the door.

"Hello? Paguya?" Patty asked. "Where are ya?" Yaamon called. "Hmm, the TV's open..." DeeDee mumbled. "And so is the video game console. Maybe Paguya's just in the restroom or somethin'-" "EEK!" Wendy screamed. "What is it?" Vera wondered. "I-in the TV!" Wendy exclaimed, and pointed at the TV. "Look! It's Paguya!" "P-Paguya?" Everyone else yelled, and looked at the TV. Paguya was there, holding a baseball bat and hiding from the enemy digimon. "PAGUYA!" Wendy shouted at the TV. "Huh?" Paguya wondered, and looked around. "Strange... I think I heard Wendy's voice-" "Paguyaa!" Everyone shouted. "Whoa!" Paguya exclaimed. "Paguya, do you hear me? It's Wendy!" Wendy said. "W-Wendy?" Paguya asked out of shock. "Where-" "WATCH OUT!" Patty and DeeDee yelled. Paguya turned around, and hit an Ogremon with his baseball bat. "Phew..." Paguya sighed. "We're at the TV!" Wendy explained. "A-are you all there?" Paguya asked. "Yeah! How did you end up over there?" Demimeramon wondered. "I dunno..." Paguya muttered. "I was playing a video game, and then lightning struck and... I ended up here. And I don't know how to get out!" "Hmm..." Neko muttered. "There is a way?" "Really?" Wendy and Yaamon asked excitedly. "Yup." Neko replied. "We have to beat the game."

"B-beat the game?" Patty asked. "Yes." Neko replied. "I'm sure Paguya'll get out of there once the game's over." "Well... Okay then." Wendy said, and grabbed the controller. "Paguya, we'll get you out of there! Say, what does this button do..." She pressed a button, and Paguya jumped in the air. "Whoa!" Paguya yelled. "Okay, now this button then..." Wendy mumbled. Paguya swung the baseball bat as Wendy pressed the button. "Okay then..." Wendy said. "How do I move you?" "Just press the directional buttons!" Paguya instructed. "You mean these?" Wendy wondered. "Give me that." Neko said. Wendy handed the controller to Neko, who easily defeated all of the enemies on the screen. "Piece of cake." Neko said and smiled smugly. "Good, now for level two..." Demimeramon said. The nine kids played the game for hours, with Paguya helping them what to do. "Alright, the final boss!" Kapurimon said excitedly. "Hmm, let's see what Paguya's equipped with..." Neko mumbled, and checked the inventory. "Hmm... A lightsaber, best level armor... I think we'll beat the final boss with this." "Okay Paguya... CHARGE!" Patty cheered, and Paguya charged towards the final boss, a MaloMyotismon.

"Hai-YAA!" Paguya yelled, and hit MaloMyotismon with the blade. "Uh-oh, it did only minimal damage..." DeeDee said worriedly. The boss shot laser beams at Paguya, causing him to lost half of his health points. "Oh no!" Wendy screamed. "Ow... That was quite a shock." Paguya whined. "I'm not giving up..." Neko said, and tapped the buttons hard. "It's no use..." Demimeramon whispered. He plugged a controller in the second controller port, and played co-op with Neko. Together, they managed to defeat the final boss. "YES!" Everyone cheered, and Paguya and Wendy both sighed out of relief. After the credits rolled, the TV screen started flashing. Paguya was launched back into the living room, and he accidentally collided with Wendy. "Oof!" They both grunted. "Oops... I-I'm sorry." Paguya apologized, and helped Wendy up. "Yay, we did it!" Patty, DeeDee and Demimeramon cheered and high fived. Wendy gave Paguya a kiss. "Thanks, everyone." Paguya thanked his friends. "I would've been a goner back there if it weren't for you!" "It was nothing." Wendy replied with a smile. After his adventure inside the game, Paguya decided to take a long break from video games, and instead decided to spend more time with his friends and family from now on.


	141. Chapter 141: Neko's new Sibling

Chapter 141: Neko's new Sibling

Patty and Jack were roaming outside, playing Tag with Neko, DeeDee, Vera, Moshi and Wendy. "Hehee, I'm gonna getcha, Jackie!" Patty giggled, and flew after Jack. "We'll see!" Jack replied, but Patty managed to tag him, and began tickling his armpits. "I got you!" Patty said with a grin while Jack giggled hysterically. "Patty, give him a break, he'll die of laughter!" DeeDee said but chuckled nevertheless. Patty let go of Jack, who panted heavily. "Phew..." Jack gasped, and giggled quietly. "Sorry, I'll help you up." Patty said, and grabbed Jack's paw. "Thanks." Jack said, smirked deviously, and tried to toss Patty over his shoulder, but failed. "Nice try, Jackie." Patty said with a smile, and let go of Jack, making him fall on the ground again. "Oof!" Jack grunted. "Hehee, it's fun to have a baby brother!" Patty stated and smiled widely. "Well, having a twin sister ain't half bad, either." DeeDee and Vera said simultaneously and grinned. "Well, Emma and James have been behaving pretty well nowadays." Wendy said proudly. "I wish I could see my brothers again..." Moshi sighed. "Oh well, at least I know I can see them when I close my eyes..."

"Neko, are you okay?" Patty asked Neko. He looked rather depressed. "Y-yeah..." Neko replied quickly. "Listen guys, I just remembered something. I-I have to go back home. See ya!" "N-Neko, wait!" Patty yelled, but Neko had already ran off. "What was THAT all 'bout?" Vera wondered. "I dunno." DeeDee replied. "Maybe Neko left the tap open." Neko was slowly walking towards his cave, and sighed. "It's not fair..." He thought. "My parents are dead, I can never have a little brother or sister... Not that I wanted one too much, but still..." He sighed again. "I wish I had a sibling... Someone close to play with, someone to protect... But that's never going to happen. Mom and Dad are gone for good, I'm never gonna have a bro or a sis..." "EEEEK!" Neko heard somebody screaming. "What was that?" He wondered. "EEEEEK!" Someone yelled again. Neko rushed to the direction where the scream came from, and spotted a Weedmon harassing a female Nyaromon with an reversed color scheme: The green on it was purple, and vice versa. "Looks like she's in trouble!" Neko thought.

"Hey!" He shouted at the Weedmon. "Leave her alone!" Weedmon just stuck out his tongue at Neko, and focused back on the Nyaromon. "I said leave her ALONE!" Neko roared, and kicked the Weedmon hard in the head, knocking him out. "Huh... Huh..." Neko panted heavily, and looked at Nyaromon. "Are you alright?" The Nyaromon shivered in fear, and nodded slightly. "T-thank." "You're welcome." Neko replied with a smile. "Well, off you go then. Your parents probably miss you." "P-pawents?" Nyaromon wondered. "N-no pawents." "What?" Neko asked. "W-well, you do have a family, right?" Nyaromon just shook her head, but looked slightly confused. "Well, where do you live? Where's your home?" Neko asked her. "No home." Nyaromon replied. "Oh no... You're an orphan, like me." Neko said, and felt slightly bad for her. "What's your name, little one?" "No name." Nyaromon said, and tilted her head slightly. "Well, I'll have to give you one then." Neko stated. "Hmm... How 'bout Tani?" Neko suggested, and Nyaromon smiled happily. "Okay, Tani... I guess you'll have to stay at my place until we find you a home." He picked the Nyaromon, now named Tani, and carried her to his cave.

"Well, this is my cave, Tani." Neko said to Tani as they arrived at his home. "It's not much, but I hope you like it." "Cool!" Tani said excitedly. "Who you?" "Err... I-I'm Neko." Neko replied, and chuckled a little. "Neko..." Tani muttered, and pushed Neko lightly with her head. "Umm, looks like you like me then, hehheh..." Neko said. "Well, make yourself at home." Suddenly, Tani's stomach rumbled. "Oof... Food?" She asked. "Oh, you're hungry?" Neko wondered, and Tani nodded. "Well, let's do something about that then." He opened a larder, and checked if there was any food for Tani. "Here ya go." Neko said, and handed Tani a whole fish, which she eagerly ate. "So... How old are you, Tani?" "T... T... Two months." Tani said with her mouth full of fish. "Hmm, so you're not very old then." Neko mumbled. "Thank you!" Tani thanked after eating the fish, and burped. "Y-you're welcome." Neko said, and chuckled lightly. Tani yawned all of a sudden, and wobbled slightly. "Guess it's your naptime." Neko said, took Tani in her arms, and carried her to his bedroom. He placed Tani on a bed, said "Sweet dreams.", and left the room as Tani fell asleep.

"Hey, guys!" Neko greeted his friends as he met them after returning back outside. "Hiya, Neko!" DeeDee replied, and Patty gave him a small kiss. "Where were you?" She wondered. "Well, let's just say that I had other business to take care of." Neko replied, and smiled in a weird way. "By the way, on my way home, I found something: A small Nyaromon being attacked by a Weedmon." "Oh no, is it alright?" Wendy asked worriedly. "Yup, she's fine." Neko replied. "I managed to save her just in time." "So it's a she?" Moshi wondered, and Neko nodded. "She's an orphan, just like me." He said. "I decided to name her Tani." "That's a sweet name." DeeDee said. "Well, where is she now?" Patty asked. "She's in my cave." Neko explained. "I took her there, and fed her and put her to sleep. Wanna see her?" "Sure." Vera replied, and the five started following Neko. "How old is Tani?" Moshi wondered. "She said two months..." Neko replied. "Oh, she can talk?" Patty said. "Yeah, but she can't say R's correctly." Neko said with a grin. "Hmm... So she's about the same age as Emma and James." Wendy muttered. "Maybe they'll be friends like us one day!" "Yeah, maybe..." Neko said.

"Shh, we have to be quiet." Neko whispered as they arrived at his cave. "I think Tani's still sleeping." "Okay." Patty replied, and briefly placed her paw on her mouth. They snuck inside the cave, and Neko carefully peeked inside the bedroom. "She's awake." He said to his friends. "Good morning, Tani. Did you sleep well?" Tani yawned, and nodded. "Yeah." She spotted Neko's friends, and looked surprised. "W-who these, Neko?" "O-oh, these are my friends." Neko explained, and introduced the others to Tani. "These are DeeDee and Vera... This here is Moshi... This is Wendy... And here's Patty, my girlfriend." "Nice to meet you, Tani!" Moshi and Wendy said. "Boy, she sure is cute..." DeeDee stated, and smiled. "Hi, Tani." Patty said gently, and went closer to Tani. Tani looked slightly curious, and licked Patty's nose as she took her in her arms. "Hehee, that tickles!" Patty giggled, and put Tani back on the bed. "Did you sleep well?" Neko asked Tani. "Yup." Tani replied. She looked slightly nervous. "Umm... Potty." "Uh-oh, she has to go to restroom." DeeDee stated. Neko quickly guided Tani to the toilet.

"So... You said she's an orphan, eh?" Patty wondered. "Well, that's what Tani says, anyway." Neko replied with a shrug. "But I'm not sure if she's telling the truth or not." "Well, what if her parents truly are d-d... Gone?" Wendy asked. "Well, in that case I have to adopt her as my little sister." Neko said, but just the idea of having Tani as a sister made him smile. "I can't leaver her on her own, she wouldn't make it, she's still a baby." "Aww, you're so sweet." Patty said with a sympathetic smile. "Oh, are you done?" Neko asked Tani as she hopped back into the bedroom, and Tani nodded as a reply. "Neko play with Tani!" She insisted. "Looks like she wants to play." Wendy said and chuckled. "Okay, we'll play withcha." Vera said, and stroke Tani's forehead. "What would you want to play?" Moshi asked Tani. "Umm..." Tani started, and looked thoughtful. "How about Hide and Seek?" Patty suggested. "Yay! Yay!" Tani cheered. "Okay, I'll start counting." Neko said, and covered his eyes. "One... Two... Three..." "Quick Tani, hide!" DeeDee whispered. Tani ran off to find a hiding place.

Eventually, the children returned back to their homes, apart from Patty, who decided to stay with Neko and Tani for the night. "Neko, we play?" Tani asked. "S-sorry, Tani..." Neko panted. "I'm... A little t-tired... Right now..." "I know." Patty said, and grabbed a piece of paper and crayons. She handed them to Tani, who began drawing after Patty showed her what to do. "I have to say, she's pretty adorable..." Patty said to Neko, and smiled happily. "I know." Neko replied. "You know, this is good practice for you once we have kids one day." Patty said. "E-ehh?" Neko asked, and blushed slightly as Patty giggled. "Look!" Tani said after finishing her drawing, and showed it to Patty and Neko. There was Tani playing happily with Patty, Neko, DeeDee, Moshi, Wendy and Vera. "Hey, that's pretty good." Neko said, and smiled proudly. "She's a good drawer, just like you, Patty." "Well, I dunno if I'm so good..." Patty muttered, and blushed briefly. Suddenly, Tani yawned. "Oh, look at the time." Neko said, and looked at the clock. "I guess it's bedtime." "Yeah, I agree." Patty said, and stretched her limbs. "Good night." "Good night, Neko! Patty!" Tani said, and the three went to sleep.

During the next weeks, Neko grew closer towards Tani. He finally got the sibling he hoped for, and as a result, he was very overprotective of her. Tani followed Neko everywhere, and Neko protected from every hazard that came in the way. Patty and the rest of Neko's friends also seemed to be fond of Tani. One day, Neko and Tani were strolling in the woods. "Neko, look!" Tani said, and nodded her head towards a bug. "Buttewfly!" "Yeah, I noticed." Neko replied. "It's pretty colourful." Tani hopped excitedly towards the butterfly, and began chasing it. "Tani, wait!" Neko yelled, and rushed after Tani. "For someone with no legs, she sure hops fast-" "HEEEELP!" Tani screamed. Neko saw that she was cornered by the same Weedmon that attacked her weeks before. "You again?" Neko asked, and charged towards Weedmon, but Weedmon all of a sudden turned around, and grabbed Neko with it's tentacles. "NEKO!" Tani screamed. "Tee hee..." Weedmon chuckled evilly. "I'll crush you to a bloody pulp!" "Gnnrgh!" Neko groaned as Weedmon crushed him tighter. "NEKOOO!" Tina cried, and suddenly began flashing. Weedmon and Neko both looked shocked, and looked at Tani.

She had digivolved into a deep purple Salamon. "Grr..." Tani growled. "W-what is this?" Weedmon asked. Tani howled loudly, scaring Weedmon and making him accidentally drop Neko. Tani charged towards Weedmon, and kicked him hard on the head, slamming him on the head and knocking him against a nearby tree, knocking him out. "Neko, are you okay?" Tani asked Neko. "Y-yeah..." Neko gasped. "...Thanks, Tani. You saved me." "It was nothing..." Tani replied, and smiled widely. "Big brother." Neko smiled happily, and the two decided to head back home.


	142. Chapter 142: Return of Aunt Gina

Chapter 142: Return of Aunt Gina

Gatomon was in the kitchen, whistling while making breakfast. "Oh, good morning." She said after noticing Patamon walking down the steps. "Hi..." Patamon mumbled, and yawned. "Did you sleep well?" Gatomon asked him. "Yeah, I'm just a little sleepy, that's all." Patamon replied, and sat down at the table. "Patty and Jack are still asleep, eh?" Gatomon wondered. "Yup." Patamon said while taking a cup of coffee. "And thank Azulongmon for that, they've been hyperactive the entire week. I was this close to losing my patience..." "Being a parent is a tough job." Gatomon stated, and they both laughed. "What are you cooking there?" Patamon asked. "Eggs and bacon." Gatomon replied. "Great, I'm starving..." Patamon mumbled. Gatomon handed Patamon a plateful of bacon and eggs. "Thanks." Patamon thanked, and began eating. "Oh, the mailmon appeared!" Gatomon said after looking out of the window. "I'll go get the mail." "Okay." Patamon said, and Gatomon went outdoors. "Hmm, let's see..." Gatomon thought, and opened the mailbox. "Newspaper, ads... Hey, this is from the mental hospital Gina's in!" She quickly opened the letter, and began reading.

"Oh my... T-this is great!" Gatomon exclaimed, and excitedly returned inside. "Hey! Patamon, check this out!" "W-what is it, honey?" Patamon asked, and looked slightly surprised. "Look!" Gatomon said, and handed the letter to Patamon. "Gina gets out of the mental hospital tomorrow!" "R-really?" Patamon asked, and read the letter. "Well, that's nice..." "Nice?" Gatomon asked out of shock. "This is unbelieveable! I never thought she would recover..." "Well, perhaps seeing Patty and Jack helped her." Patamon suggested. "Yeah... I noticed that she smiled every once in a while during our meetings after we took Patty and Jack to see her." Gatomon stated. "Wait a minute..." Patamon said after he finished reading the letter. "What does this last line mean?" "O-oh, right..." Gatomon said, and chuckled slightly. "Well, Gina lost her house when Diaboromon destroyed her home city, and... She asks if she could live here until she finds a new home. Is that fine for you?" "Well, I dunno..." Patamon said. "I mean, I know much Gina means to you, but I don't think if she's completely stable." "Patamon, please, she needs support." Gatomon begged. "Well..." Patamon started, and looked at Gatomon. The look in her eyes forced him to agree: He took a deep breath, and said "Alright then, I guess she can stay here for a while." "I love you." Gatomon whispered, and gave Patamon a big kiss.

The two heard someone coming downstairs. "Oh, good morning Patty." Gatomon greeted her daughter. "G-good... *YAWN* ...Morning, Mama." Patty said, and rubbed her eyes. Patamon grabbed Patty, and lifted her in the air. "How's my favorite girl?" He asked with a smile while Patty giggled excitedly. "I'm fine." Patty replied as Patamon lowered her to the floor. "Did you sleep well?" Gatomon asked her. "Yeah, a-okay." Patty said. "Do you want any breakfast?" Patamon asked. "Well, maybe a little." Patty said. "But I have to hurry, Neko has something cool to show us. Tani had yesterday digivolved into a Salamon!" "Tani?" Patamon wondered. "You know, Neko's adopted little sister." Gatomon reminded him. "Oh, right..." Patamon muttered. "By the way, Patty..." Gatomon started. "Do you remember Gina?" "Aunt Gina! Yeah!" Patty replied. "Well, she's going to live here with us for a small while until she finds herself a home." Gatomon said. "Yay!" Patty cheered. "BUT," Gatomon said. "You and Jack have to behave REALLY well. Gina's still shaken by the events caused by Diaboromon, she could break down easily." "Okay, Jackie and I'll be good!" Patty promised, winked and rushed outdoors.

The next day, Gatomon went to the asylum in order to walk Gina home. She went into the asylum's head's office. "Hello, Ms. Gatomon!" He greeted Gatomon. "Hello." Gatomon replied, and shook hands with him. "I assume you came to take Gina home?" The head asked. "Yes." Gatomon said and nodded. "Is she still in her room?" "Yes. I shall sent guards to release her." The head stated. "Thank you." Gatomon thanked. "I'll go wait in the lobby then." She exited the office, and returned to the hallway. Two minutes later, Gina was walking down a corridor to the lobby. "Gina!" Gatomon exclaimed, and immediatly stood up. "G-Gatomon!" Gina said, and Gatomon hugged her tight. "How are you?" Gatomon asked Gina with a smile. "Well, a lot better the last couple months..." Gina said, looked around the lobby, and sighed. "To be honest, I'm gonna miss this place... I made some great friends here." "Well, you'll make some friends outside too, I'm sure about it." Gatomon said optimistically. "Thanks, sis." Gina thanked and smiled. "Well... Ready to go out?" Gatomon asked. "Just a minute." Gina replied, and took a deep breath. "Okay, let's go." Gina felt really shaky as she stepped outside with Gatomon. "...I'm free." She whispered, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"We're home!" Gatomon said after opening the front door. "Hi!" Patamon yelled from the kitchen. "Mama!" Patty and Jack exclaimed, and rushed to the hall. "Aunt Gina!" "Hi." Gina greeted the two, and hugged them lightly. "How are my favorite niece and nephew?" "We're fine!" Jack replied. "Are you truly gonna live here?" "At least for a while, until I find myself a house." Gina explained. "Cool!" Patty said. "You can sleep in my room, and Jack and I can share Jack's room-" "No way." Patamon said immediatly. "You two are sleeping in the same room once the house is already beyond repair!" Patty and Jack both giggled. "Hi." Patamon said, and shook hands with Gina. "How do you feel." "Well, kind of confused..." Gina admitted. "It was a relief to finally get out of there, but on the other hand..." "I understand." Patamon said and nodded. "Well, feel free to live here as long as necessary." "Thanks." Gina thanked, and hugged Patamon. Patamon looked at Gatomon, who gave him a thumbs-up. "Come Gina, I'll show you your room." Gatomon said, and led Gina upstairs, with Patty and Jack following.

"Here's your room." Gatomon said. "Normally it's our guestroom, but you can live here for now." "Thanks." Gina thanked, and looked around. "Hmm, it's very nice." "Nice that you like it." Gatomon said happily. "Hey, Mama?" Patty asked. "Can we go to the shop? We're really low on food..." "Oh, sure." Gatomon replied. "Sorry, I'll have to go-" "It's okay." Gina said and smiled. "We'll be back soon enough." Gatomon promised. "Bye, Aunt Gina!" Jack and Patty said, and the three went outside. Gina walked to the kitchen, and sat down at the table. "Hi." Patamon said. "H-hi." Gina replied. "Umm... Listen, I've wanted to ask you something for a long time." Patamon started. "How are you and Gatomon sisters? I know for sure that Gatomon hatched out of a Digi-Egg, which would mean you're not siblings by blood..." Gina stared at Patamon for a while. "We... We met one another when we were still Salamon." She started. "I fell into a river, and Gatomon... She saved my life. I followed her for a while, and we became good friends... Until one day, a storm ravaged through the Digital World, and we got separated. I found myself a home, while Gatomon... S-she was found by Myotismon." "Hmm..." Patamon mumbled. "Thanks, that really clears things up."

"We're back!" Patty exclaimed as she, Jack and Gatomon returned. "Great." Patamon said with a smile. "I'll cook us some dinner." "Thanks..." Gatomon thanked. "I'm a little tired myself." "How come?" Gina wondered. "Well, Patty and Jack have been awfully noisy this week." Patamon explained. Gina chuckled nervously, and looked slightly worried. "Don't worry, they promised to behave well from now on." Gatomon comforted her. "R-really?" Gina asked, and Patamon nodded. She then sighed out of relief and smiled happily. During the following week, Gina seemed to be happy with her temporary home. Gatomon and Patamon both treated her nice, and Patty and Jack behaved well and respected Gina. One day, Gatomon and Patamon had to go out. Gatomon and Patamon(a little hesitantly) asked Gina to babysit Patty and Jack until they return. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of them." Gina promised and smiled. "Thanks, Gina." Gatomon thanked. "See you later." "Bye, Papa and Mama!" Patty and Jack said as Patamon and Gatomon left. "Is this a good idea?" Patamon asked Gatomon. "Of course, why wouldn't it?" Gatomon replied. "Gina will do fine, I know it." "I dunno..." Patamon thought, but just shook his head slightly and followed Gatomon.

Gina did relatively well with babysitting Patty and Jack. During the midday, Patty and Jack did all she told them, and she even played with them for a while. However, things started getting worse by the evening: Patty and Jack had became really active and noisy, a real threat to Gina's poor nerves. Gina was reading a book in the living room, but Patty and Jack played Tag indoors and giggled and screamed loudly. "Calm down, Gina..." Gina thought. "I'll getcha, Jackie- oops!" Patty yelled: She accidentally knocked over a flowerpot on the windowsill. "Grr..." Gina growled, but Patty and Jack just kept on playing. "Would you two just SHUT UP for a minute?" Gina eventually yelled, having lost her temper. Patty and Jack both stopped and stared at her. "Please kids, I've had a hard day... Couldn't you play silently?" Gina begged. "What, are you crazy?" Patty asked. "We're kids, we can't play without a lotta noise-" She suddenly screamed: Gina had scratched her cheek. "PATTY!" Jack yelped. "Crazy..?" Gina whispered, and grabbed Patty's throat. "You think I'm crazy, eh?" "N-no..." Patty gasped. "STOOP!" Jack cried, and grabbed Gina's arm, but Gina pushed him aside. "I'll show you how crazy I can get..." Gina said, cackled evilly, and raised her claws. "P-please..." Patty gasped, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"AAAH!" Gina screamed, and fell on the floor: Something had hit her on the back of her head. "P-Papa?" Patty asked. Patamon rushed right next to her, and hugged her tight. "Are you alright, Patty?" He asked Patty, who sniffled a little and nodded. He then turned his head, and glared at Gina furiously. "Ouch..." Gina groaned, and rubbed her head. "What the-" She looked at Patamon, then Patty, and then she realized what she had almost done. "No..." She whispered. "Gina-" Gatomon started. "Out." Patamon said, and still glared at Gina. "Get out of my house. Now." Gina was on the verge of tears. She immediatly stood up, rushed at the door, and ran outdoors. "G-Gina, WAIT!" Gatomon yelled, but Gina had already gone. "Papa, no!" Patty and Jack said together. "Great idea to invite her here, eh?" Patamon said sarcastically. "Sure, why not have a lunatic living under the same roof with our children whom she tries to kill-" "PAPA!" Patty bellowed. "It wasn't her fault, it was Jack and I! We're sorry... W-we were playing Tag, and she asked us to be quiet, a-and... I m-made an accidental pun, I-I'm sorry..." "We have to go find her." Gatomon stated. "Whatever you say, crazy or not, she's still my sister." "...You're right." Patamon sighed. "I just... Kinda overreacted when she attacked Patty. Let's go find her."

"We'll come with you!" Jack stated. "You two stay here, it's too dark." Gatomon replied. "We'll be fine." "O-okay." Patty said. "Be careful." Patamon smiled as a reply, and he and Gatomon rushed outside. "Man, it's so dark already..." Patamon muttered. "GII-NAA!" Gatomon yelled. "WHERE ARE YOOU?" They searched for Gina for fifteen minutes, but didn't find her. "Where could she be?" Gatomon wondered worriedly. "This is all my fault..." Patamon sighed. "I shouldn't have told her to leave-" "Patamon!" Gatomon gasped, and pointed forward. Patamon turned his head, and saw Gina, standing on the edge of a ravine. "Gina!" They both exclaimed. "Gina, we finally found you!" Gina turned her head, and Gatomon saw tears in her eyes. "...Goodbye, sister." She whispered. "Gina, w-what are you doing?" Gatomon asked. "T-there's... No point..." Gina sobbed. "I'm... I'm crazy... I-I hit Patty, I-I nearly... I... I'm gonna put an end to myself." "NO!" Patamon and Gatomon both yelped. "Gina, stop! You don't have to do this!" "There's no hope for me..." Gina mumbled. "Gina, please don't do this!" Gatomon begged. "...Sorry." Gina whispered, and turned around again.

"Wait!" Patamon shouted. "I-I'm sorry what I said back then!" "P-Patamon..." Gatomon mumbled, and Gina turned around again. "I-I shouldn't have been so rude... Y-you can live with us forever if you want to, just please, don't do this!" Patamon said, and tears came out of his eyes. "P-Patamon..." Gina whispered. "Everything will be fine." Patamon said, and smiled gently. "Yeah." Gatomon said. "Just come over here. We'll fix everything together." "G-Gatomon..." Gina sobbed, stepped away from the ravine, and hugged Gatomon tight. "Now, now..." Patamon said, and patted Gina's back. "Let's go back home." Gatomon said, and they led Gina back to their home. "They're back!" Patty exclaimed as she spotted Patamon, Gatomon and Gina outside, and she and Jack went to open the door. "Papa, Mama, Aunt Gina!" "Patty, Jack..." Gina started, and hugged her niece and nephew. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have hit you... Especially Patty-" "It's okay." Patty and Jack immediatly said. "And... I'm sorry about c-calling you crazy." Patty apologized. "You're just as, um, no-crazy as Mama or me." "Thanks." Gina whispered. Patamon and Gatomon looked at one another, and smiled.


	143. Chapter 143: Superpowers

Chapter 143: Superpowers

Eventually, Gina managed to find herself a house, right next to a beach on the southern part of File Island. "We're going to miss you." Patty stated as Gina was about to leave, and she and Jack hugged her. "Don't worry." Gina said. "I can come visit you every now and then... If it's okay for your parents, of course." "Sure." Patamon said with a smile. "Bye." Gatomon muttered, and gave hug to Gina herself. "See you later." Gina said. "Bye, Aunt Gina!" Patty and Jack yelled as Gina left. "Well, there she goes." Patamon said. "Hope she'll do fine in her new home alone." "I'm sure she will." Gatomon said optimistically and smiled. "Gina's strong." "I know." Patamon replied. "She's your sister, after all." Gatomon giggled slightly and gave Patamon a kiss. While Gina was walking towards her new house, she came across Neko and Tani, who were heading towards Patty's home. "Oh, hello Mrs. Gina!" Neko greeted Gina. "Patty's told us a lot about you." "Really..." Gina mumbled, and stared at Neko in a strange way. "...Have we met before?" "Umm, I-I don't think so." Neko replied and shrugged. "Weird." Gina said. "You look... Familiar..." Gina just shrugged, and continued her trip.

"...She looks familiar." Neko stated after Gina had gone out of his sight. "Huh?" Tani wondered. "Mrs. Gina." Neko explained. "She looks somehow familiar. I've seen her somewhere before..." "Well, maybe because she looks like Patty's mom." Tani suggested. "It's not that." Neko said, but shook his head. "Nevermind. Let's just keep going." They eventually arrived at Patty's home, and Neko knocked on the door. "Neko, Tani! Hi!" Gatomon greeted the two as she opened the door. "G-good day, Mrs. Gatomon." Neko said, and bowed slightly. "Umm, is Patty home?" "Yes, hold on a second." Gatomon replied. "PAAT-TYY! There's a guest for you!" Patty rushed at the front door to see Gatomon, Neko and Tani. "Nekoo!" Patty exclaimed, and hugged Neko lightly. "Hi." Neko said. "There's this thing I have to show you... Umm, c-could you look after Tani for a moment?" He asked Gatomon. "Of course." Gatomon replied. "I told Neko I'd do well on my own, but..." Tani explained. "Tani, you're still just a little kid." Neko stated. "I'm not little!" Tani protested. "I'm just... Small!" "Tani, your brother's right." Gatomon said. "We'll take care of her." "T-thanks." Neko thanked. "Well, let's go then!" Patty said excitedly, and followed Neko outdoors.

"Where are we going, Neko?" Patty wondered. "Umm, listen... Did you see that meteor shower last night?" Neko asked her. "Yeah, that was pretty cool!" Patty replied. "Well, DeeDee and Vera found something interesting in the woods..." Neko stated. "Huh?" Patty wondered. "What is it?" "You'll see..." Neko replied and smirked. "Hey, Neko and Patty are coming!" Moshi exclaimed after spotting the two. "Hey, guys!" Patty said to her friends. "Hiya, Patty!" DeeDee replied. "Neko told me you found something..." Patty started. "Yeah, check this out!" Vera said. There was a huge hole on the ground, and in it, was a huge red rock. "W-what is that?" Patty wondered. "A meteorite." Wendy explained. "It seems to have fallen here during the meteor shower." "Wow... It's beautiful." Patty stated. "Be careful, it might be burning hot!" Moshi warned her. "It's not hot anymore, just slightly warm." Vera stated, and placed her hand on the meteorite. "Deeds!" Moshi and Patty both yelped. "Don't!" Wendy warned. "Don't you know that meteorites radiates dangerous radioactive waves!" "Hmm, this doesn't seem to do anything-" Vera said. Suddenly, the meteorite began glowing, and the area was covered in a bright light.

"Vera!" DeeDee screamed. "S-she's gone!" Patty gasped. "But... How?" Neko wondered. "VERAA!" DeeDee shouted. "Where did you- OW!" "What was that?" Moshi asked. "Someone pulled my tail!" DeeDee said. "Huh?" Patty and Wendy wondered. "Umm, there's nobody behind you, Deeds." Neko stated. "B-but I know someone pulled my tail!" DeeDee insisted. "Well- EEK!" Patty screamed. "S-something pulled my wing!" "There's something fishy going on around here..." Moshi mumbled. Neko spotted a glimpse of something behind him, and quickly grabbed the air. "Hey!" The thing Neko grabbed screamed, and soon was revealed to be Vera. "Whoa!" Moshi and Patty exclaimed as Vera popped out of nowhere. "VERA!" DeeDee yelled, and rushed at Vera. "Ow... How did you spot me?" Vera asked Neko. "Easy." Neko replied with a grin. "I saw your shadow." "B-but... How did you turn invisible?" DeeDee asked. "I dunno." Vera replied and shrugged. "I just turned invisible after that meteorite shot out light, and decided to pull a couple pranks on ya guys." "Why you..!" DeeDee growled, and leaped at Vera.

However, as soon as she jumped, she somehow jumped 32 feet in the air. "DEEDS!" Moshi and Patty exclaimed. "Whoaaaa!" DeeDee yelled. "H-how did she do that?" Wendy wondered. However, as DeeDee fell to the ground, she felt no pain whatsoever. "Whoa Deeds, I didn't know you could fly!" Patty said. "...I can't." DeeDee mumbled. "Something really weird is going on-" "Aagh!" Moshi yelled. He had leaned against a tree, and the tree had all of a sudden fallen. "Moshie! Are you alright?" DeeDee asked. "I-I'm fine..." Moshi gasped. "B-but how did I-" "Watch out!" Wendy shouted, and ran past Moshi with huge speed. "What the-" Neko asked. "That meteorite did something strange to us..." DeeDee mumbled. "We've got-" "Superpowers!" Patty exclaimed. "Hey... How come I knew what Deeds was going to say?" "Maybe... You've got telekinetic powers!" Moshi suggested. "You can read minds and- WHOA!" "Lift you in the air with my mind." Patty said and giggled. "Well, do I have any superpowers?" Neko wondered. "Hmm..." He squinted, and all of a sudden he fired red laser beams from his eyes, destroying a rock nearby. Patty and Wendy screamed slightly, while Neko stared in amazement. "...Super cool." He said in awe.

"This is awesome!" Vera stated. "Do ya guys know what this means?" "Umm..." Patty mumbled. "We could become superheroes!" Neko said. "R-really?" Moshi asked. "Yeah!" Vera replied. "We could be the Justice-'Mons! Or Digimon Avengers!" "Or Little Kids With Strange Powers." DeeDee said sarcastically, but looked rather serious. "Hey, don't be a party pooper, Deeds!" Neko said. "We could have real fun with these new powers!" "I don't know..." Moshi mumbled. "Well, at least I'll beat you in Tag from now on!" Wendy said with a smug smile. "Well, I've got to admit, this IS kinda cool..." Patty said as she lifted a boulder from the ground with her telekinetic abilities. "I'm a little scared, guys." DeeDee stated. "We got these powers from the meteorite, I think. What if this is caused by the meteorite's radiation?" "Your point bein'?" Vera asked. "What if we'll die because of the radiation?" DeeDee asked worriedly, making Wendy and Moshi gasp. "Oh, don't be ridiculous!" Neko and Vera said. "We've made it through a lot bad things in the past, what makes you think a mere meteorite will kill us?" "B-but-" DeeDee started. "Hey, who wants to play Tag?" Neko asked. Wendy immediatly tagged Neko, and ran off. "Wheee!" Patty and Vera giggled as Neko began chasing them.

The children played with their new superpowers until the sunset, when they had to go home. "Well, good night guys." Vera said as she headed back home with DeeDee. "See ya!" Patty said, and went to her home with Neko. "We're back!" "Tani!" Neko called. "It's time to go home!" "Okay!" Tani replied, and rushed at the front door. "Has she behaved well?" Neko asked Gatomon. "Of course." Gatomon replied with a smile. "Tani's a kind girl." "Well, see you later, Patty." Neko said to Patty. "Bye." Patty replied "I-" Neko started, but was cut by Patty. "I love you too." She said, and gave Neko a kiss before he and Tani returned back home. "What did Neko want to show you?" Gatomon asked Patty. "Oh, nothing special." Patty replied and smiled, but Patamon looked suspicious. "Are you-" He said. "Everything's fine!" Patty replied in a slightly annoyed manner. "Man, I'm tired... I think I'm gonna go to bed." She faked a yawn in order to look convincing. "Good night, Papa, Mama." "G-good night." Gatomon replied, and looked at Patamon. "Is she hiding something from us?" She asked Patamon after Patty had left. "Most likely." Patamon replied.

During the next couple days, Patty, DeeDee, Moshi and Wendy were really fed up with their powers. While Vera and Neko had a lot of fun with their powers, the rest of the gang didn't learn to control theirs at all. Every time DeeDee took a step forward, she walked like she was on the moon, and every time she jumped, she hit the roof hard. Moshi accidentally broke furniture and other items, and he was soon afraid to touch anything, even DeeDee, as he was afraid he'd do some serious damage. Wendy always ran so fast that she hit her head on walls and other stuff that was on her way. While Patty managed to control her telekinesis, she had no control over reading minds, meaning she heard the thoughts of other digimon all over File Island in her head. That caused her a loss of sleep and a major headache. "I'm going... *YAWN* ...Outside." Patty said to her parents. "Okay." Patamon replied. "Be careful." "Yeah..." Patty yawned. She made her way to the meteorite's crash site where the rest of the gang were waiting. "Oof... Would you STOP ALREADY?" She growled to herself. "Hi, Patty." Neko greeted her. "Hi..." Patty mumbled. "Man, I've got a major headache from all these thoughts!" "Poor Patty..." Wendy sighed: She was holding her nose.

"So... You wanted to see us here, Deeds?" Neko asked. "Yeah." DeeDee replied. "Are you guys also getting tired of your powers?" "Oh yeah..." Patty, Moshi and Wendy replied, but Neko and Vera looked hesitant. "You guys just need to learn to control them-" Vera started, but was cut by DeeDee. "I've come to a conclusion." She started. "Since this meteorite gave us our powers, it must also be able to take them away." "Y-you think?" Moshi asked, and DeeDee nodded. "The six of us must gather around the meteorite to get rid of our powers." DeeDee stated. "Well, let's do it then!" Wendy said, and rushed at the meteorite, but hit her face against it. Soon, Moshi, Patty and DeeDee also headed at the meteorite, but Neko and Vera just stood there. "Neko, Vera, come on already!" DeeDee said. "We... We want to keep our powers!" Vera insisted. "Oh, come on!" Wendy begged. "We don't want to have these, it's ruining our lives!" Moshi sobbed. "Neko, Vera, please..." Patty asked, and held her head. "I know what you two are thinking... But please, do it for us." "Patty..." Neko mumbled. He and Vera looked at one another, nodded, and rushed at the meteorite. The six placed their paws on the meteorite, causing the area to be covered in bright light again.

"Oof... Are you alright?" DeeDee asked the others. "My... My headache's gone!" Patty exclaimed happily. Moshi tried to move a boulder nearby, but failed to do so. Wendy ran around in normal speed, Neko squinted his eyes but nothing happened, and Vera remained visible. "It worked!" Wendy and Moshi cheered. "Look! The meteorite's gone!" Patty exclaimed. The meteorite was gone, and now there was just a big crater on the ground. Neko and Vera sighed quietly. "It was so much fun..." Vera muttered. "Yeah..." Neko sighed. "Well, maybe it's better this way. At least Patty, Deeds, Moshi and Wendy are happy." "Yeah." Vera said, looked at the others playing happily, and smiled. "Tag!" She tagged Neko, and quickly ran off. "Hey!" Neko exclaimed, and they all laughed as they began playing Tag.


	144. Chapter 144: A New Enemy

Chapter 144: A New Enemy

One month later, Patty began suffering from her sudden attacks again, when her eyes turned white and she could see flashes from the future. However, it got a lot worse: Patty got a major headache, her skin was burning hot, and she was also very sick-looking. "Danger, danger..." She muttered. Both doctors and Izzy tried to find out what was wrong with Patty, but their researches always ended up in failure. Patamon, Gatomon, Jack, Neko and the rest of Patty's friends were extremely worried. "P... Pa... Pa..." Patty asked Patamon when he was bringing her food. "Yes, sweetie?" Patamon asked. "A-am I... Going t-to... D... D..." Patty coughed. "No." Patamon replied immediatly. "You're not going to die... I won't let that happen." Patty smiled slightly as she fell asleep. Patamon looked at his only daughter, and a tear rolled down his cheek. "Patty..." He whispered, and sniffled. "H-how is s-she?" Gatomon asked Patamon after he stepped out of Patty's room. Her eyes were red and wet. "...Fine." Patamon managed to say. "G-good." Gatomon sniffled. "Umm... T-T.K. and K-Kari promised to c-come over soon-" "YAAAARGH!" They heard Patty screaming in agony. "Patty!" They both yelped, and rushed back into Patty's room, and were blinded for a brief second: Patty was standing on her bed, shining brightly.

"It happens soon." She said with an empty voice. "E-eh?" Patamon wondered. "Patty, a-are you okay?" Gatomon asked, but Patty didn't reply. "As the full moon rises, the Destroyer shall return." Patty muttered. "Only the forces of Light and Darkness combined may save the Digital World from succumbing to darkness. Full... Moon... Rises..." Patty dozed off, and fell on the bed. "Patty? Patty!" Gatomon yelped. "Patty, are you alright?" Patamon asked, and slightly shook Patty. "Mmh..." Patty mumbled, and opened her eyes a little. Someone rang on the doorbell. Patamon rushed downstairs while Gatomon stayed with Patty. "Patty..." Gatomon whispered. "Wh... What happened?" Patty asked, and held her head. "H-how do you feel?" Gatomon asked Patty. "Well, I feel slightly dizzy, but... Other than that, I feel okay." Patty replied. Soon, Patamon, T.K. and Kari arrived in the room. "You sure?" Gatomon wondered. "No fever? Anything?" "No, I'm fine." Patty replied happily. "What's going on?" T.K. asked. "Patty acted strange just a moment ago..." Patamon whispered to them. "We'll explain later." "Maybe you should rest for a while." Gatomon said to Patty, and placed her to the bed. "B-but-" Patty started, but closed her mouth after seeing the look on Gatomon's face. Her parents, T.K. and Kari left the room, and went downstairs.

"The Destroyer?" Kari wondered after Patamon and Gatomon told her and T.K. what happened. "Full moon? Light and Darkness combined?" "Yes." Gatomon replied and nodded. "Does that mean... A new enemy?" Kari asked. "Most likely." Patamon said. "Hmm... Are you sure Patty wasn't just raving because of her fever?" Kari suggested. "She's never been wrong with her powers." Gatomon stated. "Well, there's only one way to find out." T.K. said. "We need to wait until the next full moon. When is that, anyway?" "Umm, let's see..." Patamon said, and took a look at the calendar. "Umm... Three days later." "Well, we'll see then whether or not Patty was telling us the truth." T.K. said with a grin. "I hope it's not too late by then..." Kari sighed. "So, Patty's been acting weird the whole week, then?" T.K. asked. "Yeah, but we don't know why." Patamon replied. "She had a fever, headache and her eyes have been empty." "That weird power inside her has been really active for the past couple days..." Gatomon said. "I'm afraid this could mean something very serious... We might not be in peace anymore-"

They heard someone coming down the stairs: It was Patty, who was still shining bright. "Yes..." She muttered. "I finally managed to control her." "P-Patty?" Gatomon asked, but Patamon looked serious. "Who are you?" He asked. "What have you done to our daughter?" "Don't worry." Patty said, and raised her paws. "I come in peace." "W... What are you?" Gatomon wondered. "I know her." Kari stated. "It's the same spirit that possessed me back when we were fighting the Dark Masters..." "Really?" T.K. asked, and Kari nodded. "Correct." Patty said and nodded. "I am what gives Patty her powers to see to the future and digivolve into Cherubimon." "So... You mean that you do all that stuff via Patty?" T.K. wondered. "Precisely." Patty replied. "I died eons ago, after managing to defeat the Destroyer with my partner. But I heard from Azulongmon that there's a cult who wants to resurrect him. I had to come here and warn you before it is too late... You have to destroy him." "Of course we'll do it." Patamon and Gatomon promised. "Where this cult is located?" Kari asked. "I believe you know the answer already." Patty said, and looked at Gatomon.

"...Myotismon's castle." Gatomon said immediatly. "Correct." Patty said. "I want to ask you something." Patamon said. "Why did you choose Patty as your host?" "Because she is special." Patty replied. "She is the daughter-" "Of Hope and Light." T.K. and Kari said. "Yes." Patty said and nodded. "But... Jack's our child, too." Gatomon stated. "Why he isn't special?" "He was." Patty replied. "However, since he had the dark powers inside him, I couldn't have chose him. He would have gone insane if he had that much light and darkness inside him." "I see." Gatomon said. "...Done." Kari muttered, and put her D-Terminal back into her pocket. "I sent a message a rest of the DigiDestined to explain the situation." "Great." Patty said, and smiled slightly. "I'll come give you advice later on, but for now, I think it's time for me to return your daughter." She closed her eyes, and reopened them. "Patty, are you alright?" Patamon asked her. "Yeah..." Patty mumbled. "Do you... Remember anything?" Gatomon wondered. "Yeah, Cherubimon told me everything." Patty said. "I hope she'll be okay..." "I'm sure she will." Kari said confidently. "She's inside you, after all." Patty smiled slightly, and said "Thanks."

The next day, Patamon and Gatomon were training intensively with T.K. and Kari in order to be ready to fight. Patty would have wanted to train too, but Patamon and Gatomon told her to relax, as she had been through so much already. Meanwhile, the other DigiDestined were also training their digimon. Izzy did a research on the Destroyer and Cherubimon, but much to everyone's surprise, found absolutely no information. "There's nothing..." He sighed. "Nothing in the books, nothing in the databank... I even asked Gennai if he knew anything!" "Well, maybe everything just happened so long time ago that there's no information left about it." T.K. suggested. "Yeah, the Digital World changes all the time, right?" Davis said. "Yes, but this still perplexes me..." Izzy muttered. Angemon and Angewomon landed, dedigivolved back to Patamon and Gatomon, and panted exhaustedly. "Phew..." Patamon said. "That was... Some training..." Gatomon panted and smiled. "I think you two should take a break now." Kari suggested. "You've been doing great." "Well, at least... We'll be ready... If we've got to fight." Patamon stated.

Meanwhile, Patty was outside, playing with her friends. Neko had brought Tani along, as he didn't want to leave her in the cave all alone. "Patty!" DeeDee exclaimed as she spotted Patty flying towards them. "You're fine again!" Moshi cheered. "Yeah..." Patty mumbled. "Are you alright?" Demimeramon asked her. "I-I'm fine." Patty said quickly. Neko smiled, and gave her a small kiss. "What is it, Patty?" Wendy wondered. "Nothing, nothing!" Patty replied. "Umm, g-guys? Shall we play now?" Paguya asked in an attempt to save Patty from questions. "S-sure!" Vera replied quickly. "Well, what're we gonna play then?" "Tag!" Patty yelled. "Okay, I can start." Neko said, and smirked. "Whee, run!" DeeDee exclaimed, and they all ran off as Neko began chasing them. "You're not gonna get us!" Yaamon said and sniggered. "We'll see about that!" Neko replied, and leaped at Yaamon, but missed him. "Hehehee!" Tani giggled as she ran away from Neko, but she accidentally tripped on a rock and fell over. "Tani!" Neko gasped, and ran at Tani. "Tani, are you alright?" "I'm fine." Tani replied, and stood up. "Are you sure?" Neko asked, and looked worried. "Neko, I'm fine!" Tani said in a slightly annoyed way.

"I guess I'll have to take Tani back home." Neko said to the others. "Neko, I AM FINE!" Tani shouted. "T-Tani!" Neko yelled out of shock. "You don't have to baby me all the time just because I am smaller or younger than you!" Tani said with tears in her eyes. "I am strong, I can take care of myself!" "B-but..." Neko started. "Tani, please calm down..." Patty said gently. "Neko's just caring about you-" "I don't need protection!" Tani stated. "I'll prove you I can do fine on my own!" She turned around, and angrily ran away. "T-Tani, WAAAIT!" Neko yelled, and ran after Tani, but tripped on a tree root. "Oof!" "You okay, Neko?" DeeDee asked as Neko got up. "Quick!" Neko exclaimed. "Let's go after her!" Tani had rushed angrily deep into the forest. "Hmph... Stupid Neko thinks I'm just a baby..." She thought. "Why does he treat me like that? Just because I'm small? Or an orphan? Or-" Tani heard a strange noise behind her, and turned around: A black portal had risen behind her, and out of the portal came a digimon dressed in red robes. "W-who are you?" Tani asked. The digimon didn't reply, but instead offered her hand to Tani. Tani stared at the figure for a second, before following it to the portal.

The children searched for Tani, but failed to find her. "Oh no..." Neko mumbled. "Where is she?" "Don't worry." Patty comforted him. "We'll find her. Tani will come back after she has cooled down a bit." "Yeah, don't worry!" Moshi said and smiled. "Tani's a strong girl, she'll be fine!" "I-I hope..." Neko said, and wiped his eyes. Three days later, there still was no sight of Tani. Meanwhile, it was also time for the DigiDestined to head towards Myotismon's castle and prevent the cult from resurrecting the Destroyer. "Be careful now, Patty and Jack." Patamon said to his children, and gave them a hug. "We'll come back before you know it." "O-okay." Jack replied. "...Papa, wait!" Patty said as they were about to leave. "I want to go with you!" "Patty, we already talked this through." Gatomon said. "We don't want you to get into harm's way." "B-but-" Patty started. "I'm sure Cherubimon wouldn't want you to endanger yourself, either." Patamon said. "B-but... Alright." Patty sighed. "We'll come back soon enough." Gatomon promised. "Okay, is everyone ready?" Tai asked the rest of the DigiDestined, who all raised their Digivices as a reply. The Eight original DigiDestined digimon digivolved into their Mega forms, while Veemon, Hawkmon and Wormmon digivolved into Champions and Armadillomon armor digivolved into Submarimon. "Okay then..." Tai said, and climbed on WarGreymon's back. "Let's go!" The digimon took off, and began the journey towards Myotismon's castle.


	145. Chapter 145: The Destroyer Awakens

Chapter 145: The Destroyer Awakens

"There it is!" Kari exclaimed, and pointed at a fortress that was beyond them: Myotismon's castle. "Whoa, it's huge!" Yolei said. The digimon landed, and looked at the castle. "Okay, so what's the plan?" Ken wondered. "We're gonna attack head on, of course!" Davis replied. "Yeah!" ExVeemon said. "Umm, I think we should go around it and attack from behind..." Joe suggested. "We haven't got that much time." T.K. stated. "If we don't stop them before the full moon, we're gonna have one big problem." "What are we fighting exactly, anyway?" Mimi wondered. "We're not completely sure what they are right now." Seraphimon replied. "All we know is that they are trying to resurrect something called the Destroyer that will obliterate the entire Digital World if we fail to destroy it." "Whoa, sounds kinda serious..." Yolei said worriedly. "No worries!" Matt said with a smile. "We defeated Apocalymon, ArchDevimon, and countless other baddies, so I doubt this will be a problem!" "Well, we'll see that soon enough..." Tai mumbled, and looked at the sky. "Let's go, guys."

Back at File Island, Neko, Patty and Jack were searching for Tani. Neko was desperately trying to find her, and got more and more worried as they didn't manage to do so. "D-did you..?" He asked Patty and Jack as they reunited. "...I'm sorry." Patty sighed, and shook her head. Neko turned his face towards the ground, and closed his eyes tight. "Tani..." He sobbed. "Where... Where is she?" "Don't cry, Neko." Patty whispered, stroke Neko's back, and helped him back up. "We will find her sooner or later. I promise." Neko sniffled, and wiped his eyes. "...I'm a weakling." He mumbled. "No you're not!" Patty said immediatly. "You're just worried about your sister. That's completely normal. I'd be worried about Jack too if he was lost or something-" "Thanks." Jack said with a smile. "But Patty is right, Neko. There's nothing bad about being worried about your sister." "...T-Thanks." Neko said. "I think we need more help if we're going to find Tani..." "Yeah, maybe." Patty said. "Let's go get the rest of our friends to help." "I can go get mine, too!" Jack said excitedly. "Jack, I think you should go home." Patty suggested. "I don't want you to get lost or-"

"Patty?" Neko asked. Patty looked slightly sick. "Uuh..." Patty groaned. "Patty, are you alright?" Jack wondered. "I... I..." Patty started, and fainted. "Patty!" Neko and Jack both exclaimed, but Patty soon stood up, glowing bright. "P-Patty, are you okay?" Neko wondered. "...Patty's not here right now." Patty replied. "What are you talking about, Patty?" Jack asked. "I will explain later." Patty said, and looked at Neko. "Your sister is not here on the File Island anymore." "H-huh?" Neko wondered. "She has been kidnapped in order to resurrect an ancient monster." Patty explained. "What?" Neko exclaimed. "Where is Tani? I've got to go rescue her!" "You must not." Patty warned him. "The place where your sister is imprisoned is way too dangerous. The DigiDestined are already there, and if it is not too late, they will save Tani." "B-but-" Neko started. "Hey, kids!" Someone yelled behind them. Neko and Jack looked behind, and saw two Impmon: Yaamon's parents. Patty blinked her eyes a couple times, and returned back normal. "O-oh, hello Mr. and Mrs. Yaamon!" Neko greeted Yaamon's parents.

"Have you seen Yaamon lately?" Yaamon's mother asked the children, who all shook their heads. "Nope... Is he missing?" Patty wondered. "Yes, and we have no idea where he could be." Yaamon's mother sighed. "Don't worry, we'll find him." Yaamon's father comforted her. "Hmm, so Yaamon's missing too.." Neko muttered. "C-can we help you find him?" Patty asked Yaamon's parents. "Oh, thank you so much..." Yaamon's mother thanked. "But, aren't you busy yourselves?" "Oh, right..." Neko muttered. "We have to go find Tani first... Well, at least I know where she is." "You do?" Patty wondered. "Yeah, you told-" Jack started. "Oh, it wasn't me." Patty replied. "It was Cherubimon. So, did she say where Tani is?" "Well, not exactly..." Neko sighed. "She just said that the DigiDestined would be able to rescue her... Whoever those are-" "Papa and Mama are part of the DigiDestined!" Patty exclaimed. "Which means..." "Mama said something about Myotismon and castle." Jack mumbled. "But I dunno where it is located..." "Neither do I." Patty sighed. "Looks like we're back at the start..." Neko said, and looked slightly sad. "Well, maybe we should go search for Yaamon then." "Yeah." Patty said. "I wonder where he is..."

"Hey!" Shouted Yaamon. He was locked in some sort of dungeon, with Tani lying next to him. "Ya, whoever is out there! Let us out, now!" "Silence." A guard outside the jail replied. It was a humanoid digimon wearing a red robe. "Don't you realize the situation you are in, you poor little fool? You are not one to talk." "Hmrph..." Yaamon grunted. "What are ya gonna do to us, anyway?" "Well, if you are lucky, you might get out of here unharmed." The guard replied. "The little Salamon, however, isn't as lucky. We have big plans for her..." "What kinda plans?" Yaamon wondered. "None of your business." The guard grunted. "Mmh..." Tani mumbled, and opened her eyes a little. "Tani, you okay?" Yaamon asked her. "Where..?" Tani wondered. "We're in a dungeon or somethin'." Yaamon explained. "Hey, what did ya guys do to her? She sounds awfully weak!" "It's just the presence of the Destroyer that has weakened her so much." The guard stated. "She can feel the connection between it and herself..." "What're ya talkin' about?" Yaamon wondered. "Soon, this entire world shall be recreated... Into the Digital World of Darkness!" The guard yelled, and laughed evilly. "Why you-" Yaamon started.

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard from higher up in the castle. "What the-" The guard started. Another robe-wearing cult member rushed down the stairs. "We've been attacked!" He warned the guard. "What?" The guard yelled. "We must hurry up, it's still one hour until the full moon rises." The cult member stated. "I shall take the girl to the summoning room, you take care of the intruders." "Okay." The guard said, and rushed up the staircase. "You, boy." The member said to Yaamon. "If you try to do anything, you're a dead 'mon." Yaamon glared at the red-robed digimon as he hopped next to a wall. The cult member grabbed Tani harshly, and pulled her out of the jail. He then closed the door, locked it and carried Tani somewhere. "W... W-what are you going to do to me?" Tani asked, and gulped. "Hmph, you don't have any memories left of your past then?" The member asked. "You were created eons ago, as a tool for our cult to use in order to summon the Destroyer the first time. However, as the Destroyer was eliminated, Cherubimon decided to seal you into a Digi-Egg for millions of years and erase your memory... But the Destroyer still lives inside you." "I-I was created..?" Tani gasped. "D-does that mean... I'm not real?" "Yes." The cult member said. "No..." Tani whispered.

"Terra Force!" "Metal Wolf Claw!" WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon fired their attacks at the castle's wall, and managed to blow up a huge hole in it. "Intruders!" Digimon in red robes yelled. "Protect the castle!" "Better hurry up guys, the full moon's going to rise soon!" ExVeemon stated. "You are never going to stop us!" One of the cult members stated. "We'll see..." Seraphimon muttered. "Hallowed Knuckle!" He fired an orb of light at the member, knocking him out. "Get them!" The cult members shouted, and charged at the DigiDestined. The DigiDestined digimon and the cult members began fighting. "Come on guys, let's go!" Davis said, and the DigiDestined, Magnadramon, Rosemon, and Aquilamon headed inside the castle from the other side while the other cult members were busy. "Be careful, you might get lost!" Matt warned the Junior DigiDestined. "Hmm... This place is bigger than I remembered it to be." Magnadramon muttered. "Uh-oh!" Aquilamon said as more red-robed digimon ran after them. "Let's get this over with quick!" Rosemon said, and the three digimon attacked the remaining cult members.

"YAA-MOON!" DeeDee shouted. "Where are yo-ou?" Demimeramon asked. "Man... Where the heck is he?" Paguya wondered. "YAA-MOON!" Patty yelled. "First Tani, then Yaamon..." Moshi said Neko said worriedly. "Do ya think their disappearances have somethin' in common?" Vera wondered. "I don't know..." Neko said. "What if Yaamon's injured, or even worse?" Wendy asked worriedly. "Don't worry, Yaamon's strong." Patty said optimistically. "Hmm..." Moshi mumbled, and searched a bush. "Nothing here... Let's think for a while. Where would I be if I were Yaamon-" He stumbled over a rock, and fell on the ground. "Oof!" Moshi grunted. "Ow..." He looked around, and soon spotted something on the ground. "Hey, it's writing! Hmm... 'Tani, fort, Server... Yaamon'! HEY, GUYS! Over here!" "Moshi?" DeeDee wondered. "Did he find Yaamon?" "Moshi!" Patty exclaimed. "Did you-" "Look!" Moshi said, and pointed at the text. As the rest of the kids arrived, they read the text. "'Server'?" Kapurimon wondered. "Server Continent!" DeeDee exclaimed. "Cherubimon said Tani was kidnapped..." Neko muttered. "Of course! It all adds up!" "Do you guys know what this means?" Paguya asked. "We're going to Server Continent." Patty said and nodded.

"Well, that wasn't too hard..." Magnadramon said as they knocked out the guards. "Let's go-" "HEEY!" Someone yelped from a jail. "Over here! Heeelp!" "Huh?" Davis wondered, and looked around. "Over there!" Kari exclaimed, and pointed forward. "Who's there?" Aquilamon asked. "Wait... That's one of Patty's friends!" Magnadramon stated. "Yaamon!" "M-Mrs. Gatomon?" Yaamon said. "What are you doing HERE?" Magnadramon wondered. "I-I was imprisoned as I followed one of those guys... They kidnapped Tani!" Yaamon exclaimed. "Tani?" Kari gasped. Magnadramon broke down the jail door, and released Yaamon. "Where did they take her?" She asked Yaamon. "That way!" Yaamon said, and nodded his head towards the right direction. "Let's go!" Tai said, and the DigiDestined ran off. Meanwhile, in the same room where Myotismon entered the Real World, the red-robed cult members were in a circle, with Tani in the middle. "The time has come." One of the members said. "The full moon is finally here... It is time to perform the ritual, and resurrect the Destroyer!" "Neko..." Tani thought, and sniffled quietly. "Please... Please help..."

"Man, this place is a maze!" Davis whined. "We're never gonna find the right way!" "Are you sure they went this way, Yaamon?" Magnadramon asked Yaamon. "I-I'm positive 'bout it!" Yaamon insisted. "Hmm... I just wonder what they need Tani for." Yolei muttered. "I mean, how could they use a little kid to summon some big, creepy monster- Oh, right..." She looked at Magnadramon, and gulped. "EEEEEEK!" They heard a loud scream. "W-what was that?" Mimi wondered. "Someone's in trouble..." Ken said. "Tani!" Magnadramon exclaimed. "NOOO!" Tani's voice screamed. "STOOP, PLEASE!" "This way!" Tai said, and they rushed at the direction where the voice came from. They came across a big door that Magnadramon, Aquilamon and Rosemon blew up out of the way. "Aha!" Davis cheered. "We made it-" They spotted the cult members standing in a ring, with a weak-looking Tani in the middle. "Tani!" Magnadramon yelled. "Are you-" Tani suddenly stood up, and opened her eyes, making the DigiDestined gasp: Her eyes were red and devilish. She was breathing heavily, and her voice sounded really twisted and deep. "Too late..." T.K. mumbled. "Yes... Yes!" The cult members cheered. "You are finally here... The Destroyer!"


	146. Chapter 146: Death of Yaamon

Chapter 146: Death of Yaamon

"Uh-oh..." Matt said. "This can't be good!" Davis exclaimed. Tani looked totally emotionless. "M-Master?" One of the cult members asked carefully. "A-are you there-" Tani glared at him, and that very moment he faded into digital bits. "Wha-!" T.K. gasped. "Great..." One of the cult members said with an evil smile. "The Destroyer's powers are still the same." "We failed..." Magnadramon said worriedly. "Hmm..." Tani growled. "Time to leave this empty shell." She opened her mouth, and out of it came black smoke. Tani screamed hard with her normal voice as the smoke exited her body, and fell unconscious after it was completely out. In the middle of the smoke formed two glowing red eyes. "The Destroyer!" The cult members cheered. "Our lord is finally here! You must hurry, Your Highness, and destroy the Digital World." "Yes..." The destroyer mumbled. "But before that... I shall destroy YOU!" The Destroyer's eyes flashed, and all the cult members disintegrated one by one. The DigiDestined, Magnadramon, Rosemon and Aquilamon gasped in fear. "Hmm... My powers aren't as strong as they used to be." The Destroyer stated. "They didn't scream in agony as I intended." "What a heartless monster!" Sora gasped.

"Huh?" WarGreymon wondered, and looked at the sky. "How come the sky is... Red?" Stingmon asked. "...The Destroyer." Seraphimon muttered. "We failed." "B-but..." Ankylomon started. "That means..." ExVeemon sighed. "All hell is going to break loose." Seraphimon stated. "Oh no..." Hououmon gasped. "What are we going to do now?" "We should make sure the others are alive." MetalGarurumon replied. "Yes... Let's hurry up!" Seraphimon said, and the remaining digimon rushed inside the castle. They made it to the room with the doors to Real World, and were shocked: The DigiDestined, Gatomon, Palmon and Hawkmon were lying on the floor, unconscious and severely damaged. "No!" WarGreymon yelled. The Destroyer cackled deviously. "Oh, you wanted to join the fun, too?" He asked the remaining digimon. "Do not worry, they are still alive... For now. I just played with them for a while." "Gatomon..." Seraphimon muttered, crouched down to Gatomon, and took her in his arms. "T.K..." He turned his head at T.K. "Are you guys okay?" "Ow..." Davis whined. "That was... Quite a hit..." T.K. said and smirked. "H-hon..." Gatomon whispered to Seraphimon, and flinched. "Please... Defeat him..." Seraphimon nodded, lowered Gatomon back to the floor, and glared at the Destroyer. "You will pay for this." He stated.

Meanwhile, Patty and the rest of the children had built a raft, and were sailing towards the Server Continent. "Look, it's already there!" Demimeramon exclaimed as they saw the Continent. "We'll be there right away!" "Patty?" Neko asked. "Patty, what's wrong?" "Darkness..." Patty muttered, held her head and breathed heavily. "Huge... Darkness..." ""What is she talking about?" Paguya wondered. "It's... Coming back..." "What's coming back?" Neko asked. "T... The... Dest... Royer..." Patty managed to say, and passed out. "Patty!" DeeDee and Wendy yelped. "Oof... I-I'm fine." Patty said weakly. "But our parents and Yaamon... We have to hurry before it's too late." She looked at Neko, and gulped. "Neko, I... I'm sorry, but Cherubimon t-told me what happened to T-Tani..." "I-is she alive?" Neko asked immediatly. "Yes," Patty replied. "But... H-her soul is beyond repair." "What does that mean?" Neko wondered, and gulped. "S-she... Her life is practically ruined forever." Patty said, and a tear rolled down her cheek. Neko fell on his knees on the raft. "No..." He whispered. "This can't be..." "Neko-" Wendy started, but their raft had beached, and they stepped to the land. Moshi helped Neko up, and the children started going towards Myotismon's old castle.

"Gah... Ghah..." Seraphimon panted. "Is... That thing... Immortal..?" WarGreymon wondered. "Fools." The Destroyer taunted them. "Would a Digi-Egg stand a chance against a Mega?" "Damnit..." ExVeemon cursed. "I should've known..." Seraphimon sighed, and tried to get up. "Cherubimon warned us... That even she couldn't defeat the Destroyer... On her own..." He dedigivolved back to Patamon out of exhaustion. "Gatomon... I'm sorry." He mumbled. "Looks like I failed you..." "Well, guys..." Ankylomon started. "Looks like this is the end... It was nice knowing you." "Hey, don't be so negative..." ExVeemon said with a smile. "We'll get out of this somehow-" "Well then, I guess playtime is over." The Destroyer said and sighed. ""Time to erase you from existence. And then... The rest of the Digital World!" "Uh-oh..." Thought Yaamon, who was hiding in a corner. "I have to do something before that thing destroys the others! But what could I possibly do, I'm just a mere kiddo..." "YAA-MOON!" He heard someone yelling outside the room. "E-eh?" Yaamon wondered. "Hmm?" The Destroyer said, and looked around. "That voice..." Gatomon whispered. "...Patty?" Patamon wondered.

"O-OVER HERE!" Yaamon shouted. Soon, Patty, Neko, DeeDee, Moshi, Wendy, Vera, Paguya, Kapurimon and Demimeramon stepped into the room. "Yaamon!" Paguya yelled happily. "Are you-" Patty gasped loudly as she noticed her parents lying on the ground. "P-Papa!" She sobbed. "Mama!" "P-Patty..." Patamon started. "W... Why did you come here..?" "We came to rescue Yaamon!" DeeDee stated. "Tani!" Neko yelped, and rushed at Tani's unconscious body. "Tani! Tani! It's Neko here!" "No use." The Destroyer said. "Her soul has been destroyed, she can not wake up." "Tani, please..." Neko whispered, even though he knew she couldn't hear him. "Open your eyes..." Neko collapsed next to Tani, and began sobbing quietly. "You..." He muttered, and glared at the Destroyer. "You did this to her. You are going to PAY!" The children looked slightly shocked, but the Destroyer was smiling deviously. "Very well." He said to Neko. "If you truly think you can beat me, fight." "I... I..." Neko started. "Neko, stop!" Patty shouted. "He's going to kill you!" "I don't care!" Neko yelled. "My sister's gone... And it's my fault..." "Neko..." Gatomon mumbled. "Very well." The Destroyer said. "I shall end your sufferings." He fired a purple energy ball towards Neko.

"WATCH OUT!" Yaamon shouted, and pushed Neko out of the way, taking the energy blast himself. "YAAMON!" All the children shouted. Neko was lying on the floor, and crawled next to Yaamon. The other kids soon rushed at them. "Hmph, what a brave child..." The Destroyer taunted. "Oh no..." Kari gasped. "Yaamon... Yaamon!" Paguya yelled with tears in his eyes. "Please wake up, Yaamon!" "Oww..." Yaamon whined, and flinched. "How do you feel?" Wendy asked him, and gulped. "I feel... Slightly cold." Yaamon managed to say, and coughed slightly. "Yaamon, you're going to be alright..." DeeDee said, and tried to smile positively. "Guys..." Yaamon whispered. The others saw that he was fading away, and gasped. "...Thanks... For the meddling..." He smiled peacefully, closed his eyes, and faded away. "Yaamon..." Demimeramon muttered in utter shock. "No..." Patty sobbed, and closed her eyes tight. "NOOOO!" She began shining bright. "W-what is this?" The Destroyer asked. The light that emitted from Patty healed the DigiDestined and the digimon who had fought against the Destroyer. "E-eh?" Matt wondered. "What is this?" ExVeemon asked.

"W-what was that?" Moshi wondered. "Patty healed everyone!" DeeDee explained. "...Cherubimon." The Destroyer grumbled. "So you are still alive." "Yes." Patty replied to the Destroyer and nodded. "Just like you, I found myself a host." "Well then..." The Destroyer mumbled. "This changes everything." The castle soon began shaking. "E-earthquake?" Mimi wondered worriedly. "I was going to have some fun with you before I destroy everything..." The Destroyer started. "But if Cherubimon is still alive... That means you must DIE!" "L-let's get out of here!" Paguya yelped, and the DigiDestined and all of the digimon rushed to the exit, apart from Patty and Neko, who were still standing there. "Patty, Neko, HURRY UP!" DeeDee shouted. "We're coming!" Patty replied. "You can not get away from me-" The Destroyer said, but another light emitted from Patty and hit him right in the eyes, distracting him for a second. "Patty, look!" Neko said: On the ground was lying a Digi-Egg. Patty grabbed the Digi-Egg while Neko took Tani, and the two caught up with the rest of the digimon and managed to get out of the castle. The adult digimon took the DigiDestined and the children on their backs, and began fleeing the Server Continent.

"Phew..." Davis sighed out of relief as the DigiDestined returned to File Island. "I thought we wouldn't make it out of there alive! Thanks, guys!" "You're welcome!" Veemon replied, and high fived with Davis. "This is going to be a problem..." Izzy muttered, and the rest of the DigiDestined sighed. "Yeah, we failed Cherubimon..." Sora said. "Don't worry." Patty said to them. "I didn't manage to defeat the Destroyer on my own either." "She's right." T.K. said, and smiled. "We have to keep our hopes up, and keep training." "But..." What about the Continent Server?" Kari asked. "Oh fudge, there goes our homes..." Veemon sighed. "You can live here for the time being." Patamon promised. "I don't think he'll come to File Island soon." "Tani..." Neko whispered, and sniffled. He hadn't uttered a word since they escaped the Destroyer. "Aww, don't worry Neko." Gatomon comforted him. "I'm sure there's something we can do about her... And Yaamon." She took a look at Yaamon's Digi-Egg that was in Patty's arms. "W-we have to go tell h-his parents." Paguya stated, and Patty handed the egg to him. "See you later." Kapurimon said, and he, Paguya and Demimeramon started hopping towards Yaamon's home. Patty looked at the ocean. "He will pay for this." He muttered. All the DigiDestined and the digimon looked serious and nodded.

Patamon, Gatomon and Patty headed towards their home. Patty didn't want to leave Neko on his own, so she decided to take him and Tani with her. "Mama, Papa, Patty!" Jack exclaimed after seeing his family walking outside, and rushed to hug them. "You're okay!" "Hiya, Jackie." Gatomon replied with a smile. "W-well, did you... Did you beat him?" Jack wondered. Patamon sighed heavily. "We've got to start training hard." He stated. "Yeah." Gatomon said and nodded. "But I think it is time to go sleep now." She said to the children. Patty, Jack and Neko went upstairs while Neko carried Tani. Patty and Neko placed Tani on Patty's bed, and climbed in two mattresses that were on the floor. "Neko." Patty started. "Y-yeah?" Neko wondered. "Don't worry." Patty said, and hugged Neko. "Everything's going to be alright. We'll get Tani back to normal." "P-Patty..." Neko muttered. "...I love you." He gave Patty a huge kiss. "I love you too." Patty replied and smiled. "Let's go to sleep now. Perhaps everything will be better in the morning." Neko smiled and nodded as he and Patty lied on the mattresses and closed their eyes.

However, Patty didn't sleep. She stayed up for an hour, and when she was sure Neko was asleep she climbed out of her mattress and snuck at the door. "I love you, Neko..." She thought, sighed and opened the door. She snuck at the staircase, and looked at the door to her parents' bedroom. She snuck at the hallway, and opened the front door. "Mama... Papa... Neko... Jackie..." She thought. "I'm sorry... I just have to do this!" She took off, and began flying towards the Continent Server. While still flying in midair, Patty soon started glowing, and digivolved into Cherubimon. "I'm not going to let history repeat itself!" She muttered, and finally arrived at the Continent Server. The Destroyer had already started deleting the Server. ""'Lightning Spear!" Cherubimon yelled, and threw a lightning bolt at him. "What the-?" The Destroyer wondered, and turned around, seeing Cherubimon. "Well, well, well..." "I... I came here to stop you!" Cherubimon stated. "Well then..." The Destroyer started. "I would have wanted to save you for the last... But it looks like I have no choice!" He fired a purple energy beam at Cherubimon, who barely dodged it, and soon enough the two entities began fighting.


	147. Chapter 147: Cherubimon Loses

Chapter 147: Cherubimon Loses

"Storm of Judgment!" Cherubimon summoned a thunder could that dropped lightning bolts at the Destroyer, but they dispersed the moment they got in contact with him, doing no visible damage whatsoever. The Destroyer fired a black lightning bolt at Cherubimon, who barely managed to dodge it. "I must admit," The Destroyer said with a smile. "You truly have become stronger through all these years. If you had fought me straight away, there could have been a chance that you could've defeated me. However, I have absorbed too much data for you to be able to even fight back." "We'll see about that..." Cherubimon panted, and fired many orbs of light towards the Destroyer, who easily blocked them with a red energy field he generated from his eyes. "You don't stand a chance..." He taunted. "If you surrender now, I will let you go unharmed and save you for the last." "Not a chance!" Cherubimon replied. "I am not going to let you destroy the Digital World like you nearly did before!" "Oh, so you are going to sacrifice yourself... AND a little girl?" The Destroyer wondered. "I-it's her own choice!" Cherubimon yelled, and threw another bolt of lightning at the Destroyer.

Patamon woke up in the middle of the night. He was sitting on the bed, with Gatomon sleeping next to him. He carefully stroked Gatomon's head, and smiled slightly. He then looked out of the window, and sighed. "Mmh..?" Gatomon mumbled. "Oh, sorry." Patamon apologized. "Did I wake you up?" "It's fine..." Gatomon yawned and smiled. "But how come you're not sleeping?" "I just..." Patamon started. "I'm worried." "About what?" Gatomon wondered. "About Patty..." Patamon replied and sighed. "Oh..." Gatomon mumbled, and looked slightly worried herself. "Why?" Patamon asked. "Why does her life have to be such a mess? She's barely three years old, but she's already faced so many dangers..." "I know." Gatomon said. "It's not fair for a little kid like her." "I mean, I know we were really young ourselves when we fought the likes of Devimon and Apocalymon, but we hatched out of Digi-Eggs, while Patty..." He sighed again. "Don't worry." Gatomon whispered, and gave Patamon a small hug. "Patty's a strong girl. Whatever goes wrong, she'll always make it. She's our child, after all." "Yeah..." Patamon muttered with a smile, and gave Gatomon a kiss. "Let's go back to sleep now, shall we?" Gatomon suggested. "Sure." Patamon replied, and the two soon fell asleep again.

"Gh... Ghah..." Cherubimon gasped. "Tee hee, looks like you're losing!" The Destroyer cackled. "N... No..." Cherubimon panted. "I'm not... Going to lose..." However, Cherubimon was happy from the deep inside. "At least the other digimon have time to escape before he destroys the entire continent." "You haven't learned a thing during the past eons, have you?" The Destroyer taunted her. "You cannot defeat me on your own." "Hmph... Shut up..." Cherubimon muttered, and glared at him. "I am going to destroy you, even if it took my own life!" "Well, maybe you should stop talking and start fighting." The Destroyer suggested sarcastically. "Hngh!" Cherubimon grunted, and fired a lightning bolt at the Destroyer. The Destroyer easily dodged it, and the lightning bolt created a huge hole on the ground. "W-what?" Cherubimon yelled. "I figured it'd be more fun if I just let you to destroy the Digital World." The Destroyer said with an evil smile. "You sick, twisted..." Cherubimon muttered. "Oh no..." She thought. "This isn't working... But I have to stop him somehow!" Cherubimon got up, and desperately charged towards the Destroyer.

Back at File Island, Neko had just woken up. He yawned and stretched his limbs, and looked around. "W... Where am I?" He wondered. "Oh, now I remember! I'm at Patty's home, and-" He looked at the mattress next to him: It was empty. "Oh... Well, looks like she woke up early this morning-" Neko spotted Patty's bed, and sighed after he saw Tani just lying there, looking completely emotionless and empty. Neko climbed out of the mattress, and went next to Tani. "Hi." He greeted her, and smiled slightly. However, Tani didn't reply. "Listen," Neko started, and placed his paw on Tani's shoulder. "I know you can't hear me, but I just want you to know... Whatever happens to you, no matter how your body, mind or soul is... I'm always gonna be there to protect you." Neko hugged Tani carefully. Tani looked completely absent, not saying or doing anything, other than breathing. "Don't worry." Neko whispered in her eye. "I'll get you back to normal, no matter what." He gave Tani a small kiss to the forehead, placed her head on the pillow, and covered her body with a blanket before leaving the room and heading downstairs.

"Oh, good morning Neko!" Gatomon greeted Neko as he climbed down the steps. "H-hello, Miss Gatomon." Neko replied and bowed slightly. "Did you sleep well?" Patamon wondered. "Y-yeah, pretty much." Neko replied with a small smile. "Would you want some breakfast?" Gatomon asked him. "No thanks." Neko said, and looked around. "Umm... Where is Patty?" "Huh? You mean she's not sleeping?" Patamon wondered. "Yeah, she wasn't in her bed when I woke up..." Neko replied. "I just thought she had woken up early." "Well, at least we haven't seen her the whole day..." Gatomon muttered. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Patamon went to open the door, and saw Moshi. "H-hello, Mr. Patamon." Moshi said. "Moshi?" Patamon wondered. "Umm... Are Patty and Neko here?" Moshi asked. "Well, Neko is, but we don't know where Patty has gone..." Patamon replied. "What is it, Moshi?" Neko asked Moshi. "Come quick!" Moshi said. "Yaamon's about to hatch!" "R-really?" Neko wondered, and Moshi nodded. "Yeah! The rest of our friends are already at Yaamon's house!" Moshi replied with a smile. "Well, I guess I'll tag along then." Neko said. "We'll tell you if we see Patty." Gatomon said. "Thanks. Bye!" Neko replied, and rushed after Moshi.

Patamon and Gatomon searched the entire house, but couldn't find Patty. "Man... Where could she be?" Patamon wondered. Gatomon sat down at the couch, and turned on the TV. "I'm sure she'll be fine-" Gatomon said, and suddenly gasped loudly. "What? What is it?" Patamon asked. "L-look!" Gatomon said, and pointed at the TV. There was a live news report straight from the Continent Server. "Two entities have been fighting at the Continent Server for a while now." The news anchor said. "We aren't sure what these things are, but one of them seems to be a Cherubimon-" "Patty..." Patamon mumbled, rushed outside, and immediatly took off. "P-Patamon!" Gatomon yelled after him. While Patamon was flying, he digivolved into Seraphimon, and kept on going. "Patty..." He thought. Meanwhile, Cherubimon was still fighting the Destroyer. She was badly beaten and covered in scars and bruises, but she was still standing. "No..." She mumbled, and wobbled back and forth. The Destroyer fired one more purple energy ball at Cherubimon, knocking her out. She dedigivolved back to Patty, who was badly damaged: Her bones and wings were broken, and she had bruises all over her body. "Time to end the fun..." The Destroyer said, and sighed slightly as he charged a black energy beam that he was about to fire at Patty.

At that very moment, Seraphimon fired a Hallowed Knuckle at the Destroyer's eyes, and took Patty in his arms. "Ghah!" The Destroyer grunted. "Patty, are you alright?" Seraphimon asked. "P... P..." Patty mumbled, and opened her eyes a little. "P... Pa... Papa..." "Thank goodness, you're still alive." Seraphimon whispered, and carefully hugged Patty. "I... I'm... So... Sorry..." Patty apologized, and coughed weakly. "It's okay..." Seraphimon muttered. He then glared at the Destroyer. "You." He started. He was filled with anger. "I promise to you, this is not the end. I'll come and rip you apart with my bare hands if you ever dare to touch my daughter again!" "Hmph... It was Cherubimon's choice." The Destroyer insisted. "But fine. Take her back home and let her recover. I shall have a rematch with her later." Seraphimon looked at Patty again. "Don't worry." He said quietly. "You're going to be okay." He took off, and carefully started carrying Patty back to File Island. "Well then..." The Destroyer muttered, and turned around. "Better get back to destroying." He fired a red-and-black laser that slowly started deleting the Server Continent.

"I-is she alright?" Gatomon asked a doctor, and sniffled quietly. They were in a hospital, where Patty was sleeping on a bed, covered in bandages. "She's in a critical condition." The doctor replied. Gatomon gasped, while Patamon closed his eyes shut. "She has been injured really bad. All her bones are broken... I am not sure if Patty's going to make it." "No..." Jack mumbled. "Patty can't die! She just CAN'T!" "J-Jack..." Patamon started, but tears rolled down his cheek. Meanwhile, Neko, DeeDee, Vera, Moshi and Wendy were standing around Patty's bed. Neko was stroking Patty's head and looked devastated, but he didn't say a word. The others were teary-eyed, and looked really sad. "This can't be..." DeeDee sobbed. "F-first Tani, then Yaamon... And now P-Patty!" "S-she's going to make it." Moshi said, and smiled confidently. "She's Patty, s-she can't leave us." "...He's going to pay for this." Neko whispered, and suddenly looked enraged. "Y-yeah." Wendy said, sniffled and nodded. "We have to b-beat the Destroyer. H-half of the Server C-Continent has already been deleted... H-he must be stopped."

"Patty... Patty..." Someone said in Patty's mind. "W... What?" Patty wondered, and looked around: She was in a huge room that was completely white. She eventually spotted Cherubimon standing nearby. "Looks like... I failed you." Patty said and sighed, but Cherubimon just smiled. "It's okay." She said to Patty. "At least you are still alive." "Yeah..." Patty mumbled. "I thought we'd be strong enough to beat the Destroyer." "Well, I was unable to beat him on my own the first time." Cherubimon stated. "Well, how exactly did you manage to defeat him?" Patty wondered. "I got help from my husband..." Cherubimon muttered, and sighed. "I haven't seen him in eons..." "Oh... W-what was he like?" Patty asked. "He... He was a digimon of darkness." Cherubimon admitted. "But that doesn't mean he was evil. He had a heart of pure gold, and he was a loving husband..." Cherubimon stayed silent for a while, until she raised her arm. "I think you need some healing." She stated, and fired a beam of light at Patty. "Hey, I feel better!" Patty exclaimed. "Good." Cherubimon said with a smile. "Now, I think it is time for you to wake up."

"Whoa!" Patty yelled, and woke up immediatly. "H-huh?" Vera wondered. "Patty!" Wendy exclaimed. "You're alright!" DeeDee and Moshi both cheered happily, while Neko just hugged Patty tight. "What's going on here?" Patamon wondered as he, Gatomon and Jack stepped into the room. "Papa! Mama!" Patty exclaimed. "Pattyy!" Jack cheered, and rushed to hug Patty. "Patty..." Gatomon mumbled, and tear of joy dropped from her eye. "You're alive..." Gatomon and Patamon both also hugged Patty. "How do you feel?" Neko asked Patty. "...I'm fine." Patty replied happily. "R-really?" Patamon wondered. "Yup!" Patty said. "Cherubimon healed me!" "Alright!" DeeDee cheered. "How long have I been unconscious?" Patty wondered. "Umm, about two days." Wendy replied. "The Destroyer has deleted half of the Server Continent..." Patty soon looked dead serious. "It's my fault..." She sighed. "I failed to destroy him..." "Don't blame yourself!" Neko said. "It's not your fault, the Destroyer's just too strong!" "That's true..." Gatomon said. "And we have to train hard in order to defeat him." She and Patamon looked at one another, and nodded. "The Digital World hasn't been in this kind of crisis since... Ever. We must pray that it is not too late to stop the Destroyer." "This is going to be... Our final battle." Patamon stated.


	148. Chapter 148: The Final Battle Begins

Chapter 148: The Final Battle Begins

During the next week, the DigiDestined digimon were training harder than ever in order to be able to fight the Destroyer properly. The previous loss against the Destroyer seemed to have damaged their pride, and now they were pushing the limits of their own bodies. While it was excruciatingly painful, it seemed to really strengthen them: For example, Veemon managed to knock out a Kuwagamon with a single punch, and Biyomon managed to fly across the File Island faster than almost any other Champion digimon. They weren't the only digimon who were training: The parents of Patty's friends were also training intensively. They were sparked after their children explained the destruction that the Destroyer caused. But nobody trained harder than Yaamon's parents: They were enraged after Yaamon's death, and were determined to have their vengeance on the Destroyer. While the children would have also wanted to fight, their parents forbid it after seeing what the Destroyer did to Yaamon and Patty. The children, however, were in fact training secretly, as their parents were too busy to watch them. Wendy didn't train, as she had to babysit James and Emma. "Next time, I'm gonna beat him!" Patty vowed as she trained with her friends.

However, the Destroyer wasn't taking it easy, either. He had deleted the entire Continent Server in a matter of days. Most of the digimon had managed to escape the Destroyer, but most of the Ultimate or Mega digimon on the Continent Server decided to stay in order to fight against the Destroyer, but they were no match against the black, gaseous monster. The digimon tried everything to defeat him, but nothing seemed to work: Everything that came in contact with the Destroyer was immediatly obliterated. Even the Royal Knights failed to vanquish the Destroyer: He knocked them all out with a single blow. "Oh no..." Patty gasped as she, Patamon, Gatomon and Jack watched the news where the Destroyer was shown. "Is there ANYTHING that can stop him?" "Well, it seems that you were the only one who was any match for him..." Patamon replied, and sighed quietly. "When do you think he'll come over here?" Jack wondered. "Most likely soon..." Gatomon said worriedlyl. "Half of the Digital World has already been deleted, there's not much left besides File Island..." "Something has to be done." Patty whispered with a tear in her eye.

Meanwhile, the DigiDestined had gathered in Izzy's house to discuss about the Destroyer. "I have some news, but I think you guys are not going to like it..." Izzy started. "What is it?" Tai wondered. Izzy hesitated for a moment. "Well... There is a way to defeat the Destroyer." He said. "T-there is?" Ken asked, and everyone looked relatively excited, but Izzy just sighed quietly. "Yes." He replied, and took out a CD-ROM. "What's that?" Kari wondered. "This," Izzy started. "Is a program I created together with Gennai and Azulongmon... It is the last resort." "Well, what does it do then?" Sora asked. "It..." Izzy started. "It... It formats the entire Digital World." "No!" T.K, Tai and Davis yelled immediatly: Kari, Mimi and Yolei gasped. "I... It's only just i-in case we don't manage to d-defeat the D-Destroyer!" Izzy said immediatly. "But... What happens to Patamon, and the rest of our friends?" T.K. asked. "W-will they..?" "They... They will be reprogrammed, a-and... They will lose all of their memory they had previously. The entire Digital World will reset." "No..." Kari muttered. "W-we can't... D-do that." "We have to, if everything else fails." Izzy stated.

"Why?" Davis asked. "Why do we 'HAVE' to do it?" "Well," Izzy started. "After the Destroyer has deleted the entire Digital World, what do you think will be it's next move?" "Umm..." Davis mumbled. "After the Digital World's gone, it will start creeping it's way to our world." Izzy stated. "And by then, nothing can stop it. It obliterates the entire universe, leaving only nothingness." Everyone looked really serious. "I wouldn't want to do this either." Izzy said, and sighed. "But we can't let the Destroyer win. We must defeat it." "...Izzy's right." Tai eventually said. "We have to destroy that thing before it's too late." "Tai..." Kari muttered. "Yeah! We're not gonna let darkness destroy our worlds!" Matt stated. "We made it through Apocalymon and MaloMyotismon, we're not going to let a black ball of gas to defeat us." Sora said and smiled confidently. The DigiDestined soon all agreed that Izzy's plan was good. "However, JUST in case we can't defeat the Destroyer!" Izzy said quickly. "Of course." Tai said. "We'll beat that thing for sure!" Davis stated and grinned.

"Huh?" Izzy wondered. "I got mail... From Gennai!" "Gennai?" Mimi asked. "What does he have to say?" "Wait a second, I'll open it up..." Izzy muttered, and opened the email. "Hmm... He's asking us to come to the Digital World. Azulongmon is going to train our digimon!" "Really?" T.K. asked excitedly. "Great! I bet Azulongmon's got a few tricks up his sleeve, what with him being a Sovereign and all!" Yolei said. "I'll send Gennai our reply, and then we can get going." Izzy said, and quickly typed a message to Gennai. "There. Let's get going then." Tai nodded, and pointed his Digivice at Izzy's computer monitor. They stepped into the portal and ended up in the File Island. They met up with their digimon partners, and started heading towards the Infinity Mountain where they were supposed to meet Gennai and Azulongmon. "Welcome, DigiDestined." Azulongmon greeted them. "H-hello." Cody replied, and they all bowed slightly. "I believe Gennai told you the situation." Azulongmon said. "Yes, he did." Izzy said. "So... Are you going to train us?" Veemon wondered. "Yes, that is our plan." Gennai replied. "You need to become stronger in order to defeat the Destroyer." "Alright, let's do this then!" Tai exclaimed, and the others cheered.

"Umm... Lord Azulongmon?" Seraphimon asked Azulongmon after some training. He was panting exhaustedly, like most of the other DigiDestined digimon. "Excuse me, but... Have you Sovereigns considered fighting the Destroyer?" "Yes." Azulongmon said and sighed. "However, we aren't in the same shape we used to be... We had been imprisoned for a long time, and there was really no need for us to fight, until now." "I see." Seraphimon replied and nodded. "Your daughter is the only one who was any match whatsoever against the Destroyer." Azulongmon stated, making Seraphimon and Magnadramon both slightly blush. "Well..." Imperialdramon panted, and looked down. They were in some sort of arena that was high up in the sky. "At least... The Destroyer's not gonna find us from here..." "For now." Gennai replied. "It will get here eventually, but you are safe here for the time being." "Speaking of..." Magnadramon started. "Can Seraphimon and I go back to the Digital World and bring Patty and Jack up here? We don't want them to get hurt or anything..." "Of course." Azulongmon replied. "Thank you." Seraphimon thanked, and he and Magnadramon took off, and landed on File Island.

"Hey, guys." Izzy said. He was looking at his laptop. "Take a look at this." "What is it?" Matt wondered, and he, Tai, T.K, Davis and Ken went to check out what Izzy had to show them. "What is that, Izzy?" T.K. asked. "It's the Destroyer from the inside." Izzy explained. "...What?" Davis asked out of shock. "Do you see that black orb?" Izzy asked the others, and pointed at the screen. "Yeah, what about it?" Tai wondered. "That is the mind of the Destroyer." Izzy explained. "It works as some sort of battery to him." Gennai stated. "B-but does that mean..." Ken started. "If we destroy that thing, I believe we can shut down the Destroyer." Izzy said. "Really?" T.K. exclaimed. "Yes... But we need someone to get inside the Destroyer in order to destroy it." Gennai said. "I-inside?" Matt wondered. "But... How? It doesn't have a mouth or anything..." "There is a way..." Izzy muttered. "We can create a Portal inside the Destroyer, and someone can destroy the battery." Izzy said. "But it's extremely dangerous... There's a chance that they will get stuck there, or get deleted alongside the Destroyer." "I'll do it." Davis stated. "Me and Veemon. We'll take care of that creep!" "Davis..." T.K. and Ken muttered. "So be it." Izzy said. "We have to plan this carefully..."

Soon, Seraphimon and Magnadramon returned, alongside Patty, Jack, Neko and Tani. Patty insisted Neko to come with them, and Neko didn't want to leave Tani on her own. "Whoa..." Jack gasped in awe. "This is so cool!" Patty said excitedly. "Hi, Patty and Jack." Kari greeted Patty and Jack. "Hi, Aunt Kari!" Patty and Jack replied. "Hmm, nice view..." Neko said with a smile. "Enjoy it while it's still there..." Magnadramon said and sighed. "Whoa, I can almost see beyond the Digital Sea from up here!" Patty said excitedly. "Which reminds me... I wonder if Nadia's alright." "Yeah, I've been pondering that too." Neko said, and looked at the ocean. "I'm sure she's fine. She's probably escaped from Deji and Poketo, and is now hiding somewhere." "Yeah..." Patty said with a smile. The two sat at the edge of the arena. "I hope the Digital World will return back to normal..." Patty said and sighed. "I'm sure it will, after we defeat the Destroyer." Neko replied confidently. "Everything will return to normal. The Server Continent, all the deleted digimon, Tani... Everything will return." The two looked at one another, smiled, and shared a small kiss.

"Hmm..." The Destroyer mumbled. He had succeeded in deleting half of the entire Digital World. "I think Cherubimon is planning something... She has a plan to defeat me. Maybe I should have just finished her off. Well, there's only one way to find out..." He began flying across the sea, heading towards the File Island. Meanwhile, Paguya, Yaamon, Demimeramon and Kapurimon were happily playing in the woods. They seemed to be a lot more happy and energetic after Yaamon had returned back. "How did it feel to be dead, Yaamon?" Demimeramon wondered. "Well, it wasn't that weird..." Yaamon replied. "Dying hurt slightly, but it was easier than fallin' asleep." "Well, at least you're now safe and sound-" Paguya said, and suddenly yelped. They had arrived at a beach, and spotted the Destroyer flying towards the File Island from a distance. "I-is that..?" Kapurimon asked, and gulped. "He's coming here!" Demimeramon yelled. "L-let's get outta here!" Yaamon said, and the four quickly hopped away. "Wait! We've got to tell our parents..." Kapurimon said. The three others nodded, and they rushed at their homes.

Patty gasped all of a sudden. "What is it, Patty?" Jack asked her. "Darkness..." Patty mumbled, and held her head. "It's... Coming..." "The Destroyer!" The DigiDestined exclaimed. "Quick, let's get going!" Agumon said. The DigiDestined digimon digivolved into their highest forms, and they all took off, apart from Davis and ExVeemon, who stayed at the arena. "Davis, are you sure about this?" T.K. asked before she and Kari left. "Just go, guys!" Davis replied. "Veemon and I will be fine!" "...Be careful." Kari said quietly as she, T.K, Seraphimon and Magnadramon left. "Should we stay here?" Neko asked Patty. "Take a... Wild guess..." Patty replied with a weak smile. The DigiDestined soon came across the parents of Patty's friends. "Hi!" Angela said to Seraphimon and Magnadramon. "W-what are you doing here?" Magnadramon wondered. "We came to help you." Kabuto replied. "We can't let the Destroyer win." Seraphimon nodded, and when they reached the centre of File Island, they finally encountered the Destroyer. "Finally..." MetalGarurumon mumbled.

"...Where's Cherubimon?" The Destroyer asked. "She's safe from you." Seraphimon replied with a cold voice. "You're going to pay!" Yaamon's mother yelled. "Show him what you're made of." The DigiDestined said to their digimon partners. "...Let's go." WarGreymon said, and the digimon charged towards the Destroyer.


	149. Chapter 149: Neko's Force Unleashed

Chapter 149: Neko's Force Unleashed

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon threw a fireball at the Destroyer, who grunted slightly. "Hmm..." The Destroyer thought. "Vee-Laser!" Rex and Angela shot X-shaped energy waves from their chests, hitting the Destroyer on his eyes. "Ha, take that!" Angela said victoriously. "Something's wrong..." The Destroyer muttered. "You have gotten a lot stronger since the last time... Has Cherubimon done something to you?" "Nope." Magnadramon replied with a devious smile. "Just some intense training, that's all!" "Hmph..." The Destroyer mumbled. "Not that it changes anything." "We'll see about that!" Plesiomon replied, and fired water from his mouth at the Destroyer. Hououmon, HerculesKabuterimon, Rosemon, Stingmon and Ankylomon fired their attacks at the Destroyer. "Come on, guys!" Tai cheered. "You can do it! Just teach that gasball a lesson!" Matt yelled. "They're really doing better now than they did last time..." Kari said and smiled. "Yeah, but they're no match for him..." Ken sighed. "Well, we have to count on Davis and ExVeemon." Izzy stated. "I hope they make it out of there alive..." T.K. said worriedly.

At the arena, Davis and ExVeemon were ready to go. "Good luck to you two." Gennai said. "You might be our only hope." "We'll do our best!" ExVeemon replied, and Davis pointed his Digivice at Izzy's computer. "We'll bring an end to the Destroyer!" Davis stated with a grin. "Be careful." Azulongmon said. Davis climbed on ExVeemon's back, and the two were sucked inside Izzy's computer. They eventually arrived at the other end of the portal. "Whoa..." Davis mumbled. They were in a black space with purple and red spirals all around. "So this is what the Destroyer looks like from the inside." ExVeemon said. "We've got about five minutes to destroy the battery before the portal vanishes, and we're stuck here for good." "Well, let's get going then!" Davis said. The two searched for the black orb for two minutes, before they eventually found it. "There!" Davis exclaimed. "Great! I'll just destroy it, and it's mission complete!" ExVeemon said, and fired a Vee-Laser at the black orb. However, the black orb somehow dodged his attack. "Uh-oh..." Davis said. "Looks like this is easier said than done..." ExVeemon muttered, and flew after the orb.

"Mama..." Jack thought. "Papa... Patty, Neko... Everyone's down there, fighting that big meanie." He sighed quietly, and looked down. "While I'm just sitting here, doing nothing... I have no idea if my family or friends are alright-" He suddenly gasped. "Kira!" Jack yelped. "I haven't seen her in a while... What if the Destroyer's got her? I have to make sure..." Jack looked behind, and saw Azulongmon and Gennai discussing about something. "Hmm... How am I gonna get down from here?" He wondered, and looked around, spotting a staircase that led to File Island. After making sure Gennai and Azulongmon weren't looking, Jack made a run for it, and started climbing down the staircase. "I'm sorry, Mama and Papa..." Jack apologized in his mind. "But I have to make sure Kira's alright!" Jack eventually arrived on the ground, and heard loud explosions nearby. "The fight must have already started..." He mumbled. "Kira's home should be... That way! I must find out if she's okay... And Rose and Morty, too!" Jack dashed forward, towards Kira's home.

"Hurry up, Patty!" Neko hurried Patty. The two were running at the battlefield in order to help the others. "We have to go before it's too late!" "My... Head..." Patty weeped, held her head and shut her eyes tight. "It... Hurts..." "You have to fight against it, Patty." Neko encouraged her. "Don't let the darkness hurt you-" "HEEEY!" Someone from behind them shouted. Neko turned around, and saw DeeDee, Moshi, Vera, Wendy, Paguya, Yaamon, Demimeramon and Kapurimon all running towards them. "Hey, guys!" Neko replied. "What are you doing here?" "We came to see the fight!" Paguya replied. "We want to make sure our parents are alright." Wendy stated. "Something's wrong..." Patty muttered. "Huh? What do you mean?" Moshi wondered. "The Destroyer..." Patty managed to say. "Something's... Doing something to him." "Doing what?" Kapurimon asked. "I-I... Don't know..." Patty replied. "Let's hurry up, guys! This could be serious!" "O-okay." Neko said. "Umm, are you sure you're alright?" "I'm fine now..." Patty replied. "But if we don't hurry up, our parents may not be." The children then hurried at the battlefield.

"What's taking Davis so long?" T.K. wondered. "The portal will close soon, and if they haven't managed to destroy the orb..." "I'm sure he'll be fine." Matt said confidently. "It's Davis we're talking here. He won't go down that easily." "Yeah! Besides, he's got ExVeemon by his side." Yolei said with a smile. The other digimon were really exhausted from their fight with the Destroyer. "Phew..." WarGreymon panted. "I must admit..." The Destroyer started. "You truly are quite a match... Almost as much as Cherubimon was." "You'll see..." Magnadramon muttered with a smile. Meanwhile, Davis and ExVeemon were still chasing the black orb inside the Destroyer. "Damnit... It's too fast!" Davis yelled. "Hmm..." ExVeemon mumbled. He suddenly turned around, and stayed still. "W-what are you doing?" Davis wondered. "Shh!" ExVeemon whispered. He carefully looked behind his back, and spotted that the black orb was hovering still. "Now!" He yelled, and quickly turned around. "VEE-LASER!" He fired a Vee-Laser from his chest. It hit the black orb before it could dodge, completely destroying it. "Alright!" Davis cheered. "Now, let's go back before it's too late!" ExVeemon nodded, and flew inside the portal.

The Destroyer suddenly flinched. "Grh!" It groaned. "W-what is thiiis?" "Looks like it worked!" T.K. said excitedly. The Destroyer just screamed in agony as it slowly started dissolving. "We did it!" Rosemon cheered. Soon, ExVeemon was flying towards them with Davis on his back. "You made it!" Kari yelled. Davis jumped down from ExVeemon's back and grinned. "It was rather simple, really." He stated. "Well, looks like the Destroyer's gone then." "Yeah... That wasn't as hard as I thought." Seraphimon muttered. "Well then, I guess the Digital World's safe for now. We won!" Sora said happily. "Yeah, let's go-" Ken started, but gasped all of a sudden. "What's wrong?" Yolei asked him. "L-look..." Ken mumbled, and pointed at the place where the Destroyer had dissolved just a moment ago. Purple smoke rose from the ground, and formed into a giant purple humanoid creature with black bones and red eyes. "Uh-oh..." MetalGarurumon muttered. The Destroyer stretched his arms, and growled loudly. "Looks like our plan didn't go as well as we planned." Tai said. "Nope..." Izzy sighed. "Looks like the Destroyer has gone completely berserk, meaning-" The Destroyer fired a purple energy wave, knocking everyone at the battlefield on the ground. "GROAAARH!" He growled.

"Oh no..." Jack thought, and sighed. "I haven't yet found Kira... And I heard some loud noises from the centre of the island." Jack looked around, but spotted nothing else, other than trees. "Where could she possibly be-" Suddenly, the ground began shaking hard. "Whoaaaa!" Jack yelped, and fell on the ground. Some trees fell nearby, but luckily none of them hit Jack. "W-was that..." He started. "EEEEK!" Someone screamed nearby. "Kira!" Jack thought, and immediatly rushed at the direction of the voice. "Hang on Kira, I'm coming!" He soon arrived at a fallen tree, with Rose and Morty standing there, and Kira lying under the tree. "Jack!" Rose exclaimed. "Quick, we need help! Kira got hit by the tree, and we can't get her out..." Jack rushed at the tree, and tried to push it out of the way. "Kira, are you alright?" He asked Kira. "Yeah..." Kira mumbled with a weak smile. "You two push the tree." Jack said to Morty and Rose, who nodded. As the two began pushing the tree, Jack leaped towards the tree and kicked it hard, finally removing it from on top of Kira. "T... Thanks, guys." Kira thanked. "You're welcome." Morty replied with a smile. Jack smiled, and gave Kira a kiss.

"YAAAAH!" Patty screamed in agony. "Patty!" Neko and DeeDee yelped. "Patty, what's wrong?" Wendy asked. "The... Destroyer..." Patty mumbled, and weeped quietly. "It's... Gotten stronger..." "Really?" Demimeramon asked worriedly. "Huh? What's going on?" Moshi wondered. "The sky's all red..." Vera said. "Whoa, something REALLY bad must be going on." Paguya muttered. "There!" Neko exclaimed as they finally arrived at the battlefield. Almost all of the digimon, apart from WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Seraphimon, Magnadramon, ExVeemon and Stingmon were badly beaten and lying on the ground unconscious. "Gh... Ghaah..." Seraphimon panted out of exhaustion. "We've got to show that thing!" Davis stated. He and Ken raised their Digivices, and ExVeemon and Stingmon Warp DNA-Digivolved to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon also DNA-Digivolved to Omnimon, and they prepared to fight the Destroyer again. However, the Destroyer merely flicked them away. "This isn't looking good..." Joe gasped. "Only Seraphimon and Magnadramon are still standing..." "Y-you can do it, guys!" Kari cheered nervously. "Let's go, honey." Magnadramon said, and Seraphimon nodded.

"PAPA, MAMA, WAIT!" Patty shouted. "P-Patty?" Seraphimon wondered, and he and Magnadramon turned around. "What are you doing here? I TOLD you to stay at the arena!" "I'm sorry," Patty started, and stepped forward. "But I must fight." "Patty-" Kari started. "I am the only one who can defeat him... Especially under these circumstances." Patty said. "She's right." T.K. stated, and raised his Digivice. Kari did the same, and Patty digivolved into Cherubimon. "Groaaar..." The Destroyer roared. "You have too much chaos and disorder inside your heart." Cherubimon said to him. "You must not exist no more... You shouldn't have existed to begin with. The balance between light and darkness must be maintained... Even if it took my own life!" Cherubimon's fist began glowing, and she punched the Destroyer straight on the face. However, the Destroyer just grinned in a twisted manner, and kicked Cherubimon hard, almost knocking her out. "Oh no!" DeeDee and Kapurimon yelped. "Patty, stop!" Seraphimon yelled. "You cannot defeat him on your own, he's way too strong!" "I'll show him..." Cherubimon mumbled, and threw a lightning bolt at the Destroyer.

"Patty can't win." Neko muttered. "W-what are you talking about?" DeeDee asked, and gulped. "The Destroyer is at least two times stronger than her..." Neko said. "Cherubimon needs to team up with someone as strong as herself-" He gasped quietly as he suddenly remembered something. "I sense great darkness inside you..." Babamon had said to him months ago. "You are something special, my boy..." Neko suddenly remembered something else, too. A big object in a circular room inside the Infinity Mountain... "Yes." Neko said quietly. "Huh?" Kapurimon wondered. "Now I know what to do." Neko stated. "Patty's not gonna be able to beat the Destroyer on her own... But she doesn't have to. She's got me." Neko smiled slightly, and started speeding towards the Infinity Mountain. "N-Neko, wait!" Vera yelled after him. Neko eventually reached a familiar cave inside the Infinity Mountain. "When we came here the first time..." Neko thought. "Something was calling me here..." He looked at the shards of a black stone lying on the ground inside the cave. "It was you." Neko placed his hand on the remains of the Crest of Darkness, and felt a great force inside him. He was covered by a bright light, before he started digivolving.

_"NEKO WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... VENOMMYOTISMON!"_


	150. Chapter 150: The End

_**A/N:** Here it comes. The big one. The final chapter of Challenge of Fatherhood. What will happen? Can Cherubimon and VenomMyotismon defeat the Destroyer, or will the Digital World succumb to darkness? There is only one way to find out..._  
_P.S. Thanks for the 300 reviews, guys!_

Chapter 150: The End

The cave where Neko was in had collapsed due to his new enormous size. Neko, having now digivolved into VenomMyotismon, looked at his palms. "This... Power..." He muttered. "I have finally returned." He looked around, and spotted Cherubimon and the Destroyer fighting at the distance. "Aah, yes..." He thought. "Now I remember... My partner is in trouble." He quickly took off, and arrived at the battlefield in a couple of seconds. "Eek!" Kari screamed. "L-look over there!" She pointed at the sky, where she saw VenomMyotismon flying towards them. "Oh no, not another enemy!" Joe yelped. The Destroyer was holding Cherubimon by her neck, and didn't notice the newcomer. However, this was a mistake: VenomMyotismon punched the Destroyer hard on the face, knocking him on the ground. "E-eh?" T.K. wondered. "I-is he... On our side?" Seraphimon wondered. "...Yes." Magnadramon replied. "Don't you recognise him?" "Huh?" Seraphimon asked. VenomMyotismon crouched down next to Cherubimon, and helped her up. "Are you alright?" He asked her. "I-it's you..." Cherubimon mumbled out of shock. "You... You came back..." A tear rolled down Cherubimon's cheek. VenomMyotismon smiled, and wiped the tear off from her.

"It's not the right time to cry now." He stated. "Y-you're right." Cherubimon said and nodded. "Whoa..." Paguya gasped in awe. "W-who the heck is that?" Yaamon wondered. "...Neko." DeeDee and Magnadramon said at the same time. "W-whaaaa?" The DigiDestined and the children yelled out of shock. "Hmm..." VenomMyotismon mumbled. "Do you think we should help those out?" He waved his arm towards the fallen digimon. "Aah, of course." Cherubimon replied. "I completely forgot." She fired multiple orbs of light at the other digimon, instantly healing them. "O-oah!" Plesiomon exclaimed as he woke up. "What... Happened?" Kapurimon's father wondered. "The Destroyer happened." Mark replied. "Grrrr..." The Destroyer growled, and glared at Cherubimon and VenomMyotismon. "Shall we handle him together, love?" VenomMyotismon asked Cherubimon, who smiled and said "Of course, honey." "We'll help, too." Seraphimon and Magnadramon stated. "Yeah, we too!" The other DigiDestined digimon exclaimed. "And us!" The parents added. "I'm sorry." Cherubimon said. "But we have to handle this by ourselves. You just rest for now." The digimon all looked rather disappointed, but agreed nevertheless.

"GRAAAARGH!" The Destroyer bellowed, and fired a purple-and-green laser beam from it's mouth towards Cherubimon and VenomMyotismon. "Venom Infusion!" VenomMyotismon fired rainbow colored energy beams from his eyes, easily destroying the laser beam. Inside Cherubimon's mind, Patty looked rather concerned. "N... Neko?" She asked quietly. "Yeah?" Replied Neko's voice inside her head. "Is it... Is it really you?" Patty wondered. She looked at the VenomMyotismon, who suddenly looked like a BlackGatomon in her eyes. "Of course." Neko replied with a smile. "I figured out you'd need some help... I couldn't have left you fight him on your own." "Neko..." Patty whispered, and sniffled quietly. While the two Megas were still fighting the Destroyer, Patty and Neko hugged one another, and shared a kiss. "...I love you." Patty said. "I love you too." Neko replied, and smiled peacefully. "We're gonna destroy this thing. We'll bring peace to the Digital World... For good." "Yeah." Patty said, and giggled slightly. "Then we can live together... Forever." Neko nodded, and the two focused on the fight again.

"So this is what she meant..." Magnadramon, who had now dedigivolved back to Gatomon, muttered. "Huh?" Wondered Patamon. "Don't you remember?" Gatomon asked him. "Cherubimon said that 'Only the forces of Light and Darkness combined may save the Digital World from succumbing to darkness'. And now there are a digimon of Light and a digimon of Darkness fighting side by side, trying to save the Digital World from apocalypse." "Oh, right..." Patamon muttered. "You know, we might actually have hope." Kari said and smiled optimistically. "None of us could defeat the Destroyer, not even Cherubimon, but those two seem to do pretty well... We could actually win!" "Yeah..." T.K. said. "I feel kinda happy for those two." Sora said with a smile. "Huh? What do you mean, Sora?" Biyomom wondered. "From what I can gather, it seems Cherubimon and VenomMyotismon are in love." Sora explained. "When do you it was the last time they saw each other?" "Umm, probably when they first beat the Destroyer." Biyomon replied and shrugged. "Yeah. They had been apart for eons... And now they're finally together." Sora said happily.

"Umm..." Patamon started. "Don't you feel any, err... Afraid, when you look at VenomMyotismon?" He carefully asked Gatomon. "Nope, not at all." Gatomon replied with a smile. "E-eh?" Patamon wondered. "For the same reason I refused to fight Jack back then." Gatomon explained. "While he looks like a VenomMyotismon from the outside, I know that he's still Neko from the inside." "Yeah, that's true..." Patamon muttered. VenomMoytismon and Cherubimon were still fighting the Destroyer, but they seemed to have the upper hand. "Venom Infusion!" "Lightning Spear!" The two fired their attacks directly at the Destroyer's chest, knocking him to the ground. "GRROOAAARH!" The Destroyer bellowed, and jumped back up. It fired dozens of red energy orbs that VenomMyotismon and Cherubimon luckily managed to block. "Wait..." Cherubimon mumbled. "It's doing something." The Destroyer grinned in a twisted way, and generated an orb of darkness in it's hands. "What the-" VenomMyotismon started. The Destroyer slammed the orb of darkness to the ground, creating a huge shockwave, knocking everyone on the ground.

"Whoa!" Cherubimon yelped as she nearly fell, but VenomMyotismon helped her up. "T-thanks..." "What did he do, anyway?" VenomMyotismon wondered. Suddenly, the ground began shaking. "W-what's going on?" Yolei yelped. The Destroyer grinned deviously. "Can you hear me?" Someone asked in all of their minds. "A-Azulongmon?" Kari wondered. "What did the Destroyer just do?" Patamon asked. "It fired an attack that will destroy the core of the Digital World in five minutes." Azulongmon explained. "Unless you stop him, the entire Digital World will be deleted." "Oh no!" Tai yelled. VenomMyotismon smiled confidently. "Five minutes is enough." He stated. "Cherubimon." "Y-yes?" Cherubimon replied. "I will hold him in one place." VenomMyotismon said. "I will give you all my energy. You must destroy him, no matter what." "B-but... What about you?" Cherubimon asked worriedly. "There's no time for that." VenomMyotismon said. "We must defeat him now, or else everything's gone." "O-okay." Cherubimon gulped, and nodded. "I love you." VenomMyotismon said quietly, smiled, and charged at the Destroyer.

"Grrraargh!" The Destroyer growled, and tried to punc VenomMyotismon, but VenomMyotismon managed to block his punches. He quickly teleported behind the Destroyer's back, and grabbed his limbs. "Cherubimon!" He shouted. Cherubimon looked, and VenomMyotismon fired almost all of his powers at Cherubimon, who absorbed them. "BRAAARRH!" The Destroyer roared, and tried to get away from VenomMyotismon's grip. "Come on, honey! You have to destroy it!" VenomMyotismon yelled. "I... I..." Cherubimon started. "Do it! For the Digital World... For me!" VenomMyotismon encouraged her. Cherubimon nodded, and charged a golden-and-dark energy beam in her arms. "The powers of Light and Darkness... Combine!" "Mrrgh..." The Destroyer growled, and struggled even harder. "Come on, Cherubimon! You can do it!" DeeDee cheered. However, Cherubimon had to charge the beam for a while. "GRRRAAAWRGH!" The Destroyer bellowed, and managed to push VenomMyotismon away. "Oh no!" Gatomon yelped. The Destroyer turned around, and looked at VenomMyotismon. "Hehe... Hehehe..." He cackled, and was about to kill VenomMyotismon. "Hai-YAAAH!" Cherubimon fired the energy beam directly towards the Destroyer. The Destroyer gasped as the beam pierced through his chest.

"ROAAAAARGH!" The Destroyer yelled in agony, and began fading. "We... Did it..." VenomMyotismon said with a smile. "YES!" The DigiDestined all cheered. "AAAAAH!" The Destroyer yelled, and the remains blew up and created a huge shockwave. The sky turned back to normal blue again, the sun began shining, and the ground stopped shaking. "The Digital World's safe again." Tai stated, and smiled. "Heeey!" Someone yelled. "Mama, Papa!" "Jack!" Gatomon exclaimed as she saw Jack, Kira, Rose and Morty had just arrived there. "We came to see what was going on..." Jack explained. "The Destroyer's gone." Patamon explained. "Two great heroes stopped him." "P-Patty! Neko!" DeeDee and Moshi yelled. Patty and Neko were lying on the ground on the place where Cherubimon and VenomMyotismon were just a minute ago. Out of their bodies came energy beams colored golden and black. The two energy beams formed into Cherubimon's and VenomMyotismon's spirits. "Everyone..." Cherubimon started. "Thank you. We couldn't have done it without you." "Hey, we are the ones who should thank you!" T.K. replied. "Oof..." Neko grunted as he woke up. Patty was still unconscious out of exhaustion.

"Patty, Neko..." Cherubimon said. "You did great." "W-where are you going?" Neko wondered. "Back to the Otherworld." VenomMyotismon explained. "The Digital World should stay in peace for a long time... Our job here is done." "Goodbye!" The other children said to them. "...Wait!" Neko yelled. "Can you... C-can you do one more thing, please?" Cherubimon looked at VenomMyotismon, and smiled. "Of course." She replied, and Neko looked relieved. "Can you... C-can you bring Tani's soul back?" He asked carefully. Cherubimon sighed quietly. "I'm sorry..." She muttered. "But I am not sure if we can do that. Souls are very complicated things... In the worst case of scenario, we might actually damage her more-" "Please!" Neko sobbed. "I-I'll do anything... I'll sell my own soul if it helps, anything to save my little sister!" "Neko..." Wendy started. "Fine." Cherubimon said with a smile. "If Tani truly is that important to you." "T-thank you..." Neko said and sniffled. Cherubimon summoned Tani in a puff of smoke. Tani still looked completely empty. Neko gulped as Cherubimon closed her eyes and fired a beam of light at Tani. She soon stopped. At first, it seemed to do nothing: Then, Tani opened her eyes out of shock.

"Whoa!" Tani yelped. "T-Tani!" Neko exclaimed. Tears flowed down hsi eyes as he hugged Tani tight. "You're alright!" "N-Neko, what are you doing?" Tani wondered. "I promise, I'll never baby you again..." Neko sobbed. "I-I'll treat you as an equal... I'm never gonna let anything bad happen to you!" "There." Cherubimon said and smiled. "I repaired her soul, and erased her memory from before her kidnapping." "Thank you." Gatomon thanked. "Well then... Time to go." VenomMyotismon said. "Goodbye!" Everyone said to them as they began fading "Oof..." Patty grunted, and opened her eyes a little. "Patty..." Cherubimon said. "You can live your life freely now... From now on, you'll be a normal girl." Patamon and Gatomon immediatly ran at her, and hugged her. "Patty..." Patamon mumbled. "I... Is he..?" Patty started. "He's gone." Gatomon replied with a happy smile. "Everything's back to normal... Even you." "Perfect..." Patty said and giggled slightly. She looked at Neko, who was a couple feet away from her. "Patty..." Neko started. "Don't." Patty whispered. "There's no need for words." Neko smiled, and the two shared a kiss. "I love you." He said quietly. "I love you too." Patty replied with a smile. "Let's go back home." T.K. said. "The Digital World will shortly repair itself." Everyone agreed, and started going back to their own homes. The Destroyer was gone... For good.

*****THREE YEARS LATER*****

In the woods of the File Island was walking a female Mikemon; A calico-colored version of Gatomon without a Power Ring. She looked cheerful and carefree, but was walking relatively fast, as she seemed to be in a hurry. Suddenly, two Kunemon jumped in her way. "Ha!" One of them yelled. "We're gonna get you this time-" Mikemon jumped behind his back and knocked him out. "What the-" The other Kunemon yelled as the Mikemon kicked him on the head. She landed on her feet, and wiped her palms as she continued walking. "Man, I hope I'm not not late..!" Mikemon thought, and hurried up. She eventually arrived at a hill, where she met nine other digimon: Two Veemon(one deep pink, one blue with red facial marks), a Tentomon, a Renamon, a Gazimon, an Impmon, a Candlemon, a Hagurumon, and a BlackGatomon. "Hi, guys!" Mikemon greeted them, and grinned. She dedigivolved back into her Rookie form: A white Patamon with purple stripes. "Patty!" The pink Veemon exclaimed. The BlackGatomon rushed at Patty, and gave her a kiss. "Hiya, Patty." He greeted her. "Hi, Neko!" Patty replied happily. "Sorry if I'm late." "It's okay." Neko said, and stroke the back of her head.

"Yo, Patty!" The pink Veemon said, and high fived with Patty. "Hi, Deeds!" Patty replied. "How was your weekend." "Oh, it was a heck lotta fun..." DeeDee replied with a devious smile, and looked at the Tentomon, who blushed slightly. "Moshi, your face is all red." Patty said, and pointed at the Tentomon's face. "O-oh..." Moshi mumbled, and blushed even harder. "Whoa, it's hard to believe it's been three years already..." The Gazimon said. "Yeah, I know." Neko replied. "Our school's finally over, and we're almost adults now!" "And we're all grown up." The blue Veemon said with a grin. "We made some great friends at school, though." DeeDee stated. "Yeah... But you guys are always gonna be the best." Impmon said with a smirk. "Umm... So, Neko?" Patty started. "Why did you ask us to come here?" "Oh, right..." Neko said, and took a deep breath. "Patty," He started. "DeeDee, Moshi, Wendy, Vera, Paguya, Yaa, Demi, Kapuri... I've got something to tell you." "What is it, Neko?" Wendy wondered. "I... I am leaving tomorrow." Neko managed to say eventually.

"You WHAAAT?" DeeDee, Vera, Paguya and Yaa yelled out of shock, and everyone else looked really surprised too, other than Patty. "Tomorrow, I'm gonna begin my first treasure hunt." Neko explained. "A journey around the Digital World, looking for hidden treasures all around." "I knew this." Patty said and sighed. "I had this feeling... But why are you leaving tomorrow? Can't you stay just for a few more days?" "It's my destiny." Neko said. "The sooner I leave, the better." "Well... Guess we'll throw you a Going Away party, then." Vera suggested. "No thanks." Neko replied. "I just... I'd want to play with you guys once more." "Alright!" DeeDee and Yaa cheered. "Well, what would you want to play then?" Patty asked happily. "Umm... Tag and Hide 'N Seek." Neko replied. "Of course." Tentomon said with a smile. "Tee hee, this time Patty's not going to win! I have got wings too, there's no way I can lose this time-" "TAG!" Neko exclaimed, and tagged Moshi. "H-hey!" Moshi yelled. "Eek, run away!" DeeDee screamed, and they all giggled as they ran away.

Meanwhile, back at Patamon's home, Patamon was gently rubbing Gatomon's back while Jack was sitting in the kitchen, doing his homework. "Mm..." Gatomon murmured happily. "Feeling good?" Patamon asked her. "Yeah, thanks." Gatomon replied, and Patamon stopped. Suddenly, someone rang on the doorbell. Patamon went to open the door. "Oh, hi, T.K. and Kari!" He greeted T.K. and Kari, now 22 years old adults. "Hi!" Kari replied with a smile. She was carrying a six months old baby girl in her arms. "And how's the little Crystal?" Patamon asked as Kari handed the baby to him. "She's fine." T.K. replied. "She's been less quiet than usual, thankfully." "Hi there!" Kari said to Gatomon. "Hello." Gatomon replied with a smile. "...Aaand done!" Jack said, and put the pencil away. "Man, the homework's been ridiculously easy lately! No challenge at all-" Suddenly, loud crying was heard from the upper level. "Uh-oh... Excuse me." Gatomon said, rushed downstairs, and soon returned with two baby YukimiBotamon, one boy and one girl. "Here they are." Gatomon said to T.K. and Kari. "Aww, they're so cute!" Kari said happily as Gatomon handed her and T.K. the two babies. "What are their names?" "Cindy and Alex." Patamon and Gatomon replied together and smiled.

"So... How's it been here?" T.K. wondered as he and Kari handed the babies back to Gatomon. "As peaceful as ever since Cherubimon and VenomMyotismon defeated the Destroyer." Gatomon replied. "No new enemies, no major disasters... It's been really peaceful." "But we're of course prepared if something bad does happen." Patamon added and smiled. "Hi, Uncle T.K. and Aunt Kari!" Jack said to T.K. and Kari as he stepped into the hallway. "Hi, Jackie." Kari replied, and gave Jack a small hug. "Mama, can I go outside?" Jack asked. "Why?" Gatomon wondered. "Well, I haven't seen Kira in a while, and- OOOUCH!" Jack yelped: Crystal was crawling on the door, and had bitten Jack's tail. "Crystal!" Kari yelled out of shock, and picked Crystal back up. Patamon and Gatomon both giggled out of amusement as Jack held his tail and blew on it. "I'm sorry..." T.K. apologized, and chuckled slightly. "Crystal's still a baby-" "It's okay." Jack replied, and tried to smile in a comforting way. "But if she does that again, I will bite HER tail!" Everyone looked confused at first before they bursted out in laughter.

Suddenly, someone opened the door: It was Patty. "Oh, hi Patty!" Gatomon greeted her. "Hi..." Patty said and sighed. "Did you get any homework?" Patamon asked with a grin. "Papa, I'm not in school anymore..." Patty reminded him. "Hey, what's wrong?" T.K. asked her. "You look so down..." "Has something happened to you?" Kari wondered. Patty sighed again. "Neko." She said quietly. "He... He's leaving tomorrow." "L-leaving?" Jack asked out of shock. "What do you mean?" Patamon asked. "He... He's going for his first major treasure hunt." Patty explained. "He's leaving e-early tomorrow, a-and... I-I'm never gonna s-see him again!" Patty began sobbing uncontrollably. "Oh, Patty..." Patamon started, and gave Patty a big hug. "Neko's not leaving for good. He will come back before you know it." "Y-you think?" Patty asked and sniffled. Patamon, Gatomon, T.K. and Kari all smiled and nodded. "Of course." Gatomon replied. "Neko loves you. He would never desert you for good." "M-maybe you're right." Patty said, sniffled and smiled. "That's the spirit." T.K. said, and patted her back.

Back at Neko's cave, Neko was packing his stuff in a backpack. "Hmm, let's see..." He mumbled. "Flashlight, rope, books, sleeping bag... I guess I've got everything necessary-" "Hold on!" Tani exclaimed. "You almost forgot your toothbrush!" "Err, t-thanks." Neko thanked, and chuckled slightly nervously. "How long will you be gone?" Tani asked him. "I'm not sure yet." Neko replied. "Until I find my first treasure, at least." "How long will that take?" Tani wondered. "I have no idea." Neko stated. "But I promise I'll be back soon enough. By the way, Patty's parents agreed to take care of you until I return." "Thanks, but I can do on my own-" Tani started, but the serious look on Neko's face was enough to silence her. "I want someone to make sure you go to school while I'm gone." Neko said. "You'll begin it in a couple weeks-" Someone was yelling at the door. "NEE-KOO!" "P-Patty?" Neko wondered, and rushed at the cave mouth, where Patty was standing. "Umm, hi." Patty said quietly, and smiled. "I was just wondering i-if I could sleep over here tonight... I'd want to say goodbye to you before you leave." Neko smiled, and replied "Of course." "Thanks." Patty thanked, and gave Neko a kiss.

In the middle of the night, Jack snuck quietly out of his bed, opened the window, and climbed down the wall. "Now it is time..." He thought, and headed towards a familiar house. "Psst!" He whispered under a window. "Kira! Wake up!" However, Kira was in deep sleep, and couldn't hear Jack's whispers. Jack grabbed a small rock from the grass, and threw it at the window. "W-whoa!" Kira yelped as she abruptly woke up. "Kira!" Jack said. "Down here!" "J-Jackie!" Kira said out of shock, and opened the window. "Come here!" Jack said. "I wanna talk with you!" "O-okay." Kira replied, and landed next to Jack. They walked for a while, until they arrived under a tall tree. "Up." Jack said, and Kira took off as Jack climbed on the tree. The two sat down on a tree branch, and looked at the moon. "What did you want to see me for?" Kira wondered. "I just wanted to..." Jack started. "Our school starts soon again." "Yeah, I know." Kira replied. "I... I wanted to share a moment of freedom with you, and... And..." Jack said. "I know what you're trying to say." Kira said with a smile, and gave Jack a big kiss. "...I love you." Jack eventually said. Kira smiled, and replied "I love you too, Jackie." They kissed again, and looked at the moon.

In the next morning, Patty, Neko and Tani were walking towards the port. "When does your ship leave?" Tani wondered. "In fifteen minutes." Neko replied. "Where will you go first?" Patty asked. "I guess I'll start from Continent Server." Neko replied with a shrug. "B-but I thought it was deleted..." Tani mumbled. "Silly, the Digital World restored itself ages ago!" Neko said and chuckled slightly. "Everything that the Destroyer did is fixed now." The three sat down at one of the benches that were at the port. "There's my ship..." Neko mumbled a couple minutes later. "Goodbye, Tani." "Bye, big brother..." Tani whispered, and hugged Neko. "Patty..." Neko started. "Goodbye." Patty whispered, and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Listen," Neko started, and placed his paws on Patty's shoulders. "I might be gone for three days, or three years, but I promise you, I will return. And then we can live together forever." Patty sniffled and nodded. "And... Here's for you." Neko said, and opened up his bag. He took out a silver locket, and handed it to Patty. Inside it was a picture of Patty and Neko, holding hands. "Whenever you miss me... This reminds you that I'm always with you." Neko explained. "Neko..." Patty sobbed. "I-I have something for you, t-too..." Patty hugged Neko tight, and gave him a big kiss. "I love you." She whispered with a smile. Neko smiled, and said "I love you too." before boarding the ship. "Goodbye, Neko!" Tani yelled, and the ship set sail.

"Well then..." Patty started. "S-should we go back home?" "Y-yeah." Tani replied, and the two headed towards Patty's home. "So... You're gonna live with us from now on, then?" Patty wondered. "Yup." Tani said. Patty smiled, and said "I promise I'll be a good sister to you." "Thanks." Tani thanked with a smile. "Hi, Patty!" Patamon greeted Patty as Patty and Tani arrived back home. "So... Neko's gone now then?" "Yes." Patty replied, looked at the locket, and smiled. "But he's always gonna be with me." "That's the spirit." Gatomon said with a smile. "Heey! Pattyy!" Someone yelled. Patty turned around, and saw Moshi, Wendy, two Viximon, Kapuri and a white Patamon with purple stripes running towards her. "Hey, guys!" Patty replied. "Nadia! Is that you?" "Yup!" Nadia replied with a smile. "I came here just last night... I'm staying here for a couple of weeks." "Great!" Patty said. "Emma! James!" Tani exclaimed, and ran at the two Viximon, now revealed to be Emma and James. "Hi! I haven't seen you guys in a while!" James smiled, and shared a kiss with Tani. "Sorry." Emma apologized. "We've been kinda busy..." "It's okay." Tani replied with a smile.

"So... Why are you guys here?" Patty wondered. "Oh, right!" Moshi said. "Come quick! Deeds found something interesting!" "Whoa, what?" Patty asked in awe. "You'll see soon enough." Vera replied and winked. "Papa, Mama, can I go?" Patty asked her parents. "Since when we've been able to stop you from doing what you like?" Patamon joked, and they all laughed. "Of course you can go." Gatomon replied with a smile. "Just remember to be careful and have fun." "Thanks!" Patty thanked, and followed her friends to the woods. Tani, James and Emma also ran off, and a moment later Jack, Kira, Morty and Rose also arrived at the front yard of Patamon's and Gatomon's house. "She's going to be fine." Gatomon said to Patamon. "Eh?" Patamon wondered. "You're thinking of Patty, aren't you?" Gatomon asked. "Y-yeah..." Patamon replied. "You don't have to worry about her." Gatomon said. "She's a strong child... And so is Jack." "You're right." Patamon muttered, and took a deep breath. The two looked at one another, and smiled. "We've been good parents." Patamon stated. "Yeah..." Gatomon replied with a chuckle. "I love you, Gatomon." Patamon said. "I love you too." Gatomon said, and the two shared a kiss. Everything was fine.

**THE END**

_**A/N:** So... There goes _Challenge of Fatherhood_. I've had real fun writing all these 150 chapters, thanks to all my readers for reading this story, and thanks for all the reviews. Will this be the end of adventures of Patty and her friends? I don't think so _;)_ I'm probably going to use Patty, Neko, DeeDee, Moshi and the others in my other fics, and I've already got a handful of ideas related to _Challenge of Fatherhood_; A prequel, a midquel and a sequel. But more about them later on. I'm going to take a small break from writing now, but I'll be back soon enough. So, everyone; Thank you, and see you soon!_


End file.
